Pokémon Sinnoh Journey VOL 2
by 19jchoi
Summary: Hikaru continues his Sinnoh adventure with his friends, Dawn, Ash, and Brock, to get to the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League! New enemies and rivals tend to get in their way, though. How will Hikaru and his friends will achieve their goals in Sinnoh, during all of these craziness occurring? (DP: Battle Dimension series)
1. Chimchar VS Monferno! A Fire Battle!

**Pokémon Sinnoh Journey VOL. 2**

**(I do not own Pokémon)**

**Chapter 1: Chimchar VS Monferno! A Fire Battle!**

Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno were sniffing the delicious air of Brock's stew as they smiled happily by the delicious smell. Brock was cooking up some stew, with some vegetables in them. Dawn and Hikaru were preparing the meal by setting up the table. Ash was sitting around, waiting for the food to be finished.

The group were in a new route, after leaving Hearthome City. They left the Hearthome Tag Battle events and Pokémon Contest behind them as they were all preparing for lunch... Well, maybe Ash is just slacking around. Ash sighed as he began to complain about the cooking food.

"Come on, Brock! Is lunch ready yet?" Ash asked. Brock turned to Ash, annoyed with Ash's complaints. "It'd be done a lot sooner if you'd help out a little!" Brock snapped. Hikaru and Monferno snickered with the scolding as Dawn glanced at Ash. "Brock's right, you know! Do something!" Dawn called.

She laid down the big, pink blanket for their Pokémon to eat. Ash grumbled and stood up. "Fine!" Ash pouted. He took out all of his Pokéballs and threw them in the air. "Okay, guys! Let's help them out!" Ash called. Aipom, Turtwig, Staravia, and Chimchar appeared, ready for the preparation.

"Cool! Great idea! Let's go, everyone!" Dawn called. The Pokéballs opened to reveal Buneary, Pachirisu, and Buizel! Hikaru smirked as he took out his five Pokéballs. "Come on out, everyone! Lunch is about to be served!" Hikaru called. Luxio, Leafeon, Buizel, Dratini, and Kirlia appeared, ready to help.

"It's lunch for eighteen!" Brock called, sending his Pokéballs out. Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appeared, ready to help as well. All the eighteen Pokémon began to work, except Chimchar. He looked around, seeing that the preparation for the meal. Chimchar looked to see that everyone looked happy to be setting up the meals.

Dawn was doing the blanket spreading. Ash was handing out cans of Pokémon food for the Pokémon to take. Brock was handing bowls of soup to the few other Pokémon to give to the table as well. Everyone seemed to be working hard, as they were all finished with the preparation.

He remembered the time when he was with Paul. Paul had never set meals like this. He'd always give a can of Pokémon food to Pokémon to eat.

_Flashback_

_Chimchar was looking at a can of Pokémon food that Paul had given him. "Hurry up! We're way behind on training!" Paul called. He walked away, as Chimchar began to eat his short meal. Chimchar ate fast, so that he could catch up on training._

_End Flashback_

"Chimchar?" Ash called. Chimchar snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Ash. "Hey, what's wrong?" Ash asked. The Chimp Pokémon looked up to see Ash looking at him. Ash smiled at the puzzled Fire Type. "You must be hungry! Go ahead and eat!" Ash called. Chimchar looked down at his Pokémon food.

The Fire Type grew more puzzled until Ash rubbed his head. Chimchar looked up to see that Ash was enjoying his meal. "Oh man! No one makes a great lunch the way Brock does!" Ash exclaimed. He took a bite of the stew Brock had made. He grinned happily of the great taste it had.

"Man! Is this good!" Ash exclaimed, eating on more. Chimchar looked at Ash for a moment before looking at his food. Chimchar picked a Pokémon food and munched on one. After a few seconds, Chimchar responded with a positive attitude! Ash seemed to notice as he smiled at the Fire Type.

"You see?" Ash asked, smiling. He took a bite of his own stew again, as Chimchar munched on his Pokémon food. Hikaru and Monferno saw both Ash and Chimchar eat their own food happily. The two looked at each other, smiling at each other, before eating their own lunch again.

Suddenly, as if in a warning, Hikaru looked behind them, of where the bushes are. The other trainers noticed and stopped eating for a moment. "Hikaru? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked. Hikaru looked back closely, before shaking his head. "Nothing. I thought I heard something. Must be my head." Hikaru answered.

Ash smiled at that. "What could it have been?" Ash teased, making Hikaru blush in embarassment. "D-Don't say that! You're gonna make me feel bad." Hikaru muttered. Everyone, except Hikaru's Pokémon laughed as they kept on eating their food. Once they were done, everyone began cleaning up.

"Monferno... Could you come here for a second?" Hikaru called. Monferno cocked his head curiously as he walked over to his human brother. Hikaru whispered to Monferno about Ash's Chimchar. "Chimchar looks a bit lost there. I just want you to make sure Chimchar feels like he's home." Hikaru explained.

Monferno looked at Chimchar, who grew puzzled again with everyone cleaning up. He looked back at Hikaru, who continued. "Would you do that for him, Monferno? Make him feel home, so he can feel comfortable being with us." Hikaru asked. Monferno nodded, with a thumbs up. Hikaru smiled and rubbed the Playful Pokémon's fur.

"Thanks, buddy. You're the best." Hikaru complimented. "Ferno!" Monferno giggled, happy with the soft rubbing.

**Later...**

Ash thought up a decision to do some training to prepare for the Veilstone Gym. Dawn agreed with it, since she's got a next Contest going on. Brock stated that he would become the referee of the practice battle. With that, all the Pokémon cheered, except Chimchar, who still grew puzzled.

So, the practice battle started. Turtwig battled against Buneary, Staravia fought Sudowoodo, Aipom battled Pachirisu, Luxio fought Leafeon, and Buizel fought Dratini. Kirlia, Croagunk, and Happiny watched as the practice match went on. For Ash and Dawn, they were battling with Pikachu and Buizel.

**Ash: Pikachu VS Dawn: Buizel**

"Now, Buizel! Aqua Jet!" Dawn called. Buizel wrapped himself with water, aiming for Pikachu. "Pikachu! Dodge, then Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu jumped to evade Aqua Jet. Then, Pikachu prepared the Steel Type move, jumping after Buizel! Dawn saw it coming and made a countermove.

"Buizel! Use Sonicboom to guard!" Dawn yelled. Buizel stopped Aqua Jet, to send a Sonicboom at Pikachu. Pikachu destroys Sonicboom with Iron Tail. Pikachu landed on the ground, ready for some more. "Keep it moving, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded, and began to charge towards Buizel.

Pikachu went from one side to another, going faster as he could. Buizel looked, to keep up with Pikachu's movements. But then, Pikachu started to go even faster. Chimchar also tried to look for Pikachu, but couldn't keep up! Pikachu then used his built speed to outmatch Buizel's speed.

Buizel widened his eyes in surprise as he desperately looked around for Pikachu. "Pikachu! Use Iron Tail again!" Ash yelled. Before Buizel could react, Pikachu slammed his Steel Type move at Buizel. Buizel screamed in pain as he was skidded back to Dawn on his back. Buizel grunted, struggling to get up.

"And that's it!" Brock declared. Chimchar grew amazed with Pikachu's speed.

**Ash: Winner!**

Once the battle was over, Brock smiled. "Pikachu and Buizel are both looking great!" Brock complimented. Ash grinned as he rubbed on Pikachu's head. "Nice battling, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu thanked, accepting the compliment. That surprise Chimchar. He wasn't expecting any positive words from both trainers.

"And Buizel, too! Great work keeping up with Pikachu's moves! I'm proud of you!" Ash complimented, turning to the Sea Weasel Pokémon. "And that Sonicboom was awesome!" Dawn complimented. Buizel let out a 'Bui', folding his arms with a small grin. Pikachu went over, praising Buizel too.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Bui Bui bui!" Buizel replied, assuring to Pikachu that he would next time. Chimchar grew more stunned and puzzled. He remembered the last time he tried to feel happy about his win in a battle.

_Flashback_

_Chimchar was having a practice battle with Paul's Elekid to prepare for the Oreburgh Gym. Chimchar shot Ember at Elekid, finishing it off! Elekid fainted, due to the damages and burns he had from the battle. Chimchar began to dance happily. Paul glared at the two, not impressed. "Pathetic." Paul grunted, annoyed._

_Chimchar immediately stopped the cheering, and slumped down. "That's nothing to be proud of!" Paul snapped, returning Elekid to his Pokéball. Paul looked back at Chimchar. "And until you produce that flame like you did one time, you're worthless! And don't you forget it!" Paul snapped. _

_Paul walked away, leaving Chimchar to be sad._

_End Flashback_

Chimchar slumped down, sadly remembering of what Paul had said to him._ "That's nothing to be proud of!"_ Paul's words echoed in his mind. Monferno then called out to Chimchar. Chimchar bolted up to see Monferno running to him. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno called. He asked if he wanted a battle or not.

Before Chimchar could answer, Ash called out to Chimchar. "Chimchar! So, how about a little battling for you?" Ash asked, giving a hand to Chimchar. Chimchar looked down, unsure of the idea. Just then, Piplup came by, ready for one. "Piplup Piplup!" Piplup called. Dawn came by and smiled.

"Well, Piplup's ready to go!" Dawn giggled. Ash turned to Chimchar with a smile. "You hear that? So, let's work together!" Ash called. Before the battle could get started, Hikaru stopped them for a second. "Now, hold it right there!" Hikaru called. Both Dawn and Ash looked at the Twinleaf boy in confusion.

"I believe Monferno asked Chimchar for a battle first, before Ash came by." Hikaru stated. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. Dawn smiled, giving a nod. "Alright then! Monferno! You and Chimchar could go first!" Dawn giggled. Piplup grew white in despair, moaning in despair.

Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn sweat dropped at Piplup's despair. "Cheer up, Piplup! You can battle later!" Dawn promised. "Lup..." Piplup replied sadly. Monferno pumped his fist in the air, ready for a battle. With that, Ash and Chimchar faced Hikaru and Monferno. "And begin!" Brock called.

**Ash: Chimchar VS Hikaru: Monferno**

"Monferno! Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno shot the Fire Type move at Chimchar, which Ash countered. "Chimchar, dodge with Dig!" Ash called. Chimchar dug underground, dodging Flamethrower. Hikaru smirked at this, though. "You think hiding will help? Mach Punch on the ground!" Hikaru yelled.

Ash widened his eyes, remembering what happened when Chimchar used Dig during the tournament against Monferno. Monferno smashed his glowing fist underground! The trembling forced Chimchar off the ground. Chimchar wailed in surprise as he was forced from using Dig.

Chimchar widened his eyes as Monferno smirked at Chimchar with a big grin. "Chimchar! Quick, use Flamethrower!" Ash called. Chimchar unleashed the fire towards Monferno. "Monferno! Use your Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. Monferno shot his Flamethrower towards Chimchar's Flamethrower.

The two Fire attacks exploded, making the two Fire Types equal. As Chimchar and Monferno were fighting, the other Pokémon stopped their battle to see the two Fire Types' battle. "Chimchar! Use Scratch, now!" Ash called. "Mach Punch, Monferno!" Hikaru yelled. With that, the two Fire Types struck with their physical attacks.

Multiple times, they struck with Scratch and Mach Punch. "Flamethrower, again!" Hikaru called. "Dodge it, Chimchar!" Ash shouted. Monferno launched multiple Flamethrower at Chimchar, to which Chimchar kept dodging. All the other Pokémon began to cheer for both Monferno and Chimchar.

Dawn and Brock noticed, as they smiled at their cheering. "Okay! Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel, go!" Ash called. Chimchar surrounded himself with fire and charged at Monferno. "We'll use Flame Wheel as well!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno charged with his Flame Wheel, bashing each other multiple times.

A few minutes passed, as the battle continued on. "Alright! Chimchar! Flamethrower!" Ash called. Hikaru saw this, though and countered it. "Stop Chimchar with Mach Punch!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno quickly ran, rapidly hitting Chimchar with the Fighting Type move. Chimchar wailed in pain as he was tossed to the ground.

"Chimchar, are you okay?" Ash asked. Chimchar nodded as he stood up. "Persistent, huh. That's the kind of Pokémon that both Monferno and I like!" Hikaru smirked. "Ferno!" Monferno exclaimed. Chimchar looked at Monferno in determination. "Looks like Chimchar wants to surpass Monferno!" Ash exclaimed.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar nodded in agreement. "Okay, then! Then, we're not holding back! Monferno! Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted. "Chimchar! Counter with Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. The two evolved forms shot their Flamethrower again, causing another explosion. Ash used this chance to make another attack.

"Chimchar! Use Dig!" Ash shouted. Chimchar quickly dug underground to make a surprising Attack. "Monferno! Mach Punch on the ground!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno made his chance to try to strike on the ground. However, Monferno was a bit slow this time. Chimchar punched Monferno to the air, with Dig!

Monferno yelled in pain as he was sent flying in the air! "Regain your balance, and use Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno attacked Chimchar with Flamethrower, as Ash saw it coming, he made his order to Chimchar. "Chimchar! Use your Flamethrower!" Ash called. Chimchar looked up and launched his Flamethrower.

The two Flamethrower was launched, as they both tried to get an advantage of each other. However, due to Monferno being the first evolution of Chimchar, he had a bit more power than Chimchar. Monferno's Flamethrower overpowered Chimchar's Flamethrower. Chimchar screamed in pain as he was tossed to the ground.

Brock had stopped the battle. "And that's it!" Brock called. Monferno ran over, giving Hikaru a warming hug. Hikaru laughed as he caught Monferno and hugged him back.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

As for Chimchar, he struggled to get up as he whimpered. He remembered of when he was released by Paul, for not meeting Paul's expectation.

_Flashback_

_Chimchar was whimpering, hiding himself from Zangoose's face. "Chimchar!" Ash called. Paul just closed his eyes and sighed with disappointment. "I guess that's it." Paul muttered._

_On the next scene, Paul was outside of the Hearthome Stadium, releasing Chimchar. The scarred Chimchar appeared out of the blue light from his Pokéball. This meant that Chimchar was released. Chimchar looked up at Paul in confusion as Paul glared at him. "You're out of here!" Paul snapped._

_Chimchar pleaded with Paul to give him another chance._

_End Flashback_

Chimchar still whimpered until he felt Ash picking him up. Chimchar braced himself for some scolding with harsh words as Ash brought Chimchar in front of his face. "Huh? Chimchar, what's wrong?" Ash asked. Chimchar could only whimper as he kept his eyes shut. That's when Ash smiled.

"Wow! That was awesome, Chimchar! You're really strong, you know!" Ash exclaimed. Chimchar opened his eyes in surprise, looking at Ash in confusion. "Hey! You almost defeated an opponent that was an evolved form of you!" Ash explained. Brock and Pikachu seemd to agree with it as well.

"Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "You used some great variations and your moves, and it was amazing to watch!" Brock explained. Chimchar grew bewildered of what he's hearing. "You looked wonderful! Your Flamethrower rocks!" Dawn complimented. "Piplup Pip!" Piplup agreed. Chimchar then looked at Hikaru and Monferno.

"I actually thought we would lose again, when your persistence had moved us!" Hikaru explained. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched happily. He gave Chimchar a thumbs up, much to Chimchar's surprise. Just then, everyone saw that the other Pokémon were cheering them as well.

The other Pokémon cheered happily, all complimenting Chimchar. Chimchar grew silent and stunned for a while. Suddenly, tears began to form in Chimchar's eyes. After a few moments later, Chimchar began to cry! He cried on Ash, much to Ash's surprise and his confusion. "What's wrong!? Everybody thinks you're great!" Ash tried to assure.

Chimchar kept crying, however, hugging Ash tightly. Ash grew stunned for a moment, before smiling at the sobbing Fire Type. "Chimchar..." Ash whispered, hugging his Fire Type. "Who knew? About Chimchar's softer side, I mean." Dawn replied, smiling, feeling sorry for the crying Chimp Pokémon.

"Piplup! Pip!" Piplup agreed, also stunned with the Fire Type's crying. "Well, sometimes... You have to let it all out." Brock explained. Dawn looked at Brock in confusion. "In the past... Chimchar couldn't show any of his emotions when he was with Paul." Brock explained. Hikaru grew solemn, feeling sorry for Chimchar.

"This... Feeling... It feels so warm." Hikaru whispered. Monferno looked up at Hikaru in curiousity. "Give Chimchar some moment, will you?" Hikaru asked. Monferno nodded as he leapt off of Hikaru to see Ash's Chimchar. As Monferno approached Ash and Chimchar, Ash began to soothe Chimchar even more.

"Chimchar... It's okay... You're gonna be fine." Ash soothed, rubbing Chimchar's back. When Ash noticed Monferno, he lowered Chimchar down, for Monferno to give some soothing to Chimchar. Chimchar hiccuped as he noticed the Playful Pokémon looking at him, feeling sorry for him.

Chimchar whimpered, still sobbing as he went into Monferno's arms. Monferno hugged his pre-evolved form, rubbing his back. Both Hikaru and Ash smiled, looking at each other. "What do you think?" Hikaru asked. "I think Chimchar is going to feel okay." Ash assured. Hikaru accepted the response as he nodded.

**That night...**

The group was fast asleep, after a whole day training, while Monferno had soothed Chimchar, like an older brother of Chimchar. All the Pokémon were sleeping outside of their Pokéballs. Chimchar was cuddled up to Monferno, as he began to shiver. A dream started to come to his mind.

_Chimchar's Dream_

_Chimchar was battling a wild Graveler, who had the upper hand. Chimchar started to dodge, when he heard a familiar voice. "Don't dodge!" Paul yelled. Chimchar turne to see his former trainer glaring at him. "You've got to learn to be able to use your powers under pressure!" Paul yelled._

_Chimchar didn't dodge Graveler's Rock Slide Attack as he tried to brace himself. "Your special ability, Blaze, is activated when you're in danger! You've done it before, so you should get this! Remember back when you defeated the Zangoose! And remember how your fire burned on that day!" Paul yelled._

_Chimchar struggled to see his opponent. "Chimchar! Blaze!" Paul yelled. Chimchar turned to see that Graveler had disappeared. The Zangoose appeared, as it slashed Chimchar with Slash!_

_End Dream_

**Pokémon POV**

Chimchar woke up abruptly, standing up. Chimchar took deep breaths as he looked around. Everyone else was still asleep, causing Chimchar to sigh in relief. "Ugh... It was all just a nightmare... Scary, though..." Chimchar whimpered. His screech managed to wake up Hikaru's Monferno, though. "Chimchar? What's wrong?" Monferno asked.

Chimchar looked at Monferno, feeling silly for waking him up. "I'm... Sorry. I just had a bad nightmare..." Chimchar whimpered. Monferno smiled in understanding as Chimchar hugged Monferno again. Monferno rubbed Chimchar's back in assurance. "It's only a nightmare. Just let it pass." Monferno assured.

Chimchar nodded as he got out of Monferno's hug. "Can we... Go for a walk?" Chimchar asked. Monferno nodded with a smile. "Good plan. Maybe we can get that nightmare out of your head." Monferno replied. Chimchar nodded as the two Fire Types left the others, heading to the woods for a little walk.

**End POV**

Chimchar has only been part of the group for a few days now. Hikaru and Monferno decided that he needed to get along with the others and on how they eat, and train. How will Chimchar be able to adapt through his new life? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Thunder Wave, Wrap, Twister)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	2. Face Your Fear! VS Zangoose!

**Chapter 2: Face Your Fear! VS Zangoose!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group was having lunch at a route that's past Hearthome City. Chimchar, who was new to Ash's group was having trouble, deciding on what to do. Hikaru asked Monferno to help Chimchar out with the problem, as the group planned to have practice battles.

On a practice battle, it was Ash's Chimchar versus Hikaru's Monferno. The two Fire Types fought valiantly, but Monferno was the one who won the battle. Chimchar expected to be criticized like Paul did to him. But, to Chimchar's surprise, everyone was actually complimenting him, even Ash was!

Chimchar bursted into tears, with the others understanding, since Chimchar couldn't show any of his emotions during with Paul. That night, Chimchar had a dream about Paul and the Zangoose. It turned out to be a nightmare as Chimcahr accidentally woke Monferno up. Monferno suggested a walk to snap his thought out of him.

Chimchar agreed as the two Fire Types walked into the woods for a short walk and a talk.

**Pokémon POV**

Chimchar and Monferno were walking around in the dark forest. "How are you feeling?" Monferno asked. Chimchar grew puzzled as he looked down. "Still unsure of what to do for tomorrow..." Chimchar answered. Monferno smiled, feeling sorry for his pre-evolved form.

They walked past the bushes, and came into a surprise. Past the bushes, was Meowth! Team Rocket"s Meowth! "Chimchar? Monferno?" Meowth asked. "You!?" Monferno shrieked angrily, putting up a battle stance. "Why are you here!?" Chimchar demanded. Like Monferno, he put up a battle stance.

But, to the two's surprise, Meowth raised his paw in peace. "Hey, chill out, you two! Cool your flames!" Meowth called. He sat down on a tree stump, looking up at the moon. "Now, who would want a fisting cup on a moonlit night like this?" Meowth asked. Both Fire Types stopped as they looked at the moon.

"So, why don't you two swing up over and pocket!" Meowth called. Both Monferno and Chimchar hesitated, before running over next to Meowth to see the moonlight. "I'm assuming you both have trouble sleeping, eh, Chimmy? Monny?" Meowth asked. Monferno sweat dropped at the nicknames Meowth is giving them.

"Actually, it's just Chimchar." Monferno answered, huffing. "Yeah... It was a really bad one..." Chimchar explained sadly. Monferno put an arm on Chimchar's shoulder, making the Chimp Pokémon feel a little better. "I hear ya. Dreams can bring you way down for sure! Yeah... Bummer!" Meowth sighed.

"It is..." Chimchar said sadly. Monferno looked up without a word. The moonlight did look beautiful and soothing as well. "Hey, Chimchar? Monferno? You two are both lucky Fire Types, you know?" Meowth asked. Both Monferno and Chimchar looked at Meowth in confusion. "What do you mean?" Monferno asked.

"Sometimes, I think about catching Pikachu and have a no more worries about dough! Live and life large, and lounging around in a lap of luxury of every single of my nine lives!" Meowth explained, smiling at the moonlight. Monferno cocked his head, so did Chimchar.

"We're still not getting of what you mean." Monferno replied. Chimchar blinked and asked his meaning as well. "Chim. Mon. Dig it. Focus on hearing it now! It's the first day for the rest of your life!" Meowth explained. "You mean... To shine?" Chimchar asked. Meowth smiled and nodded.

"That's right! Time to shine!" Meowth agreed. He got off the tree stump and began walking away into the woods. "You two got each other, and your buddies that give you their shirts off their back if you needed them!" Meowth assured. Chimchar widened his eyes in surprise.

He looked up at Monferno, who grew surprised as well. "Time to shine?..." Monferno repeated. "Monferno? Do you really think we can trust others?" Chimchar asked. Monferno looked at him and nodded with a smile. "I can obviously and instantly trust Hikaru when I talk to him." Monferno agreed.

Chimchar cocked his head in confusion. "How come?" Chimchar asked. Monferno looked up at the sky, smiling dreamily of the days he once and with Hikaru. "Hikaru was a great trainer who cared Pokémon, like me and the others! He almost seemed like..." Monferno started, then blushed.

"What?" Chimchar asked, eager to hear. "He was like... A big brother to me. Even when he was human, he would understand on how I feel, caring for me, and training me whenever I wanted to or not. He'd always try to do something to make me and the others happy." Monferno explained.

"A big brother... You mean, like a human brother?" Chimchar asked. "Something like that. If he was a Monferno right now... I would treat him as the best brother ever... Girls, like Luxio, Leafeon, and Kirlia thinks of him as a brother, too. I think both Luxio and Leafeon could be in love with Hikaru right now." Monferno snickered.

Chimchar widened his eyes in surprise. "In love... With their trainer? Or... Their human brother?" Chimchar asked. Monferno nodded and smiled. "Yeah... You see, he saw you puzzled when we ate lunch and when we had a practiced battle. So, he grew worried about you and asked me to care for you." Monferno explained.

Chimchar smiled slightly, thinking about Hikaru. "So, that's why you were treating me as your younger brother... Huh..." Chimchar chuckled. Monferno blushed lightly and nodded. "Y-Yeah... So... Should we go back?" Monferno asked. "Yeah. It's really late, so we should!" Chimchar agreed.

The two Fire Types nodded as they headed back to where everyone else was sleeping. The two then slept together again. Chimchar snuggled onto Monferno, holding him, as Monferno hugged Chimchar back.

**End POV**

The next morning...

It was a bright morning as everyone went back to work on preparing breakfast. All the Pokémon were preparing breakfast, too, helping their trainers. Once again, Chimchar was confused on what to do. He tried to call for other Pokémon if he could help, but he was a bit too late to ask.

Chimchar slumped down sadly, until Ash called to him. "Chimchar?" Ash called. Chimchar looked up to see Ash and Hikaru carrying some empty water jugs. "Could you help us get some water from the river?" Hikaru asked. Monferno came up on Hikaru's head and nodded to the Chimp Pokémon.

Chimchar grew startled, before smiling happily. So, Ash, Hikaru, and the two Fire Types fan to the river to collect some water.

As for Brock and Dawn, they were preparing for the morning meals with their Pokémon. Suddenly, two nets appeared, grabbing all the Pokémon! Both Dawn and Brock looked up in surprise. "What the!?" Brock yelled in surprise. "Not you guys again!" Dawn snapped, glaying at the culprits.

"Listen, is that the voice of disbelief I hear?"

"Believe what you like, while your friends disappear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

Brock glared at Team Rocket. "Give our Pokémon back right now!" Brock demanded. Jessie responded with a blow of raspberry! Dawn took out her Pokéballs and tried to recall the Pokémon. "Everyone, return!" Dawn called. The red beams attempted to return the Pokémon, but it was repelled by the cage!

"Heh heh heh! Our tools a twerp training proof!" Meowth cackled. "Use Poison Sting, Croagunk!" Brock called. "Piplup! Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. Both Piplup and Croagunk shot their special attacks at the cage! But, to everyone's surprise, it made no dent or cuts. Both Dawn and Brock gasped.

"No way!" Dawn shrieked. Meowth smirked with this. "You don't get in, and they don't get out!" Meowth sneered. Jessie laughed at Meowth's words. "That just made sense, but I never was good at any physics!" Jessie laughed. Suddenly, a Pokéball bursted out, revealing Seviper!

Seviper glared and hissed, as if it was hearing or looking at something. "You too, huh?" Jessie asked. "Uh oh..." Meowth gasped. They realized of why Seviper came out. "Deja vu!" James stuttered. "Sometimes instincts stink!" Meowth complained. As he talked, three quick figures leapt out of a tree.

It was some wild Zangoose, as they used Slash. The balloon popped, as Team Rocket and the Pokémon screamed. Everyone on the balloon crashed down on the ground, causing a small explosion. Dawn and Brock ran to where the explosion were.

At the site, Team Rocket groaned as they recovered from the deep blow they took from the uncalled Attack. The Pokémon in the cage recovered as well. Everyone looked to see some wild Zangoose, glaring at Seviper. Seviper glared back as he hissed. He attempted to lunge at the Zangoose, but was pulled back.

"Can't you get over it!?" Jessie shrieked. The evil trio tried to stop Seviper from getting into a fight with the three Zangoose. Just then, the three Normal Types began to charge towards Seviper. Team Rocket panicked as they all went inside one of the cages. They were now inside the cage where a few Pokémon were.

Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary, Dratini, and Turtwig glared at the evil trio, complaining towards them. "Hi there..." James laughed nervously. "What a smallpox world it is!" Jessie also laughed nervously. "Of course, don't forget... I'm a Pokémon, too!" Meowth reminded. Seviper glared at the Zangoose as he tried to Attack.

The three Zangoose fought back, pushing the case towards the cliff! It was the moment as Ash, Hikaru, Chimchar, and Monferno arrived with the supply of water. "What the!?" Ash gasped. "Hey, Ash! Hikaru!" Brock called. Chimchar then grew frightened of when he spotted the Zangoose.

Hikaru sweated as he began to pant as well. The fear of Zangoose was coming to him again! Both Hikaru and Chimchar watched as Zangoose kept bashing the case, forcing the case to slide towards a cliff! Team Rocket, and the Pokémon began to panic as Seviper tried to fight back.

"Those Zangoose are only interested in Seviper and nothing else!" Brock stated. "But they're all going to fall off the cliff!" Dawn reminded, noticing the scene. Ash then glared at the Zangoose as he turned to Chimchar. "Okay! Chimchar, go!" Ash called. But, to his surprise, Chimchar made no movement.

Ash looked down to see Chimchar, trembling with fear. "Chimchar?" Ash asked. Just then, the Kanto trainer noticed Hikaru panting and shaking as well. "Hikaru? You too!? Of course... The two of you were attacked by Zangoose, right?" Ash asked. "Y-Yeah... And that fear is coming back again." Hikaru muttered.

He fell to his knees, looking down. "Ferno..." Monferno said sadly, looking at his human brother. Ash kneeled down to face Chimchar. "Hey, Hikaru. Chimchar... I know how scary it could've been for the two of you back then.." Ash started. Hikaru looked at Ash, confused. Ash then made an fist.

"But, right now, they're in trouble, and we're the only ones who can save them!" Ash explained. Chimchar looked at Ash in curiousity and confusion. Hikaru gulped and looked down. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno called. Hikaru looked up to see his first Pokémon. Monferno then prepared Mach Punch.

It punched Hikaru, right on his left cheek! Ash, Chimchar, and Hikaru grew surprised as Monferno held Hikaru by the shoulders. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched, pointing to where Team Rocket and a few Pokémon were trapped in. Dawn and Brock smile, seeing that Ash and Monferno were trying to cheer Chimchar and Hikaru up.

Ash looked at Chimchar with a smile. "Chimchar! I know you can!" Ash explained. Monferno turned to Hikaru, and made some assuring words to Hikaru. Suddenly, as if in a miracle, Hikaru started to hear Monferno's voice! _"Big bro... You have to face your fear, no matter how scared you are!"_ Monferno snapped.

Hikaru widened his eyes, but kept quiet as Monferno continued. _"Snap out of it already! You are one of the reasons I kept fighting and training for you... Hikaru. So, I want you to fight back with me together! Think about all the problems we had during our current journey!"_ Monferno explained.

Hikaru looked down, remembering the days he had with his friends and his Pokémon. He remembered the day he won his first Pokémon Contest... His first Gym battle... The bonds he made with his Pokémon... And the times he met new people and friends. He was even surprised that he could understand Monferno right now.

He even remembered the time he met Monferno at the start of his journey when Monferno was still a Chimchar. Hikaru looked back up to see the Pokémon yelling for help, with Team Rocket mixed in the scene. Ash's Chimchar was also having some thoughts, too. He remembered yesterday when everyone wa so kind to him...

_Flashback_

_"You must be hungry! Go ahead and eat!" Ash called._

_"You hear that? So, let's work together!" Ash called, grinning at Chimchar._

_"You're really strong, you know!" Ash exclaimed, holding Chimchar._

_All the Pokémon were cheering for Chimchar for his great battle against Hikaru's Monferno._

_"Chim. Mon. Dig it. Focus on hearing it now! It's the first day for the rest of your life! You two got each other, and your buddies that give you their shirts off their back if you needed them!" Meowth explained, smiling at both Chimchar and Monferno._

_End Flashback_

Chimchar looked at everyone. Brock, Dawn, and the other Pokémon were looking at him and Hikaru, smiling at their need. Then, to Chimchar's surprise, Hikaru stood up, taking a deep breath. "Alright... I'm willing to give it a try." Hikaru explained. Monferno jumped up and down, happy for his human brother.

Chimchar smirked and put on a determined face. "Chimchar!" Chimchar exclaimed. Ash stood straight up and grinned. "Great! Let's do it!" Ash exclaimed. "Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar exclaimed, jumping on Ash's shoulder. Monferno did the same as the two boys faced the angry Zangooses.

"Listen, Chimchar. Don't worry about Blaze!" Ash stated. Chimchar looked at Ash in confusion. "We don't need Blaze! We won the Tag Battle without it, right?" Ash asked. "Chim!" Chimchar agreed, remembering. Hikaru rubbed the back of his head and smiled in embarrassment.

"You've got that right. Monferno didn't need it as well, obviously." Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. Hikaru blinked to hear that he couldn't understand his Pokémon's words anymore. Ash nodded as he turned to both Chimchar and Monferno. "Yeah! You two both got some strong moves..." Ash agreed.

"Look, you two. With your teamwork and your beliefs, you have to stay strong for the four of us!" Ash exclaimed. "Chim!" "Ferno!" The two Fire Types agreed. "Okay then. I think it's time we give the Zangoose a battle!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Alright!" "Chimchar!" "Monferno!" Ash, Hikaru, Chimchar and Monferno agreed.

With that, the two boys prepared for battle. "Alright, Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. "Monferno! You use Flamethrower as well!" Hikaru called. The two boys launched their Fire Types in the air. Chimchar and Monfero shot their Fire attacks at the Zangoose. The three saw the Attack, however, and dodged them!

The three Zangoose then charged for the two Fire Types. "Chimchar! Dodge it, and use Scratch!" Ash called. "Monferno! Counter with Mach Punch!" Hikaru yelled. Chimchar knocked two Zangoose away, while scratching one. Monferno punched the two Zangoose away.

Suddenly, two of them snuck behind Chimchar and Monferno and aimed a Slash Attack! Hikaru widened his eyes as he ran for his starter. Ash saw this and ran for Chimchar. "Get out of there, Monferno!" Hikaru yelled. "Behind you!" Ash yelled.

SLASH! SHRK!

All the Pokémon, Dawn, and Brock gasped. Ash had a slashed mark on his left shoulder. As for Hikaru, the Slash Attack cut his left arm sleeve, ripping the jacket's sleeve off of him. Little slash marks appeared on Hikaru's left arm, as blood began to seep out of the wound. "Ash, Hikaru, no!" Dawn shrieked. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled.

Chimchar slowly opened his eyes to see that Ash was shielding him! Monferno also looked to see Hikaru holding onto him. "Chimchar! Monferno! You two okay?" Ash asked. Chimchar nodded, as Monferno grew bewildered of what happened to Hikaru's left arm. "It's nothing, you two. Really." Hikaru assured.

The two boys helped Chimchar and Monferno back to their feet before wincing in pain. Monferno grew a little frightened of what had happened to Hikaru. Before anyone else could react, the Zangoose attacked again!

"Chimchar! Hurry up and use Dig!" Ash yelled. Chimchar dug underground as Hikaru made his move. "Fury Swipes, Monferno!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno slashed at the two Zangoose as the other looked for Chimchar. Suddenly, Chimchar shot from underground and bashed Zangoose away!

One Zangoose fainted from the blow. The other two struggled to keep up with Monferno. They switched targets as they both aimed for Chimchar! Hikaru narrowed his eyes and called his Playful Pokémon. "Flame Wheel to counter, Monferno!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno bashed past the Zangoose with Flame Wheel!

He joined Chimchar as Ash made the next order. "Chimchar! Use Dig one more time!" Ash called. Chimchar dug underground as the Zangoose recovered from the bash. Chimchar quickly appeared from underground as Ash and Hikaru looked at each other. "You ready?" Ash asked.

"Ready when you are, Ash." Hikaru agreed. Ash nodded as he and Hikaru looked at each other. "Use Flamethrower, maximum power!" Ash and Hikaru yelled. The Zangoose grew shocked as both Monferno and Chimchar blasted and burned the two Zangoose with Flamethrower! The two fainted, with their other friend.

Both Chimchar and Monferno panted as Ash and Hikaru ran to them. "Chimchar! You were great!" Ash called, running over. "It was more than great! The two of them were blazing!" Hikaru complimented. Chimchar and Monferno both screeched happily, hugging their trainers.

Monferno snuggled onto Hikaru, giving him a tight hug, before looking at Hikaru's wound. "I told you, it's fine. Don't worry about it, buddy." Hikaru assured. Monferno grew reluctant, before smiling in acceptance. Monferno rubbed the mark on Hikaru's left cheek that he had given him from Mach Punch.

"That punch snapped me out. So... I guess I owe you one." Hikaru chuckled. "Ferno!" Monferno smirked. "See? I told you you could do it, right? Along with Monferno, that is!" Ash exclaimed. "Chimchar!" Chimchar screeched happily. Both Brock and Dawn smiled at the two boys with their Fire Types.

"Chimchar and Monferno were amazing!" Dawn complimented. "And brave, too!" Brock added. "But, what about Team Rocket?" Dawn asked. Everyone turned to see Team Rocket trying to escape. The evil trio were crouching down, trying to sneak away.

"No need for formal goodbyes!" Jessie muttered. "We'll give them a call later!" Meowth agreed. But, they were spotted and stopped. "Hold it right there, you imbeciles!" Hikaru snapped. Team Rocket shook up and stared at the heroes. "Hey, Chimchar! Up for a little more?" Ash asked.

"What about you, Monferno?" Hikaru asked. Monferno and Chimchar nodded in agreement. That's when Turtwig, Piplup, Dratini, Pikachu, and Bundary leapt out, ready to fight. Jessie nudged at Meowth, who grew pale. "I guess you weren't counting on Chimchar and Monferno power, were you?" Jessie asked.

"Hey! I just work here!" Meowth complained. "Time to work here with our own teamwork now!" Ash called. "Alright, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam! Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted. "Turtwig, Razor Leaf! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! And Chimchar, Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

"Dratini, use Dragon Rage! Monferno, you use Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled. Pikachu, Chimchar, Monferno, Dratini, Piplup, Buneary, and Turtwig all shot their special attacks at Team Rocket, sending them flying in the air! The evil trio screamed as they were blasted off. "LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Wobbuffet!" "Mime mime mime!" Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. agreed. The evil trio were out of sight, disappearing in the sky.

"Pika Pika Chu!" Pikachu called in triumph. Turtwig, Dratini, Buneary, and Piplup followed along in triumph. They then turned to Chimchar and Monferno who nodded at each other, before following along. Chimchar then danced around with Monferno as the two Fire Types yelled in cheerfulness.

Chimchar then looked at Monferno for a request. "Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar explained. Monferno grew surprise, before nodding. Monferno ran over to Hikaru to let him know the message. For some reason, Hikaru miraculously understood. "Ash. I think these two want to have another battle with each other!" Hikaru explained.

Sh made a fist and nodded. "Sure! When it comes to battling, we'll always take the challenge!" Ash exclaimed. Brock and Dawn smiled at the suggestion. "In that case, I'll be the referee for this battle!" Brock suggested. "Please do, Brock." Hikaru agreed.

With that, Ash and Chimchar faced Hikaru and Monferno for a rematch. "This will be a one on one battle between Chimchar and Monferno! And, begin!" Brock called.

**Ash: Chimchar VS Hikaru: Monferno**

"Alright! Chimchar! Use Scratch, let's go!" Ash called. "Counter with Fury Swipes, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. The two Fire Types charged at each other, slashing at each other with their claws! The two smirked at each other, knowing that this battle will be one of the best ones.

"Chimchar! Get out of there and use Dig!" Ash called. Chimchar evaded Monferno before quickly digging underground. But, to Ash's surprise, Monferno didn't punch the ground like before! "What's Hikaru thinking?" Dawn asked. "You'll see!" Brock chuckled. Both Hikaru and Monferno stayed silent, feeling Chimchar's movement underground.

A spark flew between them as Hikaru made the signal. "Do it, Monferno! Mach Punch, let's go!" Hikaru called. Monferno readied a Mach Punch as Chimchar appeared from underground! Chimchar was punched to the ground, causing him to wail in pain. "Whoa! That was a direct hit!" Ash exclaimed.

Chimchar recovered as he shook his head. "Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel, now!" Ash called. "We'll use Flame Wheel as well!" Hikaru called. Both Monferno and Chimchar surrounded themselves in fire before charging at each other. The two Flame Wheel clashed at each other, hitting multiple times.

"Quick! Flamethrower!" Ash called. "Monferno! Intercept with your Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted. Chimchar and Monferno shot their Fire Type attacks, which caused an explosion. Chimchar and Monferno grinned at each other, just as Hikaru and Ash grinned at each other.

"We're not holding back! Use Mach Punch!" Hikaru shouted. "Chimchar! Counter with Flame Wheel!" Ash yelled. Mach Punch and Flame Wheel met together, as another explosion was made. Both Chimchar and Monferno were skidded back to their trainers, panting from many blows they took.

"Let's make this our last blow! Chimchar! Use Dig!" Ash called. Chimchar dug underground to make another surprise Attack! "Monferno! Get ready to use Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Monferno nodded as his fist glowed.

As Chimchar appeared from the ground, the two attacks met, causing Monferno to be bashed, while Chimchar to be punched. Both Fire Types smiled slightly at each other, before fainting at the same time. Both Ash and Hikaru gasped. "We have a tie! Both Monferno and Chimchar are unable to battle!" Brock declared.

**Draw!**

Ash ran over to check on Chimchar. "Chimchar! You okay?" Ash asked. Chimchar nodded with a smile. "How about you, Monferno?" Hikaru asked. Monferno nodded with a thumbs up and a grin. Once again, all the Pokémon cheered for a great, fiery battle. The group then headed back to their campsite for their morning meal.

So, Hikaru and Ash's Chimchar defeated their fear, overcoming it, hopefully not to fear it again. Monferno and Chimchar bonds with each other, as the two battle again, only for it to make a tie. The journey for the group is only a beginning as the next story chapter is about to come soon! Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Wrap, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	3. Drain Punch For Cacnea!

**Chapter 3: Drain Punch For Cacnea!**

Kids were running around, towards a park near the Pokémon Center. They crowded around a familiar person. It was Gardenia, the Eterna City Gym Leader. "It's Gardenia, from the Eterna City Gym!" One kid exclaimed. Gardenia smiled brightly of seeing all the kids. "Hi, kids! How are you?" Gardenia asked.

"Fine, Gardenia!" The kids answered, smiling at the Grass Type user. Gardenia giggled as she smiled. "That's great! You sure sound good!" Gardenia giggled. At the same time, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock came by, seeing the Gym Leader and the kids. "Look!" Ash called. "It's Gardenia!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's her, all right." Hikaru replied with a smile. "Ferno!" "Pika Pika!" Monferno and Pikachu agreed, with a smile.

The group then walked over to meet the Eterna Gym Leader. "How's it going, Gardenia?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called with a wave. "You look great!" Dawn giggled. "Looks like you've got some little fans, huh, Gardenia?" Hikaru asked, smiling lightly. "Mon!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

"Hm hm! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Gardenia asked. That's when Brock came over in his romantic moment! "Seeing you... It's like a summer day on the village green! Or perhaps, the scent... The sweet scent of the forest! There's only one explanation for meeting you again and in such out of the way..." Brock began.

Hikaru face palmed, with Monferno doing a paw palm. "Destiny!... Urgh!" Brock finished, the grunted painfully. Everyone looked to see that Croagunk had jabbed Brock again with a Poison Jab Attack. "Urgh... The good... And the bad..." Brock groaned, as Croagunk dragged Brock away.

Ash and Dawn sweat dropped, before walking over to Gardenia. "So, Gardenia! How come you're in Emeragrove Town?" Ash asked. Gardenia winked and explained. "Simple! I'm promoting Pokémon battling, by having battles all over the area!" Gardenia explained. Ash seemed to be impressed.

"Wow! That's a great idea!" Ash complimented. "Is it to it prove your battling skills?" Hikaru asked. "That's right, Hika-chan! You do understand very quick, I see!" Gardenia giggled. Hikaru groaned, before rubbing the back of his head. "Could you please stop with that!? It's really annoying!" Hikaru pleaded.

Everyone laughed at Hikaru's embarrassment, as the conversation continued. "How is your journey going?" Gardenia asked. "It's fine. After challenging you at the Eterna Gym, we headed straight for the Hearthome Gym... But..." Hikaru explained. "The Gym Leader wasn't even there!" Ash complained, sighing.

"Pika..." Pikachu agreed. Hikaru sweat dropped as he took out his Ribbon Case. "I also won my second ribbon at the Hearthome Contest, that is." Hikaru added. Gardenia looked closer at the ribbon with a smile. "You must've been training hard to win in that!" Gardenia giggled.

Hikaru shrugged and put his case away. "I suppose so." Hikaru agreed. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. Just then, a group of familiar trio came by. "Hi!" The woman smirked. Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Gardenia, and the kids turned to see Team Rocket standing before them! "Team Rocket!?" Ash snapped.

"Alright. What is it this time?" Dawn asked, frowning. That's when the evil trio began their motto.

"Listen, is that the sound of a twerp with no brain?"

"If that answer couldn't be more plain!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"What a pain!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting feat in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in the place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wob Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"You imbeciles never quit, do you!?" Hikaru snapped, glaring at the evil trio. Jessie laughed as she glared at the group. "Excuse me! But, that's where I come from! Not giving up is a virtue! Go, Seviper!" Jessie called. The Poison Type Pokémon appeared, ready for a battle.

"Cacnea, out in front!" James called. Cacnea appeared, but it gave James another spiky hug! "Gaaaaah! Not my front!" James complained. Ash and Hikaru both faced the evil trio, as Monferno and Pikachu got ready. "You guys are through! Pikachu, Thunderbolt-" Ash started.

"Monferno! Use Flamethrower-" Hikaru started. But, the two boys were interrupted as Gardenia began cuddling Cacnea once again! "Cacnea! I've counted the mintues until I see you again!" Gardenia squealed. The evil trio sweat dropped at Gardenia's cuddling. "Give him life..." James muttered.

The Eterna Gym Leader held Cacnea close with a bright smile. "So green! So cute! And so cuddly!" Gardenia squealed happily. The four trainerd sweat dropped as well. "It's cuddly?" Ash asked, laughing nervously. "You're a complete imbecile when it comes to Grass Types..." Hikaru groaned.

"She obviously didn't meet a Grass Type that she would fall in love with!" Dawn muttered. James grew annoyed with this as he ran over to grab Cacnea. "Argh! That's my Grass Type!" James snapped. He snatched Cacnea away, leaving Gardenia startled. "Go plant your own!" James snorted.

"But wait! Couldn't I just borrow Cacnea?" Gardenia asked, persistent to have her own. James gritted his teeth, glaring at the Grass Type user. "Lending to the likes of you is a permanent proposal and you know it!" James snapped. Jessie grew annoyed with this as well as she gave a reminder.

"Hey! This is supposed to be a Pikachu and Monferno capturing progress!" Jessie snapped. "It was..." Meowth muttered, sighing. Just before anyone else could protest, a couple of kids were starting to get tired of the waiting. "Hold on, Gardenia! Our battle!" One boy complained.

"That's right! Did you forget?" Another boy scolded. Gardenia giggled nervously as she apologized. "Oops! Sorry! I got sidetracked!" Gardenia apologized. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. "I know! Let's have a Tag Battle! What do you say?" Gardenia asked. Everyone grew bewildered to that idea.

"A Tag Battle?" Ash repeated. "You get! So, let's make it my Turtwig and this blue haired guy's Cacnea against Ash and Hikaru! What do you say?" Gardenia explained. James immediately objected to that. "No, thank you! These blue hairs pass!" James snapped.

That's when the kids started to insult James. "Aw... Scared, old man?" The second boy taunted. "Sounds scared to me!" The first boy snickered. James grew ticked off ash he began to yell at the kids. "I'm not scared! And I'm not old!" James snapped angrily, making a fist.

"Okay then! Prove it, old man!" The second boy demanded. "You impudent little twits! I could beat the short pants off of all of you!" James exclaimed, getting more angry. The kids started to snicker at James' frustration. "Then, put your Pokémon where your mouth is!" The first boy sneered.

All the other kids began to insult and yell at James to prove his worth. James couldn't take it anymore as he sighed annoyingly. "Huh! Ready, Cacnea?" James asked. "Cacnea!" Cacnea agreed. "Great! Then I'm in, too!" Ash exclaimed, feeling determined. "I'll be making this an exception..." Hikaru sighed.

"Mon..." Monferno agreed, also making this an exception. Dawn turned to Brock with a smile. "And Brock! We'll need a judge as well!" Dawn explaijed. "Sure!" Brock chuckled as he nodded. Jessie and Meowth both sweat dropped at the current situation right now. "Ugh... Oh joy..." Jessie grumbled.

"Outsmarted by a ton of tiny twerps!" Meowth sighed. So, James and Gardenia went to one side of the park battlefield, as Ash and Hikaru went to another. "Turtwig! Come on out!" Gardenia called. Gardenia's Tiny Leaf Pokémon appeared, ready to have a battle.

Cacnea was sent out by James. Ash sent out Aipom, while Hikaru sent out Luxio. Jessie and Meowth watched from the bench on the back. The kids watched th battle besides Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno. "I'd rather go and watch paint dry!" Jessie muttered. "We've got important things to steal!" Meowth complained.

Brock began the battle with his call. "Alright! Let the Tag Battle begin!" Brock declared.

**James &amp; Gardenia: Cacnea &amp; Turtwig VS Ash &amp; Hikaru: Aipom &amp; Luxio**

"Alright! Aipom, Swift! Let's go!" Ash called. "Luxio! Use Hidden Power!" Hikaru shouted. The two females shot their attacks at the two Grass Types. Turtwig was easily able to dodge it, but Cacnea quickly got hit by both attacks! "Man! That was a quick hit!" Meowth commented.

"And a quick hit to Loserland!" Jessie grumbled. James and Gadenia made their orders next. "Cacnea! Pin Missile, go!" James called. "Turtwig! Use Leaf Storm!" Gardenia ordered. Both Cacnea and Turtwig shot their special attacks at Aipom and Luxio! "Dodge it, Aipom!" Ash warned.

"Evade it, Luxio!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio and Aipom dodged Pin Missile and Leaf Storm, being safe. Gardenia went to her lovestruck pose again. "My heart! I've never seen such a gorgeous Pin Missile... Ever!" Gardenia exclaimed happily. James sweat dropped by her loving voice.

"A gorgeous miss..." James mumbled. "It's our turn! Luxio! Thunder Fang, let's go!" Hikaru shouted. Luxio launched herself to bite Turtwig. However, the speedy Tiny Leaf Pokémon easily dodged it. "Turtwig, Bite! Go!" Gardenia called. Turtwig dove down and chomped on Luxio's tail!

Luxio yelled in pain as she flailed desperately. "Gah! Luxio! Shock Turtwig off with a Spark!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio charged and shocked the field with Spark. But, Turtwig's high speed allowed the Grass Type to dodge it easily. Cacnea was unfortunately hit by the Electric Type move, though.

"Cacnea, no!" James gasped. "Cacnea's great as ever!" Gardenia complimented. Ash made his move next. "Now, Aipom! Use Focus Punch, on Cacnea!" Ash called. Aipom jumped in the air, to prepare Focus Punch. "Up and at 'em, Cacnea! Use Needle Arm!" James called.

Cacnea recovered, clashing Aipom's Focus Punch with Needle Arm. The Needle Arm overpowered Focus Punch, though and punched Aipom off balance. "Aipom!" Ash gasped. Both Hikaru and Gadenia grew startled with the power. "Bang! Zoom!" James cheered. Meowth grew impressed as well.

"You know... That Needle Arm wasn't all that half bad!" Meowth replied. Gardenia then made a thought, making a suggestion to James. "You could make it two Needle Arms in a row!" Gardenia suggested. James turned, surprised, then agreed along with it. "Uh... Sure, why not?" James agreed.

"Luxio! Use Spark, let's go!" Hikaru called. Luxio charged at Cacnea with the Spark Attack. "Cacnea! Needle Arm!" James ordered. Cacnea prepared to use the Grass Type move again. The kids grew shocked. "He's using Needle Arm again!" The first boy called. "Luxio's in trouble!" The second boy called.

Gardenia narrowed her eyes, seeing the movement. Luxio spin dodged, bashing Cacnea away with Spark. "Ah! Dear Cacnea!" James gasped. Jessie sighed, unimpressed. "Oops. The twerps blew Cacnea!" Jessie sighed. "Luxio! Iron Tail, now!" Hikaru called. Luxio leapt in the air to strike with the Steel Type move.

Gardenia turned to James with a serious look. "Go an tell Cacnea to use Drain Punch!" Gardenia called. James sputtered when he heard the move. "But we never used that move before!" James complained. "Drain Punch is a stronger move than Needle Arm! All you have to do is to have Cacnea twist its arms inward as it hits!" Gardenia explained.

James grew hesitated as he looked into the battle. "Of course... easy for you to say." James sighed. But, when Luxio got close with Iron Tail, James made the order, with no hesitation. "Now Cacnea! Drain Punch! Twist your arm inward while you hit!" James yelled.

Cacnea got up and shot his arm forward. A green aura surrounded Cacnea's hitting fist as it smashed Luxio into the air! Luxio yelped in pain as she was smashed to the ground. "Luxio!" Hikaru gasped. James grew surprised with the success.

"Wow! Drain Punch worked!" James exclaimed. The kids were surprised as well. "Whoa! What a Drain Punch!" The second boy replied in amazement. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he made the next move. "Don't think this is over yet! Spark, Luxio! Let's go!" Hikaru shouted. Luxio shook her head and charged again.

Gardenia took this minute to inspect Cacnea. "Just like I thought..." Gardenia thought. Suddenly, one of the kids yelled out in warning. "Turtwig!" The first boy called. Gardenia snapped back into reality and gasped. "Ah! Look out!" Gardenia shouted. But, it was too late. Turtwig was smashed to the ground by Spark.

Turtwig fainted! "Turtwig, no!" Gardenia called. Ash grinned as he made his next move. "Now! Let's finish this up! Okay, Aipom! Swift, let's go!" Ash called. Aipom shot some stars towards Cacnea. "Cacnea! Let's put that Drain Punch in repeat!" James called. Cacnea shot into the air to counter with Drain Punch.

As the Grass Type attempted to use it, Drain Punch faded away! Cacnea grew shocked as he was blasted by Swift. James grew shocked as he was taken aback. "What!? Your Drain Punch has been drained!" James gasped. "Aipom! Focus Punch!" Ash shouted. Aipom aimed the move at Cacnea once again.

"Cacnea! Drain Punch, now!" James called. Cacnea weakly got up as he tried to use Drain Punch. This time, the move didn't activate as Aipom slammed Cacnea to the air! Cacnea was sent flying, screaming in pain. "What... What have I done!?" James gasped. He could only watch as Cacnea slammed to the ground.

Cacnea fainted he groaned. "That's it! Turtwig and Cacnea are unable to battle! So, the winners are Luxio and Aipom!" Brock declared.

**Ash &amp; Hikaru: Winner!**

"We did it! You were great, Aipom!" Ash exclaimed. "Great battle, Luxio!" Hikaru chuckled, smiling happily. Luxio blushed as she winked at Hikaru. Aipom jumped up and down, happy with the victory. Jessie and Meowth sighed in disappointment. "All that ends stinky ends stinky." Jessie grumbled.

Th kids were sad about the Eterna Gym Leader losing. "I can't believe Gardenia had lost!" The first boy sighed sadly. The second boy glared at James, blaming the loss on him. "It was the old man's fault!" The second boy declared. That's when the other kids began to insult James once again.

James grew ticked off as he glared at the kids. "I'm not too old to cross over my knee!" James yelled. As James dealt with the kids, Gardenia picked Turtwig up. "Thanks, Turtwig. You were great! Return!" Gardenia called. She returned the female Tiny Leaf Pokémon to its Pokéball.

Cacnea sadly walked over to James, as the male Team Rocket member picked him up. "Cacnea, you okay? You did your very best!" James assured. Gardenia smiled and walked over. "I knew it! I was right about your Cacnea!" Gardenia exclaimed, smiling. "What do you mean?" James asked, confused.

"When I saw that Needle Arm, I knew Cacnea was super strong!" Gardenia stated. She recalled of the battle earlier. "And that's when it hit me. Your Cacnea could probably learn Drain Punch!" Gardenia answered. Ash and Hikaru returned Aipom and Luxio to their Pokéballs to join the conversation.

"Why is why you suggested it to James in the first place!" Brock added. But then, Dawn got confused with something. "But why didn't Drain Punch work the second time?" Dawn asked. "Cacnea Cacnea Cac!" Cacnea explained. "Cacnea said that it was an accident, that's why it had worked!" Meowth translated.

Gardenia immediately objected with that. "No way! That Cacea is something special! That's why it worked!" Gardenia objected. James grew confused as Gardenia continued the explanation. "But, Cacnea still needs a lot of training! And trainer and Pokémon need to be in perfect sync!" Gardenia explained.

"So... It was my fault?" James asked. Gardenia nodded, with a serious face. "Mm. What I'd like to do is take on your Cacnea and train it myself! I've got high hopes for Cacnea!" Gardenia explained. James grew speechless, unsure of what to do. That's when the kids came to the Gym Leader.

"Gardenia, please! Show us some other Pokémon!" The second boy pleaded. The other kids pleaded along as well. "Please, Gardenia!" The kids called. Gardenia smiled and nodded. "Alright! What do you say we go to the Pokémon Center?" Gardenia suggested. "Yeah! Alright!" The kids cheered.

They all followed the Grass Type Gym Leader to the Pokémon Center, leaving Jessie to scoff. "What!. What nerve! Little Miss Green Ego!" Jessie shrieked. The group could only watch as the evil trio walked away and out of sight.

The group had reunitede with Gardenia, with Team Rocket interrupting the greetings. But, during the Tag battle on Gardenia's request, James' Cacnea has learned Drain Punch. However, failure was made when it was tried again. Gardenia makes a suggestion to James for her to train it herself.

What will the decision or outcome would be? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Wrap, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	4. Cacnea's Farewell? Learn Drain Punch!

**Chapter 4: Cacnea's Farewell!? Learn Drain Punch!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group have arrived in Emeragrove Town, where they reunited with Gardenia, the Eterna Gym Leader. That was when Team Rocket arrived, interrupting the moment. Gardenia managed to stop this, however, when she suggested a Tag Battle with James and herself against Ash and Hikaru.

James grew hesitant, but with the kids insulting him, he accepted, with Ash and Hikaru accepting as well. It was Cacnea and Turtwig against Luxio and Aipom. As the battle went on, Cacnea was able to use Drain Punch the first time, but failed in the second and third tries.

Gardenia explained to James about his lack of perfect sync with Cacnea, part of the reason why Drain Punch didn't work again. She suggested to James for her to train Cacnea for herself leaving James to think and to decide.

Team Rocket was on the hill, watching Emeragrove Town on higher grounds. James and Cacnea sat in front of Meowth and Jessie, thinking. Jessie, for a few moments, grew irritated with the male Team Rocket member. "Those two sad sacks! They are pathetic!" Jessie scoffed.

She got up and stomped over to James. "Snap out of it! Don't let that grassy know-it-all bum you out!" Jessie snapped. James only gave a reassuring smile. "Jess. She's not bumming me a bit!" James lied. Jessie wasn't convinced with it, though.

"Tell the truth! You're actually thinking of giving Cacnea to that goofy Gym Leader, aren't you!?" Jessie shrieked. James looked down and sighed. "Come on! That's just crazy talk!... I think..." James muttered. Jessie twitched with that. "You think!? There's one thing that Team Rocket's definitely not, and that's charity!" Jessie shrieked.

"Always thinking about the bottom line..." Meowth sighed in disappointment. "Cacnea! Cac Cac!" Cacnea called. "Cacnea says it wants to learn how to use Drain Punch!" Meowth translated. James grew surprised with that. "Cacnea!" Cacnea demanded. "Hey, you're right! If you do Drain Punch, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Meowth agreed.

"Of course! Alright then! Let's train!" James called. "Cacnea!" Cacnea agreed. The Grass Type was determined to learn the Fighting Type move. Just then, Jessie looked by. It was the group walking by! "I know those twerpish outlines anywhere!" Jessie snapped.

The group stopped to see Team Rocket, as they grew confused. "Team Rocket?" Ash asked. "They just won't leave!" Dawn grumbled. "They're always like this. Imbeciles." Hikaru muttered, sighing. "Ferno." Monferno agreed with disappointment. With that, Jessie had an idea.

"I've got an idea!" Jessie explained. "Spit it out!" Meowth demanded. "If we could partner he twerps to train, we could get Cacnea to learn Drain Punch and a slow of outer stuff!" Jessie explained. Meowth seemed to get the idea as he smirked. "Sure enough!" Meowth agreed. The two began to laugh silently.

Later, James began his training with Cacnea. Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Jessie, and Meowth watched the training begin. "Alright! Are we ready to learn!?" James called. "Cacnea!" Cacnea nodded. "Alright! Cacnea! Use Drain Punch!" James yelled. Cacnea punched his fist in the air.

But, Drain Punch didn't show! Cacnea looked at his fist in confusion. "Cacnea! One more time! Use Drain Punch!" James called. Cacnea aimed his fist again, hoping to succeed. But, once again, Drain Punch didn't show. Ash sweat dropped as he looked. "Uh... I guess this means they're doing some special Drain Punch training." Ash muttered.

"Even Team Rocket does things the right way, once in a while!" Dawn stated. Jessie and Meowth both side glared at Dawn. "Excuse me! But, we've done lots of right things once in a while!" Jessie retorted. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at that. "And what would those right things be?" Hikaru asked.

Brock folded his arms and observed. "Well, whatever the truth is, this is one of them." Brock stated. James and Cacnea continued on, as Canea began to pant. "Practice makes perfect! One more time!" James called. Cacnea panter as it gave one last punch in the air.

The results were the same, as Drain Punch didn't show. "Dear me..." James sighed. Cacnea followed with a sigh in disappointment. "Sad... It's just so hard to find a good training partner these days!" Jessie said sarcastically. "Now what's for a Pokémon to do?" Meowth asked, sighing.

The two sighed again as they slumped down. Brock, Ash, and Dawn seemed to get the problem as well. "Hey, Pikachu! Why don't you and I help them train, too?" Ash asked. Hikaru and Momferno looked at the two, in surprise. "Say! Aren't you kind?" Jessie asked sweetly.

"Mighty big are you twerps... I mean, folks!" Meowth stuttered. The two smiled, knowing that their plan was starting to work. Hikaru was starting to get suspicious. "Hold on, Ash. If we were to help them, we'd be helping an enemy, don't you think?" Hikaru asked, folding his arms.

"Hey, come on, Hikaru! It's our job to help anybody who is serious about training their Pokémon the right way!" Ash explained, smiling in reassurance. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Hikaru sighed in disappointment, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess so... But this is Team Rocket we're talking about..." Hikaru muttered.

"Monferno..." Monferno agreed sadly. "Your kindness has no bounds!" James cried. He and Cacnea began to pour their tears out in joy, like a fountain. With that, Ash and Pikachu faced James and Cacnea in the field of grass for a practice battle. "Alright! Are you ready to go, Cacnea?" Ash asked.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea agreed. "Okay! Just remember Gardenia said that you were strong! Got it? So, if you add some more movement to your Needle Arm, I bet you will pull off Drain Punch!" Ash explained. "We've got it!" James agreed. Ash then started the battle. "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

**James: Cacnea VS Ash: Pikachu**

Pikachu charged towards Cacnea as James grew prepared. "Needle Arm!" James called. Cacnea countered Quick Attack with the Grass Type move. The two attacks met, but Needle Arm had overpowered a little. Both Cacnea and Pikachu was recoiled back, skidding back to their trainers.

"Come on, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu flew back and shot the Electric Type move at Cacnea. "Quick, Cacnea! Dodge it!" James called. Cacnea narrowly dodged Thunderbolt. The move instead shocked James. James yelled in pain and shock as he fell down, twitching.

"Nice dodge... Needle Arm again..." James called. Cacnea shot back towards Pikachu, which Ash countered on. "Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu shot forward, using the Steel Type move. Once again, the two attacks met, but Needle Arm overpowered Iron Tail! Pikachu was sent tumbling in front of Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock gasped as well. "Wow! It's working! That Needle Arm is getting stronger, one hit at a time!" Brock exclaimed. James saw his chance to make another move. "Alright, Cacnea! With the same gusto, use Drain Punch!" James called.

Cacnea aimed his fist towards Pikachu. His fist started to flow, like in the battle before. But suddenly, Drain Punch was stopped as Cacnea tripped. He slid across the grass, sliding besides Pikachu. Pikachu asked Canea if he was alright or not. James gave a deep sigh. "Oh dear... Down we go..." James muttered.

"I thought that it might've been a success, but I guess it wasn't!" Hikaru admitted. "Not quite. The timing is still bad. And the trainer's commands are not much better!" Brock stated. That's when James slumped down, in despair. Brock sweat dropped, trying to reassure with James.

"Uh... It's nothing personal. I swear!" Brock assured.

**Later...**

As sent out Chimchar, as James sent out Carnivine. The two helped out Cacnda, being practice targets. Cacnea began to practice his punching, as he tried to make enough power for Drain Punch. "Looking good, Cacnea! Right, left!" James cheered. Pikachu and Monferno also cheered for Cacnea as well.

"You know, if they keep working Cacnea's arm power and speed, I'm sure it'll be using Drain Punch in no time!" Ash exclaimed, grinning. "You sure about that? This is the third attempt they're using to make Drain Punch." Hikaru asked. "Course I'm sure!" Ash replied, smiling.

"Maybe... And we'll be regretting it in no time..." Dawn laughed nervously. "Keep it up, Cacnea! Awesome!" Ash called. Cacnea kept on punching Carnivine and Chimchar's hand, trying to build up some more power. As Cacnea punched, it accidentally punched Chimhar, causing him to fall on his back.

Monferno helped Chimchar up, much to Chimchar's thanks. "Cacnea, now! Twist your arm and punch!" James called. Cacnea did its move, making its punch on Carnivine's leafy hand. As it punched, it looked it was a success. But, Drain Punch vanished again, after for a few seconds.

Cacnea slumps down, as Chimchar, Monferno, and Carnivine looked at Cacnea, feeling sorry for it. "Ugh... And still no cigar." James groaned, slumping down as well.

It was sunset as both James and Cacnea sat, watching the sunset. James was having some thoughts to himself. The group, Jessie and Meowth watched the two feeling bad. "What a shame... He's even more pathetic than a few hours ago!" Jessie sighed. "Though, with James, it's not news worthy." Meowth added.

"He's taking it hard!" Dawn sighed. "This all started when I asked him if he was serious of giving Cacnea over to that "potted" Gym Leader. And then, wham." Jessie explained. Everyone looked back at James, as the male Team Rocket member made some thoughts about Gardenia's words.

_"It's always the same... Nothing ever changes..."_ James thought. _"What I'd like to do, is to take on your Cacnea, and train it for myself!"_ Gardenia's words echoed in his mind. James gave a sigh, deciding whether it was a good idea or not for Cacnea. He looked back at the sunset.

_"How am I supposed to measure that kind of Grass Type expertise? I'm in Team Rocket... One of the bad guys! She's a Gym Leader!... And it's not just learning Drain Punch... If she took you under her wing... You'd become a stronger Pokémon than I could ever make you..."_ James thought.

_"If you stay with me... Perhaps you'll never be happy... Or fulfilled... Maybe she could give you a better life than I can give you!..."_ James thought, feeling sad about it. "Cacnea!" Cacnea called, looking at James. "Oh... It is a magnificent sunset..." James agreed, looking back.

Just then, James immediately got up, facing Cacnea. "How about some more special training?" James suggested. "Cacnea!" Cacnea agreed. James then turned to face the group. "Hey! I could use a hand over here!" James called. Ash grinned as he nodded. "Sure! But this time..." Ash started.

Hikaru interrupted before Ash could finish. "Luxio will be your opponent, next!" Hikaru interrupted. He turned to Ash, to see if it was okay or not. Ash grew unsure, until he nodded. "Sure thing! Alright! Luxio will be facing you this time!" Ash called. Then, Brock turned to see who was coming.

"Gardenia!" Brock called. James frowned as the Eterna Gym Leader came by. "Oh... It's you..." James muttered. "I thought I'd find you here doing some extra training! So, how's it going?" Gardenia asked. James began to sweat on that. "Oh... It's going great... Perfect!" James exclaimed.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch?" Gardenia asked. James grew hesitant with that, before agreeing.

Later, Hikaru and James prepared for a battle. Hikaru sent out Luxio, was ready for battle. "Lux!" Luxio growled. "This time for sure!" James called. He began the battle with his first move.

**James: Cacnea VS Hikaru: Luxio**

"Cacnea! Needle Arm! Let's go!" James called. Cacnea charged at Luxio for the Needle Arm Attack. "Luxio! Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio ran to strike ith Iron Tail. However, Cacnea dodged it, and hit Luxio with the Grass Type Attack. "(!)" Hikaru gasped in surprise. "That Needle Arm has gone from wimp to bomb!" Meowth exclaimed.

"So, here comes Drain Punch!" Jessie shrieked, feeling excited. Gardenia remains silent, as she watched. "Now, Cacnea! Use Needle Arm one more time, and transform it into Drain Punch!" James called. Cacnea charged again, ready for some more. It used Needle Arm again.

Hikaru wasn't going to have it, though. "I don't think so! Luxio! Intercept with Spark!" Hikaru called. Luxio swiftly dodged Neede Arm, before slamming Cacnea away with Spark. James gasped in surprise. "Ever hear the thing called timing!?" Jessie scolded. "Oh, funny!" James retorted.

"Luxio! Iron Tail, let's go!" Hikaru called. Luxio ran to strike with the Steel Type move once more. "Cacnea, dodge it!" James called. Cacnea evaded Iron Tail, as he flew into the air. "Now! Needle Arm!" James called. Luxio grew startled, as she was slammed to the air by Needle Arm!

"Alright! Now, let's try Drain Punch!" James called. Cacnea ran and focused on the move. The fist started to glow! Team Rocket prepared to see for success. "Here we go!" Jessie called. "Could this be it!?" Meowth asked. But, to their dismay, it wasn't. Cacnea lost Drain Punch's power!

Luxio dodged, causing Cacnea to bash into a rock. "Ugh... It's no use." James sighed. "Don't be too sure!" Gardenia calle. James looked up, to see that Cacnea glaring at Luxio. "You're alright!... So! Use Drain Punch, Cacnea!" James called. Cacnea shot into the air, getting ready to use Drain Punch.

"Luxio! Counter with Spark!" Hikaru called. Cacnea's Drain Punch was drained again, as Luxio smashed Cacnea to the ground. Everyone watched as Cacnea attempted to try again. But, time passed as Cacnea was hit by Iron Tail and Spark, multiple times! Everyone watched as Cacnea fell to the ground, losing.

James watched in despair. "Ah... My dear Cacnea... Kh!" James grunted, not wanting to look as Cacnea dragged his feet to keep battling. Luxio only watched as Cacnea trudged towards her. As Cacnea tried again, James ran over and stopped him. "Enough..." James called.

Hikaru blinked in surprise as James held the bruised and beaten Cacnea up. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Jessie, Gardenia, and Meowth watched as James had forfeited the battle. "Cacnea... That's enough... It's over. You did your very best." James called. Hikaru sighed as he took out Luxio's Pokéball.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

"Luxio, return. Thanks for a great battle." Hikaru thanked. "Xio." Luxio purred as she was returned to her Pokéball. James placed Cacnea down as he began to walk away. Cacnea tried to follow, but James stopped him. "Cacnea, stay away." James called. Cacnea blinked in shock.

Jessie and Meowth grew shocked as well. "What do you think you're doing?" Jessie asked. She knew of what James was planning to do. "What the... What's wrong with him?" Ash asked. "You don't think he's..." Hikaru started, but Brock shook his head, stopping Hikaru from finishing his words.

"Remember what you said? About Cacnea... Having high hopes?" James asked. "Sure. And I still do." Gardenia answered. "Cacnea." Cacnea called to James. James turned away, looking at the sunset. "Cacnea. Here's where we part. Please, go with the Gym Leader." James asked.

Cacnea, Jessie, and Meowth were shocked and surprised. "But, James!?" Jessie called. "What do you think you're doing!?" Meowth shouted. "Cacnea needs a great trainer to use Drain Punch... But... That's not me..." James explained, stammering. He turned to Cacnea and trembled.

"You've got to go, Cacnea! To be your best!" James called. Cacnea grew teary eyed, as he began to plead with James to reconsider. "No! Go away!" James demanded. Cacnea grew sad for a while... Before making a determined face. "Cacnea!" Cacnea exclaimed. James let out a small smile.

He took out Cacnea's Pokéball, preparing to return him. _"That's my Cacnea... I'll always treasure our times together... The hard times... And the joyous times, too!..."_ James thought. He took one last look a Cacnea before returning him to his Pokéball. _"Return... And goodbye."_ James thought.

As Cacnea was returned to his Pokéball, James took one glance at it. He pictured that Cacnea was still with him. "Oh, Cacnea..." Jessie sighed, feeling sorry for James. James then walked over to Gardenia, handing her Cacnea's Pokéball. "Take care of Cacnea." James requested.

Gardenia grew surprised. "That means... It's all right?" Gardenia asked. "Yes..." James agreed, handing Gardenia the Pokéball. "I swear... Cacnea will be raised well!" Gardenia promised. "I know..." James sighed. He then ran away, heading down the hill. "James!? Where are you going!?" Jessie shrieked.

"Wait for us!" Jessie called. "Slow down!" Meowth called. The group watched as Team Rocket was out of sight, rather than being blasted off.

**The next day...**

"Stay well, everybody!" Gardenia called. "You too!" The four trainers called. "See you later!" Brock called. The four trainers made their leave. No one noticed taht Team Rocket was spying on them. James was mostly looking at Cacnea. "Cacnea... Good luck, my friend... And take care..." James whispered.

And so, James has come to the conclusion that Cacnea must be with Gardenia in order to be come strong. What will occur after this chapter? What will happen to James now? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Iron Tail, Synthesis, Shadow Ball)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Wrap, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	5. Aipom and Buizel! A Trade?

**Chapter 5: Aipom and Buizel! A Trade?**

It was night, as Team Rocket was preparing for a night snack. James, Mime Jr., and Carnivine looked at the town at the cliff's edge. James was obviously bummed, thinking if he did the right thing or not, for Cacnea. Jessie opened the fruit can, revealing a yellow fruit. "Check it out, James! It's your favorite fruit!" Meowth called.

James made no response. "You love this stuff! It's gone fast!" Jessie reminded. James again didn't respond as he remained silent. Jessie grew annoyed with this and made a guess to James' silent treatment. "I'll bet that this has everything to do with Cacnea, doesn't it?" Jessie asked.

James responded with a sigh as he slumped down. "You weren't that bad." Meowth stated. "I know he feels awful..." Jessie sighed. "Yeah, but it's like fussing around with the productivity!" Meowth retorted. The two looked at James with determination. "We've got to snap James out of this or else!" Jessie snapped.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures!" Meowth stated. With that, the two made some thoughts for James. James, on the other hand, dropped his head down with another sigh.

**The next morning... To the heroes...**

The Pokémon Center's TV showed Prinplup flying into the air, as it landed down on the ground. It was Kenny! He was having a Contest battle with his opponent. "That's it! Time's up!" Marian called. The scoreboard on the Contest showed that Kenny and Prinplup won the Contest.

"Announcing our second victory on that matchup, we have Kenny of Twinleaf Town and Prinplup! Big congratulations to both!" Marian announced. Kenny waved to the crowd as the crowd cheered for the winner.

Dawn, Hikaru, an Brock were watching the Pokémon Contest on TV, where they all saw Kenny winning a ribbon. They didn't notice that Zoey had just came in. "You've been watching a re-broadcast of the Sage Town Pokémon Contest that's been held a few days ago!" Marian announced.

Dawn stared hard at the TV, as Marian explained about Kenny's win. "With that, Kenny has earned his second ribbon! This young man is on fire!" Marian commented. "Two ribbons..." Dawn repeated. "On fire and burning?" Zoey replied. Brock, Dawn, and Hikaru turned to see Zoey standing next to them.

"Zoey!" Dawn called. "How's it going?" Hikaru asked. "Well, if it isn't the guys!" Zoey giggled. She walked over to the group, smiling. Then, Zoey turned to see that Ash and Pikachu were lying down. She grew startled to see that both of them looked a little fat. Brock and Hikaru sweat dropped at her reaction.

Buneary and Happiny were rubbing Pikachu and Ash's belly as Zoey walked over, bewildered. "What in the world happened to you two?" Zoey asked. Ash slowly got up and grinned in a silly way. "Ha ha... I guess we ate too much..." Ash laughed nervously. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed.

Brock and Sudowoodo were mixing some medicine for the two. "But I've got just the thing that holds them!" Brock explained. "Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo agreed. "Brock, are you a pharmacist? You might want to go to Nurse Joy." Zoey suggested. Brock immediately got up and made an objection.

"I've never waste Nurse Joy's valuable time with a stunt like this!" Brock snapped. Zoey sighed and turned away. "Whatever..." Zoey muttered. Both Dan and Hikaru smiled as they turned back to the TV. "Please tell us! Where do you see our Contest heading, Mr. Contesta?" Marian asked.

The Contest Director made an explanation. "Well, it appears Kenny has the momentum to stay strong, and make maintaining as an impressive lead!" Mr. Contesta explained. Dawn took out he Ribbon Case, checking her Floaroma Ribbon. She had a long way to go to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

Seeing that Dawn was looking at her Ribbon Case, Hikaru took out his. The Jublife and the Hearthome Ribbon were sitting on the Ribbon Case. He only needed three more to enter the Grand Festival as well. "Piplup Pip?" "Monferno?" Piplup and Monferno asked their trainers.

Dawn sighed, before closing her case. "I know Kenny is going to win this..." Dawn sighed. "Well, you can't be sure until you face against him." Hikaru replied, closing his Case. "No need to worry! You're gonna be fine!" Ash assured. He struggled to get up and looked at the two Twinleaf trainers.

"First, the two of you will catch up, and zoom ahead!" Ash smirked. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "I appreciate that, Ash. Thank you!" Dawn thanked. "You just know what to say for your friends, don't you, Ash?" Hikaru asked. Ash laughed nervously, before rubbing the back of his head.

Zoey then noticed Hikaru's change and asked. "What's with the new outfit, Hikaru?" Zoey asked. Hikaru looked at his clothes and explained. "This from my mom. She said that it'd look better on my journey." Hikaru answered. Zoey nodded in acceptance, then turned to the TV.

"Our next broadcast will be from the wonderful, free of worry, Solaceon Town!" Marian announced. Everyone turned their attention to see where the next Contest might be in. "So mark Solaceon Town, down on those calendars! And I can promise you... A splendid time is guaranteed for all!" Marian announced.

"Solaceon Town..." Dawn repeated. "I guess that's where my third ribbon will be." Hikaru guessed. Dawn smirked and turned to Hikaru. "No way! It'll be my second ribbon!" Dawn assured. Hikaru grinned as Monferno leapt onto his shoulder. "Keep dreaming, and you might not be able to!" Hikaru smirked.

"Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. "And from here, it's right on the road to Veilstone City!" Zoey explained. Ash smiled brightly at that. "Then, that's perfect! Because Veilstone City just happens to be where my next Gym battle is!" Ash exclaimed. "And mine too, obviously." Hikaru snorted.

Ash smiled nervously at that, as he went along with it. "That's awesome! Then, let's stop at Solaceon Town first, please?" Dawn asked. "Pip!" Piplup agreed. "Hey! It'd be silly not to! That Contest will be just the thing for the both of you!" Ash exclaimed, grinning. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"That's great! Okay, guys! We'd better start getting ready to go!" Dawn called. "Piplup!" "Buneary!" Piplup and Buneary agreed. Buizel kept on punching in practice as Pachirisu kept biting on her Poffin. Hikaru turned and sent out Kirlia and Dratini. "Hey, you two! You got are going to be in the next Contest!" Hikaru called.

_"That sounds great! When's training?"_ Kirlia asked, feeling excited. Her eyes showed sparkly lights, as if she was happy to gain some Contest training. "Tini! Dratini!" Dratini cooed along. "Soon, outside would be best." Hikaru explained. Dawn then turned to Zoey. "Why don't you enter, Zoey?" Dawn asked.

"I'll take a pass. I've got lots of work to do. I'm still fining on making a new combination." Zoey explained. Dawn frowned with that. "Okay... I know! Do you think you can train with me tomorrow? It would be so nice to see your Pokémon!" Dawn asked. Zoey smiled at that and nodded.

"I'd love to!" Zoey agreed. Meanwhile, Brock was finished with something. "Okay! It's all done!" Brock called. Zoey turned to Brock in confusion. "Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo called. He held a bowl, that had green sludge, looking like a medicine. "Great! There are two kinds, right?" Dawn asked.

"Right! One for Ash..." Brock started. He handed a small folded paper to Ash's, which Ash took. "Hey, thanks, Brocko!" Ash thanked. "And this one is for Pikachu! I decided to mix it up with liquid Poffin batter! Just stick some on Pikachu's nose, and it's natural instincts will be to lick it off!" Brock explained.

Pikachu began to lick the medicine off of his nose, until he tasted it. Pikachu grew stiff as he groaned. The medicine tasted terrible right now. As Pikachu wailed and flailed, Ash swallowed his own medicine. Ash made an ugly face, showing that the medicine tasted terrible for him as well.

Ash and Piakchu were running off, one side to another. They both yelled on how the medicine tasted horrible. "It tastes horrible, but it works!" Brock chuckled. "Well, considering they couldn't move before, I'd have to agree!" Dawn giggled. The duo were still running around.

"Ew ew!" Ash yelped as he tried to make the horrible taste go away. "Pika Pika!?" Pikachu yelled as he tried to do the same. "Never a dull moment, as usual!" Zoey chuckled. Hikaru, Monferno, Kirlia, and Dratini sweat dropped at that. "This is Ash and Pikachu we're talking about..." Hikaru muttered.

**The next day...**

Ash and Hikaru were facing against each other for a practice battle. Dawn and Zoey were facing each other for a practice Contest battle. "Alright, Dawn! Who's up, first?" Zoey asked. "Alright! Buizel! Spotlight!" Dawn called. Buizel appeared from his Ball Capsule, ready to go.

"Now remember! This is your Contest debut! So, let's make it a good one!" Dawn called. "Piplup Piplup!" Piplup cheered for the Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Bui!" Buizel agreed. "It's just like old times! Right, Dawn? First you, then me and my Gym battle!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Not only that, it's one of us winning in the Solaceon Contest!" Hikaru called. "Yeah, right! Well, I'll be the one to win!" Dawn bragged. Ash and Zoey chuckled with that, as Ash took out his two Pokéballs. "Okay! Think I'll do some training, too! Aipom and Chimchar! Let's go! You're up first!" Ash callled.

Both Chimchar and Aipom landed on the battlefield, ready for some training. Hikaru smirked as he took out his two Pokéballs. "In that case, Dratini and Kirlia! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. Dratini and Kirlia appeared, ready for their training as well. "Chimchar? I haven't seen you before!" Zoey confessed.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar screeched happily, greeting Zoey. Ash turned to Brock. "Brock, could you keep a sharp eye on our moves? And let us know what things we need to fix!" Ash called. "That'll be my pleasure!" Brock called, agreeing to volunteer. "Alright then! Let's get started!" Hikaru called.

**Hikaru: Dratini &amp; Kirlia VS Ash: Chimchar &amp; Aipom**

**Zoey: Glameow VS Dawn: Buizel**

"Let's go, Buizel! Start with Water Gun!" Dawn called. Buizel shot the Water Type move at Glameow. "Quick, Glameow! Use Iron Tail!" Zoey called. Glameow leapt in the air, negating Water Gun with her Steel Type move. The sprinkles of water made Glameow sparkling.

Ash got his attention at Glameow as he turned to face Hikaru. "Alright! You two ready to go, too?" Ash asked. "Char! Chimchar!" Chimchar called. "Oh, Dratini and Kirlia are both ready, alright!" Hikaru called. "Tini!" Dratini agreed. _"Right!" _Kirlia agreed. But, for Aipom, she wasn't paying attention to Ash.

She was paying attention to Dawn and Zoey's Contest training. "Heads up, Aipom!" Ash called. Aipom widened her eyes before turning back to Ash and Hikaru. Hikaru grew confused to Aipom's views. "Aipom seems to be more interested in Contests, than Gym battles, I think." Hikaru called.

"Well, that's fine. But, we're training for a Gym Battle right now!" Ash reminded. "Aipom!" Aipom called, ready.

As for Dawn, she gave Buizel some lecture. "Hold on, Buizel. Water Gun made Glameow look great. But, it didn't do anything to show you off at all!" Dawn reminded. "Bui?" Buizel asked, stunned. "It's like what I told you! Move your whole body like this when you fire! Wham! See?" Dawn called.

She demonstrated on how to use it, showing it to Buizel. Buizel then began to copy her movements, much to Dawn's impression. "That's the way to show off your power! Yeah! That's it! Just like that!" Dawn called.

Aipom turned her attention back to the Contest training. "Now! Aipom! Focus Punch!" Ash called. Aipom snapped back into battling as she aimed a Focus Punch on Dratini. "Dodge, then use Twister!" Hikaru called. Dratini quickly dodged Focus Punch, and shot back with the Dragon Type move.

"Chimchar! Counter with Flamethrower!" Ash called. Chimchar stopped Twister with his Flamethrower, causing both moves to explode. "Kirlia! Shock Wave, let's go!" Hikaru called. Kirlia spun, while using the Electric Type move. Both Chimchar and Aipom narrowly evaded the Attack, sighing in relief.

"Way to go to the four of you!" Ash exclaimed. "Kirlia, Dratini, Aipom, and Chimchar are looking great!" Brock complimented. "Okay then. Let's keep going!" Hikaru called. Both Kirlia and Dratini nodded as they got ready for the next move.

Back to Dawn, Buizel was looking back at Ash and Hikaru's Gym battle training. "Alright! Keep it up, Buizel!... Huh? Buizel! What in the world are you looking at?" Dawn asked. She grew bewildered to see that Buizel wasn't paying attention. Buizel's tail perked up as he went back into training.

This made Zoey curious and confused, seeing both Aipom and Buizel's behavior. "Aqua Jet, go!" Dawn called. Buizel surrounded himself with water, like a sphere form at first. Zoey grew amazed. "Wow! Check out that Water movement!" Zoey smirked. Dawn smiled with the compliment.

"You see? I've told you we've been practicing a lot! So fist, we dazzle them with those swirling water, and then the power moves!" Dawn explained. Buizel flew int the air, preparing to strike with Aqua Jet. "Shadow Claw, Glameow!" Zoey called. Glameow leapt up with her tail as a spring.

"Careful! Here it comes!" Dawn called. Buizel nodded as he kept aiming the move at Glameow. But, Glameow grazed the water, making her fur even more beautiful. She landed on the ground with grace. "Great, Glameow!" Zoey complimented. Dawn grew surprised.

Glamow had done it again! She made her herself beautiful again, leaving Buizel with nothing. Buizel landed on the ground. He shook his fur, getting the water off of him. "Sorry... But, not like that either..." Dawn replied sadly. Buizel looked at Dawn in surprise, confused of what was wrong.

"The water display was really pretty, but right at the moment of impact, it would've looked even better if you twisted your body around... kind of like this..." Dawn explained. Buizel folded his arms with a sigh. "You saw how Glameow moved, right? In a Contest, you'll have much greater impact if you are confident of being attacked." Dawn explained.

Buizel felt quiet, until he heard more commtion of Hikaru and Ash's battle training. "Chimchar! Flame Wheel!" Ash called. "Dratini! Thunder Wave!" Hikaru yelled. Buizel turned to see Chimchar and Dratini making their moves.

Chimchar had just dodged Thunder Wave as he aimed for Kirlia. "Aipom! Use Swift, let's go!" Ash shouted. Aipom sent stars flying at Dratini. Hikaru grinned at that. "In that case, Kirlia! Dodge with Teleport! And Dratini! Use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru called. Flame Wheel and Swift was stopped by the two moves.

Ash, Chimchar, and Aipom grew surprised. Dratini and Kirlia landed, grinning at the surprised sights of their opponents. "Whoa... It's just like you're in a Contest... But in a Gym battle, too!" Ash exclaimed. "That's pretty obvious. I make strategies of what to do in Gym battles, thanks to my Contest performance!" Hikaru explained.

Buizel grew amazed with the counterattack Hikaru's Pokémon made. "Buizel! Over here!" Dawn snapped. That's when Zoey saw something of Buizel. "Buizel seems to be more interested in them than us!" Zoey stated. That caused Dawn to blink in surprise.

Dratini and Kirlia struck with Psychic and Dragon Rage, as Chimchar and Aipom attacked with Focus Punch and Flamethrower. The combined moves exploded, causing both sides to land on the ground, with no damage done. "Their power and speed are looking good!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"And Chimchar's gone much better at dodging!" Brock complimented. Hikaru smiled at that. "I think all of our battling and dodging styles are going great." Hikaru stated. "It sure does! I also think that Aipom has set a good example!" Ash agreed.

Just then, Aipom all of a sudden unleashed Swift in the air. She then began to hop into each of the stars, feeling happy about it. The act caused both Ash and Hikaru surprised. "Is this supposed to be... An appeal for a Contest?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno?" Monferno asked, confused.

Kirlia, Dratini, Pikachu, and Chimchar all looked at Aipom's appeal as well. "Aipom! That moves looks more like you're in the Appeals Round in a Contest!" Ash called. Aipom snapped out of her daydreaming, surprised. Zoey smiled, seeing the act. "But, even so, it does look awfully nice." Zoey chuckled.

"Of course it does! Aipom's always watching Piplup and Monferno, with me and Hikaru training!" Dawn replie, smiling. "Lup!" Piplup bragged, putting a boasting face. Monferno snickered, blowing a raspberry on Piplup. Piplup grew ticked off as he glared at Monferno.

Zoey then made a realization. "Hey! I get it now! You all act as a team, whether its a Gym battle or a Contest!" Zoey replied, smiling. "You're right! We keep each other on our toes!" Brock agreed. "That's for sure! Aipom, what do you think?" Ash asked. Aipom landed on the ground with her tail.

She made happy noises as she ran, jumping onto Ash's hat. She smiled and called happily. Buizel watched the happiness that the battling Pokémon were having. Once again, Dawn called to him, to get his attention.

"Okay, Buizel! You have to remember to make all your moves look even more appealing! Like I said, this is your debut!" Dawn reminded. "Bui!" Buizel replied, with determination. "Okay, Aipom! Let's get back into it!" Ash called. "Aipom!" Aipom agreed happily. That's when Hikaru and Zoey stopped the training.

"Wait! Hold on just a minute, you two!" Zoey called. "Hold on! Let's stop for a second." Hikaru called. Dawn and Ash looked at the two, confused of what they're doing. The two walked over, with Zoey starting the conversation. "Remember what I told you at the Jublife Contest?" Zoey asked.

"You mean that Dawn should raise Aipom?" Hikaru asked. Zoey nodded. "Yeah. Do yo two remember?" Zoey asked. Dawn and Ash came up to a realization. "Of course! I remember!" Dawn answered. "Oh yeah! I remember that, too!" Ash agreed. Brock grew surprised, seeing what Zoey was coming to.

"Just watching you all train, made me realize that I was right! It's obvious that Aipom loves to perform... While I get the feeling at the same time that you're forcing Buizel into Contests!" Zoey explained. "You think so?" Dawn asked, feeling a bit regret in her. She looked at Ash and Hikaru, as Zoey continued.

"So I say, why don't you two make a Pokémon trade?" Zoey suggested. "Pokémon trade?" Ash and Dawn repeated. Hikaru blinked his eyes in surprise as well. Ash took Aipom off of his head and looked at her. "Aipom?" Aipom asked. "That's weird... I never would've thought of something like that..." Ash admitted.

Pikachu and Chimchar grew speechless, also unsure of what to say. Hikaru remained silent, as Monferno looked at Kirlia and Dratini. The other two seemed unsure of what to do as well.

Dawn and Hikaru are preparing for their next Contest, which is being held at Solaceon Town, while at the same time, Hikaru and Ash are preparing for their third Gym battle in Veilstone City. But, after seeing the current training, Zoey suggests a trade between the two, leaving them in quite a predicament.

What will Dawn and Ash's decision be? And how will Buizel and Aipom react and go with their new trainers? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Wrap, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	6. To Test Traded Bond!

**Chapter 6: To Test Traded Bond!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the news reported that Kenny had now won two Contest Ribbons. Both Dawn and Hikaru were determined to win their second or third ribbon at the next Contest. The next location for the Pokémon Contest were to be held in Solaceon Town.

Zoey comes in to meet the group. As the next day comes, Ash and Hikaru have a practice double battle for their third Gym battle. Dawn and Zoey train for the Solaceon Contest, even when Zoey isn't entering. Aipom and Buizel were sent out for training, but it didn't go well as expected.

Aipom seemed to be more interested in Dawn and Zoey's Contest training. Buizel was more interested in Ash and Hikaru's Gym battle training. When Zoey and Hikaru noticed the situation, Zoey suggested a Pokémon trade between the two, which left both Ash and Dawn in quite a predicament. What will the two's choice be?

So, at the Pokémon Center, Zoey led everyone to where the trading machine was. Two boys were already there, with Nurse Joy to guide them. "Boys, please put your Pokéballs in one of these trays." Nurse Joy called. "Right!" The two boys agreed. With that, the two of them placed their Pokéballs on the tray.

"Perfect! Great!" Nurse Joy complimented. The others watched as the trade was underway. "That's called the Pokémon Trade machine!" Brock explained. "Wow..." Dawn replied in amazement.

The five trainers kept on watching as the trade continued. "Now, pull down the middle lever." Nurse Joy called. The first boy pulled it down, making the Pokéballs disappear at first. That's when the screen showed Pokémon shadow pictures, exchanging them to different sides.

When it was complete, the boys held their new Pokémon in their Pokéballs. "And, that's all there is to it! Now, promise me you'll take good care of your new Pokémon." Nurse Joy concluded. The two boys grinned as they thanked each other for the traded Pokémon.

"Hey. Thanks for Munchlax!" The first boy thanked. "Sure! Thanks for Ponyta as well!" The second boy thanked along. With that, the two split, saying their good byes to each other. They were out of the Center, as Nurse Joy spotted the five trainers. "Are you here to make a trade, too?" Nurse Joy asked.

Everyone looked to see the nurse presenting the machine. "Well, the machine is all set and ready to go!" Nurse Joy reminded. That's when Hikaru, Zoey, and Brock remained silent, as Ash and Dawn grew hesitant. This made Nurse Joy confused as she blinked.

Later, Nurse Joy understood the reason for Ash and Dawn's hesitance. "Of course... I understand. You've worked hard to catch and raise your Pokémon... And you have so many wonderful memories!" Nurse Joy giggled, smiling at the two. Dawn first explained her reason for her hesitation.

"It's just... Not easy to go through with this... I know Aipom loves Pokémon Contests... But I also know that Aipom loves Ash!" Dawn explained. "The thing is... I've seen how much Dawn put into Buizel's training! No?" Ash explained.

"A trainer's job is to work hard, bringing the very best in their Pokémon. But, there is one thing..." Nurse Joy explained. "And what's that, Nurse Joy?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno?" Monferno asked along, cocking his head. "Instead of a Pokémon adjusting to its trainer, the fact is, a trainer needs to adjust to their Pokémon!" Nurse Joy explained.

"Whoa... I never thought of it that way!" Ash admitted. He looked at Aipom, who looked back. Dawn looked at Buizel, as the Sea Weasel Pokémon looked back as well. Nurse Joy smiled, seeing the trainers and Pokémon looking at each other. That's when Ash had an idea.

"Say! I've just got a great idea!" Ash exclaimed. Everyone looked at Ash in confusion. "Then, please! Tell us!" Dawn requested. "I'll team up with Buizel, and we'll battle against Hikaru! And you team up with Aipom, and have a Contest battle with Zoey!" Ash suggested. Both Aipom and Buizel looked at each other.

Dawn grew bewildered to that idea. Hikaru smiled at it, though. "So, in order to make sure you're compatible with each other, you think of an idea of where both trainers and Pokémon compete in the same categories they like." Hikaru explained. Ash grinned and nodded.

"You bet, Hikaru! So, what do you think, Dawn?" Ash asked. Dawn smiled and agreed. "Sure! I'll do it!" Dawn agreed. She turned to her rival. "What do you think, Zoey?" Dawn asked. Zoey smiled and also went on with the idea. "I'm in!" Zoey replied.

So, time passed as the group all went outside to put the new bonding in a test. Dawn had out Aipom with her. Ash had Buizel with him. Zoey and Hikaru got ready to face their opponents. "Glameow! Ready, curtain!" Zoey called. The Normal Type Pokémon purred as she got ready for the Contest battle.

Hikaru took out his Pokéball, sending it to the air. "Kirlia! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Psychic Type posed, facing Buizel for the battle. But, just as the battle was about to start, two people stepped up, interfering. "Why you poor poor, young lost people!" The woman sighed.

"We heard you were in a bad way!" The small man chuckled. Their sudden appearance left the group startled and confused. "Huh?" Ash wondered. "Do we... know you?" Dawn asked, confused. The woman chuckled as she and the little man stepped up to Ash and a Dawn.

"Unless you've used our Pokémon O'Pair Service, no." The woman laughed. "See? We raise folk's Pokémon, and we'll raise yours!" The little man explained. That left the group dazed a little. "Pokémon O'Pair Service?" Ash repeated. "That is kind of a strange name." Brock muttered.

"This is the first time I'm hearing such things, what about you guys?" Hikaru asked. "I've never heard of it, either!" Zoey agreed. The woman sighed, waving her hand at the three. "Well then, get with it!" The woman scoffed. "You're so yesterday." The small man joked.

"Anyone who is anyone wants a stronger and more beautiful Pokémon, and that's where we come in!" The woman explained. The small man walked besides Buizel and Aipom, smirking. "We'll grab hold of these two lugs and clay and mold them both into works of art!" The small man promised.

At that same moment, a familiar voice came by. "Jessie! Meowth! What are you two doing?" James called. "Mime mime mime mime!" Mime Jr. called along. As James of Team Rocket came over, the woman and the small man both panicked. This left both Ash and Hikaru getting suspicious.

"Hey! You're Team Rocket!" Ash snapped. "Don't tell me this is one of your lousy disguise..." Hikaru sighed in disappointment. "Ferno..." Monferno scoffed, also not impressed with James and the two business people.

The woman quickly turned, intercepting the call. "That thing on your head must've bitten you hard! Because you have your facts all wrong!" The woman retorted. "Yeah! Cause we've never seen you and that thing before!" The small man explained. This made James grow ticked off.

"The nerve of you two! How dare you start an operation without me!?" James snapped angrily. With that, the two business people leapt onto James. The two people turned out to be really Jessie and Meowth, disguised as the business people. Out of the heroes' view, Jessie and Meowth explained their plan to James.

"Carnivine has bitten you hard! Can't you see we're running this whole sham for you!?" Jessie snapped. "We know you've been bummed. So, we were catching this new Pokémon to snap you out of it! Dig?" Meowth snapped along. The plan made James grew surprised.

"New Pokémon?" James repeated, stuttering. Jessie and Meowth got off of their teammate as James grew bewildered of what his companions said. "You... did this for me?" James asked. With that, Jessie and Meowth began to pour their tears out like waterfall.

"Of course we did! We wanted to see that clueless sparkle of your eyes again!" Jessie yelled. "We really missed our favorite happy sap!" Meowth snapped, sniffling. "Wobba Wob!" Wobbuffet agreed, joining in the emotional moment. "You did? Well, I missed you saps, too!" James admitted.

With those words, the evil trio went into a group hug, sobbing their hearts out. The group watched, bewildered of what had happened. When the emotional moment was over, Team Rocket turned, to face the trainers. "No matter how feeble, I will not their weak efforts be in vain! Let's go, Carnivine!" James called.

Carnivine shot forward, ready to fight. Jessie took out her two Pokéballs for battle, too. "Dustox and Seviper! You're up!" Jessie called. The two Poison Types appeared, facing the heroes and their Pokémon. "Dustox! Use Psybeam, let's go!" Jessie called. The Poison Moth Pokémon shot the Psychic Type move at the group.

"Quick, Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed!" James yelled. The Grass Type shot his Attack as well. The two attacks exploded around the five trainers, causing them to yell in surprise. That's when Jessie saw her chance. "Alright, Seviper! Use Haze!" Jessie called. Seviper shot the Haze Attack towards the group.

The move made it very hard for the group to see and breathe. "Be careful! They'll use Haze and steal all of our Pokémon!" Brock grunted, trying to see through the Haze. Ash took out his Pokéball, throwing it out. "Staravia! Use Whirlwind!" Ash yelled. The evolved Starling Pokémon appeared, blowing strong winds.

It was strong enough to lift the Haze and reveal Team Rocket. The evil trio began to make their motto.

"Well, now that you've cleared the air..."

"Clear your brains out! I don't care."

"Riding the wind!"

"Surfing the stars!"

"We'll be there!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Yeah, Meowth! That's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

At that same moment, Carnivine binded Kirlia with a tight Wrap Attack. Seviper used Wrap on Glameow as well! Both Ash and Dawn gasped. "No! Kirlia!" Hikaru gasped. "Glameow!" Zoey yelled in surprise. To this, Meowth complained. "Hold on! That ain't Aipom and Buizel!" Meowth complained.

Jessie glared at both Seviper and Carnivine. "You nitwits! You goofed again!" Jessie shrieked. Both Seviper and Carnivine perked their heads up in surprise. But, James just shook his head, pouring his tears out. "I don't care! I'll take those two instead! Wow! To think that Seviper and Carnivine made their catch just for me!" James cried.

He let out a smile, a warming one. "It truly warms my heart, here to forth stricken with grief!" James sighed. "And now, we can be a true team again!" Jessie added, holding hands with James. "I'll bet there ain't any drying in the house!" Meowth chuckled. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

At that moment, Hikaru and Zoey stepped up. "Hold it, you imbeciles." Hikaru snapped. The evil trio turned to see the two glaring at them. "We're all touched by your emotional release. But, you're still just a bunch of thieves!" Zoey snapped. "You release Kirlia and Glameow right this instant!" Hikaru demanded.

Just before anyone else could react, Ash called out to them. "Cool it, you two!" Ash called. The two Coordinators turned to Ash and Dawn, who both got ready for battle. "Just leave it to me and Buizel!" Ash grinned. "And to me and Aipom!" Dawn added. Brock smiled and agreed with that.

"This is the perfect way to test out your new partnership!" Brock exclaimed. Zoey smiled with that and stepped back. "I agree! So be our guest!" Zoey agreed. "Just make sure you don't hit Kirlia and Glameow while you're attacking." Hikaru reminded. "You know that we'll be careful, Hikaru!" Ash assured.

"Poor twerps. Completely clueless to our newfound best pal powers!" James chuckled. That's when the evil trio made their moves. "Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" "And Dustox! Use Psybeam!" James and Jessie called. Both Carnivine and Dustox shot their attacks at Ash and Dawn.

"Now this ought to be easy! Aipom! Get in there and counter with Swift!" Dawn smirked. Aipom spun, creating Swift. All the small stars mixed together, to make a big star. It all split when Psybeam made a hit at it. The fallen stars sparkled, amazing Hikaru, Brock, and Zoey.

"Wow! That should be in a Contest!" Zoey stated. Ash turned to Dawn and Aipom. "You two look great!" Ash complimented. "When I saw you and Aipom practicing Swift, I thought of a good work like this, too!" Dawn explained. Jessie grew irritated with this. "Come on now, Dustox! Use Whirlwind!" Jessie called.

Dustox blew strong winds, hitting Buizel. "Buizel! Use Sonicboom!" Ash called. Buizel nodded and leapt into the air. He used his tail to shoot out a Sonicboom, which made a hit on Dustox! "What power! Man, I could really feel that one hit!" Ash exclaimed. Buizel grinned, getting ready for more.

"Aqua Jet, go!" Ash called. Buizel surrounded himself with water, shooting himself towards Dustox! It was a direct hit, as Dustox fluttered to the ground, fainted. "Ah! That wasn't pretty. Return!" Jessie called. She returned her fallen Bug Type back to its Pokéball.

Buizel landed on the ground, letting out a taunting smirk. "Alright, Seviper! Hit them with Haze!" Jessie called. Seviper shot the Haze Attack towards Buizel, which blinded him from the dark sight. "Buizel! Hang in there!" Ash called. "Aipom! Help Buizel! Double Team!" Dawn called.

Aipom created clones of herself, surrounding Buizel in the Haze attack. That's when Dawn made her signal. "All together, Focus Punch!" Dawn called. All the Aipom clones raised their tails, blowing the Haze away with Focus Punch. Team Rocket panicked as the Haze was sent towards them.

Double Team wore off, with Buizel thanking Aipom for the help. Ash saw this chance to make a counterattack. "Now, Buizel! Water Gun!" Ash yelled. The Sea Weasel Pokémon shot the Water Type move towards the evil trio. They all panicked and yelled as they were hit by the water.

Team Rocket were all sent flying up into the sky. "I'm back! And I'm feeling better than ever!" James exclaimed. "Wish I could share the same sentence..." Jessie sighed. "Well, at least we're all doing of what we do best!" Meowth added. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "Sharing the joys of friendship?" James asked.

"Not exactly, swelling face! We're blasting off again!" Jessie shrieked. The evil trio disappeared, and out of sight.

As Team Rocket disappeared, both Glameow and Kirlia were freed from Seviper and Carnivine after the battle. Hikaru and Zoey ran to their Pokémon, hugging them. "Glameow!" "Kirlia!" The two Coordinators called. "Are you okay, Glameow?" Zoey asked. "Glam." Glameow purred, with a nod.

"How are you feeling, Kirlia?" Hikaru asked. _"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Hikaru."_ Kirlia answered, feeling happy. Ash ran up to Buizel, grinning. "Wow! You're a first class battler, Buizel!" Ash complimented. "Bui bui!" Buizel thanked. Aipom ran to Dawn, as the Coordinator hugged her.

"Aipom! And you really know style with grace!" Dawn giggled. "Aipom!" Aipom replied, smiling happily. Brock, Hikaru, and Zoey walked over to the two. "I'll tell you. It's like you discovered a new kind of energy! You know?" Brock asked. Both Zoey and Hikaru smiled at that.

"For sure! It's just the perfect match between trainers and Pokémon! And of course, many thanks for saving Glamew!" Zoey agreed. "And thanks for saving Kirlia as well. Looks like that means Aipom will be with Dawn for Contests, while Buizel gets to be with Ash for Gym battles!" Hikaru chuckled.

"Hey! Well, it's my pleasure!" Dawn giggled, blushing lightly. "So, just like Hikaru and Zoey said!" Ash grinned, looking at both Aipom and Buizel. That's when Ash and Dawn looked at each other. "Well! I guess that settles that!" Ash replied. "Yeah." Dawn agreed.

So, back at the Pokémon Center, Ash and Dawn made the agreement to trade with Aipom and Buizel. They put their Pokéballs on the machine, getting ready for the trade. Hikaru, Zoey, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno watched as the trading was about to start.

"Here we go, Aipom!" Ash called. "Alright! It's time, Buizel!" Dawn called. That's when the two pulled the lever, starting the trade. The machine switched the Pokéballs in their places, giving it to the different trainers. Ash held Buizel's Pokéball, as Dawn held Aipom's Pokéball.

"We did the right thing!" Ash stated. "You're right, Ash! And thanks!" Dawn thanked. "So, let's check it out!" Ash suggested, with Dawn agreeing. They threw their Pokéballs into the air. "I choose you!" Ash and Dawn called. The balls opened, with Buizel on Ash's side, and with Aipom on Dawn's side.

"Buizel! Can't wait for the next Gym battle!" Ash exclaimed, grinning at Buizel. "Bui!" Buizel grinned at his new trainer. "And I can't wait to use Aipom in my next Contest!" Dawn giggled. "Aipom!" Aipom cheered, excited for the next Contest as well.

The other three trainers smiled at the trade. "I can't wait to see how their future training is going to be!" Brock admitted. "Not to mention all those future wins!" Zoey added. "We're just going to have to see on how the results will show." Hikaru reminded. "Monferno!" Monferno agreed.

So, the decision was made, as Ash traded Aipom in order to get Buizel, while Dawn traded Buizel in order to get Aipom. Now, the future for Hikaru and Ash's third Gym battle, with Dawn and Hikaru's fourth Contst is at stake, whether it is going to be a win or not. Stay tuned to find out some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Wrap, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	7. The Spiritomb Destruction!

**Chapter 7: The Spiritomb Destruction!**

It was evening as Dawn and Ash were having a practice battle for the Veilstone Gym and for the Solaceon Contest. Hikaru was joining in as well, making it a triple battle. "Now, Aipom! Swift, let's go!" Dawn called. Aipom leapt and unleashed the Swift Attack towards Ash's Buizel and Hikaru's Monferno.

"Dodge it, Buizel!" "Dodge it, Monferno!" Ash and Hikaru called. Both Pokémon dodged it as Buizel faced Monferno. "Now, use Water Gun!" Ash called. Buizel aimed the Water Type move towards Monferno, for the Fire Type got ready. "Dodge, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno quickly evaded the move.

"Buizel! Aqua Jet!" Ash called. Buizel switched directions, this time, heading for Aipom. "Hey! Don't hog all the fun! Monferno! Flame Wheel, let's go!" Hikaru called. Monferno blazed himself up, creating the Flame Wheel Attack. "Quick! Avoid that Aipom, with Double Team!" Dawn called.

Aipom made clones of herself, confusing both Buizel and Monferno. "Now! Focus Punch!" Dawn called. Aipom aimed the move towards Buizel! "Intercept with Mach Punch!" Hikaru yelled. The two Fighting Type moves collided, creating a small explosion. All the three Pokémon skidded back to their trainers.

Brock and Pikachu watched as the practice battle continued. "Trading trainers sure have been a big success! I've never seen them so psyched!" Brock chuckled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Aipom! Use Swift, let's go!" Dawn called. Aipom sent some more Swift attacks to both , and Buizel again! The stars together made a giant star. "Don't think that's gonna work so easily! Monferno! Flame Wheel, let's go!" Hikaru called. "Buizel! Intercept with Aqua Jet!" Ash called.

Monferno and Buizel launched their powerful physical attacks towards the star, destroying it. The gigantic star splitted into many, creating a star scene. "Alright! You know that'd be a great Contest move!" Brock exclaimed. "Pika..." Pikachu replied. He was amazed by the power and style in the battle.

"Buizel! Sonicboom!" Ash called. "Monferno! Flamethrower, let's go!" Hikaru yelled. This time, special moves were launched, aiming for Aipom. "Deflect it with Focus Punch, Aipom!" Dawn called. Aipom used her Fighting Type move to repel Sonicboom, but got burned by Flamethrower.

"No! Aipom!" Dawn gasped. "Nice deflecting, but you can't deflect a Flamethrower with Focus Punch!" Hikaru smirked. Just as the battle was about to continue, Buizel's deflected Sonicboom crashed into a stone tower, causing to to fall into pieces. Everyone gasped at the broken site.

"Uh oh! Now we've done it!" Ash gasped. Suddenly, as the pieces fell, the fallen stones began to glow! The group walked over, seeing the glowing. "Whoa! Check that out!" Ash called, amazed. "Is this... supposed to be a seal of some sort?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno?" Monferno asked, curious as well.

Just then, as Hikaru asked, the clouds began to surround the moon. Everyone looked up to see the sight. "It's getting cloudy..." Dawn whispered. As the clouds came by more, Dawn shivered. "H-Hey, where's that chill coming from? I'm getting goosebumps..." Dawn shuddered.

Hikaru looked at the broken stone tower. "I don't like the looks of this. Could it be, because we broke the tower?" Hikaru asked. Just as Hikaru asked again, the clouds have completely covered the moon. Lightning flashed in a distance away. Ash looked up, getting cautious.

"Something's really weird about this!" Ash reminded. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed, also getting the shivers. Suddenly, a thunderbolt zapped the fallen tower, causing everyone to flinch and to cover their eyes. As the lightning stopped, there was a echoing voice. "Spirit... Tomb..." The voice echoed.

The voice got louder, as the group looked around. "What's that?" Dawn asked. Hikaru and Monferno turned to see something glowing. An odd stone seemed to be glowing with purple aura. "I think this is what's going on!" Hikaru shouted. Everyone turned to see the stone as well.

A few seconds later, the stone rose into the air. Everyone took a step back to brace themselves for what's coming. The stone made a figure of a face of itself. It looked like a void with an evil spirit on it. "Spiritomb..." The figure moaned. "That's... A Pokémon?" Brock asked.

Hikaru took out his Pokédex, and scanned the Pokémon. _"Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokémon. As punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago, it was imprisoned in a fissure of an Odd Keystone."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. The others looked to see the Pokédex. "Spiritomb?" Ash repeated.

Hikaru looked up to see the Forbidden Pokémon beginning to make its attack. "What... Incoming!" Hikaru yelled. Everyone looked to see Spiritomb forming a Shadow Ball. It launched it towards the group! The four trainers, Pikachu, Monferno, Aipom, and Buizel got out of the way just in time.

Suddenly, Spiritomb this time shot a Hyper Beam, missing narrowly both Ash and Buizel. Ash glared at the Ghost Type. "Why are you doing this!? Buizel! Water Gun!" Ash called. "Monferno! Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. Both Monferno and Buizel shot their special attacks towards Spiritomb.

But, to everyone's surprise, the two moves went right past Spiritomb! "What!?" "No way!" Ash and Hikaru both gasped. With that, Spiritomb this time, launched a Dark Pulse, which Monferno was able to dodge, but Buizel wasn't so lucky. Buizel yelled in pain as he was smashed into a tree.

The impact from the Attack caused Buizel to faint. "No! Buizel!" Ash yelled. The four trainers ran over to where Buizel groaned. Hikaru quickly took out a Super Potion, spraying and rubbing it on Buizel's wounds. Spiritomb cackled as it floated away, and out of sight.

"Wow... It's gone!" Ash exclaimed. "What was that about?" Dawn asked, shivering. Hikaru took a glance back where Spiritomb had gone. He narrowed his eyes as he kept working on Buizel's wounds.

**The next day...**

The group was walking on the route to Solaceon Town. They all began to review of what had happened last night. "I'd sure like to figure out what that Spiritomb was doing here in the first place!" Ash said. "Pika Pika." Pikachu agreed, also remembering yesterday.

"You don't suppose our practice battle yesterday caused Spiritomb to awaken?" Hikaru guessed. "Well, whatever it is, it was in such a nasty mood!" Dawn replied, frowning. "Hm. Oh yeah..." Brock agreed.

Later, as the group had arrived in a nearby village, it was in a complete mess! The village houses looked to be burnt, and destroyed. Several of the villager's Pokémon were badly injured as well. "Check it out!" Ash gasped. "Something terrible has happened here!" Dawn exclaimed. They looked around to see what had happened.

"Please, Raticate! Be okay!" One boy pleaded. "Parasect, say something!" A girl whimpered. Ash ran over to the boy with the Raticate, seeing that it was injured. "What happened?" Ash asked. "Some kind of creepy Pokémon just attacked us all out of nowhere! And none of us did anything!" The boy explained.

Hikaru, Danwn, and Brock came over, seeing the damage. "I wonder..." Ash began. "Sounds like it could've been Spiritomb!" Dawn shuddered. Hikaru looked around at the mess that was made. "Well, considering how powerful and dangerous it was, I wouldn't be surprised by this." Hikaru admitted.

"Ferno." Monferno replied in agreement. Brock nodded in agreement. "After of what we say, I'd agree." Brock stated. Just before anyone else could react, an old woman barked behind them. "IT WAS SPIRITOMB!" The elder bellowed.

The group jumps in shock as the old woman explained. "THE EVIL SPIRITOMB IS REBORN! IT'S GOT TO BE TRUE!" The elder bellowed again. Dawn laughed nervously, slowly backing away. "Excuse me... I'm having a little trouble of following you!" Dawn replie, sweat dropping.

"Then, loosen up that white cap of yours, honey. The seal holding Spiritomb has been smashed!" The woman muttered. Ash blinked several times, before looking at the elder. "I'm still not sure of what you're talking about!" Ash replied. The woman sighed and mumbled.

"Good thing I know." The elder mumbled. That's when the curiousity from the group grew. The four trainers went closer to the elder. "Then, won't you explain it to us?" The four trainers asked. The elder sighed, before nodding that she would explain.

So, out of the village, the elder began to explain about the legend. "There's a village legend going back a long time that tells all about on how Spiritomb was sealed away." The elder explained. Ash and Dawn sat to listen, as Brock and Hikaru stood. "What do you mean by, sealed away?" Hikaru asked.

"You heard right! There was a wicked Pokémon named Spiritomb. It caused terrible trouble for the folks living around here. It did everyhtthing it could to make their lives miserable!" The elder explained. She continued the story of how the Forbidden Pokémon was stopped and sealed.

"Always messing with the fruit, the villagers were trying to pick, and destroying everybody's homes! Nothing could be done to stop Spiritomb! And those villagers were one step away from being at their wit's end..." The elder continued. Hikaru and Monferno grew more curious.

"What happened then?" Hikaru asked. "Mon?" Monferno asked, cocking his head. "That's when all of a sudden, two aura guardians came by, wandering in their village!" The elder answered. "Aura Guardians?" Ash repeated. The elder nodded and continued.

"And these two guardians had a Pikachu and a Monferno with them. The villagers told the two about their troubles, and the two battled Spiritomb on behalf of the village! Then... as the battle continued, Spiritomb had weakened both guardians and their Pokémon. Spiritomb planned to get rid of the one with Pikachu first..." The elder explained.

"Whoa... So, what happened to the two?" Dawn asked. "Just as though it was over for the Aura Guardian and his Pikachu, his comrade with a Monferno shielded him, sacrificing himself for his great friend. It wasn't enough to finish the second Aura Guardian and his Monferno off, but enough to keep them from battling." The elder answered.

Hikaru blinked in surprise with the progress of the guardians. "Then, with his friend's sacrifice, he bravely defeated Spiritomb, the two Aura Guardians sealed it in a Keystone, deep inside a stone hallow tower, to make certain it wouldn't cause anyone any harm again!" The elder continued.

She looked up, finishing the story. "The village was saved, and everyone lived happily ever after..." The elder concluded. She looked down back at the heroes. "So, you wanted to hear the legend, and now you have." The elder explained.

When the story ended, the four trainers all sweat dropped. "Hallow tower, huh?..." Ash gulped. "Made out of stone, huh?..." Dawn shivered. "Are you guys thinking of what I'm thinking?" Brock asked, sweating. "Uh huh... We're all thinking the same thing..." Hikaru stammered.

Later, the elder went with the group to see the hallow tower... only to see that it was destroyed. "Gaaahh! This stone, hallow tower is nothing, but a heap of rubble!" The elder yelled, shocked to see the fallen tower. That was when, she began to twitch angrily, glaring at the heroes.

"You kids did this... Didn't you!?" The elder snapped, glaring darkly at the four. Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all yelled in surprise, and tried to explain. "It was just an accident, see!?" Ash sputtered. "We were using Buizel's Sonicboom and mistakenly knocked it down!" Dawn stuttered.

"It wasn't meant to do so! Honest, elder!" Hikaru assured. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement, sweating as well. "Of course, there's no way we could've known anything ahout your legend!" Brock stammered. They all trembled, while sweating as the elder glared.

This made the elder very cross as she got near both Hikaru, Monferno, Ash, and Pikachu. "So, it WAS you, you little pipsqueaks!" The elder snapped. With the harsh glare, everyone bowed their heads down in a huge apology. "We're really sorry and we won't do it again!" The group apologized.

Even Monferno and Pikachu apologized, bowing their heads down.

The elder gave a sigh, thinking back. "First, it's sealed up by the two Aura Guardians with their Pikachu and Monferno, and now, that awful, wicked Spiritomb has been unsealed, by a well meaning, but reckless group of kids, with two young men who just happens to have a Pikachu and a Monferno, too!" The elder sighed.

She looked at the sky, sighing. "Those ways of fate can be mighty strange." The elder grumbled. As the bowing was over, Ash made a determined face. "Since we're the ones who broke that seal, we'll make it right! You can count on it!" Ash promised. The elder faced Ash and Hikaru with an unsure look.

"Well, that's mighty big talk, but you better keep in mind that Spiritomb is one mean, and nasty Pokémon!" The elder reminded. Hikaru and Ash looked at each other, with both having determined looks. Just as anyone else could react, three people stepped up.

"Excuse me, but we happened to overhear all that big talk!" The woman called. Everyone turned to see two people dressed in a yukata like clothing, with a Sneasal with them. "Whoa. Who are you?" Brock asked. The woman chuckled with the question. "Moi? I'm a renowned combination mystic psychic and hairdresser!" The woman answered.

"And I'm Hook Eye Friday!" The man muttered. Dawn grew very excited about this. "You mean, like the ones on TV that tells celebrities about their past lives and predict their future?" Dawn asked. The woman smirked with Dawn's excitement. "I can see what can't be seen, and tell of what can't be told..." The woman explained.

She began to think hard, putting her fingers on the each side of her head. "Like I'm going to do now..." The woman smirked. She then pointed directly at Ash. "You, with the Pikachu!" The woman called. Ash blinked his several times, surprised. "Who, me?" Ash asked.

"It's as clear with your clueless stare! The stars tell me that! Your spirit guide is conducting Pokémon research! A true, blue Pokémon man! I see him... Red shirt, white lab coat, and writing Pokémon poem!" The woman explained. At the description, both Ash and Brock immediately figured it out.

"Hey! That's Professor Oak!" Ash replied. But, the talk of Prfoessor Oak made Brock confused. "But, just one thing. He's still alive!" Brock reminded. Ash rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "He sure is!" Ash chuckled. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Then, the woman pointed at Dawn.

"And, I can see your past life!" The woman called. Dawn grew surprised with that. "Wha? I've got those?" Dawn asked. The woman smirked and explained. "You're all good at the clueless staring stock! You once as... Slowpoke!" The woman sneered. Both Hikaru and Dawn grew shocked with that.

"You mean I was a Pokémon in the past life!? As a Slowpoke...?" Dawn mumbled, thinking darkly about the Water and Psychic Type Pokémon. Hikaru sweat dropped, along with Monferno. "Are these really real, or fake?" Hikaru asked, not believing the woman's words.

"When I say things about these things, it is true, indeed! As for your past life..." The woman pointed out, pointing to Hikaru. The Twinleaf boy and Monferno braced themselves for the words. "You were known in the past life as... A Chimp Pokémon!" The woman explained.

Hikaru blinked and twitched with irritation. "A Chimp Pokémon?... That's Chimchar... Wait a second... So, you're saying I was a Chimchar in the past life!?" Hikaru snapped, a tick growing on his face. Monferno dreamed of what it would've been liked if Hikaru was born as a Chimchar.

Monferno sighed happily, as Hikaru sweat dropped at his Pokémon brother. "Not you too..." Hikaru grumbled. Then, the woman turned to Brock and the elder. "And your spirit guide is..." The woman started, but stopped. The two psychics and Sneasal all stared at the elder's scary face.

They all yelped in surprise. "Ah! Sharpedo teeth!" The woman shrieked. The elder crept up to the three, glaring at them. "Excuse me, but I haven't departed this world quite yet!" The elder snapped. "Could've fooled me, ma'am!" The woman shuddered. When the psychic was done, the man explained about their Sneasal.

"Our psychic Sneasal has the gift of communication with other Pokémon, with the mental telepathy!" The man explained. "Sneasal Snea!" Sneasal replied. "Wow! No joke!?" Dawn squealed in surprise. "Sneasal Sneasal!" Sneasal agreed, nodding.

The woman stood proudly, explaining. "And that means you can leave us the unpleasant task of dealing of that saucy Spiritomb to us!" The woman assured. Just as the woman assured to them, a boy cried out for the elder. "Hey, Granny! Help! That bad Spiritomb is attacking us again!" The boy wailed.

Everyone gasped of hearing this. They all ran back to the village, seeing that the village was in more ruins. "Look! There's Spiritomb!" Ash called. Everyone turned to see the Ghost and Dark Type floating towards them. The woman kneeled down to the Dark and Ice Type.

"Alright, Sneasal! Do your thing!" The woman called. Sneasal nodded and scurried over to Spiritomb. It looked as though the two were beginning to make a conversation with each other. "What are they doing?" Ash asked.

"At this very moment, Sneasal is using telepathy to explore the demonic depths of Spiritomb's faults!" The man explained. This made Dawn and Hikaru both confused. "But, it looks to me they're just talking!" Dawn replied, confused by this.

"I don't think this has anything to do with telepathy and stuff." Hikaru muttered. "Ferno." Monferno agreed with a disappointed look. As the two were finished talking, Sneasal scurried over back to the psychics. It whispered to the man, as the man listened to Sneasal's words.

"Sneasal says Spiritomb wants something from both Pikachu and Monferno!" The man explained. "Really? Like what?" Ash asked. Hikaru blinked in confusion as well.

So, the group has accidentally awakened Spiritomb from its towered prison, and now plans to re-seal it back to its Odd Keystone! Will the group be able to do it? Or will the Forbidden Pokémon will be unstoppable to beat? Stay tuned to find out some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Wrap, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	8. Ash & Hikaru VS Spiritomb!

**Chapter 8: Ash &amp; Hikaru VS Spiritomb!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group was having a triple practice battle, with Ash's Buizel, Dawn's Aipom, and Hikaru's Monferno. As they were battling, the Sonicboom from Buizel accidentally knocked down a stone, hallow tower, causing a dark storm.

During the storm, a Forbidden Pokémon named Spiritomb appeared, blasting Buizel away, causing havoc to the group. The next day, the four trainers found a ruined village, that was damaged by Spiritomb. The elder of the village explained about the legend of Spiritomb and two aura guardians.

When she was finished, the group realized that they caused Spiritomb to be reborn, deciding to seal it once again. That's when some psychics appeared, explaining Ash's spirit guide, and Dawn and Hikaru's past life, which was thought to be a fake. The psychics then planned to deal with Spiritomb for the village.

What could the possiblity could be for them to fail?

"Sneasal says Spiritomb wants something from Pikachu and Monferno!" The man explained. That left both Ash and Hikaru confused. "Huh? Like what?" Ash asked. Hikaru blinked in confusion as well, with Monferno doing the same. "Pika?" Pikachu asked, wondering as well.

But, before anyone could answer, the woman giggled at Ash and Hikaru's confused expression. "Now then! Mustn't let Mr. Nasty wait! Chop chop!" The woman called. She held onto the two Pokémon, and placed them in front of Spiritomb. Then, the woman took out a wand-like stick.

"I will now re-seal the floating troublemaker by utilizing my psychic powers!" The woman assured. She began her chanting. "Hocus pocus. Ready, get, set! Put its bad self in its place!" Teh woman sneered. She aimed the wand at Pikachu, Monferno, and Spiritomb. Suddenly, a net shot out and trapped the three Pokémon!

Everyone grew bewildered as the tio leapt back. "And goal!" The man chuckled. "Soon, they'll be casting the spell on the boss!" The woman sneered. Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock grew shocked. The trio was actually the evil trio, Team Rocket! "So! Let's get our ride and slide!" The Sneasal sneered.

He took out a remote, summoning a balloon. The group glared at Team Rocket. "No, you don't!" Ash snapped. "You imbeciles are not going anywhere!" Hikaru yelled.

"Being clueless can be a bad habit! I don't have to be a psychic to know the truth!"

"Especially with the twerpish youth!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Yeah! For suit!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A mystic's psychic by any other name is just as sweet!"

"We've turned fooling into you dumb twerps into an art!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth! Now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Our ride is here! So, we're out of here!" Team Rocket laughed as they began to ride away. "Team Rocket! Come back!" Ash demanded. "Give Monferno back right now!" Hikaru shouted. The group began to chase after them, as the elder sighed. "If they think they can capture Spiritomb, they're dumber than they look!" The elder muttered.

The elder was proven right when on the balloon, Spiritomb made chaos! It shot a Dark Pulse in the balloon, shocking the evil trio. "You could've warned us first!" James yelped. As the Dark Pulse hit, the balloon shot right down on the ground. Everyone screamed as they fell.

As th dust cleared, the net was cut, as Pikachu and Monferno ran to Ash and Hikaru. "Pikachu! You okay?" Ash called. Monferno leapt into Hikaru's arms, as Hikaru hugged him. "I'm so relieved that you're okay, Monferno!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched happily.

As the reunion was getting along, Spiritomb glared at Team Rocket. "Waaaaahhhhh!" Team Rocket screamed in shock. They leapt out of the balloon, as Jessie took out a Pokéball. "Go! Seviper!" Jessie shrieked. The Poison Type appeared, ready to fight.

James and Meowth cheered for Seviper, only for the Forbidden Pokémon to defeat it with Hyper Beam! Immediately, the evil trio panicked. "You liked putting the things out of the hat like that, didn't you?!" Meowth shrieked. "Beat it! Ah!" Jessie demanded. With that, Spiritomb began to chase after Team Rocket.

"Spiritomb!" The Dark-Ghost Type moaned angrily. "I hate echoed screaming!" James yelped. The chase continued as Spiritomb chased after Team Rocket, who all screamed in panicking, running away. As they were gone into the forest, Ash gave a deep sigh. "Spiritomb showed Team Rocket a thing or two!" Ash muttered.

The elder shook his head with disappointment. "They're much dumber than they look." The elder grumbled. "You can say that again, elder." Hikaru muttered. "Mon." Monferno called in agreement.

Later, Ash had sent Staravia in order to search for Spiritomb and Team Rocket. The evolved Starling Pokémon flew around, looking for the two targets. "Staravia! Did you spot Spiritomb yet?" Ash called. Staravia chirped with a shook of his head.

With that response, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, and the elder looked at each other. "Where do you think Spiritomb could've gone?" Dawn asked. "What if Spiritomb found another village?" Brock asked, reminding everyone. Hikaru thought of Spiritomb destroying more buildings and all.

He narrowed his eyes in a glare, determined. "Well, for one thing, that is not going to happen." Hikaru assured. The others nodded in agreement, thinking up a plan. That's when Dawn brought up one. "Wait! We just saw Spiritomb chasing Team Rocket, right?" Dawn reminded.

The three boys nodded, remembering as well. "Uh huh..." Ash replied with a nod. "So! That means, if we can lure Team Rocket here, then Spiritomb may come along, too!" Dawn explained. Hikaru blinked in his eyes in surprise. "That's true. So, there's a chance that it might work!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yeah! Especially since nothing else has! What next?" Brock asked. Dawn giggled, and made a wink. "Okay! Here's the plan! Listen up..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Scary, but not too smart." Jessie groaned. Team Rocket were back in their balloon, managing to escape from Spiritomb. They all slumped down, exhausted by the long goose chase. "Spiritomb's as feisty as the Aura Guardian!" James mumbled, looking up, sighing.

"Every time we're close to plucking Pikachu and Monferno, our eyes get too big!" Meowth complained, remembering all the failures they had. Just then, as James opened his eyes, he let out an excited call. "Huh? Well, widen your eyes now!" James called. Jessie and Meowth grew confused, before looking over.

On the grassy meadow were two familiar Pokémon. It was Pikachu and Monferno! Pikachu was sleeping peacefully, as Monferno slept on his back, with his tail hanging up. The two were sleeping, by the looks of their position. "Pikachu and Monferno! Taking a snooze in the meadow, are we?" Jessie giggled.

Meowth looked around to see if any of the trainers were around. "With none of the twerps to cause trouble!" Meowth stated. "This is our lucky day!" James exclaimed. Jessie made a bragging face, arguing with James' words. "Excuse me. T'was because of my brilliant strategy and not luck!" Jessie giggled.

James and Meowth mumbled, looking at James in a weird way. "Please..." The two male members mumbled. With this chance, the evil trio quietly landed their balloon on the meadow, scurrying over to the two snoozing Pokémon. But, just as they got near, the ground gave away!

Team Rocket screamed as they fell onto the pitfall trap. Pikachu and Monferno heard the crash, and got up, cheering for the success. The two let out a happy dance, as Jessie got up from the trap first. James and Meowth followed along. "Hey! What's with the pit trap?" Jessie complained.

Fo her answer, three shadows appeared! It was Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru! "Twerps!?" The evil trio gasped.

Ash- "Listen! Is that a bad guy talk I hear?"

Dawn- "It speaks to me loud and clear!"

Ash- "On the wind!"

Dawn- "Past the stars!"

Hikaru- "In your ear!"

Jessie grew ticked off as she bellowed at the three. "It's that kind of imitation they invented lawsuits for!" Jessie shrieked. The three young trainers smirked, as Brock and the elder came over. "Chill out! We couldn't care less about you!" Dawn snapped, glaring at Team Rocket back.

"This isn't about you anyway. We're looking for Spiritomb!" Hikaru explained. At that moment, Spiritomb arrived, seeing everyone. "That's strategy!" Ash exclaimed. "Who are the twerps now?" Dawn taunted. Hikaru, Brock, and the elder chuckled at those words. Jessie grew fed up with this, as she looked at James and Meowth.

"I won't be treated like a piece of garbage!" Jessie hissed, gritting her teeth. "You're a little late!" Meowth reminded. Jessie then looked at the two. "I think it's time for those twerps to reboot themselves!" Jessie suggested. "Let's go!" James sneered. With the plan in sight, Team Rocket recovered and got out of the hole.

Jessie and Meowth smirked evilly as she presented Ash, Hikaru, Pikachu, and Monferno. "Your Highness! If it's total unmerciful revenge you want, have I got a perfect sap for you!" Meowth cackled. Jessie pointed at Ash and Hikaru, explaining.

"Those two twerps with the Pikachu and Monferno are the descendants of the two Aura Guardians that sealed you in that crazy keystone!" Jessie lied. Both Ash and Hikaru grew bewildered to hear the plan. "Wait, what!?" Hikaru yelped. "You mean, us?!" Ash gasped. Pikachu and Monferno grew shocked of this.

Spiritomb immediately shot a Shadow Ball at the group, which they all managed to dodge. Ash and Hikaru both faced Spiritomb with a glare. "Alright, Spiritomb! Sure! We'll battle you!" Ash grunted. The elder got up and pointed to the woods. "You two must lure it to the broken stone tower!" The elder called.

The two boys and their Pokémon nodded as they began the chase and battle. "Sure! Come get us, if you can!" Hikaru taunted the Ghost Type. Monferno made an insulting face to Spiritomb, much to its anger. Ash and Pikachu ran besides Hikaru and Monferno, with Spiritomb chasing them.

**Spiritomb VS Ash &amp; Hikaru: Pikachu &amp; Monferno**

As the chase and battle continued, the sun began to set. Hikaru made the first move. "Try this one for size! Monferno! Use Mach Punch, let's go!" Hikaru called. Ash noticed this and followed. "Pikachu! Quick Attack, go!" Ash ordered. The two Pokémon nodded and shot forward.

They aimed their physical attacks at Spiritomb, which it dodged multiple times. Hikaru's eyes glowed yellow and green once more as he made the timing. "Quick! Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. Monferno jumped and shot the Fire Type move at the Forbidden Pokémon. "Now! Thunderbolt!" Ash followed.

Flamethrower and Thunderbolt made a direct hit at Spiritomb as it grew more mad. Spiritomb shot a Hyper Beam, nearly knocking the two Pokémon off of their feet. Both Pikachu and Monferno regained their balance and faced Spiritomb. Dawn, Brock, and the elder caught up to them, watching.

"That Spiritomb sure is powerful!" Brock admitted, frowning. "Ash! Hikaru! Both of you, please be careful!" Dawn called. Spiritomb shot more Hyper Beams, missing the four. "Nice try! You're gonna have to do better than that, you freak!" Hikaru taunted. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched.

He began taunting Spiritomb by making more faces. Spiritomb grew furious this time, as it continued the chase. Ash and Pikachu contonued to run alongside Hikaru and Monferno, as the sky began to grow more darker.

It was night, as more attacks struck from both sides. Spiritomb grew fed up as he shot multiple Hyper Beams. Ash and Hikaru, with their starters dodged them all as they got near to the broken stone, hallow tower. "Huff huff... Just a little more, Pikachu! Okay?" Ash called.

Pikachu nodded, as he panted as well. Hikaru glanced at Monferno, who was covered in little scratches. He had taken some damage from Spiritomb's attacks. Hikaru then glanced back at Spiritomb. The Forbidden Pokémon didn't seem to take much damage at all. There was hardly any marks on him.

Spiritomb quickly shot another Hyper Beam, to which both trainers and Pokémon dodged. "Now, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" "Monferno! Counter with Flamethrower!" The two boys called. The special attacks struck Spiritomb, as it roared in pain. Hikaru saw this as a chance. "I think it's having effect!" Hikaru called.

Ash nodded as he called to Pikachu. "Again, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Same goes for you, Monferno!" Hikaru called. The two starters shot their attacks again, only this time, it was weaker. Spiritomb retaliated with a Hyper Beam, which Pikachu and Monferno dodged again.

"Urgh! That Spiritomb's tough!" Ash grunted. Hikaru panted as his glowing eyes faded away. "There's no choice, Ash. We have to keep fighting!" Hikaru called. Ash looked back at Hikaru and nodded. The Forbidden Pokémon gazed down at them, as the two boys made their same move.

"Quick, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" "Once more, Monferno! Flamethrower!" Ash and Hikaru called. The attacks shot again, but this time, Spiritomb repelled the attacks! Both Ash and Hikaru gasped at the strong resistance it had. As the others had arrived, Spiritomb shot multiple Shadow Balls.

Monferno leaped from one side to another, dodging Shadow Ball, but fell to his knees. Pikachu ran, also dodging Shadow Ball. But, like Monferno, when the Shadow Balls was gone, Pikachu grunted, feeling weak. Brock frowned with this. "Oh no! Both Pikachu and Monferno are totally worn out!" Brock gasped.

"Pikachu! Monferno! Hang in there!" Dawn called, trying to encourage them. Spiritomb cackled in an evil way, witnessing the two trainer's feeble attempts to defeat it. "Pikachu! Are you okay!?" Ash called. Pikachu weakly nodded, facing his trainer. "Monferno! What about you?!" Hikaru shouted.

Monferno gave a thumbs up, trying to say he was okay, though Hikaru wasn't convinced of it. In that minute, Spiritomb began to charge some power, preparing for the powerful Attack. Brock noticed it and glared. "That's... Giga Impact!" Brock called. The elder shook with fear.

"If this one makes contact, it's all over!" The elder shuddered. Dawn widened her eyes as she called out to the two boys. "You guys! Quick! Move it!" Dawn called. But, it was too late. Spiritomb charged enough power, speeding towards Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno. Ash widened his eyes of this.

Hikaru made a quick, and a dumb decision. He glanced at Monferno, who nodded. The Fire Type had the same plan as well. Quuckly, they ran to Ash and Pikachu. Hikaru shoved Ash away, with Monferno shoving Pikachu. "Not a chance!" "Ferno!" Hikaru and Monferno yelled.

Both Ash and Pikachu widened their eyes of what their friends were doing. "No! Hikaru! Monferno!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called, panicking.

KABOOM!

The impact managed to damage Pikachu and Ash as they were forced to the ground. Hikaru and Monferno yelled in pain as they were blasted to a tree, which broke, falling down on the ground. As the damage was done, Monferno grunted, trying to get up, as Hikaru laid down, also trying to get up.

Everyone gasped, as Ash and Pikachu grew shocked. It was just like what the Aura Guardian with the Monferno did to the guardian with Pikachu. Sacrificing their lives to save their partner. Ash slowly got up, looking at Pikachu. "Pikachu!... Urgh!" Ash grunted. "Pika..." Pikachu grunted, severely injured.

Suddenly, the clouds began to darken, creating a storm. Dawn and Brock looked up. "Look at the sky!" Dawn called. "It's just like before!" Brock explained, remembering when Spiritomb had awakened yesterday. Ash looked up at the sky, which rumbled with lightning. This gave Ash an idea.

He turned to Pikachu, who was groaning. "Pikachu!... It's... our last chance! Use Thundernolt and aim for the sky!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and let out a yell. He summoned a weak Thunderbolt, zapping it at the sky. At that moment, powerful lightning blasted Pikachu, giving him power!

Everyone, including Monferno and Hikaru saw the power. As the power giving was finished, Pikachu made a determined fist and a grin. "Yes! That lightning recharged Pikachu! Big time!" Brock exclaimed. Dawn clapped her hands together, smiling. "Wow! You did it!" Dawn exclaimed.

Hikaru and Monferno both got up, walking besides Ash and Pikachu. "Feeling good, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied with a nod. Then, the two turned to the Twinleaf boy and his partner. "Same here, Ash." Hikaru assured. "Mon." Monferno replied, nodding his head.

Ash smiled and nodded, as he and Hikaru both looked at Spiritomb. "Great! Let's go! Volt Tackle!" "Flame Wheel!" Ash and Hikaru yelled. Both Pikachu and Monferno charged up, ready to strike. They charged at Spiritomb, who countered with Dark Pulse, but it was useless.

The Flame Wheel and Volt Tackle nullified it, smashing into the Forbidden Pokémon. Everyone else joined to see the power. For the elder, she grew alarmed. "It can't be! Look at that!" The elder exclaimed. She recalled of the two Aura Guardians figniting their way with Spiritomb.

She smiled, as both Monferno and Pikachu continued their attacks. "Now, finish it! With Thunderbolt!" "Wrap this battle up with Flmethrower!" The two boys yelled. The two Pokémon nodded, casting their special attacks on Spiritomb. Spiritomb roared in pain as he began to return to its sealed form.

**Ash &amp; Hikaru: Winner!**

Everyone yelled in cheering. "Alright!" Everyone called. Brock and the elder ran over, with Brock holding the Odd Keystone. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru ran over, holding onto the exhausted Pokémon. "Now, we've got to seal the Keystone in the stone, hallow tower! Quick as we can!" The elder called.

Brock trudged, carrying it to the tower. "Urgh! Gotcha!" Brock grunted, placing the keystone onto the broken tower.

Later, a few minutes passed as the tower as rebuilt. There wa a glow, proving that Spiritomb was sealed once again. "The Keystone's locked inside! And that means Spiritomb won't be coming back here ever!" The elder assured. Hikaru then fell onto his bottom, giving a sigh.

"I hope that it stays sealed from now on..." Hikaru sighed. Monferno got onto Hikaru's right shoulder, giving him a silly grin. "Monferno." Monferno replied, rubbing his cheek onto Hikaru's right cheek. Pikachu got onto Ash's shoulder, as Ash smiled at his Electric Type partner.

"Things got tough for a while! Right, buddy?" Ash asked. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. As Hikaru got up, the elder looked at the two boys. For a moment, she seemed to have seen the two Aura Guardians inside Hikaru and Ash! The elder widened her eyes in startle, before she chuckled.

"Mm?... Hm hm hm. And now, another legend is born! After again attacking the village, Spiritomb was sealed away by the two Aura Guardians with their loyal Pikachu and Monferno!" The elder chuckled. Ash blinked as he turned to the elder. "I'm not an Aura Guardian! I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master!" Ash exclaimed.

"As for me, I'll be a Top Coordinator and a Sinnoh Champion!" Hikaru assured. The elder smiled at that. "Is that right? Well, that works too!" The elder laughed. Suddenly, there was a growling noise, much to Dawn's embarassment. "Guess my stomach is thinking about other things!" Dawn giggled.

She then walked over to Hikaru, holding onto his left arm. "I'm sure your stomach is thinking the same thing, isn't it, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. Hikaru sweat dropped as his stomach growled. "I suppose so. By the sound of it..." Hikaru mumbled. Monferno snickered in amusement.

"Since the sun's gone now already, come on over to my place and eat!" The elder chuckled. "Sounds great!" Ash exclaimed, feeling excited about the food. "Thanks so much!" Dawn thanked, smiling. "And tonight, you can leave the cooking details to me!" Brock assured.

Hikaru smirked at that. "Of course. That's what we're trusting you on, Brock!" Hikaru smirked. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

Everyone made conversations with another as they all headed back to the village, to the elder's home.

So, Spiritomb has finally been defeated, thanks to Ash and Hikaru, with their Pokémon, Pikachu and Monferno! The group is finally having supper, after a lot of time had passed. What other adventures could the group go to after this event? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave, Wrap)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	9. To Bridge A Deadline!

**Chapter 9: To Bridge A Deadline!**

Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were all walking in a route that could lead them to Solaceon Town for Hikaru and Dawn's fourth Pokémon Contest, and to Veilstone City for Ash and Hikaru's third Gym Badge. As they were walking, they spotted an unfinished bridge that was under construction.

"Hey! Look over there!" Dawn called. The three boys looked to see the bridge, as Dawn pointed it out. "That bridge there would make a great shortcut!" Dawn stated. Brock looked at his guidebook for Sinnoh, also checking the map of it. "But the map says it's still under construction!" Brock explained.

Both Hikaru and Ash frowned with this. "It looks like we're not getting crossed to the river that way!" Ash sighed. "Does that mean we're going to have to get around the river by crossing on the mountain up there?" Hikaru asked. Dawn sweat dropped at that. "Please, don't say that..." Dawn whined.

Hikaru laughed nervously, apologizing. Monferno sweat dropped, also laughing nervously along. Just then, Ash looked close to see people on the construction. "There's someone up there!" Ash called. Brock looked from his book to see the people. There were two men, and a woman with green hair.

Immediately, after seeing her face, Brock grew into a loving mode. "A beautiful someone!" Brock exclaimed, then stopped. As he looked close, he noticed that the chubby man seemed to be yelling at the woman, creeping close at her. The woman backed away a little, feeling a little startled.

Brock gasped with this and let out a surprised yell. "Look out!" Brock called. He began to run towards the unfinished bridge. "Brock! What's wrong!?" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru called. Brock didn't answer and sped up. "Don't take another step! I'll save you, my lady!" Brock called as he ran.

Meanwhile, at the bridge where Brock was running to, the chubby man let out a dark look at the woman, who grew unsure of something. "So, what are you gonna do about this? You know there's no time left!" The boss snapped. "I... I know..." The woman said sadly.

Just as another word was about to be made, Brock ran past them. "Don't move!... Whoa... Ahhh!" Brock screamed. He ran too fast, that he began to fall into the river, out of the unfinished bridge. Just in time, Croagunk came out of its Pokéball, and grabbed Brock's hand, pulling him to safety.

Brock let out a pant and a sigh. "Thanks... I owe you one, Croagunk..." Brock sighed. Croagunk gave a scolding glare to Brock as the other three came over. "Brock!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu asked along. The boss gave the three young trainers a menacing glare.

"You kids should know better than to hang around here!" The boss snapped. Brock then got up, glaring at the boss. "Urgh! I'm here to save this beautiful lady from the danger you put her in!" Brock exclaimed. The boss grew aback as he glared back at Brock. "I out her in!?" The boss roared.

The woman stepped between the two men, trying to stop the argument. "You're making a mistake!" The woman explained. Brock sweat dropped, as he looked at the lady in confusion. "Looks like lover boy's done it again!" Dawn sighed. "You can say that again." Hikaru muttered.

"Ferno." "Pika." Monferno and Pikachu agreed, not impressed with Brock's motive. The woman explained the matter to the breeder. "You see, the head engineer and the mayor and I were simply in a middle of a discussion about the construction of the bridge! And that's it!" The woman explained.

Brock grew bewildered to hear it. "So, nobody was getting hurt!?" Brock asked, still startled. "You see, son. The head engineer is the supervisor for this important project!" The mayor explained. The engineer then let out a cough, still annoyed with the intrusion that was made.

Brock groaned and let out a bow. "I do hope that you'll all forgive me!" Brock replied, apologizing. As Brock apologized, both Twinleaf Town trainers sweat dropped. "One minute, Brock finds a beautiful girl, and the next, he loses his mind!" Dawn laughed nervously, sighing.

"This imbecile never changes when it comes to girls, does he?" Hikaru asked, annoyed. Monferno scratched his head, feeling a bit bored with this. The conversation began with the head engineer.

"Whether or not these ridiculous intrusions continue, this bridge will be completed three day's time! Even if you and my Pokémon all collapse from exhaustion!" The head snapped. "You know, the bridge grand opening is way past the planning stage! So, we're depending on you to finish it up by then, Isis!" The mayor explained.

"Y-Yes, sir." The woman, named Isis replied, nodding. With that, the two men began heading back to the car. "Remember, I've got my reputation as a head engineer to think about!" The head reminded with a not sorry tone. The three trainers all glared at the head. "Just thinking about himself!" Ash snapped.

"He acts so selfish!" Dawn berated. "And annoying like an imbecile..." Hikaru added, quietly enough for the head not to hear. Monferno and Pikachu agreed with an annoying look. As the car drove away, Isis gave a deep sigh, still unsure of what to do. Brock turned to Isis, smiling.

"Isis. What a lovely name! The name is Brock!" Brock replied. Croagunk gave a croak to introduce himself as well. "And I'm Ash!" Ash replied. "Pika. Pika Pika!" Pikachu added, saying his name. "My name is Dawn!" "Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup explained.

"My name is Hikaru." Hikaru replied. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched with a positive attitude. Isis gave a smile, as Brock made his decision. "If I may, I'd like to offer some assistance at any possible way I can!" Brock explained. Isis blinked in surprise, taking a small step back.

"Huh!?... Oh, thanks." Isis thanked, feeling relieved.

So, as Isis led the group to the working place, she explained the reason and the matter for the bridge to be made.

"To travel to the village from the next town, we've always had to take an inconvenient mountain pass. And that's why they've decided to construct this bridge! Originally, they hired a well known master stone cutter to do the work... But, the poor man threw out his back." Isis explained.

She recalled of the stone cutter, who had helped out with the work once with all the Fighting Type Pokémon. "The head engineer then took over the construction. And the very first thing he did was to put me in charge of every last bit of stone cutting! But, work has gone to a complete halt!" Isis continued.

The group grew shocked as Isis grew sad. "And our finished deadline is just three days away!" Isis added. Hikaru looked around to see some of the fighting Pokémon. There were two Machokes and two Machamps, all dozing off. He took out his Pokédex to scan the Fighting Types.

_"Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work."_

_"Machamp, the Superpower Pokémon. Its four muscled arms slam foes with powerful punches and chops at blinding speed."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "But wait! So, why isn't your crew working?" Ash asked. "You see..." Isis started, but she was interrupted by Brock.

"Please! Say no more! Just leave it to me! Let's go!" Brock called. He dashed over to the four Fighting Type Pokémon, much to Ash, Hikaru, Isis, and Dawn's surprise. To all of them, the former Pewter City Gym Leader gave a bowl of Pokémon food for all of them to eat on. They seemed to enjoy as the four began to eat it all up.

"Incredible!" Isis exclaimed, surprised with Brock's skills. "Brock wants to be a Top Pokémon Breeder!" Ash explained. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. "Along with getting a girlfriend, that is." Hikaru sighed, with Monferno snickering with the added words.

"Piplup!" Piplup replied happily. Dawn giggled and looked at her Water Type. "I know you're a big fan of Brock's, Piplup. But, I think she was complimenting his Pokémon food!" Dawn explained. Piplup laughed nervously, embarrassed of himself. As the talk was done, Brock walked back over to Isis.

"Yep! My special energy boosting Pokémon food will give the most tired, worn out Pokémon stamina power and drive!" Brock explained. Isis smiled, feeling sorry for the breeder, for she knew that he had done something wrong. "That's great, except these Pokémon aren't the real problem." Isis explained.

"WHAT!?" Brock exclaimed in shock. He twitched as he took a step back in surprise. Both Hikaru and Monferno snickered at Brock's shock. As Brock twitched, Isis explained the real problem. "It's the Pokémon that cute the stones from the stone quarry. It won't do the work, so we don't have any stone!" Isis explained.

With that, Brock immediately brightened up. "Ah ha! Hm hm! My Pokémon food will have that Pokémon cutting it up stones for ten bridges!" Brock assured. Isis grew surprised with the quick recovery, as Brock presented the way. "Where is your stone quarry? Lead the way! Go, please, go!" Brock called.

Isis stuttered as she nodded. "Sure..." Isis replied as she led the four trainers to the stone quarry.

As everyone got there, Isis pointed up to the Pokémon on the ledge. "Our stones are cut up by the Pokémon up on that ledge!" Isis explained. She pointed to the Pokémon, as the group saw. It seemed to be resting, or slacking off. It looked like a beaver, similar to Bidoof of some sort.

Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. _"Bibarel, the Beaver Pokémon. It dams up rivers to make a nest and is well known as a hard worker." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. Dawn grew confused with it, though. "Doesn't look like a hard worker to me!" Dawn pointed out.

Hikaru face palmed at the snoozing Bibarel. "More like a slacker who has no intention to even get out of that ledge." Hikaru sighed, annoyed. "Mon!" Monferno screeched, glaring at the snoozing Bibarel. Brock then smiled at Isis.

"Like I said! I'll take care of this!" Brock assured. Isis grew hesitated as she looked at the breeder in training. Brock took out some ingredients and a table to make another batch of Pokémon food. "I'll just whip another batch of my energy boosting Pokémon food! That Bibarel will be working no time flat!" Brock assured.

As Brock poured in the ingredients, Isis slowly nodded. "Uh... Okay..." Isis replied. Once Brock was done, he poured the bowl into a big bowl, using a line that looked like a fishing rod to hold the bowl for Bibarel. The Beaver Pokémon looked at it, woken up by the smell of it.

"Just one bowl of this food, and you'll be itching to cut stones!" Brock chuckled. Bibarel got up in the sitting position as it took a sniff. "Biii!" Bibarel exclaimed, clearly likening the smell. It then began to gobble up the Pokémon food, as Brock smiled. "See? What did I tell you?" Brock chuckled.

"Brock, I don't think your energy boosting food will make that Pokémon be up and working that easily." Hikaru guessed, looking up. The Bibarel had finished eating, as it munched the last of the Pokémon food. It let go of the basket and let out a yawn, going back to its nap.

Brock grew shocked as Hikaru dropped his head down, grumbling that he knew it. Monferno comforted his human brother with a pat on his head in understanding. "What!? What's up with that!? With that big of an appetite, Bibarel is one of the healthiest Pokémon I've ever seen!" Brock exclaimed.

Ash looked at Isis, who sighed. "Uh, Isis? Are you sure Bibarel's a first class stone cutter?" Ash asked. Isis took a deep breath, before explaining. "Well, I'm the one who taught Bibarel on how to cut stones at the Pokémon Training Center!" Isis explained.

That left Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn surprised. Brock ran over to Isis, not believing of what she had said. "Are you, by any chance, a professional Pokémon Breeder?" Brock asked. "Well, yes." Isis replied with a nod. Brock groaned as he let out a bow, with an apology. "Oh... Please, forgive me!" Brock groaned.

Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped as Isis reassured to Brock. "But, that's really not something I'm all that proud of! I can't even motivate my own workers." Isis sighed. Brock got up and looked at the breeder with question. "Has it always been like this?" Brock asked.

Isis shook her head. "No... Not always... Not at first." Isis answered. She recalled of the time when Bibarel first became a master stone cutter.

**Flashback**

_Isis was in her breeder clothes, as she showed Bibarel a picture of a made stone. "Bibarel! Cut the stone just like you see in the picture!" Isis ordered. "Bibarel!" The Beaver Pokémon nodded. Bibarel then began to gnaw on the rock, turning into a perfect brick stone._

_Isis measured it and smiled. "Now. Just a little bit more!" Isis called. Bibarel nodded and began to gnaw on another stone, this time even faster and better. Isis brightened up to the improvement. "Bibarel! You're just doing great!" Isis exclaimed happily._

**Flashback End**

"At the Center, Bibarel always listened to me. No matter how hard the work was, or how much stones Bibarel had cut!" Isis explained.

**Flashback**

_Bibarel was cutting up a stone, as Isis showed the improvement to the master stone cutter. "So, what do you think?" Isis asked. The master stone cutter crossed his arms with a smile. "There's still a long way to go. But, if you leave Bibarel's training to me, then I'll honestly think there's hope!" The stone cutter answered._

_"That's great! Thank you!" Isis thanked, bowing down. The stone cutter nodded, thinking of how Bibarel might turn out. "Yes. I'll raise this Pokémon as a first fine stone cutter!" The stone cutter promised._

_The past showed that the stone cutter was riding on a cart, along with Bibarel, who was sad to leave Isis. "So, Bibarel and the expert stone cutter left the training center to begin their work. Then, after a while, I went to see how they were doing." Isis explained in the present._

_A few days passed as Isis saw how Bibarel became. He was wearing a Focus Band, while cutting the stones quicker then before. The stones began to shape up perfectly, better then the last time. "See? Bibarel's now a master stone cutter!" The stone cutter chuckled. Isis grew impressed._

_"Amazing..." Isis replied in amazement. _

**Flashback End**

"Bibarel has been a stone cutting expert, like its teacher. From that moment on, Bibarel never took a day off from its work, until its teacher stopped coming here to visit! And that's when Bibarel lost all of its drive." Isis explained, finishing the story. At that point, Brock made some thoughts.

"Hm... So, Bibarel misses its teacher, huh?" Brock asked. Just as he asked, Isis zipped past him and walked over to Bibarel. "Bibarel! There are only three days left until the bridge opens up! Won't you please cut the stones?" Isis asked. But, to her dismay, Bibarel ignored Isis and continued his nap.

"Bibarel..." Isis replied, not belting of what the Beaver Pokémon was doing. Brock ran over to assure the Pokémon Breeder. "Excuse me, Isis. I'd be more than happy to assist you with the stone cutting! See, I was the former Gym Ldader of the Pewter City Gym for Rock Pokémon in the Kanto region!" Brock explained.

Isis still grew unsure. "Brock, I know you want to help, but it's impossible to cut the stones the right way." Isis protested. That's when Hikaru joined in the conversation. "You know, there's only little choice left. You have three days until deadline, and we need those stones for the bridge! Don't you?" Hikaru asked.

Isis grew surprised as she blinked several times. Ash grinned at the idea. "I think if we put our heads together, I'm sure we can finish the bridge and do it right!" Ash guessed. "No need to worry!" Dawn promised. The four trainers nodded and looked at Isis, who gave some thoughts.

Before Isis could finish, however, Brock turned to Ash and Hikaru. "Ash, Hikaru. I need you to use your Turtwig, Leafeon, the Buizel brothers, Chimchar, and Monferno, okay?" Brock asked. The two boys smiled and nodded. "Roger, Brock." Hikaru replied.

Ash nodded along as they took out their Pokéballs. "Turtwig, Buizel, and Chimchar! Come out and help Brock!" Ash called. "Leafeon, Buizel, and Monferno, they'll need our assistance, too!" Hikaru called. Monferno leapt out of Hikaru's shoulder as the five Pokémon came out.

"Quick! You too, Sudowoodo!" Brock called. The Rock Type appeared, ready to lend a hand. "Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed, volunteering as well. Dawn laughed at the Water Type's energy. "Wow, Piplup! I guess you don't want to be left out!" Dawn giggled.

As the work was about to begin, Bibarel woke up, to see what was going on. At that moment, Brock gave the orders. "Chimchar, Monferno, I need you both to heat the stones with Flamethrower, first!" Brock called. The two Fire Types nodded as they jumped and shot Flamethrower at a rock on the wall.

The fires burned up the rock, as Brock made the timing. "Now, Buizel brothers! I want you both to cool down the stone by using Water Gun!" Brock called. The two Sea Weasel Pokémon nodded as they shot their Water Type move at the heated rock. As the cooling was made, the rock showed a crack.

"Neat! Now, the stones cracked!" Dawn exclaimed. Bibarel made a glare, angry for what is going on with the quarry stones. "Turtwig! Leafeon! You two use Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf to cut the stones! Sudowoodo, use Razor Leaf with Mimic!" Brock called.

Leafeon winked at Turtwig, much to his chagrin, before they shot the attacks at the cracked rock, along with Sudowoodo's Mimic attack. The leaves all cut the stones in fourths, into smooth rectangular prism shape.

The rocks all fell down as Isis grew amazed. "I'm impressed... Hold on." Isis stopped. Everyone grew confused as Isis check the measurements of the four rocks. The breeder gave a sad smile and a shook of her head. "I'm afraid this is no good." Isis replied. "Huh?" The group asked, surprised.

All of the Pokémon grew surprised, too, confused of what they had down wrong with the progress.

The group has net Isis, a professional Pokémon Breeder who is in a tight situation. Her caring of Bibarel has gone as a slacker, and is refusing to cut the stones for the bridge! And the deadline was only three days away! As the group and their Pokémon tried to cut up the stones, it was no good.

Now, how is the group is going to be able to make the stones for bridges without Bibarel's help, when the time is short? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Spark, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift, Aqua Jet)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave, Wrap)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 10: Bibarel's Stone Will!**

**Chapter 11: Nosepass To Probopass!**

**Chapter 12: Burning Spirit! The Bond!**

**Chapter 13: Luxray VS Luxio! The Hostility!**

**Chapter 14: A Reborn Electric Power!**


	10. Bibarel's Stone Will!

**Chapter 10: Bibarel's Stone Will!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group were making their way to Solaceon Town for Dwan and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, until they came across a bridge that was still unfinished. A worker, and a professional Pokémon Breeder named Isis explained the situation and the deadline.

The deadline was to be three days from now. Isis then explained about how a Pokémon named Bibarel was slacking off, which was not its usual self. So, Brock made a plan to make the stones for the bridge without the Beaver Pokémon's help. The group used the Buizel brothers, Sudowoodo, Chimchar, Monferno, Turtwig, and Leafeon for help.

However, Isis resulted that the results weren't good. How will this progress go out for the bridge?

"I'm impressed... Hold on." Isis stopped. The group grew confused, along with their Pokémon. Isis walked over to the four stones, and measured them all. She turned, giving a sad smile and a shook of her head. "I'm afraid this is no good." Isis explained sadly. That caused everyone to be surprised.

"See, all of these blocks have to be exactly the right dimensions to make up the bridge's arch!" Isis explained. That left everyone flustered. Ash rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "I guess it's impossible to do after all!" Ash stated. "Even if we were to try again, the results could be the same!" Hikaru stated.

"Yeah... And I thought things were going so well..." Dawn sighed sadly. Monferno climbed back on Hikaru's shoulder, giving a sad whimper. Hikaru rubbed Monferno's head, soothing him. "Cheer up, buddy. I'm sure there's a way that we can do to make this right." Hikaru assured.

"Ferno." Monferno said sadly, feeling a bit better. Brock made the words as he frowned. "But that bridge has got to be built! So, we can't accept defeat no matter what!" Brock exclaimed. Both Ash and Hikaru grinned at Brock's determination. "We're hearing you, Brock." Hikaru smirked.

Brock nodded and called out to all the Pokémon. "Alright! Let's try again!" Brock called. All of the Pokémon cheered, ready to make another try. But then, just before things could get started, Bibarel landed on the blocks that the group made. "Bibarel!" Bibarel growled.

Everyone grew surprised to see the Beaver Pokémon. "Bibarel!?" Brock called. Isis widened her eyes and ran over to see Bibarel glaring at everyone. "So, are you finally ready to get to work?" Brock asked. Bibarel didn't answer, as he barked at the four trainers angrily.

Isis noticed its anger as she turned to the group. "I don't think so. I think Bibarel's angry that you've come around here and stirred things up!" Isis answered. All the Pokémon and their trainers grew surprised with the answer. They looked back at Bibarel, who kept glaring at them.

"I don't like that look on Bibarel's face!" Dawn shuddered. She held onto Hikaru's left arm for support. Hikaru blinked in surprise, before turning back to the glaring Beaver Pokémon. "Yeah. Me neither!" Ash agreed. "I don't think this is going to come well..." Hikaru guessed.

Monferno and Pikachu grew unsure of what to do, like the trainers. Suddenly, before anyone else could react, there was a call, that sounded familiar. Everyone turned to see the sources of the voices. "What's that?" Dawn asked. Hikaru seemed to recognize the familiar voices.

"Hey, aren't those the Machokes and Machamps!?" Hikaru asked, widening his eyes. Isis gasped as she looked. "Oh no! Look up there!" Isis called. Everyone turned to see a Meowth face balloon, carrying a cage, which contained the two Machokes and the two Machamps.

There was a familiar laughing trio, a trio that Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock knew.

"Listen up! The movers and shakers are here!"

"Broadcasting the live loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Builing our dream base at a breakneck pace!"

"Giving us hope, putting fear in your face!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Wobba Wobba!"

"Mime mime mime mime!"

"No! They've been captured!" Isis gasped. "Now, what do you crooks want with them!?" Brock snapped. The evil trio presented their plan to the heroes. "If these four muscle bound movers of stony slabs can build a bridge, they can build us a base with ease!" James answered.

"But, we need Bibarel to complete our construction crew!" Jessie added. "Woo hoo!" Meowth laughed as he pressed on the button. The mechanical arms came threw, grabbing Bibarel by force. Isis widened her eyes at this. "Bibarel!" Isis called. "Give Bibarel back right now!" Brock demanded.

"Quick, Chimchar! Buizel! Save Bibarel!" Ash called. Hikaru turned to Monferno and Buizel as well. "You two. Do the same as Ash's Pokémon are doing!" Hikaru called. Monferno and Buizel nodded in agreement. First, Chimchar and Monferno shot their Flamethrower attacks at the arm.

There was a burn mark shown on the arm, as Bibarel struggled. Next, the two Buizel brothers shot Water Gun, cooling down the burn. Ash turned to Turtiwg, as Hikaru turned to Leafeon. "Okay! Now, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Hikaru said the same order as Brock turned to Sudowoodo.

"Use Mimic to copy Turtwig, Sudowoodo!" Brock called. Leafeon, Turtwig, and Sudowoodo shot the Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf attacks at the mechanical arm. However, as the attacks landed, there was no dents or scratches on it! "But how!? Both Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf had no effect!" Brock exclaimed.

Hikaru looked at the mechanical arm. Obviously, Team Rocekt had everything prepared in case if they tried to attack with Razor Leaf or other attacks that can cut mechanical arms. "Ha ha ha ha ha! See? You can't rule an iron fist without an iron arm, and we've got both!" Meowth cackled.

"Ah! Oh no!" Dawn gasped. Hikaru clenched his fist as Ash glared at the evil trio. "Argh... Now, what do we do!?" Ash asked. Suddenly, Bibarel tightened his Focus Band as he began to gnaw on the iron bars. Team Rocket seemed to take notice of this. "Uh oh. Bibarel's gnawing the bars!" James gasped.

"Thise two teeth can slice through stone!" Jessie shrieked, knowing of what Bibarel can do. Meowth smirked, trying to assure his two comrades. "Those bars are made out of the same stuff as both our iron fist and arm!" Meowth explained. That calmed the two down as Jessie smirked.

"Oh! You could say we're showing our iron charm!" Jessie laughed. But, the evil trio didn't realize that they were wrong about Bibarel. The Beaver Pokémon but hard, until one of the iron bars snapped! "Aaahh!" Team Rocket screamed, knowing that their catch can escape now.

The four Fighting Types, and Bibarel all escaped the cage as Ash and Hikaru both saw their chance. "I think this would be a great time to use Thunderbolt!" Ash called to Pikachu. Hikaru turned to Monferno, smiling at him. "Monferno. You know what to do." Hikaru replied.

Both starters nodded as they climbed to the top of the quarry. Then, the two jumped and shot Thunderbolt and Flamethrower at Team Rocket. "Ahhhhh!" Team Rocket screamed. As always, their balloon explodes and they are sent flying in the air! James sighed, complimenting Bibarel.

"With choppers like that, I think Bibarel can win an award for best bridge construction!" James guessed, thinking of a bridge made by the Beaver Pokémon. "Well, you should win an award for forgetting whose side you're on!" Jessie criticized. "We've been crossing at that bridge for more times than I cared to remember!" Meowth reminded.

Jessie sighed, shrugging. "That's life with James. Just like an old pair with shoes!" Jessie muttered. James smiled. "Awful as it sounds, I'm taking that as a compliment!" James exclaimed. With that, they were sent blasting off into the blue sky. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed.

As the evil trio disappeared, the Machokes and Machamps celebrated for their freedom. Bibarel smiled that everyone was safe now. Isis, and the four trainers ran over. "You were wonderful, Bibarel! You saved them all!" Isis complimented. "Bib!" Bibarel replied, with a smile.

Brock walked over, looking at the Beaver Pokémon. "I've got an idea. How about you doing some stone cutting right now?" Brock asked. Immediately after Brock made the suggestion, Bibarel frowned and turned his head away, refusing it. That left everyone surprised.

"Hey, you should know that Isis is running out of time! Are you saying that you won't care of what will happen to her if you don't help us? She needs you! Just like when the people from the villagers need your assistance!" Hikaru exclaimed angrily. "Mon! Ferno!" Monferno screeched angrily.

Isis looked down, trying to think of something. "There must be something that I can do to make that bridge finished quickly..." Isis replied. Suddenly, before anyone else could make a suggestion, a rumbling noise came by. Everyone turned to see a crane coming by.

Out came, was the head engineer. Isis widened her eyes. "Oh no... It's the head engineer!" Isis replied. The head engineer glared at the Pokémon Breeder, annoyed of very little progress that she had made.

"You can't be trusted to get the job done, can you!?" The head snapped. He took out a Pokéball, huffing to himself. "I'll just have to get the stones cut, and finish that bridge myself!" The head snapped. He threw the Pokéball before Isis could get any word out for her boss.

A Rhydon appeared, ready to work. "Okay, Rhydon. Use your Horn Drill to cut that stone!" The head called. The evolved Rock Type nodded and began trudging to the stone quarry. "But sir! Without Bibarel's help, Rhydon will never cut the stones to the right size!" Isis reminded.

Brock agreed along with her. "If you'll forgive me, sir. I think Isis is right." Brock stated. This left the head furious. "Why... Rhydon! Do it now!" The head bellowed. Rhydon began to drill the stone quarry with his Horn Drill attack. Bibarel growled and slammed Rhydon away. The Rock Type yelled in pain, before glaring at Bibarel.

It used its tail to slam Bibarel towards the stone wall. The Beaver Pokémon yelled in pain, before slumping to the ground. "Bibarel!" Isis gasped. Rhydon walked over, deciding to finish the Normal Type off with Stomp. However, Bibarel saw through it, and bit Rhydon's foot!

Rhydon yelled in pain as he was tossed to the ground. Everyone grew shocked as the head engineer glared at Bibarel. "Hey, you! Out of the way!" The head demanded. Bibarel stood in front of the stone quarry, blocking his way. The head sneered and took out three more Pokéballs.

"I guess you want to fight! Aggron! Magmar! Metang!" The head yelled. The three evolved Pokémon appeared, all surrounding Bibarel. Bibarel braced himself for some attacks. "Now, Aggron! Use Iron Head!" The engineer shouted. The Rock-Steel Type aimed its glowing head at Bibarel.

Bibarel rolled in the air, dodging Iron Head. "Metang! Metal Claw!" The engineer shouted. The Psychic and Steel Type aimed its claws at Bibarel, who rolled in the air again, dodging it. The head snorted as he called to Magmar. "Magmar! Use Flamethrower!" The head shouted.

The Spitfire Pokémon blasted Bibarel away with the Fire Type move. Bibarel screamed in pain as he was burned severely. "Bibarel, no!" Isis shrieked. "What are you doing!?" Brock yelled. The engineer sneered as he glared at the weakened Beaver Pokémon. "Get back to work." The engineer demanded.

Bibarel slowly got up, blocking his again, refusing to move. The head grew ticked off as he turned to all of his Pokémon. "Stubborn, are you!? Bibarel! Get out of there, now!" The engineer shouted. Rhydon, Magmar, Metang, and Aggron all lunged at Bibarel, who dodged.

Isis then realized of what the Normal-Water Type is trying to do. "I think Bibarel is doing all of this just to protect the stone quarry!" Isis guessed. Ash then adjusted his cap as he grew determined. "Time to even up the sides! Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu leaped and slammed Rhydon with the Steel Type move.

Ash, Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn all made their orders. "Chimchar, use Flamethrower! Buizel! Water Gun! Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. "Monferno! Use Flamethrower as well! Leafeon, Shadow Ball! And Buizel, you use Ice Beam!" Hikaru yelled. "Sudowoodo! Use Mimic on Razor Leaf!" Brock called.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. Chimchar, Monferno, Piplup, Turtwig, Leafeon, the Buizel brothers, and Sudowoodo all shot their attacks. All of them hit Metang, Aggron, and Magmar, causing them to slam into Rhydon. All of them had fainted from the direct blows!

This made the head furious as he got into his construction crane. "Alright, punks. You really made me mad! I'm gonna finish that confound bridge right now! If it's the last thing I'll do!" The head roared. He controlled the crane to move to the stone quarry.

But, before anyone could stop him, a giant boulder slammed into the crane, causing it to fall down. The head let out a surprised call, as he got out of the crane. He glared at the space, looking around. "Alright! Who did that!?" The head snapped. "I did that!" A voice called out.

Everyone looked up to the top of the quarry to see an old man with a Machamp. It was the expert stone cutter! "Bib!" Bibarel exclaimed happily. "He's come back!" Isis replied happily. The head engineer grew bewildered of what's going on.

The Machamp supported the old man as he got off, holding a box. Bibarel ran over to the stone cutter. "Bibarel, it's wonderful to see you again." The stone cutter replied with a smile. Isis, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all ran over to see the stone cutter. "So, does this mean that your back is totally healed?" Isis asked.

The stone cutter smiled, looking at the female breeder. "The truth is, I never hurt my back in the first place! This blueprint was the only thing that needed to be healed." The stone cutter explained. He held up a blueprint, much to everyone's surprise. The head glared angrily at the expert.

"That's a LIE! My blueprints are always perfect!" The head snapped. The expert stone cutter yelled at the head, much to the engineer's shock. "Your blueprint caused less stones! So, I built a model, just to make sure." The stone cutter explained. He set the box down, showing a model of a bridge.

"Why, you sneaky little...!" The head growled. Everyone ignored the engineer as the stone cutter took the cover off. "Now, watch this." The stone cutter called. As the cover was taken off, the bridge had collapsed! Everyone, including Bibarel looked, alarmed to see the collapsing.

"It... fell apart!" Ash gasped. Hikaru blinked several times, before glaring at the head engineer. "That would mean if the real one that is being built right now... That would fall part if it were to be finished!" Hikaru concluded. "Ferno..." Monferno growled, also glaring at the engineer.

The stone cutter nodded as he looked at the no good blueprint. "Yes. Like you say, if this bridge were built, according to this blueprint, it wouldn't be able to support its own weight, and indeed collapse into a heap! A complete disaster!" The stone cutter explained, tearing the blueprint apart.

Isis grew angry, as she glared at her former boss. "How could you...?! Why did you do this!?" Isis snapped. The head gritted his teeth. "Because we never would've finished it in time and my reputation would've been ruined!" The engineer snapped angrily. Both the stone cutter and Isis glared at the head.

"So, that's it!? Well, you'll never work as a head engineer again!" Isis yelled. "You're not fit to work alongside with stone cutters! Now, get off this site or else!" The stone cutter yelled. The 'former' head engineer stuttered as he backed away. Bibarel took a step forward, glaring at the man.

The group's Pokémon all went behind Bibarel, along with the two Machokes and the three Machamps. The man screamed as he ran off, along with his four panicking Pokémon. As he and his Pokémon were out of sight, all the Pokémon began to cheer. Then, as the cheering stopped, Isis remembered something.

"Oh! But, without a blueprint, we'll never get it done in time! What do we do?" Isis asked. The stone cutter smiled and took out a new blueprint. "I just happened to adjust with the blueprint before I came here today!" The stone cutter explained. He unfolded it, allowing Isis, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock to see.

"Do exactly what it says, and it'll be fine." The stone cutter assured. "Then, we better get started, right away!" Isis stated. "Great! We'll give you a hand!" Brock replied. Bibarel tightened his Focus Band once more, and let out a call as a leader. All the Pokémon called out, following Bibarel's call.

So, everyone went to work, all doing different parts of the job. Croagunk, the Buizel brothers, Chimchar, Leafeon, Turtwig, and Sudowoodo all cut the stones with Bibarel, making the perfect shape. Pikachu, Piplup, Happiny, Monferno, Luxio, and a few Machamps carried the stones.

All the other Machokes and Machamps laid and sticked the stones on the bridge. Isis and the master stone cutter instructed of where it should be put. Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock all paved the the stones, making them to stick to each other, making the bridge.

**Three days later...**

Fireworks shot at the sky, as the grand opening of the bridge had begun. The four trainers, Isis, and the master stone cutter watched in a higher view, seeing the people crossing the bridge. "Wow! What a beauty!" Ash exclaimed. "And finished on time!" Dawn agreed.

"You can say that again." Hikaru chuckled. Pikachu and Monferno both watched the completed bridge as well on their trainers' heads. The stone cutter turned to Isis with a smile. "You've done a wonderful job, Isis!" The stone cutter complimented. Isis smiled and blushed lightly.

"Well, I was helped by a lot, sir. Although, it's strange for a Pokémon Breeder to not know how Bibarel was feeling! It's kind of embarrassing!" Isis giggled. The master stone cutter nodded and smiled warmly.

"Well, you can work together with your Pokémon, just the way you did! Then, I can guarantee you'll make an excellent Pokémon Breeder before you even know!" The stone cutter assured. Brock smiled and agreed with those words. "Oh! I agree, one hundred percent!" Brock chuckled.

The stone cutter then turned to the group, thanking the four trainers. "And thanks to you all fine folks, for a hard work! A token of my appreciation." The stone cutter chuckled. He handed the group four Focus Band, as they all took it with thanks.

"Wow! Thanks a lot! It'll be perfect to know that I'm working hard!" Ash thanked. Dawn looked at her Focus Band. "And, this'll look great when I'm competing in a Contest!" Dawn exclaimed. Hikaru looked at his Focus Band, before turning to Monferno, who was on his left shoulder.

He took the Playful Pokémon off of his shoulder, much to the Fire Type's surprise. "Monferno. I think this would be perfect for you to wear." Hikaru stated. He tied the Focus Band around Monferno's head, who grew excited. Once it was done, Monferno screeched happily.

He thanked Hikaru, hugging his human brother. Hikaru smiled as he hugged his Pokémon brother back. "Looks good on you, bro." Hikaru replied. "Ferno." Monferno replied happily, while blushing as well. As for Brock, he went into his love mode again as he wore his Focus Band.

"One thing, Isis!" Brock called. Isis stepped back, startled. "Uh, yes?" Isis asked. "I was wondering if you'd built us a bridge of love, connecting our hearts!... GAH!" Brock explained, then stopped. Croagunk had jabbed his bottom with a Poison Jab attack. Brock groaned as he slumped down.

"I forgot... No blueprint..." Brock groaned. Isis blinked in surprise, looking at the Breeder in training. "Brock, you don't look so good!" Isis stated. "You do..." Brock groaned.

Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn all sweat dropped as they laughed nervously, until Brock had finally recovered from the attack. They all said their goodbyes to the master stone cutter and Isis, as they all made their way again towards Solaceon Town and Veilstone City.

So, the bridge building has come to an end, as it became a success, with Bibarel doing the work as well. Now, the group heads their way to Solaceon Town for Dawn and Hikaru's fourth Pokémon Contest! Stay tuned to see more adventures!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Synthesis)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave, Wrap)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 11: Nosepass To Probopass!**

**Chapter 12: Burning Spirit! The Bond!**

**Chapter 13: Luxray VS Luxio! The Hostility!**

**Chapter 14: A Reborn Electric Power!**

**Chapter 15: Kenny Returns! Ash VS Kenny!**


	11. Nosepass To Probopass!

**Chapter 11: Nosepass To Probopass!**

Monferno blew Flamethrower at his opponent, which turned out to be a Nosepass. A trainer's Nosepass, that is. Nosepass spun, using Sandstorm to blow the Flamethrower away, much to Monferno's surprise. The dust cleared, as Hikaru stared at his opponent. "You're not quite bad, Alan." Hikaru smirked.

Across him was a boy named Alan. He had indigo hair, a red headband around his head, a black sleeveless shirt, red-yellow vest, black shorts, and blue wristbands. He had a bandage on his nose, with a grin on his face. "I can say the same for you, Hikaru!" Alan smirked.

Hikaru gave a sigh, one that was bored and disappointing.

**Hikaru's POV**

You're probably wondering why a battle has just started at the beginning. Well... This all started, when me and my friends, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were on our way to Solaceon Town for Dawn and my next Pokémon Contest. As we were walking by, we came across a guy named Alan.

He was a fiery guy, alright. Having burning spirit and all. He seemed to be training in Mt. Coronet for a while, training with his Nosepass and all. When he spotted us, he asked me for a battle. Of course, Ash grew disappointed, since he wanted to battle to train for the Veilstone Gym.

I couldn't blame him. I mean, I would be disappointed over the same thing. As Monferno and I battled him for a few minutes, he went on and on about burning spirits. Whoever he was, he was a very determined one, similar to both Ash and Luke (Lucas). His Nosepass seem to have a similar personality as him as well.

The battle is getting rocky, and a bit hot at the moment. Could the burning spirit between Alan and Nosepass could really be that strong? Well, I'll have to battle and win against him in order to find out. See the battle for yourself, if you like.

**End POV**

**Alan: Nosepass VS Hikaru: Monferno**

"Nosepass! Show those guys some real burning spirit!" Alan yelled. Nosepass charged at Monferno, who got ready. Hikaru twitched his eyes in annoyance as he made his order. "You're gonna have to do better than that! Monferno! Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. The Playful Pokémon slammed his fist on the Rock Type.

Nosepass stumbled, before regaining its balance. Behind Hikaru, Ash and Dawn cheered for the Twinleaf boy on. Brock was the referee. "Go, Hikaru! Show him your real burning spirit!" Ash cheered. "Win for it all!" Dawn cried. Hikaru sweat dropped at Ash's remark, but nodded at Dawn's call.

Alan gritted his teeth, firing up. "Didn't see that one coming! Alright, Nosepass! Use Zap Cannon!" Alan called. Nosepass shot the powerful Electric Tyoe move at the Fire Type, which Hikaru knew how to exactly counter it. "Send it right back with Mach Punch!" Hikaru shouted.

Monferno punched the Zap Cannon away, much to everybody's surprise. The deflected Zap Cannon zapped Nosepass, with Alan shrieking in surprise. "Gah! No, Nosepass!" Alan gasped. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he shot his arm into a fist. "Monferno! Keep this up with Flamethrower!" Hikaru called.

Monferno blasted Nosepass away with the Fire Type attack. "Grr... In that case, more burning spirit! Yaaaaah! Zap Cannon, Nosepass!" Alan called. He seemed to be surrounded by fire, by his blazing determination. "Dodge it, quick!" Hikaru warned. Monferno leapt out of the way to dodge Zap Cannon.

Monferno then ran past both Nosepass and Alan. Hikaru followed Monferno, smirking at the two. "Oh? A chase? We're fine with that! After them!" Alan called. So, with that, both Alan and Nosepass charged after Hikaru and Monferno. Ash, Dawn, and Brock all grew startled as they ran after them as well.

"Wow! Those two are sure giving their all!" Brock chuckled. Ash pouted with this. "Oh man. I wish I was in that battle!" Ash grumbled. "Well, if you did, then I would have to give it my all as well!" Dawn panted.

The battle and chase continued as Alan made his next order while running. "Now, Nosepass! Zap Cannon!" Alan called. Nosepass shot the Electric Type attack at Monferno, who dodged. "Dodge, until you can tire Nosepass out!" Hikaru called. Monferno nodded with a grin as he kept dodging.

"Man! Monferno's fast! Keep on using Zap Cannon until you connect!" Alan called. With that, Nosepass shot multiple Zap Cannons, with Monferno dodging them all. This made Alan even more frustrated. "Face it, Alan. You can't beat Monferno that easily by just going into offense." Hikaru stated.

Later, they were all near at the end of Mt. Coronet. Monferno landed on a nearby rock, as Hikaru smirked at him. "Alright, Monferno! Keep on dodging as soon as you can!" Hikaru called. Monferno tightened his Focus Band around his forehead and nodded. He was about to continue the chase, until Alan called out to them.

"Wait! Stop! You can't go over there!" Alan called. The call left both Hikaru and Monferno startled and confused. Ash and the others caught up, as Alan called to his opponents. "Come back. We have to keep battling right here!" Alan called.

Dawn grew confused with that statement. "Why couldn't they battle in anywhere they want?" Dawn asked. Brock made some thoughts as Ash grew clueless. "Being able to adjust through different environments is a Pokémon battle basic!" Brock stated. Alan smirked and shook his head.

"No, it's not that! If we cross over to the other side, we're not on Mt. Coronet anymore! Look here..." Alan called. He pulled out the map of Mt. Coronet, showing everyone the reason. "Unless we stay up here, Nosepass won't evolve into Probopass!" Alan explained. Both Ash and Hikaru grew surprised.

"Really?" Ash asked. Alan smiled and nodded. "No joke! Then, Probopass and I are gonna enter the Sinnoh League! And doing that is my dream!" Alan explained. Nosepass 'smiled' at that along with Alan's words. Everyone, including Brock and Hikaru grew amazed and surprised at that.

"Wow. I had no idea Nosepass had to have special conditions in order to evolve!" Dawn admitted. Brock made some more thoughts to himself. "Yeah. Maybe there's something unusual about the geo-magnetic field around here!" Brock guessed. Ash grew confused as he looked at the others.

"This is the first time I've ever heard of a Pokémon only evolving in certain places!" Ash admitted. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed, also unsure. Hikaru rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "I hate to admit it, but I never heard of it as well until now." Hikaru admitted. "Mon." Monferno replied along.

Alan grinned as he knelt down next to Nosepass. "And we're really getting close to it, too! What do you say, Hikaru? Help us, okay?" Alan asked. Hikaru blinked several times before nodding. "Alright. That would make the battle even more challenging." Hikaru replied with a sly smile.

"Ferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

So, everyone headed back to the spot of where they were. Brock continued as the referee. "Alan and Hikaru's battle will start once more!" Brock called. At that moment, Alan made the first move. "Nosepass! Rock Slide!" Alan called. Nosepass threw controlled rocks at the Fire Type.

"Repel it with Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Monferno used his glowing fists to smash the rocks away. Alan grew surprised, but hen grinned wider. "Mach Punch again! This time, on Nosepass!" Hikaru called. Monferno leaped in the air, punching Nosepass away. Alan gasped as he got back into battling.

"Hang in there, Nosepass! Use Tackle!" Alan called. Nosepass charged towards Monferno, as Hikaru got ready. "Counter with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Monferno wrapped himself with fire and bashed Nosepass, colliding together. This time, Alan grew more pumped up.

"Go, go, go! Yaaaah! Use Tackle, once more!" Alan yelled. Nosepass charged at the Playful Pokémon again, as Monferno narrowed his eyes. "Counter with Mach Punch, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno punched Nosepass away with great power, causing the Rock Type to fall.

"Nosepass, no!" Alan called. As the dust cleared, Nosepass had fainted. It showed that it was no longer able to battle. "Nosepass is unable to continue! The winner is Monferno! That means the victor is Hikaru!" Brock called.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Hikaru smirked as he made a determined fist. "Now, that's what I call a heated battle!" Hikaru chuckled. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched happily. Ash and Dawn got up, amazed with the battle. "Awesome! What a great battle!" Ash complimented. "Monferno is getting stronger than before!" Dawn replied.

Alan ran over to Nosepass, who got up. "Nosepass, are you okay?" Alan asked. Nosepass got up, nodding sadly. Alan smiled, comforting his Rock Type. "You did great! That burning spirit was hot, alright!" Alan chuckled. Dawn sweat dropped at that.

"Well, the two of you were turning up the heat, cause I was staring to sweat!" Dawn explained. "Pika." Pikachu agreed, sweat dropping as well. Ash then made a determined face. "Alright! How about a battle with me next?" Ash asked. Alan grinned and agreed. "Sure thing! One more battle could make Nosepass evolve!" Alan exclaimed.

Just as Alan said that, the Rock Type began to flow. Everyone grew amazed of what is happening. "Alright!" Ash exclaimed. "It's starting to evolve!" Brock stated. As the glowing stopped, a bigger Pokémon appeared, that had small noses around its body.

It had a bigger nose, and a mustache looking iron filings on its lower part of the face. "Whoa! Look at that!" Dawn exclaimed. She took out the Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

_"Probopass, the Compass Pokémon, and the evolved form of Nosepass. Its body acts as a powerful magnet. It controls three smaller units called Mini-Noses."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Alan ran over to Probopass with a huge grin on his face. "You did it! Great job, Probopass!" Alan complimented.

"Pro!" Probopass replied. Ash and Pikachu ran over, seeing the new Pokémon. "Hey, Alan! That's great!" Ash replied. Hikaru blinked several times before looking close at the Compass Pokémon. "This is the first time I'm seeing evolution with conditions like this..." Hikaru stated.

Alan grinned and turned to the Twinleaf boy. "Thanks for your help, Hikaru! You too, Monferno!" Alan thanked. The determined burning spirit boy looked at his Compass Pokémon. "Wow! The heat's on and we've got it turned on all the way!" Alan exclaimed.

Ash then faced the guy and smirked. "Hey, Alan! How about our battle next?" Ash asked. Alan smiled and turned to the Kanto trainer. "Sure thing, Ash!" Alan agreed. With that, Hikaru, Monferno, Pikachu, and Dawn all sat on a few rocks to watch the battle. Brock became the referee once again.

Alan, like before, was fired up, ready for a new battle. "Wow! Probopass' first battle! Yaaaah! Burning spirit!" Alan yelled. Probopass got ready to battle. Ash took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Alright! Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon appeared, ready to fight.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig growled, prepared. Suddenly, just as Brock gave the signal to start the battle, some kind of antenna flew by, attaching itself to Probopass' head. Everyone grew startled to see the thing. "Huh? What's that thing?" Alan asked. Suddenly, without warning, small noses flew out of Probopass.

"What the!?" The four trainers gasped. "The Mini-Noses!?" Alan replied. Suddenly, the three Mini-Noses flew down, crashing in front of Alan. The impact sent him flying to the ground, as he grunted in pain. "Gah! Urgh..." Alan groaned. Ash, Pikachu, and Turtwig all ran over to the boy.

"Alan! Are you okay!?" Ash asked. "Pika?" Pikachu asked, also concerned. Alan grunted as he got up and looked at his controlled Pokémon. "Probopass! What are you doing!?" Alan snapped. Just as Alan asked, there were a trio of laughing!

Everyone turned to see who the culprits were. "And who are you guys!?" Alan demanded. Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock looked. It was Team Rocket!

"You're not the only one with spirits that burn!"

"Your bandage knows it's out of your joint! Let someone else have a turn!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Live and learn!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the spirit do golfers in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Wobbbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!?" Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock snapped angrily. Jessie sneered as she explained the plan. "Starting today, Probopass is a member of Team Rocket! And all of its noses will be doing our dirty work!" Jessie sneered. Alan shook his head and glared at the evil trio.

"Hey, you quit kidding around! Probopass is my friend! We've pit a lot of sweat tears into this! I'll never let you do this!" Alan snapped. James sneered as he taunted Alan. "Except for the fact that we've got one of our new Probopass Power Mind Manipulator!" James explained.

"Noses up!" Meowth called. He pressed on the remote control for the antenna to work. The mind manipulator worked as Probopass shot its Mini-Noses at Alan and Ash. "Look out!" Brock, Hikaru, and Dawn yelled. Alan gritted his teeth and stood in front of Ash, Pikachu, and Turtwig.

"Probopass, stop right now! Remember our kindred burning spirit!" Alan yelled. But, to Alan's dismay, the Mini-Noses nearly hit Alan. "Get down!" Ash yelled. He pushed Alan to the ground, as the Mini-Noses made its miss. Meowth sneered as he made more of the control of the controlled Probopass.

"We've built our success from the ground up!" Meowth laughed. As the antenna made its work again, Probopass was forced to use Earth Power. The ground shook creating cracks on the ground. Everyone yelled out loud in surprise as the move continued. Team Rocket cheered for the success attack.

"In light of our huge success, I'd say spending the food money the year on this groovy gadget was the wise choice!" James exclaimed. "So, who needs to eat, when we can render the twerp's defeat?" Jessie giggled. The evil trio laughed as they got away with their balloon.

"Hi ho! Probo!" Meowth cackled. "Away!" Jessie and James called. Team Rocket had escaped in their balloon, out of sight. The Earth Power attack had worn off, as everyone regained their balance. Hikaru took one glare at where Team Rocket disappeared.

Brock and Dawn ran over to where Ash and Alan was. "Hey! You all okay?" Brock asked. "Yeah... I think so..." Ash replied, unsure about Alan. Hikaru came over, only to hear Alan stuttering with fear. "No way... They've stolen my friend...! Probopass!" Alan yelled out loud. He fell to his knees, sobbing.

The four trainers could only look at Alan, feeling sorry for the burning spirit boy. As Alan kept sobbing, he explained of how Probopass meant everything to him. "Nosepass and I have been the best team ever! And ever since that day, we've always trained with burning spirit..." Alan started.

The four trainers listened as Alan continued. "I'll never forget the day when we won our first Pokémon battle... Then, we got lost in a forest for the next town... So, we found ourselves on Mt. Coronet... Where we ended up doing our best training together! My big dreams come true!" Alan explained.

His face darkened as he thought about Nosepass. "If it hadn't been for Probopass... And now this! This had to happen..." Alan sobbed again. Ash knelt down on Alan's level and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there. Time for the burning spirit to pay off!" Ash replied.

Alan looked up at Ash in confusion, as the others smiled around him. "We'll all work together and get Probopass back!" Brock promised. "This is definitely not the time to give up!" Dawn added. "Giving up now, means that you're giving up on Probopass. So, get ahold of yourself!" Hikaru snapped.

Alan smiled as he got up. "Thanks, guys! You're right!" Alan thanked. He looked up at the sky, imagining that Probopass was there. "Probopass! Everything will be fine!" Alan assured. Ash grinned at the burning spirit boy. "Don't forget! We have a battle to do! So, we can do that after getting Probopass back!" Ash suggested.

Alan nodded as he agreed. "Sounds good!" Alan replied. Dawn, Hikaru, Brock, Ash, and Alan all made their ways into the forest, in order to see if they could find Team Rocket. Brock took out a compass to see if they could Probopass this way.

"The only way we'll get Probopass back is to take off the antenna or destroy the remote control!" Brock stated. Alan clenched his fist, determined to get his friend back. "Okay! I'll aim for the antenna!" Alan replied. "You leave the remote control to me and Ash." Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno replied, tightening his Focus Band.

"Sure!" Ash agreed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

So, the group has run into Alan, a burning spirit trainer. Now, Nosepass has evolved into Probopass, at the same time, giving Team Rocket a chance to steal it! Now, the group, along with Alan must find a way to get Probopass back? Will the plan succeed? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued..

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Synthesis)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Wrap, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 12: Burning Spirit! The Bond!**

**Chapter 13: Luxray VS Luxio! The Hostility!**

**Chapter 14: A Reborn Electric Power!**

**Chapter 15: Kenny Returns! Ash VS Kenny!**

**Chapter 16: The Unown Disaster!**


	12. Burning Spirit! The Bond!

**Chapter 12: Burning Spirit! The Bond!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were on their way to head to Solaceon Town for Hikaru and Dawn's next Pokémon Contest, until they met up on a boy named Alan and his Nosepass on Mt. Coronet. Alan challenged Hikaru to a battle, which Hikaru reluctantly accepted.

As the battle went on, Monferno proved to be too strong for Nosepass to handle, as Alan lost the battle. Then, just as Alan was about to have his next battle with Ash, Nosepass had evolved into a Probopass. Before the battle can get started, however, Team Rocket came by, stealing Probopass with an antenna that brainwashed Probopass.

As they were gone, Alan tearfully explained on how they were on Mt. Coronet, where they trained hard with burning spirit. But, after some words from the four trainers, Alan was now focused to get his best friend back from the evil trio. How will this go on?

The five trainers were walking in the woods, as Brock took out a compass in order to find Probopass. "The only way we'll get Probopass back is to take off the antenna or destroy the remote control!" Brock explained. Alan made a determined glare as he raised his trembling fists.

"Okay! I'll aim for the antenna!" Alan exclaimed. "While you do that, you leave the remote control to me and Ash." Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno replied, tightening his Focus Band. "Sure!" Ash agreed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed along. Just then, as they kept walking, Brock stopped.

"Huh?" Brock wondered. The other four looked to see that the compass had shifted all of a sudden. "That must be from Probopass' magnetic charge!" Dawn guessed. Brock looked ahead and nodded. "We're getting close!" Brock stated. At that word, Alan began to make his way.

"Probopass! I'm on my way!" Alan called. He ran ahead to find his friend. "Alan! Wait up!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock also followed along.

Later, the group arrived near a river. Across it was where Team Rocket were. Jessie seemed to be sunbathing in her blue swimsuit. Meowth was cleaning the remote controls, James was making multiples of antennas, as Wobbuffet gave James some of the antennas.

"Wow! Look at all the antennas!" Dawn exclaimed. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, glaring of where all the antennas are gathered. "Looks like they're planning to use it on some other Nosepass for them to evolve into Probopass." Hikaru guessed. Alan gritted his teeth as he got up.

"They do, huh? I'll take care of this right now!" Alan snapped. He began to run for Probopass, until both Brock and Hikaru held him back. "You imbecile! Are you even thinking!? You won't last long against those three alone!" Hikaru hissed. "You'll just be attacked!" Brock reminded.

Alan settled down as he kneeled back down. "You're right..." Alan sighed. Ash grinned as he took out a Pokéball. He eyed on Hikaru, who grew confused, then nodded in understanding. "Relax, Alan! You just leave it to us!" Ash whispered. Alan looked at the two boys in confusion.

"Buizel! I choose you!" Ash and Hikaru called. The two Sea Weasel Pokémon brothers appeared, ready to guide some assistance. "Bui Bui!" The two smirked. Hikaru looked at the two brothers as he told them the plan.

"Alright, Buizel brothers. We need you to try to grab the remote control so we can stop Team Rocket's plans. Can you two do that?" Hikaru asked. "Bui!" The younger Buizel agreed, saluting with a confident grin. Ash's Buizel nodded with a determined look. "Great!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika." Pikachu replied.

"Ferno! Mon!" Monferno whispered, giving the two a thumbs up. The Buizel brothers nodded and gave the thumbs up back as they dove into the river quietly. They silently swam up to Meowth, who polished the last of the remote controls. The Normal Type held it up with a smile.

"You're as shiny as the day's warmth!" Meowth chuckled. He then turned to Probopass, with an evil smirk. "And you, my pointy pal of my mind, would make an awesome present for the boss! If he places you in his garden, you can keep all of his plants and roses!" Meowth assured.

Hikaru's Buizel sweat dropped at his words, as he turned to his older brother. Ash's Buizel nodded as the little Buizel squirted a little Water Gun on Meowth's back. The little member of Team Rocket let out a yelp. "Nyah!... Hey! Who splashed me!? Come on! I already took a bath!" Meowth complained.

He turned to see who it was, but saw nothing, but a long river. Meowth turned back to his polishing. The two Buizels rose up to the surface of the river, and turned to Jessie. This time, Ash's Buizel squirted the Water Gun on Jessie's back. This time, she let out a surprised yelp.

"Gah! That's not funny!" Jessie shrieked. She turned to Meowth, who defended himself. "Hey, don't look at me! I don't like splashing either!" Meowth complained. Jessie then glared at both James and Wobbuffet. "Alright! Then, who does!?" Jessie demanded. Both James and Wobbuffet sweat dropped.

"Not me! One splash, and the antenna are trash!" James explained. Ash's Buizel took this chance to grab the remote, but accidentally dropped it! The noise gave the attention to the evil trio as they turned to see the Buizel brothers. James glared at the two.

"It came from the twerps' Buizel brothers!" James exclaimed. The Buizel brothers hissed as Hikaru widened his eyes. "Hey! Spittin's not nice, you know!" Meowth snapped. Ash called out to the two. "Quick, you two! Jump into the river, quick!" Ash yelled. The two Buizels nodded as they took the remote and began to head for the river.

Jessie wasn't going to allow this to happen, though. "Not with that! Dustox! Come out here and use Psybeam!" Jessie yelled. The Poison Moth Pokémon, aiming the attack at Ash's Buizel. Hikaru took this chance to send out his next Pokémon. "No, you don't! Dratini! Use Thunder Wave!" Hikaru yelled.

The Dragon Type appeared, shooting the electricity at Dustox. The Psybeam and Thunder Wave met, as it caused an explosion. The smoke from the explosion distracted the brothers long enough for Meowth to call for Wobbuffet. "Wobbuffet! Grab that box!" Meowth called.

The Psychic Type ran and grabbed the remote. The two Buizel brothers pulled hard, trying to force Wobbuffet to let go, as Wobbuffet did the same. Alan ran into the river, swimming to the other side. "I'm coming, Probopass!" Alan called.

Ash took out another Pokéball as he summoned the Pokémon. "Alright! Staravia! I choose you!" Ash called. The evolved Flying Type appeared. It slammed the remote out of the Buizel brothers and Wobbuffet's grip. "Oh no!" Jessie gasped as she saw the remote flying. "Probopass!" Alan yelled.

He ran to get the antenna off of Probopass. James ran over, trying to pry Alan off of the unconscious Pokémon. "Hands off! I take great pride in my little handiwork!" James snapped. The two fought for the antenna.

The remote control began to fly as Ash dove to catch it. "I got it!" Ash yelled. Jessie glared as she made the move. "Dustox! Whirlwind, go!" Jessie shrieked. Dustox blew strong winds to blow the remote out of Ash's hands. Ash yelled as he fell into the river. Hikaru glared at Jessie and Dustox.

"Get out of our way! Monferno! Use Flamethrower! And Dratini! You use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru yelled. The two Pokémon nodded as they finished Dustox off with the two attacks. As the remote control fell, it bounced off of James and Alan's head as it broke the antenna!

The two gasped as the remote exploded. Both James and Alan were sent flying to the ground. Ash got out of the river, grunting. "Alan!" Ash gasped. As James got back up, he glared at the burning spirit trainer. "I took great pride in assembling that antenna and you broke it!" James snapped angrily.

Jessie returned Dustox as she blinked at the out of control Probopass. "I think your pride's been cut short!" Jessie shrieked. Electricity surrounded Probopass as it moaned in pain. "Probopass!" Alan yelled desperately. The mind controlled Probopass unleashed all the Mini-Noses.

The three noses destroyed all of the antennas! Wobbuffet wailed as he was sent flying in Team Rocket's grip. Meowth gulped and panicked. "You can't throw gear like a football without something bad happening!" Meowth exclaimed. Jessie gulped as she could only stare at the Probopass.

"And what is that something bad!?" Jessie shrieked. As she asked, Probopass mindlessly shot a Zap Cannon towards the evil trio. "Something that's a whole lot like this!" Meowth shrieked. The Electric Type move exploded on Team Rocket as they screamed. The evil trio were sent flying to the sky.

"Not only has my handiwork been blown to smithereens, but now I won't be able to eat for a year!... Ugh..." James complained. Jessie looked at the male Team Rocket member with a sigh. "That should help your fat head." Jessie muttered. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed.

As Team Rocket was gone, Hikaru swam over, with Monferno on his head to see what the current situation was. Just as he came over, the mind controlled Probpass shot again the Mini-Noses at Ash, Alan, and himself. The three boys dodged out of the way as Alan glared at his Pokémon.

"Probopass! Stop all of this right now!" Alan yelled. Dawn and Brock stood up, seeing the trouble. "What do we do!? It doesn't hear a thing!" Dawn exclaimed. Brock made some thoughts, before giving the idea. "A powerful electric shock might stop Probopass out of it!" Brock guessed.

Hikaru turned to the words 'electric shock'. "Electric shock, huh? In that case, Dratini! Use Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called. Ash turned as well, calling to Pikachu. "Let's do it, Pikachu! Thunderbolt, now!" Ash called.

The two Pokémon nodded as they shot their Electric Type attacks at the evolved Rock-Steel Type Pokémon. The shock stopped Probopass as he revealed his eyes. "That did it!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched, glad that Probopass was alright.

But, Hikaru narrowed his eyes. _"No! It's not enough!"_ Hikaru thought. Alan ran over to his Pokémon, smiling to see his best friend. "Probopass, know who I am? It's me, Alan!" Alan exclaimed. Probopass tried to look at Alan. But then, the broke anet an charged up. Probopass covered his eyes once again.

Everyone gasped as Alan took steps back. "Probopass! What's wrong!?" Alan asked. Probopass made no answer, except to float away. It shot a Zap Cannon towards Ash, as he yelled, before dodging. The next Zap Cannon was aimed for Hikaru. Monferno growled as he batted the move away.

Hikaru gave Monferno a look of thanks, before glaring back at the out of control Pokémon. "How can that be if the remote control is destroyed!?" Dawn asked. Brock noticed the broken antenna on Probopass' head. "We've got to get that antenna off, too!" Brock called.

Suddenly, Probopass began to float away, as his trainer chased after him. "Probopass, come back!" Alan yelled. Ash turned to the others. "Come on! Let's get going!" Ash called. "Right!" Hikaru agreed. Brock and Dawn nodded as they ran after Alan and Probopass.

The other Pokémon; Monferno, the Buizel brothers, Pikachu, and Dratini followed along. As the chase began, Alan managed to catch up to his Pokémon, but he was still a distant away. "Probopass, stop!" Alan called. Ash made his order to the Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Buizel! Water Gun, go!" Ash called.

Hikaru made his order as well. "You use Water Gun as well, Buizel!" Hikaru called. The brothers nodded as they shot the Water Type attack at Probopass' back. The Rock-Steel Type flinched, but kept going. Alan jumped and grabbed onto Probopass, and went along with the ride.

"Alan!" Ash yelled. The burning spirit trainer turned to the group, facing Ash and Hikaru. "Ash! Hikaru! We've got to stop Probopass! So, use Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Monferno's Flamethrower, quick!" Alan called. Dawn grew doubtful of the idea. "But, if Pikachu and Monferno does that, you'll get hit, too!" Dawn called.

Alan shook his head, glaring at the four trainers. "You can't worry about me! Just do it!" Alan yelled. Hikaru took a deep breath and made his decision. "Alright then. Let's do it, Ash! Monferno! Pikachu!" Hikaru called. "Right!" Ash agreed. "Pika!" "Ferno!" The two Pokémon agreed.

"Okay! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" "Monferno! Use Flamethrower!" Ash and Hikaru yelled. Both starters shot their strong attacks at Alan and Probopass. "Gyaaaaaaah!" Alan screamed as he was hit by the two attacks as well. But, the moves didn't work as Probopass kept moving!

"Try it again! And this time, give it all you've got!" Alan shouted. "You heard him, Pikachu! Come on!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu replied. Hikaru and Monferno followed along as Brock turned to Dawn, while running. "Dawn! Pachirisu!" Brock called. Dawn nodded and took out Pachirisu's Pokéball.

"Got it! Pachirisu! Come on out!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon appeared, running alongside with the four trainers in the chase. "Hang in there, Alan!" Ash called. Alan noticed a cliff up ahead, with a large lake. "There's a lake up ahead... I've got an idea!" Alan called.

Hikaru blinked in surprise. "An idea?" Hikaru repeated. "When I give you the signal, I want you to attack with Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, and Water Gun! Standby!" Alan explained. The chase continued, until Probopass reached to the cliff. Alan saw this chance, giving everyone the signal.

"Okay! Do it now!" Alan called. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru all made their moves. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt, go! Buizel! Use Water Gun!" Ash called. "Monferno! Use Flamethrower! Buizel, you use Water Gun as well! And Dratini, you use Thunder Wave!" Hikaru yelled. "Pachirisu! Discharge, now!" Dawn ordered.

So, the two Water Guns, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Discharge all made contact with Alan and Probopass! "Gyyyaaaaaahhhhhh!" Alan screamed. Everyone gasped as both Alan and Probopass fell into the lake.

"Dratini! Buizel! Let's go!" Hikaru called. The two Pokémon nodded as the three dived down into the lake, after Alan. "Be careful, Hikaru!" Dawn called. "Ferno! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in warning.

Under the lake, Hikaru kept his breath as he, Dratini, and Buizel all swam down, seeing Alan and Probopass on the lake floor. "Probopass!" Alan called, with bubbles coming out of his mouth. Alan saw Hikaru, and gave him a wave, for him to come over.

Ghe two boys looked as they both tried to remove the broken antenna. "Dratini! Use Wrap!" Hikaru gurgled, bubbles coming out of his mouth. Dratini nodded and wrapped around the antenna. Together, with Hikaru, Buizel, and Alan, they pulled, releasing the antenna.

As the antenna was off, Hikaru grew breathless. He needed some air! But, he couldn't afford to leave Alan alone with the unconscious Probopass. So, with his two Pokémon, Hikaru tried to get Probopass into consciousness with Alan. A few seconds passed, as Hikaru released more bubbles.

He looked up to the surface. If this kept up, he would be drowning right now! However, he didn't give up as he and Alan kept on trying to get Probopass moving. Alan head butted Probopass, as his final movement to get his Pokémon going.

This time, the Rock-Steel Type revealed its eyes, causing Alan to smile in glee. But my the two boys realized that they're out of air, the two boys began to swim back to the surface with their Pokémon. As they were all swimming up, Hikaru briefly noticed Ash's Buizel swimming to see if there was a problem.

Once it had noticed that there was no problem, the Water Type grinned as he swam with his younger brother, much to his happiness.

At the surface, both Hikaru and Alan all leapt out of the water, facing Team Rocket. The evil trip gasped, as the other three were relieved. Hikaru turned, sweat dropping to see that the others were caught by the net. "Alan! Hikaru!" Ash exclaimed.

"Looks like the both of you managed to get the antenna off!" Brock exclaimed. Hikaru nodded as he turned to Buizel. "Okay, Buizel brothers! Get them out of the net with Swift and Sonicboom!" Hikaru ordered. The Buizel brothers nodded as they unleashed their special attacks.

The Swift and Sonicboom released the others from the net, much to their relief. "Mon!" Monferno screeched happily. He ran to his trainer's arms, snuggling onto his wet body. "Glad to see you okay, Monferno." Hikaru replied. Dratini coiled around Hikaru's left leg, as the Twinleaf boy smiled.

"Same to you, Dratini." Hikaru smirked. "Ferno!" "Tini!" The two Pokémon replied happily. With that, everyone turned as Alan faced the evil trio. "We got our burning spirit back! So now, it's time for you three crooks to pay the price and feel the heat!" Alan snapped. Team Rocket glared at the boy with irritation.

"Another twerp hothead!" Jessie scoffed angrily. "That dip in the lakeshore didn't cool you off, but we will!" James exclaimed, facing Alan. "A Pokémon battle will bring your fever down!" Meowth sneered. At those words, both Jessie and James took out their Pokéballs.

"Now, Seviper! Fire detail!" "Of course, we'll need Carnivine as well!" Jessie and James yelled. As the two Pokémon appeared, a Carnivine bit onto James' head again! "No! The twerps! They've got the fat heads!" James warned.

Everyone braced themselves for an attack. "Alright, Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie shrieked. "And Carnivine! You use Bite!" James called. The two Pokémon aimed their physical attacks at Alan and Probopass, until Alan made his call. "Probopass! Use Magnet Bomb!" Alan yelled.

Probopass shot the powerful Steel Type move at both Seviper and Carnivine! The two yelped as they were hit, but the Magnet Bomb passed through, exploding on Team Rocket. The evil trio screamed as they were knocked down. But, they quickly recovered from the blow.

"I'd say the only bombs are you twerps!" Meowth snapped. James and Jessie both called to their Pokémon to fight back. "Quick, Carnivine! Get up!" James called. "Seviper! Show a little spice!" Jessie ordered. The two Pokémon tried to get up, but, as soon as they got up, Ash and Hikaru made their call.

"Now, Pikachu! Volt Tackle, let's go!" Ash yelled. "Monferno! Take them down with a Flame Wheel!" Hikaru shouted. Both starters aimed their attacks, smashing into Seviper and Carnivine! The two Pokémon fainted as they were knocked back to the stony ground.

As the enemy's Pokémon was down, Dawn saw this chance to attack once again. "Alright, Pachirisu! Discharge!" Dawn called. "Dratini! Use Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called. "Okay, Probopass! Gyaaaah! Finish them with Zap Cannon!" Alan yelled.

Pachirisu, Dratini, and Probopass all launched their Electric Type attacks, aiming it all on Team Rocket. An explosion occurred, as the trio were sent flying. "What a surprise... with a blastoff..." Team Rocket mumbled. "Wobb! Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet wailed as he made the call as the evil trio disappeared.

Once they were gone, Ash and Hikaru ran up to the burning spirit boy. "Alan! You did it!" Ash exclaimed. Alan turned and grinned at his two friends. "Thanks, Ash! Hikaru! But, we did it!" Alan replied. The three agreed as they all made a group high five. Then, Ash gave a reminde to Alan.

"We still got something to take care of!" Ash reminded. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Alan smirked and made a determined face. "Right! And I'm ready to go!" Alan replied.

**Later...**

Dawn and Hikaru watched at the sidelines as Brock refereed. Ash and Alan faced each other for a battle. Ash sent out Turtwig for the battle, as Alan sent out Probopass. "Let the battle begin!" Brock called.

**Alan: Probopass VS Ash: Turtwig**

"Alright, Probopass! Go!" Alan yelled. "You too, Turtwig!" Ash yelled. Both Probopass and Turtwig tackled each other as the two boys let out a yell, showing their own burning spirit. "Let's show them, Probopass! Yaaaah! Show them that burning spirit!" Alan yelled. Ash smirked at that.

"Yeah? Well, we can burn, too! Yaaaaah! Burning spirit, Turtwig!" Ash yelled. With those encouragement, the two Pokémon fought their hardest to win the battle. Hikaru sweat dropped as Dawn let out a nervous giggle. "Is it just me? Or is it getting hot in here?" Hikaru asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, they're away turning up the heat! But, if they didn't, it wouldn't be them, would it?" Dawn asked. Hikaru sighed and nodded. "Pika Pika!" "Ferno! Mon!" Pikachu and Monferno cheered along for their friends.

So, with Probopass back with Alan, Ash and Alan finally have their battle with an overheat of burning spirit! Stay tuned for some more of the adventures, heading for Solaceon Town!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Wrap, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 13: Luxray VS Luxio! The Hostility!**

**Chapter 14: A Reborn Electric Power!**

**Chapter 15: Kenny Returns! Ash VS Kenny!**

**Chapter 16: The Unown Disaster!**

**Chapter 17: The Solaceon Contest!**


	13. Luxray VS Luxio! The Hostility!

**Chapter 13: Luxray VS Luxio! The Hostility!**

It was dark, as the group were making their way into the forest. "No Pokémon Center. Lost again!" Dawn complained loudly. Dawn sighed as she began to slump down, before Hikaru held her gently. "Take it easy. We'll get there as soon as we can." Hikaru assured. Dawn blushed lightly at that.

"Thanks, Hikaru." Dawn thanked for the comfort. Ash turned to the group, with a rub on the back of his neck. "So, guys. Do you think we took a wrong turn?" Ash asked. Brock checked his guidebook and smiled. "Nope. We should be in town as soon as we get through the forest!" Brock explained.

Dawn brightened up to that. "You mean it!?" Dawn shrieked happily. "Well, that's a relief to call." Hikaru sighed. "Ferno." Monferno agreed, adjusting his Focus Band, that's wrapped around his forehead. So, at Brock's directions of his guidebook, the group made their way out of the forest.

As they were out, however, they didn't arrive at a new town, but rather a dark manor. That left everyone surprised and disappointed. "Since when is a town a castle?" Dawn asked. Brock grew confused as he checked his guidebook. "Uh..." Brock stuttered. Seeing that Brock wasn't answering, Dawn sighed.

"Man..." Dawn sighed, slumping down again. Hikaru held her again, much to Dawn's chagrin. That's when Ash brightened up the mood with an assurance. "Hey, we can always ask them to put us up for the night!" Ash suggested. That put Dawn back in high spirits.

"Yeah! Great idea!" Dawn squealed. "Let's get to it!" Brock replied. To Hikaru, he wasn't sure about the idea. Monferno held tight on Hikaru's right shoulder, as the Twinleaf boy took a closer look at the manor. It didn't seem right to just trespass someone's property without permission.

Later, the four trainers walked around, trying to see if any person was around. "I don't see anyone!" Brock stated, walking around. "Maybe it's deserted!" Ash guessed. "That can't be. I doubt that a manor would be abandoned, if it was this fancy." Hikaru argued, looking close at the manor.

Like Hikaru said, the manor didn't seem old, but fancy. "Well, there aren't any lights on!" Dawn stated. Suddenly, just as Dawn said those words, bright lights shone on the four trainers! They all grew startled as they protected their eyes from the blinding lights. "Until now!" Ash grunted.

As they looked up, they heard a girl's voice. "There they are! The Bandit Beauties Four! I'll handle them!" The girl smirked. The four trainers looked closer up to see a girl, with a Luxray! The girl wore an outfit, that looked just like Luxray.

Just as she made her words, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon leapt off the building! Everyone, including the girl gasped. Luxray lunged towards Ash and Pikachu, aiming for the Electric Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu grew shocked as he tried to dodge all the attacks. "No... Not again." The girl groaned.

Hikaru took out a Pokéball to fight. "An ambush!? Luxio! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. His female Electric Type appeared, facing her evolved form. Luxray, however kept attacking Pikachu, as Pikachu kept dodging. "Hurry up, Pikachu! Hide in the shrubs!" Ash called.

Pikachu leapt and hid behind the shrubs as Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Ash. Hiding won't work against a Pokémon like Luxray!" Hikaru called. Ash widened his eyes as Luxray lunged at the shrubs. The attack forced Pikachu to reveal himself, as he landed right in front of Ash.

Luxio went in front of the group, growling at the angry Luxray. "How did it know where Pikachu was hiding!?" Dawn asked. "Luxray has sharp X-Ray vision! That's why!" Hikaru answered. He took out his blue Pokédex to scan the Gleam Eyes Pokémon.

_"__Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Ash then understood the reason, also. "Of course! Sees through anything!" Ash exclaimed. At that moment, the girl came running by.

"Luxray!" The girl called. Everyone turned to see the girl coming by. "Please! Don't move until I tell you to!" The girl pleaded. But, to her dismay, Luxray ignored the girl and lunged at the group! It began to use an Iron Tail attack, much to everyone's surprise. "Here comes an Iron Tail!" Brock called.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he looked at his Luxio. "Quick! Counter with your Iron Tail, Luxio!" Hikaru called. Ash followed along, calling to his partner. "Alright, Pikachu! You use Iron Tail, too!" Ash called. Both Luxio and Pikachu charged and aimed the Steel Type move at Luxray.

The three Iron Tails clashed, creating sparks between the three Pokémon. They all skidded back to their trainers. The girl grew somewhat impressed with both Pikachu and Luxio. "Those are some tough Pokémon! Okay! Come on out!" The girl called.

As the girl called out, six police officers appeared out of their hiding spots, all surrounding Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock! "We're... surrounded!" Dawn stuttered. The girl smirked as she pointed at the group. "Now, grab those Bandit Beauties Four!" The girl ordered. All six officers lunged to grab the four trainers.

However, Hikaru was one step ahead of everyone. He turned to Luxio, who nodded back with a determined look. "Okay, let's try out your new move! Luxio! Use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. Luxio roared as she charged some electricity, sending shock waves at all the officers.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The six officers screamed as they all fell unconscious. They all had a shock, coming from a kid's Luxio's Shock Wave attack. Luxray gritted its teeth as the girl squealed happily. "Wow! What a Shock Wave! It must be so awesome to use an Electric Type move!" The girl exclaimed.

The girl's excitement and words left the four trainers bewildered. "Must be?" Ash repeated. Hikaru sweat dropped as he face palmed, with Monferno sighing in irritation. Luxio huffed, before turning her head away with disappointment. Brock walked close to the girl, trying to reason with her.

"Excuse me, miss. But, we're not your bandits!" Brock explained. "Yeah! We're just looking for a place to stay tonight!" Dawn explained, laughing nervously. "Mm hm! As if!" The girl smirked, refusing to believe their words. Just as she was about to order an attack, a man came out, stopping all the commotion.

"Just a moment." The man called. Everyone turned to see the man coming out of the manor, standing next to the Luxray girl. The man glanced at the girl with a small smile. "I've seen these people before on TV. The Hearthome City Battle, am I correct?" The man asked.

The four trainers smiled and nodded, relieved. "Right!" They all cried out. "My name's Ash!" "And I'm Dawn!" "I'm Brock!" "My name is Hikaru, sir." The four trainers introduced themselves. Monferno, Luxio, and Pikachu followed along with their signs of introduction. The man chuckled as he smiled warmly.

"My name is Matthew. I own this place." Matthew explained. The girl grinned as she folded her arms in a cocky tone. "Ha! I can't believe you thought I thought you were bandits, for real." The girl huffed. The group sweat dropped at her tone. "Yeah? Could've fooled me!" Ash muttered.

"Technically, you did accuse as bandits just a minute ago." Hikaru corrected the girl. The girl blinked in confusion, making up a lie. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're dreaming!" The girl taunted, causing Hikaru to be ticked off. "Ugh... Nuisance." Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

Dawn looked at Matthew with question. "So, who are the Bandit Beauties Four?" Dawn asked. Matthew sighed and began to explain the situation.

"You see, my manor contains the most valuable treasure that is called the Old Charm. I received a threatening letter from the Bandit Beauties Four, stating that they were planning on stealing it." Matthew answered. He grew concerned about the thoughts of the bandits now.

Ash blinked in an unimpressed state. "I got to say, that's a weird name!" Ash replied. The girl looked at the four, inspecting them closely. "Their letter says they're super famous, but it doesn't sound to me like you've ever heard of them!" The girl explained. Hikaru sweat dropped on the statement.

"This is the first time we're hearing this. Of course we've never heard of them." Hikaru muttered angrily. "Lux! Luxio!" Luxio hissed. Monferno growled along, thinking of what the bandits might look like. Matthew sighed, looking back at his manor.

"But, since you can't take any chances with a priceless treasure like the Old Charm, I've asked Officer Jenny and her team for assistance. At the mention of Officer Jenny, Brock grew excited. "You mean, Jenny from Mahogany Town!?" Brock asked. Matthew grew startled, but nodded.

"Uh... Why yes!" Matthew explained. The girl then began to brag about herself. "And that's why Jenny's trainee number one, me came to investigate you!" The girl explained. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the girl. Ash grew confused with her words. "You mean, you?" Ash asked.

"Number one?" Dawn repeated. "Right! So, know who spill the beans! But, now that it's filled, it's true! The name's Marble, super duper ace detective!" Marble bragged. "Oh..." The group mumbled, unimpressed. Hikaru snorted, as he turned his head away. "More like an immature girl that is an amateur." Hikaru muttered.

Marble grew offended as she glared at the Twinleaf boy. "Say that again!?" Marble shrieked angrily. Luxray blinked before growling low. Hikaru looked at Marble, narrowing his eyes. "What's wrong with telling the truth?" Hikaru asked. Marble grew red as a beet as she stomped her foot.

"That's not the truth! I'm not an amateur! I'm an ace-" Marble started, but she was interrupted. "An ace detective? Please..." Hikaru mumbled, refusing to believe her words. Marble grew normal as she puffed her face out. "Well, no matter! Luxray and I will solve this mystery!" Marble assured.

She hugged her Gleam Eyes Pokémon, with Luxray giving no reaction. This time, Monferno and Luxio sweat dropped, seeing the cold glare on Luxray's eyes. Dawn whispered in Matthew's left ear, unsure about Marble as well. "Do you think she can handle it?" Dawn asked.

Matthew chuckled nervously as he sweat dropped. "Well, I couldn't refuse since she came all this way..." Matthew started, then stopped. An idea came to his head. "Say! Why don't you all help us?" Matthew suggested. Marble blinked in surprise with the sudden suggestion.

For the group, they all smiled and agreed. "Sounds good! What do you guys say?" Ash asked the other three. "I'm more than happy to. This case might not be as easy as we think!" Hikaru smirked. "Sure!" Brock and Dawn agreed at the same time.

Marble grew unsure, especially with Hikaru, before making her opinion. "Well... Oh, alright. But, you'll all work under my command!" Marble ordered. The four trainers looked at Marble, not believing of what she said. "Command?" The group repeated.

"Come on! You'll have Marble! Ace detective, as your boss." Marble assured. Hikaru shook his head with annoyance. "No thanks. I don't need to take your orders for my actions!" Hikaru snapped. Luxio and Monferno followed, all scoffing at Marble's leading suggestion. This made Marble really mad.

But, she instead ignored it as she looked at the others. For Pikachu and Luxio, the two noticed Luxray staring at them with detest. Luxray huffed and turned his head away, much to Luxio and Pikachu's anger.

Later, Matthew allowed the four trainers and Marble to come inside the manor, in front of the safe where the Old Charm is being protected. "So, the Old Charm's there?" Ash asked. "Right! The Bandit Beauties' letter said that they would steal it, precisely around 8'o clock!" Marble explained.

Everyone looked at the clock, which showed 7:25 PM. "Then, all we have to do is stand guard!" Dawn stated. Marble gave a deep sigh, and concern. "I know it sounds easy, but there's one thing that worries me." Marble admitted. The four trainers all looked at Matble in confusion.

The Luxray girl looked at her Luxray, who was watching the front door. "I'm concerned about Luxray. See, it hasn't been that long since Luxray evolved from Luxio..." Marble started, explaining her past with Luxray.

**Flashback**

_Marble and Luxray were at a grassy meadow, training for their next mission. "Now! Charge Beam!" Marble called. Luxray charged up some electricity to try to attack, but nothing happened. The power broke, preventing Luxray from using the Electric Type move. Luxray gritted its teeth with shame._

_Marble grew worried about her Electric Type, then. "Luxray's been unable to use Electric Type moves... So, I figured it would get the hang of it eventually..." Marble explained. She then explained the part of one of her previous missions. "But... When we were helping Jenny chase after a bad guy..." Marble started._

_A thief ran down the docks alley, as Marble and Luxray faced the thief. "Now, Luxray! Use Iron Tail!" Marble called. But, to her shock, Luxray charged up electricity! "Wait! You're not supposed to use Charge Beam!" Marble called._

_Luxray ignored her and tried to shock the man with Charge Beam, but... Like before, nothing worked. The man saw his chance of escaping, until three Arcanines came by, chasing the thief. Officer Jenny ran by, scolding Marble. "Marble! What are you doing!?" Officer Jenny snapped._

_Then, she turned to her three Arcanines, giving them the order. "Now, Arcanine! Use Flamethrower!" Officer Jenny called. The three evolved Fire Types shot Flamethrower, causing the flames to surround the thief. One of the Arcanine leaped onto the man, pinning him down._

_Jenny smiled, praising her Fire Types. "Excellent! Arcanine, that was great work!" Officer Jenny complimented. As she left with the thief, the other two Arcanines insulted Luxray for his weak power. They left, leaving Luxray to growl angrily, angered for not being able to stop one thief._

_Marble tried to comfort him. "Don't worry... It'll be okay..." Marble promised. But, to her shock, Luxray hissed at her. Luxray glared dirtily at his trainer, then ran off. Marble grew upset and shock of what had happened between herself and Luxray. _

_"Since then, things have gotten much, much worse. Luxray won't listen to a thing I say. Even the Arcanine don't like to come around anymore." Marble concluded._

**Flashback End**

Once Marble had finished her story, the four trainers then understood. "I see..." Ash whispered. "So, is that why when you saw Luxio's Shock Wave..." Dawn started, with Marble finishing the reason. "Mm hm. I was hoping if Luxray could learn some Electric Type moves... Maybe..." Marble explained.

"Maybe then, Luxray would listen to you?" Hikaru finished. Marble nodded sadly, glancing at her Gleam Eyes Pokémon, who was still looking at the front door. Ash smiled and made a fist. "Then, this sounds like special training time!" Ash exclaimed. Marble grew unsure as she explained more about Luxray.

"But, when Luxray gets angry, things can get really, really scary! I don't know how we could do special training like this." Marble explained. Suddenly, as Luxio perked her eyes, feeling sorry for Marble, she felt a brute force hitting her side. The Electric Type yelped a little, before turning to see her attacker.

It was Marble's Luxray! And he seemed challenging. The others gasped at this. "Luxray! What is wrong with you!?" Marble snapped. Hikaru ran over to check any injuries on Luxio. To his relief, there weren't any. Luxray had only pushed Luxio a bit hard for her to only flinch.

Luxray growled and glared at Hikaru's Luxio, as Hikaru understood. "It seems your Luxray is making a challenge request to my Luxio." Hikaru explained. Marble blinked several times, before making out the answer. "You mean... A battle?" Marble asked. "Lux! Luxray!" Luxray growled.

"Luxio! Lux!" Luxio snapped. The two evolved forms glared at each other, sparks coming between them. Dawn sweat dropped at that. "You were right about the scary part..." Dawn shuddered. Marble took a deep breath, before walking to the other side of the large room with Luxray.

Hikaru noticed this and walked to the other side with Luxio. "Whoa! Are they really gonna do this?" Ash asked. "Pika?" Pikachu asked, amazed. "Well, the rivalry between the two seems strong, so yes." Brock stated. Marble glanced at Luxray for a moment.

_"Please, Luxray. I need you to listen to me this time..."_ Marble thought. Brock became the referee as he mad the battle call! "Let the battle begin!" Brock called.

**Hikaru: Luxio VS Marble: Luxray**

"We'll start things off! Luxio! Use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio shot glowing orbs towards Marble's Luxray. "Okay, Luxray! Repel them with Iron Tail!" Marble called. But, to her dismay, Luxray again disobeyed, starting to charge up electricity. "Luxray! No! Not again!" Marble cried.

The others gasped at Luxray's refusal to obey Marble's commands. The orbs hit Luxray, preventing him to use Charge Beam. Hikaru took this chance to make another move. "This time, use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio lunged at Luxray with the Steel Type move.

"Quick, Luxray! Intercept with your Iron Tail!" Marble called. Luxray obeyed this time, but the two tails clashed, causing the two Pokémon to skid back to their trainers. Luxray gritted his teeth as he growled at Luxio. Marble widened her eyes. _"Uh oh... Luxray is getting angry...!" _Marble thought.

Luxray, without Marble giving orders leapt and used Iron Tail at Luxio. Luxio yelped in pain, tumbling in front of Hikaru. "Are you alright, Luxio?" Hikaru asked. Luxio nodded, and looked back, wanting to fight more.

"Luxio sure is persistent!" Dawn commented. "Well, if you want to beat a Pokémon that is higher level than you are, of course you do!" Ash grinned. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Marble looked at her Luxray, who was wanting more. "Luxray! Use Iron Tail again!" Marble called.

However, Luxray tried to use Charge Beam once again, giving Hikaru the chance to intercept the attack. "Luxio! Quick! Use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. Luxio let out a roar, shocking Luxray with the Electric Type attack. Luxray grunted in pain as he tried to regain his balance.

"Come on, Luxray! Use Iron Tail again!" Marble called. Luxray leapt in the air, aiming the Steel Type move towards Luxio. Luxio attempted to dodge it, but Luxray proved to be too fast, as Luxio was hit by the direct hit from the Steel Type attack. "No! Luxio!" Hikaru called. The others gasped as Marble smirked.

"Do it, Luxray! Let's try Iron Tail once more!" Marble called. Luxray charged, aiming the tail at Luxio. "Hang in there, Luxio! Counter with your Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. The two tails clashed again, as they were once again skidded back. "Luxray! Don't give up! Use..." Marble started, but was interrupted.

Luxray charged at Luxio without any warning, aiming the next Iron Tail at Luxio. "Thunder Fang, now!" Hikaru called. Thunder Fang managed to paralyze Luxray enough for the Iron Tail attack to wear off. "Oh no! Luxray!" Marble gasped. Hikaru saw his chance as he made his call.

"Okay! Luxio! Iron Tail, let's go!" Hikaru shouted. Luxio lunged as she used most of her energy to make her last attack in battle. The female Luxio leapt in the air, slamming her Steel Type attack down at Luxray's head. The dust cleared, showing that Luxray had fainted!

"Luxray is unable to battle! The winner is Luxio! Which means, that the winner of this battle is Hikaru!" Brock declared.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Hikaru ran over to Luxio, checking her wounds. "You okay, little sis?" Hikaru asked. Luxio blushed brightly, when Hikaru said, "little sis". It made her feel happy and important. She nodded happily, before licking Hikaru's right cheek, making him smile. "If you're happy, then I'm happy, Luxio." Hikaru replied.

"Monferno." Monferno screeched in agreement. Luxio purred happily, snuggling onto Hikaru's chest. As for Marble and her Luxray, Marble grew concerned for Luxray, as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon glared at Luxio. He knew he would get a rematch from her soon.

**Later...**

Luxio and Luxray were fully healed as everyone looked at the old grandfather clock. It was 7:50 PM. The others watched closely. "Okay! There's only ten minutes to go!" Ash exclaimed. Marble looked around for the Bandit Beauties Foru, getting ready for them.

"Alright! Come on, Bandit Beauties Four! Give it your best shot!" Marble smirked. Just then, as Marble said those words, three police officers came in, with one looking short. "Yes, good evening. We have direct orders from Mr. Matthew to transport the treasure!" The woman explained.

That left everyone bewildered and surprised. "But, it's so close to 8'o clock!" Marble complained. Then, Brock brightened up, much to everyone's surprise. "Brilliant! Wait until the last minute and fool the thieves!" Brock exclaimed. Marble smiled as well.

"Oh yeah! I was thinking exactly the same thing!" Marble exclaimed. Hikaru mumbled something which no one heard, but himself. Monferno snort, turning his head away. Luxio just cocked her head, wondering if Marble was going to say the same thing or not. "Off we go..." The little police replied.

The three officers began to leave with the Old Charm in their hands. They had taken it out of the safe with the five trainers' permission. Just as they were about to leave the room, Dawn spoke up. "Just a sec!" Dawn called. The three shook up, before turning to the Coordinator.

"What if you're actually the Bandit Beauties Four in disguise?" Dawn asked. The three began to sweat, as both Ash and Hikaru grew startled. Marble shot up, smiling happily. "Oh yeah! I thought the same thing!" Marble exclaimed. Hikaru took a closer look at th officers.

"Well, there's only three of them. Maybe one of them could be hiding to launch a sneak attack?" Hikaru guessed. The three officers all cleared their throats, smiling nervously. "Us?" The three repeated. "Come, come!" The man chuckled. "Those Bandit Beauties are pros to a team!" The woman assured.

"Of course, they'd wait and not be early or late!" The little man explained. Marble folded her arms and smirked. "I thought that, too! Pros of thieves would be right on time!" Marble replied. Brock looked at the clock, making another suggestion. "That is, unless the bandit set the clock back five minutes!" Brock replied.

Everyone grew startled with the new idea as Brock pointed out the fact. "Then, it would be 8'o clock now!" Brock concluded. The three officers panicked as they sweated even more. Monferno took notice of this and reminded Hikaru with a tap on the right shoulder.

Hikaru glanced at the officers, before nodding to his Pokémon brother. "Yeah! Slick, huh?" Brock chuckled. "I read that in a book, too!" Dawn replied. Both Marble and Ash gave a deep sigh. "You scared me!" Ash muttered. Just then, Matthew came into the room, seeing everyone.

"Everything alright here?" Matthew asked. "Yes, sir!" Marble replied, saluting the man. "These officers were moving the treasure to fool the thieves just as you requested them to do." Hikaru explained. Matthew blinked in surprise, before looking at the three officers. "Huh? Who requested?" Matthew asked.

Everyone gasped as they all turned to the three officers. "That means one thing!" Marble snapped. "You three imbeciles are the Bandit Beauties Four!" Hikaru snapped. Marble let out a loud complain to the Twinleaf boy. "Hey! I was gonna say, I thought the same thing!" Marble complained.

"Now's not a good time for a protest, amateur." Hikaru muttered. Marble grew red as she grew annoyed with Hikaru. The three fake officers sneered as the man took out a remote. "Well then, the jig is up!" The woman sneered. "Showtime!" The man called. He pressed on the remote, causing a small explosion.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed as they were knocked to the ground by the explosion. As the smoke cleared, a Meowth face balloon was floating up! "What's going on!?" Marble demanded.

"Not so sure what to say, are you, dear?"

"So, we'll help you through this. Have no fear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Bandit Beauty... Jessie!"

"Bandit Beauty... It's James!"

"And the beauty behind this cape is... Meowth's the name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"Box in hand, and in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash gasped. "Not you imbeciles again!" Hikaru snapped. Brock glared at the evil trio. "They're the real bandits!" Brock snapped. "Team Rocket?" Marble repeated. She hadn't heard about them from Officer Jenny before.

"They're really bad criminals who is always getting in our way!" Dawn explained. Jessie giggled with that response. "Beautiful bandits by any other name's smell is just as sweet, too!" Jessie sneered. "Since we got he treasure, we bid you... Bye-bye!" Meowth cackled, taunting the group.

"When it comes to losers..." James started. "There are no twerps like you!" The evil trio laughed. They held the Old Charm box in their hands, starting to float away. "Oh no! They've stolen the Old Charm!" Matthew gasped. Ash looked at Pikachu, while Hikaru looked at his Pokémon sister.

"Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" "Luxio! Sent them flying with Shock Wave!" Ash and Hikaru called. Just before the two Electric Types attacked, Luxray bashed them away, stopping the two! "Ah! Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Hikaru widened his eyes as he caught his Electric Type.

As for Luxray, once everything got out of his way, he leapt in the air, aiming an Iron Tail at the balloon. "Luxray! What are you doing!?" Marble yelled. Luxray ignored Marble as he aimed the Iron Tail on the balloon.

So, Hikaru and the others have met up to a tough case, where a group of bandits, who turns out to be Team Rocket steals the Old Charm! And Marble's Luxray doesn't seem to get along with both Pikachu and Luxio! How will the four trainers and Marble solve this case with many conflicts going on?

Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jer, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 14: A Reborn Electric Power!**

**Chapter 15: Kenny Returns! Ash VS Kenny!**

**Chapter 16: The Unown Disaster!**

**Chapter 17: The Solaceon Contest!**

**Chapter 18: Hikaru VS Kenny! Dratini's Debut!**


	14. A Reborn Electric Power!

**Chapter 14: A Reborn Electric Power!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group were making their way to Solaceon Town for Dawn and Hikaru's fourth Pokémon Contest. On their way, however, they all stumbled upon a case, teaming up with an apprentice detective, Marble and her ignorant Luxray.

Marble explained the matter between her and Luxray, due to Luxray having electrical problems. Hikaru and Luxio fought Marble and Luxray in a battle. Luxio came out as the victor, due to Luxray unable to use Electric Type attacks, despite of putting up a good fight.

Suddenly, the Old Charm, belonging to the manor's owner, Matthew, was stolen, seeing that the culprits of the case were Team Rocket. Just before Pikachu and Luxio could stop the evil trio from escaping, Luxray shoves them out of he way to make his own assault! What could the Electric Type be plotting?

"Luxray! What are you doing!?" Marble shrieked. Luxray lunged at the balloon, preparing to use Iron Tail. Team Rocket just laughed as James pressed on a button. "Case closed... For you, that is!" James sneered. The mechanic punching fist appeared, punching Luxray away! The Gleam Eyes Pokémon skidded on the ground.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu growled. "Lux! Luxio!" Luxio hissed at her evolved form. "Luxray!" Luxray snapped, glaring at the two Electric Types. Ash got up, and glared at the three. "This is no time for you two to be fighting!" Ash snapped. Marble got up, and gasped. "Oh no! The balloon!" Marble called.

Everyone looked to see that Team Rocket was getting away even farther. "It's the end of my detective career!" Marble shrieked. Hikaru gave an annoyed sigh, and took out a Pokéball. "Not yet. Dratini! Use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru called. The Dragon Type appeared, and shot the Dragon Type attack at the balloon!

Team Rocket laughed as they dodged out of the way with the balloon. Hikaru gritted his teeth, seeing that he had missed. Ash took out his Pokéball. "Quick, Staravia! Quick Attack!" Ash called. The Flying Type appeared, shooting himself at the balloon. Meowth smirked at that.

"You popped your last balloon with that beak!" Meowth taunted. "Pipsqueak!" James sneered. He pressed on the remote, releasing jets from the balloon. The balloon veered to the left, dodging the Quick Attack! "What!?" Hikaru yelled. "Mon!?" Monferno gasped. Dratini blinked in surprise as well.

Ash gritted his teeth as Staravia glared back at Team Rocket. "Hope we made our point!" Jessie giggled. Suddenly, as they were getting away, they didn't notice the balloon being popped by the roof's high point! "Huh?" They asked, as they turned too late to see them falling down.

Team Rocket screamed as they crashed onto the lower level of the manor. Everyone looked to see the crash. "We've got them! Let's go!" Ash called. He ran ahead, along with Pikachu, Hikaru, Monferno, and Luxio. The others followed by, as Marble let out an excited smile.

"Finally! I'm going to make my first arrest!" Marble exclaimed. Hikaru glanced back while running, before sighing. _"She had to catch the evil trio first, in order to declare the case closed."_ Hikaru thought, sweat dropping.

Later, as they all ran to where the balloon had crashed, the balloon was there. But, Team Rocket wasn't. "There's the balloon!" Matthew called. "And Team Rocket's gone!" Ash called out. He looked around to see if the evil trio was sneaking around. "And so is the old charm!" Dawn added.

Hikaru face palmed as he glanced at Marble and Luxray with a glare. "If you had better control at Luxray, and if Luxray didn't got in the way, then this mess wouldn't happen!" Hikaru scolded angrily. Marble blinked in shook as she looked down, feeling hurt. "Hikaru!" Dawn called out.

Marble slumped to her knees as she sighed. "It's the end of my detective career again!" Marble whimpered. Monferno and Luxio sweat dropped, knowing that this wasn't what their human brother was talking about. Then, Matthew made up his point. "Wait. There's no report of anyone leaving here." Matthew reminded.

Brock looked up ahead, taking a guess. "They must be gone down the hall!" Brock guessed. Marble then shot up, much to everyone's surprise. "Of course! I was just thinking the same thing!" Marble exclaimed with a grin. Matthew looked at the five trainers, with a warning look.

"I must warn you, that the area up ahead is where all kinds of treasures used to be stored. There are a number of booby traps hidden everywhere to stop any intruders! So, be careful." Matthew explained. Hikaru blinked in surprise as he looked down at the hallway.

"Booby traps, huh?" Ash repeated, looking around. Hikaru took a deep breath as he felt the walls, to see if there is anything funny beneath them. Monferno looked above Hikaru's head, to see something peculiar as well. Luxio sniffed around, trying to find the clues.

She got near Pikachu, as Hikaru stood besides the two Electric Types. "This isn't going to be easy, finding traps like this." Hikaru assured. "Monferno..." "Lux..." His two Pokémon sighed sadly in agreement. Suddenly, Luxray shot forward at both Pikachu and Luxio, also startling Hikaru.

"What!?" Hikaru snapped, as he took a step back. Suddenly, a trapdoor opened, right under Hikaru's feet! Everyone gasped as Hikaru was about to fall into the trap. Pikachu was falling besides the Twinleaf boy as well! "Pikachu!" Ash gasped. "No! Hikaru!" Dawn shrieked. "Mon!" Monferno yelled.

Hikaru felt something pulling his jacket hood. Luxio caught the boy, and was trying to pull him up! But, her human brother's weight overcame hers, causing her to fall alongside Hikaru. Luxray also tried to catch Pikachu, but slipped. Everyone gasped as Hikaru, Luxio, Luxray, and Pikachu all began to fall through!

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Hikaru screamed. Luxio, Pikachu, and Luxray screamed all along. The trapdoor closed as everyone was shocked of what happened. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno shrieked. The two began to run towards the trapdoor, but Matthew held them both back.

"It's too dangerous!" Matthew warned. "But..." Ash stuttered. Monferno practically kicked the old man, trying to escape his grip. "Monferno! Calm down! Hikaru is going to be fine!" Dawn assured. Monferno hesitated, befofe slumping down in defeat.

He lost his human brother now, along with his Luxio sister! Dawn then stood, looking at the trap, where Hikaru and the three Electric Types fell into. "Do you think Team Rocket could've fallen down there, too?" Dawn asked. Marble slumped to her knees again as she cried out in despair.

"This time, it's true! The end of my detective career!" Marble cried, thinking in despair. Brock looked at Matthew in question. "Sir! Since this is your manor, you've got to know there the trapdoor leads to!" Brock called. Marble again shot up, grinning, despite the fact that she was separated from Luxray.

"What do you know? I was gonna ask Matthew the same thing!" Marble exclaimed. The old man nodded in agreement. "Yes. There's a secret tunnel. Follow me." Matthew called.

So, Matthew lead Ash, Marble, Dawn, and Brock to the fireplace, where he pressed on a brick to reveal another entrance to the manor's dungeon. Meanwhile, at the dungeon, Hikaru, Pikachu, Luxio, and Luxray all yelled as they slid down to the dungeon, coming from the trapdoor that they fell in.

"Pika..." "Xio..." "Ray..." The three Electric Types groaned. Hikaru slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ugh... What a pain... Hm?" Hikaru muttered as he looked around. He stood up, seeing that this was no longer just the manor. "So, this is where the trapdoor leads to, huh?" Hikaru asked.

The Twinleaf boy felt a nudge, as he looked to see Luxio looking at him in concern. Hikaru smiled as he rubbed Luxio's head soothingly. "I'm fine, Luxio. I'm just glad you and the other two are okay." Hikaru assured. Luxio nodded in acceptance, nuzzling her trainer and human brother.

_"That's great, Hikaru."_ Luxio replied... Wait, replied!? Hikaru blinked in shock, as he looked at his Electric Type. _"Um... Bro? Are you alright?" _Luxio asked. Hikaru shook his head as he looked at Luxio in surprise. "Uh... Luxio? How can I understand you?" Hikaru asked.

Both Pikachu and Luxio grew startled, surprised that Hikaru could understand them. _"You can understand what we're saying?"_ Pikachu asked. Hikaru slowly nodded, surprised that he can understand Pikachu as well. Luxio blinked curiously, before she heard Luxray huffing.

_"Why do I have to deal with you human, and you two wimps?"_ Luxray snorted. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he glared at the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. "You're the whole reason why we got into this mess! So, you shouldn't be talking right now!" Hikaru snapped angrily, shocking Luxray.

Pikachu and Luxio grew startled, seeing Hikaru's annoyance with the Electric Type. Luxray only huffed as he began to run ahead. _"Luxray! Wait up!"_ Pikachu called, running after the evolved Pokémon. Luxray glared at Pikachu, only to be running faster. _"Stop following me!"_ Luxray demanded.

But, Pikachu grew persistent, following after Luxray. _"We need all the help we can get! Please, Luxray. We need your help as well!" _Luxio pleaded along, joining in the run. Hikaru sighed, before following the three Electric Types. Luxray then paused for a minute, before hissing at the three.

_"You Electric Types are all the same! That's what I hate about you! You're persistent, you're cheeky, and so annoying!"_ Luxray snapped angrily. He was about to run again, until he pressed onto one of the floor tiles. To everyone's shock, the floor gave away! Luxray yelped as he began to fall.

He was about to fall right towards the spikes trap! _"Ahhhh!"_ Luxray screamed, as he was about to meet his end. Hikaru, with quick thinking, slid on the ground, grabbing Luxray's tail. "Hold on, Luxray!" Hikaru grunted. Pikachu and Luxio pulled Hikaru, trying to also save Luxray.

_"Agh... What are you doing!? Let go! You'll be hurt along the more you keep this up!"_ Luxray demanded. Hikaru glared at the Electric Type, his yellow and green eyes returning. "If you know what's best for you, just stay quiet! Do you think Marble would be happy if you were spiked!?" Hikaru snapped.

_"Just hold on as we pull you up!"_ Pikachu scolded. Luxray widened his eyes in shock, as he was pulled by his tail, by the human and the two Electric Types. A few seconds later, Luxray was pulled back to safety. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon blinked in shock of what Hikaru, Luxio, and Pikachu did.

The three panted, having to all pull a heavy Pokémon up. The Twinleaf boy looked at the surprised Luxray with a smile. "Hey, Luxray? You feeling alright now?" Hikaru asked. Luxray blinked several times, before slowly nodding. _"Yes... And, thanks..." _Luxray muttered, getting up.

Hikaru and the other two Electric Types got up, and continued on their path. "Just to be sure we don't run into any traps, Luxray, could you use your X-Ray vision?" Hikaru asked. Luxray blinked once and nodded. His eyes glowed golden as he looked around to see if any traps were around.

As they were walking, Luxio nudged Hikaru a little. The Twinleaf boy looked at his female Electric Type, seeing her smile. _"You know... Every time we walk around somewhere, I feel safe around you, Hikaru."_ Luxio confessed. Pikachu smirked at that. _"What. You in love?"_ Pikachu teased.

Luxio glared at Pikachu, and growled at him. _"No way! Just because I feel safe around big bro, doesn't mean I'm in love..."_ Luxio snapped, but stopped before glancing at Hikaru. Hikaru looked at the two curiously, as Luxray chuckled a bit. Luxio sighed, before giving Pikachu one more glare.

_"Alright, alright. I'll keep it quiet."_ Pikachu replied. Luxio huffed and turned away, putting her nose up in the air. _"You do that." _Luxio mumbled as she stayed close to her confused trainer. _"Love... huh?"_ Luxray whispered to himself, smirking at that thought.

Suddenly, after for a few minutes, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon stopped at a nearby wall. "You found something?" Hikaru asked._ "Yes. A secret hall, that is." _Luxray answered, nodd ing his head. He pressed his right paw at a brick stone, which pushed in. As he pushed, a secret door opened up!

_"Yes! We found a way! I'm coming, Ash!" _Pikachu called. Pikachu began to run ahead, with Luxray widening his eyes. _"No! Wait, stop!..." _Luxray started, trying to warn Pikachu. But, it was too late, as Pikachu accidentally stepped on a trap switch! Hikaru and Luxio widened their eyes in surprise.

Spikes shot towards the four, as Pikachu let out a yelp of surprise. "Argh! Luxio! Use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. _"On it!"_ Luxio called. Luxray had his Iron Tail on as well. The two evolved forms repelled the iron spikes with the Iron Tail attack, making them all useless.

_"Wow! Thanks, you two!" _Pikachu thanked. Both Luxio and Luxray nodded. _"I do have to repay you all for saving me... So... Yeah..."_ Luxray replied, blushing lightly. Hikaru smiled lightly, at Luxray's embarrassment. Luxio accepted the thanks with a nod. Just then, there was another stone moving.

Hikaru, Luxio, Pikachu, and Luxray turned to see another hidden door opening. The ones who opened it was, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Marble! Monferno happily leapt into Hikaru's arms. _"Big bro! I'm so glad you're okay!"_ Monferno screeched happily. Hikaru laughed lightly, embracing Monferno.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Monferno." Hikaru replied. "Pikachu!" "Luxray!" Ash and Marble called. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu called. Hikaru blinked in surprise. He couldn't understand what the Pokémon were saying anymore. He sighed, before smiling sadly. Dawn ran over to Hikaru, looking at him.

"Are you alright, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. Hikaru smiled and gave a sleigh nod. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Hikaru answered. Dawn sighed in relief, as she smiled, her eyes growing watery. "Thank goodness... I thought something bad happened to you..." Dawn replied.

"Dawn?" Hikaru asked in surprise. He grew more startled, when Dawn hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder. As for Pikachu and Ash, the two hugged each other, rejoiced of their reunion. "Wow! You're great!" Ash exclaimed in relief. Marble ran over to her Electric Type, hugging him.

"Luxray, I was so worried about you!" Marble replied, her tears being watery as well. Luxray blinked several times in surprise, before blushing a little. Marble then released Luxray from the hug, as she looked at his face.

"Hey, Luxray? Do you think... That we can be friends?" Marble asked. Luxray widened his eyes in shock, blushing brightly. The others looked at Marble and Luxray, as Luxray gave a slight grin and a nod. "Lux!" Luxray exclaimed with a grin. Marble then raised her hands up with a happy cheer.

"Ha ha... Yes! We're gonna be the strongest team you've ever seen!" Marble exclaimed. Suddenly, as she jumped down, she pressed onto another trap button! Everyone gasped as the door fell, sealing itself. Then, all the other doors shut down as well. After it was all closed, the wall began to close in!

Everyone watched as the walls began to close on them. "I'm so sorry!" Marble apologized, realizing of what she had done. Everyone tried to find a way to get out of the trap. "Come on! Open! Open!" Ash yelled, banging on the cold stone walls. Hikaru and Dawn tried to push the walls to find a hidden button.

"This really is it! Forget career! It's the end of the world!" Marble exclaimed, falling to her knees. Hikaru galred at the apprentice and yelled at her. "You can't possibly give up right now... At a situation like this!" Hikaru snapped angrily. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched angrily. Brock looked around.

"There's got to be a control switch here!" Brock guessed. Immediately, Marble got up, making a bright smile. "Amazing! I was gonna say that!" Marble exclaimed. She looked around, ordering her Luxray. "Luxray! Take a look!" Marble called. Luxray nodded and looked around with his glowing eyes.

He spotted a brick tile, that had a hidden button on it. He called out to Marble, who smiled with a nod. "Now! Use Iron Tail!" Marble called. Luxray lunged at the hidden button, scraping the hard barrier around it. Once the button was revealed, Luxray pressed on it.

When the button was pressed, the walls began to move back where they had belonged. The doors revealed themselves again. "That was close!" Dawn sighed in relief. Hikaru wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Too close." Hikaru added.

"All right's with the world! Thanks to you, Luxray!" Marble replied happily, hugging the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. "Lux!" Luxray replied, rubbing Marble's face in affection. Suddenly, a small explosion appeared off a wall. Everyone looked, startled to see who had made the explosion.

It was Team Rocket! The evil trio was trudging along, looking around. "Phew... The high cost of freedom..." Jessie mumbled. "But, where is this freedom?" James asked, looking around, looking tired. Meowth and Wobbuffet came by, looking around as well. Then, when the evil trio spotted the group, they yelled in surprise.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock snapped. Marble glared at the evil trio as she stood up. "Now give us back the Old Charm!" Marble demanded. Jessie blew a raspberry at the group with a taunting tone. "No thanks!" Jessie giggled.

"These coins are staying put!" Meowth sneered. He opened the chest, as the evil trio grew surprised. Inside the box, wasn't money. It was a shiny, rare claw! "We're coin less!" James complained. "But, what a locker!" Jessie replied. Meowth took out the Old Charm and sneered.

"And how! I'll take this beautiful charm and stash it in the Team Rocket super secure safe!" Meowth replied with an evil grin. "Totally twerp proof!" Jessie giggled. Then, both Jessie and James took out their Pokéballs. "Seviper! Your serve!" "Carnivone! You too!" Jessie and James called.

Seviper came out perfectly, but Carnivine bit James again! "You can serve me nod chew, but not as a main course!" James yelped. The battle started as Team Rocket called out their moves. "Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie shrieked. "Carnivine! Bite, let's go!" James called.

The two Pokémon lunged at Luxio and Luxray. "Luxray! Use Iron Tail!" Marble called. "And Luxio! Use Thunder Fang!" Hikaru called. Both Electric Types smashed into Seviper and Carnivine, pushing them away. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu shocked Seviepf and Carnivine as his chance.

Then, as Luxray saw the electricity, he took some of the Thunderbolt's power, causing his fur to spark with electricity. "Ah! Luxray!" Marble gasped. Brock reminded her of Luxray's reason. "Maybe now that Luxray's body is full of electricity, it'll be able to use Electric Type attacks!" Brock reminded.

Marble then grinned and looked back at Luxray. "You know, I was gonna say that! Okay, Luxray! Here we go! Use Charge Beam!" Marble called. Luxray focused his electricity, and shot it all at the two approaching Pokémon! Both Seviper and Carnivine screamed as they were shocked by the powerful move.

The two enemies recovered as Jessie and James both ordered a Bite attack. Seviper and Carnivine lunged at Luxray with their attacks, until Luxray dodged and bashed the two away! The two enemies were sent flying towards Team Rocket, causing Meowth to lose his grip on the Old Charm.

"Luxray! You did it!" Marble praised. "Luxray! Lux!" Luxray exclaimed, nodding in acceptance. Dawn caught the secure box and smiled. "Nice catch, Dawn!" Hikaru complimented. Dawn smiled, thanking Hikaru for the compliment. Ash then turned to both Hikaru and Marble.

"Hey! How about a triple attack?" Ash suggested. "Sounds good!" "Alright. I'm up for it." Marble and Hikaru agreed. Ash grinned and turned to face the evil trio. "Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. "Luxray! Now, you use Charge Beam!" "Luxio! Use Shock Wave!" Marble and Hikaru shouted.

All three Electric Types blasted the evil trio with their Pokémon with the triple Electric Type attack. Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying out of the underground manor dungeon, and into the sky. "I hate exits like this!" Jessie complained. "Look at the bright side!" James called.

"There's no one in the world as much practice!" Meowth snapped. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed, as they disappeared out of sight.

**Next morning...**

Matthew, Marble and Luxray, with the four trainers were all outside, looking at the secure safe from Team Rocket. "Hmm... Opening this safe is not going to be easy." Matthew admitted. "Just leave it to me! Luxray! Thunder Fang!" Marble called. Luxray lunged at the box, shocking it with the Electric Type attack.

The shock did the trick, opening. Matthew took the shiny claw, that looked like a charm. "Ah, yes! This is the Old Charm, alright. And I have all of you to thank for it!" Matthew thanked, smiling at the five kids. "Come, come! It was nothing!" Marble assured. Ash laughed nervously at that.

"Wow! Humble!" Ash chuckled. Hikaru sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ugh..." Hikaru groaned, with Monferno shaking his head in disappointment, tightening his Focus Band. Then, Marble made some thoughts.

"I was just thinking... I may never be sure who spilled the beans! But, now that they've all between spilled, I'm the super duper ace detective! Marble! Catch you later!" Marble giggled. Suddenly, a voice came out, startling Marble. "Hello, Marble." Officer Jenny said sternly.

Marble shook up in fright, as she slowly turned to see her boss. "What do you think you're doing, taking a case without my permission?" Officer Jenny scolded. Marble found it hard to make any words for excuse. "Uh... You see..." Marble started, but Brock interrupted her.

"Wow! There's my ace detective!" Brock exclaimed happily. He ran over to the surprised Officer Jenny, making a loving voice to her. "Although it seems like it turned to be.. My heart has been, and still locked in your custody!... AH!" Brock started, but stopped. Croagunk had jabbed Brock with a Poison Jab again.

"Oh... That's my key..." Brock groaned, as he was dragged away. Officer Jenny ignored Brock, and looked at Matthew. "Matthew, sir? I hope Marble didn't cause any trouble." Officer Jenny apologized, bowing down. Matthew chuckled, trying to reassure with the officer. "Oh no! Marble was most helpful." Matthew assured.

Officer Jenny looked at Marble with a stern stare, still. "Lucky you." Officer Jenny sighed, making a sad smile. "I'm so sorry..." Marble apologized. "Lux..." Luxray apologized as well. Officer Jenny cleared her throat, looking at both Marble and Luxray.

"So, I'd say that the two of you have turned into a pretty good team!" Officer Jenny chuckled. That made both Marble and Lxuray to brighten up, as they looked at each other to what excitement. "Yeah? Sir! I can't thank you enough!" Marble thanked happily. "Luxray!" Luxray exclaimed along.

"That's awesome!" Dawn replied. "Yeah!" Ash agreed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed along. Hikaru nodded lightly, with a small smile. "Now, you must be starved! Please, eat as much as you like." Matthew invited. He presented the dining hall, which had all the delicious food.

The food made Ash hungry as he smiled happily. "Ha! I just might eat even bigger than that!" Ash joked. Hikaru looked at both Monferno and Luxio, hearing their stomachs growling, much to their embarrassments. "Are you two hungry?" Hikaru asked.

The two Pokémon nodded, smiling, while blushing as well. Hikaru chuckled and knelt down to Luxio and placed Monferno next to the Electric Type. "Well, in that case, you ought to eat as much as you like as well, as thanks for your hard work, you two." Hikaru smirked.

"Lux!" "Mon!" The two Pokémon nodded happily. Hikaru chuckled as he got back up, with Monferno climbing onto his left shoulder. "Wow! I was just about to say the same thing!" Dawn teased Marble. That left Marble complaining. "Hey! You stole my line!" Marble cried, not liking it.

Everyone then began to laugh as Marble and Dawn argued over Marble's lines. Hikaru laughed along, but less than everyone else. He looked up at the sky, thinking of what had happened earlier. "I was able to understand the Pokémon for a while... Why? Could I have some powers?" Hikaru asked himself.

He then shook his head, as he and his two Pokémon joked with everyone else for a large meal.

So, the case has been solved, and the Old Charm has been returned! Furthermore, Luxray has finally decided to bond with Marble, while being friendly to other Electric Types! What other events will occur in this? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Wrap, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 15: Kenny Returns! Ash VS Kenny!**

**Chapter 16: The Unown Disaster!**

**Chapter 17: The Solaceon Contest!**

**Chapter 18: Hikaru VS Kenny! Dratini's Debut!**

**Chapter 19: The Lazy Miltank!**

**Chapter Preview:**

Dawn: Wow! Aipom learned Double Hit!

Kenny: Hey there, Dee-Dee! Hikaru!

Dawn: Don't ever call me Dee-Dee again!

Hikaru: Ken... Enough already.

Ash: Kenny! Can you teach Turtwig Energy Ball, too?


	15. Kenny Returns! Ash VS Kenny!

**Chapter 15: Kenny Returns! Ash VS Kenny!**

"Aipom! Swift, let's go!" Dawn called. "Aipom!" Aipom screeched as she leapt into the air, spinning while using Swift. The stars surrounded Ash, Hikaru, and Brock, along with Pikachu, Monferno, Dratini, Piplup, and Kirlia. Then, one star flew towards Aipom, as the Normal Type hit it right back.

The star met with the rest of the Swift stars. Once it made contact, rainbow light filled everywhere, much to everyone's amazement. Dawn grew amazed too, as Aipom landed on the ground with a bow. Dawn bowed along, as the group applauded for Dawn and Aipom.

"Great, Aipom! You and Dawn are mentally in sync!" Ash complimented. "Ai!" Aipom screeched happily. "And I'm impressed on that new variation of Swift you used!" Brock admitted. Hikaru made some thoughts, before explaining it to his three friends.

"So, you used Swift to make a circle of it. Then, you hit one lone star with a Focus Punch. Then, that star hits the others, making a shining light. Is that right?" Hikaru asked. Dawn nodded happily, and looked at Aipom, who was on her head.

"It looks a lot prettier than before. We made a lot of changes in Focus Punch as well!" Dawn explained. She turned to Hikaru, who blinked once. "Hikaru, could you be our opponent?" Dawn asked. Piplup fell over, thinking that Dawn would ask him. "Sure thing. Let's go, Kirlia!" Hikaru called.

_"Right!"_ Kirlia agreed. With that, Hikaru and Kirlia faced both Dawn and Aipom. "We'll start things off! Kirlia! Use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru called. Kirlia summoned and lunched colored leaves at Aipom. Dawn got ready, as Aipom prepared for Dawn's signal.

"Focus Punch, Aipom!" Dawn called. Aipom nodded as she jumped up and punched all the Magical Leaf with her tail. Suddenly, as in a surprise, Aipom looked as she had two tails, punching all the Magical Leaf rapidly. Ash blinked in surprise as he witnessed the double tail attack.

"What's that? It's like Aipom's got two tails! That's awesome!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn looked at Ash with an explanation. "I wanted to look like Aipom's attacking two places at once with one Focus Punch!" Dawn explained. Brock looked closer at the double tail combo.

"You do realize that that's a brand new move!" Brock reminded. Dawn blinked in surprise as she took out her Pokédex. "Huh? A new move?" Dawn asked. "Yeah. Aipom is using Double Hit right now!" Hikaru explained. Dawn searched for the move that Hikaru said. "Double Hit..." Dawn whispered.

_"__Double Hit, it is a single attack that causes damage twice."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Dawn put away her Pokédex, while growing amazed with the new move. "Double Hit... Wow! I've got me a new move!" Dawn exclaimed happily. Aipom called happily, while climbing onto Dawn's head.

Beock, Ash, and Hikaru walked over, with Brock smiling. "I would think Aipom's close to evolving after learning that move!" Brock chuckled. "You think?" Dawn asked, feeling excited about Aipom's evolution. "What would that be?" Ash asked, starting to take out his Pokédex.

However, Hikaru beat him to it. The Twinleaf boy took out his blue Pokédex, searching for Aipom's evolution. "It's Ambipom. The evolved form of Aipom." Hikaru answered. He showed the picture of his Pokédex to the others.

_"__Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. It uses its two tails to shell nuts, and then it links them together in a ring as a sign of friendship."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Dawn widened her eyes, as she looked up at Aipom. "Wow! So that's what Aipom will evolve into?" Dawn asked. "Ai!" Aipom squealed happily.

"That's right!" A familiar voice smirked. Everyone turned to see who it was. He had maroon hair, light pants, green shirt, with a yellow stripe, and a blue Pokétch. "The evolved form of Aipom is Ambipom!" Kenny smirked. "Kenny!" "Ken!?" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru exclaimed.

"What do you know? If it isn't Dawn's old friend!" Brock chuckled. Kenny and his partner, Prinplup walked over, with a grin on his face. "Pika Pika!" "Ferno!" "Piplup!" The three Pokémon greeted Prinplup. Prinplup gave a wave back with his fin.

"Long time no see! I am kind of surprised that you didn't know what the evolved form of Aipom is, when your boyfriend knew... Dee-Dee!" Kenny teased, with a huge mischievous grin on his face. Dawn blushed madly at this, at the same time being irritated at her old friend.

"Ugh! Don't ever call me Dee-Dee again!" Dawn snapped. Hikaru face palmed, not impressed with Kenny's childishness. Ash blinked as he looked at Kenny with curiosity. "Kenny, why do you call her Dee-Dee?" Ash started, but Dawn yelped as she stretched Ash's face hard.

"Noooo! Ash! Don't go there!" Dawn scolded, stretching Ash's mouth. Hikaru sweat dropped, along with Monferno and Kirlia. Aipom grinned, thinking that Ash looked funny with his stretched mouth. Brock smirked in a knowing way. "Mm hm! Guess everyone has a secret in their closet!" Brock replied.

Kenny stopped with his teasing as he looked at both Dawn and Hikaru. "So, you two lovebirds are going to be in the Contest, right?" Kenny asked. Both Hikaru and Dawn grew flustered as Hikaru narrowed his eyes in a glare towards his childhood friend.

"Enough with the lovebird talk, Ken." Hikaru warned. Dawn sighed in relief, then made a determined face to Kenny. "Of course we are!" Dawn answered, smiling at the boy. "Awesome! That was too bad about Hearthome City." Kenny replied, smiling solemnly.

Dawn blinked for a second, then grew disappointed for a second. Hikaru gave Kenny a side glare, which Kenny raised his hands in a sorry way. But then, Dawn rose up, with a determined look in her face. "Hm! This time, there's no need to worry! I'm ready!" Dawn assured. "Pom!" Aipom exclaimed with a determined fist.

Kenny blinked in surprise to see Aipom with Dawn. "I didn't know you had an Aipom!" Kenny admitted. Dawn nodded as she looked up at Aipom. "Oh yeah! Ash used to be Aipom"s trainer! Remember Aipom in the Jublife Contest?" Dawn asked. Kenny then smiled, remembering the past.

"That's right! So, did you make a trade?" Kenny asked. "Yeah! For Dawn's Buizel!" Ash explained. Dawn looked at her excited Normal Type as she made her planning. "This time, I'm going to use Aipom for Round 1 and 2, and we'll win for sure!" Dawn explained.

Kenny let out a taunting smirk, and crossed his arms. "Yeah, we'll see. We're gonna enter too, and we're feeling strong!" Kenny bragged. Ash then piped up his interest. "You've got two Ribbons! Right, Kenny?" Ash asked. Kenny nodded in Ash's response.

"Right! How many badges for you?" Kenny asked. Ash took out his Badge Case, revealing the Coal and Forest Badge to the male Coordinator. "I've got two of them! Oreburgh and Eterna! Six more to go!" Ash explained. Kenny nodded in satisfaction, before turning to Hikaru.

"What about you, Hikaru? Did you improve?" Kenny asked. At the question of improve, Hikaru snorted and took out his Badge Case and his Ribbon Case. "I have the same badges as Ash. Also, two ribbons like you as well. The second was from Hearthome." Hikaru answered.

Kenny widened his eyes and nodded, grinning at his friend's improvement. "That's great! Say, we never got to battle each other in the Floaroma Contest! How about we battle now?" Kenny asked. Everyone, including Hikaru grew startled by the sudden request. "A battle? Like a Contest battle?" Hikaru asked.

Kenny rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Something like that! If we do it now, this will be our first battle! What do you say?" Kenny asked. The others looked at Hikaru, curious of his answer. Hikaru's face darkened for a moment. Monferno and Kirlia both looked at Hikaru, waiting for an answer.

That was, until Hikaru rose his head up with a smile. "Alright. I accept your challenge, Ken." Hikaru chuckled. Kenny made a fist, as he smirked. "Alright! Let's get going, then!" Kenny exclaimed.

So, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Aipom, and Piplup all watched from the sidelines. Brock volunteered to be the referee. Kenny and Hikaru faced each other between the battlefield. "We'll call it a one on one battle! What do you think of that?" Kenny asked. Hikaru shrugged and smiled.

"Anything's fine with me. Brock, you mind?" Hikaru called. Brock raised his hand in understanding. "It'll be my pleasure!" Brock replied. He then began his position as the referee. "Alright! Let the battle begin!" Brock called. Both Kenny and Hikaru took out their Pokéballs.

"Dratini, it's time for a battle!" "Prinplup! Go!" The two boys called. Dratini appeared on Hikaru's side, as Prinplup appeared on Kenny's side. "It's Dratini against Prinplup! Wow! Is this battle going to be amazing!" Ash exclaimed, grinning. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Aren't you going a bit overboard, Ash?" Dawn asked. "Piplup?" Piplup asked along. "Ai?" Aipom asked along.

**Kenny: Prinplup VS Hikaru: Dratini**

"Alright! Prinplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Kenny called. Prinplup launched into the air, and shot the Water Type move at the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini braced himself as Hikaru made the order. "Blow them away with Twister!" Hikaru yelled. Dratini created a twister, destroying the Bubblebeam attack.

The bubbles popped in mid-air, creating a blue sparkle in the air. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Kenny grew amazed. Kenny then snapped back into battling as he made another order. "Good move, Hikaru! But, not good enough! Prinplup! Drill Peck!" Kenny shouted.

Prinplup spun, aiming the Flying Type attack towards Dratini. Hikaru prepared for this, in timing. "Dratini! Dodge, then use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru called. Dratini narrowly dodged the attack, before shooting Dragon Rage at Prinplup. Kenny smirked and made a fist.

"Smash Dragon Rage with Metal Claw, Prinplup!" Kenny yelled. Prinplup banished Dragon Rage with the Steel Type move, causing it to vanish. Hikaru narrowed his eyes with a sneer. "I thought he might use Metal Claw. Dratini! Use Thunder Wave, now!" Hikaru shouted.

Dratini jumped, and shot waves of electricity. "Block it with Metal Claw, Prinplup!" Kenny called. Prinplup guarded himself from the electricity with his Steel Type attack. Hikaru saw his timing in chance. "Do it now! Use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. Before Kenny could react, Dratini slithered by, preparing his new move.

Prinplup let out a sound of surprise, before being slammed away by Dragon Tail. "Prinplup, no!" Kenny gasped. "Whoa! What was that!?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Dragon Tail! One of Dratini's special moves! And a sign that Dratini is about to evolve soon!" Brock explained.

Dawn turned to Brock with surprise, before turning to the match. "So, it's just like with Aipom and Double Hit, huh?" Dawn whispered.

"Nice shot! But, that's all you're getting, Hikaru! Prinplup! Bubblebeam, let's go!" Kenny yelled. Once again, Prinplup shot the Water Type move at Dratini, who countered with a Thunder Wave. "Prinplup! Use Metal Claw, again!" Kenny called.

Prinplup charged at Dratini with the prepared Steel Type move. "Intercept with Dragon Tail, Dratini!" Hikaru yelled. The Dragon Tail and Metal Claw met, clashing together. An explosion occurred, causing both Dratini and Prinplup to skid back to their trainers.

"Once more, Prinplup! Drill Peck!" Kenny shouted. Hikaru made a sign to Dratini and an order. "Spin while using Thunder Wave, Dratini!" Hikaru shouted. Dratini spun on his belly, while sending multiple waves of electricity. Prinplup got his by each one of them, crying out in pain.

"No way!" Kenny gasped. Hikaru took a deep breath, before making his last call. "Alright! Dratini! Wrap this up with a Dragon Tail!" Hikaru yelled. Dratini leaped and slammed his glowing tail at the evolved Water Type Pokémon. Dust scattered all over the field, as everyone covered their eyes.

As the dust cleared, one figure was standing, while the other was lying down, unconscious. It was Prinplup. "Oh no! Prinplup!" Kenny gasped. "Prinplup is unable to battle! Dratini wins! Which means, the winner of this match goes to Hikaru!" Brock declared.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Kenny ran over and thanked Prinplup for a good battle. The boy got up, and smiled at Hikaru. "That was a great battle, Hikaru! I never would've thought of those strategies you made!" Kenny admitted. Hikaru smiled back and rubbed Dratini's head. The Dragon Type let out a happy coo.

"You were great too, Ken. It looks like you've improved as well." Hikaru complimented. Kenny grinned in a funny way, as Ash stepped up! "Wow! That was amazing, Kenny! Hikaru!" Ash exclaimed. He then turned to Kenny with a request in his mind. "I've got an idea! Wanna finish our battle up?" Ash asked.

Kenny blinked in surprise, before rubbing the back of his head. "Uh... Maybe later. After my battle with Hikaru, I was heading one seeing Dialga and Palkia right now!" Kenny explained. The Pokémon names left the group speechless, until the four spoke up.

"Wha?" Ash asked. "See Dialga and Palkia?" Dawn repeated. "You can't be serious, can you?" Hikaru asked. Kenny grinned and nodded. "I AM serious!" Kenny assured. At the promise, the group widened their eyes and grew shocked. "WHAT!?" The four trainers yelled out loud.

**Later...**

Kenny led the four trainers to the Solaceon Ruins, near the entrance of it. They were all amazed. "It's true! Dialga and Palka!" Ash exclaimed happily. "I never thought we'd see the statues like these..." Hikaru replied in amazement. "Ferno..." Monferno replied, amazed as well.

"These are the Solaceon Ruins! The ruins where people once paid their tribute to Dialga and Palkia! There are lots of places like this in Sinnoh!" Kenny explained. All Ash could say was a 'wow' in amazement. As they were looking around, Dawn noticed some labels on the statue.

"Look here!" Dawn called. The others came over as Dawn read the scriptures. "'When every life meets another live, something will be born.'" Dawn read. Kenny smirked at that. "That's so true!" Kenny replied. "The Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia told us that once before." Hikaru explained.

"Wow! That's so cool! You got to meet the Champion!" Kenny replied, feeling amazed with the group's meeting with Cynthia. "I guess that means I've got much more exciting life than you!" Dawn bragged, teasing Kenny. Brock walked over to the other statue, presenting Palkia.

"Hey! It says the same thing here!" Brock reminded. Ash looked up at the two statues. "I wonder if it has something to do with Dialga and Palkia...?" Ash wondered. Kenny then turned to Ash, returning the request. "I've got a good idea! Let's battle now!" Kenny requested.

"Huh? With Dialga and Palkia staring at us? That sounds like a great idea!" Ash agreed, feeling determined to win a battle in front of the two statues. The two boys approached each other, facing each other. "Who gets to attack first?" Kenny asked. Ash blinked several times, before thinking.

"Uh... That's a good question..." Ash muttered, still thinking. Then, Dawn walked over, with a slight grin on her face. "In cases like this, I've got just the thing!" Dawn giggled. She turned to the Coin Toss application on her Pokétch.

Kenny was shocked to see the application. "Whoa! A Coin Toss Application!?" Kenny gasped. "Don't have one, huh? Hikaru and I have!" Dawn smirked. Kenny sighed, feeling disappointed in himself. "Ugh... I hate this..." Kenny muttered. Dawn then showed the coin to both Ash and Kenny.

"This is heads, and this is tails! Okay, guys! You call it! The winner goes first!" Dawn explained. "Okay! I'll take heads!" Ash replied. "And I'll take tails!" Kenny replied. "Okay! Coin Toss!" Dawn shouted. She pressed on her Pokétch, causing the digital coin to toss in the air.

The coin fell, revealing a face of a Magikarp. "It's heads!" Dawn called. Ash grinned as he looked at Kenny. "I get the first attack!" Ash bragged. "Like the last battle, let's have a one on one battle!" Kenny suggested. "You got it!" Ash agreed.

So, the two boys faced each other on opposite sides. Brock acted as a referee once again. "Oh yeah... I do recall that those three imbeciles are the reason why the battle had never finished." Hikaru recalled, remembering Team Rocket in Floaroma Town, who tried to steal Prinplup.

"That matchup was Pikachu versus Prinplup! Wonder about now?" Brock reminded. As for Ash, he immediately made up a strategy, thinking that Kenny's going to use Prinplup once again. "Kenny's got to use Prinplup, top! So, I'll win it with a Grass Type! Pikachu! You watch!" Ash called.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, watching the match with his trainer. Ash then took out a Pokéball, and threw it in the air. "Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon appeared, ready for a battle. Kenny grinned and sent out his Pokémon. "Alright! Breloom, go!" Kenny shouted.

An evolved Pokémon appeared, looking like a boxing creature with a mushroom on its head. "What?" Ash asked, startled to see a new Pokémon rather than Prinplup. Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan Breloom. "That's Breloom?" Dawn asked.

_"__Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon. Its short arms stretch when it throws punches, and its technique is as good as a professional boxer."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Brock grew confused of Kenny's choice. "Grass Type moves don't do much on a Grass Type Pokémon! Why Breloom versus Turtwig!" Brock asked.

Dawn smirked at the question. "Well, knowing Kenny, I think his main concern is to show how good his moves look!" Dawn guessed. Hikaru laughed nervously at that, as Monferno tightened his Focus Band on his forehead.

**Kenny: Breloom VS Ash: Turtwig**

"Okay, Turtwig! Tackle!" Ash called. Turtwig dashed into high speed, as Kenny braced himself for the move. "Dodge it!" Kenny yelled. Breloom tried to dodge, but got hit by the Tackle attack. Kenny narrowed his eyes, sweating of seeing the speed of Turtwig. "Whoa. That's one fast Turtwig!" Kenny complimented.

Ash took no time to make a new order. "Now! Razor Leaf, go!" Ash called. Just before Turtwig could launch his attack. Kenny made a surprising order. "Use Mach Punch!" Kenny shouted. Breloom was in a close range to Turtwig as it punched Turtwig by the stomach!

Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn all gasped by this surprising attack. "Whoa! I couldn't see that attack hit!" Ash admitted. "Mach Punch, huh..." Hikaru whispers, realizing the move. Breloom stood in front of his trainer as Kenny smirked. "You've got to admit! My Breloom's good!" Kenny bragged.

Ash gulped and nodded lightly. "Yeah... Turtwig. You okay?" Ash asked, looking down at his Grass Type Pokémon. "Turt." Turtwig responded with a nod. Accepting it, Ash got up and made the next order. "Now! Use Bite!" Ash called. Turtwig aimed to bite Breloom, until Kenny made a new move.

"Use Energy Ball!" Kenny called. Breloom made a ball, that was made by its energy. Both Ash and Dawn were shocked to see the move. "What's that!?" "Beautiful!" Ash and Dawn exclaimed of seeing Energy Ball.

The attack blasted Turtwig off of his feet as he was skidded back to Ash. "Turtwig, no!" Ash gasped. Turtwig slowly got up, ready for some more. As for Ash, he grew impressed about Energy Ball. "Awesome! So that's Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed, grinning of thinking an idea.

"That has to be Breloom's finishing move!" Brock guessed. "See? I told you he was planning on showing off!" Dawn smirked. Hikaru sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, with Monferno doing the same. Kenny smiled as he looked at both Breloom and Turtwig.

"I'm glad we're using Grass Types, since it keeps damages to a minimum." Kenny admitted. "Hey, Kenny!" Ash called. Kenny blinked in surprise, as he looked at the Kanto trainer. "Do you think you can teach Turtwig that move?" Ash asked, grinning. Kenny knew what Ash was saying.

"Energy Ball?" Kenny asked. Ash nodded and patted Turtwig's shell, waiting for Kenny's answer. "It's about time Turtwig learned a new move!" Ash explained. Kenny smiled and looked at the Grass Type. "Hey, does your Turtwig know the move, Bullet Seed? You've got to focus your power in the same way!" Kenny exclaimed.

Ash frowned with that, and shook his head. "No. Afraid not. Sorry..." Ash apologized. "Wig..." Turtwig said sadly. Kenny rubbed th back of his neck, giving a deep sigh. "Then, I guess it's gonna be tough!" Kenny assured. Then, Hikaru noticed the Grass Type's determination.

It nudged Ash, as the Kanto trainer immediately understood. "You reall wanna learn it, huh? Kenny, please?" Ash pleaded, facing the Coordinator. Kenny smirked, and thought in a mocking way. "Hm... Now, what should I do?" Kenny asked, making a thought. Dawn made a suggestion to him.

"You should teach Turtwig, of course!" Dawn answered. Hikaru laughed nervously, knowing that the answer might not come from Kenny. Kenny then made a deal to Ash, as he smiled. "Okay. Here's the deal. You beat us, and I'll teach it to Turtwig!" Kenny explained.

"Come on! Meanie..." Dawn mumbled, pouting. Both Hikaru and Brock laughed nervously at Dawn's pouting expression. As for Ash, he loozed at his Grass Type with question. "So, what do you think?" Ash asked. "Turtwig! Turt!" Turtwig replied, making his answer to his trainer.

Ash nodded and smirked at Kenny. "Turtwig will be learning Energy Ball in no time!" Ash assured. Hikaru frowned at that. "You're going to have to win in order for Turtwig to learn..." Hikaru reminded to Ash in a thought.

So, the four trainers have finally made it to Solaceon Town, where Hikaru and Dawn's fourth Pokémon Contest is about to take place! Kenny seems to be entering as well! And now, Ash wants Kenny to teach Turtwig Energy Ball! Will Ash succeed by passing Kenny's request? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Shock Wave, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Magical Leaf, Teleport, Shock Wave, Psychic)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 16: The Unown Disaster!**

**Chapter 17: The Solaceon Contest!**

**Chapter 18: Hikaru VS Kenny! Dratini's Debut!**

**Chapter 19: The Lazy Miltank**

**Chapter 20: Redeem Yourself, Miltank!**

**Chapter Preview:**

Ash: Turtwig! Let's win this for you to learn Energy Ball!

Turtwig: Wig! Turtwig!

Dawn: Go, Ash! Go!... Huh?! The ruins are moving!? Waaaah!

Hikaru: Hang on, Dawn! Wha... Ahhhh!

Monferno: Ferno! Monferno!


	16. The Unown Disaster!

**Chapter 16: The Unown Disaster!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock have finally arrived in Solaceon Town for Dawn and Hikaru's fourth Pokémon Contest, giving them a chance to earn the second or third ribbon! As they were training, Aipom seemed to be close to evolving, after learning Double Hit.

As Aipom was being praised, Hikaru and Dawn's old friend, Kenny arrived to take part of the Solaceon Contest as well. Kenny challenged Hikaru to a battle, which Hikaru won on, which included Dratini learning a new move, Dragon Tail, which resulted him close to evolve as well.

Kenny then explained the Solaceon Ruins, taking them there, as Ash challenged Kenny to a battle. As they were battling, Ash grew inspired on Kenny's Breloom's Energy Ball, determined for his Turtwig to learn the move. The battle continues on... or is it?

"Turtwig will be learning Energy Ball in no time!" Ash smirked, feeling determined to get Turtwig a new move. Kenny smiled at Ash, as he and Breloom both got ready. "It won't be as easy as you think, Ash! Get ready, Breloom!" Kenny called. "Breloom!" Breloom replied, putting a defense stance.

"Turtwig! Use Tackle, now!" Ash called. Turtwig charged at Breloom, as Dawn and Hikaru watched. Dratini, Aipom, Piplup, and Monferno were next to the four trainer as they also watched along as well. "There they go again. Battling their spirits out." Hikaru muttered, chuckling to himself.

"Well, that is both Ash and Kenny, isn't it?" Dawn giggled. Just before anyone else could react, as the battle continued, there was a rumble. The two Twinleaf trainers grew confused of what was going on, until the stairs they were sitting on began to move!

"Huh... Wha... Aaaaahhh!" Dawn screamed, holding tight onto Hikaru's left arm. For Hikaru, he was shocked of this sudden event. Ash, Kenny, and Brock all turned to see their two friends with their Pokémon being pulled up. "This is bad!" Ash yelled as he ran towards the ruins.

Pikachu and Turtwig followed, along with Kenny and Brock, with Kenny's two Pokémon. "Dawn! Hikaru! No!" Kenny shouted. The three ran towards the closing ruins.

As Hikaru, Dawn, and the Pokémon tried to hold on tight, Piplup accidentally slipped, causing him to wail in shock. "Ah! Piplup!" Dawn gasped. Aipom dived towards Piplup, grabbing his head, while putting her tail on one of the steps. Monferno and Dratini tried to help as well.

Unfortunately, due to all the shaking going on, and the stairs closing them in, Aipom lost grip, causing all the four Pokémon to fall inside th red hole. Both Dawn and Hikaru gasped to see what had happened to their Pokémon. "Piplup! Aipom!" Dawn shouted, letting go of Hikaru.

She dove towards the entrance, trying to catch her Pokémon. Hikaru did the same as he tried to grab both Monferno and Dratini. "I'm coming, Monferno! Dratini!" Hikaru yelled. He dove into the red glowing entrance, just before the door was about to be sealed. For Ash and the others, they went inside the entrance just in time.

"I'm coming, Dawn! Hikaru!" Ash yelled. The entrance was sealed as everyone was inside. No one knew, though, that there was a man standing above them, holding an old, golden cube. The man had a G sign on his uniform as he let out an evil smirk. "We're one step closer to the Spear Pillar." The man sneered.

**In the ruins...**

Ash rubbed the back of his head, groaning in pain. "Ugh... Where are we?" Ash asked. He and Brock, with Pikachu and Turtwig looked around to see their surroundings. It seemed to be filled with red aura, looking like a labyrinth. "Looks like we're completely blocked in!" Brock guessed.

"Ahhhhh!" Kenny screamed. Both boys turned to see the male Coordinator trembling and stuttering. "Th-Th-The walls are all... weird!" Kenny stuttered. He shakily pointed to the wall, that seemed to be out of shape and moving up and down. "Kenny!" Ash called.

Kenny turned in shock, only to see Ash behind him, with Prinplup and Breloom next to him. "Relax, Kenny! It's us!" Ash assured. Kenny sweat dropped as he turned back to the weird wall. "Then, look at the walls! They're breathing or something!" Kenny yelled, panicking.

Ash smiled, and placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Just relax! Take a deep breath!" Ash suggested. Kenny blinked in surprise as the Kanto trainer helped him up. "You mean... You're not scared?" Kenny asked. Ash let out a grin and shook his head.

"There's no reason to be afraid, since we're all here! Hey, if a trainer acts scared, how are the Pokémon going to feel?" Ash asked. Kenny blinked several times, before looking at both Breloom and Prinplup. "Loom!" "Plup!" The two Pokémon assured, giving their trainer a pat on the back.

Kenny grew startled at them for a while, before looking back at Ash before smiling slowly. "Um... Yeah! You're right!" Kenny agreed. Ash nodded with a smile. Prinplup and Breloom did the same, feeling relieved for their trainer. "Now, let's go find Dawn and Hikaru! And get out of here!" Ash called.

"Right!" Kenny agreed. With those encouraging words, Ash, Kenny, and Brock, with the four Pokémon ran around to search for their two friends, who seem to be nowhere in sight.

**Meanwhile...**

Dawn groaned as she stood straight up. "Ow... That really hurt... Huh? Hikaru? Where are you?" Dawn asked, looking around. There was a groan, that caused Dawn to pale up. "You're... ugh... sitting on me..." Hikaru groaned. Monferno, Aipom, Dratini, and Piplup sweat dropped as Dawn shrieked.

She rapidly got up, shocked to see her best friend lying on the ground, twitching. "Ah! Oh no! Hikaru! Are you okay?!" Dawn shrieked. Hikaru mumbled something no one heard as he got up. "Never better, Dawn." Hikaru answered. The girl let out a sigh of relief, as Hikaru turned to Monferno and Dratini.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno." "Tini." The two Pokémon nodded with a smile. Hikaru gave a sigh, and rubbed their tummies with a slight smile. "That's great. I'm glad you two are fine." Hikaru sighed. Monferno grinned happily with the soft rubbing.

Dratini let out a happy squeal, before blushing in happiness. Dawn turned to her two Pokémon with the same question. "Are you two alright?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!" "Aipom!" Piplup and Aipom nodded with a smile. The Coordinator sighed along. "That's great!" Dawn exclaimed.

The reunion stopped as the two trainers looked around. "Is this... inside the Solaceon Ruins?" Hikaru asked. Dawn held onto Hikaru's left arm and shuddered. "If this is... How do we get out?" Dawn asked. Before Hikaru could answer, there were some noises and angry calls.

Everyone turned to see a couple of Pokémon that looked like symbols! "Wh-What are those?!" Dawn shrieked, taking out her Pokédex. "Those are Unowns!" Hikaru answered, widening his eyes.

_"__Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. Unown use telepathy to communicate with each other. Many different shapes of Unown have been discovered."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. All of a sudden, multiple Unowns angrily shot Hidden Powers at both Dawn and Hikaru! The two yelped as they dodged out of the way.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he gave Monferno and Dratini battle orders. "Monferno! Flamethrower! Dratini! Dragon Tail!" Hikaru shouted. Both Pokémon shot their attacks, defeating most of the Unowns. Dawn gulped and thanked Hikaru for a moment. "Whoa, thanks!... Now, let's go!" Dawn called.

All the Pokémon, with Hikaru nodded as they began to run to find the others and the exit. As they were running, however, they were running on a never ending staircase! "I still don't know how to get out! What about you, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. Hikaru blinked in surprise as he sputtered.

"You're asking me this!? I'm not an expert on mazes!" Hikaru snapped. Just then, as they stopped running, more Unown came by! They all used Hidden Power to strike. Everyone ducked down, as the attacks missed. The uncalled attacks made both Hikaru and Dawn annoyed.

"Argh... Now! Aipom! Use Swift! And Piplup! Bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled. "Monferno! Flamethrower! And Dratini! Use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru called. All four Pokémon struck, defeating all the obstacles Unown. As the dust cleared, all the Unown blinked, before floating away.

At the same time when they were gone, the red aura disappeared, showing the hallway of the ruins. "What the... We're back? But how? Could this be from the Unown illusions?" Hikaru asked. Dawn shook her head as she looked back at her friend. "Whatever it is, let's keep going!" Dawn called.

Hikaru and the other Pokémon nodded as the kept on running to find the others.

**Back to Ash and the others...**

"Whoa!" Ash yelped. He and Pikachu narrowly dodged the Hidden Power, hiding behind a broken wall, where Brock and Kenny was hiding as well. They reviewed of what was going on right now. "Urgh. Why are they attacking now?" Ash asked, annoyed. Brock took a guess by the look of their eyes.

"Something must've happened to make them so confused! And agitated!" Brock guessed. Just as he finished, more Unown came by, shooting them with Hidden Power. Everyone yelped as they all dodged the attacks. Ash glared at the Unpwn as he made his choice.

"I guess we've got no choice!" Ash grunted. At that moment, Pikachu, Turtwig, Breloom, and Prinplup shot their attacks at the Unown, wearing off the confusion. The Unown blinked several times, before floating away. Just like before, the red aura disappeared, creating a path.

"The confusion's worn off! Things must be back to normal!" Brock guessed. Ash grinned as Pikachu climbed back onto his shoulder. "So now, we can look for both Hikaru and Dawn!" Ash grinned. So, the three boys with the four Pokémon ran to find their two friends.

**Dawn and Hikaru's side...**

At the red aura area, the two Twinleaf trainers ran, with their two Pokémon each. More confused Unowns appeared, giving Hikaru and Dawn both the chance to counterattack. "Alright, Piplup! Use Whirlpool, now!" Dawn called. "Dratini! Spin with Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called.

Electricity and water bashed and shocked all the confused Unowns, causing them to regain their thoughts and float away, creating a clear path. Dawn smiled at this. "Yes!" Dawn exclaimed. Suddenly, there were trios of screaming, revealing a familiar trio! It was Team Rocket!

"Team Rocket!? You imbeciles again!?" Hikaru snapped angrily. "The couple twerps!?" Team Rocket gasped. "Alright! Is this any of your doing!?" Dawn demanded. The evil trio quickly shook their heads and denied it immediately. "Not today!" Team Rocket denied.

Just then, as more Unowns appeared, Team Rocket hid behind Hikaru and Dawn, along hiding behind the four Pokémon. Monferno, Piplup, Aipom, and Dratini all sweat dropped at this silly action. "Save us!..." Team Rocket whimpered. The two Twinleaf trainers both face palmed.

"Imbeciles and cowards... As always..." Hikaru muttered. "You guys are so lame!" Dawn added. The four Pokémon called out in agreement, as the trainers called out the attacks. "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam, let's go!" Dawn called. Piplup shot the Water Type move at the Unown.

"Monferno! Flamethrower! And Dratini! Twister!" Hikaru shouted. The two attacks shot most of the other Unown, as Aipom made her move. She used Double Hit again! The rapid attacks struck all the Unown. As she leaped back up, the Normal Type began to glow!

Everyone, including Team Rocket gasped in surprise as Dawn grew amazed. Aipom began to change form. Her body grew bigger, the tail split into two, and the appearance on the face and head changed. "Ambipom!" The Pokémon screeched happily. "Aipom finally evolved into Ambipom!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Dawn smiled happily as she made her order. "Quick, Ambipom! Swift, let's go!" Dawn called. Ambipom spun with her two tails, attacking all of the Unown at the same time! Then, the confusion of the Psychic Types wore off as they all floated away. Jessie grew brightly of Ambipom.

"Wow! What can I do to get an Ambipom for me?" Jessie shrieked happily. Both James and Meowth sweat dropped at her outburst. "Dream on... Without me..." James mumbled.

As the red aura disappeared, there were more shocking surprises. Dawn, Hikaru, and Team Rocket all saw Kenny, Ash, Brock, and the four Pokémon running towards him upside down. "Huh? How do the twerps do that!?" Team Rocket exclaimed in shock. "Dawn? Hikaru?" Ash asked.

Hikaru grew speechless, with Dawn shocked at this trick. "The both of them are with Team Rocket!" Brock stated. "What are you two doing on the ceiling?" Kenny asked. Dawn crossed her arms as she stuck her tongue out at Kenny. "You're the ones on the ceiling!" Dawn complained.

"This must be the Unown's doing!" Brock guessed. Suddenly, at Dawn and Hikaru's side, more Unowns appeared! The evil trio hugged together as they all let out a complaint. "Come on! Enough already!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Tch. Attack once more!" Hikaru shouted. Once again, the four Pokémon defeated the Unown, causing the confusion to lift. At that moment, Piplup stepped up to the Unown. "Piplup Piplup Pip! Piplup Pip!" Piplup explained. Ash blinked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"But, what's Piplup saying to them?" Ash asked. As Piplup talked and explained, Mewoth translated his language. "See, Piplup's trying to get onto their good side!" Meowth explained. "Their good side?" Hikaru repeated. "Ferno?" Dra?" Monferno and Dratini asked along.

Once Piplup was done with the explanation, the Unown floated away, causing the red aura to disappear. Dawn sighed in relief with a small blush. "Well, whatever Piplup says seem to be working!" Dawn giggled.

Suddenly, the room turned, causing everyone on Hikaru's side to grow confused. As the room changed, it proved that Hikaru, Dawn, and Team Rocket, with the four Pokémon are all upside down! Everyone screamed as they began to fall to the stony ground. The three boys gasped at this.

"Ah!" Ash gasped. "Oh no! Hikaru! Dawn!" Kenny yelled. The falling people and Pokémon screamed as they fell to the ground, until the three boys with their four Pokémon caught them... or did they? They all groaned, as the dust cleared to show of what had happened.

Ash and Pikachu caught Ambipom. Brock caught Piplup, Turtwig and Breloom caught James and Meowth, while Kenny was being sat on by Jessie. Hikaru had Dawn in his arms like a bride way, as Monferno and Dratini was on his left shoulder and head with Prinplup holding onto them.

Everyone groaned as they all regained their senses. "Ah... That kid can catch!" Mewoth grumbled, as Turtwig set him down. Jessie giggled as Kenny moaned. "So can he!" Jessie giggled. "My... back..." Kenny groaned. That's when Ash brightened up to see Ambipom.

"That's great! You evolved into Ambipom!" Ash exclaimed. "Ambipom!" The Normal Type screeched happily. Dawn blinked several times before realizing of where she was right now. She blushed madly as she let out a squeal. "Eek! Ah... H-Hikaru!" Dawn shrieked. Hikaru flushed as he set Dawn to the ground softly.

"Um... Sorry?" Hikaru attempted. Dawn flushed as she nodded slowly. Suddenly, before anyone else can make another word, the seal on the exit opened, revealing the way out! At that moment, everyone ran outl hoping not to be sealed inside again.

They all panted, including Team Rocket, who were all drenched in sweat. Dawn looked at her Water Type, complimenting him. "Piplup! You were awesome! Thanks to you, we're all able to get out of there!" Dawn thanked. "Piplup!" Piplup bragged, tapping his chest. Ash then thought of something.

"I'd still like to know what you said back there!" Ash admitted. Hikaru then sat up, glaring at the evil trio. "You should know of that's going on. Do you, you imbeciles?" Hikaru asked. Team Rocket panicked as they all sat straight up, making excuses and rejections.

"We don't know a thing!" Jessie explained. "Just like always!" James added. "That said, later!" Meowth yelped. Before anyone else could make a word out, the evil trio was running out of sight. "Adios!" Team Rocket called, running away, much to everyone's confusion.

**That evening...**

It was sunset as Ambipom hopped onto the statues side by side. Dawn smiled with confidence for her next Contest. "Now that Ambipom's evolved, and polished its moves, we'll win that Contest Ribbon for sure!" Dawn assured. Hikaru twitched his eyes as he smirked annoyingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You'll never know what the outcomes will be." Hikaru muttered. Dawn flushed at Hikaru's words and turned away, making some thoughts. _"What is this feeling?... It feels... warm when I'm with Hikaru alone... Wait... Don't tell me! Is Hikaru and I are meant for each other!?"_ Dawn thought, blushing even more.

None of the boys noticed as Ash went up to Kenny. "Okay, Kenny! What about that battle of ours?" Ash asked. Kenny blinked, realizing that their battle was interrupted again from before. He nervously glanced back at Dawn and Hikaru as he stepped up to Ash.

"Uh... Yeah... Once we get back to the Pokémon Center, I'll teach you Energy Ball!" Kenny promised. Ash blinked in surprise at the sudden decision, until Kenny went close to Ash, whispering to him so that his two friends wouldn't hear.

"If you won't tell Dee-Dee or Hikaru on how freaked out I was there... Promise?" Kenny asked, growing embarrassed. Ash glanced back at the two Twinleaf trainers, who glanced at Ash and Kenny, with confused looks. Ash looked back at Kenny and shook his head. "No way." Ash promised.

Kenny sighed and thanked the Kanto trainer in relief. Brock seemed to get the pressure as he smirked. "Just like I said, everybody's got secrets hidden in their closets!" Brock chuckled. Kenny paled up as he nervously stuttered and shook with a silly grin.

Both Hikaru and Dawn looked at Kenny in confusion, before shrugging at each other, deciding to ignore it.

And so, with the Solaceon Contest coming to a close, Hikaru, Dawn, and Kenny prepares themselves for their next Contest Ribbon coming up in a probability. What will the chances be for one of them winning? Or will a strange opponent get in their way and steal it from them?

And who was the man with the G sign on his uniform? Stay tuned to find out in some other chapters!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Tail, Twister, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 17: The Solaceon Contest!**

**Chapter 18: Hikaru VS Kenny! Dratini's Debut!**

**Chapter 19: The Lazy Miltank!**

**Chapter 20: Redeem Yourself, Miltank!**

**Chapter 21: Friends Again... Not!?**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Dawn: Alright! Time to get my next Ribbon!

Kenny: As if, Dee-Dee! You're going down!

Hikaru: You both are too overconfident. That could really bring you down!

Monferno: Ferno! Mon!

Dawn: Well, like always... No need to worry!


	17. The Solaceon Contest!

**Chapter 17: The Solaceon Contest!**

"Okay! Ready? Turtwig! Energy Ball!" Ash called. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon concentrated on his energy power, creating a ball of light! As it was about to get bigger, the ball exploded, knocking Turtwig away. The Grass Type yelped as he was forced to be sent back.

Ash gasped as he ran over to his Grass Type. "Oh no! Turtwig! Turtwig, you okay?" Ash asked, checking his Pokémon. "Turtwig..." Turtwig said sadly. Kenny and Breloom walked over to the two, with Kenny rubbing the back of his head with a sigh. "I think we should keep the Energy Ball in form right now." Kenny suggested.

Ash smiled and nodded in agreement. "Mm hm!" Ash agreed as he looked down at his Grass Type. "Hey, nothing to worry, Turtwig! Nothing wrong with taking it slow!" Ash assured. "Wig." Turtwig replied with a small nod. Kenny then smiled, reviewing of what occurred today.

"But, Turtwig's already got a handle on concentrating, which is half the battle!" Kenny explained. "Breloom." The evolved Grass Type agreed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed along, standing besides the Kanto trainer. Ash got up and grinned.

"Thanks, Kenny! For now, I think you might want to get back to your training since tomorrow's the Contest! Right?" Ash asked. Kenny nodded with that. "Mm hm! It's obvious that both Dawn and Hikaru are working hard!" Kenny chuckled, looking at his two friends.

Ash also looked back at the two Coordinators as Hikaru was training with Kirlia, as Dawn trained with Ambipom. "Kirlia! Use Psychic!" Hikaru called. Kirlia cast herself with the Psychic Type move, floating in the air. Hikaru made the timing as he made the next order.

"Now! Use Shock Wave! Along with Magical Leaf!" Hikaru called. Kirlia sent colorful leaves and electricities, causing the two moves to collide and create showering sparks! Kirlia danced during the shower as she danced gracefully, feeling happy about the lights, that looked like dancing with her.

"What a combo! I can tell for sure that can lead you to the second round!" Brock admitted. Hikaru nodded in acceptance as he smiled. "Thanks, Brock. We just need to make some adjustments to the combo, and then it'll be perfect!" Hikaru explained. "A perfect combo!" Kirlia repeated.

The two smiled at each other, as Hikaru took out a Poffin. He gave it to his Psychic Type, who took it with thanks. The female tried it and blushed slightly. "It tastes... really creamy and sweet, Hikaru..." Kirlia sighed happily. Hikaru chuckled with that, and rubbed Kirlia's head.

"I'm glad it tastes good, Kirlia." Hikaru replied. Kirlia blushed as she nodded. With his combo in training, Hikaru took a glance at Dawn, who was training with Ambipom for her new combo. "Alright, Ambipom! Use Swift!" Dawn called. Ambipom began to spin, creating a ring of stars.

Once they were all scattered apart, the stars hit together, creating rainbow lights. Dawn grew amazed with that. "That's so pretty!" Dawn exclaimed. Ambipom smiled happily as she ran over to her trainer. Dawn smiled and took out a Poffin, handing it to her Normal Type.

"You earned this, so enjoy!" Dawn replied. Ambipom used one of her tails to accept the Poffin and eat it with thanks. Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu went over, all looking at their trainer. Dawn smiled at them, and took out three more Poffins. "Here you go! It's my way of thanking you all for working so hard!" Dawn explained.

Brock then walked over to the female Coordinator, smiling. "I'll tell you, Rainbow Swift was great!" Brock complimented. Dawn nodded in acceptance, before looking at the evolved Ambipom. "You sure gave it your all, didn't you?" Dawn asked.

Ambipom nodded happily, creating a link of tail to show her friendship to her trainer. Dawn made some thoughts on her previous Contest, thinking of what when wrong. "I've been thinking... We didn't do that well at the Hearthome Contest, because we were way involved with the Double Performances!" Dawn explained.

She then looked up, and smiled with determination. "But, this time, it's just Ambipom and me! And we're going to work on showing one move as much as we can!" Dawn assured. Brock took those words with a nod and a slight smile.

"Good strategy, Dawn! And I think Ambipom's right with you!" Brock chuckled. "Ambi!" Ambipom screeched happily, nodding. Dawn stood up and looked at Brock with a nod. "You're right! Thanks! So, what do you say one more time from the top?" Dawn suggested to her Pokémon.

All the Pokémon cheered, agreeing for some more training with Ambipom for the Contest tomorrow. Hikaru looked back at Kirlia, who nodded with a smile. The Twinleaf boy nodded back and stood up, heading back to the Center with his Psychic Type.

He expects the Contest to be full of challenge tomorrow.

**The next day...**

Many citizens and people form Solaceon Town began to line up for the Solaceon Contest Hall. "Plenty of fans lined up and drove, stretching down the street is the thing that I can see! In numbers, too massive to even try to count, we're all here to witness the exciting event of the Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest!" Marian announced.

The crowd cheered loudly on that note, as the MC continued her explanation. "And needless to say, we're coming to you from the beautiful Solaceon Town in live!" Marian added. More cheering and yelling came up as the opening ceremony continued.

At the seating stands, Ash and Brock, with Pikachu, Dawn's Pokémon, and Hikaru's Monferno sat, watching the Contest. The Kanto trainer turned to them and made the order. "Here we go, guys! Let's cheer extra large for Ambipom and Kirlia for this!" Ash reminded.

All the Pokémon cried out in agreement as they began to make their cheer. As the crowd went wild, Marian held up the Contest Ribbon. "The winner of this Contest receives this! The Solaceon Ribbon!" Marian called. The ribbon had purple linings on it, with a golden metal on the center.

"Our Coordinators are vowing to win five total ribbons and earn a spot in the Grand Festival!" Marian explained.

At the waiting room, Hikaru, Dawn, and Kenny watched, wearing their Contest outfits. Hikaru wore the same tuxedo in his previous Contests. Dawn wore the outfit from the Hearthome Contest, while Kenny wore the same green outfit from the Floaroma Contest.

The male Coordinator turned to his two friends with a determined grin. "And this win's mine, Dee-Dee! Hikaru!" Kenny assured. Dawn made a fist and smirked. "That won't happen, 'cause the win is mine!" Dawn promised. Hikaru sweat dropped at the two's determination and confidence.

"This never change... Does it?" Hikaru sighed. Back at the Contest stage, Marian made the introduction to the three judges. "Alright! And now, it's time for our word, with the judges!" Marian called.

"Thank you! I join with every one of you here, and look forward for a marvelous competition!" Mr. Contesta replied, presenting himself to the crowd. "One that's remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added, releasing a goofy smile. "There's so many wonderful Pokémon here! I can't wait to see them!" Nurse Joy explained.

Marian went to her MC post as she made the first round call. "Alright then! Without further delay, it's time for our first round! The Performance Stage! And here's Contestant number one!" Marian called.

The curtains rose to reveal Kenny running out! Ash smiled at Kenny's appearance. "Wow! Kenny's up first!" Ash exclaimed. Kenny took out his Ball Capsuoe and threw it to the air. "Breloom, let's do it!" Kenny called. The Grass-Figthing Type Pokémon appeared, ready to make the show.

"Breloom!" Breloom called. "Breloom! Stun Spore, go!" Kenny called. Breloom shook hard, creating yellow spores around him. "And Breloom leads off with a Stun Spore, sending off a fine most, while Breloom's body vibrates in a rapid rate of speed!" Marian announced.

As for the crowd, Brock was most impressed. "That's amazing! Kenny's using the shine from Breloom's Stun Spore to show off its great fur shine!" Brock explained. "Mm hm!" Ash replied with a nod and a surprised smile.

"Energy Ball!" Kenny shouted. The Mushroom Pokémon shot the Grass Type attack into the air, making Kenny to make his timing. "Now! Use Mach Punch!" Kenny called. Breloom leapt in the air, slamming the Energy Ball with the Fighting Type move. There came a great shine.

The crowd grew amazed as they all witnessed with shining performance. "What a Mach Punch! A real hit! We're seeing the beauty of a Grass Type move beautifully! And the strength of a Fighting Type!" Marian announced. "Yeah, Breloom! Way to go!" Kenny exclaimed with a smile.

"Loom!" Breloom replied happily. At that time, the judges made their evaluations. "Utilizing a Stun Spore and Mach Punch and sight to show off Breloom's beauty and power was a well thought out strategy!" Mr. Contesta evaluated. "Yes! Remarkable, too!" Mr. Sukizo added.

"It's quite wasy to see from that polished and fluid performance how well Breloom's been raised!" Nurse Joy commented.

At the waiting room, Hikaru narrowed his eyes. _"That was a good performance. I can see why he managed to have two ribbons when we met again before."_ Hikaru whispered do, making some thoughts. For Dawn, she held tight on her dress, clenching her fists.

_"What an awesome job! I've got to admit, Kenny's really improved! I can't give up! I worked so hard!"_ Dawn thought, making a determined look. She looked at the screen, that showed Kenny and Breloom waving to the crowd, thanking them for the cheer and support.

St the seats, Ash noticed Piplup feeling down about something. The Kanto trainer smiled and placed his gloved hand on the Water Type's head as he made some reassurance. "You're worried about Dawn. Aren't you, Piplup?" Ash asked. "Piplup." The Penguin Pokémon nodded.

Monferno blinked several time, before sighing as well. "Monferno too, huh?" Ash asked. "Sure. Both Piplup and Monferno can see as well as any of us how Kenny's gotten better!" Brock explained. Ash smiled and continued rubbing, this time rubbing Monferno's head along.

"No need to worry, you two. You got to believe in Hikaru and Dawn!" Ash assured. The two starters looked up at Ash with a small smile. They nodded slightly, making Ash smile and nod as well. "Okay! Moving right along!" Marian called.

Everyone then watched as more Coordinators filled in the spot. Coordinators had a Rattata, Dunsparce, Steelix, Exploud, and a Dusclops. That was when Marian made an announcement for another Coordinator taking the stage. To Hikaru and Dawn's surprise, it was Jessilina!

"And now, for our next Coordinator... Jessilina!" Marian called. Jessilina giggled and waved to the crowd. "I know! It's a thrill for you to see me!" Jessilina laughed. She then took out a Ball Capsule and sent it in the air. "Now, Dustox! Let's get this party started!" Jessilina called.

The Poison Moth Pokémon appeared, ready to make its performance. It flew into the air, spreading its shiny wings, revealing its shiny scales. "And Dustox reads its shiny wings to show off those shiny scales!" Marian stated. Jessilina then gave a smirk, and turned to the Contest fans.

"Alright! Pay close attention, Pokémon people! And you just might learn something! Use Whirlwind!" Jessilina called. Dustox blew strong winds, which was starting to lift the cocky Coordinator into the air! Everyone grew startled and surprised to see such a trick.

"Look! No wings! And no strings!" Jessilina laughed as she enjoyed being flown into the air by Whirlwind. The judges and Marian grew surprised as well. "Look at that!" Marian called. At the seating stands, both Ash and Brock grew unimpressed. "What's up with that?" Ash asked.

"Its always the same thing with her!" Brock muttered, getting tired of the repeated performance.

At the waiting room, Hikaru sweat dropped. "She's doing this to herself? Man. What a pain." Hikaru mumbled. "Amazing..." Dawn whispered. Kenny sat up and looked at the aerial performance. "You've got to say, she's one of a kind." Kenny admitted, giving a deep sigh.

At the stage, Jessilina began her finishing touch. "Now, it's time for the big finish! Psybeam!" Jessilina called. Dustox shot the Psychic Ttpe attack,mcombined with the power of Whirlwind. The two attacks collided with Jessilina, causing her to let out a loud scream.

"That's incredible! That Psybeam has collided with those scales and exploded! But, what happened to Jessilina!?" Marian commented. For her answer, both Jessilina and Dustox stepped out of the dust to reveal themselves. "Hi! Right here!" Jessilina giggled, as Dustox perched on her head.

The crowd began to cheer loudly for the Coordinator. "A phenomenal illusion! The combination of that explosion and scream had us fearing the worst, but Jessilina and Dustox are just fine!" Marian explained. To Ash and Brock's surprise, the crowd was louder that it was before.

"They got the biggest hands so far!" Ash stated, looking around. At the stage, Jessilina poured her tears out, with her Poison Moth Pokémon. "Thank you! I'm drawn to the waves of patience like a Psyduck to water!" Jessilina cried happily. "Dustox!" Dustox replied along.

The judges made their facts and evaluations. "That was the kind of performance you can only get when Pokémon and Coordinator are in perfect harmony! An excellent performance!" Mr. Contesta stated. "And don't forget! Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added with a smile.

"The sight of Dustox's sparkling scales was truly wondrous to be hold!" Nurse Joy commented. As soon as Jessilina left, Marian called out the next Coordinator. "Alright! Now, for the next Coordinator... It's Hikaru! From Twinleaf Town!" Marian stated.

Ash and Brock smiled at the seating stands. "Cool! Hikaru's up next!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" "Monferno! Ferno! Mon!" Pikachu and Monferno cheered. Hikaru ran to the stage as he threw out his Ball Capsule. "Kirlia! It's time for a performance!" Hikaru called.

The evolved Psychic Type appeared, ready to make the performance as well. _"And here I am!"_ Kirlia giggled. The crowd cheered for the performers as Kirlia bowed down. "And here is Kirlia, making a dance stop to the Appeals Stage!" Marian announced. Hikaru then made his first order.

"Okay, Kirlia! Use Psychic to spin and dance!" Hikaru called. Kirlia surrounded herself with the Psychic Type move, dancing in the air, making poses and dance styles. The crowd grew amazed as the cheering began to grow even louder.

"Kirlia is dancing in the air! Like a ballerina who hops to make a dance style!" Marian commented. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he made the timing. "Okay, Kirlia! Use Magical Leaf, following up with Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. The Psychic Type shot the two attacks in the air.

As Magical Leaf flew, the electricity made a collision of it, causing it to release a shower of sparks. Kirlia danced by that, leaping in the air, to make a finishing dance pose. "What a dance! The showering lights seemed to be like fireworks, making romantic dance for the Psychic Type!" Marian commented.

"We're not done yet! Kirlia! Use Teleport, while using Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. Kirlia teleported quickly, sending Shock Waves everywhere. "Now! Use Psychic to lit up the sparks!" Hikaru called.

Kilria appeared, just before the Shock Wave was about to strike. The Psychic Type attack did its magic, stopping Shock Wave, creating electricity of lights in the air. The gathered electricity exploded, sending multi colored lights, creating a bright scene for the people in the stands.

"What a spectacular sight! From teleporting, and with Shock Wave, together with Psychic, it seems that the attacks are in control, making a beautiful, sparkling performance!" Marian commented. As the crowd cheered loudly, Hikaru gave a deep sigh, wiping his sweat, as he walked over to Kirlia.

"A well done performance! The dancing in the middle of the showering sparks of light was truly inspiring! A great combination, I should say!" Mr. Contesta commented. "And showering in remarkable as well!" Mr. Sukizo stated. "The show reveals on how strong the bond between Hikaru and Kirlia is! I say, a well show!" Nurse Joy explained.

"Thanks for lending your powers, Kirlia." Hikaru thanked. Kirlia nodded in acceptance. _"No problem! I do have to thank you for giving me this chance."_ Kilria giggled. Hikaru slightly smiled and nodded as Marian called out the next Coordinator. "Next! Let's welcome Dawn!" Marian called.

At that moment, the curtains opened, revealing Dawn in her Contest suit. At the waiting room, Hikaru had just arrived, seeing the beginning of his best friend's performance. _"Alright. Here goes. Let's hope that you've improved, Dawn."_ Hikaru thought, getting a nervous thought.

At the seating stands, the Pokémon began to cheer for Dawn as Ash called out to her. "Dawn! Stay cool and you'll be great!" Ash assured. "Pikachu!" "Pip Piplup!" The two Pokémon called out as well. Dawn took out her Ball Vapsule and threw it in the air.

"Ambipom! Spotlight!" Dawn called. Ambipom appeared out of her Pokéball, ready to make a move. "Double Hit, let's go!" Dawn called. Ambipom slammed her two glowing tail fists together, creating strong wave. Everyone held onto their head and hats to protect themselves.

Dawn saw this perfect chance to make her signature performance move. "Now! Use Swift!" Dawn called. Ambipom then spun, with her twin tails facing up, unleashing the glowing stars to hit each other. The stars had hit, making rainbow listen, but even better than yesterday.

"Awesome!" Ash commented. "Wow! That's an even better Swift than when those two were practicing it!" Brock admitted. Marian seemed to be surprised, too. "Dawn and Ambipom have literally lit the stage with those star-stud Swift move!" Marian commented.

At the waiting room, Hikaru was smiling for a moment, then widened his eyes. _"Hold on... Something isn't right. The judges don't seem to be reacting positively to Dawn's performance... But why?... Oh... I see..." _Hikaru thought. His face darkened as he held his breath.

He knew for some reason, that Dawn wasn't going to make it to the second round for some reason. And that, it might break a spirit in Dawn's heart and confidence.

So, the Solaceon Contest had started, with the Appeals Round going off! Hikaru, Kenny, and Jessilina all made their performances, and bow Dawn is making hers with Ambipom! But, with the strange feeling coming from Hikaru, what will the results be for the second round? Stay tuned!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Shock Wave, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Synthesis)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Tail, Twister, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Teleport, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 18: Hikaru VS Kenny! Dratini's Debut!**

**Chapter 19: The Lazy Miltank!**

**Chapter 20: Redeem Yourself, Miltank!**

**Chapter 21: Friends Again... Not!?**

**Chapter 22: Double Battle Hot Springs!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Dawn: Oh no... What happened!?

Hikaru: Let's go, Dratini!... What!?

Kenny: Whoa! Watch it!

Dawn: Why did I lose again?...

Hikaru: You were just... well...

Dawn: What!? What went wrong!? Just... Leave me alone!


	18. Hikaru VS Kenny! Dratini's Debut!

**Chapter 18: Hikaru VS Kenny! Dratini's Debut!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Solaceon Pokémon Contest was coming to a start, starting with the Appeals Round. During the appeals, Kenny, Jessilina, and Hikaru have all made their performances with Breloom, Dustox, and Kirlia. Now, Dawn and Ambipom were about to go.

However, during the start of Dawn's Swift combo, Hikaru begins to have an uncanny feeling that the results would be the same like in the Hearthome Contest! What could the results be for the second round?

Ambipom spun, creating a huge rainbow glowing lights with her Swift combo. The crowd was growing excited to see the shining performance. Dawn then decided to crank up the speed, signaling Ambipom. "Ambipom! Faster!" Dawn called. Ambipom then spun faster, creating a barrage of rainbow Swift!

The Normal Type was trapped within the Swift combo, as the huge stars made a shining twist. "Way to go!" Dawn exclaimed happily. Everyone grew amazed, as Marian made some comments to it. "I've never seen such a brilliant Swift! The stars just keep on pouring off as a fantastic sight!" Marian commented.

At the waiting room, Hikaru gripped his left arm, realizing of what Dawn is doing. "This... This is just showing off the moves... Not Ambipom... Dawn is doing this all wrong again!" Hikaru whispered, feeling down about the incoming results.

At the stage, Ash and Brock watched as Ash grew amazed. "You've got to love that Rainbow Swift!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Brock's smile turned into a slight smile, as he chuckled nervously. "Hmm... Don't you think it's a bit much?" Brock asked.

Ash didn't seem to notice the problem as he shrugged it off. "But Brock! It's gotta catch the crowd's attention, you know? Right?" Ash asked. Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu all responded in agreement as they kept cheering on for Dawn and Ambipom as it kept on going.

None of the boys noticed that Monferno was getting puzzled by this. The Fire Types was also able to see of what was flawed as well. As for the judges, they made no comments or words, as they showed their frowning of the Rainbow Swift performance.

But, Dawn didn't seem to notice the judges or the flawed combo as she kept it going. "Now! Finish it up, Ambipom!" Dawn called. Ambipom then stopped the spinning as all the stars had vanished out of sight. That concluded Dawn's performance as she ran over to her Normal Type.

The female Coordinator hugged Ambipom as she smiled happily. Ambipom hugged her trainer back, feeling energized and happy about the current performance. "Wow! You were so great!" Dawn giggled happily. "Ambi Ambipom!" Ambipom replied happily.

**Later...**

As Marian called in another Coordinator for the next performance, Dawn and Ambipom went inside the waiting room, seeing Kenny and Hikaru. Kenny walked over as Hikaru stayed where he was, being silent. He didn't know what to say for his best friend. Kenny smiled at her rival, complimenting her.

"That Swift was really something!" Kenny admitted. "Ha ha! Surprised, aren't you?" Dawn asked, smiling brightly. At that moment, Ash and Brock came in the room, supporting their Coordinator friend. "Dawn! You were great!" Ash complimented. "Aw... Thanks, Ash!" Dawn thanked.

"Piplup Piplup!" Piplup replied happily, jumping onto Dawn's arms. "Piplup! That's so sweet! So! Wasn't Ambipom amazing?" Dawn asked her Water Type. "Pip! Piplup!" Piplup nodded in agreement. "Pom! Ambi!" Ambipom called out happily. Monferno ran over to his human brother.

"Monferno?" The Fire Type asked. Hikaru regained his senses as he smiled. "Oh! Monferno, you're here! Did you like it?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched, nodding happily. Hikaru smiled, scratching Monferno's left ear, much to the Fire Type's happiness.

Then, Hikaru took one glance at a Dawn, who seemed to be coming to his way. "Hikaru! Kirlia's performance was really in for a spotlight!" Dawn complimented. Hikaru found it hard to say some words. "Oh really? Thanks for saying that." Hikaru stuttered, managing to say thanks.

The Twinleaf girl faced Hikaru as she smiled. "So? What did you think of Ambipom's moves?" Dawn asked. Hikaru sweat dropped as he stuttered once again. "It was great... But a bit overboard than usual." Hikaru lied, sighing.

Dawn blinked in confusion, before accepting it as she watched the Contest screen. "Sorry for the delay! But we have a decision! The Coordinators who have passed the first stage!" Marian announced. The second stage appearance left Dawn nervous as she looked at her nervous Ambipom.

"Come on, Ambipom! No need to worry! It's time for us to get ready for the second round!" Dawn called. Ambipom nodded with a determined look. Hikaru sighed, seeing how confident Dawn was, when there was a chance that she couldn't make it. _"Dawn..."_ Hikaru thought.

Everyone then turned their attention to the plasma screen to see the results. "Now, here are the official results! The eight Coordinators moving onto the second stage!" Marian announced. Everyone braced themselves as Marian presented the chosen eight.

"And, they're on screen!" Marian called.

1\. Pierce

2\. Hikaru

3\. Jessilina

4\. Kenny

5\. Melissa

6\. Alyssa

7\. Lewis

Dawn prayed hard, hoping that she would make it to the second round. Hikaru, Ash, Brock, and Kenny all watched hard to see who the final Coordinator will be going to the second round, along with the other seven. Dawn's Pokémon, Pikachu, and Monferno all watched as well.

8\. Rosie

Dawn blinked in shock as she stuttered of what she just saw. "Huh? What happened?" Dawn asked, her voice turning down. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe of what she was seeing right now. But... She knew what the truth was. She had lost in the Appeals Round again.

Ambipom grew depressed, thinking that she had let her trainer down. "Come on..." Kenny replied, trying to comfort his friend. "Oh, Dawn..." Ash whispered, feelings sorry for his Coordinator friend. Hikaru looked at his best friend, finding it hard to make words once again.

"These eight Coordinators will battle it out in the second round, as they compete for the honor of winning the Solaceon Ribbon!" Marian announced.

Back at Twinleaf Town, at Johanna's house, Hinata and Johanna saw of what had happened. Hinata turned to her friend sadly. "Oh, Johanna. I'm sorry..." Hinata apologized. Dawn's mother made no words as she got up to look at the pictures of when Dawn won her first Contest Ribbon.

Glameow followed her, also seeing the photos. Johanna gave a sigh, a sad sigh. "Poor Dawn..." Johanna sighed. Hinata stayed silent, as she slowed back at the TV.

Back at the Solaceon Contest Hall, Marian announced the battle rounds. "So now, let's have a look on how our battle cards are stacked up! The matches are determined by a random shuffle on the computer!" Marian announced. The cards on the plasma screen showed to reveal the matches.

1\. Hikaru VS Alyssa

2\. Jessilina VS Pierce

3\. Kenny VS Melissa

4\. Rosie VS Lewis

But, at this point, the four boys didn't care of what the matches were to be like. They all looked at Dawn, feeling sorry for her. "Uhh..." Ash started, as he tried to speak to Dawn. But, Brock stopped him, shaking his head to leave Dawn for a while. "Dawn... I'm sorry." Hikaru apologized.

But, to the four boys' surprise, Dawn looked up with a cheerful face and smile. "Sorry? About what? Congratulations on making it to the second round, Kenny! Hikaru!" Dawn giggled. That left both Kenny and Hikaru shocked. "Wh-What?... Dawn?" Hikaru stammered.

"Uh... Thanks?" Kenny replied, feeling unsure about this. Dawn nodded with a smile as she turned to everyone else. "Come on! Chin up! You all look so sad!" Dawn reassured. "But Dawn..." Ash started, which Brock interrupted him. "We're sorry you lost, Dawn." Brock replied.

Dawn nodded in acceptance. "No need to worry! You know that! I just had a lessening day out there! That's all!" Dawn assured. She then began to push both Kenny and Hikaru out of the waiting room to the hallway. "Come on, Kenny! Hikaru! You two need to get ready for the second round!" Dawn reminded.

Hikaru tried to resist, but Dawn's strong push pushed the both of them outside. "Okay... We hear ya! Root for us!" Kenny called, before the doors closed. At that moment, both Hikaru and Kenny began to walk down the hallway. The Twinleaf boy didn't know what to say, until Kenny spoke up.

"How do you think Dawn's really feeling?" Kenny asked. Hikaru blinked and looked up, as he and his friend kept walking. "Deep down, she's upset like before in the Hearthome Contest. She's just denying that true feeling." Hikaru answered.

Kenny sighed and agreed to that statement. "Dawn..." The two boys whispered as they both headed to the second round battle stage.

**Later...**

Hikaru, Kenny, and Jessilina have defeated their first opponents in the second round. Kenny managed to win against his second opponent, advancing to the finals. The next match, was Hikaru, battling against Jessilina.

At the waiting room, Dawn, Ash, and Brock were watching, but Dawn was more depressed to watch. "And now! Our second match in the semifinals! On my right, it's Jessilina! And on my left, it's Hikaru!" Marian called. The scoreboard revealed the points and the Coordinators' faces.

"Without further ado, five minutes on the clock... Begin!" Marian called. "Okay, Dustox! Let's get this party started!" Jessilina called. The Poison Moth Pokémon appeared out of its Ball Capsule, ready to battle. "Dratini! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru shouted. The Dragon Type appeared, ready to win.

5:00 to 4:59

**Jessilina: Dustox VS Hikaru: Dratini**

"Okay, Dustox dear! Let's start things up with a Poison Sting attack!" Jessilina called. Dustox aimed the Poison Type move at Dratini, which it began to head toward his way. "Blow them away with Twister, Dratini!" Hikaru called. The Twister attack blew the Poison Sting high in the air!

"Now, use this chance to use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru called. Dratini shot the attack at the spinning Poison Sting. The move collided it, causing a small explosion, releasing purple and white light. "And here it is, folks! The beauty of Dratini's skin, presented by the lights mixed by the two moves!" Marian announced.

Jessilina: 83 points

Jessilina gaped of what had just happened. "That's... just wrong!" Jessilina stammered. "We're not done yet! Dratini! Spin with Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called. Dratini spun, releasing waves of electricity.

"Dustox! Intercept with Psybeam, let's go!" Jessilina called. Dustox shot the Psychic Type attack, countering the Thunder Wave. The two moves exploded, releasing sparkles of light and fireworks in the air. "The collision of Thunder Wave and Psybeam released fireworks to mark on!" Marian commented.

Jessilina: 64 points

Hikaru: 84 points

"Argh! I'll show you a combination! Dustox! Use Poison Sting! And then, use Psybeam!" Jessilina called. Dustox shot the needles at Dratini, following it with a Psybeam attack, that made Poison Sting look colorful. "Look at that! By Psybeam's color, Poison Sting looks to be beautiful!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 67 points

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he made a quick counterattack. "Dratini! Use Dragon Tail to send them flying!" Hikaru called. Dratini used his new move, slamming the glowing Poison Stings away. "What!?" Jessilina shrieked.

Jessilina: 49 points

"There's more! Dratini! Use Thunder Wave on the Poison Stings once more!" Hikaru shouted. The electricity bursted with the Poison Sting, creating colorful lights. "Gah!?" Jessilina yelped in surprise. Dustox grew shocked with the counterattack as well.

"That Dragon Tail makes Dustox's combination packing! A truly bold, and beautiful hit!" Marian explained.

Jessilina: 37 points

"Quick, Dustox! Use Whirlwind!" Jessilina called. Dustox blew strong winds, trying to throw Dratini off balance in the air. However, Hikaru was one step ahead of Jessilina as he made another plan. "Spin, Dratini! Then, use Twister!" Hikaru called. Dratini spun around the Whirlwind, enjoying the breeze.

The scales from Dustox's wings began to glimmer on Dratini's scales, causing him to shine. "Ladies and gentlemen, would you look at this! The scales from Dustox's wings are being forced to be within Dratini's skin! A glimmering beauty, coming from the legend of Dratini!" Marian explained.

Jessilina: 23 points

"I won't lose today! Not ever! Dustox! Use Psybeam!" Jessilina called. Once again, the move shot at Dratini, as Hikaru braced himself. "The same thing will happen again! Dratini! Counter with Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called.

The glowing tail repelled the Psybeam, causing it to vanish. "Not this again!" Jessilina shrieked, as she began to slump down.

0:30 to 0:29

"We've got thirty seconds remaining on the clock!" Marian warned. "Dustox! Use Poison Sting! Following by with Psybeam!" Jessilina yelled. The Poison Beam combo continued as it was aimed at Dratini. Once again, Hikaru managed to counter it with another one of Dratini's moves.

"Intercept with Dragon Rage, Dratini!" Hikaru called. Dratini launched another Dragon Rage, which collided with the Poison Beam combo. The two moves exploded, causing another sparkle of lights, before the timer went out.

0:00

"Times up! And the winner of this match is..." Marian started. Everyone took a look at the scoreboard, presenting an obvious winner.

Hikaru: 61 points

Jessilina: 8 points

"It's Hikaru! Will Hikaru please proceed to the final stage of the second round?" Marian called. The crowd cheered loudly for both Hikaru and Dratini as Jessilina stomped on the ground, angered by her third loss against the Twinleaf boy.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, knowing of who he was going to face next. Kenny looked back with a determined smirk, as the two boys stared each other with fire, deciding to settle this in the final stage.

**Later...**

"This is it, Comtest fans! We're now at the final stage of the Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest! These two Coordinators have fought hard in order to make it to this final stage! On my right, we have Kenny! And on my left, it's Hikaru!" Marian announced. The crowd cheered, hoping to see a great match in the finals.

Both Kenny and Hikaru faced each other, with some words to say. "Well, this is it! Our first official Contest battle with each other!" Kenny stated. Hikaru nodded, as he gave a deep breath. "Yeah. But, only one of us will win, and that will determine by our bonds!" Hikaru assured.

Kenny smirked, nodding in agreement. At that moment, Marian called for the beginning of the final battle. "Alright! With five minutes on the clock... Begin!" Marian called. "Now, Prinplup! Let's go!" "Dratini! It's time for a battle!" The two boys called. The two Pokémon faced each other, ready for the rematch.

5:00 to 4:59

**Kenny: Prinplup VS Hikaru: Dratini**

"Kenny! You can take the first move!" Hikaru called. Kenny smiled and nodded. "Alright then! Prinplup! Use Drill Peck!" Kenny called. Prinplup leapt into the air, beginning to dive down with the Flying Type move. Hikaru got ready for this, however. "Dratini! Block it with Dragon Tail!" Hikaru shouted.

Dragon Tail and Drill Peck clashed, as both resisted each other. "And the two clash with their physical attacks! Like a knight facing off another knight!" Marian called. "I'll show you a great offense! Prinplup! Use Metal Claw!" Kenny called.

Prinplup negated Dragon Tail as he sent Dratini flying in the air. Dratini squealed in surprise as he began to fall down. "Stay strong, Dratini!" Hikaru called. "And Prinplup throws Dratini with a Metal Claw attack! That's gonna cost Hikaru some points for this!" Marian explained.

Hikaru: 91 points

"Now, Prinplup! Smash it with a Metal Claw again!" Kenny called. Prinplup got ready to make his next move, to slam Dratini away. "I don't think so! Dratini! Spin with Twister!" Hikaru called. Dratini dove down, spinning with the Twister attack.

Prinplup lost his concentration with Metal Claw, as it took some hits! "And Dratini has trapped Prinplup in a mix of Twister!" Marian called. Kenny sweat dropped at this, trying to make a counter strategy. "That's not gonna work! Prinplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Kenny called.

Prinplup shot the bubbles at Twister, just as Hikaru made the next order. "Use Thunder Wave on Twister!" Hikaru yelled. Electricity shot at the Twister, negating Bubblebeam and shocking Prinplup! Prinplup screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. "No! Prinplup!" Kenny gasped.

"And Prinplup takes a serious hit by the Thunder Wave attack, while being trapped in Twister, being hit by a super effective attack! A clever combo!" Marian commented.

Kenny: 81 points

Kenny gritted his teeth as he made his next move. "Prinplup! Use Mist, go!" Kenny shouted. Prinplup shot cold mist around the stage, surrounding Dratini. The Dragon Type shivered, not liking the cold at all. It desperately tried to see where Prinplup was, but failed.

"Dratini... Argh!" Hikaru grunted. "Now, Prinplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Kenny shouted. The Water Type shot the attack directly at the Dragon Type Pokémon. Dratini squealed in pain as he was skidded back to his trainer.

"Hidden in the mist, making a sneak attack! Prinplup has shown of what it feels like to attack when the opponent is off guard! A truly smart tactic to use!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 76 points

"Try this on for size! Dratini! Spin while using Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called. Dratini spun on his belly, shooting waves of electricity at the evolved Water Type starter. Then, both Kenny and Prinplup smirked as Kenny made the next move. "Metal Claw!" Kenny called.

Prinplup raised his claws, repelling the Electric Type attack. Both Hikaru and Dratini widened their eyes in shock, until Hikaru figured out the tactics. _"Metal Claw... He used the same move while blocking Pikachu's Thunderbolt when Ken and Ash battled the first time!"_ Hikaru thought.

Hikaru sweated, knowing that Kenny was no pushover when it comes to Contest battles. "Alright, Prinplup! Drill Peck, let's go!" Kenny called. Prinplup ran towards the Dragon Type with the Flying Type move as Dratini braced itself.

"Running with style to aim the attack on the opponent, Prinplup first alarms everyone by repelling the Thunder Wave, and charging headfirst with Drill Peck! An inspiring technique!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 59 points

"What!?" Hikaru gasped. What shocked him more, was when Dratini took a direct hit from Prinplup's Drill Peck attack. Dratini skidded back, panting to keep its breath up. Hikaru took notice that Dratini was starting to lose energy from all the attacking and hits it took.

Hikaru: 46 points

1:30 to 1:29

"We've got a one and a half minute on the clock!" Marian announced. Kenny smirked and made the next order. "Let's finish this! Prinplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Kenny called. Prinplup shot Bubblebeam at Dratini, as Hikaru countered. "Dratini! Counter with Dragon Rage!" Hikaru called.

Dratini weakly nodded as it shot the Dragon Type move as its desperate attempt to win the battle. But, to everyone's shock, the two moves missed each other, hitting their opponents at the same time!

Both Dratini and Prinplup screamed in pain as they slumped down, until Prinplup quickly got up. "Both Prinplup and Dratini took major hits from the attacks that they missed! But, Dratini seems to be backing into a corner! Is this it for Hikaru and Dratini?" Marian explained.

Kenny: 68 points

Hikaru: 41 points

1:00 to 0:59

"No way... After all of this... Is this going to be our defeat?" Hikaru thought. Before he could make an order to Dratini, the Dragon Type suddenly began to glow! Everyone watched in surprise, including the judges and Marian. Kenny and Prinplup grew alarmed to see this as well.

At the waiting room, Ash and Brock too notice of this and gasped. "Brock... Is this?" Ash asked. "Pika?" "Ferno?" Pikachu and Monferno asked. Brock nodded and smiled. "Right! Dratini is about to evolve!" Brock explained. Dawn looked up to see the evolution taking place.

At the battle stage, the shape grew larger and longer, as it made a deep, yet cooing voice. The glowing stopped, revealing a new Pokémon. "Would you look at this!? Dratini has evolved into a Dragonair! Adding a beautiful skin with its scales! Truly marvelous!" Marian exclaimed.

"An evolution to sparkle its interest is really interesting, indeed!" Mr. Contesta replied. "And remarkable, too!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed. "The evolution of Dragonair could give both Hikaru and his Dragon Type a chance to turn things around!" Nurse Joy explained.

Kenny: 55 points

"No way! A Dragonair!?" Kenny gasped. Hikaru narrowed his eyes and saw his chance. "That's the last thing you should worry about! Dragonair! Use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. Dragonair rapidly slammed Prinplup away with the stronger attack. Prinplup yelped as he was slammed to the wall.

"Prinplup, no!" Kenny gasped. "And with new power, Dragonair presents his moves in a beautiful way! A shining time!" Marian commented.

Kenny: 44 points

0:25 to 0:24

"We're down to mere seconds on the clock!" Marian warned. "We won't lose this one! Prinplup! Use Metal Claw!" Kenny called. Prinplup jumped to strike Dragonair with the Steel Type attack. "Dragonair! Intercept with Dragon Tail again!" Hikaru shouted.

The two moves clashed, causing an explosion. Both Pokémon skidded back to their trainer said, holding their ground, before the timer went out.

0:00!

"That's time! And the winner of the Solaceon Contest is..." Marian called. Everyone took a look at the screen, including the depressed Dawn.

Hikaru: 38 points

Kenny: 29 points

"It's Hikaru! Here is the victor of the Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest!" Marian announced. The crowd cheered loudly for the two winners as Hikaru walked over to Dragonair. "Dragonair. You look greater and stronger than before!... And... Thank you." Hikaru thanked.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

He hugged his newly evolved Dragon Type as Dragonair rested his head on his human brother's shoulder. Kenny praised and thanked Prinplup for a good attempt at the battle. Then, he looked at both Hikaru and Dragonair, smiling lightly before walking away.

**Later...**

"Let's all congratulate Hikaru for winning his new ribbon, the Solaceon Ribbon!" Marian called. All the Coordinators who lost, except Dawn and Jessilina applauded for Hikaru as he held his Solaceon Ribbon high. Mr. Contesta walked over to the Twinleaf boy with a smile.

"I can see that this is your third ribbon! Am I correct?" Mr. Contesta asked. Hikaru nodded with a smile. "Yes it is, sir. And all I need is two more before I can advance to the Grand Festival." Hikaru explained. The Contest director nodded with a smile. "Good luck! We'll be expecting you more after this!" Mr. Contesta chuckled.

Hikaru nodded and thanked Mr. Contesta again for the Solaceon Ribbon. After a few minutes later, the Contest was finally over. The fans and citizens all began to leave the Contest Hall, hoping to see another one someday.

"And that wraps up another exciting Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest! Thanks to you all for coming by for all the fun and excitement, and we'll be keeping a sharp eye for you for our next Contest!" Marian announced.

That evening...

"Kenny! You're going already?" Ash asked. Kenny nodded and smiled. He, Hikaru, and Dawn were back to their usual traveling clothes. "Gotta get ready for the next Contest! And of course, you're gonna be there, too! Right, Dee-Dee? Hikaru?" Kenny teased.

Hikaru glared at Kenny for a moment. "Ken... Not a good time." Hikaru whsispered. But, Dawn responded with a sighing answer. "I don't... think so. Not the next one, I guess." Dawn answered. Kenny frowned as he walked over to Dawn angrily.

"Look, Dee-Dee. Let's get one thing straight! There's no way I'm gonna let you quit Contests, at least not until I have a chance to beat you! Understand?" Kenny snapped. Dawn blinked in surprise, before smiling in assurance. "Okay! No need to worry! I'll be there!" Dawn promised.

Kenny stayed silent for a while, before nodding. He turned to the three boys, smiling at them. "See ya!" Kenny called. "Take care of yourself!" Brock reminded. Kenny nodded and began to walk away. "Keep on that Energy Ball! Okay, Ash?" Kenny called. Ash nodded in agreement.

"You bet! We'll finish our battle next time!" Ash promised. Kenny gave a slight nod at that. "Yeah..." Kenny whispered, before looking back at Dawn. Dawn still look depressed, as Kenny walked away, until he was out of sight.

When Kenny was gone, Dawn went on ahead to their room to get some sleep. Hikaru secretly followed her, with Monferno on his right shoulder.

As Dawn closed the door to their room, Hikaru waited for a moment, before knocking on the door. "Dawn? Are you in there?" Hikaru asked. No answer came, as Hikaru went in. Dawn was lying on the bed facedown, mumbling sadly. "Dawn..." Hikaru whispered.

Dawn seemed to have heard Hikaru as she gave a cold answer. "I just want to be alone, Hikaru. Please... Leave me alone." Dawn pleaded. Hikaru shook his head and grabbed Dawn's left arm. "Look, Dawn. I can give you a reason why you lost again in the Appeals Round. If you just let me-" Hikaru started.

SLAP!

Hikaru blinked in shock as he was slapped by his best friend. He placed a hand on his slapped cheek as Dawn's face darkened. "I said to leave me alone! What don't you understand!?" Dawn snapped angrily.

Those words snapped Hikaru as he narrowed his eyes. "Tch. Fine! It's your funeral!" Hikaru snapped angrily. He stomped out the room, slamming the door shut. Chansey scolded Hikaru to stay quiet, but Hikaru ignored the Pokémon.

Monferno grew sad as he whimpered. Hikaru didn't say anything as he sat on the lobby's chair. "Sorry, Monferno... Looks like I have to keep distance with Dawn for a while... Until she finally come to her senses." Hikaru grunted angrily. He took Dawn out of his mind, as he angrily grew quiet for the rest of the night.

**The next day...**

Hikaru, Ash, and Brock were waiting in the lobby, waiting for Dawn. "It's getting late! And Dawn's still not up!" Ash grumbled. Brock turned to Hikaru, who had his face darkened. "Did something happen to the two of you last night?" Brock asked.

"It's not any of your concern, if you get what I mean." Hikaru hissed. Monferno looked at his angry human brother sadly, not liking it when he was angry. "I saw the whole thing on TV!" A familiar voice called. The three boys looked to see who it was. It was Zoey!

"Zoey?" Ash asked in surprise.

**Later...**

Zoey had out her Glameow as Dawn had out Ambipom. Hikaru stayed silent, giving Dawn the silent treatment. Dawn gave Hikaru a small glance with concern, but Hikaru ignored it, glancing at Zoey. "Let's go!" Zoey called.

**Zoey: Glameow VS Dawn: Ambipom**

"Alright, Ambipom! Use Swift!" Dawn called. Ambipom began to spin like before, in the Contest. "What's Zoey up to anyway?" Ash asked. Hikaru made some thoughts about this. Zoey narrowed her eyes as she began the explanation. "Now, think what you're doing!" Zoey called.

Dawn blinked in confusion and surprise. "It's a pretty move, alright. But, the problem is, where's Ambipom?" Zoey asked. Dawn blinked in surprise, realizing the situation. "In the middle of all that flash, Ambipom disappeared! You've got to remember your Pokémon are the main attraction!" Zoey explained.

She listed the examples that were put in the Contest yesterday. "You've spent so much time polishing your moves, you've forgotten on what you need to do to show them off! Alright, Glameow! Iron Tail!" Zoey called.

Glameow destroyed the Swift combo, much to Dawn and Ambipom's shock. "Ah!" Dawn gasped. "Now! Use Shock Wave!" Zoey called. The Normal Type zapped Ambipom out of commission, leaving it unable to battle. Hikaru gave a sigh, seeing that Zoey had easily won the battle.

**Zoey: Winner!**

Dawn caught Ambipom, looking at her with concern. "Are you okay?" Dawn asked. Ambipom nodded with a smile. Zoey walked over, returning Glameow to her Pokéball. "Dawn. Do you know why I passed on Solaceon Town after the Hearthome Contest?" Zoey asked.

Dawn shook her head in confusion. "Everybody gets upset when they lose! When you're not thinking clearly, it's easy to forget! That's why I take time off after I lost to recharge, and get ready for the next challenge! I don't worry about Ribbons." Zoey explained. Dawn made some thoughts about it.

"I... haven't thought about that." Dawn admitted. Zoey smiled, placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll meet in the finals someday!" Zoey promised. Dawn blinked several times, before smiling with a nod. "Thanks, Zoey." Dawn thanked. Brock chuckled with that.

"Easy does is the way to go!" Brock replied. "Yeah!" Dawn agreed. "Hey! Thanks for the great advice, Zoey!" Ash thanked. Zoey then turned to both Ash and Hikaru. "So, where are you two headed next?" Zoey asked.

"We're heading towards the Veilstone Gym there. We're hoping it's going to be a tough challenge." Hikaru answered. Zoey nodded with a smile. "Then, make sure you both win it! A big dream might be the best present you could give Dawn too, you know?" Zoey asked.

Of hearing Dwan, Hikaru stayed silent, as Dawn sadly glanced at her best friend. Hikaru ignored her and nodded to Zoey. "Yeah! I hear ya!" Ash exclaimed.

Later, as time passed, Zoey said her farewells to the four trainers, as Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock continue their way to their next destination, which is in Veilstone City for Ash and Hikaru's next Gym battle! With Hikaru earning his third ribbon, more challenges are to be expected!

Even Dratini had evolved into Dragonair! But, how will the relationship between Hikaru and Dawn fix, after the argument they had to break their friendship!? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Shock Wave, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Synthesis)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Teleport, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 19: The Lazy Miltank!**

**Chapter 20: Redeem Yourself, Miltank!**

**Chapter 21: Friends Again... Not!?**

**Chapter 22: Double Battle Hot Springs!**

**Chapter 23: Troublesome Gliscor!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Three girls: Hello! Welcome home!

Brock: Yahoo! Girls! I'm home!

Hikaru: You loving imbecile...

Ash: What's going on? One of the Miltank looks weird?

Brock: What could be the situation here?


	19. The Lazy Miltank!

**Chapter 19: The Lazy Miltank!**

"Ah ha! Smell the air! And it's so fresh!" Dawn giggled. The female Coordinator had ran up to the top of a hill and stretched her arms up high. It was a new day, as Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock continues their way to Veilstone City for Ash and Hikaru's third Gym battle.

Ash ran up, next to Dawn, as he let out a determined call as well. "And Veilstone Gym, here we come! And after I win there, I'll have Badge number three!" Ash exclaimed, getting pumped up. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed along.

"We're not even there, Ash. So, how could you possibly be pumped right now?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno Mon?" Monferno asked as well. The Twinleaf boy walked up next to the Kanto trainer, as Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Dawn winked at Ash as she smiled. "That's what I'd like to hear, Ash!" Dawn replied.

Hikaru blinked once, before looking away from Dawn, looking at the sky. The days after the Solaceon Contest was still getting to him, as he gave a sigh. Ash smiled at Dawn and nodded. "Thanks for the good word! What are you gonna do there?" Ash asked. Dawn blinked for a minute, then made some thoughts.

"Hm? Well, I... I know! This'll be the perfect time to think back a bit and think about my next Contest!" Dawn answered. Hikaru widened his eyes a little in shock. There was a bit of hesitation in Dawn's tone, but she still seems persistent to win her second Contest Ribbon!?

Brock walked up to the three with a chuckle. "Great! And I think I found the perfect place to do just that!" Brock exclaimed. The three young trainers looked at Brock in confusion. "Hm?... So where?" Ash asked. He looked around, only to see trees and grass fields. There were no buildings around.

But, to Brock's sight, he let out an excited laugh. "You just follow me! You're gonna love it!" Brock assured. He skipped to the route, causing Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn to follow after him in confusion. Pikachu and Monferno grew confused to Brock's excitement as well, before staying quiet as their trainers ran after the breeder in training.

Later, the group has arrived near a large cabin, that had a sign, showing milk bottles and dishes on it. "Here we are! Presenting the Mountain Hut Maid Café!" Brock called, showing the building to his three young friends. Ash blinked in confusion, as Pikachu tilted his head.

"Maid Café?" Dawn repeated. "Never heard of it!" Ash admitted. "This is what we're supposed to love right now?" Hikaru asked, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. "Mon." Monferno yawned, growing bored with the dullness.

Brock smirked as he ran to the door. "It's like a second home to me!" Brock explained, opening the door. "I'm back!" Brock called. As Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn followed, there were three voices, welcoming the four trainers. "Hello! Welcome home!" The three girls called.

"What do they mean by, 'Welcome home?'" Ash asked. "Pika?" Pikachu replied along. The four trainers took their seats at a table, with Brock explaining the matter. "Oh, that? It's just their way of making you feel relaxed and comfortable like in your own home!" Brock explained.

A maid came by, placing the four cups of water for the trainers. "Here you go!" The maid called. Brock relaxed as he stared at the maid. "Thank you! Hi there! My name's Brock! What might your name be?" Brock asked.

At the question, the three maids gathered together, introducing themselves. "I'm Spring!" The brown haired maid answered. "Summer!" The violet haired maid answered. "Autumn!" The maroon haired girl giggled. Then, Brock went to his loving mode, putting his arms around Spring and Summer.

"If you radiant beauties have some free time after work... Agh!" Brock started, but again was interrupted by his Toxic Mouth Pokémon, Croagunk. "I could... use some... CTR! Ugh..." Brock groaned as he fell unconscious by the poison. The three maids blinked several times in surprise.

Spring looked to where Croagunk had dragged Brock away. "Dear! I hope he's alright!" Spring sighed, feeling sorry for the Kanto breeder. Hikaru shook his head with disgust. "With you three here, there's a high chance that he'll recover quick." Hikaru assured. "Ferno." Monferno agreed.

With this assurance, Spring came over, holding a menu. "So? What will it be?" Spring asked. "Well? What's looking good today?" Dawn asked. Autumn winked, making a suggestion. "Our speciality is our fine, farm fresher Miltank Milk!" Autumn answered.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Brock was back, holding Spring in his right arm, and Summer in his left arm. "So true..." Brock replied. "Wah!" Ash yelped in surprise. Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped in this matter, while Dawn went stiff as she smiled nervously.

"What did I tell you all?" Hikaru muttered, as he face palmed. Monferno huffed and turned his head away from the breeder in training. Brock then sat down next to Hikaru, explaining about the Miltank Milk.

"Miltank Milk is bursting with vitamins! Nothing could be healthier to drink!" Brock explained. That got the three young trainers interested as they all raised their hands for some of the Miltank Milk. "In that case, some for me and my Pokémon, please." Hikaru replied.

"A round for me and my Pokémon, too!" Ash called out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called along. "Me and my Pokémon, too!" Dawn called as well. Spring winked as she made a suggestion. "In that case, I think it's time for a trip to the barn!" Spring declared.

So, everyone headed towards the barn, where Spring took a bell, and rang it for some reason. "Alright! We got some thirsty customers!" Spring called. "Time to come in!" Autumn called along. At these calls, three cow looking Pokémon ran over, coming inside the barn.

"Awesome! Look at them go!" Ash called, taking out his Pokédex. _"__Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. It is widely known that drinking Miltank milk when you are young helps you to grow up strong and healthy."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. Spring pointed out the Miltanks that were running towards them.

"Those two Miltanks are mine, and that one is Summer's!" Spring explained. Dawn looked around to see if Autumn's Miltank was around. But, to her surprise, no other Miltank was coming around. She turned to Autumn for her question.

"Autumn! What about you?" Dawn asked. Autumn blinked once, before looking down a little. "I actually do have a Miltank, but..." Autumn stammered, then stopped speaking. Dawn blinked in confusion, as Hikaru looked at the youngest maid. That was when the three Miltanks came in the barn.

"Wow! They're going in all by themselves!" Ash exclaimed. "And that's the song of excellent training!" Brock pointed out.

After thre three Miltanks came in, both Spring and Summer attached the Miltanks with the device, connecting to a machine, that took the milk, pouring it into the four cups. "Here! Your fresh milk!" Spring called, presenting the cups of milk. The four trainers ran over, taking their cup.

The nutritious drink poured inside their mouth, as they drank it all. "Yum! Everyone's gonna love it!" Ash assured, licking his lips from the milk he just had. He took out his four Pokéballs, and threw them in the air. "Alright! Time for a milk break!" Ash called.

Chimchar, Buizel, Staravia, and Turtwig appeared, ready to have some milk. "Come on out, all of you!" Hikaru called. Luxio, Leafeon, Buizel, Dragonair, and Kirlia all appeared for some milk drink as well. "You too!" Brock called out, throwing out his three Pokéballs.

Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appeared next to Hikaru's Pokémon, as Dawn took out her Pokéballs. "Let's go, gang!" Dawn cried. Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appeared along for a break. At that time, Spring made some more Miltank milk from the machines, pouring some more cups.

Once that was done, all of the group's Pokémon were drinking their milk, enjoying the delicious taste of it. Autumn walked over to Hikaru's Buizel and Happiny and let out a squeal. "You two are so cute! Is it good?" Autumn asked, smiling brightly. "Hap Happiny!" Happiny answered happily.

"Bui bui!" Buizel replied with a nod. The young Sea Weasel then adjusted his headband as well. Brock walked over to Autumn, having the same question like Dawn. "Autumn! Where's your Miltank?" Brock asked. Autumn's smile faded as she looked at the outside meadow.

"She's... out there..." Autumn stuttered, pointing out. The four trainers noticed a lone Miltank out in the fields, eating some of the grass. It glanced back, showing a bored look on its face, as it kept eating the pieces of the grass. "I see her! Sittin' out in the meadow!" Ash cried out.

Autumn stood up, and mumbled in a sad way. "Her name is Ilta. And I just got her. But for some reason, she won't listen to a thing that I say!" Autumn explained. "She's probably not used to you yet!" Ash guessed. Dawn stepped up, comforting the young maid.

"It's natural if she just got here." Dawn assured. Autumn shot up angrily, glaring at her lazy Miltank. "That's not it! The truth is, Ilta's one selfish Miltank! Ahhh! And she's not even that cute, so I'm starting to think that I should just let her go!" Autumn snapped, scratching her head in annoyance.

Hikaru then stood up, glaring at the young maid. "That's not an option!" Hikaru snapped. Both Dawn and Autumn jumped, startled at Hikaru's sudden outburst. "If you give up your Miltank here without getting to her know her, nothing good will come out of it for either of you!" Hikaru scolded.

Autumn was speechless as she could only say 'Really...'. Brock stepped over, agreeing with the Twinleaf boy. "It's like Hikaru says, giving up your Miltank without first giving it enough time to get to know her and understand her is no good for either of you!" Brock explained.

Autumn blinked several times, before Spring smiled at the two boys. "Wow, Hikaru! Brock! You're both wise men!" Spring complimented. Hikaru shook his head with a reassuring smile. "Actually, Brock's the only wise man here, you see." Hikaru argued.

Brock chuckled at the statement as he turned to Spring. "You see, I'm working to become a top Pokémon Breeder! So, I really think I can help Autumn work out any problems with her Miltank!" Brock assured. Autumn then lit up with a smile. "You mean it, Brock?" Autumn asked.

Brock responded by holding Spring's hand. "Yes... I'm all yours..." Brock answered in a loving tone. Spring sweat dropped with Autumn twitching in annoyance. "Uh... I think you're supposed to be helping me..." Autumn reminded.

SLAM!

Croagunk, once again jabbed Brock with a Poison Jab attack. "GAH! Of course... I could... use... some help... Ugh..." Brock stuttered, as he fell down again, unconscious from the poison. Everyone sweat dropped as Brock was dragged away... again.

That was when Summer came by, presenting the news. "We have a ton of customers! So, let's go!" Summer called. Spring nodded and began to follow. "Great! I'm coming!" Spring called. She turned to her young sister with a suggestion. "Why don't you stay and listen to more of Brock's wisdom, Autumn?" Spring suggested.

Autumn nodded with that. "Good idea!" Autumn agreed. Spring smiled and left the barn, heading back to the café. Ash grew puzzled by all the work that the maids were having. "Whoa. I guess this place gets really busy!" Ash replied. Dawn turned to Ash with a suggestion.

"What do you say you and I give them a hand?" Dawn suggested. "Sounds good!" Ash agreed. He looked at Hikaru, who blinked a bit. "Ferno?" Monferno asked. Hikaru shook his head and sighed. "Nothing. I'm just thinking." Hikaru assured. "Thinking about what?" Ash asked.

Hikaru waved his hands in assurance. "It's nothing, Ash. Let's just go." Hikaru replied. Both Ash and Dawn grew puzzled, before nodding.

Later, Dawn giggled, wearing a maid dress, along with Piplup, Ambipom, Pachirisu, and Buneary. Turtwig and Pikachu was also wearing it, too, much to their chagrin. Ash flushed heavily, as he held his metal tray in embarrassment. "Isn't this a bit... over the top?" Ash asked.

Spring and Summer went over to Ash, reassuring to him. "Sorry! But that's all we've got!" Spring apologized. Summer went over, nudging Ash with a smile. "Don't worry about it! You look great!" Summer promised. At that time, the door opened, revealing two men.

"We're back!" The two called out. Ash held up his tray and made a determined face. "I'll show you some real service! Welcome home!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" "Wig!" Pikachu and Turtwig imitated along. The two men grew bewildered to see a boy in a maid dress, along with his two Pokémon.

Ash led the men to their tables, as Hikaru sweat dropped. Seeing Ash like this in a maid dress, it was too much for him to see. "Ugh... I feel like I'm going to burst." Hikaru groaned, as he walked out of the café. "Ferno." Monferno snickered, thinking of Pikachu and Turtwig in a maid dress.

As Hikaru and Monferno walked by, the two met up with Brock, who had his Happiny out, as Autumn sat with Ilta, the Miltank. "When raising a Pokémon, there's one thing you must do above all else! That thing is to earn its trust!" Brock explained. Autumn raised her hand in question.

"I've got a question, please! Exactly how do you earn a Pokémon's trust?" Autumn asked. "Good question! The first thing you do is..." Brock started, until Hikaru interrupted. "Is to bond with your Pokémon, right?" Hikaru called out.

Brock and Autumn turned to see the Twinleaf boy walking towards them. "Hey, Hikaru! Is something up?" Brock asked. Hikaru shook his head. "I just wanted to see if I could be some assistance here." Hikaru explained. Brock smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing! And you were right about one thing! It's to bond with your Pokémon!" Brock replied. Autumn blinked in confusion. "Bond with her?" Autumn asked. "Watch." Brock replied. He looked down at a flower that's next to Happiny.

"Hey, Happiny! See that flower down there? Pretty, isn't it?" Brock asked. Happiny looked down, her eyes shining with glee as she smiled happily. "Hap! Happiny!" Happiny exclaimed happily with a nod. Brock then stood up, looking at Autumn. "Just like that!" Brock presented.

Autumn nodded and stood up. "I understand now, Brock! I'll give it a try!" Autumn replied. She ran over to Ilta, as Brock and Hikaru watched. "Excuse me, Ilta? See the flower?" Autumn asked. Ilta kept chewing on the grass it was eating, paying Autumn o attention.

"Ilta? Flower?" Autumn called again, not getting Ilta's ignorance. "Stay cool. Patience is the part of the key to earn their trust!" Hikaru assured. "Monferno!" Monferno agreed. Autumn nodded and took a deep breath. "Right. Look, Ilta! Isn't his flower nice?" Autumn asked again.

This time, Ilta DID notice the flower... But, instead of liking it, the Milk Cow Pokémon ate the flower instead! Autumn screamed out loud as she stomped on the ground. "NO! You're supposed to admire it! Not eat it!" Autumn snapped angrily. Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped at her temper.

Brock rubbed Ilta's head with a smile. "Was it good? I'll bet it tasted good!" Brock chuckled. "Mil! Mil!" Ilta nodded with a relaxing smile. Autumn then calmed down, before looking at her Normal Type. "Okay... I'll bet it tasted great, too!" Autumn giggled.

Ilta took a look at Autumn, who began to get her hopes up. But, instead of Ilta nuzzling her, she gave a burp at her face instead! Autumn twitched as she screamed again. "EW! That was completely disgusting and gross!" Autumn screamed. Both Hikaru and Monferno snickered at the outburst.

"Now, now. Kindness and patience!" Brock reminded. "I understand..." Autumn sighed. Hikaru sighed as he looked at both Ilta and Autumn. It was going to be a while before those two were going to be along.

Later, Hikaru sent out Buizel on Brock's request to show Autumn some more examples of bonding with Pokémon, much to Monferno's protest. After a bit of a soothing talk, Momferno agreed to go inside the Pokéball, realizing that he needed to take a nap. So now, Buizel was beside Hikaru now.

"Let's work on praise giving! It's good at giving morale, and we could all use some of that, right?" Brock explained. "Okay!" Autumn replied. Hikaru and Buizel then stepped up. "In that case, Buizel and I'll go first, Brock." Hikaru replied. "Be my guest!" Brock chuckled.

Hikaru nodded as he and Buizel began to cross the bridge. As the two walked, the bridge wobbled, making creaky sounds. Buizel froze, hearing the sounds. The Sea Weasel Pokémon shivered in fear, until Hikaru kneeled next to him. "Stay calm, Buizel. And don't be scared. I'm with you, remember?" Hikaru reminded.

Buizel took one look at his trainer, before nodding with a gulp. At that point, Buizel walked on the bridge, using all of his courage. When they got to the end, he gave a deep sigh. Buizel wiped the sweat from his furry forehead, relieved that it was over. Hikaru smiled next to him.

"Great! You did it, Buizel! You passed this test!" Hikaru praised. Buizel let out a happy nod, before giving his trainer a hug. Hikaru smirked, before giving Buizel a hug back. Brock smiled and looked at his Happiny. "Alright, Happiny! It's our turn! Let's cross the bridge!" Brock called.

Happiny nodded, as she and Brock began crossing the bridge as well. After a few steps, like Buizel, Happiny stopped, fearing the shake. Brock kneeled down next to her with some comforting. "Now, don't be afraid! I know you can do it!" Brock assured.

Happiny gave a shaky nod, before crossing the bridge together with Brock. "Happiny! That was great! I tell you, you're a real champ!" Brock praised. "Hap! Happiny!" Happiny cried happily, before jumping into Brock's arms. Brock laughed at the Playhouse Pokémon's happiness.

"That's so sweet! I wish we could be that close like those four!" Autumn squealed happily. "Okay, you two! It's your turn!" Brock called. "Right! Let's go, Ilta!" Autumn called. But, to her dismay, Ilta didn't budge, causing Autumn to do with force. "Hurry, Ilta! Time's a wastin'! Urgh!" Autumn called.

She tried to push her Pokémon towards the bridge. Hikaru and Buizel sweat dropped, knowing that force isn't gonna make Ilta move. "Hurry, Ilta! I've got some Pecha Berries for you!" Brock called. Ilta immediately then began to run on the bridge, with Autumn following her in surprise.

Then, all of a sudden, Ilta stopped, much to Autumn's surprise. "Huh? What's wrong?" Autumn asked. "Mil..." Ilta replied, gaining the fear of heights. "Hey, Autumn! You've got to remember that you have to encourage Ilta to make her move!" Hikaru reminded.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Now, show some stuff!" Autumn called. She slapped Ilta on the back, causing the Milk Cow Pokémon to flinch and stumble on the bridge. The bridge shaker violently, as both Ilta and Autumn held on. "Now, don't worry! I'm right here... Eeek!" Autumn started, then shrieked.

The young maid had toppled over the bridge, and held on the ropes to keep herself from falling. "Help me, please!" Autumn pleaded. Both Hikaru and Brock gasped as they ran over. "We're coming! Hold on tight!" Brock called. Unfortunately, Autumn quickly began to slip!

"No! I'm slipping! Ahhh!" Autumn screamed. She lost her grip on the rope and began to fall, just as Brock grabbed her wrist. "Oh, Brock!" Autumn gasped. Hikaru held onto Brock's legs as Buizel held onto Hikaru's left leg. "Now, just hang on tight, and we'll pull you up!" Brock called.

"Okay!" Autumn answered with a nod. Suddenly, the rope of the bridge snapped, causing a fall. The three humans and Buizel gasped as all of them began to fall down towards the river. "Ahhhhh!" The three screamed. Buizel grew stiff, scared that he couldn't scream at all!

Just as they were about to fall into the river, Happiny grabbed Buizel's twin tails just in time, pulling everyone up, but causing them to fall on the grass.

Later, everyone recovered from they shock, as Autumn gave a deep, saddened sigh. "I'm sorry... I'm so clumsy, you both could've really been hurt! I don't deserve a wonderful teacher like you, Brock, and a good supporter, Hikaru." Autumn sniffed, looking like she was about to cry.

Hikaru gave a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. Brock knelt down, comforting Autumn. "You should know that we don't care if you're a little bit clumsy!" Brock assured. Autumn looked at the breeder in training in confusion.

"Well, all we care about is that you dint give up now!" Hikaru explained. Autumn widened her eyes in surprise as she looked at the two boys. "Hikaru... Brock..." Autumn whispered. With that, Brock helped Autumn up. "Now! Time for the next lesson!" Brock called. "Right!" Autumn agreed.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the café, the customer services were done, as Ash, Dawn, Spring, and Summer was tidying up the place. "Whew! We made it through the rush hour! So, I can handle things myself from here on in!" Spring assured. Ash grinned and nodded.

"Great! Now, let's practice that Energy Ball and get ready for our Gym battle!" Ash called, looking down at Turtwig. "Turtwig!" Turtwig agreed. As Dawn was cleaning up the place, she noticed Ash running to the changing room, along with Pikachu and Turtwig. "We'll get that Veilstone Gym Badge for sure!" Ash exclaimed.

Seeing the excitement from Ash, Dawn remembered the time she was once excited for a Contest. Piplup stopped by to look at his trainer, who grew silent. Dawn sighed, making some thoughts. What could Dawn do now, since she had lost her two Contests previously?

So, the four trainers met up with the three maids, with the youngest one, Autumn, having trouble with her Miltank. Now, Hikaru and Brock must help Autumn and Ilta to get them to bond with each other. Will they be able to do it? And what would Dawn have in her mind for her future? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Shock Wave, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Thunder Wave, Twister) **

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 20: Redeem Yourself, Miltank!**

**Chapter 21: Friends Again... Not!?**

**Chapter 22: Double Battle Hot Springs!**

**Chapter 23: Troublesome Gliscor**

**Chapter 24: Wind to Redirect!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Autumn: Come on, Ilta! Let's work together! Huh!? Ilta! Come on!

Ilta: Mil... Mil...

Hikaru: You're going to have to bond to work together.

Buizel: Bui Bui...

Brock: Don't give in, Autumn! I know that you can do it!


	20. Redeem Yourself, Miltank!

**Chapter 20: Redeem Yourself, Miltank!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all left the Solaceon Contest behind their backs, with Hikaru and Dawn still having a bitter problem with each other. Brock happily introduced the three young trainers to a special mountain maid café.

The three maids, Spring, Summer, and Autumn introduced themselves, presenting the healthy Miltank Milk. But, Autumn explains about her Miltank, Ilta, who wouldn't listen to a word she says. Brock and Hikaru decided to lend her some assistance with Happiny and Buizel, to make her bond with Ilta.

The teachings weren't going well, despite of Brock's tutoring and Hikaru's support. As for Dawn, she was making some thoughts about her future Contests, whether if she would continue or not. What would the results be for the bond between Autumn and Ilta?

It was a bright afternoon as Ash and Pikachu began to train with Turtwig, for the Grass Type to learn Energy Ball. "Get together everything you've got and focus everything on your leaves!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called along. Turtwig began to focus his energy, with his leaf glowing.

"Alright! Now, you put all that energy at a single point! Go!" Ash called. Turtwig began to form an Energy Ball, and launched it! However, the move was too small, as it blinked out in a flash. Ash gave a disappointed sigh, as Pikachu scratched the back of his head. "Not this time..." Ash muttered.

Disappointed, Turtwig slumped down sadly, unsure of he could make enough power. At the look of his sadness, Ash ran over to the Tiny Leaf Pokémon, comforting him. "Hey, don't take it so hard!" Ash chuckled. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu comforted along. "Wig?" Turtwig asked on confusion.

"As long as you keep practicing like that, you're bound to get it!" Ash promised. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. With the encouragements in the Grass Type's thoughts, Turtwig jumped and bit onto Ash's hat happily in affection. Ash yelped as he was bitten by Turtwig once again.

"Whoa! Okay! I know that you want that third Gym Badge as much as I do!" Ash laughed. He tried to shake Turtwig off, as the Grass Type held on. "Hey, come on!" Ash called, trying to shake it off again. But, Turtwig again didn't let go, as he grunted happily.

Dawn was watching Ash and Turtwig training together, as the female Coordinator noticed Ash's smile. "Ash is sure having fun working hard. So, I'll work hard, too!" Dawn replied. She stood up, taking out Ambipom's Pokéball. Suddenly, the words from Zoey came to her mind as she remembered.

_"In the middle of all that flash, Ambipom disappeared! You've got to remember that your Pokémon are the main attraction! You've spent so much time polishing your moves, you forgotten on what you really need to do to show them off!"_ Zoey scolded in her mind.

Dawn then stuttered, unsure of what to do now. "But now, I'm not sure what to practice..." Dawn whispered. Then, she remembered the day that Hikaru was trying to tell her why she lost in the Appeals Round in the Solaceon Contest. She gripped the Pokéball tightly.

"Was this... what Hikaru was trying to tell me? He had the same reason as Zoey, seeing that I had lost?... Oh..." Dawn whispered. Her eyes grew teary, as she realized that she lost her best friend's current trust. "Hikaru... If you were here right now... I would say sorry right now..." Dawn mumbled.

"Piplup Pip?" Piplup called. Dawn blinked in surprise, as she noticed Piplup standing next to her. "I'm fine! I'm sorry I had you so worried! I do know that a trainer shouldn't act the way I've been acting..." Dawn apologized. Suddenly, she realized that tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

"Huh?... Oops." Dawn whispered as she quickly wiped them away. As she turned, she noticed Ash, Pikachu, and Turtwig looking at her with concern. "Hi, Ash." Dawn whispered, before wiping more tears away. Ash looked at the female Coordinator in confusion.

"How come you're crying, Dawn?" Ash asked. Dawn turned away, hiding her wiped away tears. "It's nothing!" Dawn denied. Ash blinked in confusion. "Did you get something in your eye?" Ash asked. "Uh... Yeah, that's it!" Dawn lied, showing a forced smile on the Kanto trainer.

Ash smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm getting kinda hungry. So, why don't we go get something to eat?" Ash suggested. "How does some ice cream sound? Good?" Dawn suggested. "Now you're talking! Come on!" Ash called.

Dawn nodded as she, Piplup, Turtwig, and Pikachu all followed Ash.

**Meanwhile...**

Back to Hikaru, Brock, and Autumn, they were still making the losses with another lesson. "Let's talk about shampoo and grooming! It is to make sure your Pokémon looks good, but it's also a perfect time for your Pokémon is healthy! Ready to give it a try?" Brock asked.

"All set!" Autumn answered. The two boys nodded as Hikaru set Buizel on a large bowl of water, and began washing him down. The Sea Weasel Pokémon enjoyed it, as his trainer rubbed the sponge on his fur, making it comfortable. The suds began to form, as it covered Buizel's fur.

"Ready for a wash down, Buizel?" Hikaru asked. "Bui." Buizel answered with a nod. The Twinleaf boy then poured a bucket of warm water on Buizel, as Buizel sighed happily. That was when Hikaru took Buizel out of the bucket, and began to dry Buizel with a blue towel.

Buizel shook his fur, to get rid of the water fast, with Hikaru laughing a little. Autumn grew amazed on how well the grooming and the bath was made. "Now, do you see?" Brock asked. Autumn nodded and grew determined. "Right! I see!" Autumn answered.

She took a shampoo bottle and a sponge, getting close to Ilta. "Ilta! Stay just like that! I'll be nice and gentle!" Autumn called. She poured some shampoo on the Normal Type, and began to make her Miltank have a little bath. She scrubbed Miltank back and forth, trying to do the same like Hikaru.

"Nice and gentle... Back and forth... Nice and gentle... Huh?" Autumn repeated, then stopped. To her horror, Ilta's face was completely covered with soap suds, looking a bit overdone. Autumn immediately began to panic once again. "AH! Oh no! What have I done!?" Autumn screamed.

Hikaru and Buizel walked over as Brock reminded her. "Relax!" Brock reminded. "Right!" Autumn replied, but she didn't seem to be relaxing. She ran and grabbed a bucket of water, only that it was cold. She splashed it on Ilta, but also accidentally splashing it on Hikaru, Buizel, and Brock!

The two trainers and the Sea Weasel Pokémon sweat dropped as they were dripping wet. Autumn again panicked. "I'm so sorry! Hold on! I'll get you all a towel!" Autumn shrieked. She scurried over to where the towels were, but didn't notice the soap in front of her.

Autumn screamed as she fell, slipping on the bar of soap, crashing her face and body on the ground! Buizel shook his fur again to get rid of the water as Brock walked over. "Are you okay?" Brock asked. Hikaru dried his spiky hair and clothes with another towel as he heard Autumn sobbing.

"No, Brock! I'm no okay... I'm so clumsy and useless... All I ever do is cause trouble..." Autumn sniffed, sobbing on the grass facedown. Brock smiled lightly as he crouched down, reassuring to Autumn as Hikaru dried Ilta and Buizel up.

"Remember, a trainer can't lose it like that, and expect a Pokémon to obey..." Brock reminded. Autumn stopped the sobbing for a moment, looking at the breeder in training in confusion. "Rule number one! The most important thing when raising a Pokémon is..." Brock quizzed.

"Uh... You have to earn a Pokémon's trust?" Autumn guessed. "Bingo! So, come on. Dry your eyes." Brock chuckled, handing her a clean rag. Autumn took the rag and stood up. She dried her tears and sighed. "Sorry... I won't cry again!" Autumn promised. Both Hikaru and Buizel smiled at that.

"Now, that's the spirit!" Brock chuckled.

**Later...**

Once everyone was dried up and done with the previous lesson, they were all walking in the grassland to find another perfect lesson. But, for some reason, Ilta shrieked and ran over to a tree. "Huh? Where are you going!?" Autumn called. Ilta then stopped under the tree, that was full of apples!

She punched the tree several times, causing a few apples to fall down. "Mil Mil Mil!" Ilta said happily. Autumn and Hikaru, with Buizel sweat dropped at this reaction, as Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. "Looks like Ilta wanted a snack?" Hikaru guessed. "Bui bui." Buizel agreed in disappointment.

Ilta then turned back around, after dancing in joy. She punched the tree again, which caused some trouble. A swarm of Beedrills arrived, agitated by the intruders! "Huh!? Beedrill!" Autumn gasped. Brock held onto Happiny as he reminded Autumn of the next lesson.

"This is when you need to stay calm and protect your Pokémon." Brock called. "Right!" Autumn agreed. Suddenly, several of the Beedrills began to attack! Autumn shrieked as Hikaru made an order. "Buizel! Counter with Water Gun!" Hikaru called.

Buizel leaped in the air, shooting the Warer Type move at the Beedrills. The water sent some flying, but a few recovered, coming back for more. Buizel growled at the Beedrills, as more surrounded them. "Now what..." Hikaru whispered. Brock made a suggestion to the two.

"Try to move slowly, so you don't get the Beedrill excited!" Brock called. "Okay..." Autumn replied. Hikaru nodded along, as they began to move a little. Unfortunately, one of the Beedrills spotted them moving, and began to attack. It aimed a Poison Sting on the Sea Weasel Pokémon!

Hikaru widened his eyes as he got into the Poison Sting's way. "No, Buizel!" Hikaru yelled. He held onto his Water Type, shielding him from the attack. The needles shot into Hikaru as he gritted his teeth in pain. "Bui Bui!" Buizel yelled, shocked to see his trainer protecting him.

"Oh no!" "Hikaru!" Autumn and Brock yelled. Suddenly, other Beedrills began to attack Ilta. Autumn got in its way as well. "Stay away!" Autumn snapped angrily. "Autumn!" Brock yelled. Ilta grew surprised to see her trainer guarding her from the enemy.

As for Hikaru, he tightened his fist, resisting the poison. "B-Bui..." Buizel stammered, growing teary-eyed to his trainer. "Hey... Buizel... You okay?" Hikaru grunted. Buizel slowly nodded, then snuggled onto Hikaru's chest, sobbing lightly, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Hikaru smiled a little, hugging his Buizel, before noticing the attack. "Look out!" Hikaru yelled. Before the Beedrill could make his attack, Happiny made her chance of making a move! Pink aura covered the Beedrills, as everyone grew startled.

What was were some angry Beedrills, were some stunned ones! "What happened to them?" Autumn asked. Brock saw this chance to make an escape route. "Quick! Both of you! Now's our chance!" Brock called. "Right!" "Alright..." Autumn and Hikaru agreed.

Hikaru held his Buizel, running, as Autumn dragged her Miltank. "Come on, Ilta!" Autumn called.

Later, after a fair distance away from the swarm, the three trainers panted from the running they had to do. "We should be safe out here." Brock assured. Hikaru wiped the sweat from his forehead, as he petted Buizel. "Well, am I glad to see we're out of there." Hikaru sighed.

"Bui." Buizel nodded, licking Hikaru on the left side of his cheek. Hikaru smiled as Ilta also licked Autumn on the cheek, much to her joy. "Ah! Ilta!" Autumn squealed, hugging her Normal Type Pokémon. Brock stood straight as he looked at Happiny curiously.

"Hey, Happiny. Did you use some sort of a move at the Beedrills back there?" Brock asked. "Hap Hap Happiny!" Happiny squeaked, nodding happily. Suddenly, a net caught both Autumn and Ilta, much to their shock. "Ah!" Autumn shrieked. "Autumn! Ilta!" Brock called.

Both Hikaru and Buizel gasped as they held onto the net, along with Brock and Happiny. "What's going on!?" Autumn demanded as she tried to break the net by shaking it. The net rose up, being carried by the balloon. And Hikaru exactly knew whose balloon it was.

"Forget about your courses and ways!"

"We're the cream of the crop, and we're here to stay!"

"On the wind!"

"The stars!"

"Baby!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting all you do gooders in your place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

Team Rocket seemed to wearing café outfits, with Meowth wearing a baby costume. The net shook even more as Autumn grew angry about this. "Are these guys nuts!? And what is a Team Rocket anyway!?" Autumn snapped.

"Some idiotic crooks who steal people's Pokémon for their own good! And of course, they are nuts!" Hikaru answered, gritting his teeth. "Bui bui bui bui!" Buizel snapped, trying to cut the net with his teeth. Jessie looked over to see both Brock and Hikaru. "Looks like we hooked a Happiny and a Buizel, too." Jessie replied.

"Ooh! Why, that's more gris than the merchant mill!" James chuckled. "We can sell those little pills!" Meowth cackled. "That's what you think, you morons!" Hikaru snapped, as he tried to rock the net back and forth, trying to get the balloon out of control. However, it was futile, as Team Rocket kept their balloon in balance.

Back at the Maid Café, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup were all enjoying some vanilla ice cream, until they noticed Team Rocket's balloon. "What's that?" Dawn asked. "Team Rocket!?" Ash gasped. Then, Dawn noticed the two boys hanging onto the net.

"Isn't that Brock and Hikaru hanging there!?" Dawn asked. Ash finished up his ice cream and got up. "Let's go!" Ash called. "Right!" Dawn agreed. While finishing their treat, they ran after the balloon, to go after the evil trio, and to save their three friends.

Later, Autumn, Hikaru, Brock, Happiny, Ilta, and Buizel were put into a strong, tight cage, which Ilta didn't seem to appreciate. She grunted, tugging on the bars, hoping for them to let go. "All that'll do is give you a milkshake!" Meowth sneered. Jessie got close to Ilta as she smirked.

"Besides! Here's the key!" James replied, showing the key to the cage. "The key to its use is giving us some milk!" Jessie demanded. Ilta then got into her bored state, as she turned away, refusing to give milk. At that point, Jessie grew furious with this.

"There's nothing worse than a Miltank with an attitude!" Jessie shrieked. Hikaru snorted as he gave Jessie a bored stare as well. "You won't be getting any milk like that if you keep that behavior up, you hag." Hikaru muttered.

"Also, acting angry or upset is the worst thing you could do to a Pokémon, you know." Brock assured. "Right!" Autumn agreed. Just then, as Jessie was about to rant even more, Happiny did her trick again. She used the same move she used at the Beedrills, this time at Team Rocket!

The pink aura caught the evil trio, causing them to feel a bit drowsy. "Hm? How strange!" James yawned. "The strangest..." Jessie started, but didn't get to finish. The evil trio all fell down, fast asleep from the move. James dropped the key, that was close to the cage.

This gave Autumn the opportunity to grab it and smile. "Alright!" Autumn exclaimed. Brock looked at Happiny once again. "Say... First time you stunned your opponents, and now in the field, you put them to sleep!" Brock stated. Hikaru turned as he worked on the lock.

"Doesn't that mean Happiny learned Secret Power, Brock?" Hikaru asked. Brock smiled and grew amazed. "Of course! Whoa! Happiny! So, you've learned to use Secret Power!" Brock praised. "Happiny! Hap!" Happiny squealed happily, as Brock chuckled, holding her up.

"Hm hm! That's great, Happiny! Awesome! Wow!" Brock praised. "Hap!" Happiny nodded happily.

Later, Autumn, Hikaru, and Brock were out of the cage with their three Pokémon as they began to make their escape. They got into a far distance, before Wobbuffet appeared, dumping water on the sleeping trio. Team Rocket groaned as they got up to see the three escaping.

"They've bolted!" Jessie cried. At the far distance, the three trainers were making a run for it. "Mil! Mil!" Ilta panted, keeping up the pace. "I'm right behind you, Ilta!" Autumn called. "I've got to say, you two are really a team now!" Brock stated.

"Thanks to the two of you, you're right!" Autumn agreed. Suddenly, she shrieked as she nearly tripped. Hikaru grabbed her hand just in time. "I did it again, Brock. Hikaru... What's wrong?" Autumn asked. Hikaru blinked, before asking. "You okay?" Hikaru asked.

Autumn blushed red as she slowly nodded. "I'm fine." Autumn answered. The two boys nodded, before an angry voice yelled out to them. "What is this!? A stare-down contest!?" Jessie shrieked. The three trainer turned to see the evil trio getting out of their balloon to face them.

"Go goo goo all you want, but we're milking that Miltank to the bank!" Meowth snapped. Jessie and James took out their Pokéballs for battle. "Seviper! Let's go!" "Carnivine! You too!" The two called out. Once again, Carnivine bit onto James hard, with the male Team Rocket member complaining.

"I'm not a cream-sickle, you know!? Let's go!" James complained. At that moment, Ash and Dawn came running by. "Hey! Hikaru! Brock and Autumn!" Ash called. "You okay!?" Dawn called. "It's Ash and Dawn!" Brock called. "Well, they're a bit late to this mess." Hikaru mumbled.

"Bui." Buizel agreed. Ash took out Turtwig's Pokéball for battle. "Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon appeared for battle. "Try Energy Ball! Focus your energy! Fast!" Ash called. Turtwig began to focus his energy on the Energy Ball attack. "Hit it!" Ash shouted.

Turtwig shot the attack. But, the move was futile, as it poofed into thin air. Team Rocket panicked at the moment, before sighing in relief. "A foul ball?" Jessie guessed. "Turtwig wilted it!" James muttered. Ash gritted his teeth as he sighed. "Nuts! Still no good!" Ash muttered.

"Okay! Piplup!" Dawn called. "Hold on!" Brock called. The two grew confused, as Hikaru and Autumn faced the evil trio. "Let Hikaru and Autumn take care of this in a Tag Battle!" Brock suggested. Hikaru blinked in eyes in surprise. "Brock. You sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

Brock nodded with a smile. "Go for it, Hikaru!" Brock encouraged. Hikaru hesitated for a moment, before agreeing to do so. At that time, Team a Rocket made their attack. "Aim for the team twerps! Poison Tail!" Jessie called. Seviper aimed his attack at Miltank and Buizel.

"Buizel! Aqua Jet, quick!" Hikaru called. Buizel shot up into the air, surrounded by water, before hitting it at Seviper. The Poison Type yelped in pain as James made his order. "Carnivine! Bite! Go!" James caledl. Carnivine aimed his Dark Type move at the Normal Type, who got ready.

"Ilta! Use Tackle!" Autumn yelled. Ilta charged, bashing into the Grass Type, sending it in the air. Autumn grew happy and amazed with this. "Wow! Ilta's actually listening to my commands!" Autumn squealed happily. "Keep up the pace, then." Hikaru replied.

Both Seviper and Carnivine crashed into Team Rocket, sending them to the ground. "Should I make the first move?" Hikaru asked. "Sure!" Autumn replied with a nod. Hikaru faced the evil trio with Buizel preparing the next order. "Alright, Buizel! Use Aqua Jet again!" Hikaru called.

Buizel shot the attack at the evil trio, sending them flying in the air! "Ilta! Use Rollout!" Autumn called. Ilta ran, before rolling and smashing the evil trio into the air! Team Rocket screamed, before they were sent flying into the sky. "One last thing..." James replied.

"Got milk?" Jessie asked, her face grim from this mess. "Nope... This!" Meowth answered. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight. Autumn ran over to her Miltank and hugged her. "Ilta! We won!" Autumn laughed.

Ilta responded, by licking Autumn once again, causing her to laugh happily. The bond between them was made and strong.

Later, everyone headed back to the café, where Ilta attached herself to the machine to give out some milk. "Ilta! May I have some milk, please?" Autumn asked. "Mil mil!" Ilta nodded with a smile. Spring and Summer smiled at their youngest sister's bond with Ilta.

"Ilta's sure listening to Autumn! That's great!" Spring replied with a smile. "Things can change after all!" Summer replied, smiling as well. Autumn then ran over to both Brock and Hikaru with a determined look. "And it's all because of you two! I don't know how to thank you, Hikaru. Brock..." Autumn started.

Then, when she opened her eyes, Hikaru was there with Monferno and Buizel, but Brock wasn't. "Hm? Brock?" Autumn called. Hikaru sighed in annoyance, showing Autumn where Brock went. The breeder in training was holding both Spring and Summer once again!

"Don't forget. I'm available for all kinds of consultations, of course." Brock chuckled. "Oh..." Spring and Summer whispered, laughing nervously. Autumn pouted as she snapped at Brock. "Brock! Stop this right now!" Autumn snapped. But, to her favor, Craogunk had jabbed Brock again with a Poison Jab attack!

"Hey! That's... Craogunk's... job... Urgh..." Brock groaned. He fell unconscious again, with Croagunk dragging him away.

Outside, the four trainers were preparing to leave, making their way for Veilstone City. "Well, we're gonna hit the road!" Ash called. "Your café's great! Thank you!" Dawn thanked the three maids. "No need for thanks! We should be thanking you for all your help!" Spring assured.

"You take care!" Summer called. "And you too." Brock said back. That was when Autumn stepped up, asking a question. "Excuse me! As your student, I need to tell the tw of you something..." Autumn explained. But, Brock stopped Autumn by pointing out his finger, with Hikaru shaking his head.

"Autumn! You're not my or Hikaru's student anymore!" Brock reminded. Autumn felt depressed by the statement. "Aw... I'm not?" Autumn asked, giving a deep sigh. Hikaru then stepped up, with Monferno on his left shoulder, and Buizel on his right.

"But, there is one more thing we can teach you, Autumn. No matter how useless or clumsy you may think you are, we all can still reach our goals with one step at a time! Remember that, and you'll be fine." Hikaru explained. "Ferno!" Bui bui!" Monferno and Buizel cried out in agreement.

"Thanks. I won't ever forget about that!" Autumn promised. So, the four trainers were at a fair distance from the café, as they all waved goodbye to the three maids. "You take care!" Ash called. "Bye for now!" Dawn shouted out. "You all come back anytime!" Spring and Summer called.

At that moment, Brock grew determined as he grew into his love mode again. "If you insist! I'll come back right now!" Brock stated, running towards the café again. But, Hikaru, Dawn, and Ash held him back,marrying to restrain him. "Brock, hey! Calm down!" Ash snapped.

Autumn ran and stopped, seeing the group at a fair distance. _"Brock... Hikaru... Someday, I'll be just the kind of confident, loving trainer you want me to be! I promise!"_ Autumn thought with a blush on her face.

So, the group are now back onto the route for Veilstone City, as Brock and Hikaru succeeded in making Ilta and Autumn bond with each other, after the chaos with Team Rocket! Stay tuned for some more adventures!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Shock Wave, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next Chapters:

**Chapter 21: Friends Again!... Not!?**

**Chapter 22: Double Battle Hot Springs!**

**Chapter 23: Troublesome Gliscor**

**Chapter 24: Wind to Redirect!**

**Chapter 25: Hippopotas and Hippowdon!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Dawn: There's a hot spring nearby at a hotel!

Leona: Dawn... Hikaru... I'm afraid it's closed for now...

Dawn: What!? How could that be!?

Hikaru: Hmph...

Dawn: Hikaru... Please. I'm sorry for before.

Hikaru: *sigh* Just don't let it get to you again.


	21. Friends Again! Not?

**Chapter 21: Friends Again!... Not!?**

"Turtwig! Energy Ball, now!" Ash called. Turtwig began to focus his energy on the Energy Ball attack again, hoping to make success of it. Suddenly, quicker than before, a ball of energy formed, getting bigger and bigger. The four trainers grew amazed, thinking that it will succeed now.

But, as Turtwig shot the ball, the Energy Ball staggered, before vanishing again. Ash gritted his teeth, realizing he was so close for the move to succeed. "Argh..." Ash moaned. Turtwig slumped down, thinking that he was letting his trainer down at first.

"Hey! Don't worry! Try it again!" Ash called. Turtwig nodded, and began to form another Energy Ball, before Brock interrupted. "Ash. It's getting late. We better go. Let's get to the next town before it gets dark." Brock called. Ash turned to see the sky. The sun was coming down a little.

Hikaru noticed it as well, along with Monferno, seeing the falling sun. "At this rate, we might be able to make it to the next town, if we hurry right now." Hikaru guessed. "Monferno." Monferno screeched in agreement. Ash smiled and turned to his friends. "Yeah... Okay. I guess you're right." Ash agreed.

Turtwig protested, crying out to get Ash's attention. Ash turned in surprise, seeing that Turtwig wanted to keep training, putting up a pouting face. Ash smiled and assured to the Grass Type. "We'll work later! Don't worry! Don't you feel tired?" Ash asked.

Turtwig blinked several times, before slumping down, his leaf drooping. Ash did have a point. He was tired after all the attempts to form Energy Ball. Ash chuckled with the answer as he took out Turtwig's Pokéball. "Alright. Turtwig! Return!" Ash called.

Ash walked over to his three friends as Dawn looked at Piplup. "They're working hard, and so should we! Right?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed with a smile. Ash stretched his arms up high, as he thought of a nice, warm Pokémon Center.

"Okay, Brock! I'm so ready for a nice, hot bath at the next Pokémon Center, and then a good night sleep!" Ash assured. Brock took out his guidebook and frowned. "Hmm... Problem is, there is no Pokémon Center on the next town that I see." Brock explained. Ash grew alarmed with this.

"What!?" Ash gasped, feeling down about this. He had been so looking forward for a good night sleep at the Center. Hikaru smiled and made up a suggestion. "In this case, why don't we try a hot spring?" Hikaru suggested. Brock and Ash looked at the Twinleaf boy in confusion.

Dawn widened her eyes, to see that Hikaru had the same idea as hers. "I believe Dawn and I know a hotel nearby where they allow Pokémon to be in the hot spring as well." Hikaru explained. Both Brock and Ash smiled at that. Dawn grew puzzled with this.

Has Hikaru decided to forgive her for her behavior? "Cool!" Ash exclaimed. "How do you know there's a hot spring nearby?" Brock asked. Hikaru chuckled and made the answer. "Simple. One of our best friends happens to live in the hotel, along with her parents." Hikaru answered.

"Talk about good luck!" Brock chuckled, putting the guidebook away. "Great! Alright, hot spring! Here we come!" Ash called. "Pikachu!" Pikachu called along, mimicking his Kanto trainer. So, with the decision made, the four trainers made their way for the nearby hot spring hotel.

Of course, one of Dawn and Hikaru's best friend should be waiting there, hoping to see her two best friends again!

**Meanwhile...**

At the hot spring hotel where Hikaru and the others were going, a girl faced her three brown swine looking Pokémon. "Alright! Listen up!" The girl called. The three Pokémon let out a "Swinub!" cries, showing that they were listening. The girl then began the explanation to her problem.

"It's about our hotel! We're in a middle of some hard times! Got it?" The girl explained. "Nub!" The three Swinubs replied. "That's why I'm counting on you for your help! Now more than ever! So, can I depend on you?" The girl asked. At her question, the three Swinubs proudly made their answer.

"Nub! Swinub!" The three Swinubs answered happily. The girl brightened up with a smile. "Thank you! That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" The girl giggled. Just as she was finished with her explanation, she hear a familiar voice. "Leona!" Dawn called out.

Leona turned to see Hikaru and Dawn, running by with Ash and Brock. "Ah! Dee-Dee, Hikaru!" Leona called happily. At the mention of Dawn's nickname, the female Coordinator skidded to a stop in front of Leona, and made a protest. "Please! I've had just enough of that name!" Dawn snapped.

Leona raised her hands up in defense and giggled. "Okay! I give!" Leona chuckled nervously. Hikaru stepped up and smiled. "It's great to see you again, Leona." Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched happily. "Hikaru! It's nice to see you, too!" Leona exclaimed.

She then looked at her two best friends with a smile. "It's been such a long time! It's great to see you!" Leona giggled. "It's great to see you, too! How's the hot spring hotel biz?" Dawn asked. Leona's smile faltered, making a nervous laugh.

"Uh... To tell you the truth, things have been a bit slow lately... I saw the two of you on TV, competing in one of your Contests the other day!" Leona explained. Hikaru nodded a little, with a satisfied look, as Dawn grew puzzled at those words as she smiled nervously. Leona smiled solemnly at this.

"It's great to see that you won, Hikaru! And Dawn, I'm sorry that you lost in the first round, but no need to worry! You'll win the next Contest, and when that happens, I promise you, we'll be there to cheer you on for victory!" Leona promised.

Dawn widened her eyes in surprise, then made a confession. "I'm afraid my next Contest isn't going to be for a while... See, I'm taking a little break!" Dawn explained. Hikaru glanced at Dawn with a sigh, as he knew what her true reason was for taking a break for Contests.

Leona grew surprised with the explanation, but still smiled. "Really? That's a surprise!" Leona admitted. "So! There's no better way to take a break than to chill out in the hot spring in your hotel! And you know our Pokémon have got to be feeling the same way, too!" Dawn explained.

She held up Piplup to show the example. Leona grew puzzled of what the subject of the conversation was taking place now. "Uh... Well... I guess it's okay." Leona stuttered. Ash looked at Leona, then reminded both Hikaru and Dawn. "Hey, you two! Will you introduce us to your buddy already?" Ash asked.

Dawn grew startled, before apologizing. "Oh! Hey, sorry guys. We'd like you all to meet Leona! Our best friend since we way met in kindergarten!" Dawn explained.

"These are our friends, Ash and Brock, from the Kanto region." Hikaru introduced. Leona smiled and bowed down a little. "Well, hello. You all caught me working hard at being a Pokémon Trainer!" Leona giggled. Ash brightened up to that and made a determined face.

"Awesome! That's just what I'm doing! Hey, I know! Let have a battle!" Ash suggested. Leona grinned at the suggestion. "A battle sounds great!... Oh..." Leona started, then stopped, remembering something.

"The thing is, I really don't have the time for that right now." Leona explained. Ash blinked in surprise as he stepped back. "You don't?" Ash asked. Hikaru rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

"What do you expect. She is working on the hotel. Are you, Leona?" Hikaru asked. Leona sputtered with that, trying to make words. Dawn then piped up to the others. "Come on! Let's go jump in that hot spring!" Dawn called. Both Ash and Brock nodded before Leona stammer a little.

"Uh... But the thing is..." Leona stammered. Dawn smiled and began to walk towards the entrance. "Thanks, Leona! We're going to go right now! Okay?" Dawn called. Leona frowned and tried to make an explanation. "Uh... But, it's not ready yet!" Leona warned.

But, to her dismay, Dawn shook her head, along with Piplup as she smiled. "No need to worry! I'm sure I can find it all by myself! Hey, guys! Let's go!" Dawn called. "I'm coming!" Ash called. He and Brock walked after Dawn, leaving Leona to stammer a little. "Wait!... But, Dawn!" Leona called.

Hikaru was able to stop and listen to his friend. "Is something up?" Hikaru asked. Leona nodded and answered. "Yes. It's the hot spring. That's what is wrong." Leona explained. Hikaru and Monferno blinked in confusion as Leona sighed. "The hot spring isn't flowing right now." Leona explained.

Both Hikaru and Monferno widened their eyes in surprise.

Meanwhile, at the hot spring area, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were dressed into their swimsuits, with all of their Pokémon out. The three trainers grew amazed to see the hot spring. "The healing waters in this hot spring are supposed to be good for anything and everything that's ailing you, no matter what!" Dawn explained.

Ash grinned as he jumped into the water. "I'm in first!" Ash called. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed, following after Ash. With that, the three trainers and Piplup jumped into the water, only to grow startled and confused. The water was only up to their ankles, much to their surprise.

"This is it?" Dawn asked, not impressed. "It's shallow!" Brock stated. "And cold..." Ash added. "We tried to warn you guys!" Leona called. The three trainers turned to see both Hikaru and Leona running after them. Leona panted as she explained the situation.

"I'm so sorry! The hot spring is not flowing right now!" Leona apologized, frowning. "WHAT!?" The three trainers yelled out loud in surprise.

Later, as Ash, Dawn, and Brock changed back to their original clothes, Leona explained the current situation. "I guess you can tell how embarrassed I am right now, right? Ha ha ha..." Leona laughed nervously. "What's wrong with the hot spring?" Dawn asked, curious of this.

Leona sighed and explained. "Last week, out of nowhere, the water just stopped flowing! The source of the hot spring is located at the top of that mountain. The water flows down through a huge pipe, running down the mountainside, and when it stopped, Mama and Papa went up to investigate." Leona explained.

"So that explains why you were the only person here right now." Hikaru stated. Leona nodded with that. "Right. I really wish you could all check out for yourselves how relaxed and refreshed our hot spring can make you feel... But, at this rate, if things don't change for better..." Leona assured.

The four trainers listened. "We'll just have to close down the hotel for good." Leona sighed, feeling depressed by the future outcome of her hotel. Dawn sighed in disappointment. "Wow. I was so looking forward for a little R&amp;R. Well, what can you do?" Dawn asked.

Leona smiled and placed her hands on both Hikaru and Dawn's shoulder. "Hey! No need to worry!" Leona assured. Brock smiled as he looked at Ash. "There's no doubt those three grew up together." Brock chuckled. "Like two peas in a pod!" Ash smirked.

"And that is when we worry the most." Hikaru muttered. Leona pouted for a moment, before going back to her determined smile. "Hikaru! I'm serious! My Swinub are on the case! They promised to find another hot spring to tap into!" Leona explained. Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan the three.

"Those are Swinub?" Dawn asked. _"Swinub, the Pig Pokémon. Swinub love mushrooms__ that grow under the dead grass, searching for them by smell and often discovering hot springs in the process."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Ash then understood the reason for this.

"Oh, I get it! That means your Swinub really can find hot spring!" Ash stated. "Right! On top of that, I even taught my three Swinubs on how to use Dig, too!" Leona bragged. Dawn smiled at that. "Awesome! Just what I'd expect from you! That reminds me..." Dawn replied.

She recalled of the time when she was still in kindergarten.

_Flashback_

_Hikaru was dragged along for the bullying, but resisted it, defending Dawn and himself from the bully. One day, little Dawn was crying, as little Hikaru comforted her, glaring at the bully, who stood at the top of the jungle gym, calling it a castle. "Why is he so mean, Hikaru?" Dawn sniffed._

_"I don't know. He's just a dumb jerk. That's what he is!" Hikaru snapped, rubbing Dawn's back with care. The little girl hugged her best friend, as the little boy hugged her back. At that moment, another girl, who was Leona walked over, seeing the two._

_"Poor Dawn. Is that boy still picking on you?" Leona asked. "Yeah..." Dawn nodded, wiping her tears away. Hikaru stood up, seeing Leona. "How are you feeling?" Leona asked. "I'm fine. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." Hikaru answered._

_Both Hikaru and Leona glared at the bully, who was threatening the other kids. "Hey! Stay away! It's my castle, see!" The bully snapped at the other kids. Hikaru and Leona nodded to each other as they both comforted Dawn. "Hey, no need to worry!" Leona assured._

_"Really?" Dawn squeaked. "Of course. No one can stand up to a bully alone... But, if we three work together, that bully will be crying instead!" Hikaru smirked, making determined fists. "Yeah! If we do that, we can't lose!" Leona promised._

_End Flashback_

Dawn made up a plan. "What we need to do is work as a team! That way, we'll find the hot spring before you know it!" Dawn explained. Leona smiled and nodded. "Sounds good! I want to help, too!" Ash assured. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Yeah! Me too!" Brock agreed.

"I'd like to help with the situation here, too." Hikaru replied. Leona smiled and bowed a little. "Thank you! Okay! Let's go!" Leona called. Then, Dawn held Hikaru back, while telling the others to go on ahead. "Is something wrong, Dawn?" Ash asked.

"No, Ash. It's nothing. I just... wanted to tell Hikaru something! That's all!" Dawn promised. Brock and Ash grew confused, with Leona smirking. She knows of what Dawn is trying to do to the Twinleaf boy. But, they all accepted with a nod, and went ahead, causing Hikaru to sigh.

"What do you want..." Hikaru said coldly. Dawn took a deep breath and made her explanation. "Hikaru... I just want to say... I'm sorry." Dawn answered. Both Hikaru and Monferno looked at the female Coordinator in a little surprise. Hikaru then gave a bored look, glancing away.

"And?" Hikaru asked. Dawn looked down and explained more. "I want to say, that I'm really sorry, again. Zoey had the same reason as you did, though you never mentioned it. I get what I did wrong, and I was wrong to blame you for it. So, could you please forgive me?" Dawn pleaded.

"Lup?" Piplup asked along. Hikaru glanced at Dawn, who seemed desperate and serious, wanting forgiveness that badly. Hikaru gave a sigh and turned to her. "Just... Don't let it get to you again, okay?" Hikaru requested. Dawn smiled brightly and nodded, hugging her best friend.

Hikaru slowly hugged her back, giving her his forgiving. They released themselves from the hug as Hikaru smiled a little. "Shall we catch up with the others?" Hikaru asked. "We should." Dawn agreed. With that, the two ran after their friends, with a recreated relationship.

"Swin!" The three Ice-Ground Types called out. As Dwan and Hikaru caught up, Leona smirked. "They picked up the scent of the hot spring!" Leona exclaimed. She began to run after her Swinubs, with the four trainers following. "What do you know! Man! That was easy!" Ash exclaimed.

"I suppose so." Hikaru agreed. They all kept running, as the Swinubs took the lead to track down the spring.

Later, as few more minutes passed, the three Pig Pokémon stopped. "Swine!" The three called. "Swinub! Found something?" Leona asked. The three Swinubs nodded and pointed their noses up at the sky. The five trainers looked to see steam rising up from a fair distance.

"I see steam!" Dawn stated. "Hm... I can smell that hot spring, too..." Leona replied, feeling a pleasant scent. "And it smells great!" Hikaru, Dawn, and Leona said together. The three laughed as they rank with Ash and Brock following behind.

Later, to more of the group's surprises, they arrived of where the hot spring was! Behind the spring, was a bulletin board, showing a sign of construction work of a new hotel. Leona grew shocked with this. "What!? They're building a new hotel!?" Leona snapped angrily.

"The hot spring's already been dug out!" Ash stated. Brock sighed and smiled nervously. "I guess we're a little too late." Brock replied. As they observed more to see if anything was familiar with the hot spring, a little worker walked up to them, getting serious to the trainers.

"Okay, kiddies. This ain't no sandbox! We got work to do! Move your juvenile keys to another spot!" The little man demanded. Leona stepped up and glared at the little worker. "Excuse me! That's my hot spring hotel down the mountain! Are you saying that the hot spring construction belongs to you three!?" Leona snapped.

The little man gulped and sweat dropped, as two more workers came by immediately to settle the problem. "You are perceptive!" The woman giggled. "And I'll have you know we've worked hard to spring this spring!" The man explained. The little man smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. What he said! See, we've been dough more digging than a bunch of music lovers in a rock concert! Oof ah! Moving the earth for all its worth! When all of a sudden, whammo! We hit a treasure box filled with beautiful booties!" The little man started the story.

"We can't waste our precious time fiddling with priceless pearls, when there's a hot spring to encore!" The woman added. "When you're right, you're right! Though, that's not worth it... Anyway! With the strength of determination, let's make our hot spring hotel ownership reality!" The man explained.

"Dig, dig, dig, dig!" The three chorused out loud, explaining on how much they had to dig for the spring. "Tut tut tut tut!" The woman called, making sounds, sounding like it was from the underground. "Hark! A gaggle of gurgling!" The man stated.

"Double hark! A mighty flow down below!" The little man added. "Ah! Spring has sprung!" The woman sighed in relaxation, thinking of the spring they discovered. "And it blows! The spring sounds of success!" The three workers staid together. The little man sneered at the five puzzled trainers then.

"Back breaking work! Something you squirts don't know squat about!" The little man snapped. Leona grew suspicious as she looked at the hot spring. "Hold on!" Leona called out. "Is something up, Leona?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno?" Monferno asked along. Leona observed the spring closely.

"I know our hot spring like the back of my hand! The way it smells, it looks, and this water's the same!" Leona explained. She test the temperature of the water, by dipping her hand in it. She then grew irritated with the three. "I knew it! It feels the same, too!" Leona snapped.

"Swinub!" The three cried out. "Obviously, your Swinub agrees!" Dawn stated. Leona stood up straight, glaring at the trio workers. "I'll tell you what I think! I think you tapped into our pipe without permission!" Leona snapped, accusing the three workers, causing them to flinch.

The little man mumbled something the group didn't hear, before the woman gave a confident smirk. "So... Taste, touch, and feel is fine! But, let's see you produce some positive proof!" The woman demanded. Leona stepped back, taken aback. "Wh-What do you mean!?" Leona snapped.

"What I said! Show me where your hotel's name is printed on the water! Proof of liquid ownership! Then, and only then will I lend an ear to your ridiculous ranting!" The woman explained, smirking. Leona's face softened, realizing of what the woman meant about.

"How do I do that?" Leona asked. Brock made some thoughts about the hot spring from the mountain. "Well, I guess... If you have water coming from a different source from the same mountain, it would smell and feel pretty similar!" Brock guessed. Hikaru sweat dropped at that.

"That's not going against them! That's actually supporting those three!" Hikaru complained. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in annoyance. The woman giggled as she took a step forward with confidence.

"One of you gets it right! You're lucky your baseless accusations don't land you in juvenile court! Some nerdy nerve!" The woman laughed. "Opportunists!" "Looney-tunists!" The little man cackled, taunting the five trainers.

Suddenly, everyone heard a splashing as they all turned to see who it was. It was a Wooper in the spring waters! The Wooper had something on its tail, which was beeping repeatedly. "What is this?" Hikaru asked, confused.

So, the group have decided to take a break at Dawn and Hikaru's friend, Leona's hot spring hotel, until they discovered that the spring wasn't flowing for some reason! Hikaru and Dawn recreated their friendship... and possibly, love, as the mystery continued at another hot spring construction.

With less evidence to make that the hot spring belonged to Leona's hot spring hotel, how will the heroes and Leona be able to solve this problem? Stay tuned for some more of these!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Shock Wave, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Synthesis)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 22: Double Battle Hot Springs!**

**Chapter 23: Troublesome Gliscor**

**Chapter 24: Wind to Redirect!**

**Chapter 25: Hippopotas and Hippowdon!**

**Chapter 26: A Team Rocket Battle!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Leona: You liars! This is our hot spring, and you know it!

Dawn: Alright! The hot spring is back to normal!

Ash: How about a battle right now?

Leona: Alright! We'll settle this in a Tag Battle!

Hikaru: Well, this ought to be more interesting.

Ash: Okay then! Let's go!


	22. Double Battle Hot Springs!

**Chapter 22: Double Battle Hot Springs!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group decided to take a break at Dawn and Hikaru's best friend, Leona's hot spring hotel. When they got there, however, they've discovered that the hot spring isn't flowing at all. Leona explained about the problem that happened a week ago.

With determination to get her spring back, Leona uses her three Swinubs to find the missing spring, only to lead them to the hot spring. However, it seemed to be in construction use, despite of Leona's senses to remember her own spring.

Just as things were about to get worse in a turn, a Wooper came swimming out of the pipe, with a transmitter on its tail! What could be going on at the moment?

"Woopa Woopa!" The Wooper called out. Ash took the Wooper and looked at for a moment. "Hey, guys! Check it out! This Wooper's got something stuck on its tail!" Ash stated. Leona widened her eyes of seeing the Water-Ground Type. "Wow! That Wooper belongs to Mama and Papa!" Leona assured.

Just then, the five trainers and the three workers heard voices near them. "Is that Leona?" A man asked. "I think so, dear!" A woman agreed. Everyone turned to see two adults looking at them. "Look! It is Leona!" The woman smiled. "Wow! What a coincidence!" The man chuckled.

"Hi, Leona!" Leona's parents called out. "Mama! Papa! Come on down!" Leona called, waving to them. So, as her parents got down, Leona's parents grew surprised to see their daughter, Dawn, Hikaru, with Ash and Brock. "So, Leona! What in the world are you doing way up here?" Leona's father asked.

Leona smiled, looking at her father. "I'll bet the same thing you are!" Leona answered. Leona's mother explained the reason of why they were here right now. "Your dad and I were right in the middle of giving the pipe a good once over to see if there was a leak somewhere!" Leona's mother explained.

The father gave a serious face, recalling of what they saw. "There's a leak, alright. We discovered another pipe, attached directly to our main waterline! Someone was siphoning the water right from our noses!" Leona's father explained.

"So, we attached a transmitter to our Wooper and have it go directly into the pipe!" Leona's mother concluded. Leona then gave a confident smirk as she glanced at the panicking workers. "And if the Wooper cam out in this hot spring, we know what that means!" Leona stated.

The two parents nodded as Leona glared at the three workers angrily. "You liars! This really is our hot spring, and you know it!" Leona snapped angrily. The trio workers panicked as they gritted their teeth.

Then, the workers threw their disguises off, showing who they really are. It was Team Rocket!

"Looks like this court sides with the twerps. But we object, of course!"

"You're twerps, consider the source."

"On the wind!"

"The stars!"

"The force!"

"Bringing chaos with a spring in our step!"

"Dashing hope with vigor and pep!"

"A spring by any other name is just as hot!"

"We need to relax. We want what you've got!"

"Jessie!"

"Jolly James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Putting me at ease and you in your place!"

"We're Team Rocket...!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

Leona grew bewildered while her parents grew both surprised and amazed. "They're an interesting group to be sure!" Leona's father stated. Leona's mom clapped her hands together with a bright smile. "And they seem like a lot of fun!" Leona's mom exclaimed happily.

Dawn grew annoyed with this fact. "Well, maybe to you! But, Team Rocket's a bunch of criminals who steal Pokémon!" Dawn explained angrily. "Not only they're just criminals. They're also imbeciles, to be exact." Hikaru added, giving a bored sigh. "Ferno." Monferno sighed along.

Leona stepped forward, glaring at the evil trio. "Criminals or not! You guys are gonna fix our hot spring and get it back the way it was!" Leona snapped. Jessie sneered as she made a mischievous face at the hotel girl. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Jessie mocked.

She looked at Meowth, with a request in mind. "Meowth dear, give them a shower they'll never forget!" Jessie called. Meowth sneered and revealed a remote control. "You want water? Here's a flood! Presenting the Badda Bing Supreme Soaker No. 6!" Meowth introduced.

The rocks shifted, revealing a giant machine, that was holding hot water in it! "Badda bing, badda boom!" The machine called out. It shot the water from its gun, spraying it all over the group and Leona's family! Everyone screamed as they ran to make their escape from the machine.

Pikachu growled and began to shock the machine with his Thunderbolt attack. That said when Ash and Hikaru stopped him. "No, Pikachu! Don't! If you use Thunderbolt, you're gonna shock all of us along with that machine!" Hikaru warned. "Monferno! Ferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched in warning.

Pikachu widened his eyes in realization, before glaring at the machine and the evil trio. "What Hikaru said! But Iron Tail will do just fine!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and aimed the Steel Type attack at the machine! The attack made contact, but there was a flaw.

Pikachu panicked as he slipped and fell to the ground in shock. "Oh no! Pikachu!" Ash gasped. "But how!? That Iron Tail should've made a big mark on that machine!" Hikaru exclaimed, not believing of what just happened. Team Rocket laughed at their surprise.

"Anything that slips up a twerp certainly works for us!" James replied. "This Badda Bing baby is so slippery from all that water on the brim, it's slicker than a Psyduck's back!" Meowth explained. "HA! You lose, Jack!" Team Rocket laughed, bragging about their success.

Hikaru gritted his teeth, as Dawn and Leona stepped besides him. "Those crooks!" Leona snapped, getting annoyed with them. Then, Dawn remembered something. "Hey! Do you two remember our kindergarten days? Think, that time when we worked together to take on that awful bully!" Dawn reminded.

Hikaru nodded with that, as Leona suddenly remembered. "Yeah. What about that time?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah..." Leona whispered, remembering that day. Hikaru then widened his eyes, getting of what the female Coordinator was planning. "Of course! No need to worry!" The three assured.

Leona crouched down to her three Swinub's level and made a quick order. "Now! Use a Dig! Quickly!" Leona called. The three Pig Pokémon nodded as they dug underground. The evil trio noticed this, and grew confused of what they're planning.

Suddenly, the Dig attack hit the machine's left foot from underground! The machine stumbled, causing all the hot water to pour on Team Rocket and on itself! The evil trio screamed as they ran away quick, to avoid any more hot water.

But, the machine turned bright red, being overheated by the hot water. "Alright! Dawn! Hikaru! Now's our chance!" Leona called. "Leave it to us!" Dawn and Hikaru called out together. They took out their Pokéballs to send out their Pokémon. "Buneary! Use Ice Beam!"

"Buizel! You use Ice Beam as well!" The two Twinleaf trainers called out loud. Both Buizel and Buneary appeared, shooting the Ice Type attack at the overheated machine. The machine froze, then thawed itself. All of a sudden, cracks began to form around the machine, as it began to stagger.

"Perfect! Flash freezing that thing with the two Ice Beams while it was still hot caused the metal to form all those cracks!" Brock explained. Hikaru, Leona, and Dawn smiled at each other, remembering the time they were facing against the bully before, getting ready to fight.

As the machine was staggering backwards, Team Rocket began to panic. "You're wobbling the wrong way, top head!" Meowth warned, trying to drive the robot away. "Please, fall on someone your own size!" Jessie pleaded. However, the pleading was too late and a futile.

The broken machine crashed and exploded on the evil trio, causing them toe be sent flying towards the sky! Team Rocket screamed as they all let out a sigh. "Badda bing, and Badda boom, and boom!" James recited. "Big, bam, boom, then bang, zoom, and wham!" Jessie called.

"Our Supreme Soaker Badda Bing sure made a big blam!" Meowth chuckled, smiling. That was when Jessie had a realization. "Are you aware of the end results like I am?" Jessie asked, gulping. James and Mewoth sweat dropped as they realized of what Jessie had meant.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight into the sky. As they were gone, Dawn and Leona clapped their hands together, celebrating their victory. "We did it, Leona! Hikaru!" Dawn giggled. "We sure did." Hikaru replied with a smile.

"And it was just like old times, Dawn!" Leona giggled along. Brock smiled, complimenting the three's combos. "You know, those were some great combinations!" Brock complimented. "You get! Awesome!" Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Leona's parents smiled as they stepped up. "Now, you all promise me that you'll stick around to try our hot spring!" Leona's mother replied happily. "Oh, we insist! Just as soon as I get that pipe fixed!" Leona's father replied, agreeing with his wife's idea. "You got it! Ha ha!" Ash replied happily.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, also excited about the incoming hot spring.

Later...

It was sunset, as Leona made up a plan for their promised battle. "Now... About that battle... How about a little of a Tag Team workout before we take a dip?" Leona suggested. "Yeah! Now you're talking!" Ash agreed, grinning of the Tag Team idea. Leona nodded, looking at Dawn.

"And what better Tag Team partner for me than Dawn?" Leona smirked. Dawn smiled back with a nod and a thanks. "Awesome! I'd love to!" Dawn agreed. "In that case, why don't we team up, Hikaru?" Ash suggested. "Sure. Just make sure you don't let your guard down." Hikaru agreed.

"I won't." Ash promised. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed along. "For this then, I'll be the referee!" Brock volunteered. He then stepped over to the middle of the field, acting as the referee, with Pikachu besides him.

Dawn and Leona faced Ash and Hikaru together, as the boys faced the girls back. Dawn smiled confidently at this. "Just because we used to work togheter as a triple, doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you, Hikaru!" Dawn smirked. Hikaru mumbled to himself, before facing Dawn.

"I never asked for you to go easy. I would be disappointed if you didn't make it a challenge." Hikaru muttered. "Monferno." Monferno agreed with a bored look. The Twinleaf boy then looked at his Fire Type with a smile. "You want to give it a go, Monferno?" Hikaru asked.

Monferno nodded happily, before going to the battlefield to get ready. "Piplup! Come on out!" "Swinub! Let's go!" Dawn and Leona called. Piplup and Swinub got ready to battle, as Ash took out his Pokéball. "Alright! Chimchar! I choose you!" Ash called. Chimchar appeared for battle as he smiled confidently.

The two Fire Types smirked at each other, nodding to each other, both thinking that they'll win together. "That's sweet! They seemed to be like brothers or so!" Leona chuckled. Hikaru blushed lightly, before giving a sigh. Brock then made the signal of the battle.

"Alright then! Let the Tag Battle begin!" Brock declared.

**Dawn &amp; Leona: Piplup &amp; Swinub VS Hikaru &amp; Ash: Monferno &amp; Chimchar**

"Alright! Piplup! Use Bubblebeam on both of them!" Dawn called. Piplup shot forward, shooting out the Water Type attack. "Dodge it, Chimchar!" "Dodge it, Monferno!" Hikaru called. The two Fire Types dodged, with Dawn giving Leona the signal. "Do it, Leona!" Dawn called.

Both boys widened their eyes in surprise, as the hotel girl nodded. "With pleasure! Swinub! Use Blizzard!" Leona called. Swinub blew the harsh Ice Type attack, stopping both the Fire Types cold in their tracks. "Now, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam again!" Dawn shouted.

Piplup jumped in the air, shooting Bubblebeam again, as Chimchar widened his eyes in startle. "Don't count on it! Monferno! Counter with Fury Swipes!" Hikaru called. Monferno braced himself in front of Bubblebeam while defending his pre-evolved form.

The Playful Pokémon slashed all the bubbles, rendering it useless. "No way!" Dawn gasped. "Monferno stopped Bubblebeam!?" Leona gasped along. Hikaru let out a smirk, with Monferno doing the same.

"I thought you might use Bubblebeam. That's why I've decided to use Monferno, in case of you were going to use Bubblebeam!" Hikaru explained. Both girls were taken aback. "He... predicted my move?" Dawn whispered to herself. "In that case! Swinub! Use Blizzard once more!" Leona called.

Blizzard struck again, as Ash countered the move this time. "Quick, Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" Ash called. Chimchar shot Flamethrower, blasting Blizzard away, much to Swinub's shock. "Leona! Switch targets!" Dawn called. The hotel girl nodded. "Right!" Leona agreed.

This time, Dawn was directing her attack towards Ash, while Leona was aiming it at Hikaru. "Quick, Piplup! Use Peck on Chimchar!" Dawn shouted. "Swinub! Use Ice Shard at Monferno!" Leona shouted. Piplup aimed his beak at the Chimp Pokémon, while Swinub sent shards of ice at Monferno.

However, Hikaru was ready for the Ice Shard, though. "Monferno! Intercept with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Monferno screeched before becoming a Flame Wheel, melting the ice shards away, and bashing into Swinub! Swinub cried in pain, much to Leona's dismay.

"Swinub! Stay strong!" Leona called. "Chimchar! Use Scratch to counter!" Ash called. Chimchar quickly dodged Peck, before slashing Piplup away with the physical attack. "Piplup, no!" Dawn shrieked. Both Swinub and Piplup skidded to their trainers, panting.

Monferno and Chimchar both grinned, facing their opponents with confidence. "Yeah! That's how to do it!" Ash called out, praising the two Fire Types. "Chimchar!" "Ferno!" Chimchar and Monferno replied happily, fist bumping each other. Dawn sweat dropped at this.

"Wow... Both Hikaru and Ash are really strong when they're together..." Dawn whispered. Then, Leona looked at the female Coordinator with a reassuring smile. "Hey, Dawn! No need to worry, right?" Leona asked. Dawn widened her eyes in surprise, before nodding with a smile.

"Right! No need to worry!" Dawn agreed. Both girls recalled that day, when they and Hikaru took down the bully by working together. However, Hikaru wasn't with them right now. He was their opponent. One of the toughest ones of all.

"Alright! Piplup! Use Whirlpool on Chimchar!" Dawn called. Piplup shot into the air, launching the Water Type attack at Chimchar. Chimchar let out a pained shriek, before being soaked badly by the Whirlpool attack. "Oh no, Chimchar!" Ash gasped. Hikaru blinked in surprise along.

Leona took this chance to counterattack. "Now, Swinub! Use Tackle!" Leona shouted. Leona shot forward, charging at Monferno. "Dodge, quick!" Hikaru called. Monferno dodged the attack, with Swinub skidding to a stop. "Swinub! Ice Shard again!" Leona shouted.

Shards of ice struck Chimchar, as he forcefully got up. Monferno ran over, helping his pre-evolved form back up. Chimchar blushed lightly, before thanking his evolved form. Monferno nodded with a smile, before facing Piplup and Swinub again. "Quick, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!" Ash called.

Chimchar spun, aiming the attack at Swinub. "Piplup! Get in front of Swinub, quick!" Dawn called. Piplup obeyed, and defended Swinub from the Flame Wheel attack. "Do it!" Ash called. Chimchar made contact with the attack... or did he?

As the dust cleared, it showed a whole, which proved that the Flame Wheel had missed! Both Ash and Hikaru stepped back in surprise. "Huh!? Where did they go!?" Ash gasped. Chimchar also looked around to find his opponents. Hikaru face palmed, with Monferno laughing nervously.

The Twinleaf boy sighed, before looking at the two girls. "Do you two really think that you're saved just because you've been hiding underground?" Hikaru asked. Leona grew confused, before Dawn realized of what the boy was talking about. "Use Mach Punch on the ground, Monferno!" Hikaru yelled.

Monferno gave a devilish smirk, before slamming his fist towards the ground. The quake from the punch forced both Piplup and Swinub to reveal themselves! "No way!" Leona gasped. "Alright!" Ash commented. "Chimchar!" Chimchar shrieked happily.

"Quick, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam on Chimchar!" Dawn called. Piplup aimed the attack at Chimchar, until Hikaru countered it by ordering another Fury Swipes, demolishing the bubbles. "The same thing will happen no matter what you try!" Hikaru smirked. "Mon!" Monferno agreed.

The two girls smiled at each other, with a nod, much to the boys' confusion. "Alright! Quick, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" "Swinub! Use Blizzard!" Dawn and Leona said together. Piplup formed a large Whirlpool, as Swinub unleashed Blizzard on both Monferno and Chimchar, preventing them from moving.

"What the!?" Ash gasped in surprise. "Do it, Dawn!" Leona called. "Right! Go, Piplup!" Dawn called. Right after Blizzard stopped, Whirlpool was thrown at both Monferno and Chimchar! "Chimchar! Dodge it with Dig, quick!" Ash called. Chimchar dug underground, with Monferno following.

The whirlpool splashed on the ground, dealing a little damage on the two. Dawn gritted her teeth. "No way... They actually dodged it, just when the timing was perfect..." Dawn muttered, sweating. Battling Ash was tough, but against both Ash and Hikaru!? It was even tougher.

"Quick, Swinub! Use Blizzard!" Leona called. "No you don't! Intercept with Mach Punch, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Swinub briefly shot Blizzard, but before when Monferno slammed his glowing fist at Swinub. Swinub yelped in pain, before being smashed into a tree.

Both Dawn and Leona gasped as Swinub slid back into the ground, with swirls in its eyes. "Oh no, Swinub!" Leona gasped. "Swinub is now unable to battle!" Brock declared. Dawn gritted her teeth, facing the two boys. "Quick, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called.

Piplup again shot the Water Type move. However, both Ash and Hikaru was ready. "Chimchar! Counter with Flamethrower!" "We'll use Flamethrower as well!" Hikaru and Ash called. The two Fire Types nodded together as they shot Flamethrower, meeting up with Bubblebeam.

Piplup tried his hardest, but was overpowered by the double Flamethrower, causing a small explosion! Piplup screamed as Dawn gasped. The dust cleared, as it showed both Piplup and Swinub unable to battle.

"Piplup is unable to battle as well! Chimchar and Monferno wins! That means, the winners are Ash and Hikaru!" Brock declared. "Alright!" Ash exclaimed. Both Fire Types ran into their trainer's arms, overjoyed with their double victory.

**Hikaru &amp; Ash: Winner!**

Both girls sighed as they smiled. "Well, we both did our best, right?" Leona giggled. Dawn nodded to that. "Definitely!" Dawn agreed. They nodded as they walked over to the boys. "Hey, guys! Thanks for giving us a great battle!" Leona thanked. "Nah. Thank you!" Ash thanked back.

"I think all of us were quite decent, acting like a team, don't you think?" Hikaru asked. "That's pretty obvious!" Dawn giggled, sticking her tongue out. Then, Leona turned to Dawn with a good suggestion.

"Hey, Dawn! Nows the perfect time to get us a sample of the great hot spring! It's the least we can do for our exhausted Pokémon!" Leona suggested. "Mm hm!" Dawn nodded in agreement. "Me too!" Ash called out. Pikachu then jumped into Ash's shoulder in excitement as Ash laughed.

**Later... That evening...**

Everyone was enjoying the hot waters in the hot spring, enjoying the flow and the water. All of the Pokémon seemed to be relaxing as well. All except Buizel, who was punching the water that was flowing out, training for his future Gym battle. Ash stretched his bare arms high as he sighed.

"I'll tell you! There's nothing like a great hot spring!" Ash exclaimed. "The perfect thing to recharge the old batteries!" Brock chuckled, looking around. "It makes you feel like giving it your all to everything that you do!" Dawn explained, smiling. "You can say that again." Hikaru replied, rubbing his left arm.

Leona then turned to the others with a determined smile. "After our battle, I'm going back to the Gyms again! Good luck with your Gym battles, Ash!" Leona exclaimed, smiling. "Thanks!" Ash thanked with a nod and a grin. Dawn turned to her hotel friend as well.

"Good luck with your battles, too!" Dawn replied. "And don't give up until you get it if you do go back to the Gyms." Hikaru reminded. Leona nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Dawn! Hikaru! No need to worry! Things will get better!" Leona assured. That left Dawn startled for a moment, before getting flustered.

"Th-Thanks..." Dawn stammered, looking down for the moment. Hikaru smiled lightly, as Monferno swam up to the trainer, with his tail up. "Ferno..." Monferno sighed happily, holding onto his human's brother arm, while relaxing in the hot waters. Hikaru chuckled at his Fire Type's relaxation.

"Now that the both of you've been in my hot spring, there'll be no stopping you! I'm sure!" Leona promised. "Wow! You think? Sounds great!" Dawn exclaimed. Hikaru only gave a nod, while rubbing Monferno's furry head, who flushed in relaxation for a bit.

Brock took a look at Ash with a chuckle. "You know, Ash. It looks like Dawn got her confidence back!" Brock stated. "You're right! Oh yeah! Hey, Leona! There's something I wanted to ask you about!" Ash agreed, then remembering about the question he had.

"Fire away!" Leona called. "Why do all of Dawn's old friends call her Dee-Dee?" Ash asked, feeling curious. Leona smiled at the silly question. "Ash, you don't know? Well, you see... Ah!" Leona shrieked when both Hikaru and Dawn dunked her underwater.

"Don't say it here!" Hikaru scolded. "Urgh! This hot spring is more help than I thought!" Dawn snapped. They let Leona go up to the surface as she took a large breath before laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Let's keep that our little secret!" Leona giggled. "Of course..." Hikaru agreed.

Both Dawn and Leona laughed, with Ash and Brock getting confused. They looked at Hikaru who shook his head with a smile. The two Kanto trainers then shrugged before enjoying the spring again.

Secretly, away from the boys, Leona smirked and looked at Dawn. "What is it?" Dawn asked. "Tell me, Dawn. Did you tell Hikaru on how you feel about him?" Leona asked with a mischievous look. Dawn blushed madly, before looking away. "N-No... Not yet, I didn't." Dawn admitted.

The hotel girl smiled, before nodding. "Alright then! Well, you better tell him soon... Otherwise..." Leona warned. Dawn looked at Leona in confusion, before Leona said her words. "Otherwise, I'll tell him myself on how I feel about him!" Leona smirked.

Dawn pouted with that, as she turned away. "Oh, alright, fine! I'll tell him soon..." Dawn sighed in annoyance, blushing as she turned away. But, she grew puzzled. What would she tell to her best friend? How would he respond if Dawn said about what she felt about him?

**The next morning...**

"Thanks again for the awesome soak!" Ash called, waving goodbye to Leona and her parents. "Bye bye, Leona!" Dawn called, waving goodbye. "Best wishes until we meet again!" Hikaru called out, looking at the girl. "Great to see you again, Dawn! Hikaru!" Leona admitted, waving back.

"Come again! And enjoy our hot spring!" Leona's mother called out, waving back as well. "They'll be here, waiting for you!" Leona's father promised with a chuckle. The four trainers nodded as they headed their way to the route for Veilstone City.

So, Hikaru and the others solved the mystery of the missing hot spring, and now had enjoyed it in their life. Now, the group continues on to Veilstone City for Ash and Hikaru's third Gym Badge! What will occur after this event? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 23: Troublesome Gliscor**

**Chapter 24: Wind to Redirect!**

**Chapter 25: Hippopotas and Hippowdon!**

**Chapter 26: A Team Rocket Battle!**

**Chapter 27: Maylene's Leader Doubts**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Wah! What the... What's with the Gligars and Gliscor!?

Officer Jenny: The city's been attacked by them for quite a while!

Hikaru: Paul is here as well!? Why are you after them!?

Paul: Just stay out of my way!

Ash: We've got to find a way to get them out!

Nurse Joy: I may have just the plan!


	23. Troublesome Gliscor

**Chapter 23: Troublesome Gliscor**

"Turtwig! Use Energy Ball!" Ash called. Turtwig charged up, aiming the Energy Ball at the grass, making a small explosion out of it. After several days of training, the Energy Ball became a near success. "Yeah! Way to go! Okay! Now this time, try hitting that tree!" Ash called.

Turtwig nodded as he charged up another Energy Ball, aiming it at the tree. The ball flew, but missed! The control was still no good. Ash narrowed his eyes as he pointed at the tree. "Again!" Ash called.

As Ash and Turtwig were training, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock were having lunch, along with their Pokémon, having lunch together. "Wow! The Energy Ball's for, looks right, but its control needs a little more work!" Dawn complimented. "That's what the training can result in." Hikaru stated.

"Ferno..." Monferno replied, still munching on his Oran Berry. "I'm sure the control will come as Turtwig builds more and more experience!" Brock assured. Hikaru sighed, finishing his sandwich. It's been many days during their traveling, and they've progressed so much...

These time passes by fast when you're having so much fun. "Mon?" Monferno called. Hikaru snapped back to reality to see Monferno looking at him in concern. "It's nothing, Monferno. Sorry for the concern." Hikaru assured. Monferno cocked his head in confusion, but accepted it.

Suddenly, shadows flew by passing the group. The four trainers and their Pokémon looked up to see what it was. "What the!?" Ash gasped. Everyone saw multiple of Gligar and a new Pokémon that looked similar to them and looks like the leader. "Gliscor Gliscor!" The Pokémon called.

With the order, the Pokémon swooped down, along with the Gligar, diving down to take the food! Everyone got out of the way as all the Ground-Flying Type Pokémon grabbed all of the group's food, before flying away. Everyone grew surprised and confused of what was going on.

Ash and Hikaru wasn't going to let this pass, though. "Turtwig! Energy Ball, now!" Ash called. "Leafeon! Use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru shouted. Both Grass Types launched their ball attacks at the leader, who easily flew out of the way, dodging it.

"Urgh! Okay! Razor Leaf, go!" Ash shouted. "We'll use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru shouted. This time, the leaves were aimed at the Gligars, as they all dodged out of the way! However, the Magical Leaf managed to hit several of them, as they cried in pain.

The leader glared at Hikaru and Leafeon, as he dove down, preparing a move. "Look out! It's using X-Scissor!" Brock warned. But, the warning was too late, as the move hit Leafeon directly! Leafeon squealed in pain, as partial of the attack hit Hikaru's jacket sleeve.

The left sleeve ripped apart, leaving Hikaru's left arm bare. "Argh!" Hikaru grunted, taking a few steps back. He ran over to Leafeon as the others returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "Okay, return!" "Everybody!" Brock and Dawn called.

Everyone returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs, with Hikaru returning his, except Monferno and Leafeon, as he held her in his arms. "Leafeon, are you okay?" Hikaru asked. "Feon..." Leafeon weakly replied, giving a small nod.

"Brock! Dawn! Hikaru! You okay!?" Ash called. "We're fine, Ash." Hikaru instantly answered. "But, who are those Pokémon?" Dawn asked, pointing at the Gligar and the new Pokémon. "Gliscor and Gligar." Brock answered. Ash and Dawn took out their Pokédexes to scan them.

"Whoa. I've got to see this!" Dawn replied. _"Gligar, the FlyScorpion Pokémon. It glides using the membrane attached to its arms and legs, and attacks the face of its prey with its claws." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

_"Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. As Gliscor ate the sandwiches, an Ice Beam flew out of nowhere, as Gliscor dodged it.

Everyone turned to see who attacked with the Ice Beam. It was none other than Paul, with his Ice Type Pokémon, Weaville. "It's Paul!" Ash gasped. Hikaru gritted his teeth of seeing his Sinnoh rival. "Right! Murkrow, use Haze!" Paul called out.

The Dark Type appeared from its Pokéball, preparing to use Haze. However, before Murkrow could attack, Gliscor let out a loud yell, summoning many more Gligars to joint the riot. Paul, Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock all looked up, in surprise.

The Gligar shot forward, using Quick Attack at Murkrow. Paul saw this, and took the chance to warn Murkrow. "Quick, Murkrow! Dodge them!" Paul called. Murkrow flew higher up, dodging the incoming Murkrow.

Suddenly, a wind blew out, as Gliscor called to its friends. It then flew up, escaping the scene, as all the others followed. As they were gone, Ash turned to see another one on the tree. "A loner?" Hikaru guessed, narrowing his eyes. The Gligar was chewing on the apple.

When it saw that its comrades were gone, Gligar panicked and swallowed the apple in whole. It then licked its mouth as it began to fly to catch up to its friends. But then, since there was no wind, the Gligar staggered, falling onto Ash! Ash yelped as he was bashed to the ground.

"Gah! Get off of me!" Ash snapped, prying the Gligar off of him. Gligar grumbled before looking around. Pikachu, Turtwig, Monferno, Leafeon, and Piplup all glared at the lone Gligar as it panicked, then flew away, also escaping.

Ash watched as the lone Gligar disappeared, before hearing Paul returning both Murkrow and Weaville. The four trainers turned to see Paul smirking at where the Gliscor had gone to with his lackeys. "At least that Gliscor lives up to its reputation." Paul smirked.

"Does that mean you're here to catch a Gliscor?" Ash asked. Paul only scoffed and began to walk away. "Stay out of my way. Got it?" Paul warned. He walked away, mumbling under his breath, of seeing his two 'rivals' again. "Hey! Wait!" Ash called. Hikaru only watched as Paul disappeared.

Just then, as he was gone, a jeep came by. Everyone turned to see Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy coming to their way. Brock went to his loving self again as Officer Jenny asked them a question. "Are you folks alright?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Fine. Except that I'm afraid they got away with our lunch." Dawn explained. The officer sighed, before turning to the nurse. "It looks like they did it once again!" Nurse Joy stated. "And we weren't in time once again." Officer Jenny added. Brock interrupted in his love mode.

"On the contrary, you're timing's perfect! My heart was feeling so empty, but now my heart is full again! All because of you..." Brock explained. Hikaru clenched his fist, before slamming it on Brock's head.

WHACK!

Brock groaned, rubbing his poor head from Hikaru's hurtful punch. "Enough of your pathetic love mode, you lover boy." Hikaru hissed. Monferno and Leafeon blinked in surprise with their human brother as Ash and Dawn nervously laughed, stepping back.

Later, the two women took the four trainers to the Pokémon Center skyscraper where they explained the problem. "The Gliscor and the Gligar have turned our city into a ghost town! They've eaten up every fruits and vegetables they could find! And now, they're grabbing food right out of our hands." Officer Jenny explained.

That made Brock confused a bit. "But Gliscor and Gligar usually live in the forest! Don't they? What are they doing here?" Brock asked. Officer Jenny looked out in the window. "We think they all managed to get lost." Officer Jenny answered. "That's so weird!" Ash stated.

"But true. We had a storm one day... And the wind was particularly fierce! It was so strong, that Gliscor wasn't able to escape this force, so it ended up being trapped in our city!" Nurse Joy explained. She recalled when Gliscor was sent flying in the rainstorm.

"Of course, Gliscor wanted to return to the forest, but the winds were just too strong! They still are..." Nurse Joy explained. Brock recalled of the strong winds in the city. "Of course! The skyscraper currents are too strong! Too strong to fight!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yes they are." Nurse Joy agreed. "Skyscraper current?" Dawn repeated. "They are some winds that can get strong when the skyscrapers are really high, with the winds swirling around it." Hikaru explained, fiddling with his straw in his juice. Monferno looked out at the city on the window.

"So Gliscor had no other choice but to stay here. And before long, it ended up attracting all the Gligar in the surrounding area!" Officer Jenny explained. Both Ash and Dawn were amazed. "But, how did it do that?" Ash asked. "That's amazing!" Dawn admitted.

"Gliscor and Gligar have fire off, some kind of a sound wave, which is able to detect obstacles and fly around them! But, in the city, the sound waves can become magnified and scattered, bouncing wildly off of buildings! These powerful sound waves are what attracted the Gligar." Nurse Joy explained.

She sighed, frowning. "It attracted those Gligar to the city! We've tried so many times to capture them, so we can return them to the forest! But, they're really cautious, and we can't get ahold of them!" Nurse Joy concluded. That's when Officer Jenny walked over.

"So, our latest plan is to lure them all in using Gligar's favorite fruit as bait!" Officer Jenny explained. Ash then rose up from his seat as he grinned. "I wanna help, too!" Ash replied. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, smiling along. Ash then turned to his three friends with a knowing look.

"Hey, what do you say, guys? How about giving Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy a hand!" Ash suggested. "You bet, Ash!" Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock agreed.

Meanwhile, as the plan was going along, all of the Gligar were hiding out in an abandoned building, where the Gliscor was waiting to make its move. As it was waiting, a white ball flew into the building! As it landed, it cracked open, showing a bunch of fruits.

At that moment, the Gligar all flew down, gobbling all the fruits it can eat. However, some were curious as they looked at the window, along with Gliscor. They all noticed a truck roaring down the road, with millions of fruits on the truck's back! Immediately, they all began to fly after the truck.

However, as they were all gone, there was still one Gligar left. It was the same Gligst that bashed into Ash when it was left behind. The lone Gligar are the last piece of grape, before noticing that it was left behind again.

The lone Gligar flew out of the window, following after its friends and leader.

Back to Hikaru and the others, Dawn and Hikaru peered out of the truck's window to see who was following them. "There they come!" Hikaru called. "They're following!" Dawn stated. The two got back into their seats, as Ash smiled. "Great! It's working!" Ash called out.

"I'm heading for the target!" Officer Jenny called. She drove the truck, turning left to make it to the target. Nurse Joy typed on the computer to check the status of the current wind. "The wind is about to get a lot stronger! Let's hope that does the trick!" Nurse Joy explained.

"So, the idea is to use the strong winds to blow them all of them back to the forest!" Brock stated, remembering the plan. Suddenly, the six people heard desperate cries, coming from Gliscor and the Gligar. Officer Jenny stopped the truck to see what the ruckus was all about.

Everyone got out to see a Meowth balloon, caging all the Gliscor and the Gligar in the glass cage. "Ah! What in the world are doing!?" Nurse Joy gasped. Then, the familiar trio began their motto. It was Team Rocket!

"Listen! Is that some clueless clap trap I hear?"

"Clueless! But crystal clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth! That's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobba Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"They're not yours! Give them back!" Dawn yelled. Hikaru gritted his teeth, seeing the evil trio again. This wasn't the time to face them right now! "You don't for over family, and that's what they are!" Jessie sneered. "Anyone who grabs for free are my family tree!" Meowth cackled.

That's when Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn started to make their attacks. "They're going back to the forest, where they belong! Pikachu! Thunderbolt, go!" Ash yelled. "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. "Monferno! Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted.

The three Pokémon shot their powerful attacks, blasting their moves at the cage. Gliscor even used X-Scissor to back their attacks up! However, as the attacks hit, it made no dent or scratches! Everyone grew surprised with that. "But how!?" Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn gasped.

"The Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and the Bubblebeam!... Even Gliscor's X-Scissor did nothing!" Brock exclaimed. James snickered with that. "Like you! Our king sized carrying case is tempered to be totally twerp proof!" James explained.

Suddenly, as Team Rocket was about to float away with the balloon, another Gligar flew by, landing on the glass cage. Everyone grew startled to see another Gligar! Ash blinked to see the Gligar on the glass cage. He then remembered, when the Pokémon licked its lips.

"I remember that Gligar!" Ash exclaimed. Then, to Team Rocket's shock, Gligar snapped the cable holding the Gligars and Gliscor. At that moment, the cage quickly began to fall down, fast. James widened his eyes in shock.

"Our carrying case may be attack resistant, but not its lovely matched cable!" James exclaimed. The cage then shattered as it fell on the messy debris! As it shattered, Gligar was sent flying into the air! It wailed, with tears coming out of its eyes. "No! Gligar!" Ash yelled.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

So, the four trainers become involved with another crisis going on in the city, that is part of the route to Veilstone City. Gligar and Gliscor were terrorizing the city, stealing food from people and Pokémon! The group then learns of Gliscor's true plan, to escape the city with the wind.

But, with Team Rocket and Paul getting in the way, things are going to be much tougher to solve the situation here. How will the group get the Gligar and Gliscro out of the city at this rate?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Thunder Wave, Twister)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 24: Wind to Redirect!**

**Chapter 25: Hippopotas and Hippowdon!**

**Chapter 26: A Team Rocket Battle!**

**Chapter 27: Maylene's Leader Doubts**

**Chapter 28: Ash VS Reggie! Brother Rivals!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Ash: The Gliscor and Gligar are into more havoc now!

Hikaru: Gah! I won't let you get in our way!

Paul: You're the ones in my way! Move! Now!

Hikaru: Try and make me, then!

Dawn: No, Hikaru! This isn't the time to fight!

Officer Jenny: We must get them out now!


	24. Wind to Redirect!

**Chapter 24: Wind to Redirect!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group was having lunch as Ash and Turtwig were still concentrating on Energy Ball. As training was about to conclude, a couple of Gligar and the leader, Gliscor appeared, stealing the group's food and snacks! Paul appeared, wanting to catch the Gliscor.

As he left, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny arrived, explaining the city's situation that it was in a past few weeks. So, Hikaru and the others planned to settle the situation by trying to bring Gliscor and his lackeys back home in their forest. However, Team Rocket came by, interrupting the plan.

Before things could get worse, the lazy Gligar flew by, and managed to save the day, but it ended up being sent flying into the air, currently in trouble right now. How will the group get the Gliscor and Gligar back home?

Gligar wailed as it was sent flying towards the ground. Ash ran after it as he held his arms to catch it. "Gligar!" Ash called. He managed to 'catch' the Gligar, but instead, the Ground-Flying Type slammed on his head, know in Ash down.

"Ugh! Hey! Can't you watch where you fall!?" Ash snapped, annoyed with this. As they got off of each other, they turned to see the Gligar and the Gliscor freed from the blow they took. Gliscor then glared at the evil trio, which they began to panic. "Uh oh... It's the calvary!" Jessie shuddered.

"Better circle the wagons!" Meowth gulped. But, just as they were trying to escape, it was too late. They were suddenly surrounded by Gliscor and the group of Gligar, except the lazy one. They all used X-Scissor, cutting the balloon, which James pointed it out.

"Now that's flash!" James stated. Right after those words, Team Rocket screamed as they all began to fall down on the debris. An explosion occurred as they landed, causing them to be sent flying up. "Ahhhhh! LIFTOFF!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

As Team Rocket was out of sight, the damage that they've caused caused the part of the building to fall, blocking the way to the forest! "No! The road is blocked!" Officer Jenny gasped. Nurse Joy checked the wind currents at this time. She frowned at the status.

"The direction of the wind is different now! How will Gliscor and Gligar be able to get through?" Nurse Joy asked. No one had an answer as Gliscor and the Glgiar swooped down, gobbling up the fruit that was on the truck. Everyone watched as they devoured the fruit quickly.

As the group and the two women were in this situation, no one noticed Paul standing on top of the building, looking at this mess.

Later, everyone was back at the Pokémon Center, with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy getting reports of Gliscor and the Gligar. "Gliscor and Gligar are wreaking havoc! And the city's come to a standstill!" Nurse Joy explained. "We have to get them back to the forest! And fast!" Officer Jenny explained.

"How are we going to do that? Our plan went well, until those imbeciles showed up, ruining everything." Hikaru muttered, gripping his juice cup. He rubbed his bare left arm, still remembering that the sleeve tore off from Gliscor's X-Scissor.

"Let me think... If somehow, we're able to produce a current of air that would carry them all off the city, our problem will be solved!" Officer Jenny explained. That gave Brock an idea. "That's it! We'll use Gust!" Brock called out. "Use Gust?" Officer Jenny repeated in confusion.

Both Hikaru and Ash got the idea as well. "Of course! We'll use all of our Pokémon to get them out of here!" Ash exclaimed. "If the Gust is strong enough, it should be enough to blow them away, along with the current winds in the city!" Hikaru replied, smiling at the coming plan.

Nurse Joy typed up the plan on the computer, seeing what the possible results could be. "So, if we can create a powerful wind, and then launch them all from the Pokémon Center roof... Ah!" Nurse Joy started, then smiled. The plan might be able to work!

"Okay! Time for a talk!" Ash called out. "A talk? To who?" Dawn asked. Ash faced Dawn with an obvious answer. "To Gliscor, of course! I'll just explain that we really want to help them and everything will be fine!" Ash assured.

Hikaru then got up and started to leave the Center. "Got it. I'll make sure that no one tries to catch the Gliscor. If Gliscor were gone, that would leave the Gligar unsure what to do, right?" Hikaru asked. "Then, please do!" Nurse Joy called.

Hikaru nodded and left the Center, with Monferno on his shoulder. As the Twinleaf boy was running, he saw an attack coming by. It made a small explosion, sending a familiar trio flying. It was Team Rocket! They screamed as they flew out of sight into the sky again.

"Those imbeciles?" Hikaru asked. He then looked to see all the Gligar frozen! Hikaru and Monferno widened their eyes. It was Paul! He and his Weaville out again, facing Gliscor. _"No! I can't let Paul catch Gliscor!" _Hikaru thought, as he ran to the rival.

"Weaville! Blizzard! Now!" Paul called. Weaville shot the Ice Type attack, with Hikaru countering. "Monferno! Intercept with Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno quickly shot the flames at the Blizzard, stopping it. Paul grew startled as he turned to see Hikaru and Monferno.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way?" Paul snapped, glaring at Hikaru. "Shut up! You're the one that is in our way! We've had enough problems dealing with you! Monferno! Flamethrower again!" Hikaru shouted. Paul intercepted the order.

"Weaville! Use Ice Beam!" Paul called. Both Monferno and Weaville shot their attacks, causing a small explosion. The distraction gave Gliscor the chance to free his comrades with a Sand-Attack. The move defrosted the Gligar, giving them all a chance to escape.

All of them flew off, except the same, lazy Gligar from before. Paul noticed their escape and ran after them. "Hold on!" Paul called. Weaville ran with his trainer, abandoning the battle. Hikaru gritted his teeth as he and Monferno followed them. "Stop right there, Paul!" Hikaru yelled.

"Ferno! Mon!" Monferno cried angrily. As they reached Paul, he already threw out another Pokémon. "Go! Electabuzz!" Paul shouted. The evolved Electric Type appeared from its Pokéball, ready to cause a fight. "Paul! Stop this right now!" Hikaru demanded.

Paul turned and scoffed. "Stay out of my way! Electabuzz! Use Thunder! Weaville! Ice Beam!" Paul called. The two Pokémon began to charge up their attacks, aiming it on Gliscor. However, the Gligar all scattered, confusing the two, stopping their attacks.

"Keep focused! Electabuzz! ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted. Hikaru had enough of this as he sent out Dragonair. "I won't let you! Dragonair! Intercept ThunderPunch with Dragon Tail!" Hikaru shouted. Dragonair appeared, slamming his tail on Electabuzz.

Both Paul and his two Pokémon grew bewildered to see Hikaru's evolved Dragon Type Pokémon. Gliscor then took this chance, slamming Electabuzz with an X-Scissor attack! Electabuzz was sent flying, slamming into both Paul and Weaville! "Ah! Urgh!" Paul grunted.

The three fell on the ground. Hikaru then faced Gliscor with his two Pokémon. As the dust cleared, Ash and the others came by, calling for Gliscor. "Gliscor!" Ash called. Hikaru, Monferno, and Dragonair turned to see the three friends coming towards them. "You're late." Hikaru growled.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Sorry." Ash apologized as he turned to Gliscor. "Gliscor, hold on! We want to help you get back to the forest!" Ash explained. All the Gligar and Gliscor looked at Ash in curiosity.

"You come with us! Over to the Pokémon Center, quick!" Ash called. Gliscor thought about the offer for a moment, before starting to make a decision. However, before Gliscor could decide, a Thunder and Ice Beam smashed into Gliscor! Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Now what!?" Ash gasped. "Oh no!" Dawn and Brock gasped. Hikaru widened his eyes, before glaring at Paul, who said the culprit for the uncalled attacks. "Now! Go, Pokéball!" Paul shouted. He threw the ball at the evolved Ground Type, sucking it in the empty Pokéball.

As the ball sucked Gliscor in, it shook before it stopped. It proved that Paul caught Gliscor. "No... Y-You..." Hikaru stammered, shocked of what the rival did. Paul walked over, taking the Pokéball. He scanned the ball with his black Pokédex. He gave a smirk.

"This Gliscor may be useful to me..." Paul replied to himself. He started to leave, until Ash called out to him. "Wait! What about all those Gligar, Paul!?" Ash shouted. Paul scoffed and brushed him aside. "They're none of my concern, see." Paul snorted. "What did you say!?" Ash snapped.

The lazy Gligar, glared at the Sinnoh rival as he tried to attack Paul. "Electabuzz! ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted. Hikaru's eyes glowed once again as he intercepted the attack. "Monferno! Flame Wheel! Dragonair! Use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru yelled in berserk.

As the others grew shocked of Hikaru, his two Pokémon attacked with no hesitation, getting Hikaru's anger. They slammed their attacks on Electabuzz hard, smashing him into a brick wall. "What!?" Paul gasped. Weaville growled at the two as Monferno and Dragonair glared back.

Paul then lost his surprise as he returned both Weaville and his injured Electabuzz. "I've had enough of this town. I'm out of here!" Paul grumbled as he walked away, mumbling to himself. "You... coward." Hikaru hissed to himself, as his eyes returned to normal.

Hikaru then fell to his knees. Dawn and Ash ran over to their friend. "You okay, Hikaru?" Ash asked. Hikaru stayed silent as he slowly got up, glaring at Paul. "Sorry... I guess I was... out of control..." Hikaru whispered as he returned the concerned Dragonair to his Pokéball.

Ash looked back at where Paul walked away. "Just like Paul..." Ash muttered. Just then, Dawn gasped at the sight. "Look! The Gligar!" Dawn pointed out. All the Gligar were flying around, confused of what to do.

"Now that Gliscor's been captured, they have no idea what to do!" Brock explained. "We've got to get them to the Pokémon Center! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called.

Pikachu and Piplup shot their attacks in the air, causing a wind for the Gligar to follow. Hikaru stood straight up as he saw a few more Gligar that weren't following. "Monferno. Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno breathed out some fire, that caused another wind for the Gligar to follow.

Ash grinned of the direction that the Gligar were heading. "Good! They're going there now, so let's follow them!" Ash called. But Dawn stopped the following, by noticing the other Gligar.

"But wait! There's still some Gligar that don't want to go with them!" Dawn explained. At that fact, Gligar flew to the refusing Gligar, convincing them to follow the others. At that time, the Gligar all began to follow their comrades. "Our buddy!" Ash exclaimed, seeing the lazy Gligar.

"Wow, Ash! It knows exactly on what you said!" Brock explained.

Meanwhile, at the roof of the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy opened the glass roof to let the Gligar in. She and Officer Jenny noticed the Gligar coming towards them. "Here they come..." Officer Jenny called. Nurse Joy nodded, also seeing them as well.

The two women had brought all the Flying Types in the Center to prepare for their arrival. "Quick, everyone! Use Gust!" Nurse Joy shouted. All the Flying Type used their attacks to blow all the Gligar away! The Ground-Flying Type were all beginning to make their way to the forest.

As they were being blown away, the four trainers arrived, seeing the plan had worked. "Great! It worked like a charm!" Officer Jenny exclaimed. "Soon, they'll be all back home!" Nurse Joy assured, feeling relieved for the Gligar. Suddenly, everyone heard some evil laugh.

It was Team Rocket! They had come back from round three. They laughed as they got close, chasing the Gligar. "We'll beat you goons as long as we have balloons!" Meowth smirked. Ash glared, along with Hikaru as they ordered their starters to make an attack.

"Yeah!? No way! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" "Monferno! Sent them flying away with a Flamethrower!" Ash and Hijaru yelled. Both Pikachu and Monferno shot their attacks at the balloon. However, with the far distance, the attacks didn't reach the balloon.

"They're flying too high!" Dawn commented. Jessie giggled as she pointed at the flying Gligar. "I want no Gligar left behind!" Jessie demanded. James took out a long net, for catching the Gligar. "With a swift, you'll get your wish!" James assured, preparing to swing the net.

"Now! Turtwig! Protect the Gligar with Energy Ball!" Ash yelled. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon appeared, charging up the Energy Ball. Turtwig then shot the move at the balloon, but still missed. "Nyah! You missed us!" The evil trio mocked, taunting the Grass Type Pokémon.

"The distance is there..." Brock started. "The control is still in work!" Hikaru finished, narrowing his eyes. "Ferno..." Monferno agreed. Ash then encouraged the Grass Type to keep up the pressure. "Turtwig! Try it again and aim carefully!" Ash called. Turtwig nodded and began to charge again.

Turtwig focused hard, charging up the Energy Ball. He then threw the attack, blasting it at the balloon! The balloon exploded, with Team Rocker screaming. "Bullseye!" Ash exclaimed. "It finally worked!" Hikaru praised. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno shrieked in amazement.

"I wanted to net Gligar! Not you!" Jessie shrieked angrily. "I guess it's back to searching for our own sandwiches!" Meowth groaned, holding onto the net. "And consistently, empty stomachs translate to one thing!" James explained. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rockef screamed.

They all disappeared into the sky, and out of sight. As they were gone, Ash turned to Turtwig, praising him. "That was awesome! Now, don't forget on how that felt!" Ash reminded. "Wig!" Turtwig replied with a nod. Then, Dawn saw the lazy Gligar, still on the tree.

"Hey, look! Our friend's still here!" Dawn stated. Ash grinned and nodded. "Okay! Turtwig! Energy Ball, go!" Ash called. Turtwig jumped up and launched another Energy Ball, scaring off the lazy Gligar, sending him into the air, like the other Gligar. They all began to fly away back to the forest.

"Bye, Gligar! Hurry home!" Ash called out, waving goodbye. "Don't get lost the next time you're blown away!" Hikaru warned. "And please, stay home!" Dawn called out. "Pikachu!" "Monferno!" The two Pokémon cried out, also waving goodbye to their friend.

It was evening as all the Gligar had gone to the forest. "Oh my, that's a relief!" Nurse Joy sighed in relief. "Now, we can finally relax!" Officer Jenny chuckled. Just then, another Gligar came by. It was the same lazy Gligar from before! "Not again!" Ash groaned.

Then, the Glgiar bashed into Ash, as the Kanto trainer yelped. "Wah! Hey! Where did you learn how to fly!?" Ash snapped as both Dawn and Hikaru pried Gligar off of Ash. "Why didn't you go with your friends or comrades?" Hikaru asked as Gligar was off of Ash.

Glgiar licked his lips in a cheeky way as Brock let out a chuckle and a smile. "I'll tell you what I think, Gligar likes Ash!" Brock chuckled. That left the three young trainers bewildered as they all turned to Gligar. Gligar licked his lips again as Ash let out a small grin.

"Cool! Then, you can come with us!" Ash suggested. "Gligar!" The Pokémon replied, smiling at his new trainer. "Okay! Let's go, Pokéball!" Ash called. The Kanto trainer threw his sixth empty Pokéball towards Gligar. The Pokéball sucked him inside as it shook for a few times, before stopping.

This proved that Ash had caught his sixth Pokémon, Gligar. Ash picked up the Pokéball and raised it up as his own victory. "I just caught Gligar!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, celebrating along with his partner and best friend. The others smiled at their friend as Ash grinned happily.

And so, the crisis was fixed, but Paul managed to capture Gliscor, despite of Hikaru's tough actions to the Sinnoh rival. With Ash capturing Gligar, and the other Gligar returning home, what other surprises will go to the group as they continue their way to Veilstone City? Stay tuned!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Water Gun, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 25: Hippopotas and Hippowdon!**

**Chapter 26: A Team Rocket Battle!**

**Chapter 27: Maylene's Leader Doubts!**

**Chapter 28: Ash VS Reggie! Brother Rivals!**

**Chapter 29: Dawn's First Gym Battle!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: No! Pachirisu!

Hikaru: Wha... Buizel has been taken, too!? Hippowdon!?

Ash: Ah! What the!? Team Rocket!? And Team Rocket!?

Brock: Cassidy and Biff! What are they doing out in Sinnoh!?

Butch: I told you it's Butch! Not Biff, you little twerps!


	25. Hippopotas and Hippowdon!

**Chapter 25: Hippopotas and Hippowdon!**

Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were all making their way to Veilstone City for Ash and Hikaru's third Gym battle and Gym Badge. On their way, though, they came across a sandy desert. "Whoa..." It was the word that the group could only say at the moment. "Awesome! It's like a desert!" Dawn exclaimed.

"And it's giant!" Brock added. "That would mean that the temperature can be very high, wouldn't it?" Hikaru asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Ferno." Monferno sighed, feeling hot as well, but happy about it, too.

"Alright! Here we go!" Ash called. He slid down the sandy slope, with the others following him. "Hey! Come on out!" Ash called. He threw his five Pokéballs in the air, calling forth his Pokémon. Chimchar, Turtwig, Gligar, Staravia, and Buizel appeared, witnessing the sand background.

Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock smirked as they took out their Pokéballs as well. "We can't leave them out!" Dawn admitted. "For sure!" Brock agreed. "Alright, everyone! Come on out for the hot sand!" Hikaru shouted out.

All of Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock's Pokémon appeared, ready to make their relaxation. They all ran around, with Ash's Buizel and Brock's Croagunk just looking around. Chimchar and Monferno were playing around in the sand with Ambipom and Dragonair.

Pikachu, Pachirisu, Turtwig, Piplup, Luxio, Leafeon, and Hikaru's Buizel were running around happily along with hot sand, enjoying the warmth of it. Buneary, Happiny, Sudowoodo, and Kirlia were making a sand castle together.

Staravia and Gligar were flying around, enjoying the view from above in flight. Just then, a rumbling was occurring, throwing everyone off balance! The four trainers felt it, too as they braced themselves for what's coming. Suddenly, a form took shape under Buizel and Pachirisu!

The form under the sand appeared, as it let out a roar. "Hippowdon!" The large Pokémon cried out. "Whoa! What's that!?" Ash asked, surprised to see the giant Pokémon. "That's a Hippowdon!" Hikaru answered, also shocked to see the Ground Type Pokémon. Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan it.

"Man, it's huge!" Ash commented. _"Hippowdon, the Heavyweight Pokémon. It creates an enormous tornado of sand__ by blowing sand out of the holes in its body, and its mouth is over 6 feet in diameter."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Buizel and Pachirisu looked to see Hippowdon roaring.

"Hippowdon!" The Ground Type roared. Pachirisu ran to Hippowdon's nose, to check its giant mouth. Dawn widened her eyes of seeing that. "Pachirisu! Look out!" Dawn called. Pachirisu then started to slip, with Buizel catching her tail, but fell along with the Electric Type.

The two landed on Hippowdon's inside mouth as Hippowdon closed his mouth, trapping both Buizel and Pachirisu inside! Hikaru, Ash's Buizel, and Dawn nearly got a heart attack on this sight. "Ah! Pachirisu!" "No, Buizel!" Hikaru and Dawn called out, shocked.

"Bui bui!" Ash's Buizel yelled for his younger brother. Suddenly, Hippowdon began to dig underground, making its escape. "No you don't!" Ash yelled, running towards it. "Give Buizel back!" Hikaru demanded. The four trainers ran to where Hippowdon dug under the sand.

Buizel gritted his teeth as he looked around for the Pokémon that swallowed his little brother. Ash, Brock, and Hikaru dug to reach Hippowdon as Dawn looked around as well. "Pachirisu!" Dawn yelled out. Just then, as she called out, there was a dust explosion from afar.

Everyone turned to see Hippowdon coming forth from under the sand. "Over there!" Ash called. Hikaru gritted his teeth, before taking out his Pokéballs. "Everyone! Come back inside!" Hikaru called. He returned his other four Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

Dawn, Ash, and Brock returned their Pokémon as well, except for Ash's Buizel, who refused to go in, until he got his little brother back. The four trainers, Pikachu, Monferno, Buizel, and Piplup ran over to where Hippowdon was.

Pikachu, Buizel, Monferno, and Piplup managed to get there first. Just then, Pachirisu and the little Buizel appeared from the holes on Hippowdon's body! "Bui bui!" Ash's Buizel called out. Buizel and Pachirisu waved to their friends as the little Buizel tried to get out.

He tried to reach his little brother, as Hikaru's tried to reach his older brother as well. "Pachirisu! Get out of there, right now!" Dawn called. Pachirisu nodded as she tried to get out, but couldn't for some reason. She tried again and again, but it was futile.

The old Buizel managed to get his little brother in his paws, as he pulled. But, just like with Pachirisu, it was no good. The little Buizel yelped at being stretched for a while. Just then, the Heavyweight Pokémon dug under the sands again! Everyone wailed in surprise as sand got into their faces.

"Ugh... Come back here!" Ash demanded. "Bui bui Bui!" Buizel snapped angrily, demanding for his little brother back. Hikaru gritted his teeth as he looked around again, seeing where Hippowdon might appear again.

Just then, another sand explosion came up, as the group turned. "That's where it should be right now!" Hikaru called. He ran ahead, along with Monferno and Ash's Buizel. "Hikaru! Wait up!" Ash called. "I need Pachirisu back, too!" Dawn reminded, running after her best friend.

Later, the group managed to catch up to Hippowdon as Ash and Hikaru got ready. "There's Hippowdon!" Ash called. Both the little Buizel and Pachirisu came out, looking around. "Pachirisu! Discharge!" Dawn called. Hikaru widened his eyes at the order.

"No, Dawn! That'll shock Buizel, too!" Hikaru shouted. But, it was too late as Pachirisu used the attack. But, to everyone's surprise, the attack didn't work! The Discharge didn't manage to hit Buizel as well, much to Hikaru and Ash's Buizel's relief. "Nothing!" Dawn gasped.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. "Monferno! Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. Both Pikachu and Monferno shot their special attacks at Hippowdon. Ash's Buizel shot Water Gun as well at the Heavyweight Pokémon. The attacks made a hit, but it made no dent.

"Our attacks had no effect!? But how!?" Hikaru shouted. "Fire and Electric Type moves wouldn't work since Hippowdon's a Ground Type Pokémon... But, I don't get why Buizel's attack didn't work, either..." Brock explained, also confused with this matter. Then, Hippowdon dug again!

"No! Not again!" Ash gasped. "Pachirisu!" "Buizel!" "Bui bui!" Dawn, Hikaru, and Buizel called out for their lost ones. Luckily, Pachirisu and the little Buizel hid inside, preventing the sand from getting in.

That left the group, searching for the evolved Ground Type once again. "Oh man! That Hippowdon! Where did it go?" Ash asked, irritated with the situation. Just then, there was sand plowing out from a form. Everyone got ready for the Pokémon. "That it?" Ash asked.

Buizel hissed as he got ready to fight. However, as the form came up, it wasn't Hippowdon. It was a wild Hippopotas! "Hip? Hippo Hippo!" The Pokémon cried happily, wagging his tail. "It's a Hippopotas!" Ash cried out. The Pokémon walked over, nuzzling Pikachu and Monferno happily.

The two Pokémon giggled, happy to see their old friend again. That left the four trainers surprised, remembering their Hippopotas friend. "No... Do you think?..." Ash asked. Hikaru widened his eyes. "Is this the same Hippopotas we met that other day? The lost one?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah! It is! I'm sure of it!" Ash agreed, smiling at the little Ground Type Pokémon. Brock made some thoughts on the little Pokémon. "I wonder... Did it get lost again?" Brock guessed. Hikaru was about to answer, when there was another rumble!

The group and their Pokémon stumbled, seeing another giant form coming up. It was Hippowdon! "Hippowdon!" Ash called out. The group and the five Pokémon ran over, seeing the giant Ground Type. "Hippo!" Hippopotas called. Hippowdon roared, getting irritated.

Suddenly, the little Buizel and Pachirisu came out of Hippowdon's nostrils! "Bui bui!" The little Buizel called out. "Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu squealed. Hippowdon widened its eyes, shocked to see two little Pokémon inside him. "Pachirisu!" Dawn gasped.

"No, Buizel!" "Bui!" Hikaru and Ash's Buizel gasped. Hippowdon vacuumed the two Pokémon back inside his body as he dug underground again! The group covered their eyes, preventing the sand from getting in their eyes. As they looked back, Hippowdon was gone!

"Argh! Gone again!" Ash snapped angrily. "Hippo..." Hippopotas replied sadly. The others noticed the sad voice from Hippopotas. "Did you hear that?" Brock asked. "Yes. We all did." Hikaru answered.

"If Hippopotas feels sad, maybe it's because it misses hanging out with that Hippowdon!" Brock guessed. "You think?" Hikaru asked. Ash crouched down, looking at the little Ground Type. "Hippopotas! Is that true?" Ash asked. "Hippo..." Hippopotas said sadly, answering the question.

Ash smiled, and petted the Ground Type. "Hey, we'll help you out! We need to find Hippowdon, just like you!" Ash assured. Like the last time, he out Hippopotas on his head, as Buizel fidgeted around, restlessly.

Later, the group ran around, searching for Hippowdon, Buizel, and Pachirisu. Suddenly, their heard a pained voice, belonging to the Heavyweight Pokémon! "That's Hippowdon's voice, alright." Hikaru stated. The others nodded as they ran to see what was the problem.

As they got there, they all grew surprised. It was Team Rocket! They have trapped Hippowdon on the net and is trying to pull the Pokémon away. "Team Rocket!" Ash called out angrily. The evil trio turned to see the group and their Pokémon. "Eh? It's the goody twerp shoes!" Mewoth grumbled.

"Leave Hippowdon alone!" Ash demanded. At this moment, the evil trio began their motto.

"Listen! Is that the voice of empty threats I hear?" Jessie started, then gave a sigh. "Excuse me. Can we save his treat for another time? We're way overbooked." Jessie muttered. Hikaru glared at Team Rocket in a death glare.

"We've got stuff to do, too! So, save it!" Ash snapped. "Yeah! My poor Pachirisu is still trapped in that Hippowdon!" Dawn cried out. "And Buizel is in there as well, you nitwits!" Hikaru snapped, his eyes glowing once more. Jessie giggled after hearing these statements.

"Oh! I just adore getting a Pokémon with a prize inside!" Jessie giggled. Just then, another rumble was coming. Everyone grew startled of what was happening. "Is that another Hippowdon!?" Meowth guessed, gulping.

Just then, a big form knocked Hippowdon and Team Rocket out of the way as they all fell to the sand. Hippowdon was knocked upside down, struggling to get back up from the net. "What in the world..." Hikaru replied, shocked of what's near them.

As the form showed, it was a machine that looked like a Rhyhorn! It had a Team Rocket sign on the machine as well. "Is that... yours?" Ash asked. "Nah! We're broke!" Jessie answered, also shocked to see a Team Rocket machine. Just then, two unfamiliar people appeared, beginning their motto.

"A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!"

"Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!"

"To the moon..."

"...And beyond..."

"What a blast!"

"Administering justice with lightning speed!"

"Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need."

"So here's a newsflash from across the wire..."

"The real Team Rocket is now on fire!"

"Cassidy!"

"And it's Butch!"

"Shuck-uckle!"

"Teaching the losers a thing or two..."

"...The true Team Rocket..."

"Us! Not you!"

Ash, Brock, Jessie, and James all gasped while Hikaru and Dawn stared, confused, but understood that this was a bad timing. Cassidy was a woman Team Rocket member with orange hair, purple triangle earrings, and a black Team Rocket suit.

Butch was wearing the same uniform, but in a men's uniform. He had green hair, and a creepy looking face. "Cassidy!?" Ash and Jessie called out. "And Biff!" Brock and James called out. Butch grew annoyed as he glared at James.

"I told you it's not Biff, it's Butch! James, you're as bad as your twerps!" Butch snapped. Hikaru gave an annoyed sigh, glaring at the other Team Rocket. "We've had enough of one Team Rocket, but two? This is going to be such a big pain." Hikaru grumbled.

"Ferno..." Monferno growled, glaring at Cassidy and Butch. As the group grew annoyed with the other Team Rocket's appearance, the two teams made their explanations and questions. Cassidy narrowed her eyes of seeing Jessie, her long-time rival.

"So... What are you doing here, messing up the landscape, Jessie?" Cassidy asked. "Stop stealing all of my lines! What are you doing here!?" Jessie shrieked angrily. "Ask Prof. Bamba... Hm?" Cassidy started, but was interrupted by a phone call. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello there?" Cassidy asked. "IT'S NAMBA!" An angry voice bellowed out from the phone. Cassidy grumbled as she put the phone away. "Ugh... We're here on orders from Prof. Namba. He wants to study the sand that Hippowdon spread out. So, he sent us to capture one!" Cassidy explained.

Jessie grew annoyed as she pointed at her rival. "You tell that Prof. Fanboy... Huh?" Jessie started, but was interrupted by another phone call. Cassidy picked it up and passed it to her rival. "It's... for you." Cassidy replied, sighing grimly.

Jessie caught the phone and answered it. "Hello?" Jessie asked. There was the same angry voice. "IT'S STILL NAMBA!" Prof. Namba bellowed on the phone. Jessie flinched, before throwing the phone back to the black Team Rocket.

"Alright! Why didn't that loudmouth give us the orders instead of you!? Better not forget that the Sinnoh region is our turf!" Jessie snapped. Cassidy shrugged and let out a sly smile.

"Well, that's not what I hear! Giovanni told me personally that we're his and only Sinnoh region reps!" Cassidy explained. Those words caused the white Team Rocket members to gasp in shock. "But, we've been hitting the dusty Sinnoh region trail from way back!" James complained.

"Perhaps you've forgotten on how forgettable you fools can be!" Butch taunted. "True! 'Tee hee!'" Cassidy taunted. Then, the two laughed at their rivals and enemies as Jessie gritted her teeth angrily. She pointed at the Rhyhorn mecha.

"Grrr... Where did you get that bucket of bolts!?" Jessie demanded. "It's actually a present from Prof. Kimba!" Butch answered, before a phone rang up. Butch picked it up, and guess who? "IT'S NAMBA!" Prof. Namba bellowed angrily. Butch put the phone away and continued.

"It's one of Prof. Namba's inventions!" Butch explained. James gritted his teeth this time, while complaining. "Grr... We find and build our own machines! It's jus not fair that a prat like Bill gets all these bills!" James complained loudly. Butch glared at James again, annoyed with this issue.

"I told you, it's not Bill, it's Butch!" Butch snapped angrily. While the two Team Rocket teams were distracted, Ash took this chance to summon Turtwig. "Now! Turtwig! Razor Leaf, let's go! Help out, Hippowdon!" Ash called.

Turtwig appeared, severing the net with the Razor Leaf attack. Hippowdon was freed as it made its escape, digging under the sand. "We don't need twerp interference!" Cassidy shouted. Hikaru and Monferno both stuck their tongue out at the two.

"Too bad for you. We already did interfere!" Hikaru taunted. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno teased, showing his tail to the two, causing Cassidy to grow beet red. "Urgh! Hooch! After them!" Cassidy snapped. Butch glared at his partner this time. "Come on! That doesn't even rhyme!" Butch complained.

The two then got into their Rhyhorn machine and made their way to capture the evolved Ground Type Pokémon. As they got away, Hikaru gritted his teeth. "Okay. The only way we're going to get Buizel and Pachirisu is that we need to get to Hippowdon first!" Hikaru explained.

"Right!" The other three trainers agreed. Monferno, Pikachu, Piplup, Buizel, and Hippopotas agreed with a nod and their call as well. Then, they all ran after Cassidy's team and Hippowdon, like in a race.

So, the four trainers have come across a desert, where a wild Hippowdon captures the little Buizel and Pachirisu! Will the group be able to retrieve them back before it's too late? With the double Team Rocket team around, it's not going to be easy! Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Shock Wave, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 26: A Team Rocket Battle!**

**Chapter 27: Maylene's Leader Doubts**

**Chapter 28: Ash VS Reggie! Brother Rival!**

**Chapter 29: Dawn's First Gym Battle!**

**Chapter 30: Dawn VS Maylene!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: We've got to stop Team Rocket!

Hikaru: They're not taking Buizel, Pachirisu, or Hippowdon! I won't let them!

Jessie: Cassidy! You'll pay for this! And I still have a bone to pick with you!

Cassidy: I don't pay dumb loser girl! What, wanna fight!?

James: I will not forgive or forget of this, Bill!

Butch: I told you again! It's not Bill, it's Butch! Why won't you just get it right!?


	26. A Team Rocket Battle!

**Chapter 26: A Team Rocket Battle!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers were exploring around the valley that looked more like a desert. The group's Pokémon were having fun and relaxing in the warm sand, until a wild Hippowdon appeared, also swallowing both Pachirisu and the little Buizel!

Dawn, Hikaru, and Ash's Buizel were all determined to get their lost ones back as they ran into Team Rocket. But, it wasn't just one Team Rocket. It was two Team Rocket! Cassidy and Butch were Jessie and James' rivals, also determined to capture Hippowdon.

Now, the group must face the two Team Rocket enemies, while trying to retrieve both Buizel and Pachirisu! How will they be able to succeed in this sort of mess?

After escaping from Jessie, James, and Meowth, the four trainers looked around to search for Hippowdon. Hippopotas, on Ash's head sounded lonely by the tone. "Hippo..." Hippopotas replied sadly. Ash looked up at the Ground Type friend with a determined look.

"Don't worry. We're gonna find Hippowdon soon!" Ash promised. Suddenly, the four trainers heard a familiar cry. "Hipppowww!" The voice called out. Hikaru immediately recognized the voice. "Isn't that Hippowdon's voice!?" Hikaru asked, widening his eyes.

The others and the five Pokémon nodded. "Hippo!" Hippopotas called. He pointed to where Hippowdon could be coming from. "That way!" Ash called. With that, they all began to run where they heard the evolved Ground Type's cry.

Meanwhile, Hippowdon was trudging along the desert sands, hoping to get some peace and quiet. The little Buizel and Pachieisu popped out if his small holes as they looked around. "Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu called. The little Buizel turned to see what was the problem. It was the Rhyhorn machine!

Cassidy and Butch were chasing after the Heavyweight Pokémon. Inside the machine, the duo smirked, of their future success. "Let's do it!" Cassidy called. "Capturing!" Butch called, pressing on the capturing button. A grabber came out of the machine, aiming to grab Hippowdon!

Buizel and Pachirisu yelped, loud enough for Hippowdon to hear. It was too late for Hippowdon to move as he glanced back, startled by the sudden movement. Just then, a Flamethrower and a Thunderbolt stopped the machine cold for a moment!

Cassidy snorted with this. "Oh, please!" Cassidy said in sarcasm, annoyed with the four trainer's appearance. Ash glared at the evil duo as he shouted at them. "You're not getting Hippowdon!" Ash snapped. Just then, the two little Pokémon popped out of the small holes again!

"Bui bui!" Ash's Buizel called. "Bui!" The little Buizel cried, trying to reach for his older brother. "Buizel!" "Pachirisu!" Hikaru and Dawn gasped. Ash then made his order to his partner, aiming at the robot. "Okay, Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called.

Hikaru turned and said his order to his starter. "Monferno! Use Flamethrower, quick!" Hikaru shouted. The two starters leaped in the air, launching their attacks, attacking the Rhyhorn machine. But, to everyone's surprise, the two attacks were repelled! Cassidy smirked at the failure.

"Just like sitting with a pair of rubber gloves!" Cassidy laughed. "Nice imagery!" Butch smirked. Both boys gritted their teeth, seeing that their attacks failed. "We've got to get moving!" Brock called. Hikaru hesitated for a moment, then agreed. "Hippopotas! Tell Hippowdon to follow us!" Ash called.

Hippopotas nodded and called to his evolved friend. The evolved Ground Type seemed to understand as it began to follow the group and the five Pokémon. The duo only chuckled at the cheap escape. "No, you don't!" Butch called. He and Cassidy controlled the machine to move.

The chase began as the four trainers with the six Pokémon, including Hippowdon were trying to escape from Cassidy and Butch. "Great, Hippopotas! It's working!" Ash called out. Suddenly, the ground gave away! The group grew startled as they slid down.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed, including the Pokémon. The evil duo also fell for the trap as their machine took the downfall as well. "Gah! We're going down!" Cassidy grunted, trying to resist the fall. The sliding stopped as Hikaru observed the deep sand trap.

"What is this... A sand trap?!" Hikaru gasped. Once again, the evil trio laughed as they appeared, beginning their own motto.

"Listen up! It comes to a curtesy of you-know-who!"

"Not like we have anything better to do!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Booga-boo!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A duo of Jessie sounds twice as sweet!"

"Hey, I've got it, too! Isn't that neat?"

"Jessie!"

"And Jamss!"

"Meowth! Now, that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Pit traps are twice as nice in the sand, don't you think?" Jessie giggled, seeing their enemies into their deep trap. Cassidy glared as Jessie sneered. "First, we dig, and then you sink! But, leaving Hippowdon down there stink!" Jessie smirked.

A plumber shot forward, attaching onto the Heavyweight Pokémon! Both the little Buizel and Pachirisu gasped. Ash's Buizel gritted his teeth, pulling himself over to the Ground Type Pokémon. "Bui bui!" The little Buizel cried, holding his older brother's paw.

The older Buizel held his younger one's paw, holding tight. "Oh no, Buizel!" "Ferno!" Hikaru and Monferno yelled. "So! Large load haul!" Jessie smirked. "Here we go!" James called. He pushed on the button, causing the balloon jets to fly up, making it more easier to carry Hippowdon.

The four trainers struggled as they managed to reach Hippowdon before it was fully up. "Hippowdon!... Urgh!... No you don't!" Ash grunted as he held Hippowdon's right foot. "Pachi Pachi!" "Bui bui bui!" The two little Pokémon cried. Ash's Buizel held on tight on his younger brother.

"Pachirisu! I'm coming, too!" Dawn grunted. With those words, the group and their Pokémon grabbed onto Hippowdon, as they were being dragged along for the flight ride. Cassidy and Butch watched as this was all happening. "They're flying the coup!" Butch called.

Cassidy gritted his teeth, glaring at her rival. "Jessie's not gonna make me look bad! I'm great at bad! Fire the Horn Rocket!" Cassidy called. Butch grinned and agreed. "I'm great at that!" Butch assured as he launched the mechanical horn to pop the balloon. The balloon popped, wildly floating around.

Everyone screamed as they were being swung around. The plumber rope broke, causing the group, Hippowdon, and their Pokémon to all fall onto the sand. Team Rocket screamed as they were being blasted off again. "OH NO! WE'RE BORED!" The evil trio screamed.

They disappeared out of sight as they were gone. Everyone fell face in the sand, except Dawn and Hikaru, along with Ash's Buizel and Hikaru's Monferno. Ash and Hippopotas struggled, before getting their face out of the sand. "Hah... Hah... Can't breathe down there..." Ash groaned.

As the others recovered, there was another rumble. Everyone turned in shock to see the Rhyhorn machine, coming through with a single scratch, despite of the sand pit trap. "Try as you might! You twerps can't avoid technology!" Cassidy sneered.

"Watch your mouth! Technology won't make any difference when it's proven useless!" Hikaru shouted angrily. "Monferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched in agreement. "Yeah! You're not gonna beat us with some stupid machine!" Ash snapped.

Butch only chuckled to that. "Open to the bait!" Butch sneered. He sent another mechanical arm, attempting to grab Hippowdon again. They lashed the group away, which they managed to dodge it. Hippowdon tried to escape again, digging under the sands.

"Pick up!" Butch called. The arm grabbed Hippowdon, preventing his escape! Hippowdon yelled in shock, seeing that he was picked off by a machine. "Hippowdon!" Ash gasped. "Now that was a clean lift!" Cassidy smirked. Suddenly, another machine came by, smashing into the duo's!

Both Butch and Cassidy grunted in surprise, before seeing the new machine. Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all watched in surprise as well. "It's huge... and it's pink!" Cassidy exclaimed. The machine the duo was facing was a mecha Slowbro!

Jessie, James, and Meowth revealed their faces, smirking as they stare at their rivals. "And we get twelve months to pay for it! Interest free!" Jessie added, grinning. Cassidy let out an evil smirk, facing Jessie. "Wanna fight?" The orange haired asked. "Let's rumble." Jessie sneered.

With those words, the two mechas charged at each other, hoping to make some damage out of each other. The two bashed, before the Mecha Slowbro staggered back. "Now! Tail attack!" Jessie called.

The mecha slammed its hard tail at the side of Rhyhorn machine, causing the Team Rocket duo to both flinch. "Ah!... Urgh! She'll pay for that!" Cassidy snapped angrily. This time, she controlled the robot to bash into the Mecha Slowbro.

This time, the evil trio flinched at their damage. "Ugh! Oh yeah!? Well, you'll pay for that!" Jessie snapped. "I don't pay dumb, loser girl!" Cassidy argued. With these evil looks, the two began to have their own fight for themselves.

Jessie- Take that, and that, and that!

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Cassidy- Take that, and that, and that, and that!

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Jessie- Take that, and that, and that, and that, and that!

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Cassidy- Take that, and that, and that, and that, and that!

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

"Grrrrr!" Jessie and Cassidy growled as they glared at each other. At their squabbling, the four trainers saw their chance. "Now's our chance!" Ash called out. The others nodded as they all began to retreat. Cassidy noticed and gasped, glaring at her rival.

"Ah! Hippowdon is getting away! Move it or lose it, big thing!" Cassidy demanded. Together, with Butch's support, the Mecha Rhyhorn nearly knocked Team Rocket out, skidding them on the sand. "Alright! That's it! No more Mrs. Nice Girl!" Jessie shrieked angrily.

The evil trio launched a tail rocker, blasting the Rhyhorn machine. However, as the smoke clears, the machine has shown to have no damage at all, much to the white team Rocket's shock. "What!? They didn't even get a scratch!" Jessie gasped.

Cassidy laughed at Jessie's surprise. "Ha... Ha ha ha ha ha! Which is more than I can say for that pathetic, pink pansy!" Cassidy cackled. She then got close to the Mecha Slowbro with an evil smile. "Here's a scratch you can't itch! Fire Horn Rocket!" Cassidy called.

Butch nodded, launching the powerful attack, drilling the Mecha Slowbro. As the horn went through Slowbro... The machine that the white Team Rocket had exploded, turning to many pieces. Everyone was sent flying from the impact as they all landed on the sand.

Team Rocket was also sent flying to the ground, landing on their bottom, being sent flying out of their pink machine. Just then, as Hippowdon landed on the ground, he spat out both the little Buizel and Pachirisu! Ash's Buizel gasped in joy as the little one shined his eyes.

"Bui bui!" The little Buizel sobbed, hugging his older brother tightly. The older Buizel smiled in relief, licking his brother's forehead in affection. The two were reunited as Hikaru smiled. "Well Buizel, I'm glad that you're okay..." Hikaru sighed in relief.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn gasped. "Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu squealed. The two ran to each other, as Dawn embraced her Electric Type. "Oh, Pachirisu! You're okay!" Dawn giggled, hugging her EleSquirrel Pokémon. Pachirisu nuzzled her trainer back with a happy smile.

As the Buizel brothers, Dawn and Pachirisu were enjoying their reunion, the Rhyhorn machine approached the Heavyweight Pokémon. "Well now, big boy! Give your jumbo-sized self up already!" Cassidy demanded.

Hippowdon glared at the machine as he charged up a powerful attack. Hippowdon then shot the attack, blasting the evil duo's machine. Both Cassidy and Butch grunted as they flinched from the direct blow that they took. "Wow! That was Hippowdon's Hyper Beam!" Brock exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Ash commented. "I think that should finish their so-called machine now." Hikaru smirked. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno replied, snickering from the blow that the duo took from the Hyper Beam.

As the smoke cleared, everyone watched to see the machine destroyed, with the front into pieces. "Alright!" Hikaru and Ash called out together. All the Pokémon, including Ash's Buizel laughed along, seeing the destroyed machine.

The duo groaned from the heavy damaged, that they took from the machine. Finally, after a few seconds, Cassidy got out of her daze, growing furious about this mess. "No one mangles with our machine! Well, if it's a Pokémon battle you want, buster, you've got one!" Cassidy snapped angrily.

She took out a Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Granbull! Let's go!" Cassidy called. Butch also recovered, taking out his Pokéball. "Shackle! You too!" Butch shouted. The two unknown Pokémon appeared, facing Hippowdon.

The four trainers noticed this as they all glared at the incoming battle. "Protect Hippowdon!" Ash called. Before the group and their Pokémon could do anything, Jessie stepped up as the four trainers saw. "Just a Hippowdon heisting minute!" Jessie shrieked.

The angry female Team Rocket member took out her Pokénall, ready to fight. "Cassidy! I've still got a bone or two to pick with you! Go! Seviper!" Jessie called. The Poison Type appeared, bashing Granbull into the air!

**Cassidy: Granbull VS Jessie: Seviper**

Jessie looked at her teammate with an order. "I trust you can handle Hippowdon?" Jessie asked. The indigo haired Team Rocket member smirked and nodded. "With the plum! Carnivine, go!" James called. But, like always, Carnivine bit James on the head! James flinched in that.

"Ugh... Chomp those chumps!" James grumbled, prying the biting Grass Type off of him.

**Butch: Shuckle VS James: Carnivine**

"Granbull! Fire Fang, let's go!" Cassidy called. The evolved Normal Type lunged at Seviper, with the Fire Type attack ready. Jessie intercepted the attack, though. "Seviper! Wrap up Granbull!" Jessie shrieked. Seviper dodged Fire Fang and wrapped Granbull tightly!

However, this turned out to be a mistake. "Granbull! Unwrap, then use Bite!" Cassidy yelled. Granbull escaped from Wrap and but onto Seviper's body! Seviper yeloped in pain as Jessie made her order to get her rival back. "You use Bite, too!" Jessie snapped.

Seviper quickly recovered as he bit Granbull's back! Granbull widened his eyes as he was muffled for his pained cry. As the two female Team Rocket members were battling, James faced off against Butch. "Now, Carnivine! Bullet Seed, pronto!" James shouted.

Carnivine shot the seeds, blasting Shuckle away a bit. "Shuckle! Use Sludge Bomb, now!" Butch called. Shuckle got out of the way as he shot the Poison Type attack at Carnivine! Carnivine dodged it, causing it to hit Hippowdon instead! The Ground Type yelled in pain as it took a direct hit.

"Oh no, Hippowdon! Pikachu, Thunderbolt, quick! And Buizel! Use Sonicboom!" Ash called. Hikaru stood and faced the two Team Rocket teams as well. "We'll help out as well! Monferno! Flamethrower! And Buizel! You use Ice Beam!" Hikaru called.

The four Pokémon shot their attacks at both Carnivine and Shuckle. The Thunderbolt and Flamethrower had hit Shuckle, while the Ice Beam and the Sonicboom hit Carnivine. As the four landed, the Buizel brothers gave each other a high five. Pikachu and Monferno did the same, too.

"Nice going!" Hikaru complimented. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched with a nod, adjusting his Focus Band. "Bui!" Buizel replied happily. Then, Hippowdon made his attack, charging at both opponents, smashing Carnivine and Shuckle into the air!

"Wow, Dawn! That was Hippowdon's Double Edge!" Brock explained. Dawn awed with the great power. "Amazing power!" Dawn exclaimed happily. Shuckle fell onto Butch, while Carnivine fell onto James. Using this chance, Hippopotas shot multiple Yawn attacks.

All the bubbles popped onto the two Team Rocket teams and their Pokémon, including Meowth. Once it started to take effect, they all fell down, fast asleep. Hippopotas narrowed his eyes, as he shot a Sandstorm attack, blowing all the evil away onto the sand.

"That's Hippopotas' Sandstorm!" Ash exclaimed. The others watched in awe as Hippowdon shot another Hyper Beam at the asleep Team Rocket groups. The explosion was made, as they were all sent flying into the air! "We're blasting off... Nighty-night..." The evil trio said sleepily.

"Those dummies put us up every week..." Butch said sleepily. "Go to sleep..." Cassidy said sleepily. Without any more outbursts, the two Team Rocket teams disappeared out of sight. When they were gone, it was now evening.

"Hippo Hippo!" Hippopotas called happily, running towards his evolved friend. The group ran to the Heavyweight Pokémon, checking on him. "Hippowdon! Is everything okay?" Ash asked. Hippowdon nodded with a decent grunt. " I think both Buizel and Pachirisu took Hippowdon a bit by surprise!" Brock chuckled.

Dawn and Hikaru side in relief as they apologized. "Sorry about that, Hippowdon..." Dawn apologized. "I hope you understand." Hikaru added. "Pachi Pachi." "Bui bui..." The two little Pokémon. Hippowdon nodded with a content smile.

With the approval, Hikaru's Buizel hugged his older brother, nuzzling on his furry chest. Ash's Buizel grinned a little as he nuzzled his little brother back. "That's so sweet! Of course, since the two of them are brothers!" Dawn giggled. "Ah ha ha..." Hikaru laughed nervously.

"Hippo Hippo!" Hippopotas called. The Heavyweight Pokémon smiled as he used his head, throwing the little Pokémon into the air, before catching him on his head. "That's sweet as well, since I'm sure that the two of you are best friends." Hikaru chuckled.

"Hippo Hippo!" Hippopotas agreed with a content smile and face.

With that, the double reunion was made as Hikaru and Dawn managed to get their little Pokémon back, with Ash's Buizel getting his little brother back, making their brother moments again. With the two Team a Rocket out of the way, things for Veilstone City couldn't stop them now!

**Meanwhile...**

At a far desert tree, the evil trio groaned as Meowth sighed. "Man... We were so close having that hope..." Meowth grumbled. "Till that brat Butch butted in..." James added. Jessie gritted her teeth, hoping to remember her next meet with Cassidy.

"Just wait until the next time, Cassidy! When I cross paths, I'll dig her a one big pit trap... A one way to Punkville!" Jessie promised.

At the far distance of where Cassidy and Butch are, Cassidy managed to recover first. She made a dirty face, hoping to defeat Jessie next time. "Argh! When I get my hands on that jerk Jessie, I'll make mulch out of her! And for those other two... Fooch! Wake up!" Cassidy snapped.

Butch then recovered, glaring at his partner. "It's not Fooch, it's Butch!" Butch cried out angrily. Just as another argument was going to be made, a phone call beeped up as Cassidy picked it up. "Oh... It's Prof. Oompah!" Cassidy exclaimed.

Prof. Namba angrily raised his voice at the two again. "THAT'S NAMBA!" Prof. Namba snapped angrily once again.

Eh... Whatever... Stay tuned!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Thunder Wave, Twister)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 27: Maylene's Leader Doubts**

**Chapter 28: Ash VS Reggie! Brother Rival!**

**Chapter 29: Dawn's First Gym Battle!**

**Chapter 30: Dawn VS Maylene!**

**Chapter 31: Hikaru VS Maylene! The Third!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Finally! It's time for my third Gym Battle at the Veilstone Gym!

Maylene: I'm sorry... Could you try going to another Gym instead?

Ash: Whaaaa?!

Reggie: Is it because of what Paul said?

Hikaru: That guy never changed, did he? He'll never change when it comes to battles.

Reggie: I would like to see you or Ash have a battle with Paul soon!

**Note:**

**_For those who are waiting for Unova and Kalos Journey... I'm sorry. But, I will not update those stories until the Veilstone City arc is finished... Like in Chapter 34._**


	27. Maylene's Leader Doubts!

**Chapter 27: Maylene's Leader Doubts!**

"Oh wow!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock reached the top of the hill, seeing their destination. Veilstone City. "Well, this is it! We finally made it to Veilstone City!" Hikaru explained. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched happily. The Fire Type was pumped up for the incoming Gym Battle.

Suddenly, before the group started to make their way down, a glowing ball began to come towards them and fast! The group gasped and yelled in surprise as they all ducked down. The ball zipped past them, giving them all some shivers.

"Whoa! What in the world was that!?" Dawn gasped. Hikaru turned to see multiple glowing balls coming out of nowhere from different places. "It feels like the air is shaking!" Brock stated. Ash widened his eyes at the facts.

"Those are Aura Spheres!" Ash stated. Hikaru widened his own eyes. "An Aura Sphere!? You mean..." Hikaru started, but the others began to run off, heading to where the Aura Sphere was being shot. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Hikaru called, running after them.

**[Opening] (Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension Opening)**

_**On a road, far from home,  
you don't have to feel alone. **_

(Hikaru, Ash, Brock, and Dawn were watching the sunny day on the top of the hill meadows, with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)

_**Brave and strong, together we will be.  
**_

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were riding on speedboats; with a Manaphy, Buizel, and Mantyke coming out of the water!)

_**It's our destiny!**_

(Ash makes a battle signal, as Dawn's Aipom, Piplup, Ash's Pikachu, and Hikaru's Monferno appear for a fight)

**_We will be heroes,_**

(Pikachu deflects a Sonicboom from Buizel; Monferno battles Chimchar)

(Dawn shows her sign of her catching a Pokémon)

**_We can change the world if we try!_**

(Magmar, Aggron, and Metang attacks; Pikachu strikes Iron Tail on Rhydon; Monferno and Dragonair attacks Electabuzz)

**_I go where you go,_**

(Ash throws a Pokéball, Hikaru throws his Pokéball)

(Chimchar, Turtwig, Piplup attacks)

(Ash's team and Hikaru's team appears)

**_Forever friends, you and I!_**

(Dawn, Zoey, and a silhouetted girl appears)

**_We will be heroes!_**

(Ash summons a Pokémon; Hikaru's eyes glows green and yellow again)

**_Battle Dimension  
Pokémon!_**

(Title screens shows up)

**[Opening Ends]**

The group was running behind a fence line, where they saw that the Aura Spheres were shooting out close. "This way, guys! Hurry!" Ash called. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock followed close by, as they all saw an Aura Sphere, blasting part of the fence off.

With a hole to see, the four trainers witnessed some fierce fighting. Across the fence line, there were several Pokémon watching a fight going on. A girl, that looked like a fighter was fighting a familiar Pokémon, who was dark and blue, sending powerful attacks at the girl.

"Whoa! Lucario!" Ash exclaimed. "That's a Lucario?" Dawn asked. Hikaru took his Pokédex out, scanning it. "Yeah. One of the most powerful Pokémon in Sinnoh..." Hikaru stated, checking on his Pokédex.

_"Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura__ of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. As the data was complete, everyone checked to see the fight, amazed with it.

The Lucario shoots an Aura Sphere, with the girl deflecting it. "Check out how she deflects those Aura Spheres!" Ash exclaimed. This time, Dawn was a bit confused. "Aura Spheres?" Dawn asked. Hikaru turned, smiling as he explained.

"A mysterious power that anyone could have. There have been thoughts that some people have stronger auras than others." Hikaru explained. Monferno grew amazed, as he kept watching the battle, wide-eyed. The others turned back to see the girl pleading Lucario to stop.

"Uh oh... Lucario... You're angry at me, aren't you?" The girl asked. The Aura Pokémon began to form some sort of glowing bone! The girl gasped at this. "Ah! Are you using Bone Rush!?" The girl shrieked. Lucario growled angrily, attacking the girl with the bone as she dodged it.

As the girl dodged, Ash grew more amazed. "Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. As the Fighting-Steel Type kept attacking, the girl kept pleading her Pokémon to stop. "Come on, Lucario! Let's stop this!" The girl pleaded. Lucario refused as he kept attacking, before the Bone a rush faded away.

Both Hikaru and Dawn seemed to get that it was too intense for a normal fight. "Something's weird! Lucario's acting awfully intense for just training!" Dawn stated. Brock made some thoughts, before it was interrupted by an uncalled attack!

Everyone grew shocked as a Thunder knocked Piplup off balance as Monferno and Pikachu both glared at what the attacker was. "Pika!" "Mon!" The two snapped. Then, to everyone's surprise, an Electabuzz came out, laughing at the three Pokémon.

"Electabuzz!?" Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock gasped out loud. At this moment, Piplup angrily began to charge towards Electabuzz. "Piplup! Come back!" Dawn called. Pikachu and Monferno followed the Water Type as the three boys got into the field as well. "Pikachu, wait!" Ash called.

"Don't be too reckless, Monferno!" Hikaru warned. But, their warnings were futile as Piplup was swatted away by Electabuzz. Piplup yelped as he was bashed into the two starter friends. Piplup and Pikachu immediately began to attack the Electabuzz.

Monferno joined in the fight, much to the other's protesting. "Pikachu, stop!" Ash called. "Enough of this already!" Hikaru demanded. "Cut this out now!" Brock called. But, to their dismay, the there Pokémon didn't seem to hear as they kept on attacking the evolved Electric Type.

The girl and Lucario soon heard the commotion, stopping their fight. They turned to see what was going on. "Knock it off, Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Don't fight like that!" Dawn pleaded. Then, a Thunderbolt shocked everyone, causing them all to scream out loud!

"Waaaaah!" The four trainers screamed. The girl turned, concerned for them. "Lucario. We've got to help." The girl replied. Lucario gave an uninterested growl as he shot an Aura Sphere immediately stopping the fight, but causing a bit of damage to the four Pokémon.

Monferno, Piplup, and Pikachu screamed in shock, as the four trainers covered their eyes for protection. The girl sweat dropped, sighing. "Lucario... That might've been over the top..." The girl muttered. "Rah..." Lucario growled, scoffing with no interest.

As the dust cleared, Electabuzz was lying with his back on the tree, wide-eyed in shock. Piplup and Pikachu were stiff, paralyzed from the Aura Sphere. Monferno had swirls in his eyes, groaning. "Pikachu!" "Piplup!" "Monferno!" The three trainers called out.

They ran to their Pokémon just as the girl and her Pokémon walked up. "I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized. The group turned to see the girl, as she looked at her Aura Pokémon. "Lucario. Say that you're sorry." The girl ordered. "Ruh..." Lucario growled, mumbling his words. The girl grew surprised at the response.

"What? What do you mean... 'it was nothing?'" The girl asked, bewildered. "Nothing?" Ash repeated, confused to the words. As everyone recovered, there was another voice, calling to the girl. "Maylene! What happened?" A boy called out.

Everyone turned to see the teen running towards them. "Oh... Hi, Reggie." The girl, Maylene replied softly. Electabuzz flinched of seeing the boy, Reggie, as the evolved Electric Type tried to sneak away.

Unfortunately, Reggie saw it trying to sneak away. "And where are you going, Electabuzz?" Reggie asked in suspicion. Electabuzz stopped, turning around, laughing out loud. Hikaru dusted the dirt off his dark jacket sleeve as he looked down at Monferno.

"Hey, bro. Don't you think that Electabuzz belongs to Paul?" Hikaru asked. "Mon." Monferno nodded in agreement. Both Reggie and Maylene looked up in surprise. Reggie was a bit more surprised. "That must mean you know Paul..." Reggie whispered as he looked down at Pikachu and Monferno.

"Oh... And this must be the tough Monferno and the Pikachu that can use Volt Tackle!" Reggie exclaimed. Both Monferno and Pikachu cocked their head as the Fire Type adjusted his Focus Band. The older person smiled as he chuckled.

"That's why Electabuzz was giving you grief!" Reggie chuckled. "Wha?" Ash replied, wondering what the boy was talking about. "I'm Reggie! My brother, you know!" Reggie explained. That left the four trainers, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup shocked.

"WHAT!?" The group yelled out loud. "You're Paul's older brother!?" Ash asked, shocked. Reggie nodded and smiled. "And that Electabuzz belongs to Paul, alright. You see, since I'm a breeder, Paul decided to leave all of his Pokèmon here with me for a little training!" Reggie explained.

"Well, my name's Ash! And I came here to challenge the Veilstone Gym! So, has Paul had a battle over there yet?" Ash asked. "Yeah! He won. He defeated her!" Reggie answered, looking at Maylene. Maylene blinked as Hikaru looked at her, too.

For Ash, he was quiet amazed. "Whoa... She's the Gym Leader?" Ash asked. Reggie nodded in response. "Right! So, why don't you say hi to Maylene! The Veilstone Gym Leader!" Reggie explained. Ash grinned widely as he stepped up to the Leader.

"Awesome! Wow! And you've even got a Lucario! Can we have a Gym battle soon?" Ash asked. Maylene gave a sad smile as she softly shook her head. "Sorry. But, would you mind going to another Gym instead?" Maylene asked. Hikaru blinked in surprise, along with Monferno.

To this response, Lucario launched another Aura Sphere, blasting Maylene. The Gym Leader yelped in surprise as she fell to the ground, unconscious from the blow. Reggie explained the current situation as of now.

"You see, Lucario had been pushing Maylene like this for all day long. Lucario's not happy with Maylene as a battle partner yet." Reggie explained. "What about all those Aura Spheres?" Dawn asked. "Could that have been Lucario, trading in his trainer?" Hikaru asked.

"Training the trainer?" Ash repeated, even more confused. As he asked, Maylene quickly got back to her feet. "Ugh! I told you to stop!" Maylene snapped. "Unacceptable!" A man called out. Both Maylene and Lucario turned to see some Black Belts adults coming towards them.

"Well, I thought I might find you here, Maylene!" The man in front scolded. Maylene ran forward, glaring at her three students. "I'm not going back to the Gym!" Maylene cried. The man glared at her and snapped.

"Stop! A Gym Leader does not act in this matter in front of other trainers!" The Black Belt scolded. "Those Black Belts are students of the Veilstone Gym! Actually, Maylene is well respected as a battler, but she became the Gym Leader just six months ago, and they're trying to toughen her up." Reggie explained.

Hikaru bit his lips as Maylene kept complaining to her students. "Please understand! I don't want to be Gym Leader anymore!" Maylene pleaded. Lucario glared as he shot another Aura Sphere.

Maylene this time deflected it without looking, much to the Aura Pokémon's surprise. Reggie and the four trainers walked over, asking her true reason of quitting. "Is it because of Paul?" Reggie asked. The Fighting Type used perked her head up, then let out a deep sigh.

Reggie explained on how Maylene came to this mess. "Veilstone Gym is a Fighting Type Gym. Paul came here using Flying Type Pokémon, which is a smart strategy! His Murkrow had evolved into a Honchkrow, and he polished off Maylene's first and second Pokémon in no time flat!" Reggie explained.

He recalled of when Paul easily defeated Maylene's two Pokémon: Medidite and Machoke with Honchkrow's Sky Attack. He then recalled of when Maylene had used Lucario, as Paul this time sent out a Fire Type Pokémon: Magmar.

"Then, when he battled against Lucario, he cleverly used Magmar, which of course, is a Fire Type!" Reggie explained. Paul's Magmar had also easily defeated Maylene's Lucario, causing Maylene to be shocked and speechless.

"I was totally out of sync! With Lucario and all my Pokémon! It didn't even look like a battle with a Gym Leader... I can hardly blame the challenger for what he said to me..." Maylene explained, feeling upset and down. "What did he say?" Hikaru asked.

Maylene looked at Hikaru, who was narrowing his eyes in suspicion. _"You're the weakest... The weakest leader I've ever fought. And this lightweight Badge is just like you..."_ Maylene repeated, remembering clearly of what Paul had said to her before he left.

Hikaru gritted his teeth, as Dawn sadly sighed, feeling sorry for the Gym Leader. "I'm sorry. But, Paul always had a bit of a cruel streak in him." Reggie apologized. Maylene shook her head and looked up.

"But the thing is, he's completely right. I do appreciate everything that Lucario was trying to do for me..." Maylene replied, shivering. She then blinked away, running out of the field. "I'm sorry!" Maylene yelled as she ran off. Lucario tried to follow her. "Just stay away!" Maylene yelled.

Lucario stopped, feeling a bit down for his trainer. "Master Maylene... The man whispered. Reggie stepped up, facing the students. "Connolly. I'd like you to let me and Lucario handle this..." Reggie explained. The tallest, Connollly nodded with a stern expression.

"Alright. If that is what you wish, Master Reggie." Connolly agreed. With that, the three left, heading back to the Veilstone Gym. Reggie turned, seeing both Ash and Hikaru. Hikaru stayed silent, while glaring down at the grass.

"I'm sorry. You travelled a long way..." Reggie started, but was interrupted by Ash. "It's okay! It would've been awesome to battle Lucario, though..." Ash assured, smiling at the Aura Pokémon. Brock placed a hand on both Ash and Hikaru's shoulders.

"Come on, you two. Let's find another Gym." Brock suggested. Ash hesitated for a moment, before agreeing. Lucario let out a growl, refusing to allow that to happen. Hikaru put his face up, before getting out of Brock's hold.

"Hold on, Brock." Hikaru called. He turned to Paul's older brother with a serious tone and face. "Hey, Reggie. Would you mind if Dawn and I have a talk with Maylene?" Hikaru asked. Reggie blinked in surprise, before agreeing. Dawn grew surprised, before smiling.

"Uh... I guess that wouldn't be a problem..." Reggie replied. Hikaru smiled lightly as he turned to Lucario. "Lucario. Would you happen to know where Maylene is headed?" Hikaru asked. Lucario grunted with a nod as he began to run after where Maylene had left.

The Twinleaf boy turned to Dawn, who smiled at her best friend. "Come on. Let's go." Hikaru called. "Right!" Dawn agreed. Monferno, Dawn, and Piplup followed Hikaru as they ran after the Aura Pokémon to find Maylene. Ash grew curious as he frowned.

"Wow... Wonder what Hikaru is up to!" Ash guessed, thinking of what Hikaru might be planning.

At a stream that was near Reggie's house, Maylene was meditating for a while. She sensed Lucario coming by. "Please... Please, Lucario. Let me be..." Maylene whispered. She then opened her eyes, turning to see both Twinleaf trainers along with Lucario.

"Hm? What do you want?" Maylene asked. Hikaru stepped up and made the answer. "We want to have a talk with you." Hikaru explained. Maylene widened her eyes a little before nodding with a little hesitation. "Alright..." Maylene agreed.

Meanwhile, back at Reggie's house, the breeder served Ash's Pikachu and Chimchar some Pokémon food, which the two enjoyed eating it. "Maylene and Lucario were a famous battling team in Veilstone City. It was big news when Maylene became the Veilstone City's Gym Leader!" Reggie explained.

He sat down as he faced both Ash and Brock. "But, as you saw, she's gonna have a few doubts to herself!" Reggie explained. Ash sighed, looking at his orange juice. "Yeah..." Ash agreed. Brock smiled and reminded the Kanto trainer.

"Everyone has doubts in the beginning! Especially Gym Leaders who have to learn how to win a battle under intense pressure!" Brock explained. Ash nodded to that statement. "Yeah... Brock, you sure know already." Ash agreed, sighing.

Back to Hikaru and the girls, Hikaru's Buizel and Dawn's Piplup were both happily swimming in the small stream as Hikaru, Dawn, and Maylene talked. Lucario watched them from behind, hoping that Maylene would soon snap out of it.

"I didn't get past Round 1 in two Contests in a row! I know how you feel... I'm taking a break." Dawn confessed. Maylene looked at the female Coordinator in surprise. Hikaru flushed for a moment, before confessing over his loss.

"The same thing happened to me like with you against Paul." Hikaru explained. He recalled of the Tag Battle competition finals. In his memories, he recalled of waiting for Monferno to recover as he cried in his room. Hikaru sighed, shaking his head.

"After losing to Paul in the Tag Battle Competition finals, I cried in our room at the Pokémon Center for a while after losing..." Hikaru explained. Both Dawn and Maylene grew shocked to fhat, as Dawn kept quiet to that.

"You see... Before losing to Paul, I haven't lost a single battle, except on Contests, though." Hikaru explained. Maylene grew solemn to that. "And then... When he beat you... You..." Maylene started.

"Yeah... I nearly lost my battling spirit. I thought that I should just give up, when losing. But, after realizing that my dream was high, I couldn't quit, especially with my Mom and my Pokémon supporting me." Hikaru explained. Maylene blinked in surprise to that.

Dawn smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, like with Hikaru, I tell everyone that I'm just recharging my batteries... But, to be totally honest, sometimes I think I'm totally not cut up for Contests!" Dawn explained. Hikaru turned to Dawn in surprise.

Monferno flipped around, groaning on his back on the warm grass, near Hikaru. "I can relate to the two of you... To tell the truth, every time I start to consider that winning or losing a Gym battle could change a challenger's whole life, it kinda scares me!" Maylene admitted.

She turned back to the stream, sighing. "I just can't concentrate the way I used to..." Maylene started, but was interrupted by Lucario. He let out an angry growl, making his tightened fist at his trainer. Maylene flinched and looked away.

"Please, don't get angry!" Maylene pleaded. Both Twinleaf trainers nodded. "Yes. Lucario. If you're Maylene's partner, can't you at least wait until she can explain?" Hikaru asked. Lucaifo growled for a moment, before nodding with no interest.

Maylene sighed, looking at the two young trainers. "I can't be a Gym Leader feeling like this! Especially of what Reggie's younger brother said to me!" Maylene explained. Hikaru shook his head with a Dawn frowning a bit. "That's just the kind of guy Paul is! Don't let it bother you!" Dawn giggled, while being nervous.

Maylene let out a sincere smile, before looking up. "It used to be fun... whether I won or lost!" Maylene admitted. She looked up at the sky, with Hikaru and Monferno doing the same thing. Dawn agreed with a sigh as both Hikaru and Monferno watched.

"Yeah, I know. I only lost twice, and now, I'm just not sure what to do anymore! Sometimes, I think that my Contests are just holding Ash and Hikaru back from their dreams!" Dawn explained, Hikaru twitched for a moment, before shaking his head.

"That's not true. The Contest and Gym Battle helps me together to create some new thoughts and strategies for me to use in battles." Hikaru reassured trying to convince his best friend. Dawn blushed with that.

Maylene sighed, before looking down at the stream again. "And sometimes, I feel like I'm causing trouble for Lucario and my students!" Maylene explained. Just before either Hikaru or Dawn could talk, there was a familiar evil voice.

"Relax! Your problems are history!" The woman giggled. The Twinleaf trainers turned. It was Team Rocket! Jessie, James, and Meowth looks to come back for some more trouble. "Team Rocket!?" Hikaru and Dawn snapped angrily. Maylene looked at the two with confusion on her face.

"Hey, are these friends of yours?" Maylene asked. With that question, the evil trio began their motto!

"Friends? Another twerpette without a clue!"

"A meeting of the old and new!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Yippee, yahoo!"

"We've come to bring chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting you do gooders in your place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Both Hikaru and Dawn got ready for battle. Monferno and Piplup braced themselves for something, too. "You be careful, Maylene! We're certain for sure that they're after your Lucafio!" Dawn explained. Immediately, Lucario and Maylene put up a defense stance.

"Haah!... What do you mean, after Lucario!?" Maylene demanded. Jessie let out a mischievous smirk as she explained. "Hmph! To be upfront and certain, we're here to offer Lucario a better deal!" Jessie explained. "What deal are you saying?" Hikaru asked.

The word, deal, made Hikaru even more suspicious as he narrowed his eye, glaring at the evil trio. "A winning warrior like Lucario deserves to side with someone stronger than this Gym Leader loser!" James insulted. "And that someone is us!" Meowth cackled.

Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped at that. How are they any better than Maylene? "With you on board, we'll rule the world!" Meowth added, smirking at the glaring Aura Pokémon. Lucario only glared, keeping up the defense stance.

Back to Ash, Brock, and Reggie, Reggie was petting Ash's Chimchar with a smile, remembering the little Fire Type Pokémon. "I remember this little Chimchar! How are you?" Reggie asked. "Char!" Chimchar replied happily.

Reggie chuckled before getting up to look at Ash. "So, Ash! I'm sure Paul must've really put you and Hikaru through the mill with al these intense battling strategies he always comes up with!" Reggie chuckled. Ash grew startled, before gripping his orange juice cup.

"I don't care about any of that! The most important thing to win in a battle is to be now with your Pokémon!" Ash snapped angrily. He secretly gritted his teeth, thinking of his a Sinnoh rival and Hikaru. "I'll beat that guy!" Ash declared, sure of himself.

Reggie smiled as he nodded. "I'd like to see that! A battle between you and Paul, or a battle between you and Hikaru, or possibly a battle between Hikaru and Paul." Reggie assured. Both Ash and Brock looked up in confusion as the breeder got up.

And so, the group has finally arrived in Veilstone City, where they meet Reggie, Paul's older brother, and Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader! But, Maylene looks like she wants to quit becoming a Gym Leader after her devastating loss against Paul!

Will Hikaru and Dawn be able to convince Maylene, along with Lucario to reconsider her decision? Stay tuned to find out some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 28: Ash VS Reggie! Brother Rival!**

**Chapter 29: Dawn's First Gym Battle!**

**Chapter 30: Dawn VS Maylene!**

**Chapter 31: Hikaru VS Maylene! The Third!**

**Chapter 32: Buizel VS Lucario!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Maylene: I still don't know what to do now...

Ash: Okay, Reggie! I accept your challenge!

Reggie: Let's see how strong Paul's rival is right now!

Dawn: Ash and Reggie are battling against each other!?

Hikaru: This could be tough for Ash... I mean this is Paul's older brother we're talking about!

Dawn: Now hold it right there! Excuse me, but I asked to have a battle with Maylene first!


	28. Ash VS Reggie! Brother Rival!

**Chapter 28: Ash VS Reggie! Brother Rival!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Hikaru and the others have finally arrived in Veilstone City, only to see the Veilstone Gym Leader, Maylene have a brawl with Lucario, who was angry at her for giving up her Leader title for losing to Paul earlier. Reggie comes by, explaining the situation.

As Maylene left to be alone, Hikaru, Lucario, and Dawn followed, trying to comfort the loss Gym Leader by explaining the losses they have suffered a little. Hikaru was for losing in the Tag Battle Finals against Paul, who was teamed up with Ash.

Dawn's was for losing two Contests in a row in the Appeals Round, each having a reason on why they lost in those competitions. That was when Team Rocket showed up, offering Lucario to join the evil trio! What would Lucario think for Maylene?

Jessie giggled as she strutted over to the evolved Aura Pokémon. "Ah ha! Make up your mind! Stay with that sad sack, or tag align with us!" Jessie giggled. Meowth presented the balloon that was above them.

"And now! This balloon could be your ride!" Meowth added. "Not to mention... Access to my bottle caps collection!" James smirked, showing his collection of bottle caps in his book. "Decide in the next ten seconds and you'll get the first chunk of my chocolate bar!" Jessie sneered.

She showed the new chocolate bar, presenting it to Lucario. Hikaru, Dawn, and Maylene all grew bewildered, along with Monferno, Piplup, and Buizel. Lucario then formed a Bone Rush attack in his arms, letting out a small growl.

However, the evil trio took that as Lucario accepting the deal. "What a unique way of telling us that it's a deal!" Jessie replied happily, with James celebrating. "Yay! That's some steel!" James commented. Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "He's not accepting it, you imbeciles." Hikaru muttered.

Dawn nodded along, annoyed with Team Rocket, along with their Pokémon. Hikaru was proven right as Lucario let out a yell, smashing the evil trio flying into the air. Team Rocket screamed as they guessed why Lucario refused the offer so quick.

"Maybe it was allergic to chocolate!" Jessie shrieked in annoyance. "It can't be allergic to bottle caps." James stated, thinking it over. "I think maybe... It was allergic to you!" Meowth snapped. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight into the sky. Lucario turned off his Bone Rush, turning to the two girls and Hikaru. "Rah..." Lucario grunted, still looking at Maylene with a serious glare. Maylene smiled a little at that.

"Wow... Thank you. I'll bet you're still mad at me, though." Maylene replied, sighing a little. Hikaru shook his head, looking at the Gym Leader. "If that is the point, then Lucario cares for you a lot." Hikaru explained. Maylene looked at the Twinleaf boy in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Maylene asked. Dawn smiled as Hikaru explained. "You remember when Lucario kept attacking you with all those attacks? Well, it's only because you were giving up too easily. Lucario just doesn't want you to give up just yet because of one loss." Hikaru explained.

"Monferno!" "Bui bui!" Monferno and Buizel called out in agreement. Hikaru looked at Lucario for a moment. As the girls looked, Lucario gave a slight nod and a smile. "Really...?" Maylene whispered, still unsure.

That's when Dawn gave a surprising idea. "I know! Why don't you and I battle?" Dawn asked. The sudden request left both Maylene and Lucario surprised. Hikaru and his two Pokémon were shocked at this. "Dawn... Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

He couldn't at first, believe of what she just said. Dawn smiled and winked at her best friend. "Of course!... Come on! What do you say?" Dawn answered, then asked Maylene with eagerness. Hikaru grew hesitant to allow this, but nodded with a smile.

The Twinleaf boy knew where this was going. "Pip, Piplup!" Piplup called out, supporting Dawn's words. Maylene also grew hesitant a little, before showing a sad smile. "Well, if you say so, I guess..." Maylene replied, stammering.

"Ruh..." Lucario grunted, smirking a little at Dawn. Dawn brightened up to that. "Wow! You just said, 'Thank you'! Didn't you?" Dawn exclaimed. Lucario nodded a little, with Hikaru sweat dropping, along with his Pokémon.

"How can she tell?..." Hikaru asked. "Bui..." "Mon..." His two Pokémon shrugged, not knowing of what to think or say at the time.

Meanwhile, back at Reggie's house, Ash blinked in surprise at Reggie's request. "Huh? You want to have a battle with me!?" Ash asked, again surprised. Reggie smiled and nodded in response as he stood up from the couch.

"I know that it's no substitute for the Veilstone Gym, but I really like to see how Paul's rival stacks up!" Reggie explained. Ash grinned and got up. "Awesome! It's a deal!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" "Chim! Chimchar!" Pikachu and Chimchar cried out in agreement.

"Let's do it, using the same three on three match rules I used with Paul, which means two wins takes it!" Ash explained. Reggie agreed to that with a smile. "Okay! Sounds great!" Reggie stated. Ash then grabbed his cap as he and his two Pokémon ran outside.

"Alright! We'll be waiting for you outside!" Ash called. Pikachu and Chimchar followed their Kanto trainer, as they ran to wait for their rival's brother. "Ash! Wait up!" Brock called. "Chimchar has really grown up..." Reggie commented.

Brock looked at the breeder in confusion, before knowing what he meant. "Huh?... Yeah..." Brock agreed. The breeder in training then turned to see a display of Gym Badges placed above the fireplace.

There were the Kanto region Badges, Johto, Hoenn, and even Sinnoh Badges as well. The Kanto Battle Frontier Symbols were there, too. Although, there was one missing, though. "Are these all Paul's?" Brock asked. Reggie smirked and glanced at the Kanto breeder.

"No, Brock. They're mine. Come on, let's go!" Reggie called. He headed outside as Brock followed along. "Right..." Brock agreed. He took one last look at the achievements that Reggie had before heading outside to referee the battle.

Later, the two trainers were facing each other for the three on three battle. At the same time, Hikaru, Dawn, Maylene came by, with Lucario, Monferno, and Piplup. "What's Ash up to?" Dawn asked. Brock smiled, seeing his two friends and the Gym Leader.

"Hey, Dawn! Hikaru! Perfect! Reggie's just about ready to have a battle with Ash!" Brock explained. "Reggie? Paul's older brother battling Ash?" Hikaru asked, startled by the battlers. If Paul was strong, then there was no doubt that Reggie could be stronger than Paul.

And, there's a huge chance that Reggie could even be stronger than Ash. "Gligar! I choose you!" Ash called. Gligar appeared, first landing on Ash's face. Ash flailed as he pried the Ground Type off of his face.

"Now, Gligar! I'm gonna have a Pokémon battle with Reggie! And I want you to watch closely, since I'm gonna want you to team up with me in a battle soon!" Ash explained. "Gar!" Gligar nodded in response. Reggie smirked of seeing another battle viewer.

"Gligar's gonna watch? Sounds fun! Maylene! Why don't you watch?" Reggie suggested, facing the Veilstone Gym Leader. "Okay..." Maylene reluctantly agreed, sitting on one of the steps. Lucario glanced at her, growling a little. "Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called.

The Geass Type Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, ready to make some action for itself. "Alright, Bibarel! You're up!" Reggie called. Bibarel appeared, facing Turtwig as it got ready for some attacks and a good fight. "You have the honor, Ash!" Reggie called out.

**Reggie: Bibarel + 2 VS Ash: Turtwig + 2**

"Turtwig! Energy Ball, let's go!" Ash called. Turtwig charged up the special attack, before launching it at Bibarel. The Energy Ball looked large enough for a powerful blow. "Awesome! Great power, too!" Ash exclaimed, complimenting his Pokémon for the success.

Reggie was ready for this, however. "Use Super Fang!" Reggie shouted. Bibarel's front teeth glowed, as it bit the Energy Ball. The Energy Ball faded away, as the Super Fang negated the attack. Ash widened his eyes in shock. "What!?" Ash gasped.

Pikachu, Gligar, and Chimchar gasped along too, surprised that the special attack was completely blocked. "Secret Power!" Reggie called. Bibarel summoned a secret attack, causing green aura to surround Turtwig. Then, the aura poured into Turtwig, as the Grass Type suddenly fell asleep.

Ash grew bewildered at this. "Turtwig!?" Ash gasped. Dawn grew startled by the attack as well. "Turtwig is out cold!" Dawn exclaimed. Brock frowned at this. "Secret Power's effect changes, depending on the field. This is a very grassy are, so it out Turtwig to sleep!" Brock explained.

As Turtwig was snoozing, Ash gritted his teeth. "Turtwig, come on! You've got to get up!" Ash exclaimed. Reggie then made another order, seeing this chance to attack again. "Now, use Take Down!" The breeder shouted.

Bibarel charged, slamming his head onto Turtwig! Turtwig was sent tumbling, not feeling the attack. Bibarel flinched a little, as the attack caused recoil damage to him as well. "Man! That was strong!" Dawn commented.

"Yeah... But, not strong enough to take Turtwig down..." Hikaru added, frowning a little. If Turtwig kept on sleeping, then Ash would lose this part of the battle. Suddenly, Turtwig opened his eyes recovering from his sleep.

Ash grinned happily at that. "Yes!" Ash exclaimed. Reggie was surprised with this. "Turtwig's awake already? Super Fang, go!" Reggie yelled. This time, Ash got ready for the attack. "Dodge it! Then, use Razor Leaf, quick!" Ash shouted.

Turtwig, with his quick speed, evaded Super Fang, as it made a direct blow on Bibarel with a Razor Leaf attack! Reggie smiled, feeling impressed with the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. "Wow, Ash! I like the way your Turtwig moves!" Reggie complimented.

"Thanks a lot, Reggie! That move came from Gardenia and her Turtwig in the Eterna Gym!" Ash explained. Hikaru blinked in realization. "Now I remember what that speed represented..." Hikaru whispered, thinking to himself. "Ferno..." Monferno whispered in agreement.

"Energy Ball, once more!" Ash called. Turtwig charged up another Energy Ball, with Reggie intercepting it. "Bibarel! Ice Beam!" Reggie shouted. Bibarel shot the Ice Type move at Turtwig, as Ash made the signal. "Now jump, Turtwig!" Ash shouted.

At the right timing, Turtwig jumped, dodging Ice Beam and hitting Bibrael with the Energy Ball attack! It exploded as Bibarel yelled in pain. "Bibarel!" Reggie gasped. As the dust cleared, Bibarel fainted, giving Ash the first win.

**Ash: 1 Wins**

**Reggie: 0 Wins**

"Great, Turtwig! One for us!" Ash complimented. "Wig!" Turtwig said happily. Reggie returned the Water-Normal Type back to its Pokéball, praising it. "Great, effort, Bibarel. That Turtwig of yours is sure strong!" Reggie complimented.

"Hey! Thanks for the kind words!" Ash thanked. Turtwig jumped onto Ash's arm, biting it in affection. "Wow! That was awesome, Turtwig! You've really got the hang of that Energy Ball!" Ash complimented. "Wig!" Turtwig cried, muffled as he kept biting on Ash's arm.

Maylene grew both surprised and amazed. "Isn't that something? Ash and Turtwig have been practicing really hard! It took a while, but they've practiced, and they kept training like crazy! And now, they've now got it down!" Dawn explained. Hikaru smirked, adding some words in it.

"Like she says, there have been many failed attempts, but in the end, success has been made." Hikaru explained. "Monferno..." Monferno replied in agreement. Maylene brightened up as she made determined fists.

"That's wonderful! Lucario has done a lot of training, too! Haven't you?" Maylene asked. "Ruh..." Lucario grunted with a nod.

Reggie took out his next Pokéball, throwing it in the air. "Swalot! You're up next!" Reggie called. The Poison Type appeared, ready for a battle. "Turtwig, return! I'm proud of ya!" Ash called, returning the Grass Type to his Pokéball. He then took out his Pokédex to scan Swalot.

_"Swalot, the Poison Bag Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gulpin__. Swalot sprays a powerful poison onto its opponents from its pores."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. Ash grinned as he took out his second Pokéball. "Okay, Staravia! I choose you!" Ash shouted.

The evolved Starling Pokémon chirped, ready to fight. "Quick Attack, go!" Ash called. Staravia dove down, aiming to attack the Poison Bag Pokémon. "Now, Swalot! Use Stockpile!" Reggie shouted.

Before Staravia had attacked, Swalot grew a little bigger, before taking a little damage from the Quick Attack. Although, it looked as though Swalot didn't feel a thing! "What the!?" Ash gasped, surprised at this. Reggie smiled, complimenting Staravia.

"Staravia's really quick! Obviously well trained!" Reggie complimented. Ash smirked as he made the next order. "Alright! Wing Attack, now!" Ash shouted. Staravia chirped, aiming his wings at Swalot. "Stockpile, once more!" Reggie called.

As Swalot was hit, it didn't again looked like he felt the attack. Dawn grew confused with Reggie's strategy. "Why don't they counterattack?" Dawn asked, confused. Hikaru narrowed his as he and Monferno kept watching.

"At exactly the same time Swalot's flexible body's resisting damage, it's also storing up power, using Stockpile!" Brock explained. "Storing up power?" Dawn asked. Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Just like with Solarbeam, when it's released." Hikaru explained.

Dawn grew amazed as she kept watching as well. "Let's finish it with one hit! Use Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Staravia dove again, this time with a better attack towards Swalot. Maylene observed the Flying Type's quick speed.

"Staravia's fast!" Maylene complimented. Reggie gave a serious look as he made his next move. "Spit Up!" Reggie shouted. Swalot then released the doubled energy, shooting it at Staravia! Staravia chirped in pain as he was sent flying in the air by the powerful attack.

"Staravia!" Ash gasped. The sidelines grew shocked and amazed with the sudden blow from the Poison Type. "Wow! That's what you two were talking about!" Dawn exclaimed. "Spit Up released all the energy stored up with Stockpile! And more times you use Stockpile, the more Spit Up inflicts on your opponent!" Brock explained.

Staravia regained his balanced, ready for more. "Alright! Now,muse Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Staravia dove down, attempting to strike Swalot once again with the Flying Type move. Reggie, however, countered this immediately with another move.

"Sludge Bomb, let's go!" Reggie called. Swalot shot several sludges, which all exploded on Staravia. The Flying Type chirped in pain as it was beginning to fall down. "Oh no, Staravia!" Ash yelled. He widened his eyes as he ran to catch his Pokémon.

**Ash: 1 Win**

**Reggie: 1 Win**

"Staravia, you were awesome!" Ash complimented, looking at his aerial fighter. "Star..." The Pokémon chirped softly, thanking his trainer for the compliment. "You were great. Thanks, Swalot." Reggie called. He returned the Poison Type back to its Pokéballs.

"So, it's all tied up!" Dawn stated. "Piplup!" The Penguin Pokémon agreed. Hikaru stayed silent as he kept watching. Reggie smiled at the Kanto trainer, amazed with his skills. "I'm completely amazed with your Staravia's awesome athletic skills! But, there's a move I'd love to show you, though!" Reggie explained.

The call of the new move left Ash excited. "Wow! That'll be great!" Ash stated. Maylene turned to her partner with a sly smile. "I'll bet I'll know who's coming next!" Maylene replied. Lucario gave a little nod, before turning back to the battle.

"Staraptor! Come on out!" The rival brother called. A larger Pokémon than Staravia appeared, glaring down at his opponent. Staravia widened his eyes in surprise, seeing his evolved form. Ash took out his Pokédex, scanning the Pokémon.

"The evolved form of Staravia?" Ash asked. _"Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Staravia__. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. Ash turned to his Flying Type with a smile.

"Staravia! Watch closely, okay?" Ash asked. Staravia chirped with a nod. The Kanto trainer then turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu! Get in there!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu replied as he ran to face the Predator Pokémon. "Alright! Bring it on, Ash!" Reggie shouted.

Ash smirked and agreed. "Okay! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu shot the attack, zapping it at the evolved Flying Type. "Use Brave Bird!" Reggie shouted. Staraptor dodged Thunderbolt, then began to prepare to use one of its strongest moves!

Ash widened his eyes as he got ready for the attack. "Uh oh... Okay, Pikachu! Spin!" Ash called. Staraptor dove down, surrounded by a powerful blue aura, which crashed into Pikachu! Pikachu's spin was futile as it was sent smashing to the ground! "Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Staravia chirped in surprise as the dust cleared. Staraptor was okay, but so was Pikachu. The Electric Type struggled, then shook the pain off, much to Reggie's surprise. "I'm surprised your Pikachu is up so quick!" Reggie admitted.

Just then, as Pikachu recovered from the powerful attack, Staraptor winced in pain as well, stumbling a little. Both Hikaru and Dawn noticed this reaction. "Did Staraptor take damage, too?" Dawn asked. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at this.

"Brave Bird is a lot similar to Take Down and Double Edge. When the attack hits, the user can take half of the damage as well, that is given to the opponent." Hikaru explained. "Ferno..." Monferno replied, amazed with the risky, yet powerful attack from Staraptor.

"You have to have a lot of confidence on your speed and power!" Maylene explained. As the explanation was done, Reggie made another attack call. "Staraptor! Steel Wing, go!" Reggie called. Staraptor began the Steel Type attack, diving down towards Pikachu again. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Mm hm! Iron Tail!" Ash called. Just in time, the Electric Type used its Iron Tail to boost itself up in the air. Both Reggie and Maylene grew amazed as they witnessed Pikachu flying up high in the air.

"Pikachu's incredible! To dodge that quickly!" Maylene complimented. Lucario only watched, but watching in amusement of seeing the lasting battle. "Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled. "Use Wing Attack to counter!" Reggie shouted back.

Pikachu dove down, surrounded by a powerful electricity. Staraptor rose up, preparing to strike with Wing Attack. As the two collided with their moves, there was an explosion. Pikachu fell down first, but managed to survive, still standing up.

As for the Flying Type, Starapotr chirped in pain as he was sent smashing to the ground, not being able to withstand the blow it took from Volt Tackle. Everyone watched as the dust cleared, showing that Staraptor was unable to battle now. "That's two out of three! So, Ash wins!" Brock declared.

**Winner: Ash**

Staravia, Chimchar, and Gligar all cheered for their Electric Type friend's victory. Pikachu ran to Ash's arms as the Kanto trainer laughed happily. "Great job, Pikachu! You showed them how it's done!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily, also happy for his victory.

Hikaru smiled in satisfaction and a fist, with Monferno jumping up and down for his friend's victory. "Wow! Wasn't that exciting, Piplup? Ash won!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed with a nod and a smile. Reggie returned the Predator Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

"Staraptor, you were great." Reggie replied. Ash and his four Pokémon walked up to the breeder as the two complimented each other. "Reggie! Thanks for everything!" Ash thanked. "Hey, I can't remember the last time I had such a great battle!" Reggie explained.

He then walked up, with the same suggestion from before. "And now, if you still want, I'd like to show you that move!" Reggie explained. Ash smiled, knowing what the move could be. "I'll bet Brave Bird's the move!" Ash guessed.

Reggie nodded, showing that it was the move. "Mm hm! Staravia will pick it up in a flash!" Reggie assured. Ash widened his eyes in excitement. "You think so?!" Ash asked. "The amazing way your Staravia uses Aerial Ace... Ash, I guarantee it!" Reggie explained.

Ash then looked at his Flying Type, who looked up in determination. "Staravia! What do you say?" Ash asked. "Staravia!" The Flying Type chirped with a nod. As the agreement was made, Reggie turned to the Veilstone Gym Leader.

"Maylene? Come on, wouldn't you like to have that battle with Ash?" Reggie asked. Maylene looked up in surprise, and stammered. "Well... I..." Maylene started, but was interrupted by Dawn's angry voice.

"Now, hold on! Excuse me, but I asked for a battle with Maylene first!" Dawn snapped. "Pip! Piplup!" Piplup called out, supporting his trainer's words. Ash, Reggie, and Brock all looked at the Coordinator in surprise.

Maylene only watched with Lucario, as Hikaru bit his lips, realizing that Dawn was serious about her suggestion.

And so, with Dawn's decision to challenge Maylene to a Gym battle, will Dawn succeed her plans for Maylene to keep going as a Gym Leader, while also getting her first Gym Badge? Or will she fall under Maylene's Leader skills? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 29: Dawn's First Gym Battle!**

**Chapter 30: Dawn VS Maylene!**

**Chapter 31: Hikaru VS Maylene! The Third!**

**Chapter 32: Buizel VS Lucario!**

**Chapter 33: Power Down! A New Enemy!?**

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: I have to win! To give Maylene her courage back as a Gym Leader!

Hikaru: Why don't I give you a practice battle? I won't hold back, though.

Dawn: Alright then! Let's go, Hikaru!

Reggie: Dawn sure is training hard for this...

Maylene: Here goes! Let's begin!

Dawn: You're on, Maylene!


	29. Dawn's First Gym Battle!

**Chapter 29: Dawn's First Gym Battle!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock have all finally arrived in Veilstone City, where Ash and Hikaru's third Gym Battle was about to be held... until Maylene made a decision to quit being as a Gym Leader, after being defeated by Paul.

There, the group met up with a breeder named Reggie, who is Paul's older brother, and a strong trainer to be proven, seeing that he earned the four region's eight badges each, including the Kanto Frontier Brain symbols, which was missing one.

Once Hikaru, Dawn, and Lucario tried to comfort her, Reggie had challenged Ash to a battle, which Ash made it the same rules he did with Paul. Reggie accepted as the two battled hard to gain victory from each other. After some hard times, Ash came out as the victor.

Amaxed with his skills, Reggie suggested to teach Ash's Staravia Brave Bird, seeing the Flying Type's great athletic flying skills, along with the Aerial Ace attack. As Reggie tried to convince Maylene to battle either Ash or Hikaru, Dawn made her declaration to fight Maylene first.

"Now, hold on! Excuse me, but I asked for a battle with Maylene first!" Dawn snapped. "Pip! Piplup!" Piplup agreed, supporting his trainer's words. At first, Ash, Brock, and Reggie all looked at the female Coordinator in surprise.

Hikaru stayed silent, knowing where Dawn's plan was going for her Gym battle. Maylene could only watch as Dawn made her outburst to everyone around her.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension Opening)**

**_On the road, far from home, _**

**_you don't have to feel alone_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were watching the sunny day on the top of the hill meadows, with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)

**_Brave and strong, together we will be._**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were riding on speedboats, with a Manaphy, Buizel, and Mantyke coming out of the water!)

_**It's our destiny!**_

(Ash makes a battle signal, as Dawn's Aipom and Piplup, Ash's Pikachu, and Hikaru's Monferno appear for a fight)

**_We will be heroes,_**

(Pikachu deflects a Sonicboom from Buizel; Monferno battles Chimchar)

(Dawn shows her sign of catching a Pokémon)

**_We can change the world if we try!_**

(Magmar, Aggron, and Metang attacks; Pikachu strikes Iron Tail on Rhydon; Monferno and Dragonair attacks Electabuzz)

**_I go where you go,_**

(Ash throws a Pokéball; Hikaru throws his Pokéball)

(Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup attacks)

(Ash's team appears; Hikaru's team appears)

**_Forever friends, you and I!_**

(Dawn, Zoey, and a silhouetted girl appears)

**_We will be heroes!_**

(Ash summons a Pokémon; Hikaru's eyes glow once again)

**_Battle Dimension_**

**_Pokémon!_**

(The title opening shows)

**[Opening ends]**

"Hey, Dawn? Mind if we have our battle tomorrow? I'll be at the Gym..." Maylene asked. Lucario looked at his trainer, who looked unsure about this decision. He growled lowly, thinking that she might quit still, even after the battle tomorrow.

"I just need a little time to get myself ready first." Maylene explained. Dawn smiled and nodded to the request. "Of course! I don't mind at all! Tomorrow it is!" Dawn agreed. With that, the two left Reggie's backyard, and headed back to the Veilstone Gym.

Dawn watched as the two left, deciding that she needed to do some training as well. She called out all her Pokémon; Pachirisu, Buneary, and Ambipom. Once they were sent out, Dawn explained to them that tomorrow, they'd be having their first Gym battle.

That caused her Pokémon to be surprised, since Dawn was a Coordinator. But, they accepted her decision and began their training. Dawn asked Ash and Hikaru for their Pokémon to help out her Pokémon for some training for the Gym battle tomorrow. The boys agreed as they sent out theirs.

Ash sent out Buizel, Staravia and Turtwig, as Hikaru sent out Kirlia, Dragonair, and Luxio. Once the summoning was done, everyone began to start their training with each other.

In the training, Piplup was pulling some punches with Buizel. Buneary was dodging swiftly attacks that were coming from Luxio, Pikachu, Turtwig, and Kirlia. Ambipom was training with Dragonair, practicing some of their moves.

Ash noticed the training as he smiled at the two Water Type. "Piplup's really getting into it, huh?" Ash asked. Dawn nodded and called to her starter. "Now, Piplup! Keep an eye on how Buizel moves!" Dawn shouted out.

"Hey, Ash!" Reggie called. The Kanto trainer turned to see Reggie looking at him in smile, along with Staraptor. "Don't you think we should get started, too?" Reggie asked. "Yeah! Be right there!" Ash called. He turned to both Twinleaf Town trainers.

"Good luck with your Gym battle, Dawn! Hikaru!" Ash called. Dawn nodded with a smile. "Thanks! Good luck to you, too!" Dawn exclaimed. "Same here. No giving up until the end..." Hikaru replied. Ash grinned and nodded. "Of course!" Ash exclaimed.

He then ran with Staravia, meeting up with Reggie. The Kanto breeder walked over to the two trainers, looking at them and their Pokémon. "Have you two decided which Pokémon you're going to use?" Brock asked.

Hikaru looked at his training Pokémon and gave a nod. "I'll be, of course, use Kirlia and Dragonair for the battle, since this will be their Gym battle debut. Also, Kirlia's Psychic Type moves will do its work." Hikaru explained.

He then turned to Monferno, who was throwing several Mach Punches in the air, acting as if there's already a new opponent to fight.

"Monferno will be at the battle as well, since his fighting skills could match up to the other Fighting Types." Hikaru concluded. Brock thought it over and agreed with a chuckle. "Sounds good to me!" Brock chuckled in agreement.

He then turned to the female Coordinator. "What about you, Dawn? Have you decided which Pokémon you're going to use?" Brock asked. Dawn looked at her two Normal Types and her Water Type and smiled.

"Well, Maylene's using Fighting Type Pokémon. So, I've decided to start with Piplup, since it can use a Flying Type move! Next, I'll take all the advantage battling experience Ambipom had with Ash! And Buneary, with its awesome jumping skills!" Dawn explained.

Brock nodded as Hikaru frowned. "That's good and all, but both Buneary and Ambipom are Normal Type, which is weak against a Fighting Type like Maylene's Pokémon. Are you sure that's wise?" Hikaru asked.

Dawn blinked for a second, before looking back at her three Pokémon. She made some thoughts about her decision, before making the same conclusion.

"Yep! I know that even if we can't win, we're still going to be at our best!" Dawn assured. Hikaru crossed his arms, as he rubbed the back of his head. He then made a decision for the two of them to do.

"In that case, why don't we have a battle?" Hikaru asked. Both Brock and Dawn looked at the Twinleaf boy in confusion. "Battle?" Dawn repeated.

"Yeah. A three on three battle.. Like a Gym Battle, basically. We'll use the Pokémon that we're going to use against Maylene, since we both revealed of who we're going to use. And both of us can make a substitution! What do you think?" Hikaru explained.

Brock looked at Dawn, who thought it over. Ambipom, Buneary, and Piplup came over and smiled. The female Coordinator turned to see her smiling Pokémon, as they nodded. Dawn blinked for a minute, before nodding back.

She turned back to her best friend with a determined look. "Alright then! It's a deal!" Dawn agreed. Hikaru chuckled and smiled. "Great! We'll start when our other Pokémon gets here." Hikaru replied.

As Hikaru and Dawn prepared for some battling, Reggie came over, standing next to Brock. He had left the training to Ash and Staravia, as the Flying Type was getting Brave Bird smoothly. "So hey, what's the story with Dawn, Brock?" Reggie asked.

Brock turned to Reggie with an assuring smile. "Oh, she and Hikaru are ready to go, alright!" Brock explained. Paul's older brother smiled sheepishly as he looked at the two trainers, preparing for battle.

"But why would a Coordinator fight in a Gym battle? She just doesn't seem the type to be in Contests and battles!" Reggie explained. "I honestly think that Dawn's going through all of this to help Maylene get her confidence back!" Brock answered.

Reggie blinked in surprise and confusion as the breeder in training continued. "Dawn knows that Maylene is a bit shakt right now. And she really wants her to re-discover her love for battling!" Brock explained. "I see..." Reggie whispered, before looking up.

"Whoops. Incoming. Looks like they're ready to battle!" Reggie called. Brock turned in startle, seeing the two Twinleaf Town trainers ready. The two men sat down as they watched the beginning of their battle.

Hikaru and Monferno faced Dawn and Piplup on their side, getting ready to start. "Alright! Buneary! Come on out!" Dawn called. The Rabbit Pokémon appeared, ready to fight, hopping around.

Both Hikaru and Dawn returned their Pokémon, with Ash's Pikachu, Turtwig, and Buizel watching the battle. "In that case, Kirlia, time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The evolved Psychic Type appeared to fight in a graceful way.

**Hikaru: Kirlia + 2 VS Dawn: Buneary + 2**

"You can have the honors, Dawn!" Hikaru called. Dawn nodded as she made her first attack. "Alright! Buneary! Use Ice Beam!" Dawn called. Buneary leapt in the air, shooting the Ice Type attack towards Kirlia.

Hikaru smirked as he made the counterattack. "Send it right back with Psychic!" Hikaru called. Kirlia focused her powers, and stopped Ice Beam! Both Dawn and Buneary looked in shock as the Ice Beam was redirected towards Buneary.

"Quick, Buneary! Dodge, then use Bounce!" Dawn shouted. Buneary dodged the controlled Ice Beam and began to shoot down with her Flying Type move.

"I think not! Kirlia! Use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. The Electric Type move was shot towards Buneary, as the Normal Type gasped before being shocked. She cried in pain as Dawn widened her eyes.

"Oh no! Buneary!" Dawn shrieked. Buneary was sent tumbling down as Ash's three Pokémon gasped in surprise. "Now, use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru yelled. "Buneary! Get up and use Ice Beam!" Dawn called.

Buneary hopped back up and shot the Ice Type move once again. The ice froze the Magical Leaf before destroying it. Hikaru frowned, not being able to see that coming. "Now, Buneary! Dizzy Punch!" Dawn cried.

Buneary shot forward, trying to hit Kirlia with the status attack. "Kirlia! Dodge with grace!" Hikaru shouted. Kirlia danced around backwards, while dodging Dizzy Punch. Reggie smiled in amusement.

"Wow. Dancing to dodge... I would've never thought of that." Reggie admitted. Brock agreed and looked back. Dawn was having a hard time, catching up to Kirlia's dance speed.

"Kirlia! I think it's time to use Magical Leaf again!" Hikaru called. Dawn widened her eyes in surprise. At this range, Buneary will receive a direct hit. "Quick! Dodge with Bounce, Buneary!" Dawn called.

Buneary hopped out of the way... However, it still failed to dodge the incoming Magical Leaf, which struck her directly. The Rabbit Pokémon cried in pain as she was sent to the ground. "Oh no! Buneary! Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Now, use Psychic again!" Hikaru called. Kirlia shot the attack, a psychic ray, blasting Buneary from the ground. "Oh no!" Dawn shrieked. As the Normal Type landed on the ground, she groaned in pain.

**Dawn: 2 Pokémon**

Dawn returned Buneary to her Pokémon with a smile. "Thanks, Buneary. Now, take a good rest." Dawn praised. She put the Pokéball away, as she looked at her best friend.

_"Using Psychic to backfire all my attacks... And using attacks that can't be dodged easily... Hikaru is putting me in a tough schedule..."_ Dawn thought, as she took out another Pokéball. "Ambipom! Come on out!" Dawn called.

The evolved Normal Type appeared, excited for a battle. "This time, it's Ambipom's turn! Ash's former Pokémon!" Brock called out. "I wonder what Dawn has in her sleeve now?" Reggie wondered.

Hikaru took out Kirlia's Pokéball and returned her. "Thanks for a good fight, Kirlia. Take a nice break." Hikaru complimented. Kirlia nodded before she was returned back to the Pokéball.

"Dragonair, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru yelled. The Dragon Type appeared, ready to fight. Dawn sweat dropped at Dragonair's height. This was one big, and a powerful looking Pokémon...

"Ambipom! Use Focus Punch!" Dawn called. Ambipom leapt forward, ready for a Double Focus Punch. Dragonair braced itself for the attack. "Dragonair! Counter with Twister!" Hikaru shouted.

The Twister attack blew Ambipom away as she lost focus of Focus Punch. "Ah!" Dawn gasped. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he called for the next attack. "Now, Dragonair! Use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru yelled.

"Quick, Ambipom! Counter with Swift!" Dawn called. Ambipom shot the Swift attack, causing it to collide with Dragon Rage. At the smoke's blow, however, the Twinleaf boy took this chance.

"Now, Dragonair! Use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. The Dragon Pokémon launched his tail at Ambipom, as the Normal Type countered with Double Hit with the female Coordinator's orders.

The two moves sent the two Pokémon back as the trainers got ready for more. "Now, Ambipom! Use Double Hit again!" Dawn called. Ambipom jumped to attack, until Dragonair countered with Dragon Tail again.

Dawn, Brock, and Reggie all blinked in surprise. Dragonair acted without taking Hikaru's orders! "But why!?" Dawn shrieked. Hikaru let out a chuckle before smiling.

"Dragonair doesn't need me to tell him what to use all the time. I trust that he can take actions even without my commands!" Hikaru assured. "Air!" Dragonair cooed in agreement, smirking.

Dawn bit her lips, knowing that it would make this battle even tougher. "Now, Ambipom! Swift, let's go!" Dawn cried. Stars flew to Dragonair, as the Dragon Type took the hit. "Alright!" Dawn called out.

Even Ambipom cheered for the successful hit. Then, as the smoke passed, the two of them gasped. Dragonair was unharmed, using his tail to block the attack. He had used Dragon Tail again to block!

Dawn gritted her teeth as she made the next attack. "Alright then! Ambipom! Use Double Team, while using Swift!" Dawn called out. Multiple Swift attack was shot from the clones of Ambipom!

"This time, we're making the orders! Dragonair! Use Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called. Dragonair zapped all the stars together, destroying it all, causing all the clones to be destroyed, too!

"What!?" Dawn gasped. "It's just like in a Contest!" Brock commented. The Thunder Wave managed to hit Ambipom too, as she screeched in pain. "Oh no, Ambipom!" Dawn gasped.

"Now! Finish it with Dragon Rage!" Hikaru called. Dragonair shot the attack, blasting Ambipom towards the ground. As the dust cleared, Ambipom fainted, showing that it was unable to battle.

"Ah!" Dawn gasped in shock. That was two Pokémon that she lost in a row...

**Dawn: 1 Pokémon**

Both trainers returned their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs, as Dawn sweated a little. "Is this what's going to be like in the Gym battle? I wonder if I am ready for this... If I can't beat Hikaru... Could I beat Maylene?" Dawn asked herself.

Hikaru looked at his Fire Type partner, who looked ready to fight. "Monferno. Want to give it a shot?" Hikaru asked. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. He went to the field for battle.

"Piplup! Come on out!" Dawn cried. The Water Type appeared, ready to battle. "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried. Piplup shot the Water Type attack at the Fire Type, as Monferno got ready.

"Block it with Fury Swipes, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno used his attacks to negate the Bubblebeam as Dawn widened her eyes in surprise. "No way! It's just like back at Leona's inn!" Dawn gasped.

Hikaru sneered, along with Monferno as they prepared for more. "Now, Monferno! Use Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Before Piplup could react, Mach Punch had hit the Water Type away into the air!

"No, Piplup! Counter with Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup regained his balance and dove down with a Flying Type attack. Dawn smiled at her decision.

_"Monferno's also a Fighting Type, like with Maylene's Fighting Types! If this hits, then it would be super effective!"_ Dawn thought. "Monferno! Dodge, then use Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled.

Monferno swiftly dodged Peck, then blasted Piplup with Flamethrower! Piplup cried in pain as he was sent to the ground. "Piplup! Stay strong! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn cried. Piplup slowly got up, and began to use Whirlpool.

However, Hikaru wasn't going to allow it. "Stop Piplup with a Mach Punch!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno threw a powerful punch, causing the Whirlpool to disappear and for Piplup to skid back.

"No way!" Dawn gasped. "Wow... Looks like Hikaru really isn't holding back!" Reggie chuckled. "To stop Piplup from using Whirlpool, knowing it could do a lot of damage... That's strategy, alright." Brock admitted.

"Piplup! Spin, then use Bide!" Dawn called. Piplup leapt in the air, and began to use Bide. "We won't let you! Monferno! Flame Wheel!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno spun with Flame Wheel, bashing into Piplup.

Piplup skidded on the ground, still focusing on Bide. Hikaru frowned. If Bide were to make contact, then it would double the damage from the opponent's attack.

"Monferno! Brace yourself!" Hikaru called. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Do it!" Dawn called. Piplup shot Bide, which nearly knocked Monferno off of his feet, as he held on. "A direct hit!" Dawn called.

But, to her surprise, as the dust cleared, Monferno barely had a scratch! "Pip!?" "What!?" Both Piplup and Dawn gasped in shock. Hikaru gave a sigh, before making the next move.

"Bide was not strong enough, since Piplup was hit by a not effective move once! Monferno! Rapid-fire Mach Punch!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno charged, batting Piplup multiple times with the Fighting Type move.

"Quick, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup aimed the attack again, as Monferno countered, like with Dragonair. It blocked Peck with a Flame Wheel attack! "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called.

Bubblebeam was shot again, as Monferno countered with a Fury Swipes attack. Piplup panted, growing tired from all the attacks it did and had to endure. Dawn noticed as she gulped.

_"Piplup is getting tired! Even if he has the type advantage, this isn't going so well!"_ Dawn thought, sweating. "Wrap this up with a Mach Punch!" Hikaru shouted. Before Dawn could call out an attack, Piplup was struck by another Mach Punch!

Dawn gasped as Piplup was slammed to the ground, showing that it has fainted. Dawn was shocked. She had lost so easily...

**Winner: Hikaru!**

Dawn returned the Water Type back to its Pokéball with a smile. "Thanks, Piplup. You did your best. Now, have a good rest." Dawn assured. Hikaru and Monferno walked over as the Twinleaf boy helped Dawn up.

"Nice battle, Dawn. I can tell that you're ready to face Maylene." Hikaru assured. Dawn blinked in surprise, then smiled. "You think so?... Thanks, Hikaru..." Dawn thanked, showing a little blush.

Both Brock and Reggie got up and smiled. "Wow! Nice battle, you two!" Reggie complimented, folding his arms. "Yeah! That really looked amazing!" Brock complimented.

"Thanks!" The two chuckled. The two looked at each other in startle, before laughing together lightly in embarassment.

**The next day...**

Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were walking towards the Veilstone Gym building, with Dawn getting ready. She stood boldly in front of the building in front of the doors. "I challenge you!" Dawn yelled.

The three boys laughed at her in her excitement. "Awesome! You challenge a Gym with a big, loud voice!" Ash called with a grin. He heard about the two's battle yesterday as he was amazed with the results.

This made Ash more pumped up as he was now walking with his three friends to the Gym.

Later, Ash, Hikaru, Reggie, and Brock were all sitting on the sidelines, watching the incoming battle. Both Dawn and Maylene faced each other, greeting each other.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Welcome!" Maylene welcomed. Dawn nodded with a smile. "Thank you! And thanks for accepting my challenge!" Dawn thanked. Maylene gave a smile.

"I think we should be the ones thanking you!" Maylene explained. "Rah..." Lucario growled with his arms crossed. At the sidelines, the four boys prepared themselves to see the battle.

"Well, here we go!" Reggie reminded. "Yeah!" Ash agreed. "Pika Pika!" "Ferno! Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno cheered, also excited for the battle took his spot as the referee.

"So! The Gym battle between Dawn, the challenger, and Maylene, the Gym Leader is about to begin! Each side will use three Pokémon! And the challenge will be over when all three Pokémon on one side are unable to battle! Also, throughout this battle, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon!" Connolly explained.

The two girls got ready, preparing their Pokéballs.

And so, Dawn's first Gym battle debut is about to begin! Dawn had lost to Hikaru easily, but he saw her potential to compete in a Gym battle! Now, Dawn is facing Maylene for the challenge!

Will Dawn earn her first Gym Badge and get Maylene her confidence back? Or, will it end as a defeat? Stay tuned for some more stories!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 30: Dawn VS Maylene!**

**Chapter 31: Hikaru VS Maylene! The Third!**

**Chapter 32: Buizel VS Lucario!**

**Chapter 33: Power Down! A New Enemy!?**

**Chapter 34: Team Galactic Appears!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: It's time for my first Gym battle!

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Maylene: Don't think that this is going to be that easy!

Lucario: Rah!

Hikaru: Stay focused, Dawn!

Monferno: Mon! Monferno!


	30. Dawn VS Maylene!

**Chapter 30: Dawn VS Maylene!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru were training for their incoming Gym battle, with Dawn having hers first, with Hikaru and Ash coming after her. Maylene and Lucario headed back to the Veilstone Gym for their training to make as well.

As Ash and Reggie trained together for Staravia to learn Brave Bird, Hikaru suggested a three on three battle between himself and Dawn, using the same Pokémon that they're going to use for the Gym battle against Maylene.

Despite of putting up a good fight, Dawn had lost the battle easily, without defeating any of Hikaru's Pokémon. But, to the Twinleaf boy's belief, Dawn was ready by making the potential out of it. And now, Dawn and Maylene are facing each other for the battle now.

"So! The Gym battle between Dawn, the challenger, and Maylene, the Gym Leader is about to begin! Each side will use three Pokémon! And the challenge will be over when all three Pokémon on one side are unable to battle! Also, throughout this battle, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon!" Connolly announced.

Maylene took out a Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Now! Let's begin! Go! Meditite!" Maylene called. A meditating Pokémon appeared, feeling calm as it stayed in balance while meditating.

"Wow! Meditite's her first choice!" Dawn exclaimed. She took out her Pokédex, scanning the Fighting and Psychic Type. _"Meditite, the Meditate Pokémon. Meditite uses meditation to increase its power, never skipping a single day of yoga training."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

Hikaru, Ash, Reggie, and Brock were watching on the sidelines, with Monferno and Pikachu watching on their trainer's side. "Alright! Dawn's battling a Psychic Type Pokémon!" Brock exclaimed. "So now, it's Dawn's turn!" Ash replied.

But, as the boys looked, Dawn was shivering a little bit. The three boys blinked in surprise as Hikaru frowned. "Whoa! What's wrong with her?" Ash asked. "She's nervous... What do you expect? This is her Gym battle debut, after all." Hikaru explained.

Hikaru's point was proven as Dawn frowned as she made some thoughts for herself._ "Wow... This is some pressure! A lot different than in a Contest! Sitting on the sidelines is a lot different than standing down here! I wonder... If I'm ready for this..."_ Dawn thought.

Reggie smiled, getting the Twinleaf boy's point. "You're right. Dawn is getting nervous!" Reggie chuckled. That's when Hikaru got up, yelling out to both Maylene and Dawn, before anyone else could react.

"Hey, Dawn! Snap out of it! Feeling too much nervous is going to cause you troubles in battles! Think of this as a fun battle, and never give up!" Hikaru called to his best friend. He then turned to the Veilstone Gym Leader.

"Further, Maylene, you're the Veilstone Gym Leader here! Lucario is also with you for all the time! So, it's time you showed your strength!" Hikaru exclaimed. The outbursts left both Maylene and Dawn startled.

"Eek! Hikaru..." Dawn yelped, blushing a little. Maylene looked at the Twinleaf boy in surprise, along with Lucario. "Oh my... Thanks, Hikaru!" Maylene silently replied, then giggled, thanking Hikaru.

She then turned to the female Coordinator, preparing for the moves she would make. "Okay, Dawn! Let's do this! Whenever you're ready!" Maylene called out. Dawn nodded and took out a Pokéball.

"Right! This is gonna be fun! Buneary, let's go!" Dawn called. The Normal Type Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, hopping as she got ready for battle. Buneary took one look at Ash's Pikachu and called to him in a loving way.

Ash laughed nervously as Pikachu gave Buneary a good luck. With those words, Buneary began to hop from one side to another, pumped up and ready to go. "Alright! Let's get this over with, nice and quick!" Dawn called.

"Bun bun... Buneary!" Buneary agreed with a nod. At the same time, Maylene informed her Psychic Type martial artist some plans. "Meditite! Let's make this an early day!" Maylene called. "Med!" Meditite agreed with a nod.

With the encouragements, the two girls looked at each other in determination. "Ready for this, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Hikaru turned to Monferno, asking the same way.

"How do you feel about this, Monferno?" Hikaru asked. "Monferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched with a smile. Hikaru chuckled as he rubbed the Fire Type's head, causing it to sigh happily.

"Wow! Hikaru did the trick!" Reggie replied, amazed with the Twinleaf boy's words. Brock chuckled with that. "Well, I'm not surprised! Both Ash and Hikaru have some trick to still a confidence for sure!" Brock explained.

With everything set and ready, Connolly made his words. "So! The first attack goes to the challenger! Now! Let the battle begin!" Connolly called out.

**Maylene: Meditite + 2 VS Dawn: Buneary + 2**

"Buneary! Use Bounce!" Dawn called. Buneary leapt in the air, preparing to land the Flying Type attack at the Psychic Type. However, Maylene had seen this coming and called for a counterattack.

"Detect!" Maylene called. Meditite's eyes glowed as she merely stepped out of the way, causing Bounce to miss! Both Ash and Dawn gasped. Buneary yelped as she slipped on the Gym floor. "It dodged!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's called Detect, because it detects, and then avoids your opponent's moves!" Brock explained. Hikaru gave a sigh and narrowed his eyes. "Maylene must've known that Dawn would try something, like a Flying Type move..." Hikaru replied.

"Ferno..." Monferno was impressed by the quick dodge Meditite had made. "Alright! Now, it's my turn! Use Drain Punch!" Maylene called. Hikaru's eyes widened as he heard the move.

"Argh! Quick, Dawn! Get Buneary out of there, quick!" Hikaru yelled. Dawn stuttered as she came up with an evasive move. "Spin, and dodge it!" Dawn called. Buneary recovered as she tried to spin.

However, Drain Punch proved to be too powerful to dodge! Buneary got punched by Meditite's Drain Punch as she yelled in pain. Ash and Dawn gasped, along with Pikachu and Monferno. Hikaru gritted his teeth at this.

Buneary tumbled to the ground, paralyzed from the powerful move. "Buneary! Are you alright!?" Dawn gasped. Buneary grunted in response as she struggled to get up. "Even with that spin, they still got stuck!" Ash grunted.

"If Drain Punch makes a hit to the opponent, then the energy will be taken from the opponent, transferring it to the user, similar to Giga Drain..." Hikaru explained, frowning a bit.

"It's obvious that Maylene is much more accustomed in battling. If Maylene keeps this up, I'm afraid it's going to be a rough day for Dawn..." Reggie explained. Dawn shook her head, refusing to lose.

"Don't give up, Buneary! Ice Beam, let's go!" Dawn shouted. Buneary leapt in the air, shooting the Ice Type move, freezing the Meditate Pokémon solid! "Bullseye!" Ash called out. Hikaru, however, wasn't sure about this.

"Okay! Now's our chance!" Dawn called. Buneary leapt, aiming to strike with Bounce again! "Alright, Meditite! Use Confusion!" Maylene called. Meditite shattered the ice, controlling them to strike Buneary.

"Dodge it!" Dawn called desperately. Buneary quickly evaded all the ice shards, with Maylene seeing her chance of another attack. "Once again, Meditite! Confusion!" Maylene shouted. Meditite then began to control Buneary this time.

Buneary struggled as she tried to get free from the Confusion attack. "Oh no! Buneary!" Dawn gasped. "Alright! To the ground!" Maylene signaled, calling the Fighting Type. Meditite used the Confusion attack, forcing Buneary to fall to the ground!

The Normal Type wailed as she began to fall fast to the ground. "Land! Then, Bounce!" Dawn shouted. Buneary used her ears as she leaped back to the air with her long ears. That gave both Maylene and Meditite quite a surprise.

"Wow! Way to go!" Ash called. "Now, down!" Dawn signaled. Buneary then began to land fast, aiming another Bounce attack on Meditite. "Drain Punch! Let's go!" Maylene shouted.

Once again, the Meditate Pokémon shot into the air, aiming Drain Punch at Buneary. The two collided as they caused an explosion. Both Pokémon were sent skidding back to their trainers.

Ash looked at the two Pokémon as Hikaru made his statement. "I'm sure the Bounce did its work, didn't it?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah... But so did Meditite's Drain Punch!" Brock added, frowning.

Suddenly, as little time passed, Buneary wobbled as she fell to the ground. Buneary fainted! Dawn gasped with the result. "Ah! Buneary!" Dawn gasped. "So! Buneary is unable to battle!" Connolly declared.

**Dawn: 2** **Pokémon**

"Meditite! That was excellent!" Maylene complimented. Meditite gave a short nod as Lucario looked at his trainer. Was his trainer re-discovering her love for battling yet? As he looked at Maylene, Dawn returned Buneary to her Pokéball.

"Thank you, Buneary." Dawn thanked, before putting the Pokéball away. She looked at the Gym Leader with a smile. "All of your hard work won't be wasted! Ambipom! You're up next!" Dawn called.

Ambipom came out of her Pokéball, ready to battle. "Get 'em, Ambipom!" Ash called. "Ambipom!" The Normal Type thanked, linking her two tails together happily. "Ambipom! Swift, let's go!" Dawn called.

Ambipom nodded as she unleashed the Swift attack, causing it to surround the evolved Normal Type. Meditite looked carefully at every side. However, before she could react, the Swift struck Meditite!

The Fighting Type tried to defend itself, but failed as she got hit by multiple of stars. "Well, alright!" Ash exclaimed. Maylene gasped as she quickly made a counterattack order.

"Meditite! Drain Punch!" Maylene shouted. Meditite flew towards Ambipom, and aimed another Drain Punch at the evolved Normal Type Pokémon. "Block it, quick!" Dawn called. Ambipom used one of her tails, stopping Drain Punch.

That left both Maylene and Meditite shocked as Reggie let out an impressed smirk. "Now! Double Hit!" Dawn shouted. Ambipom then used her tails, slamming the Meditate Pokémon to the ground.

Meditite groaned as it fell to the ground, fainted. "So! Meditite is unable to battle!" Connolly called. "Alright! Ambipom! We did it!" Dawn cheered. "Ambipom!" The Pokémon replied happily, linking her two tails together.

**Maylene: 2 Pokémon**

Maylene returned the Psychic-Fighting Type back to its Pokéball for some good rest. "Meditite... Thanks for your effort." Maylene thanked. She put the ball away as she let out a small laugh and a smirk.

"Interesting." Maylene chuckled. Lucario looked at the Gym Leader. "It seems... your approach in battle, is like in a Contest!" Maylene chuckled. Dawn nodded with a smile. "I guess so! And I'm having a lot of fun doing it!" Dawn giggled.

Hikaru smiled at Dawn's positive reactions. "That's one down... But, I hardly doubt that Maylene is through, though..." Hikaru stated. "Ferno..." Monferno agreed, amazed with the quick battle.

"But, our next go around won't be so easy! Lucario! Ready to go?" Maylene asked. Lucario gave a grunt with a nod, before facing Ambipom and Dawn with a harsh glare. Dawn smiled with that. "Lucario looks ready!" Dawn stated.

"Lucario! Don't be taken in with her Contest-like moves!" Maylene warned. "Ruh!" Lucario grunted with a serious nod. Ash noticed something about Lucario as he piped it up.

"There's something about Lucario that's different!" Ash stated. "The bond between those two are strong. Lucario must be sensing the confidence welling up inside Maylene!" Reggie explained.

Hikaru bit his lips as he watched the battle carefully, fearing of what could happen now. "Let's go, Ambipom! Double Hit!" Dawn called. Ambipom leapt in the air, aiming to strike with Double Hit again.

"Bone Rush!" Maylene called. Lucario yelled as he formed a glowing bone, intercepting Double Hit. It blocked the double attack and smashed Ambipom away with the Ground Type move!

Ambipom screeched in pain as she was sent flying to the wall, causing her to slump down and faint. "Ah! Ambipom!" Dawn gasped. "So! Ambipom is unable to battle!" Connolly declared.

**Dawn: 1** **Pokémon**

"That was a great Bone Rush!" Maylene complimented. Lucario grunted in thanks as the bone disappeared. He gave a glare at Dawn, ready for some more. "That was... surprising..." Hikaru admitted.

"Mon..." Monferno replied, amazed with the strength that Lucario had. "It had every movement with a purpose!" Brock stated. "Exactly. When Maylene and Lucario are working perfectly in sync, let's just say I defy anyone to find any kind of opening. It looks like Dawn has re-awakened Maylene's passion for battling, and ignited her team spirit!" Reggie explained.

The four boys watched as Dawn returned Ambipom back to her Pokéball. She then looked at the Gym Leader with a determined smile. _"She's a Gym Leader, alright... Incredible strength! But... I'm not exactly a beginner, either!" _Dawn thought.

She took out her last Pokéball and summoned her Pokémon. "Now, Piplup! You're up next!" Dawn called. The Water Type appeared, ready for his battle. Maylene got ready as she faced the female Coordinator.

"Alright! Give me everything that you've got!" Maylene shouted. "I wouldn't think of doing anything else! Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. Piplup jumped and shot the Water Type move at Lucario.

"Dodge it! Then, use Aura Sphere!" Maylene shouted. Lucario jumped, evading the Water Type move, before shooting the Aura move at the Penguin Pokémon. Piplup yelled in pain as he was sent to the ground.

"That was a direct hit!" Brock yelled. Ash, Reggie, and Hikaru gasped along, as Piplup skidded back to Dawn. "Piplup!" Dawn gasped. Piplup panted, before getting up. The determination for the win on Piplup's eyes wasn't gone yet.

That left Maylene surprised. "Hm!? It did nothing!?" Maylene gasped. Lucario let out a little grin, as Ash cheered on for the Water Type. "Piplup! Way to go!" Ash complimented.

"Piplup! Whirlpool, let's go!" Dawn shouted. Piplup launched the Water Type move, trapping Lucario inside the vortex. Lucario grunted as he couldn't move with the swirling water around him.

"Alright! Lucario's trapped! Piplup! It's time to use Peck!" Dawn shouted. Piplup dove down on the Whirlpool, as he swam his way down, aiming the Flying Type move at the Aura Pokémon.

"Check it out!" Ash replied. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed, amazed as well. "Using Whirlpool to trap the opponent, and then using it to make the user go faster... Pretty clever, don't you think?" Hikaru asked.

"Ferno?" Monferno asked along. "I agree! Nice strategy!" Reggie chuckled. However, on the battlefield, Maylene wasn't finished yet. "Lucario! Quick! Metal Claw, right now!" Maylene shouted.

Lucario used the Steel Type attack, demolishing Whirlpool, and catching Piplup off balance! "Awesome moves!" Dawn complimented. "Hey! You too!" Maylene replied with a smile.

"They're both looking great!" Ash stated. "Pika!" "Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno agreed happily. "Maylene and Lucario are totally in sync! And it has everything to do with Dawn's passionate battling style stirring things up!" Reggie explained.

"Now, Piplup! Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered again. Piplup attempted another Bubblebeam with Maylene coming up with another move. "Lucario! Let's go!" Maylene called. Lucario swiftly dodged Bubblebeam again, and placed his palm on Piplup.

That left Dawn both shocked and bewildered. "What!?" Dawn gasped. "Force Palm!" Maylene shouted. Lucario made a move with his palm, causing it to explode on the Water Type starter Pokémon.

Piplup screamed in pain as he was sent flying in the air. "Oh no! Piplup!" Dawn gasped. Both Ash and Hikaru rose up, surprised with the new move. "Whoa! What kind of move is that!?" Ash asked.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he explained. "Force Palm. It's a powerful Fighting Type move that can have a chance of paralyzing an opponent, by focusing a lot of energy in your palm..." Hikaru explained.

"She's some Gym Leader! What strength!" Dawn replied, sweat dropping. It was like Maylene said... the next going around wasn't going to be so easy...

As the Water Type got up, he shook off the paralysis, ready for some more. "Alright, Piplup! That's the way it's done!" Dawn exclaimed. "Ruh..." Lucario grunted. Maylene smiled in agreement.

"You're right, Lucario! How much fun can this battle get? It's been a while, since I've felt this good!" Maylene chuckled. Reggie saw Maylene's smile and smiled back. "Wonder if this Maylene would've been beaten by Paul!" Reggie chuckled.

Ash, Hikaru, and Brock all looked at the breeder in confusion. "Now, Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" Maylene shouted. Lucario shot the attack, as Dawn counterattacked. "Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called.

As the Aura Sphere has been shot, Piplup used Peck, passing through Aura Sphere, making it useless. Both Maylene and Lucario was shocked, as the Aura Pokémon was hit by Peck.

Lucario grunted in pain as he was skidded back to Maylene. "You okay?" Maylene asked. "Rah!" Lucario grunted with a sneer. He was ready for more, alright. A bit more action, that is, after that hit.

"Since Peck is a Flying Type move, it's a good match against the Fighting Type Aura Sphere! Of course, that means we can still win this thing!" Dawn exclaimed. Hikaru bit his lips at those words.

"Don't count on it making it that easy, Dawn..." Hikaru whispered, looking back at the Aura Pokémon. Lucario grunted something at Maylene as she nodded. "Alright. Let's do that! We'll break down their combinations!" Maylene assured.

She quickly made her orders, following along with Lucario. "Now, Aura Sphere! Once more!" Maylene shouted. Dawn immediately countered with that. "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called.

Bubblebeam met up with Aura Sphere, causing an explosion and a smokescreen. "And now! Use Peck!" Dawn called, seeing her chance. Piplup nodded as he dove into the smoke, preparing Peck.

But, as he got through the smokescreen, Lucario was nowhere to be seen! Piplup panicked, before looking up to see the Aura Pokémon above him. "Look out!" Dawn yelled. "Force Palm!" Maylene called.

Lucario dove down, crashing Force Palm onto the Water Type. An explosion occurred, with Dawn having her mouth wide open in shock. Maylene narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Lucario released his grip of Piplup, who fainted from the Force Palm attack. "So! Piplup is unable to battle! Which means the winner of this battle is the Gym Leader, Maylene!" Connolly cried.

**Winner: Maylene**

He poured out his tears from his eyes, happy that his master and Gym Leader won the battle. "Piplup!" Dawn called, running over to her starter. The three boys watched as Hikaru and Monferno ran over as well.

"I guess... that's it!" Ash stated, feeling disappointed. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed along. "But, hey! For her first Gym battle, Dawn was great!" Brock admitted. Maylene walked over to her partner and smiled.

"Lucario! Thanks so much!" Maylene thanked. "Ruh..." Lucario replied with a grunt, and a smile. Dawn picked Piplup up with a sad smile. "Thanks, Piplup. You battled hard..." Dawn complimented.

"Piplup..." Piplup replied weakly, as Hikaru stepped up. "It's more likely that the two of you battled hard." Hikaru corrected. "Monferno!" Monferno replied in agreement, hanging onto Hikaru's shoulder.

"Thanks... But, we lost..." Dawn reminded. Hikaru smiled softly at that. "Win or lose... That doesn't matter. You battled hard, and that's that. You also got me and Ash psyched for our battle!" Hikaru assured. He held out a hand for Dawn to take.

Dawn blushed a little, before accepting the help. As the others came over, Maylene and Lucario stepped up as well. "I don't know how to thank you, Dawn... I forgot all about my fears about winning or losing! All I could think about is how much fun it was!" Maylene explained.

She smiled brightly as she continued. "Wow... It sure felt like old times." Maylene chuckled. "Ruh..." Lucario grunted in agreement. "That really means so much to me!" Dawn exclaimed.

She then turned to the two boys, which they looked back at her. "Hey! I'll bet you'll have at least as much fun with a battle with either Ash or Hikaru!" Dawn assured. Maylene widened her eyes a little in surprise.

"That's right! I guess I forgot!" Maylene admitted. "A battle between the three of you, one at a time, would be more like a real Gym Battle now!" Dawn assured. The Gym Leader smiled at that.

"Okay, I'm starting to get the whole picture now! And I realize... I've got to stay on as Gym Leader! Especially after you showed me on how fun a great battle can be!" Maylene chuckled, with a smile.

"That's the spirit, Maylene!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied in determination. Brock turned to Dawn with some words. "Your strategy really paid off!" Brock stated. Dawn nodded with that.

"Yeah! And Piplup, we'll be both at the bleachers, cheering for Ash and Hikaru, right?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. Reggie smiled, turning to the Fighting Type user.

"I can guarantee that you'll have a great time up against Ash's battling style!" Reggie chuckled. "If that's the case, then I've got two more fun battles to look forward to!" Maylene giggled.

"Great! And when my Staravia perfects that new move, you can be sure that I'll be back here to challenge you!" Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with the same look as Ash. "Good!" Maylene replied.

"Ruh..." Lucario agreed with a grunt. Before Ash could say anything else, Hikaru stepped up. "In that case, Maylene. Your next opponent will be me tomorrow! How does that sound?" Hikaru asked.

Ash widened his eyes in shock as he let out a complaint, wanting to go first. "Sounds great to me! I'll be waiting here at the Gym!" Maylene promised. Lucario nodded along with a satisfying grunt.

After a battle with Dawn, Maylene plans to continue her time as the Veilstone Gym Leader, as her next challenge will be Hikaru. What will the outcomes be for Hikaru in his third Gym battle? Stay tuned to find out!

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 31: Hikaru VS Maylene! The Third!**

**Chapter 32: Buizel VS Lucario!**

**Chapter 33: Power Down! A New Enemy!?**

**Chapter 34: Team Galactic Appears!**

**Chapter 35: To Cherish a Chingling!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: Oh... I lost! Well... I guess Gym battles really aren't my thing.

Maylene: Well then! Hikaru, I guess you're my next challenger!

Lucario: Ruh...

Hikaru: Yeah... But, believe me, I don't lose in Gym battles that easy without putting up a fight!

Monferno: Ferno! Monferno!

Maylene: You've got guts, alright. Let's see you try to make your words true!


	31. Hikaru VS Maylene! The Third!

**Chapter 31: Hikaru VS Maylene! The Third!**

Hikaru stepped up on the battle box, taking a deep breath, before releasing it out. He was now at the Veilstone Gym, where he was about to have his third Gym battle against Maylene.

Once he won the battle, he would have his third Sinnoh Gym Badge! Ash, Dawn, and Brock watched on the sidelines. Luxio, Leafeon, and Buizel cheered for their trainer.

Ash and Pikachu watched, excited for the battle. Brock and Croagunk also watched along, looking like it wasn't interested of some sort. Maylene and Lucario faced the Twinleaf boy from three other side.

"So! The Gym battle between Hikaru, the challenger, and Maylene, the Gym Leader is about to begin! Each trainer will use three Pokémon. And the challenge will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to battle! Also, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon!" Connolly explained.

"Welp! Here we go!" Ash exclaimed, grinning. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Dawn and all her four Pokémon were in their cheerleading suits once more. "Go, go, Hikaru! Win this fight and lead to victory!" Dawn cheered.

All of her Pokémon cheered along as well. The Twinleaf boy blushed at that. "Thanks... Dawn." Hikaru stuttered, feeling a bit embarrassed. Maylene smirked at her challenger at this. "So... Ready to go?" Maylene asked.

Hikaru looked and smirked back. "Of course. I'm ready to earn my badge right after defeating you and Lucario!" Hikaru assured. Lucario grunted with an amused smirk, as Maylene smiled.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

**Together**

(Zoey, Dawn, and a silhouetted girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

"Alright! Here goes! Let's go, Meditite!" Maylene called out. The Meditate Pokémon appeared, meditating while hovering and ready to fight. Hikaru took out one of his Pokéball.

"Kirlia, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. Kirlia appeared, feeling ready for her first Gym battle. _"I'm here!"_ The Psychic Type called out, with only her trainer understanding her.

"Whoa! Hikaru is starting off with Kirlia!" Ash exclaimed. Even Maylene was amused with this. "Using a Psychic Type like Kirlia against my Meditite? I can tell that this is going to be more interesting!" Maylene stated.

Hikaru only got ready as Connolly made the call. "Alright then! Let the battle begin!" Connolly called out.

**Maylene: Meditite + 2 VS Hikaru: Kirlia + 2**

"Kirlia! Start this off with a Magical Leaf!" Hikaru called. Glowing leaves flew towards Meditite as the Gym Leader made her call. "Use Detect!" Maylene called. Meditite dodged, with her eyes glowing.

Kirlia blinked in surprise as Maylene called for another move. "Now! Use Meditate!" Maylene shouted out. Meditite then began to meditate, while glowing with a silver aura.

"What's Meditate?" Dawn asked. Brock frowned with this. "Meditate is a move that can boost the user's attack strength! Maylene is trying to finish this quick!" Brock explained, worried about this.

Hikaru gritted his teeth with this. "In that case, we'll use Shock Wave instead!" Hikaru called. Kirlia shot the Electric Type attack, which all the electricity headed straight for Meditite.

"Detect again!" Maylene called. Once again, the Meditate Pokémon dodged the attack, much to Hikaru's startle. "Quick! Don't let it use Meditate with Psychic!" Hikaru called.

Kirlia shot a ray at Meditite, which finally made a hit! Meditite grunted in pain as she was sent skidding back to her trainer. "Ugh. I didn't see that one coming. Drain Punch, let's go!" Maylene called.

Meditite leapt in the air, ready to strike with Drain Punch. "Dodge with grace!" Hikaru called. As Meditite attempted to hit Kirlia, she dodged gracefully, much to the Fighting Type's surprise.

"Drain Punch rapid-fire!" Maylene ordered. "Keep dodging with grace!" Hikaru ordered back. Meditite threw multiple punches to steal some energy from the evolved Psychic Type.

However, with Kirlia dancing to dodge, it was most difficult to hit. "No way!" Maylene gasped. "Wow! Kirlia is dodging all of Meditite's attacks as if she's dancing!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"That's so cool!" Dawn stated. Maylene smiled, looking like she was having fun. "It's not over yet! Meditite! Confusion!" Maylene called. Kirlia squealed as she was sent floating in the air.

"What!?" Hikaru gasped, as Maylene made the signal. "Now, to the ground!" Maylene called. The Meditate Pokémon controlled Kirlia to force her to slam to the ground as the Psychic Type began to fall.

_"Eeeeeek!"_ Kirlia squealed as she braced herself. "Regain your balance with Psychic, Kirlia!" Hikaru yelled. Just in time, the evolved Psychic Type landed on the ground safely by using Psychic.

The Gym Leader gritted her teeth as she made another order. "Quick, use Drain Punch!" Maylene called. "Intercept with Magical Leaf!" Hikaru shouted. Leaves managed to struck Meditite, but she made it through to hit Kirlia.

"Once more! Shock Wave!" Hikaru yelled. Kirlia barely dodged the Drain Punch, getting fazed by it as she got out of the way, creating Shock Wave at a close range. Maylene widened her eyes at this.

"Oh no! Meditite! Get out of there!" Maylene yelled. The Meditate Pokémon widened her eyes before being zapped by the attack as she was sent to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Alright! Hikaru managed to get Meditite at a close range, causing more damage with Shock Wave!" Brock exclaimed. "Keep it going, Kirlia!" Ash called. "Pikachu!" The Electric Type cheered along.

"Kirlia! Magical Leaf, let's go!" Hikaru called. Kirlia once again threw Magical Leaf, as the Gym Leader tried to counter. "Meditite, Detect!" Maylene called.

Meditite tried to dodge, but with the damage it took, the focus wasn't good. "Oh no..." Maylene gasped. Magical Leaf struck, causing Meditite to yell in pain before crashing to the ground.

"Meditite!" Maylene gasped. The dust cleared, showing that the Meditate Pokémon was groaning with swirls on its eyes. Meditite fainted! "So! Meditite is unable to battle!" Connolly declared.

**Maylene: 2** **Pokémon**

"Nice one, Kirlia!" Hikaru complimented. The Psychic Type nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Hikaru." Kirlia thanked. Maylene returned Kirlia as the others made some compliments.

"Keep it going, Hikaru! Fight, fight, fight!" Dawn cheered. Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom followed right along. "With Meditite down, this could be much more easier for Hikaru!" Brock stated.

"I wonder who Maylene is going to send out next..." Ash thought. The Veilstone Gym Leader looked at the Twinleaf boy with a smile. "You caught me by a surprise there! Dancing to dodge with Kirlia, that is." Maylene admitted.

"That's how I make the plan, creating something that the opponents wouldn't know at first in surprise!" Hikaru explained, smirking with Kirlia doing the same with the smirk. Maylene sighed and took out another Pokéball.

"But, can you withstand this? Let's go, Machoke!" Maylene called. The Superpower Pokémon appeared, flexing its muscles as it glared at Kirlia, who braced herself for another tough fight.

"So, Machoke is next, huh... Keep your guard up, Kirlia." Hikaru warned. _"Right..."_ Kirlia replied in agreement. "Alright then! Machoke! Use Brick Break!" Maylene called.

Machoke aimed the attack at Kirlia, as the Twinleaf boy made a counterattack. "Use Psychic!" Hikaru called. Psychic managed to hit Machoke as it grunted in pain, resisting the attack.

"Stay strong, Machoke! Go!" Maylene called. The Brick Break slammed into Kirlia, who squealed, being sent flying in the air. "It resisted Psychic!?" Hikaru gasped. The others grew surprised with this.

"But I thought Psychic Types are strong against a Fighting Type like Machoke!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "Maylene must've trained Machoke to try to resist the type disadvantage it has!" Brock guessed.

"Now, Machoke! Use Cross Chop!" Maylene called. Machoke leapt in the air, slamming the Emotion Pokémon to the ground. The evolved Psychic Type got up, trying to keep fighting.

Hikaru gritted his teeth as he took out his Pokéball. "Kirlia, take a nice break!" Hikaru called. Kirlia nodded before she was returned to the ball. The Twinleaf boy sighed in relief as he took out another one.

"I see. You want Kirlia to rest up for more?" Maylene asked. Hikaru smiled, showing the Pokéball at Maylene. "That's for me to know and for you to find out! Dragonair, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called.

The big Dragon Type appeared, glaring at Machoke, who glared back. "A Dragon Type... That's cool! But, we'll see if it's enough to defeat Machoke!" Maylene replied in amusement,

"You wish! Dragonair, use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. "Use Brick Break!" Maylene called. As Dragonair launched the tail, Machoke blocked it with a Fighting Type attack, although it took some damage from the blow.

"Now! Grab Dragonair and use Seismic Toss!" Maylene called. The Superpower Pokémon grabbed the startled Dragon Type as it jumped in the air with it! Both Hikaru and the others gasped at this.

While high in the air, Machoke forcefully threw Dragonair at the ground with its mighty strength. The Dragon Type winced in pain as it managed to get up, facing Machoke once again.

"Now, Machoke! Use Cross Chop!" Maylene called out. "Counter with Twister!" Hikaru called. As the Fighting Type aimed to strike Dragonair, the evolved Pokémon blew a strong twister at Machoke.

The Superpower Pokémon grunted, losing its focus on Cross Chop, as Maylene gritted her teeth. "Now, use Dragon Tail, again!" Hikaru called. Dragonair swiftly slammed Machoke away with another Dragon Tail.

"Quick, Machoke! Brick Break again!" Maylene yelled. Once again, Machoke ran to hit Dragonair, as Hikaru let out a smirk. "The same thing will happen again! Twister!" Hikaru called.

Twister was blown as Maylene called out her signal. "Jump and dodge!" Maylene called. Machoke, just in time evaded the attack as it jumped, startling both Hikaru and Dragonair.

"Now! Use Cross Chop!" Maylene called. "Thunder Wave, quick!" Hikaru yelled. Electricity zapped Machoke as he was sent crashing to the ground, paralyzed. "Oh no!" Maylene gasped.

"Now Machoke won't be able to move easily because of Thunder Wave, excellent!" Brock complimented. "You can do it, Dragonair!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered the Dragon Type.

"You heard Ash and Pikachu, Dragonair! Wrap this up with Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. "Intercept with Cross Chop!" Maylene called. The two attacks met together, creating an explosion.

Everyone covered their eyes to protect themselves. Both trainers glared to see which Pokémon was still standing. As the dust cleared, Machoke was shown to have fainted on the ground.

Dragonair was still standing with his body covered in some bruises and scratches. "So! Machoke is unable to battle!" Connolly declared.

**Maylene: 1** **Pokémon**

Both Maylene and Lucario grew surprised as the Gym Leader sighed, returning Machoke to its Pokéball after praising it to get some nice rest. She looked up at the Twinleaf boy again with a smile.

"I'm impressed! You and your Pokémon seemed to be in so much sync with you, seeing that they're fighting hard for you to win!" Maylene complimented. Hikaru nodded with that with a smile.

Dragonair weakly did the same. Maylene then turned to Lucario. "Lucario, are you ready to go?" Maylene asked. The Aura Pokémon nodded as he leapt into the battlefield to face Hikaru.

It growled deeply, as Hikaru grinned. "Finally... It's Lucario's turn, huh? Dragonair, take a nice break!" Hikaru called, returning the exhausted Dragon Type. Then, he took out his third Pokéball.

"My partner have been wanting to fight Lucario ever since he saw his power! And now, I'm willing to give him that chance! Monferno! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru yelled, calling for his starter.

The Playful Pokémon beated its chest with a determined look and grin, screeching at Lucario, who only smirked back in amusement. "Monferno, huh? He should have the advantage due to the type differences!" Ash assured.

"Yeah, but just type advantages won't get you anywhere, you know..." Brock reminded. Ash frowned with that as Dawn cheered for her best friend and Monferno once again.

"You can do it, Hikaru! Monferno! Fight, fight, fight!" Dawn cheered. Her four Pokémon cheered along as the final battle began. "Monferno! Start this off with a Mach Punch attack!" Hikaru called.

"Use Metal Claw!" Maylene called. Swiftly, both Pokémon clashed together, with both sides being equal. "Whoa! That's intense!" Dawn stated. Metal Claw and Mach Punch keeps meeting together as both fighters fight.

"Alright, Lucario! Show them with Bone Rush!" Maylene called. The bone formed in Lucario's hands as it moved to strike Monferno, who tried to dodge. "Keep dodging, Monferno!" Hikaru called.

"I wouldn't think so!" Maylene chuckled. Lucario smirked as it smacked the bone on Monferno's right knee. Monferno screeched in pain, clutching its injured knee. "Monferno! You okay!?" Hikaru asked.

Monferno slowly nodded as he got up slowly. Then, the pain came back as he screeched, holding his right knee, causing Hikaru to grit his teeth. "Oh no..." Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

"No, Monferno!" Dawn gasped. "You can do this, Monferno!" Ash called out. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered along. At those words, Monferno got up, glaring at his opponent, much to Maylene's surprise.

"Monferno can still stand!?" Maylene gasped. Hikaru grew unsure until Monferno gave him a grin and a thumbs up with determination. Hikaru smiled lightly as he nodded.

"Alright then. Here goes! Monferno! Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. "Dodge it!" Maylene called out. Lucario leaned to one side to dodge, as Hikaru called out more attacks. "Keep going!" Hikaru called.

Monferno shot more Flamethrowers as Lucario struggled to dodge all of them. "Lucario! Force Palm!" Maylene called. Lucario rushed, much to Hikaru's shock as it placed its palm on Monferno's chest.

The Playful Pokémon screeched in shock as Hikaru desperately called to him. "Quick, Monferno! Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Monferno wrapped himself on fire as it charged at Lucario.

Since Lucario was at a close range, the Aura Pokémon yelled in pain as he was severely burned by the attack. "Oh no!" Maylene gasped. As Lucario was pushed back, fire burned the Pokémon.

Lucario gritted his teeth, trying to resist. "Lucario has been burned by Flame Wheel!" Ash called out. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Luxio, Leafeon, and Buizel all cheered for their trainer and Monferno.

"Monferno! Mach Punch, let's go!" Hikaru called. Monferno shot forward to strike as Maylene called out anohter order. "Bone Rush!" Maylene shouted. The two attacks met again, as the fight kept going.

"Quick, Lucario! Metal Claw, let's go!" Maylene called. Lucario yelled as it slashed Monferno away, who screeched in pain. "Stay strong, Monferno! Never give up until the end! Use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru shouted.

Monferno skidded before it shot forward with Flame Wheel again. Lucario jumped from one side to dodge it. "You're too slow!" Maylene teased. "Are we?" Hikaru asked, chuckling.

The Gym Leader then widened her eyes as Monferno turned to face Lucairo from behind. "Flamethrower, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Fire blasted on Lucario as he was sent to the ground.

"Lucario! Stay strong!" Maylene called. Lucario slowly got up, smirking, happy to have a strong opponent. Monferno did the same as the two glared at each other. "Aura Sphere!" Maylene called.

Lucario launched all Aura Spheres as the Twinleaf boy made his call. "Send it back with Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Monferno batted all the Aura Spheres away with the Fighting Type move.

But, at that moment, Lucario was right in front of Monferno again! "What!?" "Mon!?" Hikaru and Monferno gasped together. "Force Palm!" Maylene called. It was too late for Monferno to counter as Force Palm blasted him away.

Monferno screeched in pain as he crashed to the ground, grunting in pain. "Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno tried to stand, before stopping. Electricity surrounded his body a little.

"What's going on with Monferno?" Dawn asked, worried. "That's Force Palm's effect. There's a chance that if it hits, the opponent can be paralyzed." Brock explained.

The Veilstone Gym Leader saw this chance for a counterattack. "Bone Rush!" Maylene called. Lucario slammed the bone on Monferno multiple times. One of the hits smashed onto Monferno's left arm!

The Playful Pokémon yelled in pain as it fell to the ground, clutching its arm. "N-No..." Hikaru gasped in shock. "Now Monferno can't use his left arm as well!" Dawn shrieked.

The rest of Hikaru's Pokémon kept cheering for their Fire Type friend. "Monferno! Please, stand up! We've made it this far! You can't give up now!" Hikaru pleaded. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

_"Ngh... Who said that I'm giving up, big brother?"_ Monferno grunted. Hikaru blinked in shock as he heard his Pokémon brother's words as the Fire Type struggled to stand.

Lucario was having the same problem as the burn from Flame Wheel took its effect again. Both trainers bit their lips, knowing of what's going to happen. "Here goes! Our final attack!" Maylene called.

"You can say that again." Hikaru agreed. Then, at the same time, the two trainers called their last attack. "Aura Sphere!" "Flamethrower!" The two yelled.

Both Pokémon shot their attacks, which missed each other, and hit their opponents instead! Both widened their eyes as the attack hit, creating two explosions. Everyone braced themselves as the trainers glared at the smoke.

Later, as the dust cleared, both Lucario and Monferno were still standing. Monferno was covered in harsh bruises with Lucario covered with burns and scratches. The two smiled at each other, before the two of them fell!

"Lucario!" "Monferno!" Maylene and Hikaru gasped. The others and the Pokémon gasped at this as well. "So! Both Pokémon are unable to battle! However, since the challenger has more Pokémon, the winner of this Gym battle is... Hikaru!" Connolly declared.

**Winner: Hikaru**

Hikaru made a determined fist as he ran over to Monferno, holding him in his arms. "Monferno, bro. You feeling okay?" Hikaru asked. Monferno weakly nodded, letting out a happy cry.

The Fire Type snuggled onto his human brother's chest as Hikaru hugged him back. "Lucario. You did your best!" Maylene thanked. The Aura Pokémon grunted with a nod and a smile.

"Alright!" Dawn cried out happily. "Hikaru did it!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed happily. "Now, that's what I call a great battle!" Brock commented. Luxio, Buizel, and Leafeon all cheered happily for their trainer and Fire friend.

Later, it was sunset as everyone was outside, with all of their Pokémon returned, except Hikaru's Monferno, Kirlia, and Dragonair, along with Maylene's Lucario. The Veilstone Gym Leader took out a case that held the Gym Badge.

"Hikaru. I want to thank you for a great battle. I didn't think I would have this much fun even when I lost!" Maylene thanked. "Ruh..." Lucario grunted with a smile. He sounded like he was thanking the Twinleaf boy as well.

"Well, you gave me a great battle, too, Maylene, Lucario. So, I should be thanking you as well." Hikaru admitted. All three of Hikaru's Pokémon cried out in agreement. The Gym Leader nodded as he handed the badge.

"Well then! As proof of your victory for defeating me, I present you... the Cobble Badge!" Maylene replied, showing the badge to the Twinleaf boy. Hikaru took the badge with thanks as he grinned at Maylene.

"Thanks, Maylene!" Hikaru thanked. He showed his badge to his three battling Pokémon. "Well, guys. This is i! It's our third Gym Badge!" Hikaru explained. Monferno, Kirlia, and Dragonair all cheered for their third achievement.

"Great, Hikaru! You only have five more to go!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well then! Looks like it's my turn to battle!" Ash called out. The Veilstone Gym Leader smirked at the Kanto trainer.

"Well then, Ash. Would it be alright if we have our battle tomorrow? And just like with Hikaru, I won't be holding back!" Maylene promised. Ash made a determined fist and nodded.

"Alright then! Tomorrow it is! Tomorrow will be the day when I earn my third Sinnoh Gym Badge!" Ash assured. "That's the spirit, Ash!" Dawn complimented. "You'll do great in the battle!" Brock promised.

"Just don't let your guard down and hold back at the same time." Hikaru reminded. Ash nodded and grinned. "That's something I'd never do!" Ash assured. Then, the other three laughed, much to Ash's confusion.

And so, Hikaru has finally earned his third Gym Badge on a battle against Maylene! What will the outcome for Ash winning be? Will it be the same like Hikaru? Or will it be an awful defeat? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 32: Buizel VS Lucario!**

**Chapter 33: Power Down! A New Enemy!?**

**Chapter 34: Team Galactic Appears!**

**Chapter 35: To Cherish a Chingling!**

**Chapter 36: The Bells Are Chingling!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: Alright... I won my third Gym Badge! I only need three more to go!

Monferno: Monferno! Mon!

Ash: And now, it's my turn! Maylene! I'm coming for you!

Maylene: Give me everything you've got, Ash! Just like with Hikaru, I won't hold back!

Ash: No way I want you to hold back in our battle!

Pikachu: Pika... Pikachu!


	32. Buizel VS Lucario!

**Chapter 32: Buizel VS Lucario!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Hikaru had his third Gym battle against Maylene for his third Sinnoh Gym Badge, fighting alongside with Kirlia, Dragonair, and Monferno.

Maylene fought alongside with Medidite, Machoke, and Lucario. Kirlia managed to defeat Medidite, but had some trouble with Machoke, before Dragonair finished it off, while taking some damage.

Monferno had a draw with Lucario, giving Hikaru the win since he still had more Pokémon than Maylene, earning him the Cobble Badge. Ash then was prepared to win in his Gym battle. What will the results be?

"And so! The challenger, Ash, from Pallet Town!" Connolly called. "I'm here!" Ash called out. "... And the Veilstone Gym Leader, Maylene!" Connolly continued. "I'm here!" Maylene called out.

"... And now! The Gym battle between Ash, the challenger, and Maylene, the Gym Leader is about to begin! Each side will use three Pokémon! And the challenge will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to battle! Also, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon!" Connolly declared.

"Here we go, Ash! Let's give it everything we've got!" Maylene called out. "That's the only way I know!" Ash agreed. On the sidelines, Brock, Hikaru, and Dawn were watching the Gym battle.

Brock had Croagunk out to watch. Hikaru had Monferno and Buizel out, since Ash would be using his Chimchar and Buizel during the Gym battle. Dawn had out all her four Pokémon to cheer Ash during the battle.

"Everybody! Ready?" Dawn asked. All of her Pokémon cried out in agreement. "Come on, Ash! Go for it! Fight, fight, fight! Maylene, do it, right, right, right!" Dawn cheered.

All of the female Coordinator's Pokémon followed along as the Twinleaf boy watched. "Here goes, you two. This sure will be an intense battle." Hikaru assured. "Bui bui..." "Monferno." Buizel and Monferno replied with a nod.

"Wow, Dawn! Cheering for both sides?" Brock asked. Dawn smiled with that. "Well, Brock. I want to witness the greatest battle of all times!" Dawn explained. Ash grinned at his friend.

"That all? No prob!" Ash assured. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Maylene responded to the cheering as well. "That's just what I want, too! Alright, Machoke! Come on out!" Maylene called.

Her evolved Fighting Type appeared, ready to brawl. "She's using Machoke first..." Hikaru stated. Ash took out his Pokéball. "Now it's my turn! Staravia! I choose you!" Ash called.

The evolved Starling Pokémon appeared, facing Machoke. "Ash has chosen a good matchup, using Staravia!" Brock stated. Hikaru bit his lips, looking from Machoke to Staravia. "Yeah, but type advantages don't help most of the time." Hikaru reminded.

Both Dawn and Brock looked at the Twinleaf boy at confusion. "Remember when Kirlia fought Machoke? She had a hard time defeating her so I had to switch out for Dragonair." Hikaru explained.

Brock thought for a moment, before looking back at the battle. "So, battle begin!" Connolly called.

**Maylene: Machoke + 2 VS Ash: Staravia + 2**

"Staravia! Quick Attack!" Ash called. Staravia dove down, making a swift move. "Now, Machoke! Use Brick Break!" Maylene called. Machoke had blocked the Quick Attack with a Brick Break attack.

"What the!?" Ash gasped, startled. The Veilstone Gym Leader smirked at her opponent's startle. "She's using Brick Break as a defense!" Dawn stated. Hikaru frowned, knowing that in his battle, Maylene had used Machoke a lot for offense.

"Sounds like what a warrior like Maylene would do..." Brock guessed. Ash grinned, not letting this pass by. "No way! Push back!" Ash called. Staravia used Whirlwind, blowing the Superpower Pokémon a little away.

Maylene gritted her teeth as Ash made another call. "Now, use Aerial Ace!" Ash called. Staravia dove down, aiming to strike Machoke. However, Maylene was ready for this attack.

"Dodge it! Then, use Cross Chop!" Maylene called. Machoke bashed Staravia into the air with his move, while dodging Aerial Ace! The Starling Pokémon chirped in pain as he was sent flying in the air.

"Staravia!" Ash called in surprise. "Pika!" Pikachu called along. Brock frowned at this. "Ash wanted Staravia to get close with that Aerial Ace..." Brock replied. "But Maylene must've read him like a book, since she countered that so easily." Hikaru added.

Buizel and Monferno could only keep watching as the battle went on. "Now, keep using Brick Break!" Maylene called. Machoke slammed his fists fast at the Flying Type, as Ash gritted his teeth.

"This isn't good. Staravia won't be able to recover from those attacks if this keeps up!" Hikaru warned. Before anyone else could react, the Gym Leader already called for another move.

"Alright! Time to finish this with Seismic Toss!" Maylene called. Machoke ran to grab the Flying Type, until Ash countered that move. "Quick Attack, let's go!" Ash shouted. Staravia managed to recover enough to slam Machoke in the air.

Maylene gasped in surprise as Ash smirked. "Alright! Use Aerial Ace!" Ash called. Staravia flew down as he smashed into the Superpower Pokémon, who cried out in pain. "Ah! Machoke, oh no!" Maylene gasped.

Dawn smiled at the counterattack. "That was a critical hit!" Dawn stated. "And because of that intense speed from that Quick Attack, all of its effects were doubled!" Brock added.

Machoke slammed to the ground, groaning with swirls in its eyes. "So! Machoke is unable to battle!" Connolly declared. "Way to go, Staravia!" Ash called. Staravia chirped in satisfaction as Maylene returned Machoke to its Pokéball.

**Maylene: 2** **Pokémon**

"Well, you worked really hard, Machoke. Now, you deserve a really good rest." Maylene praised, before putting the ball away. She looked up at the Kanto trainer with a smile.

"And you, Ash. The way you switched from Quick Attack to Aerial Ace, I'm impressed!" Maylene admitted. Ash smiled with that. "Heh... Gee, thanks!" Ash thanked. The Veilstone Gym Leader then took out another Pokéball.

"Now, time to bring out my second Pokémon! Alright then, Medidite! You're up next!" Maylene called. Medidite appeared from her Pokéball, ready to fight. "Now, why am I not surprised?" Brock asked.

"Maybe it's because you saw Medidite battle twice, I suppose." Hikaru smirked. Monferno and Buizel both giggled at the joke as the female Coordinator turned to the Kanto trainer. "Ash! Watch out for those Psychic Type attacks!" Dawn warned.

Ash smiled, thanking her for the warning. "Right! Staravia! Use Quick Attack now!" Ash called. Staravia flew towards Medidite, aiming to strike once again. But, Maylene on the other hand, wasn't going to fall for it twice.

"Now, Detect!" Maylene called. The Meditate Pokémon eyes glowed as she dodged the speedy move. Ash gritted his teeth as Maylene called for another attack. "Now! Meditate!" Maylene shouted.

Medidite hummed, increasing her attack strength. "She must be planning to finish this fast, since Staravia took some damage from Machoke..." Hikaru guessed. "If it is, then that's a problem." Brock agreed, frowning.

"Staravia! Aerial Ace!" Ash called out. The Starling Pokémon shot down, trying to attack Meditite from behind. "Detect!" Maylene called once again. Again, Meditite dodged the attack as that made the Kanto trainer irritated.

"Again!?" Ash snapped. "Now, Meditate!" Maylene called. Like in Hikaru's battle, Meditite concentrated her attack strength, gaining more power for battle. "I won't let ya! Go, Staravia!" Ash shouted.

Staravia blew with Whirlwind again, as Meditite grunted in pain, being a bit blown away by the move. "Bounce off the wall and then use Drain Punch!" Maylene called, jumping to set an example.

With her orders, the Psychic-Fighting Type hopped from the wall, punching Staravia in a direct blow with Drain Punch! Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn all gasped. "That was some attack!" Brock called out.

"Not only that, Meditite's attacks were completely focused and high up!" Hikaru added, gritting his teeth. "Bui bui!" Buizel called out, trying to cheer for his flying friend. "Monferno!" Monferno did the same.

"Keep it going, Staravia! Aerial Ace!" Ash called. Staravia struck down, charging for Meditite. However, what Ash didn't know was, that it was all a trap. "Use Confusion!" Maylene called.

Confusion struck Staravia, causing him to slam his head down multiple times. "Poor Staravia is all turned around!" Dawn replied sadly. Ash took out the Starling Pokémon's Pokéball, returning it.

"Staravia, return!" Ash called. The Flying Type was back in its Pokéball, stopping the confusion. "As soon as Staravia returns to the Pokéball, the confusion are erased!" Maylene stated.

Ash took out another Pokéball for battling. "Chimchar! I choose you!" Ash called. The Chimp Pokémon appeared, much to Monferno's surprise. "Use Scratch!" Ash called out. Chimchar slashed Meditite with a Normal Type move.

The Meditate Pokémon yelled in pain as she was sent skidding back to Maylene. She then sneered at her fiery opponent. "Your Chimchar got great speed! But, so does Meditite! Drain Punch!" Maylene called.

Meditite punched the Fire Type multiple times with Drain Punch, causing Chimchar to screech in pain, taking lots of damage. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, while gritting his teeth at the same time.

"Hey, Ash! Don't just stand there! If Meditite keeps this up, she'll be fully restored!" Hikaru snapped. "Monferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched along, angry at the Kanto trainer for allowing Chimchar to get hurt.

Startled by the call, Ash nodded as he turned back to the battle. "Quick! Dodge, then keep using Scratch!" Ash called. "Detect!" Maylene shouted. As Chimchar recovered, he slashed at Meditite, only for her to dodge multiple times.

"Chimchar can't land a thing!" Dawn called. "True, but you can also use Detect too much." Brock added. As Chimchar tried to slash Meditite, the Detect wore off, causing her to get scratched.

"Great, Chimchar!" Ash called. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Your Chimchar's got some impressive battling skills!" Maylene complimented. The Kanto trainer grinned at the compliment.

"Check out some Fire Type moves! Flamethrower, let's go!" Ash called. Chimchar this time breathed out some flames, which made a burn out of the Meditate Pokémon. "A direct hit!" Hikaru called.

"Mon!" "Bui!" Monferno cheered, as Buizel replied in amazement. "Now, let's show them Flame Wheel!" Ash called. The Chimp Pokémon aimed, charging at the Psychic Type with a Flame Wheel attack.

"Meditite! Confusion!" Maylene shouted. Meditite recovered from Flamethrower, as she forced Chimchar to slam into a wall. "Chimchar! Are you okay!?" Ash asked, concerned for the Fire Type.

But, at this point, like Staravia, Chimchar got confused as well! The Fire Type used Scratch on the wall, as Monferno screeched at it to control himself. "Get ahold of yourself!" Hikaru yelled.

Ash took out the Fire Type's Pokéball, returning him. "Chimchar, return!... Thanks, you need a good rest." Ash reminded. He looked up, taking out Staravia's Pokéball. "Now, Staravia! I need you again!" Ash called.

Staravia, weakened from the early battle was ready, facing Meditite once more. "Looks like Staravia's confusion is gone." Maylene replied. Meditite nodded as she got ready for the rematch.

"Meditite! Drain Punch!" Maylene shouted. The Meditate Pokémon shot her powerful move again. "Quick! Push back!" Ash called. Staravia once again used Whirlwind to blow the Psychic Type away.

Meditite lost control of Drain Punch, as she tried to resist the strong wind. "Meditite!?" Maylene gasped. "Wow! Meditite's worn down from battling Chimchar!" Brock replied, smiling.

"Now's your chance, Ash!" Dawn called. Ash pumped his fist in the air. "Staravia, quick! Let's show them, Brave Bird!" Ash shouted out. Staravia charged at the weakened Meditite, using his new powerful attack.

The Veilstone Gym Leader tried to counter. "Confusion again!" Maylene desperately called. Meditite attempted to use Confusion, but the damage it took from Chimchar caused it to lose concentration.

"Oh no!" Maylene gasped. With Meditite worn out, Staravia successfully smashed the Meditate Pokémon towards the ground. Maylene blinked in shock as she looked down at her Pokémon.

"Meditite..." Maylene whispered as her Psychic Type groaned from the heavy damage it took. "So, Meditite is unable to battle!" Connolly declared. "Yeah! You did it!" Ash complimented. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called.

**Maylene: 1** **Pokémon**

Staravia fluttered down, very exhausted from the battling and damage it took from both Meditite and Machoke. "Man! They've really mastered Brave Bird!" Dawn exclaimed. Brock frowned, though.

"Yeah, although it also causes damage to the one using it, too!" Brock reminded. Hikaru bit his lips as Dawn gasped. Staravia was panting, tired. "Use Brave Bird too much, and it could be dangerous." Brock warned.

Maylene returned Meditite to her Pokéball and smiled. "Meditite, thanks for your hard work." Maylene praised. She put the Pokéball away, before smiling at the Kanto trainer once again.

"Ash! You and Staravia have Brave Bird down pat! You should be so proud!" Maylene complimented. "Thanks, Maylene! We just learned in the nick of time! Thanks to everyone's help!" Ash explained.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a bright smile. The Veilstone Gym Leader nodded and took out Lucario's Pokéball. "So now, it's time for my third Pokémon! Lucario! Come on out!" Maylene called.

Lucario appeared, grunting in determination as it was ready to fight. "Finally! Lucario's up! Let's rock and roll! Staravia! Use Brave Bird!" Ash called. The Flying Type prepared to use the powerful move once again.

Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock were all surprised with this. "Right off the bat!?" Dawn asked, surprised. "Either Ash is crazy, or he has something in mind." Hikaru muttered, sweat dropping.

"Well, it's true that small moves won't have that much of an effect..." Brock explained. As Staravia charged, Maylene was ready. "Use Metal Claw!" Maylene yelled. The Aura Pokémon slashed Brave Bird, causing Staravia to chirp in pain.

Everyone gasped as the Flying Type was sent flying. "Staravia!" Ash gasped. The Starling Pokémon crashed on the ground, groaning as it fainted. "Staravia is unable to battle!" Connolly declared.

**Ash: 2** **Pokémon**

"I told you Brave Bird was too dangerous!" Brock grunted, frowning. "Metal Claw did its work fast..." Hikaru stated. Monferno face palmed, not impressed with the Kanto trainer's choice of moves.

Buizel sighed as it kept watching. Ash returned his Flying Type back to its ball. "Thanks, Staravia... You deserve a really good rest!" Ash thanked, putting the Pokéball away as Maylene complimented Lucario.

"Lucario! Excellent as always!" Maylene complimented. The Aura Pokémon nodded with a grunt. Ash brought out Chimchar's Pokéball, ready for another round. "Man oh man! Lucario's tough! Okay, Chimchar! Back at it!" Ash called.

As the Chimp Pokémon came out, Monferno cheered for his pre-evolved form, as Chimchar happily waved back with determination. Maylene seemed to have noticed as she giggled.

"Monferno and Chimchar seem to get along well, I see!" Maylene giggled. Both Ash and Hikaru laughed nervously at that. "Well... Chimchar and Monferno are like, brothers, I guess?" Ash guessed.

"Well, they have a big bond with each other, so it explains why they get along so well." Hikaru explained. Maylene smiled with a nod. Dawn looked back at both Lucario and Chimchar.

"Well, Chimchar and Lucario should be a perfect match!" Dawn stated. "Oh yeah!" Brock added with a chuckle. "Go, Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" Ash called. The Fire Type shot a hot Flamethrower at the Aura Pokémon.

"And, dodge it!" Maylene called. Lucario leaned on one side, evading the fire. "Now, keep using Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. The Chimp Pokémon breathed out more fire to Lucario, as Maylene ordered multiple dodges.

Every Flamethrower was dodged by Lucario, with Hikaru frowning. "Chimchar isn't going to get anywhere if Lucario keeps dodging like that!" Hikaru stated. "Ferno..." Monferno growled, seeing Lucario dodge.

"You can do it, Chimchar!" Dawn cheered out. "We need to get in closer! Scratch, let's go!" Ash called out. Both Hikaru and Monferno widened their eyes. "But a Normal Type attack won't do a thing to Lucario!" Hikaru yelled.

The Playful Pokémon screeched out loud angrily. The Aura Pokémon easily dodged Scratch, much to the Kanto trainer's surprise. Force Palm then was blasted at Chimchar's stomach as it was sent flying.

"Hang in there, Chimchar! Flame Wheel, let's go!" Ash called. The Chimp Pokémon managed to strike, bashing the Aura Pokémon with a Flame Wheel attack! Maylene gasped in surprise as Hikaru smirked.

"Another direct hit!" Hikaru stated. "Monferno!" "Bui!" Monferno and Buizel agreed with a smile. "With maximum power!" Dawn added. As Chimchar landed, Ash called for another Flame Wheel.

But, to everyone's surprise, the Chimp Pokémon didn't move! "Hey, what's wrong?" Ash asked. "What's up with Chimchar?" Dawn asked. "It's just like with Monferno! There's a chance when Force Palm hits, it can paralyze the opponent!" Hikaru explained.

That left Monferno concerned for his pre-evolved form. "Now's our chance! Bone Rush!" Maylene called. Lucario bashed the Chimp Pokémon multiple times with the Ground Type attack.

"Use Dig to get away!" Ash called. Despite of his exhaustion, Chimchar dug underground for a surprise attack, leaving Bone Rush to miss one last time. "Just try to sense Chimchar's aura!" Maylene called.

Lucario then used his Aura sense, searching for the Fire Type Pokémon. It growled as it found the aura. "You found it! Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" Maylene called. The Aura Pokémon shot the sphere at the spot.

When it exploded, Chimchar was sent popping out! "Chimchar!" Ash called out. "Now! Metal Claw!" Maylene shouted. Lucario sheathed his Steel Type attack, striking the Fire Type directly.

Chimchar screeched in pain as it was sent flying to the wall. Ash, Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn all looked at the fallen Fire Type in surprise. Monferno was speechless of what occurred to his pre-evolved form.

Buizel grew a bit frightened of the power, as Connolly called Chimchar out. "Chimchar is unable to battle!" Connolly declared. Ash returned the fallen Fire Type back to its Pokéball. "You did your best! Like you always do!" Ash praised.

**Ash: 1** **Pokémon**

He put the ball away, as he took out his third. "Lucario was too tough... But... Buizel! I choose you!" Ash called. The Water Type appeared from his Pokéball, glaring at his opponent.

"Buizel! It's up to you now!" Ash called. "Bui bui!" Buizel growled, glaring at Lucario. The Aura Pokémon growled back, ready for some more. "It's obvious that your Buizel is tough! We'll see how tough!" Maylene smirked.

As Dawn and her Pokémon cheered for Ash once again, Hikaru's Buizel looked down with a sad sigh. The Twinleaf boy noticed as he rubbed the Sea Weasel Pokémon's head.

"You're worried about your big brother, huh?" Hikaru asked. "Bui." The little Water Type nodded with a sad face. Hikaru smiled, holding Buizel in his lap, comforting him. "Don't worry about it. You know that your brother is tough, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Bui bui." Buizel nodded as he looked at his big brother, who glanced at his little one with a wink and a thumbs up. The little Buizel then cheered for his big brother, only making the older Buizel grin.

"Buizel! Water Gun!" "Lucario! Aura Sphere!" Ash and Maylene called out their attacks. Water Gun and Aura Sphere met together, creating an explosion. "That sure looks like a draw!" Dawn guessed.

"Look again!" Brock called. To everyone's surprise, the Aura Sphere made it through, exploding on the tough Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel yelled out in pain as he was resisted it.

"Buizel!" Ash gasped. The little Buizel gasped along as well. "Lucario! Bone Rush!" Maylene called, not wanting to give her opponent a chance. "Dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Buizel recovered enough to dodge most of Lucario's Bone Rush attack. "When it comes to speed, Buizel rules!" Dawn bragged. The Gym Leader sneered at this. "I wouldn't think so!" Maylene called.

Lucario bashed the bone on Buizel's feet, knocking him off balance. The Sea Weasel Pokémon grunted in pain as his little brother encouraged him to get up. "Bui bui! Bui bui bui!" Hikaru's Buizel called out.

Ash's Buizel grew surprised for a bit, before grinning as it got up. "You okay, Buizel?" Ash asked. Buizel responded with a determined response as Ash called for another attack.

"You heard your little brother! See what you think about this! Spin and use Aqua Jet!" Ash called. Buizel spun around, water surrounding him as he charged at the Aura Pokémon.

"That's the same kind of combination he used when he was against me!" Dawn exclaimed. "That makes sense! It's great for a Contest! Now, Metal Claw, go!" Maylene called.

Lucario used the Steel Type move, but it wasn't strong enough for it to block, causing Lucario to be bashed away by the Water Type move! "Lucario! Are you hurt?" Maylene asked. As the Aura Pokémon got up, Ash was already calling another move.

"Okay! Sonicboom, go!" The Kanto trainer yelled. Sonicboom was unleashed as the Veilstone Gym Leader got ready. "Use Bone Rush to defend!" Maylene shouted.

Lucario used the Ground Type move as it spun the glowing bone, nullifying the Sonicboom. The two looked at each other with smirks, looking like they were to become rivals of some sort.

"Aura Sphere!" Maylene shouted. The Aura Pokémon shot three Aura Spheres, as Ash attempted to counter them. "Knock it back with Sonicboom!" Ash called.

Aura Sphere was stopped, but Lucario wasn't. Both Ash and Buizel gasped as Lucario placed his palm on Buizel's chest. "Oh no!" Brock gasped. Dawn grew shocked with the little Buizel.

Hikaru gritted his teeth, knowing of what's coming. "Force Palm!" The Veilstone Gym Leader called. Buizel yelled in pain as he was sent crashing to the ground. "Buizel!" Ash called.

"Bui bui bui!" Hikaru's Buizel called out desperately. He kept encouraging his brother to stand and fight. The older Buizel struggled to get up as Maylene prepared the finishing move.

"Let's finish this up with Aura Sphere, full power!" Maylene called. Lucario prepared another Aura Sphere as Ash called out to his Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Buizel! Get up!" Ash called.

Buizel gritted his teeth as he struggled to stay standing. "I think this might be it..." Brock replied, frowning. "Buizel! Come on! You can do it!" Dawn called. Hikaru gritted his teeth, before blinking in surprise.

"Hey... You see that?" Hikaru asked. The others looked at him in confusion before seeing the same thing. Buizel was preparing a move, that looked similar to Aura Sphere, but it was water!

Maylene and Lucario was startled by the new move as well. "Could we be seeing things? Or is that, Water Pulse?" Maylene asked. Ash was surprised by this, seeing Buizel's determined smirk.

"It is! Buizel can use Water Pulse now!" Ash called. Buizel smirked, ready for some more. His little brother grew amazed with the new move as Maylene called her attack out.

"Then let's end this now! Lucario! Aura Sphere!" Maylene called. The Aura Pokémon shot the attack as Ash countered with his. "Buizel! Water Pulse!" Ash called. The new move was launched.

The two sphere attacks collided, creating a huge explosion. "Wow! Look at that power!" Dawn exclaimed. "The balance looks perfect and the form is in great shape, too!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Bui..." The little Buizel was amazed as well. "What a Water Pulse!" Ash complimented. "Bui bui..." Buizel smirked. Lucario grunted with an amused tone. "Yes, Lucario. I'm happy, too. It's great to have an opponent that strong!" Maylene admitted.

Both battlers were ready as the Kanto trainer called out his attack. "Now, spin! And use Aqua Jet!" Ash called. "Now! Force Palm!" Maylene intercepted. Both attacks met, creating an explosion!

Both Buizel and Lucario were sent flying towards the wall, with their trainers concerned for them. "Are you alright?" Maylene asked. Lucario responded by leaping in the air.

"Buizel! Here it comes!" Ash warned. The Sea Weasel Pokémon responded by doing the same as well. "Aura Sphere!" "Use Water Pulse!" Maylene and Ash called. Both attacks were launched, exploding once again.

The ceiling of the battlefield was shattered as both opponents slammed to the ground. "Lucario!" "Buizel!" The two trainers called. Everyone, especially the little Buizel was shocked with this.

"Power beyond belief!" Brock commented. Lucario began to stand, resisting the pain it had. "Can you still go on, Lucario?" Maylene asked. The Aura Pokémon grunted as he got up.

Buizel, however, was still struggling to stand. "Come on, Buizel! Get up!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called, trying to support his friend. "This should do it! Lucario! Metal Claw!" Maylene called.

Metal Claw slashed Buizel away. Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock all gasped. "Bui bui!" Hikaru's Buizel yelled for his older brother. "Buizel! You've got to get up, now!" Ash called. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu called.

Hikaru glared at the Kanto trainer. "Keep quiet, Ash!" Hikaru snapped. "What!?" Ash yelled back. "Let Buizel make his own decision to get up or not! This isn't your choice to make!" Hikaru demanded.

Ash glared back as Connolly began to call Buizel out. "Buizel is unable to- Huh?" Connolly started, but stopped. The older Sea Weasel Pokémon wasn't going to give up yet as he slowly got up.

"That's it, Buizel! Get up!" Dawn cheered. "Bui bui bui!" Hikaru's Buizel yelled, making his last support for his older brother. Ash's Buizel smirked, nodding to his little brother as Ash made his remark.

"We'll never give up!" Ash reminded. Lucario grunted in satisfaction as Maylene smirked. "Now, that's what I call courage! But, this is it! Lucario, Bone Rush!" Maylene shouted.

As the Aura Pokémon charged with the Ground Type attack, the older Sea Weasel Pokémon wobbled, still trying to recover. "Quick! Dodge it!" Ash yelled. Buizel attempted to dodge feebly, then.

"HEY! Dodge it, Bui- Wha?" Hikaru started to encourage, but stopped. Everyone looked up to see rain pouring down. "Rain?" Dawn asked. At this moment, as Lucario struck, the older Buizel dodged.

"Alright!" "Too late!" Ash and Maylene called out. As Lucario struck many times, Buizel dodged, but this time, even faster. "Wow! Buizel is moving so fast!" Dawn commented.

"That's Buizel's special ability, Swift Swim! When it rains, Buizel's speed increases!" Brock explained. Buizel skidded back to Ash, who grinned. "Yeah! Looking good!" Ash complimented.

Lucario grunted with a smirk. "I'm impressed! Excellent use of the weather!" Maylene complimented. "Spin and use Aqua Jet!" "Force Palm!" Ash and Maylene called out.

Once again, the two attacks met, before exploding. Lucario was still standing, but the Sea Weasel Pokémon wasn't. "Stand up, Buizel!" Ash called. Buizel attempted to stand, before being paralyzed.

"No, not again! Buizel can't move because of Force Palm's effect!" Hikaru grunted, narrowing his eyes. "Bui bui!" Hikaru's Buizel called out. The older Buizel managed to get up as Ash got ready.

"This is it! We're gonna have to settle this with one attack!" Ash decided. "Lucario! It's time for us to be done with this once and for all!" Maylene called out. The two battlers panted, ready for their final attack.

"Use Water Pulse!" Ash called. "Use Force Palm!" Maylene called along. Water Pulse shot at Lucario, who aimed the Force Palm. Ash then made another combination attack.

"Buizel, once more! Spin and use Aqua Jet!" Ash yelled. The Sea Weasel Pokémon yelled as he spun with the Water Type move once more, combining with the Water Pulse. The two charged at each other, before creating a huge explosion.

Both the Kanto trainer and the Veilstone Gym Leader waited to see what has happened. As the dust cleared, both Lucario and Buizel were still standing, with many bruises on them.

Everyone on the sidelines watched to see what the results were. After for a moment, the two smiled at each other, before fainting at the same time. "Buizel!" "Lucario!" The two trainers gasped.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Therefore, this match is a draw!" Connolly declared.

**Draw!**

The two trainers helped their Pokémon up. "What do you know! Buizel, you were great!" Ash complimented. "Bui bui bui..." Buizel thanked weakly. His little brother ran over, hugging his older brother.

"Bui..." The little Buizel replied, snuggling onto his brother's fur. Both Ash and Hikaru smiled, as Ash's Buizel licked his little brother softly on the forehead in affection, before hugging him back. Maylene helped her Lucario up as well.

"Lucario, you fought hard." Maylene complimented. Lucario grunted in thanks as the others rose from their seats. "Wow... Both sides gave it their all!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah... Both Maylene and Ash can be proud!" Brock assured. All of Dawn's Pokémon and Hikaru's Monferno agreed with a smile. Dawn looked back at the two worn out battlers with a smile.

"And I got to see a great battle!" Dawn stated. Hikaru smirked with that. "You're not the only one." Hikaru reminded. The two trainers nodded to each other, before looking back at the Kanto trainer.

It was evening as everyone was outside. The rain stopped, with the sunset showing. "Since the battle ended in a tie, what happens to the badge?" Dawn asked.

"That decision depends on the judgement of the Gym Leader." Connolly answered. Maylene looked up at her referee with a smile. "So, you're telling me if I give the word, Ash gets the badge?" Maylene asked. "Right." Connolly agreed.

The Veilstone Gym Leader smiled at the Kanto trainer. "Well then, let's just say that Ash challenged me to the greatest Gym challenge of all times! Is that good enough of a reason to you?" Maylene asked, turning to her Pokémon.

All her Fighting Types, including Lucario smiled with a nod. Maylene nodded back, smiling at the Kanto trainer. "They say yes! Ash, please accept the Cobble Badge!" Maylene replied.

She handed the badge to Ash, who grew startled. "For... me?" Ash asked, bewildered. "Of course!" Maylene agreed with a smile. With joy, Ash took the Sinnoh Badge with thanks.

"Whoa, thanks, Maylene!" Ash thanked. The Gym Leader smiled at the remark. "I'm the one who should be thanking you and Hikaru! Thanks to you and your friends, I got the confidence to continue as Gym Leader!" Maylene explained.

"That's great!" "You make sure you stay strong!" Dawn and Brock called out. Ash looked at his Cobble Badge as he held it up with a smile. "Alright! Check it out! I've just got, the Cobble Badge!" Ash cheered.

Staravia, Pikachu, Chimchar, and Buizel all cheered along for their achievement. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all smiled and laughed at their friend's excitement as the Kanto trainer held his badge in triumph.

And so, ending in a draw, Ash won his third Sinnoh Gym Badge, making it three out of eight, similar to Hikaru's, but his was won by victory. But, with no matter, the group have finally finished on what they needed to do in Veilstone City.

Their next destination will be determined of where they go tomorrow! Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 33: Power Down! A New Enemy!?**

**Chapter 34: Team Galactic Appears!**

**Chapter 35: To Cherish a Chingling! **

**Chapter 36: The Bells Are Chingling!**

**Chapter 37: A Shocking Evolution Battle!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Alright! I just won my third Sinnoh Badge! Our next place will be Pastoria City!

Nurse Joy: Oh my! What's going on!? All the signals are...

Maylene: Lucario has detected some wave interference...

Hikaru: No way... If this keeps up, Veilstone City will be in peril!

Dawn: Who would do such a thing?

Officer Jenny: I may know one group of people who might cause this disaster.


	33. Power Down! A New Enemy?

**Chapter 33: Power Down! A New Enemy!?**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash finally had his third Gym battle against Maylene, after Hikaru and Dawn had their battle with her. Ash fought hard, defeating the first two of Maylene's Pokémon.

Staravia managed to defeat both Machoke and Meditite, with Chimchar's help, but fell to Lucario, who managed to defeat Chimchar as well. Buizel was next, who was cheered by his little brother as well.

The fight grew intense, as Buizel learned how to use Water Pulse, but still had a draw with the Aura Pokémon. Despite of the draw, Ash earned the Cobble Badge for his hard efforts to win.

Now, the group are preparing to leave for Veilstone City... But, something is awaiting them tonight.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

**Together**

(Zoey, Dawn, and a silhouetted girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

"Maylene gave me all the details. It must've been intense if it had ended in a draw!" Reggie chuckled. The four trainers were walking with Reggie in the night, as the breeder was taking them to see something before they leave tomorrow.

"Yeah! The Pokémon totally gave it their all!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "True that the Pokémon do deserve a lot of credit, but I do think we have to thank Dawn as well!" Brock added.

"Yeah..." Hikaru agreed, turning to his childhood friend. Dawn blinked in surprise, turning to her four friends. "Your battle with Maylene have rekindled her battling spirit back, so we should be thanking you as well!" Hikaru explained.

Dawn blushed with that, looking away a little. "Well... Let's just say I was gonna do anything I could do to see both Hikaru and Ash's awesome Gym battle with Maylene!" Dawn assured.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed. The female Coordinator blushed as the Twinleaf boy blinked in confusion as he rubbed his Fire Type's furry head. Monferno grinned happily with the soft rubbing.

The Playful Pokémon then adjusted his Focus Band as Dawn turned to Reggie. "So, Reggie! Why don't you fill us in on where you're headed now?" Dawn asked.

The breeder smirked as he looked up. "Can't wait, huh? Relax! You'll see!" Reggie smirked.

Later, Paul's brother brought everyone up to where they all saw an amazing sight. The four trainers grew awe with of what they were seeing. "You like it? Neat, huh? Reggie asked.

What everyone was seeing was a field of meteorites. Citizens of Veilstone City were watching them, seeing of what they were. The meteorites were glowing with a faint blue aura.

"Since you're all leaving Veilstone City bright and early tomorrow, I wanted you all to see our city landmarks tonight!" Reggie explained. "You mean those meteorites, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Ferno?" Monferno asked along. "Right!" Reggie answered. "City landmarks, huh? You mean those bunch of rocks?" Ash asked, not hearing Hikaru's words.

Both Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped as the Twinleaf boy's face darkened. _"Ignorant..."_ Hikaru thought, as Monferno grumbled darkly as well. "Ash! Those aren't ordinary rocks!" Dawn reminded.

Ash and Pikachu turned to their friend in confusion as the Coordinator turned to Reggie. "Those rocks are meteorites, right?" Dawn asked. The breeder nodded with a smile.

"Right! Exactly!" Reggie answered. Ash widened his eyes in surprise. "Whoa! Meteorites!?" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno all came down from their trainers as they looked closer at the meteorites.

"There are so many of them!" Brock stated. As the Pokémon looked at the glowing boulders, Hikaru explained the short history of meteorites. "These meteorites are what put Veilstone City on a map, you see..." Hikaru explained.

Reggie nodded and continued the history lecture. "You see, our city was called; 'The City Hewn From Rock'. And these meteorites are part of it!" Reggie explained.

The five looked at the bulletin board that was showing of the Veilstone City's origins. "I knew that I had read Veilstone City was built, surrounding the meteorites!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Right! The truth is, these meteorites have been honored as guardians since way back ancient times! Of course, as the meteorites' fame grew, people have been traveling all over to see them! And that's how Veilstone City gradually has been taking shape!" Reggie explained.

Hikaru inspected the history and the images on the bulletin board as he looked in amazement. "You weren't kidding about the fame and guardian part..." Hikaru sighed, looking up and down.

The breeder nodded, looking back. "Now, the greatful people of our fair city have watched over all our guardians!" Reggie added. With those words, everyone looked back at the meteorites.

"Wow! The meteorites are guardians!" Ash exclaimed. "It's so exciting to know of where they came from! I just love an awesome mystery like this!" Dawn giggled.

"A mystery is right. The history of this is really intriguing!" Hikaru stated, kneeling down to take a closer look at the glowing rocks with Monferno going back on his shoulder.

"Yeah!... Think of the people all over the world... Moving here all those years ago, creating of what turned out to be Veilstone City!" Brock agreed. The five trainers with the three Pokémon watched as little time passed.

No one noticed a helicopter flying by, which had a G sign on it.

**Later...**

Reggie had headed back home, while the four trainers were at the Veilstone City Pokémon Center. Ash was polishing his three Gym Badges, with Hikaru doing the same, along with his three Contest Ribbons.

The Twinleaf boy looked at his three badges and ribbons, giving a deep sigh. "Mon?" Monferno asked. Hikaru blinked in startle as his Pokémon brother climbed onto his shoulder, looking at him in a curious expression.

"It's nothing, buddy. I'm just thinking on how far we went through. I can't even remember the last time I had so much fun with you and the others." Hikaru explained. He rubbed the furry head again.

The Playful Pokémon grinned again at the soft rub as he felt like taking a nap on his human brother's shoulder. The Twinleaf boy smirked as he looked at his three friends.

"Ash! Hikaru! It's so nice on how the two of you got three Gym Badges now!" Dawn assured. "Lup!" Piplup agreed. "Thanks, Dawn. Five more badges and two more ribbons to go, I guess." Hikaru replied.

"Ferno. Mon." Monferno replied along. Ash smiled along as he looked at his rival and friend. "Yeah! Only two more before you can enter the Grand Festival!" Ash added. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

The Kanto trainer then looked back at the female Coordinator. "And we're also gonna need five more to enter the Sinnoh League! So, there's no time to get confident!" Ash reminded.

Pikachu agreed with raising his paw up in agreement. "No need to worry! Those five other badges will be coming in soon!" Dawn assured. Ash nodded as he looked at the Cobble Badge.

"Yeah, but don't forget, I didn't win the Cobble Badge by beating Maylene fair and square!" Ash added. Hikaru bit his lips as he turned to the Kanto trainer, wanting to say something, until Brock started.

"Come on! She gave you that badge because she recognized you and your Pokémon's strength and determination, so you really ought to be proud!" Brock assured. Ash gave one last look at the badge before agreeing.

"Yeah, you're right. That means I've got to be battling super hard, and prove what Maylene did was the right thing!" Ash agreed. Hikaru smiled, as he closed both of his cases.

The Kanto trainer turned to his Electric Type with a grin. "So, buddy! Are you with me all the way?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

The Twinleaf boy smiled as he and Monferno looked at the Kanto trainer. "Now, that's more like it! Determination is what I'm talking about!" Hikaru chuckled. "Monferno!" Monferno replied.

Ash grinned, giving his Sinnoh friend a thumbs up and a cheeky grin, with Pikachu doing the same.

Brock took out a remote that showed a screen of the Sinnoh region map. "Let's see now... Why don't we figure out for the next Gym for the both of you?" Brock suggested.

"I suppose that's a fine idea. Where should we go?" Hikaru asked. Brock thought for a minute until Nurse Joy came by with some orange juice. "From here, I think Pastoria City is a good choice!" Nurse Joy suggested.

The group turned to hear the location. "You think? Maybe so..." Ash replied. Nurse Joy turned to the screen, explaining about the city and on how to get there.

"There's a resort on the shores of Lake Valor right on the way, so you can break for a little rest! I've also heard that the Gym Leader there is an expert on Water Type Pokémon as well!" Nurse Joy explained.

Hikaru looked down, sweat dropping. "Water Types, huh... Ugh... Sorry, buddy. Looks like you have to back out of this one." Hikaru explained. "Ferno..." Monferno said sadly, slumping down.

To Ash, he was eager and determined. "Mm! Water Types are cool! Next stop, Pastoria City!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

That was when Brock came next to the nurse for some another of his love talk. "Perhaps you'd like to come, too... And together, we'd find of what we were seeking... A love! Our love that has been burning deep within our hearts!" Brock exclaimed.

Suddenly, Croagunk interrupted the moment with another Poison Jab attack, causing the breeder in training to grunt in pain. "Urgh! Of course... Fire burns in other places as well..." Brock grunted, before falling in unconsciousness.

Hikaru and Monferno grew ticks on their heads as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup all sweat dropped, laughing nervously. That was when Ash turned to ask the question to the two Coordinators.

"Hey, Hikaru! Dawn! So, what's going on with your next Contest?" Ash asked. Hikaru blinked before shrugging. "To be honest, I don't know where the next Contest would be at the moment." Hikaru admitted.

Monferno replied in agreement as Dawn blinked in startle. She then made a funny face, trying to assure to his two friends. "Ash! You'll never guess! We're right in the middle of working on a brand, new combination!" Dawn lied.

With those nervous words, Piplup looked at his trainer in worry, as Hikaru's face darkened as he sighed. He got up, looking at his two friends.

"I'll be right back. I just need to call my mom, since she has yet to receive of what's new." Hikaru explained. Ash and Dawn nodded as he and Monferno walked to the phone center.

The Twinleaf boy dialed the home phone number and waited for his mother to pick up. A few seconds passed as he was still waiting for the pick up. Five seconds passed as Hikaru sighed.

He turned off the phone as he got up with the Playful Pokémon looking at him curiously. "She must be asleep right now. Might as well call her tomorrow." Hikaru decided.

Monferno shrugged as he went along with the plan. The two of them headed back to their friends, just to see that Brock had recovered from the Poison Jab attack. "No luck?" Dawn asked.

The Twinleaf boy shook his head as he sat down. Suddenly, there was a strange noise going on. The group turned to see a number of lights shining around an area. It seemed to be coming from the meteorite fields.

"Whoa..." Dawn replied, amazed. "That's weird..." Ash stated. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he looked close. What was going on right now?

**Meanwhile...**

At Reggie's house, the breeder was in the backyard with some Pokémon, also seeing the shining lights. Reggie frowned with this. "What's going on there?" Reggie asked. Electabuzz grunted with a glare, seeing the lights.

At the Veilstone Gym, Maylene and Lucario were meditating as the Aura Pokémon sensed some interfering auras. He perked up, growling at the direction of where it was coming from.

The Gym Leader noticed the anger as she looked too, with a frown. "You sense it too. Don't you, Lucario?" Maylene asked. "Ruh..." Lucario grunted darkly, glaring at the sound coming by.

Back at the Pokémon Center, the four trainers and Nurse Joy looked to see that the lights had vanished. "Whoa... The lights just disappeared!" Dawn stated. Hikaru made some guesses of the reason.

"What was it?" Ash asked. "Could they be coming from the meteorites?" Hikaru guessed. Nurse Joy grew worried as she went back to her duty without another word.

To Reggie, he saw that the lights had vanished as well as he heard a phone call ringing from inside the house. "Yeah... Okay, I'm coming." Reggie replied, heading in the house with Electabuzz.

He turned the phone screen on, seeing his little brother, Paul. "It's me. Hi. So... You need to send me Electabuzz since we're preparing for the Pastoria Gym." Paul explained on the screen.

Reggie crossed his arms as he smirked. "Pastoria, huh? Guess it really is Electabuzz's turn!" Reggie smirked. He then brightened up as he explained the news to his younger brother.

"That's right! Your two old friends, Ash and Hikaru has been here. You know, the two trainers with the Pikachu that can use Volt Tackle and Monferno being the stubborn one you were telling me about? Interesting, those two. I like it." Reggie admitted.

The younger brother scoffed as he turned looked away. "Well, I suppose you would." Paul replied. The breeder smiled as he sat up.

"Guess what? The two of them earned the Cobble Badge, with Hikaru winning his a bit earlier." Reggie bragged. Paul scoffed again as he sighed. "So what? Anyone can win at the Veilstone Gym." Paul grumbled.

He opened his eyes, looking at his older brother. "Especially Hikaru, since he's at least one of a worthy opponent." Paul added. Reggie chuckled with that with Paul mentioning the Twinleaf boy.

Just as the two could make another word, the signal was out as the screen went buzzing. Paul's face disappeared from the screen as Reggie blinked in surprise. "Hm? What happened?" Reggie asked.

Meanwhile, at the Veilstone Police Center, the officers were having trouble trying to see of what was the problem. "Communications with the outside world has been cut off!" One officer called out.

"Oh no! Our radar is down, too! Something is jamming the whole grid!" The second officer added. Officer Jenny glared as she called out to her fellow officers. "Emergency mode, now!" Officer Jenny called.

She gave mulitple remindings to the officers. "Scramble all of our communications and run all informations immediately first! We've got to find out the source of this interference!" Officer Jenny yelled out.

At the Pokémon Center, everything in the communication devices were down. Ash, Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn, with their three Pokémon ran to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy! What happened!?" Brock asked.

Nurse Joy frowned as she tried to find the sources of the signal problems as well. "I'm afraid something has gone terribly wrong with our medical equipment! And it's affecting the recovery of the Pokémon!" Nurse Joy explained.

Both Ash and Hikaru widened their eyes in shock. "What!?" Ash gasped. "So, you don't know the reason for all of this mess?" Hikaru asked. Just as the nurse was about to call, a familiar voice called out.

"Nurse Joy!" Maylene called. Everyone turned to see the Veilstone Gym Leader, running with her Aura Pokémon. "Maylene!" Nurse Joy called.

"Lucario and I both sensed that something was wrong! So, we came as quickly as we could! We've got to figure this out and fast!" Maylene explained. Lucario growled in agreement, glaring.

Hikaru clenched his fist, with only Monferno noticing. The Fire Type noticed his human brother's face darkened as his eyes glowed yellow and green once again.

Later, Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Maylene, and Brock ran to the park with their four Pokémon as Maylene explained. "Lucario says that it has something to do with those meteorites!" Maylene explained.

"Anything else?" Hikaru demanded, his eyes glowing bright. "All the phones and communications are dead. So, I sent Connolly as a messenger instead!" Maylene explained.

"Check out the helicopters! They've been hovering over them all day long!" Ash called out. The Twinleaf boy scoffed angrily as his eyes remained yellow and green as they stopped glowing, replacing his old pupils.

"Whoever the culprit is, they're going to pay! Veilstone City will be in peril if we don't solve this case!" Hikaru snapped. "Right!" Everyone else agreed. They all ran to the park to see what was happening with the meteorites.

So, with the signals all down, all parts of Veilstone City seems to be in a great peril! What will the group and Maylene find out as they attempt to solve the case? Stya tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 34: Team Galactic Appears!**

**Chapter 35: To Cherish a Chingling!**

**Chapter 36: The Bells are Chingling!**

**Chapter 37: The Past Love!**

**Chapter 38: To Save the Crossing! **

**Next chapter preview:**

Officer Jenny: I had a feeling it might be you... Team Galactic!

Saturn: Hmph. You're still too late. Once the meteorites are in our hands, part of our plan will be complete

Ash: That's not gonna happen!

Maylene: These meteorites are part of the landmarks in Veilstone City!

Brock: Huh!? Croagunk!? What are you doing!?

Hikaru: Who... Who are you people!? Do I know you?


	34. Team Galactic Appears!

**Chapter 34: Team Galactic Appears!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", after Ash had won the Cobble Badge against Maylene in his third Gym battle in a draw, Reggie guided the group to where Veilstone City's landmarks were.

Reggie explained about on how Veilstone City was built along with the meteorites, and how the city grew popular with the special boulders around. Once the lecture was over, the group headed back to the Pokémon Center.

There was only five more Sinnoh Gym Badges to go for Ash and Hikaru to enter the Sinnoh League. Hikaru only needed two more ribbons to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival as well, with Dawn still needing four.

But then, the signals of Veilstone City was completely cut down as the group, along with Maylene headed towards the meteorites field, where there's a chance that the culprit could be there. What will the heroes see?

Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, and Maylene, along with their four Pokémon ran up to see the park looking occupied by some group of people. Even the evil trio, Team Rocket was there!

"Look! It's Team Rocket!" Ash called. "But, where are the meteorites?" Maylene asked. Everyone saw that the meteorites looked to be dug out. Hikaru gritted his teeth. His eye pupils changed to the yellow and green color.

He glared from Team Rocket, then to the group of people. The organization seemed to be wearing uniforms that looked like a spacesuit, with a G sign on it. Dawn looked to see the people as well.

"And who are they?" Dawn asked. "Hey, you imbeciles. Are those group friends of yours?" Hikaru demanded, narrowing his eyes. Jessie grew ticked off as she creeped the group out, except Hikaru.

"SURE! BEST... FRIENDS... LIKE... YOU!" Jessie snapped angrily, saying the loud words slowly. The Twinleaf boy took out his Pokédex, seeing the new Pokémon with a man that looked like a commander.

"What about that Pokémon!?" Ash snapped. _"Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon and the evolved form of Croagunk. The poison produced in its sacks is carried through tubes in its arms to its knuckle claws." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"Fashion freaks or not! They stole our meteorites and they're no friends of ours!" Meowth snapped, pointing at the group. "Fashion? Since when? Dawn asked. Then, Brock remembered.

"Hey... I think I remember them now!" Brock recalled. The four trainers recalled of the incident in the Eterna City Museum where Team Rocket tried to steal the Adamant Orb.

_Flashback_

_"We were generously commissioned by a fashionably dressed fans of Team Rocket to steal it for his collection of rocks!" James said that day before._

_Flashback End_

"Of course... That incident in Eterna City, where they were trying to steal the Adamant Orb!" Hikaru recalled. "Ferno..." Monferno growled, glaring angrily at the Toxic Mouth Pokémon.

Dawn then recalled of the time in the Solaceon Ruins where the Unown were brainwashed of some sort. "They're all no good!" Dawn stated. "You can say that again." Hikaru grunted.

The Kanto trainer glared at the commander. "What are you guys up to!?" Ash snapped. The commander snorted and made no answer, only to call out an attack.

"Toxicroak, Dark Pulse, go." The commander called. Toxicroak launched the Dark Type attack at the group, much to their startle. Maylene quickly intercepted the order.

"Lucario, quick! Aura Sphere!" Maylene shouted. Lucario yelled as he launched the attack, that collided with Dark Pulse. The explosion caused Team Rocket to scream and sent flying to the ground.

"Man, oh man!" Ash grunted, gritting his teeth. "It didn't do a thing!" Maylene stated. As the smoke cleared, the commander made his explanation.

"We don't care about your landmarks. But, these meteorites must take the necessary forms!" The commander replied. Monferno growled as the Twinleaf boy stepped up. "What are you saying?" Hikaru asked.

The commander took one glance at the Twinleaf boy at his new eyes as he smirked, then frowned. "We're talking about the necessary forms to build the new world!" The commander answered.

Everyone on the good side glared at the call. "Sounds bad to me..." Ash grunted. "What do you expect?" Hikaru quietly asked. "Pika!" "Monferno!" Both Pikachu and Monferno snapped.

Just then, a motorcycle drove up, landing on the ground, in front of the conflict. "WOW! It's Jenny!" Brock yelled in glee. The commander grunted in annoyance as the officer stared at them.

She turned back to Maylene with a smile. "Maylene, thanks for the tip off." Officer Jenny thanked. The Gym Leader saluted with a proud smile. "My civic duty!" Maylene giggled.

The evil trio groaned as James spoke up. "They make me sick..." James complained. "At least the heat's off of us!" Jessie reminded. "Yeah! Let bowl brain take the wrap!" Meowth suggested.

"Wobba Wobba!" Wobbuffet agreed. Officer Jenny turned to the new evil organization with a serious glare. "You took the meteorites, right? All communications are down because of your tricks!" Officer Jenny snapped.

The commander let out a teasing sneer as he chuckled. "Maybe... And maybe not." The commander teased. Brock then grew serious as he made a guess for one of their tricks.

"I'll bet they're responsible for the Pokémon Center's breakdown!" Brock guessed. The officer nodded and added some more details.

"And not just the Pokémon Center, but every piece of equipment across Veilstone City!" Officer Jenny added. That caused the group and Maylene to gasp in shock. Officer Jenny glared at the commander then.

"You think the Sinnoh Special Police aren't aware of all the behind the scenes activity going on lately? Well, you're busted! You're one of those super, secret criminals... Team Galactic!" Officer Jenny declared.

"Team Galactic?" Ash repeated in question. "Another dull criminals we have to deal with?" Hikaru sighed, face palming in annoyance. Even Team Rocket was ticked off by this.

"They stole the word, 'Team'!" Jessie snapped. "Rip-offs with nice clothes!" James added silently. "But the hair? Forget about it!" Meowth silently scoffed. No one heard them as the officer asked them something.

"Tell me what are you planning to do with those meteorites!" Officer Jenny demanded. The commander sneered as he refused to answer.

"That would be a big waste of time. But, I will say it's all part of our big plan. Toxicroak, Dark Pulse, go." The commander called. Once again, the Dark Type move was launched.

But this time, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Maylene intercepted the attack. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" "Monferno! Counter with Flamethrower!" "Lucario! Aura Sphere!" The four trainers called out.

The four attacks exploded along with Dark Pulse, creating a big explosion. But then, one of the rings of Dark Pulse was headed straight for Brock! The breeder panicked, not able to move.

"Brock!" "Hit the deck!" Ash and Hikaru yelled. Suddenly, Croagunk appeared from his Pokéball, deflecting the dark ring with Brick Break. The three young trainers grew relieved.

"Awesome!" Dawn exclaimed. "Good call, Croagunk." Hikaru complimented. Brock sighed, as he looked at his Toxic Mouth Pokémon with thanks. "Thanks, Croagunk. You saved me!" Brock thanked.

Croagunk only croaked, looking to see that the commander's Toxicroak step up to him. The two evolved family forms glared at each other, looking like rivalry was sparking between them.

"Surrender peacefully whiile you can. Unless you'd rather leave here kicking and screaming in handcuffs!" Officer Jenny demanded. Secretly, at the word, handcuffs, Team Rocket panicked.

"I hate those!" Jessie shrieked. "They make my hands numb!" James gulped. "Let's blow this popsicle stand while we can!" Meowth called. The evil trio agreed as they tried to get away.

At the same time, the commander ordered his grunts. "Clear the way, now!" The commander called. "Sir!" All the grunts called. The six grunts took out their six Pokéballs, throwing them in the air.

At the summoning, thirty Golbats appeared, glaring at the group, Officer Jenny, and Maylene. They flew around, blocking their way. "What are those things!?" Dawn asked, taking out her Pokédex.

_"__Golbat, the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. Being nocturnal, Golbat fly at night in search of prey."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Once the scanning was complete, all the Golbats launched an Air Cutter attack!

Everyone moved quick to dodge, as Officer Jenny stepped back for a plan. "We need some help, now!" Officer Jenny called. The group separated as one of the Golbats aimed a Shadow Ball at Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" "Look out!" Dawn and Ash called. Hikaru quickly turned to see the ball coming towards him as he got out of the way. The commander turned to Hikaru as he ordered his men.

"Keep the boy unharmed. We must take him alive!" The commander called. Everyone widened their eyes as the grunts nodded. "Sir!" The grunts agreed.

Hikaru glared at the commander as Monferno moved to defend his human brother. "What do you want with me!?" Hikaru demanded. But, to his dismay, they made no answer, but more orders.

Air Cutter came to this way as both Hikaru and Monferno kept dodging it. Some of them managed to narrowly slice bits of Hikaru's body. As they stopped, Monferno was covered in mulitple scratches.

Hikaru was sweating, a cut on his cheek, with his jacket and pants cut. Few of the cuts had blood coming out. "Guys! We need to help Hikaru!" Ash called. "Ferno! Monferno!" Monferno screeched.

He was angry and upset at the Golbats for hurting his human brother as Hikaru glared back. Meanwhile, Croagunk and Toxicroak glared at each other, pushing their heads back. Both Brock and the commander noticed.

"Toxicroak, what are you doing!? Destroy Croagunk now!" The commander snapped. Brock got ready as well. "Now, Croagunk! Use Brick Break!" Brock called.

The two Poison Types separated from each other, as Croagunk aimed Brick Break, to which Toxicroak dodged. They stood between Team Rocket as the evil trio began to panic.

"Alright, Croagunk! Use Poison Sting!" Brock yelled. The pre-evolved Pokémon shot the needles at its evolved form. "Use Sludge Bomb!" The commander yelled.

The two Poison Type moves exploded on Team Rocket as the evil trio panicked and screamed. An explosion occurred as Team Rocket was sent flying towards the night sky.

Jessie - "Why us!?"

James - "Beats me!"

Meowth - "We're probably at the wrong place, and at the wrong time!"

"PERFECT FOR BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying out of sight. As they were gone, everyone had more problems to deal with.

The evil Team Galactic were taking the meteorites in their helicopters by the time the injured Hikaru reunited with the others with his scratched up Monferno. "There are so many Golbats, we can't get close to the helicopters!" Officer Jenny grunted.

Suddenly, behind Pikachu and Piplup, a Golbat aimed a Shadow Ball at the two. The Twinleaf boy was the first to notice as he ran for the two. Ash noticed this as well. "Pikachu and Piplup! Look out!" Ash yelled.

Both starters gasped in shock as the Shadow Ball was launched. Just in time, Hikaru took the hit, but at the same time, he sent it flying, while taking some damage from the ball.

"Ah!" Ash and Brock gasped. "No, Hikaru!" "Ferno! Mon!" Dawn and Monferno gasped out loud. The Playful Pokémon ran towards his injured trainer as Pikachu and Piplup ran over as well.

"You three okay?" Hikaru asked, panting as he struggled to stay standing. The three starters nodded as Hikaru nodded back. He got up, glaring at the opponent. "Hikaru! You okay?" Ash asked.

The Twinleaf boy turned around with a nod. "Never better, I can say..." Hikaru wheezed, gripping his cut shoulder. Just then, a Thunder attack shocked most of the Golbats away!

Everyone turned to see who it was. It was none other than Reggie and Electabuzz. "Ash! Hikaru! Is everybody alright!?" Reggie called. "Reggie! We're fine! All except Hikaru, that is..." Ash answered.

Hikaru shook his head, with his changed eyes glowing a little. "I'm fine. Only a little damage, that's all." Hikaru assured. Dawn hesitantly nodded as she turned to the breeder. "Reggie! The meteorites!" Dawn called.

"We've got to combine all of our Pokémon's attacks and destroy those lines! Electabuzz, before I send you back to Paul, how about a little warm-up?" Reggie asked. Electabuzz nodded with a grunt.

"But first, we have to do something about those Golbats!" Officer Jenny reminded. With the call, Ash made his order. "Okay! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. "Electabuzz, Thunder, let's go!" Reggie called.

"Monferno! Join in with Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. "Now, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. Flamethrower, Thunder, Thunderbolt, and Bubblebeam all exploded on some of the Golbat.

The ones that were hit fell to the ground. The way was cleared as Reggie saw it. "Alright! Let's move!" Reggie called. Everyone nodded as they all dashed for the helicopters.

However, the commander saw right through their plan as he made his move. "Allow Toxicroak to use Sludge Bomb!" The commander yelled. Sludge Bomb was launched, aiming at the group.

One hit close behind Reggie and Electabuzz as they were sent flying to the ground. Some of the Golbats aimed to strike Electabuzz with their all out attacks.

Pikachu quickly took action as he launched a Thunderbolt at the Golbats, causing them all to fall to the ground. The Electric Mouse turned to his rival, as the evolved Electric Type grunted with a scoff.

But then, one of the weakened Golbats managed to shoot a Shadow Ball at Pikachu. "Hey... Look out!" "Monferno!" Hikaru and Monferno yelled. Pikachu quickly turned to see the incoming Shadow Ball.

Just as he thought he was hit, Electabuzz blocked the move with the ThunderPunch attack. As the Mouse Pokémon thanked his Electric rival, Electabuzz only smirked as the two faced the Golbats together.

With their power together, they both launched Thunderbolt and Thunder, shocking all the Golbats. One by one, the Golbats fell as Dawn grew amazed with the combined attacks.

"Awesome! Did you see the amazing combination that the two of them used?" Dawn asked. Even Ash, Hikaru, and Maylene was amazed. Reggie sheepishly smirked with the two.

"You know... I think Electabuzz was just paying off a debt." Reggie nervously chuckled. Ash grinned as he made his call. "Okay! Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called.

Pikachu charged at Electabuzz, who was waiting for the timing. "Electabuzz! Use Thunder!" Reggie called. Electabuzz then threw Pikachu, boosting the Volt Tackle with Thunder.

The Electric Type smashed the cables connecting to the helicopter, causing the meteorites to fall down. "Now, Lucario! Use Bone Rush!" "Monferno! Use Fury Swipes, let's go!" Hikaru called.

Both Fighting Types demolished the cables, freeing the meteorites from captive. That was when Dawn made her move with Piplup. "Piplup! Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup gave the meteorites a soft landing with the Whirlpool.

The meteorites landed safely, by then. The others cheered. "Wow! Good going, Piplup!" Ash complimented. The exhausted Twinleaf boy turned to see the grunts looking at their commander.

"Commander Saturn?" The female grunt asked. Saturn gritted his teeth as he looked at his grunts. "I know that there's no choice. Retreat, now! Toxicroak!" Saturn called.

He recalled his Toxic Mouth Pokémon to its Pokéball, as he made his way to the helicopter with the grunts. Hikaru weakly tried to run after the commander. "Hold it right there! Why did you want to capture me in the first place!?" Hikaru demanded.

Saturn sneered as he got into the copter. "Enjoy your freedom while you still can, boy. This isn't the last time you'll be seeing us." Saturn called. The doors closed as the helicopter begin to make their escape.

Hikaru gritted his teeth as he called for his Fire Type starter. "I won't you get away! Quick, Monferno! Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. Ash and Maylene followed along, making their calls.

"Thunderbolt!" "Aura Sphere!" Ash and Maylene called out. But, to their dismay, the three attacks were too late to reach the helicopters as everyone watched, seeing Team Galactic getting away.

"Officer Jenny, I'm sorry!" Ash apologized. "We let Team Galactic get away." Dawn added sadly. The officer sighed, turning to everyone.

"We did manage to get all the meteorites back. For that, I thank you for all of your help!" Officer Jenny chuckled with thanks. Just then, Hikaru's pupils returned to normal as he fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped as Monferno grew shocked. "H-Hey, Hikaru! Are you okay!?" Ash asked, helping his friend up. He only heard a grunt and a little snore. Reggie and Dawn nervously smiled at that.

"I think all Hikaru needs is a great rest. He suffered through a lot in this case." Reggie suggested. Officer Jenny nodded as she looked up. "But, I'm sure this isn't the last time we saw those criminals. If only we knew more about Team Galactic..." Officer Jenny replied.

Ash and Dawn both smiled at the now sleeping Hikaru. Monferno got onto his human brother's shoulder, nuzzling his right cheek, as he began his sleep on Hikaru.

"You moron... I can't believe you took all of the hits for our Pokémon... But, thanks." Dawn thanked softly, smiling at her best friend. "I still don't get why Team Galactic was after the meteorites AND Hikaru, though..." Ash mumbled.

Everyone frowned at that. "Well, everyone's okay for now. Let's head back to the Pokémon Center, so that both Hikaru and Monferno can recover better." Brock suggested.

Everyone agreed at that. Officer Jenny went through some extra investigations at the field, as Reggie and Maylene headed back to the Gym and the house. Ash, Dawn, and Brock helped their friend back to the Pokémon Center, putting him and Monferno in bed peacefully.

**The next morning...**

All of Hikaru and Monferno's wounds were healed, thanks to Nurse Joy, and for a good night sleep. "Ugh... Last night was painful, but I feel better now, I think." Hikaru yawned, stretching up.

Monferno stretched as well, adjusting his Focus Band on his forehead as well. Maylene and Reggie both smiled at that. "All the safe and happy times on the rest of your journey!" Maylene called.

Lucario grunted with a nod and a smile. Ash grinned at that and nodded. "Hey, Maylene, thanks! You stay well!" Ash thanked. "I'm sure we'll see each other again!" Dawn assured.

The Veilstone Gym Leader nodded with a smile. "Yeah. In the meantime, I'm looking forward for both you and Hikaru to win your next Contests!" Maylene assured.

"Paul said his next Gym battle is in Pastoria City, too! So, have a safe trip and make sure you two win your fourth badge there!" Reggie called. "Sure thing, Reggie. And thanks." Hikaru thanked with a nod.

"Monferno!" Monferno screeched happily, hanging onto Hikaru's left shoulder. "Thanks! We'll do our best!" Ash promised. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Reggie nodded and turned to the Twinleaf boy.

"And watch out, too. Those maniacs could go after you some time." Reggie warned. Hikaru made a serious face and nodded. With the last words, the group said their goodbyes to Reggie, Maylene, and Lucario.

Their next destination in their plans were Pastoria City, for Ash and Hikaru's fourth Gym Badge!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 35: To Cherish a Chingling!**

**Chapter 36: The Bells Are Chingling!**

**Chapter 37: The Past Love!**

**Chapter 38: To Save the Crossing!**

**Chapter 39: Double Electric Battle!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: Check it out! Buneary has a new vest!

Hikaru: Fashion for a new style in the next Contest, huh?

Francesca: Oh no! I'm so sorry! My Chingling means well, but it gets spoiled most of the time...

Ash: Why don't we get Chingling to know you better in a battle?

Hikaru: In that case, why don't the two of you battle me?

Ash &amp; Dawn: A double battle?


	35. To Cherish a Chingling!

**Chapter 35: To Cherish a Chingling!**

It was a bright day as the group was taking a break. Yesterday, they had left Veilstone City to travel to Pastoria City for Ash and Hikaru's fourth Gym Badge. They are currently resting for a moment before taking off again.

Dawn was showing some pictures of the magazine to Buneary. Brock was giving Happiny some Pokémon food. Hikaru was brushing Luxio's fur, and Ash was training with Pikachu and Gligar.

"Now! Ready, Gligar? Let's go!" Ash called. Gligar nodded as he flew in the air, gliding in the air. The Kanto trainer smiled at that. "Yeah! Just like that!" Ash complimented.

The Ground-Flying Type Pokémon chuckled to himself, seeing that he is flying pretty well at the moment. "Now, give me a right turn!" Ash called. Gligar turned, but instead turned left!

Ash's smiled vanished as he called to his Pokémon. "Huh? Hey! That's the wrong turn!" Ash called. At that point, Gligar struggled to try to turn back, but began to fall!

"Ah! Gligar, look out!" Ash called in surprise.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

**Together**

(Zoey, Dawn, and a silhouetted girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

Gligar was still falling towards the ground, falling near where the others were! "Ah! You're gonna crash!" Ash yelled. Both Hikaru and Dawn turned in surprise, along with Luxio and Buneary.

Dawn covered Buneary with her body, with Hikaru trying to defend Luxio as well. But, instead of crashing onto them, Gligar fell on the rock on its head. Ash and Pikachu both ran over to the Ground Type.

"Oh man! Gligar! Are you okay!?" Ash asked. Gligar rubbed its head sheepishly as Dawn scolded the two. "Ash Ketchum! That was awfully dangerous!" Dawn snapped at the boy.

Ash walked over to the two trainers and Pokémon with an apologetic look. "Sorry... I guess Gligar doesn't glide too well." Ash apologized. Hikaru only scoffed, turning to brush Luxio's fur again.

"This happens most of the time, and you always make that excuse..." Hikaru grumbled, petting Luxio's head, as the Electric Type relaxed with a sleepy smile. Ash laughed nervously before turning to Dawn.

"Uh... Hey. Dawn, are you looking at that magazine again?" Ash asked. Brock came over as Hikaru took a glance. "It's called PokéChic! Dressing up your Pokémon in the lastest fashion is all the rage in Sinnoh!" Dawn explained.

Hikaru looked at the pages with a smile. "I think I've heard similar stuff like this... What, in a PokéStylist magazine?" Hikaru asked, making some thoughts. Both Luxio and Monferno looked at their human brother in curiosity.

"Yeah! It's similar to PokéStylist!" Dawn agreed. Brock smiled at that. "Oh? Isn't that interesting?" Brock asked, taking a closer look at the magazine pages.

Dawn showed the three boys some examples of the dress up part. "See? Aren't they adorable?" Dawn asked, flipping the pages. As the pages flipped, the Twinleaf boy let out a small blush.

"That page looks kind of cute. The Luxio one?" Hikaru called out. Dawn looked at the page along with the others. The page had Luxio, dressed in a red scarf, with a yellow ribbon on its tail.

It also had white armbands on each of its legs, followed by a blue headband around its forehead. Luxio blushed with that as she turned away in embarrassment. "Look! Luxio is blushing!" Ash teased.

"Pika Pika..." Pikachu replied, amazed by the fashion. "Buneary Bun!" Buneary called out, pointing to a Delcatty page. This page had a Delcatty with golden earrings, a red band on its body, and it was sitting on an orange pillow.

"You like this one, Buneary?" Dawn asked. The Rabbit Pokémon nodded happily as the female Coordinator turned to another page. "And here is Buneary's favorite!" Dawn replied.

She turned to a page where a Pikachu was wearing a white, suit that looked more like a giant tie with a Pokéball sign on it. Both Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped at the design.

Hikaru, Luxio, and Monferno made faces, looking like they're about to laugh as they covered their mouths with hands and paws. "Wha!? You're not interested in this, are you, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu replied with a nod and a frown. With that, the female Coordinator put the magazine away as she brought her bag out. "I designed a vest! Here, I'll show you... Ta-da!" Dawn called.

She pulled out a vest from the bag that was orange, with a pink heart at the center, with white collars on the top. The Twinleaf boy was amazed by this. "A fashion design for the next Contest, right?" Hikaru asked.

Dawn blushed, then looked at the vest. "To be honest, my mom made the vest, and sent it to us..." Dawn admitted. That caused both Ash and Pikachu to sweat drop as she glared at them.

"Come on! Give me a break! After all, I was the one who designed it!" Dawn scolded. She put up a happy face then as she put the vest on her Normal Type. It fit just right.

"Ah ha! Perfect fit!" Dawn giggled. Buneary then showed off its new vest as Happiny cheered for the new vest for her friend. "That looks really good on you!" Brock complimented.

"It sure does!" "Mm hm." Ash and Hikaru agreed. The Rabbit Pokémon turned to the Electric Type, who made a positive reaction. With Pikachu's answer, Buneary blushed with the call.

"Oh? Seems like Buneary has a crush on Pikachu!" Hikaru teased. That caused Buneary to flush even more red as she turned away, embarrassed. Just then, the Normal Type perked her ears up.

"Huh? Buneary? What's wrong?" Dawn asked. Luxio blinked before she perked her ears as well. "Luxio, you too?" Hikaru asked. The two females waited to hear the same voice it heard.

After for a few more times, everyone heard the voice now. They all looked to see the bushes. A Pokémon was hopping happily along. It jumped out of the bushes, greeting everyone happily.

It looked like a bell, with a green bow on its red-white head. "It's a Chingling!" Brock called. Dawn took out her Pokédex, scanning the new Pokémon. "Chingling, huh..." Dawn replied.

_"Chingling, the Bell Pokémon. It makes sounds__ by vibrating an orb in the back of its throat, and it moves by hopping."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. The Psychic Type suddenly jumped on Buneary!

It happily spun her around, looking like it was giving her a hug. It then hugged Monferno this time, followed by Luxio, and then to Pikachu! All four Pokémon were startled by this.

"That's one happy Pokémon!" Ash commented. Then, after the four huggings were done, it hugged Ash this time! Ash yelped as he was hugged firmly, as Chingling then hugged Hikaru.

The two boys were startled, until the Psychic Type landed, and jumped to hug Dawn. The female Coordinator giggled with that. "You sure like everyone, don't you?" Dawn asked.

"Well, it looks pretty obvious by Chingling's gesture and tone." Hikaru chuckled nervously. Suddenly, Ash let out a wail. Everyone turned to see Gligar trying to hug the Kanto trainer.

But, to Ash, he didn't seem to enjoy it as much. "Ah! Come on! I know that you like me, Gligar! Whoa!" Ash yelped as he and the Ground Type fell to the ground.

Ash grunted as he got out of Glugar's grasp, taking out his Pokéball. "Gligar, return!" Ash called. Just then, they all heard another voice. "There you are!" A girl's voice called out.

As everyone turned, there was a tall girl coming by, who looked like a magician. "Now, Chingling! What in the world are you doing here? I told you not to go out alone!" The girl scolded.

"I guess this means that this Chingling is your Pokémon, huh?" Ash asked. The girl nodded with a smile. "That's right! My name is Francesca." Francesca explained. "Hi there! I'm Ash!" Ash replied.

"Hello. My name is Dawn!" Dawn greeted. "My name is Hikaru. It's a pleasure." Hikaru greeted. At that moment, Brock rushed forward to the magician girl.

"HELLO! Please, call me Brock. Francesca, a lovely name only to be surpassed by your lovely being inside and out! My heart is ringing like a bell! Ding dong... Agh!" Brock exclaimed.

Right before he knew it, he was jabbed by Croagunk, who dragged him away. "Sorry... I'm rung out..." Brock groaned as he was dragged away by the Toxic Mouth Pokémon.

Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru all sweat dropped by the failure of Brock's love again. "Wow! Your Chingling is so adorable!" Dawn exclaimed. "Thank you! Though, to be honest, it's a bit spoiled." Francesca admitted.

"Spoiled? By how?" Hikaru asked. Before the magician could answer, Chingling this time, jumped and hugged her while spinning around! "Ah! Will you please, cut it out!?" Francesca pleaded, feeling annoyed with this.

"It's great to see that Chingling is so happy to be with you!" Ash stated. The magician sighed as her Pokémon stopped. "Well, I agree with you. Up to a point..." Francesca sighed.

The three young trainers grew confused as Francesca explained. "You see, I'm a Pokémon Magician." Francesca explained. That left both Ash and Hikaru surprised. "A Pokémon Magician?" Hikaru repeated.

So, Brock recovered enough to see of what Francesca wanted to show to the four trainers. Monferno, Luxio, Pikachu, Piplup, and Buneary watched along with their trainers.

"Alright then! The Pokémon Magic Show is about to begin!" Francesca declared. Everyone applauded for the show as the magician began her trick. She first put a tarp on a small table.

A shape took form on the tarp as Francesca took it off, revealing the same Chingling from before! "Chingling!" The Psychic Type rang, with Francesca smiling. Everyone applauded by this.

Francesca did it once again, covering her Chingling with the tarp. Then, another shape took form in the tarp, as the magician revealed two Chinglings! "Ching ching ching!" The second Chingling rang.

"Wow! You keep two cute Chinglings!" Dawn exclaimed as they all applauded for the trick. Francesca did it once again, covering the two Psychic Types with the tarp.

Again, a third form took place as Francesca revealed another Chingling! "Are you sure?" Francesca asked with a teasing smirk. There was a third Chingling greeting the group.

"There are actually three Chinglings!" Hikaru stated as he and the others applauded once again. "Ready?" Francesca asked her three Psychic Types as they made their call.

"Ching ling..."

"Ching ling ling..."

"Ching ling ling ling!"

"Chingling! Ching ling ling!"

Dawn squealed by this with happiness. "Wow! They're in harmony!" Dawn exclaimed. "And I need harmony with you... Urgh!" Brock started, but stopped when Hikaru's fist slammed it on his head, leaving him unconscious.

"She never asked you for your affection..." Hikaru snapped. Luxio and Monferno called out their agreements with their knowing look. Then, as the breeder recovered, the three Chingling did it again.

"Ching ling..."

"Ching ling ling..."

"Ching ling ling ling!"

"Chingling! Ching ling ling!"

Francesca chuckled as she took off her hat, doing her magic. Suddenly, a Pidgey flew out of a hat, flying above the three Psychic Types. "Wow! A Pidgey!" Ash exclaimed, even more impressed.

Pidgey chirped as the Chinglings made their call together. "Ching ling! Ching ling ling!" The three rang. Everyone applauded, feeling all amazed. "Those three are great!" Ash exclaimed.

Francesca smiled as she explained her motives. "We love doing our little act everywhere for children of all our ages!" Francesca explained. "I'm sure they love it as I do you!" Brock assured.

Hikaru once again glared at Brock, but let it pass as Dawn agreed. "Yeah! It sure looks awesome! Right, Buneary?" Dawn asked. "Bun bun bun!" Buneary agreed with happy hops.

"And now, for my next trick!" Francesca announced. She summoned her magic baton with her hands as she held her baton up in the air. The three Chinglings did it once again.

"Ching ling..."

"Ching ling ling..."

"Ching ling ling ling!"

"Chingling! Ching ling ling!"

Francesca began to make her third trick, until her spoiled Chingling flew in the air, and grabbed the top part of the baton, and revealed a small flower! The magician grew upset with this.

"Oh no! You ruined it!" Francesca complained as her spoiled Psychic Type rubbed her face with affection. Francesca sighed with this.

"See, this Chingling means well, but it's always messing up the act by jumping into my arms during our magic show!" Francesca explained. The group got up as Brock cleared his throat.

"I can see on how that would be a big problem!" Brock agreed. Just then, Chingling jumped over to Monferno, and tried pulling his arm to walk, but ended up failing.

Monferno sighed as he looked at his human brother, who face palmed with this. "This affection is a bit overboard, wouldn't you say?" Hikaru asked. "You're right about the overboard part..." Ash agreed.

As Chingling tried to keep pulling Monferno, Francesca walked over with a sigh. "Chingling, can't you give it a rest? I'm just about it with my wits and with this Chingling constant clinging!" Francesca pleaded.

Ash then had an idea as he made a determined fist. "You know, if you put this Chingling in a Pokémon battle, that might do the trick!" Ash exclaimed.

"Excellent! Pokémon do mature after a Pokémon battle! So, that's a great idea!" Brock agreed. "I'm a bit unsure with this clinging and affection stuff, but if a battle might make Chingling mature, then fine." Hikaru sighed.

Francesca blinked in concern for this. "A Pokémon battle? I've never been in one before!" Francesca admitted. "You just leave it to us and we'll show you how it's done!" Ash exclaimed.

Just then, Hikaru made a sudden decision. "If that's the case, why don't the two of you battle with me?" Hikaru asked. Both Ash and Dawn blinked in surprise with this decision.

"A double battle?" The two asked together. Hikaru nodded as Brock smiled with that. "Of course! That way, the Chingling would know faster on how to mature after a battle! Great!" Brock explained.

That made Ash grin for a bit. "Well, if that's how you want to do it, then let's go!" Ash called. "Alright!" Dawn agreed.

So, Ash and Dawn were facing off against Hikaru, who had Monferno and Luxio out, while Dawn had Buneary out, with Ash having Gligar.

"Chingling? Those nice people are having a Pokémon battle! So, pay attention!" Francesca reminded. Chingling replied with a positive tone as Brock called out the match. "Alright, begin!" Brock declared.

**Ash &amp; Dawn: Gligar &amp; Buneary VS Hikaru: Monferno &amp; Luxio**

"Time to get moving, Buneary! Start with Dizzy Punch!" Dawn called. "Okay, Gligar! Start this off with Steel Wing!" Ash called out. Dizzy Punch was aimed at Luxio, while Steel Wing was aimed at Monferno.

"Monferno! Use Flame Wheel on Buneary, and Luxio! You use Iron Tail on Gligar!" Hikaru called. The two switched targets, much to Buneary and Gligar's surprise.

"What!?" "Oh no!" Ash and Dawn gasped out loud. Flame Wheel bashed Buneary away, as Iron Tail smacked Gligar away. But, the two recovered as Dawn shrieked with this.

"Ah! Buneary's vest been burnt!" Dawn shrieked. Buneary looked down and shrieked as well. Part of the vest was burnt as the Normal Type glared at the Fire Type angrily.

"Hikaru Platinum! Did you have to use a Fire Type move on Buneary with her clothes on?!" Dawn snapped. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he only made another order.

"Mach Punch on Buneary! And Luxio, use Thunder Fang on Buneary as well!" Hikaru called. "No fair! Two against one!?" Dawn complained. The double attacks smashed Buneary to the ground as Dawn grew worried.

"Buneary! Hang in there!" Dawn called. "Alright then! Gligar! X-Scissor on Luxio, let's go!" Ash called. Gligar glided to strike Luxio, as Hikaru was ready. "Flamethrower to block it!" Hikaru called.

Fire burned the pincers of Gligar as the Flying Type yelled in pain, running around with its burnt pincers. "Oh no, Gligar!" Ash gasped. Francesca was amazed by this battle. "Whoa! Those guys are powerful!" Francesca exclaimed.

While Hikaru dealt with Ash, Dawn took the burnt vest off of Buneary, so that she would do better in battle. "Okay, Buneary! Show them a thing or two with Bounce on Monferno!" Dawn called.

Buneary leapt in the air, aiming the Flying Type attack at the Playful Pokémon. "Use Flamethrower to counter, Monferno! Luxio! You use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called.

Fire and electricity hit Buneary at once as she yelled in pain, falling to the ground. "Buneary! Stay strong! Use Ice Beam!" Dawn called. "And Gligar! You use Sand-Attack!" Ash called.

Sand and ice threw towards the two as Hikaru countered with his orders. "That won't work! Monferno! Flamethrower on Buneary! And Luxio! Hidden Power on Gligar!" Hikaru called.

The two attacks collided with each other, but the Flamethrower burned Buneary as Hidden Power exploded on Gligar! "Buneary!" "Gligar!" The two trainers gasped.

The two smacked into each other, creating a small explosion. As the dust cleared, it showed the two groaning with swirls in their eyes. Both Ash and Dawn gasped in shock.

**Winner: Hikaru**

"Both Buneary and Gligar are unable to battle! Monferno and Luxio wins! So, the winner of this double battle is Hikaru!" Brock declared. Monferno leapt onto Hikaru's hair, messing it up playfully.

Luxio put her front paws on Hikaru's chest as the Twinleaf boy smiled. "Great work, you two! Nice combination and teamwork!" Hikaru complimented. The two evolved Pokémon responded with happy cries.

The Kanto trainer and the female Coordinator returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs, praising them for their hard work. Brock looked at both sides with a smile.

"Now that both sides have been able to show some great attacks!" Brock replied. Francesca was most amazed by this as she looked at her Psychic Type Pokémon. "Chingling! Do you want to give it a try?" Francesca asked.

"Chingling Ching!" Chingling replied happily. So, Hikaru returned Luxio to her ball with thanks as he, Monferno, and Dawn watched on the sidelines. Buneary had recovered and stayed to watch as well.

Francesca and Chingling were facing off against Ash as he took out another Pokéball. "Now, Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon appeared, ready for a battle.

"Okay! What we're doing is teaching that Chingling how to battle!" Ash reminded. "Turtwig Turt!" The Grass Type replied with a nod. Francesca made some thoughts on Chingling's attacks.

"Now, if I remember things correctly, Chingling can use Confusion, Astonish, and Hidden Power, too..." Francesca recalled. "Alright then! Begin!" Brock called.

**Francesca: Chingling VS Ash: Turtwig**

"Alright then! Here we go!" Francesca called out. But then, like always, Chingling tried to embrace Turtwig as it spun around on his leaf! The Grass Type blinked in confusion with the affection.

"Come on! Stop fooling around!" Francesca pleaded as she pried the Psychic Type off of Turtwig. "Let's take it from the top..." Ash chuckled. "Hear that, Chingling? Let's go! Astonish!" Francesca called.

But, instead of obeying, Chingling looked at Francesca in confusion. "Come on, Chingling! Just use your move!" Francesca called. Hikaru bit his lips as he face palmed. "This is going to take a while..." Hikaru mumbled.

"Ferno." Monferno replied in agreement.

So, during a break on a route to Pastoria City, the four trainers and their Pokémon meet a Pokémon Magician named Francesca who was having trouble with one of her three Chinglings! Will the group teach it to be mature, or will it ignore the method and continue its immature ways? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 36: The Bells Are Chingling!**

**Chapter 37: The Past Love!**

**Chapter 38: To Save the Crossing!**

**Chapter 39: Double Electric Battle!**

**Chapter 40: Pikachu VS Raichu! A Rematch!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Francesca: Ah! Oh no, Chingling!

Jessie: This Chingling is now part of our Team Rocket musical plan!

James: That does it! You two can be a duo now!

Meowth: Hold on! James! Where are you going!?

Hikaru: Hold it right there! I believe we have some unfinished business!

Ash: Give Chingling back right now!


	36. The Bells Are Chingling!

**Chapter 36: The Bells Are Chingling!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group was taking a break on a route that led to Pastoria City, where they were headed there for Ash and Hikaru's fourth Gym battle and Gym Badge.

During their break however, Dawn was shown to receive a vest for Buneary as it fit perfectly after making an explanation about the Pokémon fashion design in a fashion magazine.

Once they were about to make their way again, they met up with a Pokémon magician named Francesca, who was having a problem with one of her three Chingling, who was spoiled and affectionate.

Ash and Dawn had a double battle against Hikaru, with Hikaru ending up as the victor to show the spoiled Chingling to mature during a battle. However, when battling against Ash's Turtwig, it didn't seem to get battling ideas.

How will this turn out? Read for yourself and you will find out.

"Let's take it from the top..." Ash chuckled nervously. "Hear that, Chingling? Let's go! Astonish!" Francesca called. But, instead of obeying orders, the Psychic Type turned to Francesca in confusion.

"Chingling, come on! Just use your move!" Francesca scolded. Hikaru face palmed with this, mumbling under his breath. "This is going to take a while..." Hikaru mumbled. "Ferno..." Monferno sadly replied.

Dawn then cheered the bell Pokémon on. "You can do it, Chingling! I know you can!" Dawn cheered on. But, once again, Chingling looked at the female Coordinator in confusion.

Ash then made his call instead. "Okay then, we'll start! Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon shot his attacks at the little Psychic Type, which made a direct hit!

Chingling squealed in pain as it was sent to the ground. Francesca panicked with this. "Sorry! A little rough!" Ash apologized. Dawn didn't accept this as she and Buneary scolded the two.

"Ash and Turtwig, I call foul!" Dawn snapped. Hikaru stepped in, glaring at the two. "Cut it out! I object! Battling is supposed to be serious! You're not supposed to call foul unless it's cheating!" Hikaru objected.

Dawn pouted as she turned away as Francesca ran to her Psychic Type. "Oh no, Chingling!" Francesca shrieked as she and the four trainers ran for her Pokémon.

As everyone tried to run for Chingling, suddenly, the ground gave itself away! Everyone screamed as they all fell in. "What's this hole doing here...?" Francesca groaned.

Hikaru rubbed the back of his head with an annoyed look. "I think we know whose hole this belongs to!" Hikaru stated. Indeed, the Twinleaf boy was right. There were voices making their motto.

It was Team Rocket! The evil trio sneered as they began their motto, but in an awkward way.

"Excuse me, would you like some cheese with that whine?"

"That moaning of yours is way over the line!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"At least I feel fine!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Yes, we're Team Rocket!"

James - "We're Team Rocket~!"

Jessie - "We're Team Rocket~!"

Meowth - "We're Team Rocket~!"

All three - "And we're in your faaaace! Yeaaaaah!"

"You see? Chingling aren't the only one with talent!" Jessie sneered. Francesca grew confused with that statement. "So, what's your point?" Francesca asked. Hikaru face palmed with this.

"Bad rhyme, you morons. Those guys are thieves who try to steal people's Pokémon!" Hikaru snapped, glaring at the once, singing evil trio. "Right! Francesca, let's go!" Dawn called.

But then, a net flew out of the balloon's basket. "Casting off!" James called. "Reel her in!" Jessie called. With that, the net caught the little Psychic Type as it came to the balloon.

The magician panicked with this. "Oh no! They've got my Chingling!" Francesca panicked. As the net was up to the balloon's level, Meowth gave a knowing smirk. "That's not bad! We only took one!" Meowth reminded.

Both Ash and Hikaru glared at the evil trio with disgust. "It doesn't matter if you only took one Pokémon! You're still morons no matter what you think you are!" Hikaru snapped angrily.

"Yeah! That's one too many! Quick, Turtwig, Razor Leaf!" Ash called. "Leafeon, use Magical Leaf to aid Turtwig!" Hikaru shouted. Leafeon appeared as the two Grass Types flew their attacks at the net.

It made hits, as the net repelled it! "What!?" Hikaru gasped in shock. Both Turtwig and Leafeon stepped back in surprise. "Ha ha ha ha! This net's bigger than your head!" James sang with insults.

Hikaru gritted his teeth, not taking the insult well. He turned to Monferno on his left shoulder. "Monferno! Burn the metal with Flamethrower!" Hikaru called.

Monferno nodded as he jumped in the air, burning up the metal that was holding. The Twinleaf boy then turned to the female Coordinator. "Give us some ice, Dawn!" Hikaru called.

At first, Dawn was confused of what Hikaru meant, until she looked at her Rabbit Pokémon. "Oh, right! Now, Buneary! Use Ice Beam!" Dawn called. Buneary nodded as she shot ice at the burnt metal.

Once the ice froze the metal, Chingling pulled itself free, breaking the metal and the net! The evil trio panicked with this. "We've hit an icy patch! That gave a brain freeze!" James exclaimed.

As the Psychic Type fell, Brock took out his Pokéball. "Happiny! Catch Chingling!" Brock called. The Playhouse Pokémon appeared as it ran to safely catch the Bell Pokémon.

Hikaru then looked at Leafeon and Monferno. "Alright then! This is our chance! Monferno, use Flamethrower! And Leafeon, use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. The two Pokémon shot their attacks, which ripped the strings holding the balloon.

Team Rocket screamed as the basket they were on were falling to the ground. Then, there was an explosion as the trio were sent flying into the air. They sang their weird part again.

James - "We're blasting off..."

Jessie - "We're blasting off..."

Meowth - "We're blasting off..."

All three - "We're blasting off-"

Dawn - "Your flat!"

All three - "Thanks... We're blasting off agaaaain!"

Team Rocket sang their blasting off part before they were out of sight into the sky. Francesca knelt down to her little Psychic Type. "Are you okay, Chingling?" Francesca asked.

"Chingling!" Chingling rang happily. Ash knelt down, smiling at the little Pokémon. "Great! You've been through a lot!" Ash chuckled. Chingling turned and leapt onto the Kanto trainer.

Ash yelped in surprise as Chingling happily tried to hug him. "Oh dear..." Francesca sighed. "There goes the immature embrace again..." Hikaru muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mon." Monferno agreed, copying his human brother's gesture.

**Later...**

Everyone moved to another place where Francesca attempted to do her magic trick again. "Here we go!" Francesca called. She gave the signal to her three Chinglings as they made their call.

"Ching ling..."

"Ching ling ling..."

"Ching ling ling ling..."

"Chingling! Ching ling ling!"

"Wow... They sound beautiful!" Dawn exclaimed. Suddenly, the spoiled Chingling hopped to hug Hikaru this time! Hikaru blinked in surprise as the others grew startled with this sudden hug.

The magician sighed as she pried the Bell Pokémon off of the Twinleaf boy. "Chingling, please stop. You can't keep doing this anymore!" Francesca pleaded, holding the spoiled one up.

"Think of the children that's waiting for us at the next town!" Francesca scolded as she held the Psychic Type up. She walked over back to the magic set, only to see three Chinglings!

"How are we going to go on... Huh? What's this?" Francesca started, then stopped in surprise. The others got up, seeing a new Chingling on the table. "Hold on! One, two, three, and four!?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Excuse me. Did you have four Chingling before, Francesca?" Ash asked. "No! I've only had three Chingling for the whole time!" Francesca answered, frowning.

"You don't suppose a wild Chingling came by, hearing its fellow species sing out their voices?" Hikaru guessed. Francesca thought about it, looking at the strange looking one.

"Maybe... But, the only thing to do now, is to see if they can all sing... And, go!" Francesca called. She signaled her three Psychic Types to make their singing, including the fourth one.

"Ching ling..."

"Ching ling ling..."

"Ching ling ling!"

"CHING!" The fourth one bellowed. Everyone fell to the ground, covering their ears in shock. "That was a little off, number four..." Ash muttered. But, the fourth one kept on going!

Hikaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Hold on... I don't think this is a Chingling! A normal Chingling shouldn't sound like this!" Hikaru guessed. The others looked at him in surprise.

"Now that you say it, check this one out! See anything strange about it?" Ash asked. The four trainers looked closer to see the fourth one. "Yeah... You know, Ash... Hikaru... You're both right!" Brock agreed.

Suddenly, the Chingling called its darkly voice, releasing a smokescreen! Everyone yelled in surprise as they coughed, covering their eyes from the smokescreen. "It IS a fake!" Hikaru yelped.

"But how!?" Francesca shrieked. "Heads up!" Ash called. "Buneary and Piplup! Stay together!" Dawn called out. "Monferno! Hold tight on my shoulder!" Hikaru called.

"Where did the Chinglings go!?" Ash asked. "They must've been separated and startled by this sudden smokescreen!" Brock coughed as everyone flailed around, trying to find the three little ones.

Pikachu, Monferno, Piplup, and Buneary cried out as they coughed along as well, trying not to breathe in the smokescreen. Suddenly, they all crashed into each other, jumping right back.

Hikaru - "Monferno! Are you still there!?"

Monferno - "Monferno! Mon!"

Ash - "Pikachu!"

Dawn - "Piplup!"

Pikachu and Piplup - "Pika!" "Piplup!"

Brock - "Francesca! Where are you!?"

Finally, the smokescreen cleared as everyone were able to see again. "Finally! It's clearing up!" Ash coughed. Piplup was still flailing around, accidentally hitting Monferno, who grew annoyed.

He landed a Mach Punch on Piplup's head, which settled him down. "Buneary and Piplup! Are you okay!?" Dawn asked. Dawn's two Pokémon responded with a positive attitude.

"Hey buddy, how about you?" Hikaru asked. "Monferno." The Playful Pokémon smirked, rubbing his head on Hikaru's cheek, causing him to smile. "That's such a relief." Hikaru sighed, rubbing Monferno's furry head.

"How about you, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu called out with a smile. Then, everyone turned to the magician. "Francesca?" Brock asked.

"Fine... At least I think I am... But, look what I've got!" Francesca answered. She showed the group a Chingling, which was the fake one! "Problem is, that's the fake one!" Ash recalled.

The magician blinked in surprise as she let out a shriek. "Huh!? Oh dear!" Francesca shrieked, throwing the fake one away. Then, the four trainers and the magician looked around.

The four Pokémon looked around as well. "So, what about the real ones!?" Dawn asked. "Ah! They're gone!" Francesca exclaimed. The Kanto trainer gritted his teeth as he took out a Pokéball.

"Staravia! I choose you!" Ash called out. The Starling Pokémon appeared, as Ash explained the matter. "Look for the Chinglings! We've got to find them, quick!" Ash called.

Staravia let out a chirp and a nod as he went to search for the three Psychic Types. "Oh... I do hope that they're alright..." Francesca sighed sadly. Hikaru made some thoughts, before looking over.

"Hey, check this out!" Hikaru called. Everyone else came over to see what it was. "A gas mask!" Hikaru stated, taking it up. "Those kinds of things can go through smoke easily!" Brock explained.

The Twinleaf boy gritted his teeth as he made a crack on the glass of the mask. "I think we know who the obvious kidnappers are. They kidnapped the three Chinglings..." Hikaru grunted.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Dawn called out together. "So, they must've used this Chingling robot in order to create a distraction while they got away with the three." Brock explained.

Monferno growled deeply as he looked around. "Staravia should give us clues of where those morons could be. So, all we have to do is search around to make things easier." Hikaru answered.

"Right!" Everyone else agreed. Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary, and Monferno nodded along to search for the three and Team Rocket.

Later, everyone met up, getting negative news. "Found anything?" Ash asked. "Not a thing!" Dawn admitted. "Same here." Hikaru sighed. "Pip..." "Bun bun..." "Ferno." The three Pokémon sighed.

"I couldn't get a thing either!" Brock explained. "Neither can I!" Francesca answered. Hikaru gave a sigh and made a suggestion. "I think we should find the little ones together now." Hikaru suggested.

"Good idea. Then, the search would become much more easier!" Brock explained. Everyone agreed to do so as they walked along the woods to find the evil trio and the three Chinglings.

"Chingling! Where are you!?" Brock called. "Come on! Say something!" Dawn called out. As they kept walking, they stopped to see Staravia flying towards them!

"Staravia! Star Star!" Staravia chirped out loud. Ash grinned with that. "Great, Staravia! You found them!" Ash called. With that, everyone ran to find where Team Rocket and the Chinglings were.

They hid in the bushes as they saw Jessie and Meowth, with the two Chinglings. However, James was nowhere to be seen! "There they are!" Ash called. "What should we do?" Francesca asked.

Both Hikaru and Monferno smirked as they took out the Chingling machine. "We'll use this to give them the distraction!" Hikaru suggested. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched lowly.

"Great! Then we'll have a chance to make our move!" Dawn exclaimed. The Twinleaf boy nodded as he turned the switch on. He then placed the mecha Chingling on the ground.

When it was placed, it slowly hopped to where Jessie and Meowth were. Everyone then stayed quiet as they looked to see if they took the bait. The two noticed it as they smiled.

"Isn't that nice? James is attempting to make amends! He's sweetly gone and returned Chingling #3!" Jessie giggled. "So now, our trio is re-trio!" Meowth stated. He jumped to the ground and gasped.

Jessie gasped along, seeing that it was their mecha. "It's our Tone Deaf Mecha!" Jessie shrieked. "All that thing does well is blow smoke!" Meowth exclaimed. With their shriek, the mecha shot smoke.

Both Jessie and Meowth coughed, covering their mouths. "Ugh! There's nothing worse than getting tricked by our twerp trap!" Jessie coughed. "You never have a gas mask when you need one!" Meowth coughed along.

As the smoke cleared, the duo saw the four trainers and Francesca! "You're just terrible!" Dawn snapped. "I knew it! I knew that you were the morons causing this mess!" Hikaru snapped.

Both Jessie and Meowth gasped in shock as they sang out their surprise. "Noooo! It's the twerrrps!" Jessie sang. "No! It's the tweeerps!" Meowth sang along.

"Yeees, it's the twerps! Phony old dough! Hey!" The two sang. When they finished, the female Team Rocket member glared at Meowth. "You couldn't carry a tune in a bucket!" Jessie snapped.

"Yeah... You know?" Meowth asked himself. "Give us back those Chingling!" Ash demanded. With the words, the two Chinglings hopped over to their magician and trainer. Dawn looked around in confusion.

"But, they've only got two Chingling!" Dawn reminded. "What did you do with the third one!?" Hikaru snapped angrily. "To us, that's two more than you're gonna have! Dustox! Let's go!" Jessie called.

The Poison Moth Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, ready to battle. Ash took out his Pokéball, summoning his Pokémon. "Chimchar! I choose you!" Ash called, summoning the Fire Type.

Chimchar appeared right beside Monferno, who was glaring at the two. The two Fire Types nodded each other, before glaring back at their opponent. "Hey! No fair! Two twerps against one!?" Jessie shrieked.

She then shook her head before Meowth could make a word. "No matter! Dustox, Tackle, pronto!" Jessie called. Dustox charged at the two Fire Types, as Ash and Hikaru made their order.

"Dodge it! Then, use Flame Wheel!" "Counter with your Flame Wheel, too!" Hikaru called. Chimchar dodged Tackle, as Monferno bashed Dustox with the Fire Type move.

Then, together, they combined their double Flame Wheel attacks, smashing into both Jessie and Meowth! The duo screamed as they were sent flying in the air, along with Dustox.

"We're blasting off in two part harmony~!" Jessie and Meowth sang as they disappeared into the sky with the fainted Poison Moth Pokémon. Chimchar and Monferno high-fived each other when the two were gone.

"Wow! They're so sweet to each other!" Francesca exclaimed. "Well, they do treat each other like brothers or so, so yeah." Hikaru explained. That's when everyone went back to the problem.

"I think it's your spoiled Chingling that's missing!" Dawn stated. Francesca looked at her two Psychic Types, before giving a sigh. "You're right..." Francesca sighed. Ash looked up at his Flying Type.

"Staravia! Try to find one more Chingling!" Ash called. Staravia chirped with a nod as it flew into the air to find the spoiled Chingling. "Follow him!" Hikaru called. "Right!" Everyone agreed.

They all ran after the evolved Starling Pokémon to see where James and the spoiled Chingling was.

Later, Staravia gave loud chirps, stopping. "There!" Ash called. Everyone saw the spoiled Chingling, along with James and his Mime Jr. Mime Jr. looked as if she was about to use Tickle!

"Chingling! Dodge it!" Francesca called. Chingling quickly dodged out of the way, as the others grew amazed. "Whoa! Nice move, Chingling!" Dawn complimented. "Chingling, Hidden Power, go!" Francesca called.

Chingling shot the glowing move at Mime Jr., which made a direct hit! James wasn't about to give up, though. "Mime Jr.! Mimic!" James called. Mime Jr. shot Hidden Power with her Mimic attack.

"Chingling! Dodge it!" Francesca called. The Bell Pokémon evaded it as Francesca called another attack. "Confusion!" Francesca yelled. Confusion hit both James and Mime Jr.

James wailed as he and his Psychic Type were sent flying in the air! "WHY!? You try and coerce someone to sing your song and go off with them making their own! We're blasting off again!" James sang as he and his little Pokémon disappeared out of sight.

Francesca ran over to her spoiled Bell Pokémon. "Chingling! Are you alright?" Francesca asked. "Chingling! Ching!" Chingling responded happily. "Chingling's battling style was awesome!" Ash commented.

"Not only that, the two of you actually won the battle!" Hikaru stated. "Monferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched happily. "Chingling! Chingling!" Chingling asked. The magician grew confused with the call.

"Aw... I think Chingling is asking to give a hug!" Brock chuckled, seeing the Bell Pokémon's cry and happy face. Francesca blinked in surprise, yet smiled. "But... Chingling has never asked for that before!" Francesca explained.

"Well, there's a chance that Chingling is growing mature now for a change!" Hikaru guessed. Francesca smiled, looking back at her Psychic Type Pokémon. "Maybe!" Francesca shrugged.

Then, to Chingling, she smiled. "Of course, Chingling! Have as many hugs as you want!" Francesca giggled. The Psychic Type, who was now matured hugged its trainer happily that her request was accepted.

So, as everyone walked through the woods, there was a fork in the road. One led to where Francesca was headed. "Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye! I can't thank you all enough." Francesca thanked.

"Thanks! You take care of yourself!" Ash called. "And! The next time we meet, I hope we get to see another Pokémon magic show!" Dawn exclaimed. The magician nodded and smiled.

"Sure! Okay, gang! How do we say goodbye?" Francesca asked her three Chingling. With the question, they made their answer.

"Ching ling..."

"Ching ling ling..."

"Ching ling ling ling!"

"Chingling! Ching ling ling!"

"Perfect!" "Uh huh!" Dawn and Brock replied with smiles on their faces. "Peaceful as well! Isn't it, bro?" Hikaru asked his Pokémon brother. "Ferno." Monferno called happily, rubbing his cheek on Hikaru's.

"They sure can sing, can they, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed. With that, the group said their farewells to Francesca as they made their way to head to Pastoria City. Stay tuned for what's coming on next!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 37: The Past Love!**

**Chapter 38: To Save the Crossing!**

**Chapter 39: Double Electric Battle!**

**Chapter 40: Pikachu VS Raichu! The Rematch!**

**Chapter 41: The Water Contest Master!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Brock: There should be a Pokémon Center just up ahead!

Ash: Great! Then, let's get going before it gets dark!

Dawn: Um... Hikaru?

Hikaru: Yeah?

Dawn: I... I have something to tell you!

Hikaru: About what? Something wrong?


	37. The Past Love!

**Chapter 37: The Past Love!**

"Pip... lup Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup sang happily. "Mon... ferno Monferno Mon!" Monferno sand along. "Pi... ka Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu sang as well. "Piplup Piplup! Piplup Piplup" Piplup sang again.

"Monferno Mon! Ferno Ferno!" Monferno sang again. "Pika Pika Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu sang while taking big steps. The four trainers smiled as the three Pokémon were singing along on the road.

"Pip Piplup... Piplup! Pip Piplup... Piplup!" Piplup said, sounding tired. "Monferno... Ferno! Monferno... Ferno!" Monferno kept sanging. "Pika Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu sang along.

But then, Piplup said his words weakly, walking a bit slower. Both the Electric Type and the Fire Type stopped to see the exhausted Water Type. The four trainers stopped as well.

"Piplup! Are you okay?" Dawn asked. Piplup looked back, when suddenly, its blue stomach growled, much to his embarrassment. "Hey, you're hungry, aren't you?" Ash asked.

"Pip..." Piplup said with a weak agreement. "Well, you can't blame Piplup, since it's almost lunchtime." Hikaru said, checking his Pokétch watch, which was close for their lunchtime.

"I know that there's a Pokémon Center nearby. So, let's move it at ASAP!" Brock called. Hikaru sweat dropped at the words and tone the breeder in training had. He face palmed at this.

"You're probably saying that because you want to see Nurse Joy again, don't you?" Hikaru asked. But, he shook his head and followed Brock, with Monferno holding onto his shoulder.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Ash called, following the two. "Piplup! Let's go!" Dawn called. The Water Type sighed in embarrassment as he walked along with his trainer and friends.

Later, as the group walked by, they saw an amazing sight. There WAS a Pokémon Center, but it was next to a lake, where they seemed to be a snow covered mountain part.

Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup were amazed by the sight as well. "Well, there it is!" Brock called. "Yes! Lunchtime is about to be on the house!" Ash exclaimed.

With that, he and Pikachu dashed off to the Pokémon Center doors. "Wait for me, Ash! I want to see Nurse Joy!" Brock called. He ran after his friend, leaving Dawn and Hikaru with startled looks.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

**Together**

(Zoey, Dawn, and a silhouetted girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

As soon as Ash and Brock left the spot in a rush, the two Twinleaf Town trainers sighed as they walked slowly to the Pokémon Center. As they were walking, Dawn suddenly remembered what Leona said to her.

The female Coordinator had to tell Hikaru about her true feelings about him soon. "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered. Hikaru heard it as he stopped, turning to his childhood friend. "Yeah?" Hikaru asked.

Dawn blushed suddenly as she turned away, with Piplup looking at her, confused about something. "Dawn, what is it?" Hikaru asked. "D-Do you remember the time when we were young?" Dawn asked.

Hikaru and Monferno both blinked in surprise as Hikaru rubbed Monferno's head. "Buddy, you go with Ash and Brock. Dawn and I will be there with you." Hikaru assured.

Monferno grew hesitant before nodding as he and Piplup ran to the Center, leaving the two trainers alone. Dawn turned to the shining lake as she sighed, smiling of her past.

"It was the time when it was two years ago, right?" Dawn asked. "Yeah... You mean that day during the school festival, right?" Hikaru asked. Dawn flushed with that and nodded.

"Y-Yeah... That day..." Dawn started. She and Hikaru then recalled of the time when they were both eight years old.

_Flashback_

_The children at school were crowding around the classroom. Everyone was talking about something exciting. The Pokémon Contest show and the young battle tournament was taking place at their school festival!_

_Eight year old Dawn was in a practice room, practicing her talent show audition, where she was going to do the Contest show. Johanna gave her Glameow to her daughter for a temporary time._

_Eight year old Hikaru was given a Chimchar to compete in the battle tournament. He was training with his battle partner to make themselves better before the tournament._

_As the evening came, showing the beginning of the Contest show, young Dawn was nervous. She was dressed in a pink dress that her mother made for her. She gave a deep sigh._

_She had to wait for a while before it was her turn to show her performance with Glameow. If she succeeded, she would go to the battle rounds, where only eight students can go to._

_But, to Dawn, she wasn't sure if she would make it. That's when she saw someone coming to her. It was Hikaru, who was covered up in scratches, with Chimchar beside him._

_"Hey, Dawn! You're almost up! You ready?" Hikaru asked. Dawn blushed, turning away as she nodded. "Uh-huh..." Dawn whispered. The young Twinleaf boy blinked in confusion._

_The Chimchar did the same as Hikaru got near her. "Dawn. Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked. Dawn squealed a little before settling down. Glameow and Chimchar looked at each other, before looking at the kids._

_"I'm fine... I... I guess I'm a little... nervous, I guess." Dawn explained. "What, that you're going to make a performance in front of the crowd?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah..." Dawn nodded._

_"Don't worry! I know that you'll do great! You just have to believe in yourself!" Hikaru assured. Dawn widened her eyes as she blushed, gripping her hand on Hikaru's._

_"Hikaru... Will... Will you watch me perform?... Please?" Dawn pleaded. Hikaru blinked in surprise, before nodding. "Sure! I always wanted to see how my best friend performs!" Hikaru grinned._

_Dawn blushed even redder. "Best friend?... Me?" Dawn asked. "Yeah! We've been friends for three years, right? So, of course I would want to watch you perform!" Hikaru exclaimed._

_Dawn smiled happily, with little tears from her eyes. She hugged her best friend, smiling. "Thanks, Hikaru. I think I might be able to make a good performance now..." Dawn thanked._

_The Twinleaf boy secretly blushed himself as he nodded and got up. "Well, I'll see you then!" Hikaru grinned, walking off. "I'll do my best!" Dawn promised._

_So, as time passed, it was finally Dawn's turn. She managed to perform well with Glameow, until she fell and tripped on her dress. Dawn squealed as she fell on the stageboard._

_Everyone laughed at the girl as Dawn began to cry. Glameow tried to calm her down, but failed. Thus, the young girl failed to make it to the second stage, due to her trouble with her dress._

_Later, a day passed as the battle tournament was at its finals. Hikaru managed to beat his fellow friends and students easily with Chimchar on his side. The saddened Dawn watched._

_As many battles passed, her mood changed from upset to a little happy. When Hikaru got into the finals, she cheered for her best friend. "You can do it, Hikaru! No need to worry!" Dawn yelled._

_Hikaru grinned with a smile as he and Chimchar made determined faces at their opponent. Their last student had a Sandshrew as its battling companion. The two clashed until one was unable to continue._

_The one that fell was the Sandshrew. "And the winner of our Twinleaf Little Tournament is... Hikaru Platinum!" The MC declared, awarding Hikaru and his temporary battle partner a gold medal for victory._

_Dawn's eyes shined like stars, seeing that her best friend won. Chimchar was returned to the school, much to its sadness, and Hikaru's. The classmates congratulated Hikaru, but some were jealous._

_A year passed as the two were nine years old. One more month, and they'd be both old enough to start their true journey. The two were walking along the road back to their houses._

_"Well, Dawn... One month until we can start our own journey." Hikaru stated. "Y-Yeah, I guess so..." Dawn agreed, blushing a little. Then, the Twinleaf boy stopped, much to Dawn's surprise._

_"Is something wrong, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. The Twinleaf boy shook his head, looking at the girl with a smile. "It's nothing... I... I just wanted to ask you something." Hikaru explained._

_"About what?" Dawn asked. The Twinleaf boy turned away a little, before turning back. "When we're out of our hometown... I... want you to come with me in our journey!" Hikaru answered._

_Dawn blushed even redder as Hikaru explained. "Think of it! We'll travel together on many adventures in just one journey. I can watch you compete in Contests, while you can watch my Gym battles!" Hikaru explained._

_"But... I thought you said you also wanted to become a Top Coordinator?" Dawn asked. The Twinleaf boy chuckled at that question. "That, too. Even if you were to be my rival, I'd like you to travel with me." Hikaru replied._

_Dawn began to think about it, blushing. "Of course! We're best friends! Right?" Dawn asked. Hikaru shook his head, correcting her. "Correction. We're BFFs! Best Friend Forever!" Hikaru corrected._

_Dawn blushed even redder as she hugged her best friend. Hikaru blinked in surprise, before hugging back. "Hikaru... My answer is yes. I would love to travel with you." Dawn answered. _

_"Glad to hear it, Dawn." Hikaru replied, smoothing her blue hair. They walked together after their hugs, talking about their future and more as they smiled and laughed together._

_Flashback End_

Dawn was still blushing as she looked at her best friend, who stayed calm and quiet. "Ever since those days, I wanted to tell you something... that I never got to tell you..." Dawn explained.

The Twinleaf boy looked at his best friend in confusion. "What's that?" Hikaru asked. Before the female Coordinator could answer, there was a voice calling out to them. "Heeeey!" Ash called.

"Pika Pi!" "Monferno!" "Piplup!" The three Pokémon cried out. The two turned to see the Kanto trainer, Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup coming by. Ash panted, looking up at them.

"What were you two doing? It's getting dark, you know! There is a storm that's about to come by!" Ash explained. Both Twinleaf trainers looked at each other, before shrugging.

"We were just talking about our plans for the next Contest, that's all!" Hikaru lied, making a little smile on his face. "Yeah! That's it!" Dawn agreed, playing along with the lie.

Ash, at first, grew confused before nodding. "Okay then... Let's hurry!" Ash called. Hikaru and Dawn nodded as they all ran to the Center, with their three Pokémon, before the clouds rolled in.

Once they were in the Center, they watched the incoming storm coming by. Brock was besides the three, also curious of what Hikaru and Dawn was up to, but had let it past away.

A lightning flashed as Piplup yelped, jumping into Dawn's arms. Monferno did the same, snuggling onto Hikaru's chest. Hikaru frowned with this sudden weather and climate change.

"That's really weird! When we were outside, the weather was perfectly fine until now!" Hikaru explained, frowning. "Well, a mountain weather can change really fast!" Ash explained.

At that moment, Nurse Joy walked up next to the group, seeing the stormy weather as well. "I hope it doesn't affect the Dustox Crossing! What would they do? Nurse Joy asked, giving a deep sigh.

At one sight at the nurse, the Kanto breeder in training fell into his love mode once again. "Nurse Joy! I haven't have the foggiest idea what the Dustox would be affected of... But, I know what affects me! It's you!" Brock exclaimed.

Hikaru and Monferno both grew ticks on their heads until Croagunk used Poison Jab again! "Agh!... And... others!" Brock admitted as he fell down, unconscious from the poison given.

Croagunk then croaked as he dragged his poisoned trainer away. As the three young trainers laughed nervously at Brock's falling words, the Kanto trainer turned to Nurse Joy in confusion.

"What's the Dustox Crossing you were talking about?" Ash asked. "Pika?" Pikachu added along. Then, to everyone's surprise, Brock slid by, smirking. "It certainly peaks my interest!" Brock admitted.

"Wow... You're quick!" Dawn added, making a not interested tone. When everyone gave attention, the nurse began the explanation of the Dustox Crossing.

"Every year, during this time, in a full moon, the Dustox create a golden archway over the lake! And up towards Mt. Coronet!" Nurse Joy explained. "Wow... A golden archway sounds so romantic!" Dawn admitted.

"A sparkle to make it more better, huh?" Hikaru added, smiling. "Ferno..." Monferno agreed, also interested with the crossing. "But, why would they create the archway?" Ash asked, curious.

"After the Dustox fall in love, they fly to the flower fields of Mt. Coronet and start families! But, it's the bright reflection of the full moon on the lake that attracts them there! I hope the weather clears..." Nurse Joy concluded, frowning.

At that moment, the doors opened, revealing a young trainer with glasses running in. "Huff huff... Nurse Joy!" The trainer shouted. "Austin! What's wrong!?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Some of the trees on the lake have been struck by lightning and the water is overflowing!" Austin panicked. Everyone gasped at this in shock, including Brock, as they ran out to see the problem.

Sure enough, when everyone got outside, the lake was being drained away. "Check out the lake!" Ash called out. "It was so calm and pretty!" Dawn said sadly. "Piplup..." Piplup added sadly.

Just then, Brock noticed a huge gap on the lake walls. "Look there! That's where all the water is flowing!" Brock explained. Seeing this, Austin grew depressed with this sad situation.

"And here, I wanted my Dustox to be in the crossing this year..." Austin said sadly. "I'm sorry, Austin... Things aren't looking too good." Nurse Joy apologized. The boy sighed, looking down.

"Yeah..." Austin agreed. Just then, Ash ran off, leaving the others surprised. "Where are you going!?" Dawn called. "I'm going to go have a look! Maybe there's something we can do!" Ash answered.

"If that's the case, I'm coming, too!" Hikaru called, running after the Kanto trainer. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. "Hikaru! Wait up!" Dawn called.

With that said, everyone went to check the lake's current status. When everyone got there, they were surprised of what they were seeing.

So, Dawn made some thoughts on when to confess her love to Hikaru. She and Hikaru recalled of the time at the school festival and the request the Twinleaf boy made in the past.

What will Dawn say to her best friend? And what will happen to the Dustox Crossing? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 38: To Save the Crossing!**

**Chapter 39: Double Electric Battle!**

**Chapter 40: Pikachu VS Raichu! A Rematch!**

**Chapter 41: The Water Contest Master!**

**Chapter 42: The Water Master Act!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: What the!? What happened to the lake!?

Nurse Joy: If this keeps up, then the Dustox Crossing won't be able to happen!

Jessie: I will not allow my dear Dustox to be saddened by this result!

James: Jessie? Does this mean you're going to let go of Dustox?

Dawn: Hikaru... I want to say something to you, for us to know.

Hikaru: What is it? What is it that you want to tell me?


	38. To Save the Crossing!

**Chapter 38: To Save the Crossing!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group were on their way to Pastoria City for Ash and Hikaru's fourth Gym battle, until they stopped at a lake that had a Pokémon Center near it.

Ash and Brock went on ahead, as Dawn and Hikaru recalled of their past one or two years ago. It was the time during their school festival and when Hikaru asked Dawn to come with him on his journey.

The happy memories faded away as Dawn was about to say something to the Twinleaf boy, until Ash and the three Pokémon interrupted, running by to remind their the trainers of an incoming storm.

As everyone was inside the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy explained about the Dustox Crossing, until a trainer named Austin came running by, informing that the lake was being carried out.

When everyone saw, it was true that the lake was being emptied, until they found a group of people that seemed to be trying to prevent that from happening.

As everyone ran over, they all widened their eyes in surprise. It was Team Rocket! They seemed to be using rocks to cover up the gap of the lake barrier. They heaved, placing the rocks above the others.

"Just... a few more!" James grunted, putting one rock over another. "Let's... do it... for Dustox!" Jessie grunted, putting another rock over the other. Meowth turned back, reminding his companions.

"Right! If we don't stop this flood, then Dustox pays the price!" Meowth reminded. "True... Deep... breath..." James panted as he held his back. "Team Rocket?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Now, what could they be up to?" Dawn asked. With their questions, the evil tiro began their motto while heaving the rocks on top of another.

"Listen! Is that the sound of twerp that I hear?"

"Hard to tell with a rock in my ear!"

"Trust me!"

"It's them..."

"It would appear..."

"Cut it! Our motto will just have to wait! Instead of letting moss grow on those backs of yours, how about lending us a hand stop this horrendous lake leak!?" Jessie snapped, glaring at the others.

The four trainers looked at each other in confusion, until Austin agreed with the female Team Rocket member. "We've got to! She gets it! If all the water floods out of the lake, the Dustox can't make their crossing!" Austin agreed.

He made a suggestion to everyone else, gesturing to the evil trio. "You want the Dustoxs to find their true love, don't you? How about you?" Austin asked. Jessie blinked, before scoffing.

"Of course I do! Now, are you in or out!?" Jessie snapped. "I think if we all work together, we might be able to stop the flooding!" Nurse Joy explained. "Then, we have no choice!" Hikaru replied.

"Let's do it!" Ash called. "For all the Dustoxs!" Dawn added. Brock, Austin, and Nurse Joy agreed with their nods. Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup did the same with their agreement.

With that, the four trainers took out some of their Pokéballs, summoning their Pokémon. "Alright! Chimchar, Turtwig, and Buizel! Come on out!" Ash called. The three Pokémon appeared, ready to help.

"Buizel, Kirlia, and Luxio, you guys too!" Hikaru called. The three summoned ones nodded with determined looks as they were ready to lend a hand. "We need everyone's help!" Brock called.

Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and Happiny appeared to make their aid. "This means the whole gang pitches in on this job!" Dawn called. Ambipom, Pachirisu, and Buneary appeared as well.

Jessie and James summoned their Pokémon as well. "Of course, this means you!" Jessie shouted, calling Seviper and Wobbuffet out. "Good! Let us not forget Mime Jr. and Carnivine!" James called, summoning his two.

But, like always, Carnivine used Bite on James' head, much to his annoyance. "There are not any rocks in my head! I'm referring to the rocks in the lake!" James complained.

Austin called for his Dustox as well, with Jessie's Dustox helping along with the held some big rocks as they all placed them on top of the other rocks to barricade the lake.

Even the Pokémon did their work, helping their trainers out with their stamina. Once the big rocks barricaded the lake, there were still some small holes squirting out.

Buneary, Pachirisu, Happiny, the little Buizel, Mime Jr., and Ambipom did their job of securing the small holes in. Once that was done, Nurse Joy called out the next plan. "

Next, we need to spray some water on it! And then freeze it, using Ice Beam!" Nurse Joy called. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru then made their move.

"Buizel! Use Water Gun, now!" "You do the same as your brother, Buizel!" The two boys called out. Together, the Buizel brothers shot Water Gun at the sealed rocks. Dawn used Piplup for this.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool, let's go!" Dawn shouted. The Whirlpool was launched from the Penguin Pokémon as it did its work, making the barrier even stronger.

"Perfect! They've saturated the rocks!" Brock stated. The two Twinleaf trainers weren't done yet, though. "Buneary! Time to use Ice Beam!" "Buizel! You use Ice Beam as well!" The two called out.

Both Buizel and Buneary shot their Ice Type moves at the sealed rocks, freezing it, holding it enough to prevent any more water from leaking out! "Awesome! The leak is plugged!" Austin exclaimed.

With that, everyone, including Team Rocket began to cheer. "We did it! We did it!" Everyone called out loud. But, as they shouted out their joys, Nurse Joy wasn't quite convinced yet.

"The problem is... The lake water won't refill quickly enough!" Nurse Joy reminded, adding another problem to the plan. "Right! We're gonna need a lot more water to return this lake to normal!" Brock agreed.

Just then, Hikaru blinked to see some snow on the mountain part. "Hold on, will that snow be able to help?" Hikaru asked. Monferno got onto his human brother's shoulder to see the snow as well.

The nurse smiled at that and brightened up. "Yes! There is plenty of water up there!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Everyone, except Hikaru looked at the nurse in confusion.

"They say that one of the reasons that the Dustox Crossing happens in this time of year, is because the lake is at its most beautiful, filled with water from the melting snow!" Nurse Joy explained.

The Kanto trainer then got the idea. "Of course! The snow!" Ash exclaimed. With that, Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn headed up to a cliff that was next to the melting snow on the mountain part.

They brought the Buizel brothers, Chimchar, Monferno, and Piplup to do the job. "Piplup! You use Whirlpool!" "And Buizel! You use Water Gun!" "You do the same, Buizel!" The three trainers called.

The three Water Types nodded as they shot their Water Type moves at the snow, causing it to melt a little. That was when the two boys called to their Fire Types.

"Chimchar! Use Flamethrower to melt the snow!" "Monferno! You use Flamethrower to do the same!" Ash and Hikaru shouted out. The two Fire Types shot their fire, which melted the snow.

The two Buizels, Piplup, Chimchar, and Monferno kept on going, until the water bursted out, causing a huge fall towards the lake! "Great! Nice work, you guys!" Ash praised.

"You were great too, Piplup!" Dawn complimented. "Good work, Monferno! We owe you and the others!" Hikaru exclaimed. The working Pokémon nodded as they, except Piplup kept firing.

Once the plan was done, the lake seemed to be almost back to normal now. Back to the lower land, James and Meowth were impressed. "For twerps, they're working hard!" Meowth admitted.

"Still, I don't think that this will be enough water!" Nurse Joy added sadly. Just then, Austin and Jessie's two Dustoxs made their call, Team Rocket, Austin, and Nurse Joy turned to see more water.

"Whoa! Look down there!" Austin called. "The water that was overflowed by the lake is all down there!" James explained. "Then, we need to get it all up here!" Meowth added. Austin then had an idea.

"Hey, my Dustox can lift it up in the air with Confusion!" Austin reminded. "And my Dustox can carry it all to the lake, using Whirlwind!" Jessie reminded along. Austin smiled at that.

"It sounds great in theory." James admitted. Jessie glared at his comrade, then. "So, let's make it real!" Jessie shrieked. "Jessie's right!" Austin agreed. Then, the two looked at their Bug Types.

"Dustox! Go for it!" Jessie called. "You too, Dustox!" Austin called. The two Poison Moth Pokémon cried out in agreement as they began their work. "Dustox! Use Confusion!" Austin shouted.

The shiny Dustox used its Psychic Type move to lift the water in the air. That's when Jessie's made her move. "Dustox! Use Whirlwind!" Jessie called. The female Dustox blew its wind.

The wind blew the controlled water into the lake. The two trainers smiled at this progress. "It's working!" Jessie giggled. "You can do it!" Austin cheered on.

Indeed, the two were able to make the plan work as all the overflown lake water were transported back to their original spot. James, Meowth, Brock, and Nurse Joy was amazed at this.

Even Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn, along with their six Pokémon was amazed by the double power as well. Finally, after a few more powers done, the lake was finally restored back to normal.

"We did it! The lake's back to where it originally was!" Austin exclaimed. "Yeah... Dustox, you two were amazing!" Jessie complimented. "You can say that again." Austin chuckled.

The two Dustoxs cried out in thanks, smiling at their two trainers. Piplup, Monferno, and Pikachu looked at each other with smiles on their faces, with the three happy that the plan worked very well.

**That night...**

The full moon showed, which revealed that the Dustox Crossing was about to happen soon. "Wow... The moon and lake are beautiful!" Dawn replied, amazed. "Piplup!" The Water Type agreed.

"The conditions are just perfect!" Austin stated. "It looks like we'll be seeing another Dustox Crossing this year as well!" Nurse Joy added, smiling at the moonlight on the lake waters.

Then, to Team Rocket, Jessie faced her Poison Moth Pokémon. "Dustox?" Jessie called. Dustox landed on her trainer's arms in confusion. "It's time to say goodbye." Jessie replied.

Both James and Meowth bit their lips as the female Team Rocket member nodded to her confused Bug-Poison Type. "Yeah! Go for it!" Jessie called. With those words, Dustox flew in the air, going to Austin's Dustox.

"Go ahead! Your partner's here!" Austin called, giving his shiny one permission. With the call, the male shiny Dustoxx flew together with Jessie's Dustox as they flew around together with happiness.

But then, suddenly, the female Dustox flew over to Jessie, much to her surprise. She looked sad as Jessie scolded her. "You like that Dustox, don't you!? So then, go on with it!" Jessie snapped.

Both Hikaru and Monferno turned to see Jessie scolding her Bug Type. Dustox rubbed its body on Jessie, as the Team Rocket member pushed it away. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! So, move it!" Jessie called.

But, Dustox shook her head, flying closer to her trainer. Jessie made some thoughts, recalling of her crush once before glaring back at her Pokémon. "You've got to go! Just do it!" Jessie snapped.

But, to her dismay, her Poison Moth Pokémon replied sadly at that order, as Jessie took out Dustox's Pokéball. She showed it to her Bug Type. "You know what this is, don't you, Dustox? It's your Pokéball, of course!" Jessie explained.

She then dropped the ball, which left both James and Meowth nervous. "Jessie! What in the world are you doing!?" James asked. "Hold on, Jess! Think!" Meowth called.

The two of them tried to make Jessie reconsider, but it was no use. As Jessie looked at her Bug Type, she gritted her teeth, smashing the Pokéball with her foot, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Now, there's no more Pokéball for you to return to!" Jessie snapped angrily. Dustox sniffed, trying to beg Jessie to reconsider as well. But, ignoring the pleas, she rose her head up with tears in her eyes.

"So, that's it! Now, you just go on and get out of here!" Jessie demanded. Dustox again at first, shook her head, before giving up, as she flew with her new mate, flying in the air.

Jessie then wiped her tears, as Hikaru and Monferno watched sadly. The Fire Type snuggled onto Hikaru, gripping onto the Twinleaf boy tightly. "Ferno..." Monferno whimpered in fear.

Hikaru rubbed Monferno's head, smiling sadly. "No need to be scared, buddy. I'm not going to do the same to you." Hikaru assured. "Mon?" Monferno asked, looking up. Hikaru knew of what his Fire Type asked.

"Yeah. I promise... brother." Hikaru promised, whispering the brother part, as he hugged his Playful Pokémon, with Monferno doing the same, nuzzling Hikaru's cheek with great care.

To Jessie, she remembered the fun times she had with her Poison Moth Pokémon. "Dustox, my dear... Go fall in love! Do it with all your heart! Do it for both of us!" Jessie called out.

With her words, the two Dustoxs joined the others, creating a golden archway, as they all flew to Mt. Coronet as their new home. "Bye, Dustox!" "You be happy!" James and Meowth called.

"The golden archway... It's so beautiful..." Dawn replied, amazed. "Right over the mountain!" Ash added. "And the archway leads all the way to the Dustox flower field!" Austin explained.

"Where they'll live and be happy!" Nurse Joy assured. Dawn smiled at the statement. "You're right... I know that you're right." Dawn agreed, looking back at the golden archway.

Hikaru and his Fire Type then walked over, right next to Dawn, as the boy looked at her. "So, Dawn. Now that we're seeing this, what is it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Hikaru asked.

The question made the female Coordinator blush madly as she tried to explain. "Well, Hikaru... You see..." Dawn started. Ash, Brock, Nurse Joy, and Austin noticed the relationship as they all smiled and backed away to give them some room.

The two were left alone, as everyone else watched the Dustox fly away. "Goodbye, friend..." Austin replied silently. "I love you... Goodbye." Jessie called, even if her Dustox couldn't hear.

Back to the Twinleaf trainers, Dawn blushed, trying to find the right words. Even Monferno and Piplup noticed this as they joined the others, not wanting to interrupt the second lovely moment.

"I never got to say this when we were going on our journey, since Ash and Brock was always around to interrupt..." Dawn replied. The Twinleaf boy chuckled to that. "So? What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru... I... I... I love you!" Dawn called out, startling Hikaru. The Twinleaf boy widened his eyes in surprise. Hearing the confession, Ash and Brock were surprised as well.

The same went for Monferno, Piplup, and Pikachu. "D-Dawn?" Hikaru stuttered, blushing a little. It was the only word he could say at the moment.

"I said... I love you. Ever since we were young, I liked you in my whole life. Ever since you defended me from the bullies, helped me do the things I couldn't do alone, and when you asked me to travel with you, I started to love you... So... Yeah..." Dawn explained, blushing as she looked away.

As she turned back, before she could say anything else, something touched her lips. It was Hikaru's lips as the Twinleaf boy kissed her. Ash and Brock looked away, not seeing this in embarrassment.

Pikachu turned as well, but Piplup and Monferno sighed happily for their trainers' love together. Dawn blushed even redder as she relaxed, kissing her new boyfriend back. As the kiss ended, Hikaru blushed, making his confession.

"To be honest... I love you as well. Our past together, our fun times together... That all included you when I was doing things that I thought were important... The time during the Hearthome and the Solaceon Contest... I won... because I was doing it for you." Hikaru confessed.

Dawn widened her eyes a little, smiling happily. "Thanks, Hikaru..." Dawn thanked. "Anytime, Dawn..." Hikaru chuckled. The two kissed each other again, sprouting a new romance near the lake.

And so, with Jessie and Austin releasing their Dustoxs because of their love, there was another love in this time. Dawn finally managed to confess her love to Hikaru, with Hikaru admitting his love back to Dawn.

What will happen in the next series of the story? Stay tuned for some more events!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 39: Double Electric Battle!**

**Chapter 40: Pikachu VS Raichu! The Rematch!**

**Chapter 41: The Water Contest Master!**

**Chapter 42: The Water Contest Act!**

**Chapter 43: Enter The Hoenn Coordinator!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Sho: Hey! Hands off of my new Pikachu and Luxio! Dig?

Ash: No way! Pikachu is my Pokémon and is my best friend!

Sho: Hmph! In that case, why not make a trade for your Electric Types?

Hikaru: You're a hypocrite if you honestly think we'll trade our friends to you!

Sho: No? In that case, how about a battle? My Luxray and Raichu against your Luxio and Pikachu!

Ash: Okay then! You're on! We'll do it one at a time!


	39. Double Electric Battle!

**Chapter 39: Double Electric Battle!**

It was a bright afternoon as the four trainers were having their lunch together, which was going well as Brock cooked up some more. "Hungry, huh? Don't worry! There's plenty of more!" Brock assured.

"Thanks for the food!" Hikaru smirked as he poured some of the stew on his bowl as Monferno happily ate his Pokémon food. Dawn blushed as she ate her stew as well.

Ever since she and Hikaru admitted their love together during the Dustox Crossing, they sat together most of the time during meal times. Ash and Brock were happy for the two becoming couples.

But, they haven't revealed it to their mothers yet. So, right now, they were eating together with their two friends from Kanto. Hikaru's Monferno and Luxio were eating besides them.

Pikachu and Piplup were eating together as well. As they were eating however, Piplup got excited for the new stew that he accidentally knocked a Pokémon food off of Pikachu's paw!

Pikachu was startled as he went after his food. Monferno and Luxio also saw the scene as they went after their two little friends. The food bounced into the bushes as the four Pokémon went after it.

The four trainers noticed as Ash grew confused, not seeing the food. "What's with them?" Ash asked. "Don't wander too long, you four!" Dawn called. Hikaru frowned as he got up to check.

"I'll see what they're up to." Hikaru grunted, walking to where the four Pokémon went. When Pikachu, Piplup, Monferno, and Luxio were past the bushes, they saw the lost piece of the Pokémon food.

But, as they got to where the food had stopped, it rolled right in front of a little Pokémon! It was a Pichu, who ate the food with a dark grin. A Shinx was beside it, getting curious of new Pokémon.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

**Together**

(Zoey, Dawn, and a silhouetted girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

The Pichu finished eating the food as Piplup glared at it, making complaints to it. "Pichu!" The little Electric Type called. There was another rustle on the bushes as the four Pokémon looked to see what it was.

A boy stepped out, which seemed to be Pichu's trainer. "Pichu! Shinx! What's up, homies?" The boy asked. Pichu then pointed at the four Pokémon. The boy looked to see the four, but was only interested in two.

"Huh?... Whoa... Dig the Pikachu and Luxio! Looks fine, yo!" The boy smirked. "Hey! Monferno! Luxio!" Hikaru called out. The four Pokémon turned to see the Twinleaf boy coming to them.

"Hey, I was wondering where you four went." Hikaru replied. The boy glared at the Twinleaf boy, trying to threaten him. "Back off, jack! Scratch for your own catch!" The boy snapped.

Hikaru rose his head up in startle. "Say that again?" Hikaru asked. At that time, the other three arrived. "Hikaru! What's been taking you so long?" Ash asked.

Before Hikaru could answer, the boy took out two Pokéballs. "Go time! Booyah!" The boy called. As he threw the balls, two strong looking Electric Types came out. One was a Raichu, while the other was a Luxray!

The two sneered at their pre-evolved forms. The four trainers were amazed to see the two Electric Types. "That's a..." Dawn started. "A Raichu! Pikachu's evolved form!" Hikaru finished.

"And Luxray! An evolved form of Luxio!" Ash added. The boy quickly made his orders. "Iron Tail, Raichu! And Thunder Fang, Luxray!" The boy yelled. The two fully evolved forms attacked Pikachu and Luxio.

The two were startled, until both Ash and Hikaru called out their attacks. "Heads up, you two! Quick, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail on Raichu!" Ash yelled. "Use Hidden Power on Luxray, Luxio!" Hikaru called.

Pikachu clashed with his Iron Tail against Raichu's Iron Tail, while Hidden Power exploded on Luxray, as it was sent skidding back. Raichu and Pikachu did the same, skidding back to their trainers.

Luxio leaped back, growling at the Luxray, who didn't seem fazed. Shinx looked amazed by the power, though. The boy could only sneer in pride, though, as he was amazed with Pikachu and Luxio.

"Wow... Check the two's power! That Pikachu and Luxio aren't untamed, nope." The boy chuckled. Both Hikaru and Ash glared at the boy. "Of course not! Pikachu's my friend!" Ash snapped.

"And Luxio is Hikaru's friend! Got it!?" Dawn snapped along. The boy raised his hands to quiet down the mood as he grinned at the two boys.

"Chill out, yo! Check it! My Mareep and Voltorb for your Pikachu and Luxio! Switch!" The boy offered. Immediately, he was turned down. "Sorry, but we don't accept trades for our Electric Types!" Hikaru snapped.

But, the boy wasn't going to give in, though. He took out two more Pokéballs. "Then try this on! A Magneton and a Magnemite! Deal?" The boy asked. This time, Ash declined the offer.

"Hey! We already told you, no deals!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu!" "Luxio!" The two Electric Types growled. That's when the Kanto breeder grew confused with the offers the boy was making.

"So, why do you want Pikachu and Luxio so much?" Brock asked. The boy snickered as he made his explanation about his Electric Type Pokémon.

"Easy! I'm already down with a cool Pichu, Shinx, Raichu, and Luxray! But, I also want to be making cool friends with a Pikachu and Luxio, dig? Let me break down. I want a full power evolution set, yo!" The boy explained.

Dawn was bewildered with this reason. "I've never heard of a trainer who was working on towards something like that!" Dawn admitted.

"If that's the case, why don't you just train both Shinx and Pichu, and evolve them into Pikachu and Luxio?" Hikaru asked, glaring at the boy. The boy sneered, shaking his head.

"No way! Then, I'd had to head on out and snatch another Pichu and Shinx, dig! And besides, my Shinx doesn't want to evolve. He wants to become the best Shinx he is in the entire world, yo!" The boy explained.

He then sneered at both Ash and Hikaru, with Luxray and Raichu doing the same to Pikachu and Luxio. "Look, you two. If you don't want to do business, then book! Take a hike!" The boy sneered.

Raichu and Luxray did the same, making insults at their pre-evolved forms. "Care to repeat yourself? Because we're not about to let you insult us!" Hikaru snapped, his eyes glowing again.

It quickly returned back to normal as Luxio growled at its evolved form. Pikachu and Ash looked at each other as the two nodded to each other. They then looked at the boy and his evolved Pokémon.

"Let's do it... Okay! Your Raichu up against my Pikachu, now!" Ash demanded. The boy smirked, getting along with the idea. "In that case, why don't we make things interesting?" The boy suggested.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. "I'll battle the both of you one at a time! My Luxray against Luxio, while my Raichu against Pikachu! But, if I win twice, those Luxio and Pikachu's all mine!" The boy explained.

Immediately, Hikaru and Ash declined. "There is no way we're going with that! It'll be just an evolution family battle!" Hikaru shouted. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched. The boy sighed, giving a frown to the two.

"What's up with that? My guys would all testify I'm being straight up! Or maybe, it's because the two of you are just bailing it!" The boy teased. "My Pikachu is not going anywhere!" Ash snapped.

"Luxio won't be going anywhere as well!" Hikaru added. Luxio yelled her name out in agreement, standing besides her trainer. The Electric boy only let out a teasing sneer at that.

"What wimps! Germs like the two of you give a bad rap! Guess I'll have to show the both of you the fine battle parts, chumps!" The boy snickered. "You're the only wimp here!" Dawn snapped.

The boy looked at the female Coordinator in confusion. "And why are you siding with these two? Cheerleader, is it?" The boy taunted. "Say that again!?" Dawn shrieked. "Piplup Pip!" Piplup yelled along.

"Calm down, Dawn. He'll be eating those words once we beat him." Hikaru assured, winking at his girlfriend. "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered.

The four Electric Types glared at each other as they all got ready for battle.

First, the boy challenged Hikaru and Luxio to a battle. "My name is Hikaru! Yours?" Hikaru asked. The Electric boy sneered at that. "Who, me? Guess it's time to represent!" The boy sneered.

Everyone grew confused until the boy explained. "Full out with electric power! The super, sizzling man of the hour! Lord of the lightning! It's Mr. Sho!" Sho chuckled to himself.

Both Hikaru and Dawn sweat dropped at the representation. "I lost to him after the first word..." Dawn muttered. "That name only suits a hypocrite like you..." Hikaru added with a face palm.

"SAY WHAT!? ZIP THE LIPS!" Sho snapped angrily, turning red in anger. "Okay then... I'll be the referee!" Brock called. Immediately, Sho turned down the referee offer.

"Save the sweat!" Sho called. Luxray sneered as he raised his tail up high. "My second in command, Luxray says that your Luxio is going to go downtown with a one-hit KO!" Sho guessed.

Hikaru scoffed, letting out a small laugh. "What's so funny!?" Sho demanded. "Well, to be honest, my Luxio friend here, is saying that it once beat a Luxray once, and it's going to do it again!" Hikaru explained.

Sho grew red again as he stomped his foot on the ground. "You keep your words to yourself, dig!?" Sho snapped angrily. "You and Luxio can beat this guy, Hikaru! Just make sure you don't lose!" Dawn cheered.

"Piplup Pip!" Piplup agreed with his word of support. "It's like you always say, no need to worry! Sho is about to be zapped to smithereens!" Hikaru assured. Sho chuckled with that.

"Always let losers go ahead to the line!" Sho taunted, taunting the two to attack. Luxray did the same with his tail, as Hikaru and Luxio stayed calm. "Right then! Here goes!" Hikaru called.

**Sho: Luxray VS Hikaru: Luxio**

"Luxio! Start this off with Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio leaped in the air, shooting out Hidden Power. Sho smirked at this. "A puny attack won't cut things to size! Luxray! Charge Beam!" Sho called.

Luxray charged up his attack, zapping the orbs away, and zapping Luxio! The female Electric Type grunted in pain as she was sent skidding back. "Charge Beam... A move that can boost the attack strength when it hits..." Hikaru whispered.

"Dig, you're right! But see if you can handle this! Luxray! Fire Fang!" Sho called. Luxray lunged towards his pre-evolved form with the Fire Type move.

"This is your chance! Hidden Power once more!" Hikaru shouted. Luxio swiftly dodged, before launching Hidden Power, which made a direct hit on the Gleaming Eyes' Pokémon's back.

"Shoot, yo! Thunder Fang on the tail!" Sho called. Luxray ran at high speed, much to Luxio's surprise. It bit Luxio's tail, much to her shock as she yelped in pain.

"Do it! Use Discharge!" Sho yelled. "Don't count on it! Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Before Discharge could be used, the female Electric Type slammed the Steel Type move at Luxray's jaws.

The Gleaming Eyes Pokémon stumbled back as the Electric boy gritted his teeth. "Awesome! Keep going, Luxio!" Ash cheered. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered. "You can do it, Hikaru!" Dawn called.

"Let's pick up the pace, Luxio! Use Shock Wave!" Hikaru shouted. "No good, yo! Charge Beam, again!" Sho ordered. Once again, Luxio's attack was overpowered by the powered Charge Beam.

"Dodge it, quick!" Hikaru called. Luxio quickly dodged it as Sho made his next move. "Alright! Use Fire Fang again!" Sho ordered. As the female landed on the ground, Luxray surprised it with Fire Fang.

It bit Luxio as she yelled in pain, as she was thrown in the air. "Use this chance to take your balance and use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio launched another Hidden Power, blasting Luxray away.

However, the fully evolved form wasn't finished yet. And neither was the Electric boy. "Alright! Show them real power with Discharge, Luxray!" Sho called, pumping his fist in the air.

Luxray shot electricity all over, which one of the rays hit Luxio! Luxio grunted in pain as Sho saw his chance! "Now! Thunder Fang!" Sho called. "Not so fast! Dodge it, again!" Hikaru called.'

Just in time, the pre-evolved form managed to dodge Thunder Fang as the Electric trainer gritted his teeth. "Stay still, dig!? Discharge, once more!" Sho called.

Luxray shot another Discharge. This one, the female Electric Type managed to dodge. Sho began to sweat, growing satisfied with the battle. "Just what kind of juice did you put on this Luxio?" Sho asked.

"It's called an unbreakable bond, that's for sure! And that'll make us win! Luxio! Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio ran to Luxray as the Electric boy got ready. "We won't lose because of that! Fire Fang, dig!" Sho called.

Luxray charged at Luxio, as the two smashed into each other. Luxio got burned by Fire Fang, while Luxray was smacked in the cheek by Iron Tail. The two skidded back to their trainers.

Hikaru immediately called his attack before Sho could even react. "Quick! Shock Wave, let's go!" Hikaru called. Electricity zapped Luxray as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon resisted it.

"Luxio is almost there! Keep it going, Hikaru! Luxio!" Dawn cheered. "Piplup Pip!" Piplup cheered along. "I think not! Luxray, you use Charge Beam!" Sho yelled.

"Don't count on it! Shock Wave, again!" Hikaru called. Barely managing to dodge Charge Beam, the Spark Pokémon shot the electricity, immobilizing Luxray for a moment. The Twinleaf made the timing.

"Now! Iron Tail, full blow!" Hikaru yelled. The Iron Tail slammed on Luxray's back, as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon yelled in pain. "We're not done yet, yo! Discharge, go!" Sho called.

"Try to resist it, then use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called quickly. As the Spark Pokémon was zapped, she managed to resist the powerful attack, before blasting Luxray deeper to the ground with Hidden Power.

"This can't be happening!" Sho gasped in shock. As the dust cleared, Luxray was groaning with bruises on its back, with swirls on his eyes. Luxio landed on the ground, wobbling a little.

**Winner: Hikaru**

"We did it, Luxio! We won!" Hikaru called out in triumph. Luxio cried out happily as it placed its front paws on her human brother's chest, knocking him down as she licked his face.

Monferno ran over to his human brother as he messed up Hikaru's spiky black hair once again.

The Twinleaf boy chuckled with the double affection as he rubbed her mane. The Spark Pokémon purred with the soft touch as she nuzzled his cheek. "Okay, Luxio. Take a nice rest." Hikaru called.

Luxio nodded happily as she was returned to her Pokéball. Hikaru then rubbed Monferno's cheek with his left hand, much to the Fire Type's enjoyment as he grinned happily.

Sho gave a sigh as he returned Luxray to his Pokémon, complimenting for his well attempt. He then gave a small smirk to Hikaru.

"Alright... I admit, you and Luxio get along fine together, and that your Luxio is tougher than I thought it would be! I'll admit that." Sho admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Ash then got up, determined for his battle. "You did it, Hikaru! You actually did it!" Dawn squealed. "That was a surprising result!" Brock chuckled. "What, you thought I was gonna lose?" Hikaru asked.

The two chuckled as the Twinleaf boy flushed in embarrassment. "Okay! So it's Pikachu and my turn! And the name is Ash!" Ash declared. "Pikachu!" Pikachu growled.

Sho returned Shinx to his Pokéball, now that Luxray was out of the game. "Well, my Raichu is saying... Like what Luxray said, your Pikachu is going downtown with a one hit KO!" Sho assured.

The Kanto trainer glared at the Electric trainer with a determined look. "We'll see about that!" Ash snapped. Sho sneered, back to his menacing face. "Right... Newbs don't have much to fall!" Sho taunted.

Just like he did with Hikaru and Luxio, he taunted Ash and Pikachu to make the first move. "Like I said in the first battle, even if I lost, always let losers go to the head of the line!" Sho taunted.

**Sho: Raichu VS Ash: Pikachu**

Ash got ready as he made the first call. "Alright! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu smirked, shooting his Electric Type move at Raichu. But, to the two's surprise, it didn't do a thing to Raichu!

"Time to bum rush this show! You call that juice!? Thunder, go!" Sho yelled. Raichu shot his move, although it was more powerful than Thunderbolt. Pikachu stood still as he resisted the attack!

"It's just like with Luxio when she resisted Discharge!" Hikaru stated. "Yeah... Pikachu is just standing there!" Dawn added, concerned. "Pikachu has no thoughts of dodging it! This IS a battle for will!" Brock explained.

Both Pikachu and Raichu smirked at each other. "Try this one for size! Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Pikachu charged at Raichu, which Sho only scoffed at. "Give me a break! It's time for a little respect, yo! Raichu, show them what a real Volt Tackle looks and feels like!" Sho called.

The evolved Electric Type obeyed as it charged up with a powerful Volt Tackle! The two moves smashed into each other. Dawn grew amazed with this. "What a collision of Volt Tackle!" Dawn exclaimed.

As the double Volt Tackle exploded, both Pikachu and Raichu yelled in pain as they were sent flying. "Are they both equal!?" Hikaru asked. Sho sneered at the silly question.

"Get real! Raichu's got the top, so cut the low class life!" Sho chuckled. The Electric trainer was proven right as his Electric Type landed on the ground, while Ash's Pikachu slammed into a rock.

Pikachu gritted his teeth, trying to resist it. "Pikachu! You okay!?" Ash called. Pikachu slowly got up, before nodding to the Kanto trainer. "Alright! Use Iron Tail!" Ash called out.

"Show them how it's done, Raichu!" Sho yelled. The two Electric Types clashed together, mixing the Iron Tail power together. The two skidded back to their trainers, with Raichu having the advantage.

"Twice Ash has been matched! Move for move!" Dawn exclaimed. "That guy's confident! That's for sure!" Brock admitted. Hikaru only bit his lips, with Monferno frowning at the current status of battle.

"I know we're faster than they are! Alright, Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ash called. Hikaru widened his eyes at that. "No, Ash! Don't! It's a trap!" Hikaru yelled. The Kanto trainer looked at the Twinleaf boy in surprise.

Dawn and Brock looked at their friend in surprise, with Monferno doing the same. But, it was too late to call it off, as Pikachu bumped into Raichu's stomach with a Quick Attack!

Raichu gave an evil smirk as Sho made his final move. "Kinda pathetic, aren't you? Let's put a period on this! Hyper Beam, now!" Sho called. Ash widened his eyes in shock. "Did he say Hyper Beam!?" Ash gasped.

Raichu began to charge up the attack as Hikaru glared at Ash. "Don't just stand there, Ash! Get Pikachu out of there!" Hikaru yelled. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno yelled, trying to warn his Electric friend.

Ash stuttered as he made a desperate move. "Pikachu, dodge!" Ash yelled. But suddenly, Raichu's tail came by, pinning the Mouse Pokémon to a rock! Both Ash and Hikaru gasped at this.

It was too late to call out another attack as Raichu blasted Pikachu away with the powerful attack. Pikachu screamed in pain as he was sent smashing to the ground.

Brock and Dawn gasped along, as Sho gave a smirk. "Pikachu, no!" Ash yelled. Pikachu attempted to get up, only to weakly meet Raichu in the eye, who glared at him threateningly.

Not being able to move after the exploding blow, Pikachu fell to the ground, unable to battle. "Pikachu, hang in there!" Ash shouted, running over to his Electric Type friend. Hikaru and Monferno ran over as well.

**Winner: Sho**

"And that's all she wrote!" Sho chuckled. Raichu sneered along, taunting the fainted Pikachu for his easy victory. "Hikaru, how is he?" Ash asked. Hikaru placed a hand on Pikachu's forehead, and frowned.

"A fever... A very hot one. He needs to get to the Center, quick." Hikaru reminded. The little Electric Type wekaly opened his eyes as Sho taunted the Kanto trainer.

"I had a hard time getting out of bed! If that Pikachu were mine, this would've been a whole different game! Make a trade! Just for Pikachu!" Sho offered again. Ash was about to say it until Hikaru did.

"For the last time, Sho. The answer will never change. Even if you only want Pikachu now, it'll always be no!" Hikaru snapped, grabbing Sho's jacket collar, much to his startle.

"Pfft. Whatever! Yeah, forget it then! Why don't you just give me a call later in a hundred years!" Sho taunted, getting out of Hikaru's grip as he and his two Electric Types walked away, snickering.

"Creep." Ash grunted angrily. Dawn and Brock ran over, as Hikaru bit his lips. "He was right. You were pathetic!" A familiar voice snorted. The group turned to see who it was.

It was none other than Paul. "Did you see what just happened?" Dawn asked. "Yeah... Though it wasn't a very pretty sight to see, leaving Luxio's victory over Luxray as an exception, that is." Paul answered.

Both boys glared at their Sinnoh rival at this. "Well, we'll win the next time! Right, buddy?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed weakly. Paul just scoffed at the idea as he made his opinion.

"Well, I think Pikachu needs to evolve. That should leave you equal... more or less." Paul replied, walking away. "You're not the person here that gets to make the decision, you know that!?" Hikaru yelled back.

Paul didn't answer as he kept walking until he was out of sight. Brock frowned at Paul's words. "It is true that Pikachu can't use Hyper Beam until it evolves." Brock reminded.

"But wait, Ash! In order for Pikachu to evolve, you need a Thunderstone, wouldn't you?" Dawn asked. "A Thunderstone... Uh oh! Pikachu, no! Hang in there!" Ash started, then gasped.

The group saw that the Electric Type was unconscious once again. Hikaru gritted his teeth. "We wasted too much time here! We need to get Pikachu to the Pokémon Center, hurry!" Hikaru called.

"Monferno Mon!" Monferno screeched. "R-Right!" Ash agreed as he and the other two followed the Twinleaf boy to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Later, they managed to get to the Center, with Nurse Joy and Chansey taking the Electric Type to the emergency room. "I need you all to wait outside!" Nurse Joy called. She and Chansey took Pikachu to the emergency room.

The Kanto trainer grew in shock as he mumbled in his breath. "Pikachu... I'm right here!" Ash reminded, even if his partner couldn't hear. Then, the four trainers looked in the emergency room.

Pikachu's heart health on the monitor was dropping fast. Nurse Joy and Chansey quickly began to make their work to keep the Electric Type alive and healthy.

As the Kanto trainer watched, he recalled of the many memories he shared with his best friend.

The day when they first met, the time when he tried to protect Pikachu from the wild Spearows, when Pikachu defeated Clair's Gyarados, the day when Ash won his Brave Symbol from Brandon, the day when Ash and Paul battled the first time, and the time when Ash earned his first Sinnoh Gym Badge.

Suddenly, Pikachu grunted in his sleep, and the countdown of his life as his life number dropped from 148 to 112! Nurse Joy gasped at this rate. "Ah! Chansey, quick! The defibrillator! Set for 200 volts!" Nurse Joy gasped.

Chansey gasped at this as she set the volts. Nurse Joy grabbed the defibrillator, placing it on Pikachu's body. "And... we're clear!" The nurse called. She zapped the Electric Type.

But, the health number began to drop, still! "Increase volts power to 300 volts!" Nurse Joy called. Chansey turned the volts as Nurse Joy tried again. "Good... And, we're clear!" Nurse Joy called.

She zapped Pikachu again. The heart health went back to 113, but dropped to 112 again! It began dropping even lower. "Again!" Nurse Joy called. She zapped Pikachu again.

But, the health kept dropping. Both Nurse Joy and Chansey weren't about to give up as they kept on going, with the heart health dropping even lower. Ash watched as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Ash..." Hikaru whispered. "Ferno..." Monferno said sadly. Ash gritted his teeth as he let out a yell. "COME ON, PIKACHU!" Ash screamed. At that moment, a miracle suddenly occurred!

Pikachu's heart health suddenly increased far up, returning the Electric Type back to normal. "Pikachu came around!" Hikaru exclaimed. Ash opened his eyes in surprise, before smiling happily.

Dawn and Brock grew happy as well, feeling relieved for the Electric Type. Monferno sighed in relief, happy that his Electric friend came around again.

Later, it was sunset as the four trainers watched the Electric Type recover. Finally, time passed as Pikachu finally opened his eyes. "Pikachu!" Ash replied with a caring smile.

Pikachu blinked as he sat up, seeing his friend and partner. "You had me going there, but you're pretty tough!" Ash admitted. "Had you been gone, it would've been a huge nightmare for all of us." Hikaru added.

The others nodded at that as Dawn stopped next to her boyfriend, smiling at the Electric Type. "You're gonna be just fine!" Dawn promised. "And we're all glad." Brock added.

"Piplup Piplup!" Monferno Mon!" Piplup and Monferno agreed. But then, Pikachu made a determined look as he tried to jump out of the window. The others were startled as Hikaru ran and caught him.

"And where do you think you're going? You're in no condition to move anywhere." Hikaru scolded. "Monferno!" Monferno replied in agreement, hanging onto Hikaru's shoulder.

"Hikaru's right. You need to rest up in bed!" Ash agreed. "Pika Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu snapped. Both Ash and Hikaru blinked their eyes in surprise, along with the others.

"Hold on. You really want to get Raichu back?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded with determination. "But Pikachu, you're hurt!" Brock reminded. Pikachu grumbled to himself, annoyed with the others holding him back.

"Look, we all get that you want a rematch to that lousy Raichu, but this is for your own good! Your over-persistence will get you nowhere if you rush things now. Recover first, and train later. That would be the best for a rematch." Hikaru assured.

Just then, Ash took something out of his pocket, putting it in his hand. "What's that?" Dawn asked. "It's a Thunderstone... Something like this happened before... Then, the Nurse Joy in Vermillion City gave it to me!" Ash explained.

Hikaru frowned, biting his lips, wondering of what Ash is planning to do with the Thunderstone and Pikachu. What would the Kanto trainer do at this situationt then? Stay tuned for more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 40: Pikachu VS Raichu! A Rematch!**

**Chapter 41: The Water Contest Master!**

**Chapter 42: The Water Master Act!**

**Chapter 43: Enter The Hoenn Coordinator!**

**Chapter 44: Minako Takes The Stage!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Pikachu! I'm so glad that you're okay!

Hikaru: Pikachu will be wanting to have a rematch with Raichu. So, he'll have to train hard to win.

Ash: Yeah... But, what could we do?

Hikaru: Ash! Battle against me and Luxio! Then, we'll know if you're ready or not!

Sho: It'll be the same thing no matter what you do!

Ash: Yeah? Well, I'm gonna prove you wrong!


	40. Pikachu VS Raichu! The Rematch!

**Chapter 40: Pikachu VS Raichu! The Rematch!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group was having a great lunch together, until when Pikachu accidentally dropped his food, causing it to roll right in front of a Pichu and a Shinx!

Pichu called for his trainer, as a boy named Sho appeared, who claims himself to be the lightning lord. When he saw how skilled both Luxio and Pikachu are, he wanted to make a trade with Ash and Hikaru for the two.

But, his offer was immediately declined, as Sho insulted the two, challenging them to a battle. He lost to Hikaru, who managed to fight well, defeating his Luxray. But, his Raichu was able to easily defeat Pikachu, though.

Sho insulted the Kanto trainer, with Paul coming around that Pikachu needs to either evolve or be trained better. But then, the Electric Type Pokémon's health was dropping as he was starting to pass away.

But, with a miracle, Pikachu managed to stay alive, but he wanted to have a rematch with Raichu. That was when Ash took out a Thunderstone that he kept on the day he got it in Vermillion City.

What will Ash's decision be for his Electric Type partner?

"You see... Something like this happened once... And then, the Nurse Joy from Vermillion City gave it to me!" Ash explained. Hikaru frowned at that of hearing that Pikachu suffered twice from Raichu.

"So, you held onto it until Pikachu wanted to evolve?" Hikaru asked. The Kanto trainer nodded . "Yeah... I've been holding onto it until Pikachu wanted to evolve into Raichu..." Ash answered.

Suddenly, the Electric Type grunted in pain as he fell back in bed. "Ah! Pikachu, stay strong!" Ash called. "That battle with Raichu must've been really tough!" Brock guessed.

"I think we should leave Pikachu to rest." Dawn suggested. "Yeah..." Ash agreed. With those words, the four trainers left the resting Pikachu alone. Although, Hikaru had something else in his mind for the Pokémon.

Ash left the Thunderstone on top of a drawer near Pikachu, so that his friend could use it when he decided to evolve sooner or later.

Later that night, the Twinleaf boy quietly headed back to Pikachu's room to teach him something without letting the others know. When he got there, the Electric Type was getting up.

As both Hikaru and Monferno noticed, Pikachu first made a determined look, then making a thinking look. The two looked as Pikachu glanced back at the Thunderstone, before getting out of bed.

The Electric Type was about to jump out of the window until Hikaru said his words, stopping him. "And where do you think you're going?" Hikaru asked. Pikachu shook with shock.

The Electric Type turned to see both Hikaru and Monferno. "Just what do you think you're planning to do outside when you're still in recovery?" Hikaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Monferno Ferno!" Monferno replied, trying to get Pikachu to stay in bed. "Pika... Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu retorted, shaking his bed. The refusal to recover left Hikaru dumbfounded, with Monferno surprised.

The Twinleaf boy, rubbing the back of his head. "You really want that rematch with Sho's Raichu, huh?" Hikaru asked, making a sad smile. "Pika!" Pikachu answered with a nod.

"Monferno?" Monferno asked, looking at his human brother. Hikaru made some thoughts before making his final decision for Ash's partner. "Alright then. Let's go. I can train with you if you want." Hikaru offered.

At first, the Electric Type was surprised, but smiled in thanks as he nodded. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. With nods together, the three of them quietly left the Pokémon Center, without anyone hearing them.

As they got a bit far from the woods, Hikaru took out Luxio's Pokéball. "Alright, Luxio! It's time for some training!" Hikaru called. The female Spark Pokémon came out, as she was confused to see Ash's Pikachu.

She looked at her human brother, who explained. "You weren't there when it happened, sis... But, Pikachu wants to have a rematch with Raichu so that he can prove he's better." Hikaru explained.

"Lux..." Luxio replied in amazement as she turned to the Electric Type. Pikachu nodded with a determined look as Hikaru, Monferno, and Luxio nodded back.

"Okay then! Let's go over Raichu for a second. Sho's Raichu had Iron Tail and Volt Tackle, just like you. And he even had Hyper Beam and Thunder, which are two powerful moves..." Hikaru started.

Pikachu gave a nod, getting even more determined. "Iron Tail is something we can help you on! Ready?" Hikaru asked. "Pika!" Pikachu replied, getting into his battle position.

"Luxio! Use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio attempted to strike the Electric Type with the Steel Type move. "Now, Pikachu! I may not be Ash, but roll around to dodge it!" Hikaru yelled.

The Mouse Pokémon nodded as he rolled around Luxio in a circle, much to her surprise. She tried to land Iron Tail again, but failed with many attempts.

"Okay! Now, you try Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Pikachu nodded as he aimed Iron Tail at Luxio. "Intercept with your Iron Tail, Luxio!" Hikaru shouted out. The two Iron Tails clashed together.

They skidded back as Hikaru had an idea. "Once more! Both of you, Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. The two Electric Types collided with each other with Iron Tail again, as Luxio threw Pikachu in the air!

Pikachu wailed as he was sent flying. That was when the Twinleaf boy called to Ash's partner. "Get the energy in the air and strike with Iron Tail!" Hikaru yelled.

Pikachu spun like a Flame Wheel would do as he attempted to strike Luxio with his powered up Iron Tail. "Now, Luxio! Counter with your Iron Tail again!" Hikaru shouted.

Iron Tails clashed again, but this time, Pikachu was overpowering Luxio's as she was pushed away by the new power. Hikaru and his two Pokémon smiled at that. "Great! You're getting it!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu replied, grinning at the new technique. The Twinleaf made another call. "This time, we'll deal with that Hyper Beam! Monferno! Flamethrower, and Luxio! Use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called.

Monferno got ready for Flamethrower as Luxio pinned Pikachu to a tree with her tail! She then began preparing her Shock Wave attack. Pikachu grunted, trying to escape the double attack.

But, it was too late as the two shot their attacks at Pikachu. The Electric Type Pokémon widened his eyes as Hikaru shouted out the counterattack. "Weaken the two attacks with Thunderbolt!" Hikaru yelled.

Pikachu blinked, before shocking a Thunderbolt, which collided with the two attacks. The Spark Pokémon was forced to stop pinning the Mouse Pokémon, as Pikachu escaped her grip.

The smoke cleared, seeing that all three Pokémon were okay now. "Nice! That ought to help you with Hyper Beam, Pikachu!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed happily.

The Twinleaf boy looked around, seeing a huge rock in the way. "Luxio doesn't use Spark anymore, but try using Volt Tackle on the rock! Act as if it is Raichu using Volt Tackle!" Hikaru called.

The Electric Type recalled his evolved form charging with the powerful move at full power. Pikachu took a deep breath before running towards the rock. He charged up speed, before smashing into a rock.

"Great power!" Hikaru complimented. "Monferno!" "Luxio!" Monferno and Luxio agreed, making their compliments. But then, they all heard a familiar voice. "Pikachu!" Ash called.

Hikaru and his two Pokémon looked to see the Kanto trainer running to his Electric Type. Ash smiled at his partner as Pikachu smiled back. "Oh man! You're feeling great, aren't you?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed. The Kanto trainer then looked up, looking at the Twinleaf boy. "So... Is this what you were doing, Hikaru? Training Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Hikaru rubbed the back of his head with a slight nod. "He wanted to have a rematch with Raichu without evolving. So, I thought it would be a good idea to at least teach him some techniques..." Hikaru explained.

But, he stopped when Ash laughed and smiled happily at the boy. "So... You were helping Pikachu out? Heh. Thanks a bunch, Hikaru!" Ash thanked with a grin. "Mon!" "Lux!" The two Pokémon exclaimed.

"Oh yeah... I guess I should be thanking the two of you as well, huh? Thanks." Ash thanked, chuckling. "No big deal. This is Pikachu we're talking about, right?" Hikaru asked, smiling.

The Electric Type flushed a little, before nodding. The Kanto trainer turned to Pikachu with a smile. "Whoa... So, like what Hikaru said, does that mean you really want to beat that Raichu without evolving?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied with determination. Hikaru and his two Pokémon smiled along until they heard a familiar voice. "Now you're talking!" Meowth called. Both boys and their Pokémon turned to see Team Rocket smirking.

"Team Rocket!?" Ash gasped. "What are you three doing out here!?" Hikaru demanded. Both Monferno and Luxio growled at the three, as Jessie only gave a smile, shaking her hand at the two.

"Nice set up, but no motto today!" Jessie replied. "The point is, Pikachu doesn't need a stinking Thunderstone!" Meowth smirked, revealing the Thunderstone they had in their hands.

"So that's where the stone went!" Hikaru replied, blinking in surprise. "We'll do our stealing once you train much to your twerpish desire!" James assured. "So! Knock yourselves out!" Jessie giggled.

With that, the evil trio walked away with the stone in their hands. "What could that mean?" Ash asked. Hikaru cocked his head with a sweat drop and a nervous laugh.

"I think that would mean good luck? They must've seen the battle between you and Sho earlier." Hikaru answered. Ash blinked as he made some thoughts. "Oh yeah. That would make a lot of sense..." Ash agreed.

Just then, both Dawn and Brock ran over, calling to Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Dawn and Brock called. They came by as Dawn pouted, looking at her boyfriend with a serious look.

"Why did you run off without telling us, Hikaru? We were worried sick about you and Pikachu!" Dawn snapped. Hikaru sweat dropped as he sighed.

"Sorry... I guess I was... a bit overturned of trying to surpass Pikachu over Sho's Raichu, I guess..." Hikaru chuckled nervously. Dawn then smiled in relief as Brock noticed Pikachu's form.

"So you really didn't evolve into Raichu after all!" Brock exclaimed. "Does this mean that Pikachu is planning to get stronger without evolving?" Dawn asked. "Of course!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder as the Kanto trainer looked at his partner. "So tomorrow, it's special training time! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Hold on... There is something I want to do first before we head back, Ash." Hikaru explained. The others looked at him in confusion as the Twinleaf boy explained.

"I want to test Pikachu in a battle with Luxio on my side. How about it?" Hikaru offered. "You mean, me and Pikachu... battle against you and Luxio?" Ash asked. The Twinleaf boy nodded to that.

Ash gave a second to think before grinning. "Alright then! Since you helped Pikachu out, I'm sure he'd want to test his new techniques you gave him, right?" Ash asked his Electric Type.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. At first, Dawn was about to protest that Pikachu just recovered, until the breeder stopped her, making her realize the situation that is important at the moment.

So, with that, Ash and Pikachu faced off against Hikaru and Luxio in a battle, as the battle got started. "Okay! Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Show them your spark, Luxio!" Hikaru called.

Both Pikachu and Luxio charged at each other, battling their way out until it was over. The night turned out to be a well evening...

**The next day...**

After the help from Nurse Joy, both Pikachu and Luxio fully recovered from their injuries last night, with Pikachu taking the longest. But, the recovery worked out pretty well.

The Electric Mouse Pokémon ran around happily, feeling energized. "Wow! Pikachu healed fast!" Brock exclaimed. The Kanto trainer made a determined fist and a grin.

"Of course! We're still feeling good even if we lost last night! So now, it's time to take care of Raichu!" Ash exclaimed. "You're really persistent even when you and Pikachu lost to us, huh?" Hikaru chuckled.

Monferno and Luxio chuckled with that, as Ash turned to the Twinleaf boy with a fake hurtful look. "Come on! What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked. The others laughed with that, as Ash laughed along.

Just then, both Monferno and Pikachu tapped onto their trainers, pointing to someone familiar. Everyone turned to see Paul standing to get his Pokémon back from Nurse Joy.

Paul at first, seemed surprised that Pikachu stayed the same. But, he only scoffed as he quietly walked past the others, leaving the Center. The two boys watched their rival walking away.

Later, Ash this time, was the one who was giving Pikachu the special training. He grabbed a frisbee, flinging it in the air. The Mouse Pokémon jumped over, grabbing the frisbee with his tail!

Everyone was amazed with the high jump the Mouse Pokémon did. "Wow! What a jump!" Dawn exclaimed. Pikachu landed on the ground, spinning the frisbee with his tail proudly.

"The way you move your tail is getting much better! Now! Go for a spin!" Ash called, throwing the second frisbee. The Electric Type grabbed the frisbee with his tail, spinning with a grin.

"Wow! The way he's spinning looks amazing to see!" Hikaru admitted. "Monferno!" "Lux!" The two agreed happily. "I can't wait on how Pikachu uses that in battle!" Brock chuckled.

As he mentioned his words, a Thunder attack blasted through the air, coming out of the forest! Everyone looked in startle to see the attack. Hikaru narrowed his eyes in knowing.

"Well, you're in luck, because I think we're about to see another battle." Hikaru called out. Ash nodded as he called to his partner. "That's Raichu's Thunder! Pikachu, let's go!" Ash called.

Pikachu nodded as he ran with his trainer, with the others following them. As they saw who it was, it was none other than Sho, who looked to be training with his Raichu with his attacks.

"Sho!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu called out as well. The two looked to see their previous battlers from yesterday. "Well, if it isn't my four buds! What's shaking?" Sho asked in a smirk.

"You should know why we're here, Sho." Hikaru teased, with Monferno and Luxio smirking along. Sho made a frown as he narrowed his eyes. "No... I don't know. What is it?" Sho asked.

"Sho... We want to battle you and your Raichu one more time!" Ash explained. To everyone's amazement, the Electric trainer accepted the challenge easily.

"Knock yourselves out! But, it'll be the same! What do you think, Raichu?" Sho asked. "Rai Rai!" Raichu smirked, thinking this as another easy win. Sho laughed along at that.

"Ha ha! It seems that Raichu is ready for another easy workout, so you're on!" Sho chuckled. He took out another Pokéball, summoning his Pichu.

"Pichu. I want you to see how a strong gets stronger!" Sho called. "Pichu!" Pichu chirped with a nod. The Electric trainer then faced his opponent with a confident look and smirk.

"Alright then! Bring it on!" Sho called. But, Pikachu taunted the two, with Ash following along. "Pikachu says that he wants you to bring it first!" Ash teased. That insulted Sho a little.

**Sho: Raichu VS Ash: Pikachu**

"Why, you stuck up little... Go, Raichu! Iron Tail!" Sho called. Raichu leapt in the air, aiming the Steel Type move at his pre-evolved form. But this time, thanks to Hikaru, Ash was ready.

"Up and around, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu jumped, dodging the first strike. "Wow! Nice move, Pikachu!" Dawn complimented. Even Sho looked amused with this. "Hey... This might end up being fun!" Sho smirked.

As Pikachu landed on the ground, his evolved form was still at it with Iron Tail. "Circle it around!" Ash called. Quickly, Pikachu rolled around Raichu, as Raichu tried to strike the Mouse Pokémon.

"I think Pikachu is circling around Raichu to make it worn out!" Brock guessed. "Keep it going, Ash! Pikachu!" Hikaru cheered for the first time. "Ferno!" "Luxio!" Monferno and Luxio cheered.

Sho only sneered at this evading, though. "Those low class tricks aren't gonna work!" Sho snorted. To everyone's surprise, Sho was right as the evolved Electric Type stopped Pikachu cold with Iron Tail!

"Big bang boom!" Sho called. Raichu threw Pikachu in the air, as the Electric Type wailed in surprise. Sho already prepared another move, then. "Check out where Pikachu is gonna land! Then, use Volt Tackle!" Sho yelled.

Raichu charged up his powerful attack, as the Kanto trainer got ready for it as well. "Pikachu! Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash called. Pikachu slammed his tail, which managed to prevent him from taking damage.

"Give me a break! Use Volt Tackle!" Sho yelled. Once again, Volt Tackle was shot towards Pikachu, as Ash made his signal. "Wait! Then spin, Pikachu!" Ash called.

Pikachu did his work, spinning to dodge the opponent's Volt Tackle! "Iron Tail, make it land!" Sho yelled. Ash got ready for the second time, though. "Spin around!" Ash called.

It was the same, but this time, Raichu grew worn out, as the Kanto trainer saw this chance for a counterattack. "Now! Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pikachu used the speedy move, which this time made a good hit.

But, the evolved form brushed it away, getting a little annoyed. The same went for the Electric trainer. "That amateur stuff is really getting old fast! Yo! Use Iron Tail!" Sho called.

Raichu leapt to land the Steel Type move again! "Dodge it, and use Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu jumped, evading Raichu's Iron Tail as he slammed his tail on the evolved form!

"Great strategy! Pikachu is turning Raichu's moves around while building more power!" Brock exclaimed. "Keep it up, Pikachu!" Dawn cheered. Sho wasn't about to give up, though.

"Use Thunder!" "Volt Tackle, let's go!" Sho and Ash called out. Thunder was launched but missed, giving Pikachu the chance, as he smashed into Raichu with the successful Volt Tackle.

At first, the evolved Mouse Pokémon skidded on the ground, but quickly got back up! "See? What a lightweight! Use Hyper Beam!" Sho yelled. Raichu then aimed his tail, pinning Pikachu to the tree this time.

Pikachu struggled as he tried to escape Raichu's grip. The energy for Hyper Beam was already set as it was launched towards the pre-evolved form! Remembering what Hikaru did, Ash made his call.

"The... end!" Sho declared. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. There was an explosion as everyone grew nervous, except the Electric trainer, who grew confident that he won the battle again.

But then, as the smoke passed, he got shocking news. Pikachu was still standing, looking fine! "That Hyper Beam's power got weakened due to the interference with Thunderbolt!" Hikaru called.

"Quick! Raichu can't move at all! This is your chance!" Dawn called. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed happily. "Now! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Pikachu ran, as Raichu sweated, bracing himself.

"Now, top it up with Iron Tail!" Ash called. Combining forces with the speed of Volt Tackle, and the force with Iron Tail, the Electric Type made a big hit toward his evolved form!

Raichu skidded on the ground, getting exhausted as he got up. "We'll top you off! Use Volt Tackle!" Sho called. "Pikachu! You use Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled.

With the same calls their trainers said, the two Electric Types shot at each other with Volt Tackle! The two slammed into each other, creating an explosion. Both were sent skidding back.

Sho was speechless with the results. "Even match? But my Raichu should be all over Pikachu like a sunburn!" Sho exclaimed in shock. Ash grinned and made a determined fist.

"There's more to battling than size!" Ash reminded. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. This made the Electric trainer even more frustrated as he tried to finish it off quick.

"Argh! Put a cork in this battle with Iron Tail!" Sho called. Raichu ran to strike with the Steel Type move, as the Kanto trainer got ready. "Hit it head on, with Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu collided his Iron Tail with Raichu's, but he took control as he spun his evolved form around! "Keep it up!" Ash called. "I'm seeing things!" Sho breathed out in shock.

As the spinning got faster, the Mouse Pokémon threw Raichu in the air, much to the evolved Pokémon's surprise. Raichu slammed into the tree, causing a bit more damage, as he fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Pikachu landed safely, ready for more. But, to everyone's surprise, Raichu stood back up! "Hyper Beam!" Sho called. Raichu used the energy as he tried to pin Pikachu, but missed!

"Now, use the energy from the Hyper Beam!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded and spun in the air, sky high! "Max power in the air, then use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu took this chance, gaining more power from the spin as he aimed the Iron Tail on Raichu! Raichu couldn't dodge, due to Hyper Beam's effect as he was smashed to the ground.

Both Sho and Pichu looked in surprise. When the dust cleared, the evolved Electric Type was shown unable to battle. "Raichu, no!" Sho gasped.

**Winner: Ash**

Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock ran to the Electric Type, along with Monferno, Piplup, and Luxio! "You were awesome, Pikachu!" Ash complimented. "You were so powerful!" Dawn added.

"That combination from the attack and Iron Tail... That was surprising!" Hikaru admitted. "Monferno!" "Lux!" Monferno and Luxio agreed with their happy and proud smiles.

Pikachu then began to brag about it, until he fell to the ground, exhausted from the many attacks he had to use. "You really showed them, Pikachu. You're the best!" Ash thanked, hugging his Electric Type.

"Pikachu..." The Mouse Pokémon replied happily, nuzzling Ash back. "Wow... They've taken in our spinning move and had it make their own, haven't they?" Dawn asked.

Piplup nodded in agreement. As the others celebrated Pikachu's victory, the Twinleaf boy noticed Paul suddenly walking away. He frowned with this. "Did he saw the whole thing?" Hikaru whispered to himself.

It was sunset as Sho chuckled to himself. "You know... Your Pikachu rocks! All your crew rocks!" Sho complimented. The Electric trainer returned Raichu, smirking at the Kanto trainer and the Twinleaf boy.

"You two can chill for the rest of the part. But, the next time we meet, we're gonna lock it down!" Sho assured. "Pichu!" Pichu agreed, settling on the Electric trainer's shoulder, similar to Ash and Hikaru.

"Yeah? We'll just see about that!" Ash teased. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. With those words, the group walked off, saying their farewell to Sho as they proceeded their way to Pastoria City.

So, Ash's Pikachu managed to finally surpass Raichu without evolving. And thanks to Hikaru's advice and teaching, following with Ash's special training, this made it more easier for Pikachu to win.

What will come up next? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 41: The Water Contest Master!**

**Chapter 42: The Water Contest Act!**

**Chapter 43: Enter The Hoenn Coordinator!**

**Chapter 44: Minako Takes The Stage!**

**Chapter 45: The Wallace Cup Begins!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: No way! Wallace is right here in Sinnoh! I want to go see him!

Hikaru: In that case, why don't we all go see him?

Ash: Great! I've always wanted to meet the master of Water Type Pokémon!

Dawn: Eep! There he is! And there's his beautiful partner, Milotic!

Wallace: Huh? Well, hello there!

Hikaru: Hello to you too, Wallace sir!


	41. The Water Contest Master!

**Chapter 41: The Water Contest Master!**

On the TV at a Pokémon Center, Dawn and Hikaru was watching a news show of Sinnoh Now. "It's Sinnoh Now!" The crew people called out together. At the screen, Rhonda showed up with some news.

She had a screen of a picture of a familiar man behind her. "Flash! That elegant Contest master, Wallace, has made his appearance in our beautiful Sinnoh region!" Rhonda explained.

"Best known as the young genius of the Hoenn region, Wallace rose to the top as the Sootopolis City Gym Leader, and finally, Champion Master of the Hoenn region! And because of Wallace simply not knowing the word, quit, this young man already rose to the top with the title of Top Contest Coordinator! Together with his trusted partner, Milotic, this talented young man has achieved the impressive rank as Contest Master!" Rhonda explained.

There were slideshows of Wallace standing with his partner Milotic, the time when he became the Sootopolis Gym Leader, the time when he became the Champion of Hoenn, and when he held the Ribbon Cup, winning a Grand Festival.

"The pride and envy of all Pokémon Coordinators! So, in honor to his achievement, we're proud to present the exciting Pokémon Contest that bears his name... The Wallace Cup!" Rhonda explained.

She smiled at the viewers on TV. "That's coming up after all of these messages! So, don't you touch that dial!" Rhonda called, pointing out with a smile.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

**Together**

(Zoey, Dawn, and a silhouetted girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

Then, after the Sinnoh Now news, there was a Pokémon Contest commercial up. "The time for this most special event of the Pokémon Contests, the Wallace Cup is now!" Marian explained.

"The location of this beautiful event is one of the three lakes; Lake Valor, which is now we're accepting entrance!" Marian explained. Then, the TV screen showed Wallace, talking to the viewers.

"So! Which one of you will prove to be the finest Coordinator to be in Sinnoh? I'm at Lake Valor to find out!" Wallace explained. "Milo..." Milotic said soothingly, agreeing to her trainer's words.

Both Coordinators were amazed by this news. "Awesome! I can't believe that Wallace is actually there!" Dawn squealed, feeling excited at the moment.

She was feeding Poffins to her Pokémon, while Hikaru watched along, while brushing Buizel's fur for the first time, with Monferno, Leafeon, and Luxio beside him.

"Isn't this amazing, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. Her boyfriend smiled with a nod. "What do you expect for me to say? Of course I'm excited to see the Contest Master on screen with his Milotic with him!" Hikaru chuckled.

Then, Hikaru widened his eyes, remembering something. "Oh, I almost forgot! I promised Ash that I would help him train for our Gym battle! I need to head out." Hikaru called.

Dawn was about to call her boyfriend when the Twinleaf boy smiled at him. "You can come if you want to do some Contest training if you want, Dawn. I'll be waiting!" Hikaru assured.

His four Pokémon said their cries in agreement as they followed their trainer to meet up with Ash and Brock with their Pokémon at the battlefield.

Dawn walked over to the glass with her three Pokémon, seeing Hikaru join in the training with Ash and Brock. Outside, Ash's Buizel shot Water Gun at both Turtwig and Pikachu.

"Quick! Turtwig and Pikachu! Spin and dodge it!" Ash called. Water Gun missed as the two Pokémon dodged the attack, spinning out of the way. "Turtwig, Energy Ball! Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash called.

Energy Ball was shot, but it missed the older Sea Weasel Pokémon, as he slammed his tail on Pikachu's Steel Type move. But, to his surprise, Pikachu began spinning his tail!

It caused Buizel to be stuck as he was spun along, being sent flying in the air. The Water Type landed safely on the ground, as Pikachu did the same. "Bui bui!" Buizel smirked, grinning at the Electric Type.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied with a confident look. Just then, they heard an applause coming from the Twinleaf boy. "Good move! Both to Pikachu and Turtwig!" Hikaru complimented.

Ash, Buneary, Chimchar, and Pikachu ran over to the Grass Type, with Ash complimenting his strength. "Great stuff, Turtwig! Your Energy Ball was starting to get powerful!" Ash complimented.

"You'll rock at the Pastoria Gym!" Ash assured. Then, to Pikachu's surprise, Buneary rubbed her cheek on Pikachu's, much to his embarrassment.

"It looks like Pikachu was using some moves from Raichu, back in their battle!" Brock guessed. "Well, he did showed some tricks, similar to what Raichu did, so yeah. It could be." Hikaru agreed.

"Monferno!" Monferno replied, climbing onto the Twinleaf boy's shoulder. "You bet! And since the Pastoria Gym is a Water Type Gym, I've got a plan to use an Electric and Grass Type to even up the score! Right?" Ash asked.

Both Pikachu and Turtwig nodded as Ash made his assurance even further. "We're gonna win by raising our game to another level!" Ash assured. "You decided who you're going with?" Hikaru asked.

Ash then made some thoughts as he looked. "I've decided that I'm going with Pikachu and Turtwig, but... I'm still not sure about the rest! How about you, Hikaru?" Ash asked.

"I've made my decision. It's similar to you. Leafeon and Luxio will be battling, alongside with Buizel, of course." Hikaru explained. "Buizel? That's an interesting choice!" Brock admitted.

"Yeah... Ever since he saw that draw that his older brother and Maylene's Lucario had, he wanted to get stronger, so he could be even with his brother." Hikaru explained. "Bui!" The little Buizel agreed with a fist.

Brock nodded in acceptance. Suddenly, Gligar flew to Ash, feeling energized by hearing Gym battles all over. He slammed into Ash, who fainted by the headbutt as Brock chuckled.

"At least you know how Gligar feels about it, in no uncertain times!" Brock chuckled. Hikaru sweat dropped as Luxio and Leafeon went to check on the Kanto trainer as well.

His Buizel joined up with his older brother, feeling comfortable with him. Ash's training continued as he used Staravia to use Aerial Ace for Pikachu to spin dodge.

"Let's have our fun! Kirlia and Dragonair, time for some training!" Hikaru called. The two evolved Pokémon appeared, getting ready for their training. "Kirlia! Magical Leaf on Leafeon! And Dragonair, Dragon Rage on Luxio!" Hikaru shouted.

The two attacks were launched as both Leafeon and Luxio were ready. "Both of you, dodge it!" Hikaru called. Both Leafeon and Luxio moved out of the way, dodging the attacks.

"Dragonair! Dragon Tail, on Leafeon! And Leafeon, counter with Iron Tail!" Hikaru yelled. The two tails clashed together as the two skidded back to their side of the training field.

To Ash, he was training with most of his Pokémon. Staravia dodged Pikachu's Thunderbolt, as Pikachu dodged Chimchar's Flamethrower. He and Buizel stood proudly together.

Chimchar and Staravia grinned at their great process as they agreed with each other, to work together well. Hikaru, on the other hand, let Luxio and Leafeon go against the little Buizel.

His Buizel grew persistent, blocking both of Leafeon's Shadow Ball, and Luxio's Iron Tail one at a time. Just as he was about to keep going, he turned to see his girlfriend getting determined.

"So, how about some real training?" Dawn asked. Piplup, Ambipom, Pachirisu, and Buneary all cheered as they ran to another battlefield for their Contest training. Brock managed to notice as well.

"It looks like Dawn is taking the cue from both of you!" Brock chuckled. "Dawn! Try to remember the first thing you need to do to show your stuff!" Hikaru called. Dawn turned, smiling.

"Thanks, Hikaru! You do the same, too!" Dawn called. The female Coordinator got ready for her training as she called out to her four Pokémon. She turned to her concerned Pokémon and smiled.

"Now, I know that you all have been worried about me lately. But now, it's our time to shine!" Dawn called. The Contest Pokémon got ready, excited for their training for the first in a while.

Hikaru paused his training to watch the female Coordinator's. "First, a warm-up! Alright, Piplup! Let's get going with Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup spouted out his Water Type move.

Dawn then called for other attacks. "Buneary, you use Bounce!... Ambipom, quick! You use Swift!... Pachirisu, Discharge!" Dawn called to her three.

Buneary prepared her big jump, Ambipom unleashed the Swift attack, while Pachirisu shot the Electric Type attack. The female Coordinator got excited to this moment.

"Alright! That's the way it's done! Now, let's do it more bigger and with more power!" Dawn shouted. With the orders, all four of her Pokémon gave more of their power, combining the moves together!

Ash and Brock were both amazed. "Wow! Look at them go!" Ash called. Hikaru bit his lips though, as he tried to warn his girlfriend. "You're doing it all wrong, Dawn! Your Pokémon are the main attraction!" Hikaru called.

Dawn gasped in surprise as she flailed, trying to stop her Pokémon. "Wait, wait! Hold on, hold on! Forget everything that I've told you! Everything!" Dawn yelled, running to the field.

But, instead she got shocked by Pachirisu's Discharge, blasted by Ambipom's Swift, and then washed up by Whirlpool! The female Coordinator groaned as she got up, only to fall back by Bounce.

She yelped as she fell back down as the boys and all of the Pokémon ran to her in worry. "Hey, Dawn!" "Are you okay?" "You're not hurt, are you?" The three boys asked in worry.

"No need to worry..." Dawn groaned, giving a weak wave off to her friends. She slowly got up as she sighed. "That's what I'd like to say... But, I'm not feeling so good..." Dawn grumbled.

Suddenly, her hair went back to the stick out! Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig laughed nervously at this for a time. The female Coordinator sighed in annoyance with her hair problem again.

"What happened out there, Dawn?" Ash asked. "You see, I was making all those moves look powerful and best looking as I could! But then, when Hikaru reminded me, I realized I was doing it all wrong!" Dawn explained.

Ash smiled, as Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, no need to worry! I mean it! I'm telling you, you guys were all just great! Don't YOU think so, Hikaru?" Ash asked.

"To be honest, if it were about moves, high scores would be given. But, the performance is all about the Pokémon getting the looks, not the moves really." Hikaru explained.

"Still, you don't have to be hard on yourself. Since your moves are making your Pokémon look appealing as possible, then everything will be just fine!" Brock assured. Dawn sighed at that.

"That's what I should be focusing on... But, instead of doing that, I only thought about it giving it all my own!" Dawn sighed sadly. Hikaru patted her on the shoulder with a sad smile.

Just then, there was a voice calling out to the group. "Hey, everybody!" Nurse Joy called. The four trainers looked to see the nurse coming by with the Sinnoh Now crew! "Can we talk for a minute?" Nurse Joy asked.

Brock immediately went to his love mode. "Of course, we can talk for a minute, for an hour, or a day, or forever!" Brock assured. But then, he was interrupted by the Poison Jab from Croagunk.

"Might... depend... on... how... time... flies!" Brock stammered as he fell, due to the poison from the Poison Jab. Once again, Brock was dragged away, much to the young trainer's embarrassment.

Rhonda then looked at the three with a smile. "Hey, Rhonda! It's been a while!" Ash called. "Right! By the way, kids. You wouldn't happen to see the Contest Master Wallace hanging around here, did you?" Rhonda asked.

At the name, Dawn brightened up. "THE Wallace!?" Dawn exclaimed. She rubbed her hair, making it stick together, much to the Pokémon, Ash, and Hikaru's surprise.

"Hanging around here!?" Dawn squealed. The name left both Ash and Brock confused. "Who's Wallace?" Ash asked. "What's he look like anyway?" Brock asked. Dawn grew frustrated with that.

She was about to protest the two, when her boyfriend covered her mouth. "They'll know soon." Hikaru assured. The girl pouted as she agreed. Rhonda showed the two the magazine with Wallace and Milotic on the front page!

"You two have now! Isn't he a dreamboat?" Rhonda asked. Both Dawn and Hikaru grew amazed with that, as Ash and Brock grew surprised with the man.

"Whoa..." Ash replied. "So Wallace uses a Milotic, doesn't he?" Brock asked. Dawn sighed happily, dreaming. "He's only the biggest superstar Coordinators are dying to meet, and I'm one of them, too!" Dawn sighed.

Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped as the two nervously laughed. "Wallace regularly travels all over the Kanto and Hoenn region, holding the Pokémon Contests that bears his name! It's called the Wallace Cup, and as you can probably guess, Wallace is its main promoter!" Rhonda explained.

"Also, the prestigous Wallace Cup Ribbon counts as an official ribbon at any of the competition all over the country! This year's Wallace Cup is to be held at Lake Valor!" Rhonda explained.

After the explanation, the group was more interested with the subject. "Hey! You do know that Lake Valor is right on the way past Pastoria City!" Brock reminded.

"You're right about that." Hikaru sighed, putting his hands on the back of his head. "Ferno." Monferno agreed. "Well, I'm thinking of entering the Wallace Cup myself!" Dawn explained.

With the declaration, Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu cheered for their trainer. Hikaru made a smile and a fist, sounding a bit confident. "If that's the case, then I'll be entering there for my fourth ribbon!" Hikaru assured.

All six of Hikaru's Pokémon cheered for their trainer as well. "Wow! You two haven't competed in a long time ever since the Solaceon Contest!" Ash admitted. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"So, that's why you were so pumped up during your training!" Brock chuckled, looking at the female Coordinator. Dawn's eyes sparkled as she asked Rhonda her questions.

"So, Rhonda! What did you say about Wallace hanging around here somewhere?" Dawn asked. "It's his day off, and because of his whole staff refuses to tell me where Wallace is! But my sources tell me that he's around here!" Rhonda explained.

The three boys were surprised, while Dawn squealed in delight. "A shot of Wallace would be priceless! So need us to say, we've just got to find him! So, if any of you see him, you've got to let me know!" Rhonda giggled.

She walked away with her crew, until Jack, the mic holder, slammed the mic on her head, making her raged. "Would you cut out this nonsense and get a grip already!? We've got an exclusive to cover!" Rhonda snapped.

As the Sinnoh Now crew left, Dawn sighed happily. "So, Wallace is in the same forest as me!" Dawn replied with a bright smile. Hikaru smiled at her girlfriend, chuckling.

"So, you want to see the master Coordinator, do you? I do, though." Hikaru asked. Dawn blushed with that, before fiddling with her fingers. "H-How did you guess?" Dawn asked.

"Okay then! Let's all look for him together!" Ash suggested. "Right!" Hikaru and Brock said together. "Pikachu!" "Piplup!" "Monferno!" The three starters cried along. The others agreed to it with happy tones.

Later, the four trainers left the Center to search for the Contest Master as they looked around in the forest. "So, where do you look for this famous guy?" Ash asked.

"You're asking me? I don't see a trace of him anywhere! Guess he really wanted to hide from his fa- Hm?" Hikaru started, then stopped. "Hikaru? What is it?" Dawn asked, with the others looking at him.

"Do you guys see it? This mist!" Hikaru called. The others blinked in surprise as they saw the mist as well. They walked around the mist until they heard a soothing song. "Did you hear that?" Ash asked.

"Over there! It's... Milotic!" Hikaru whispered, pointing to the lake. Everyone looked at the lake to see a form in the water. It was indeed Milotic, who seemed to be singing a beautiful song.

The group was in awe as Hikaru took out his blue Pokédex. _"Milotic, the Tender Pokémon and the evolved form of Feebas. At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

As the Twinleaf boy put his device away, he heard Dawn gasp. He turned in surprise, seeing a shadow in the mist. As the mist got thinner, the form was none other than Wallace.

"It's... Wallace!" Dawn gasped. As soon as she said the words, it got Wallace's attention, also getting Milotic, as it dove underwater in the lake. The Contest Master smiled, seeing the four trainers.

"Well well! Hello there!" Wallace chuckled.

The Contest Master invited the group to join him, seeing the scenery of the lake. Wallace explained on how he was crowded around in Sinnoh when he had arrived.

"Ever since I arrived in Sinnoh, my schedule just never seems to end... The talk shows... magazines... radio... Even back at the hotel, fans are, all over me." Wallace explained.

"It must've been pretty tough, being a huge celebrity all over the region." Hikaru sighed as he held his Fire Type in his arms. "You're right... And so I pleaded with my staff to give me just one day off, so I can have some quality time with Milotic." Wallace explained.

They all watched as Milotic happily swam across the water with Pikachu, Piplup, and Hikaru's Buizel, which they all enjoyed the water ride. "They're sure having fun over there!" Dawn giggled.

"Milotic hasn't looked this happy since we arrived in Sinnoh... My beautiful Milotic..." Wallace admitted.

And so, the group has finally been able to meet the Master Coordinator, Wallace, much to Dawn's happiness, and Hikaru's surprise. What will occur in this event? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 42: The Water Master Act!**

**Chapter 43: Enter The Coordinator!**

**Chapter 44: Minako Takes The Stage!**

**Chapter 45: The Wallace Cup Begins!**

**Chapter 46: The Water Diving Performance!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Wallace, both Dawn and Hikaru here are Coordinators! And they're going to enter the Wallace Cup!

Wallace: Oh, really? In that case, would you two like to show me your performance?

Dawn: Huh!? Uh, well... You see...

Ash: Hikaru, how about you and I give a Contest battle? The Buizel brothers' battle!

Hikaru: When you're putting it that way, I don't see why I should say no!

Wallace: I'm looking forward to see your bond with your Pokémon...


	42. The Water Master Act!

**Chapter 42: The Water Master Act!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", there were news on the Sinnoh Now news, where Wallace was currently in the Sinnoh region, where he'll be presenting the Wallace Cup in Lake Valor.

When Dawn heard about the Contest coming up, she grew excited as she tried to train, only for Hikaru to remind her that the performance attractions were for Pokémon rather than moves.

Rhonda and her crew came over, explaining that Wallace was near the area right now, as both Hikaru and Dawn were surprised and excited to hear the news about the Contest master.

The group then decided to find Wallace, only to find him hanging out with his partner, Milotic. Wallace noticed the group as he welcomed them to join in the beautiful lake view.

Milotic was happily swimming across the lake, with Pikachu, Piplup, and Hikaru's Buizel riding on her back, enjoying the water ride. "They're sure having fun!" Dawn giggled, seeing the happy faces.

"Milotic hasn't looked this happy ever since we arrived in Sinnoh. My beautiful Milotic..." Wallace admitted. The Tender Pokémon shot up from the lake, happily splashing in the air.

Even the three little Pokémon seemed happy with the fun in the water as well. "That's for sure! Beautiful is right!" Dawn agreed with a smile. "Why, thank you." Wallace thanked as he got off the rock.

His Water Type swam up to him as the Contest Master rubbed her head. "The most important for Pokémon and trainers to know is kinship. Should you forget about that, your Pokémon will never shine." Wallace explained.

Hikaru bit his lips, knowing of what Wallace meant by his words. "You're so right!" Dawn agreed. Then, Hikaru stood up, looking at the man and his Milotic.

"We won't tell anyone that you were here with your partner. So that we can be even since we disrupted your break with Milotic." Hikaru assured. Wallace smiled at the words and nodded.

"That's very nice. Thank you all." Wallace replied as he began to walk away. Just then, Ash got up, trying to remind the Contest Master.

"Hey, Wallace, wait! Both Dawn and Hikaru are Coordinators, too! And, since they're gonna be in the Wallace Cup, you're gonna see her again for sure!" Ash assured. Wallace stopped to hear it.

"Oh? Is that so? Then, I'm honored to have both Hikaru and Dawn as our entrants. And if you wouldn't mind, Dawn, I would love for you to see your Contest moves and Hikaru's right now!" Wallace requested.

"Our performance for the Appeals Round? Well, I'm sure we have ours prepared. So, sure!" Hikaru agreed. Dawn sputtered with the idea. "R-Right now?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"That's great, you two! What an opportunity! You can't pass up a chance for a real Contest Master to watch you two personally work!" Brock agreed. Ash smiled at the idea as well.

"He's right! Think of how you both will be ready for the Wallace Cup!" Ash reminded. "I guess that sounds fair, since Wallace will be judging the Contest..." Hikaru replied. The female Coordinator wasn't sure about this, though.

"I guess so, but..." Dawn started, then stopped. Monferno and Buizel were right next to Dawn as they came over to look at the Master Coordinator. Just as Dawn was about to make her decision, the Kanto trainer then had an idea.

"I got it! Hikaru! You can battle me!" Ash suggested. The Twinleaf boy blinked at the idea. "Battle you? You mean, like in a Contest battle?" Hikaru asked. Ash nodded with a grin.

"Yeah! We'll make it the Buizel brothers battle! What do you say?" Ash asked. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Hikaru thought about it for a moment, looking at his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Bui bui." Buizel replied with a nod and grin. Hikaru blinked before smiling back with a nod. "Alright then! Let's do it!" Hikaru called. "Are you two sure about this?" Dawn asked.

"Of course we are! This will give me a warm-up for the Wallace Cup, and give Ash some training for the Pastoria Gym!" Hikaru assured. The female Coordinator sighed with a nod.

"Wallace, thank you for the request." Hikaru thanked, bowing his head down. Monferno and Buizel did the same with their approved cries and their smiles. The Contest master nodded to that.

"In that case, why don't we go over there?" Wallace asked. "Sure!" The four trainers agreed as they went with the man towards a bigger space near the lake.

Soon, the two boys were facing each other for the Contest battle. "Okay, Buizel! You're up!" Hikaru called. The young Sea Weasel Pokémon nodded as he got in front of his trainer.

"Buizel! I choose you!" Ash called, summoning the older Buizel. At the sidelines, Dawn explained about Ash's Buizel. "You see, Buizel used to be my Pokémon at first." Dawn explained.

"So, did you two make a trade, then?" Wallace asked. "Yep! I got Ash's Aipom in return, since she was more interested in Contests!" Dawn explained, smiling at the start of a battle.

"I see..." Wallace replied, looking back. At the field, Hikaru was ready. "Buizel! Don't hold back just because you're battling your older brother!" Hikaru reminded. "Bui bui!" The young Buizel replied with a nod.

Ash's Buizel gave an amused smirk as he got ready as well. "All right then! Bring it on!" Ash called. "Bui bui!" Buizel smirked, motioning the two to bring it. "Okay then! You asked for this!" Hikaru called.

**Ash: Buizel VS Hikaru: Buizel**

"Start this off with Swift, Buizel!" Hikaru called. The young Sea Weasel Pokémon shot his stars at the tougher one, as Ash was ready. "Buizel! Use Sonicboom!" Ash called.

The older Buizel unleashed a Sonicboom, which collided with the Swift attack, making an explosion. "Now, use Water Gun!" Ash called. Buizel shot the Water Gun at his younger brother.

"In that case, Ice Beam!" Hikaru called. The younger Buizel shot the ice, freezing Water Gun, much to both Ash and the older Buizel's surprise. "Keep it up! Aqua Jet, let's go!" Hikaru yelled.

The young Sea Weasel Pokémon created a shining Aqua Jet, which was reflected from the sun, surrounding his body. Wallace blinked in surprise to see such an Aqua Jet, as the young Buizel shot forward.

"Buizel! Intercept with your Aqua Jet!" Ash called. Buizel shot forward with his Aqua Jet, as Wallace smiled at this. "That's excellent! The water brings out the best in those two Buizels!" Wallace complimented.

The two slammed their heads together, creating an explosion as the two were sent skidding back to their trainers. "Give up?" Hikaru teased. "You wish!" Ash grinned.

The two brothers smiled at each other, complimenting their strengths together. "Okay! One more, Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Ash called. Ash's Water Type shot forward with the quick move again!

"You use Aqua Jet as well!" Hikaru called. Again, the two slammed their heads, but there was no explosion this time. The two brothers splashed in the mix together, creating a wave behind them both.

Wallace was most amazed with this. "The two Aqua Jets were much stronger now! Fascinating!" Wallace complimented. "Nice going, you two!" Dawn complimented, cheering for the two.

Before Ash or Hikaru could call out any more moves, Wallace stepped up, calling off the battle. He applauded, smiling. "Excellent performances from both Buizels at the same time! Shall we end it there?" Wallace asked.

**Draw**

"Sure! Thanks a lot, Buizel!" Ash thanked. "Bui bui!" The older Buizel smirked, giving a thumbs up to his trainer. "You were great at your moves, Buizel. You should be proud of yourself." Hikaru replied.

"Bui..." The young Sea Weasel sighed happily as his trainer ruffled his fur, causing him to flush a little.

Later, everyone was near a rock, where Wallace went over some of his thoughts about the group's past. "So, Dawn. You said earlier that you raised Buizel before, didn't you?" Wallace asked. "Y-Yes." Dawn agreed, stuttering a little.

"Since Buizel is so fond of battling, it would be amazing to see those moves that are utilized in a Contest! Remember, Buizel's battling style comes from the unique way you raised it!" Wallace chuckled.

Both Ash and Dawn smiled at each other, chuckling to themselves as the older Buizel just folded his arms and put his nose in the air, pretending to not care.

"So... How would you think of entering the Wallace Cup with Buizel as your partner, Ash?" Wallace asked. The idea left the three young trainers surprised, as the Kanto trainer tried to explain.

"Here's the thing. Both of us get super pumped up, then we totally forget about the performance!" Ash explained. "Bui..." Buizel nodded with a sad sigh. "I think I would like to see that!" Hikaru assured.

His words left the Kanto trainer startled. "Our battle was just a practice battle, and your Buizel's younger brother always would want to have a rematch with his older brother to make a real win." Hikaru explained.

He rubbed his young Sea Weasel Pokémon's head, who sighed happily. "Bui..." Ash's Buizel grinned, fist bumping with his younger brother, who smiled back with rivalry and determination.

"Of course, Buizel never got a chance to compete in a Contest when we were partners. And what Wallace said is true! I know it would be great for Buizel!" Dawn assured.

Ash thought about it for a moment, before smiling back. "You're right... Buizel! So, what do you say?" Ash asked. "Bui!" The older Buizel nodded with a determined glare and look.

"What did you think of Hikaru and his Buizel's performance?" Brock asked. The Contest Master looked at the young Water Type sitting on his trainer's lap and at the Twinleaf boy.

"Seeing the battle, you and Buizel did very well, trying to show off that Aqua Jet earlier, before colliding it with Ash's Buizel. I also heard from Brock that both your Buizel and Monferno performed well during the Double Performance at the Hearthome Contest!" Wallace explained.

The explanation left the Twinleaf boy puzzled. "And, what's your point?" Hikaru asked. "What I'm saying is, is that you need to think about Buizel's basic nature!" Wallace answered.

"His... basic nature?" Hikaru repeated, as he and the young Buizel looked at each other. "In Contests, it can't be all about dramatic performances, so I suggest it keeping it natural!" Wallace explained.

With those words, Hikaru smiled, nodding in understanding. "Now, as for you, Dawn. Have you been playing with your Pokémon lately?" Wallace asked. Dawn, at first, was confused.

"Played with them?... Ah! You're right! I've been working too much in con-casts! The truth is, I've been only thinking of myself! My needs are all over my Pokémon needs the whole time! I guess we haven't been much playing it all, have we?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup!" Dawn agreed. "Well, it can't be the same for you Hikaru, since you always play around with your Pokémon." Brock reminded. Hikaru flushed with that, looking down.

"Ungh... Must you say that while I'm around?" Hikaru groaned. His three friends laughed at his embarrassment as the Master Coordinator only smiled. They were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Aha! Trying to hide from another Contest star like yourself, Wallace dear?" A woman giggled. Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Jessilina, the Coordinator with her two bodyguards!

"Come, come! It's not fair sharing your talents to the ones who appreciate them!" Jessilina giggled. The sudden appearance of the arrogant Coordinator startled Wallace as he grew confused.

"Uh... And you three would be...?" Wallace asked. "I'm too am an idol! With one ribbon design under my belt from yesterday! The lovely Jessilina!" Jessilina giggled. She walked up to the Master Coordinator, holding his hands.

"The loveliest of your fans! And this magnificent Milotic must be the precious Pokémon in the whole wide world! And here I am, getting up close and personal with the both of you!" Jessilina exclaimed.

Hikaru, Monferno, and his Buizel sweat dropped. There was no end to this energized Coordinator, was there? "Now, watch this! Go, Seviper!" Jessilina called, summoning her Poison Type.

Seviper appeared, while wearing a hat that looked similar to Milotic's head! "A teensy tribute to you and your Pokémon with my starstruck style!" Jessilina explained, feeling brightened up.

"I'm flattered... But, you might want to remove that when you compete." Wallace reminded, sweat dropping. "Fans won't appreciate it if you try to mimic a Master Coordinator's partner at that appearance." Hikaru reminded.

"I'll say..." "Mm hm..." Ash and Brock agreed together. "Of course, I'll be entering the Wallace Cup, too! So, make sure you blow me kisses and chant my name all the way!" Jessilina giggled.

Before she got any more insane, her bodyguards grabbed her, trying to pull her away from the Master Coordinator. "Can't you make a fool out of yourself in your own times!?" The taller butler called.

"Yeah! We've got enough of your social graces back at home! Back in the box, lady!" The smaller mann snapped, as the two pulled her away farther from Wallace.

The master Coordinator chuckled nervously as he stepped on the rock to take a better view. He called out to his beautiful Tender Pokémon, preparing to make one of his performance.

"Milotic! Shall we demonstrate to these young Coordinators what a wonderful day of relaxation and play can do?" Wallace asked. Milotic cooed with a nod, circling around the rock that her trainer was standing on.

The four trainers grew excited of this. "You mean, you'd put a performance for us?" Dawn asked. "Sure! My way of thanking you for a wonderful time!" Wallace replied, as he chuckled.

So, everyone, including Jessilina and her two men began to watch the performance that Wallace is about to make with his Milotic. The Tender Pokémon went up to surface, ready for her trainer's signal.

"Let's begin! Safeguard!" Wallace called. Milotic began to sing her soothing song, while glowing from her Safeguard move. The group was amazed at this beginning. "Beautiful..." Dawn whispered.

"Aqua Ring!" Wallace called. Milotic then glowed brighter, making a song with rings of water surrounding her! "Awesome!" Ash exclaimed in surprise.

"It's mystical!" Dawn exclaimed. "I think this is what it means to bring out your Pokémon's best during a performance..." Hikaru replied, yet awed by the move and the power.

Even Jessilina was amazed as she sighed happily. "I want one right now!" Jessilina squealed. "Use Dragon Pulse!" Wallace called. Milotic broke the Aqua Ring, creating water particles all over her body.

"Now, Milotic!" Wallace called. Milotic then floated around everyone, much to their surprise. She brushed up to everyone with her soft, long body as the Twinleaf boy felt it. "Wow... It's... smooth and soft at the same time!" Hikaru whispered.

"Finish with Twister!" Wallace called. Milotic flew in the air, creating the Dragon Type move in the air. The wind blew everyone out as they resisted it. Water surrounded the Tender Pokémon, creating like a water twister.

It was like a water serpent, creating a huge wind in the air. Everyone resisted the blow as they tried to look in surprise. Finally, the combination stopped as Milotic cooed peacefully, ending the performance.

Jessilina squealed as her eyes shined. "How did you do that move? I want to use Aqua Ring!" Jessilina exclaimed. Wallace smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry, but... Seviper can't perform Aqua Ring." Wallace apologized.

With that, the Coordinator stepped up with her Milotic-dressed Poison Type. "But it's dressed up like Milotic!" Jessilina added. "But, it's still impossible." Wallace chuckled.

With those words, Jessilina pouted as she grumbled to herself. "Meanie pants..." Jessilina mumbled to herself. The Contest Master walked up to near the lake as he bid everyone farewell.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you all at the Wallace Cup! Thanks for a nice time." Wallace replied. He hopped onto a rock and hopped onto the lake. Milotic created a distraction by creating a giant wave.

When the wave was gone, both Wallace and Milotic was gone, out of sight. Everyone was amazed at the Contest Master even more. "Whoa... Where did he go?" Ash asked, looking around.

"What do you think? He probably gone ahead to Lake Valor to prepare." Hikaru sighed. "I'll tell you... He's a real Contest Master!" Brock stated. As they all decided that Wallace really was gone, Jessilina sighed.

"With Wallace in the center of my cheering section, I'm sure my next Contest is as good as won!" Jessilina assured. "Really!?" The four trainers said together as they sweat dropped.

The arrogant Coordinator smirked, looking at the two young Twinleaf trainers. "Now, don't tell me that the two of you are entering, too!" Jessilina smirked. "Of course we are. What do you expect?" Hikaru asked.

"Ferno!" "Bui bui." Monferno and Buizel agreed, glaring at the arrogant woman. "Perhaps if your girlfriend lucks out this time, she'll be able to pass the first stage this time!" Jessilina giggled with a sneer.

Both Hikaru and Dawn made glares as Jessilina and her men began walking away. As they were gone, Brock placed a hand on the two Coordinators' shoulders. "You'll be great, you two. You know it!" Brock assured.

"Right! No need to worry!" Ash added. "Right!" "That's for sure." Dawn and Hikaru agreed as they all looked back at the glistening lake.

**That night...**

Everyone was back at the Pokémon Center, seeing the TV Contest news, featuring Wallace in it. "... Thanks to our special guest, Wallace! The one and only..." Marian explained as the group watched.

"Wow... And to think we hung out with him the whole day!" Ash exclaimed. "It's easy to say that I'll put my Pokémon first, but it's not really easy to actually do. I really need to appreciate about what's truly special about each of my Pokémon! I'll do my best!" Dawn assured.

"I can say the same thing about doing my best, too. After meeting up with the Contest Master, I feel like I can piece every puzzle I had in my mind about the bond between me and my Pokémon." Hikaru explained.

He said this while brushing Monferno's fur, who relaxed peacefully. "First thing to do, you two, is to relax." Brock chuckled. "Yeah... That too! We hear you!" Dawn giggled.

"Wallace did say playing with your Pokémon was important!" Ash reminded. "Well, besides being fun, when you play them a lot of times, there should be times when it's good for their appeal, don't you think?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess so." Brock agreed. With those words, everyone began to make a thought as they thought about what Wallace said and on what he meant earlier when they hung out with him.

Just then, Nurse Joy walked over to the group, calling to the Kanto trainer. "Excuse me, Ash! A message asking for you to call the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint City has just come by!" Nurse Joy reminded.

"Where's Snowpoint City?" Ash asked. "It's right here!" Nurse Joy called, pointing to the map. Everyone looked to see the map where the nurse was pointing to a snow covered part of Sinnoh.

"It's far in this northern city!" Nurse Joy answered.

**Meanwhile...**

At the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint City, there was a familiar girl waiting in the couch when the Nurse Joy walked up to her. "It's a phone call! From Ash of Pallet Town!" Nurse Joy called.

The girl giggled as she got up, revealing her face. It was May, Ash's Hoenn region friend and companion. "Great! Thanks! I'll go take it right now!" May assured.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 43: Enter The Hoenn Coordinator!**

**Chapter 44: Minako Takes The Stage!**

**Chapter 45: The Wallace Cup Begins!**

**Chapter 46: The Water Diving Performance!**

**Chapter 47: The Wallace Cup! The Top 16!**

**Next chapter preview:**

May: Hey, guys! It's so great to see you again!

Ash: Hey, May! It's great to see you again, too!

May: You must be Hikaru and Dawn! Ash told me about your Contest records!

Hikaru: Did he now? I heard you managed to go all the way for the Grand Festival!

May: W-Well, anyways... Why don't we go to the restaurant that I reserved?

Dawn: That sounds great! I was getting kind of hungry...


	43. Enter The Hoenn Coordinator!

**Chapter 43: Enter The Hoenn Coordinator!**

One afternoon, the four trainers were currently in Lake Valor, where they are at the Port Valor, waiting for Ash and Brock's Hoenn friend, that was coming to them right now.

Dawn was excited to meet the new Coordinator at most, while Hikaru was hoping that the girl was friendly. "Now, Piplup. Aren't you excited that we're going to get a chance to meet the Coordinator that Ash and Brock used to travel with?" Dawn asked.

"Lup!" Piplup said happily. "Well, one thing's for sure, both Monferno and I can't wait to meet an old friend of yours." Hikaru assured. "You're really that excited, huh, Hikaru?" Ash grinned.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched happily. Just then, they heard a Pokémon cry! Everyone looked up to see a Bug Type flying towards them! It was a Beautifly!

"It's a Beautifly!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "It's beautiful..." Dawn commented, checking on her Pokédex. _"Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon, and the evolved form of Silcoon. When flowers are in full bloom, Beautifly fly about it, gathering pollen."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

The Bug Type flew over, landing on Ash's head, much to the group's amazement. "Wait, do I know this Beautifly?" Ash asked. Brock smiled, looking a bit closer. "You'll find out soon enough!" Brock answered.

The four trainers looked to see a ship coming by. On the ship, there was a girl coming by. It was May, from the Hoenn region! She waved to the two boys that she traveled with, smiling at them.

"Yoo hoo! Long time no see!" May called.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and a silhouetted girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

"Wow! Ash, Pikachu, and Brock! Great to see you all!" May giggled. "Thanks, May! It's great to see you, too!" Ash said back. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a smile.

Brock then noticed the bags that the Hoenn Coordinator was holding. "Uh... That's a lot of luggage?" Brock asked. "No... This stuff? I've brought presents!" May explained.

She gave some to Ash and Brock. The Kanto trainer got a wooden Teddiursa statue, while Brock got a wooden Ursaring statue. "Thanks! This is awesome!" Ash thanked. "Pika!" Pikachu replied.

Brock frowned at this, though. "Knowing what it's for would be awesome." Brock added, looking at the woodedn statue. May then dug something out, bringing two things out of the bag.

"Here you go! For Dawn and Piplup, and for Hikaru and Monferno! It's nice to meet you! Hope you like it!" May explained, giving the presents to the two Twinleaf trainers. "Wow! Thank you, May! That's so sweet!" Dawn thanked.

"Lup!" Piplup agreed. "You really didn't have to do this, you know." Hikaru reminded. "Monferno." Monferno replied, cocking his head in confusion as he adjusted his Focus Band.

The two trainers opened their boxes. Dawn's was a Piplup necklace, while Hikaru's was a fiery looking scarf. "It's so cute!" Dawn exclaimed, seeing the Piplup necklace with a smile.

"We finally get to meet you after all this time! They call you the Princess of Hoenn, right?" Dawn asked. May blushed with that title, as she took a step back. "Stop. You're making me blush!" May replied.

"But, it's true, isn't it?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno?" Monferno asked. May blushed even more and nodded, as it went away. "Just call me May, okay?" May asked, as Ash gave a smirk.

"I guess we have to thank Wallace for seeing you again!" Ash chuckled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu asked. "So, are you all ready to compete in the Wallace Cup?" Brock asked. May nodded to that.

"Yeah! I've been waiting to do this for such a long time! And as soon as I heard it was going to be in Sinnoh, I came as fast as I could!" May explained.

Later, they continued their conversation as they walked up the steps to a higher level. "So, what's Max up to in these days?" Ash asked. "Oh yeah... Ash said you had a little brother, don't you?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah! Max is doing great! He's hard at work, helping to take care of Dad's Pokémon! Max is always talking about doing the things just like he learned from Brock! Needless to say, Dad's as proud of as he can be!" May explained.

Brock chuckled to those words. "That's nice to hear!" Brock chuckled. "Of course! Max was always looking at Brock close!" Ash grinned. "How's Minato doing?" Brock asked.

May smiled with that. "Minato is doing great! He actually made it to the top, becoming the new Hoenn region Champion!" May explained. Ash widened his eyes in shock. "Minato's the Champion!? That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Who's Minato? A friend of yours?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah! He was a friend of ours, who cares deeply for his Pokémon... He wasn't very caring when we met him, but things have changed, as his personality changed as well." Brock explained.

"Caring to his Pokémon, huh..." Hikaru repeated, as he gave a deep sigh. "I wish I could meet him. He sounds so cool!" Dawn giggled. They were at the top when the Sinnoh Coordinator asked a question.

"So, May! When did you arrive in Sinnoh?" Dawn asked. "Three days ago! There was something that I really wanted to do before the Wallace Cup started, so I first went to Snowpoint City! " May answered.

That left the group curious. "So... What did you do in Snowpoint City?" Hikaru asked. May giggled as she took out a Pokéball. "I'll show you! Glaceon! On stage!" May called, summoning her Pokémon.

An Ice Type Pokémon appeared, seeing its old friends and some new friends as well. "May, your Eevee evolved! Great!" Brock exclaimed. Hikaru took out his blue Pokédex, scanning the Ice Type.

_"Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"So cute!" Dawn squealed, causing Hikaru and Monferno to sweat drop. Glaceon looked a bit more cautious than cute. "Near Snowpoint City, there's an ice cave, where an ice crystal causes Eevee to evolve!" May explained.

"So, that's where your Eevee had evolved..." Hikaru replied. "Right! Since I was coming to Sinnoh anyway, I thought it would be fun to return to the Johto Contests, with the newly evolved Pokémon!" May explained.

"Oh yeah! How many Johto Ribbons do you have by now?" Ash asked. "I've got three of them!" The Hoenn Coordinator answered. Dawn blinked in hearing the number of ribbons.

"Three? Nice work!" Dawn complimented. May nodded in thanks. "Thanks! But, as usual, Drew and Harley are as strong as ever! And I can't seem to beat either of them!" May explained.

"Sounds like you're working pretty hard!" Ash chuckled. "Hey, May. Would it be alright for us to see your Johto Ribbons?" Hikaru asked. "Here! Ta-da!" May giggled, showing the ribbons to the group.

"Real Johto Ribbons..." Dawn said, amazed. "Ash told me all about the two of you in your progress." May explained. That left both Hikaru and Dawn to be surprised as they looked at the Kanto trainer.

"Yep! Everything!" Ash agreed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "She knows about how you lost in the first stage twice in a row, and how Hikaru is making a great progress in his Contests." Brock explained.

Dawn grew a little down with that, as Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. "I see..." "Oh..." Hikaru and Dawn sighed. "Chin up! Since I got to Johto, it's been one disaster over another after me!" May explained.

"Wow... You too?" Dawn asked, surprised with that. "So I wanted to compete in the Wallace Cup as a good way to get myself back on the Contest track!" May explained.

She then looked at the couple, smiling. "Why don't we both make this as our comeback stage?" May asked the Sinnoh girl. "Mm! It's a deal!" Dawn agreed with a determined look and a nod.

Just then, there was a rumble as everyone looked at Ash, who held his stomach in embarrassment. "Hee hee! Some things never change!" May giggled. "I guess I've been hungry for a while now!" Ash chuckled.

"Well, since it's lunchtime, I guess we're all probably hungry!" Dawn guessed. The Hoenn Coordinator smiled at that. "I just happen to have made reservations at the perfect place! Probably the most popular restaurant in Valor Lakefront!" May assured.

"Popular restaurant, huh? How popular?" Hikaru asked. May giggled as she waved her finger. "You'll just have to find out when we get there!" May assured, giggling.

Both Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped, thinking of this as a puzzling moment. "Ferno..." Monferno grumbled. There was another stomach growling, as everyone then turned to the Fire Type.

The Playful Pokémon blushed in embarrassment as he put his nose up high, scoffing with denial. "Aw... That's so cute! Monferno don't want to admit that he's hungry!" May giggled.

Monferno sweat dropped, seeing that he couldn't keep it from everyone.

Later, the old friend took the four trainers to a restaurant, which looked huge. "This is it?" Ash asked, blinking. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, amazed by the looks of it. "Mon..." Even Monferno looked impressed.

"The seven stars restaurant! This is the hottest place to eat in the whole Sinnoh region!" May explained. "Wow, May... I'm impressed!" Dawn replied in amazement.

"May always had a nose for finding a great place like this!" Brock chuckled, remembering the time when May always wanted to eat the food that he made when she traveled with him and Ash once.

Once the conversation was over, the five trainers headed inside the building, where a waiter was waiting for them. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen." The waiter welcomed.

"Hi! Reservations for May?" May asked. "Yes, of course, Miss May. You have a reservation for six! Please, right this way." The waiter asked. That made Ash confused. "Six? Who's the sixth one?" Ash asked.

Just as the group, except May grew confused, another girl came in, answering the question. "That would be me." The girl answered. Everyone turned to see a girl that looked just about Dawn's age.

She had light brown hair, with a pigtail on her head. She had a white shorts, with a yellow shirt, while also wearing brown sandals. She had a white Trainer's bag, with a Premier Ball shape on it.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. The girl smiled sweetly as she explained. "My name is Minako. I'm from Jublife City, being a Coordinator at the moment." Minako explained.

"I was waiting for you to come! Great that you made it in time!" May giggled. "May, you know this girl?" Brock asked. The Hoenn Coordinator nodded.

"I met her while I was on the ship, heading to Snowpoint City. She said to have been attending the Snowpoint Pokémon Contest as her first attempt to win her ribbon. Then, we agreed to meet up here together." May explained.

"You never told us about her, though." Hikaru reminded, leaving May to laugh nervously. "Sorry... I tend to forget things!" May giggled. "So, you're May's friends? The more, the merrier!" Minako giggled.

The waiter cleared his throat, gesturing the six trainers to the door. Suddenly, another trainer ran out of the door. "You're leaving?" The waiter asked.

"I'm gonna go back and train some more, but I'm gonna eat here if it's the last thing I do!" The trainer snapped, feeling upset and angry at the moment. "Then, we'll be waiting to serve you, at another time." The waiter replied.

"I won't forget this!" The trainer yelled as he ran out of the restaurant. Dawn was confused at the trainer's actions. "What was that all about?" Dawn asked.

"That young man lost his battle. So, of course, he wasn't accepted at our establishment." The waiter answered. "Battle?" Minako repeated, confused at the words. The waiter only smiled.

"Come with me. And I'll explain." The waiter assured. As everyone went inside, Hikaru, Ash, Minako, Dawn, and Brock were surprised. Inside the room, was a battle arena, where a formal couple were waiting.

"It's a... battlefield?" Hikaru asked. "I thought it was a restaurant!" Dawn admitted, blinking in surprise. "You see, besides being just a wealthy businessman, the owner of the seven stars restaurant is a battle fan as well." The waiter explained.

"As a result, only for those who battle him and his fiancee and emerge victoriously, are allowed to dine here." The waiter explained. That left everyone, except May, bewildered.

"That means... if we lose..." Brock added up. "You'll be ending up leaving in empty stomachs, just like the last gentleman did." The waiter answered.

Minako pouted angrily at this. "That's so harsh! If it's only going to be a fun battle, why not just make this less challenging!?" Minako complained, turning her head away with annoyance.

"Nah. I think it's great!" May giggled. "So, that explains why it's a seven stars restaurant... A battle for food..." Hikaru muttered, face palming. "If you say so..." Ash groaned, feeling his stomach growling again.

"Ugh... Starving..." Ash groaned, with Hikaru patting him on the back with a nervous smile. Just then, everyone turned to see an old couple coming out of another room, which seemed like the dining room.

"Those customers were successful in their battle, and just completed a full course meal." The waiter explained. That left both Ash and May excited. "When those doors open, I smell the yummiest aroma ever!" May exclaimed.

"Then, we'll just have to win, and that's that!" Dawn smirked. With those words, the couple walked to the six trainers. "You must be our next customers, then!" The woman chuckled.

"Welcome to the seven stars restaurant! My name is Roman, the owner of this restaurant who has pride on this cuisine!" Roman replied, bowing in greeting.

"And my name is Kylie, I've spared no expense in providing in the finest of all trainers!" Kylie replied. The waiter walked over to the group, making a suggestion for them.

"So, shall we proceed two at a time in a Tag Battle, then?" The waiter asked. "Tag Battle? Cool!" Ash commented. Dawn clapped her hands together as she looked at the Hoenn Coordinator.

"May, can I be on your team?" Dawn asked. "Sure! And then we can eat!" May giggled. Minako looked at the Twinleaf boy with a smile. "Hikaru, right? Would it be alright if I team up with you?" Minako asked.

"Anyone is fine to me, so why not?" Hikaru answered with a smile and shrug. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. "I guess that means it's you and me, big guy!" Brock chuckled, looking at his old friend.

"It's been a while since we battled together, Brock! So, let's do it!" Ash replied with a grin.

So, Minako and Hikaru were battling first, facing Roman and Kylie. "Alright then, everyone! Please, select your Pokémon!" The waiter called out. The four battlers took out their Pokéballs.

"Bonsly, you come out!" "Alright! Go, Sudowoodo!" The couples called out. The two Rock Type evolutions appeared out of their Pokéballs. "Turtwig, let's go!" "Let's go, Monferno! Time for a battle!" Minako and Hikaru called.

Monferno leapt out of Hikaru's shoulder as a female Turtwig with a bow on her head appeared in battle. "Brace yourself, Minako. Don't be fooled by their sizes, just think of their strengths!" Hikaru reminded.

"Right!" Minako agreed. "Very well, then. So... battle begin!" The refere waiter declared.

**Roman &amp; Kylie: Sudowoodo &amp; Bonsly VS Hikaru &amp; Minako: Monferno &amp; Turtwig**

Roman- "Alright, Sudowoodo! Use Wood Hammer!"

Hikaru- "Monferno! You use Mach Punch!"

Kylie- "Bonsly! Use Rock Slide!"

Minako- "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!"

The four attacks landed, but two were overpowered easily. Monferno managed to punch Sudowoodo hard, before Wood Hammer could land. As for Turtwig, her Razor Leaf overpowered Rock Slide.

Two explosions occurred as the two evolution family Pokémon skidded on the ground as they groaned in pain. Both Hikaru and Minako blinked in surprise. "What is this?..." "Just one hit?" Hikaru and Minako asked together.

"So! Bonsly and Sudowoodo are unable to battle! So, that means, the customers win!" The referee declared. "WHAT!?" Roman gasped. "Nooo! Not my poor Bonsly!" Kylie shrieked.

**Hikaru &amp; Minako: Winner**

The others were surprised, too. "Wow... It only took them one hit!" Ash exclaimed. "I guess both Monferno and Turtwig were a bit too powerful for them." Brock sighed with a nervous chuckle.

So, it was now Ash and Brock's turn as they were using Pikachu and Sudowoodo, while the couple were using Munchlax and Snorlax. Again, they were both defeated in one hit, much to everyone's surprise.

"Now, that's the Ash and Brock I remember! Hey, Dawn! Let's finish the battle with one hit, just like the other four!" May suggested, feeling confident. "Right!" Dawn agreed.

Later, Dawn and May were finally up as they got ready. "Dawn! May! Don't get too confident!" Ash warned. "Don't worry! We know!" Dawn agreed.

"Of course, the four winners may proceed into the restaurants and place their orders!" Roman reminded. "Glad to, but we're not going anywhere until we all pass through this test." Hikaru reminded. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed with a grin.

"Oh my, aren't they just darlings?" Kylie giggled. "This won't be so easy. Alright, let's go, Girafarig!" Roman called. "Girafarig, you too!" Kylie called. Two Pokémon appeared, ready for battle.

"Girafarig... it's like the one Lucian has..." Hikaru whispered. "Wow! Your Drifloon is just the cutest thing!" May squealed. "Well, I'm honored by your kind words!" Kylie thanked.

"A Psychic Type and a Ghost Type! That's an interesting pair they've got!" Brock chuckled. "You think? Tricky, if you ask me." Minako commented. Dawn looked at her Water Type starter.

"You ready, Piplup?" Dawn asked. Piplup nodded proudly as he ran to the battlefield. May took out her Pokéball with a smile. "As for me, I'm going with Blaziken!" May shouted, summoning her Fire Type Pokémon.

Blaziken appeared, yelling his name out loud. Piplup grew surprised to see such a tough partner. "Blaziken! It's so big!" Dawn commented. Monferno grew amazed with the evolved Fire Type as Hikaru took out his Pokédex.

_"Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon and the evolved form of Combusken. Flames surround to come out of its wrists, making its punches extremely damaging and dangerous."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"Man! Has it been a long time!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed happily. "Blaziken is stronger, too!" Brock added with a chuckle.

And so, the four trainers finally met Ash and Brock's Hoenn friend, May, who is entering the Wallace Cup too, along with Minako, who is an acquaintance to the Hoenn Coordinator.

What will happen when the group battles in order to eat their lunch meal? Stay tuned for some more story!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 44: Minako Takes The Stage!**

**Chapter 45: The Wallace Cup Begins!**

**Chapter 46: The Water Diving Performance!**

**Chapter 47: The Wallace Cup Begins!**

**Chapter 48: Hikaru VS Ash! Dawn VS Hikaru!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: WHAT!? No way! All of our food has been stolen!

May: I'll tell you... NOBODY steals my food and gets away with it!

Hikaru: Oh brother... If it isn't you losers again... Team Rocket!

Minako: I want my food back right now, you stupid thieves! You hear me!? Right now!

Jessie: S-Stupid!? You little twerpette! I'll get you back for that right now!

Dawn: There's no way we're gonna let this pass, you sneaky crooks!


	44. Minako Takes The Stage!

**Chapter 44: Minako Takes The Stage!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers were waiting for Ash and Brock's old friend, May, who was coming from her Johto Contests in order to compete in the Wallace Cup.

As they were having conversation together, May revealed about her little brother who was known to be taking care of Norman's Pokémon, similar to what Brock did.

Minato, another one of Ash and Brock's Hoenn friend was currently the Hoenn Champion at the moment, where he used to travel with the Kanto trainer and breeder. May also revealed to own a Glaceon.

She explained about the trouble she had in the Johto region currently with her Johto Contests, wanting to redeem herself in the Wallace Cup, similar to the situation that Dawn had in her two previous Contests.

With the talking done, May led the group to the seven stars restaurant, where they meet Minako, an acquaintance of May, who is joining the group for lunch, until everyone discovered that they must defeat the owner of the restaurant to eat.

Ash, Brock, Hikaru, and Minako managed to win their battles, which was now Dawn and May's turn to battle, as they got ready with Piplup and Blaziken.

"A Water and Fire Type duo! The same rules apply, alright?" Roman suggested. "That's fine with us!" Dawn agreed. "Very well, then. So... Battle be- Huh?" The referee started, but stopped.

Everyone grew startled as the whole place began to shake! "What the!?" Everyone yelped in surprise. The dining room door opened, revealing another waiter coming out with a pant.

"Roman! Somehow, every single solitary piece of food from the kitchen has been stolen!" The waiter yelled. The couples turned, shocked of hearing the shocking news. Even the trainers was shocked.

"Our food!?" "No way!" Ash and Dawn yelped in surprise. To the Hoenn Coordinator, she looked as if she was blazing in fire. "I'll tell you, NOBODY steals my food and gets away with it!" May growled.

Both Dawn and Minako sweat dropped as Dawn shivered by just looking at May. "I think May has turned into a Fire Type..." Dawn replied. "Piplup..." Piplup agreed, also shivering.

"One thing that'll drive May over the edge is someone swiping her food." Brock reminded. "That's one big nasty temper, coming from the Princess of Hoenn..." Hikaru muttered, face palming.

Monferno whimpered, hiding behind his human brother, as May was still blazing like her body was on fire.

Soon, everyone checked the dining room, which was in a complete mess. The wall had a hole, looking like the thieves had gone through there. "Whoa..." Ash replied in shock.

"What a mess..." Brock added. "Whoever broke into here must be some thief experts..." Minako replied sadly, looking around. The chef ran out of the kitchen, feeling bad about the owner.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Mr. Roman. But, our orders, our soup, and our main courses, and even our dessert is gone! Stolen while under my expertly trained eyes and nose." The chef apologized.

Roman fell to his knees, feeling down at the moment. "A tragedy! How could this have happen!? That food was for the gourmet enjoyed for our victorious customers!" Roman grunted, annoyed with this.

"Well, you got that right! And I'm going to get our lunch back!" May yelled, summoning her next Pokémon. May's Munchlax appeared, ready to help out with the search.

Pikachu ran over to the Normal Type, happily greeting it. Munchlax said his greeting back with a smile, with Kylie being amazed. "Goodness, you have a Munchlax, too!?" Kylie asked.

"Will you call out your Munchlax, too?" May asked. Kylie nodded as she summoned out her own Munchlax. "Hold on, May. Just what are you going to do?" Hikaru asked. May grinned at that.

"Just watch, Hikaru!" May called, as she turned to her Normal Type, along with Kylie's. "Now, Munchlax, I know you remember that delicious smell, so I want you to go and follow it!" May explained.

"That's a wonderful idea! Alright, Munchie dear. You go along and help find that scent, too!" Kylie asked. The Two Normal Types nodded as they searched around, trying to smell the aroma of the food.

As the search went on, May's Munchlax found the scent! "Cool! Munchlax has found the scent!" Ash exclaimed. "It's just like radar!" Brock added. But, Kylie's Munchlax was still searching for the scent.

"Hey, Kylie. What's wrong with your Munchlax?" Dawn asked. "I guess May's Munchlax's sense of smell is just better!" Kylie sighed. Brock chuckled to that. "For sense of stuffing its face!" Brock teased.

"Beg your pardon!?" May snapped, flushing red.

Outside, May's Munchlax was leading the group out of the restaurant, along with the couple. It seemed to have found the scent as it pointed to the woods. "You found it!" May exclaimed.

"Munchlax, nice sense!" Hikaru complimented. "Monferno!" Monferno replied with a smile. "Awesome!" Dawn commented, amazed by the Normal Type. "What a Munchlax! My compliments to you as a Trainer!" Kylie complimented.

"Thanks, Kylie. Now, you just leave everything to us! We'll have our lunch back, just in time for lunch!" The Hoenn Coordinator assured.

Later, as the six trainers with their Pokémon looked around, Monferno perked his ears up to hear munching. "You hear something, Monferno?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched with a nod.

He pointed to the far side of the woods, where the sounds were coming from. "It's coming from over there!" Ash called. "Let's go!" Minako called. With that, everyone ran to where the sounds were coming from.

As they reached the point, they found out who stole their food. It was Team Rocket! They were munching down the food they stole from the restaurant. May widened her eyes at the evil trio.

"No! Not them again!" May panicked. "Team Rocket!?" Ash snapped, glaring at the evil trio. "They look fat as well... like a Grumpig." Hikaru snickered a little, with Monferno doing the same.

Team Rocket panicked of seeing the group as they quickly began to devour the food down. "Quick, before they get to us!" Jessie called as they all quickly chew down their food.

"No give backs!" James added. "With the hatching, don't get scratched!" Meowth yelled, muffled by the food he was eating. A few seconds later, all the food from their plate was gone!

Everyone gasped, seeing that their food was gone. "Thanks to you, we weren't truly been able to relax and enjoy our meal!" Jessie snapped, putting her lipstick on, with an annoyed face.

"All I can say is, I hope you have an end asset, twerps!" James grunted. The evil trio looked more fatter than they looked, as May gave them the death glare. She gritted her teeth as Minako grew confused.

"You crooks never change! Haven't you clowns learned anything at all, huh!?" May snapped, clenching her fists. With the angry question, the evil trio began to make their motto!

"Is that the upside twerp I hear?"

"Your expiration date has passed, my dear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing twerp related chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing twerp team's hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the geeky do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

"Team Rocket? Who's that? They look kind of stupid." Minako taunted, not impressed with the evil trio. "STUPID, you say!?" Jessie shrieked angrily. "Mind your own courses, little twerp!" James snapped.

"Little twerp!? Who do you think you are, perverts!?" Minako shrieked back. The five other trainers sweat dropped as the argument between Minako and the evil trio continued.

"Maybe they really have changed!" May replied in wonder. "This isn't a good time to be impressed with their idiotic acts, May." Hikaru reminded. "Ferno." Monferno agreed.

"Hey, look over there!" Brock called. Everyone turned to see the refridgerator behind the evil trio. "A refridgerator?" Ash asked. "You don't suppose that's where most of the other food is?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course! You idiots are hiding where all our gourmet food is in that fridge, correct!?" Minako snapped, demanding an answer. As she asked, Team Rocket blocked the way to the fridge.

"Even twerps worry about perishable produce, duh!" Jessie sneered. Seviper and Carnivine hissed and growled at the group, trying to force them away as May grew ablaze again.

"Why... you... crooked... creeps!" May growled angrily. "Forgot what it's like to be starving, huh!?" Ash snapped. Brock took out a Pokéball, ready for a battle. "Ash, Hikaru! Let's get them!" Brock started.

But then, Minako stepped up, smiling at the three boys. "Hold on! Why not let me and May handle this?" Minako suggested. "What!? But..." Dawn started, but the newcomer was already ready.

"Okay then! Go for it!" Ash called. "Crush them until they're blasting off, okay?" Hikaru asked. "No problem!" May giggled. May took out Glaceon's Pokéball, summoning her Ice Type.

"Glaceon! On stage!" May called. "Vespiquen, come on out!" Minako called. The two evolved Pokémon appeared, ready to fight. "Whoa! Minako's got a Vespiquen!?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Save the twerp comments! Seviper, Poison Tail!" "Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" Jessie and James yelled. The two Pokémon got ready, launching their attacks as Minako got ready.

"Glaceon! Use Ice Beam!" "Vespiquen, use Power Gem!" May and Minako yelled. The two attacks were shot as it blasted both Carnivine and Seviper away.

Ice Beam lingered for a moment as it froze the two Pokémon along with the evil trio! Team Rocket was completely frozen as they felt cold. The Hoenn Coordinator then made her next move.

"Alright, Glaceon! Use Iron Tail!" May called. Glaceon hit her attack, which sent the frozen evil trio flying into the air! "Vespiquen! Use Power Gem again!" Minako called.

The special attack smashed the ice as it also blasted Team Rocket flying. "Killin' after a good meal!" Meowth chuckled in the ice. "I like being in the rocks!" James chuckled.

"After my Wallace Cup win, I'll rock them!" Jessie snapped. "Wobbuffet..." The Patient Pokémon agreed. The block of ice was sent flying as Team Rocket disappeared. "BLASTING OFF ON ICE!" Team Rocket screamed.

The evil trio disappeared out of sight, as Ash grinned with a fist. "Yeah! We did it!" Ash exclaimed. As he said those words, Hikaru chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You two were great, like a great pair for a team!" Hikaru complimented. "Hee hee! Thanks!" Minako giggled as she thanked her Beehive Pokémon, returning it to its Pokéball.

"Well, no one messes with our lunch!" Dawn smirked. "Ah ha ha! It's a great inspiration, isn't it?" May asked.

Later, back at the seven stars restaurant, both Dawn and May had a Tag battle to win against Roman and Kylie. "Thank you for getting all our food back! Every one of us is truly in your debt!" Roman thanked.

"Well, May and Minako actually did the work." Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Don't forget about the Pokémon!" "Hey! Everyone here deserves the credit!" Minako and May reminded.

"Roman and I have talked it over, and we made a decision! As our way of saying thanks, we'd like you to have your meal without a battle!" Kylie explained. That left the six trainers psyched up.

"That's great!" Dawn exclaimed. The three girls cheered it over with as they circled around together. Hikaru sighed in relief as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's a relief... This further hunger is starting to become a pain..." Hikaru admitted.

"Monferno." Monferno agreed with a sheepish smile and a flush, seeing that he and his human brother were even more hungry as well. "Things always taste better when it's waited, and we waited!" Brock chuckled.

"Then, I'll begin preparation immediately! It shouldn't be much longer, more or less." The chef assured. Ash widened his eyes in protest. "WHAT? More time?" Ash asked.

"We're sorry. But, our cuisine must be cooked fresh." Roman apologized. With the reminder, both May and Dawn had an idea. "There's only one thing left to do!" Dawn assured.

"Let's have that Tag battle now!" May suggested. "Now? You mean it?" Roman asked, surprised with the offer. "Of course we do!" The two Coordinators said together.

So, everyone headed back to the battle room, where Kylie and Roman sent out their Drifloon and Girafarig, while May and Dawn sent out Blaziken and Piplup once more for the battle.

"We'll use the same methods! Same rules!" Roman called. "Right!" Dawn and May agreed. "Well, we four have won our battles in one shot!" Ash reminded. "I won't be so sure that it'll be the same, though." Hikaru replied.

With both sides ready, the waiter referee made his call. "Alright then. Battle begin!" The referee declared.

**Roman &amp; Kylie: Girafarig &amp; Drifloon VS May &amp; Dawn: Blaziken &amp; Piplup**

"Girafarig! Use Bite!" "Drifloon! You use Constrict!" The couples called out. Dawn and May were both ready. "Quick, Blaziken! Blaze Kick!" "Piplup, Bubblebeam, let's go!" The girls called.

The attacks were thrown. But, Drifloon spun, deflecting Bubblebeam, while also grabbing the Penguin Pokémon! "Ah! Piplup, no!" Dawn gasped. Blaze Kick was shot, but missed as well!

Girafarig's tail face used Bite, biting Blaziken's right leg, inflicting damage. The Fire Type yelled in pain as the Hoenn Coordinator gasped along. "Blaziken!" May gasped. "Hurry, May! You've got to react fast!" Brock called.

Blaziken was sent skidding back as Minako was impressed. "Whoa... Both Blaze Kick and Bubblebeam backfired..." Minako replied, shuddering. "Those attacks really did a great job of showing off Girafarig and Drifloon's unique appearances, alright." Brock explained.

"Hey! Keep fighting them off until their side gives up!" Hikaru yelled. "Mon Monferno!" Monferno screeched as well, cheering mostly for Blaziken and May. Piplup was still struggling to escape from Constrict.

"Pretty good moves, don't you think?" Roman asked. "Escaping my darling Drifloon's Constrict is tricky!" Kylie smirked. "We'll see! Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. To the couples' surprise, Whirlpool made a direct hit!

"My dear Drifloon!" Kylie gasped. The Water Type move also made a hit to Girafarig as well! Piplup used his powers, tightening the move, before releasing it, causing a bit more damage.

"Girafarig!" "Drifloon, darling!" The couple gasped. Both of their Pokémon yelled in pain as they were about to fall. "Now, Dawn! I want you to have Piplup to use Bubblebeam one more time, okay?" May asked.

At first, the female Coordinator grew confused as May explained. "I've got the perfect combination that can finish this once and for all!" May explained. "You've got it! Piplup, Bubblebeam, go!" Dawn called.

The Water Type shot Bubblebeam once more, aiming it at both Girafarig and Drifloon once again. "Now, Blaziken, jump!" May called. The Hoenn Fire Type jumped, getting ready for the call.

"Now! Fire Spin!" May yelled. Blaziken shot the attack, mixing it with Bubblebeam. Ash recognized the combination with a smile. "Check it out! The fusion of Fire and Water!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's why it looks so familiar! It's from the Kanto Grand Festival, isn't it?" Hikaru asked. "Right! May made this combination when she was going against Drew, her Contest rival." Brock agreed.

Both couples gasped as the combination exploded, causing both of the opponent's Pokémon to faint. "Girafarig and Drifloon are unable to battle! So, that means the customers have won!" The referee declared.

**May &amp; Dawn: Winners**

The two Coordinators cheered for their success, high fiving each other. Blaziken and Piplup also praised each other for their victory as well. "You know, seeing the Fusion of Fire and Water again was awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

"It was even more polished than the last time!" Brock admitted. Roman and Kylie returned their fainted Pokémon as they complimented their opponents. "That was a wonderful battle." Roman assured.

"It was an intense competition that we rarely experienced!" Kylie admitted. Just then, the doors to the dining room opened, revealing the host of the restaurant. "Ladies and gentlemen, your lunch has just this moment have been completed! Please, step this way." Roman explained.

"Alright!" Dawn, Minako, and May exclaimed. Piplup and Monferno cheered along with excited looks. "Yeah! I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

**That night...**

Everyone enjoyed their lunch from the afternoon as they were all back at the Lake Valor Hotel, where they watched the view of Lake Valor. "That's Lake Valor." Dawn pointed out.

"It's so beautiful!" Minako commented, seeing the night sparkles coming from the lake. May turned to the Kanto trainer. "Hey, Ash! You still have this?" May asked, holding up a half part ribbon.

"Yep! I sure do!" Ash exclaimed. He held up the other part of the ribbon. They fit the two halves together, which fit perfectly. Hikaru, Minako, and Dawn were surprised at the two halves.

"Wait a second. How come that Ribbon is in two pieces?" Hikaru asked. "It was way back in Terracotta Town! We had a tie there in the Contest! Ever since I went out ahead by myself, it's been my good luck charm! It reminds me of how much I learned from Ash and Minato in our journey!" May explained.

"I see..." Dawn replied, understanding with her boyfriend. "After all, when we first met May, she was still starting at Square One." Brock explained. Dawn took out her mother's first ribbon as well.

"I keep my mom's ribbon as a good luck charm as well! You know, Ribbons are loaded to be filled with experiences and memories. It always gives me strength!" Dawn explained.

"The same for me! This ribbon has helped me through all the way in the Johto region! Dawn, Hikaru. Just think! I'll be able to see you both performing before I know it!" May giggled.

"Oh yeah... Minako, how many Contest Ribbons do you have?" Brock asked. Minako stuck her tongue out as she took out her Ribbon Case, revealing two ribbons.

"I have two Contest Ribbons, gaining them out of five... I'm hoping to get my third one at the Wallace Cup." Minako explained. Dawn turned to the Kanto trainer with a smile.

"And Ash! Don't forget! You should enter the Wallace Cup!" Dawn reminded. Hearing that her friend was entering, May turned to the Kanto trainer with a surprise.

"Ash, you're entering?" May asked. "You see, Wallace told me I should enter with Buizel!" Ash explained. Both May and Minako were shocked of hearing the Contest Master's name.

"Wallace!? He told you himself!?" May gasped. Minako was speechless, as she looked as if she was about to faint.

And so, with the four trainers meeting up with May, and a new Coordinator named Minako, the group is looking forward for the Wallace Cup entry as tomorrow is known to be a big day! Stay tuned for some actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 45: The Wallace Cup Begins!**

**Chapter 46: The Water Diving Performance!**

**Chapter 47: The Wallace Cup! The Top 16!**

**Chapter 48: Hikaru VS Ash! Dawn VS Hikaru!**

**Chapter 49: May VS Zoey! Rival Coordinators!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Zoey: Ash! Hikaru! Long time no see, you two!

Hikaru: Hey, Zoey! I bet you're here to enter the Wallace Cup, right?

Ash: Hey! Like Wallace suggested, he said I should enter with Buizel!

Dawn: Oh... Hey, Zoey. It's been a while ever since Solaceon Town, hasn't it?

May: Oh, so you're Zoey? My name's May! It's nice to meet you!

Minako: Wow, oh wow! The competition is getting even more intense than I thought!


	45. The Wallace Cup Begins!

**Chapter 45: The Wallace Cup Begins!**

It was Sinnoh Now, as Rhonda explained the news on TV. "Live from Lake Valor, it's Sinnoh Now! Just twenty four hours before the Wallace Cup gets underway, the excitement is building by the second, like a perfect day on the beach!" Rhonda called out.

There were many shots of live show on where the Wallace Cup was taking place. "Fans and Coordinators are beginning to like, gather in this lakeside resort!" Rhonda explained.

"For the next three days, this peaceful community will transform into a hotful activity! So, if you plan on coming, do it now!" Rhonda called out to the viewers with a smile.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

Ash and Hikaru were at the registration booth, where they are registering for the Wallace Cup. "Man oh man, am I excited for this!" Ash exclaimed. Both Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped at that.

"You sound like as if you're going to take a Gym battle... This is a Pokémon Contest, Ash." Hikaru reminded. But, the Kanto trainer was still pumped up.

"I know, but it's a great opportunity to train Buizel in order to get ready for the Pastoria Gym! We'll be all ready before we start our fourth Gym battle!" Ash assured, leaving Hikaru to slump.

"Ugh... I give..." Hikaru muttered, as he finished filling out his form for registration. Ash was finished with his as the two boys handed their papers in to the lady in the booth.

"Yeah! We're all set and registered!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Just as the two boys were about to join their other friends, a familiar voice stepped up, calling to them.

"Ash! Hikaru! Long time no see!" Zoey called, waving to the two. "Zoey!" Hikaru called out, smiling at his Contest rival. "Monferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched, also greeting the Coordinator.

"It's no surprise of seeing you, Hikaru. But, Ash? Don't tell me that you're entering the Wallace Cup, too!" Zoey chuckled, making a knowing look. Ash grinned and nodded, beginning his same reason.

"Yeah! We were hanging out with Wallace the other day, and he told me that I should enter it with Buizel!" Ash explained. "The same thing went for us, if you don't believe him." Hikaru admitted.

The red headed Coordinator was amazed by the news. "You met Wallace!? Incredible!" Zoey admitted. Hikaru chuckled as he rubbed Monferno's fur, as he smirked at his rival.

"Let's just hope that the results will be different, unlike the Hearthome Contest." Hikaru smirked. Zoey chuckled as she made a determined look. "Well then! You better watch out! Because I won't be holding back!" Zoey assured.

"That's the spirit! I want to try out some real battle moves and try it out on a Contest! I won't be holding back, either!" Ash assured. Zoey smiled, closing her eyes, remembering the Jublife Contest argument.

"I see... I realized I need to figure out both Contests and battles in order to get to the top... Guess, I've kinda been in denial... And here, the two of you have been saying that all along! Sorry." Zoey replied with a sigh.

The Twinleaf boy sweat dropped as he sighed. "You just realized? I thought you would've gotten it by now after the Hearthome Contest!" Hikaru muttered, shaking his head with a teasing smile.

Zoey laughed nervously as Ash grinned. "No big deal!" Ash assured. "Zoey!" Dawn called. The three trainers turned to see Minako, May, Dawn, and Brock walking towards them.

"Wow! You made it!" Dawn exclaimed. "Hey, Dawn!" Zoey called. "It's nice to see you again." Brock admitted. That was when the female Coordinator introduced Minako and May.

"Zoey! I want you to meet two friends! This is May, and this is Minako! They are in the Wallace Cup, too!" Dawn explained. "H-Hi..." Minako said shyly, flushing as she turned away.

"I've heard a lot about you! It's nice to meet you!" May assured. "Back at you!" Zoey chuckled, accepting the handshake. The red headed trainer then looked at the shy Coordinator.

"Eek! Uh... Uh... Minako's my name! Nice to meet you... Zoey..." Minako replied, bowing down. Zoey chuckled before saying her greeting back with a positive attitude, as she looked back at Dawn.

"So, Dawn. I'm assuming you registered, right?" Zoey asked. Just before Dawn could answer, there was another familiar voice calling to them. "You're not the only ones entering!" A boy called out.

Everyone turned to see a familiar boy, who seemed to be a Water Type trainer. He had a sleeveless sky blue shirt, white shorts, a pair of sandals, and a water symbol pendant around his neck.

He had blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and a bandaged nose. "You're..." Hikaru started, recalling of the trainer. He then remembered, seeing that it was one of Lucas' former traveling companion.

"You're Taylor, right? You were at the Tag Battle Tournament!" Hikaru asked. Taylor nodded with a grin. "Yeah! Kendra, Lucas, and I decided to separate, since Kendra and Lucas are more into Gym battles, while I'm into Contests!" Taylor explained.

"Who's that?" Zoey asked. "Taylor. He was one of the participants in the Hearthome Tag Battle, seeing that he lost to Hikaru and Lucas." Brock explained.

"He looks more like a Gym battler than a Coordinator..." May stated. Taylor sweat dropped as he laughed nervously. "That's because... eh... The Wallace Cup is going to be my debut as a Coordinator." Taylor explained.

That made everyone fall over as Hikaru face palmed at the Water trainer. "Your debut!? The Wallace Cup will have strong Coordinators, and this is your debut!?" Hikaru snapped.

Taylor laughed nervously as he sweat dropped. "I'll see you guys at the Contest! See ya!" The Water trainer called as he ran off. "Hey, wait!" Ash called. But, it was too late as he was already gone.

Everyone grumbled about the hurry one as Dawn and Zoey went back to their conversation. "So, as I asked, you're entering, right?" Zoey asked. "You bet!" Dawn exclaimed. "Way to go!" Zoey commented, smiling.

**The next day...**

The crowd were cheering for the Coordinators that were entering the Wallace Cup. "Welcome to the Wallace Cup! Hosted by the Master himself, Wallace!" Marian called to the crowd.

"And this year's special event is taking place at the picturous Valor Lakefront!" Marian called. The crowd went wild, cheering for the Coordinators that were about to come up and the event that's about to happen.

Meanwhile, in the dressing room, May, Zoey, and Hikaru were all ready. "Dawn! It's almost time!" May called, reaching for the door. But, she stopped to see the Twinleaf Coordinator having trouble with her hair.

"Big need to worry!" Dawn shrieked. The three girls sweatdropped as Zoey sighed. "Not again..." Zoey groaned. "Could you help me!?" Dawn pleaded as the Hoenn Coordinator sighed.

"Give me the brush." May giggled as she began to brush Dawn's hair. "Thanks, May." Dawn thanked as the Hoenn Coordinator brushed her hair. Hikaru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This isn't the first time that's been happening." Hikaru chuckled. "Mon..." Monferno snickered as he got onto his human brother's white tuxedo shoulder.

Hikaru was wearing a rather, different tuxedo. He had a black tie, and white tuxedo jacket and pants. Zoey was wearing like a maroon Coordinator's suit, with a white formal inside shirt.

May was wearing a purple long skirt, pink top with yellow linings and heart in the middle, with a peach-pink veil on her head, flip flops, and a yellow necklace, with a red heart.

"Dawn, come on... You had a little trouble when we were at the Jublife Contest, remember?" Hikaru asked with a sad smile. "Please stop... I don't want to remember that moment..." Dawn pleaded.

May noticed the look on the Sinnoh Coordinator's face as she blinked. "You're nervous?" May asked. "I'm just wondering if I'll do a good job or not." Dawn explained, feeling a bit down.

"Piplup Pip!" Piplup assured. "Looks like Piplup is saying that you'll do great!" Hikaru chuckled, as he looked at the brushed hair that was done by the Hoenn Coordinator on Dawn.

"Come on, Dawn! No need to worry! Not with pretty hair!" May giggled, patting the smooth hair now. "Gee, thanks." Dawn thanked, flushing a little. "Have fun with your Pokémon! Okay?" May asked, smiling.

"Okay..." Dawn agreed with a relieved smile as she got up. Hikaru smiled softly, as he went out of the room, meeting up with the others. As he was walking, he saw another changing room, with yelping noises.

The Twinleaf boy went inside to see who was making that noise. It was none other than Ash. He was with Taylor, who had a indigo bow, a black suit with a white, formal inside shirt.

Ash had a fedora hat, with a gray tuxedo, having also a formal white inside shirt. He wore white gloves, along with the gray pants as well. He seemed to have trouble brushing his hair with the brush he borrowed from Hikaru.

"You serious? Did you ever try to smooth your hair a little?" Taylor asked, sweat dropping. "Hey! You know that I'm not like that! Ugh... It hurts when I brush, though..." Ash groaned.

"Need help?" Hikaru asked, walking over to the Kanto trainer. "Hikaru! Yeah, I would like some help, if you could." Ash requested. "Just leave it to me... And sit still a little while I try to brush." Hikaru replied.

"Well then. I'll see you guys then." Taylor replied as he walked off, leaving the room. Hikaru sweat dropped, knowing that the Water trainer could've helped with the hair brushing thing.

The Twinleaf boy got a hold of the brush as he tried to brush the spiky and messy hair of Ash's. As he brushed, the Kanto trainer yelped in pain. "OW! Can't you watch where you're brushing!?" Ash snapped.

"I said to sit still! I can't help if you keep fidgeting around!" Hikaru snapped back as he went back to brushing Ash's hair. It was finally done... with little progress as Ash took his fedora hat, putting it on.

"Thanks, Hikaru. Let's go!" Ash called, pulling the coat sleeve of Hikaru's tuxedo. The Twinleaf boy sighed as he was pulled by his friend to the waiting room where Coordinators were.

When they got there, meeting up with their friends, Marian made an announcement. "And now, for the introduction that you've all been waiting for! Sometimes, he's a Gym Leader... other times, he's the former Champion Master! And still other times, he's a Top Coordinator! And you all know his name!" Marian exclaimed.

After her words of speech, the water on the stage bubbled, before bursting into the air, as it revealed Milotic, using Aqua Ring. The crowd cheered loudly for the Tender Pokémon.

Milotic let out a cry, sending the three Aqua Rings to the stage as the two tidal waves collided together. As the waves were gone, there was Wallace, the Contest Master.

"He's a true genius! The Contest Master, Wallace!" Marian announced. Wallace opened his eyes as he made his greeting to all the Coordinators and fans. "Hello, Sinnoh! And good morning!" Wallace called.

The crowd cheered loudly for the Contest Master as Wallace made his explanation. "I'm happy to welcome you to the Wallace Cup, at beautiful Lake Valor! Everyone, stand back!" Wallace called.

Six pillars of water bursted in the air, as Milotic made her showing of an appeal. At the waiting room, all the Coordinators were amazed. "There he is!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu called out.

"Milotic looks beautiful!" May commented. "They even look more graceful when they're up on stage!" Dawn exclaimed, feeling suddenly excited. "It's really him! I feel like I'm going to faint!" Minako sighed happily.

At the stage, Wallace raised a question. "So! Who will show us the most appeal in all of Sinnoh? I'm here, to find out!" Wallace declared, pointing it out to everyone.

The crowd cheered even more loudly for the introduction. "Thank you, Wallace! And Wallace has graciously agreed to assist our evaluations of our mini-performances by taking role of special judge of the day!" Marian explained.

She then turned to the three judges that were already to go. "Now, I'd like to introduce to you our other wonderful judges! First, for all you know, Mr. Contesta!" Marian declared.

"I bid you good morning, and I'm looking forward to a spirited performance to everyone!" Mr. Contesta greeted with a smile. "Next up is the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Marian continued.

"Lake Valor is remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented. "And finally, the Lake Valor's very own Pokémon Center nurse, Nurse Joy!" Marian continued. The nurse blushed as she made her greeting.

"My heart here is just beating a little faster being here with Wallace, thank you!" Nurse Joy admitted. "And I'm your announcer, Marian. It's a pleasure to be here with you today!" Marian greeted.

The crowd went wild for the introduction as Marian continued. "So, let's show you what the winner of the Wallace Cup will receive! Presenting the fabulous Aqua Ribbon!" Marian declared.

She showed the blue ribbon, which had gold in the middle, with a sky-blue and white parts of the ribbon, with the gold looking like a crown of some sort.

"Of course, this incredible prestigious Ribbon counts as a win in Sinnoh, but it also counts in Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto, too! So, to put it in another way, this victory is just one giant sized step to the winding path to the Grand Festival!" Marian explained.

Wallace nodded in agreement as Nurse Joy blushed with the Contest Master next to her. "As you all know, in order to compete in the Grand Festival, the Coordinator needs to earn five Contest Ribbons from a region, so you're going to see passion!" Marian assured.

She then rose up, introducing the first round. "Alright then! Let's do it! Let's see what our Coordinators and their Pokémon have got! As we head onto the performance stage with our first entrance!" Marian declared.

As she said, the curtains rose up, revealing May! "And here she is!" Marian called. May ran up, summoning her Pokémon. "Wartortle, now! On stage!" May called, summoning her Water Type.

The evolved Kanto Water Type starter appeared, ready to make an appeals. It made a stance as the pink bubbles from the Ball Capsule floated around him.

"Wartortle, cool!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "To think that used to be May's little Squirtle!" Brock chuckled, remembering the time when May's Squirtle was shy for most of the time.

"Wartortle, awesome!" Dawn commented, taking out her Pokédex. _"__Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Squirtle. Its furry tail is very popular as a symbol of long life."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"You can really see it, sharing the love between those two! And those adorable appealing has captured our audience! Of course, Water Pokémon are all welcoming challengers at the Wallace Cup! So, let's all watch it and enjoy!" Marian assured.

"Wartortle! Rapid Spin, go!" May called. The Rapid Spin did its move as Wartortle spun, skipping on the water just like stone as it made Marian and the judges look impressed.

"What a creative way to use Rapid Spin! Wartortle is literally skipping across the water field! And those fans in the bottom rows are all being treated to a refreshing and beautiful spray of water!" Marian declared.

"Aqua Tail!" May called. Wartortle then stopped the move as he spun his tail around, spreading the Aqua Tail around. "This is amazing! After leaving high in the air, Wartortle's Aqua Tail is spreading out the whole stadium!" Marian exclaimed.

At the waiting room, Hikaru was impressed by the act. "Whoa... That's a nice combination when in water..." Hikaru admitted. "Mon..." Monferno agreed with a smile.

"They've got that timing of the Aqua Tail down pat!" Brock explained. "And May's doing a fabulous of showing off her Wartortle's beautiful tail!" Zoey added with a smile.

Hikaru glanced at his girlfriend, seeing her tighten her grip over Piplup. As the Twinleaf boy looked, she looked a lot more nervous than before. He frowned as he looked back at the monitor.

"Finish it up!" May called. Wartortle then finished the act, by landing on the ground with his tail, while also spraying a bit of water in the air, creating a little rainbow.

The crowd cheered loudly for the act, impressed by the moves. "And an elegant splash of water for a striking finish! That's May and Wartortle!" Marian called out.

"Excellent work! Great technique and artistry! And I loved how Wartortle kept smiling the entire way through!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Yes! Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added.

"Along with that lovely tail and shell, it was obvious how well trained May's Wartortle is truly is!" Nurse Joy commented. Wallace stood up as he made his comment of his own.

"Ah, the technique of using water, and an active way to bring out the best in Wartortle, is the feast for the eyes!" Wallace commented. "Wow! Coming from a Champion like Wallace, that's a highly known praise!" Marian commented.

At the waiting room, Brock smiled at the comments the judges have made. "May's gone off to a great start! Hasn't she?" Brock asked. "Yeah!" Ash agreed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed happily.

Hikaru smiled lightly, also impressed by the skills as well.

Now, back at the performance stage, there were to be another performance. "So now that the Wallace Cup is whipped up to a frenzy, let's keep it going!" Marian called.

There were Coordinators who showed off their performances with Chatot, Vulpix, Venomoth, Sharpedo. One of the performances had a skilled Coordinator named Kyle, who commanded his Cloyster.

Finally, Marian called out another Coordinator, who was obviously arrogant and confident. It was Jessilina. "And now, we're ready for our next entry!" Marian called.

"Hello, hello, hello! I'm Jessilina, the brightest star of the Coordinator's sky!" Jessilina assured, waving to the crowd. "Pay attention, Wallace! Wobbuffet! Start your entrance!" Jessie called.

The Patient Pokémon appeared, stumbling to make an appealing entrance as the crowd cheered. "And now, folks! Feast your frenzy fan eyes! Wobbuffet, please." Jessilina called.

Wobbuffet nodded, as the two ran for each other. The Psychic Type got ready with Counter. As the two collided, she flew into the air, with a happy giggle and smile.

"Jessilina's flying!" Marian exclaimed. At the waiting room, Ash, Hikaru, and Brock sweat dropped with a nervous smile. "Guess she really love to use the same old flying trick..." Ash muttered.

"You can say that again..." Hikaru chuckled. "Pika..." "Monferno..." Pikachu and Monferno mumbled to themselves in disappointment.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 46: The Water Diving Performance!**

**Chapter 47: The Wallace Cup! The Top 16!**

**Chapter 48: Hikaru VS Ash! Dawn VS Hikaru!**

**Chapter 49: May VS Zoey! Rival Coordinators!**

**Chapter 50: Dawn VS May! Sinnoh VS Hoenn!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: This is it... I'm almost up... I just hope I do better unlike the last time...

Hikaru: Look, Dawn. Doubting yourself is going to help you less... You have to be confident in yourself and to your Pokémon.

Ash: Alright, Buizel! Let's show them a real performance show with water!

Buizel: Bui bui!

Zoey: Now that's a performance! All right! Curtains, Finneon!

Minako: Here goes! Take the stage, Staravia!


	46. The Water Diving Performance!

**Chapter 46: The Water Diving Performance!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Hikaru and Ash met up with Zoey, whom they haven't seen ever since the conclusion of the Solaceon Contest, as Ash explains his reason for entering the competition.

To everyone's surprise, Lucas' former companion, Taylor was entering as well, considering this as his debut as a Pokémon Coordinator. Once the meeting was done, it was off to the beginning of the Wallace Cup.

The introduction was done, as the stage was set for the Performance Stage, as May went first with her Wartortle. As she performed well for the crowd, and for Wallace, Dawn was starting to get even more nervous, with Hikaru noticing.

Then, after a few Coordinators have gone, it was Jessilina's turn, as she sent out her Wobbuffet to do the act. But, she, as usual used her flying technique, showing off her flying skills. What will happen during the first round?

"Jessilina's flying!" Marian stated, as everyone in the crowd watched the performance. In the waiting room, Ash, Brock, and Hikaru all sweat dropped. "Guess she really likes using the same flying trick." Ash muttered.

"You can say that again..." Hikaru laughed nervously. "Monferno..." Monferno groaned, tired of seeing the same performance like the one at the Solaceon Contest.

Just then, back at the performance stage, Jessilina landed back on top of Wobbuffet's head, providing a pose for the crowd. "Ta-da!" Jessilina giggled, presenting herself to the crowd.

What she didn't notice was, was that barely anyone was cheering for her aerial technique, as she bragged to herself to the crowd and the judges. "You like me! You really like me!" Jessilina giggled.

To the judges, both Mr. Contesta and Sukizo sweat dropped, as Nurse Joy smiled sadly, feeling a little speechless, as Wallace made no comments, not impressed.

"Okay! Moving right along! Here's our next entry! Let's go!" Marian called. Zoey came up the stage, as she took out her Ball Capsule. "Finally! I get to see Zoey!" May exclaimed. "Oh..." Minako sighed, feeling nervous of seeing the red headed Coordinator.

"Finneon! Ready, go!" Zoey called. A small Water Type Pokémon splashed into the pool of water as it swam around, revealing itself. "Wow! Zoey's new Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed as he took out his Pokédex.

_"Finneon, the Wingfish Pokémon. Because of its twin-tail fins that flutter like wings when swimming, Finneon has been called the 'Beautifly of the Sea'."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"Beautifly of the Sea... Then, it is true!" Dawn commented. Brock, May, and Hikaru all looked at her in confusion as Zoey made her performance. "Use Silver Wind!" Zoey called.

Finneon shot the Bug Type move with her tail, causing a double current waves. "You can all understand why it's called the Beautifly of the Sea! With this lovely Silver Wind!" Marian commented.

"Now, use Safeguard!" Zoey called. Finneon glowed, with the Safeguard move glowing on her even as she dove into the water. "Gorgeous! Spectacular! The sparkle and the shine from its body combined with the glow of Safeguard really shows off Finneon's beauty and elegance!" Marian commented.

"What a way to show Finneon off!" Brock complimented. "Sure is! Perfect!" May added. Back at the stage, Zoey continued her act. "Water Pulse!" Zoey called.

With that, the Wingfish Pokémon summoned a water orb, exploding it underwater. A pillar of water bursted in the air, as Finneon swam around the pillar, high in the air!

"Now, there's an action!" Marian commented. As Finneon rose to the top, she let out a cry of her name as she showed off her beauty to everyone. "And it's waterfall for a beautiful finish!" Marian complimented.

The crowd in the stands cheered for Zoey and Finneon's teamwork and performing skills. At the waiting room, Dawn was holding her Water Type even tighter! "In...credible..." Dawn whispered, not noticing her Piplup struggling to breath.

At the stage, Finneon dived back on the water, as she showed off her beauty along with her trainer's. "Zoey and Finneon! What a tremendous performance!" Marian commented.

"I really love as their amazing way of artistic efforts built on itself!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Me too! Just remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented.

"Her Finneon is as well trained as I've ever seen!" Nurse Joy commented. Wallace then stood up, making his comment. "Indeed! A truly lovely sight! Today, we have been given a real gift!" Wallace agreed.

At the waiting room, the group was impressed. "He's right! Just stunning!" May agreed. "Lovely sight is right." Hikaru added. "Monferno!" The Playful Pokémon screeched happily.

Dawn gritted her teeth with more nerves, until she noticed Piplup complaining to her. The Sinnoh Coordinator looked down to see her Water Type flailing as Dawn released the tight grip.

"Oh no, Piplup! I'm sorry!" Dawn apologized. Hikaru looked at his girlfriend with a frown. "Hey, Dawn. Are you sure that everything's alright?" Hikaru asked, with Monferno growing curious.

"Me? I'm fine! No need to worry, Hikaru!" Dawn lied, feeling energized all of a sudden. That answer caused the Twinleaf boy to frown even more, before he turned back to the screen.

The next performance was up, as Marian introduced the next one. "Now, time for our next entry! Go!" Marian called. It was Ash! He grinned as he adjusted his fedora hat. "That's me! Buizel, I choose you!" Ash called.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon was summoned as he punched off the lightning bolts from the Ball Capsule. He grinned, landing on the ground with style. "Aqua Jet!" Ash called.

Buizel nodded as he used the move, causing the water to surround his body, as he zigzagged across the water on the performance stage, much to the crowd's amazement.

"Buizel's using Aqua Jet to really show off his speed and power!" Marian commented. At the waiting room, May was impressed. "Wow! Ash looks great as well!" May commented, feeling impressed.

"Of course! What did you expect he'd do?" Hikaru chuckled, grinning at the screen. "Mon!" Monferno replied, also looking at the screen. Dawn was amazed as well, not expecting for Ash to be this good.

As Buizel went underwater, Ash made his signal. "Put on the brakes!" Ash called. The Sea Weasel Pokémon stopped itself, using his inflatable tube around his neck.

"And Buizel shows off his trademark inflatable collar, by a perfect stop in the water!" Marian commented. "Sonicboom!" Ash called. "Bui!" Buizel cried out, as he used Sonicboom to launch himself into the air!

"First, the style and its grace of its Sonicboom, and now, the power of a Sonicboom! That's incredible!" Marian commented. "Use Water Gun!" Ash called. Buizel shot the Water Type move, launching it at the end of the stage.

The wave that the Sea Weasel Pokémon made, splashed some sparkling drops of water to the judges, much to their amazement. "How's that for a dramatic Water Gun finish, folks!? Absolutely dazzling, and absolutely gorgeous!" Marian commented.

Buizel landed on the stage, right next to Ash, as he raised their arm high in the air with their grins. "Yeah!" "Bui!" The two cried out. Wallace stood up, smiling at the water performance.

"Sensational! A performance showcase with a power of battle! And a nice doze of an appeal!" Wallace commented. As the crowd cheered, Ash let out a shout of thanks.

"Thanks a lot! Thanks for the applause!" Ash thanked for the crowd. At the waiting room, both Hikaru and Brock were impressed. "He heard Dawn's suggestions and put them into practice perfectly!" Brock commented.

"Well, I think it's impressive, don't you think, you two?" Hikaru asked his two Pokémon. He had sent out his little Buizel, so that he could watch his older brother's performance with his trainer.

"Bui..." Buizel was amazed by the sparkling water performance that his older brother made. Monferno grinned with a nod, as he looked at the screen.

"The way you, Dawn, and Ash have trained your Pokémon so well, it's terrific!" May exclaimed. "Well, Hikaru! Looks like you're up next!" Zoey reminded. "Gotcha. I'll be there, just you watch!" Hikaru assured.

He left the room, as the red headed Coordinator saw Dawn trying to smooth up her hair again. "Oh no! I can't believe it! Even my hair is nervous!" Dawn shrieked.

Zoey sighed, knowing that this is going to be a long day with her complaints going around.

Meanwhile, the Twinleaf boy was walking towards the performance stage, when he saw the Kanto trainer coming by. "Hey! Looks like you're up next, Hikaru!" Ash reminded.

"I guess so, yeah. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous." Hikaru admitted, sighing. "Hey! It's like what Dawn always say! No need to worry, right?" Ash asked. Hikaru blinked in surprise, before chuckling.

"Right... No need to worry." Hikaru agreed as they high fived each other as they walked past to each other.

Back at the performance stage, Marian made an annoucement for the next Coordinator coming right up. "Alright then, folks! It's time for our next entry to take place! Let's go!" Marian announced.

The curtains flew, as Hikaru ran towards the stage. "Dragonair, it's time for a performance!" Hikaru called. The Dragon Type Pokémon appeared, splashing into the water, with the musical notes surrounding him from the Ball Capsule.

"And here it is! Dragonair, making his entrance under the water!" Marian commented. The Twinleaf boy got ready as Dragonair waited for the signal. "Alright then! Dragonair, use Twister!" Hikaru called.

Twister was made, with an appeal that was similar with Milotic's appeal. The crowd grew amazed as the giant pillar of water spun around, with Dragonair being in the center of the pillar.

"What an appeal! Dragonair is encasing itself in the pillar as it uses Twister to make an overflowing appeal!" Marian commented. "Now, use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru called.

Dragonair launched the attack, splashing out of the pillar, as it exploded, shining sparkles of water around him. "Now here is a sparkling action!" Marian replied. Dragonair landed back under the water.

The Twinleaf boy took this chance to make another appeal. "Surround yourself with Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called. The Electric Type move coursed around the Dragon Type's body, causing his body to glow.

The judges, except Wallace, all widened their eyes in amazement. "And look at that, people! With the Thunder Wave surrounding Dragonair's body, it made its looks even more beautiful than it is!" Marian called out.

Dragonair then shook off the electricity as Hikaru called out for finish. "Wrap this up with a Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. Dragonair leapt out of the water, before slamming his tail on the water.

It created a big tidal wave, which sprinkled some little water to the fans. "Spectacular! That Dragon Type performance has reached its mark, giving Dragonair the time to shine!" Marian complimented.

"A graceful appeal, which is known by the sparkle he had from the Thunder Wave!" Mr. Contesta complimented. "Right! Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added with a smile.

"This amazing performance is proof on how both Hikaru and Dragonair are in sync together, and on how Hikaru has raised Dragonair, making it well trained and responsive!" Nurse Joy commented.

Like the other performances, Wallace stood up, making his comment to the two. "The day for the Dragon Type to rise from the water... Most indeed, a well choice for it to rise!" Wallace commented.

"And here we are, with the words coming from Wallace himself!" Marian replied. The crowd cheered, as both Hikaru and Dragonair bowed down.

Later, it was now Taylor's turn as he was on stage. "Next up on stage is Taylor! Let's see of what he's got!" Marian called out. "You wish! Eevee, let's go!" Taylor called, summoning his Normal Type.

The Evolution Pokémon appeared, ready to make his debut in the Contest. At the waiting room, Ash was surprised. "Since when did Taylor get an Eevee?" Ash asked.

"Well, there's a chance that he must've received it from somewhere, or he caught it somehow." Brock guessed. "No matter. I just wonder how Taylor is going to perform with this." Minako replied.

"Eevee! Jump, and use Hidden Power, following it up with Double Team!" Taylor called. Clones of Eevee appeared as they all shot Hidden Power, which all collided and exploded, creating sparkles of light.

Then, all the clones and Eevee himself jumped around the light, creating sparkles in their fur. The Water trainer then took out a stone that was blue, throwing it in the air.

"Are you ready, Eevee? Evolve!" Taylor called, throwing the stone towards the air. "Evolve? Brock, is that..." May asked, with the breeder in training nodding. "Right. It's a Water Stone." Brock answered.

Eevee jumped in the air, touching it with his tail, as he started to glow. The form changed shape as it turned into like a Pokémon with a fish tail. "Vapor!" Vaporeon cried out.

"And here it is, folks! Eevee has evolved into Vaporeon in a great time!" Marian commented. "Vaporeon..." Hikaru whispered as he took out his Pokédex.

_"Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The composition of its cells is similar to molecules of water, and as such, can melt in water."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"Alright, Vaporeon! Show them your new moves! Use Water Pulse!" Taylor called. Vaporeon launched the move in the air, as the Water trainer made his next call. "Let's go with Hidden Power!" Taylor shouted.

Vaporeon jumped, colliding with the Water Pulse with Hidden Power, creating sparkles on his fur. The crowd cheered loudly for that, as Marian and the judges grew impressed.

"And this is Vaporeon and Taylor, making their evolution performance!" Marian stated.

Later, Minako was up, as she took out her Ball Capsule. "Staravia, take the stage!" Minako called, summoning her evolved Starling Pokémon. "Whoa! She's got a Staravia, too!" Ash called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Staravia! Use Double Team!" Minako called. Clones of the Flying Type appeared, as Minako shouted out a different move. "Now, use Steel Wing, on the water!" Minako shouted.

All the clones laid one Steel Wing on the water, skiing it in, as they created a huge pillar of water into the air. The Jublife girl saw her chance as she made her call. "Now! Use Aerial Ace!" Minako shouted.

All the clones vanished by the pillar of water, but the real Staravia bashed past through the pillar, sprinking droplets of water on the crowd, much to their amazment.

"And this is Minako, performing with her Staravia!" Marian declared. The crowd cheered as both of them bowed down to the crowd, before leaving the performance stage as Marian called forth another Coordinator.

"Now, it's time for our next entry! Go!" Marian called. The curtains flew up, revealing Dawn as she took out the Capsule Ball. "Alright, Ambipom! Go- Ah!" Dawn started, but started to trip.

Ash, Hikaru, Brock, Zoey, May, Taylor, and Minako gasped as the Sinnoh Coordinator stumbled before regaining her balance. "Are you alright?" Marian asked, startled by the sudden reaction.

Dawn caught her Capsule Ball, before smiling at the MC with assurance. "Yep! I'm fine!" Dawn assured. Everyone in the waiting room sighed in relief as Dawn began to make her performance.

"Ambipom, spotlight!" Dawn called, summoning the Normal Type. Ambipom made her stylish landing as she landed on the ground, ready. "Ambipom's just as ready to perform as the audience are as ready to watch!" Marian commented.

"Double Hit, go!" Dawn called. Ambipom began to use the move, as Marian noticed. "That Double Hit can hardly be seen by the naked eye! A great, amazing way to show off that tail!" Marian commented.

The evolved Normal Type swiftly hit the hearts, creating a little sparkle on her body. In the waiting room, Zoey was impressed by it.

"That's the way! Show off Ambipom's true nature! Keep it simple and beautiful!" Zoey called. "It's so inspiring to see how Aipom's evolved and is working with Dawn so well!" May commented.

Both Taylor and Minako made no comments, but kept watching in amazement. "Now, use Swift!" Dawn called. Swift was launched, as it made splashes across the water. "Finish it up with Focus Punch!" Dawn called.

Ambipom grinned as she smashed her move at the water, creating two archways, making a heart, with the crowd and judges amazed. "They finish with a flurry! Using a Focus Punch that covers the whole field!" Marian commented.

As the Normal Type landed, she linked her two tails together around her trainer, as the crowd cheered. "Alright! Dawn nailed it!" Ash exclaimed, grinning. "Pika!" "Lup!" "Ferno!" The three Pokémon agreed.

"Well, the control power with the Coordinator's flawless timing was amazing to behold!" Mr. Contesta commented. "And remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added. "They really showed off on how adorable Ambipom can be!" Nurse Joy added.

Wallace stood up, commenting the performance. "Power, and technique! Even cuteness! Thank you for a delightful show!" Wallace thanked. The crowd cheered as Marian announced the results.

"And with that performance, we come to the conclusion of our thrilling first round! So, stay tuned for the announcement of the judges! I wouldn't want their job right now!" Marian called.

Later, at the waiting room, Piplup cheerfully jumped into Dawn's arms, as she giggled and smiled. "So, how did I do?" Dawn asked. "Awesome! You and Ambipom cleaned it out right there!" Ash complimented.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "The big finish was great, and so was the entrance!" Hikaru added. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched with a grin.

Ambipom thanked the compliments with her happy cry. "Thanks to Piplup, you two were able to relax to it and have fun!" Brock chuckled, remembering that Piplup had helped Dawn come to her senses.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes of what Brock had meant, but chose to ignore the thought that came to his mind. "He's right! And we were able to do the same!" Zoey agreed.

"It was so much fun to watch!" May complimented. "The water part of the performance was really graceful, it was something I couldn't miss!" Minako commented. "You were great there, girl." Taylor agreed.

"Thanks so much, everyone." Dawn thanked, before she made a sad smile. Everyone noticed it as they grew confused. "Is something wrong, Dawn? Do you still feel nervous?" Hikaru asked.

"Mon?" Monferno asked, cocking his head. "It went okay... I think so... But, the results... they scare me..." Dawn admitted. Zoey bit her lips, knowing on how that would feel, as Hikaru stepped up.

He placed his hand on her girlfriend's left shoulder as he made a smile to her. "Believe in yourself, Dawn. Remember that charm I gave you? The one with the blue heart?" Hikaru asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Dawn nodded as she took the bracelet that her boyfriend gave her, at the night before the Jublife Contest as their debut as Coordinators.

"Don't be so nervous right now. Have faith in your Pokémon and yourself. With that, you will be able to go to the second round. No need to worry, right?" Hikaru assured.

"Pip Piplup, Piplup Piplup!" Piplup replied happily, as Dawn gave a hopeful smile. "Mm... You're right." Dawn agreed. Before anyone could say anymore, the results of the first round was in.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting!" Marian called. Everyone turned to the monitor to see the screen. "But, the judges did come to a decision!" Marian announced.

With those words, everyone braced themselves for the results. "It's about time..." Taylor replied. "And so, after a lenghty discussion, the Coordinators moving on to the exciting second stage will be...!" Marian announced.

The cards shuffled, as it revealed the 16 Coordinators on the monitor:

1\. Natalie

2\. Ash

3\. Minako

4\. May

5\. Dawn

6\. Zoey

7\. Wendy

8\. Hikaru

9\. Roland

10\. Marissa

11\. Alexander

12\. Emily

13\. Antonio

14\. Taylor

15\. Marie

16\. Kyle

"The sixteen contestants you see here!" Marian commented. At the waiting room, Brock chuckled after seeing his friends moving up. "See? You're all moving up to the second stage!" Brock chuckled.

"I made it? I really made it?" Dawn asked. She felt her hand holding onto her boyfriend's, as she looked at Hikaru. "See? You did it!" Hikaru replied. "Monferno!" Monferno replied in agreement.

"Alright, Dawn!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Told you there was no need to worry!" May giggled. Piplup and Ambipom cheered along for their success, finally.

"You're right, May! Thanks to all of you!" Dawn replied with a smile. "Thanks, but you did it yourself! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Just remember! Don't be overconfident!" May reminded. "Right! The real competition starts!" Zoey added. Dawn smiled with determination as she nodded.

"Mm hm! I made it this far to win! Are you ready, Piplup?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!" The Water Type agreed. "It's nice to see that you got your confidence back!" Minako replied, smiling.

"Right... That's for sure." Zoey chuckled. Dawn looked at her Contest rival in confusion. "I haven't forgotten we're competitors. You and Hikaru shouldn't, either!" Zoey assured.

"Like we're going to forget something like that!" Hikaru smirked. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Well now! Isn't this getting interesting? Starting tomorrow, you're all rivals!" Brock chuckled.

"You bet!" Ash agreed. "And there's only going to be one winner, which will be me!" Taylor bragged. With those confident words, everyone looked at the Water trainer, making strange faces.

"Don't count on it, buster!" Zoey snapped, making a serious face, causing Taylor to sweat drop.

Everyone laughed as they all looked forward for tomorrow. Tomorrow is when the real battle for the Aqua Ribbon begins. It starts at the first round, in the Top 16! Who will pass the Top 16, and who will fall? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 47: The Wallace Cup! The Top 16!**

**Chapter 48: Hikaru VS Ash! Dawn VS Hikaru!**

**Chapter 49: May VS Zoey! Rival Coordinators!**

**Chapter 50: Dawn VS May! Sinnoh VS Hoenn!**

**Chapter 51: A Yanma to Fetch!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Marian: Well then, Coordinators and Contest fans! With the performance stage history, we are now heading onto the battle stage!

Dawn: Whoa! I'm going against you first, Minako!

Minako: Well then, Dawn! May the best Coordinator win in this battle!

Taylor: The red headed Coordinator is my first opponent? This shouldn't be too hard.

Zoey: It's Zoey, Mr. Cool Headed Guy. And don't take me so lightly just because I'm a girl!

Hikaru: Oh boy... This competition is getting even tighter and the sparks are just flying... Ah ha ha...


	47. The Wallace Cup! The Top 16!

**Chapter 47: The Wallace Cup! The Top 16!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Wallace Cup Appeals Round continued, as Zoey, Hikaru, Ash, Minako, and Taylor did their acts. When it was finally Dawn's turn, she used Ambipom again.

The two did much better in the Appeals Round, more than their appeals at the Solaceon Contest Appeals Round. When the results have showed, out of the sixteen Coordinators, all seven of them made it through.

Only Jessilina didn't make it through, as she was one of the Contest rivals of Hikaru and Dawn. So now, everyone prepares for themselves in the Appeals Battle Rounds for a bigger competition.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

It was nighttime, as Hikaru, Taylor, Brock, and Ash were at the same room together. Minako, Zoey, Dawn, and May were in the same room together in another room next to them.

Ash was already asleep, as Hikaru was watching out the balcony, along with Monferno. "Hmm..." Hikaru murmured, with his Fire Type confused of his nerves. "Mon?" Monferno asked.

Hikaru smiled as he rubbed the tuft on Monferno's head. "It's nothing, buddy. I'm just thinking of who should I use in the Appeals Battle Round... You might not be good in the water..." Hikaru explained.

With the words he said, the Playful Pokémon whimpered, feeling hurt all of a sudden. Hikaru blinked in shock, before hugging his Fire Type.

"Oh no no... I didn't mean like that, little bro. I mean, that there's going to be a lot of Water Types, even strong ones you have to face... I just... don't want you to get hurt." Hikaru explained.

Monferno still pouted as he turned away. The Twinleaf boy sweat dropped, before he knelt down to Monferno's level. "Monferno... How about I use you in the first round battle? Would that make you feel better?" Hikaru asked.

Immediately, Monferno cheered suddenly, his mood invigorated. "Great! But, just the first round battle, okay?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed with a determined look.

"You honestly think that's a good idea?" Taylor teased, walking towards the two. Both Hikaru and Monferno glared at the Water trainer. "Who asked you to butt in?" Hikaru snapped.

"Ferno!" Monferno screeched. Taylor sweat dropped, backing away. "H-Hey! Easy... I-" Taylor started, but stopped. There was a crash noise coming from inside.

The two boys and Monferno ran over to see what had happened. The Twinleaf boy sweat dropped to see Ash, lying on the floor as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

The girls must've heard the noise as they came in the boy's room. "HEY! This is the men's room!" Taylor snapped. "There is no sign, you dummy!" Minako retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Ash... You do have a bed, you know..." Brock reminded. Ash laughed nervously, along with Pikachu. "I know! I was dreaming that I was in a really tough battle!" Ash excused himself.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. With the excuses, both Ash and Pikachu got out of their room, fully changed. "Hold on! Where are you going?" Hikaru asked, with Monferno on his shoulder.

"Well, since I'm not sleeping so well, I thought I'd go for a walk!" Ash explained. Minako came out, yawning with a sigh. "I'd like to come with you, if you don't mind. I need to walk a bit as well." Minako admitted.

"Sure!" Ash agreed. With that, the two left the hotel to outside. Hikaru felt nervous by this as he took out his outdoor clothes, heading outside as well, before reminding the others.

Soon, the Twinleaf boy and his Fire Type partner was outside, heading to where the lake is. He and Monferno couldn't see Minako or Ash anywhere, but he saw the beautiful lake from the moonlight.

"Let's stop here for a while, shall we?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed with a smile, watching from a railing, viewing the Lake Valor closely. The water sounds were soothing as Hikaru sighed.

"Hmm..." Hikaru hummed, making up a tune from himself, as the Playful Pokémon relaxed to his trainer's humming. "You like it, huh?" Hikaru asked. "Mon..." Monferno sighed happily.

The night breeze picked up, as Hikaru started to get sleepy all of a sudden. "Wh-What's... going on? I feel... so sleepy... all of a sudden..." Hikaru stammered, as he lost his vision.

The Twinleaf boy thought he heard Monferno crying out loud in panic before he blacked out.

**Dream Vision**

Hikaru was floating in the space of darkness, as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing, but darkness. "What is this... A dream?" The Twinleaf boy whispered as he looked around.

"H-Help..." The same voice called out. Hikaru widened his eyes he looked around. "Is someone there?" Hikaru asked. No response. Hikaru frowned, before hearing the voice again.

"Please, help..." The voice cried out again. The Twinleaf boy then began to wake up, as he tried to stay unconscious, wanting to know more. "W-Wait! Who are you!?" Hikaru desperately yelled.

But, it was no good, as the dream was gone now.

**Reality**

"...karu? Hikaru!" Ash's voice called out. The Twinleaf boy opened his eyes, to see Ash and Minako looking at him from above. They seemed to be concerned of some sort. "Are you okay?" Minako asked.

Hikaru slowly got up as he rubbed his head with a groan. "I am... I guess I will be..." Hikaru answered. "Ferno..." Monferno whimpered, as he went up to his human brother's shoulder, hugging Hikaru's neck.

The Twinleaf boy smiled as he rubbed Monferno's cheek with his right hand, as Ash then panicked. "Minako and I just saw something in the lake! You just have to know it!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Wh-What are you saying?" Hikaru asked, with Monferno getting confused as well. "We'll explain back at the hotel..." Minako assured as the two dragged Hikaru back, much to his bewilderment.

**Later...**

"Let's see, you're saying that you and Minako together saw some strange light in Lake Valor, right?" Brock asked. The Kanto trainer nodded at that. "Yeah... But it's like that the light's alive or something..." Ash explained.

He turned to his Electric Type, who seemed to reply in agreement. "Whoa... The same thing happened to me and Hikaru!" Dawn explained. Both Ash and Minako turned to the two in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked. "Hm... Yeah. It happened on the first day of our journey when we met Monferno and Piplup. We were at Lake Verity, seeing a shadow of a Pokémon." Hikaru explained.

"Yeah... Prof. Rowan's always said that there was a legendary Pokémon living in Lake Verity! Wow... Sounds to me like that the two of you and the two of us have had the same experience!" Dawn explained.

The Kanto trainer blinked in surprise as he turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, do you think we saw a legendary Pokémon?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. May then made a surprising thought.

"Hey, that reminds me! We had a story like that when we were in Snowpoint City! Right around that area, there's a lake there that's called Lake Acuity! And, there are all these rumors, saying that a mysterious Pokémon lives there!" May explained.

"Another lake, huh?" Taylor muttered, turning his head away. "Well, I know what May's telling us is the truth! You see, I'm from Snowpoint City, and I used to hear about those stories when I was young." Zoey explained.

Dawn was most amazed at that. "Wow! Zoey, that's amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. The rival Coordinator nodded as she continued her explanation.

"The legend of the mysterious Lake Acuity Pokémon is well known there... It speaks as a shadowy figure, and merging on the surface of the water from time to time, patrolling the lake." Zoey explained.

She looked down, remembering more. "It's the same kind of legend in Lake Valor and in Lake Verity!" Zoey added.

"If they're all legendary Pokémon, all of these sidings and stories just might have something to do with the Sinnoh space-time legend!" Brock added up.

"I'm going to get in touch with Prof. Rowan and tell him right in the morning!" Dawn assured. Everyone agreed to that, as they all went back to their rooms, taking a long rest for the Wallace Cup tomorrow.

**The next day...**

"Ladies and gentlemen! We're back at the Wallace Cup for the second stage of Contest Battles! So, Wallace! Would you mind saying a few words to our remaining Coordinators?" Marian asked.

"I bid you all, lovely Coordinators, hello! It's time to bring your excitement and your passion to the world! And I thank you all!" Wallace explained. With those words, Marian explained the rules.

"In a Pokémon Contest battle, the Coordinators have five minutes to show off their Pokémon's moves!..." Marian explained. Hikaru blinked to see Dawn smiling, and feeling calm.

"Dawn? What's gotten into you? You seem so calm, now!" Hikaru asked, teasing her. "Yeah! I'm just feeling good about the second stage! Of course, really believing in my Pokémon helps a lot!" Dawn replied.

Taylor only raised his nose up high, while Piplup cheered. Everyone then turned to the screen, where the cards began to scramble on the monitor for the battles.

"And now, our second stage matchups will be determined by a random shuffle of the Contest computer!... And here they are!" Marian called out. The cards revealed their position of where it's going to be.

1\. Minako VS Dawn

2\. Emily VS Antonio

3\. Alexander VS Ash

4\. Hikaru VS Kyle

5\. Zoey VS Taylor

6\. Marissa VS Wendy

7\. Marie VS May

8\. Natalie VS Roland

"And here they are! Presenting the second round match-up cards!" Marian announced. "Huh!? I'm going against you in the first battle!?" Dawn asked in shock. Minako was surprised as well.

She then turned to the Twinleaf Coordinator with a smile. "Well, in that case, let's both do our best in our battle!" Minako called out. "Right!" Dawn agreed. The two girls smirked at each other as Hikaru sweat dropped.

"Geez... This is gonna be some battle..." Hikaru muttered, with Monferno sweat dropping as well. "Ferno..." Monferno sighed in agreement. "Just do your best, both of you!" Ash replied.

"You know we'll be cheering for the two of you out there!" May assured. "Thanks... See you later, Piplup." Dawn replied, placing her Water Type on the floor. Piplup gave some words of encouragement.

Dawn nodded with a smile. "Got it!" Dawn agreed. She ran out the door along with Minako as Zoey chuckled. "Nothing like getting to the first stage in much needed confidence, you know?" Zoey asked.

"Now, all Dawn and Minako needs to do is to hold onto their confidence. That's what they need to get good at!" Brock chuckled. "Confidence or not, here it comes!" Taylor reminded.

Everyone then turned to the screen, where Marian introduces the first round battle. "Time for our first battle! On my right, it's Dawn! And on my left, it's Minako! There's five minutes on the clock, start!" Marian called.

5:00 to 4:59

"Buneary! Now, spotlight!" Dawn called. The Heart Seal summoned the Normal Type from the Ball Capsule! "Alright, Vespiquen! Come on out!" Minako called, summoning her Bug Type.

**Minako: Vespiquen VS Dawn: Buneary**

"Vespiquen, start this off with Power Gem!" Minako shouted. Vespiquen blasted the Normal Type with the powerful Rock Type move. "What!?" Dawn gasped.

"Now, Vespiquen pulls off a good start with a flashy and beautiful Power Gem!" Marian commented.

Dawn: 87 points

"Alright, Vespiquen! It's time to use Slash!" Minako called. The Beehive Pokémon aimed to slash the Rabbit Pokémon. But, Dawn wasn't about to let this pass twice. "Quick, Buneary! Ice Beam!" Dawn called.

Ice froze Vespiquen as the Jublife Coordinator gasped. "Oh no, Vespiquen!" Minako gasped. "That Ice Beam froze Vespiquen off her tracks! A super effective hit, and beautiful as well!" Marian commented.

Minako: 80 points

"Now, Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch!" Dawn called. "I don't think so! Vespiquen! Free yourself with Slash!" Minako called. Inside the ice, Slash was activated as the power broke the ice.

"Now! Defend Order!" Minako called. Suddenly, small bees defended Vespiquen from the Dizzy Punch attack as Buneary shrieked, startled by the small bees as she retreated.

"What's Defend Order!?" Dawn asked in surprise. "Defend Order is a move that only Vespiquen can use! It raises her Defense up way high! Your attacks are soon to be weakened!" Minako explained.

"A beautiful sight of the bees defending a queen! Noble and brave, indeed!" Marian commented.

Dawn: 74 points

"Argh! Buneary! Use Bounce!" Dawn called. Buneary leapt in the air, flipping in the air to land the attack. "And look at that! Such cuteness, indeed! Buneary is landing Bounce with multiple flips!" Marian commented.

Minako: 67 points

"No way!" Minako gasped. She was so distracted by the point loss, that she didn't call out a counterattack, as Buneary landed on Vespiquen towards the ground. "A direct hit from Bounce!" Marian stated.

Minako: 55 points

"We're not done yet, Dawn! Vespiquen! Use Power Gem, again!" Minako called. The Beehive Pokémon summoned more glowing gems, as multiple of them hit the Normal Type.

"Don't give in Buneary! Let's use Ice Beam, once more!" Dawn called. Ice Beam was shot, but the Jublife Coordinator was ready. "I don't think so! Vespiquen! Use Protect!" Minako called.

A barrier formed around the Bug Type, as Ice Beam hit, it instead created an icy barrier for the Bug Type. "Ah!" Dawn gasped. "Wow! With the barrier from Protect being hit by Ice Beam, it created an ice barrier!" Marian complimented.

Dawn: 50 points

Minako: 42 points

"Now, Vespiquen! Use Slash!" Minako called. "Quick, Buneary! Bounce!" Dawn shouted. The Bug Type and the Normal Type smashed into each other with their moves, creating an explosion.

Both of the Pokémon were sent skidding back to their trainers, as the timer went out.

0:00

"Time! And the winner of the first battle..." Marian called. The two girls widened their eyes as they turned to the Contest point scoreboard.

Dawn: 37 points

Minako: 25 points

"It's Dawn and Buneary!" Marian declared. "Yahoo!" Dawn cheered. Buneary hopped to her trainer as the two hugged each other. "Buneary, thanks so much!" Dawn thanked happily.

**Winner: Dawn**

Minako slumped down in defeat as Vespiquen did the same, flying towards her trainer. "We did our best, Vespiquen... At least we were able to get to the second stage, right?" Minako asked.

The Bug-Flying Type nodded as the two accepted their defeat. At the waiting room, everyone praised for the Twinleaf Coordinator. "Now, that's what I call a show!" Hikaru smirked.

"Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. "Obviously, choosing Buneary was the right thing to do! Even Vespiquen did a fantastic job of showing off her beauty as well." Brock admitted.

"Well, since both Minako and Dawn enjoyed their battle together, the audience couldn't help it!" Zoey chuckled. "The bars have been raised! Now, we all have to win, too! Right?" May asked.

"Right!" Ash agreed. "Hey! Red head!" Taylor called. Zoey glared at the Water trainer, who called her 'Red Head'. "Looks like you and me will be next after Hikaru and Ash have their battle!" Taylor smirked.

"I do have a name! And, it's Zoey! Got it!?" Zoey snapped. Taylor smirked and walked away. "Whatever! Just that you know, you're going down!" Taylor assured. "Oh, really!?" Zoey snapped.

"Yeah! Really!" Taylor snapped back. The two glared at each other, with the sparks crackling between their eyes. Ash, Brock, Hikaru, and May sweat dropped as they all sighed.

Later, the battles were about to get even more intense. "Alright, folks! It's time for our second of Contest battles!" Marian announced. The second battle was over, as Ash was next.

He fought a trainer with Kecleon, as he used Buizel to win the battle. Now, it was Hikaru's turn. "Next battle, we have Hikaru on my right! And Kyle on my left! With five minutes on the clock, start!" Marian declared.

5:00 to 4:59

"Monferno, it's time for a battle!" "Lanturn, you're up!" Hikaru and Kyle called, summoning their Pokémon for battle. Both Monferno and Lanturn appeared, ready to fight for the win.

**Kyle: Lanturn VS Hikaru: Monferno**

At the waiting room, Ash was surprised with the choice. "Hold on! Why is Hikaru using Monferno!?" Ash gasped. "It's because he promised his starter that he would use him for the first battle." Taylor answered.

Everyone looked at Taylor, who shrugged. "Although, this isn't my problem at all." Taylor snorted as he walked off. Zoey glared to where the Water trainer has left, eager to defeat him.

Dawn took out her Pokédex, scanning the Water-Electric Type. _"Lanturn, the Light Pokémon and the evolved form of Chinchou. Lanturn's antennae light is strong enough to penetrate the ocean and any seam of the water's surface."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

Kyle, on the other hand, sneered. "Lanturn! Let's start this off with Hydro Pump!" Kyle called. Hydro Pump was launched, as Hikaru called out his order. "Dodge it quick!" Hikaru shouted.

Monferno got out of the way, evading Hydro Pump. "Nearly a direct hit! Although Monferno has dodged, the type advantage gives Kyle the advantage of this round, due to the type advantage and the field advantage!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 92 points

"Now, Lanturn! Use Ice Beam!" Kyle called. The Ice Type move was shot, as Hikaru countered it with an offensive move. "Use Flamethrower to counter!" Hikaru yelled.

Fire and ice collided together, making steam, as Lanturn was ready for the next attack. "Hydro Pump again!" Kyle called. This time, Hydro Pump made a direct hit at Monferno, who screeched in pain.

"What!?" Hikaru gasped, as he lost more points by the direct blow.

Hikaru: 68 points

"See here? No one used a Fire Type in the battle round so far, except you! That's why every move you make will be useless, due to the field bonus and the type disadvantage you have!" Kyle taunted.

"Say that again!?" Hikaru snapped. "Ferno!" Monferno snapped back. Kyle was already making his next move, calling for Lanturn. "This should be a quick win! Lanturn, use Thunderbolt!" Kyle called.

The Electric Type move was launched, as Hikaru was ready. "Get ready, with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Monferno unleashed Flame Wheel, dodging Thunderbolt along the way.

"And the heat gets hot, as Monferno dodges Thunderbolt, while getting ready to hit with Flame Wheel! A brave move!" Marian commented.

Kyle: 88 points

"Brave? It's foolhardy! Lanturn, use Hydro Pump, again!" Kyle called. The Water Type move doused Flame Wheel, as it knocked Monferno back. "No, Monferno!" Hikaru gasped.

Hikaru: 51 points

"Come on, Hikaru! You can do it!" Dawn cheered. Piplup and Pikachu cheered along as well, with Brock frowning. "Now, Lanturn! Use Ice Beam!" Kyle called. Ice Beam was shot as the Twinleaf boy had an idea.

"Flame Wheel on the Ice Beam, go!" Hikaru called. Monferno unleashed another Flame Wheel, causing Kyle to frown a bit. "What are those two planning!?" Kyle snapped.

Then, the combination was made. It was Flame-Ice as Kyle gasped in surprise. "What is that!?" Kyle gasped. Even Wallace and Marian were shocked to see the move.

"I don't believe this!" Wallace gasped. "This is beyond of all Contest combinations! Monferno has used Flame Wheel to absorb the Ice Beam, creating a shield for himself in the ice!" Marian commented.

Kyle: 63 points

"Wow! Flame-Ice is back again!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed happily. "Now that Monferno is protected by Flame-Ice, he won't be harmed by going underwater!" Brock assured.

He was right as the Flame Ice made its way towards the water. But, the arrogant Coordinator wasn't going to allow it, though. "I won't let you get pass us! Lanturn! Use Hydro Pump, hurry!" Kyle called.

Hydro Pump was launched, but it missed, as the combination dove to underwater, before smashing into Lanturn. Lanturn yelled in pain as he was sent flying in the air.

Kyle: 45 points

"Argh! Use Thunderbolt, Lanturn!" Kyle called. Lanturn shot a Thunderbolt, as the Twinleaf boy made his counterattack. "Mach Punch, let's go!" Hikaru shouted.

After dodging the Electric Type move, the Playful Pokémon made a direct hit, punching Lanturn on the cheek, sending it to the water. Kyle was at most shock, seeing that he was losing to a Fire Type.

Kyle: 32 points

"Try this on for size, then! Lanturn, jump! Then, use Hydro Pump!" Kyle yelled. Suddenly, the Light Pokémon leaped out of the water, as it blasted Monferno away with another Hydro Pump.

Hikaru: 30 points

"Stay strong, Monferno! Spin with Flamethrower! Follow it up with a Mach Punch!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno spun, burning Lanturn away with the Fire Type move, while preparing the Fighting Type move.

"No way! Even with the direct hit, Monferno can still move!?" Kyle gasped.

Kyle: 21 points

"This battle is getting intense! Neither side is looking to give up! Only 30 seconds left on the clock!" Marian warned. As the Flamethrower countershield was done, the Mach Punch did its work, hitting Lanturn.

Kyle: 13 points

0:20 to 0:19

"I'm through giving up points! Now, Lanturn! Let's use Thunderbolt!" Kyle shouted. The Electric Type was launched as Hikaru made his last move call. "Counter it with Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted.

Fire and electricity exploded together as time was up.

0:00

"That's time! And the winner of the fourth battle is..." Marian called. Both Coordinators looked up at the scoreboard, with Lanturn and Monferno doing the same.

Hikaru: 14 points

Kyle: 5 points

"It's Hikaru! He's heading to the next round of the Contest Battle!" Marian declared. The crowd cheered as Hikaru sighed. Monferno ran to his trainer, as the two hugged each other.

**Winner: Hikaru**

"We did it, Monferno! I'm so proud of you!" Hikaru thanked, as the two hugged each other. At the waiting room, everyone cheered for their friends. "Yes! Hikaru did it!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"That battle was filled with spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed. "The bond between those two won them the battle!" May added.

Taylor then looked at Zoey, who looked back. "Looks like you and I are up, red!" Taylor taunted. "That's Zoey, Mr. Cool Headed!" Zoey retorted as the two got ready for their battle.

**Later...**

"Here we are, at our next battle! We have Zoey, using Shellos for the battle, as Taylor is using his Shellos for this battle! It's a Shellos VS Shellos battle!" Marian commented.

Zoey's Shellos was a West Sea, while Taylor's was a East Sea Shellos. The two glared at each other, each having determination to win.

Zoey: 42 points

Taylor: 34 points

0:30 to 0:29

"Now, Shellos! Let's use Body Slam!" Taylor yelled. His Shellos jumped in the air, hoping to land the move at the West Sea. "Shellos! Use Mud Bomb!" Zoey called.

The Ground Type made its mark, hitting the East Sea Shellos. "No, Shellos!" Taylor gasped. His Shellos skidded on the ground, before the time went up.

0:00

"Time's up! And the winner of the fifth battle is..." Marian announced. Both Zoey and Taylor watched the Contest scoreboard to see who had the most points. It was obvious to see who had won.

Zoey: 35 points

Taylor: 20 points

"And Zoey takes the win, moving onto the second battle round!" Marian declared.

**Winner: Zoey**

Taylor and Shellos slumped down in defeat as Zoey smirked. "That's what you get for understimating me." Zoey sneered as she walked off, leaving Taylor to protest that his loss wasn't fair.

And so, with the Appeals Round of the Wallace Cup history, the Appeals Battle Round has just begun! Ash, Dawn, Zoey, and Hikaru have beaten their opponents, with Minako and Taylor falling.

Which will be successful of getting to the semi-finals? Stay tuned for some more Wallace Cup Contest Battle action!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 48: Hikaru VS Ash! Dawn VS Hikaru!**

**Chapter 49: May VS Zoey! Rival Coordinators!**

**Chapter 50: Dawn VS May! Sinnoh VS Hoenn!**

**Chapter 51: A Yanma to Fetch!**

**Chapter 52: The Yanmega Power Blast!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Marian: Alright, Coordinators and Contest fans! The first round of the Appeals Battle is history!

Ash: Hey, Hikaru! Looks like I'm up against you now!

Hikaru: Well then, why don't we make it a Buizel brothers battle for real this time, since our last battle was a practice.

Ash: Okay! A Buizel brother battle it is! Heck, we're not gonna hold back!

Hikaru: Keep those words to yourself after you win, Ash. Buizel and I aren't going to hold back as well!

Brock: Boy... This competition is starting to get even tougher with these two around...


	48. Hikaru VS Ash! Dawn VS Hikaru!

**Chapter 48: Hikaru VS Ash! Dawn VS Hikaru!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Wallace Cup entered its Appeals Battle Round, as Dawn went first, going against Minako. With Buneary at her side, she defeated Minako and her Vespiquen.

The efforts for her victory allowed her to head to the quarterfinals, as Ash finished his match against his opponent, allowing Hikaru to take the stage against his opponent, Kyle and his Lanturn.

Even with the tough times that the Twinleaf boy had to deal with, since he had the type disadvantage and field disadvantage, the two managed to pull off a victory, heading to the Top 8.

Now, Zoey and Taylor had their match together, making it a Shellos Contest Battle. With the time running out, it was Zoey who triumphed over Taylor, much to his anger and bewilderment.

Now, we're about to see the quarterfinals of the Wallace Cup Contest Battle, with the heat tensing up! How will this act out in the competition?

1\. Dawn VS Emily

2\. Hikaru VS Ash

3\. Zoey VS Marissa

4\. May VS Roland

0:00

It was time's up, as Dawn and Pachirisu had just finished their battle together in the Top 8, facing off against Emily, with her Pelliper. Marian made the annoucement of the results.

"And that means time is up! The second stage of the second battle is history! And Dawn will be moving onto the semi-finals!" Marian announced, as the results showed that Dawn won the battle.

Dawn: 55 points

Emily: 20 points

**Winner: Dawn**

Pachirisu jumped into Dawn's arms as she giggled happily. "Wow! We did it, Pachirisu! Thank you!" Dawn thanked. Pachirisu responded with her happy response of their victory.

At the waiting room, Ash let out a yell in triumph, making determined fists. "Awesome! The second stage!" Ash exclaimed. Piplup, Monferno, and Pikachu all gave a triple high five to each other.

Minako and Taylor had already left the Wallace Cup competition. Minako wanted to train harder, so that she will be better to win the Sinnoh Grand Festival someday.

Taylor left bitterly, promising Zoey that he will defeat her the next time they battle, as he left in a hurry to get to Pastoria City for his next Gym battle challenge. Now, only five were remaining.

And, that five were Ash, Hikaru, May, Dawn, and Zoey. "Pachirisu looked great out there!" May complimented. "It sure is going well for Dawn out there!" Zoey added. Then, Brock smiled at the two boys.

"Hey, you two! Looks like your battle is next!" Brock reminded. "Right! And I plan to win it, Hikaru!" Ash assured, grinning at his new opponent. The Twinleaf boy could only smirk back.

"Well, say those words, only after if you defeat me, Ash. Anyway, I've got something that we can both do!" Hikaru offered. Ash grew confused with that. "What's that?" Ash asked.

"Since you'll be using Buizel in the next battle, how about we do a Buizel brother battle? A REAL battle, that is." Hikaru suggested. The Kanto trainer was surprised with the offer.

"Since their last battle was only a practice, interrupted by Wallace, I thought it would be a great idea to make this battle for real, in a Contest battle. What do you say?" Hikaru asked.

"Ferno!" Monferno agreed, getting onto his trainer's shoulder with a determined look. It didn't take long for Ash to respond with a positive tone. "Okay then! A Buizel battle it is!" Ash agreed, grinning.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, getting onto the Kanto trainer's shoulder with a determined look as well. As Brock, May, and Zoey looked, the sparks flew between them, as they all sweat dropped.

"Wow... Are they really that determined when they battle each other?" May asked. "You wouldn't want to know..." Zoey chuckled nervously, assuring to the Hoenn Coordinator.

Later, Marian announced the second battle of the Top 8. "Time for the next battle of the second stage! On my right, it's Ash! And on my right, it's Kyle! We're set for five minutes! Let's go!" Marian called.

5:00 to 4:59

"Ta-da! Buizel, I choose you!" Ash called, summoning the Water Type towards the field. Ash's Buizel appeared, as he punched the lightning bolts that surrounded him from the Ball Capsule.

The older Sea Weasel Pokémon smirked as he faced the Twinleaf boy and his incoming opponent. "Alright then! Buizel, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called, sending out his own Sea Weasel Pokémon.

The two brothers smirked as they faced each other for their real, first battle. "Oh my! It looks like both Ash and Hikaru is making this a Buizel battle, sending out their own Buizels!" Marian commented.

At the waiting room, Dawn smiled at that. "Of course, they'd do what they think is best!" Dawn giggled. Zoey sighed as she smiled sadly. "That's Ash and Hikaru, alright." Zoey replied.

**Ash: Buizel VS Hikaru: Buizel**

"Buizel! Into the water, go!" Hikaru called. The little Buizel nodded as he dove underwater, trying to make a surprise attack on his older brother. Ash grinned as he adjusted his fedora hat.

Even the older Buizel smirked at that. "I think we'll make our own surprise attack! Buizel, Sonicboom, go!" Ash called. Buizel launched the move into the water, catching his younger brother by surprise.

The little one yelped as he was sent flying in the air. "What!?" Hikaru gasped. "And that Sonicboom makes its surprise, knocking the opponent off guard! A clever tactic in place!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 84 points

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed. But, to his surprise, Hikaru actually smirked as the Kanto trainer grew bewildered. "Well, that's what I was hoping for you to do! Now, Buizel, Swift, let's go!" Hikaru called.

The little Buizel regained his balance in the air, as he shot the stars at his older brother. Ash and Buizel both gasped as the older Buizel took the hit, as it tried to resist the counterattack.

"Wow! Now, Hikaru's Buizel makes his shot, firing off a quick Swift attack, catching both Ash and Buizel off by surprise!" Marian commented.

Ash: 82 points

"No, Buizel!" Ash gasped. Hikaru was already making his own move, as he called out another attack. "Rapid fire Aqua Jet, go!" Hikaru called. The little Buizel dove down underwater, preparing another sneak attack.

This time, it was successful, as it bashed the tougher Buizel with multiple Aqua Jets. "Buizel, you've got to hang in there!" Ash called. The older Buizel gritted his teeth, again trying to resist.

"And this time, multiple hits coming from Hikaru's Buizel's Aqua Jet, as it's giving Ash's more damage!" Marian explained. "Just impressive, indeed! Force fighting off force!" Wallace commented.

Ash: 76 to 70 to 65 points

Ash gritted his teeth, refusing to let this one through. "We're not going down that easily! Alright, Buizel! Let's use Aqua Jet as well!" Ash called. As the last Aqua Jet hit Ash's, the older Buizel got ready.

He prepared his own Aqua Jet, as he knocked his younger brother off guard! "Whoa..." Hikaru breathed out, as he was also caught off guard, with his Buizel knocked to the ground.

"And Hikaru's Buizel has lost his balance of his attack, being targeted by Ash's Buizel!" Marian commented, as the Twinleaf boy's points were being drained away.

Hikaru: 71 points

"Now, Buizel! Use Water Pulse!" Ash called. The older Buizel shot the move, aiming it at his younger brother. Even the judges were impressed with the new move's style and movement.

"And Water Pulse is launched, heading straight for Hikaru's Buizel, while gaining more and beauty!" Marian commented. The little Buizel braced himself as the Water Pulse came his way.

Hikaru: 59 points

"We'll use your Water Pulse for that! Buizel, freeze Water Pulse with Ice Beam!" Hikaru yelled. Ice Beam was shot, as it froze Water Pulse in track, demolishing it as it broke into million pieces.

Ash: 51 points

Ash gritted his teeth as he called for another attack. "Alright then! Try this on for size! Buizel, use Water Gun!" Ash called. The older Buizel spun, while shooting the Water Type move.

"Again, freeze it with Ice Beam!" Hikaru shouted. Ice Beam once again did its work, freezing Water Gun in place, as it shattered into million pieces, just like how Water Pulse was dealt.

Ash: 37 points

"No way..." Ash grunted. His Buizel gritted his teeth, as he was more eager to defeat his younger brother. Hikaru smirked as he narrowed his eyes, with the younger Buizel confident to defeat his brother.

"We've got only 2 minutes on the clock left!" Marian warned. "Here goes! Use Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Hikaru called. "You use Aqua Jet as well, Buizel!" Ash yelled. The two Sea Weasel Pokémon nodded as they launched their attacks.

The two Aqua Jets hit together, creating many sparkles of water, much to the crowd's amazement. "These two Buizels aren't giving up an inch! The powers together are getting well as the collisions are made!" Marian commented.

Ash: 27 points

Hikaru: 42 points

At the waiting room, Zoey narrowed his eyes. "This is looking more like a regular battle than a Contest Battle to me now!" Zoey stated. "Well, look! The crowd is enjoying it, and so are the judges!" May pointed out.

"Both Ash and Hikaru are being equal, both not giving up an inch!" Dawn stated, amazed with the double power. Back at the battlefield, both Buizels were exhausted as their collisions were over.

Ash: 15 points

Hikaru: 26 points

1:00 to 0:59

"Only a minute left on the clock!" Marian called out. "Alright! Let's wrap this up, Buizel! Use Ice Beam!" Hikaru called. At the move call, Ash was ready.

"We'll take that Ice Beam! Buizel, you use Aqua Jet!" Ash called. The older Buizel shot himself towards the Ice Type move as both Hikaru and the little Buizel widened their eyes/

"Hold on! Are you really going to risk it!?" Hikaru asked, shocked. "Bui bui!?" The little Buizel asked. "Is Buizel planning to fire directly at that Ice Beam!?" Marian asked, with the crowd surprised.

At the waiting room, even Dawn was alarmed at the call. "Ash is really doing that!?" Dawn gasped. Brock and Zoey gasped along with the combination, as Ash let out a confident look.

"Alright now, Buizel! Spin!" Ash called. The older Buizel spun, taking the Ice Beam. As the Ice Type move made the hit, the Ice Aqua Jet was now revealed. "I should've figured he would do that!" Hikaru grunted.

The little Buizel gritted his teeth as the Ice Aqua Jet got closer. "What's this!?" "This is beyond incredible!" Wallace and Marian pointed out.

Hikaru: 6 points

0:10 to 0:09

"We're not gonna lose just because of that! Buizel! Use Swift, let's go!" Hikaru yelled. Swift was quickly launched, colliding it with the Ice combo. Ash gasped as his Buizel was sent flying to the water.

As the older Buizel got up, the timer went out. "Buizel, no!" Ash gasped.

0:00

"And that's time! And the winner of the battle is..." Marian called. Everyone looked at the scoreboard, seeing what the scores were. Then, there was a surprise. As the smoke cleared, there was a surprising result.

Hikaru: 0 points

Ash: 0 points

"Oh my! Folks! Looks like we have a tie! Both Coordinators have lost all their points!" Marian called out. Both the Buizel brothers and the two trainers blinked in surprises.

Everyone in the waiting room and in the crowd were surprised. "Brock, what's going to happen now? Both Ash and Hikaru are all out of points!" Dawn asked, frowning in worry.

"Well, there is a Sudden Death battle..." Brock reminded, making thoughts. After for a brief talk with the judges, Marian made an announcement.

"Well, folks! Here is what's about to happen! Since both Coordinators lost all their points, only a quarter number of points will be added to each of them! The battle will be over if one of the Pokémon is knocked out, or when all the points are gone!" Marian announced.

Hikaru: 25 points

Ash: 25 points

"With that set, let the battle continue!" Marian called. Both boys glared at each other, as Ash made the first move. "Alright! Buizel! You use Sonicboom!" Ash called.

Sonicboom was launched as the Twinleaf boy made his move. "Counter with Swift, Buizel!" Hikaru called. Swift collided with the Sonicboom, creating an explosion, as Hikaru took his chance.

"Now! Buizel! It's time to use Water Gun!" Hikaru called. The little Buizel nodded as he splashed the attack at his older brother, much to his surprise. "What the!?" Ash gasped.

Hikaru: 18 points

Ash: 9 points

"Argh! Buizel! Quick, use Aqua Jet!" Ash called. Buizel shot forward with the move, bashing his little brother away, as a few points were deducted from Hikaru's.

Hikaru: 10 points

"This is it! Use Aqua Jet!" "Use Water Gun!" The two boys yelled. As Hikaru's Buizel shot forward with Aqua Jet, Ash's Buizel shot Water Gun, which dealt a little damage to the little one.

But, that didn't stop Aqua Jet, as the little Buizel bashed his older brother to the water, as Marian called the battle out. "And Ash has lost all of his points! Which means the winner will be..." Marian called.

Hikaru: 5 points

Ash: 0 points

"It's Hikaru! After a close battle, he will be moving onto the semi-finals!" Marian called.

**Winner: Hikaru**

"Nice! We did it, Buizel!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Bui bui!" The little Buizel called out, hugging his trainer as the two smiled together. As for Ash and the older Buizel, they both sighed in defeat.

At the waiting room, Dawn, May, Zoey, and Brock all sighed. "I'll tell you... That was one heck of a battle." Brock stated. "Too bad... And after completing that Ice Aqua Jet!" Dawn sighed.

"Pika..." "Monferno!" "Piplup..." Pikachu sighed, as Monferno cheered for his trainer, as Piplup only grew satisfied. "I feel bad for Ash, but at least it was a great battle between the two!" May admitted.

"Yeah... The two really gave it their all, as Hikaru countered most of Ash's moves, while Ash went for it with that Ice Aqua Jet." Brock agreed.

"Hikaru was mostly on the defensive, while Ash was on the offense. That's where the experience really counts." Zoey sighed. The others agreed with a nod as Marian announced Hikaru as the winner.

Later, Ash and Buizel were being interviewed by Jessadia, as Hikaru noticed while walking along the hallway, with his Buizel. "Hi! I'm out here, interviewing Coordinators who have already bit the Contest dust!" Jessadia explained.

She turned to the Kanto trainer, who was still sheepish about the loss. "Okay..." Ash could only say that word as Jessadia continued.

"Tough break, kid! But your Ice Aqua Jet is the talk of the Contest! Even Wallace was knocked out! To be a loser, while making an impression is really something!" Jessadia explained.

"Thanks, but I didn't really make it up..." Ash tried to explain. "Isn't that special? This is been Jessadia, your cute reporter! Thanks to you!" Jessadia giggled, leaving Ash bewildered.

As Ash was done with his interview, he looked to see Hikaru and his Sea Weasel Pokémon smiling at them. "Hikaru! You're still here?" Ash asked. Hikaru chuckled as he walked up to the Kanto trainer.

His little Buizel smiled brightly at his older brother as he exclaimed on how happy he was to have a great battle out of all the others. Ash's Buizel smirked as he nodded along.

"Great battle, Ash. You were a lot better than the last time we battled in the Jublife Contest!" Hikaru assured. "You think so? Well, I think you're a lot better than you were, too!" Ash complimented.

The two looked to see the little Buizel snuggling up to his big brother as Ash's Buizel hugged his little brother back, making a brotherly moment.

"Well, I guess I can say the same for these two." Hikaru chuckled, seeing the brotherly moment. "Yeah... Hikaru?" Ash asked. "Yeah?" The Twinleaf boy asked, looking confused.

"Let's have another battle someday! But, our final battle... will be at the Sinnoh League! How does that sound?" Ash asked. Hikaru blinked in surprise before he smiled, nodding.

"Alright then. Another battle someday." Hikaru agreed. "Great!" Ash exclaimed. "Bui!" The two Buizel brothers agreed, as the four made a deep promise.

As their promise was made, they turned to hear Jessadia make an updating news. "Update! On the second stage battles, it is now been confirmed, that Zoey and May have successfully won their matches, and moved onto the semifinals! Isn't that nice?" Jessadia explained.

1\. Hikaru VS Dawn

2\. May VS Zoey

The two boys looked at each other, with Hikaru rubbing the back of his head. "Looks like both May and Zoey made their wins as well." Hikaru replied. "Yeah, you're right!" Ash agreed.

**That night...**

Everyone was back at the hotel, with Brock sighing. "Sorry, Ash. Tough break." Brock apologized. "Piplup..." "Pika..." "Ferno..." Even the three starters felt sorry for the Kanto trainer for his loss.

"But, I have to tell you, Ash! You pulled that Ice Aqua Jet perfectly... until Hikaru interrupted it." Dawn replied nervously. "Well, don't blame me if it was interrupted." Hikaru muttered.

He then turned to Ash, giving his friend the pep talk again. "But, like I said before, it was a great battle you gave to the both of us! Heck, I was surprised with the results as well." Hikaru admitted.

"Bui!" The little Buizel agreed, getting onto his trainer's head. Ash smiled sadly at that talk. "Yeah... It felt so weird, though. I'd thought we would win... Man... Contest battles are a lot tougher than I thought!" Ash sighed.

"Bui..." Ash's Buizel sadly sighed with a nod. The little Buizel climbed down from Hikaru, as he nudged his older brother, causing him to smile again. "Bui..." The little Buizel replied soothingly.

"Bui bui..." Ash's Buizel smirked as he nuzzled his little brother back. "On the other hand, Buizel and I were moving in perfect sync out there! Just think how much better we're gonna battle in the next time around!" Ash assured.

The older Buizel grinned as he made a determined face. "Bui!" The older Buizel agreed. With the agreement, Ash stood up, smiling at his four friends.

"Starting tomorrow, you leave the cheering section to me!" Ash replied. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, getting on the table. Brock smiled at that. "Easier said than done, Ash." Brock chuckled.

"Remember, it's going to be me and Dawn battling to get to the finals. And the next will be May and Zoey getting to the finals as well." Hikaru reminded. "Ferno." Monferno agreed.

"Whoa... then if either me or Hikaru gets to the finals... Then..." Dawn started, with May finishing it off. "Then, one of you two is going to face one of us!" May finished with a smirk.

"Well, hasn't this gotten interesting?" Zoey smirked. "Sure has! Can't wait for tomorrow!" Brock agreed. "It's a battle to the finish! Between best friends!" Ash replied.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Best friends or not, I'm getting the Aqua Ribbon." Zoey assured. "That's my line!" May retorted with a smile. "Friends are forever, but so is winning the Wallace Cup!" Dawn smirked.

"And like Ash said, it's a fight to the finish!" Hikaru added. "Piplup!" "Monferno!" Piplup and Monferno agreed.

**The next day...**

"And so, the final day of the Wallace Cup begins! Please, Wallace! A few words?" Marian asked. "We'll go from the semi-finals to the finals straight away! Now! What has the most appealing Coordinators takes home the Aqua Ribbon?" Wallace called out.

The scoreboard showed Hikaru and Dawn together in a battle mode, with five minutes on the clock, and the points ready.

"And now! The first match of the semi-finals! Up there, it's Dawn! And there? Hikaru! We've got five minutes on the clock! Begin!" Marian called. Both Hikaru and Dawn got their Ball Capsules ready.

5:00 to 4:59

"Now, Piplup! Spotlight!" "Dragonair, it's time for a battle!" Both Dawn and Hikaru called, as they summoned their Pokémon. "It's Piplup versus Dragonair!" Marian announced.

**Hikaru: Dragonair VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Ready to go, Piplup? Alright then! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. Piplup jumped, before shooting the Water Type move at Dragonair as the Twinleaf boy countered.

"Nice try, Dawn! Dragonair! Use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru called. Dragonair launched the Dragon Type move, which collided with the Bubblebeam! The two moves exploded, as both Coordinators protected their eyes.

And so, the semi-finals are up! Ash was knocked out of the Wallace Cup by Hikaru, and now, the stage is set. It's Hikaru battling Dawn, while Zoey is battling May! Which of these four will win the Wallace Cup?

Stay tuned for some more Wallace Cup action! Boyfriend battling his girlfriend!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 49: May VS Zoey! Rival Coordinators!**

**Chapter 50: Dawn VS May! Sinnoh VS Hoenn!**

**Chapter 51: A Yanma To Fetch!**

**Chapter 52: The Yanmega Power Blast!**

**Chapter 53: Rival to Boast and Insult!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: This is it, Dawn! I'm not about to hold back, even if we're couples or not!

Dawn: I'm gonna say this! I'm not going to hold back either!

May: Well then, Zoey! Looks like it's just you and me now!

Zoey: Right! One of us gets to go to the finals against our opponent... It's either Hikaru or Dawn!

Marian: Here it goes, folks! The next match is May going against Zoey! Five minutes on the clock, start!

Zoey: Here I come, May! Give me everything that you've got!


	49. May VS Zoey! Rival Coordinators!

**Chapter 49: May VS Zoey! Rival Coordinators!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Wallace Cup Battle Rounds continued, as the Top 16 went to the Top 8. During the Top 16 battles, Taylor and Minako were both knocked out by Zoey and Dawn.

Hikaru had barely won the match of his with a skilled Coordinator named Kyle, who lost all of his points, advancing the Twinleaf boy up to the quarterfinals.

Then, after Dawn's win at the Top 8, it was Hikaru battling against Ash, as the two made it a Buizel battle. Though making a draw after the time ended, it was Hikaru won managed to win the battle.

After the battle, the two boys promised each other that they would battle together again someday, as making their final battle during the Sinnoh League for when they're still traveling together.

With those words, Hikaru, Dawn, May, and Zoey are the four Coordinators left heading to the Top 4; the semifinals, as the first battle started with Hikaru going against Dawn, with Dragonair battling Piplup.

Who will be the winner of this tough and exciting Contest competition as the four fight to the finals and the conclusion of the Wallace Cup?

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

Dragonair and Piplup glares at each other as both Hikaru and Dawn lost their points, due to the collision that was made, as the Twinleaf boy seemed to lose less points than his girlfriend.

Hikaru: 85 points

Dawn: 80 points

"And Hikaru kicks things off with a blast of Dragonair's Dragon Rage, while Dawn starts it off with Bubblebeam!" Marian commented. Dawn took her chance as she called for a strategy. "Into the pool, Piplup!" Dawn called.

The Water Type jumped into the pool of water, as Hikaru smirked. "Dragonair! You do the same!" Hikaru called. Dragonair dove into the water, as the two glared at each other.

"Alright, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup summoned a large whirlpool, trapping Dragonair inside it. The Dragon Type looked as if he was in pain.

"And Dragonair is trapped by the Whirlpool, taking damage with it! A beautiful tactic of using the Water Type move, costing Hikaru some serious points!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 70 points

Hikaru only smirked at that, as Dawn called for another attack. "Alright, Piplup! Spin, then use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup spun, aiming the Flying Type move at the weakened Dragon Type.

"I think not! Dragonair, Thunder Wave, let's go!" Hikaru called. Dragonair shocked the whirlpool, and zapping Piplup with it! Piplup screamed in pain as Dawn gasped in shock. "Piplup, no!" Dawn called.

At the waiting room, May gasped. "Oh man... Water does conduct electricity!" May exclaimed. "It's just like when Hikaru fought Dawn at the Floaroma Contest!" Ash replied, frowning.

At the battle, Piplup landed on the ground with his back, trying to stand after taking a serious damage from the conducted electricity. "And Piplup takes major damage due to the type disadvantage!" Marian commented.

Dawn: 62 points

"Now, Dragonair! Use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. Dragonair raised his tail, slamming the water, looking like he was creating a tsunami. "And by using a powerful Dragon Tail, a tsunami is created by Dragonair!" Marian commented.

Wallace stood up, amazed. "That's wonderful! Using the water for the advantage!" Wallace complimented.

Dawn: 50 points

"Quick, Piplup! Use Bide!" Dawn called. Piplup began to glow, resisting Dragon Tail and the tsunami. "And Piplup prepares to uses Bide, while taking some damage, still costing Dawn some points!" Marian commented.

Dawn: 40 points

Once the Penguin Pokémon took many hits, the Water Type was ready to shoot Bide. "Do it!" Dawn called. Piplup shot the charged attack, making a direct hit on the Dragon Type.

"Dragonair, stay strong!" Hikaru called. "Wow! After taking many hits from the attacks, Piplup has unleashed Bide, creating a glowing, and beautiful mark on Dragonair! A beautiful blow!" Marian called.

Hikaru: 48 points

0:30 to 0:29

"We've got only thirty seconds to go!" Marian called. "Now, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" "Dragonair! Use Dragon Rage, again!" The two Coordinators called.

The two fighting Pokémon shot their attacks, causing a bigger explosion, sending both Dragonair and Piplup to the water, just as time ran out.

0:00

"And that's it! Time's up! So... Moving right up to the finals will be..." Marian called. Both Hikaru and Dawn looked up at the scoreboard, seeing what the results were, as the others in the waiting room watched.

Hikaru: 32 points

Dawn: 33 points

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's Dawn!" Marian declared. The female Coordinator smiled happily, overjoyed with their victory. "Piplup, we've won!" Dawn cried. The Water Type landed on his trainer's arms happily.

"You were so great, thank you!" Dawn thanked. "Piplup!" Piplup replied with a nod. "Tough break for Hikaru, who had a hard time reaching to the semi-finals, but it was a close battle, indeed!" Marian announced.

**Winner: Dawn**

"Both teams should be proud! Dragonair and Piplup were both amazing!" Mr. Contesta announced. "And remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo called out. "It was shown to be on how well trained those two Pokémon were!" Nurse Joy pointed out.

Wallace then got up, smiling as he made his comment. "Just spectacular! Now, that was a truly great battle!" Wallace commented, as the crowd cheered for the two Coordinators.

Dragonair drooped his head, seeing that this was his first loss ever since his evolution battle. Hikaru walked up to his Dragon Type with a smile, smoothing its long body.

"Don't be discouraged, Dragonair. We did make it to the semi-finals, most of it thanks to you, since you helped us make it to the Appeals Battle Round, right?" Hikaru asked.

Dragonair nodded with a little smile as the Twinleaf boy hugged Dragonair's head, with Dragonair resting his head on his trainer's shoulder. At the waiting room, Ash grinned at the victory.

"Dawn did it! She made it to the finals!" Ash called out. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "It's too bad that Hikaru lost. That WAS a very close battle." Zoey replied, sighing with the results.

"No doubt! That's a huge win for Dawn, and a new lesson learned by Hikaru!" May giggled. "Well, with that win, I'm sure that it can boost the confidence of Dawn!" Brock assured.

With those words, the Hoenn Coordinator turned to the Contest rival. "And guess who's up next?" May asked. "It's you and me, May!" Zoey declared. The two nodded as they headed out for their battle.

Meanwhile, as Hikaru and Dawn were out of the stage and walking into the hallway, Dawn blushed a little, before holding onto her boyfriend's hand tightly. "What is it?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"It's nothing... It's just... after beating you... I'm just nervous for the finals. I will have to go against each either May or Zoey..." Dawn explained, smiling sadly.

The Twinleaf boy smiled, as the two stopped at a nearby door. "Dawn, like I said before, believe in yourself! That way, it can be much easier for you when you battle against your opponents!" Hikaru assured.

Dawn smiled, hugging her boyfriend as Hikaru hugged her back. "Thanks, Hikaru... You just know how to make a girl happy..." Dawn sighed happily, blushing at the same time.

"Any time, Dawn." Hikaru whispered in her ear as the two released each other from their hug. They then walked back together to the waiting room, where they met up with Ash and Brock.

"Great battle, you two!" Ash complimented. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a smile. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno called, leaping to hug his human brother. "Sorry that we lost, buddy." Hikaru apologized.

"Ferno!" Monferno said, sounding like that it was okay for them to lose once. "May and Zoey are next! Their battle is just about to start!" Brock explained. With that, Hikaru left to change.

Dawn, Ash, and Brock watched as the battle was about to begin. "It's time for the second battle of the Wallace Cup semifinals!" Marian announced. She announced the two Coordinators battling.

"On this side, it's Zoey! And on this side, it's May! We've got five minutes on the clock, and we're off!" Marian called, starting the battle.

5:00 to 4:59

"Alright, Beautifly! Take the stage!" May called. The beautiful Bug-Flying Type appeared, getting ready for the battle. "Now, Glameow! Curtain! Go!" Zoey called, summoning her Normal Type.

**Zoey: Glameow VS May: Beautifly**

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!" May called. The Bug Type blew a rough Bug Type move, striking Glameow in a tough blow. The Normal Type grunted in pain as it tried to resist the attack.

"And May's off to a great start! That Silver Wind, combined with Beautifly's sparkling dust is showering us with beautiful rainbow colors!" Marian commented.

Zoey: 90 points

"Now that, was a beautiful move!" Zoey complimented. At the waiting room, both Ash and Dawn were impressed by the new and improved Silver Wind. "Awesome! Wow!" Dawn replied.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "And stronger than it was in the past!" Ash commented. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. "It's a combination of ingredients like that that really shows off your Pokémon!" Brock explained.

Hikaru smiled lightly. "Still, it's gonna take more than that to defeat Zoey and Glameow..." Hikaru reminded. The others looked at him in confusion, before getting of what he meant as they all looked back.

"Now! Jump, Glameow!" Zoey called. The Normal Type jumped into the air, leaping towards Beautifly in surprise. "And Glameow's powerful tail launches it in the sky!" Marian commented.

May: 87 points

"Beautifly! Use Psychic!" May called. "Dodge, then use Shadow Claw!" Zoey called. Psychic was launched, only for Glameow to dodge it! She then got ready to strike the Bug Type.

"Beautifly, dodge it!" May called. Shadow Claw missed, as Glameow splashed into the pool of water. "And Beautifly dodges with grace!" Marian complimented. The Hoenn Coordinator smiled at that.

Zoey: 76 points

But, to her surprise, Zoey smiled as well, as May blinked in surprise. "Now, Glameow!" Zoey called. As water was splashed high, everyone grew surprised at the upcoming power.

"That was impressive! Beautifly has been completely surrounded by the curtain of water created by Glameow's powerful Shadow Claw!" Marian commented, seeing the beauty and power.

May: 69 points

"I guess this is where they do their real stuff, by showing their moves in water..." Hikaru guessed, narrowing his eyes. "Monferno..." Monferno agreed as he looked on top of his human brother's head.

"A Contest Battle is a lot more about than just causing damage." Dawn reminded. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed along. The Kanto trainer blinked, seeing of what situation that Glameow is in.

"And check it out! Glameow doesn't do well in water, either!" Ash reminded. Zoey smirked and let out a call. "Now! Shock Wave!" Zoey called. Glameow unleashed the electricity into the water.

The rebounded electricity all zapped into Beautifly, making a direct hit! "And that Shock Wave cuts through the curtain of water with a direct hit! And a super effect!" Marian called.

May: 55 points

"Zoey blocked out May so Glameow could hit Beautifly with an Electric attack!" Ash exclaimed. "Could that have been Zoey's plan all along?" Brock asked. "I guess so. She would never let her guard down, especially against May." Hikaru replied.

"That girl is amazing... She just owns the entire battlefield!" Dawn commented. Back at the battle, Beautifly shook herself off from the shock as May grew worried about the Bug Type.

"Beautifly, are you alright?" May asked. As soon as she was her Pokémon was alright, she grew nervous. _"Zoey is one tough Coordinator, alright."_ May thought, getting nervous.

Glameow got out of the water, smirking creepily. "Nice, Glameow!" Zoey complimented. "Now, folks! Take a look at Glameow! Wrapped up with the reminsce of that Shock Wave, Glameow looks so beautiful, it looks so frightening!" Marian commented.

Hikaru shivered, sighing. "Frightening is right. Take a look at that face! It looks as if Glameow is trying to resist the damage she took from herself for being in the water!" Hikaru muttered.

"Marian's right!" Ash agreed. "Pika..." Pikachu replied. "You know that's got to be putting May in an intense pressure..." Brock replied, frowning, seeing that May seems stuck with this.

"Let's turn it up! Iron Tail!" Zoey called. Glameow launched into the air, aiming to land the attack at Beautifly. That was when until May countered the attack. "Blow with Silver Wind!" May shouted.

Beautifly shot another Silver Wind, causing a water distraction for Glameow. Both Zoey and Glameow gasped as the Normal Type lost concentration of her Steel Type attack!

The red headed Coordinator grunted her teeth, knowing that she didn't see this one coming. As she noticed, Beautifly got into right besides Glameow's face! "Now, use Psychic!" May called.

Psychic this time made a hit, slamming Glameow right in front of where Zoey was standing! "May's not about to give up! Now, she's using the water to counterattack and steal some of Zoey's thunder!" Marian commented.

Zoey: 53 points

When the attack was a success, May took this chance. "Morning Sun, go!" May called. The Bug Type glowed, gaining some health as the Hoenn Coordinator smiled at the beautiful success.

"Wow! Now that was just beautiful!" May exclaimed. "And a fantastic Morning Sun! Gorgeous and healing at the same time!" Marian commented. At the waiting room, Dawn was even more impressed.

"That was a great move! May and Beautifly are in total sync!" Dawn stated. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed, also impressed with the Hoenn Coordinator's performance with her Pokémon.

"Remember, the two of them were in even more Contest Battles than I can even count! And that's saying a lot!" Brock chuckled. Ash smiled as Hikaru looked up with satisfaction.

"You're right! But either May or Zoey could pull this one out!" Ash stated. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Well, it'll all depend on to see which is more graceful in the battle." Hikaru reminded.

"Beautifly! Now, use Aerial Ace!" May called. This time, Beautifly charged with the Flying Type move, as Marian grew impressed. "What a change! Beautifly makes a transtition from beautiful Morning Sun to a speedy Aerial Ace!" Marian commented.

"They learned on how to use Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed, impressed. Zoey wasn't going to give up, though as she called her counterattack. "Quick, Glameow! Use Shadow Claw!" Zoey yelled.

Glameow leapt towards the incoming Bug Type, as both Shadow Claw and Aerial Ace collided together, creating an explosion, just as the timer hit zero.

0:00

"That's it! Time's up!" Marian declared. Both girls and their Contest battling Pokémon looked up to see the scoreboard, wondering who had gotten the most points in their battle.

Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock all looked close at the screen, seeing the scoreboard monitor. "After some fierce battling, the Coordinator moving onto the finals is..." Marian announced.

May: 48 points

Zoey: 43 points

"Wow! It's May!" Marian called out with a smile. "Yes, great! Thanks, Beautifly! Awesome job!" May thanked, smiling at her cheerful Bug Type. Zoey blinked before giving a deep sigh.

**Winner: May**

"Hey, don't feel bad, Glameow! Cheer up! You were wonderful!" Zoey complimented. Glameow purred softly, satisfied by her trainer's words. "It was one beautiful appeal after another! Any let up!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"Also, it was remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added. "I'm deeply grateful for our Coordinators for doing a wonderful job for showing off their amazing Pokémon!" Nurse Joy complimented.

Wallace stood up, thanking the two girls. "Thanks to the two of you for that thrilling performance! And now, it's off to the exciting finals!" Wallace declared. Both May and Dawn got ready for that.

"Dawn and me... in the finals!" May replied. At the waiting room, the female Sinnoh Coordinator said the same thing. "May and me... in the finals!" Dawn replied, feeling more nervous.

"Wow... I'm in the finals, up against May!" Dawn stuttered. She suddenly tightened her grip on Piplup again, who yelped in pain, trying to remind his Coordinator. "Oh... Sorry, Piplup." Dawn apologized.

"Hey, Dawn! What's up?" Ash asked, confused. "It's been a while since she has won a Contest. And she's going up against the girl who had defeated Zoey!" Brock chuckled, knowing.

Hikaru smiled soothingly at that. "I see. I suppose that was another part that got you nervous, huh?" Hikaru asked. The Coordinator blushed, nodding. "Yeah... But, here we are now! And now, we've got to believe in ourselves!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Right, Piplup?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "That's the spirit!" Zoey chuckled from behind. Dawn turned in surprise, seeing that her rival was back in her normal attire.

"Zoey, you were wonderful out there!" Dawn complimented. "So, where's May?" Brock asked. "She's doing an interview over there." Zoey answered. Hikaru stepped up, smiling.

"That was a great battle between the two of you. That, I can admit." Hikaru chuckled. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed with a cheeky look. Zoey smiled, fake frowning at those words.

"Thanks a lot, Hikaru. Although, I have to say that I learned a lot from May's performance. She shows no fear when it comes to showing off her Pokémon. So, Dawn. Be careful." Zoey warned.

Dawn nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I don't want to lose, of course... After all, we did come this far." Dawn agreed.

**Later...**

Everyone in the crowd was cheering for the incoming finals. A final battle between both May and Dawn. "So! We've been in Lake Valor for three days with the never ending thrills and chills!" Marian called out.

"But now, it's time for what you've all been waiting for! The Wallace Cup's final stage!" Marian called out. The crowd went even more wild as they all got excited for the finals.

Hikaru, Ash, Brock, and Zoey watched with Pikachu, the Buizel brothers, Monferno, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom, getting ready to cheer for either May, or for Dawn.

And so, the results of the semifinals showed in. With Zoey and Hikaru getting knocked out of the Wallace Cup, it is now Dawn and May facing each other in the finals! Who will be the victor of the Wallace Cup for the Aqua Ribbon? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 48: Dawn VS May! Sinnoh VS Hoenn!**

**Chapter 49: A Yanma To Fetch!**

**Chapter 50: The Yanmega Power Blast!**

**Chapter 51: Rival to Boast and Insult!**

**Chapter 52: The Scorching Blaze!**

**Next chapter preview:**


	50. Dawn VS May! Sinnoh VS Hoenn!

**Chapter 50: Dawn VS May! Sinnoh VS Hoenn!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", it was the Wallace Cup semi-finals as it was Dawn and Hikaru going against each other in the first semi-final round. At the results, it was Dawn who won, heading to the finals.

After defeating Hikaru, who she hasn't beaten in a while, she got nervous of who she might face in the finals later on. When the comforting was done, it was May battling against Zoey.

May sent out her Beautifly, going against Zoey's partner Glameow. As the battle went on, it was shown that May had won the battle, heading to the final round to face off against Dawn.

With the two girls facing each other, it was either going to be a Coordinator winning from Hoenn... or the Coordinator winning from Sinnoh. Which of these battlers prove to be the best?

The crowd was cheering wild for the incoming Wallace Cup finals. "So! We've been here in Lake Valor for the past three days with the never ending thrills and chills! But now, it's time for what you've all been waiting for! The Wallace Cup's final stage!" Marian announced.

At the Contest hallway, both Dawn and May were talking to each other about the feelings they're having for reaching the finals. "After watching that battle between you and Zoey, I'm feeling a teensy bit queasy..." Dawn admitted.

But, she looked back up with a confident smile. "But, Piplup and I are so ready to go!" Dawn assured, smiling. "I'm ready, too! Let's give the audience the best Contest battle they've ever seen!" May suggested.

"And whoever wins... no hard feelings!" May added with a wink. "Right!" Dawn agreed. And so, the two girls walked off from each other, both hoping to win after the hard work they have done.

Back at the final stage, Marian announced the two finalists. "And now, the two finalists have made their grand entrance! On this side, it's Dawn! And on this side, it's May!" Marian announced.

"May is from Petalburg City, the Hoenn region. She's currently entering Pokémon Contests of the Johto region!" Marian explained about the Hoenn Coordinator.

Wallace then stood up, saying his words. "This will be a treat for all you Contest fans out there! So, let's cheer these two talented Coordinators onto the final round! Not forgetting their stunning Pokémon as well!" Wallace declared.

He then looked at the two girls, with a smile. "I welcome you two to my stage!" Wallace replied. "Thanks!" The two girls thanked. With that said, Marian called up the battle time.

"The time limit for the Wallace Cup stage is five minutes! Let's go!" Marian declared.

5:00 to 4:59

"Okay, Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn called, summoning her Water Type. Piplup danced around happily, making his own entrance. "Alright, Glaceon! Take the stage!" May called, summoning her Ice Type.

Glaceon smirked, flipping into the air before facing his opponent. "Wow... Glaceon!" Dawn replied, surprised. At the stands, Ash grew excited for the final battle, seeing their Pokémon.

"This battle must be Glaceon's first!" Ash guessed. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. "You know, Glaceon's a lot stronger than it was before it evolved from Eevee. Wonder how May's going to show it off?" Brock asked.

"We'll just have to find out as the battle starts and goes on." Hikaru replied. "Monferno..." Monferno agreed, looking determined to see the victor. Everyone else agreed to that as they all watched.

**May: Glaceon VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Piplup! Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted out. Piplup happily spun, shooting the Water Type move out. "Dodge it, and use Secret Power!" May called. Glaceon evaded the attack and charged towards Piplup!

It began to glow with pink aura, bashing into the Penguin Pokémon into the air, then to the ground. Dawn gasped at her Water Type slammed to the ground. "Piplup, no!" Dawn called.

As the Water Type recovered, he was glowing with shimmers of light! "It looks like that Secret Power has Piplup paralyzed!" Marian commented.

Dawn: 91 points

Piplup gritted his teeth as Dawn reassured it to calm down. "Just relax, Piplup! And you'll be just fine!" Dawn assured. Zoey was impressed by the use of Glaceon's secret attack.

"Using that Secret Power to show off Glaceon like that was great strategy, and a smart move!" Zoey explained. Hikaru frowned, wondering of what the effects of Secret Power could be like.

"I wonder... If this battlefield is stage, doesn't it cause paralysis?" Hikaru asked. "That's right. It causes paralysis, once Secret Power is used in this type of a battlefield." Brock agreed.

"Glaceon! Use Ice Shard!" May called. The Fresh Snow Pokémon shot shards of ice, all giving Piplup a hard time to withstand the attack! "Ice Shard! Beautiful! And powerful as well!" Marian complimented.

Dawn: 76 points

"Quick, Piplup! Into the pool!" Dawn called. Piplup took this chance to evade the last of Ice Shard and roll into the pool of water. Glaceon smirked, seeing of where Piplup might come out.

At the water, Piplup waited for the recovery before he could move perfectly again! He then dove up, facing the Ice Type once more, ready to continue.

"And Piplup recovers!" Marian commented. May smiled at that part. "Now, that's how you use a water battlefield!" May complimented. "Now, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn shouted.

The Penguin Pokémon shot the giant whirlpool towards the Ice Type, as everyone grew amazed. "And it's another powerful Whirlpool! Piplup's water control is incredible! What a great way to show off!" Marian commented.

May: 78 points

"Nice going!" May complimented. As she said those words, the Whirlpool was launched, heading straight for Glaceon! "But now, I think it's time to grab some of that power! Mirror Coat!" May yelled.

Glaceon began to glow, as Marian noticed. "Mirror Coat is reflecting back the Whirlpool! Returning the damage... times two!" Marian commented.

The Fresh Snow Pokémon glowed, deflecting Whirlpool, causing the move to grow larger and stronger! He then sent it right back, which smashed into Piplup, who yelled in pain.

"You okay!?" Dawn asked. Piplup responded with a quick recovery as the Sinnoh Coordinator called her attack. "Bubblebeam, now!" Dawn called. Piplup shot the Bubblebeam once again.

This time, it made a direct hit as the Water Type ran. "And Piplup attacks with a speedy Bubblebeam!" Marian declared.

May: 70 points

"Use Shadow Ball!" May called. Glaceon launched the Ghost Type move as Dawn counterattacked with her signal. "Spin to dodge!" Dawn called. Piplup did the spinning, evading the attack!

May was most impressed at that. "Wow! What a beautiful dodge!... But now! I'll be taking that water! Glaceon, use Secret Power!" May called. Once again, Glaceon charged with pink aura on its body.

That left both Dawn and Piplup confused. "Secret Power again?" Dawn asked, thinking. "Piplup?" Piplup asked along. Even Ash was confused of what the move is going to do now.

"So, what will it do this time?" Ash asked. Hikaru blinked, seeing the water that the Ice Type was running to. "If I'm right, when it goes with water, it's supposed to make the opponent asleep!" Hikaru answered.

Dawn wasn't going to let it take effect again as she called for evasion. "Dodge it, quick!" Dawn yelled. Piplup landed on the puddle of water, but it was too late to dodge the attack!

Glaceon once again sent the Water Type flying in the air. "Glaceon is so fast, that not even Piplup can dodge in time!" Marian announced.

Dawn: 55 points

3:00 to 2:59

"Quick! Snap out of it!" Dawn yelled. Piplup regained his balance in the air as he spun in reverse, landing on the ground gracefully. That left the Hoenn Coordinator and Glaceon surprised.

"And Secret Power misses its mark, as the defiant Piplup takes... zero damage!" Marian announced. The crowd cheered for Piplup's failure to fall asleep from his opponent's attack.

"And that's because the effect of Secret Power is somewhat random..." Brock explained. "Like Hikaru said, in a puddle of water, it maybe added an effect, to sleep, but otherwise, it's using Tackle!" Zoey added.

May wasn't about to give in, though, as she continued the battle. "Alright! Try this! Glaceon, Shadow Ball!" May shouted. Once again, the Fresh Snow Pokémon launched the Shadow Ball!

"And Glaceon puts everything into that Shadow Ball! What a dynamic display of power!" Marian commented. "Bubblebeam, go!" Dawn called. Piplup nodded and jumped, shooting Bubblebeam.

Bubblebeam went past through Shadow Ball, rendering it useless! As it got through, it made a hit towards Glaceon, who gritted its teeth in pain, trying to withstand the attack.

"Oh no!" May gasped. "And that Shadow Ball is neutralized! Plus, the Bubblebeam's got Glaceon trapped!" Marian called. The Sinnoh Coordinator saw this chance to launch another attack.

"Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. The Water Type jumped to peck the Ice Type, as the Hoenn Coordinator saw it coming. "Dodge it! And use Ice Shard!" May called.

Using the water to dodge faster, Glaceon evaded Peck and shot more Ice Shards! "Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Whirlpool was used again, catching all the ice into the water, causing the Whirlpool to sparkle!

"Wow! Piplup's using Whirlpool as a perfect defense to go against that Ice Shard!" Marian commented, impressed with the defense strategy.

Dawn: 48 points

May: 48 points

1:01 to 1:00

"We've got equal points by both Coordinators! And with just one minute on the clock!" Marian announced. Everyone in the stands watched carefully as the battle got even more intense.

"Ride the Whirlpool, now!" Dawn called. Piplup landed on the Whirlpool, riding it as it began to fall towards the Ice Type. "And the sight of Piplup fearlessly riding on that Whirlpool has left the audience simply breathless!" Marian commented.

As she said, the crowd went wild for the water action, seeing the brave attempt to make a graceful strike. "That's it! Show them, May and Dawn!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cheered.

"This Contest battle finals could go anyway... Huh..." Hikaru whispered to himself, before smiling in acceptance that the battle was both intense and beautiful by the looks of it.

"Shadow Ball!" May called. "Dodge it!" Dawn called out. As Glaceon shot out a Shadow Ball, Piplup jumped to dodge. The Ghost Type attack splashed into the giant Whirlpool, creating a water collision.

The collision left the Hoenn Coordinator surprised as Dawn made her next attack. "Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. To Glaceon's surprise, Piplup dove out of the collision, shooting another Bubblebeam!

"After hiding in that Whirlpool, Piplup emerges, with a powerful packed Bubblebeam!" Marian commented.

May: 30 points

"Now, Glaceon! Shadow Ball!" May called. Another Shadow Ball was launched as Dawn got ready with a counterattack. "Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup used Peck to block, but it caused a shadow wave.

Both Dawn and Piplup blinked in surprise as May called out the next attack. "Glaceon! Ice Shard!" May shouted. Ice Shard went through the shadow wave, as it made a direct hit on Piplup!

Piplup yelled in pain as he was sent to the ground. "And May answers back with a terrific Ice Shard!" Marian commented.

Dawn: 30 points

"Great, May! Nice work!" Dawn complimented. "Right back at you, Dawn!" May agreed. Then, the two got serious, wondering of what move they could use before the battle could be over.

0:35 to 0:34

_"Tiny little attacks aren't going to work against May... So, in that case...!"_ Dawn thought, smiling, as she came up with a new plan.

_"There isn't much time left... I know Dawn is coming in with a big attack!"_ May thought, getting ready for the incoming attack from her opponent.

"Let's decide it now! Piplup, use Whirlpool, now!" Dawn called. Piplup launched another Whirlpool, as the Hoenn Coordinator brightened up with a smile. "Aha! Use Mirror Coat!" May called.

Glaceon leapt up, trying to deflect Whirlpool again! But, this time, even the Fresh Snow Pokémon was having trouble trying to send the Whirlpool right back. As it was done, both battlers took damage!

The two Pokémon yelled in pain as they were both washed away by the Whirlpool and the deflected one. The two were back to their feet, just as soon as the time was up, hitting zero.

0:00

"That's it! Time's up!" Marian called. Both girls looked up to see the scoreboard, along with their Pokémon. Everyone else in the stands watched the scoreboard as well. The judges and Marian watched, too.

"That was a perfect final stage! A toughest nailing battle! Heated and beautiful as well! You all know that the winner takes all! So, without further ado, the winning Coordinator of the Wallace Cup is..." Marian announced.

May: 24 points

Dawn: 26 points

**Winner: Dawn**

"Dawn and her Piplup!" Marian declared. Everyone cheered for the winner of the Wallace Cup. Both Dawn and Piplup were stunned by the results, as Glaceon felt sad that he had lost.

May bit her lips, knowing that she had lost in the finals, but still accepted it. "Wow! Dawn did it! She actually beat May!" Ash exclaimed. "Nice! She finally won her Contest!... Dawn..." Hikaru shouted out.

"Monferno!" "Pika Pika!" Monferno and Pikachu called out happily, seeing that their friends won. "That was a great battle by both of them!" Brock commented with a smile.

"And they made their Pokémon shine!" Zoey exclaimed. At the stage, May knelt down to her Ice Type, who was sad about the loss. "Now, Glaceon. Don't feel so bad! You were wonderful!" May assured.

Glaceon sadly smiled back with hope in its eyes. The Hoenn Coordinator then looked at the Sinnoh Coordinator, who was still stunned. "Hey, Dawn! Congratulations!" May called to her.

Dawn blinked in shock as she stuttered. "We... We won?... Ha ha. We won!" Dawn exclaimed, happy that they had finally won their Contest. Piplup jumped into her arms happily.

Tears looked to be welling up on Dawn's eyes as she hugged her Water Type happily. "Thank you, Piplup! We won because of you!" Dawn thanked, nuzzling on his head.

The judges all made their comments on how the final battle looked. "That was a battle that truly brought the beauty of both Coordinator's Pokémon!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"Yes! It was remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added with a smile. "Both Glaceon and Piplup were in perfect sync with their Coordinators. I wouldn't be surprised to see which team had won!" Nurse Joy explained.

Later, Dawn was at the winner's stage, where the judges, Marian, and Wallace presented Dawn the winning ribbon. "And now, it's time for Wallace to say a few words to our big winner, Dawn!" Marian called.

Wallace smiled, walking towards the Sinnoh Coordinator. "That was wonderful! You displayed true elegance out there! A lovely end to a lovely Contest! Thank you!" Wallace thanked.

He smiled, continuing. "Dawn, you are a true Coordinator of the highest order!" Wallace complimented. He then presented the Aqua Ribbon to the Coordinator.

Milotic used small Aqua Rings to make it float to her. "I'm privileged to give you for your Wallace Cup win: The Aqua Ribbon! Please, take it, and enjoy it." Wallace explained, smiling.

The special Contest Ribbon floated to the Sinnoh Coordinator's hands as she smiled, happy for her second Contest Ribbon. "Oh, Wallace! Thank you!" Dawn thanked, flushing a little.

Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom all cheered for their victory of their new achievement. At the stands, everyone began to applaud for the winning Coordinator as they all smiled.

"Way to go, Dawn! Way to go!" Hikaru called out with a grin. "Monferno! Monferno!" "Pika! Pikachu!" Monferno and Pikachu called out as well. "Wow! Look at Dawn! She's back at her feet!" Ash exclaimed.

"Alright! Now, there's really no need to worry! Because the Aqua Ribbon's all mine!" Dawn called. Her four Pokémon cheered for their achievement, celebrating with their trainer.

Wallace then turned to the crowd, with another word of his. "I am truly happy to meet such a wonderful Pokémon, and made many new friends! My wish now is to someday, in the very near future, we may meet here again, for another exciting event! The next Wallace Cup!" Wallace declared.

Milotic shot a Hydro Pump in the air, creating a display, showering sprinkles of water on the crowd, which they all cheered out loud.

**That evening...**

Everyone was back at their usual traveling clothes. Hikaru, Ash, Zoey, Dawn, and Brock were at the Port Lake Valor, where May is to head back to the Johto region for her Johto Contests.

May and Dawn shook hands together, both praising each other for a great Contest battle. "You know, I'd forgotten on what it feels like! That wonderful feeling of being actually in the Contest finals and coming truly one with my Pokémon!" Dawn admitted.

The Hoenn Coordinator smiled at that. "Well, you better hold onto it, Dawn! Because the next time we meet, I'm winning for sure!" May assured, smiling with a big determination.

Zoey smiled at that. Hikaru sighed with a little smile as well. "Now, come on, May! You know that's my line!" Zoey chuckled. "That's also my line as well, you know?" Hikaru chuckled.

"Zoey! Hikaru! Good luck with the two of your upcoming Contests!" May reminded. "Thanks, May. Same going for you!" Hikaru replied. Zoey nodded to that in agreement.

"Don't forget, you can dine in all over the world, but you won't get my cooking!" Brock reminded with a smirk. The Hoenn Coordinator smirked at that with a big smile.

"Oh now, Brock. It was so nice to have your cooking after so long!" May giggled. She then turned to the Kanto trainer as he stepped up. "Hey, May? Good luck with all of your Johto Contests!" Ash reminded.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied along. "Thanks, Ash! And many good luck to you and Hikaru getting into the Sinnoh League!" May replied. "Thanks!" Ash thanked as the two shook hands.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied happily, grinning.

And so, the ship began to depart as May waved goodbye to everyone at the port. Hikaru, Brock, Ash, Dawn, and Zoey all waved back, all hoping to see her again someday in other times.

And so, the Wallace Cup winner turned out to be Dawn, who finally earned her second ribbon! Now, what would it be like for Ash and Hikaru as they travel towards the Pastoria City for their fourth Gym battle?

Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 51: A Yanma To Fetch!**

**Chapter 52: The Yanmega Power Blast!**

**Chapter 53: Rival to Boast and Insult!**

**Chapter 54: The Scorching Blaze!**

**Chapter 55: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 1**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Huh? I guess that Yanma likes to land on people's heads!

Tyler: Excuse me! You wouldn't have seen a wild Yanma around here, haven't you?

Hikaru: Actually, we did see one. Why?

Tyler: Oh... My name is Tyler! I'm just a beginning trainer and I want to catch that Yanma as my second Pokémon!

Jessie: Oh no you don't! That Yanma is a proud gift for our boss to steal!

Ash: Not you guys again! You're not getting away!


	51. A Yanma To Fetch!

**Chapter 51: A Yanma To Fetch!**

It was the afternoon as the four trainers were walking along the route, heading for Pastoria City for Ash and Hikaru's fourth Gym battle and for their next Gym Badge.

Dawn, on the other hand was watching her new Aqua Ribbon with happiness. "It really isn't a dream... My second Ribbon!" Dawn called out happily. "Of course! That achievement was from your skills, Dawn." Hikaru reminded.

He gave a warm pat on her back, much to her startle as she looked at her boyfriend happily. "Thanks, Hikaru. Your words of encouragement really helped me in that Wallace Cup challenge!" Dawn giggled.

She held onto his arm, much to Hikaru's embarrassment, seeing both Ash and Brock smirking at them. Ash, meanwhile, was more interested for his next Gym battle.

"Yeah! Now, it's Hikaru's and my turn! It won't be long until it's badge number four!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The Twinleaf boy chuckled nervously at that.

"Seriously? We're not even close, and you're already excited?" Hikaru asked, sweat dropping. "Hey, even if we're far from Pastoria City, I can get really excited, when it comes to Gym battles!" Ash reminded.

Both Twinleaf trainers sighed at the Kanto trainer, who blinked in surprise at them. Just then, they stopped at a fork in the road, as a Bug Type suddenly landed on Dawn's head!

"It's a Yanma!" Brock pointed out, witnessing the Bug Type. The Yanma then landed on Ash's head as the female Coordinator took out her Pokédex.

_"Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon. Its eyes can see a full 360 degrees around without moving its head."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Wow..." Dawn replied, amazed by the information.

Just then, the Yanma landed on Brock's head, much to his surprise and confusion. "Does it like to settle there much often?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno?" Monferno asked, cocking his head.

"Guess Yanma likes to land on people's heads!" Ash guessed. Dawn blinked as she cocked her head as well. "I think you're right..." Dawn agreed, letting go of her boyfriend's arm.

With nowhere new to land on, Yanma flew ahead, passing a lake. As it left, a boy ran by, who panted, as he asked the group. "Excuse me!" The boy called. "Yes?" Hikaru asked, blinking.

"I... was wondering... You haven't seen a Yanma, have you?" The boy asked. "As a matter of fact, we did!" Dawn answered. The Kanto trainer pointed towards the lake where Yanma flew past.

"It just took off, over the lake!" Ash explained. "Thanks!" The boy thanked as he kept running. That left the four trainers curious as Hikaru made a suggestion. "Why don't we see what's up?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure!" The others agreed. Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup agreed as well. With that, they all ran after the boy who was chasing after the Yanma, hoping to see of what was going on.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock ran after the boy, only to find him facing the same wild Yanma from before! "I finally found you, Yanma! Okay, Pippy! Let's go!" The boy shouted out.

The Sinnoh Water Type starter appeared, dancing around as its starting pose for battle. "Okay, Pippy! Use Peck!" The boy called. The female Water Type shot forward with Peck, only for Yanma to dodge!

The boy gasped in surprise as the group watched the battle. "Whoa! I think he's trying to catch that Yanma!" Ash exclaimed. "And he's got a Piplup named Pippy, too!" Dawn giggled at the name.

Her Piplup cheered for the female Penguin Pokémon. As the battle went on, Yanma shot a Sonicboom, which made a direct hit on Pippy! Pippy yelled in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Oh man!" The boy yelped. "You have to tell her to dodge more quickly! Otherwise, you'll be in a disadvantage!" Hikaru called. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched with advice as well.

The boy blinked in surprise as he looked back. "Hey, Pippy! Are you okay?" The boy asked. Pippy nodded as she slowly got up. "Okay then! Let's use Pound!" The boy called out.

The female Water Type aimed a Pound at the Bug Type, only for Yanma to dodge and slam the Water Type to the ground with a Sonicboom! Pippy screamed in pain as she landed on the rock.

"Huh!?... N-No way!" The boy gasped. He fell to the ground as the Bug Type flew away. The boy slumped as he gave a deep sigh for the defeat. "Another try, and another miss!" The boy groaned.

Pippy walked up to her trainer with a sad expression, feeling disappointed and sad for her failure. "Pip Piplup..." Pippy sighed. "It's okay... It wasn't your fault, Pippy." The boy assured.

After that loss, the four trainers talked with the boy as they all took a break. "Cool! So, you chose Piplup as your first Pokémon?" Ash asked. The boy nodded with a smile.

"I decided that I was gonna start out on my journey with a Water Type!" The boy explained. "I chose Piplup as my starter, too! Pippy..." Dawn called. The female Water Type turned to Dawn.

She was having a conversation with Dawn's Piplup as she turned to listen to the female Coordinator. "Nice to meet you!" Dawn giggled. Pippy giggled, waving her tail, also happily greeting Dawn.

"My name is Dawn!" "And my name is Ash!" Dawn and Ash said, introducing themselves. "My name's Tyler!" Tyler explained. "Great to meet you, Tyler. I'm Hikaru." Hikaru chuckled.

"A pleasure, Tyler! My name's Brock!" Brock chuckled. The rookie trainer nodded as the Twinleaf boy noticed a tiara on Pippy's head. "Wow. I gotta admit, that tiara makes you look like a princess!" Hikaru chuckled.

Piplup exclaimed his words as well, complimenting the tiara. "Well, it's a gift... from my mother for our journey." Tyler explained. "How long have you been on your journey anyway?" Ash asked.

"Uh... It's been about a week!" Tyler explained. "Sounds to me that your journey have just begun!" Brock chuckled. Tyler nodded and explained the reason for catching the Yanma he had lost.

"See, right upfront, I decided I was gonna catch the very first Pokémon I managed to touch! And that was that Yanma you saw!" Tyler explained. He sighed, remembering the attempts he tried to capture the Bug Type.

"I've been chasing that Yanma for three whole days now! And it always seems to get away from me..." Tyler sighed. The Kanto trainer blinked his eyes at that. "Three days?" Ash repeated.

"Wow! Your first catch! I remember how long it took me to catch Buneary!" Dawn giggled, remembering the times that Buneary got away from her until she had finally caught her.

"That was my Caterpie! Back in Viridian Forest!" Ash recalled, remembering his released Butterfree. "I sure was happy! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied with a nod.

Hikaru looked up at the sky, smiling of his first capture. "My Luxio was my first catch as well, when it was just a cute Shinx." Hikaru chuckled. "Ferno..." Monferno smirked with a grin.

Everyone then got up as the Kanto trainer looked at the rookie trainer. "Tyler! How about we help you catch your first Pokémon?" Ash asked. Tyler widened his eyes in amazement.

"Wow! Thank you!" Tyler thanked. So, with that agreed, everyone began to look for the Yanma that Tyler was searching for. Ash had sent out his Staravia to search for Yanma.

As they were looking around, the evolved Flying Type landed on a branch, giving Ash the location of where the Bug Type is! "Staravia's spotted Yanma!" Ash called out. With the call, everyone ran to where the Yanma was.

Tyler sent out Pippy again to battle the Yanma, being prepared. "Alright... Pippy! Bubble, go!" Tyler called. The female Penguin Pokémon shot the Water Type attack, which Yanma dodged.

The rookie trainer wasn't going to give in as he called out the next attack. "Now! Use Peck!" Tyler shouted. Peck made a direct hit as it slammed Yanma into the air! "Yes!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Keep it going, Tyler! One hit won't make a difference! You have to hit it several more times!" Hikaru called. The rookie trainer nodded as he kept on going. "Okay! Pippy, use Pound!" Tyler called.

Pippy slammed his wing at Yanma, who yelled in pain. The others watched as the female Coordinator grew amazed. "Looks like Tyler is getting the hang of it!" Dawn giggled. "It sure does!" Ash agreed.

Just then, the wild Yanma flew in the air, preparing to strike with the quick move! "That's Yanma's Quick Attack!" Brock called out. "You have to evade it, quick! Otherwise, another failure will come!" Hikaru warned.

"Right! Use Peck one more time!" Tyler shouted. Pippy collided into the speedy Bug Type with Peck, making another direct hit! "Now, Tyler! The Pokéball!" Ash called.

"And make it a good throw!" Brock called. Tyler nodded and took out an empty Pokéball. "Alright... Go... Huh?" Tyler started, but stopped. Suddenly, a Magikarp tank appeared out of the lake!

Everyone gasped in surprise as the hatch opened. It was Team Rocket! They were making some new plots again! "Oh no!" Ash yelled in surprise. The evil trio appeared, making their motto.

"Is that the sound of negativity I hear?"

"Bummer badgering is what I hear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hopes, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

The four trainers glared at the evil trio. "Not you morons again! Haven't you had enough with your failures in the past!?" Hikaru snapped angrily. Jessie only sneered, taking out a Pokéball.

"Time to throw the hand! Under hand!" Jessie sneered as she threw the empty Pokéball at the Yanma. The ball sucked in the Bug Type inside. "WHAT!?" Tyler gasped in shock.

Ash, Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn all widened their eyes in shock, seeing that the evil trio had taken the captured Yanma from Tyler, causing him to lose his chance to catch it again!

Meowth took the Pokéball, as the evil trio sneered with triumph. "Love when twerps do all the work!" Jessie laughed. "And we get the play!" James and Meowth said together in triumph.

They hid back in their sub, and began to make their escape. "I don't think so! Monferno! Flamethrower, quick!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno leapt, shooting a Flamethrower before it was gone.

The Magikarp sub exploded as the evil trio screamed as they were sent flying! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky, and out of sight.

As for Tyler, he was speechless. He had lost the Yanma again... but this time, to some petty crooks. He slumped down sadly, sighing. "And just as I was about to make my first catch..." Tyler groaned.

"Tyler!" Ash called. Everyone and Pippy ran to the saddened boy, who gave a deep sigh. So, everyone began to make a search for the blasted evil trio, since they couldn't have been blasted far.

Ash's Staravia, Hikaru's Luxio, and Dawn's Piplup had no luck finding Team Rocket. "No luck, huh?" Dawn asked. "Team Rocket's gotta be around here somewhere!" Ash assured.

Hikaru shook his head, stepping up. "Even if we do find those jerks, it's no use. We all saw them catching that Yanma with their Pokéball. If we try to take it back, then we're the ones who become thieves!" Hikaru reminded.

"Argh! I can't believe of what Team Rocket did! Stealing someone's first caught Pokémon!" Ash snapped angrily, gritting his teeth. They all looked at the saddened Tyler, who slumped down.

"And after chasing that Yanma for the past three days..." Tyler sniffed, sounding like he was going to cry. "Hey! Don't do that!" Ash scolded. The rookie trainer looked up at the Kanto trainer in confusion.

"You can't quit after one defeat! Your journey has just started! Believe me, you're going to have to face a lot harder stuff than this!" Ash assured. Hikaru stepped up, agreeing with a smile.

"Right. What Ash said, if you stick with it, then I assure you that you and Pippy are going to be just fine!" Hikaru assured. "Yeah! This is, of course, no time for you to give up." Brock agreed.

"Well, it's true that once a Pokémon's captured, that's that. So, now's the time for you to set your sights on a new Pokémon!" Brock reminded. That got the rookie trainer back standing up with a smile.

"Yeah!" Tyler agreed. Suddenly, the Kanto trainer gasped, spotting another Yanma. "Look! Another Yanma!" Ash called out. Everyone turned in surprise, seeing the Bug Type pass through.

"Hey! Why not go and try catch that one?" Dawn suggested. Tyler nodded with a smile and nodded to that. He got his bag ready and ran to catch the next Yanma. "Tyler! Wait up!" Dawn called.

The four trainers ran after the rookie trainer, wanting to help him catch his second Pokémon. With the things that Tyler learned and improved, will this prove to be less harder?

**That evening...**

The group searched for the Yanma, with Ash's Staravia helping out with the chase. "You lost track of Yanma, didn't you? It is getting dark..." Ash replied, looking around.

"Maybe we should just call it day for now. Don't you think?" Dawn asked. Tyler didn't want to give up, but agreed. And so, everyone got ready for the end of the day.

Brock was cooking up the evening meal as the rookie trainer grew all excited. "This is the first time I've ever camped out!" Tyler admitted. "Then, wait until you try some of Brock's cooked meal then." Hikaru suggested.

"Right! There's nothing better traveling with a good friend who's also a great chef!" Dawn agreed with a sweet smile. "Pika Pika!" "Ferno!" Both Pikachu and Monferno replied in their agreement.

"I see... Oh!" Tyler replied as Brock placed a mug down in front of him on the table. He sipped on the food, before smiling with interest. "Told you!" Dawn giggled.

For the Pokémon, Hikaru also sent out Luxio to enjoy the meal with Pikachu, Pippy, Monferno, and Piplup, much to her happiness. The five enjoyed the food that Brock had given them.

Once the meal was finished, the three young trainers showed Tyler of their achievements. "These are the Gym Badges I've gotten in the Sinnoh region so far!" Ash explained, showing his three badges.

The Twinleaf boy showed his badges as well, as the rookie trainer grew amazed with this. "These are great! Ash! Hikaru! Good for the both of you!" Tyler exclaimed with a smile.

Dawn took out her Ribbon Case, showing her two ribbons. Hikaru also took out his as well. "And these are the Pokémon Contests Ribbons I've won, along with Hikaru!" Dawn explained.

Tyler grinned, seeing the three ribbons of Hikaru, and the two ribbons from Dawn. "Oh, wow!" Tyler exclaimed. "You see, Contest Battles also have their unique styles and they're fun, too!" Dawn explained.

"Sounds cool! I was gonna compete on Gym battles, but Pokémon Contests sound great, too!" Tyler exclaimed. Ash then got up, making a new suggestion. "Hey, Tyler! How'd you like to meet my other Pokémon now?" Ash asked.

"Do you want to see ours, too?" Hikaru asked, also standing up. "Me, too!" "Me three!" Dawn and Brock called out with their agreement. The rookie trainer's eyes gleamed in excitement as he nodded happily. "Would I!?" Tyler exclaimed.

And so, the group met up with a young trainer named Tyler, who is a beginner trainer, wanting to catch the Yanma he was chasing after. But, after Team Rocket stole the first Yanma, the group is after another!

How will the results end in the next day? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 52: The Yanmega Power Blast!**

**Chapter 53: Rival to Boast and Insult!**

**Chapter 54: The Scorching Blaze!**

**Chapter 55: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 1**

**Chapter 56: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 2**

**Next chapter preview:**

Tyler: Okay... This is my chance! I'm going to catch that Yanma for sure this time!

Jessie: Hold it right there! We successed before, and we're going to success again by stealing your chance!

James: We'll use our methods to take that Yanma, getting it for our boss!

Ash: You're not stopping Tyler again, Team Rocket!

Hikaru: Will you morons just get out of the way! You're starting to become a pain!

Jessie: I'll show you who's a pain right here with Yanmega right now!


	52. The Yanmega Power Blast!

**Chapter 52: The Yanmega Power Blast!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers were on their way to Pastoria City for Ash and Hikaru's fourth Gym battle, after the Wallace Cup that had conclluded yesterday.

As they were walking, however, a wild Yanma suddenly flew by, following up with a boy named Tyler who was trying to catch it. He had a Piplup named Pippy, and failed in his attempt of catching it.

The group agreed to help out the rookie trainer. But, just as Tyler was about to capture the Yanma, Team Rocket came by, with Jessie capturing it. Now, Tyler had to find another Yanma to catch.

Just then, another Yanma flew by, as everyone decided that Tyler was gonna catch that one, until it got dark. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru all showed their achievements they had for their journey.

That got the rookie trainer amazed, as he wondered which would be best for him: Gym battles or competing in a Pokémon Contest. But now, they all prepare for Tyler's success tomorrow.

**The next day...**

Everyone was up, stretching for the bright morning. Ash put on his cap, looking at the beginning trainer. "Tyler! Today that Yanma is going to be yours!" Ash assured.

Obviously, the rookie trainer was ready for his first success. "Alright!" "Piplup Pip!" Tyler and Piplup called out their agreements. "All done!" Brock called. Everyone turned in confusion to the breeder.

"What's done?" Dawn asked. Brock smiled, revealing his Pokémon food creation again. "What better way to attract that Yanma, by mixing the kind of fruit it loves in this Pokémon food!" Brock chuckled.

"Wow, Brock! That's a great idea!" Tyler exclaimed. Hikaru put on his fingerless gloves, before standing up. "Well, let's not waste any more time then, okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Right!" The others agreed.

Later, the group went to a quiet spot where the Yanma would most likely land in. To everyone's relief, a wild Yanma flew by, taking the food bait! Tyler saw his chance, giving a sneak attack.

"Now, Pippy! Use Peck!" Tyler called. Pippy shot into the air, slamming her beak on the Yanma, who recovered immediately, as it shot a Sonicboom. "Here comes a Sonicboom!" Hikaru called.

"Dodge, Pippy! Then, use Bubble!" Tyler shouted. The female Water Type dodged the attack as she blasted the Bug Type away with the Water Type move. "A direct hit!" "Lup!" Dawn called out.

"Now, Pippy! Use Pound!" Tyler shouted. Pippy aimed the Pound attack on Yanma as it dodged, aiming a Wing Attack. "Dodge, Pippy! Then, use Peck!" Tyler called.

Pippy again dodged as she slammed the last Peck, causing the weakened to slam the ground, fainted. "Now, Tyler! Throw your Pokéball!" Ash called. "Right!" Tyler agreed, preparing to throw one.

But then, they were blocked by Team Rocket! "Hold it, twerps!" Jessie demanded. The four trainers got annoyed with their sudden appearance again. "Come on! Not you guys again!" Ash snapped.

Jessie giggled as she summoned a new Pokémon. "That's denial! Yanma, let's go!" Jessie called, summoning her newly caught Bug Type. "When it comes to Yanma, life is better when they appear!" Meowth sneered.

Everyone glared at the evil trio, with Hikaru narrowing his eyes. "We don't have time for you morons! Get out of the way right now!" Hikaru demanded. "You wouldn't pull another trick like that!" Ash snapped.

"Tyler deserves that Yanma, and that's what's going to happen!" Dawn snapped along. "Chimchar, I choose you!" Ash called. The Chimp Pokémon appeared for battle. "Let's go, Monferno." Hikaru called.

Monferno agreed as he and his pre-evolved form faced the evil trio. "Now, Yanma! Wing Attack!" Jessie called. Yanma flew towards the two Fire Types as the two boys made their call.

"Dodge it, Chimchar!" "Dodge, Monferno!" Ash and Hikaru yelled. The two Fire Types dodged the Wing Attack as the Bug Type flew back to attack. "Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" Ash called.

Chimchar breathed out the fire, burning Yanma with major damage! The Bug Type screamed in pain as Meowth had his eyes popping out in shock.

"What are you twerps doing, flaming our gorgeous new figure when it came straight from the boss!?" Meowth shrieked. "If that sort of insanity that needs to be paid, it's done!" James retorted.

"You best be prepared to dig deep!" Jessie shrieked at the group. Everyone sweat dropped at their anger as Meowth got ready. "Because I'm digging deep, too! Feast on my Fury Swipes!" Meowth yelled.

"Think again! Monferno! Mach Punch!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno punched on the Team Rocket's member's face as Meowth was sent flying in the air, screaming.

"Carnivine! Action!" James called. Unfortunately, the Grass Type was biting on his head again! "One head hugging Pokémon is enough! Use Bullet Seed!" James called throwing his Grass Type.

"Alright, Yanma! Use Sonicboom!" Jessie shouted. Sonicboom and Bullet Seed came to both Chimchar and Monferno's way. "Guard yourself and Chimchar with Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted.

Monferno blocked the two moves with the Fire Type move, as Chimchar grinned in thanks. The two boys nodded together as they made their move. "Use Flame Wheel!" "We'll use Flame Wheel as well!" Ash and Hikaru called.

The double Flame Wheel attacks made a double direct hit on both Carnivine and Yanma! Jessie gasped at that move. "Oh no! It's inproper to grill someone's gift!" Jessie snapped.

Yanma was thrown into the air as it began to throw a new move! "Yanma is using AncientPower!" Brock called. Yanma launched the attack as the Twinleaf boy took his chance.

"Then, we'll send it right back with Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Mach Punch did its work, deflecting Ancientpower to the lake, much to the evil trio's panicking. "Awesome! Now, that's what I call power!" Dawn giggled.

Suddenly, Yanma began to glow! "Uh, excuse me?" Jessie asked, startled. "I think Yanma is starting to evolve!" Meowth exclaimed. He was right, as the Bug Type evolved into a bigger one!

This time, the new Bug Type was darker and looked as if had multipe red sensors in its eyes. "Let's see... Why, that's a Yanmega!" James called out, taking out his Pokémon cards.

"Joy!" Jessie giggled with delight. "Yanmega?" Ash asked in confusion. "Oh man! It looks creepy!" Dawn shuddered, holding onto the Twinleaf boy's arms, who took her hand while taking out his Pokédex.

_"Yanmega, the Ogre Darner Pokémon. When it flutters its wings, it creates a shockwave that can cause internal damage to its opponents."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"Right! Yanmega, let's try Sonicboom!" Jessie called. The Ogre Darner Pokémon shot a Sonicboom, which was about to hit Chimchar. Monferno gritted his teeth as he held Chimchar, as he dove, dodging the attack.

"Monferno!?" "Chimchar!" Hikaru and Ash gasped. The Chimp Pokémon blinked his eyes several times, before thanking his evolved form with a relieved smile as Monferno nodded back with a grin.

Yanmega launched more Sonicbooms, surrounding the group with explosions. The four trainers, Tyler, Pippy, Pikachu, Chimchar, Piplup, and Monferno were all sent flying to the ground.

"Smackdown!" Meowth laughed. Suddenly, the Yanma that Tyler had weakened flew away, using the distraction as its chance to escape. "Ah! Let's roll!" Jessie called, pointing at the Bug Type.

"Right!" James agreed. The two returned Carnivine and Yanmega back to their Pokéballs, before escaping into the Magikarp sub. When they were gone, everyone recovered from the blow as they groaned.

"Since when did Team Rocket ever get good?" Dawn asked, groaning. Her boyfriend helped her up as he gave her a small peck on her cheek, much to her chagrin as she smiled back.

"Since that Yanma had evolved into Yanmega, I guess." Hikaru grunted, dusting his jacket sleeve off, as he helped his girlfriend. "Well, who knew?" Brock asked. Tyler groaned, sighing for another failure.

"Oh man... I goofed it up again!" Tyler groaned. "Tyler, it was Team Rocket who messed things up! Don't blame it to yourself!" Ash assured. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed along with a nod.

"Brock, do you have another set of Pokémon food that Yanma likes?" Hikaru asked. "I got it right here!" Brock chuckled, taking out another batch of the Yanma's favorite food.

"How did you do that so fast?" Dawn asked, amazed with the quick creation. And so, the Kanto breeder in training set the food for another bait as everyone waited for the Bug Type to come.

**Later...**

After a few minutes later, everyone noticed another Yanma flying by. "It worked!" Tyler exclaimed. The Yanma flew by, taking the Pokémon food bait as Dawn grew amazed with the trick.

"Brock's special Yanma food is working like a charm!" Dawn exclaimed. "Okay, Tyler. Now!" Ash called. "Right!" Tyler agreed. He and Pippy got ready to make their first capture again.

"Alright, let's go! Pippy! Use Pound, now!" Tyler called. Pippy slammed her fin at the Yanma, who yelped in pain, surprised by the sudden attack. "Yeah! Keep it going, Ty- Huh?" Hikaru started."

But, he stopped his words when something was emerging underwater again! It was Team Rocket! They came to snatch the Yanma again! "Hi!" Meowth taunted the group, leaping up with a sneer.

"Not to rain on your pathetic parade, but that Yanma has the boss' name on it! Go be losers somewhere else!" Jessie demanded. "And how are you gonna make us do that, you old hag?" Hikaru asked.

"Ferno!" Monferno screeched out. The phrase, 'old hag', got her really furious. "OLD... HAG!?" Jessie shrieked, much to both Meowth and James' surprise. Both Ash and Hikaru took out their Pokéballs for battle.

"Alright! I had enough! Buizel, I choose you!" Ash called, summoning the Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Kirlia, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called, summoning his evolved Psychic Type.

"Yanmega! Treat those twerps with your AncientPower!" Jessie called. The Ogre Darner Pokémon began to charge some power to shoot the powerful Rock Type move. Both James and Meowth grew excited to that.

But, with the long charging, it was enough for both boys to call out their signals. "Dodge it, Buizel!" "Teleport, Kirlia!" The two boys called out. As AncientPower was thrown, both Pokémon dodged it!

Kirlia teleported, right next to where Buizel is as the two glared at the evolved Bug Type Pokémon. "Now, Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted. The Water Type flew in the air, slamming Yanmega with the Water Type move!

"And Kirlia! You use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. _"At your service... Here goes!"_ Kirlia replied, shooting blue electricity at the Ogre Darner Pokémon, who was zapped as it yelled in pain.

"The boss' gift will shrink!" Meowth gasped. "Okay! Buizel, use Sonicboom!" "Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Ash and Hikaru called out. Sonicboom and Magical Leaf both made direct hits!

Yanmega flew to the evil trio, which they caught it. The Bug Type was twitching by the damage it took as Team Rocket panicked. "If Yanmega's not on the press, I'll sue!" Jessie shrieked.

"You're not stopping Tyler again! Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. "Monferno, show them your power with Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled.

With that said, the two starters shot their attacks at the Magikarp sub, which exploded. Team Rocket screamed as they were also blasted, being sent flying high up into the air!

"Say, we could e-mail a picture shot of Yanmega to the boss to let him know that it's evolved you know?" Jessie asked. "Yeah! That would already kick up our already first class credientials that would hit him up a notch for another trade!" Meowth explained.

"Though we all are blasting off..." James reminded. But, they all smiled, hugging the Yanmega. "One with Yanmega! IT'S A REAL BLAST!" Team Rocket exclaimed as they were out of sight.

Once they were gone, the four trainers and the rookie trainer all gave a sigh. "They're not gonna be bothering us for a while! Okay, Tyler! You ready?" Ash asked, looking at the rookie trainer.

"Sure am! Let's go, Pippy!" Tyler called. Pippy got ready, in battle stance. Yanma didn't seem to notice as the rookie trainer got ready. "Alright, Pippy! Use Bubble, quick!" Tyler called.

Bubble was launched, only for Yanma to quickly dodge it! It then began to use Wing Attack, to which Tyler got ready. "Dodge, Pippy!" Tyler shouted. Pippy dodged the attack, and got ready for more.

Yanma flew up in the air, also ready. As Yanma flew above the lake, the female Water Type jumped into the lake. "Look at that! That's even faster than when Piplup's in the water!" Dawn stated.

Underwater, Pippy swam to make another sneak attack. "Pippy! Use Peck!" Tyler called. Pippy shot from the water, slamming Yanma into the air with Peck! "Wow! Way to go!" Brock complimented.

But, the Yanma wasn't through yet as it launched a Sonicboom attack! "Now, Pippy! Dive!" Tyler called. Pippy dove underwater again, causing the Sonicboom to miss again! "Awesome!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Quick, Pippy! Use Bubble!" Tyler shouted. Pippy launched the second Bubble, which made a hit this time. "It's working! Great!" Ash exclaimed. "A few more hits, and you're ready!" Hikaru reminded.

"Alright then! Pippy! Use Peck!" Tyler called. Again, Pippy launched the Flying Type move, which made another direct hit on the Bug Type, who yelled in pain, being sent to the ground.

"Great! Now, throw your Pokéball, quick!" Ash called. "Right! Okay... Go, Pokéball!" Tyler called, throwing his Pokéball at the Yanma. The ball sucked Yanma in, and began to shake.

Everyone watched as the ball shook several times, until it opened! Yanma came out, ready for another fight. The rookie trainer gritted his teeth, realizing that the fight wasn't enough.

"Tyler! Like I said, a few more hits, and you're ready!" Hikaru reminded. "Right! Alright, Pippy! Use Peck!" Tyler called. Another Peck jabbed Yanma as he was sent flying to the ground again!

"Throw it!" Ash yelled. The rookie trainer nodded and threw his Pokéball. "Right! And this time is the keeper!" Tyler called, throwing another Pokéball at the weakened Yanma, which sucked it inside again.

The ball shook a few times, as everyone again watched to see what the results would turn in. Monferno, Pikachu, Piplup, Buizel, Kirlia, and Pippy all watched to see if Tyler caught it or not.

Finally, after for a few more shakes, the Pokéball stopped shaking, showing that Tyler had finally caught a Yanma! Tyler grinned happily at the success as he ran to his new friend and Pokémon.

"You did it, Tyler!" Ash called out. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all nodded in agreement as the rookie trainer held the Pokéball, raising it high for his success. "Yeah! I just caught... a Yanma!" Tyler exclaimed.

He and Pippy cheered as the others congratulated him. "Wow! It's your first capture of your new Pokémon!" Hikaru chuckled. "Congratulations, Tyler!" Brock replied. "That was such a great battle!" Dawn complimented.

"Pippy, you really gave everything that you've got!" Tyler thanked. Piplup walked over to Pippy, also congratulating her. "And, I'll take good care of Yanma for sure!" Tyler promised.

"Mm hm." The four trainers agreed with their nod.

Few hours later, it was sunset as the group began to part with the rooke trainer. "I'm heading over to Lake Valor!" Tyler explained. "You take care of yourself!" Ash replied.

Brock walked over, handing a bag of to Tyler. "Here's a little something for the trip!" Brock reminded. "Wow! Thanks! That's so nice!" Tyler thanked. "Sure thing, Tyler." Brock chuckled.

"Good luck with your Gym battles, Ash! Hikaru!" Tyler replied. "Hey, thanks!" Ash thanked. He turned to Dawn. "And good luck with the two of you winning your next Contest Ribbons!" Tyler added.

"Thank you!" "Thanks for the words." Dawn and Hikaru agreed together. They looked at each other, before blushing and smiling together as they stayed close to each other.

"I really think you should get some buddies to travel with you! Know what I mean?" Ash asked. The rookie trainer smiled and nodded. "Yeah... And find a cook like Brock does!" Tyler agreed.

"That sounds like a plan!" Dawn giggled. The rookie trainer nodded as he began to leave. "Okay then! I'll see you guys later then someday!" Tyler called, waving to the others.

"Take care of yourself!" "Yeah! Take care!" Brock and Dawn called to the rookie trainer until he was finally gone. "Wow... Just think about the new Pokémon and great friends Tyler has got ahead of him!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, it's more than easy to find a true companion, you know that?" Hikaru reminded. "Well, you're right about that!" Brock chuckled. With that, the Kanto trainer made his decision with his friends.

"As for us, let's give it everything we've got!" Ash exclaimed. "You bet!" "That's for sure..." Dawn and Hikaru agreed together as they blushed even redder together before the female Coordinator held her boyfriend's arm.

And so, the four trainers were back on the road, heading to Pastoria City for Ash and Hikaru's fourth Gym battle, hoping to pass any obstacles on the way! How hard can it be? Stay tuned for some more actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 53: Rival to Boast and Insult!**

**Chapter 54: The Scorching Blaze!**

**Chapter 55: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 1**

**Chapter 56: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 2**

**Chapter 57: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 3**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Gligar! Where did you glide off to all of a sudden?

Paul: Of course, it had to be your Pokémon, out of all the trainers.

Hikaru: It's you again... Paul. What's your problem now?

Paul: You two gave me a hard time during the Tag Battles, because I was getting my Pokémon in top shape! But, that's exactly what the two of you pulled at the Wallace Cup! Get it!?

Hikaru: Care to repeat yourself!?

Dawn: Oh man... I'm sensing a fight going on.


	53. Rival to Boast and Insult!

**Chapter 53: Rival to Boast and Insult!**

In the middle of the day, Ash was having a lifetime on training. He was currently facing Hikaru with Pikachu, Turtwig, and Buizel. The Twinleaf boy was using Leafeon, Luxio, and the little Buizel.

"Alright! Pikachu, Turtwig, and Buizel! I want to use all of you for the Pastoria Gym, okay?" Ash asked. "Pika!" "Twig!" "Bui bui!" The three Pokémon responded with their calls.

"The same goes for you three, okay?" Hikaru requested. "Lux!" "Feon!" "Bui!" Luxio, Leafeon, and Buizel agreed with their determined calls. "Okay, Hikaru! Give it all you've got!" Ash called.

The Twinleaf boy smirked as he closed his eyes, before opening them again, revealing his green and yellow eyes again. "Remember this... You asked for it, Ash!" Hikaru smirked.

"Luxio! Use Shock Wave! Leafeon, Magical Leaf! And Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Hikaru called. The three of his Pokémon shot and launched their attacks at their three opponents as Ash got ready.

"Okay! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! Turtwig, use Razor Leaf! And Buizel, you use Aqua Jet as well!" Ash called. Three of Ash's Pokémon launched their attacks as well.

Thunderbolt and Shock Wave had cancelled each other out. Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf did the same. As for the Buizel brothers, they slammed into each other, before falling back to their trainers.

Dawn and Brock watched with Monferno sighing, bored. The Fire Type did wanted to have a Gym battle... But, with the type disadvantage he has against Water Types, he'd be only getting in the way.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

After some intense training, Brock called in a breaktime as Ash grinned at his three chosen ones for the Gym battle. "Wow! You three are training really well! Keep it up and that fourth Gym Badge is as good as ours!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu, Turtwig, and Buizel happily responded with their agreements as Hikaru's eyes glowed back to normal. He knelt to his Pokémon's level as they looked at him for his words.

"You three are training well, too! Just like Ash said, the more we pick up the pace, we'll probably have our fourth Gym Badge sooner than we think!" Hikaru explained with a smile.

Leafeon, Luxio, and Buizel all cheered along happily. Suddenly, Gligar yelped in excitement as the Kanto trainer walked towards the Twinleaf boy. "And thanks, you three, for helping us train!" Ash thanked.

"No problem. We're both training for our Gym battle, aren't we?" Hikaru teased, causing Ash to grin. "Come on! What kind of a question is that? Of course we're training!" Ash exclaimed.

Just then, Gligar yelped in excitement as he slammed into Ash, wanting to take part in the Gym battle. "Wow... Gligar is at it again!" Dawn giggled, holding onto Hikaru's arm.

"You can say that again..." Hikaru chuckled, as Brock walked over. "I think Gligar wants to take part of the action!" Brock chuckled. Ash got the Ground Type off as he sadly smiled.

"Sorry, Gligar. But, you've got to wait a little longer for your Gym battle. Immediately, Gligar went into a teary face, upset for not being chosen for the action.

"First, we gotta get you some more experience of battling other trainers!" Ash reminded. The Ground Type immediately cheered up as he jumped out of Ash, and got ready to train!

But, he soon noticed that he almost knocked his trainer out as the Twinleaf boy looked at his Kanto friend. "Whoa, Ash... Are you okay?" Hikaru asked. "Monferno?" Monferno asked along.

"I think Gligar's just showing off his battling spirit! Say, Gligar! Why don't you have a little practice battle with us?" Brock asked. Gligar warmed up to that idea as Ash got up, smiling.

"Okay, Gligar! Let's give it a try!" Ash agreed. That got the Ground Type excited as it jumped onto the Kanto trainer again, much to his surprise. Once Gligar was pried off of Ash, the two prepared for battle.

The Twinleaf couple watched with Dawn staying close to her boyfriend. "This is one serious practice battle." Dawn stated. "Piplup..." "Chimchar..." "Monferno..." The three agreed along.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as the battle was about to begin. "Alright, Gligar! Steel Wing, let's go!" Ash called. Gligar aimed the Steel Type move, aiming to where Sudowoodo was bracing himself.

But then, all of a sudden, a strong wind blew out! Gligar wailed as he was being carried by the wind, much to everyone's surprise. "Gligar!" Ash yelled in surprise.

The Kanto trainer turned to the Flying Type while gritting his teeth. "Staravia! After Gligar!" Ash yelled. Staravia nodded with a chirp as he flew, flying after the blown away Ground Type.

Hikaru ran to where Staravia was flying towards Gligar, along with his four Pokémon. "Hikaru, wait up!" Dawn called. Ash and Brock followed along, running after their friend.

As the Twinleaf boy was running, he saw an Electric Type attack, shocking out of nowhere. _"Thunder?... But, that could only mean..."_ Hikaru thought as he ran faster with his Pokémon.

He was running so fast, he didn't notice he was leaving the others behind, taking a slow lead. As he ran, the Thunder attack got closer. Once he got to the attack's location, he grew surprised.

It was Paul! The Thunder attack had come from his Electabuzz, who was battling against the Drapion. The Veilstone trainer took out a Pokéball, as the Twinleaf boy and his four Pokémon watched.

But then, both trainers heard wailing. They both looked up, seeing Ash's Gligar slamming face first into a rock, as Paul stepped out of the way. With the distraction shown, Drapion dug underground to escape.

Electabuzz hissed at it as his trainer assured that it was fine. "Don't worry. It's none of our problem." Paul grunted. With that said, the evolved Electric Type scoffed, still annoyed with the escape.

Hikaru sweat dropped, seeing that Paul hasn't seen him yet. "What a letdown... Gligar just had to get in the way..." Hikaru sighed, face palming. As Gligar recovered, it gasped.

It shook, seeing that Paul and Electabuzz were both glaring at him. What the Twinleaf boy and Paul didn't notice was that Ash's Staravia flew by, seeing the two boys and Gligar.

Staravia flew off, flying to give Ash and the others the message. Gligar trembled, frightened of the two's glares. "You interrupted our training. Get out." Paul scolded, glaring at the Ground Type.

"You couldn't have just spoken a little nicer, can't you, Paul?" Hikaru retorted, getting out of his hiding place. Both of Paul and Electabuzz noticed the Twinleaf boy, just as Ash and the others came by.

"Whoa... It's Paul!" Ash gasped. Both Hikaru and Paul noticed the Kanto trainer, with Dawn and Brock as the female Coordinator ran up to her boyfriend. "Hikaru... You didn't have to run off, you know!" Dawn scolded.

Embarrassed, the Twinleaf boy flushed a little, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry..." Hikaru silently apologized. Gligar sobbed, running to his trainer. "Gligar! Are you alright?" Ash asked, as he comforted the Ground Type.

"You found Gligar!" Dawn giggled, holding onto her boyfriend's arm, smiling at him, much to more of his chagrin. "I guess..." Hikaru muttered, turning back to face the Sinnoh rival.

Just then, Chimchar noticed the cold rival as he hid behind Monferno, who glared at both Electabuzz and Paul. Turtwig and Pikachu stepped up, as the Electric Type greeted Electabuzz with a smile.

Electabuzz only greeted back with a smirk, remembering the time they worked together during the Team Galactic incident in Veilstone City. The four trainers faced the rival as Ash asked Paul.

"Did you have your Pastoria Gym challenge yet?" Ash asked. The cold trainer only ignored the question as he sneered. "I can't imagine why two losing Coordinators like you two would have any concern about Gym battles." Paul taunted.

That left the four trainers confused as the Pokémon all blinked in surprise. "Paul, what do you mean?" Dawn asked. "I saw the Wallace Cup." Paul answered, narrowing his eyes.

Ash grinned as he explained his reason of entering. "I entered the Wallace Cup, because Wallace, the Contest Master asked me to! He thought it would help Buizel's battle skills!" Ash explained.

"Bui bui!" The older Buizel agreed. That reason only left the Sinnoh rival smirking. "What's so funny? Do you have any problems with that?" Hikaru asked. Paul mdae his answer, looking at the two boys.

"Remember the Tag Battle Tournament I entered in Hearthome City?" Paul asked. "What does that have to do with this?" Hikaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, both you and Ash gave me a hard time, just because I did it to get my Pokémon in better shape for a real battle!" Paul explained. The explanation caused both Ash and Hikaru glaring.

"But that's exactly what the two of you pulled at the Wallace Cup! Get it!?" Paul snapped, shocking the Twinleaf boy, but angering the Kanto trainer. "What did you say!?" Ash demanded.

"Pika Pi!" "Mon!" Pikachu and Monferno called to their trainers. Dawn frowned, growing worried for Hikaru mostly, and Ash as well. "Brock... I smell a fight coming on..." Dawn replied.

Brock only stayed silent, frowning at the upcoming explanations. "When I was in that Tag Battle, the only thing I was thinking about was trying to win it! The only thing you were thinking about was how you could power up your own Pokémon!" Ash snapped angrily.

"Well, the fact is, that I DID win it, but the both of you didn't win the Wallace Cup, even if the two of you were facing against each other, didn't you? Another perfect example on how you two aren't that strong." Paul taunted.

"Care to repeat those words!?" Hikaru snapped. All six of Ash's Pokémon grew worried as four of Hikaru's Pokémon grew concerned for both Ash and Hikaru. Ash gritted his teeth, furious of the rival's words.

The Twinleaf boy meanwhile, was still quiet, but at the same time annoyed with the taunts that Paul has given. Both Dawn and Brock stayed quiet, as the female Coordinator did wanted to say something.

But, she kept it quiet, knowing that it would make the argument even worse. Ash started it off, reminding Paul of the three's goals together, but with different ways.

"Look, both of us have the same goals of winning the Sinnoh League someday, right!? And of course, all three of us want to defeat the Sinnoh region Champion, Cynthia, too!" Ash replied.

"Your point?" Paul asked, not sounding interested. "Once you had your battle with Cynthia, you told us to train our Pokémon the way we want to, while you do the things your way!" Hikaru reminded.

He wasn't done yet, as he clenched his fists. "And here you are, criticizing us for entering the Wallace Cup, thinking that we pulled the same stunt that you did, but that's where you're wrong!" Hikaru snapped.

Paul looked as if he was stiffed, but his face remained as the annoyed expression. "I guess, I did say that..." Paul admitted, remembering back the same day when he first met Cynthia as well.

Ash then stepped up, putting a hand on the Twinleaf boy's shoulder. "Yeah? Ever since we think about that time, the two of us had been thinking about what it means to be really strong!" Ash explained.

"To the two of us, being strong is about believing in our friends and trusting our Pokémon! I doubt that you would have the same idea, seeing that your methods of training is harsh!" Hikaru concluded.

All of Ash's Pokémon and Hikaru's four cheered, smiling happily at that explanation as Paul stayed calm.

"What Hikaru said! That's why we're both working so hard to make our Pokémon as strong as they can be! The way the two of us know how! We all have the same goals, but the way we do things, it couldn't be more different!" Ash explained.

That only left the Veilstone trainer smirking with a scoff. "You two can get sure worked up with all of that." Paul chuckled. "What!?" Ash snapped. Brock stopped the two boys, looking at Paul.

"Easy, Ash, Hikaru! Calm down." Brock reminded. Dawn placed her hand on Hikaru's shoulder as the Twinleaf boy remained calm at that. "Don't go too far at that, Hikaru..." Dawn replied.

"Didn't anything of what Cynthia said mean anything to you, Paul?" Brock asked. The Sinnoh rival opened his eyes, recalling of the words that Cynthia had said in Amity Square.

**Flashback**

_Cynthia was explaining about the words in Amity Square, where the four trainers and Paul listened to after he had lost to Cynthia by forfeiting in the full battle._

_"I'm sure, because of our meeting today, something powerful has been placed in each one of us. Something important. Something that will make us stronger, in our own ways." Cynthia explained._

**Flashback End**

Paul scoffed, making his choice. "That's not my thing." Paul replied. That left the group surprised as the Veilstone trainer began to leave. "We're wasting our time here." Paul replied.

That was when the Twinleaf boy made his request. "Hold on! This conversation wouldn't be a waste if I show you what we mean, Paul!" Hikaru snapped. Everyone looked at the Twinleaf boy in surprise.

Paul stopped, glancing at the Twinleaf boy. "Are you suggesting that we battle?" Paul asked. He didn't sound very interested at battling for a moment, as the Twinleaf boy explained his deal.

"What else do you think? I'm just saying that we'll see whose method and will is stronger, rather than chitchat it with words! The battle will be best out of three, with no substitutions allowed!" Hikaru explained.

Everyone looked at the Twinleaf boy and the Veilstone trainer as Paul stepped up. Electabuzz looked at his trainer as Paul said his words. "Don't expect me to hold back in our battle, then." Paul reminded.

Everyone widened their eyes at Paul accepting the challenge. "Believe me. I know all there is to know you in battle. So, I won't be holding back, either!" Hikaru assured.

"Ferno!" "Lux!" "Feon!" "Bui!" The four Pokémon cried in their agreements. "Hikaru... You're really going for broke, are you?" Dawn asked, concerned about her boyfriend.

"Electabuzz, standby." Paul called. Electabuzz nodded as he stepped up, facing the Twinleaf boy, waiting for his opponent. "Luxio, you ready for a rematch?" Hikaru asked. Luxio nodded as she ran, facing Electabuzz.

Dawn took out her Pokétch, accessing to the Coin Toss app. "Okay! The Coin Toss will decide the one who goes first!" Dawn called. "Okay then. I call heads!" Hikaru called out.

"Tails." Paul replied. "Coin Toss!" Dawn called. The coin flipped on the app, landing with a face of a Magikarp shown on the top. "It's heads! So Hikaru gets the first attack!" Dawn called out.

**Hikaru: Luxio + 2 VS Paul: Electabuzz + 2**

"Luxio! Start this off with Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio shot into the air, launching glowing orbs at Electabuzz. "Protect, Electabuzz." Paul called. A barrier formed around the Electric Type, defending it.

"Keep going with Iron Tail!" Hikaru shouted. Luxio dove down, slamming her tail at the Electric Type, who grunted in pain, skidding back to Paul. "Electabuzz, Brick Break, now!" Paul called.

The evolved Electric Type charged with the Fighting Type move as the Twinleaf boy got ready. "Use Thunder Fang to defend!" Hikaru shouted. Thunder Fang blocked the Brick Break, much to both Paul and Electabuzz's surprise!

"What!?" Paul snapped. "Whoa! Luxio used Thunder Fang to block the Brick Break!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika..." Pikachu replied, amazed. The other Pokémon of Ash were amazed, too.

Leafeon, Buizel, and Monferno all smiled, knowing that Luxio can handle things pretty well in a battle to defend. "In that case, use ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted.

Electabuzz zapped Luxio, who gritted her teeth in pain, her teeth still on Electabuzz's fist. "Stay strong, Luxio! Use Shock Wave!" Hikaru shouted. Electricity filled the whole battle, as everyone covered their eyes.

The bright light of electricity nearly blinded everyone as there was an explosion. As the dust cleared, both Luxio and Electabuzz skidded back to their trainers, both glaring at each other.

"I guess I can say you have improved a bit. But, let's see if you can withstand Electabuzz's power!" Paul called. Hikaru got ready as Paul called out the next attack.

"Now, Electabuzz! Use Thunder!" Paul called. Thunder shot towards Luxio as the female Electric Type got ready. "Use Shock Wave to counterattack!" Hikaru shouted.

Shock Wave and Thunder collided together, both creating an explosion. But, the two attacks for some reason passed each other, shocking both of the attackers! "Luxio!?" Hikaru gasped.

Paul only gritted his teeth as the Twinleaf boy started the next attack. "Okay then! Try this on for size! Hidden Power again!" Hikaru shouted. Luxio gritted her teeth, shooting out another Hidden Power.

"Use Brick Break!" Paul shouted. The evolved Electric Type jumped in the air, blocking the Hidden Power attack. "Pathetic." Paul mumbled. "You think!? Iron Tail!" Hikaru shouted.

Much to Paul's surprise, as Protect vanished, the female Electric Type slammed her Steel Type move at Electabuzz, who skidded back, gritting its teeth in anger. "Thunder, go!" Paul called.

Electabuzz shot the powerful attack as the Twinleaf boy called his signal. "Dodge it, quick!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio easily dodged Thunder, as the Twinleaf boy called for another attack.

"Now, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. "Use ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted. As Hidden Power was shot, Electabuzz took the hit, but still managed to slam its move on Luxio!

Both Electric Types roared out as there was another explosion. "Wow! That's intense!" Dawn shrieked. "Did Luxio win!?" Ash called out. Everyone watched to see who had won the battle.

As the dust cleared, both Electric Types were bruised, but were still standing as they both wobbled. Suddenly, both Electric Types fell at the same time, not being able to battle anymore.

"No, Luxio!" Hikaru gasped. Paul narrowed his eyes as he returned Electabuzz. "It's... a draw!" Dawn gasped. "That means that one of them has only one chance to win the next battle." Brock reminded.

**Hikaru: 0 Wins**

**Paul: 0 Wins**

The Twinleaf boy held his female Electric Type in his arms with a comforting smile. "Hey, sis. Are you okay?" Hikaru asked. Luxio responded with a weak lick on her human brother's cheek.

Hikaru smiled, rubbing her head. "You did well, sis. Get some rest as you watch. All your hard work won't be wasted!" Hikaru assured. The Electric Type nodded as she was helped by Leafeon, Monferno, and the little Buizel.

"Magmar! Standby for battle!" Paul called, summoning his new Fire Type. The Spitfire Pokémon appeared into battle, facing the Twinleaf boy. The four trainers grew surprised to the new Pokémon.

"So, that's the Fire Type Pokémon you used to replace Chimchar..." Hikaru grunted, gritting his teeth. He looked at his Playful Pokémon, who nodded back, his face filled with determination.

"Okay then. Monferno, you're up next!" Hikaru called. Monferno screeched in battle cry as he ran to face Magmar. "Magmar, use Fire Punch!" Paul called. "Use Flame Wheel, quick!" Hikaru called.

Both Fire Types shot their physical Fire attacks, slamming against each other. The two skidded back, as the rival called out his next attack. "Now, Magmar! Use Fire Spin!" Paul shouted.

"Monferno! Intercept it with Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted. Both Fire Type attacks shot as the two exploded, leaving everyone blinded by the bad smoke. "Monferno! Try to see where Magmar is!" Hikaru coughed.

Monferno nodded as he looked around in the smoke as Paul called out the next attack. "Now, Magmar! Use Flamethrower!" Paul called. Magmar shot another Flamethrower attack.

The Twinleaf boy got ready, then. "Monferno! Counter with your Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. The two Flamethrowers cancelled each other out, leaving a hot air. "Whoa! Those two are intense!" Dawn shrieked.

"I don't think they're through with that, Dawn!" Ash reminded. "Mach Punch, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Out of the smoke, the Playful Pokémon punched Magmar directly on his jaws.

Magmar was sent flying to the air as it slammed on the ground. "Get up, Magmar! Now!" Paul demanded. The evolved Spitfire Pokémon grunted as it got up, as the Twinleaf boy called out the next attack.

"Now, use Mach Punch once again!" Hikaru called. "Use Fire Punch!" Paul called out. Mach Punch and Fire Punch met together as the two skidded back. The two Fire Types glared at each other, ready for more.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Paul called. Another Flamethrower was shot as the little Fire Type took the hit this time. "Fire isn't going to beat us! Monferno! Fury Swipes to counter!" Hikaru shouted.

The Fire-Fighting Type leapt in the air, much to Paul and Magmar's surprise as the Playful Pokémon lunged at the Spitfire Pokémon. "We're not gonna fall for that. Use Fire Punch!" Paul shouted.

Fire Punch blocked Fury Swipes as Monferno skidded back, growling. "Magmar, use Fire Spin, go!" Paul called. Fire Spin gave the Playful Pokémon some damage as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Monferno looks in a lot of pain right now!" Dawn gasped. "Chim! Chimchar!" Ash's Chimchar cheered for his pre-evolved form. The encouragement gave Monferno some fighting spirit as he repelled Fire Spin!

"Yeah! Keep it up, Monferno!" Ash cheered. "Now, Magmar! Use Fire Punch!" Paul called. Magmar aimed another Fire Punch as the Twinleaf boy got ready. "Mach Punch, go!" Hikaru called.

Both Fire Types aimed the physical type attacks again, but in Paul's startle, Monferno managed to dodge the Fire Punch, while slamming Magmar's head hard on the ground with Mach Punch.

Magmar tumbled onto the ground, as the Sinnoh rival glared at his Fire Type. "Stand, and use Flamethrower!" Paul shouted. "I don't think so, Paul! Use Mach Punch, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted.

Before a Flamethrower could be shot, the Playful Pokémon slammed its glowing fist at Magmar, sending it to the ground, knocking it out. Magmar groaned as Paul gritted his teeth.

He returned Magmar, muttering about dealing with it later sometime. "Hikaru did it! He won the second battle!" Dawn squealed. "Just one more win and Hikaru wins it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Chimchar!" "Pika! Pikachu!" Chimchar and Pikachu agreed. All of Ash's Pokémon and the other three of Hikaru's Pokémon cheered for both Hikaru and Monferno.

**Hikaru: 1 Win**

**Paul: 0 Wins**

"This hasn't been decided yet. Torterra, standby for battle!" Paul called, summoning his fully evolved starter. The Continent Pokémon appeared, ready to fight. Ash, Dawn, and Brock grew worried about this.

"Torterra... That means Paul is really starting to get serious with this." Brock reminded. "I wonder who Hikaru is gonna send out next?" Ash wondered. "Maybe Leafeon?" Dawn asked.

All the Pokémon watched as the Twinleaf boy slowly took out a Pokéball, summoning his own powerful Pokémon. "Since you're going big, deal with this! Dragonair, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru shouted.

The big Dragon Type appeared, facing Torterra with a determined glare. "Dragonair against Torterra, wow!" Ash exclaimed, amazed. "So, you use your next trump card, is it?" Paul asked.

The Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes as he called out his attack. "Dragonair! Use Twister!" Hikaru called. Dragonair unleashed a Twister as the Veilstone trainer didn't even counterattack.

"What's Paul doing?" Dawn asked. Neither Brock or Ash answered as Twister made the hit. But, as it past, it looked as if Torterra didn't take a single damage! "Use Leaf Storm!" Paul shouted.

Torterra unleashed a powerful Leaf Storm attack as Dragonair braced himself. "Use Thunder Wave to defend!" Hikaru shouted. Electricity surrounded Dragonair as it nullified Leaf Storm.

"Wow! Dragonair stopped Leaf Storm with Thunder Wave!" Dawn exclaimed, amazed. Paul looked a bit interested with the defense, but kept the battle going. "Use Giga Drain!" Paul shouted.

Torterra shot the draining energy at Dragonair as Hikaru called out another attack. "Dodge, then use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru called. Dragonair swiftly dodged the attack and shot Dragon Rage at Torterra.

The Continent Pokémon took the hit, resisting it. "Now, use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. As the Dragon Type landed, it slammed its tail on Torterra's shell, as the evolved Grass Type withstood it again.

"Attacking like that won't do a thing. Now, Torterra! Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted. The Grass Type shot the Hyper Beam, blasting Dragonair into the air. "Oh no!" "It was a direct hit!" "No, Dragonair!" Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru yelled.

Dragonair slammed to the ground, struggling to get up. "Hmph. Just what good will encouragement do?" Paul demanded. "Encouraging can do many things! One thing that you lack!" Hikaru snapped.

Monferno, Luxio, the little Buizel, and Leafeon all cheered for Dragonair. All of Ash's Pokémon cheered for the weakened Dragon Type as well. Finally, it took the courage to face Torterra again.

"Use Twister, with Dragon Rage!" Hikaru shouted. First, Twister was blown. Then, multiple Dragon Rages made the hit on Torterra as it took some damage. "Use Giga Drain!" Paul shouted.

Torterra shot the Giga Drain which narrowly got Dragonair! "No! With that much power, Torterra's health will be restored!" Brock called out. "Quick! Use Dragon Tail, Dragonair!" Hikaru shouted.

Dragonair weakly slammed its tail at Torterra, slamming it to the ground. The ground shook as the dust blew in. Everyone covered themselves from the blow as both Hikaru and Paul looked to see who had won.

As the dust cleared, one figure fell to the ground, fainted. It was Dragonair. "No, Dragonair!" Hikaru gasped. Suddenly, being hit in the head twice, Torterra slumped down, fainting as well.

"What!?" Paul snapped. Everyone gasped, seeing that both Pokémon were defeated in a tie again. But, with one win standing, the Twinleaf boy had won the battle. "Two ties!?" Ash gasped.

"But Hikaru has got one win, at least, right? So, doesn't that mean..." Dawn asked. "That means my three chosen Pokémon and I have won the battle!" Hikaru sighed, falling to the ground.

**Hikaru: 1 Win**

**Paul: 0 Wins**

**Winner: Hikaru**

All of the Pokémon cheered as the Twinleaf boy got up, running to Dragonair. "Dragonair, you okay?" Hikaru asked. Dragonair weakly opened his eyes and nodded with a weak smile.

"Thanks to you, Dragonair, we won." Hikaru thanked. Dragonair let out a weak coo, while nudging his human brother's cheek with his nose. Hikaru smiled, rubbing Dragonair's head.

Everyone watched to see that Paul had returned Torterra with a scoff. "So, what do you think of us now?" Hikaru asked, glaring at his rival. Paul opened his eyes, making his honest answer.

"I guess I underestimated you a little. You're better than I thought you would be with your Pokémon." Paul answered, turning back to continue on his road. Ash widened his eyes as he called to his Sinnoh rival.

"Not so fast, Paul! Let's battle, too! I want to show you how strong we've gotten as well!" Ash demanded. Paul just ignored Ash's call and kept walking. Everyone watched as Paul began to leave, until Chimchar glared and stepped up.

"Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar screeched at his former trainer. Everyone looked at the Fire Type in surprise as the Sinnoh rival stopped, looking back at his former Fire Type.

As a few seconds passed, Paul smirked in amusement, reconsidering Ash's offer. "Fine by me. How does three on three sound? Same rules apply to the last battle." Paul suggested.

"You got it!" Ash agreed. He ran to his Fire Type with a smile. "Hey, thanks a lot, Chimchar!" Ash thanked. "Chim." Chimchar replied with a smile, ready for a battle with his old trainer.

"Let's do it, everyone!" Ash called. All of Ash's six Pokémon cheered as well as Hikaru's five. "Don't get careless." Brock warned. "Take it easy and good luck!" Dawn replied.

"Go for broke, Ash. But, don't underestimate him." Hikaru reminded. "Okay! Don't worry! We can't lose!" Ash assured. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, firing up with more of the determination.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 54: The Scorching Blaze!**

**Chapter 55: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 1**

**Chapter 56: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 2**

**Chapter 57: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 3**

**Chapter 58: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 4**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: If that's your reason for tormenting us, then how about we show you our method of training!?

Paul: ... Hmph... Fine by me. Does a best out of three sound good?

Ash: You bet! Chimchar! I choose you!

Dawn: Show him what you're made of, Chimchar!

Ash: What the... Chimchar!? What is going on with you!?

Paul: So... Chimchar's Blaze has finally awakened... His true power...


	54. The Scorching Blaze!

**Chapter 54: The Scorching Blaze!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", both Ash and Hikaru were training hard for their fourth Gym battle that were to happen in Pastoria City, where the Leader would have Water Types.

Ash had shown to have chosen Pikachu, Turtwig, and Buizel for the battle, much to Gligar's despair, who wanted to take part of the action. Brock volunteered to help train with Gligar.

But, just as the battle was about to get started, a strong wind blew the Ground Type away, landing right where Paul is, who was trying to capture a Drapion, as he faced Gligar in annoyance.

As the others arrived, the three boys had another rivalry, all tormenting each other. Paul tormented the two for being such fools for entering the Wallace Cup for something they couldn't win in.

Ash and Hikaru both tormented the Veilstone trainer for how he used his Pokémon during the Tag Battle, and how it wasn't the same for the two boys. Paul then had enough and was just about to leave.

That was when the Twinleaf boy made a challenge to Paul to show how his training methods are much better than the Veilstone trainer's method. Paul had used his Electabuzz, Magmar, and Torterra.

Hikaru used Luxio, Monferno, and Dragonair. The first best out of three match was a draw, the second going to Hikaru's win, while the third battle was another draw, giving Hikaru the victory of the battle.

Ash then challenged the rival to battle, as Paul at first ignored the offer. But, when Chimchar ran up, the Veilstone trainer changed his mind, giving the same rules he had with Hikaru.

Now, Ash has to show that he has gotten better, too, like Hikaru had proven against his battle with Paul.

"Don't get careless." Brock warned. "Take it easy and good luck!" Dawn called. "Go for broke, Ash. But, don't underestimate him." Hikaru called. The Kanto trainer grinned with a nod.

"Okay! Don't worry! We can't lose!" Ash reminded. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, also getting ready, just in case if Ash called him to battle. Dawn used her Pokétch again for another Coin Toss.

"We'll have a Coin Toss to see who goes first! Alright! Choose it, you guys! Is it gonna be heads or tails?" Dawn asked. The Kanto trainer turned to his rival, facing him with a questioning look.

"Okay, Paul. You choose first!" Ash called. "It's tails." Paul called. "Okay! Then I'm choosing heads!" Ash declared. The female Coordinator tapped on her Pokétch, flipping the app coin.

The coin flipped in the air, before landing on another Magikarp head. "Okay, guys. It's heads! Ash gets to go first!" Dawn reminded. The Kanto trainer grinned at his six Pokémon in hand right now.

"Alright!... Now, who should I choose first?" Ash asked. Just as he asked, Gligar yelped as he volunteered in excitement. Everyone looked at the little Ground Type in surprise.

"Whoa! Gligar looks psyched!" Brock chuckled. "I guess that would mean that the little Ground Type gets to go first..." Hikaru sighed, shrugging. Hearing little Ground Type got the Ground Type ticked off.

He looked back at Ash in determination as the Kanto trainer stepped up. "Okay, Gligar! I like your attitude! This will be your first battle!" Ash called. Gligar grinned, nodding in understanding.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. Gligar nodded at the Electric Type with a goofy grin. "Okay! Gligar will be my first choice!" Ash called. Paul only gave a sneer at that choice, as he took out his Pokéball.

"And foolish, too. Now, Gliscor, standby for battle!" Paul called, summoning the evolved form of Gligar to battle. Gliscor let out a battle cry as Gligar gasped, seeing his former friend, who was now, an enemy.

Hikaru gritted his teeth, remembering on how he failed to stop Paul from capturing Gliscor during the wind incident. "Paul's chosen Gligar's evolved form on purpose!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup replied, seeing the evolved form of Gligar. "This has to be part of Paul's strategy. Where Paul is putting the pressure on Gligar." Brock explained, frowning.

**Ash: Gligar + 2 VS Paul: Gliscor + 2**

But, Ash wasn't about to let his Ground Type Pokémon be intimidated by his evolved form. "Hey, Gligar! Don't worry! You just stay calm and do what I tell ya!" Ash reminded, invigorating Gligar's battling spirit.

Paul only smirked as he waited for the first attack. "Gligar! X-Scissor, let's go!" Ash called. "Gliscor! Knock Off!" Paul called. As Gligar flew towards Gliscor, the evolved Ground Type slammed his pincer like paw on his pre-evolved form.

Gligar yelped in pain as he was sent smashing to the ground. It cancelled the X-Scissor, much to the Kanto trainer's surprise. "No, Gligar!" "Pika!?" Ash and Pikachu gasped in shock.

Dawn grew worried as Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "That one's gotta hurt." Brock grunted, frowning. 'Gotta hurt' turned out to be right as Gligar looked as it was going to cry from the hard hit.

"Come on, Gligar! Use Sand-Attack!" Ash called. Gligar leaped in recovery, blowing sand on his former friend, who didn't react to any of it. Paul also just stood, bored with the weak attack.

"I see. Ash is using Gligar's Sand Attack to make it harder for Gliscor to land a direct hit!" Brock explained. "But hold on, I don't see any concern on Gliscor's face. Could he have an ability?" Hikaru asked.

"An ability?" Dawn asked, as she held her boyfriend's arm in a little fright. "Use Guillotine!" Paul called. The evolved Ground Type flew in the air, aiming to finish Gligar off with one attack.

Both Ash and Gligar yelped in shock as Gliscor began to dive down! "Counterattack with Steel Wing!" Ash yelled. Gligar flew up, aiming to hit the Steel Type attack, but it was too slow, too late.

Gliscor slammed his pre-evolved form, smashing him to the ground, knocking it out! "Oh man, Gligar!" Ash gasped in shock. Dawn looked shocked with the one-hit KO move.

**Ash: 0 Wins**

**Paul: 1 Win**

"With just one hit!" Dawn gasped. "Piplup..." Piplup replied. Hikaru and his five Pokémon frowned at the first loss as the Twinleaf boy explained about Guillotine.

"Guillotine is one of the risky move that can land a one-hit KO, instantly knocking its opponent out, only if it makes contact." Hikaru explained, gritting his teeth. "Ferno..." Monferno growled.

Ash carried the saddened Gligar back to where the other ten Pokémon were. "Come on, Gligar. You did your best!" Ash assured, as Ash's other five Pokémon encouraged their friend.

Paul returned Gliscor to his Pokéball, before letting out a taunting smirk. "Now might be a good time to let your Gligar know that a loss is the trainer's fault." Paul reminded.

Ash gritted his teeth, glaring at his rival. All six of Ash's Pokémon followed along, glaring at the Sinnoh rival as well. Chimchar narrowed his eyes, feeling like he wanted to show Paul in battle.

"Okay, Gligar... You stay here and cheer for us!" Ash called. Gligar nodded with a determined look, as Paul took out his next Pokémon. "Now, Ursaring! Standby for battle!" Paul called.

The Hibernating Pokémon appeared for battle, roaring. "Ursaring?" Ash repeated, wondering of who to use next. But then, to everyone's surprise, Chimchar ran out from behind Monferno.

He screeched to the Kanto trainer for permission to battle. "Chim Char!" Chimchar screeched, feeling high in determination. "Huh!? You want to go next!?" Ash asked, currently surprised.

Chimchar nodded as Hikaru's and Ash's Pokémon wished the little Fire Type good luck. Chimchar walked up, facing Ursaring as the Veilstone trainer only let out an interested smirk.

"This should be interesting..." Paul admitted, sneering. "Okay, Chimchar! Go for it!" Dawn called. "Piplup Piplup!" Piplup cheered along. Hikaru bit his lips, also wondering of what the chance of victory is going to be for Chimchar.

Monferno seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stayed quiet, watching as the battle between his pre-evolved form and Ursaring begin. "Okay, Chimchar! Flamethrower, now!" Ash shouted.

Chimchar blasted the Fire Type move at Ursaring, who blocked it. But, with the power, he was sent skidding back to his trainer. "It didn't even dodge!" Dawn gasped.

"I guess that's the confidence it has." Brock guessed. Ash grinned as he faced his rival, wondering if he saw Chimchar's improvements. "Flamethrower is a bit powerful now, isn't it?" Ash asked.

Paul gave no answer but a sneer. "Focus Blast, now!" Paul shouted. Ursaring shot the Focus Blast at Chimchar, who also tried to block it, but skidded back, like with Ursaring, who had blocked his Flamethrower.

It exploded, but sustained little damage to the Chimp Pokémon as he glared back, screeching at his former trainer. "Awesome! The way you took that! Now, use Dig!" Ash called.

Chimchar dug underground, but the Twinleaf boy widened his eyes. "No! Call the Dig off!" Hikaru yelled. Ash looked at his Sinnoh friend in surprise and confusion, but it was too late to call back the attack.

"Hammer Arm, in the ground!" Paul shouted. Ash widened his eyes as Ursaring slammed his fists at the ground, causing a huge quake, startling everyone in the rocky field!

At the huge quake, Chimchar was forced from underground, inflicted with the quake damage. "It's just like when Monferno used Mach Punch to force Chimchar out of Dig!" Dawn called out.

"Paul must've seen it coming during the Tag Battle finals..." Hikaru grunted, gritting his teeth. "Argh! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Ash called. Chimchar regained his balance and shot towards Ursaring with a Flame Wheel!

However, the Sinnoh rival was ready for that. "Catch that!" Paul called. Ursaring blocked the Flame Wheel, gripping the Chimp Pokémon in his arms! "Oh no..." Hikaru grunted, as Monferno sweated, knowing of what's coming.

But, Ash didn't seem concerned to that. "Oh yeah!? Counter with Scratch, Chimchar!" Ash started, but was cut off by another attack order. "Secret Power." Paul ordered.

A pink aura surrounded the two Pokémon as it began to affect the little Fire Type as well. Hikaru blinked his eyes as he looked down at the ground. He then widened his eyes, calling to Ash.

"No... Chimchar is not safe! Get him out of there, Ash!" Hikaru yelled. Everyone looked at the Twinleaf boy in surprise, but it was too late to be done. The pink aura disappeared, with Chimchar whimpering.

Ursaring then smashed his head onto Chimchar's forehead, slamming the Fire Type to the ground. The Chimp Pokémon struggled to get up, as Ash called out another attack without concern.

"Chimchar, use Flamethrower, let's go!" Ash called. But, to his surprise, instead of obeying him, Chimchar began to whimper in fear, backing off as he looked at Ursaring in fear.

"Chimchar, what's wrong with you?" Ash asked, worried of what was happening. Nothing happened on the battlefield, except to Chimchar. To the Fire Type's sight, Ursaring was like a giant monster, who wanted to crush him like an insect.

Chimchar screeched in fear, shutting his eyes tight. "What could have gotten into Chimchar?" Dawn asked, concerned. "Chimchar has been frightened by Ursaring's Secret Power..." Hikaru replied.

Dawn, Brock, and Monferno looked at him in concern. "Since this is a rocky area, it causes the opponent to be flinching in fear, not being able to take the trainer's orders very well..." Hikaru explained, sweating.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched, trying to encourage his pre-evolved friend. But, it did no good as Paul let out a sneer. "Are you sure that it's the Secret Power that's got you scared?" Paul taunted.

Ash gritted his teeth, trying to encourage his Fire Type. "Come on, Chimchar! Snap out of it!" Ash called. All of Ash's other Pokémon cheered for the little Chimp Pokémon along.

"You can do it, Chimchar!" "Don't believe in this foolish illusion!" Dawn and Hikaru called out, as Paul watched, seeing that everyone was cheering for his former Fire Type Pokémon.

"Chimchar, you've got a chance to pull off a counterattack, so don't blow it!" Ash called. Chimchar grew only concerned, whimpering. "Mon! Ferno Mon!" Monferno screeched to his Fire Type friend.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Paul shouted. Ursaring aimed the powerful Fighting Type move as the Kanto trainer gasped. "Quick, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel to counter!" Ash yelled desperately.

But, as the Fire Type turned, it looked as if Ursaring was a roaring monster, baring its sharp teeth wide, as Chimchar screamed in shock, as it looked as he had begun to faint from fear.

Ursaring slammed his attack at the Fire Type, burying him under a pile of boulders. "Chimchar, no!" Ash yelled. Everyone gasped at seeing the Fire Type being buried by the Hibernating Pokémon.

As time passed a little, the Fire Type didn't respond, being buried under the pile of rocks from the Hammer Arm attack. No one said a word, until Ash took a step, stunned about his Fire Type.

"Uh... Chim... Chimchar?" Ash asked, calling for his Fire Type. Chimchar didn't seem to respond since nothing was coming out of the rocky rubble. "Hmph. Guess that's that." Paul sneered.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, before closing them. "No... This battle isn't over yet." Hikaru replied, disagreeing with the first conclusion. Both Ash and Paul looked at the Twinleaf boy in confusion.

That was when until the ground began to shake. Everyone looked at in surprise, seeing a familiar shape coming out of the rubble. It was Chimchar! And his fiery tail seemed blazing than ever.

He looked angry as it let out a screaming yell. "You're alright!" Ash exclaimed. As the Fire Type screamed, fire surrounded him, looking like he was gaining more power of some sort.

"Uh... Chimchar? What's going on?" Ash asked. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all looked amazed to see such blazing determination. "Is that what I think it is?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"It's Chimchar's special ability, Blaze!" Brock answered. The Twinleaf boy only watched in amazement as Monferno grew concerned of the Fire Type, knowing that this wasn't normal at the first.

Even Ursaring grew startled as Paul only frowned. "Wait... That doesn't look like the Blaze that I've seen!" Ash recalled. Paul stayed silent, recalling of that power from the time he met Chimchar.

"Chimchar's finally awake..." Paul replied. "This must be what Paul was talking about!" Ash exclaimed. "Paul couldn't had that happened even with their special training at all!" Dawn reminded.

"Yes... But, Chimchar wasn't being forced to use Blaze from his friend's cheer, it was like he wanted to win... With blazing determination, to make a fire that no one, especially Paul wouldn't overcome." Hikaru explained.

Both Dawn and Brock looked at the Twinleaf boy as Monferno stayed silent, watching with a frown on his face. "Not only that, with the cheering from his friends, I'm guessing that's where most of the blazing power came from." Hikaru guessed.

Everyone stayed amazed as Chimchar screamed again with Blaze being still active. "Looks like we really got through Chimchar! Time to show Paul what Chimchar is really made of!" Ash exclaimed.

He got ready and called out an attack order. "Full power Flame Wheel, go!" Ash called. Chimchar yelled as he dove towards Ursaring with the boosted physical Fire Type attack.

"Ursaring, Focus Blast!" Paul called. The Hibernating Pokémon attempted to shoot the Focus Blast to make a direct hit. Chimchar collided with the Focus Blast, but easily overpowered it!

The boosted Flame Wheel smashed Ursaring away to the ground. As it tried to get up, Ursaring fainted from the power it took. Paul returned his Normal Type, looking amazed with the fire power.

**Ash: 1 Win**

**Paul: 1 Win**

"That must be the most powerful Flame Wheel that I've ever seen." Paul admitted. But then, to the four trainer's and the other ten Pokémon's surprise, Chimchar still began to screech angrily.

It was like he was in rage! "Hey, Chimchar! You won it!" Ash called. "Enough of Blaze! The battle is already over!" Hikaru called. Brock frowned, seeing the ignorance that Chimchar was showing.

"I don't think that Chimchar even hears you!" Brock replied. "Chimchar, stop it!" Ash demanded. But, instead of obeying, the little Fire Type aimed another boosted Flame Wheel at Ash!

The Kanto trainer and the others dodged, getting out of the way. "Paul, look out!" Ash yelled. The Veilstone trainer evaded the rampaging Fire Type, narrowly dodging the boosted attack.

Chimchar screamed, landing fire from Flame Wheel everywhere! Fire spreaded, burning the trees and the shrubs! "Look! The fire!" Brock called. "Quick, Piplup! Whirlpool!" Dawn called.

Piplup leaped in the air, launching the Whirlpool attack at the fire. "Now, Buizel! Water Gun, go!" "You use Water Gun as well!" Ash and Hikaru yelled. The Buizel brothers shot their Water Gun at the burning trees.

Once it was put out, Chimchar kept on rampaging, trying to burn things in its way. The Twinleaf boy gritted his teeth as Chimchar was blocked by Ash. "Stop, Chimchar!" Ash yelled.

But, he was again ignored as he looked for more ways to burn. Pikachu, Piplup, Buizel, Turtwig, Staravia, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, and the little Buizel blocked the Chimp Pokémon's way.

Gligar just stood, stunned by the frightful power it was showing to the group. "We've got no choice. Monferno! Use Flame Wheel on Chimchar!" Hikaru yelled. Everyone looked at Hikaru in surprise.

Even Monferno grew hesitant, but realized it was the only choice his human brother could think. He nodded and aimed the Flame Wheel at his pre-evolved form.

Chimchar saw it coming as it dodged, shooting Flamethrower at Monferno, who dodged. The little Fire Type then aimed a Flame Wheel as the Twinleaf boy called out his next attack.

"Once more! Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Monferno bashed into Chimchar, the two both struggling to win the fight. "Monferno is trying to stop Chimchar from rampaging!" Dawn called out, worried for the two Fire Types.

However, the Playful Pokémon was overpowered from Chimchar's Blaze as he was sent flying towards Hikaru's arms. "Monferno... Gah!" Hikaru yelped as he fell to the ground, catching his partner.

Ash gritted his teeth, running to his screaming Fire Type. "Chimchar, stop!" Ash yelled, embracing his Fire Type. Chimchar screamed even more, trying to release itself from Ash's grip.

The Kanto trainer struggled, keeping Chimchar tight in its spot. "Chimchar! It's over! OVER!" Ash yelled, keeping his grip on the Chimp Pokémon. But then, the Fire Type bit his trainer as Ash grunted in pain.

"Ash, look out!" Dawn called. She tried to run for Ash along with Hikaru, but the two were stopped by Brock. "Dawn! Hikaru! Stay here!" Brock called. "But, Ash needs help!" Dawn called out.

The Kanto breeder in training shook his head with a frown. "Ash will be able to handle this." Brock assured. Even Pikachu stopped the other Pokémon, especially Monferno to not help.

"Pika! Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu called. He told the others that his partner will be able to handle Chimchar on his own. But, as Hikaru and Monferno watched, both Ash and Chimchar were in more pain.

"Kh... Out of my way!" Hikaru snapped, pushing Brock aside, much to his shock. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched, pushing Pikachu out of the way as well. "No!" "Hikaru, don't!" Dawn and Brock yelled.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled for Monferno. But, it was too late as both Hikaru and Monferno tried to help Ash out, both grabbing onto Chimchar as well. "Chimchar! Listen to us! Listen to Ash! You've already won!" Hikaru yelled.

"Ferno! Monferno, Mon!" Monferno screeched at his pre-evolved form. Just then, the fire started to surround the two boys and Monferno as it got even hotter for them.

"Hikaru! Monferno! Get out of here!" Ash yelled. "You can't handle a rampaging Pokémon with the out of control ability alone, Ash!" Hikaru snapped. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched out, also agreeing to his human brother's words.

Back to the others, Dawn trembled, seeing of what's happening to her boyfriend. "Blaze is supposed to help out a Fire Type Pokémon when they really need it! But, to totally lose control like that!?" Dawn shrieked.

"Dawn... For all we know, this could be Chimchar's true power." Brock reminded. The intense heat was too much, as it knocked both Hikaru and Monferno away. "Argh!" "Mon!" Hikaru and Monferno grunted.

The two were sent flying to the ground, burnt by the high heat, as Ash was the only one left, holding Chimchar. "Urgh... Chimchar, enough! You won already! It's over! You won!" Ash yelled.

Chimchar kept on screaming, until Ash bellowed his last words. "Chimchar, STOP!" Ash bellowed. Finally, after for a few moments, the Fire Type's eyes and state returned back to normal.

Everyone watched as Dawn and Pikachu helped out Hikaru and Monferno out. Ash finally let go of his Fire Type, who grew frightened. "Whoa, that was intense, but you're okay now!" Ash exclaimed.

Chimchar whimpered, fearing of Ash for a sudden, afraid if his trainer was mad at him now. "Still scared?" Dawn asked, as Hikaru wiped the dust off of him.

"After going through all of that experience, there is no surprise to that." Hikaru coughed, wiping the dirt out of his cheek. "Ferno..." Monferno replied, feeling sad and sorry for his pre-evolved form.

"Chimchar, you were great! I guess you were just surprising us with all the power that you've got!" Ash chuckled, grinning. He rubbed on Chimchar's head as the little Fire Type grew a little confused.

The other Pokémon of Ash and Hikaru's called out their agreements with smiles on their faces. Paul walked over, frowning at the Kanto trainer. "You really you'll be able to control that?" Paul asked.

"Who knows? I sure don't. But, if anyone can, Chimchar can do it!" Ash assured. "Chim?" Chimchar asked, looking at the Kanto trainer in surprise. Paul only scoffed, not impressed.

"Such spoken, just like a fool. Once you two figured out how to control that flame, we'll battle again." Paul assured. Ash, at first glared at his rival, before smiling back in determination.

"Okay, Paul. It's a deal!" Ash assured. Paul then picked up his Trainer's Bag and began to leave. "Hikaru, are you okay?" Dawn asked. "Mon?" Monferno asked, climbing onto Hikaru's shoulder.

"I'm fine. You should be asking Monferno the same question." Hikaru replied. "Mon..." Monferno replied, grinning at his human brother.

"Paul wasn't able to see Chimchar's true power, but Ash was able to... That's gotta mean something! I just know it!" Dawn assured. Brock stepped up, seeing the Veilstone trainer leave.

"It shows no one knows a Pokémon's potential, so trainers will have to trust their intuitions the best they can. And the way that Ash learns how to deal with Chimchar's powers is going to have a huge effect on when his next battle with Paul will become." Brock assured.

Ash held his Fire Type with a grin. "Hey, let's you and I train more, so that we can win the whole Sinnoh League, okay?" Ash asked. "Chimchar!" Chimchar exclaimed with a happy grin.

As Paul leaves, both Ash and Chimchar declare that they'll keep training on until they can win the Sinnoh League. What will the outcomes come for either Hikaru or Ash to win? Stay tuned for some more actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 55: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 1**

**Chapter 56: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 2**

**Chapter 57: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 3**

**Chapter 58: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 4**

**Chapter 59: The Croagunk Marsh Mayhem!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: Hm?... Weird, I feel like there is someone in pain...

Ash: Look! There's a Riolu! Hey... We want to help you, Riolu!

Dawn: Oh no! It's Hunter J's goons!

J's goon: We'll be taking that Aura Sphere Riolu from you brats right now.

Kellyn: I will not allow you to take the special Riolu from its home!

Brock: That guy is a Top Pokémon Ranger! With the Vatonage Styler!


	55. The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt 1

**Chapter 55: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 1**

It was night as everyone were camping out for the night. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were all asleep, as Hikaru seemed to be struggling in his sleep. It was like, he was having a dream of some sort.

**Dream**

In the dream, he was in an unknown hyperspace again. "This place... Where is this again...?" Hikaru asked, as he looked around. There was nothing but darkness in the way.

_**"Help..."** _The same voice called out. Hikaru widened his eyes, looking around. "Who's there? Who's calling!?" Hikaru called. **_"Please... help me..."_ **The voice called out, pleading to the Twinleaf boy.

The voice was a bit clearer now. It sounded like a male Pokémon, moaning in exhaustion and pain. "Are you okay over there? Who are you?" Hikaru asked. No answer came as the Twinleaf boy grew surprised.

"Can you hear me!? Hello!?" Hikaru called out. No answer came, until a bright blue light appeared. **_"I... I can't trust humans anymore!"_ **The voice yelled out, shocking Hikaru as he fell back.

"Can't... trust humans?" Hikaru repeated. **_"All the time... I was stolen... like a puppet, being taken for experiment... I... I feel weak... Please... help..."_ **The voice pleaded, sounding weak.

"I need to know who you are! Who are you!? Please, tell me!" Hikaru called. But then, the dream began to disappear as the Twinleaf boy widened his eyes, knowing that someone was waking him up.

"N-No! I can't... I'm going back to reality..." Hikaru grunted, trying to keep the dream in balance. But, it was too late as the dream vanished, getting Hikaru back into reality from sleep.

**Reality**

Hikaru yelped as he shot straight up from sleep. Ash yelped back in surprise, landing on his back. "Whoa, Hikaru! You scared me right there!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

The Twinleaf boy blinked several times before looking around. It was morning as Dawn was combing her hair, getting ready to move. Ash was changed to his traveling clothes without his hat.

Brock was looking in his travel guidebook, looking for a route to Pastoria City. "So... It was another dream..." Hikaru grunted, shaking his head. "Ferno?" Monferno asked, walking up to his trainer.

"It's nothing, buddy. I'm fine." Hikaru assured, getting up, preparing for the move. "Are you sure you're alright, Hikaru? You look as if you were desperate about something?" Brock asked.

The Twinleaf boy glanced back with a glare, causing Brock to flinch. "I said that I'm fine! Can't you just get it straight!?" Hikaru snapped. Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno all stepped back in surprise.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock all looked at their friend in concern. "It's nothing... Really." Hikaru promised before running off to change, leaving the others concerned for the Twinleaf boy.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

The four trainers were walking along the route for Pastoria City for Ash and Hikaru's fourth Gym battle. After seeing Hikaru annoyed, the three decided to give the Twinleaf boy some distance.

"Hikaru? Please say something. We're friends!" Dawn reminded. Hikaru's face darkened as he glanced back at his friends with a fake smile. "Sorry... I just had a bad dream last night." Hikaru lied.

He kept on walking after finishing his words. The others looked at him in worry and confusion. Suddenly, just as they kept walking, both Ash and Hikaru stopped to sense something.

This time, it got both Dawn and Brock worried. "Hikaru! Ash? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked. "Nope. Nothing..." Ash assured, deciding to ignore the feeling at first as he looked around.

"Pika!" "Ferno!" Pikachu and Monferno called, pointing at the bushes. Everyone looked to where the bushes are. A small Pokémon came out, noticing the group looking at it.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ash asked. He took out his Pokédex as Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "It's a Riolu." Hikaru answered. "Riolu?" Dawn repeated, unsure of what her boyfriend was saying.

_"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "So... That was it..." Ash replied, putting his device away.

Riolu suddenly fell to his knees, moaning in pain. "Look! Riolu's hurt!" Brock called. Ash immediately ran to it, trying to help the Emanation Pokémon. "Let me help you! Are you okay!?" Ash called.

He tried to touch the Emanation Pokémon, but it slapped his hand away, not wanting the Kanto trainer's help. "I... I'm just trying to help!" Ash assured, but it did nothing to convince the little Pokémon.

It glared at Ash as it raised its palm, aiming an Aura Sphere at the Kanto trainer. "Ash!" Brock yelled. Riolu then knocked Ash away, knocking the Kanto trainer to the ground.

"Ash!" Dawn and Brock called, running towards him. Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno ran to Ash as well, while Hikaru stayed put. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Whoa... That was some move!" Ash exclaimed.

"That was... Aura Sphere... But, that's impossible." Hikaru replied. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "Riolu shouldn't be able to use Aura Sphere until it's evolved into Lucario, but this one can use it at its current stage." Hikaru explained.

Riolu blinked, looking at the Twinleaf boy, taking a step towards him. "Whoa... Is Riolu coming this way?" Dawn asked. "I think so..." Brock agreed. Ash then got back up, as Riolu glared at Ash.

"Whatever it is, Riolu needs help! Come on! Just relax! I know that you're hurt, and I'm only trying to help!" Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out to Riolu, but was again ignored.

Riolu shot another Aura Sphere, which Ash got out of the way. It was headed straight for Hikaru! "Hikaru, no!" "Look out!" Dawn and Brock called. For some strange reason, even Riolu was shocked.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he calmly moved out of the way, causing the Aura Sphere to pass him, but leaving a cut on his right cheek, causing a little blood to seep out. "Hikaru! Are you okay!?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. "Monferno! Mon?" Monferno screeched, looking at his human brother. "I'm fine. It was nothing. Just a little scratch." Hikaru assured as he walked towards Riolu, who blinked.

"Riolu doesn't seem to look hostile when he sees Hikaru, though." Dawn replied, frowning. Brock was into deep thought as Ash tried to get in front of the Twinleaf boy, trying to help again.

But, the Emanation Pokémon saw it as he launched another Aura Sphere at Ash! Everyone, except Hikaru yelled in surprise, until a boy came by, sending the Aura Sphere back into the air!

Everyone looked at the boy in startle, as he turned, smiling at the four trainers. "Hey, everybody still in one piece?" The boy asked. "Y-Yeah..." Ash answered. Riolu then took one look at Hikaru before running off.

Before anyone could react, the Twinleaf boy ran after the little Fighting Type. "Hold on!" Hikaru called. He and Monferno ran after Riolu as the others gasped. "Wait, Hikaru!" Ash called.

Before he could chase his friend, the boy stopped the Kanto trainer, assuring to the group. "Don't worry. I'll handle this." The boy called as he ran after both Hikaru and Riolu.

Dawn, worried about her boyfriend stepped up. "I wonder who could that be? And why did Hikaru run after Riolu like that?" Dawn asked. "Come on, guys. We can't just stand here when Riolu needs help!" Ash reminded.

He joined in the running as Dawn and Brock both looked at their friend in surprise. "But Ash, wait!" Dawn and Brock called. "Pika!" Pikachu called out, as they all ran along the chase.

**Meanwhile...**

Hikaru was walking around, searching for the Emanation Pokémon. Just then, he felt something touching leg. The Twinleaf boy shook up in startle, until he looked down, seeing Riolu.

It was looking at him curiously, but cautiously. "There you are. Why did you run off like that? Ash WAS trying to help you, you know." Hikaru explained, holding the Fighting Type in the air.

"Monferno Mon!" Monferno cried out in agreement as the little Emanation Pokémon grunted as it held its left arm in pain. Hikaru noticed and frowned. "You're injured. Just hold on..." Hikaru replied.

He set Riolu down, and trying to get a medicine for the Fighting Type. But then, suddenly, there were two black vehicles coming to his way! Hikaru and the two Pokémon looked at the vehicles in surprise.

They looked quite familiar as they stopped. Then, men came out, spotting the Twinleaf boy and Riolu. "It's the Platinum kid and the Riolu! Get 'em!" The men's general called out.

"Sir!" The men agreed. Hikaru got ready, glaring at the men. "It's Hunter J's men!" Hikaru growled, taking out a Pokéball. "Crobat! Use Wing Attack!" The goon called out, summoning his Pokémon.

Crobat appeared, landing a Wing Attack on Riolu, slamming him into a tree. "Ri!" Riolu grunted, landing on the ground in pain, especially with the injury it had from its arm. "No, Riolu!" Hikaru called.

"Cross Poison, let's go!" The goon shouted. Both Hikaru and Monferno turned in surprise, seeing that the Crobat aimed the direct Poison Type attack at them! "Argh!" Hikaru grunted, getting Monferno and himself out of the way.

"Get the targets, now!" The goon called out. The Twinleaf boy took both Riolu and Monferno in his arms, getting up. Just then, Ash came out, facing the goons. "Stop it!" Ash shouted.

"Hey, kid! Who are you!?" The goon snapped. "Ash! Get out of here, now!" Hikaru called. "No way! They're not getting Riolu! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu nodded and shot the Electric Type attack at Crobat. "Monferno! Aid Pikachu with Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno leapt in the air, shooting the flame at Crobat.

However, the evolved Poison-Flying Type dodged the two attacks, much to both Hikaru and Ash's surprise. "What!?" "It dodged both!" Ash and Hikaru gasped. Riolu then got out of Hikaru's grip, shooting an Aura Sphere!

It hit Crobat as it struggled to stay flying. Riolu then launched in the air, shooting three Aura Spheres. One nearly missed Ash and Pikachu, and the other two exploded on the two vehicles!

It landed back down, hiding behind Hikaru's leg, much to his surprise and confusion. But then, as the smoke cleared, the vehicles remained without a scratch! The goons sneered at the power.

"It didn't give a single scratch!?" Hikaru gasped, as Monferno widened his eyes at shock. "So, that's the famous Aura Sphere? Impressive power." The goon's leader sneered.

Both boys, Pikachu, Monferno, and Riolu glared at the goons as the leader called out his order. "Riolu's ours. Let's go!" The leader called. The three other goons summoned their Crobats as well!

Both Ash and Hikaru took out their Pokéballs, ready to battle. "Stay away!" Hikaru demanded, gritting his teeth. "Crooks! No way!" Ash snapped. Just then, the same boy came upfront!

"I won't allow it!" The boy called out. Both boys looked as the boy took off his cloak, revealing himself. He attached a large device on his arms, ready to make his move of some sort.

"It's a Vatonage Styler!" Brock called out. "Then, he's a..." Dawn started, surprised to see the Capture Styler. "Pokémon Ranger!" Ash and Hikaru called out together, both in surprise.

The Ranger began capture with his Capture Styler. "Capture... On!" The ranger shouted, beginning the Pokémon capture. The loop surrounded a wild Ariados as the ranger began capturing.

"Vatonage! HA!" The ranger called, successfully capturing the Ariados. Ariados then looked as if it was ready to take the ranger's order. "Capture complete! Ariados, String Shot!" The ranger called.

Ariados shot the strings, tying up all the Crobats together! They struggled as the goons gasped at seeing their Pokémon binded. The Pokémon Ranger then ran, seeing another Pokémon to capture.

"Capture on! Vatonage! HA!" The ranger called. The loop this time surrounded a Nincada, as the loop touched Nincada, successfully making the capture. "Capture complete! Nincada, use Dig!" The ranger called.

The wild Nincada dug underground, bringing a surprise attack at the goons! They all fell to the hole, trapped inside it. The four trainers ran to see the scene as both Ash and Dawn were amazed.

"Wow... Awesome..." Ash admitted. "Wow! Seeing a Pokémon Ranger up close and personal like this is so cool!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup Piplup!" Piplup called out with agreement.

"And he's no ordinary Pokémon Ranger, either. He's a Top Ranger!" Brock reminded. "A Top Ranger?" Ash repeated. Hikaru held the special Riolu in his arms, as he explained the matter.

"That's a Pokémon Ranger who's skilled enough to use a Vatonage Styler, a high ranked one, of course." Hikaru explained, narrowing his eyes as they watched the ranger releasing both Nincada and Ariados.

The Top Ranger then walked up to Riolu, who was being held by the Twinleaf boy. Riolu gripped onto Hikaru's jacket tightly, a bit frightened of the Ranger.

He took out a red pouch, as Riolu blinked in surprise, sounding like he recognized it. The ranger then took out a wooden carving that looked just like the Riolu. "You see? You can trust me, Riolu." The ranger assured.

He put the doll into the pouch, as he hung the red pouch around the little Emanation Pokémon. "There..." The ranger replied, as Hikaru let him carry Riolu. The ranger turned to the four with a smile.

"Come on. Follow me." The ranger called. "Right!" The four trainers exclaimed as they ran along with the Top Ranger. "So, you came out here to help out that Riolu, right?" Ash asked.

"Right! The name's Kellyn. Hi there." Kellyn explained, smiling. "Hi! My name's Ash!" Ash explained. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu introduced himself along. "And my name is Dawn!" "Piplup Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup explained.

"I'm Hikaru. Pleasure to meet you, Kellyn." Hikaru explained. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno replied in agreement. "Nice to meet you! I'm Brock!" Brock explained, as the five ran along.

**Later...**

Everyone stopped by at a creek, where Hikaru gave Kellyn a Super Potion to help Riolu out. Kellyn took it with thanks as he sprayed the potion on Riolu's wound on its arm, making it whimper.

"Riolu, you'll be better in no time!" Kellyn assured. He smiled until Riolu ran off to the edge of the creek. "Hey, Riolu!" Ash called, but was ignored as the Emanation Pokémon took out the doll.

"It looks like Riolu has suffered through some tough times, and can make it harder for it to trust anybody." Kellyn explained. "Maybe that's why Riolu attacked Ash!" Brock replied, understanding.

"It's gonna take some time, before Riolu can trust people again." Kellyn explained. Dawn then stepped up, growing confused. "Hold on. But Riolu never attacked you, Hikaru. Why's that?" Dawn asked.

The Twinleaf boy blinked in surprise, before shaking his head with a sigh. "I don't know exactly. Maybe Riolu saw my aura and seemed to trust me enough to let me touch and try to help him." Hikaru guessed.

"Mon?" Monferno asked, growing confused to his human brother. Just then, Riolu took out the wooden doll from the red pouch. "Hey... Isn't that the doll you gave Riolu before?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. It was a gift from the man who raised it." Kellyn explained. "Raised it?..." Hikaru whispered to himself, as he bit his lips, realizing of what could've happened to the Emanation Pokémon.

Just then, as Hikaru sat on a rock, he suddenly grew dizzy as he saw a vision. In the vision, he saw a valley where a few buildings were. There was a crest on one of the houses as a sign of some sort.

There was also the same Riolu, but it looked more happier as it held the doll in its paws, coming from the man, who seemed to be the one who had raised the little Fighting Type.

The vision ended as the Twinleaf boy shook his head. "Lucario... Kingdom..." Hikaru whispered, as the others looked at him in confusion, except Ash. "Hikaru?" Dawn asked, confused.

"What... was that place... Was it Riolu's home?" Hikaru asked. He walked up to Riolu, but to his surprise, even Ash walked up, as the two boys looked at Riolu. "That's worth more than anything to you, isn't it?" Ash asked.

Riolu turned in surprise, seeing the two boys. Hikaru asked his question first. "Riolu, tell me... Are you the one that called me for help last night?" Hikaru asked. That left everyone else confused.

Riolu widened his eyes, but nodded slowly. "So... It wasn't a dream, then... It was a message in the vision, huh..." Hikaru replied, smiling soothingly. Ash blinked in surprise, before looking back at Riolu.

"Anyway, about that doll... He used your Aura to tell me that!" Ash explained. This time, it was Hikaru and the other's turn to be surprised as Dawn grew confused with the two boys.

"Hold on... Hikaru, what do you mean about a message last night? And Ash, what do you mean Riolu used its Aura?" Dawn asked. The Twinleaf boy answered the first part of the question.

"You see, last night, when you asked if I was having trouble sleeping last night, I DID have some trouble sleeping. It was because of the strange vision I had. My head started to hurt as a voice rolled in." Hikaru started.

He closed his eyes, remembering the words correctly. "The voice was a Pokémon, and it pleaded for help, saying that he can no longer trust humans anymore like this. He was used and stolen as a puppet." Hikaru continued.

He opened his eyes, his smile turning into a frown. "And when Riolu approached me, thinking that I wasn't dangerous and all, that's when it hit me. I think the one that was calling me... was Riolu." Hikaru finished.

Everyone grew amazed as the Twinleaf boy turned to the Emanation Pokémon, who nodded with a small smile. "As for Ash, Riolu used its Aura to transmit its emotions and all its memories!" Brock explained.

He looked back at the Kanto trainer as the Twinleaf boy got back up. "Wow! Ash! Hikaru! You two are incredible to know something like that!" Dawn squealed, but was most impressed by her boyfriend.

Kellyn smiled as he walked up to the two. "You see, an Aura is like a feeling or spirit. All living things have their unique Auras. Ash, Hikaru, it looks the two of you have the perfect aura, matching with Riolu's." Kellyn explained.

"Yeah!" "I suppose so." Ash and Hikaru replied with their nods. Ash knelt down as Hikaru looked down at Riolu. "Don't worry about Hunter J. You can trust us! We'll get you home! Promise." Ash promised.

Riolu blinked in surprise as it looked at Hikaru, who gave a small wink and a nod. Riolu gave a thankful smile and a nod as it looked back at its wooden doll.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 56: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 2**

**Chapter 57: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 3**

**Chapter 58: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 4**

**Chapter 59: The Croagunk Marsh Mayhem!**

**Chapter 60: A Croagunk Battle! Win a Love!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Kellyn: It seems to sound like you and Ash have some sort of bond in aura with Riolu, Hikaru.

Dawn: Look over there! Hunter J is catching up to us!

Hunter J: Enough of this mess! Hand over Riolu right this instant, or suffer!

Ash: We're not gonna let you get Riolu this time, Hunter J! Not a chance!

Hikaru: GET OUT OF MY WAY! Riolu belongs to no one but to his own kingdom!

Hunter J: I'll wipe that pride off of you once I'm done dealing with you, you little brat!


	56. The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt 2

**Chapter 56: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", it was night where Hikaru had a vision of the same voice that has been going to him ever since the Wallace Cup had started.

The voice called to the Twinleaf boy, calling for his help as the Twinleaf boy took it as another dream when he was woken up by Ash the next morning... until he saw the voice.

It turned out to be Riolu, who is able to use Aura Sphere, despite of not evolved into a Lucario just yet. It seemed cautious of the others, but stayed calm in front of Hikaru, looking like it was trusting the boy.

Just then, some of Hunter J's goons appeared, aiming to capture Riolu AND Hikaru for some reason, but they were stopped by a Top Pokémon Ranger named Kellyn, who managed to stop the goons for the group to get away.

Kellyn explained about the Riolu, who wants to go home, giving it the wooden doll, which was made from the one who raised it. Hikaru received a sudden vision that caused him to be dizzy again.

Ash seemed to get the same vision, but in a different way, as the two boys saw the old man and the kingdom that had the name; Lucario Kingdom. Now, the two boys are destined to get Riolu back home.

How will things get in way when Hunter J is on the loose?

As Ash and Hikaru made their promise to the Emanation Pokémon, there was a beeping noise on Kellyn's Styler. He picked it up, seeing of who it was. "Kellyn here." Kellyn called out.

Just then, a girl's voice called out to the Top Ranger. "Hi! It's Solana!" Solana called. Ash widened his eyes, seeing his old Ranger friend. "Solana!" Ash called out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out.

"Well, if it isn't Ash and Pikachu! It's been a while!" Solana giggled. Dawn was amazed by the Kanto trainer's knowledge of another Ranger. "Wow, Ash! You know a real life Pokémon Ranger!?" Dawn shrieked.

She looked to see Solana on the screen with an excited smile. "Wow! And a girl, too! Nice to meet you! I'm Dawn!" Dawn called out. Brock then shoved Ash out of the way, seeing the ranger girl.

"Of course, I hope you didn't forget little, old me, Solana!" Brock exclaimed, feeling in his love mode again. Hikaru and Monferno once again grew ticked off with his love tone as Solana chuckled.

"Of course not, Brock. Still working on to become a Pokémon Breeder?" Solana asked. "Yes, of course! But now, I'm working on something else! And that's for you to capture me!- ARGH!" Brock started, but stopped.

Croagunk had used his Poison Jab again to stun Brock with poison as the breeder in training groaned. "Capture... complete..." Brock groaned. Ash, Dawn, and Kellyn all laughed nervously at that.

Hikaru, Monferno, and Riolu all sighed, not impressed with the Kanto breeder in training. "So, you're in the Sinnoh region now! Working hard to join in the Sinnoh League, I'll bet!" Solana giggled.

"Yep! That's the plan for sure!" Ash agreed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a smile. "That's just great! And good luck!" Solana replied, as she looked back at her Ranger teammate.

"Kellyn, with Ash being such an amazing Trainer, I'm sure he's gonna be a big help to you!" Solana assured. Kellyn only smiled at that statement. "Sounds good, Solana... Oh yeah... What's the status on the search?" Kellyn asked.

"We've determined the precise location of the Pokémon Hunter J's client, and Officer Jenny and I are headed there now!" Solana explained. The Top Ranger frowned with a nod.

"Mm. Riolu's in our protection. We'll be heading to the rendezvous coordinates." Kellyn stated. "Understood. We'll be in touch!" Solana replied, before disconnecting the call of her Styler.

Just as Kellyn turned off his Vatonage Styler, there was a rumbling sound. Everyone turned to see what it was. There was a familiar giant, dark ship coming to their way in the blue sky.

Everyone frowned as the four trainers and Kellyn all glared at the incoming ship. "It's Hunter J's ship!" Dawn stated. "It looks like the witch has finally found us standing here..." Hikaru grunted.

Monferno growled to where the ship was coming from. "Let's go, for Riolu!" Ash called out. Kellyn looked at the four trainers, reminding them of one thing they needed to know.

"Now, everybody here needs to stay calm. And just do what I say, got it?" Kellyn asked. "Got it!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock answered, but Hikaru didn't respond. To his fortunate, Kellyn didn't seem to notice that.

**Meanwhile, at Hunter J's ship...**

In the giant ship, J was calling his goons of what had happened earlier with the attempts of capturing the special Riolu. "Sir, forgive me. Our target got away with a Pokémon Ranger, a Top Ranger, that is." The goon explained.

J blinked, knowing of who the Top Ranger could be. "Was it Kellyn?" J asked. "Yes, sir. And he was being helped by a group of young punks and the second target we're trying to capture." The goon explained.

He showed the picture of where Kellyn had revealed himself, while Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock stared at him in amazement. J gritted her teeth in annoyance, seeing her young meddlers again.

"Not them again... So, you're telling me that they're your excuse for failure!?" J snapped. The goon flinched before reassuring to his boss. "Negative! We still attempt to retrieve the two targets!" The goon assured.

Once the call was disconnected, the leader of the Pokémon Hunter clenched her fists angrily, as she narrowed her eyes in anger. "Top Ranger... And that Platinum brat as well..." J grunted.

**Back to Hikaru and the others...**

The four trainers and Kellyn took a boat where they were headed to meet up with Solana and Officer Jenny. "This paradise kingdom is Riolu's home, similar to what Hikaru said." Kellyn explained.

"Riolu's official title is the Inheritor of the Aura. It was carefully raised by its breeder. "Inheritor of the Aura?" Ash repeated in question. The Top Ranger nodded, continuing the explanation.

"Each royal generation uses Riolu's Aura to protect the kingdom. It's passed on to on. From generation to generation. And Riolu is next in line." Kellyn explained. "That's why Riolu can use Aura Sphere!" Brock exclaimed.

Kellyn nodded and continued. "Riolu was kidnapped and locked up by the people who wanted to use its Aura for evil purposes. But, a different group of people orchestrated its breakout for their evil purposes." Kellyn explained.

Hikaru's face darkened as the Top Ranger continued. The more negative stuff it brought up, the more it got him gritting his teeth as he clenched his fists.

"Although, it's somehow obvious that Riolu managed to escape from then to." Kellyn concluded. Brock frowned, seeing the current situation and problem as of now. "And now, this..." Brock replied.

"Being hunted by the fool, Hunter J and her pathetic goons. She's nothing but a witch who will stop at nothing to retrieve her target... Especially me." Hikaru replied, shutting his eyes angrily.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Why would Hunter J would want you, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. Monferno whimpered, seeing that they're reaching the plot where his human brother could get captured.

"I don't know why... But if some other groups of people want me... Like Team Galactic... I'll bet it's connected with them." Hikaru answered, looking back at the river that led the way.

"I suppose for Riolu, there is no wonder why it trusts no one outside of its kingdom... But, it left me as an exception, since it called out to me for help in my dizzy spell, I guess." Hikaru replied.

Kellyn grew confused to that of what the Twinleaf boy just said. "Did you just say, dizzy spell?" Kellyn asked. Hikaru turned to the Top Ranger with a suspicious look and a nod.

"Yes... Why do you ask?" Hikaru asked. Kellyn made a thought, trying to remember of what legend he had read. "Well, if you call that message a dizzy spell, adding a vision... That could only mean..." Kellyn started.

"What? What could it mean, Kellyn?" Ash asked. "Dimensional Scream." Kellyn answered. "Dimensional Scream?" Dawn asked. "What's that?" Brock asked.

"It's a mysterious power where only few humans were able to have. With that kind of power, that human could see of what will happen in the future, or in the past." Kellyn explained.

Dawn and Ash both grew amazed, yet as the female Coordinator grew confused. "Whoa... That sounds pretty intense." Ash admitted. "But, could that be why J is targeting Hikaru?" Dawn asked.

"Well, if she is after me, let her. I'll just slide away from her target, making it harder for her to catch." Hikaru grunted, gritting his teeth, seeing that he got another power to be afraid of.

"Selfish people who treat Riolu like that, and when they're also after Hikaru, I can't believe that!" Ash snapped. The Twinleaf boy sweat dropped at that statement as he looked at the Kanto trainer.

"Ash, I'm not a Pokémon. So, don't include me with the situation." Hikaru reminded. "But..." Ash started, but was stopped by Brock, who shook his head. Kellyn smiled again, explaning the plan.

"To transport Riolu safely back home. That's what my mission is all about. A recovery team from headquarters is just up ahead!" Kellyn explained. Suddenly, the boat tore apart!

Everyone yelled in surprise. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were all sent splashing into water. Hikaru, Monferno, Kellyn, and Riolu held onto the other half of the boat. Everyone looked to see a group of Sharpedos!

"Ugh... What are they doing!?" Ash snapped. He held onto Buizel as Dawn held onto Piplup. The little Buizel ran up to his trainer, trying to protect him from the Sharpedos.

It had heard of what his trainer said about the group wanting to capture him. Even Monferno joined in with the little Buizel, glaring at the hissing Sharpedos. Brock then looked to see two tanks.

"Those Sharpedos belong to Hunter J's men! They've found us!" Brock called out. The two tanks opened up, revealing the goons. A Floatzel dove out of the lake, clearly startled by the attack.

Kellyn saw his chance, using his Vatonage Styler to capture the evolved Water Type. "Capture On! Vatonage... HA!" Kellyn called. The Floatzel was successfully captured as it swam towards Kellyn.

"Now, capture complete! Everyone! To the other side, hurry! Floatzel, help out!" Kellyn called. Floatzel nodded as Kellyn and Riolu dove into the water, hanging onto Floatzel.

"Monferno, you won't be safe in water. I need you back in your Pokéball." Hikaru called, returning the Fire Type, who still grew hesitant for his human brother. Once he was returned, Hikaru turned to the little Buizel.

"Let's follow them, Buizel!" Hikaru called. "Bui bui!" Buizel cried out with a nod, helping his trainer swim to catch up with the others. The goons weren't going to let them get away, though.

"Sharpedo! Use Aqua Jet!" The commander called. The four Sharpedos slammed everyone away, but immediately, everyone recovered, still swimming away.

The Sharpedos weren't going to make that easy as they kept on swimming to the group, trying to attack them again. But this time, they made the Twinleaf boy twitching with anger.

"Those pathetic goons and their Pokémon... They really... They really tick me off! Dragonair! Use Twister!" Hikaru bellowed. Dragonair appeared out of his Pokéball, blasting the four Water Types away into the air!

The Twister caused them to slam into the walls as Ash called out his attack. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu leapt in the air, shocking the four Sharpedos, knocking them out.

"Floatzel, step on it!" Kellyn called. The evolved Water Type nodded as it tried to swim faster. But suddenly, a Hyper Beam came out of nowhere, stopping the group from moving!

Everyone stopped in surprise as the splashed water in the air landed back down like a quick waterfall. It was Hunter J, on her Salamence! "J!?" Ash snapped angrily. "Pika!?" Pikachu growled.

"I'll be taking Riolu... And you too, you brat!" J declared, pointing at Hikaru, much to everyone's shock. Dawn glared at the Pokémon Hunter back as the Buizel brothers did the same with Ash.

"I don't think so! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! "Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!" The three young trainers called out. The three attacks were launched, but J was ready.

"Alright, Salamence. Hyper Beam." J called. Hyper Beam was blasted, destroying all the three attacks. Everyone looked in alarm as J pointed her capture gun first at Riolu! Kellyn widened his eyes at that.

"Agh. Floatzel, Water Gun!" Kellyn called. Floatzel shot a Water Gun at one of Salamence's wing, nearly knocking J off of her Dragon Type. However, she still pointed her gun at the little Fighting Type.

"Quick! Dodge it!" Kellyn shouted. At the same time, Hunter J shot the ray gun, nearly missing Kellyn, Floatzel, and Riolu. But, the ray hit the pouch, causing the wooden doll to be thrown out!

Riolu gasped as he swam after his doll. Floatzel grew startled as Kellyn, Ash, and Hikaru all gasped. "Riolu!" Ash called. Riolu quickly swam after the floating wooden doll, trying to swim after it.

J noticed it swimming away as she called to her goons. "Hurry!" J called out. "Yes, sir!" The goons called out, heading back to their tanks to continue the chase towards Riolu.

"Buizel, let's go!" Ash called. "Bui!" Buizel cried out as he swam after the Emanation Pokémon. The others followed as Hunter J closed in on them with Salamence. She wasn't going to make this easy for them.

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" J called. Another Hyper Beam was shot, aimed at a small cliff! The cliff broke into small boulders, which began crashing down into the water, almost hitting the group.

Everyone yelled as Brock was separated from Ash, Pikachu, and Buizel. Dawn and Piplup were having trouble steering around. Kellyn and Floatzel were stopped by the raining boulders.

But, that didn't stop the two boys as Ash, Hikaru, the Buizel brothers, and Pikachu swam up, as the Twinleaf boy returned his Dragon Type back to its Pokéball. J flew after them with her Salamence.

Kellyn, Dawn, and Brock could only watch them disappear out of sight, especially with Riolu. "She's gone." Kellyn replied as he narrowed his eyes. He, Dawn, and Brock had to find a way to catch up to them.

**Meanwhile...**

As for Riolu, he was swimming to catch up to his wooden doll. Unfortunately, he didn't count on the stream being wild enough to knock him away as he fell on the small river falls.

With the small waves crashing onto him, Riolu wailed as he began to drown, sinking into the river. "GO!" Ash and Hikaru called out. The Buizel brothers flew into the air as they landed back into the river.

"Look! Riolu's going under! Hurry!" Hikaru called. "Right!" Ash agreed. The two boys signaled their Sea Weasel Pokémon underwater to save the Emanation Pokémon.

As they were going under however, both Ash and Hikaru had another vision, only this time, they were both seeing at the same time! In the vision, there was a village, or kingdom of some sort.

**Flashback**

_In a large house, there was an old man, who seemed to be the breeder. He seemed to be carving a wooden object, that seemed to be turning into a Riolu doll. Riolu, meanwhile was training._

_The old breeder smiled at his work, seeing that it was finally complete. "It's finished, Riolu." The breeder smiled. Riolu grew excited, smiling happily, running to his breeder._

_The breeder smiled, handing the wooden doll to the smiling Emanation Pokémon. "Here. For you!" The breeder chuckled. Riolu took the doll, and inspected it a little, before smiling happily._

_It looked to be so happy for receiving a present. It smiled happily, holding it close to his chest. Suddenly, a vehicle arrived. A scientist with two men in armor suits and a Drowzee walked by._

_Riolu then grew frightened, hiding behind his breeder. "Yes? Who are you people?" The breeder snapped, glaring at the group. The evil scientist smiled, glancing at the scared Emanation Pokémon._

_"Give us Riolu, or should I say, Project RX1?" The scientist demanded. The breeder angrily glared at the group, facing them. "You fools! Don't you realize that this Riolu is vital to the future of our kingdom!?" The breeder snapped._

_The scientist only sneered at that. "Of course. That's why we're here." The scientist answered. "Drowzee, use Psychic." The armed man called. Drowzee began to use the move to attack Riolu._

_"Argh! Quick, run away!" The breeder yelled, pushing the Emanation Pokémon away. Riolu yelled, crying out for his breeder, as he lost his grip on his wooden doll._

**Flashback End**

Once the memory was over, both boys looked to see that Riolu had woken up. It widened its red eyes as Ash smiled at it. "I'm glad you're awake, Riolu! We were worried about you!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" "Bui!" "Bui bui!" Pikachu and the Buizel brothers agreed. Just then, Riolu frantically looked around, searching for his wooden doll. The Twinleaf boy smiled soothingly as he handed the doll to it.

"You looking for this? I managed to grab it while Ash saved you from drowning." Hikaru asked, placing the wooden doll on Riolu's palm. He closed Riolu's palm on it as it blinked in surprise.

"I'll tell you, Riolu. Your home's a beautiful place! We both can really feel it! I mean, by its Aura!" Ash assured, grinning. "Take care of this doll, okay?" Hikaru asked, rubbing Riolu's head.

Riolu slowly smiled back happily with a nod and a happy chirp in agreement. Just then, Pikachu turned in surprise, hearing something. "Pika?" Pikachu called, pointing to where J and her goons were.

Hikaru noticed it, too. "It's J and the idiots!" Hikaru grunted, gritting his teeth. The Buizel brothers glared and growled at them, even if they couldn't hear them. "Let's make a run for it!" Ash called.

For the first time ever, the Twinleaf boy nodded. "Alright. But we have to move as fast as we can, or they'll catch up to us too easily." Hikaru reminded. "Right." Ash agreed.

Not sending Monferno back out, Hikaru ran along with Riolu, Pikachu, and the Buizel brothers with Ash as they ran past where the goons were. But, it seems that they have spotted the two boys.

Later, as they were running, they heard a roaring noise. "Wh... No! She found us!" Hikaru grunted. "Keep moving!" Ash called. The two boys ran faster with their three Pokémon and Riolu.

Suddenly, they were surrounded in a forest fire! Fire blazed around everywhere, burning the forest up. A Flamethrower blocked their way! Both Ash and Hikaru looked up to see J with her Salamence.

"I warned the two of you to stay out of my way... Especially you, Platinum!" J snapped. "Like I care about your warning! Get out of our way right now!" Hikaru demanded. The two Buizels and Pikachu glared at J along.

"That's right! We're taking care of Riolu, so you just ran out of luck!" Ash called out. J raised her eyebrows in a little surprise, but immediately let it pass. "Right. Salamence, use Flamethrower." J called.

Salamence shot the Fire Type attack as Hikaru gritted his teeth. "I don't think so! Buizel, use Water Gun!" Hikaru called. Water Gun collided with Flamethrower, creating steam.

Once the steam cleared, the Flamethrower kept on coming! "Look out!" Ash yelled. Everyone dodged out of the way to evade Flamethrower.

And so, with J hunting after Riolu AND Hikaru for some reason, would the trainers and Kellyn be able to save Riolu and get him back to his home? Stay tuned for some more actions to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 57: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 3**

**Chapter 58: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 4**

**Chapter 59: The Croagunk Marsh Mayhem!**

**Chapter 60: The Croagunk Battle! Win a Love!**

**Chapter 61: Hikaru VS Crasher! The Fourth!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hunter J: Enough! You brats have gone far enough, getting in my way!

Hikaru: Gah! What's... happening...

Ash: NO! Hikaru! Riolu! Hang on! I'm coming for the two of you!

Hunter J: I don't think so. Platinum and Riolu are off in different ways for my two clients. One of them is familiar with the boy.

Dawn: What would you want Hikaru for, J!? He is not a Pokémon or a tool! Get him out of there!

Kellyn: We have to follow her! Solana and Officer Jenny will follow them as well!


	57. The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt 3

**Chapter 57: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 3**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers and Kellyn were on the run from Pokémon Hunter J, who is trying to search and capture Riolu for her client, and is after Hikaru as well.

Kellyn received a message from his teammate, Solana, a Ranger friend of Ash, that she and Officer Jenny are going after J's client, and will be able to meet everyone there, along with Kellyn.

Hikaru revealed that he had a vision, which Kellyn concluded as an ability called, the Dimensional Scream, an ability to see of what's going to happen in the future, and what had happened in the past, much to the group's amazement.

As everyone was trying to meet up with her and the recovery team, Hunter J and her goons intercepted them, still attempting to capture both Riolu and Hikaru as J separated the two boys from the others.

Ash and Hikaru chased after Riolu who swam after his doll, only for it to drown. After saving Riolu and the doll, both Hikaru and Ash promised that they will get Riolu back home for sure.

That caused Riolu to finally smile ever since its kidnapping, as it went along with the two boys. As they were running to meet up with the others, they were once again stopped by Hunter J.

Now they'll have to escape her and the wildfire of the forest that was caused by J's Salamence's Flamethrower. Will the two boys succeed in their rescue quest for the little Emanation Pokémon?

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

Hunter J was still facing off against Hikaru, Ash, Pikachu, the Buizel brothers, and Riolu. The fire from Salamence's Flamethrower was still surrounding the two boys as J looked down at them.

"Out of our way, J! Buizel! Use Water Gun!" Hikaru called. "Buizel! You use Water Gun, too!" Ash called. The Buizel brothers shot their Water Type moves at the fire, creating an opening for them!

"Now's our chance! GO!" Hikaru yelled. "Right!" Ash agreed. The two boys ran for the opening, until J gritted her teeth, pointing her ray gun at Riolu. "Enough!" J snapped, shooting her ray.

Hikaru immediately saw it coming. He made a move, but it was a very risky attempt. He rapidly brought out his six Pokéball belt, as he threw the belt at Ash. "Catch!" Hikaru called.

Ash saw it and caught it, realizing that Hikaru's Pokémon were inside. "Hikaru, what are you- NO!" Ash started, but then realized of what he was going to do. His fear was proven correct.

The Twinleaf boy ran for Riolu. Before the ray could hit the shocked Emanation Pokémon, Hikaru shoved him out of the way. "LOOK OUT!" Hikaru bellowed, getting Riolu out of the way.

Ash, Pikachu, the Buizel brothers, and Riolu all gasped at seeing the ray hitting Hikaru. The ray froze the Twinleaf boy, turning him into a bronze statue. "NO! HIKARU!" Ash yelled in shock.

"Pika!?" "Bui!?" "BUI BUI!" Pikachu and Buizel were shocked as well. But, the little Buizel was most shocked, as he tried to run for his trainer. Riolu stayed speechless, seeing that his human friend protected him.

J gritted her teeth, realizing that she had missed Riolu, but let it pass with a sneer, seeing that she caught one of her targets. "Tch. That brat got in the way... Well then, Riolu. You're next!" J called.

She shot her ray gun quickly, which hit Riolu, who was shocked again, as he was forced to drop his wooden doll, being frozen like Hikaru. "No... No, not again! Riolu!" Ash gasped. J flew over to her two frozen prizes.

"I spared both Riolu and Platinum from the pain and suffering of the flames. You should be grateful for that." J reminded. Ash held Hikaru's Pokéball belt and the wooden doll in both his hands.

"Who do you think you are!? You're not getting away with this!" Ash snapped angrily. Hikaru's little Buizel yelled at J, who just ignored the yelling. "Salamence, use Hyper Beam." J called.

Salamence shot the Hyper Beam again, which Ash and Pikachu dodged. Buizel managed to force his little brother to come with him as they all dove behind a shrub. J looked at the shrub with a sneer.

"Now, Salamence. Use Flamethrower!" J called. Salamence shot the fire, which seemed to have hit, hearing Ash's scream with Pikachu, and the Buizel brothers. The flames spreaded around the shrub.

As the flame spreaded, the evil Pokémon Hunter sneered. "Two missions are completed. Transport the two targets, especially Platinum." J ordered in her contact device. "Sir!" The goon contacted back.

She watched as both the Hikaru and the Riolu statues remained motionless, being frozen in the statue form.

**Meanwhile...**

All the forest Pokémon panicked, running to where their other friends and fellow Pokémon were. "Over here! This way!" Dawn called out. She, Brock, and Kellyn were all getting the Pokémon to safety.

"This way! Everybody, keep calm!" Brock called. Finally, as time passed, all the forest Pokémon were in the safe area. Kellyn looked back, seeing that there are three Blastoises with the little ones.

"Alright, Blastoise! I need all of you to help! Capture... On!" Kellyn called. He shot the Vatonage Styler device at one of the Blastoise, preparing to make capture.

"Vatonage... HA!" Kellyn called, successfully capturing the first Blastoise. Blastoise roared, ready to aid the Top Ranger. Next, Kellyn captured the two other evolved Water Types for their help as well.

Once the three were all captured, Kellyn got ready to make the order. "Capture complete! Blastoise, use Rain Dance!" Kellyn called. The three Water Types shot water high into the air.

Once it was done, rain clouds formed, blocking the sun's way. The rain then poured down, raining down on the flames. "Yes! Blastoise's Rain Dance should be able to put out the fire!" Brock exclaimed.

Dawn knelt down to the little Pokémon's level with a reassuring smile. "You're all going to be just fine!" Dawn assured. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed with a reassuring smile along with his trainer.

Then, Kellyn frowned, wondering of what had happened to both Hikaru and Ash. "I'm sure of it! This fire must've been the work of Hunter J! I'm worried about Riolu, Ash, and Hikaru. Let's move!" Kellyn called.

"Right!" Dawn and Brock agreed. As for the female Coordinator, she bit her lips, looking up at the rain clouds. "Oh, Hikaru... Please, be okay." Dawn whispered to herself, worried.

For Hikaru and Riolu, they were still statues as Riolu was placed in the glass cage device, as Hikaru was placed into the tank as well, being bound to the tank's floor. He didn't seem to feel it, though.

"Retrieval successful. Let's move out." The goon called. "Yes, sir!" The two other goons agreed. They all went inside the tank, moving out to where Hunter J is going back to the ship.

**Back to Ash...**

Somewhere in the forest, Chimchar dug out of the ground, as Ash and Pikachu followed the Fire Type. "Hey, thanks to you and Dig, we're all safe and sound!" Ash thanked, smiling.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu thanked. "Chim!" Chimchar smiled, grinning as the Kanto trainer returned the Fire Type. "Now, take a nice rest." Ash called, returning Chimchar to his Pokéball.

Ash looked up at the rain clouds, seeing the rain doing its work. "Hm... Rain, huh? Good thing, since it's putting out the fire." Ash chuckled. Just then, there was a rumbling noise as Ash and Pikachu looked.

"What's that... Ah!" Ash started, then gasped. It was Hunter J's ship! The two tanks containing Hikaru and Riolu were moving, heading into the ship. Ash glared at where the ship is.

"Come on!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded as he and Ash went in the ship, before the entrance could be closed. Once they were in, the ship began to move. Rain Dance had also worn off, as the time went up.

Back to Kellyn, he and Dawn and Brock were running to find Ash, Hikaru, and Riolu. They were running when they saw Hunter J's ship moving in the air. "That's Hunter J's ship!" Dawn called in surprise.

"Does that mean that they've got Riolu... and Hikaru?" Brock asked, frowning. "Brock..." Dawn whispered, then her face darkened. If her boyfriend was captured, then there is no resting now.

Kellyn frowned, staring at the ship, seeing it getting out of sight. "Let's move. We have to catch up to them!" Kellyn called. "Right!" Dawn and Brock agreed as they followed the Top Ranger.

**In the ship...**

"Most impressive on how you were able to go on with the assignment to keep your promise. It was obvious that it was a well decision to hire you." The client sneered with a pleasuring smile.

"Well, there is a matter of payment." J reminded. She had Riolu inside its statue cage, as Hikaru was in the back of the command room, where he was in a cylinder with water inside.

It seemed that the water was used to keep the Twinleaf boy unconscious as he was no longer a bronze statue now. "First, I'd like to see Riolu move with my own two eyes, please." The client replied.

"Of course." J replied. She lowered the level of the frozen statue's state, allowing Riolu to move his head. The Emanation Pokémon looked around, before growling at the client angrily.

The client didn't seem fazed as he evilly laughed with triumph. "It's the real thing, alright. Very well. I'll arrange to get your payment right away." The client replied with a smirk.

"In that case, I'll be seeing you at the rendezvous point." J agreed. The signal disconnected as J contacted her next client. A shadowy figure appeared on the screen. He had a uniform with a G sign on him.

"Greetings, Pokémon Hunter. I assume you have the boy?" The Team Galactic member asked. "Indeed. I'll be delivering him to you in your headquarters, if you don't mind as it is." J explained, narrowing her eyes.

The man turned to see the captive Hikaru in the cylinder, as he gritted his teeth, not happy of what Hikaru is now. "You told me that he would be unharmed... So, that I can deal with him myself..." The man snapped.

J sneered, glancing back at the man. "He IS unharmed. Just unconscious, after all." J reminded. The dark figure man stood back in his seat as he cleared his throat. Riolu growled at the man, also fearing him.

"Very well. I expect you to give him to me in one piece." The man replied, disconnecting the call. Riolu looked around, widening his eyes to see Hikaru captive inside with the water cylinder cage.

"Ri! Riolu!" Riolu barked at the unconscious Twinleaf boy, who didn't seem to hear. "It's no use, Riolu. Your human friend can't hear you this way." J reminded. Just then, the door opened up.

Ash and Pikachu came running in. "Hikaru! Riolu!" Ash called out. Riolu turned, happy to see the Kanto trainer. It was stopped however, as J returned Riolu as a bronze statue.

Ash looked around, gasping as he saw Hikaru in the cylinder. "Let both Hikaru and Riolu go, J! Right now!" Ash demanded. J only ignored his demand, summoning her giant Poison Type.

"Drapion, grab him!" J called. Drapion appeared behind Ash and Pikachu. It quickly grabbed Ash into the air, starting to crush him. "AGH!" Ash yelped as he was being crushed by Drapion's claws.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu gasped, trying to save his trainer. "I've been aware of your little intrusion this whole time." J sneered. Ash glared back, still struggling against Drapion's grip.

"Why didn't you do something before!?" Ash snapped. The Pokémon Hunter evilly sneered, making her cruel reason. "So that I can personally punish a young fool like you." J answered.

Ash gritted his teeth as he was being crushed by Drapion again! Pikachu ran and grabbed onto Drapion, blinding him as Ash saw his chance, kicking Drapion's right eye. Drapion yelled in pain at that.

Being forced to let go, the Kanto trainer and the Electric Type landed back at the ground, facing J and her Drapion. J only sneered, seeing that Ash easily fell into her floor trap.

An opening opened up, causing Ash and Pikachu to fall through the floor. The two screamed as they were sent flying out of the ship and in the air, getting ready to fall towards the forest.

"Waaah! Argh... Pikachu!" Ash screamed as he held onto his starter. The two looked as if they had met their end. "This could be it!" Ash grunted, holding Pikachu in his arms tightly.

But then, a pair of talons grabbed Ash by his backpack, stopping him from falling! The Kanto trainer looked up to see that it was Kellyn on a Staraptor as a helper in the search.

"Got you, Ash! So, are you two okay?" Kellyn called. "Yeah, thanks to you and Staraptor!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Kellyn smiled and gave a nod, as the two looked back.

J's ship had disappeared with the invisibility shield on it. "They got away..." Kellyn called out. "Pika..." Pikachu growled. Ash looked down, gritting his teeth, realizing that he failed.

"Both Hikaru and Riolu are in there... And it's all because of me messing up big time..." Ash explained, feeling down. "Ash, you shouldn't blame yourself like that. Don't worry. We'll save Riolu and Hikaru for sure." Kellyn assured.

The Kanto trainer agreed with a nod as Kellyn told Staraptor to land where Dawn and Brock is nearby. Staraptor flew towards the destination as they landed, where the other two were waiting.

"Pikachu! Ash!" Dawn called. The two ran over to the Kanto trainer as Dawn smiled. "I'm so glad that the two of you are okay!... Hold on... What about Hikaru?" Dawn asked, puzzled.

Ash looked down, gritting his teeth. "I guess that means that J must've escaped with both Hikaru and Riolu." Brock guessed. "Hikaru..." Dawn replied, looking she was going to cry.

Brock placed a hand on her shoulder as Ash took out the wooden doll and Hikaru's Pokéball belt. He took Monferno's Pokéball out and summoned the Fire Type out.

Immediately, the Playful Pokémon looked around for Hikaru, until Ash sadly explained to the evolved Fire Type. "I'm sorry, Monferno... Hikaru is... well..." Ash started, but he couldn't continue.

Monferno widened his eyes as tears welled in his eyes. He knelt on the ground, sobbing for his trainer. Ash and Pikachu watched sadly, feeling sorry for the Fire Type as Ash looked at Riolu's wooden doll.

Kellyn had released Staraptor, thanking the Predator Pokémon for his help. Staraptor flew away, feeling free at the moment as Kellyn thanked the Flying Type. "You were a big help, Staraptor. Thanks." Kellyn called out.

Staraptor glanced back with a nod as it flew off. Once it was gone, Kellyn picked up a call from someone on his Vatonage Styler. He picked it up, seeing Solana on the screen as he frowned.

"Kellyn here." Kellyn called out. Solana explained the bad news with a frown. "I'm so sorry, Kellyn. But unfortunately, J's client managed to escape." Solana explained as she sighed.

"What did you say?" Kellyn asked, surprised. Ash, Dawn, and Brock all grew surprised as well. Ash had the evolved Fire Type on his shoulder as Monferno stayed silent, wih his face darkened.

"You see, Jenny and I did our best to get us close as we could, but..." Solana explained as the Top Ranger sighed. "I see... Well, to tell you the truth, J stole Riolu and one of Ash's friend as well.

"That's awful!" Solana exclaimed, shocked with the news. "She should be on her way, moving onto the rendezvous with one of her client. The first being Riolu, I'm guessing." Kellyn explained.

"Once that is done, they'll probably cover their tracks after getting Riolu. Which, of course, means..." Kellyn added. Dawn and Brock knew the results pretty well. "That we have lost Riolu..." Dawn replied.

"Which means, Riolu will never get back to its kingdom!" Brock concluded. Ash clenched his fist, one of them holding the doll. "Yeah? Well, there's no way I'm letting that happen!" Ash snapped.

He ran to the grassy area, as he tried to pick up Riolu's Aura. "Come on, Riolu. Let me know! Tell me where you and Hikaru are! RIOLU! HIKARU!" Ash called out, yelling the two names in the air.

When he got nothing, he fell to his knees. "Riolu... I'm sorry. Hikaru, too..." Ash apologized, feeling angry and down with this. "Ash..." Dawn replied, also hoping to find her boyfriend.

"Riolu, if you can hear me right now... Just tell me... TELL ME!" Ash shouted out. Just then, there was a sharp thought coming to the Kanto trainer's mind. Ash gasped, getting up.

"What is it? Hey, Ash?" Brock asked, confused. Ash looked up at the sky, seeing of where Riolu might be. In his thoughts with Riolu's Aura, there was a desert looking mountain, and there was J!

She was with the statue Riolu, and the unconscious Hikaru in the captive cylinder. "Riolu... That's where you are!" Ash exclaimed. "What, Ash?" Dawn asked, also confused of what he was saying.

"You sense its Aura, don't you?" Kellyn asked. "You're right... Riolu and Hikaru's this way... This way!" Ash called out. Kellyn nodded as he looked back at his contact screen where Solana was waiting.

"We're on our way to free Riolu and Ash's friend, Hikaru, right now. Please, inform headquarters immediately." Kellyn explained. Solana, still confused nodded as she disconnected the call.

"Understood. Good luck, Kellyn!" Solana called, stopping the call. Just then, Monferno leapt off of Ash's shoulder as he growled and glared at where Ash was pointing at. "Monferno, you want Hikaru back too, right?" Ash asked.

The Fire Type looked at the Kanto trainer with a glare and a determined nod. "Okay... Let's get Hikaru AND Riolu back together!" Ash called. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

They ran to where Ash saw the rendezvous point, of where J might be headed with Hikaru and Riolu.

**Meanwhile...**

**Dream**

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes, being surrounded in the darkness again. "What's... going... on?... I feel like... I'm disappearing... Was it that J turned into a statue, just like with her other captive Pokémon?" Hikaru asked.

A faint light appeared in the darkness, where an unfamiliar voice came out. It was... a female's voice now. "Who's... there?" Hikaru asked. The voice couldn't be heard at first, but finally, the Twinleaf boy was able to hear it.

_"Your journey isn't over, Hikaru... Destiny awaits you..."_ The female voice called out. "What... do you mean? I'm captured. Like a captive Pokémon! Who are you?" Hikaru asked, grunting.

Then, the light grew brighter, taking a silhouette form. It seemed to be a silhouette of a Pokémon. "You... You're that Pokémon we saw... in Lake Verity, where my journey had started with Dawn..." Hikaru whispered.

_"That's right. I am Mesprit. A Guardian of Lake Verity. Like I said, your journey isn't over yet."_ Mesprit reminded. "Not over? Are you saying... that I will be freed by my friends?" Hikaru asked.

Mesprit's silhouette nodded with a face that looked like she was smiling. _"That's all I can say to you now... Look out for any evil that could get in your way..."_ Mesprit explained, disappearing.

"No... Wait! Mesprit, come back!" Hikaru called. But, it was too late as Mesprit disappeared, causing the faint light to disappear as well. Hikaru stayed calm, as he looked up.

"I'm counting on you guys... Ash... Dawn... and Brock... to help both me and Riolu..." Hikaru replied as he closed his eyes again, falling back asleep as he floated around in the black darkness.

**Reality**

Back to Ash, he and the others were riding on a group of Dodrios, heading to where Ash saw with Riolu's Aura. "Hang on, Riolu... Hikaru... We're coming for the two of you!" Ash called out.

"Pika Pika!" "Monferno..." Pikachu and Monferno called out their agreements. Dawn bit her lips as she was determined to save her boyfriend as well. Everyone kept the pace up, heading to the rocky place.

Meanwhile, back at J's ship, they've landed on the rendezvous point, where J stood up, ready for the meeting. The goons' general walked up to the Pokémon Hunter, informing his boss.

"The client will be here any minute now." The general explained. J gave a nod and looked at the Riolu statue and the captive Hikaru. "Take the boy out as well, along with Riolu." J called.

"Sir?" The general asked, surprised. "Do it. Let's show our first client of what had happened to the young meddler, who ended up being captured." J explained, facing her general.

"Y-Yes, sir." The general replied as he walked off. The unconscious Hikaru and the statue Riolu stayed silent as they were still captive. Now was the time to decide what fate brought along these two.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 58: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 4**

**Chapter 59: The Croagunk Marsh Mayhem!**

**Chapter 60: A Croagunk Battle! Win a Love!**

**Chapter 61: Hikaru VS Crasher! The Fourth!**

**Chapter 62: Buizel VS Floatzel! Buizel's Will!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Hikaru! Riolu! Just hang on! We're almost there to you!

Kellyn: Alright now! Give up! You have nowhere to run now!

Client: No! I'll give you nothing! Riolu belongs to me and no one else!

Hikaru: ... Ngh... I can't let you get in your way, you pathetic scum!

Solana: Argh! We'll be handling things back here! Ash, Kellyn, Hikaru! Go after them!

Dawn: Please, Hikaru. Be careful... I don't want you to be captured again...


	58. The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt 4

**Chapter 58: The Kidnapped Riolu! Pt. 4**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", as Ash and Hikaru tried to escape with Riolu, Hunter J stopped them, managing to capture both Hikaru and Riolu, as Ash was blown away.

Meanwhile, Kellyn had the three Blastoises he captured to put out the fire with Rain Dance, making it easier for the forest Pokémon to live. After seeing the fire, he knew that the two boys could be in trouble.

When he, Dawn, and Brock ran to find Ash and Hikaru, J's giant ship had past above them, causing Brock to think if J had captured both Hikaru and Riolu. In the ship, J contacted her two clients.

One was Riolu's client, who wanted to get his hands on the Aura Sphere Riolu, and the other was an unknown Team Galactic member who seemed to have wanted Hikaru for himself.

As Ash and Pikachu both tried to save their two friends, they ended up falling into J's trap, which J knew all along, causing them to fall out of the ship, but they were saved by Kellyn, as he received news that J's client had escaped.

Now, both Ash and Dawn were both determined to get Hikaru and Riolu back together, as Ash knew where J might be headed to for Riolu's client. This should determine of what might happen to the two captured ones.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Kellyn were running towards the rock valley, where Hunter J might be headed for her first client, thanks to Riolu's message with its aura. Dawn was most surprised to the Kanto trainer, though.

"I still can't believe that Riolu used its Aura to reach Ash even after it was held prisoner!" Dawn admitted, feeling surprised at the moment. "That just go to show how strong the connection between Ash and Riolu is!" Brock explained.

"Riolu responded with Ash's thoughts! Those thoughts, along with Ash's emotions allowed Riolu to transmit its Aura about its whereabouts!" Kellyn explained, as the Kanto trainer bit his lips, glaring at the valley.

"Riolu... Hikaru... Hold on- Ah!" Ash started, then gasped. The Aura seemed to be a bit more stronger as the Kanto trainer narrowed his eyes, knowing of what that meant.

"The Aura is stronger than before! So, that means, we're getting real close!" Ash explained. "Pika!" "Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno called out their replies, as the Fire Type glared at the location.

His human brother was close by for sure. If Riolu is with the Twinleaf boy, then Hikaru could still be freed if they're not too late. Everyone picked up the pace by riding on the Dodrios.

Meanwhile, to Hunter J and her crew, they were waiting for Riolu's client to arrive. Hikaru's cylinder cage was floating behind two goons, as everyone saw a vehicle arrive towards them.

Once it had stopped, the same man with his men came out of the truck, sneering at them. "I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting, Hunter J." The client apologized as he and the men walked up.

He noticed the captive Twinleaf boy in the water cylinder. "I suppose that's the boy who's been meddling with your affairs?" The client asked, sneering. J nodded and looked back.

"I will be taking him back to the second client, where he would want the boy." J explained. She looked at her general, who took the Riolu statue cage with a nod. He walked up to the client, holding the cage.

The client ran over, holding the Riolu statue in his hands with a evil smile. Just before he was about to call his men, there was a familiar voice yelling at them. "We found you, J!" Ash yelled.

Everyone looked up in surprise, seeing Ash, Dawn, and Brock, with Kellyn at his side. "We won't let you get away with this!" Kellyn called. The client gritted its teeth, angry by the sight of the Top Ranger.

"A Pokémon Ranger!?" The client gasped, stepping back. J only gritted her teeth, seeing that her meddlers had arrived again. "Urgh... Annoying brat..." J grunted, not happy to see Ash.

"Riolu needs to get back to its kingdom, so give it back immediately, or else!" Kellyn threatened. The client didn't seem to take it seriously as he stepped back. "No! I'll give you nothing!" The client snapped.

Ash took out a Pokéball, summoning Staravia. "Staravia, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. The evolved Starling Pokémon appeared, slamming into the client! He yelled as he dropped the statue.

"Now! GO!" Kellyn yelled. The four Dodrios ran all the way down, with the humans on their back. "What now!?" The general snapped. "We have our first money. Get the boy and let's go." J ordered.

"Sir!" The general agreed. But, Dawn and Ash were both one step ahead of the general. "No, you don't! Pikachu, free Hikaru with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. "Piplup, you do the same with Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried.

Pikachu and Piplup leapt in the air, blasting the general away from the captive Hikaru. "GAH!" The general yelled as he was blasted back onto the ship's entrance. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched.

He shot Flamethrower at the water cylinder containing his trainer. The cylinder exploded, leaking water out of it. "Argh... We have no choice... Retreat!" J called. "Sir!" The goons replied.

They all ran into the ship, leaving the finally freed Hikaru out of it. The unconscious Twinleaf boy wobbled, before he fell to the ground on his back. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched.

"There's Hikaru!" Dawn called out. The four ran faster as the client grunted, getting up. "Boss, are you okay? The first minion asked. The client gritted his teeth as he got up, not giving up.

"Riolu belongs to me and nobody else!" The client yelled as he ran for his prize. "Riolu!" Ash called, running for Riolu. But suddenly, the second minion summoned his Pokémon to stop Ash.

"Golem, use Hyper Beam!" The minion shouted. The evolved Rock Type appeared as it blasted Ash and his Dodrio off, knocking him off balance. "Ahh!" Ash yelled as he was knocked off.

Brock and Kellyn got off of their Dodrios to check on Ash. Dawn and Monferno ran to Hikaru, who still was unconscious. "Ash! Are you okay!?" "Hikaru, please say something!" Brock and Dawn called.

The client chuckled as held up his prize. "I finally got my hands on the Riolu that uses Aura Sphere!" The client laughed. At that call, Hikaru grunted, as he was about to get up from his long sleep.

"Hikaru! You're okay!" Dawn exclaimed. "Ferno... Monferno!" Monferno sobbed, hugging his human brother, crying on his chest. Hikaru slowly opened his eyes, as he slowly looked around, gaining full vision.

"Dawn?... Monferno?... What's..." Hikaru whispered. He was interrupted by the ship's engine. Everyone watched as Hunter J's ship began to fly off, preparing for their next mission.

Everyone held on tight as Monferno and Dawn helped Hikaru up, all covering themselves from being blown away by the strong wind that the ship's engine was going off. The ship then made its leave, escaping.

Hikaru grunted as he saw the frozen Riolu in the client's hands. "No... Riolu!?" Hikaru gasped, still grunting in pain as he held his left arm. "Hikaru, don't move!" Dawn warned, trying to help her boyfriend.

"Ferno Mon!" Monferno tried to assure to his trainer as well. "But, Riolu is..." Hikaru grunted. He looked at the Kanto trainer. "Ash... Where are my Pokéballs!?" Hikaru called.

Ash smiled lightly as he threw Hikaru's belt with all six of his Pokéballs. "Catch, Hikaru!" Ash called, throwing the belt. The Twinleaf boy caught it, and attached it back on his waist.

"I've got Riolu! Let's go!" The client called. Immediately, Hikaru took out a Pokéball, summoning his Pokémon. "I won't let you get off that easily! Dragonair, use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called.

Dragonair appeared, slamming the vehicle high into the air, into the mountain wall. It exploded, falling into pieces as the client and his men gasped. "What!? NOOO!" The client screamed.

The Twinleaf boy panted, still sore of being frozen as a statue, and being trapped in the water cylinder for a while. "You won't escape now!" Hikaru snapped. The client gritted his teeth, taking out his Pokéball.

"Give Riolu back immediately, you fools!" Hikaru demanded. "Forget it, you brat! Get him!" The client called. "Right! GO!" The four minions called, summoning their powerful Pokémon.

Tyranitar, Rhyhorn, Graveler, and Nidoking appeared, ready to battle. Everybody stepped back, seeing the five powerful Pokémon. Hikaru wasn't fazed as his eyes turned yellow and green again.

"Get out of my way! I need your assistance, everyone!" Hikaru called, summoning all of his Pokémon. Buizel, Luxio, Leafeon, and Kirlia appeared, ready to battle. The client summoned Fearow for escape.

"Ha ha ha! I'll leave you to take care of them!" The client called, flying off with his escaping Fearow. Hikaru gritted his teeth, despite his exhaustion as Ash ran up, seeing the client escape.

"Riolu!" Ash called desperately. Just then, a police motorcycle came by, with Officer Jenny and Solana ready to go. "It's Solana!" Kellyn exclaimed. The two stepped up with the others, also ready to fight.

"Kellyn, leave the henchmen and J to us!" Solana called. "Come on, you two! Let's go!" Brock called. Kellyn looked at both Hikaru and Ash as he reminded the two. "We better hurry!" Kellyn reminded.

"Right!" "Okay..." Ash and Hikaru agreed. The Twinleaf boy turned to his other five Pokémon, grinning at them as his eyes glowed a little. "Everyone else, I want you to stay back and help the others battle, got it!?" Hikaru explained.

Dragonair, Luxio, Buizel, Leafeon, and Kirlia cried out their battle cry and agreements as they stood by with Dawn, Brock, Solana, and Officer Jenny. Hikaru nodded and turned to Monferno.

"Monferno, let's go!" Hikaru called. The evolved Fire Type nodded as the two got on Dawn's Dodrio, as Ash and Kellyn got on theirs. The three called to their Dodrios, as they began to make chase at the client.

The henchmen weren't going to let them get away that easily. "No, you don't! Golem, Sandstorm, quick!" "You too, Rhyhorn!" The two minions called out.

The two Rock Types blew Sandstorm, until Dawn got ready with Hikaru's Buizel and Leafeon. "Piplup, Bubblebeam, now!" Dawn called. Piplup blocked Sandstorm with the Water Type attack.

That was when Buizel and Leafeon jumped up, shooting Ice Beam and Magical Leaf on the two! Both Rock Types yelled in pain as they were slammed to the ground. Brock and Officer Jenny joined in, too.

"Growlithe, come on out!" "You too, Croagunk! Let's go!" The two shouted, summoning their Pokémon. Dawn took out her three other Pokéballs. "This isn't going to be easy! I need everyone's help!" Dawn called.

Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appeared, ready to aid their allies and friends in battle. It was a double showdown now! Ash, Hikaru, and Kellyn are facing off against the retreating client.

Dawn, Brock, Solana, Officer Jenny, and Hikaru's five Pokémon are facing the client's henchmen.

Meanwhile, back to the three boys, they spotted the client flying off with the frozen Riolu and his Fearow. "Stop, now!" Ash yelled. The client looked back in surprise as he spotted his three enemies.

"Argh... Those stubborn pests..." The client grunted angrily. "Monferno! Use Flamethrower on Fearow!" Hikaru shouted. Fire made a direct hit on Fearow as it squawked in pain.

But, it remained flying as both the Twinleaf boy and the Fire Type glared at it. "It's not enough!" Hikaru grunted. The client nearly dropped Riolu as he yelped, but held his grip tight.

But then, Kellyn called to his Dodrio, making a risky move. "YAH!" Kellyn called. Dodrio then began running on the cliff wall with its sharp talons and legs. The client looked, shocked.

"Huh!? What the-" The client gasped, as Dodrio landed on the startled Fearow's back. "Dodrio! Use Fury Attack!" Kellyn called. Dodrio then used its three heads, pecking Fearow multiple times!

Fearow yelled in pain as it was slammed to the ground, previously weakened by Monferno's Flamethrower attack. The client yelled as he was slammed to the ground as well as he slowly got up.

Ash, Hikaru, and Kellyn all got off of their Dodrios as they faced the client. "Now, give Riolu back right now!" Ash demanded. "Grr... Not in a million years!" The client yelled as he ran off.

"Hold it right there! Stop!" Hikaru demanded as he chased after the client, who went through a cave. "MON!" Monferno screeched at the man as he followed Hikaru as well.

"Wait, Hikaru!" Ash called. He and Kellyn ran after the client as well, joining in with the chase. In the cave, the three boys were running after the client, only to see that he had caused a barrier!

The rocks fell down, blocking the entrance to another cave, as that stopped the three. Hikaru gritted his teeth as his eyes glowed. "Now what do we do!?" Hikaru snapped, trying to lift the rocks off.

Monferno tried to do the same as Kellyn looked around. "Ah... There!" Kellyn called. Both Ash and Hikaru, with Pikachu and Monferno looked at Kellyn in confusion until they saw a wild Donphan!

"Capture... On!" Kellyn called, aiming his Vatonage Styler at the evolved Ground Type. "Vatonage... HA!" Kellyn called, successfully capturing the Ground Type. Donphan roared, ready to help.

"Capture complete! Now, Donphan! Use Rollout!" Kellyn called. Donphan smashed the rocks, clearing the way of the first entrance. But then, there was trouble.

As Ash and Hikaru saw, more rocks were blocking the ways of four cave entrances! And only one of them led to the client with Riolu! "Argh! Why that old weasel..." Hikaru grunted angrily.

**Back to Dawn and the others...**

Ambipom, Piplup, and Kirlia shot in the air, shooting Bubblebeam, Swift, and Magical Leaf! The three attacks made hits to both Nidoking and Tyranitar! A Rhyhorn shot Flamethrower.

Growlithe shot a Flamethrower as well, as the two exploded together. Much to Rhyhorn's surprise, Croagunk came out of the smoke, slamming Brick Break on its head! Rhyhorn roared as it took damage from that.

Buizel, Luxio, Buneary, and Pachirisu shot Water Gun, Ice Beam, Discharge, and Hidden Power at their opponents! But, Tyranitar repelled them all with a Hyper Beam, making their attacks useless!

Then, together with Golem, Graveler used Sandstorm, both blowing the four Pokémon back to their allies. Everyone tried to block off the Sandstorm by covering themselves from the strong double attack.

"They're way too strong!" Dawn gasped. "How do we stand up to them!?" Brock grunted. Solana opened one eye, seeing a wild Trapinch getting caught in the mix. She saw her chance, then.

"Ugh!... Capture, on!" Solana called, trying to capture the Trapinch. After for a few loops, Trapinch was successfully captured. "Capture complete! Quick, Trapinch! Use Rock Tomb!" Solana called.

Trapinch yelled, summoning many rocks to surround the henchmen and all of their Pokémon as well. It looked more as if they were now caught and defeated.

**Back to Hikaru and Ash...**

Hikaru still had his eyes glowing, as he looked at all of the blocked entrances. "There are tons of boulders blocking every passageway... But, Riolu can only be behind one of them." Kellyn explained.

Hikaru's eyes faded back to normal as both he and Ash closed their eyes. "Okay, Riolu... Tell us... Where are you? Which one did you went through?" Hikaru asked quietly, as Pikachu and Monferno watched.

Suddenly, a sharp feeling zapped past the two boys, as they widened their eyes. "The first tunnel?" Hikaru asked. "Right!... Kellyn! Riolu went through there!" Ash pointed out.

Kellyn nodded as he called to Donphan. "Now, Donphan! Use Rollout!" Kellyn shouted. Donphan rolled, smashing into the boulders that's blocking the first entrance. With that out of the way, the three boys ran after the client.

"Over there! I see light!" Hikaru called out. "I see him now! Hold it right there!" Kellyn called. The client and his Aggron turned to see the two boys and the Top Ranger glaring at him.

"Stop, now!" Ash demanded. "It's all over!" Kellyn warned. The client gritted his teeth, shocked and angry that they found him so quickly. "But, how could you have figured out which way we went!?" The client snapped.

"That's a no brainer, old fool! Riolu told us with its Aura!" Hikaru answered, as his eyes glowed back. "Told you!?" The client gasped, taking a step back. Kellyn stepped up, demanding a quiet arrest.

"Riolu is coming with us right now!" Kellyn called. But again, the client refused as he called out the attack. "Not a chance! Quick, Aggron! Use Double-Edge!" The client shouted.

Aggron charged at the group as Kellyn was ready. "Now, Donphan! Use Horn Attack!" Kellyn shouted. Double Edge was stopped as Donphan jabbed Aggron on the stomach with the Horn Attack!

Aggron yelled as it was sent flying to his trainer, as the client yelled in surprise, forced to drop the Riolu statue. As the statue fell to the ground, both boys ran for their friend immediately.

"Riolu!" Ash called. He and Hikaru ran towards it, with Monferno and Pikachu as Ash released it from its prison. The glass vanished as the little Emanation Pokémon was returned to normal.

Seeing the two boys in front of him, he exclaimed happily, hugging both Ash and Hikaru. "Riolu, it's really you! You're really okay!" Hikaru exclaimed as he rubbed Riolu's furry head.

Riolu grinned happily as it cried out its happy cry, overjoyed of seeing its two human friends again. The client, however, wasn't done yet as he was furious. "Riolu belongs to me! Aggron, Hyper Beam!" The client bellowed.

Riolu, seeing the attack got out of Ash and Hikaru's grip as it launched an Aura Sphere, which collided with the Hyper Beam that Aggron sent. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" "Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru shouted out.

Both starters ran to the giant Pokémon, slamming it to its trainer! The client screamed as he was crushed by his Rock-Steel Type's heavy weight as he struggled to get out.

Kellyn chuckled as he walked up to the defeated client. "I say that you're done. Give it up." Kellyn ordered. The client gritted his teeth as he slammed his fists to the ground.

He was so close! So close, but it was washed away by a Top Pokémon Ranger and the two boys with Pikachu and Monferno, and his former prize, Riolu.

Back to Dawn and the others, the henchmen were all tied up, with all of their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs for later release. "I want to thank all of you for your help!" Officer Jenny thanked.

"And I want to thank you too, Officer Jenny." Solana giggled. "You were all just wonderful!" Dawn complimented. Her Pokémon, along with Hikaru's thanked her for the compliment with happy cries and smiles.

"You were pretty amazing yourself, Croagunk!" Brock chuckled as the Toxic Mouth Pokémon only croaked back, looking away.

**That evening...**

The breeder who raised Riolu arrived with two other people from the Ranger Headquarters as Officer Jenny and her men took the six outlaws away, to the jail cell where they belong in.

Solana, Kellyn, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock stood back as the breeder held his beloved Fighting Type. "So, thanks to all of you, mission has been a great success." Kellyn thanked.

"Don't forget! I told you that Ash would be a big help!" Solana giggled. Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Aw... It was nothing, really. If it hadn't been for Hikaru, I wouldn't have been able to do such a thing..." Ash chuckled.

Hikaru flushed this time, as he frowned. "Hey, I was in captive with Hunter J with Riolu, so I didn't give you and the others much assistance," Hikaru reminded, turning his head away.

The breeder chuckled as he walked up to the two boys. "And on the behalf of the many wonderful people that live in our kingdom, I wish to convey my thanks to you all for returning our Riolu to us!" The breeder thanked.

Dawn's face darkened as she walked up to her boyfriend. "Hikaru..." Dawn mumbled. Both Hikaru and Monferno shook with startle as they looked at Dawn's darkened face.

"You will never stop risking your life, will you!? YOU MORON!" Dawn shrieked, hitting the Twinleaf boy's body all over. "Ngh! Cut it out, Dawn! Okay, so I was reckless, but still..." Hikaru started, but stopped.

Dawn hugged her boyfriend, with a small smile on her face. "Just try not to risk too much of anything, alright?" Dawn asked. Hikaru blushed a little as he mumbled an okay, as Monferno snickered at that.

Brock laughed nervously at that, before turning to the breeder. "Thanks. Since Riolu's first group of captors have been arrested as well, you can return home without worry!" Brock assured.

The Twinleaf couple stopped their hugging as they both turned to Riolu. "Riolu, you take care!" Dawn reminded. "Ri!" Riolu replied with a happy smile. Ash blinked as he remembered something.

"And you take good care of this as well!" Ash reminded, closing Riolu's paw on the wooden doll that the Kanto trainer had picked up earlier. Riolu looked at it with a happy look.

Just then, Riolu's voice reached both Ash and Hikaru's mind. "Ri ri!" Riolu called to the two in aura. Both boys were startled, but they recovered at that. "Riolu's aura, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah! That was Riolu telling us, thanks!" Ash explained, turning to the happy Pokémon. "Is that really what you said, Riolu?" Hikaru asked, rubbing Riolu's head as it sighed happily, before barking with a nod.

"Riolu, we're never going to forget you! Not ever!" Ash promised. Riolu barked again happily, before adoring his wooden doll as everyone else smiled at the reunion between the breeder and the Emanation Pokémon.

And so, with both Hikaru and Riolu freed from Hunter J, Riolu is back with his breeder, getting ready to head back to Lucario Kingdom, where its home is. And both Hikaru and Ash need to prepare for the Pastoria Gym!

What other actions will lead this story in a crazy time? Stay tuned for some more actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 59: The Croagunk Marsh Mayhem!**

**Chapter 60: The Croagunk Battle! Win a Love!**

**Chapter 61: Hikaru VS Crasher! The Fourth!**

**Chapter 62: Buizel VS Floatzel! Buizel's Will!**

**Chapter 63: A Snacking Swinub to Snack!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: HUH!? No way! So we can't have our Gym battle!?

Crasher Wake: Sorry, kid. But... there is an event I have to take part on so I can't battle at the moment.

Hikaru: What kind of event are you talking about? Some kind of festival?

Crasher Wake: Yes! The Croagunk Festival is the event I'm talking about!

Brock: Hey! What are you planning to do with Nurse Joy, Hamilton!?

Nurse Joy: This is all just a misunderstanding! Hamilton just wants my Croagunk to marry his Croagunk if he wins the festival...


	59. The Croagunk Marsh Mayhem!

**Chapter 59: The Croagunk Marsh Mayhem!**

In a new afternoon, the group walked around in their new destination: Pastoria City! The place where Ash and Hikaru are about to have their fourth Gym battle! Ash was obviously pumped up.

They were currently in front of the Pastoria Gym, where Ash grinned at the sight of the building. "Alright! We made it, guys!" Ash called out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with determination.

"Well, I guess we should see if the Gym Leader is there?... Gah!" Hikaru started, but stopped when something sent him flying to the ground. Ash, Dawn, and Brock grew startled as they ran to Hikaru.

Monferno screeched in surprise as he ran to his human brother as well. "Whoa, Hikaru!" Ash yelped. "Are you okay, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. The Twinleaf boy brushed the dirt off of his jacket with a sigh.

"I guess... But, who's... Wh-" Hikaru answered, before looking up, startled. Ash, Dawn, and Brock all looked in shock by the size of the man. Even Pikachu and Monferno were spooked out with the height!

"Okay... Who are you?" Ash asked, stuttering. The man had a thin mask and looked to be buffed up. "I'll tell you... The Pastoria Gym Leader... I'm Crasher Wake!" Crasher Wake called out.

"HUH!? You... ever seen... a Leader like that?" Dawn asked. "No... But, my experiences showed me that there are all kinds of Gym Leaders in this world!" Brock answered.

Hikaru got up, brushing the dirt off of his jacket sleeve again as Ash made his request. "Well, my name is Ash! And I come from Pallet Town, and me and my friend here would like to challenge you to a Gym battle! Please!" Ash explained.

"Pika!" Pikachu pleaded along. But, to his surprise, the Pastoria Gym Leader sighed, as he explained his situation. "I have an urgent business to do today. So, I regret to tell you... Sorry." Crasher Wake explained.

That didn't come to the Twinleaf trainer's surprise, but Ash complained about it. "Wha?" Ash asked, upset about losing another chance. "Though, if you would like, you can come with me! What do you say?" Crasher Wake asked.

He inched forward as the four trainers blinked in surprises like that. "Come where?" Ash asked. "Come there! You'll soon understand! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" Crasher Wake laughed along.

The four trainers all sweat dropped, knowing that this is some Gym Leader to talk to or even face against.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

Crasher Wake ran around the city, before reaching the station building, which it led to the Great Marsh! The station bell rang as the Water Type Gym Leader called to the four trainers.

"We've got to hurry or we won't make it on board!" Crasher Wake called. "Let's move!" Ash called as he ran with Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock. "Step on it, you two!" Dawn reminded.

She pulled her boyfriend while pushing Brock into the station. As the train was about to move, Crasher Wake quickly went in! Following him, were the four trainers as they all dove inside.

The conductor of the train stepped back in surprise before he closed the door of the train. It then began to move, leaving the station and into the Great Marsh.

Few minutes passed as the train kept moving, deeper into the marsh. Crasher Wake sighed, feeling relaxed with the moving train. "Ah... The majesty of wide open spaces..." Crasher Wake sighed.

"Of course, it's the Pastoria Great Marsh!" Crasher Wake chuckled, seeing the view. "Well, that is a point, seeing that it is wide space, sir." Hikaru agreed, looking out the window.

"Monferno..." Monferno agreed, also enjoying the view. "I wonder what kind of Pokémon live there?" Ash asked. "Pika..." Pikachu wondered, trying to figure it out as well. Dawn grew puzzled of the ride.

"I just wonder where we're going?" Dawn wondered. "Piplup?" Piplup asked along. No one said another word until the Great Marsh train had arrived at the end of the next station.

"A few more steps, and you'll find out! Okay, folks! You just follow me! Yaaah!" Crasher Wake called out, running along. He seemed to be running a bit, too fast, it seems.

Immediately, the group ran after him, having trouble catching up. "Hold it right there, Crasher! Can't you slow it down!?" Hikaru yelled as he and his friends ran after the speedy Gym Leader.

But, as they ran after him, sometime, they had lost him as they all looked around. "Now where did he go? For a big guy, he can really move!" Ash admitted, frowning as he looked around.

Just then, there were seem to be croaking noises coming out of nowhere. Dawn looked up at her Water Type, frowning. "Please, Piplup. Will you stop making that weird noise?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup Piplup!" Piplup denied, shaking his head. "What? Then, who did?" Dawn asked. "Look. See the rustling on the tall grass? I'm guessing that's where the noise is coming from." Hikaru pointed out.

The four trainers all looked at the tall grasses, bracing themselves for what might happen. Suddenly, glowing eyes appeared on the dark, tall grass! "Ahhhhh!" Dawn screamed, running to her boyfriend.

She accidentally bumped into Hikaru, causing both the Twinleaf boy and Monferno to yelp as the Fire Type wailed, splashing into the mud. The splashed mud covered Hikaru as his clothes and face were filthy now!

"Ugh! Not this..." Hikaru groaned, face palming. "MON! MON! MONFERNO!" Monferno yelled, screeching at Dawn angrily as he noticed that wet mud was all over his fur too, especially his Focus Band.

"Ah! Sorry, Hikaru... Monferno..." Dawn apologized, feeling ashamed of herself. Hikaru wiped some mud off of his forehead as they all looked to see who it was. It was a Croagunk!

It walked out of the grass, walking off somewhere. "Hey, it's just Croagunk!" Ash pointed out. "Please... Don't do that to us..." Dawn muttered, sighing in relief. Brock grew confused taking out his Pokéball.

"That's not my Croagunk..." Brock explained. The three young trainers grew surprised as they looked at the ball. "Then, whose is it?" Ash asked. "I'm guessing some other trainers..." Hikaru guessed.

He was proven right, when more Croagunk with trainers walked by, walking pass them, and they seemed to be excited about something. "Wow... Look at all of them!" Dawn exclaimed, amazed.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. "Don't ask me... I don't know about it, either." Hikaru reminded, seeing that the mud stained his jacket and his undershirt as he sweat dropped.

He knew that he was going to be filthy for the rest of the night, leaving Monferno out. The muddy Monferno climbed up to his human brother's shoulder as Hikaru shrugged, not minding.

"Let's go and find out!" Ash called. Everyone agreed as they all followed the Croagunk trainers. As they were walking, they saw a giant Croagunk statue! People were gathering all around it.

There were food stalls and product stalls, looking like it was all about Croagunk! The four trainers grew amazed by the size of the statue and the building. "Check it out!" Ash exclaimed.

Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all looked, amazed at the tall statue as well. Just then, Crasher Wake saw the group and waved to them with a chuckle. "Hey!" Crasher Wake called out.

The four noticed as they ran towards the Gym Leader. "What took you so long? I was getting worried!" Crasher Wake explained. "You ran and left us behind, mister." Hikaru reminded, sweat dropping.

"Mon!" Monferno pouted as he turned away, still disliking the mud on his fur. The Water Type Gym Leader noticed the mud on both the Twinleaf boy and the Fire Type as he laughed it out.

"Ha ha! You two look like you've been spitted out by mud! Well, I have the perfect solution for you!" Crasher Wake laughed. He took the Twinleaf boy away for a little, much to the other's surprise.

**Later...**

Now, Hikaru was wearing a sky-blue scarf, with Monferno wearing the same. Monferno's fur was all washed up clean now, with light blue armbands around his arm with Pokéball signs on them.

Hikaru had a Chimchar Mask on his head, with his clothes and face looking new and clean now. The others were amazed. "Wow! You too are so clean now! I just can't believe it was that quick!" Dawn exclaimed.

The Twinleaf boy and Monferno both blushed with the new accessories they had from the Gym Leader as Crasher Wake gave a pat on the Twinleaf boy's shoulder.

"It's at least I can do for the four of you joining me on this year's event!" Crasher Wake chuckled. Ash looked up at the statue as he still grew amazed. "Well, that's... a Croagunk's statue!" Ash pointed out.

The others looked at the statue as Crasher Wake smiled with a nod. He looked back at the giant Croagunk statue as he began his explanation.

"Mm hm! Here at Pastoria City, our Croagunk here is honored as Guardians of the Pastoria Great Marsh, and the people here treat them with massive respect!" Crasher Wake explained.

"So, each and every household in our city is responsible for raising one's Croagunk with great reference and care! Then, once every year, everyone gathers here to hold the year's Croagunk Festival, where they choose of who would be the Croagunk Champion!" Crasher Wake explained.

"And further, there is to be one tonight!" Crasher Wake explained. "Croagunk Festival!?" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru called out in surprise.

"Precisely! And the in the end, the winning Croagunk receives a crown, encrusted with a beautiful diamond and pearl!" Crasher Wake explained, describing the Croagunk crown.

Ash was quite amazed at the description. "Whoa! A crown!" Ash called out. "Wow... That's amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. "So... the Croagunk Champion, huh..." Hikaru replied, thinking it over.

Just then, Brock looked around, hearing a familiar voice. "Only one beautiful voice can make those bell-like tones... Nurse Joy! Over there!" Brock called out. Everyone turned to see what's going on.

A boy seemed to be talking to the nurse, as Nurse Joy grew worried about something. "I'll have to take care of things before the festival can get started! I'll be expecting you all to witness it!" Crasher Wake explained.

He walked off, leaving the group to listen to the boy's and Nurse Joy's words. "You said there would be a marriage this year, and this year's here!" The boy snapped, trying to remind the nurse.

Nurse Joy shook her head, denying the fact. "I don't remember making a promise like that!" Nurse Joy explained, trying to remind the boy. Immediately, Brock stepped up, glaring at the boy.

"Stop it now! I refuse to let you force Nurse Joy into a marriage that she doesn't want!" Brock snapped. The boy narrowed his eyes, glaring at the Kanto breeder in training.

"What are you talking about?" The boy demanded. That caused Brock to be confused of his question. "But... didn't you propose?" Brock asked as the three young trainers stepped up.

"No no... Hamilton doesn't want to marry me! He wants my Croagunk to marry his Croagunk!" Nurse Joy explained, clearing the misunderstanding. Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock looked down.

There, on Nurse Joy's leg was a female Croagunk with a pink bow on the back of its head. Brock sweat dropped, while Dawn and Hikaru both laughed nervously of Brock's second misunderstanding.

He then glared at the boy, Hamilton as he made a demanding. "Alright then, buddy! Where is your Croagunk!?" Brock demanded. "Want to see my Croagunk? HA! Here he is! Meet Craig!" Hamilton snickered.

He revealed his Croagunk hanging onto his shirt, with a crown on his head. "Whoa... Is that... a crown that's on Craig's head?" Hikaru asked, amazed at the crown, sitting on Craig's head.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were amazed to see the crown as well. "Craig must've won the festival last year..." Brock guessed as Ash made a funny face.

"Well, that's cool, but why is Craig hanging onto your shirt like that?" Ash asked, confused. Hamilton only smirked as he explained. "Pokémon and Trainer needs to hang with each other, and we're no exception!" Hamilton sneered.

Craig croaked along as Hamilton smirked. "Alright! Wouldn't it be a privilege to marry King Craig?" Hamilton asked, bragging. "Please..." Brock grunted, not believing in that.

Hamilton only smirked as he walked off with Croagunk. "You're just jealous cause you don't have a Champion! Later, Nurse Joy! After the festival! HA!" Hamilton smirked as he left.

Nurse Joy gave a deep sigh as she looked down. "It's like Hamilton doesn't hear a word that I say! I've told him my Chrissy doesn't like his Craig, but he won't listen!" Nurse Joy explained.

Brock immediately went to his loving form. "Well, Nurse Joy. I'm Brock. And I'll listen!" Brock assured. He held the nurse, much to her surprise. "Nurse Joy... don't worry, your pretty head." Brock chuckled.

"H-Huh?" Nurse Joy asked, surprised. "Once my Croagunk becomes the Champion, Hamilton will see the light! And your Croagunk and mine will join together when it blisses, and when that happens, we may follow their footsteps as well!" Brock exclaimed.

He dreamed of being married to Nurse Joy, with his Croagunk marrying Chrissy as well. Dawn and Hikaru were in their Coordinator's outfit, with Monferno and Piplup cheering for the married ones.

Even Ash and Pikachu were calling out to the two, happy for their friend and the nurse. "Arm in arm... hand in ha- GAH!" Brock started, then grunted. Croagunk had used another one of his Poison Jab.

"I... could... use... a... nurse..." Brock grunted, as he fell, unconscious of the poison he had just taken. Hikaru face palmed with Monferno, as Ash and Dawn laughed nervously.

"That is quite a Croagunk..." Nurse Joy admitted.

Later, Brock had regained consciousness as Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru went into different stalls to wait for the festival to begin. Crasher Wake seemed to be busy setting up the construction for the festival.

Ash and Pikachu were eating some baked goods that had the face of Croagunk on it. Hikaru and Monferno were both trying out cotton candy as Dawn understood the reason for the no battle reason.

"I get it... No wonder Wake told us there wasn't a moment to have a Gym battle right now..." Dawn replied, seeing the construction working. "Oh well... Since it's a festival, we might as well have a little fun!" Ash chuckled.

"I guess... But, it's Brock and Croagunk who's going to have the guts and glory for the competition..." Hikaru reminded, giving Monferno some of the cotton candy.

Ash shrugged and looked at the two. "Want one, you guys? It's a Croagunk Pie, and it's awesome!" Ash asked, handing two to the Twinleaf couple. "Ew! Ew!" Dawn squealed, backing away a little.

"I guess one couldn't hurt..." Hikaru replied, shrugging. He split the two in half, giving Monferno one half and himself one half.

**Later...**

The fireworks have started, and the construction was complete. Crasher Wake announced the start of the event. He looked at the crowd as he held the mic in his bulky hand.

"Hey, Croagunk fans! It seems we've got some spirited crowd for this year's Croagunk Festival! So, do your MC a king-sized favor! Let me hear you scream!" Crasher Wake called out.

The crowd let out a loud cheer as the Water Type Gym Leader continued. "All Croagunk entrants who makes it past the first and second round, will face off the defending Champion in a final battle for the crown!" Crasher Wake explained.

He turned to Hamilton, who seemed ready for the battle. "So, if Hamilton would be so kind at this point, we need that coveted crown back from Craig." Crasher Wake requested.

Hamilton got up with a cocky smile. "Right!" Hamilton replied, as he placed the crown on the holder, as Crasher Wake explained.

"Then, as you know, the winner of this year's Pokémon battle will be crowned... This year's Great Marsh Croagunk Festival Diamond and Pearl Champion!" Crasher Wake declared.

He presented the crown as he went over to the judge's table. "Our judges include your host, the Gym Leader, Wake, of course, along with yours truly, Nurse Joy, and last but certainly not least, Carny, our beloved station chief!" Nurse Joy explained.

"Thank you! Pleasure to be here!" Carny called out to the crowd. "You know the drill, give it all you've got and your Croagunk might wear the crown!" Crasher Wake called out.

The crowd cheered for the beginning of the festival. Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup cheered along. "Now, it's time for the beauty contest! For our premiere round! So, let's bring out our first Croagunk contestant!" Nurse Joy called out.

With that, the first contestant's Croagunk walked by, looking at the crowd as it croaked. The crowd awed at the first Croagunk. "Now, there's a real looker!" "And how!" Carny and Crasher Wake commented.

"Thank you! And now, it's time for our next contestant!" Nurse Joy called. The first Croagunk left as another came by. "Dashing with good looks!" Carny commented.

"Agreed! And handsome!... And now, it's time for our third Croagunk!" Nurse Joy called. The third Croagunk contestant came by, as the Twinleaf boy sweat dropped at this round.

"Is it just me, or does most of the Croagunk look the same as the others?" Hikaru asked. Dawn and Ash both thought of their comments as the first round went on. "Now, that's one of a kind!" Carny commented.

"Indeed!" "Wow!" Crasher Wake and Nurse Joy agreed. Now, both Ash and Dawn looked a bit confused. "Well, the crowd seems to love it..." Ash muttered. "But, they all look exactly the same!" Dawn pointed out.

"What did I say? That's what I'm talking about..." Hikaru reminded, rubbing the back of his head. "Mon..." Monferno grumbled, as he started to get bored. Now, it was Brock's Croagunk's turn.

"I'm counting on you, Croagunk!" Brock called. His Toxic Mouth Pokémon then walked to the center, just like the other Croagunks did. As he croaked, the three judges blinked in surprise.

Brock grew startled at their reaction, too. "What happened? What's wrong?" Brock asked. "Wow... That shine and glimmer... It's incredible! Especially those sparkling and aborable eyes..." Crasher Wake commented.

Ash and Hikaru fell over as they got back, annoyed. "Does that really look adorable!?" Hikaru protested. "Well, I do have to admit... Brock's Croagunk is one of a kind!" Ash chuckled.

And so, with Brock competing in the Croagunk Festival with his Croagunk, how will he match up to Hamilton in the next round or in the finals? Stay tuned for some more actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 60: A Croagunk Battle! Win a Love!**

**Chapter 61: Hikaru VS Crasher! The Fourth!**

**Chapter 62: Buizel VS Floatzel! Buizel's Will!**

**Chapter 63: A Snacking Swinub to Snack!**

**Chapter 64: The Hungry Swinub to a Bold!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Crasher Wake: Alright then! Let the Croagunk Festival start! With the Croagunk showing themselves!

Hamilton: Hmph. There shouldn't be any Croagunk that should be better or awesome than my Craig!

Brock: Alright now, Croagunk! It's your turn to shine! I know you can break all ten bricks, right?

Nurse Joy: Oh my! Ten bricks, that is all of them! So, the second round winner will be Brock!

Brock: Alright! Now, it's just you and me, Hamilton! My Croagunk against your Craig!

Hamilton: Ha! Don't think this will be easy, because Craig will make it difficult for you!


	60. A Croagunk Battle! Win a Love!

**Chapter 60: A Croagunk Battle! Win a Love!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers have finally arrived in Pastoria City, where Ash and Hikaru were to have their fourth Gym battle for their fourth Sinnoh Gym Badge!

But, as they arrived there, they met up with the Pastoria Gym Leader, Crasher Wake, who claims that he had an urgent business to do, so he couldn't have a Gym battle at the moment.

But, with that said, Crasher Wake had invited the group to join him on the trip to the Great Marsh, which seemed to be the place where a night event called the Croagunk Festival was about to begin!

Brock found a festival rival to fight against, whose name is Hamilton, as his Croagunk seemed to have won the festival last year. With the challenge made, the Croagunk Festival had started.

The first round: Croagunk beauty contest started with the few Croagunks entering, then came Brock's Croagunk! The judges seemed quite amazed with his Croagunk as they all made their comments on the Toxic Mouth Pokémon.

"Wow... That shine and glimmer... It's incredible! Especially those sparkling and adorable eyes..." Crasher Wake commented. Ash and Hikaru both fell to the ground as they got back up, annoyed.

Dawn just laughed nervously at the comment as her boyfriend was annoyed at most, ticked off a little. "Does that glare really look adorable!?" Hikaru snapped, face palming. Dawn held Hikaru's arm with a giggle.

"Calm down, Hikaru... That's just their words!" Dawn reminded. Hikaru then relaxed, agreeing. "Well, I do have to admit, Brock's Croagunk is one of a kind!" Ash chuckled nervously.

"Those eyes are startling!" "They're like nothing... I've ever seen!" Nurse Joy and Carny commented, both amazed on Brock's Croagunk. This time, Ash frowned as he was confused.

"Whoa... The judges sure do love Brock's Croagunk, don't they?" Ash asked. "I still think that they're all the same..." Dawn muttered. "You're not the only one thinking that..." Hikaru reminded.

"Monferno..." Monferno agreed. "That's it, Croagunk! You made the hit! They love you! They really love you!" Brock exclaimed, feeling excited about what would happen if his Croagunk won the festival.

"Would the next Croagunk contestant come up please?" Nurse Joy asked. Just then, a goofy looking Croagunk appeared, croaking in weird sounds as it stared at the crowd in the center.

As it came, all three judges gasped in shock of the sight of the weird Croagunk. Then, the crowd and the citizens began to cheer for the weird Croagunk as the Twinleaf boy looked around, amazed.

"To be honest, that's the first kind of a Croagunk that I've ever seen... Its head is different, with the body a bit thinner..." Hikaru commented, as Ash sweat dropped at his comments.

"Are you one of the judges now, Hikaru?" Ash asked, scratching his head. Even Monferno and Pikachu scratched their heads, a little embarrassed by Hikaru's words.

"Sparkly eyes, burly whites, and a belly that looks so... soft! I've never seen a Croagunk quite like it!" Crasher Wake commented, blinking in shock. "You know... It's prettier than a Persian!" Carny commented.

Even Nurse Joy blushed as she flushed a little in red. "One of a kind!" Nurse Joy replied, amazed as well. "Well, that is a Croagunk with a different color!" Ash complimented.

"Ash... Not you, too!" Dawn pouted, as she held onto Hikaru's arm, pouting away. "Sorry, Dawn... But, you have to admit that it IS a different looking one..." Hikaru reminded.

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess you could put it that way." Dawn replied, smiling a little as she seemed to get their facts. At the Champion's seat, Hamilton frowned, seeing the amazement of the crowd.

"Come on... No Croagunk is more awesome than my Craig..." Hamilton scoffed, refusing to believe that he's losing to any Croagunk in this one.

Back to the competition, the Croagunks suitable for the second round were chosen as Crasher Wake took place as a host again. "And now, folks! All the Croagunk that made it past the first round, will head onto the Brick Breaking Competition!" Crasher Wake called out.

He explained the rules as the ten bricks were stacked up. "The Croagunk who breaks the most number of bricks from this ten brick stack, will be the winner!" Crasher Wake explained.

He then gestured to the Croagunks, backing away. "Alright then! Begin!" Crasher Wake called. The first Croagunk stepped forward, looking up at the ten brick stack.

It jumped into the air, using Brick Break, smashing two bricks! "Breaking two bricks is a very good start!" Nurse Joy commented. "Yeah! Now, we're cooking with gas!" Carny chuckled.

With that said, more Croagunks began to break their brick stacks, with more than two! "Four bricks!... Seven bricks!" Nurse Joy counted down. "Wow..." The three judges said together, amazed.

Finally, it was Brock's Croagunk's turn. Brock knelt down, assuring to his Toxic Mouth Pokémon. "I know that you can break all ten bricks, Croagunk. So, get in there!" Brock called.

Croagunk croaked as it moved to his ten brick stack. He looked up, before leaping high into the air! He then used Brick Break, smashing all ten bricks, much to everyone's amazement.

"Like that!" Brock called out. Nurse Joy stood up, amazed with the perfect shot. "Ten bricks!? That was an amazing performance!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, smiling at the perfect shot.

"Boy, now we're really cooking with gas!" Carny added. "Brick Breaking perfection!" Crasher Wake chuckled. The crowd cheered loudly, as Hamilton frowned, getting annoyed with this.

"Well, here comes that one..." Hamilton muttered, annoyed.

After Brock's Croagunk left, the Gym Leader walked up to the weird looking Croagunk, who was the last contestant. He reminded the last Croagunk contestant with a chuckle and a smile.

"Alright! You're our last contestant! Keep in mind, Brock's Croagunk broke through all ten bricks! If you don't match that, this is as far as you're going, right?" Crasher Wake asked.

The weird Croagunk seemed to have stiffen as both Hikaru and Monferno noticed. "Well, that one looks nervous..." Hikaru whispered. "Mon." Monferno agreed, squinting his eyes to looks closer.

The Croagunk contestant took weird poses as the crowd cheered for the weird looking one. The weird Croagunk did a few more poses, looking all burned up with high determination.

"Am I seeing things, or is that Croagunk determined to win?" Hikaru asked, sweat dropping. "I think you're seeing things..." Dawn muttered, also seeing the determination as well.

Then, after a few more poses, it leapt up into the air, slamming its fist into the first brick! But suddenly, there was a cracking noise as it fell to the ground, fainting.

Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru all widened their eyes as they sweat dropped. "Hold on... Did that Croagunk just... break its arm?" Ash asked. "I... I think it did..." Dawn agreed, sweating.

"Well, even with its high determination, it wasn't able to break one brick!... That's a little odd for an ordinary Croagunk. Even if it was inexperienced, it should've at least broke one..." Hikaru explained.

"Monferno..." Monferno muttered, not impressed for the weird one.

Later, with all the Croagunks taking the second round step, all the judges stepped up, as Crasher Wake announced the results of the second round. He explained about the final round now.

"Now that we have the Brick Breaking Competition behind us, we know who's going onto the final round! It's the Croagunk belonging to Brock! So now, it's time to decide our big winner!" Crasher Wake called out.

He gestured to Hamilton, who stood up with Craig on his shirt. "A face off between Hamilton and Brock, as both their Croagunk engage in a battle for the crown!" Crasher Wake called out.

"I just knew Brock's Croagunk was able to do it!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Well, it's all or nothing. It's Brock... or that snobby guy." Hikaru reminded, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah... I just hope that Brock's Croagunk win after all the hard work that they've been through!" Dawn explained. Even Nurse Joy winked at the Kanto breeder in training and Croagunk.

"And Brock! Good luck to the both of you!" Nurse Joy reminded. Brock chuckled, looking like he's going back to his lover mode. Hamilton got off his throne, stopping Brock's love mode.

"Okay then! Let's do this, then! Courage, courage, strength with unlimited skill! Brock and his Croagunk won't win, but Craig and I will! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Hamilton laughed, feeling confident.

Brock gritted his teeth, knowing that this was one battle he couldn't lose... Especially against a selfish and snobby one like Hamilton with his Croagunk, Craig. Even Croagunk seemed determined to win.

And so, everyone surrounded the boxing ring, where Brock and Hamilton's Croagunk were about to face off. "Alright, folks! The moment of you all been waiting for! Our championship battle!" Crasher Wake declared.

Brock began to encourage his Fighting Type as he glared at Hamilton while at it. "Okay, Croagunk. Keep it clean!" Brock reminded. Hamilton only sneered as he nodded to his Craig.

And with that done, the boxer ring bell rang, starting the Croagunk final battle!

**Hamilton: Croagunk (Craig) VS Brock: Croagunk**

The battle began, with Brock's Croagunk aiming punches, to which Craig dodged. Craig then tried to land a kick, but missed as the two jumped away from each other, getting ready for the next attack.

The two glared at each other as the three young trainers cheered Croagunk on. "Yeah! Show him on how it's done, Croagunk!" Ash called out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered along.

"I still can't tell between the two of you, but good luck wherever you are!" Dawn cheered. "Don't give in to some snobby guy! Keep fighting until you go beyond your limit!" Hikaru shouted.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno cheered. Hamilton gritted his teeth, refusing to hear insults. "Alright, Craig! Cross Chop, go!" Hamilton shouted. Craig bounced off from the ring, aiming a Cross Chop at Croagunk!

Croagunk croaked in pain as Brock grunted. "Croagunk! Stay strong!" Brock called. As Craig landed with a smirk, Croagunk stood up, refusing to lose that easily. Nurse Joy gasped at this.

"Ah! Is this it for Brock's Croagunk?" Nurse Joy asked. Hamilton prepared to make an already finishing move. "Finish it up with DynamicPunch!" Hamilton shouted out, punching in the air.

Craig aimed the powerful attack as Croagunk rolled, dodging the attack. Brock saw his chance to give a counterattack as he called out his attack. "Now, use Poison Jab, and keep it up!" Brock shouted.

Croagunk jabbed multiple Poison Jabs at Craig on the face, and caused it to be sent flying into the air! Craig slammed on the ground from taking multiple hits, as it struggled to get up.

Brock and Hamilton both grew fired up as they glared at each other, with the two Croagunks doing the same. "That Poison Jab looked like a direct hit in my opinion." Hikaru commented.

"But it looks like an even match!" Ash pointed out. "Yeah... But, who's who?" Dawn asked, still confused to see which one was Brock's Croagunk as the fighting match continued on.

"Since they're both equal in attack and defense skills, I can't imagine one of the two giving a single inch!" Crasher Wake replied to himself, narrowing his eyes.

But then, suddenly, there was a loud crash! Everyone looked to see a gigantic Croagunk looking machine land on the ground, which frightened the citizens of the Pastoria City.

Most of the people began to run, as Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock all grew startled to see the machine. "Where did that come from!?" Brock exclaimed, shocked. "What's that thing!?" Ash gasped.

"I think we're about to find out!" Hikaru replied. As soon as the Twinleaf boy said his words, there was a familiar voice that seemed to be coming from the Croagunk mecha!

"Excuse me, twerp. This is not the phase!" Jessie giggled. "The lightest craze has a much better phase." James chuckled. Meowth seemed to be annoyed with the introduction as he stopped the created motto.

"Quit your quacking, blabbermouths! Instead of flapping your gums, let's cut to the chase and crop that crown! Get down!" Meowth shouted as he pressed on the button for the mecha.

The Croagunk mecha shot its sticky tongue at the crown, popping it into its mouth! "Wow! What a top lashing!" Jessie and James cheered for the quick success of the crown stealing.

"If we had done that, I would've saved my paw..." Meowth mumbled, not letting anyone else hear about it. "Oh no! Our crown's been stolen!" Crasher Wake gasped, seeing the theft.

Both Hamilton and Brock grew annoyed with the theft from the evil trio. "Let's cut to the break and help out!" Brock called to the defending Champion. Hamilton glanced back with the agreement.

"Okay! Fine with me!" Hamilton agreed. The two then shot forward, calling out their attack orders. "Croagunk! Get that crown back right now!" "Okay, Craig! You too!" Brock and Hamilton called.

The two Croagunks shot forward, running to the Croagunk mecha. But, the evil trio seemed to be one step ahead of them. "It's time to give a few more licks!" Meowth cackled.

The tongue of the mecha shot out again, trapping the two Croagunks on the sticky tongue! They both croaked out loud in surprise as they were pulled in. Both Brock and Hamilton gasped at that.

"They've got Croagunk!" "Craig, too!" The two shouted out. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru got ready, starting their move. "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

As Pikachu got ready, Dawn immediately stopped the two. "Wait, Pikachu! Don't do that! If you launch a Thunderbolt now, you might harm those Croagunks!" Dawn reminded, warning them.

"Yeah... You're right..." Ash agreed as both Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped. "Now what...?" Hikaru grumbled to himself. Immediately at the question, the Pastoria Gym Leader stepped up.

"You just leave it to the old Crasher! It's my duty as the Pastoria... Huh?... What, what the... My Pokéballs!" Crasher Wake gasped. He shot up in alarm, remembering of what he did with his Pokéballs.

"Of all the absences, my mighty maneuvers! I can't believe I left my Pokéballs back at the Gym!" Crasher Wake gasped, being frantic. Hikaru fell over as Ash and Dawn both sighed in disappointment.

The Twinleaf boy got back up as he grew ticked off. "This is really getting onto my nerves... Buizel, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru shouted, summoning the Sea Weasel Pokémon to battle.

The little Buizel with the Water symbol headband faced the evil trio as it hissed at them. "Monferno, Buizel, you two ready?" Hikaru asked. Monferno leapt off of Hikaru's shoulder before joining with Buizel.

The two Pokémon nodded together as they both gave a thumbs up at their trainer. "Okay... We'll start with heat! Monferno! Aim for the face with Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted.

Monferno shot fire, which scored a direct hit at the face, causing the evil trio to go blind with the soot. "Hey! What gives!? I can't see a thing!" Meowth complained. "Me neither!" "Me, too!" James and Jessie shrieked.

"And now for the cold! Buizel, aim at the face with Ice Beam!" Hikaru called. The little Sea Weasel Pokémon shot the Ice Type attack at the face, as it grew pale. "Now, it's cold..." Meowth shivered.

Suddenly, the face cracked, revealing Team Rocket riding on their mecha! "Ah! Our face has been revealed!" Meowth gasped. "Of all the nerve! You lousy twerp!" Jessie shrieked angrily.

Crasher Wake stepped up, calling all to the contestants. "Alright, contestant Croagunks! Looks like we have no choice but to fight! They have been weakened, so finish the job!" Crasher Wake shouted.

With that, all the Croagunk entrants shot forward, aiming to attack the faceless Croagunk mecha! But, that didn't seem to worry the evil trio as they celebrated with so many Croagunks.

"Surrounded by sea of collectable Croagunks!" Jessie giggled. James ranted the Croagunk name as Meowth smiled, seeing that the controls still function perfectly.

"Let's collect them all! Hang down!" Meowth called, opening the mecha's pouch. With that opened, the evil trio began to collect all the Croagunks into their machine, capturing them!

Nurse Joy and Chrissy watched as the nurse glared at them angrily. "I won't allow them to steal our precious Croagunks! No way! Chrissy! Shall we?" Nurse Joy snapped, before looking at her female Croagunk.

Chrissy nodded as the two ran for the damaged Croagunk mecha. "Joy and the Croagunk get!" Jessie snapped. "Good runners, but useless!" James sneered as the mecha aimed to attack.

Both Nurse Joy and Chrissy dodged as the nurse made her attack signal. "Use Vacuum Wave!" Nurse Joy shouted. Chrissy jumped into the air, before it shot the powerful Fighting Type attack, shaped like a heart.

It seemed to do heavy damage as it released both Croagunk and Craig! Team Rocket panicked as their mecha were about to fall. "Talk about going off your tongue!" Jessie shrieked.

The Croagunk mecha crashed to the ground, causing the pouch to open up, releasing all the Croagunks that have been captured. They all then escaped as everyone grew amazed.

"Awesome!" "Unreal..." Dawn and Hikaru complimented. "Joy and Chrissy are incredible!" Brock exclaimed. With the severe damage done, both Hikaru and Ash were ready to unleash their final attack.

"Okay, Pikachu! Now, Thunderbolt!" "Monferno, make it hot with Flamethrower! And Buizel, add that with an Ice Beam!" Ash and Hikaru shouted.

Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Ice Beam all made their work in a triple hard way as it caused the broken mecha to explode! Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying into the night sky.

"Our creative working edge Croagunk crumbled into a cash of Croa-junk..." Jessie grumbled. James seemed dizzy as he was spinning high into the air. "And to think that I liked tongue twisters when I was young..." James groaned.

"Wish I learned my karate lessons when I was young..." Meowth sighed. "THEN WE WOULDN'T BE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie and James screamed as they disappeared into the night sky.

The crown that flew into the air by the exploded mecha fell into the Pastoria Gym Leader's hands as he smiled. "Good! Our crown, beautifully safe and sound!" Crasher Wake sighed.

"Your Chrissy was simply amazing, Nurse Joy!" Brock complimented, looking at the two. "I have to say, you outdid my Craig!" Hamilton admitted. Nurse Joy giggled, teasing the two.

"We'll try not to go so hard on you next time!" Nurse Joy giggled, sticking her tongue out. "Alright, sports fans! In reminding that Nurse Joy's Croagunk saved all of our beloved Croagunk, what say we make Chrissy this year's winner?" Crasher Wake suggested.

The crowd cheered in their agreement as the Gym Leader turned to both Brock and Hamilton. "What do you say, Brock?" Crasher Wake asked. "Oh, it's more than alright to me!" Brock chuckled.

"Me too! Without Chrissy, there wouldn't even be a festival!" Hamilton agreed. So, with all the agreements made, the crown was now on Chrissy's head as it made her the winner of the festival.

"Nurse Joy, I'm proud to crown your Croagunk as this year's Champion!" Crasher Wake chuckled. The crowd cheered loudly for the two as the nurse smiled, waving to the crowd.

Brock and Hamilton seemed to have made amends with each other as they both smiled and nodded to each other as well.

**Later...**

The rebuilt and balance of the Croagunk statue was on as the workers continued their building. Crasher Wake turned to both Ash and Hikaru with an impressed look from the two.

"Well, you two. You both seemed to have raised Pikachu, Monferno, and Buizel well, that I'd be happy to be accepting both of your Gym challenges!" Crasher Wake chuckled.

Ash was most excited besides Hikaru. "Whoa, Wake! You mean it!?" Ash asked, pumped up. "Ha ha ha ha! Of course, Ash! But today, we've still got a festival to hold today! How about tomorrow?" Crasher Wake asked.

"Alright then! The both of us will be there!" Ash exclaimed. "Well, there is no way we're going to hold back for tomorrow, obviously." Hikaru smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

And so, with that agreed, the Pastoria Gym Leader went up to a small tower with a drum. "Now, everyone! It's time for a Pokémon dance!" Crasher Wake called to the people.

With that, most of the people began to dance around, circling around the tower. Ash grew impressed as he grew psyched. "Hey, Dawn! Hikaru! That looks fun! What do you say we dance, too?" Ash asked.

With the question, both Twinleaf trainers denied the invitation. "No thanks, Ash. You go on ahead if you want to dance along..." Hikaru assured. "We'll be here watching along!" Dawn added.

"Yaahooo!" Ash exclaimed as he ran to the circle, joining in with the dance. But, he didn't seem to get the rhythm, though. "This is going to be some night..." Hikaru sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You can say that again. But, at least, we're still together!" Dawn giggled, smiling. The Twinleaf boy smiled as he pulled Dawn to his side. "That's for sure..." Hikaru replied, sighing.

Facing each other, with no one seeing, excluding Monferno and Piplup, the Twinleaf couple slowly kissed each other before they watched as the dance went on. It IS some night, of course...

But, it was worth coming to it! Stay tuned for some Gym battle event tomorrow!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 61: Hikaru VS Crasher! The Fourth!**

**Chapter 62: Buizel VS Floatzel! Buizel's Will!**

**Chapter 63: A Snacking Swinub to Snack!**

**Chapter 64: The Hungry Swinub to a Bold!**

**Chapter 65: An Evolution Resistance and Fear!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Oh no, Buizel! Sorry for that, Buizel. The Thunderbolt was all an accident!

Crasher Wake: Well then, you two! Let's see your spirit on the water!

Dawn: I just hope that Buizel could make amends with Pikachu and his little brother after the battle...

Hikaru: Well, Ash. Your Buizel will need to see how much his little brother have gotten strong after the Wallace Cup.

Ash: Okay then, go for it, Hikaru! Show Crasher Wake what you're made of!

Crasher Wake: Don't think that this will be easy, Hikaru! The water field gives my Pokémon the advantage!


	61. Hikaru VS Crasher! The Fourth!

**Chapter 61: Hikaru VS Crasher! The Fourth!**

Ash's Buizel punched in empty space, training himself hard for his next Gym battle. He was serious about this challenge, and wasn't going to make it like the last time against Lucario.

Hikaru's Buizel was doing the same, copying his older brother as the two brothers punched the air together as they both grew determined for the challenge that's coming to them!

Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock approached, with all of Ash and Hikaru's Pokémon watching along, as well as Monferno, Pikachu, Ambipom, and Piplup. "Wow... Those two are training really hard!" Ash exclaimed.

Then, after Ash said his words, the two brothers both jumped in the air, showing some of their moves in aerial style. Ash's Buizel kicked on both sides, before flipping as he landed on top of the small wall.

Hikaru's Buizel spun in the air, shooting Water Gun in the air, creating a rainy style, much to his older brother's surprise. But, the two together breathed in together, being patient.

The older one folded his arms as the little one hopped off the wall, walking up to Hikaru and his other friends. "Bui?" Buizel asked. "Wow... You and your little brother look a bit different!" Dawn reminded.

The little Buizel blinked in surprise, before blushing as he turned away, folding his arms like his older brother. Unknown to him, his older brother saw the blush as he smirked in teasing.

"That's pretty obvious, I think. After seeing how his older brother fought against Lucario... Despite of being a draw, little Buizel here wants to become equal to his older brother by taking the glory in the Gym battle." Hikaru explained.

"Of course! That means that Buizel wants to win for sure! Alright! Let's get out there and show our stuff!" Ash exclaimed. All of Ash's Pokémon cheered in excitement for the beginning of their own training.

Hikaru turned to his six Pokémon, especially Monferno with a smile as well. "Well, like with Ash, let's give it OUR all, so that our fourth victory may be claimed!" Hikaru called out.

"Bui!" "Lux!" "Leafe!" "Ferno!" "Air!" _"Right!"_ The six Pokémon cried out their determination. So, Ash had Pikachu, facing off against Hikaru's Buizel. It dashed at the little one as Buizel got ready.

"Here goes! Buizel, use Swift, let's go!" Hikaru shouted. Buizel leapt in the air, but didn't shoot out Swift, it shot some sharp air at the Electric Type. Everyone grew startled as Ash counterattacked.

"Quick, Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu repelled the new move with the Steel Type move as Dawn grew amazed. "Whoa! What did Buizel just use!?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"I think that was Razor Wind!" Brock declared. "Cool! Hikaru, so your Buizel learned Razor Wind!" Ash exclaimed. The little Buizel blushed at the compliment as his older brother glanced at the new attack.

"Well, that's amazing! Okay then... Try this again! Razor Wind, Buizel! Go!" Hikaru called. The little one shot another Razor Wind attack, aiming it at Pikachu. "Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt, but it passed Razor Wind, causing the collision to miss! Instead, it hit the older Buizel instead! "Oh no, Buizel!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu gasped.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

"Oh no, Buizel!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu gasped in shock. As the Electric Type move stopped, the older Buizel was burning in crisp, with static electricity on him. "BUI!" The little Buizel yelped.

"Buizel, are you alright!?" Hikaru asked, as he and his Sea Weasel Pokémon walked to the older one. "Bui?" Hikaru's Buizel asked, concerned. But, to their dismay, the older Buizel turned, gritting its teeth.

It was obviously angry at Pikachu for shocking him. "Sorry about that... It wasn't on purpose!" Ash apologized, trying not to pick a fight with the angry Sea Weasel Pokémon.

Buizel didn't seem to listen as he stomped over to the Electric Type. His younger brother wasn't going to allow a fight as he ran over between Pikachu and his older brother, pushing him back.

Ash's Buizel still glared at Pikachu, angry for the Thunderbolt. "Bui! Bui bui! Bui!" Ash's Buizel snapped angrily, clenching his fist, sounding like he was threatening Pikachu of something.

"BUI!" Hikaru's Buizel cried out. He accidentally shoved his older brother too hard, causing him to tumble on the ground. The little Buizel shuddered as Ash's Buizel got up, not happy about his younger brother as well.

He leapt in the air, unleashing a Sonicboom, aiming it at the little Buizel! It slammed the little one away, knocking his headband off in the process. "What are you-!?" Hikaru gasped in shock.

He ran over, catching his Water Type, rubbing his head as the little one whimpered a little. "Buizel! What was that!? You attacked your little brother, you know that!?" Ash scolded.

Buizel scoffed, turning his head away angrily, not ashamed as he folded his arms. "Pikachu upset Buizel, and now Buizel attacked his little brother! That makes things even much worse for the other Pokémon..." Dawn reminded.

The little Buizel opened his eyes, growling and glaring at his older brother. "Buizel..." Hikaru whispered, seeing that their brother love seemed to be fading away like some mirage.

"Well, I guess that shows on how Buizel is serious about battling. But, it's the teamwork between Buizel and the others that got me worried." Brock stated, frowning at the current situation as well.

Suddenly, everyone heard a booming voice from behind! "Good... morning!" Crasher Wake shouted out, startling everyone as they turned to see the Pastoria City Gym Leader.

"Ha ha ha! That's good! You're awake now!" Crasher Wake chuckled. "Um... Good morning, I guess?" Hikaru asked, sweat dropping as he held the upset and annoyed little Buizel in his arms.

Brock held Buizel's headband as Dawn sighed, putting a hand over his heart. "Please... Don't scare me like that!" Dawn sighed. Crasher Wake chuckled as he made his reason for yelling.

"Well, since both of our party boys had such a great time last night, I'd thought I come to you!" Crasher Wake chuckled. The four trainers all sweat dropped at that response, with Hikaru sighing.

"So, Ash! Hikaru! Are the two of you all set for the Gym battle?" Crasher Wake asked. "Yeah! The whole team is all ready to go! Right, guys?" Ash asked. Hikaru shook his head, reminding the Kanto trainer.

"Ash... I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Hikaru reminded, pointing at the Kanto trainer's Pokémon. Everyone looked to see Pikachu and Turtwig desperate. Buizel was still annoyed.

Chimchar, Gligar, and Staravia were still unsure about the battling team. The Pastoria Gym Leader blinked, seeing the not so happy team as Dawn explained.

"You see, Buizel got upset with Pikachu... And it got turned into a fight, with Hikaru's Buizel involved. Now, the two Buizel brothers don't seem to like each other anymore." Dawn explained sadly.

The Gym Leader looked at Hikaru's Buizel, then at Ash's, as he walked over to the older Buizel. Ash's Buizel opened one eye as he glanced at Crasher Wake. "Well! I like that face! Like to battle, do you?" Crasher Wake asked.

Buizel glared up at the Gym Leader as everyone watched. Crasher Wake took out a Pokéball, smiling at the Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Little buddy... Today, you're going to battle a great friend of mine! Come out, Floatzel!" Crasher Wake shouted.

As the Buizel brothers watched, an evolved form of them appeared! It was a Floatzel! Ash's Buizel seemed amazed and a little surprised of seeing his evolved form.

"Floatzel, check it out!" Ash exclaimed, taking out his Pokédex. _"Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon and the evolved form of Buizel. Its flotation sac developed as an aid in chasing aquatic prey. Floatzel can also carry people on its back."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

Ash's Buizel glared at Floatzel, who seemed to be serious and ready. "Bui! Bui bui bui!" Ash's Buizel called to the Kanto trainer, ready to fight. "Okay, Buizel! I'm right with you!" Ash called out.

"That's what I'd like to hear! What do you say that we take two parties at the Gym?" Crasher Wake laughed, slapping Ash on the back, much to his surprise.

**Later...**

Much to Ash and Buizel's disappointment, it was revealed that Hikaru asked to have a Gym battle first. Crasher Wake agreed to that, but promised that there will be another battle today.

"Bui..." Ash's Buizel grumbled. "Cheer up, Buizel! We're going next, I'm sure of that!" Ash promised. At the battlefield, Hikaru stood on one side, while Crasher Wake stood on the other.

"Wow! This is such a beautiful Water Type Gym!" Dawn complimented, amazed with the field. "Yeah! And the trick to this is, is to successfully navigate your way through all those islands situated in the middle!" Brock explained.

"Mon..." Monferno replied, watching the field and the two sides, of where his trainer and the Gym Leader is going to three trainers took seats as the referee took his position.

"Alright, the Pastoria Gym battle is about to begin! In the blue corner! It's Hikaru, from Twinleaf Town! And the red corner, the Gym Leader of the Pastoria Gym, Crasher Wake!" The referee declared.

The Water Type Gym Leader took off his robe, smirking as he got ready for the battle. "Okay! Crasher Wake is in the house!" Crasher Wake called out. That startled Hikaru a bit as he sweat dropped.

"You will each have the use of three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when one of you loses all three of them! In the addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon!" The referee announced.

As the Twinleaf boy faced Crasher Wake, he smiled, taking out his first Pokéball. "As the Leader of the Pastoria Gym, it is my privilege and my responsibility to see what you and your Pokémon have got!" Crasher Wake called.

"Gyarados! On the water!" Crasher Wake called, summoning the powerful Water Type. It roared at Hikaru, ready for a challenge with the challenger. Hikaru smirked, taking out his Pokéball.

"Gyarados, huh... Luxio, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called, summoning the female Electric Type. Luxio growled, with electricity sparking off of her body.

"Great! An Electric Type like Luxio should be able to take out Gyarados! You can do it, Hikaru!" Dawn cheered. All of her Pokémon cheered along, as well as Kirlia, Dragonair, and Monferno.

The three of them cheered for Hikaru as well. "Thanks, guys... You ready, Luxio?" Hikaru asked. "Lux!" Luxio nodded, grinning at her opponent. "I guess we're all ready, then! Let's go!" Crasher Wake called.

"Alright then! Battle... begin!" The referee declared.

**Crasher Wake: Gyarados + 2 VS Hikaru: Luxio + 2**

"Luxio, start this off with a Shock Wave!" Hikaru shouted. Luxio roared, shooting the Electric Type attack at Gyarados, who took the hit. It roared in pain, until it suddenly repelled the attack!

Both Hikaru and Luxio grew shocked with Gyarados withstanding the attack. "It withstood it!? But, an Electric Type should've done four times the damage with the two type disadvantage!" Hikaru gasped.

"Hm hm hm! You were clever enough to use an Electric Type against a Water Type like Gyarados. Even so, if Gyarados can withstand it, it means nothing until it's unable to battle!" Crasher Wake laughed.

Gyarados dove underwater, to prepare a sneak attack. "Brace yourself, Luxio!" Hikaru shouted. "Xio!" Luxio agreed with a nod. Suddenly, the Atrocious Pokémon shot out of the pool water!

Luxio glared at Gyarados and got ready. "Now, Gyarados! Use Twister!" Crasher Wake shouted. The Twister blew around, as the Electric Type gritted her teeth, resisting the attack.

"Stay strong, Luxio! Use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Orbs shot at Gyarados, hitting it at the long body. Gyarados roared in pain as the Gym Leader countered with another attack.

"Now, Gyarados! Use Dragon Rage!" Crasher Wake shouted. A large fireball was shot at Luxio as she braced herself. "Send it right back with Iron Tail!" Hikaru yelled, punching in the air.

Luxio leapt up, repelling Dragon Rage and sending it right back. "Whoa! Use Brine!" Gyarados called. Gyarados roared, shooting the powerful Water Type move as Ash widened his eyes.

"What does Brine do?" Ash asked. "Brine is a move that can double the damage if the opponent has taken half damage." Brock explained. "Counter with Thunder Fang!" Hikaru shouted.

The Brine made a hit on the Electric Type, who evaporated it with a Thunder Fang. "Unbelievable!... HA HA HA!" Crasher Wake exclaimed with a startle. Then, he started to laugh out loud!

"What's so funny?" Hikaru asked. "Just realizing that this battle is getting more intense! THIS is what gets me pumped up! Gyarados, use Dragon Rage again!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Once again, the Dragon Type move was shot as the Twinleaf boy was prepared again. "Wrong again! Luxio, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio shot the orbs, colliding with Dragon Rage.

The two moves collided as they exploded, leaving both Pokémon to glare at each other. "Use Brine!" "Shock Wave!" Crasher Wake and Hikaru called out.

Gyarados and Luxio both shot their attacks, which both collided with each ohter. Once it looked like there was a tie, Shock Wave passed through, shocking Gyarados, as it roared in pain.

"Wrap this up with another Thunder Fang!" Hikaru called. Luxio leapt in the air, baring her fangs as she bit the Atrocious Pokémon with the physical Electric Type attack, shocking it again.

"No, Gyarados!" Crasher Wake called. Gyarados fell to the ground, fainted as its head landed on the platform. "Gyarados is unable to battle! Luxio is the winner!" The referee declared.

**Crasher Wake: 2** **Pokémon**

"Yeah! That's it, Hikaru!" Ash called out. "You can do it, Hikaru! No need to worry!" Dawn called out. All of Ash and Dawn's Pokémon except Buizel cheered as Brock looked at both sides.

"Now Wake only has two Pokémon. We know that one of them is Floatzel, but..." Brock stated, looking at the Gym Leader's side. The Pastoria Gym Leader returned Gyarados back to its Pokéball.

"Great work, Gyarados... I have to admit, I'm impressed with your skills to go forward and create bold moves, even though you realize that it's risky for both you and your Pokémon!" Crasher Wake admitted.

"Well, there is something you have to risk, even if you know if it's foolhardy... Both Luxio and I know that." Hikaru assured. "Luxio!" Luxio growled, glaring and grinning at the Gym Leader.

The Water Type Gym Leader took out the next Pokéball as he summoned his second Pokémon. "Alright then! Meet my next Pokémon! Quagsire, on the water!" Crasher Wake called.

The Water-Ground Type appeared onto the battlefield, ready. "Mon..." Monferno replied, nervous about the next opponent that his human brother was facing. "So, his second choice is Quagsire!" Dawn pointed out, taking out her Pokédex.

_"Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Wooper. Known as quite dim-witted, it doesn't care when it crashes its head against rocks or the bottoms of boats."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"So... Quagsire is not just Water... but it's a Ground Type as well... Luxio, thanks for the hard work!" Hikaru thanked, returning the Electric Type to her Pokéball.

Luxio nodded as she grinned as she was returned to the ball. Hikaru took out the next Pokéball as he summoned his next Pokémon. "Leafeon, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called, summoning the Grass Type.

Leafeon appeared, growling at Quagsire, who only gave a cocky smirk. "Leafeon, use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru shouted. Glowing leaves was aimed at Quagsire as the Gym Leader countered with another move.

"Quagsire! Show them an Ice Beam!" Crasher Wake shouted out. The Ice Type move was shot at Magical Leaf, destroying it as it narrowly hit Leafeon on her legs. "No!" Hikaru gasped.

Everyone gasped as Leafeon stumbled back, panting as it wobbled, with her right legs nearly frozen. "Ha ha ha! You see that? I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?" Crasher Wake laughed.

Both Hikaru and Leafeon glared at the Gym Leader as the Verdant Pokémon was ready for some more. "Don't count us out yet! Leafeon, use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called.

Dawn widened her eyes at that. "But Iron Tail will be no good against Quagsire!" Dawn called out. "Now, Quagsire! Use Sludge Bomb!" Crasher Wake called. "Spin to dodge!" Hikaru called.

Leafeon evaded the Sludge Bombs aimed at her in the air by spinning, much to Crasher Wake's surprise. "What is this!?" Crasher Wake gasped. Even Quagsire gasped at the spinning technique.

"Strike with Iron Tail!" Hikaru shouted. Leafeon struck Quagsire on the head with the Steel Type move, who didn't seem fazed at all. "Urgh... That didn't work?" Hikaru grunted as he gritted his teeth.

"Hah! A weak attack won't do any good! Now, Quagsire! Use Ice Beam!" Crasher Wake shouted. Another Ice Beam was shot, as Hikaru held onto his fists, as Leafeon glared at the incoming attack.

"Dodge, then use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Leafeon leapt in the air, jumping to dodge Ice Beam, as she shot the Ghost Type attack. Quagsire took the hit, trying to block it instead.

Instead, it exploded, causing Quagsire to skid back a little. "Quick, Leafeon! Magical Leaf!" Hikaru called. "Use Mud Shot!" Crasher Wake called. Both Mud Shot and Magical Leaf collided, creating another explosion.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, seeing that the battle was getting a bit more difficult. _"Quagsire is moving too fast... and it has some great defense! I'll have to try to strike its weak point to make it more easier!"_ Hikaru thought.

"Let's turn up the offense! Use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. The Grass Type flipped in the air, aiming the Steel Type move at Quagsire, who got ready. "Now, use Aqua Tail!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Leafeon clashed her Iron Tail against Quagsire's Iron Tail, making it like a sword against a sword! "Quagsire can use Aqua Tail!? I didn't see that one coming!" Hikaru gasped, gritting his teeth.

"Ha ha ha! How do you like that!? I should tell you something... Quagsire can have many surprises during in battles, like the Sludge Bomb and Aqua Tail you just saw!" Crasher Wake laughed.

The Twinleaf boy didn't seem to get the humor as he narrowed his eyes, as Leafeon landed on the ground, ready for more actions. The same went for Quagsire as the two trainers called the next attacks.

"Now, Quagsire! Use Mud Shot!" "Leafeon, use Shadow Ball!" Crasher Wake and Hikaru called. Mud Shot was shot by Quagsire as Shadow Ball was sent by Leafeon, as the two exploded together as they were collided.

"This is our chance! Now, use Sludge Bomb!" Crasher Wake shouted. Out of the smoke, Quagsire was up in the air, shooting Sludge Bomb. It surrounded Leafeon as she squealed, taking a few hits.

"Stay strong, Leafeon! We need some defense and and some offense! Use Magical Leaf, quick!" Hikaru shouted. Leafeon leapt in the air, launching Magical Leaf at Quagsire, who took a few hits.

"Oh no!" Crasher Wake gasped. "Now, use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. The female Verdant Pokémon shot the attack at Quagsire, who took the hit again! The Water Fish Pokémon was sent skidding to the ground.

Leafeon leapt back on the ground as the two battlers panted. "Keep it up, Quagsire! Use Ice Beam!" Crasher Wake shouted. "Leafeon, Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called.

The two attacks were sent colliding into each other, creating another explosion. "Whoa... This is getting intense between those two!" Dawn shrieked. "Both Quagsire and Leafeon seem to be equal..." Ash guessed.

"I don't think so. Look!" Brock called. As everyone looked, the Shadow Ball managed to pull through, blasting on Quagsire! The Water-Ground Type yelled in pain as he was sent crashing onto the platform.

"Quagsire, no!" Crasher Wake called. "Now, wrap this up with Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Leafeon nodded and leapt to the air, launching another Shadow Ball, exploding it on the Water Fish Pokémon.

As the smoke passed, it was revealed that Quagsire had fainted. "Quagsire is unable to battle! Leafeon is the winner!" The referee declared.

**Crasher Wake: 1** **Pokémon**

"Yeah! Hikaru did it! He beat Quagsire now!" Ash exclaimed. "Monferno!" Monferno cheered. "That's two to one! Only left for Crasher!" Dawn called out. Brock then frowned, remembering the Pokémon from before.

"Yeah... But, don't forget about Wake's last Pokémon..." Brock reminded. The little celebration ended as the Kanto trainer widened his eyes. "That's right... He still has Floatzel!" Ash exclaimed.

The Pastoria Gym Leader looked at the Pokéball, praising his Pokémon, before looking at Hikaru. "Well, again I'm impressed! Just like with Luxio, you used bold moves and held on until the end with Leafeon!" Crasher Wake chuckled.

"My Pokémon can always hold on until the end, Wake. I guess I should say the same for yours." Hikaru reminded. Crasher Wake laughed, before taking out his last Pokéball.

"This is getting both fun and intense!... But, you still have one more opponent to defeat! Let's go, Floatzel!" Crasher Wake called, summoning his partner. Floatzel called out his name, prepared for battle.

"Leafeon, take a nice rest..." Hikaru called, returning Leafeon. Leafeon smiled with a nod as she was returned to her Pokéball. "I'm counting on you... Buizel! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru shouted.

"Bui bui!" Buizel growled as he tightened his Water headband. The two forms glared at each other as Ash and his Buizel watched. "See, Buizel? Your little brother is going up against your next opponent!" Ash explained.

"Bui..." The older Buizel didn't seem interested in this part of the battle as it began. "Buizel, use Razor Wind!" Hikaru shouted. Sharp wind attacks blew at Floatzel, as the Gym Leader was ready.

"Now, Floatzel! Show them your Razor Wind!" Crasher Wake called. Floatzel launched the Razor Wind, as the two attacks exploded on each other, the two colliding.

Buizel growled, seeing that his evolved form can use the same move. "We're not through yet! Spin, using Ice Beam!" Hikaru called. Buizel landed on his back, as he began to spin with Ice Beam.

The incoming ice cleared the smoke as it made several hits on Floatzel! "What is this!?" Crasher Wake gasped. "Something that's part of our battle style in case if we get blinded, of course!" Hikaru answered.

Floatzel landed on the ground as the Twinleaf boy called out another attack. "Quick, use Aqua Jet!" Hikaru called. The young Sea Weasel Pokémon shot towards Floatzel as he spun.

"Floatzel! Bounce it back!" Crasher Wake shouted. As the Aqua Jet hit, Floatzel bounced it back with its floatation sacs! The four trainers gasped as the young Buizel was startled as he skidded back.

"What was that... Some kind of defense technique to repell our attacks!?" Hikaru exclaimed in shock. "Whatever it was, it was able to deflect Buizel's Aqua Jet with little effort!" Brock stated.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'll tell you, Floatzel's floatation sacs are big enough for a person to ride! Even a super strong move like Giga Impact wouldn't do a thing! Pretty powerful, wouldn't you say?" Crasher Wake explained.

Floatzel sneered at his surprised young opponent as the little Buizel got ready for more. "Try this on for size, then! Buizel, use Water Gun!" Hikaru called. Buizel leapt in the air, shooting Water Gun.

"I don't think so! Floatzel!" Crasher Wake called. The evolved Water Type blocked Water Gun with its paw and fins! "What!?" "Bui!?" Hikaru and Buizel gasped. Even Ash's Buizel was surprised at that.

"Now! Use Ice Fang!" Crasher Wake called. The Ice Fang bit onto Buizel as the young Sea Weasel Pokémon screamed in pain, splashing into the water. "Stay strong, Buizel! Use Water Gun again!" Hikaru called.

At the order, Water Gun was shot from the water as Floatzel blocked it again! "I already told you, Hikaru! Water Type moves won't work against Floatzel!" Crasher Wake reminded.

"That was only a decoy! Now, Buizel!" Hikaru shouted. "A decoy!? Ah!" Crasher Wake gasped. As he and his partner looked down, Buizel had unleashed another Razor Wind, which slammed into Floatzel!

The evolved Water Type grunted in pain, skidding back a little. "Aqua Jet, once more!" Hikaru shouted. Out of the water, Buizel slammed into Floatzel with another Aqua Jet!

Floatzel didn't have time to defend as he took the hit. As it fell to the ground, it got back up, grinning at his young pre-evolved form. This was some battle that it was going to.

"Ha! Nice shot! But, you know that's all you're getting! Floatzel, use Razor Wind!" Crasher Wake shouted. Another Razor Wind was sent by Floatzel, as the Twinleaf boy called his evasion choice.

"Dodge, Buizel!" Hikaru warned. Buizel dodged the Razor Wind as the Pastoria Gym Leader called out his next attack. "Now, use Whirlpool!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Floatzel formed a large whirlpool, sending it at Buizel! "Ride the Whirlpool, Buizel!" Hikaru called, smirking. He had a plan, one that can surprise both Wake and his Water Type partner.

The young Sea Weasel jumped onto the Whirlpool, riding on it. "What's going on!?" Crasher Wake gasped. Even Floatzel and Ash's Buizel were surprised by this. "Use Razor Wind, Buizel!" Hikaru called.

Buizel jumped, shooting several Razor Winds as it all made a direct hit! Plus, the Whirlpool that Floatzel had sent was deflected, also hitting the Water Type. "Floatzel! Stay strong!" Crasher Wake called.

"Now, Buizel! Ice Beam!" Hikaru shouted. "Let's turn down the cold! Use Ice Fang!" Crasher Wake shouted. The two Ice Type attacks collided with each other as it began to make a large iceberg.

Both Buizel and Floatzel kept Ice Beam and Ice Fang going, until the iceberg grew large for all of the people and Pokémon to see in the Gym! "Now, Floatzel! It's time to use Bulk Up!" Crasher Wake called.

Unknown to Hikaru, Floatzel flexed his muscles, gaining more attack and defense strength! "What does Bulk Up do?" Ash asked. "It raises the Attack and Defense of the user, which means he's trying to finish this now!" Brock explained.

The little Buizel growled, getting ready for his opponent's assault. "Attack or defense... That won't matter to anyone, if they're in a disadvantage! Buizel, use Razor Wind!" Hikaru called.

Buizel jumped high in the air, unleashing Razor Wind, breaking the ice! The big ice shards flew to Floatzel as he tried to deflect it all. But, some of the ice hit Floatzel, making it impossible to counterattack.

"Argh! Floatzel, stay strong!" Crasher Wake called. "Now, use Aqua Jet!" Hikaru called. Buizel dove down, bashing Floatzel away with Aqua Jet. Floatzel flinched a little, before staying on his feet.

"Whoa... Floatzel is pretty persistent!" Dawn stated. "With Bulk Up in use, it's going to be much harder to even defeat Floatzel..." Brock reminded. "Yeah... But, Hikaru is going to win, no matter what!" Ash assured.

"Floatzel! Use Razor Wind!" Crasher Wake called. "We'll use Razor Wind as well!" Hikaru called. Both Sea Weasel Pokémon shot their attacks, causing them to collide and explode on each other!

But, the evolved Pokémon's Razor Wind still made it through, bashing on the little one! Buizel yelled in pain as he fell onto the water. "No, Buizel!" Hikaru gasped. "Oh man..." Ash replied, shocked.

"Even Buizel's Razor Wind didn't do a thing!" Dawn exclaimed. "I told you that Bulk Up would make it harder for Hikaru to win!" Brock reminded. Ash's Buizel seemed to be gritting his teeth.

He seemed to be starting to get concerned for his younger brother as the little one got out of the water and onto the platform. "Now, Floatzel! It's time to end this! Use Ice Fang!" Crasher Wake called.

Floatzel leapt in the air, prepared to unleash Ice Fang, but Hikaru was ready. "Then, it's all or nothing! Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Hikaru shouted. As Ice Fang hit Buizel, he was already using Aqua Jet!

"It's Ice Aqua Jet!" Dawn exclaimed. "What's this!?" Crasher Wake gasped. Floatzel gasped along, seeing a good technique and attack. It was too late for Floatzel to dodge as he took the hit.

The evolved Sea Weasel Pokémon yelled in pain as he fell to the water, before floating back up, fainted. "Ah! Floatzel!" Crasher Wake called. "Floatzel is unable to battle! Buizel is the winner! Which means, the victor goes to the challenger!" The referee declared.

**Winner: Hikaru**

"Yes! That's another victory for us!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Bui bui!" Buizel cheered, as he hugged his trainer. The Twinleaf boy smiled as he hugged his Sea Weasel Pokémon, as the others rose from their seats.

"Yes! Hikaru did it!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" "Mon! Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno agreed. "Wow! And it was a perfect win!" Dawn squealed happily. All of Dawn's Pokémon cheered for their friends' victory.

"What a battle! He and his Pokémon all took it seriously, but in a fun way as well!" Brock chuckled, smiling at the victory as well. As the group celebrated for the first victory, the Water Type Gym Leader returned the fainted Floatzel.

"Hm. Well done, Floatzel. A well attempt you did." Crasher Wake praised as he looked at Hikaru.

It was the middle of the afternoon as everyone was still at the Gym. But, Crasher Wake presented the Gym Badge to Hikaru for his victory of the Pastoria Gym battle.

"Hikaru, I never had such a great battle than the one we had! To thank you, I'd like to present you proof that you have defeated the Pastoria Gym! The Fen Badge!" Crasher Wake chuckled, handing the badge to Hikaru.

The Twinleaf boy smiled as he took the badge with thanks. "Thank you, Wake..." Hikaru thanked as he showed the Badge to Leafeon, Buizel, and Luxio.

"Well, you three! We did it! Our fourth badge and achievement! We've got... the Fen Badge!" Hikaru exclaimed. His three Pokémon, and Monferno cheered for the victory as the little Buizel turned to his older brother.

Ash's Buizel winked at him, seeming to have made amends with him. The young Buizel grinned, hugging his older brother as he snuggled on his fur. "Bui..." Buizel sighed happily.

Ash's Buizel chuckled, nuzzling his little brother back. "Aw... Look! The two brothers made up with each other!" Dawn giggled. Hikaru and Brock smiled at that with their agreements. Ash, however, was more focused on the Gym battle.

"Well, it's my turn now! And we plan to win it! Right!?" Ash asked. Pikachu and Turtwig immediately agreed as Buizel did the same, while still embracing his little brother.

"In that case, I'll call you once we're ready again, Ash." Crasher Wake reminded, agreeing for his next battle. "Cool! I'll be there!" Ash exclaimed, clenching his fist as he was determined to win.

And so, with the fourth Gym battle done for Hikaru, he has finally achieved his fourth Gym Badge, with only four left to go! How will this turn out for Ash? Stay tuned for some other Gym battle actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 62: Buizel VS Floatzel! Buizel's Will!**

**Chapter 63: A Snacking Swinub to Snack!**

**Chapter 64: The Hungry Swinub to a Bold!**

**Chapter 65: An Evolution Resistance and Fear!**

**Chapter 66: The Double Strong Bonds to Care!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: Alright! With four badges and leaders taken down, only four more left to go! It's like, half left!

Ash: Okay, it's my turn! Let's go, Pikachu! Buizel! Turtwig! Time for our win!

Dawn: Uh oh... Buizel still seems to be mad about Pikachu...

Crasher Wake: A Water Type move has no chance against mine! Go, Floatzel!

Hikaru: Here it is... Buizel's evolved form against his current form at the moment.

Hikaru's Buizel: Bui bui bui! (Keep fighting to the end, big brother!)


	62. Buizel VS Floatzel! Buizel's Will!

**Chapter 62: Buizel VS Floatzel! Buizel's Will!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Buizel brothers were in the middle of training together for the Pastoria City Gym, as the two Water Types were in sync together of it.

But, when Pikachu tried to have a practice battle with Dawn's Piplup, the Thunderbolt he had shot had accidentally shocked the older Buizel, as his younger brother pushed him away, trying to stop him.

That only got Ash's Buizel more mad as he shot a Sonicboom, which meant he was attacking his own younger brother. The love between the two brothers looked as it had started to fade until Crasher Wake came by with his challenge.

Hikaru had challenged the Gym Leader first, putting him in a battle against Crasher Wake first. It was a three on three battle, like before, as the fourth Gym battle had begun, with Luxio versus Gyarados.

Gyarados was taken down, followed by Quagsire, who was narrowly taken down by Leafeon. Finally, the last battle came to Wake's Floatzel, against Hikaru's little Buizel, who became a tough opponent to Floatzel.

When the battle was over, Buizel came out as the winner, earning Hikaru a Fen Badge as proof of his victory. The Buizel brothers made amend with each other, retrieving their brotherly love back.

Now, it is Ash's turn to see whether he could win the Fen Badge or not!

"Alright! The Pastoria Gym's next battle is about to begin! In the blue corner, of Ash from Pallet Town! And, in the red corner, the Pastoria Gym Leader, Crasher Wake!" The referee called out.

Ash and the Water Type Gym Leader faced each other, ready to battle. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were watching on the sidelines, with all of their Pokémon watching the battle as well.

"You will each have the use of three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when one of you loses all three of them! In addition, only the challenge will be allowed to substitute Pokémon!" The referee explained.

Crasher Wake stepped up, smirking. "As the leader of the Pastoria Gym, it is my responsibility and my privilege to see what you and your Pokémon have for their skills! Gyarados! On the water!" Crasher Wake called.

The Atrocious Pokémon roared, facing his new challenger. Ash smirked, knowing of what his choice could be. "Gyarados, huh? Pikachu! Let's go!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and leapt on the small island to face Gyarados.

Buneary cheered for the Electric Type as Wake sneered. "Pikachu, eh? Then, I guess we are ready! Give me everything that you've got!" Crasher Wake called. The Kanto trainer grinned at the challenge.

"You bet!" Ash agreed. "Alright then! Battle begin!" The referee declared.

**Crasher Wake: Gyarados + 2 VS Ash: Pikachu + 2**

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. The Electric Type shot the Thunderbolt at Gyarados, which made a direct hit! "Bullseye!" Ash called out. Even Dawn was amazed.

"Wow! They're looking great!" Dawn called out. "I don't think so... Take another look at Gyarados!" Hikaru pointed out. Everyone turned to see Gyarados repelling Thunderbolt like it did with Luxio!

"Thunderbolt didn't do a thing!" Ash gasped. "It's just like with Hikaru's battle! Gyarados must have great stamina to tolerate Pikachu's Thunderbolt like that!" Brock explained, amazed once again.

"Your strategy to go against my Water Type with the Electric Type Pokémon is correct, similar in Hikaru's case! Of course, my Gyarados isn't going to be taken down like that! Let's go!" Crasher Wake shouted.

The Atrocious Pokémon dove underwater as the Gym Leader made the attack call. "Now! Dragon Rage!" Crasher Wake called. A large fireball of energy was sent towards the Electric Type!

"Pikachu! Break that up with Iron Tail!" Ash called. The Iron Tail attacked had demolished the Dragon Rage, as Crasher saw his chance to counterattack. "Use Bite and don't let it get away!" Crasher shouted.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash cried out. As the little Electric Type faced down, he dove towards Gyarados with his risky and powerful attack! The Volt Tackle slammed Gyarados, making another direct hit.

"Alright! A great shot!" Ash exclaimed. "What!? But, that Volt Tackle shot from above!" Crasher Wake gasped. The explosion faded away as the Atrocious Pokémon roared, fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" The referee declared.

**Crasher Wake: 2 Pokémon**

"Nice work, Pikachu!" Ash complimented. Pikachu landed on the ground, shaking his head to make the headache disappear. The others didn't seem to notice as the Twinleaf boy smiled.

"That was a nice combination! I didn't see that one coming!" Hikaru admitted. "Monferno!" "Lux!" Monferno and Luxio called out with their admitting. Crasher returned his Water Type back to its Pokéball with a smile.

"Gyarados, thanks. You did your best... As for you! The way you used Gyarados' fall with that Volt Tackle was incredible!" Crasher Wake admitted with a chuckle. "Alright, Wake! Thanks a lot!" Ash thanked.

"Pika!" Pikachu thanked along as the Water Type Gym Leader summoned his next Pokémon. "Time for our next battle! Quagsire! On the water!" Crasher Wake shouted, summoning his Water-Ground Type.

"I think I know who Ash is going to send out now." Hikaru reminded, seeing Ash thinking of something. "Since Quagsire is partly a Ground Type Pokémon, Electric Type moves won't work!" Ash thought out loud.

He looked down at his Electric Type with a smile. "Pikachu! You take a break!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded as he leapt up, standing besides his Kanto trainer. Ash took out his next Pokéball, summoning his second Pokémon.

"Now, Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called, summoning the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Turtwig cried out his name as he faced his opponent.

"Excellent strategy to come after my Quagsire with a Grass Type! After you!" Crasher Wake called. "Okay, Turtwig! Use Energy Ball!" Ash called. Turtwig shot the attack, which Quagsire narrowly dodged.

It only left a mark as Dawn widened her eyes. "It's only a scratch!" Dawn exclaimed. "Quagsire! Into the pool!" Crasher Wake called. The Ground-Water Type dove underwater for another sneak attack.

But, Ash seemed to be see that coming. "They're attacking from the water, eh? Turtwig, keep on moving to confuse Quagsire!" Ash called. The Grass Type nodded as it ran and jumped around.

The speed started to increase as the Tiny Leaf Pokémon jumped on each of the platforms. Even Wake was surprised with the high speed of Turtwig.

"Wow... Would you look at that speed... But, none of that will help one bit against my Quagsire." Crasher Wake explained. Both the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type grew confused.

The Water Type Gym Leader called out his next attack with a smirk. "Sludge Bomb, now!" Crasher Wake called. Suddenly, the Poison Type attack appeared out of the pool, much to Ash and Turtwig's surprise.

The move made a direct hit on the Grass Type as Turtwig yelled in pain, as he skidded on the floor. "Ah! Turtwig, are you okay?" Ash asked. The Grass Type only glared back at Quagsire, to Ash's answer.

"So, how did those two know that we were going to do that?" Ash asked, amazed and shocked. Crasher Wake smirked, explaining for their knowledge on the water.

"Even in underwater, Quagsire's excellent hearing allows it to know where Turtwig is every second! I'm afraid there's no place to hide in MY Gym... Quagsire, Ice Beam!" Crasher Wake called.

Out of the water, the Water-Ground Type shot the powerful Ice Type attack, as Dawn and Brock grew amazed and surprised. "It's a direct hit!" Dawn gasped. "With a lot of power!" Brock added.

Hikaru only gritted his teeth, seeing Turtwig in trouble as Ash gasped in shock. "Now, Sludge Bomb, again!" Crasher Wake called. Another attack was shot as Ash gritted his teeth, taking Turtwig's Pokéball out.

"No! Turtwig, return!" Ash called, recalling his Grass Type back. Crasher smirked, seeing the safe return. "Smart! That was an excellent decision!" Crasher Wake complimented.

Both Twinleaf trainers sighed as Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck. "That was a close call... I thought that Turtwig might have the advantage, just like Leafeon had." Hikaru admitted. "Feon..." Leafeon agreed, shaking her head sadly.

"Very clever... Wake anticipated the challengers that might come here with a Grass Type! So he came up with a move that can counter their strategy... Of course, this puts pressure on Ash..." Brock explained, frowning at the close call.

"Okay! If that's the case, then I'm going with a Water Type! Buizel, that's you!" Ash called, summoning his Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel glared at his opponent as his little brother cheered for him.

"Bui bui!" Hikaru's Buizel cheered out loud. His older brother winked and smirked at the cheering. But, as Pikachu cheered, the older Buizel glared at his comrade. "Pika Pika!?" Pikachu snapped.

He was annoyed on why he was getting the dirty looking face. "Bui! Bui bui!" Buizel snapped angrily, telling the Electric Type to stay out of his battle.

"Oh no... Looks like Buizel is still bothered by everything that happened to him before!" Dawn guessed. "I should've known that this was coming..." "Mon..." "Bui..." Hikaru and his two Pokémon sighed.

Luckily, Ash was there to remind the Sea Weasel Pokémon about something. "Buizel, you know that you're battling Quagsire, you know that?" Ash asked. Buizel scoffed, before glaring back at his opponent.

"Buizel! Sonicboom, go!" Ash called. Buizel yelled, sending a few air waves at his opponent. But, Sonicboom was immediately repelled, much to Ash's shock. "Wait, what the!?" Ash gasped.

"That's not gonna do at all! Now, Quagsire! Use Ice Beam!" Crasher Wake called. Ice Beam was ready, as the older Buizel grinned, knowing of what he needed to do. Even Ash seemed to understand.

"I think we'll grab some of that Ice Beam! Buizel, Aqua Jet, now!" Ash shouted out. Ice Beam and Aqua Jet collided together, creating the Sea Weasel Pokémon an Ice Aqua Jet combo.

"Oh no! Not that move again!" Crasher Wake gasped. "I'm afraid it's the real thing, Crasher." Hikaru smirked as the little Buizel grinned at the direct attack. Quagsire gasped as he yelled in pain, taking a direct hit.

The Water-Ground Type slid on the platform, fainted. "Quagsire is unable to battle! Buizel is the winner!" The referee declared. The ice broke as Buizel grinned, seeing his easy win.

**Crasher Wake: 1 Pokémon**

"Nice job, Buizel!" Ash complimented. Buizel smirked, folding his arms, sounding like it was nothing. "That was perfect!" Dawn exclaimed. "Yeah! They put together a great combination!" Brock agreed.

"That's how an Ice Aqua Jet goes! When you need more attack boost, you need ice!" Hikaru joked. Leafeon and Luxio giggled at the ice joke, as Brock sweat dropped, with Dawn giggling.

"Not only that, Wake only has Floatzel left, for all we know!" Hikaru added as Wake praised his Quagsire for a great work. "Nice, Ash! You've really given me an enjoyable battle!" Wake complimented.

"Your speed and combinations are all first rate! And that deserves respect! Now! Time for my final Pokémon! Floatzel! On the water!" Crasher Wake called, summoning his final Pokémon.

"Zel zel!" Floatzel smirked, ready to fight. The older Buizel gritted his teeth, ready for the challenge. Hikaru's Buizel watched closely, seeing the final battle coming by right now.

"Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Ash called. Ash's Water Type shot forward with his attack as the Twinleaf boy gasped. "No, Ash! Don't go attacking recklessly like that!" Hikaru warned in shock.

Both the Kanto trainer and the older Sea Weasel Pokémon turned in surprise. But, it was too late to reconsider the attack as Crasher Wake countered with his move. "Bounce it back!" Crasher Wake called.

Aqua Jet did make the hit, but it was blocked by the floatation sacs from Floatzel! Everyone gasped, seeing the Aqua Jet blocked. "It was just like when my Buizel fought with Floatzel!" Hikaru replied, frowning.

Floatzel sneered, pushing his pre-evolved opponent back, much to the older Sea Weasel Pokémon's surprise. "Oh no... Floatzel's defense is too tough!" Ash pointed out, seeing the high defense of the sacs.

"Okay... Then, how about this!? Use Water Pulse!" Ash shouted. Buizel leapt in the air, launching a Water Pulse at his evolved form. However, both the Leader and his Pokémon seemed to have seen this coming.

Suddenly, Water Pulse was blocked by Floatzel, as it punched the attack, causing the water to spray all over him instead. Pikachu, Monferno, and Hikaru's Buizel watched, amazed.

"Floatzel is so strong! Stronger than when it fought Hikaru!" Dawn pointed out. "Now, I think we'll have a turn! Floatzel! Use Razor Wind!" Crasher Wake called. Razor Wind was launched, knocking Buizel away!

"Buizel, no!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu gasped. The older Sea Weasel Pokémon yelled in pain as he was knocked into the pool water. Everyone widened their eyes at the new power.

Even the little Buizel was speechless, deeply concerned for his older brother. "This will be tough..." Brock replied. Dawn looked at the breeder in confusion as Hikaru bit his lips.

"They're both Water Types and Floatzel is an evolved form of Buizel! Ash is at a disadvantage if Buizel stays in!" Brock explained, frowning.

"Evolution doesn't mean that the evolved forms can be stronger than their pre-evolved forms, right?" Hikaru asked seriously. "R-Right..." Brock agreed, seeing the Twinleaf boy's darkened face.

Buizel got out of the water, as he glared at his evolved form. Even the Kanto trainer was ready for some more actions. "We won't give up! Buizel, Water Gun!" Ash called, pointing at Floatzel.

This time, as the Sea Weasel Pokémon shot the Water Gun, it was blocked, the same thing with Water Pulse! "Water Type moves isn't going to beat us!" Crasher Wake reminded.

"Buizel is just about more than moves! Go!" Ash called. The older Buizel then lunged at his evolved form, which the Gym Leader only smirked at. "Intercept it!" Crasher Wake called.

Floatzel quickly got out of the way as he hit his pre-evolved form's back, sending him into the water! "Buizel!?" Dawn gasped, seeing the older Sea Weasel Pokémon fall underwater.

"Floatzel has battled with his pre-evolved forms already, like Buizel's younger brother! Plus, Floatzel's trainer is a Gym Leader, right? Nothing is easy in this state!" Hikaru pointed out.

"Right! And Ash can't win, just by pure power!" Brock added. Underwater, the Sea Weasel Pokémon used his twin tails, using it to swim in the water fast enough to prepare for another attack.

"Floatzel! It's time for Bulk Up!" Crasher Wake called. Floatzel began to glow in red aura, gaining more attack and defense strength at the same time! Then, it dove after his pre-evolved form in an underwater chase.

"Buizel, Sonicboom!" "Use Razor Wind!" Ash and Crasher Wake shouted out. Immediately, the two Water Types shot their attacks, causing the two moves to explode underwater, creating a small tidal wave.

Now, both of the Pokémon wouldn't be able to hear of what their trainers will be saying for now! "Buizel! Think of the water as your friend, and then, attack!" Ash called out.

"In or out of water, now we'll see which trainer has the better connection with their Pokémon!" Crasher Wake declared. Hikaru bit his lips at those words, looking at the water that revealed two shadows.

It was no doubt that they were the two battlers. "I just hope that Buizel has the stronger connection with Ash than with Wake and Floatzel..." Hikaru wished. "Ferno." "Bui..." Monferno and the little Buizel agreed.

Moments later, the pool water shot out, with Floatzel coming out at the top! However, he seemed to have taken damage by the attacks underwater as he was slammed into the ceiling.

"Now, that's a Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed. "Bui!" Buizel got out of the water as he grinned at his opponent, who took more damage from his Water combo attack.

The others in the seats were amazed. "What a move! Buizel incorporated that pool water with that Water Pulse perfectly!" Brock commented. "I guess that leaves the two even, then." Hikaru guessed.

He still wasn't sure who had the advantage, now that Floatzel finally took some damage from Ash's Buizel. "Don't count that you're winning just yet! Use Ice Fang!" Crasher Wake called.

"Ah! Here it comes!" Hikaru warned. As soon as the pressure was off, the evolved Water Type used the physical Ice Type move, just as the Kanto trainer tried to counter the move.

"Use Sonicboom!" Ash called. Buizel shot the attack, only for Floatzel to dodge and bite on his pre-evolved form! "No, Buizel!" "Bui bui!" Dawn and the younger Buizel gasped in surprise.

"No way! We won't lose! Use Water Pulse!" Ash shouted. Buizel gritted his teeth as he launched another Water Pulse. However, the Gym Leader seemed to have predicted that move.

"Bounce it back!" Crasher Wake called. Just like with Aqua Jet, Floatzel used his floatation sacs, deflecting the Water Pulse! It hit the startled Buizel, knocking him off balance!

Both Ash and Pikachu gasped at that. "Buizel!? Are you okay!?" Ash asked. "Pika!?" Pikachu called out. "Buizel! Get up, quick!" Dawn called out. Suddenly, Hikaru blinked, seeing of what was happening.

As the older Sea Weasel Pokémon opened his eyes, his eyes were pink, showing that he was in a confused state! "Oh no... Water Pulse's side effect..." Hikaru grunted, narrowing his eyes.

Brock was able to hear the Twinleaf boy as he noticed it, too. "Razor Wind, let's go!" Crasher Wake called out. "Argh! Buizel! Intercept it with Aqua Jet!" Ash yelled.

But then, instead of following the orders, Buizel turned, much to both the Kanto trainer and Pikachu's shock. At that, the Razor Wind made the hit, knocking Buizel onto Ash, much to his surprise!

The Kanto trainer caught his Water Type, as the female Coordinator frowned. "But, why did Buizel do that!?" Dawn asked. "That's because of Water Pulse's side effect... confusion." Hikaru answered.

Dawn turned in surprise as Brock explained. "Being hit by Water Pulse can lead to confusion! But, since it was Buizel's own move, I never thought that it would cause that to happen!" Brock explained.

"Bui..." The little Buizel whimpered. Hikaru noticed that as he rubbed his little Water Type's back. His Buizel turned in worry as the Twinleaf boy smiled, assuring to his Water Type.

"Don't worry... Your brother will be alright. You should already know... that your older brother never gives up on a battle... But sometimes, even he could have his own limits..." Hikaru reminded.

Buizel pouted, seeing his older brother being set next to Ash as the Kanto trainer sent out Pikachu. "Alright! Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu leapt in the air, shooting out a Thunderbolt.

"Whirlpool!" Crasher Wake called. Floatzel formed a Whirlpool as he threw it at the Thunderbolt. The two moves collided, as many water droplets with electricity flew towards Ash and Buizel!

It missed Ash, but a few hit the older Sea Weasel Pokémon, allowing him to snap out of his confusion. The older Buizel woke up, seeing that the Electric Type was fighting his battle for him!

"Volt Tackle, go!" "Razor Wind!" Ash and Crasher shouted out. Pikachu attempted to hit Floatzel with a Volt Tackle, but was hit by the powerful Razor Wind attack, which cancelled Volt Tackle and dealt damage to him.

"Pikachu, no!" "Use Ice Fang!" As Pikachu was sent flying in the air, Ice Fang made a direct hit, slamming the Electric Type to the ground. "Oh no, Pikachu... Ah!" Ash gasped. Buizel widened his eyes and gasped, too.

On Pikachu's back, some of the Ice Fang's power managed to freeze part of his back! Hikaru gritted his teeth, getting up. "This is bad... If Pikachu gets struck one more time... there's a chance..." Hikaru started.

But, he suddenly stopped, sitting back down. Brock seemed to get his words as he continued. "That must be the side effect of Ice Fang!" Brock pointed out, seeing the small patch of ice.

"You see, Ash. My powerful Floatzel is no ordinary Water Type Pokémon! It's the strongest Water Pokémon!" Crasher Wake declared. Ash gritted his teeth, knowing that was no easy battle at all.

"Bui bui!" Buizel called out. Everyone turned to see the older Sea Weasel Pokémon standing up, as he looked at his trainer with determination. "Your confusion wore off!" Ash exclaimed.

Buizel nodded as the Kanto trainer made his request to his Water Type. "Pikachu is in trouble. So, could you get back in the battle?" Ash asked. "Bui!" Buizel answered with a nod.

He turned to the weakened Electric Type, calling for a switch. Pikachu blinked in surprise, before nodding in agreement. The two grinned at each other as the Water Type Gym Leader noticed.

"Hm! Excellent teamwork, Ash!" Crasher Wake complimented. "Okay! Pikachu! Switch with Buizel!" Ash called. The Electric Type nodded as the two switched places. As they were doing that, they gave each other a high five!

As they landed on their places, Buizel squirted a little Water Gun, breaking the ice off of Pikachu's back. "Wow! Look what Buizel did!" Dawn exclaimed. "You can say that again." Hikaru agreed with a sigh of relief.

All the Pokémon cheered for the renewed teamwork as the little Buizel cheered happily for his older brother. "Great! Thanks a lot, Buizel!" Ash thanked. "Bui!" Buizel replied, turning back to Floatzel.

"Buizel! This last battle is in your hands!" Ash reminded. "Bui!" Buizel agreed with a grin. "That's wonderful! Seeing the true friendship between Pokémon! So, Ash! Bring it all on!" Crasher Wake called.

"Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Ash called. Buizel surrounded himself in water, as he charged at his evolved form. "Ha! You can't beat Floatzel with Water Type moves! Use Ice Fang!" Crasher Wake shouted.

The two moves collided as the two Water Types landed back on the platform. "Destroy where they stand with Razor Wind!" Crasher Wake called. Another Razor Wind was shot as it exploded in front of Buizel!

"It's the same way he used that move before!" Dawn gasped. "Jump above, Floatzel!" Crasher Wake yelled. The evolved Sea Weasel Pokémon jumped to make an aerial attack, only to see that his opponent was gone!

"What the!?" "Flo!?" Crasher and Floatzel gasped. "Alright, Buizel! Knock Floatzel down with Water Pulse!" Ash cried. Out of the water, the older Sea Weasel Pokémon smashed the Water Pulse on his evolved form directly!

The pulse exploded, knocking the evolved Water Type out. "Floatzel!?" Crasher Wake gasped, seeing his strongest Water Type knocked out. "Floatzel is unable to battle! Buizel is the winner! And so, the victory goes to Ash, the challenger!" The referee declared.

**Winner: Ash**

"Alright! We did it!" Ash cheered out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Buizel grinned as he jumped high, kicking in the air, before making the same pose, only for him to raise his fist in the air, cheering for his own victory.

All the other Pokémon in the standings cheered for the perfect victory, similar with Hikaru's. "They won! They really won!" Dawn cheered. "They were amazing! All that damage, and they still hung in there!" Brock replied.

Crasher had returned Floatzel back to its Pokéball before praising it for its hard work, despite its loss. Hikaru sighed, putting his hand in his chest, seeing that this battle was a close one.

"Bui..." The little Buizel sighed in relief, sounding like he had felt the same as his trainer.

**That evening...**

It was sunset as Buizel offered a paw to Pikachu. "Bui. Bui bui!" Buizel requested, asking for a truce. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied with a smile as he took the paw, shaking it with truce.

"It's nice to see everyone making up!" Dawn giggled. "I guess that would mean the struggle is over..." Hikaru replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Ash!" Crasher Wake called out.

Everyone turned to see the Gym Leader and the referee walking towards them with the referee holding the Fen Badge.

"You did a fabulous job, combining each of your Pokémon's abilities! Great ever! Requiring the cooperation of the Pokémon and trainer alike... And I was right! You should be very proud!" Crasher Wake complimented.

"Gee, thanks!" Ash thanked, grinning. "Oh, and also... Here is the proof of you defeating the Pastoria Gym! The Fen Badge!" Crasher Wake replied, handing the Sinnoh Badge to the Kanto trainer.

Ash took the badge with a smile. "Wow... Thanks very much, Wake!... Alright! I just got... the Fen Badge!" Ash called out, raising the badge high in the air. Pikachu, Turtwig, and Buizel followed along with their accomplishment.

With the fourth badge in both of Hikaru and Ash's hands, it was off to Hearthome City, where they will head back to for their fifth Gym Badge! What other events will get under way?

Stay tuned for some more actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 63: A Snacking Swinub to Snack!**

**Chapter 64: The Hungry Swinub to a Bold!**

**Chapter 65: An Evolution Resistance and Fear!**

**Chapter 66: The Double Strong Bonds to Care!**

**Chapter 67: Double Styling Rivals to Compete!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: I just hope that we're not too lost in these woods. It looks like it's going to rain soon!

Monica: Oh my... If you would all like, I would like to invite you to Mr. Backlot's mansion and to his garden!

Hikaru: Okay. That sounds perfect- Hm? Well well, we have a big eater in this mansion now, do we?

Mr. Backlot: This Swinub can be attracted to food, including the Poffins that Monica makes for the Pokémon here in the mansion!

Brock: Well, whatever it is... This Swinub can be quite a huge eater for such a small body it has...

Dawn: I got it! Why don't we all make some Poffins for our Pokémon? Even if the Swinub might get in the way...


	63. A Snacking Swinub to Snack!

**Chapter 63: A Snacking Swinub to Snack!**

After two victories at the Pastoria Gym, the four trainers were on their way for Hearthome City for Ash and Hikaru's fifth Gym battle. They were walking along the route to head for the city there.

"Can't wait for my next Gym battle back at Hearthome City! What do you say, buddy?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a grin. Hikaru sighed, before turning to his Fire Type.

"Of course, you're going to be in that Gym battle too, Monferno. That's a promise." Hikaru promised. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno cried out happily, as he was excited for his upcoming Gym challenge.

Suddenly, thunder roared in the dark sky as the group looked up, startled. "I guess that's it for nice weather now..." Dawn sighed, seeing the dark clouds in the sky. "Piplup..." Piplup groaned.

"It looks like a thunderstorm..." Brock pointed out. Monferno shivered, thinking of the rain that's about to fall. "It's probably gonna rain soon... So, we should find some place to stay at." Hikaru suggested.

Before anyone can agree to his plan, there were rustling on the bushes! Everyone stared at the bushes, as a pink, little Pokémon popped out of the bushes! "Cleffa? Cleffa!" The little Pokémon replied.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

"Cleffa Clef!" The Cleffa chirped happily, seeing some new humans and Pokémon friends. "Hey, look. It's a Cleffa!" Ash pointed out. "Wow..." Dawn replied as she took out her Pokédex, scanning Cleffa.

_"Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. It has the silhouette of a star in the night sky and some believe that Cleffa ride on shooting stars."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. The little Pokémon jumped out of the bushes, smiling happily.

"It all sounds kind of romantic if you ask me!" Dawn commented. "Cleffa! Cleffa!" A woman's voice called out. Everyone turned to see a maid looking person come out to see the Star Shape Pokémon.

"Oh! So this is where you were!" The maid giggled, running to the little Pokémon. Immediately after seeing the maid, Brock fell into his love mode, feeling in love with the maid.

"I was worried about you! Please, don't go off like that again." The woman reminded, holding the little Normal Type in her arms. "That Cleffa is so cute! Is it your Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

The maid smiled, shaking her head. "Oh! Oh no, this Cleffa belongs to the master of the house!" The maid answered. "Master of the house? And who is that master?" Hikaru asked, curious.

"The master I'm talking about is the master of that house! Mr. Backlot's mansion!" The maid explained, gesturing towards a large building up ahead. "I'm Monica! Mr. Backlot's housekeeper!" Monica explained.

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town!" Ash explained. "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu introduced himself. "Hi there! I'm Dawn!" "Piplup Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup said together in their introduction.

"I'm Hikaru! And this is Monferno here!" Hikaru explained, gesturing to himself and his Fire Type brother. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in introduction. Suddenly, Brock leapt forward, kneeling down to Monica.

The maid blinked in shock as the Kanto breeder in training explained himself. "And my given name is Brock! Dear Monica, I swear that I would never think of going away from you!" Brock assured.

He looked as if he was going to take Monica's hand. "So, promise me that you'll stay by my side... Gah!" Brock started, but yelped as he was jabbed by Croagunk's Poison Jab attack.

"Sore... that is..." Brock groaned as the Toxic Mouth Pokémon croaked in laughter. Suddenly, lightning flashed again as rain started to pour down! Dawn and Piplup started to complain about it immediately.

"Oh no... It's coming down!" Dawn groaned. Monferno screeched in surprise before climbing down to his human brother's stomach. He then hung onto Hikaru's stomach, as the Twinleaf boy nervously smiled.

"Why don't you all come with me to Mr. Backlot's mansion! It's just this way!" Monica suggested. "That's an idea..." Hikaru muttered as they all ran towards the mansion to get away from the rain.

Later, everyone was safely inside the mansion, as Monica went back to her duties. Mr. Backlot greeted the four trainers with a bright smile.

"Well well well! It's all a pleasure to welcome you all into my home! Relax, and stay as long as you like!" Mr. Backlot chuckled with a smile. "Thanks! That's really nice of you, sir!" Ash thanked.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Meanwhile, Monica brought out a cart full of Poffins for the Pokémon to eat! "You have such a beautiful home, Mr. Backlot!" Dawn complimented, looking around.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed, seeing the surroundings. "I've got to admit... This is a nice mansion..." Hikaru admitted, as he looked around as well. "Mon..." Even Monferno was amazed.

"Okay! You all must be starving by now!" Monica called out. Just then, a couple of little Pokémon came out of their hiding spots, all attracted to the Poffins!

There were two Igglypuffs, three Pichus, and an Azurill! They all ran to where the Poffins are as Monica smiled with a giggle. "Sorry it took so long. Now, go ahead and eat as much as you want!" Monica replied.

The seven Pokémon, including Cleffa began munching down on the Poffins as Hikaru noticed the little ones. "Wow... Look at those little guys!" Hikaru chuckled. Mr. Backlot chuckled at that.

"Good, huh? You see, they are my pride and joy!" Mr. Backlot explained. "Does that mean... These Pokémon are all yours?" Ash asked.

"Correct! I've gathered a few Pokémon from here and there, they love to play in my Trophy Garden!" Mr. Backlot explained. "A garden?" Dawn repeated in confusion as Monica answered the question.

"That's where I met all of you when it started to rain!" Monica explained. "Quite beautiful! Wish you could have one!" Mr. Backlot laughed. Monica stepped up, explaining about the man.

"Mr. Backlot has opened up his property to all kinds of Pokémon Trainers, watchers, and breeders alike! And if the weather is nice, they all go out there and play a lot! Mr. Backlot's a very generous man!" Monica explained.

"And it's a great way, too! What a great way for Pokémon and people to be close!" Brock admitted. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. Just then, the Playful Pokémon tugged on Hikaru's jacket sleeve.

"Mon! Monferno." Monferno replied, getting Hikaru's attention. Even Piplup did the same, tapping on his trainer's leg. "Are you two hungry?" Hikaru asked as both Sinnoh starters nodded in response.

"Okay then! Snack time for everyone!" Dawn declared. "Good idea!" "Here, here!" Ash and Brock agreed. With that said, everyone had all their Pokéballs out for their Pokémon to join in the feast.

"Okay, everyone! Come out here for some good eats!" Dawn called out. "You heard what she said! Let's go!" Ash called out. "That means you too! And bring out your appetite!" Brock called out.

"And you guys as well! It's snack time!" Hikaru called out. All of the groups' Pokémon appeared out of their Pokéballs, as they were ready for some Poffin meals!

Later, with the Poffins that Dawn, Monica, and Hikaru made, all the Pokémon seemed to be enjoying their snacks! "There's plenty of Poffins to go around, so no need to worry!" Dawn assured.

Hikaru smiled at seeing his six Pokémon eating their Poffins happily from the ones that he made. Just then, as he opened his eyes, he glanced to see a lone Pokémon staring at him and his six Pokémon.

The Twinleaf boy got up, causing the little one to be scared as it ran off. "Who was that Pokémon?" Hikaru asked. "Oh! That was Togepi, who lives in this mansion as well!" Monica answered with a smile.

"A Togepi?" Hikaru repeated as he took out his Pokédex to search for the Spike Ball Pokémon.

_"Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Happiness is stored in Togepi's shell, and it shares its happiness with kind-hearted people."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "I see... Is it shy, at most?" Hikaru asked.

"Right! Togepi is very shy when it comes to meeting new people and Pokémon." Monica explained. The Twinleaf boy made thoughts about the Spike Ball Pokémon until there was another Pokémon cry!

Everyone turned to see a Swinub hopping through, as it knocked all the little Pokémon away! Monica gasped at seeing the Pokémon knocked away as she ran to them, as Swinub munched on all the Poffins.

It then hopped over, to where Hikaru's Pokémon were having their snack! "Oh no, you don't!" Hikaru grunted as he ran away, holding all six bowls in his arms and up high in the air.

Swinub whimpered, complaining about not getting the Poffins. "These Poffins aren't for you! They're for my Pokémon!" Hikaru scolded. All six of Hikaru's Pokémon cried out their agreements as well.

Suddenly, the Ice-Ground Type ignored the six as it hopped over to where Dawn's Pokémon were! It began munching on THEIR Poffins instead! "Ahh!" Dawn shrieked in shock.

Piplup, Pachirisu, Buneary, and Ambipom yelled in shock of their Poffins being devoured by an unfamiliar Pokémon. "Monica, quick! Please do something!" Mr. Backlot called.

"Ah! Yes, sir!" Monica exclaimed as she ran to the kitchen to get some more Poffins. Ash and Brock held up their bowls of Poffin for their Pokémon as well, similar with Hikaru's.

"That Swinub can sure put it away!" Ash exclaimed. "But, with such a small body, where does it all go?" Brock asked, frowning with the Ice-Ground Type's huge appetite as Hikaru sighed.

"Its stomach must be bottomless for it to be hungry like that!" Hikaru groaned as he set the Poffins down. Immediately, Monferno, Leafeon, Luxio, Dragonair, and Buizel went back to eating their snacks.

As for Dawn's Pokémon, they were furious with the gluttonous Pokémon as they all prepared to use Ice Beam, Double Hit, Peck, and Discharge! However, Pikachu managed to stop them from attacking.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out, saying that they should let their trainers and Monica to take care of it. By then, the maid brought out a huge bowl, holding what it looked like gallons of Poffins!

"Here you go! This should keep you happy!" Monica assured. Swinub jumped up and down happily as it began to munch down all the Poffins as fast as it can. Monica sighed in relief, seeing that the coast was clear.

"Your Poffins are safe now, so you can all relax!" Monica assured. "That hungry Swinub lives in the forest near here! Lately, we've been getting more and more visits!" Mr. Backlot explained.

"So, it's not your Pokémon, Mr. Backlot?" Brock asked. "No! My lovely garden is quite a draw for Swinub, and the Poffins don't hurt, either!" Mr. Backlot explained.

As he finished his words, the Ice-Ground Type moaned happily, happy with the lovely snack it just ate up. Dawn laughed at that. "Ah ha ha! Nothing like a nap after a good meal!" Dawn giggled.

"Sorry about this... I'll have some fresh Poffins ready for you all in no time!" Monica assured. The master of the mansion smiled as he made his suggestion to the four trainers.

"Now, why don't all of you join us in our lovely dinner this evening? You can sleep here tonight, and enjoy the gardens tomorrow! A great idea, I must say! Ha ha ha!" Mr. Backlot laughed.

The four looked at each other with confusion, before they all agreed. "Thank you so much, Mr. Backlot! We love to!" Ash answered. "Pika Pika!" "Mon! Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno called out.

Later, after supper, Mr. Backlot sighed as the four trainers finished their meal. "Monica is a very good chef, isn't she? I'm very lucky to have her as staff!" Mr. Backlot explained with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you sure are!" Dawn agreed. "I think I'm feeling pretty lucky, too!" Brock admitted. "I would imagine that you would like to eat this way everyday! Now, would you?" Mr. Backlot laughed.

Monica came over near Hikaru, with a pot of tea. "Excuse me, Hikaru. Would you like another cup of tea?" Monica asked. "Thank you, I would!" Hikaru agreed as the maid poured some more tea.

"Monica, would it be alright if we use your kitchen later on?" Hikaru asked. Monica blinked in surprise as she nodded. "Of course... But, what for?" Monica asked. The Twinleaf boy smirked at the question.

"That should be an easy question..." Hikaru reminded, as the others looked, seeing of what their friend was getting at.

**After some tea...**

Monica giggled, seeing of what the Twinleaf boy meant. "I see! You're making Poffins for all your Pokémon!" Monica chuckled. "Now that I've got the right recipe, I can't make enough for Piplup and the whole gang!" Dawn explained.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Hold on... These are some berries from our garden! I think that you'll discover if you add these into your Poffin mixture, your Pokémon will thank you!" Monica assured.

"That's so awesome! Thank you!" Dawn thanked. Ash and Brock were all ready to go, pumped up. "When it comes to tasty and healthy treats, anything Monica puts or see approval on it, it has to be great!" Brock exclaimed.

"Man! These Poffins are all going to make history!" Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Hmph. That is, if you make them delicious enough for your Pokémon to eat, Ash..." Hikaru teased.

"Hey! What does that mean!?" Ash complained as everyone else laughed.

Later, everyone was mixing the Poffin mixtures with the berries that they've needed! "So, are you two going to the Hearthome Gym?" Monica asked, looking at both Ash and Hikaru.

"Right! And after I get all the badges I need, I'm gonna enter the Sinnoh League! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "You're not the only one entering, Ash." Hikaru reminded.

"Monferno." Monferno agreed with a grin. "You see, both Ash and... Hikaru both won an amazing victory at the Pastoria Gym!" Dawn explained, stuttering on her boyfriend's name.

"Come on, Dawn! You know that Hikaru IS your boyfriend, right?" Ash teased. Dawn pouted, turning away. "Did you have to say that, Ash?! Now you're making me and Hikaru embarrassed!" Dawn complained.

"I can't argue with that there..." Hikaru sighed. Monica giggled, looking at the two Twinleaf trainers. "I see! So you two are a couple!" Monica exclaimed, seeing the two blush and smile at each other.

"Anyway, I really admire all of Hikaru and Ash's success, but I'd like to become a Top Coordinator someday!" Dawn explained. Just then, there was a beeping noise on the Pokétch of Hikaru's.

"What's that?" Monica asked. "That's the Pokétch sound alarm! That must mean the Poffin mixtures are perfect and ready!" Hikaru answered, turning off the stove on his side.

"Now, all we have to do is pour in the mold and wait for it to cool!" Brock explained as he turned off his heat as well.

As a few minutes passed, Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn's Poffins were all set and ready to go. Ash's were burnt once again, due to his inexperience in cooking. "Ready!" Hikaru and Dawn called out together.

Monferno and Piplup cheered together as Monica smiled, impressed. "Whoa, not bad! Both Monferno and Piplup seemed excited!" Monica pointed out. "They really are, but mine are still no match for Brock and Hikaru's Poffins!" Dawn explained.

"Beside Hikaru, is Brock a chef as well?" Monica asked. "Oh yeah!" Dawn answered with a smile. Suddenly, a Pokémon jumped onto the table, and started to munch on the Poffins!

It was Swinub! And he seemed to be hungry again, seeing that he was munching most of the Poffins again. "No! Not Swinub!" Ash and Brock yelled in surprise. Piplup paled up in shock, depressed.

The Playful Pokémon sweat dropped, groaning that the big eater was back. "Hey! Stay back!" Hikaru snapped. "Bad Swinub!" Dawn added, as she quickly took the bowl away.

"These Poffins are for the other Pokémon! They're not all for you!" Hikaru scolded. "Swi?" Swinub asked, glancing at the Poffins as Monica tried to reconsider the little one's decision.

"Remember, you just ate a bunch!" Monica reminded. But, Swinub still nudged Dawn, still wanting the Poffins. "Oh, come on..." Dawn groaned. Hikaru and Monferno both sweat dropped together with a sigh.

"I don't think a bunch was enough..." Brock sighed, seeing the persistent Swinub. Ash then got out his batch of burnt Poffins, trying to get the Ice-Ground Type to snack on them instead.

"Swinub! Have some of the ones that I made!" Ash called out. Both Brock and Hikaru stared at Ash's burnt ones blankly, knowing that it would make any Pokémon sick if it were to be eaten.

Swinub groaned, not liking the smell of the burnt Poffins. Ash laughed nervously, seeing if he could change the Pokémon's mind. "Hey! I know that they might be the prettiest Poffins, but trust me, they taste just fine!" Ash assured.

He took a Poffin and munched on it, only for him to faint. "Ugh! Kind of..." Ash groaned as he fell to the ground. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu called out, concerned for his trainer.

Again, the Twinleaf boy and his Fire Type sweat dropped as they both face palmed. "Ngh... I guess that's your true answer, Ash..." Hikaru muttered, shaking his head in disappointment.

"If I had to say, I'd say that Swinub prefers Dawn and Hikaru's Poffins!" Monica guessed, glancing at the Twinleaf trainers. "I think the two of you had recipes that turned you two a real fan!" Brock guessed.

"Is that really, Swinub?" Hikaru asked. Swinub nodded and glanced at the bowl that Dawn was holding. "Well, in that case, here! Eat up!" Dawn called, handing the bowl to the hungry Swinub.

Swinub quickly munched on the Poffins that held Hikaru's and Dawn's recipe together as the female Coordinator sighed. "It sure takes a chef's good heart to see that!" Dawn commented.

Hikaru cracked his knuckles as he smirked. "I guess this means that we should be making more Poffins right now!" Hikaru guessed. At that, both Piplup and Monferno complained of not getting their snack.

"Don't worry! We'll make you two a bunch, too!" Dawn assured. "Pip Piplup! "Mon Monferno!" Piplup and Monferno cheered as their trainers laughed together at their excitement.

**The next morning...**

Everyone and all the Pokémon were at the garden, enjoying themselves on a relaxing day. Turtwig was giving Cleffa, Ambipom, and Leafeon some apples for them to snack on.

Pachirisu, Luxio, and Pikachu were having a race together with a Pichu! The Buizel brothers and Piplup were showing a water ride for the two Igglypuffs as Gligar, Chimchar, Buneary, and Monferno watched.

Happiny and Sudowoodo were napping together. Dragonair and Kirlia were making slide rides on Dragonair's long body and a floating enjoyment with Kirlia's Psychic move for the other two Pichus and Cleffa.

Staravia was flying in the air happily, while offering a ride for Azurill. Croagunk just stared at his reflection at a lake, much to the little Pokémon's confusion.

Meanwhile, the trainers were seeing all the Pokémon having fun together. Mr. Backlot watched as well, happy for his Pokémon friends enjoying themselves with the group's Pokémon.

"They're all having a real ball! That's great!" Ash chuckled. "You know, in special moments like these, I sometimes wish that I could be a Pokémon!" Mr. Backlot laughed, thinking of himself as a little Pokémon.

"Hello!" "We're here!" Dawn and Hikaru called out together. The Twinleaf trainers seemed to be carrying a large basket together, full of Poffins and all. All of the group's Pokémon ran over to have some snack.

"Here you go! Fresh as they can be, so dig right in and eat as much as you want!" Dawn explained. "And make sure you chew carefully before you swallow!" Brock reminded.

All the Pokémon cried out in thanks as they began to enjoy their Poffins snack. Suddenly, Swinub appeared, shoving Dawn's Pokémon away as he stared at the Poffins ready for him!

Buneary and Pachirisu tried to stop the Ice-Ground Type from eating their Poffins until Dawn called out to him. "Swinub! Hold on!" Dawn called. Immediately, Swinub glanced at the two Twinleaf trainers.

"We thought you would still be hungry... So, we both made some Poffins for you, too!" Hikaru explained. Swinub jumped, before it started to eat up the Poffins. "Are they good, Swinub?" Dawn asked.

"Swinub!" Swinub responded with a smile as he continued to eat the Poffins. "That's a relief..." Hikaru sighed, before yawning. "It was worth it, using the midnight oils, right?" Brock asked.

"Of course... but, I'm afraid we used up all our oils, Brock..." Hikaru yawned. Ash and Brock smiled at each other, as they got what the Twinleaf boy was talking about with smiles on their faces.

Just then, Hikaru felt something passing his leg as he noticed the same Togepi from yesterday! It started to eat a few pieces of Poffins from Swinub's bowl slowly, clearly enjoying it.

"Oh wow! It's so cute!" Dawn squealed, seeing the Spike Ball Pokémon. Suddenly, the ground started to shake as a hole appeared right under all the Pokémon's feet! Dust flew everywhere as everyone were blinded by it.

"What the!? What is this!?" Hikaru coughed. Togepi squealed in shock as she hid behind the Twinleaf boy. "What's going on!?" Ash yelled. All of the Pokémon were heard screaming as they all fell down the hole.

Everyone ran towards the giant hole as they all gasped. "No way... This is..." Hikaru gasped. Togepi climbed onto Hikaru's shoulder, which the Twinleaf boy didn't notice. Mr. Backlot was also shocked as he ran over.

"Oh my... My poor little Pokémon! How could something like this happen in my own garden!?" Mr. Backlot gasped. Suddenly, there were familiar voices laughing together evilly as Hikaru gritted his teeth, his eyes glowing again.

"No... Not those imbeciles again!" Hikaru grunted angrily as his eyes turned yellow and green brightly with anger and irritation.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 64: The Hungry Swinub to a Bold!**

**Chapter 65: An Evolution Resistance and Fear!**

**Chapter 66: The Double Strong Bonds to Care!**

**Chapter 67: Double Styling Rivals to Compete!**

**Chapter 68: A Princess and a Prince Battle!?**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: What the!? What's going on!? Pikachu! Can you hear me!?

Jessie: Ha ha ha ha! Thanks for the drop in, twerps! Now all of the garden Pokémon belongs to us!

Hikaru: Hey! Get back here! You won't get away with this!

Dawn: Piplup! Everyone! Hang on! We're coming... Ah, AHHHHHH!

Hikaru: Ah! Oh no, Dawn! DAWN! Why that sneaky Team Rocket... Argh!

Dawn: No need to worry! Ready to go, Swinub? It's us against Team Rocket!


	64. The Hungry Swinub to a Bold!

**Chapter 64: The Hungry Swinub to a Bold!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers were on their way back to Hearthome City for Ash and Hikaru's fifth Gym battle. As they were heading there, they were all caught up on a storm.

They even met up with a maid named Monica, who is a caretaker of Mr. Backlot's mansion. She invites everyone inside for the night as the master of the house welcomes the group.

Inside the mansion were little Pokémon that all belonged to Mr. Backlot, excluding the Togepi and Swinub. The Togepi was shown to be shy around strangers, while the Swinub was a very hungry one.

Once supper was finished, both Dawn and Hikaru had the idea of making more Poffins for all the Pokémon in the mansion to eat. The four trainers started cooking, leaving Ash's burnt ones out again.

Seeing that Swinub was a fan of their Poffins, the Twinleaf trainers spent the whole night making more Poffins for all of their Pokémon to snack on a fine morning.

But, as all the Pokémon were having fun, a pitfall trap appeared, causing all the Pokémon except Togepi to fall in! Ash and everyone else ran over to see the gigantic hole that was made.

"Ah! What's this!?" Ash snapped. "Oh no! My dear little Pokémon! How could something like this have happened in my very own garden!?" Mr. Backlot gasped at seeing his little Pokémon missing.

At the sound of his despair, there was a trio of familiar laughing group as everyone turned around. Hikaru narrowed his eyes angrily as his eyes glowed yellow and green brightly once again.

"No... Not those imbeciles again!" Hikaru snapped angrily, knowing clearly of who the culprits were. Togepi climbed on the Twinleaf boy's shoulder, without Hikaru noticing.

"Ground floor!" The trio laughed together. Suddenly, a giant machine flew in the air and out of the hole, much to everyone's surprise. The hatch opened, revealing who it was. It was Team Rocket!

"Our pit-trap digging skills still is intact!"

"But our drafting to the modern technology today is a necessary fact!"

"On the wind!

"The stars!"

"Dig it, jack!"

"Bringing chaos with a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place!"

"A trap dug any other way is just as sweet!"

"When earth is moved, our work is complete!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's the name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket...!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime, mime, mime, mime!

"Team Rocket!?" Ash snapped angrily. "Not you imbeciles again!" Hikaru snapped angrily as his eyes grew brighter. Togepi whimpered as she hid behind Hikaru's head and tucked on his jacket hood.

The glass dome popped up, showing that the group's Pokémon and the mansion's Pokémon were trapped inside! "There's nothing like calling a collection of cuties to cure the case of the block!" Jessie giggled.

"No you don't!" Ash snapped. "Give our Pokémon back right now, or I swear I will-" Hikaru threatened deeply as Monica came into the garden, warning the master of the house.

"Mr. Backlot! It's terrible! All pieces of our food have mysteriously disappeared!" Monica explained, frowning of her explanation. "Who could've done such a thing?" Mr. Backlot gasped.

"That answer is pretty obvious. Those losers are the one who snatched the Pokémon and your food!" Hikaru pointed out, pointing at the evil trio as James smirked with a taunting voice.

"Maybe a dance pose will give you a clue!" "Mime mime!" James smirked as Mime Jr. agreed. "I think that if you twerps realize that by eating your grub to stay alive, you'll understand and cut us a break!" Meowth sneered.

"Stop with all that gibberish and give us back our Pokémon!" Dawn demanded. Jessie blew a raspberry at the group, taunting them. "One that gives gibberish deserves another!" Jessie taunted.

Meowth sneered, staring down at their enemies. "This marks the end of our broadcast day!... Away!" Meowth smirked as he pressed a button on the remote.

Suddenly, the robot immediately prepared to take off into the sky! "Hey, hey, hey!" The evil trio laughed as all the Pokémon cried out for their trainers and their other human friends.

However, the three young trainers weren't going to let them get away that easily as they all leapt towards the robot. "Pikachu!" "Monferno!" Ash and Hikaru yelled as the three held onto the robot.

Just as they started to climb up, the robot shook as the Twinleaf trainers managed to hold on, but Ash lost his grip. "Ahh!" Ash screamed as he started to fall. "Ash!" Dawn and Hikaru called out.

The Twinleaf trainer desperately tried to grab Ash's hand, but missed as the Kanto trainer fell to the ground, hard. "Hey, Dawn! Hikaru!" Ash called as he got up from the ground.

"Just leave everything to us! Monferno! Everyone! We're coming!" Hikaru grunted as he helped her girlfriend up on the robot ship. A few seconds later, the two trainers were holding onto the glass dome.

"Is everyone alright... Ah!" Dawn started, but shrieked as the dome started to descend into the robot. "Ahh!" Dawn and Hikaru screamed as they were dragged along for the ride in the robot.

Ash widened his eyes, seeing his two friends and the dome fall into the robot. "No! Dawn! Hikaru!" Ash gasped, as the robot began to blast away. "Yes, twerp!" Jessie and James taunted as they got away.

The smokescreen blinded the Kanto trainer as he coughed, trying not to breathe in it. As the smoke passed, the ship had disappeared! "Ash! Are you okay!?" Brock called.

The Kanto trainer turned to see Brock, Monica, and Mr. Backlot running towards him. "Yeah... I'm alright... But, we've got to save the Pokémon!" Ash explained, dusting his clothes off.

**Meanwhile...**

The ship was escaping in moderate speed as Team Rocket celebrated for their success. At the back of the ship, all of the Pokémon were still trapped in the glass dome as Hikaru and Dawn got up.

"No need to worry! We'll get you all back to Mr. Backlot's garden!" Dawn assured. Hikaru's eyes were still glowing as he looked around. "You don't suppose that they left a switch here, do you?" Hikaru asked.

His girlfriend looked around, searching for the switch, too. Just then, she noticed a switch on a wall. "Best wish that this isn't a trap." Hikaru breathed out. "Let's hope so..." Dawn agreed.

Together, they pulled the lever of the switch down. Soon, the dome disappeared, causing all of the Pokémon to be free from their glass prison! The Pokémon cheered for their freedom.

"You're all free now!" Hikaru pointed out as his eyes stopped glowing. Monferno and the other Pokémon belonged to Hikaru ran to him, surrounding him as the Twinleaf boy smiled.

"Are you all okay?" Hikaru asked. "Mon! Monferno!" "Leaf!" "Bui bui!" "Air!" "Lux!" _"Yes, I'm okay..."_ Monferno, Leafeon, Buizel, Dragonair, Luxio, and Kirlia cried out in their response.

The Twinleaf boy smiled in relief as his Pokémon smiled back. Suddenly, as all the other Pokémon gathered around the two Twinleaf trainers, Swinub twitched his nose, as he smelled something.

After smelling what it was, it got the Ice-Ground Type excited all of a sudden. "Nub! Swinub!" Swinub cried out as he began to charge at a wall with Take Down!

"Hey, Swinub! Where are you going!? You can't go off like that alone!" Dawn cried out as she ran after the gluttonous Pokémon. "Dawn, wait up!" Hikaru called as he ran after the two.

Swinub's Take Down attack smashed into a wall, leading him to another room! As the two trainers saw what attracted the Pig Pokémon, they both sweat dropped, seeing of what it was.

It was the stack of food that's been stolen from Mr. Backlot's mansion! Swinub was happily munching on the food as the Twinleaf boy face palmed. "Wow! Some things never change." Dawn sighed.

"You can say that again..." Hikaru muttered with a sigh. Just then, Hikaru felt something nudging him on the back of his neck. "Gah! What the!? Dawn, who is touching me!?" Hikaru yelped in shock.

Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup came over to see what was going on. Dawn blinked before seeing the Spike Ball Pokémon poking out of the Twinleaf boy's jacket hood.

"Toge?" Togepi asked, confused. "It's that same Togepi from before!" Dawn called out as her boyfriend blinked in surprise as he grabbed the Spike Ball Pokémon from the back of his head.

"When did you get onto me?" Hikaru asked silently as the little Normal Type giggled and smiled at seeing the confused and surprised look of the Twinleaf boy's face.

Suddenly, a hole suddenly appeared under both of Dawn and Swinub's feet! The two Twinleaf trainers turned, as both the girl and the Ice-Ground Type screamed, falling into the hole.

"Dawn!" Hikaru yelled as he dove to catch his girlfriend. "Hikaru!" Dawn shrieked as she disappeared under the floor. The Twinleaf boy missed her hand as the floor closed up.

"Ah... Damn it! Team Rocket..." Hikaru growled angrily as he noticed Piplup and Pikachu shocked at the sudden fall of Dawn and Swinub as Monferno sadly whimpered with Piplup starting to tear up.

Hikaru gritted his teeth as he looked up, hearing the voices from the evil trio, although their voices seemed far. "Look, we had to cut out our losses!" Jessie giggled evilly.

"I mean, how do you stomach a permanently hungry Pokémon when its teensy hollow?" James taunted. Meowth seemed to be controlling the robot jet as he controlled their escape.

"Up and away!" Meowth sneered. The plane moved, causing the Twinleaf boy to nearly lose his balance as he held on. "Tch. They just had to say that..." Hikaru grunted as he narrowed his eyes.

"Mon?" Monferno asked, a little frightened of what's going to happen to them. Even Pikachu and Piplup seemed concerned for their safety. Hikaru turned, smiling a little.

"Don't worry. We're going to get out of here... That's for sure!" Hikaru promised. By then, all of the group's Pokémon and the mansion's Pokémon came by, smiling to see that the Twinleaf boy was at least safe.

Hikaru bit his lips, knowing that it was going to be a bit difficult to get out... Was it? "I got it! Kirlia! Can you use Teleport to teleport us all back to the forest?" Hikaru asked, smirking.

_"I'll give it a try, Hikaru."_ Kirlia replied as she closed her eyes to prepare for an escape. But, as she started to glow, she suddenly stopped! _"Huh? I can't use Teleport..."_ Kirlia exclaimed in surprise.

Hikaru widened his eyes until a loudspeaker came out, with Meowth cackling. "Ha ha ha! Did you really think we'd let you escape, you twerp!? We prepared a device that can prevent any escape, even teleporting!" Meowth sneered.

"Neither to say, twerp. But, there is no escape!" Jessie giggled. That caused Hikaru to grow a tick on his head as Monferno and Pikachu glared at the loudspeaker before Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt.

The speaker exploded as the Twinleaf boy sighed. "Okay... So, we can't teleport out of here... But... If we were to attack it from here..." Hikaru whispered. Both Pikachu and Monferno grinned at the idea of the attacks.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu called out. All of the Pokémon cried out their agreement as they all prepared to attack their surroundings. Even Togepi stepped up, cheering for her new friends.

"You want to help too, Togepi?" Hikaru asked. "Toge!" Togepi nodded happily as she started to glow. She touched most of the Pokémon as they started glowing as well with more power.

"That's Helping Hand?... But..." Hikaru whispered to himself before shaking his head. Everyone was ready, as Hikaru began to give the word. "Alright! Everyone, ready?" Hikaru called.

All the Pokémon nodded as they got ready for the attacks. "Okay! NOW!" Hikaru called. Everyone then shot their attacks at the walls, which caused a little dent on each side.

"It only made a dent... One more, everyone!" Hikaru shouted. All of the Pokémon shot their attacks once again, but it made only more dents again! Meowth seemed to be hearing the attacks as he complained.

"HEY! Keep it down from over there! Landing the ship, right now!" Meowth snapped as the second loudspeaker popped out. Pikachu glared at the speaker as he shot another Thunderbolt!

The attack destroyed the second loudspeaker as the Twinleaf boy scoffed. "Even with Togepi's Helping Hand, it won't help..." Hikaru replied to himself. Suddenly, the room shook as everyone held on.

"Ah... Are they landing?" Hikaru asked as the robot jet began to land on the ground, to his thoughts. Then, the engines sounded like it had stopped as the hidden exit opened, revealing the evil trio.

"Why, the nerve! We had enough of you already, twerp! So, you might as well stay out of our way!" Jessie shrieked angrily, not happy with the damage all the Pokémon had caused in the inside.

Everyone glared at the evil trio as James sneered, pressing on another button. Suddenly, another glass dome appeared, trapping all the Pokémon inside, except Togepi as Hikaru got her out of the way.

"No... Not again!" Hikaru gasped as all the Pokémon banged on the dome, all angry for being trapped once again. "Ha ha! So much for your escape, twerp! Now, it's your turn!" Meowth cackled.

Jessie and James both took out their Pokéballs for battle. "Now! Carnivine! Take a bite out of crime!" James called, as he summoned his Grass Type, only for it to bite on his head again!

"Bite the criminals this time, not me!" James snapped, annoyed. "Yanmega, Steel Wing, stat!" Jessie shouted, summoning her Bug Type. Yanmega appeared, ready to battle as it charged at the two.

"Argh!" Hikaru grunted as he braced himself for the attack. But, Togepi wasn't going to let a mean, old bug hurt her new friends. She glared at the Bug Type as she created a barrier around herself and the Twinleaf boy!

"What the... This is Protect!" Hikaru pointed out. Steel Wing was deflected as Yanmega yelped in pain, bashing into Carnivine. "Gah! No, Carnivine!" "Yanmega! Get up right now!" James and Jessie gasped.

"What other move can you use?" Hikaru asked, looking down at the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi giggled as she summoned several boulders into the air! "What the!? What is that!?" Jessie shrieked.

"It's AncientPower!" James said, taking a card out of his index cards. "AncientPower?... That's a pretty strong move!" Hikaru complimented, but surprised. The Rock Type attack smashed into the two again!

"Nice one! Now, that's a move!" Hikaru complimented. All the Pokémon trapped in the glass dome began to cheer for Togepi, who cheered for her success. Suddenly, there was a familiar voice.

"Hikaru! Togepi!" Dawn called out. The two turned to see both Dawn and Swinub running towards them! "Dawn! You're okay!" Hikaru exclaimed, relieved that his girlfriend was unharmed.

"I'm glad that you're okay as well!" Dawn sighed happily, seeing her boyfriend unharmed. She turned to the Ice-Ground Type with a smile. "Now, Swinub! We need to save all those Pokémon!" Dawn called out.

"You too, Togepi!" Hikaru called. The two little Pokémon nodded as they jumped in the air. First, Swinub smashed into the dome with Take Down, leaving a crack on the glass.

Team Rocket panicked as Togepi made her move. She shot AncientPower at the glass, destroying it, and causing it to vanish. All the Pokémon got out of the broken jet as they all ran to the two trainers.

"That's great! Is everyone alright?" Dawn asked. All the Pokémon that was captured twice cried out their agreements, happy to be free again. Just then, a van came coming by with Ash poking his head out.

"Dawn! Hikaru!" Ash called out. The Twinleaf trainers turned to the van as Ash and Brock came out first. "Everyone... Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as the Electric Type jumped into his arms.

"You're all okay!" Brock exclaimed, feeling relieved for his two friends and all the other Pokémon. All of the mansion's little Pokémon ran to Mr. Backlot as the master of the house laughed happily.

"All my darling little Pokémon! I missed you so much!" Mr. Backlot exclaimed, embracing some of the little ones. "They're all okay, Mr. Backlot!" Monica assured. The master of the house chuckled at that response.

"I'm so happy!" Mr. Backlot exclaimed with a bright smile. The little ones called out their response, saying that they were happy as well. But by then, the evil trio has recovered from the attacks they took.

"Well, speak for yourself, Mr. Money Bags!" Team Rocket snapped at the man. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, glaring at the evil trio. They still wanted to fight!

"It's back to the garden empty-handed for you! Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed!" James shouted. "Yanmega! Sonicboom, let's go!" Jessie shrieked. Bullet Seed and the Sonicboom attack headed straight towards everyone!

But then, both Togepi and Swinub jumped in the air, ready to intercept the attacks. "Swinub, no!" Dawn gasped. "Wait, Togepi!" Hikaru called out. But, the two didn't listen as they braced themselves.

First, the Spike Ball Pokémon used Protect, creating a barrier around herself and Swinub, guarding themselves from the attack. Next, an Ice Shard was shot from Swinub, stopping the two attacks.

This time, it was the trainers' turn. "Now, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" "Monferno! Flamethrower, let's go!" The three young trainers shouted out.

The three starters shot into the air as they launched their triple attacks at Team Rocket and their Pokémon! Yanmega and Carnivine took the three attacks as they were smashed into their trainers and their comrades.

The evil trio screamed as they exploded, being sent flying into the air. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight into the blue sky.

Once they were gone, the two trainers ran over to their new little friends. "Thanks, Togepi! Because of you and Swinub's help, everyone is safe from those crooks now!" Hikaru thanked.

"Nub! Nub!" "Toge Toge!" Swinub and Togepi cried out their thanks back. Suddenly, Swinub saw the food that fell off the jet as he hopped over, munching onto the mansion's food.

"Man... That Swinub still can put it away, can it? Amazing!" Ash asked, grinning sheepishly. Dawn blinked, as she stared at the Pig Pokémon. "Swinub... Hm." Dawn giggled, smiling.

"What's so funny, Dawn?" Hikaru asked. The Twinleaf girl didn't answer as she walked over to the gluttonous Pokémon. "So! Tastes good, huh?" Dawn asked. "Swi!" Swinub cried out with a smile.

"Swinub... I was wondering maybe... If you would like to come with us on our journey!" Dawn requested. Swinub cocked his small head in confusion as the Twinleaf boy blinked in surprise.

Even Brock and Ash seemed surprised with the request. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Dawn assured. After a few moments, Swinub blushed, before crying out his positive response. "Swinub!" Swinub called out.

"Great!" Dawn giggled as she took out her fourth empty Pokéball. The ball sucked the Ice-Ground Type inside as it blinked red several times, before stopping. Dawn giggled as she raised her new Pokémon's Pokéball in the air.

"Alright! I just caught... a Swinub!" Dawn cried out, raising her Pokéball in triumph. Ash and Brock smiled at the sight of Dawn's new Pokémon. "Hey, Dawn! That's awesome!" Ash complimented.

"And that's an awesome way to make a new friend!" Brock chuckled, agreeing to his old friend's words. The Twinleaf girl giggled as she walked to the rest of her Pokémon and her boyfriend.

"I want you all to say hi to our new friend, Swinub!" Dawn giggled. All of the group's Pokémon cheered for their new friend as Hikaru smiled. "That's great, Dawn." Hikaru complimented.

Just then, Togepi came by, looking up at the Twinleaf boy. Hikaru smiled, crouching down to the Spike Ball Pokémon's level. "Togepi. What about you?" Hikaru asked.

Togepi blinked in surprise. And before Hikaru could ask again, Togepi jumped onto Hikaru's backpack, taking out an empty Pokéball much to his surprise. "What..." Hikaru started, but he didn't get to finish.

The ball opened, sucking Togepi inside! Everyone managed to see the Twinleaf boy catching the Spike Ball Pokémon as the Pokéball clicked. This resulted that Hikaru caught Togepi!

At first, Hikaru smiled, before raising his Pokéball in the air. "It's our newest companion! I've caught Togepi!" Hikaru exclaimed, raising the Pokéball in the air, before he looked at it, as it vanished.

Dawn was surprised at this. "Hold on... What happened to Togepi?" Dawn asked. The three boys chuckled to that as Brock explained. "A trainer could only have six Pokémon with them, the extras are transported to the place where you got your Pokédex." Brock explained.

"So, it was transported to Prof. Rowan!" Ash concluded. Dawn blushed lightly, before sticking her tongue out. Everyone laughed as the reunion with all of their Pokémon was made and done.

**Later...**

Everyone was at the gates of the mansion where they were going to say their farewells with each other. "I heard that there was going to be a Pokémon Contest going on in Celestic Town! I think it would be great if you entered it!" Monica explained.

Both Dawn and Hikaru blinked in surprise of hearing the new Contest location. "Why not? After all, Celestic Town is a little past Hearthome City!" Brock assured, glancing at the two Coordinators.

"It'll be perfect! It's going to be our next Contest!" Dawn agreed, sounding confident. "That's great that you told us this, Monica. Thanks." Hikaru thanked. "Think nothing of it..." Monica giggled, smiling.

"We've had a great time spending time together, but we ought to get moving on and soon." Ash explained. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, as he held onto his old friend's shoulder.

"Swinub, shouldn't you say bye, too?" Dawn asked. "Swinub nub!" Swinub called out to the man and the maid. "I realize that Swinub and Togepi aren't my Pokémon... But, I'm still feeling sad! Saying goodbye is hard." Mr. Backlot admitted.

"We'll come back and visit! We promise!" Dawn assured. "Mm hm! Yes, please do! The moment you do, Monica will make something good for us to eat and the time to play in my magnificent garden!" Mr. Backlot assured.

"Thanks! We will!" Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn agreed. Suddenly, Brock turned into his charm mode again, startling both Mr. Backlot and Monica!

"Oh yes, Monica... And I promise that I will visit by as well! Rolling in the grounds together hand in hand... ARGH!" Brock started, but was jabbed on the back by another Poison Jab attack.

"That is... If I'm able to stroll anywhere..." Brock groaned as he slumped down on the ground, unconscious. Despite with the jabbing, he was able to recover enough to say his farewell to Mr. Backlot and Monica together.

With the four trainers waving their goodbye to the two people, they continue on their way to Hearthome City for Ash and Hikaru's fifth Gym Badge, then to Celestic Town for Dawn and Hikaru's sixth Pokémon Contest!

What other events will get underway with the four trainers? Stay tuned for some more actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 65: An Evolution Resistance and Fear!**

**Chapter 66: The Double Strong Bonds to Care!**

**Chapter 67: Double Styling Rivals to Compete!**

**Chapter 68: A Princess and a Prince Battle!?**

**Chapter 69: The Psyduck Gets In the Way!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Ah! What the... Gligar? Are you saying you want to have some training?

Hikaru: Okay... Nice work, Buizel! You really are stronger minute by minute!

Dawn: Huh? What's with Buizel?... Is that evolution?

Brock: Yeah! Buizel is about to evolve into Floatzel!... Or maybe not...

Ash: Gligar, you can't just give in, just because you're scared or something! You have to be brave!

Hikaru: Buizel, why don't you want to evolve? I just don't get you...


	65. An Evolution Resistance and Fear!

**Chapter 65: An Evolution Resistance and Fear!**

"Okay!" Dawn called, placing the big pot onto the table. "We're all set!" Brock replied, looking around. Hikaru straightened out the large blanket as he looked around, before giving a thumbs up.

"Right. It looks just perfect now!" Hikaru agreed. "Okay, gang! Chowtime!" Ash called out. "Come and get it!" Dawn called. All of the groups' Pokémon ran to where their trainers were, running to have their lunch.

Later, all the Pokémon were digging in, as the four trainers were digging in as well. The group were having a break from their traveling to Hearthome City, where Ash and Hikaru plan to have their fifth Gym battle there.

"That's some of my special Pokémon food! And I made plenty, so eat up!" Brock explained. All the Pokémon cried out in their thanks as they all began to eat up their lunch.

To Swinub, he had already finished his Pokémon food as he glanced at Piplup's Pokémon food. He licked his lips, wanting to steal some of the Water Type's food. But, to his dismay, Piplup pushed him away!

The Penguin Pokémon held the bowl on his paws, while pushing the Pig Pokémon away at the same time. That was until Turtwig came over, breaking the two apart from their squabbling.

Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru laughed together, seeing the little Grass Type making some peace to the group. "That's Turtwig to you!" Dawn giggled. "He always breaks the squabbling apart." Hikaru chuckled.

Then, the Kanto trainer blinked, looking around. "Huh? Hey, where did Gligar go?" Ash asked, looking around. The others looked around, seeing the Ground-Flying Type missing.

"Buizel is gone, too..." Hikaru added, seeing that the little Buizel wasn't around as well. Ash's Buizel blinked, before seeing that his little brother was nowhere to be seen as well.

"I'll find out." Ash grunted as he got up from his seat, as he looked up. "Hey, Gligar! Come here!" Ash called. At that moment, something smacked the Kanto trainer to the ground!

It was Gligar, who fell on his trainer in a playful way. Ash yelped in pain before he got up, looking at his Ground Type. "Come on... Why did you do that?" Ash asked, confused of Gligar's actions.

Gligar responded by showing a weak little X-Scissor attack to his trainer. "Whoa... That's X-Scissor..." Ash replied, seeing the Bug Type move. "Does that mean you want to do some battle training?" Ash asked.

"Gli gli!" Gligar exclaimed, nodding with determination. Brock frowned, guessing of why the Ground Type wanted to do so. "That makes sense to me... Especially when Gligar had that desperate battle with Paul's Gliscor." Brock recalled.

The mention of his defeat let the Ground Type down, startling both Hikaru and Brock. "Watch what you say, Brock... That mention of his defeat is starting to make Gligar depressed!" Hikaru reminded.

Brock sweat dropped, seeing his mistake of saying the past. "Uh... Sorry, Gligar..." Brock apologized. Ash grinned at the determination of his Pokémon, asking Gligar a simple question.

"Training, huh? So, you want to get stronger?" Ash asked. Gligar nodded with a determined look as the Kanto trainer smiled. "Awesome! We'll get right to it right after lunch!" Ash exclaimed.

Gligar cheered for his new training coming up as the Twinleaf boy got up from his seat. "As for me, I'll be looking for Buizel. I'll be right back." Hikaru replied as he walked off to the woods.

"Just be safe, okay!?" Dawn called out. "Sure! No need to worry!" Hikaru called back, waving his hand in understanding as he continued through the woods.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gligar appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

At the woods, Hikaru kept looking around for his little Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Hey, Buizel! Where are you!?" Hikaru called out. "Bui!" The little Buizel cried out. The Twinleaf boy blinked before running over to where he heard the voice.

As he arrived at a forest clearing, what he saw had amazed him. Buizel was training by himself, practicing with his moves. Although, he was covered with scratches and small wounds.

"Buizel?" Hikaru called out in surprise. Buizel blinked before seeing his trainer. He grinned, waving to his trainer as Hikaru walked over. "What are you doing here, training alone?" Hikaru asked.

"Bui!" Buizel nodded with a grin as he punched his fists in the air. Hikaru laughed a little, before smiling at his now tough Water Type. "I guess that victory over at the Pastoria Gym wasn't enough, huh?" Hikaru asked.

"Bui!" Buizel nodded as he flexed his arms, showing little muscles from the intense solo training he had. "Ha ha! I can see that you're so pumped up for your next battle, but... I won't be using you for the Hearthome Gym..." Hikaru explained.

"Bui..." The Water Type sighed, disappointed that he won't battle in the next Gym. "I know that you want to become like your brother, but you should take it easy right now." Hikaru reminded.

"Bui bui." Buizel sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, Buizel started to glow, much to the Twinleaf boy's surprise. "What the... Buizel!?" Hikaru gasped, seeing his Water Type glowing.

But suddenly, the glowing stopped as the little Sea Weasel Pokémon panted, exhausted for some reason. "You must be exhausted from all that intense solo training you had..." Hikaru grunted, frowning.

He held the Water Type in his arms as he ran out of the woods. "Just hold on. I'll get some medical supplies back of where the others are!" Hikaru panted as he ran faster to where his three friends are.

As he got there, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were already finished eating their lunch as they were starting to pack up. "Hey, guys!" Hikaru called out. His three friends turned, relieved to see Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Took you long enough! What's going on... Huh?" Ash started, but stopped when he saw the panting Buizel. "What happened to Buizel?" Dawn asked. Pikachu, Monferno, Piplup, and Gligar came over to see the exhausted Water Type.

"I think he overdid his solo training... Brock, do you have some medicines and berries with you right now?" Hikaru asked. "Y-Yeah... I do..." Brock answered as he rummaged through his backpack.

A few seconds later, he took out a few Oran Berries and a Super Potion. The Twinleaf boy took the berries and the medicine, curing his Water Type's wounds and restoring his energy.

Moments later, Buizel blinked, opening his eyes. "Buizel, you're okay!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched with a grin, seeing that his Water friend was healed.

"Bui bui." Buizel sighed, grinning sleepily as he stretched his orange, furry arms in the air. "Looks like Buizel is all ready to go!" Dawn giggled. "Bui bui!" Buizel agreed, grinning with a nod.

"Okay! Let's get some training going!" Ash declared. "Pika!" "Gar!" Pikachu and Gligar cheered, ready for some training.

So, Gligar was facing Ash's Buizel, who was relieved that his younger brother was feeling fine. "Gligar! You're in the thick of it! Use your eyes and show that winning glare!" Ash called out.

Gligar nodded as he smirked confidently at the older Buizel. But then, when Buizel glared and grinned at the little Ground Type, Gligar immediately panicked, losing all of his confidence all of a sudden.

"Bui bui!" Buizel called loudly. Gligar shrieked as he fell to his knees, begging for mercy. "That's not gonna work... Gligar, you can't give up before a battle starts..." Ash reminded.

"Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed with a nervous smile. Despite of his Pokémon having the fear, Ash went along with the training battle. "Gligar! Use X-Scissor and keep it going!" Ash called.

Gligar shot forward, aiming his Bug Type attack at the older Sea Weasel Pokémon, who dodged all of the attacks! "Now, Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted. Buizel shot towards the air, aiming an Aqua Jet!

At that moment, after seeing the glare on the Water Type's face, Gligar panicked, growing teary as he smacked onto Ash, who took the hit of Aqua Jet as well, much to his shock and surprise.

After the hit was made, the Kanto trainer angrily pried the Ground Type off of his face as he glared at his Ground Type. "Hey, Gligar! What's the matter with you!?" Ash snapped.

Gligar immediately grew teary again as Hikaru stepped up, frowning. "That's enough, Ash. Getting angry for just one mistake isn't going to make Gligar stronger." Hikaru reminded.

The younger Sea Weasel Pokémon got onto Hikaru's right shoulder, blinking to see his Ground Type friend sobbing a little. Monferno sighed in disappointment with the Kanto trainer on his human brother's left shoulder.

"Well, yeah... But, still." Ash started, before Dawn came over, soothing the little Ground Type. "Cheer up, Gligar! No need to worry! You just harder the next time, and you'll be wonderful!" Dawn assured.

Gligar grinned, hugging the female Coordinator as the little Buizel climbed off of Hikaru, hugging his friend as well, which Gligar accepted. "Looks like Buizel here wants to soothe Gligar, too!" Hikaru chuckled.

"Man, I don't want Gligar to get spoiled..." Ash grumbled, sighing. "On the other hand, treating Gligar very harshly isn't going to get you anywhere, too. Right?" Brock reminded.

"That reminds me of Paul... He treated Chimchar harshly by letting most of his other powerful Pokémon gang up on him!" Hikaru recalled, remembering the time during the Tag Battle Competition.

"Hey, are you saying that I'm acting like Paul!?" Ash snapped. "Well, the way you yelled at Gligar sounded like him." Hikaru scoffed, getting up as he glared at the Kanto trainer.

"What!?" Ash snapped, glaring back. "Stop it, you two! Please, don't fight!" Dawn pleaded, looking at the two boys. Hikaru sighed, before looking at his little Water Type Pokémon.

"Why not let my Buizel battle instead?" Hikaru suggested. Ash blinked in surprise, before agreeing to it reluctantly. "I guess, that's okay..." Ash agreed. "Bui bui!" Hikaru's Buizel called out with a grin.

Later, Gligar was facing Hikaru's Buizel now. The young Sea Weasel Pokémon tightened his Water headband, ready to fight. "Just make sure to go easy on Gligar, okay?" Hikaru reminded.

Buizel nodded as he got ready. "Okay! Buizel, start this off with an Ice Beam attack!" Hikaru shouted. Buizel shot the Ice Type move at Gligar, only that it looked more powerful.

"Wow... Ice Beam looks a lot stronger than before!" Dawn exclaimed. "I guess that solo training must've put a great effect on the little guy." Brock guessed, remembering that the training made it exhausted.

Gligar begged for mercy again as Ash frowned at it. "Gligar, if you don't pay attention, you won't be able to dodge! Dodge, now!" Ash called. Ice Beam nearly made its mark as Gligar yelped, dodging the attack.

"Now, Gligar! Use Steel Wing right where you are!" Ash called. Gligar blinked, before shooting down with the Steel Type attack as both Hikaru and Buizel got ready.

"Counter it with another Ice Beam!" Hikaru shouted. The young Water Type got ready to shoot the Ice Type attack as Gligar panicked, seeing that it was too close, making it more easier to hit!

The Ground-Flying Type panicked as he cancelled Steel Wing, before flying up to fly towards his trainer. "Ah! Hey, come on, Gligar! Not here!" Ash called out, running as fast as he can.

Both Hikaru and his Water Type sweat dropped for what's coming to the Kanto trainer. "Of course, now Gligar can fly as straight as it is, now." Dawn sighed, as Brock sweat dropped as well.

Just then, Buizel grunted in pain as he started to glow again! "Buizel!? It's this light again!" Hikaru grunted, seeing the light covering his Sea Weasel Pokémon as Brock noticed the glow.

"That's the sign of Buizel evolving!" Brock exclaimed. The Twinleaf trainers gasped in surprise as the glowing stopped. But, to the three's surprise, Buizel remained as he was, panting with exhaustion.

"But why? Shouldn't Buizel have evolved into Floatzel by now?" Dawn asked, confused. Piplup blinked in surprise as the Kanto breeder frowned. "It should have... Unless..." Brock started.

"Unless what, Brock?" Hikaru asked. "Unless Buizel was stopping the evolution process!" Brock answered. That statement left the Twinleaf trainers in surprise as Hikaru turned to his Water Type.

"Buizel... Is that true?" Hikaru asked. "Bui..." Buizel nodded before looking up sadly. "But... why? If you evolve, then you could be much stronger, even stronger than your older brother!" Hikaru reminded.

"Bui bui!" Buizel cried out desperately, shaking his head with frustration. "B-Buizel!?" Hikaru called in surprise, backing away a little. "Hikaru..." Dawn replied in worry, seeing that the bond between them seemed to be breaking apart.

Just then, there was yell as everyone looked up to see that Gligar had finally caught up to Ash. But, much to his anger, Ash glared at the teary Ground Type for his silly actions again.

"What are you thinking!?" Ash snapped angrily. Gligar started to sniffle, tears coming out of his eyes. "You're gonna have to stop crying and toughen up! let's try it once more!" Ash snapped with frustration.

With that yelling, Gligar had had enough as he flew away, leaving the Kanto trainer and Pikachu in surprise. "What... Gligar!?" Ash called, seeing his Ground Type flying off into the air.

"Where are you going!?" Dawn gasped, seeing Gligar fly away. Gligar yelled back, refusing to come back as the four trainers looked in bewilder. They all ran after the retreating Pokémon, only for him to be out of sight.

"Gligar! Where are you!?" Ash called out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out along. "Hey, Gligar!" "Say something!" Dawn and Brock called out. "Can you hear us!?" Hikaru called out.

"Monferno!" "Bui bui!" Monferno and Buizel called out. Ash groaned, feeling nervous and frustrated at the moment. "This is just great... Things don't go perfectly, so Gligar throws in the towel!" Ash sighed.

"Only because you were being too harsh on the little guy!" Hikaru retorted, glaring at the Kanto trainer. "What was that!?" Ash snapped back. "You heard me! You were acting just like Paul right there!" Hikaru snapped angrily.

Ash gritted his teeth, not liking it when he was talked like he was Paul. Before he could argue back, Staravia chirped at the group, flying towards them! "Staravia! Did you find Gligar?" Ash asked.

Staravia nodded as he flew off, tolerating the others to run after him! The four trainers, Monferno, Pikachu, Piplup, and Buizel all ran after Staravia, as the Flying Type landed right in front of Gligar and a familiar person!

Dawn recognized on who it was. "It's the poetry guy's grandson!" Dawn exclaimed. At that said, the three boys and the four Pokémon skidded on the ground, falling over as Gary chuckled.

"It'd be a lot easier if you'd just use my name!" Gary chuckled. Ash, Brock, and Hikaru got up together with the four Pokémon as the Kanto trainer blinked at seeing his old friend.

"Hey, Gary... Why are you here?" Ash asked. "I was just on my way to Lake Valor, to check out that legendary Pokémon that you guys saw!" Gary explained.

Ash recalled of the time when he saw the shadow of the Pokémon with Minako during the Wallace Cup. "I'll never forget that!" Ash chuckled, remembering the shadow he saw at the lake.

"So, that means Prof. Rowan sent you?" Brock asked. "Yeah! And hey, what's up with this Gligar here?" Gary asked. "It's mine! We were right in the middle of some training!" Ash explained.

Gary then smirked, guessing of what happened at the end. "Let me guess... In the middle of your special training, Gligar took off!" Gary smirked, much to Ash's surprise.

"Huh? Gary, how did you know that?" Ash asked, amazed. "Just call it a good guess. Seems your training method leaves a little bit to be desired... Ashy-boy." Gary teased, much to Ash's annoyance.

"What was that!?" Ash snapped. Both Hikaru and Monferno snickered at the nickname, much to the Kanto trainer's embarrassment as Gary changed the subjects. "Hey, I'm just offering you my help!" Gary explained.

"Thanks, but no thanks! Come on, Gligar. Let's try it once more!" Ash suggested. Gligar shook, as he hid behind Gary, as the old rival smirked. "Sounds like a no thank you to me!" Gary smirked.

"Oh yeah!? Come on, Gligar!" Ash disagreed as he tried to pull his Ground Type away, much to the other's shock. "Okay... That is enough!" Hikaru snapped as he pulled Ash away, causing him to lose his grip on Gligar.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Ash snapped, glaring at his friend. "You can't just force your reluctant Pokémon to train after what you did to him!" Hikaru retorted as Monferno glared at the Kanto trainer.

"Yeah... And I think you should take up on Gary's offer of his help!" Dawn suggested, much to Ash's surprise. "Yeah... Just do it for Gligar. It might be best for everybody." Brock agreed.

"Yeah! What have you got to lose?" Gary asked. Being outnumbered, Ash gritted his teeth, before taking up on his old friend's offer.

So, Gary sent out his Umbreon for a practice battle. "So! It's Gligar against Umbreon! Unless you want to join in, Hikaru!" Gary declared, before smirking at the Twinleaf boy.

"Who, me?" Hikaru asked, startled a little. "Hey! This is our training battle!" Ash complained. "What do you say?" Gary asked, ignoring Ash's complaints. Hikaru looked as if he was about to decline, until Buizel tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"Bui bui!" Buizel exclaimed, looking at his trainer in determination. With the determination, the Twinleaf boy sighed, before agreeing. "Alright. I guess we could make this as a Tag Battle." Hikaru agreed.

He and Buizel stepped over, besides Ash and Gligar, as the Kanto trainer sighed. "Good! Now, it's time to get even! Blastoise, let's go!" Gary called, summoning his starter Pokémon.

Buizel glared at the evolved Water Type as Gligar grew a little frightened by how big Blastoise was. "We'll show you a few tricks on our sleeve!" Gary assured with a smirk.

"We both won't go easy on you! Gligar! Use Steel Wing on Umbreon!" Ash called. Gligar flew in the air, charging towards Umbreon. "Now, Buizel! Use Aqua Jet on Blastoise!" Hikaru called.

Aqua Jet was directed at the Kanto starter as Gary made a counterattack. "Umbreon! Use Shadow Ball on Gligar! And Blastoise, you use Skull Bash on Buizel!" Gary shouted.

Umbreon launched a Shadow Ball that barely missed Gligar, much to his shock as both Water Types bashed at each other with their physical attacks, only for Buizel to be knocked back again.

"No, Buizel!" Hikaru gasped. Gligar smacked into his trainer again, as he was frightened of the attack. "I get it... Gligar easily freaks out when facing an opponent!" Gary exclaimed.

Gligar nodded with a sad sigh as Ash got up. "But, Gligar? Don't you want to get strong?" Ash asked. Gligar nodded, as Brock frowned, recalling of the fear that the little one has.

"But, even if Gligar wants to get strong, as soon as any battling begins, this huge uncontrollable wave of fear takes over." Brock explained. "Alright then! So, the first thing we have to do is getting over that fear!" Gary declared.

Dawn grew confused to how it should be done. "But, how do you do that?" Dawn asked. Immediately, Ash answered the question. "You focus on and concentrate!" Ash answered.

"That's where you're wrong." Hikaru blurted out. The Kanto trainer blinked before looking back at Hikaru. "What are you saying!?" Ash demanded as the Twinleaf boy held his Water Type up.

"Doesn't Gligar have something to do that can make Steel Wing a bit more improved?" Hikaru asked Gary.

"Right! The most important thing to do with Steel Wing is to jump up as high as you can! So, if we can master that, there's no doubt that Gligar will have more confidence in battle!" Gary assured.

Dawn smiled at the young researcher, then glancing back at her boyfriend. "That's great! Hikaru, both you and Gary give much better instructions than Ash!" Dawn complimented.

"Y-You think so?" Hikaru asked, blushing a little. Ash seemed not impressed with the Coordinator's statement as Brock raised the question. "But, how does Gligar increase his jumping power?" Brock asked.

"By using the end of Gligar's tail when it takes off!" Gary answered. "Awesome! Gligar, use the end of your tail as a spring when you jump!" Ash called. Gligar nodded with a determined look.

"Okay then... Shall we continue the battle?" Hikaru asked as Buizel stepped up, ready to face Blastoise once again. Both Ash and Gary agreed as the Kanto trainer made his first move.

"Okay! Use Steel Wing!" Ash called. Gligar nodded and jumped in the air by using his tail! Both Hikaru and Ash were surprised. "Wow... What a jump!" Ash exclaimed in amazement.

However, that all faded as Gligar blinked in shock, seeing how high he was above the ground. Steel Wing was cancelled once again as Hikaru made his move. "Use Razor Wind, Buizel!" Hikaru called.

Gary shot back at the battle as he countered again. "Counter with Hydro Cannon, Blastoise!" Gary shouted. Razor Wind and Hydro Cannon collided together before exploding, only for Hydro Cannon to push through.

It missed the Sea Weasel Pokémon, but knocked him off of his feet. "Tch. That's powerful!" Hikaru admitted as Buizel admitted the same thing, nervous about his Kanto evolved starter opponent.

Just then, Gligar flew down, smacking into his trainer once again! Brock groaned, seeing the new problem. "Now Gligar has to deal with his fear of heights!" Brock sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

The Twinleaf boy held Buizel in his arms as Gary and his two Pokémon walked over. "We have a problem, alright. How much battling experience did Gligar get?" Gary asked.

"Not much... Gligar was beaten badly in a battle by a Gliscor! Maybe that's why its fear had taken it over..." Dawn guessed. "Yeah... Makes sense... A Gliscor..." Gary replied as he dug into his pouch bag.

"Hey, I know! We'll evolve Gligar!" Gary suggested, holding out a Razor Fang. "What's that?" Dawn asked. "It's a Razor Fang! An item that can make a Gligar evolve into Gliscor!" Hikaru answered, amazed with the item.

"Right! We'll just evolved Gligar with this! And once we do that, all sorts of Gligar's abilities will improve and we can put the brakes on all that fear!" Gary assured. He gave the Razor Fang to his friend as Ash took it with thanks.

"Wow, thanks, Gary!" Ash thanked. Just then, Buizel yelped as he started to glow again. "What's going on?" Gary asked. "Buizel is starting to evolve into Floatzel!" Dawn answered.

Hikaru widened his eyes as he crouched down to his Water Type's level. "Buizel, try not to stop the evolution this time!" Hikaru called out. But, it was too late, as the evolving process stopped again!

Buizel panted even more, exhausted from stopping the evolution again. "Not again... Buizel..." Hikaru groaned. "Bui! Bui bui Bu!" Buizel snapped. Now, he was starting to grow teary, turning away from his trainer angrily.

"Buizel..." Hikaru replied, worried about his Water Type's frustration. As for Gligar, he jumped for the Razor Fang until the Kanto trainer raised it out of reach with a reminder of his.

"Calm down, Gligar. Evolving isn't a substitute for all the hard work! You can evolve after you conquer your fear." Ash reminded, stopping Gligar, much to the Ground Type's sadness.

Suddenly, there was small explosion as everyone turned to see what it was. "What the!?" Gary yelped as he saw what was coming out of the woods.

"A clueless twerp is nothing new!"

"You're all pros for not having a clue!"

"Face the fact!"

"For a change!"

"It stinks to be you!"

"We'll bring chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"We'll dash all hopes and put fear in its place!"

"Sounds old hoey for the twerps we see!"

"But without us, you're short by three!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth makes it triple, you see!"

"Putting you do-gooders in your place!"

"We're Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet, Wobba!"

"Team Rocket!?" Dawn and Brock snapped at the two. "Don't you guys ever get tired of being lame?" Gary asked. "SILENCE!" Team Rocket snapped at the old rival.

"Check out our Gliscor-Bot!" Meowth snapped as he pressed a button. At that moment, the tail of the mechanical Gliscor shot towards both Buizel and Gligar, grabbing them tightly!

Both Hikaru and Ash gasped in surprise at this, as they widened their eyes. "Gligar!" "Buizel!" Ash and Hikaru gasped. "Now that's a double tail on a real twerp!" James sneered.

"And you're the dorks!" Meowth cackled as he dragged the two Pokémon, who desperately tried to get free. Both boys ran after the mechanical tail as they jumped onto it.

"Stop it right now!" Ash demanded. The balloon floated in the air as both boys held on tight. "Both Gligar and Buizel will be staying with us, whether you like it or not, you idiots!" Hikaru snapped, his eyes glowing again.

"We don't need two extra ballasts!" James complained. "Drat! Always dragging us down!" Jessie shrieked at the two boys. "Oh, I'll fix you! Staravia, stop Team Rocket!" Ash called.

Staravia appeared out of his Pokéball as he flew towards the evil trio. Jessie grew annoyed as she summoned two of her Pokémon. "Oh, spare me! Seviper, use Haze! And Yanmega, use Silver Wind!" Jessie snapped.

Both Pokémon appeared as Haze was shot from Seviper as Yanmega shot the Silver Wind attack towards the blinded Flying Type Pokémon. The attack went through as it exploded in front of the others!

They were blinded from the Haze attack with Staravia being knocked unconscious. As the Haze vanished, the other trainers turned to see that the evil trio and their two friends were gone.

"They're gone!" "And with Ash and... Hikaru..." Brock replied, while Dawn stuttered, seeing that her boyfriend was put in danger once again by the enemies. Gary gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Both Monferno and Pikachu glared angrily of where Team Rocket had disappeared off to with their trainers and their two Pokémon friends. The two of them were determined to get them back.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 66: The Double Strong Bonds to Care!**

**Chapter 67: Double Styling Rivals to Compete!**

**Chapter 68: A Princess and a Prince Battle!?**

**Chapter 69: The Psyduck Gets In the Way!**

**Chapter 70: Get Some Peace Back, Psyduck!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Okay... Gligar, let's all get out of here so we can rejoin with the others!

Hikaru: Buizel... I'm sorry... I guess your true reason to not evolve was so that you could be equal with your brother, right?

Gligar: Gli! Gligar!

Buizel: Bui bui...

Ash: Ah! Okay, here goes nothing! Gligar, catch! This is the Razor Fang!

Hikaru: I won't let you morons separate us, tearing our bond apart, Team Rocket!


	66. The Double Strong Bonds to Care!

**Chapter 66: The Double Strong Bonds to Care!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers were having lunch together on a break for traveling to Hearthome City for Ash and Hikaru's fifth Gym battle, only for Gligar and Hikaru's Buizel to be missing.

Gligar arrived at the scene by smacking into Ash like he always used to. As for the little Water Type, Hikaru found Buizel in the middle of the woods, seeing that he was training hard for the next Gym battle.

That was when suddenly, Buizel started to glow, showing a sign of evolution as the Twinleaf boy took it as severe exhaustion, until he heard it from Brock during Gligar's special training.

The bonds between Ash and Gligar, and Hikaru and Buizel started to grow weager when Ash tried to train Gligar harshly at first, and when Hikaru didn't understand Buizel's refusal to evolve into Floatzel.

On the way back to the route, the group met up with Gary; Ash's old rival, who asked to help out the two Pokémon to conquer the Ground Type's fear and to make Buizel stronger, even with not evolving.

However, the training was interrupted when Team Rocket arrived in a Gliscor balloon to steal Ash's Gligar and Hikaru's Buizel. Although the capture was successful, the two boys went along for the ride.

Now, the others will have to find the evil trio and their two friends before it was too late. Even Ash and Hikaru will have to try and escape Team Rocket's clutches so that the search would be more easier.

The time was turning to sunset as Team Rocket started to enjoy their close success. They locked the two boys and their two Pokémon in a poacher cage, where they were trapped in now.

"Gligar, you're not hurt, are you?" Ash asked. "Gli..." Gligar replied with a nod. "What about you, Buizel? Are you alright?" Hikaru asked. "Bui." Buizel replied, turning his head away.

Apparently, he was still upset about his trainer for not understanding his reason for not evolving. As for the evil trio, James and Jessie were celebrating in little thoughts about their machine.

"Everyone should have a Gliscor-Bot!" James exclaimed. "We do, and that's what counts, which leads to the needs to speak about Gligar and Buizel in a Delibird Express to the boss' digs!" Jessie planned.

"Once the boss gets the dream of no morning interruption and a water cool down, we'll be rolling flat!" Meowth exclaimed, thinking of the credit that they might get if they're successful.

Back to the boys, Hikaru mumbled something under his breath, before turning to Ash and the two Pokémon. "They're distracted by their so-called success. I think we should take our chances to escape." Hikaru planned.

"Yeah... But how? With those guys still conscious, we can't go anywhere!" Ash explained. The Twinleaf boy grew silent, before giving in to one choice. "We'll have to wait until they're asleep, I guess." Hikaru replied.

Ash, Gligar, and Buizel fell over, realizing that it was the only plan left.

**That night...**

Team Rocket was moaning in their sleep, seeing that they've eaten all of their fruit canned snacks to celebrate, causing them all to be sleepy. With them asleep, Ash grinned, seeing their chance to escape.

"Alright! This is our chance! Gligar, face the bars and use X-Scissor!" Ash called out. Gligar nodded, preparing to use the Bug Type attack. Hikaru and Buizel scooched back to watch.

Gligar raised his pincers, striking the metal bars with X-Scissor, only for it to backfire, dealing hardly a dent. "Argh... One more time!" Ash called. Gligar nodded and shot another X-Scissor attack.

Again, it failed, but it left the Ground-Flying Type a big bruise on his pincers for striking too hard. Both the Twinleaf boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon sweat dropped of the results that was made by the failure.

"Okay then... Let me take a shot!" Ash requested. Gligar blinked in surprise as Ash got ready. But, before he could do so, Hikaru made his first attempt by slamming onto the bars!

He winced in pain, but narrowed his eyes, seeing that it didn't budge at all. "Tch. It didn't work..." Hikaru grunted as he gritted his teeth. "Bui?" Buizel asked, looking at his trainer.

"Alright... Here goes! HA!" Ash cried as he slammed onto the bars now, only for him to recoil in pain as well. Both Pokémon widened their eyes at their trainers' determination, shocked by their strong feelings.

"Hah... hah... Out of the way... Here we come!" Hikaru yelled as he and Ash together slammed onto the bars once again, only for the boys to recoil in pain once again for the heavy hit they've made.

"Argh!" "Ngh." The two boys grunted as they slowly recovered, getting back up. "Those bars won't budge no matter how hard we slam into it!" Hikaru grunted, his eyes glowing like before.

Before Hikaru could bash into the bars again, Buizel grabbed his left arm, trying not to let his trainer move. "Bui! Bui bu bui!" Buizel pleaded his trainer, as he tried to tell his trainer not to do so much pain on himself.

The Twinleaf boy blinked in surprise, before his eyes returned to normal as Hikaru's face darkened. "Why not... If you don't want me in such pain, then tell me why you don't want to evolve!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Ash and Gligar watched in surprise as the little Water Type widened his eyes with shock. He then looked down, depressed as he started to sniffle, sounding like Buizel was going to cry.

"B-Buizel?" Hikaru asked, startled by the fact that his young Water Type was crying. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head, that sounded young and terrified. His eyes glowed again as he heard the voice.

_"Because... Because... Because I want to be equal with my older brother..."_ Buizel's voice echoed into his mind. "Hikaru, what's Buizel saying?" Ash asked. Even Gligar was puzzled by the situation.

"Be equal... You mean, you want to be in a same form... like your older brother?" Hikaru whispered to the Water Type, who raised his head up in surprise. There were little tears in the Water Type's face before he nodded slowly.

_"I... I... I want to become stronger in my own form... until my brother evolves... So... until then, I just don't want to evolve yet... If my brother doesn't want to evolve, then I don't want to, either."_ Buizel's voice called out.

Hikaru's expression softened as he looked down, puzzled by his Sea Weasel Pokémon's answer. "I see..." Hikaru whispered to himself, with his Water Type, Ash, and Gligar not hearing him.

The Twinleaf boy looked up, his face filled with little remorse. "I see..." Hikaru whispered again before he smiled softly. "Hey, Buizel... Come here." Hikaru called out softly.

The young Water Type blinked before obeying as he walked into his trainer's arms. Suddenly, Hikaru hugged his Water Type, rubbing his back a little. "I'm so sorry, Buizel..." Hikaru apologized.

"B-Bui?" Buizel asked. His voice was no longer translated, but Hikaru knew that his Sea Weasel Pokémon was asking why he was sorry. Both Ash and Gligar smiled of what's happening between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, because... I was too blind to know your true reason of not evolving. If you don't want to evolve... then I'll be happy the way you are... I'm sure your older brother would also approve of your decision." Hikaru explained softly.

Buizel widened his eyes, before his eyes started to water. Buizel started to sob, as he hugged his human brother back tightly. Hikaru smiled, shushing him a little for him to be calm.

Ash smiled, seeing that their bond was revived, as he grinned at his Ground Type. Gligar looked back and grinned, knowing of what to do. "Okay... Gligar, use X-Scissor one more time!" Ash shouted.

Gligar unleashed another Bug Type attack as both Hikaru and his Sea Weasel Pokémon watched, with the Water Type in his arms, watching on how persistent both Ash and Gligar were.

Gligar recoiled in pain for the third time as the Kanto trainer grinned, trying to back the Ground-Flying Type up. "Try it one more time, Gligar!" Ash called out. Gligar nodded and launched another X-Scissor attack.

It failed again, but this time, it seemed to have budged a little. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he tried to move the bars a little. It seemed to be damaged enough to move a little.

"It's working! Just a little more effort should do the trick!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Okay then... Let's all of us try!" Ash declared. "Okay." "Bui!" "Gligar!" Hikaru and the two Pokémon agreed.

"Alright! One, two, three! HAH!" Ash and Hikaru said together. Gligar used another X-Scissor attack while Buizel used Aqua Jet. With the effort together, it was enough to smash through the bars!

And with that, the four of them were finally free from their prison! "Yes! Success!" "Bui bui!" Hikaru and Buizel called out. "Yeah! Way to go, Gligar! You too, Buizel!" Ash complimented, grinning at the Pokémon.

Quietly, the four all got up and made their escape, not letting the evil trio know that they got out. As they were trying to find their escape, they came up across a weak and long looking bridge.

"A hanging bridge?" Ash asked, seeing there were several boards missing. And the ropes holding the bridge looks like it's about to snap in any moment. "This looks risky." Hikaru stated.

"Bui..." Buizel silently agreed, looking down. What he saw was darkness that seemed to be bottomless. The thought of that started to frighten the Water Type a little as Hikaru sighed.

"Any other ideas?" Hikaru asked. "I don't know..." Ash answered, not seeing any other way through. With their words said, the two boys gulped before they looked at their Pokémon.

"Come on, Gligar. Let's go." Ash called. Gligar gulped before hanging onto his trainer's shoulder. "Ready to go, Buizel?" Hikaru asked. The young Sea Weasel Pokémon nodded, but shivered.

He also climbed onto the Twinleaf boy's shoulders tightly. With everything set, the two boys carefully tried to cross the old and loose bridge. A wind blew, nearly knocking Hikaru and Buizel off!

The Twinleaf boy yelped, before he held onto the side ropes. "Hey, Hikaru! Buizel! You okay over there?" Ash called back. "You're one to talk! You seemed to be struggling a bit more." Hikaru teased.

The joking was set aside, as a few more winds blew. Buizel shivered, squeezing his eyes tight, not wanting to see the bottom. "Sh... We'll be fine, Buizel. I promise." Hikaru assured.

Suddenly, one side of the rope snapped! The four all screamed as the humans grabbed onto the rope, while their two Pokémon held onto their trainers tightly, not wanting to let go ever.

The bridge snapped as the ropes carried them all back to where they were, only that they were on the ledge. Ash struggled as he gritted his teeth, hanging onto the rope tightly.

"Okay, Gligar... You've got to hang on tight!" Ash reminded. Gligar whined, sounding like he will stay on tight. "Hey, Buizel! Are you okay!?" Hikaru called out, glancing at the shocked Buizel.

"B-B-Bui..." Buizel stammered, his face grew orange pale as he stared at the bottom. "Don't look down, Buizel... Otherwise, you're gonna feel even more worse!" Hikaru grunted as he climbed on the rope.

"B-Bui..." The young Water Type whimpered, as he started to cry on the back of Hikaru's jacket, tears streaming out of his face. "Stay strong, Buizel... I promised... We're going to be fine!" Hikaru reminded.

Buizel gave a slow nod as his human brother climbed all the way back up to the top. Ash and Gligar were there, both panting with the scary experience that they had together.

Hikaru laid on his back, panting with all the climbing he had to do. "Urgh... I guess I should've learned how to rock climb..." Hikaru grumbled to himself as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

Buizel slowly got off of the Twinleaf boy's back, still shaken up. "B-Bui..." Buizel whimpered as he shook the fear away. "Gli?" Gligar asked, concerned about his trainer as Ash got up.

"I told you to stop worrying, Gligar..." Ash reminded as he looked around. Hikaru got back up, with the Water Type hanging onto his left leg. "We have to find another way to get across..." Ash replied, looking around.

Just then, Buizel blinked several times, before he saw a large tree up ahead. "Bui! Bui bui!" Buizel cried out, pointing at the tall tree up ahead. Hikaru, Ash, and Gligar turned, seeing what the Water Type was seeing.

"That tree... That might be able to help us like a bridge!" Hikaru pointed out. "Okay, Gligar! Use Steel Wing to knock down that tree!" Ash exclaimed, pointing at the large tree.

Gligar nodded as he shot into the air, preparing to slash the tree with his Steel Type move. "That's it! Now, give it all you've got!" Ash called. Gligar put on a brave face as he aimed towards the tree.

He slammed into the tree, only to have recoiled as he was bounced back towards Ash. "Ah! Gligar, you alright?" Ash asked. The Twinleaf boy bit his lips, seeing the pincers bruised as it is.

"Let me and Buizel handle this, Ash. Buizel, use Razor Wind at that tree!" Hikaru shouted. Buizel nodded as he jumped and unleashed several sharp attacks at the large tree.

The Razor Wind did its work, cutting the tree, and causing it to make a bridge for the four of them. "Nice, Buizel! That was some Razor Wind attack!" Hikaru exclaimed with a wink and a smile.

"That was some move!" Ash added to the compliment. The little Buizel flushed red, before nodding with a smile of his. Both Ash and his Ground Type got up as the Kanto trainer smiled.

He took out the Razor Fang that Gary had given him. "Good try, Gligar. But still, that was some determination that got you going, did it?" Ash asked. Gligar widened his eyes at the Razor Fang, as he grinned.

"I think it's okay for you to use this and evolve if you want to!" Ash assured, showing the item to Gligar. Hikaru watched as Gligar grinned at the sight of his evolution item needed.

Gligar cheered as he hugged the Kanto trainer as Ash chuckled, seeing his Ground Type happy. "I guess their bond had revived as well..." Hikaru guessed. "Bui..." Buizel agreed with a small smirk.

Suddenly, the large tree flew to the air, and smashed onto the ground, startling the two boys and their Pokémon. They turned to see that it was Team Rocket! They seemed to have chased them all the way here.

"Alright, jail breakers, we'll take it from here!" James declared. "It's back in the double twerp boxes for you all!" Jessie sneered, glaring at the two Pokémon as Ash and Hikaru stepped up.

"Can it, you morons! Get out of our way, right now!" Hikaru demanded. "Ha ha ha! And what!? And miss all the fun of playing with our toys and messing with you twerps!?" Meowth cackled.

"One Gligar and a Buizel, please." James called out. "Coming right up!" Meowth sneered as he controlled the tail of the Gliscor-Bot. The tail was headed straight for Buizel and Gligar once again!

"Oh no you don't!" Hikaru snapped as he grabbed Buizel. "Look out!" Ash yelled as he grabbed Gligar, causing the tail pincer to grab both boys up in the air. As they were raised, Hikaru glanced at his Water Type.

"Buizel... You have to move, now!" Hikaru called as he released his Water Type, shocking the Buizel. "Gligar, you too!" Ash agreed as he let go of his Ground Type as well.

Both Buizel and Gligar wailed, falling towards the darkness. The evil trio gasped at seeing their two targets falling into the darkness. "The two twerps fled!?" Jessie shrieked.

"Bad twerps!" James scolded, pointing at the two boys. "Well, we won't be hearing your lectures n- Gah! AHH!" Hikaru started, but yelped as he lost his grip on the Gliscor-Bot tail.

The Twinleaf boy screamed as he was falling into the dark hole as well. "No, Hikaru- Wha... Ahhh!" Ash screamed, also losing his grip as well. As the two boys were falling, they passed their falling Pokémon as well.

Both Buizel and Gligar watched in shock as the Fly Scorpion Pokémon dove for Ash. The young Sea Weasel Pokémon charged towards his human brother with a quick Aqua Jet attack.

Ash and Gligar grinned at each other as the Kanto trainer pulled out the Razor Fang. "Hey, Gligar! Heads up! The Razor Fang!" Ash called, throwing the item to his Ground Type, who caught it and started to glow.

The form quickly took change as Gligar had evolved into a Gliscor! "Gli Gliscor!" Ash's new Gliscor cried out. "He evolved!... What... Wha- Ah! Ah!" Ash started, then panicked as he was getting close to the ground.

Buizel finally managed to grab his human brother, thanks to his Aqua Jet move as he slowed them down, surrounding them both with water. As for the Kanto trainer, his Gliscor flew down, catching him in time.

"Hey thanks, Gliscor! What a catch!" Ash thanked. Gliscor grinned with a nod as the Twinleaf boy thanked his Water Type. "Thanks for the help, Buizel. I really appreciate it." Hikaru thanked.

"Bui bui!" Buizel smirked with a sheepish grin. But, the two boys' dismay, Team Rocket had followed them all the way down, seeing that Gligar had finally evolved. "Hey, look! Gligar's been Gliscor!" Meowth pointed out.

Jessie sneered, seeing the evolved Pokémon with Ash. "Good. The similar image with our Gliscor-Bot!" Jessie giggled. "That means our Gliscor will have someone to look up to, adding with that Buizel!" James stated.

"Both Gliscor and Buizel belong to us, you creeps! Keep that in mind!" Hikaru snapped. "Yeah! What Hikaru had said!" Ash agreed with a determined look. "Bui bui!" "Gliscor!" The two Pokémon responded in their agreements.

Meowth ignored their statements as he shot the mechanical tail again! "Launching Robo-tail!" Meowth sneered as the tail shot towards both Gliscor and Buizel! "X-Scissor, go!" Ash called.

"Use Razor Wind!" Hikaru cried out. Both Buizel and Gliscor jumped as they launched their attacks, knocking the robot tail away. "That's how you do it!" Ash called out, grinning at double direct attacks.

The two boys high-fived each other before familiar voices came by. "Ash! Hikaru!" Dawn and Brock called. The four turned to see their friends and the three Pokémon running towards them, all relieved.

"Hey, guys!" Ash greeted. "It took you long enough..." Hikaru chuckled lightly before Brock noticed Gliscor. "Is that who I think it is?" Brock asked, amazed. "You bet! My Gligar here evolved into Gliscor!" Ash explained.

"Awesome! And I can't think of how much Gliscor is strong now!" Dawn complimented, before glaring at her boyfriend again, who sweat dropped. "Pika Pika..." "Mon. Monferno!" "Piplup! The three starters agreed.

"Get a load of a real X-Scissor with real scissors!" Meowth snapped as he controlled the Gliscor-Bot to shoot the mechanical arms as well! "Gliscor! Intercept it with X-Scissor, let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Buizel! Send it back with another Razor Wind attack!" Hikaru called. The two nodded as another X-Scissor and Razor Wind collided with the mechanical arms now, but it blew the two back in recoil!

"Argh! Buizel, hit them back with Ice Beam!" Hikaru called. As the young Sea Weasel Pokémon was ready to use his Ice Type attack, Ash called out to his now evolved Ground Type.

"Gliscor! Use your tail!" Ash shouted. Gliscor opened his eyes as he swung around with his tail, ready to make a counterattack. As soon as it looked okay, the Kanto trainer gave the signal.

"Okay! Now, fly straight up!" Ash shouted. The evolved Pokémon released himself from the branch as he shot towards the Gliscor-Bot. "Do it, Buizel!" Hikaru called.

The young Water Type shot the ice at the tail, freezing it, and causing it to fall apart! "HEY! That's gonna cost extra out of you!" Meowth bellowed, glaring at the Twinleaf boy and his Water Type.

"Now! Use Steel Wing!" Ash called. Gliscor flew in the air, preparing to slash the imposter robot. "I think now is the time to show that our Gliscor-Bot has more than just a pretty face!" James reminded.

"Heavy metal's never been so cool!" Jessie giggled. "Our Gliscor-Bot's Steel Wing rules!" Meowth declared as their Gliscor robot balloon charged at the real evolved Pokémon.

As the two started to get closer, Ash narrowed his eyes. "Now! Get in there!" Ash shouted. The two slammed into each other... Although, none seemed to have felt anything, yet.

Everyone gasped as Team Rocket sneered, thinking that they were victorious. But suddenly, the Gliscor-Bot suddenly split into half! "Check it out!" Ash exclaimed. "No, thank you!" Team Rocket gasped.

Everyone, including Hikaru and Buizel were amazed. "Wow! Gliscor is sure looking strong!" Gary complimented. "Yeah! And Gliscor is in total sync with Ash!" Dawn added with a smile.

But, as soon as the robot smashed to the ground, Gliscor suddenly flew in front of Ash, smacking into him again! This time, since the Ground Type evolved, he was much more heavier, making it harder for Ash to pry himself off.

"Total sync, huh?" Hikaru mumbled to himself. Both Monferno and Buizel sighed in disappointment at the sight of Gliscor giving his affection towards his trainer.

Just then, everyone turned to see that the evil trio were trying to move their Gliscor-Bot back into place as the two boys saw. "Okay! Pikachu! Wrap this up with a Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Monferno! Use Flamethrower! And Buizel, you use Ice Beam!" Hikaru called out. All together, the three Pokémon shot their attacks at Team Rocket, as they were sent, blasting off into the air!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket called out as they disappeared into the coming dawn sky. As they were gone, the morning sun started to rise as everyone watched it coming.

Both Ash and Gliscor glanced at each other, before grinning at each other. As for Hikaru and Buizel, the two grinned at each other as Monferno playfully ruffled his human brother's hair, messing it up again!

The three then laughed together of what they've all experienced, with Dawn watching. The female Coordinator was a bit annoyed that her boyfriend put himself in danger again, but smiled in relief, seeing that he was okay again.

**Later...**

Everyone was back at the clearing as the group prepared to say their farewell to Ash's old friend. "Thanks a lot, Gary. You helped us a lot back there!" Ash thanked, smiling at his old friend.

"Gliscor..." Gliscor smirked with thanks as well. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Gary reminded. That left both Ash and Hikaru confused at the young Kanto researcher's words.

"Ash, the truth is, you and Hikaru are the ones who got us through all of the rough spots!" Gary reminded, as he smiled at the two boys. "I don't know how I'm supposed to say to that..." Hikaru mumbled.

"Monferno..." "Bui..." Both Monferno and Buizel mumbled to themselves as well, as Gary chuckled. "I hope that you get to see that legendary Pokémon!" Brock said, recalling of what Gary was here for.

The old rival nodded with a smile as he explained his reasons. "Thanks! I usually catch a break, when I'm at the lake!" Gary said, which sounded more like a poem. Dawn immediately recognized it as she gasped.

"Oh no!" Dawn gasped. The three boys and the Pokémon all looked at her in surprise. "Dawn, what's the matter?" Ash asked, surprised at her reaction. The Twinleaf girl looked down, recalling of Gary's words.

"Gary just said: 'I catch a break, when I'm at a lake!'... That's a poem if I ever heard one! But, what do you expect, from the grandson of a poet!" Dawn giggled, smiling brightly.

Everyone sweat dropped at that as the old rival chuckled. "Okay then! Here's another one, Dawn! Stay healthy and strong, and you'll never go wrong!" Gary replied, speaking of another poem.

This time, everyone got it as Ash smiled. "Good one, Gary!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu complimented. "Words to live by!" Dawn added as Piplup cried out his response in agreement as well.

The old rival then blinked before taking something else out of his pouch bag. "Oh yeah! This is for Buizel. I thought you might want it, since he didn't seem like he wants to evolve." Gary explained.

He handed out a small stone necklace as Brock managed to know what kind of stone it was. "It's an Everstone! It's an item that can prevent any Pokémon from evolving!" Brock explained.

The Twinleaf boy smiled as he took the item with thanks. "Thanks, Gary. I owe you one." Hikaru thanked. Gary chuckled with a smile and a nod. "Until we meet again then, guys." Gary replied.

With that said, the old rival made his departure. "Later..." Gary called, waving his farewell to the group. "Take care, Gary!" Ash called out.

As the old rival was gone, the Kanto trainer looked up at the sky, remembering someone else who cared for him deeply before. He then looked at Gliscor with a grin.

"Gliscor. When it comes to serious training, we're just getting warmed up!" Ash said, looking at his new evolved Pokémon with a smile. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied along. "Gliscor!" Gliscor agreed.

As for Hikaru and Buizel, the Twinleaf boy crouched down, putting the Everstone necklace around Buizel's neck. "There... I'm sure you won't have any problems with struggling to not evolve." Hikaru chuckled.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno cried out, grinning at his Water Type friend. Buizel grinned back as he gave his trainer a hug, which Hikaru gave the hug back with a smile.

"Okay... Let's get going! To Hearthome City!" Ash called out. "Pikachu!" Pikachu declared as the Kanto trainer and his two Pokémon started moving. "Hey, Ash! Slow down!" Dawn called out.

Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock chuckled nervously at each other before they all went, following after Ash to catch up with him.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 67: Double Styling Rivals to Compete!**

**Chapter 68: A Princess and a Prince Battle!?**

**Chapter 69: The Psyduck Gets In The Way!**

**Chapter 70: Get Some Peace Back, Psyduck!**

**Chapter 71: The Pokémon Academy and Rivals!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: WHAT!? Oh man... Is the Gym Leader ever going to be back for our Gym battle here...?

Paris: It's so nice to meet you all! My name is Paris, and I'm a PokéStylist here.

Dawn: Wow! That's so amazing! It's so nice to meet you, Miss Paris! I'm a big fan of yours!

Minako: Hey, guys... It's been a while... Are you all here to enter the PokéStylist competition?

Hikaru: Minako... Um, sure... By all means. I'm not much of a dresser myself, but it's worth a shot...

Cocoa: Ha! Pesky shrimps. Do you all really think that you'll be able to defeat me? The Queen of the PokéStylist?


	67. Double Styling Rivals to Compete!

**Chapter 67: Double Styling Rivals to Compete!**

"We sure haven't been in Hearthome City for a while..." Ash recalled, remembering the reason they were here in the first place. "You're right about that..." Hikaru agreed, looking all over.

The four trainers have finally arrived at Hearthome City, where Ash and Hikaru were to have their fifth Gym battle and for their fifth Sinnoh Gym Badge. The Kanto trainer was obviously pumped up, and ready to go.

"Yeah! And finally, we will be able to get a Gym battle!" Ash shouted. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed, seeing that he was pumped up for his new actions as well. Hikaru smiled, as he looked at his Fire Type.

"Well then... I guess our actions are coming up! You ready, buddy?" Hikaru asked. "Monferno!" Monferno cried out in agreement, winking at his human brother. "Great!" Hikaru chuckled, giving his Fire Type a thumbs up.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gliscor appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

"WHAT!?... Ugh. Are we ever going to have a Gym battle here?" Ash groaned as he slumped down, annoyed that his chance for his fifth Gym battle was out once again in this city.

Both Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped at his reaction. "Well... I guess the Gym Leader is still not in a mood for Gym battles at the moment, right now!" Hikaru chuckled nervously. "Mon..." Monferno agreed, as he sweat dropped.

"Brock, how could a Gym Leader be absent so much at a time?" Dawn asked. Brock crossed his arms with a frown as he made his guess. "Hmm... This Gym Leader must have a lot to do..." Brock guessed.

As he said that, a limo drove up behind them as the four trainers turned. The limo stopped as the door opened. A beautiful woman stepped out of the limo with a Pokémon of hers that looked like Buneary.

Only it looked a bit more powerful and taller. "Oh, excuse me!" The woman called out. She stepped up to the group, smiling at the Kanto trainer, who blinked in confusion.

"I knew it... You were the winner of the Hearthome Tag Battle! You're Ash, right?" The woman asked. Dawn grew brightened up of seeing the woman, while Brock grew all lover dover for the woman.

As for the two boys, they were confused... Ash, mostly. "Uh... Yeah?" Ash answered, still confused. "Wow... It's such an honor to meet you face to face like this! Are you looking for the Hearthome Gym Leader?" The woman asked.

"Well, yes. You see, this is the second attempt we tried to get a Gym Leader to battle the both of us." Hikaru answered. The woman turned to see the Twinleaf boy as she smiled.

"Ah! And you must be Hikaru! Your mother is Hinata, right?" The woman asked. Hikaru blinked in surprise as he nodded slowly. "Y-Yes... Why?" Hikaru asked. "I guess your mother didn't tell you, then." The woman giggled.

She then turned back to the Gym Leaders subject. "Well, back to the case, I'm sorry to say, but Fantina, the Hearthome City Gym Leader is still not back. She's gone on an important training lesson to develop a whole new battling style!" The woman explained.

Ash slumped down, sighing. "I hear ya..." Ash groaned. "Pika..." Pikachu said along. The woman then turned back to the Twinleaf boy as she smiled.

"You see, your mother, Hinata and I are old friends together. We used to talk to each other about Pokémon Contests and PokéStylist, exchanging information with each other." The woman explained.

Hikaru widened his eyes as he started to recognize her. "Huh!? But, then you're..." Hikaru started, but was interrupted by Brock. The Kanto breeder made a loving pose to the woman.

"Well, I'm Brock, and I happen to have made it to the Top 4 of the Tag Battle Competition!" Brock explained, his loving feelings going strong. Unknown to him, Croagunk was preparing for another Poison Jab attack!

But, the woman managed to save him from her words. "Oh? You were in the Tag Battle, too?" The woman asked. Brock groaned, seeing that she didn't recognize him as Croagunk croaked with laughter.

Dawn sighed happily, seeing her celebrity. "It's really her!" Dawn sighed. Ash turned to the Twinleaf girl in confusion. "Sorry, but who's her?" Ash asked. Dawn glared at the Kanto trainer with disbelief.

"Ash! I can't believe you don't know! That's Paris! A world's famous PokéStylist!" Dawn explained, smiling at her Kanto friend. "I give... What's a Pokémon Stylist?" Ash asked.

Hikaru sighed, before taking out a PokéChic magazine. "You see, Ash. A PokéStylist are some fashion designers who helps Pokémon try to look their best in their appearances!" Hikaru explained.

He showed it to the Kanto trainer, as Ash looked at it closely. "Whoa... I actually never heard of that..." Ash admitted, amazed with Paris as he looked back at her and her evolved Pokémon.

Buneary hopped over to her evolved form, amazed. Lopunny giggled, seeing that her pre-evolved form was amazed at her. Paris crouched down, seeing Dawn's Normal Type.

"Oh wow... Trés bien! That Buneary looks cute!" Paris complimented. Immediately, the Twinleaf girl ran over, explaining. "It's mine! Thank you!" Dawn thanked, smiling at the famous Stylist.

"Oh... I'm sorry, my name is Dawn!" Dawn explained, as she blushed a little. "Now, you wouldn't happen to be a Pokémon Coordinator, right, Dawn?" Paris asked. The girl nodded at that.

"Yes! And I'm aiming for the top!" Dawn explained. Paris smiled as she explained her reason for coming. "You might want to know that the Hearthome Collection starts tomorrow! So, why don't you and Buneary sign up?" Paris suggested.

That left the Twinleaf girl surprised and a bit confused. "The Hearthome Collection?" Hikaru repeated before Dawn could ask what it was. Paris nodded and explained the methods of the competition.

"Right! It's a Pokémon fashion show and it's open to general public! Everyone gets to dress up and model their own Pokémon in their own original designs!" Paris explained.

"Yeah?" "Bun?" Dawn and Buneary asked together. The two imagined together on what they would be like in the Collection, dressing up in a beautiful dress together for the fashion show.

"I see..." "Monferno..." Hikaru replied as Monferno thought about it. The PokéStylist began to explained more matters about the subject.

"A PokéStylist is one type of a Pokémon Coordinator, you see? And the two winners of the Hearthome Collection will get to work on the PokéChic campaign photo shoot! It's a great way to become PokéStylist!" Paris explained.

Both the Twinleaf trainers were amazed with the competition going on. "You mean to say, right on the PokéChic magazine here?" Hikaru asked, holding up his magazine where it has Paris and Lopunny on the cover.

"Right! You might say it's a shortcut of becoming a Top Coordinator!" Paris explained. "Great!" Dawn exclaimed. She sounded like that she wanted to enter the Collection, thinking of being in a magazine.

"Hold on... You say there are two winners in the show, right?" Hikaru asked. "Right! Three men, and three women! We decided for this one, it's going to be a Prince and Princess show!" Paris explained.

Hikaru and Dawn blushed together at the mention of the theme. "Prince..." "And Princess show!?" The two gasped together as they blushed deep red. Paris giggled at their shocked faces like that.

She then looked at the Kanto trainer, making the suggestion to him as well. "And, Ash? You might like it as well! Why don't you enter the Hearthome Collection with that cute Pikachu of yours?" Paris suggested.

"What!? Me!?" Ash yelped, surprised at the sudden suggestion. "Pika!?" Even Pikachu was shocked at the sudden decision as well. The two looked at each other, thinking of what to do.

"Pikachu, what do you think? There is no Gym battle..." Ash reminded. "Pika..." Pikachu wondered, thinking of the same thing. For the Twinleaf boy, he sighed. "I'm not sure about this..." Hikaru muttered.

"And why is that, Hikaru?" Paris asked, walking over to him. "Well... I'm not used to dressing up my Pokémon... And I prefer doing Pokémon Contests, rather than a dress-up competition." Hikaru explained.

He shook his head as Monferno looked at his human partner curiously. "Although... This does seem to be a of a predicament..." Hikaru whispered to himself, before Dawn stuttered a little.

"Hikaru... I think... you should do it..." Dawn answered. The sudden request caused everyone to turn at the Twinleaf girl, who was blushing for being stared at by her confused boyfriend.

"Well... What I mean to say is... Please, Hikaru... If I participate alone, with some stranger acting as a prince for me, it would get awkward! So, come on... Please!?" Dawn pleaded.

A question and an exclamation mark popped out of the Twinleaf boy's head as his Fire Type starter was confused at Dawn's pleading. "Hold on... What are you talking about..." Hikaru started, but was interrupted again.

"Just enter it, Hikaru! This is a great chance for us to be in a magazine together, in PokéChic! You are a Pokémon Trainer and a Coordinator together, aren't you!?" Dawn snapped.

This time, Hikaru was both confused and surprised at her answer. "Y-Yeah... But, what does being a Trainer have to do with being a PokéStylist!?" Hikaru stuttered, bewildered.

"I don't think Hikaru will have the chance to get out of this one..." Brock guessed as both Ash and Pikachu laughed together nervously. Paris giggled, seeing the loving moment between the Twinleaf couple.

"Well, anyway... I should get going. I'll be expecting you three at the Hearthome Collection, alright?" Paris asked as she and Lopunny got back on the limo, driving away without Hikaru or Dawn noticing.

**Later...**

The four trainers were at the Pokémon Center, with Hikaru, Dawn and Ash registering for the Hearthome Collection together. "Ash, Hikaru! I'm so glad that we're entering the Hearthome Collection together!" Dawn exclaimed.

The two boys sighed together, seeing that Ash had no Gym battle for today. And Hikaru was kind of, _forced_ to be part of the Collection. "Well, I'm kind of feeling nervous..." Ash admitted.

"And I never asked to be in the Collection in the first place..." Hikaru mumbled to himself, with Monferno being the only one to listen. His Fire Type smiled sheepishly, patting his human brother on the head in comfort.

Suddenly, there was a shriek from a girl as it got everyone's attention. Some of the girls were seeing a woman coming in. She looked a bit pretty, but arrogant. She had a green dress, and a long blonde hair.

"Ahh! It's really her!" "We love you, Cocoa!" "You're so great!" The girls shrieked together, seeing the woman coming by with her four fashion friends. The woman named Cocoa laughed at the shrieking.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Thanks for the well-deserved warm welcome! Wow!" Cocoa giggled, seeing the girls amazed at her sight. Both Dawn and Hikaru turned to see Cocoa being praised by the girls.

"Whoa... Who is that?" Dawn asked. "That woman is named Cocoa! She is known to be a world famous celebrity that is one of the best in PokéStylist and in a Pokémon Collection!" A familiar voice answered.

The two Twinleaf trainers turned in surprise, seeing who it was. It was Minako! The Coordinator that they met during the Wallace Cup Competition. "Hey! Minako! It's been a while!" Hikaru called out.

"It really has! I don't think I saw the two of you ever since the Wallace Cup!" Minako giggled, giving a peace sign. Ash and Brock came over, amazed of their new friend returning.

"Hey, Minako! What's up?" Ash asked. "Oh! Ash! Brock! It's been a long time, you two!" Minako giggled, as she gave the two boys the peace sign as well. "Are you here to enter the Collection, too?" Dawn asked.

"Yes! I'm a fan of Paris and with all of her fashion designs. So, I decided that I would compete in the Hearthome Collection, too! But, it's a surprise of seeing all four of you here!" Minako admitted.

Just then, before the conversation could continue, they all heard Cocoa snapping at someone... It was Buneary! Buneary had hopped over, touching the green dress of Cocoa, only to be yelled at.

"Don't you dare touch me with those filthy paws of yours!" Cocoa screamed, causing Buneary to be frightened a little. "Ah! Oh... I'm so sorry!" Dawn apologized as she picked her Pokémon up.

She left in a hurry, joining her four friends as Cocoa sneered at her. "What? Are you thinking of competing with Buneary? How pathetic!" Cocoa cackled as her four fashion friends laughed along.

"They've got some nerve!" Ash grunted, glaring at the five ladies. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Before anyone else could react, the Twinleaf boy stepped up, glaring at the arrogant PokéStylist.

"Shut up." Hikaru spat at the woman. At that moment, Cocoa glared angrily at the Twinleaf boy with disgust. "Excuse me!? Are you talking to me, you little brat!?" Cocoa snapped angrily.

"Hikaru!?" "What are you doing!?" Dawn and Brock whispered at him, so that he could listen. But, to their surprise, Hikaru scoffed, turning away from the arrogant woman.

"I said to shut up. You got some nerve insulting a Pokémon like that, especially to the one you might lose to... old lady." Hikaru taunted, as he looked at the now furious Cocoa.

Monferno snickered along on his human brother's shoulders as Cocoa started to lung at him, before her four friends dragged her away, not wanting to cause any trouble at the moment.

"Whoa, Hikaru... I didn't know you would go that far..." Ash replied, feeling amazed and breathless. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. "You realized that you made a very risky move like that, right?" Minako reminded.

"I don't care. Whether she is a famous PokéStylist or not, she will always be a cursed witch, no matter who she is." Hikaru answered coolly, as Monferno nodded in agreement with a smirk.

The others were speechless as Dawn blushed, happy that her Pokémon was defended, and that she was defended along as well. "You may have a point there. What Cocoa considers fashion is just, plain gody." A woman blurted out.

Everyone turned to see another woman narrowing her eyes at the women leaving the Pokémon Center. "Although, she does has lots of PokéStylist secrets up on her sleeve." The woman sighed.

Dawn went over to the women with a request in her mind. "Excuse me?" Dawn asked, getting the woman's attention. "Yes, what?" The woman asked, sounding a bit impatient.

"Could you, at least tell me one of her secrets?" Dawn asked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." The woman answered as she scoffed, beginning to head to another room.

Before she left the lobby though, she glanced at the Twinleaf girl. "Have you ever entered a Pokémon Contest before?" The woman asked. "Yes. We both did." Hikaru answered, stepping up.

The woman narrowed her eyes as she left the room, saying one thing. "Coordinators and PokéStylist... They're all the same." The woman explained, leaving the lobby and to the hall.

**That night...**

Dawn was thinking up a dress to pick out as she drew several designs for her to choose out of. Hikaru and Minako have already chosen theirs, while Ash's was being made by Brock.

Minako wished the three good luck at the Collection, as she left to head to her own room. As for the Twinleaf girl, her boyfriend was trying to help her out with the decision making.

"*Sigh* This is one thing that's difficult... Deciding on which design you and Buneary would fit best in." Hikaru admitted, looking over the drawings that he and Dawn made together.

Ash came over to see what Dawn was going to pick out. "You still haven't decided on what you're going to dress up on, Dawn? I've already got Brock making one for me!" Ash explained.

"Easy for you to say, since you don't really much consider fashion..." Hikaru muttered as he looked over at the drawings with his girlfriend. The Kanto trainer blinked, before looking at the Twinleaf girl.

"You're gonna run out of time..." Ash reminded, as Brock came out to remind his old friend. "Okay, Ash! Pikachu's outfit is all done!" Brock explained, causing both Ash and Pikachu to brighten up.

"Great! Thanks a lot, Brock!" Ash thanked as he and Pikachu went back to their room inside, seeing the designs that was made for them. Brock walked over to the two Twinleaf trainers, chuckling.

"You know, Dawn... I could also help you out too, if you want." Brock offered. "Hmm... Thanks... But, I've got to choose which design I'm going to with." Dawn thanked as she sighed.

"Still not sure?" Brock asked as Dawn nodded. "Yeah... What do you think the secret is to being a PokéStylist?" Dawn asked the Kanto breeder. Both Hikaru and Brock frowned at that question.

"The secret... Good question..." Brock replied, thinking it over. "I'm a bit blank here, too..." Hikaru admitted before he was called by his Fire starter, who ran out to the balcony.

"Mon! Monferno, Mon!" Monferno screeched, pulling on his human brother's jacket sleeve. The Twinleaf boy widened his eyes, before he chuckled walking with his Fire Type starter.

"Okay, okay... I'm coming, buddy." Hikaru chuckled as he allowed himself to be dragged back into the room. As the two were back in the room, both Hikaru and Monferno got a huge surprise.

"Awesome! You look great, and it fits you perfectly!" Ash complimented. "Pika!?" Pikachu exclaimed, wondering if it were to be true. "Ash... What is Pikachu wearing?" Hikaru asked.

From his point of view, the Electric Type was wearing a red looking wig, with an electric drum on his back. And he seemed to be wearing a jaguar skin looking loincloth of some sort.

"This is the kind of design that I asked Brock to make! When the crowd sees us, there's no way the audience won't love us!" Ash assured. "Pika..." Pikachu replied, blushing madly.

"I think Pikachu is going to get a bit embarrassed at the Collection, even if you are there with him..." Hikaru sighed as he shook his head. Monferno secretly gave the Electric Type a thumbs up as he tugged on his human brother again.

"What is... Oh! So, this is your design?" Hikaru asked. He walked over to where two designs looked the same together. Hikaru's looked like a samurai clothing, with golden parts of armor on the shoulders.

His samurai looking design were more like red clothing and golden armor parts, showing that it could be a Fire Type design looking. Monferno looked the same, except there was a small headband with a fire symbol on it.

There were two golden cross headbands, with one being the bigger one than the smaller one. "Well... We might just have to do with this... Are you ready for tomorrow, Monferno?" Hikaru asked.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched with a thumbs up and a wink as in an agreement.

**The next day...**

"Welcome, everyone! To the Hearthome Collection!" Enta called out to everyone. It was the afternoon as everyone watched as the beginning of the Pokémon fashion competition was about to begin.

"I want you all to join me in a warm Hearthome City welcome to all the PokéStylist gathered here today! You all may know that my name is Enta! And I'm your master of ceremonies! As well as your mayor!" Enta called out.

He raised his arms high in the air, explaining the current competition matter. "Now, it's my honor and privilege to introduce to you the PokéStylist judges! First, you all love her! The PokéStylist idol superstar... Paris!" Enta shouted out.

He gestured to the PokéStylist idol, who smiled and waved at the crowd. "And now, presenting our other Hearthome judge! She's editor and chief of the PokéChic magazine, the lovely Madame Hermione!" Enta explained.

He gestured to the second judge, who turned out to be the woman from yesterday! At the waiting room, both Minako and Dawn were in their usual clothing, seeing who the judge was.

"We know her! Who knew that she would be a world famous, Hearthome star!?" Dawn gasped. "I never knew at all! It's a surprise, really." Minako admitted, also startled to see the woman from yesterday.

"The Hearthome Collection is a contest that takes into account of the overall impression of the Pokémon, including its special senses, accessories, and its moves!" Enta explained to the crowd.

The lights then turned off, before glittering lights on the stage glowed, enlightening the whole stage! "And here we are! Let's get this wonderful, spectacle underway!" Enta cried out.

The curtains flew open, revealing a PokéStylist with her Bellosom. "And, here's entry number one on the princess stage! Following with entry number two on the prince stage!" Enta cried out.

The curtains flew again, revealing a man with a Flygon. The Bellosom spun, showing off her accessories, with its Magical Leaf attack. Flygon showed off its accessories with a Dragonbreath attack.

"And here is Bellosom with the Flower Accessories! Followed by Flygon, with the Fiery Accessories! Now, that's a magnificent effort of mix and match!" Enta called out.

Both Hermione and Paris looked at their papers, both thinking of how to evaluate the two performances. "Now! Moving right along... Here are our other contestants!" Enta called out.

Other sets showed a girl with a Chikorita, a guy with a Magikarp, a rock band member with a Toxicroak, a boy with a Lanturn, a girl with a Roselia, and a woman with an Arcanine!

These dress ups seemed okay to Paris, but Hermione didn't seem impressed with this at all. Now, Enta called out the next two contestants, gesturing towards the blue and pink curtains.

"And next, here are the next two PokéStylist contestant, entry number 19 and 20! Ash and Pikachu, followed by Minako and Grotle!" Enta declared. The curtains flew, revealing the next two contestants!

Ash was wearing a design similar to what Pikachu was wearing! But, he wore a blue wig, with the yellow horns on top. He wore a bigger jaguar looking loincloth, making a huge pose of himself.

Minako was wearing a forest green dress, with a leaf crown. Grotle was wearing the same crown with a forest green bow, having glitters all over him. The crowd all applauded for such mix and match.

At the waiting room, Hikaru and Dawn together remained in their usual clothing, as the Twinleaf boy sweat dropped at the Kanto trainer's design. Dawn was amazed at Minako's forest design, though.

"What in the world... Has Ash gone crazy, or is it just me?" Hikaru asked, slumping down with a sigh. "Ferno..." Monferno chuckled nervously, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Wow... Both Minako and Grotle looks great! And it looks like Turtwig has evolved!" Dawn exclaimed, amazed at the forest designs. Back at the stage, Paris laughed at their silly designs.

Hermione tried to hold back her laugh as she tried to look away a little. Pikachu blushed even redder, feeling more embarrassed since he was in front of a huge crowd as Ash smirked at his friend.

"Don't feel so embarrassed, Pikachu! Don't forget that you're the star now! So, let's hit them with a lightning bolt!" Ash suggested. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu agreed as he jumped in the middle of the stage.

"Grotle, let's show the crowd on how beautiful a forest can be, with the wind that's brewing up the leaves!" Minako suggested, rubbing her Grass Type's head. Grotle blushed and nodded with a sheepish grin.

He jumped and ran in the middle of the stage as well, joining in with Pikachu. Pikachu began to use his Iron Tail to beat the electric drum, much to the crowd's curiosity. Grotle prepared to use Leaf Storm for his performance.

"Now, Pikachu, go!" "Grotle, take the stage!" Ash and Minako cried out. The two Pokemon shot their attacks in the air! Suddenly, both Leaf Storm and the Thunderbolt sparks mixed together, creating green and yellow lights all over.

Both trainers were amazed at the lights. "Wow..." "Beautiful!" Ash and Minako commented. Even Paris seemed amazed, with Hermione satisfied with the performance.

"Those green and light showers of lights and the two poses are the cutest! All I can say is, trés bien!" Paris complimented. Hermione chuckled as she took a glance at the Kanto trainer and Pikachu.

"That kid still doesn't seem to get it, but at least he's making an effort to show his Pokémon along with that girl and her Grotle." Hermione commented, as she sighed.

At the waiting room, both Hikaru and Monferno applauded for the combined performances together. "Nice work, Ash! Minako! You two nearly held me over my seat!" Hikaru admitted, smirking.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno exclaimed with a screech. At the same time, the two came in together, seeing the two Twinleaf trainers. "Hey thanks, Hikaru! They loved us both!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed with a small blush, still feeling embarrassed. The two Coordinators turned to the two performers as Dawn smiled weakly. "Yeah! You both were in the spotlight together!" Dawn complimented.

"Thanks, Dawn. All we have to do is to wait for your performances together... That is, if you two are paired up." Minako thanked as she reminded the Twinleaf couple. "Yeah... We know." Hikaru replied.

Monferno nodded with a grin on his face. The Fire Type just knew that they were going to make a fine performance out there with the girl that they could be paired up with.

And so, with the Hearthome Collection starting up, how will things go for Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Minako? Will they be able to overcome Cocoa's arrogant, but beautiful performance?

Or will they fall before her, making Cocoa the winner of this competition? Stay tuned for some more combination attractions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Teleport)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 68: A Princess and a Prince Battle!?**

**Chapter 69: The Psyduck Gets In the Way!**

**Chapter 70: Get Some Peace Back, Psyduck!**

**Chapter 71: The Pokémon Academy and Rivals!**

**Chapter 72: The Red Team Takes the Last Hit!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: Okay... We may not know a lot about PokéStylist, but I know we can do this together!

Dawn: No need to worry! Buneary! Are you all ready to go?

Ash: That's so cool! Both Hikaru and Dawn are looking great! I can't tell which one is the best!

Minako: They both improved their relationships with their Pokémon so much... That's... so awesome!

Cocoa: Hmph. Lucky brats. But still, there is no doubt on who the winner of this styling competition will be!

Paris: Alright now! There is just one thing left to do! Determine who are the two winners of the PokéStylist competition!


	68. A Princess and a Prince Battle?

**Chapter 68: A Princess and a Prince Battle!?**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers have finally arrived in Hearthome City for Ash and Hikaru's fifth Gym battle coming up. But, once again, they discovered that the Gym was still closed, with the Leader still absent.

Being upset that he is for the wait, Ash was desperate to have the battle with the Gym Leader, until a PokéStylist idol named Paris came by with her Lopunny, meeting the group in excitement.

She explained about the incoming Hearthome Collection coming up, and that the two winners will appear on the next PokéChic. Dawn pleaded her boyfriend to enter, much to Hikaru's chagrin.

And so, with Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn signing up, they reunited with Minako, as they discovered that she was planning to enter the Hearthome Collection, too. Things got sour when a famous PokéStylist named Cocoa came by.

She insulted the Twinleaf girl, thinking it was funny for Dawn to enter the Hearthome Collection with her Buneary. Hikaru swatted her away with his taunts, as the Collection competition began on the next day.

A few contestants made it through as both Ash and Minako were next together, paired up with each other. Now, both Dawn and Hikaru will have to see what Cocoa has in her mind as the Hearthome Collection continues!

"Hey thanks, Hikaru! They loved us both!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed with a small blush, still feeling embarrassed. The two Coordinators turned to the two performers as Dawn smiled weakly.

"Yeah! You both were in the spotlight together!" Dawn complimented. "Thanks, Dawn. All we have to do is wait for your performances together... That is, if you two are paired up." Minako thanked.

"Yeah... We know." Hikaru replied, growing a serious face now. Monferno nodded with a grin. The Fire Type knew that they were going to make a fine performance out there with the girl that they could be paired up with.

They all turned to the screen where Enta announced the two next two pairings. "Next up, is entry number 21 and 22! The next two contestants, Jessilina and Jameson! With their Wobbuffet and Mime Jr.!" Enta announced.

The two curtains flew with Jessilina and Wobbuffet with their backs turned. Jameson and Mime Jr. were calling out to the crowd. The two seemed to be wearing tree stumps accessories.

But, as Jessilina and Wobbuffet turned, their faces were covered with graffiti, with many colors and stars on them! The four trainers all sweat dropped, seeing the strangest mix-up.

"What... am I supposed to say to that?" Minako asked, not impressed. "Grotle..." Grotle grumbled, shaking his head. At the stage, Jessilina snorted, looking down at her Patient Pokémon.

"Even pretty faces need to hop to it!" Jessilina sighed, glaring down. "Wobbuffet..." Wobbuffet muttered, getting what his trainer was talking about. Jameson and Mime Jr. both spun together, dancing together.

Paris looked a bit satisfied, but Hermione wasn't interested in the pair performances. "Talk about garish... A new low, and bad taste..." Hermione commented darkly, shaking her head.

At the waiting room, Hikaru got up with a sigh. "This one is a complete bore... Ready to go and change, buddy?" Hikaru asked, looking at his Pokémon brother, who winked with a grin.

At that said, the two left the room, leaving Dawn waiting with Ash and Minako together. "O-Okay! Just be back soon!" Dawn called, calling to her boyfriend. "We got it! No need to worry!" Hikaru assured, calling back.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno assured as they left the waiting room. Dawn sighed, wondering if she would really be paired up with her boyfriend. Just then, Enta announced the next pairings.

"Next up is entry number 23 and 24! They're the two prides of Hearthome City! It's Lady Cocoa and Sir Randall! With their Mismagius and Drifblim!" Enta announced.

The crowd cheered loudly for the pairings that was about to come up. The three trainers all watched carefully of what's going to happen. Dawn was more cautious to see what's going to happen now.

"Alright! Time to see what Cocoa and her boyfriend can do!" Dawn scoffed, glaring at the screen. "Two prides... and two Ghost Types... They could probably get the highest achievements..." Minako whispered, worried.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked. Both Dawn and Pikachu turned to the girl as Minako explained. "You see, both Cocoa and Randall are experts in designing their Pokémon and themselves!" Minako explained.

That caused the Twinleaf girl to worry as she turned back to the screen. The two curtains slid, as Cocoa and Mismagius are the first ones to come out onto the stage with their designs.

The two looked like princesses, only that Mismagius looked a bit like a royal queen with some fancy robe up on her. Next, a man with a Drifblim came out, the two looking like they're princes.

Drifblim was wearing a blue robe, similar with Mismagius' design, but a bit different. The two PokéStylist turned to their two evolved Ghost Types with calm and confident looks in their eyes.

"Dear Mismagius, won't you please show everyone your dress out?" Cocoa asked. Mismagius nodded and floated in the middle of the stage. Randall turned to his Ghost Type with a smirk.

"Of course, that would mean we would need you too, Drifblim, please." Randall requested. Drifblim nodded as he floated on the stage together with his fellow Ghost Type friend.

Suddenly, both of their robes white lines started to glow, as their robes started to connect with each other, like the two were dancing together! "Alright, Mismagius! Now, use Psywave!" Cocoa called.

"And as for you, Drifblim! Please, use Will-o-Wisp!" Randall called. The two Ghost Types used their moves to show off their robes. Mismagius had her Psywave move sparkle her robe lines, like rainbow lights.

Drifblim had his robe lines glowing in an indigo, but bright light, with the Will-o-Wisp doing its work to show off. Everyone watched in amazement as even Enta and Paris was amazed together.

"Oh wow! What an incredible sight!" Enta commented. "Beautiful..." Paris complimented, seeing the two twin combination. The crowd cheered loudly as both Cocoa and Randall's double combination show had concluded.

Near the curtains, Dawn and Buneary were both waiting to be called out, as the two waited for Hikaru and Monferno to come by. Ash and Minako stood together with Pikachu, Piplup, and Grotle with them.

"Where's Hikaru? He said that he would be here with Monferno..." Ash asked silently, as Minako sadly shook her head, looking around. "I don't know... Maybe he's running a little late?" Minako guessed, unsure.

"We're here, guys." Hikaru called out. The three young trainers turned to see both Hikaru and Monferno wearing their samurai looking designs! Dawn blushed bright at the sight of her samurai boyfriend.

"So, Dawn. How do we look?" Hikaru asked as he and Monferno came over. Buneary was amazed at their sights as Dawn smiled brightly with a nod. "You look great, Hikaru..." Dawn complimented with a blush.

The Twinleaf boy nodded back as they both looked at the light, as the two Coordinators and their two Pokémon waited to be called out again. Just then, their names were heard together.

"And now! For our two final entries! It's number 25 and 26! Hikaru and Dawn! And with their Pokémon, Monferno and Buneary!" Enta called out. With that said, the two curtains began to rise.

Before it completely rose, Dawn smiled confidently. "No need to worry! Buneary! Let's go!" Dawn called. "Bun!" Buneary cried out, as it was also ready to go. Hikaru cleared his throat, reminding his partner as well.

"Let's do it, Monferno. Shall we?" Hikaru asked, winking at him. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno agreed, smiling with a nod. With that said, the two Coordinators and their Pokémon stepped out onto the stage.

The crowd cheered loudly for the Twinleaf trainers, seeing on how cool and beautiful they looked together. "Coming after Lady Cocoa and Sir Randall, they both look particularly plain!" Enta explained.

"True! But simplicity can be both strong and affective!" Paris commented. She then turned to Hermione, who watched closely with a stern look. Both Dawn and Hikaru took deep breaths, before they looked at their Pokémon.

"Okay, Buneary! You're on a white mountain of snow, and you're a snow spirit!" Dawn called out. Buneary nodded as she hopped onto the middle of the stage as the Twinleaf boy reminded his Fire Type brother as well.

"Monferno! You're the phoenix samurai who had finally awoken from the prison ice, a phoenix that was reborn, burning into the skies for victory!" Hikaru explained. "Mon!" Monferno cried out as he joined Buneary in the middle of the stage.

For Dawn and Buneary, the little Normal Type began to hop around the stage, ready for the signal. "Alright! Now, use Ice Beam!" Dawn cried out. Buneary spun, as she shot multiples of Ice Beam moves.

It began to freeze the stage, surrounding Monferno as both Twinleaf trainers smiled, seeing their great and beautiful progress! "Okay... Monferno... Wait for it, until you feel as if you're completely frozen!

"That's it! The accessories and fashion aren't that important for the both of you! You two are the stars of the show, Buneary! Monferno!" Dawn cried out. Buneary leapt around, looking like she was having fun.

Hermione started to grow amazed, seeing the ice surround Monferno, as if the Playful Pokemon was trapped in ice, and was ready to be reborn as a phoenix. Hikaru closed his eyes, waiting for the perfect timing.

As few seconds passed, the ice completely trapped Monferno inside as the ice prison was complete. "Now, Monferno! Shoot into the air! Flame Wheel! Rise, like a phoenix that's ready to shine!" Hikaru shouted out.

Suddenly, the top of the ice began to glow red-orange, as a fire vortex shot out of the ice, revealing Monferno who flipped in the air, surrounded by his fire vortex combination.

Everyone was in awe as all the flames clashed with the ice, exploding together. As more ices clashed together with the flames, orange and blue lights showered the whole stage.

That made everyone even more amazed as both Paris and Hermione were amazed at the sight. Hermione, for herself smiled in approval, seeing that they had passed her expectations.

"Oh, trés bien! Oui! Trés bien!" Paris exclaimed, her eyes shining like faint stars. Once their pairing performance show was done, the two Pokémon stood together with their trainers in a pose.

They all then bowed down to the crowd as everyone started to cheer for their double performance. At the waiting room, Ash and Minako both applauded for the cool and warm performance.

"What a show! That was great, you two!" Ash called out. "Oh wow... I never thought of doing a performance like that..." Minako admitted, amazed. Grotle was amazed as Pikachu and Piplup both applauded as well.

**Later...**

A few minutes passed as Enta announced the results of the narrowed number of PokéStylist. "The results are in! We've narrowed the number of PokéStylist entrance down to six finalists, as in three pairs!" Enta announced.

"From those three pairs, we will choose the two winners, the first two runner-ups recognized as best accessories, and a special award thrown in for good measure!" Enta announced.

The crowd cheered loudly as all the PokéStylist entrants waited, all in deep hope. Dawn was most nervous as she held her boyfriend's hand tightly, causing the Twinleaf boy to feel the pressure.

Hikaru glanced at his girlfriend with a frown. "Dawn. Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked. Dawn blinked in surprise, before nervously smiling. "Not really... I feel kind of nervous..." Dawn admitted.

Hikaru smiled softly, as he secretly kissed her on the cheek, as Dawn blushed. "Don't worry about it... Remember, no need to worry, right?" Hikaru asked, winking at her. Dawn blushed redder at that with a nod.

"Yeah... You're right. No need to worry!" Dawn agreed as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek back. Ash and Minako managed to see the two comforting each other as the two smiled together.

By then, Enta had said the first pairings. "Our first pairings, we have number 19 and 20! That's Ash and Minako! Followed by their Pokémon, Pikachu and Grotle!" Enta announced, looking up.

The two entrants smiled together, seeing their success. "Yes! We did it, Pikachu! Minako! Grotle!" Ash called out. "Right! We did it." Minako agreed, giggling. "Grotle!" "Pikachu!" The two Pokémon cried out joyfully.

The two Pokémon gave each other a high-five as the two trainers and their Pokémon walked towards the middle stage. "Our next entrant pairings are number 23 and 24! Lady Cocoa and Sir Randall! With their Mismagius and Drifblim!" Enta called.

Cocoa sneered, seeming to know that she would obviously be chosen. "I expected no less." Cocoa scoffed, sighing. "That's to be certain, of course." Randall chuckled as he straightened his position.

As the two walked towards the middle of the stage, joining with Ash and Minako, Enta had announced the last pairings for the finals.

"And the last pick of it, are entry number 25 and 26! And that's Hikaru and Dawn! Followed by their Monferno and Buneary!" Enta announced. Both Twinleaf trainers widened their eyes in surprise.

"Dawn? And Hikaru? That's us!" Dawn exclaimed. "Bun!?" Buneary exclaimed, surprised of the news as well. Both Hikaru and his Fire Type partner smirked at their surprise.

"Well, what else did you expect?" Hikaru teased as Monferno snickered along. Dawn blushed as she held her boyfriend's hand, as the two walked to the middle of the stage, joining the other two pairs.

The six PokéStylist prepared to wait for their title of their positions as the crowd cheered and applauded loudly for the six finalists. "Our awards will be divided up among these three pairs!" Enta explained.

As the six were waiting, Cocoa sneered. "Of course, the rest of you no talents are only here to make me fabulous! Ha ha ha!" Cocoa laughed in an evil way. Randall looked at Cocoa in shock.

"B-But, Cocoa!? I thought we were a team!? You said that you-" Randall started, only for Cocoa to glare at him. "If we lose this competition, then you will be taking the whole blame, Randall. Remember that." Cocoa threatened.

That shut the man up as Randall glared at her back, before turning away. The four young trainers looked at each other, smiling that this was starting to get much more easier with the two of them arguing.

"And now! Onto our three awards- Oh my! What's that!?" Enta started, but stopped when the whole stage started to shake. The dome of the arena opened up, as it revealed a robot coming into the stage.

"Nya ha ha!" The familiar laughing trio laughed together. Hermione widened her eyes, before growing furious. She ran to the center as she pointed at the floating fashion looking robot.

"Get that thing out of here!" Hermione demanded angrily. At that moment, the glass of the robot's eyes opened, revealing a familiar trio. It was Team Rocket! They had come to steal the show again!

"You know that you could use a little makeup, too!"

"Please... A pompous platitude coming from you..."

"On the wind!"

"What's the point..."

"Yoo-hoo!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Wow... I'm so excited, could you tell by my face?"

"A rose by any other name is just as red!"

"Mm... I knew that I should've stayed home in bed..."

"Jessie!"

"And James, poor me..."

"It's Meowth! To a team!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Goody Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

The four young trainers all glared at the evil trio in their fashion robot. "Out of the way, Team Rocket!?" Ash demanded. "Haven't you clowns had enough after what happened before!?" Minako shrieked angrily.

Hermione stepped up, glaring at the evil trio. "No one gives me an advice and gets away with it! Out of the Hearthome Collection, or I'll get you all out of your bad jokes!" Hermione threatened.

Paris stepped up, trying to keep the editor of the PokéChic away. "Hermione, please! Be careful!" Paris warned. But, Team Rocket already had another plan in their mind as Jessie said to Meowth.

"First off, I suggest we take those accessories from that queen and king for a day, and the plain old twerps, and finish it up with forest girl and jungle boy!" Jessie demanded.

"Sure! With joy!" Meowth agreed. He controlled the robots, controlling several mechanical arms to shoot forward to grab the six finalists! But, one of the hands was headed straight for the two judges!

The Twinleaf couple called out to them. "Look out! Quick, Buneary! Use Ice Beam!" "Monferno, use Flamethrower!" Dawn and Hikaru called out together. The two Pokémon nodded and shot forward to the air.

First, Monferno shot Flamethrower at the incoming hand, while Buneary froze it with an Ice Beam! The quick temperature changes caused the metal to crack and fall apart, with one arm destroyed.

That left both Jessie and Meowth annoyed, while James just sighed. "I've had it with that rabbit and monkey! Point this right to the other side!" Jessie shrieked. "With pride!" Meowth sneered.

He turned the arms into a fist, all getting ready to attack once again! But then, Piplup ran by, smacking into the metal fist. Unfortunately, things didn't go in his way as the Water Type recoiled.

"Piplup, no!" "No way!" Dawn and Hikaru gasped together. Both Buneary and Monferno gasped as the arm grabbed Piplup's foot and waved him around, causing the little Water Type to panic!

Piplup screamed as he was being waved into the air harshly, until Paris made her move. "Alright, Lopunny! Hidden Power!" Paris shouted. Lopunny leapt in the air as she shot the glowing orbs at the robot.

It seemed to have done a lot of damage as the arm dropped Piplup, with his trainer catching him. "I've got you... Ah!" Dawn cried, catching her dizzy Penguin Pokémon as she sighed in relief.

The robot began to shake, like it was in malfunction. "Alright, genius! Status!" Jessie demanded angrily. "That Hidden Power of Lopunny gave our mecha the cripes! Yikes!" Meowth panicked.

Paris looked at the Twinleaf girl, nodding to her. "Ready?" Paris asked. "Right!" Dawn agreed. "Now, Lopunny! Bounce!" "Now, Buneary! Bounce!" Paris and Dawn shouted out together.

Together, the two Rabbit Pokémon used their Flying Type move, bouncing the malfunctioning robot into the air. The robot exploded as the evil trio was sent flying into the sky!

"I still say that I should've been the big winner!" Jessie snapped angrily. "Uh... With your makeup, I would've called you a big wiener." James taunted, causing Jessie to glare at him furiously.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Jessie screamed. "I would've considered this a good day!" Meowth stated. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky.

Once they were gone, the dome closed up, as the crowd cheered loudly for the incoming award ceremony. Enta cleared his throat as he tried to continue the award ceremony from scratch.

"Alright, folks! Let's try this once again! This year's special award goes to the pairings that had exceptional uniqueness! And that's Ash and Minako!" Enta declared. With their names called, the two cheered out loud.

"Yeah! We all got the unique award!" Ash called out. Minako smiled with a nod as Pikachu leapt into Ash's arms, while Grotle cheered for the award success. Paris and Hermione said their comments together.

"That was a splendid uses of Ash's Pikachu and Minako's Grotle." Hermione complimented. "Bien, bien. And it's also double trés cute!" Paris giggled. The pair waved at the crowd together with their Pokémon.

Cocoa sneered, feeling a bit overconfident. "Of course, we already know who the big winner is." Cocoa reminded with a smirk. The Twinleaf trainers glared back at her as Randall sighed.

"Don't count on it, old lady. You won't know until the results actually show." Hikaru reminded, taunting Cocoa once again. Cocoa glared at the Twinleaf boy with a dirty glare, as Hikaru only chuckled with taunting laughter.

"And now! Our lovely Paris will announce our two big winners!" Enta declared. Paris stepped up, smiling. "Thanks! The two winners are..." Paris started, Four lights shined on Randall and Cocoa, along with Hikaru and Dawn.

Everyone waited for the call, as the four competitors waited with their hearts beating. Monferno and Buneary watched, as they were also nervous about the incoming results. And that, was when Paris announced the winners.

"... The amazing team of Dawn and Hikaru! With their Pokémon, Buneary and Monferno!" Paris called out. "Yippee!" Dawn cheered, raising her arm and Hikaru's arm up in the air, much to Hikaru's surprise.

But, after a while, the Twinleaf boy got along with it as he laughed with triumph. Cocoa was obviously shocked, with Randall and Drifblim sighing together, not sounding so depressed.

"What... B-But... NOT ME!?" Cocoa screamed out loud as her crown tilted on her right side of her hair. Buneary hopped up, cheering for her victory. She hugged Ash's Pikachu, while Monferno climbed up on Hikaru's shoulder.

The Fire Type screeched out with happiness, seeing that they were successful in the fashion competition. Hikaru chuckled, rubbing his Fire Type's cheek with his right hand, much to Monferno's happiness.

Cocoa flared up, as she stepped up, refusing to accept defeat. "But, I'm supposed to win! This doesn't make any sense at all!" Cocoa demanded, shaking her head with annoyance.

Randall sighed, pulling her back. "That's enough, Cocoa... We lost." Randall snapped, pulling the angry woman, who was furious now. Hermione stepped up, explaining the reason for their loss.

"Ah, but the Accessory Award is perfect for the two of you! After all, it was your dress and your accessories that stood out. You see, darling, you completely forgot about your pair partner and to show off your Mismagius!" Hermione explained.

Paris walked up to the Twinleaf couple with a smile and her own explanation. "I just loved the way you two used your accessories so well! Simple things that showed off both your Monferno and Buneary! Great! Trés bien!" Paris complimented.

Hermione then stepped up, complimenting them as well. "Right. And you two did it together as a true PokéStylist couple!" Hermione chuckled, seeing how close Dawn was to her boyfriend.

However, that didn't seem to faze the two, as the Twinleaf girl held onto her boyfriend's right arm tightly. "Thanks!" Hikaru and Dawn said together, before laughing together.

It was until then, Brock stepped up, giving Paris another loving look. "Well, I was the one who made the accessories and all!" Brock admitted. "Then, you are also trés bien, oui?" Paris giggled.

Cocoa slumped down in defeat, biting on her glove. "Blast... I could just die!" Cocoa sobbed, as Mismagius moaned sadly for her loss as well. Randall sighed, before smiling sadly.

"Well... I suppose that's that. We lost this one, Drifblim." Randall admitted. "Blim..." Drifblim sighed, also admitting defeat. As the crowd cheered, Paris brought two tiaras and two prince crowns.

The small tiara was for Buneary, the small crown was for Monferno. And the bigger ones belonged to Dawn and Hikaru as they both wore the tiara and crown, smiling at the crowd for their victory.

"Oh, and Dawn? Hikaru? If it's alright with the two of you, I'd like to you two to start PokéChic right away!" Hermione requested. "That would be great! But, there is just one catch, Miss Hermione." Hikaru thanked.

"Yeah! Thank you so much! But, you see, our goals are to become Top Contest Coordinators, and there is still a lot of work to do with our Pokémon!" Dawn explained, with Hikaru nodding in agreement.

Buneary and Piplup hopped onto their trainer's arms, as Monferno nuzzled his human brother, with Hikaru rubbing his head back with a chuckle. Hermione smiled and nodded in approval.

"I understand. You two, make your Pokémon shine in Contests like they did today!" Hermione replied, smiling at the Twinleaf couple. "Thanks!" The two said together before they laughed together once again.

And so, the results had showed in, revealing that both Hikaru and Dawn were the two winners of the Hearthome Collection! And, with the Celestic Town Contest coming up, there are more obstacles that the group needs to face!

Find more actions in the next chapter!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Twister)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 69: The Psyduck Gets In The Way!**

**Chapter 70: Get Some Peace Back, Psyduck!**

**Chapter 71: The Pokémon Academy and Rivals!**

**Chapter 72: The Red Team Takes the Last Hit!**

**Chapter 73: The Legend of a Water Pokémon!?**

**Next chapter preview:**

Brock: We should be getting close to Celestic Town at this rate. This narrow ravine should get us close to it!

Dawn: Huh? Hey, what's over there?... It's a group of wild Psyducks

Hikaru: What are they doing all the way here? Don't they see that they're blocking our narrow route here?

Ash: Hey, Psyduck! Could you please let us through... Ah!... Why, you... These Psyducks are getting serious with us not passing!

Brock: To avoid them, we would have to take a longer route, which will take a lot more time than the ravine here...

Hikaru: I hope that you're not suggesting that we force our way through... That would only make things worse...


	69. The Psyduck Gets In The Way!

**Chapter 69: The Psyduck Gets In The Way!**

"Celestic Town is just past this ravine!" Brock explained. The four trainers were currently on their way to Celestic Town, after seeing that the Hearthome Gym Leader was still absent.

So now, they were headed for the town for the Pokémon Contest there, so that both Hikaru and Dawn would have the chance of earning their next Contest Ribbon. "Well, I can't wait to get there!" Ash admitted.

"Check out these huge cliffs!" Dawn pointed out, as she was amazed of seeing the rocky cliffs that narrowed the path. "They look like they could decrease the space here any moment..." Hikaru replied, frowning.

"Mon..." Monferno agreed, looking around cautiously. Just then, the Twinleaf girl noticed something that was blocking their way. It wasn't just one, but three Pokémon that all looked like yellow ducks.

They all cocked their heads on one side, looking and sounding like they were confused of some sort. "Hey Brock, isn't that a group of Psyduck?" Dawn asked as she took out her pink Pokédex.

"Yeah..." Brock answered, seeing the three Water Types. _"Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. When a Psyduck's headache gets severe, it starts to exhibit odd powers."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"Wow..." Dawn replied, amazed of what the details said. "Hi there! Do you mind if you let us through?" Ash asked, trying to be gentle with them. But instead of a gentle answer, Ash got a fierce one instead.

The three began to use Confusion, as Brock noticed it first. "Um, guys!? I don't think I like the looks of this!" Brock warned. But, it was too late as the Confusion did its work!

It sent the four trainers flying back to the ground, farther away from them. The trainers all fell down, flinching in recoil. "Hey! What do they think they're doing!?" Dawn snapped angrily.

"You don't suppose that we just accidentally wandered into their territory?" Hikaru asked. The others looked at the Twinleaf boy in surprise as Brock grew confused, as he got up.

"Even so, we were just trying to pass by!" Brock tried to explain. However, that didn't seem to convince the three Water Types as they glared back. Ash grew suddenly annoyed as he got up.

"Ugh... If that's what you want, we'll get through by force! Pikachu, let's go!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and ran with his Kanto trainer. Both Ash and Pikachu tried to get through them, until they were knocked back in the air!

The three Duck Pokémon intercepted their running with Hidden Power. Ash grunted as he immediately recovered. "Hey! Are you two okay?" Dawn asked, as she was amazed by the triple power.

"I don't think trying to run through them is going to work..." Hikaru pointed out as he narrowed his eyes. "Y-Yeah... But, what did they do that for!?" Ash demanded as he only got fake, confused looks from the Water Types.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gliscor appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, Togepi, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Swinub, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

After an attempt to get through them, the four trainers decided to try and retrace their steps around the ravine. Brock took out his Sinnoh region map as he explained the routes that they would have to go through.

"If we can't get through here... Let's see... We'll have to retrace our steps, and go all the way around..." Brock pointed out. "What!? But, that'll take days and days! We'll miss the Contest!" Dawn complained.

"Well, we can't have it that way... I'm afraid we have no choice..." Hikaru admitted, frowning. He looked back at the guarding Psyducks as Ash gritted his teeth, getting up and glaring at them.

"If you're gonna be like that... then I'm going to be like this! Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called. He summoned his Tiny Leaf Pokémon, who was ready to battle. Hikaru sighed as he took out his Pokéball.

"Leafeon, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The female Verdant Pokémon appeared, glaring at the Water Types with his old friend. "Alright, Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted.

Turtwig nodded and leapt in the air, shooting the sharp leaves at the Psyduck. However, the three Water Types all countered with their triple Hidden Power attack! The moves repelled the Razor Leaf attack.

"Try this one for size! Leafeon, Magical Leaf!" Hikaru shouted. Leafeon shot her glowing leaves at the Psyduck, which they once again repelled with another Hidden Power attack, only that it a bit more difficult for them.

The group gasped as the Kanto trainer tried to make another attack. "Okay then... Turtwig, use Bite!" Ash cried out. The little Grass Type bit onto one of the Water Type's head, much to their surprise.

But, the two other Psyducks used Confusion, forcing Turtwig to pry off their comrade! The Tiny Leaf Pokémon was knocked back, as Leafeon caught him. "Turtwig!? Are you okay!?" Ash called.

"Turtwig Turt." Turtwig replied with a nod. Ash nodded as the Twinleaf boy tried to make a move. "Leafeon! Use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Leafeon leapt in the air, attempting to land the Steel Type attack!

But, as predicted, the three Water Types forced the Verdant Pokémon away with their triple Confusion attack! Leafeon squealed as Hikaru caught her. "I've gotcha!" Hikaru grunted, catching his Pokémon sister.

Leafeon blushed at the sight of her being caught by her trainer. "Hey, sis... You okay?" Hikaru asked, whispering the 'sis' part. "Leaf." Leafeon nodded, smiling with a nod as Hikaru set her down gently.

Ash returned Turtwig to his Pokéball, frowning. Piplup then volunteered. "Pip Piplup! Pip!" Piplup explained. "You want us to leave this up to you?" Dawn asked, unsure about the idea.

The Water Type nodded as he went up to the three Duck Pokémon and tried to explain. As the Water Type talked, Ash and Dawn started to grow curious. "Wow! Piplup is up to something!" Ash pointed out.

"Is Piplup trying to negotiate?" Dawn wondered. "I doubt it... Talking to them nicely wasn't helping... So how could negotiating help?" Hikaru asked, as he shook his head with disinterest.

As Piplup continued, the three suddenly grew angry as they blasted Piplup away with another Hidden Power attack! Piplup yelled in pain as he was sent to the ground, showing results of his negotiating.

Dawn glared at the three as she tried by getting through with force as well. "You can't do that to my Piplup! Bubblebeam, let's go!" Dawn called. Piplup leapt in the air, shooting the Water Type attack at the Psyducks.

But, the three once again countered with their triple Confusion attack! Bubblebeam was stopped, then redirected back to the Penguin Pokémon! "Ah! Piplup, try again! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn called.

"No, Dawn! Whirlpool will just be redirected like Bubblebeam!" Hikaru yelled out. But, it was too late as Whirlpool was already thrown at the three Duck Pokémon as it was indeed, redirected back.

The impact knocked the Water Type away to the ground, knocking Piplup out. "Oh no, Piplup!" Dawn gasped. She ran over to him, putting him in his Pokéball. "Those Psyduck... Take a long rest." Dawn replied.

This time, Brock gave it a try, summoning Croagunk. "Croagunk! Come on out!... Poison Sting, now!" Brock shouted. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon croaked before shooting the Poison Type attack!

Like before, the attack was redirected back at not just Croagunk, but at the whole gang! Everyone yelled as they were hit by the redirected Poison Sting attacks as all of them recovered.

"Quick, Croagunk! Poison Jab!" Brock called. Croagunk shot towards the three with another Poison Type attack, but this time, the three Duck Pokémon intercepted with Hidden Power!

Croagunk was blasted by the triple attacks, as Confusion was used at him! This time, with the force it took, Croagunk fainted! "Ah! No, Croagunk!" Brock gasped. Both Ash and Hikaru took out their next Pokéballs.

"Alright, Chimchar! I choose you!" Ash called out, summoning his little Fire Type. "Kirlia! It's time for a battle! Leafeon, you join in, too!" Hikaru called, summoning Kirlia as he glanced at Leafeon.

The female Grass Type nodded as she joined both Chimchar and Kirlia in battle. "Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" "Kirlia, use Psychic! And Leafeon, use Shadow Ball!" Ash and Hikaru yelled.

But, as the attacks were sent, the three Water Types washed Chimchar away with a triple Water Gun attack. Then, they dodged Psychic and Shadow Ball, as they struck Kirlia and Leafeon with their Hidden Power attacks.

All three of them were knocked back as the two boys gasped. "Chimchar! Are you okay!?" Ash asked, running over. "What about you two!? Are you two alright!?" Hikaru called out.

The three weakened Pokémon nodded as they all sighed in defeat. "They're just too strong!" Dawn pointed out. Ash returned Chimchar, being fed up with the three Psyducks and all.

Just as Hikaru was about to recall his two females, there was a familiar trio of laughter! Everyone looked up to see that it was Team Rocket! They all seem amused by the group's failure.

"Team Rocket!? You clowns again!?" Hikaru snapped angrily. "We've been monitoring your twerpish mayhem!" Jessie giggled. "That trio of troublemakers seems to have you sad sacks stymied!" James taunted.

"You're more yellow than they are!" Meowth taunted as Ash frowned at them. "So, you're saying that you could do better than us?" Ash asked, glaring at them. James smiled at that question.

"As a matter of fact, our knowledgeable know how could get you past them, making it split!" James sneered. "Oh, come on! You guys should know of a better than to give them headaches!" Hikaru snapped.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched at them, annoyed by their presence. "Since we're adults, the word 'can't' is not part of our vocabulary!" Jessie sneered. Dawn smirked back at that statement.

"Really? I bet that losers are part of it!" Dawn taunted. The evil trio fell over as Hikaru and Monferno snickered at that. "Good one, Dawn!" "Ferno! Mon!" Hikaru and Monferno chuckled.

Even Kirlia and Leafeon snickered at the taunting that their enemies took. "Cuts on filling in the punchline and watch this!" Meowth demanded as the trio went down the cliff, approaching the Water Types.

Away from the group, Team Rocket began to hatch their plan for the three Duck Pokémon. "Alright then, Meowth! It's your move!" Jessie reminded. "It's time to find your negotiation group!" James added.

"Hey! My pump is pride! Watch me speak to those three wacky worrywarts!" Meowth sneered as he walked over to the three Water Types, beginning to explain. "Yo! It's been a long day for us non-twerps!" Meowth started.

The three Psyducks only stared at the evil Normal Type with a blank stare. Meowth cleared his throat as he began to make his deal.

"Okay! So, I don't exactly know what your deal is... But, I think that making nicer is make a way to proceed!" Meowth explained. The Psyduck trio then started to grow annoyed, as they all glared at Meowth.

However, Meowth didn't seem to notice as he continued. "I mean this! No doubt, you can hold your own in any brawl! Which leads to me to ask you dudes a favor by the way!" Meowth explained.

Far from the evil trio, Ash started to grow both impatient and confused. "Are they negotiating, too?" Ash asked, confused. "Your guess is as good as mine..." Brock answered, as he was curious.

"You don't suppose that they're going to try and plot with those three?" Hikaru asked, narrowing his eyes. Monferno, Kirlia, and Leafeon all shook their heads with disappointment.

"I guess you could be right as well..." Brock wondered as he frowned, thinking it over a bit more. Back to the evil trio, Meowth continued in his explanation of making his deal to them.

"With that power of yours, you can help in our continuing quest to poach the twerp's Monferno and Pikachu, and you can have the greatest of ease without breaking so much of one of Psyduck sweat!" Meowth plotted.

He grew grim, as he smirked evilly. "Here is the payoff! Do that, and there is some serious delicious grub for ya! A great deal if I ever heard one!" Meowth continued as he thought of the best way to capture the group's Pokémon.

However, before he could finish completely, the Psyduck trio used their triple Confusion attack to send Team Rocket floating in the air, much to their surprise! The evil trio screamed in panic as they were being played as puppets.

They were forced to hit their heads together, and hard, as they were finally sent flying into the air! "What kind of negotiation was that!?" James snapped, obviously not impressed with Meowth.

"The wrong part!" Meowth answered. "Not on their part!" Jessie shrieked. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky, and out of sight.

The Twinleaf boy and his three Pokémon sweat dropped at their immediate disappearance. "Yep... I thought something like this might happen... Dirty creeps..." Hikaru mumbled, shaking his head.

"Well, they really need to get a hobby, soon..." Ash muttered. "That's the truth, alright..." Dawn agreed. With that said, the four trainers tried to think of another plan to get past the three Water Types.

This time, Brock sent out Happiny to try and do the job. "Happiny, do you think you could get those Psyduck out of the way?" Brock asked. "Happiny!" The Playhouse Pokémon responded with a salute.

"Great! Then, let's get to it! Happiny, use Pound!" Brock called. Happiny launched in the air, aiming to hit the Psyduck trio, only for herself to get hit by a triple Hidden Power attack!

Happiny squealed in pain as she was sent flying to a boulder. "Ah! Happiny!" Brock gasped. But then, the cute Normal Type grew fed up with the three, as she tried lifting the boulder.

Kirlia and Leafeon both widened their eyes, shocked that a little Pokémon like Happiny was able to lift such a thing. "Whoa! Look at that!" Dawn gasped, as she was also shocked with its strength.

But, there was one flaw to the Normal Type's plan. It was hard to balance such a heavy thing! The group panicked and yell as Happiny started to sway the boulder right to them!

Monferno, Pikachu, Leafeon, and Kirlia all cried out in shock, not wanting to get crushed by a giant boulder. The group went back and forth, trying to dodge the incoming boulder!

They all evaded the boulder, but Happiny fell on the ground, obviously exhausted from the boulder it had to hold. "Happiny! Are you okay!?" Brock asked, concerned.

Happiny attempted to reach her trainer, but fainted at that moment. Hikaru sighed, with a sweat drop coming out of his forehead. He took out his fourth Pokéball, summoning his new friend.

"Then, let's see if Togepi can make a different result!" Hikaru yelled as he summoned the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi appeared, ready to help. "Togepi! Get the three out of the way with AncientPower!" Hikaru shouted.

Togepi glared at her three opponents as she summoned boulders to smash at the Water Type trio. Like the other attacks, the Psyduck trio sent the incoming boulders back at the group!

"Ahh! Incoming!" Ash yelled as Pikachu and the other Pokémon began to scream in panic. "Quick, Togepi! Use Protect!" Hikaru yelled. Togepi focused on her powers quickly, forming a huge barrier.

The redirected AncientPower exploded, as the barrier had kept everyone safe. Ash and Dawn both sighed in relief, as Brock wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Phew. Thanks for that, Togepi." Hikaru thanked.

Togepi nodded, although she was sad that she failed to stop the Water Types. Dawn then took a shot as the Twinleaf boy returned the Spike Ball Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

"Okay, Swinub! It's your turn to take a shot!" Dawn called. The Ice-Ground Type Pokémon appeared, ready to fight. "Dig, let's go!" Dawn called. Immediately, Swinub burrowed underground, preparing for a sneak attack.

"I'm sure it'll work as long as Swinub launches an underground attack!" Dawn assured. "Great idea!" Ash agreed. But then, the three Water Types approached the hole, causing Hikaru to frown.

"I don't think so... Look!" Hikaru called. Everyone turned to see that Swinub was forced out of the ground by the triple Confusion attacks! Swinub yelped as he was sent flying to the ground.

"Ah! Swinub, no!... Oh no, Swinub... Are you alright?" Dawn asked, running over to her Pig Pokémon. "Swine..." Swinub whimpered, but said that he was okay. The Twinleaf boy sighed at that.

**Later...**

After seeing that their current methods wouldn't work, the four trainers huddled up to hatch another plan. "Now, what do we do?" Ash asked, feeling a bit annoyed and impatient at the same time.

"There has got to be a reason by those three Psyducks are acting in an angry and forceful way!" Brock explained, trying to think of a guess. "Maybe they're trying to warn us that trouble might be ahead?" Dawn guessed.

"That's a guess, but what kind of trouble? Or is it something else? They seemed to be guarding what they want to guard pretty well..." Hikaru explained. Monferno, Kirlia, and Leafeon looked at each other, questioning themselves.

Ash then had an idea. "I know! I'll go and take a look!" Ash exclaimed. "And just how are you going to do that?" Dawn asked, narrowing her eyes. That stopped Ash as he thought it over.

He then looked up, before he saw a smaller cliff with a tree! "Ah! I'll use Gliscor to fly up there while I'm holding on so I could see the Psyducks!" Ash answered, smiling at the idea.

"Ash, are you sure?" Dawn asked. "No need to worry! Everything is going to be fine!" Ash assured. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, assuring that they will be alright. Hikaru bit his lips at the idea.

His three Pokémon sweat dropped, wondering if it will really work or not. "Well, in that case, I'm going with you. Just waiting around here will make me a bit bored." Hikaru volunteered.

"Sure! The more, the merrier!" Ash agreed. Dawn and Brock finally agreed to that idea as the two boys climbed up to the cliff, ready for an aerial flight. Ash took out Gliscor's Pokéball and summoned him!

"Okay, Gliscor! I choose you!" Ash called, summoning his new evolved Ground Type out of his Pokéball. Gliscor appeared, ready to help out. "Gliscor, we need to fly there!" Ash explained, pointing at the way.

Gliscor grew a little puzzled as he looked up. "Oh, that's right... This is going to be a bit difficult, due to a lack of wind here..." Hikaru explained. "Monferno..." Monferno replied with a puzzled look.

Ash grinned and took out another Pokéball. "Okay, Staravia! I need you, too!" Ash called, summoning his Flying Type. Staravia chirped, staring down at his trainer and friends.

"When I give the signal, Staravia, I need you to flap some wind for us!" Ash explained. Staravia nodded with a chirp as Dawn called out to the two boys. "Please, you two, just be careful!" Dawn cried out.

"Leafeon! Leaf!" "Please be careful, Hikaru!" Leafeon and Kirlia called. Hikaru turned, giving his two Pokémon and her girlfriend a wink. "No need to worry! We'll be just fine!" Hikaru assured.

The winks left Kirlia giggling as Leafeon blushed, turning away as she sighed happily. Just then, Brock handed Dawn some maracas, much to her surprise and startle, to see him dress in a Mexican way.

"What... are those? And why are you dressed up like that?" Dawn asked, frowning. "I thought that if we'd distract the Psyduck, they wouldn't notice Ash and Hikaru flying up with Gliscor! Come on! Let's hurry!" Brock called.

He dragged Dawn away to a rock, much to her protest. Leafeon and Kirlia sweat dropped as they looked at each other, before shrugging as they joined the two to dance together.

Brock started to dance, but stopped when Dawn wasn't dancing. "Come on, Dawn. You too!" Brock reminded. The Twinleaf girl frowned at this state. "Come on! You're not actually serious, are you!?" Dawn complained.

The two female Pokémon blinked at the two arguing with each other, before Brock said his words. "Of course I am!" Brock assured. Their words and start of dance started to cause the Psyduck trio to get confused and curious!

As the four started to distract the three Water Types, Ash saw his cue. "Now, Staravia! Let's flap up some wind!" Ash shouted. Staravia blew with Whirlwind, giving Gliscor some air boost.

"Okay! Now's your chance, Gliscor! Go for it!" Ash shouted. Gliscor leapt off the small cliff, ready to fly. At first, he had some trouble before he began to fly perfectly in the air!

The boys saw their chance of grabbing onto Gliscor's legs as they were flying around with Staravia blowing with Whirlwind. "Great, Gliscor! You're doing a great job!" Ash complimented.

Hikaru bit his lips, wondering if the balance would stay this way. Monferno screeched in startle as he held onto his human brother's leg tightly. "Great, Gliscor! Now, we're getting somewhere!" Ash exclaimed.

Meanwhile, both Dawn and Brock were still dancing around with Leafeon and Kirlia, as they still tried to distract the Psyduck trio from seeing the two boys with Gliscor and Staravia.

Suddenly, in the air, Gliscor began to struggle with the balance! The two boys learned it in a hard way as they yelped in surprise. "Gliscor! We're not there yet! Okay, Staravia! More wind!" Ash shouted.

"Ah! No, Ash! That will make the balance even worse- AH!" Hikaru yelped, before the strong wind from Whirlwind began to lead them straight towards the rocky wall! "Gliscor! Change directions!" Ash yelled.

When the change of directions wasn't happening, both Hikaru and Ash started to panic. "Change direction, change direction... Gah!" Ash yelped, before he was hit on the side by the rocky wall.

"Argh! Ash told you to stay away from the walls, didn't he... Gah!" Hikaru grunted, as he was getting no pleasure in this mess. Both boys pleaded Gliscor to fly straight, but it wasn't working.

They all screamed as they all crashed into a wall, as Staravia flew over them. The two boys groaned, as they looked at their Pokémon. "Hey, buddy. Are you alright?" Hikaru asked his Fire Type.

"Monferno..." Monferno replied, giving a weak thumbs up. "Uh huh..." Hikaru muttered before he slumped down. "Pikachu, you okay, buddy?" Ash asked. "Pikachu..." Pikachu replied with a nod.

The Twinleaf boy grumbled to himself before getting up. This was some plan that had succeeded for once...

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Teleport)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 70: Get Some Peace Back, Psyduck!**

**Chapter 71: The Pokémon Academy and Rivals!**

**Chapter 72: The Red Team Takes the Last Hit!**

**Chapter 73: The Legend of a Water Pokémon!?**

**Chapter 74: Lumineon Shines the Light Out!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: I see now! All of the Psyduck are blocking our way because they're trying to protect their Psyduck Eggs!

Brock: But, hold on... They shouldn't be here... They should be at Lake Psyduck, which is a totally separated lake!

Dawn: Maybe, something bad must've happened there in order to scare them away like that!

Hikaru: This is a problem... Those three Muks are all polluting the Psyduck territory!? Get out of there, you all, right now!

Ash: Oh man... They're not going to just leave that easily... We're going to have so it by force! For the Psyducks!

Hikaru: Here we come, Muk! Because you're about to receive our execution!


	70. Get Some Peace Back, Psyduck!

**Chapter 70: Get Some Peace Back, Psyduck!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers were on their way to Celestic Town for Dawn and Hikaru's sixth Pokémon Contest, to earn them another chance of earning a Contest Ribbon.

But, as they were getting through a narrow ravine, they were blocked by a group of Psyduck trio, which they all three of them seemed both angry and tough at the same time for the incoming intruders.

Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock all tried to battle their way through, but it didn't seem to work. But then, that was when Team Rocket decided to show up to see if they could get the Psyducks to move, too.

Unfortunately, even Meowth negotiating with them was foiled as they were sent blasting off into the sky. As the group thought about it more, Ash had an idea to get a way to pass the three.

Hikaru went along with it, but settled for a painful hit when Ash's Gliscor swerved while trying to fly straight, boosted by Staravia's Whirlwind attack. But, somehow, the two boys managed to made it through without being spotted.

Now, both Ash and Hikaru will have to see why the Psyduck are being so protective and powerful now.

The two boys groaned as they looked at their Pokémon. "Hey, buddy. Are you alright?" Hikaru asked his Fire Type. "Monferno..." Monferno replied with a weak thumbs up, laughing weakly.

"Uh huh..." Hikaru muttered before he slumped down. "Pikachu, you okay, buddy?" Ash asked. "Pikachu..." Pikachu replied with a nod. For Hikaru, he grumbled to himself before getting up.

This was some plan that had succeeded for once. Ash grumbled as he turned to his evolved Ground-Flying Type. "I guess we're gonna have to practice on your flying skills..." Ash guessed.

That caused Gliscor to tear up a little, as Ash chuckled nervously. "H-Hey! It's okay! We can take it one step at a time!" Ash assured. He took out Gliscor's Pokéball and returned him there.

"Okay Gliscor, return!" Ash called, returning his evolved, yet troubled Pokémon. With that set, Ash and Hikaru began to start their task of finding the reason for the trio's high guard.

"I bet we're gonna find out why those Psyduck trio always tries to stop us!" Ash guessed as he looked at the woods. "Yeah... Something tells me it's at the woods somewhere." Hikaru explained.

He pointed at the woods, which the Kanto trainer agreed. "Monferno. Mon." Monferno replied in caution. The Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes as he and Ash with their three Pokémon ran into the woods.

As they all looked around, Staravia chirped, stopping at a nearby lake! Ash and Hikaru both walked over, to see what the Flying Type has found! There was indeed a lake, but with more Psyducks!

"Whoa, check it out! More Psyducks!" Ash exclaimed silently, not wanting to get caught. "We can see that, but what are they all doing here? Could they be the reason why the Psyduck trio were so persistent?" Hikaru asked.

Monferno hopped off of his human brother's shoulder as he ran around the lake, careful to not get caught. As he saw what the three Psyducks were holding, he widened his eyes and gasped.

The two boys, Staravia, and Pikachu walked over, seeing of what the Playful Pokémon was seeing. "What the... Oh! Are those... Psyduck Eggs?" Hikaru asked, shocked of seeing the three eggs.

They obviously resemble the Psyduck by the color and the footprint looking prints on the eggs. "So, those three are protecting their Eggs!" Ash exclaimed, amazed at the sight of the eggs.

"So, this must be the real reason why those Psyduck trio wouldn't let us through. They're being protective of their Psyduck friends and the newborns that are about to be born!" Hikaru exclaimed silently.

"Ferno... Mon..." Monferno whispered, smiling at how the Eggs are being cared for. "Let's get back to Dawn and Brock. I'm starting to think their distractions are starting to wear off..." Hikaru suggested.

"Great idea..." Ash agreed. So, the two boys and their Pokémon ran back to where they had landed. "Gliscor, I need you again!" Ash called, summoning his evolved Ground-Flying Type.

Gliscor flew in the air, before landing on the ground. "Okay, Gliscor! Let's go and try to get back where Dawn and Brock are!" Ash explained. Gliscor nodded as he licked his lips for some reason.

The Twinleaf boy sighed as he shook his head. "I'm so going to regret this... Gliscor, just make sure we try not to bump anywhere, okay?" Hikaru asked. Gliscor sweat dropped, not sure if that could work.

The two boys each held onto one of Gliscor's leg as Staravia flew up, ready to use Whirlwind. "Okay, Staravia! Do it now!" Ash called. Staravia chirped with a nod as he began to use Whirlwind again!

The strong winds caused Gliscor and the two boys to start flying in the air! Monferno and Pikachu both held on tight together, bracing themselves for some rough flight that's about to happen.

Gliscor began to fly smoothly, until the wind was starting to get weaker! Gliscor began to panic as both Ash and Hikaru yelped, as the two held on. Even Pikachu and Monferno tried to hold on.

"Ah! Staravia! A little more wind, please!" Ash yelped. The Starling Pokémon nodded and blew more strong winds at the two boys and Gliscor, only for the Ground-Flying Type to start struggling a little!

"Ah! Come on, Gliscor! Fly straight! FLY STRAIGHT!" Ash pleaded as he tried to hang on tight. Suddenly, as a few seconds passed, they were quickly approaching the three Water Types!

The Psyduck trio didn't seem to notice the two boys flying straight towards them! "Oh no... No, no, no, no, NO! Get us up! NOW!" Hikaru panicked as he flailed his legs around in panic.

They were getting closer and closer to the three Psyducks as the two boys panicked even more. As they got there, Hikaru managed to lift his feet high enough to not kick one of the Water Types.

Unfortunately for Ash, he didn't have the time to lift his legs up as he kicked the middle Psyduck of the trio, nearly knocking it down! All three of them were startled as they all looked around, bewildered.

They then looked up ahead to see both Ash and Hikaru getting knocked around while flying around with Gliscor. "Straight now... No, left!... No, ah!" Ash yelped as he tried to control the steering.

"This is crazy!" Hikaru screeched as he let go of Gliscor's leg, as he and Monferno landed on the ground. "Hikaru! Are you and Monferno okay!?" Dawn asked, running over to her boyfriend.

"Y-Yeah... But, I don't think Ash and Gliscor will be..." Hikaru answered, sweat dropping. "Monferno..." Monferno replied as he turned his head around to see the flailing Ash and Pikachu.

"LEFT! No, left... AH!" "PIKA!" Ash and Pikachu screamed as the two and Gliscor crashed into the rocky wall. Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn all sweat dropped at Ash's crash, until the three fell to the ground.

By the time Leafeon and Kirlia joined up, the others ran to the Kanto trainer and his two Pokémon. "You okay!?" The three called, running to Ash. The Kanto trainer got up, groaning.

"Y-Yeah..." "Pika..." "Gli..." The three answered, as they all got up. "Feon!" "We're glad, Hikaru, that you're okay..." Leafeon and Kirlia explained, sighing in relief.

The Twinleaf boy smiled as he rubbed the two's head. "Well... I have to thank you two, Dawn, and Brock for creating those distractions for us!" Hikaru thanked, as he got up to see Ash groaning again.

Later, the four trainers, Pikachu, Monferno, Leafeon, and Kirlia all sat together in a circle as the two boys explained about the Psyduck group and about the Psyduck eggs that the Water Types were protecting.

"So, all the Psyduck had Eggs?" Dawn asked. "All of them! They were all hanging around and keeping them warm!" Ash explained. "We're guessing this is the main reason why those three are being so protective in the middle of the road." Hikaru explained.

"Mon. Monferno." Monferno agreed, scratching his head, recalling of the trio and all the Psyducks that were living peaceful together. Brock folded his arms and frowned, thinking it over.

"And... in an important time like this, they don't want any people or other Pokémon coming anywhere near them!" Brock stated. "Well, that of course explains why the Psyduck were battling so hard!" Dawn recalled.

Ash then had an idea as he looked at the others. "You know, if we just let them know that we mean no harm, I'm sure they'll let us pass through!" Ash assured, smiling in his idea.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Since we tried to get through by force, I'm sure they wouldn't trust us that easily..." Hikaru reminded, recalling of all the multiple battles and losses they had to go through.

"So, now how are we supposed earn their trust, then?" Dawn asked. Before anyone could answer, there were three explosions! Everyone turned in surprise to see three explosions startling the Psyduck trio!

"What the... What is this!?" Hikaru gasped. Just then, a Meowth balloon came flying by, revealing the familiar evil trio!

"It's not of a question of what, but who!"

"Though asking why is strictly taboo!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"I see you!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope putting fear in its place!"

"Rocking your twerpish world in a snap!"

"Making everything worse while fitting the flap!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"When you're a team, you're a team all the way!"

"And that team's Team Rocket..."

"Here to stay!"

"Yeah!? Like a bad dream!" Dawn snapped, glaring at the evil trio. "Funny! Taking that trio would be simple when they forget to duck!" Jessie sneered. Meowth pressed a button on the remote.

Suddenly, three plumbing devices fell on the three Water Types, as the group gasped. "Stop it! Those Psyduck are only trying to protect their friends!" Ash demanded.

"They don't need you to get in their job's way!" Hikaru added, pointing at Team Rocket. But, the two boys were ignored as they used their device to pull the Psyduck trio up into the air!

The three all wailed as Ash took out Staravia's Pokéball. "Alright, Staravia! Use Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Staravia flew into the air after he was summoned, charging at the balloon!

But James seemed to be ready as he took the remote from Meowth, ready to counterattack. "Knock Aerial Ace off of its face!" James called, summoning another mechanical arm.

It charged at the evolved Flying Type, slamming it into a punch! This time, Brock gave it a try. "Croagunk! Poison Jab, let's go!" Brock called. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon appeared, aiming the Poison Type move at the balloon.

Unfortunately, he didn't count on James being ready for that as well! "Poison Jab backstab!" James shouted. This time, the mechanical arm was using a Poison Jab as well, aiming it at Croagunk.

But, Croagunk dodged it, as he popped the balloon with a jab of poison. Team Rocket gasped, knowing that they were about to take a fall. They all fell to the ground, causing the Psyduck trio to fall as well.

The four trainers ran to the three Water Types, as they were all concerned for them. "Hey! Are you three okay!?" Hikaru called. The evil trio managed to recover, seeing that their three prizes were going to attack!

"Quick, Yanmega! Move it!" "You join the party too, Carnivine!" Jessie and James called. The two Pokémon were summoned to battle, only for the Grass Type to bite onto James first, much to his annoyance.

"STOP! I'm not a party flavor!" James complained. He managed to pry Carnivine off as Jessie called out an attack. "Quick, Yanmega! Sonicboom!" Jessie shouted.

Yanmega flew into the air, before launching a Sonicboom attack. However, the two Twinleaf trainers were ready for that as they took out their Pokéballs. "Quick, Buneary! Use Ice Beam!"

"Luxio! Intercept them with Shock Wave!" Dawn and Hikaru shouted out. The two female Pokémon were sent out, as they both launched their attacks, destroying Sonicboom, and hitting Yanmega!

"Go on, Carnivine! Bash them with Bullet Seed!" James shouted. The Grass Type jumped and shot the Bullet Seed attack, as Ash took out another Pokéball, calling his Fire Type out.

"Chimchar! Come out and use Flamethrower!" "Monferno! Join Chimchar with your Flamethrower!" The two boys yelled. A double Flamethrower combo burnt Bullet Seed, while hitting Carnivine, too!

"Ah! Carnivine!" James gasped. "Alright, Croagunk! Use Brick Break!" Brock called. Croagunk leapt to the air, slamming the Brick Break attack on Carnivine, who took a direct hit from it!

"Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!" "Wrap this up with Flamethrower again, Monferno!" Ash and Hikaru called. As Chimchar used Flame Wheel and when Monferno used Flamethrower, the Psyduck trio used a triple Water Gun attack!

The five attacks blasted both Carnivine and Yanmega away as the two Pokémon slammed into their teammates, causing an explosion! Team Rocket screamed as they were sent blasting off into the air again.

"This is ridiculous!" Jessie commented. "An insult!" "The second time..." Meowth and James complained. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky.

As they were gone, the four trainers walked up to the Psyduck trio, all relieved that they were okay. "Wow... Psyduck! Thanks for helping us out!" Ash thanked as the trio turned.

"So, this must mean that you know we won't hurt you or anything. Will you please let us through now?" Hikaru asked, hopeful. "Mon? Monferno?" Monferno pleaded, clapping his hands together in a pleading voice.

Just as the Psyduck trio were to respond, there was another Psyduck calling out to them! The loner one seemed to be excited about something as it ran off, causing the trio to follow after it!

That left the group confused or so. "What's with them?" Dawn asked. "Hold on... Ash, you don't suppose that the Eggs are..." Hikaru asked, widening his eyes, remembering.

Ash widened his eyes as well as he remembered as well. "Oh, right! I know what you mean!... Come on, let's go see!" Ash called out. The others nodded as they all ran after the four Water Types.

As they made it back to the spot where Ash and Hikaru saw the Psyduck group, they all saw an amazing sight. One of the Eggs had already hatched, revealing a young and small Psyduck!

"A little Psyduck!" Ash replied, amazed. "It's so cute!" Dawn squealed. "It sure is... It's like a newborn in a new family!" Hikaru added. "Mon..." Even the Fire Type was amazed and happy to see a newborn Psyduck.

Just then, the other Eggs began to hatch, revealing two more young Psyducks! All three of the Psyduck families hugged each other, happy to have one another. "They got three little Psyducks!" Dawn exclaimed.

She felt amazed and overjoyed about the three newborns joining in the family. "They may be just have hatched, but they're still holding their heads!" Dawn pointed out, seeing that the young ones were doing the same act as their parents!

"That's one of their unique characteristics!" Brock explained. But, as the group tried to approach them, the parents spotted as them as they tried to keep their children away from them.

The other male Psyducks guarded the children, glaring at the four trainers. "No, I don't think you understand! We're friends!" Ash tried to assure. "Maybe I should go ahead and whip up some special Pokémon food for the little ones!" Brock explained.

"That's a great idea! Once they've tasted your Pokémon food, I'm sure we can earn their trust!" Hikaru replied. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. Brock then took out some food supplies and began making some Pokémon food.

Ash and Hikaru together placed the three bowls of food on the grass for the Psyduck trio to eat. "Here! Give it a try!" Ash requested. "When it comes to Pokémon food, Brock can make the best around!" Hikaru explained.

After he said that, one of the Psyduck took a piece of Pokémon food and began eating it. It seemed to like it as it called out a positive cry. "We told you it was good! So, why don't you give it to the little ones?" Ash asked.

Reluctant a little, the male Psyducks asked the little ones to come over and try the Pokémon food. The second young Psyduck too a piece of food and began chewing on it.

It seemed to like it as the other young ones took their piece of Pokémon food as they all enjoyed it! The four trainers smiled at their enjoyment of the Pokémon food.

"They love it, Brock! After all, with the time and energy the little ones spent on, they've got be starving!" Ash pointed out. "You know, Ash... You're right!" Brock agreed with a chuckle.

He set down another bowl of Pokémon food for the male trio as they all began to eat them. Together, all the Psyduck families began to eat Brock's Pokémon food, as they looked like they were enjoying it.

"Look at them. They're eating like they haven't eaten in a long time..." Hikaru pointed out. Leafeon and Kirlia smiled together, glad together that they were seeing the three peaceful families.

"Hey, you know what? Maybe we could call the little Psyduck; Psyduck-lings!" Dawn joked. "I'll buy that!" Brock chuckled, getting the joke. "Pretty funny!" "I guess so..." Ash and Hikaru agreed together.

Then, the Kanto breeder frowned, thinking over something again. "But, you know? It's kind of weird." Brock explained. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked. Hikaru looked around, confused in thought.

"What, does it have to do with this lake?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah... This lake is a bit tiny for the Psyducks to make their home here..." Brock agreed, looking at the tiny lake that the Water Types were settling at.

The three young trainers seemed to get it as they looked around. "Yeah... You're right!" Ash agreed. "It looks more like a pond..." Dawn commented. The Kanto breeder took out his Sinnoh guidebook, looking for a Psyduck habitat.

"Now looking at this map, Lake Psyduck is a totally different bodies of water!" Brock explained, as he looked back at the pond. "Really? So then, how come the Psyducks don't live there?" Ash asked.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, thinking it over. "You wouldn't think that someone or something kicked them out of their home?" Hikaru asked. At that question, some of the Psyducks looked like they were having headaches!

"Guess something bad DID happen!" Brock replied, looking at the ones that seemed to be having headaches. "Let's check it out!" Ash decided. "Right." Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock agreed.

So, the four trainers, Pikachu, Monferno, Leafeon, and Kirlia all walked towards Lake Psyduck, which seemed to be much more bigger than the pond they were at. The Water Type trio followed, as they seemed frightened.

"Look at that..." Ash pointed out. "Lake Psyduck looks like a much bigger place to live!" Dawn explained. "Yeah... Certainly big enough for all of them..." Brock agreed, looking around.

"And look... There are plenty of berries and food around as well!" Hikaru pointed out. Monferno, Kirlia, and Leafeon all looked around, curious and confused with the quiet habitat.

It seemed to be quiet... Too quiet for a habitat to be like this. "Right... So, why did they move to that other lake?" Ash asked as he walked over to the lake. Leafeon walked over to the edge of the lake as well.

She bent her head down, looking like she wanted to take a little drink. But suddenly, three big shapes splashed out of the water, much to everyone's shock and surprise.

Leafeon squealed as she leapt back, before glaring at the three shapes. They all looked like living purple muck, looking big and angry. "Gah! It's the Muk!" Ash explained, pointing at the three evolved Poison Types.

Dawn took out her Pokédex, scanning the three. "Muk, huh?" Dawn asked. _"Muk, the Sludge Pokémon. A horribly toxic liquid seeps out of its body."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

One of the Muk shot poison sludge at the group, as they all got out of the way. "That's Sludge Bomb!" Brock pointed out. The other two Poison Types shot Mud Bomb at the trainers, warning them to stay away.

"Urgh! That's Mud Bomb! I'm guessing that these three are the reasons why the Psyducks were forced into that dinky, little pond!" Hikaru grunted as he glared at the three Sludge Pokémon.

Pikachu ran up to them along with Monferno, as the two tried to plead them into stop fighting. However, the two were ignored as the three shot together another Sludge Bomb attack, causing both Pikachu and Monferno to dodge.

"Buizel, I need your help!" "Yeah! Ambipom, you too!" "And you too, Croagunk!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock shouted out, summoning their three Pokémon. Hikaru closed his eyes, before opening them again as his eyes glowed yellow and green again.

"Get ready, you three! We're going to attack with no mercy!" Hikaru warned. That didn't seem to faze the three as they all shot another Sludge Bomb attack! All of the Pokémon dodged the attacks.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet, now!" "Leafeon, use Iron Tail!" Ash and Hikaru called out together. The two attacks slammed the first Muk away, causing it to flinch in pain. The second one was ready to make its next move!

"Whoa! Here comes Focus Punch!" Brock pointed out. "Quick, Ambipom! Use Double Team!" Dawn cried. Clones of Ambipom appeared as they surrounded the evolved Poison Type Pokémon!

"Now, Kirlia! Use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. Kirlia nodded and leapt in the air, shooting her Electric Type attack at the second Muk, causing it to be zapped in pain!

Now, the third Muk took a shot, shooting Mud Bombs at Croagunk! "Let's go, Croagunk! Dodge!" Brock called. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon didn't need to be told twice as it evaded the attack.

"Now! Brick Break!" Brock shouted. Croagunk got close to his enemy, while slamming another Brick Break at his opponent! Muk flinched as it rejoined its comrades.

Even if they were hit by their five opponents, the Muk weren't close to giving up. Together, they all shot Mud Bombs at them! However, the group's Pokémon all managed to see it coming as they all dodged the attacks.

"Buizel, use Sonicboom!" "Quick, Ambipom! Use Swift!" "Leafeon, use Shadow Ball! And Kirlia, you use Magical Leaf!" "Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" The four trainers shouted out.

All five of the Pokémon shot their attacks, causing it all to hit the three Muks! Both Monferno and Pikachu were ready as they got ready to be called by their trainers.

"We've got 'em, now! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" "Monferno, use Flamethrower to wrap this up!" Ash and Hikaru shouted out. Together, the two starters blasted the three Poison Types into the air with their attacks!

The three Muks yelled in pain as they were sent blasting off, similar with Team Rocket, as they were out of sight. As they were gone, all the other Psyducks and the little ones came by, excited to have their home back.

Everyone had their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs when the other Water Types came back.

The Psyduck trio ran to their friends and children, as they were all excited together. The Twinleaf boy's eyes turned back to normal as he gave a deep sigh. "Well... Glad that's over now..." Hikaru admitted.

"All the Muk are gone now!" Ash reminded. "So now, you can all live in your home in peace!" Dawn assured. In their response, all of the Water Types splashed into the water, including the little ones.

As they were all having their home peacefully, Brock looked around, commenting on something. "Of course, that would mean all their road blocking days are over!" Brock reminded.

"Yeah..." "Right." Ash and Hikaru agreed together. "Now, don't forget to be nice to each other!" Dawn reminded, calling to the Water Types. The trio and their friends cried out in their response, promising to live together peacefully.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Twister)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 71: The Pokémon Academy and Rivals!**

**Chapter 72: The Red Team Takes the Last Hit!**

**Chapter 73: The Legend of a Water Pokémon!?**

**Chapter 74: Lumineon Shines the Light Out!**

**Chapter 75: A Haunted Girl Or Dusknoir!?**

**Next chapter preview:**

Brock: Huff huff... We made it! This is it! The Pokémon Summer Academy! Prof. Rowan was nice enough to invite us to this academy.

Lucas: Oh, hey guys! Long time no see! It's been a while ever since the Tag Battle Tournament!

Ash: What the... Hands off! I got this Pokéball first! Just who do you think you are!

Angie: In case you haven't notice, I'm a girl here! And I challenge you to a battle, nosy kid!

Conway: Well well... This is starting to get interesting. Many rivals that's in our way.

Hikaru: Looks like old rivals and new rivals are getting into our hands now...


	71. The Pokémon Academy and Rivals!

**Chapter 71: The Pokémon Academy and Rivals!**

"Huff, huff... Ah! We're gonna be late, guys! I know we are!" Ash panted, as he kept on running. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out as he, Monferno, and Piplup were running alongside with their trainers.

"If you haven't overslept, we wouldn't have this kind of problem!" Dawn scolded. "Well, if you haven't been spending your time fixing your dumb bedhead, we wouldn't have this problem!" Ash retorted.

"HEY! This isn't the time for arguing, so can we just pick up the pace and hurry!?" Hikaru snapped as he and Brock kept on running. Finally, the two agreed as the four trainers kept on running.

As they were all running, they all saw the gates, that was the entrance to some kind of an academy. The academy bell started to ring as the group rushed through the gates as they the bell stopped ringing.

Once they were at the academy grounds, the group began to pant, all relieved for their accomplishment for making it here. "Looks like we made it..." Ash panted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"But, you're late!" A familiar voice snapped at them. Dawn and Ash shot up in startle before they turned to see who it was. Hikaru and Brock turned as well to see the Sinnoh Professor standing behind them.

"Wow! It's Professor Rowan!" Ash and Dawn cried out together. "Pika Pika!" "Piplup!" Pikachu and Piplup agreed with smiles on their faces. The Sinnoh Professor nodded in approval as the four ran up to him.

"Hm. I welcome you all to the Rowan Research Facility on Mt. Coronet. Or, for all intends and purposes, your school!" Rowan explained, gesturing to the school grounds and the buildings.

As Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were on their way to Celestic Town for Hikaru and Dawn's sixth Pokémon Contest, until they received a call from Prof. Rowan, who invited them all to his Pokémon Summer Academy.

Now, the group will see who they will be meeting with and what kind of events they'll be taking on for this time!

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gliscor appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, Togepi, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Swinub, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

After the tour that the Sinnoh Professor had given them, Yuko, one of the assistants waved to all the trainers and students to the chalkboard where something was written on it, like a few lists.

"Alright, people! Gather around to see which class teams you're in!" The assistant called out. With that call, everyone surrounded the board, seeing which team they would be on.

There were three teams: Red Team, Blue Team, and Green Team. Each team had ten trainers or students, and one of the students of each team will be the leader of that team.

"Hey! I'm on the Red team!" Ash pointed out, as he saw his name under the board. "Me, too!" Dawn called out, seeing her name as well. "I'm on the team, too!" Hikaru pointed out.

"And me!" Brock agreed, seeing his name as well. Just then, there was a familiar sneering voice right behind the group. "Hm hm hm... Looks like I'm on the Blue Team!" Conway sneered.

Both Dawn and Hikaru rapidly turned to see Conway, who was once a participant of the Tag Battle Tournament and Dawn's Tag Team partner. Ash was shocked as he widened his eyes.

"You're here, too!?" Ash gasped. "Conway!?" Dawn shrieked, startled at his sudden appearance. The smart, but weird trainer sneered as he adjusted his glasses. "Ha ha. Somehow, I'd knew that you four would be here!" Conway declared.

"Don't forget me!" A woman's voice called out. Everyone turned to see a woman standing in front of her class teammates. She had lavender hair and wore glasses.

"The name's Jessilinda and I'm on the Green Team! I'm also the school's resident cutie-pie!" Jessilinda declared. Hikaru and his Fire Type sweat dropped at her declaration with a sigh.'

"There is no end to this new woman, huh..." Hikaru grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Ferno..." Monferno agreed. Just then, something tapped the Twinleaf boy on his right shoulder.

Hikaru blinked before turning to see who tapped on him, but no one was there. He narrowed his eyes, before turning again to see a familiar and old face. It was Lucas, as the rival grinned at Hikaru.

"Hey! It's been a while, Hikaru! Dawn! Everyone!" Lucas shouted out. "Grotle!" Grotle cried out, imitating his trainer. Ash, Dawn, and Brock turned to see the energetic boy in surprise.

"It's Lucas!" Ash and Dawn called out. "So, you're in the Summer Academy, too?" Brock asked, chuckling. "Yeah! It sure has been a while ever since the Tag Battle Tournament!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah... It's been a while, Luke." Hikaru admitted, smiling sheepishly. "Mon." Monferno replied as he greeted the Grass Type with a simple wave, as the evolved Grass Type starter waved back.

"I hope that you all didn't forget me." A girl's voice replied as everyone turned. Kendra was standing there, winking at the group. "Long time no see, you guys!" Kendra giggled.

"Oh wow! It's Kendra!" Dawn exclaimed, surprised, but happy to see Lucas' former female companion. "Hey, guys! Haven't seen you all ever since the Tag Battle Tournament!" Kendra admitted.

"Yeah... It certainly has been a while. What have you two been doing after that event?" Hikaru asked. Before the two could answer at the same time, Prof. Rowan cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Just as there are various kinds of Pokémon and various kinds of parts in our world... Budding young trainers are no different! Today you young people of different ages and birthplaces have gathered together for one week of excitement!" Prof. Rowan explained.

"Destiny has brought you all together! As you meet and work together with your fellow students and their Pokémon in your classes. So, get to know one another this next week and while you're at it, have some fun!" Prof. Rowan concluded.

Yuko stepped up, reminding the Sinnoh Professor. "I think this would be the perfect time for the Pokémon to introduce themselves! And the best way is..." Yuko started, before turning to the Professor.

"A Pokémon Battle!" Prof. Rowan answered, causing many cheers from the trainers and students. "Hold on a minute!" Yuko cried out, waving to the three teams.

By then, the woman assistant placed a box of Pokéballs on the ground for all the students to choose out and pick as Yuko explained. "Each and every one of you will use these Pokéballs! One Pokéball for each student!" Yuko explained.

"I see! So the Pokémon that we all wind up getting matched up with is..." Brock started as the Twinleaf girl finished it. "By the luck of the draw!" Dawn finished. Ash ran over to the box, seeing the Pokéballs.

"Okay! Let's see..." Ash agreed as he placed his hand on a Pokéball. But then, once he grabbed it, someone else was grabbing onto it as well! Both Ash and the kid looked up, before glaring at each other.

They pulled the Pokéball, trying to get it away from each other. "Hey! Leggo! I got it first!" The kid snapped. "I got it first!" Ash retorted. The two continued looking at each other as they got everyone's attention.

"It's mine!" "It's mine!" The two yelled at each other. Kendra sighed, putting a hand on her forehead. "Cripes... Angie..." Kendra groaned, shaking her head. "You know that kid, Kendra?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah... She's my annoying younger sister." Kendra answered, narrowing her eyes at the girl. At the mention of the word, younger sister, Ash widened his eyes and released the ball.

"What!? You're a girl!?" Ash gasped. Angie, the girl who glared at Ash scoffed at him, answering his question. "Yeah. You're really getting me mad! The name's Angie, and I challenge you to a battle!" Angie demanded.

Ash grinned at the challenge and took out another Pokéball. "Okay! By the way, my name's Ash!" Ash explained as he and Angie faced each other, getting ready to battle each other.

But, before a battle could begin, Prof. Rowan stepped up, reminding the two. "Good! That's the spirit! But, tomorrow is when the real battle starts! The order of today is to meet the Pokémon you chose!" Prof. Rowan explained.

Immediately, Angie grinned and threw her temporary Pokéball into the air. The ball opened, revealing of what shocked the Twinleaf boy. It was a Monferno! Monferno widened his eyes in surprise as well.

"Cool! It's a Monferno! And it looks just like yours, Hikaru!" Ash chuckled, pointing at Hikaru's Monferno, who turned his head away in denial. "I highly doubt that, Ash." Hikaru grumbled.

He walked over to the box and took out a Pokéball. "Okay... Here goes nothing! Come forth, whoever you are!" Hikaru shouted, summoning his temporary Pokémon.

The ball opened, revealing a Fire Type, that looked like it was evolved. Lucas grew amazed as he walked over. "Cool! It's a Quilava!" Lucas exclaimed. The Quilava looked around, blinking to see its new surroundings.

"Quilava... A Johto starter Pokémon?" Hikaru repeated as he took out his blue Pokédex. By the time then, Ash summoned his own Pokémon, which was revealed to be a Raichu!

_"__Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Angie tried to get along with her Monferno first. "Angie's the name! Nice to meet you... Huh?" Angie started, only for the Fire Type to turn his head away with an immediate dislike.

Ash and Pikachu both giggled together at the sight of Monferno disliking Angie. "Ha ha! Looks like your own Pokémon rubbed the wrong way, too!" Ash chuckled, getting Angie annoyed.

"Be quiet!" Angie snapped. Ash crouched down at Raichu, and grinned. "Hi! My name is Ash! Glad to meet you!" Ash greeted. "Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed at his evolved form.

But, unfortunately, the evolved Electric Type let out a yelp in shock as he dug underground, a little frightened of the Kanto trainer. Angie laughed at this, getting Ash back.

"Ah ha ha ha! Ash! I think Raichu is scared of you!" Angie laughed. "Cool it! We're gonna be friends, real soon!" Ash snapped. Hikaru carefully crouched down near the Johto starter with a calm smile.

"Hey, Quilava. It's nice to meet you!" Hikaru replied. "Quill?" Quilava asked, turning to see the Twinleaf boy and Monferno right behind him as he cocked his head in wonder.

"Quilava Quill?" Quilava asked, sounding like it was asking who Hikaru and Monferno were. "My name's Hikaru! And this is Monferno, my partner." "Mon! Monferno!" Hikaru and Monferno explained.

The Playful Pokémon hopped off of his human brother's left shoulder and offered a paw to the Volcano Pokémon for a paw shake in friendship. "Mon?" Monferno asked hopefully.

Quilava blinked in surprise, seeing the sudden friendliness of the human and his Fire Type friend. But, they seemed nice and cool enough as he accepted the paw shake with a small smile on his face.

"Quilava..." Quilava replied, nodding his head with a calm smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Quilava." Hikaru said back, chuckling. By that time, Dawn, Brock, Lucas, Conway, and Kendra had brought out their new Pokémon friends out.

"Okay! My turn! Come on out!" Dawn called, summoning her new friend, which was to be a Grimer! Some of the students grew disgusted with it as some of them backed away a little.

Grimer grew teary before the Twinleaf girl tried to reassure to the Poison Type. "You're pretty cute yourself, you know?" Dawn commented, trying to brighten up the mood.

Immediately, Grimer brightened up, embracing Dawn in a sludge hug, much to her startle as she giggled. But then, she felt that Piplup was gone missing. "Uh oh... Where's Piplup?" Dawn asked.

She then turned to see Piplup part of Grimer, as the Water Type flailed, muffled since his head and main body was inside Grimer, while his legs and tail showed. Dawn shrieked at this.

"Ah! Piplup!" Dawn gasped. Brock took his turn, summoning his temporary Pokémon. "My turn... Let's go!" Brock called. The ball opened up, revealing a magnet looking Pokémon.

"A Magnemite!" Brock chuckled as Magnemite happily levitated around him. Lucas' was an Absol, Kendra's was a Mawile, and Conway's was a Venonat! Jessilinda seemed to have picked out a Smoochum.

However, both Ash and Angie seemed to be having trouble with getting along with their temporary Pokémon. "Come out, please? Raichu, what's wrong with you?" Ash asked, frowning.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, as he was also trying to reason with his evolved form. "Rai..." Raichu whimpered, as it was still timid with the Kanto duo. As for Angie, she was having a much harder time.

Monferno was running away from her, right into a Croconaw! "Wait! Where are you going... Ah!" Angie started, then gasped. The boy with his Croconaw gasped along, trying to calm his Water Type down.

"Croconaw, chill out!" The boy pleaded. Pikachu ran in between the two, trying to stop the fight. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu explained, trying to stop the quarrel. But, it only made it worse.

Monferno shot Ember at the Electric Type, much to his annoyance. Without Ash noticing, the Electric Type shot a Thunderbolt on both Monferno and Croconaw! Angie grew angry at this.

"Hey! Don't treat Monferno like that! Okay... That's it! I'll bring out my own Pokémon!" Angie bellowed as she summoned her Electric Type, Shinx to battle. "Use Spark on Pikachu!" Angie ordered.

Shinx charged at the Electric Type with blue electricity surrounding him. Ash saw it as he frowned, making a counterattack. "We'll show them! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu shot another Thunderbolt at Shinx, as the two Electric Types tried to fight each other. "Quilava, Flamethrower!" Hikaru called out. Quilava blinked before shooting a weak Flamethrower at the two Electric Types.

It blasted both Pikachu and Shinx away, much to the two trainer's shock. "No, Shinx!" "Pikachu!" Angie and Ash gasped. Hikaru, Monferno, and Quilava all stepped up, glaring at the two trainers.

"Will you two cut it out!? You can't just fight each other like this because of some incident that's happened!" Hikaru snapped angrily at his teammates. Both Ash and Angie glared at him back.

"What are you talking about, Hikaru!? Angie was the one who started this!" Ash retorted. "No! Ash and Pikachu caused all of this to happen!" Angie snapped, causing the two to glare at each other again.

"ENOUGH!" Prof. Rowan roared, startling the three trainers as the Sinnoh Professor held Ash and Angie, much to their embarrassment and their annoyance.

"I never told you that you can use your own Pokémon in battle! And your team leader has a point! This school is not the place for quarreling! It's for making new friends with people and Pokémon!" Prof. Rowan snapped.

"Yes, sir..." Ash and Angie said together in shame. "So! That's the end of our first hour! And tomorrow's battle, I will judge how well you befriended your Pokémon, and award points accordingly!" Prof. Rowan replied.

He left the grounds as Ash blinked in surprise, remembering of what the Sinnoh Professor had said about team leader. He turned to the Twinleaf boy, asking him a demanding question.

"Hold on... Prof. Rowan said that you were our Team Leader! When did that happen?" Ash asked. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, jabbing his thumb towards the chalkboard that listed the names.

"See for yourself. Then, you'll get it. Also, for the points that he mentioned, at the end of each section of activities, points are awarded from the Professor to one of the teams." Hikaru explained.

Ash blinked in confusion about the points explanation as he looked at the chalkboard at the Red Team section:

**Red Team:**

**1\. Hikaru (Team Leader)**

**2\. Ash**

**3\. Dawn**

**4\. Angie**

**5\. Lucas**

**6\. Brock**

**7\. Kendall **

**8\. Mitchell**

**9\. Peter**

**10\. Lewis**

"No way..." Ash groaned as he and Pikachu slumped down together. Conway chuckled as he explained more about the points. "On the final day, the total number of points for each class team is added up to decide who's the big winner!" Conway explained.

After recalling of what the Twinleaf boy said about the points, Ash grinned, making a determined fist. "Great! Then, of course, the Red Team is gonna win it all!" Ash assured.

Angie seemed to agree as well. "Sure. Just as you don't hold all of us back!" Angie taunted. The glaring started again as the two began their quarrel. "Says who!?" "Says me!" The two snapped at each other.

Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Lucas, and Kendra all sighed. "Forgive my sister, guys. She can be a bit annoying and can act like a baby as well." Kendra apologized, silent enough for Angie not to hear.

"Got it..." Lucas grumbled as he shook his head. Grotle and Snorunt nodded together, understanding about Kendra's younger sister. Once the warning was done, Ash and Angie were done with their quarreling.

**Later...**

Everyone was at the classroom, as Yuko became the teacher of the class. "Now, as we move onto our second hour, I want you all to get close with your Pokémon, understand?" Yuko explained.

"Right!" Everyone called out in understanding. And so, all the students and trainers began their ways to get along with their Pokémon. Angie walked up to where Dawn was, as she saw her feeding Grimer a Poffin.

"Grimer, I made some delicious Poffins for you! So, why don't you give it a try?" Dawn asked. "Grimer!" Grimer exclaimed, excited to have a sweet treat. The Twinleaf girl popped one into his mouth, as the Poison Type chewed on it.

"Wow... You've got some homemade Poffins with you!" Angie exclaimed, amazed with the Coordinator. She then glanced at Hikaru, who was also feeding Quilava some Poffins as well.

"Here you go, Quilava! I hope that you enjoy these Poffins!" Hikaru chuckled. Quilava took a sniff at the Poffin before eating it out of the Twinleaf boy's hands. "Quilava!" Quilava exclaimed.

It seemed to be enjoying the Poffin as he grinned happily, his back and his head blazing with fire. Both Hikaru and Monferno grew startled, before laughing along with the Volcano Pokémon.

"Wow... His Quilava looks great! Now... Monferno?... Ah!" Angie called, before gasping. Monferno was trying to pick a fight with the evolved Johto Water Type again! They growled at each other as the boy tried to calm Croconaw down.

"Croconaw! I told you to chill!" The boy pleaded. Immediately, Angie ran over, grabbing her Fire Type out of the way. "Hey! Stop! What are you two doing!?" Angie snapped, scolding the two.

For Ash, he was checking up on Raichu and his stats and moves. "Alright, Raichu. Let's see what moves you can use..." Ash replied as he checked his Pokédex.

The Sinnoh Pokédex said that the Electric Type can use Focus Punch, Dig, Thunderbolt, and Double Team. That left both the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type amazed with Raichu.

"Raichu, you can use Double Team, too? I can't wait for our battle to start!" Ash exclaimed, much to Raichu's startle. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Lucas was checking up on Absol's stats.

_"Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow."_ Lucas' Pokédex buzzed.

"That's amazing... Of course, that would mean you're trying to warn the humans about the incoming disasters, right?" Lucas asked. "Gro?" Grotle asked. "Ab..." Absol replied with a nod in satisfaction.

For other students and trainers, Kendra was teaching Mawile about the different kinds of battling styles there should be in a battle, as the Steel Type grew more interested in battling.

Conway was teaching his Venonat about the math parts. Jessilinda was having so much fun together with her Smoochum. The boy with the Croconaw was having a little trouble together, still.

Back to Hikaru, Monferno, and Quilava, the Twinleaf boy was starting to try and teach the Volcano Pokémon about the spin strategy he uses, just like he used it with his Pokémon.

"So... You see, Quilava... When Monferno and I battle, we make up a spin strategy that can trap opponents and defend ourselves at the same time. It's like attacking while defending..." Hikaru explained.

He frowned, trying to think of a name for it. "If I could just make a name for it..." Hikaru replied. Monferno and Quilava chuckled at the Twinleaf boy's puzzling as Hikaru thought about it more.

Angie was still trying to get along with Monferno as the Fire Type stubbornly just scratched his head. "Okay, Monferno! Now we should start by practicing some of your moves!" Angie suggested.

The Fire Type only glanced at the girl, before shooting an Ember attack at her face. Angie wailed, before glaring at her Playful Pokémon. "HEY!" Angie snapped, as her older sister sighed.

"You're such a kid, Angie..." "Mawile." Kendra and Mawile said together. "Yeah!? Well, I don't see you doing any better, big sis!?" Angie retorted as she chased after her Fire Type.

As she caught up to it, Monferno was already shooting another Ember at her! Angie yelped as she dodged, causing it to hit Ash, Hikaru, Pikachu, Raichu, Monferno, and Quilava!

Both boys glared at the girl as Ash began the argument. "Ugh! Why us!?" Ash snapped angrily. Angie went into her knowing position, scoffing. "Because you two weren't paying attention, duh." Angie answered.

"Yeah!? Says who!?" Ash snapped. "Says me!" Angie snapped. Before anything could get any worse, Quilava angrily shot a Flamethrower at the girl. Angie screamed in surprise, before glaring at the Volcano Pokémon.

"HEY! Watch it, you creep!" Angie snapped. "You watch yourself, little girl. You're too prissy to understand combat, anyway." Hikaru taunted silently. Quilava, Monferno and Ash snickered at that, trying not to laugh.

"Pfft... Prissy... That's a good one, Hikaru!" Ash laughed as Angie grew angry red, glaring at the Kanto trainer. "Shut up! Back off right now!" Angie snapped angrily, this time, more loud.

"And why should I!?" Ash retorted. "Because I said so!" Angie answered. The two growled and glared at each other before Yuko broke them out with a loud whistle.

Immediately, the two separated from each other as Yuko ordered for them to start a few laps outside. The two groaned as they left the classroom, but not before Angie glanced at Hikaru and his two Fire Types with a dirty glare.

Monferno and Quilava both stuck their tongues at her as Hikaru chuckled, hiding a small grin. The girl made a huff as she left outside with Ash to start running.

While the two were running, Yuko announced that it was lunchtime! Curry was set for every students in their desks, as Pokémon food were all set for the Pokémon as well! "Thanks for the food!" Everyone cried out.

Hikaru, Lucas, Dawn, and Brock sat together, eating lunch together with all of their temporary Pokémon. A few minutes later into their lunch, Ash and Angie came in, both looking tired and exhausted.

"I'm exhausted and starving..." Angie groaned, panting. "Did you save us some?" Ash asked, panting as well. "Sorry... There's no more!" Dawn lied, thinking of a funny joke.

"AH! Saying so..." Both Ash and Angie groaned as they slumped down in front of the doorway as Hikaru sighed, before bringing out two plates of curry, only that the plates had much bigger curry than the others.

"Here. She's just kidding around, you two." Hikaru explained, handing the two plates to the exhausted ones. Immediately, the two brightened up as they took a spoon and their curry plate.

They all began to chow down on their food hungrily, stuffing themselves. "Man! That's good!" "For once, we agree!" Ash and Angie said together as they stuffed themselves with more curry.

The three Twinleaf trainers and Brock laughed at the site of the two stuffing themselves along with their temporary Pokémon, Piplup, Pikachu, Monferno, and Grotle.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Teleport)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 72: The Red Team Takes the Last Hit!**

**Chapter 73: The Legend of a Water Pokémon!?**

**Chapter 74: Lumineon Shines the Light Out!**

**Chapter 75: A Haunted Girl Or Dusknoir!?**

**Chapter 76: Three Trips to the Spirit World!?**

**Next chapter preview:**

Angie: Humph! Hey, Monferno! Is that all you've got!? You've got to put more fire into it in those attacks!

Ash: Here goes! Come on, Raichu! Let's show those guys on how awesome you can be in the battles!

Conway: Dear me... I can tell that some rivalry sparks are sparkling with contrast...

Kendra: Forgive my sister, guys. She can be a big baby and have a big determination with people when it comes to rivals and stuff...

Hikaru: I can handle with that, Kendra. Besides, what did you and Lucas do after the Tag Battle Tournament in Hearthome City?

Lucas: Well... You see... well, we'll talk it over when this is all over, okay?


	72. The Red Team Takes the Last Hit!

**Chapter 72: The Red Team Takes the Last Hit!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were in a rush to get to the Pokémon Summer Academy, where they were invited by none other that Prof. Rowan.

As the group made it in time, they met up with familiar rivals. Conway, Kendra, and Lucas were all there, along with Kendra's little sister, Angie, who immediately struck a rivalry with Ash.

Prof. Rowan then explained the week that was all prepared for the Summer Academy, as Yuzo provided some temporary Pokéballs for all the students and trainers to choose from.

Hikaru got Quilava, Dawn got Grimer, Ash got Raichu, Conway got Venonat, Lucas got Absol, Brock got a Magnemite, and Angie got a Monferno. Things didn't go too well for both Ash and Angie.

At the very moment, they started to quarrel with each other, causing them to be punished a few times before lunch broke in, much to their relief. Now, Hikaru will have to lead the Red Team to victory, hoping to pry the two apart.

"I'm exhausted and starving..." Angie groaned, panting. "Did you save us some?" Ash asked, panting as well. "Sorry... There's no more!" Dawn lied, thinking of a funny joke.

"AH! Saying so..." Both Ash and Angie groaned as they slumped down in front of the doorway as Hikaru sighed, before bringing out two plates of curry, only that the plates had much bigger curry than the others.

"Here. She's just kidding around, you two." Hikaru explained, handing the two plates to the exhausted ones. Immediately, the two brightened up as they took a spoon and their curry plate.

They all began to chow down on their food hungrily, stuffing themselves. "Man! That's good!" "For once, we agree!" Ash and Angie said together as they stuffed themselves with more curry.

The three Twinleaf trainers and Brock laughed at the site of the two stuffing themselves along with their temporary Pokémon, Piplup, Pikachu, Monferno, and Grotle.

Later, after lunch, Yuzo announced the tug of war, that started with the Red Team going against the Green Team. Each side pulled with Hikaru and Jessilinda on the front of each teams.

After several attempts and tugging, the Red Team came out as the winner, putting Jessilinda in an outrage. The rest of the Green Team members all sighed in frustration and sadness, seeing that they lost.

After the tug of war event, Yuzo announced they were gonna study some problems in class. "Now, let's look at- Huh?" Yuzo started, only to hear two people snoring. Everyone turned to see that it was both Ash and Angie!

Just as the assistant was about to walk over to lecture the two, Hikaru grumbled, annoyed as he took out two textbooks. Since he was sitting between them, he was in a perfect range between the two.

He gently hit the two textbooks at Ash and Angie's head, much to their shock. "Ah... AH!" Ash yelped as he nearly fell off of his seat. "The answer is Electric Type!" Angie panicked.

Everyone laughed at the two, causing the two to blush. The Twinleaf boy sighed, shaking his head. Dawn, Lucas and Brock all watched, chuckling nervously as Yuzo silenced everyone, continuing class.

He thanked the Red Team Leader as he continued his lectures about the current problem they have. For the rest of the class, neither Ash or Angie slept again, due to them being both embarrassed.

Later, dinner was served as everyone enjoyed the meal, including the Pokémon, along with their temporary Pokémon. Angie's Monferno looked like it wanted to get in a fight with Hikaru's Monferno.

But, the Twinleaf boy's Fire Type knew better and declined the rough invitation, causing Monferno to get in a quarrel with the Playful Pokémon, getting Angie in trouble once again for more quarreling.

By the time as more classes and activities occurred, it was already sunset. Then, a few more hours later, it became the start of the night. Everyone was settled for bed as all the assistants put the students in their assigned rooms.

"Alright, everybody! Lights out!" Yuzo called. "Remember, we've all got a busy day tomorrow! So, let's hit the hay!" The woman assistant called out. In Hikaru's room, the group was confused at this.

"Bedtime already?" Brock asked, as he seemed to be complaining about this situation as well. "I'm not even sleepy." Ash added, frowning. "You know, I do have a deck of cards!" Dawn reminded.

Hikaru turned to his three friends, smiling. "You know, I guess it couldn't hurt to play a few card games." Hikaru assured. "Mon..." Monferno yawned, as he sounded like he agreed.

"You think so? What if we get caught playing around?" Lucas asked. "You're such a worrywart! Come on, guys! Let's play!" Angie declared. Suddenly, the door opened, as someone came in!

It was Conway, as he was in his nightclothes, as he was at the doorway, flashing his glasses with a dark sneer. "You know, I'd be more than flattered to be partnered up with Dawn..." Conway stated, causing him to get everyone's attention.

The Twinleaf girl glared at him as she aimed her pillow at the smart trainer. "Hold on! This isn't even your room!" Dawn snapped as Conway yelped, leaving the room before the pillow could hit him.

With that done and gone, the six trainers surrounded Dawn's deck of cards, ready to play. They turned off the lights in their room, while putting on Hikaru's camping lantern on.

It was an hour as the six continued playing. As they were playing, Ash started the conversation with a question for Angie. "So, Angie. You haven't started your journey yet?" Ash asked.

"No... I've been working at the Pokémon Daycare Center. It's so busy! I hardly have a free moment!" Angie explained as she took a card from Ash's hand. Hikaru then took a card from her hand with his question.

"Then how come your older sister, Kendra, is the one going on a journey, besides you?" Hikaru asked as Brock took a card from his hand. Angie answered the question with a big sigh.

"My sister is a month older than me, so my parents allowed her to take a journey around Sinnoh... But, when more work came around, they needed me to stick around and help!" Angie answered.

"Still, it's a lot of fun and I'm learning a whole bunch! I wouldn't trade it! See, someday, I'm planning to take over the business!" Angie explained as Lucas took a card from Brock's hand.

"That's gonna take a lot of days and work to make up something like that." Lucas chuckled, seeing Angie's wish and determination. By then, Dawn took a card from Lucas as Angie turned to Ash.

"What about you, Ash?" Angie asked. "Me? I'm gonna become a Pokémon Master!" Ash explained, causing Angie to snicker. "A Master? You? Oh, please..." Angie snickered.

Ash frowned as he took a card from Dawn's hand. "Oh man... What a mouth! I'll show her!" Ash grumbled as the daycare girl turned to the others, asking the same question.

"What about you guys?" Angie asked as she took another card from Ash. "I'm going to become a Top Coordinator!" Dawn answered, recalling of her dream. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"And I'm going to become a top Pokémon Breeder!" Brock explained. Lucas rubbed the back of his head, explaining his dream. "My dream is to conquer the Sinnoh Elite Four and become a Frontier Brain in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier!" Lucas explained.

"There is a Battle Frontier in Sinnoh?" Ash asked. "Yeah! There are five Frontier Brains there. All of them are really tough, like they're in equal match with the Sinnoh Elite Four!" Lucas explained.

"That's amazing, Luke... Well, my dream is to become the new Sinnoh Champion and to become a Top Coordinator as well!" Hikaru explained, much to Angie's surprise as she looked at the two.

"Aren't those dreams a bit too big?" Angie asked. Lucas smirked, shaking his head. "When it comes to teamwork and all, big is my middle name!" Lucas explained, causing the others to laugh a little.

"The two dreams aren't that big for me, too... I'm still having trouble which to conquer first, though..." Hikaru admitted, thinking over his two dreams. "Mon. Monferno." Monferno replied with a nod.

Angie smiled and giggled. "I'll say. You all dream so big!" Angie giggled. But, right at that moment, an angry Yuzo appeared at the doorway. "What part of lights out don't you understand!?" Yuzo snapped angrily.

Everyone yelled in surprise as they all went back to their bunk beds, turning their lantern off. "Good night, everybody..." The six trainers all whispered together as soon as Yuzo left.

**The next morning...**

Ash and Angie both already left their rooms to train with their temporary Pokémon partners. Dawn and Brock hung out at the Academy classroom as Lucas planned to run laps around the yard with Absol and Grotle.

Hikaru, Monferno, and Quilava all stood in the woods, where the Twinleaf boy planned to train his temporary partner. "Okay, Quilava. Ready?" Hikaru asked. "Quill!" Quilava responded with a nod.

The Twinleaf boy took out a Pokéball, summoning Togepi. "Togepi, it's time for some training!" Hikaru called, summoning the Spike Ball Pokémon. The Normal Type chirped in excitement as she prepared to face her opponent.

"Togepi, I want you to help me train Quilava for our battle together. So, don't hold back, no matter what happens! Could you do that for us?" Hikaru asked. Togepi blinked before nodding happily.

"Great! Okay, Quilava. Ready to go?" Hikaru asked. Once again, the evolved Fire Type nodded as Monferno watched. Togepi leapt in the air, shooting AncientPower at the Volcano Pokémon.

"Quilava! Dodge that!" Hikaru shouted. Quilava quickly dodged the Rock Type move, as Togepi launched another AncientPower attack. "Now! Counter that attack with Swift!" Hikaru called.

Quilava shot stars from his mouth that destroyed the AncientPower, as Togepi gasped. "Now! Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. Quilava spun, while shooting the Fire Type attack as Togepi tried to counter.

Her tiny paws glowed as it shot a five star figure looking fire. Both Hikaru and Monferno gaped at the move, with Quilava widening his eyes in shock as he tried to overpower the attack.

"That was... Fire Blast... But, how?" Hikaru asked, as he thought over the past. First, Togepi was able to use Helping Hand during the Mr. Backlot's mansion incident. And now, it can use Fire Blast!

"Hold on... Togepi! Was that Metronome you just used?" Hikaru asked. Togepi replied with a nod, happy that her trainer got it. The Twinleaf boy rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"No wonder you were able to use those kinds of moves... Alright then! Togepi, give me everything that you've got!" Hikaru called. Togepi nodded as the two Fire Type attacks exploded.

As the smoke cleared, both Quilava and Togepi were ready for some more. "Now, Quilava! Use Double-Edge!" Hikaru called. Quilava shot forward, slamming the Spike Ball Pokémon into the air.

Togepi squealed as she landed on the ground on her back, as she quickly recovered. "That's it! Now, Quilava! Use Flamethrower again!" Hikaru shouted, pointing at his Normal Type.

Quilava ran, while shooting the Fire Type attack as Togepi tried to dodge the attack. "Now! Use Dig!" Hikaru called. At the call, the Volcano Pokémon dug under the ground, preparing to make a sneak attack.

Togepi gulped, looking around. But, she was too late to react when she was hit in the air, being attacked under by her Fire Type opponent! Trying to counterattack, she shot hearts at Quilava.

The Volcano Pokémon dodged it, panting. "That was Attract. A good move..." Hikaru pointed out, frowning. Quilava responded with his Flamethrower attack, burning Togepi away.

Togepi squealed as she skidded back, being hit by the critical hit. "Nice work, Quilava! Now! Use Dig, one more time!" Hikaru shouted. Quilava grinned as it dug underground once again.

Monferno cheered for the two of them as Togepi carefully looked around. Again, the Dig made its work, as the Volcano Pokémon bashed the Spike Ball Pokémon into the air.

"Let's keep it up!" Hikaru called, encouraging the two to fight more. This training kept on and on, pushing the Volcano Pokémon to his limits. No one noticed Lucas watching them.

Absol and Grotle was beside him as he smiled, seeing his old friend training for the battle event. "Hikaru is putting every effort for his Pokémon and his temporary partner, isn't he?" Lucas asked.

"Grotle..." "Absol..." His two Pokémon responded with nods. After a few minutes passed, the Twinleaf boy walked off, heading back to the Summer Academy, preparing for the event.

**Later...**

Hikaru was all burnt up by getting hit by Quilava's Flamethrower attack by accident. His other Pokémon had taken a lot of experience by battling the evolved Volcano Pokémon, with Quilava getting some experience as well.

As he got to the gates, the Twinleaf boy noticed both Ash and Angie coming to his way. "Angie! Hikaru!" Ash called out, running with Pikachu and Raichu. "Hey, you guys!" Angie called as she ran with Monferno.

Hikaru noticed that Ash had his hair all stiff and pointy. Angie looked a bit beat up herself, while a little burnt. "You two looked like as if you were training hard together..." Hikaru stated.

Ash blinked as he noticed Angie's current condition as well. "Yeah... Not to be offensive, Angie, but Hikaru is right! You look kind of beat up." Ash pointed out as the daycare girl smirked.

"Well, newsflash! So do you two!" Angie reminded, seeing Hikaru's burnt condition and Ash's shocked condition. The Twinleaf boy laughed nervously as Monferno and Quilava sheepishly grinned.

"Hey, so did you finally make friends with Monferno?" Ash asked, as Angie smirked. She held onto Monferno, who took it nicely. "Yeah! We really went at it and cleared the air! Right?" Angie asked.

"Monferno." Angie's Monferno chuckled with a nod. "What about you and Raichu, Ash?" Hikaru asked. The Kanto trainer grinned, looking down at Pikachu's evolved form as he explained.

"See, the problem was no confidence at all! But, all of our hard work will pay off at today's battle! You'll see!" Ash assured. The two then turned to Hikaru, who blinked in startle.

"How's it going with you and Quilava, Hikaru?" Ash asked. "We're in perfect sync! Thanks to my other Pokémon, both them and Quilava gained some great battling experience at the same time!" Hikaru answered.

"Mon! Monferno!" "Quilava!" The two evolved Fire Types agreed together. Then, the three trainers glanced at each other, all ready for the event. "If you two are gonna beat someone, it won't be us!" Angie assured.

"Ha ha! We'll see! See you guys later!" Ash chuckled as he ran towards the entrance with his two Electric Types. Immediately, the Twinleaf boy ran after Ash with his two Fire Types.

"Hold it right there, Ash. You need to pick up the pace!" Hikaru teased as he, Monferno, and Quilava ran, passing the Kanto trainer and his two Electric Types. "Oh yeah!?" Ash chuckled, determined.

But then, suddenly, Angie and Monferno together zipped past the two boys and their Pokémon with grins on their faces. "You boys are slow as molasses!" Angie taunted as she kept running.

"Oh yeah!? Watch!" Ash snapped as he past the two, much to both Hikaru and Angie's surprise. "I don't think so, you two!" Hikaru chuckled as he ran past the two, getting way in front of them.

Monferno and Quilava quickly followed, as the others tried to keep up. "Slow down, Hikaru! Come on!" "No you don't, boys!" Ash and Angie cried out together as they all tried to catch up with Hikaru.

As they were running, Dawn and Brock were watching the whole thing in their classroom, seeing it at the window. "Now, we have to make sure those three don't beat us!" Brock chuckled.

"Hm. The only thing that I'm thinking about is making Grimer shine like a star!" Dawn explained as she watched closely on how her boyfriend was getting ahead of the other two.

"Huff, huff... What did you eat that made you run like this!?" Angie panted as she desperately ran to catch up to Hikaru. "I exercise every time with my Pokémon! That's the reason!" Hikaru answered.

Back at the window, Prof. Rowan came over with a satisfied look. "Good! Now, that's the spirit!" Rowan complimented, startling both Dawn and Brock. "Oh! Professor Rowan?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"Those three are the perfect examples of trainers who don't get along with them at first, but then, they can end up as formidable rivals! And that's what I love so much about this school." Prof. Rowan explained.

Dawn and Brock both looked at the Sinnoh Professor in understanding as they all looked back at the three energetic trainers, seeing that Hikaru got way ahead of the other two.

**Later...**

"Alright! Our Pokémon battle is about to begin! I want you to keep in mind about your goals is to battle in such a way as to bring out your best in your Pokémon!" Prof. Rowan announced.

"Yes, sir!" All the students cried out in agreement. The first battle, was Jessilinda and her Smoochum against Brock and his Magnemite. "Begin!" Yuzo shouted, starting the battle.

**Jessilinda: Smoochum VS Brock: Magnemite**

"Now, Magnemite! Thunder, let's go!" Brock shouted. The Electric-Steel Type shot his powerful Thunder attack towards Smoochum as Jessilinda attempted to make a countermove.

"Smoochum dear! Won't you please show us your Sweet Kiss?" Jessilinda called. Hearts was headed straight for Thunder as Jessilinda squealed in delight, seeing her temporary partner in action.

"Ah ha ha ha! Cute for days- GYAAHHH!" Jessilinda started. She hugged her Psychic-Ice Type before she was accidentally shocked by the Thunder attack, which destroyed Sweet Kiss.

She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, as everyone gasped. "A-Are you alright?" Yuzo asked as the battle paused for a moment. "To be... totally honest... I'm not..." Jessilinda groaned.

Smoochum ran over, feeling bad for her temporary trainer. Immediately, the weird girl hugged her Pokémon, feeling invigorated and happy as ever.

"My only worry is with your terminal cuteness! Your Jessilinda can't bring herself to battle a bit!" Jessilinda exclaimed. Some of the students sweat dropped at her reaction as Yuzo nervously chuckled.

"In that case... We'll call your battle with Brock and Magnemite a No Contest..." Yuzo declared, gesturing that Brock is the winner of the first battle.

**Winner: Brock**

Next battle was Dawn and Conway's battle. "Now, Grimer! Spotlight!" Dawn called, summoning the Poison Type in the Hearts Ball Capsule as Conway summoned his Venonat. He adjusted his glasses with a sneer.

"Ah ha. You know, Dawn. This isn't a Contest." Conway reminded. "So what? We're just getting ourselves pumped up!" Dawn explained. "Begin!" Yuzo called, starting the second battle.

**Dawn: Grimer VS Conway: Venonat**

"Alright, Grimer! Use Sludge, let's go!" Dawn called. "Venonat! Psychic!" Conway called. Immediately, the Sludge attack was deflected, blasting Grimer, who took little damage, due to it being hit by his own attack.

"Ah!" Dawn gasped. "Conway is really good! He's totally in sync with that Venonat!" Brock pointed out. "True, but that doesn't mean that both Dawn and Grimer aren't in sync. This is just the beginning." Hikaru stated.

"Right! Like Hikaru said, this is just the beginning! Okay, Grimer! Use Sludge, once more!" Dawn called. Another Sludge attack was aimed for Venonat as Conway sneered, preparing to deflect it.

"Using the same attack? Then, we'll use Psychic!" Conway called. Venonat used the Psychic Type move, attempting to send Sludge right back. But, the Twinleaf girl was all prepared for that.

"Now! Use Poison Gas to surround that Sludge!" Dawn called. Grimer shot the poisonous gas that caught the Sludge attack, causing it to hit Venonat, backfiring the Psychic attack.

Venonat came out of the gas, looking like it took some serious damage. "You did it, Grimer! It's V for victory!" Dawn cheered as she and Piplup posed a peace sign with their paw and hand.

Grimer copied Dawn's movement, making a peace sign as well. Both Angie and Ash was amazed at the counterattack "Wow! Grimer was just great!" Angie exclaimed. "Yeah!? You just wait and see!" Ash pointed out.

Hikaru smiled, seeing that his girlfriend was taking the battle in her own hands. "Keep it going, Dawn!" "Grotle!" "Absol!" Lucas and his two Pokémon cried out, encouraging Dawn to win.

Conway only chuckled, as he wasn't ready to give in. "Ha ha ha! It is getting interesting here! Alright, Venonat! Stun Spore!" Conway shouted. Yellow powder was blew towards Grimer as Dawn countered.

"Grimer! Spin with Poison Gas!" Dawn called. Grimer defended himself from the Stun Spore by spinning with the poisonous gas. The Stun Spore proved to be useless as Conway just sneered.

"Ha ha ha... That was quite nice... But, Conway never gives up!" Conway declared as the Twinleaf girl only looked back. "That makes the two of us!" Dawn added as the battle continued.

Several minutes passed as attacks were sent flying everywhere. Finally, Yuzo stopped the battle, declaring it as a draw, seeing that none of the Pokémon were taking serious damage for a loss.

**Draw**

Everyone cheered for the two battlers as both Dawn and Conway shook hands. The Twinleaf girl went over to her boyfriend, sitting next to him, while holding his arm. "So? How did I do?" Dawn asked.

"You look like you were having fun there. Having fun with the spotlights on." Hikaru complimented, sighing. Dawn blushed at that, as she held the Twinleaf boy's arm tighter as she smiled.

"Thanks, Hikaru." Dawn thanked, putting her head on his shoulder. Soon, all the battles went on as few of the other team members of the Red, Blue, and Green Team battled, each hoping to win. Even Kendra put up a good fight against her opponent.

After several battles, Yuzo had called Hikaru and Lucas up. Monferno stayed on his human brother's shoulder as Quilava stood in front of his temporary trainer, facing Lucas and Absol.

"Well, Luke. Looks like we're having our first battle together after all!" Hikaru smirked. "Right! Only that this isn't really our Pokémon battling. It's our partners for this event battle!" Lucas reminded.

"Ab!" "Quill!" The two Pokémon glared at each other, ready. "You can do it, Hikaru!" Dawn cheered. "Knock each other out!" Ash cried out. "Pika!" Pikachu called out. "Okay then! Begin!" Yuzo called, starting the battle.

**Lucas: Absol VS Hikaru: Quilava**

"Okay, Absol! Start this off with Quick Attack!" Lucas shouted. Absol sped towards Quilava, who got ready. "Quilava, counter with Double-Edge!" Hikaru shouted, glaring at Lucas.

Quilava charged with his powerful physical attack, causing the two to collide with each other, as the both of them were knocked back to their temporary trainers. "Whoa!" Kendra gasped.

"Now that was some attack!" Ash commented. "Quilava, spin with Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. Quilava spun on his back, while launching a Flamethrower attack, burning Absol with a direct hit.

"What!? Absol, use Psycho Cut to escape!" Lucas called. The Disaster Pokémon slashed the fire vortex, freeing himself. But, he was too late to notice the Volcano Pokémon that was right in front of him!

"What!?" "Ab!?" Both Lucas and Absol gasped. "Now! Flamethrower one more time!" Hikaru shouted. The Flamethrower was hit at a close range, making another critical hit for Absol.

The Dark Type growled, as he struggled to keep standing. "Absol, don't give up! Use Cut!" Lucas called, pointing at Quilava. "Intercept with Double-Edge, Quilava!" Hikaru called.

Absol charged at his opponent, with his horn starting to glow. The two moves were aimed for each other, but this time, the Dark Type Pokémon made a surprise for the Twinleaf boy.

"Jump, Absol! Then, use Cut!" Lucas called. Immediately, the Disaster Pokémon leapt in the air, shocking Hikaru, Monferno, and Quilava as the Cut attack slashed Quilava away.

The Volcano Pokémon gritted his teeth in pain, resisting the move. "Quilava! Way to hang in there! Now, use Dig!" Hikaru called. Quilava nodded and used the Ground Type move, preparing for a sneak attack.

Absol looked carefully around, until the Twinleaf boy called out his next attack. "Now, Quilava! Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted. Everyone was shocked as the ground started to grow hotter.

Lucas widened his eyes, knowing of what's about to happen. "Oh no, Absol! Get out of there! Jump, then use Psycho Cut!" Lucas called. Absol attempted to dodge, as he launched the Psychic Type move.

The Flamethrower was shot out of the ground, intercepting the Psycho Cut, causing the two moves to explode. "Now! Iron Tail!" Lucas called. Absol dove towards Quilava, as he slammed his tail on the Fire Type.

Quilava yelped in pain as he skidded back to Hikaru. The Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes as he called out the next attack. "Use Double-Edge once more!" Hikaru shouted.

"Counter Double-Edge with Quick Attack!" Lucas called. The two Pokémon nodded together as they charged with their physical attacks. The two moves collided once again, causing the two to separate.

Both Quilava and Absol glared at each other, growling, as if they wanted some more piece of action. But then, the whistle blew, stopping the battle. "Stop! This battle is considered a draw!" Yuzo called.

**Draw**

Both boys blinked in surprise, before everyone began to cheer for the boys' battle. "Nice one, Hikaru! Lucas!" Ash complimented. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out. With everyone cheering, the two boys shook hands for a good battle.

"Great battle, Hikaru. This was one tough fight you put us up with!" Lucas complimented. "Absol." Absol replied with satisfied smile. "You too, Luke. Let's have our true battle someday." Hikaru complimented.

"Quill Quilava!" Quilava cried out, grinning. The two boys nodded to each other as Yuzo announced the next two battlers. This time, it was Ash and Raichu against Angie and Monferno!

"It's time! We're finally up! Just be confident and you'll be fine, Raichu!" Ash assured. Raichu stood with a confident nod and smile. Angie smiled, seeing that her opponent was the Kanto trainer.

"Monferno! Give it a 100%!" Angie reminded. "Mon!" Monferno smirked in agreement as he ran up front to face his Electric Type opponent. "Begin!" Yuzo shouted, starting the battle.

**Angie: Monferno VS Ash: Raichu**

"Alright, Monferno! Go and use Mach Punch!" Angie shouted. The Playful Pokémon shot forward with his Fighting Type attack. "Now, Raichu! Use Focus Punch!" Ash called.

Raichu shot forward with his Fighting Type move, as the two punches collided, causing the two evolved Pokémon to skid back to their trainers. "Flame Wheel, let's go!" Angie shouted.

Monferno jumped back, before surrounding himself with fire as he launched himself towards the Electric Type. "Raichu, use Dig!" Ash called. Immediately, Flame Wheel was dodged as Raichu dug underground.

But, the daycare girl seemed to be ready for that move. "Now, use Ember on the hole!" Angie called. Stopping his Flame Wheel, Monferno shot the Ember attack at the hole as Ash countered.

"Quick, Raichu! Dodge it!" Ash shouted. Raichu leapt out of the hole, evading Ember. "Now, Monferno! Use Fury Swipes!" Angie shouted. The Fire Type leapt in the air, getting ready to slash Raichu.

"Raichu, use Double Team!" Ash called. Clones surrounded Monferno, causing the Fury Swipes to miss! "Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Raichu then appeared, zapping Monferno directly with a Thunderbolt.

It seemed to be a critical hit as Monferno landed, feeling weak. Angie wasn't about to let this go, though. "Hey! Don't quit! Use Flame Wheel!" Angie ordered, encouraging her Fire Type to move.

Monferno recovered as he slammed Raichu on the ground with his Fire Type attack. "Ah! Raichu! Are you okay!?" Ash asked. At the question, the Electric Type Pokémon recovered as it got up.

"You two are pretty good!" Angie complimented. "So are you two!" Ash complimented back. Dawn, Lucas, Hikaru, Kendra, and Brock all watched, seeing that the two rivals were getting along well.

"Ash and Angie are both getting heated up!" Dawn stated. "What do you expect? You expect them to hold back? No way..." Hikaru reminded as Kendra sighed. "Looks like Angie is growing up after all." Kendra sighed, smiling at her little sister's progress.

"Ember, go!" Angie shouted. Monferno shot another Ember, until the attack was countered by another Double Team attack under Ash's orders. But, to Angie, it wasn't going to work twice.

"Use Ember and hit every one of them!" Angie shouted. So, the evolved Fire Type shot its Fire Type attacks at all the clones, even hitting the real one, much to its surprise.

"Great job! Now, use Fury Swipes!" Angie shouted. As the Electric Type started to fall, Monferno charged, getting ready to slash Raichu. "Raichu! Use Focus Punch in full blow!" Ash yelled.

At the fall, Raichu recovered as he slammed his fist at Monferno, who at the same time slashed Raichu, with the two of them taking damage at the same time. "Now, Raichu! Use Thunderbolt!" "Monferno, use Ember!" The two shouted out.

The two evolved Pokémon separated from each other, as they shot their attacks at each other, creating a huge explosion. Everyone braced themselves as the explosion smoke passed.

By then, Yuzo called off the battle. "Alright! Time's up!" Yuzo called. Both Raichu and Monferno slumped down, as they were both exhausted. The two trainers began to compliment their Pokémon for such hard work.

"Wow, Raichu. You fought hard!" Ash complimented. "Rai rai..." Raichu panted with a weak nod. Angie had Monferno in her grip, as she chuckled, being proud of her temporary Pokémon.

"I knew you could do it!" Angie exclaimed as Monferno chuckled to himself nervously, but proud at the same time for a great battle. Then, the two trainers gave each other a fist bump for a great battle with each other.

As they did so, they snickered together, as everyone began to applaud the two for their great battle together, despite of it having a tie.

**That evening...**

It was sunset as the Sinnoh Professor stood with his assistants, complimenting all the students and trainers. He cleared his throat and made his speech.

"You've all done very well working and battling hard with your new Pokémon! And so, at this point on, I would like you all to make a meeting and making friends with the rest of the Pokémon in attendance!" Prof. Rowan announced.

"And now, it's time to announce the student who most developed his or her relationship with their Pokémon!... From the Red Team, it's a tie between Dawn and Hikaru!" Prof. Rowan explained.

Both Twinleaf trainers blinked in surprise as they both stepped up. "You mean, us?" Dawn asked as she blushed at her name being called out. Hikaru rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

All the students and trainers began to applaud for the two Twinleaf trainers as Ash and Angie complimented the two. "Great! Dawn! Hikaru!" Ash complimented.

"And now, tallying up the total points that's for the past two days, the team with the highest cumulative score is... The Blue Team!" Prof. Rowan announced.

All the students in the Blue Team began to cheer on that. "Second place is the Green Team!" Prof. Rowan added. The Green Team members began to cheer as Jessilinda giggled at that.

nts, de"It was the least thing they could do as a tribute to my cutie pie Smoochum-kins!" Jessilinda giggled. "And in dead last place is, the Red Team." Prof. Rowan explained.

At that, the members of the Red Team began to complain at that. "Oh man, what a ripoff! Dawn and Hikaru together had the most points than all of us!" Angie complained.

The Sinnoh Professor looked at his list, clearing his throat. He checked over the reasons why the Red Team was in last place as he explained the reason.

"True, but although the Red Team had battled valiantly, the number of points lost by quarreling and trouble, with the unexpected time nap!" Prof. Rowan explained.

Both Ash and Angie gulped, knowing that they were the main reasons why they had lost all those points, despite their hard work in their battles along with the other Red Team members.

"Oops... My bad... Sorry..." Ash apologized, sweat dropping. "Yeah, me too..." Angie agreed. But immediately, the whole Red Team brightened up, knowing that they could try harder.

"We all made our mistakes, despite our effort. But, the battle has just begun for all of us! A few more days, and we can do much better!" Hikaru explained. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched happily.

"YEAH!" The Red Team members cried out, as they all agreed to do their best for the remaining five days coming up. Just then, as the announcements ended, the two staff people went out, calling to everyone.

"Chow time!" The first man called out. "Time to strap onto the old feedback!" The smaller staff man called out. Prof. Rowan smirked as he shook his head with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure after what happened today, I'm sure that everyone has quite worked out their appetite!" Prof. Rowan guessed. Immediately, all the trainers and students ran inside for supper.

And so, with the first two days pash, there is only five days left for the Pokémon Summer Academy. The Red Team is currently in last place, but they all plan to make a comeback!

What will occur in the next few days at the Summer Academy? Stay tuned for some more Pokémon actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Twister)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 73: The Legend of a Water Pokémon!?**

**Chapter 74: Lumineon Shines the Light Out!**

**Chapter 75: A Haunted Girl Or Dusknoir!?**

**Chapter 76: Three Trips to the Spirit World!?**

**Chapter 77: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 1**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: Okay... So, we have to go as a group and find a Water Pokémon that would suit best for our report and drawing!

Ash: Okay then! Angie, why don't you and I go together? Maybe going into the water with the Pokémon might make it more easier.

Angie: You know, that's a good idea, Ash... Whoa! These Water Pokémon are friendly as ever! They look fun, too! Ha ha!

Dawn: Hm? Piplup, what's wrong? Are you okay? You don't look so good right now, and... Huh? What's that faint light?

Angie: Huh?... Ah, oh no! Where did Shinx go!? I could've sworn that he was here with me just a few minutes ago!

Conway: I believe that it had something to do with the secret Water Pokémon that could be living in that water cave right now!


	73. The Legend of a Water Pokémon?

**Chapter 73: The Legend of a Water Pokémon!?**

**(Apology: I'm sorry if I wasn't focusing on Hoenn, Unova and Kalos so much. It's just that the Sinnoh region is my favorite journey with all my favorite events that happened in the anime. I hope that you can be more patient when it comes to the other stories. But, I will focus on them once I made more progress in VOL. 2 of the Sinnoh Journey)**

"Now, what do you say that to do something a little different?" Prof. Rowan asked. All the students and trainers cheered for that, for the new incoming activity that is about to come.

"Good! Because today, I'd like you to observe the Water Type Pokémon in this lake." Prof. Rowan asked. Everyone turned to the lake behind them, that was filled with Water Pokémon.

"Now, as you can see, this lake is teeming with many Water Pokémon! And the choice of your focus on is completely up to you!" Yuzo explained, gesturing to the Pokémon at the lake.

"You may express your findings in a report, sketch, or any way that you choose! But, your grade will be based on your final presentation! You may work on your own, or groups if you prefer." Yuzo explained.

Prof. Rowan then stepped up, making one more rule. "But, because of the Water Pokémon in this lake area are still being researched, they are not allowed to be caught." Prof. Rowan explained.

"Also, please remember that leaving the area is forbidden. Priority number one is safety first!" Yuzo reminded. "Right! Pikachu! Let's go find some Water Pokémon and get us an A+!" Ash declared.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Angie smirked as she got up, ready to go. "Well, you're not getting ahead of me! Alright, Shinx. What do you say we move?" Angie asked, looking at her Electric Type.

"Us, too! What do you say we beat them all, Piplup?" Dawn asked. "Shinx Shinx!" "Piplup!" The two Pokémon agreed. The Twinleaf boy got up, along with Lucas and Kendra, too.

"In that case, I think we'll be getting started now. What do you think, Monferno?" Hikaru asked, glancing at his Fire Type. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno cried out his agreement as he got onto his trainer's shoulder.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gliscor appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, Togepi, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Swinub, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

Prof. Rowan chuckled and agreed. "Right then. Off you go!" Prof. Rowan called. He left with his assistants, leaving the students in charge to make a drawing or report of the Water Pokémon.

Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Angie, Lucas, and Brock walked up to the dock, seeing that there were three Lanturn boats. "Wow! I bet those are gonna be a blast!" Ash pointed out, seeing the boats.

"They would be a great way to show off a Pokémon!" Dawn pointed out. "It sure would. These boats would make it more easier!" Hikaru agreed as he and Monferno got onto one.

"Hey, Hikaru. Mind if I join in?" Lucas asked as he brought out his sketchbook. "Sure, Luke. Hop in!" Hikaru agreed. "Sweet!" Lucas chuckled as he got onto one of the Lanturn boats with Hikaru.

The others watched as the two boys paddled out of the docks and into the lake, preparing to make their Water Pokémon report. "Come on! Let's go in, too!" Ash called out. "Sure!" Angie agreed.

Just then, as the Kanto trainer looked up, there was a glowing light up ahead, which Ash noticed. "Huh? What's that light?" Ash asked. But then, as he looked back down, Pikachu seemed attracted by it.

His voice was like a hypnotized voice and his eyes looked blank. "Hey, are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked, shaking his Electric Type. Pikachu blinked before looking up at his best friend.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. "You were like acting weird!" Ash explained. "Pikachu..." Pikachu responded as it frowned to where the voice was. Ash looked back, narrowing his eyes as well.

"That's strange... I wonder what that light was..." Ash replied as he looked at the other side of the lake, seeing that the light had disappeared. Just then, both Angie and Shinx walked up to them.

"Hey, Ash! Wanna take a boat with me?" Angie asked. "Sure! Let's go!" Ash agreed as he stood straight up. Brock turned to Dawn, as she turned to the Kanto breeder as Brock made his suggestion.

"So, Dawn! Let's grab the other one!" Brock suggested. "Right!" Dawn agreed as she and Brock took the last Lanturn boat. By then, all three of the boats that held the three trainers moved as they all paddled around.

As Hikaru and Lucas paddled around, Monferno perked his head up, seeing some of the Water Pokémon popped their heads out of the water. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno called, pointing at some Pokémon.

The Twinleaf boy got up, seeing what Pokémon there were. There was a Lanturn, a Feebas, and a Huntail! "Wow! A Huntail, a Feebas, and a Lanturn!" Hikaru called out, as he took out his sketchbook.

"I think I'll draw the Huntail! What about you, Hikaru?" Lucas asked. "Me? I'll draw a Lanturn, representing this Lanturn boat, that is!" Hikaru joked, leaving for both Lucas and Monferno to laugh on.

Suddenly, as the Fire Type turned, he saw the same glowing light at the other side of the lake. The Playful Pokémon started to grow dazed off with his eyes looking blank, as he slowly climbed off of Hikaru's head.

Hikaru noticed as he looked at his Pokémon brother in question. "Hey, Monferno... Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked. He then widened his eyes in shock after seeing Monferno starting to get out of the boat, and into the water.

"NO! Monferno, what are you doing!?" Hikaru yelped as he managed to grab his Fire Type just in time as Lucas turned in shock of seeing a Fire Type nearly falling into the water.

After Monferno was caught, the Fire Type snapped out of it, before screaming in shock, seeing that he was right above the water. He clung onto Hikaru, hugging him tight on the stomach.

Both Twinleaf trainers blinked in surprise at the sudden change of Monferno as Hikaru looked up, seeing the disappearing light at the end of the lake. "That light... What was that?" Hikaru asked himself.

"W-Whoa... That was quite a shock... Is Monferno okay?" Lucas asked. "Y-Yeah... Though, I really don't know how this happened..." Hikaru explained as he frowned, biting his lips.

The two boys shook it off as they started their drawings on the Huntail and Lanturn, which the two Water Types blinked in curiosity at them. As for Ash and Angie, they were pedaling around, like with Hikaru and Lucas.

"Look! There's a Seel and a Poliwag!" Ash called, seeing the two Water Types swimming near them. Angie blinked, before seeing another Pokémon besides them. "Hey! And there's a Chinchou over there!" Angie exclaimed.

The two were amazed, along with Pikachu and Shinx as they all watched the Pokémon swim near them. For Dawn and Brock, Dawn was at first watching Lucas and Hikaru paddle together.

"Aw man... If I could just be with Hikaru..." Dawn groaned. "It won't matter... Besides, we're all in the same project and situation, Dawn..." Brock reminded as he nervously chuckled.

"I guess..." Dawn agreed as she still pouted with her boyfriend going along with Lucas. Just then, a Horsea and a Golduck swam by as the two noticed. "Look! A Golduck and a Horsea!" Brock pointed out.

"This lake has all different kinds of Pokémon!" Dawn pointed out as she scanned the two with her Pokédex. Back to Ash and Angie, a white, seal looking Pokémon jumped and splashed into the water.

The water nearly splashed onto the two trainers, also nearly washing up both Pikachu and Shinx. "What's that?" Angie asked, curious about the Pokémon. "It's a Dewgong!" Ash pointed out.

As the Dewgong swam by, Ash grinned, thinking that the Water Type could be perfect for his report. "And a healthy looking Dewgong, too! I got it! I'm gonna observe that Dewgong for my project!" Ash declared.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Angie agreed, before she noticed another seal looking Pokémon. Only this time, it was a sky blue looking Pokémon. "And that?" Angie asked, pointing at the Water Type.

"A Sealeo! Cool!" Ash pointed out. "Wow... A Sealeo, huh? Now there's one healthy and strong Pokémon for sure!" Angie pointed out, seeing on how the Water-Ice Type Pokémon looked.

"Of course, that's the perfect choice for me!" Angie agreed as she chose her topic. Both Ash and Angie nodded at each other, both agreeing on what they're going to draw on.

Back to Dawn and Brock, the Twinleaf girl noticed a pink, thin looking Water Pokémon swimming across the lake. "Wow! What's that Pokémon?" Dawn asked, taking out her Pokédex.

"A Gorebyss!" Brock answered as Dawn awed at it. "Wow..." Dawn replied as she scanned the Pokémon with her Pokédex. But, that was when Conway pulled over in his boat, explaining the details.

_"Gorebyss, the South Sea Pokémon. Its long, beautiful pink body is more vivid in the springtime."_ Conway explained with a smirk as he adjusted his glasses. "What do you want?" Dawn asked.

"To offer my help! My encyclopedia mind about Pokémon is yours for asking! Hm hm hm!" Conway chuckled as he began to row away, but not before he made his last statement.

"Oh, by the way! I heard that you were dating your boyfriend... Hikaru, was it?" Conway asked, causing Dawn to blush madly. "C-Conway! That's none of your business!" Dawn shrieked angrily.

Conway grew startled as he freaked out, rowing away as fast as he can. The Twinleaf girl sighed, already annoyed with the nerdy trainer. "I'm gonna observe that Gorebyss! It's the prettiest thing!" Dawn giggled.

Brock turned, seeing a Chinchou, swimming besides the South Sea Pokémon. "Well, as for me, Chinchou! It's a done deal!" Brock explained as he began to draw the Electric-Water Pokémon.

"Chinchou! It's a done deal!" Brock replied as he began his drawing. Back to Hikaru and Lucas, they were still drawing Lanturn and Huntail, while paddling with them, as the two Water Types swam besides them.

"Hm... I'm not so sure of my drawing... What do you think, Hikaru?" Lucas asked as he showed his drawing to the Twinleaf boy. As Hikaru looked, Lucas' drawing looked like a Huntail, but a little different.

"Identical... But, not so much the same." Hikaru explained as Lucas groaned. "Oh... I knew it... Kendra is a much better artist, so I should've just asked her..." Lucas groaned as both Hikaru and Monferno laughed nervously.

Lanturn yawned, getting bored with all the non-excitement going on. Monferno noticed this and apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Lanturn. You can go now. I just finished with your drawing." Hikaru apologized.

Lanturn nodded as it swam away, along with Huntail, seeing that Lucas was done with his drawing. "Huh... This is never easy when it comes to perfection..." Hikaru sighed, shaking his head.

"Mon..." Monferno murmured with a exhausted thought in mind. Back to Ash and Angie, as the two were drawing both Dewgong and Sealeo, the two evolved Water Types grew bored of this.

They began to swim away as the two tried to keep an eyes on them. Unfortunately, they hit their heads together, much to their frustration. "Argh... Hey! You're blocking my view of the Dewgong!" Ash snapped.

"Well, my Sealeo went the other way!" Angie retorted as the two tried to push their heads away from each other, while nearly squishing Shinx in the process, much to its surprise.

Pikachu sighed, seeing that the two weren't getting along once again, despite of their make up from yesterday's event. Soon, the two stopped bickering as they continued their drawings.

When they were finished however, they both looked at each other's drawing as they both frowned at each other. "Okay... I give... What's that?" Ash asked, confused of who the figure was.

Angie looked at Ash's drawing of an attempted Dewgong as she frowned back. "I was gonna ask you the same thing." Angie answered. "Come on, this looks like a perfect Dewgong!" Ash replied.

"Well, mine is the spinning image of a Sealeo!" Angie commented. "Yeah? What kind of picture are you looking at? Looks like a snowman to me..." Ash commented as he turned his head away.

"Well, better a snowman than an alien..." Angie scoffed, earning a glare from the Kanto trainer. "Says who!?" "Says me!" The two continued their bickering again as they both glared at each other.

With their insults said at each other, the two scribbled their drawing, planning to start all over again. "If we give these sketches to Professor Rowan, we're gonna flunk! But, if we got closer to the Pokémon..." Ash started.

That was when Angie started to get the point. "Yeah! I think you're onto something!" Angie agreed. Hikaru and Lucas came over, along with Dawn and Brock. "Are you two talking about swimming with them?" Hikaru called.

"Yeah! What do you think, Hikaru?" Ash asked, smiling back at him. "I think it's a great idea!" Dawn answered out, as both Ash and Angie turned. "I believe so, too!" Lucas answered along.

"Me, too!" "Me three!" Hikaru and Brock responded with their smiles on their faces as the six trainers all agreed onto one thing. They would all swim together with the Water Type Pokémon.

So, the six trainers all changed into their swim trunks as they all dove into the water, swimming together with the Pokémon that they attempted to draw with. Monferno stayed at the boat, due to being a Fire Type.

Later, all of the six shot to the surface as they all took a deep breath. "We've got to be in the water to check out the Water Type Pokémon!" Ash commented. "For sure!" Angie agreed.

"The Gorebyss is prettier underwater!" Dawn complimented, seeing on the evolved Water Type swam. Just then, a Chinchou and a Lanturn appeared out of the water, showing their electricity to everyone.

Both Angie and Lucas blinked in shock at that. "WHOA! Would you please not shock us..." Lucas yelped in surprise, as Angie let out a small scream. Both Brock and Dawn laughed at their startle.

"You see, Chinchou gives off electricity with their feelers, see? It's not really shown to be attacking or anything." Brock explained. "Oh... That makes a whole lot sense." Lucas grumbled.

"Well, I think it's cool!" Angie replied. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno cried out. Hikaru turned to see Monferno waving to him, still on the Lanturn boat. "Ha ha... Sorry, buddy! I'm coming!" Hikaru chuckled.

He swam over to check on his Fire Type, as the others watched him swim back to the boat. Dawn was awed on how well her boyfriend could swim. "Hold on... Did Hikaru get taught by someone who's a professional at swimming?" Dawn asked.

"W-Whoa! Right off the report subject!? Why do you say that, Dawn?" Lucas asked, widening his eyes in surprise. Ash and Brock chuckled nervously, knowing how well Dawn was really in love with Hikaru.

Angie blinked in confusion as she looked back at the Twinleaf boy that made it back to the Lanturn boat. "O-Oh! It's... It's nothing, Lucas... I'm just asking..." Dawn answered with a deep blush.

Later, Hikaru came back with Monferno on his head. The Fire Type grew deeply cautious of the water as the Twinleaf boy carefully swam back. "Hold on... Isn't it risky to have Monferno with you?" Angie asked.

"No... Well, yes... I kind of do think of that..." Hikaru sighed, feeling already disappointed for putting his Pokémon brother in danger by water. Just then, the Lanturn that Hikaru tried to draw swam over, nudging Hikaru's chest.

"H-Huh? Oh! Lanturn, it's you!" Hikaru chuckled as he rubbed Lanturn's head, who sighed happily, as it started to like the soft rubbing. "Monferno." Monferno replied, explaining about his human brother.

Lanturn sighed happily, while it listened to the Fire Type about Hikaru. Meanwhile, for Ash and the others, they were enjoying their time with the Pokémon that they were going to draw, too.

"Ha ha ha... I didn't know that a Dewgong horn was this hard!" Ash chuckled as he rubbed the Ice-Water Type's head. Sealeo was nuzzling Angie on her face as she giggled with a smile.

"Amazing... I get it! You're using your nose to get to know me, right?" Angie asked. "Sealeo!" The Water Pokémon cried out happily with a nod. Brock fed Chinchou with some of his Pokémon food made.

"Ah ha! Chinchou really likes the flavor of this food!" Brock chuckled as Pikachu and Shinx watched from Ash and Angie's Lanturn boat. For Dawn and Piplup, they were swimming with the Gorebyss.

"I knew that Gorebyss was just pretty, but I never thought of it up this close!" Dawn admitted. Gorebyss cooed with a satisfied look as it swam with the Penguin Pokémon and the Twinleaf girl.

Lucas was petting Huntail on its skin, seeing how rough or smooth it was. "Wow... It feels to thin, and smooth... Huntail, that's amazing!" Lucas complimented. "Hunt!" Huntail growled with an approved nod.

Soon, after with all the observation, the six trainers all sat together on a few rocks, as they all made their decision. "Let's observe them a little more, then let's get to work!" Ash suggested.

"Right! Then, finally comes the report!" Brock agreed with a chuckle. "Oh goody... When it comes to reports, I'm the worst!" Angie admitted with a silly smile. "Nope, I am..." Ash admitted.

"Nope... Me!" Dawn admitted along. Just then, Conway came by with a smirk. "Fear not, Dawn. For I'd be happy to transcribe your thoughts!" Conway reminded, causing Dawn to flinch.

"What do you mean, transcribe?" Dawn asked. "Elementary! It simply means that you do the talking, and then I'll write anything down to say for the report! See? Ha ha ha." Conway explained.

Hikaru frowned at that response. "You do realize that you're not in our team, and that you're supposed to write reports for yourself?" Hikaru reminded with a suspicious frown.

"I'm well aware of that! But of course, if Dawn prefers to have it that way, I'll be around!" Conway assured with a chuckle as he adjusted his glasses. With that done, Ash rose from the rock.

"Alright! So, let's finish this up!" Ash exclaimed. "Hold on!" Angie called out. Everyone turned to see Angie frantically looking around. She seemed to look worried and panicked at the same time.

"Angie, is something wrong?" Lucas asked. "Well... All of a sudden, Shinx is suddenly missing!" Angie explained with widened eyes. "Missing?" Ash repeated as the group all looked around.

"Piplup, weren't you and Shinx playing together?" Dawn asked. Piplup shook his head with a frown, answering the question. "Let's go look around..." Brock suggested. "Good idea..." Ash agreed.

So, everyone except Conway spread around to search for the Electric Pokémon. "Shinx!" "Hey, Shinx!" "Pika Pika!" "Monferno!" The search continued on as everyone tried to call for the Flash Pokémon.

Suddenly, as Piplup turned to the other side of the lake, a familiar light shined, causing Piplup's eyes to be blank as he felt hypnotized, walking towards the light. Both Ash and Hikaru noticed it, too.

"Ah... It's that light!" Hikaru pointed out. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked, as she stayed close to Hikaru. "Well... When that light shined, Monferno was acting strange for some reason..." Hikaru started.

He recalled when Monferno nearly fell into the water in a hypnotized state. Ash widened his eyes, getting into the story. "The same thing happened with Pikachu, too!" Ash cried out.

Piplup then started to walk away from the group, until Dawn caught up with it, grabbing the Water Type. "Piplup, what's wrong?" Dawn asked, as she shook Piplup. Immediately, the Penguin Pokémon broke out of the trance, blinking.

Dawn looked up, confused. "But why?" Dawn asked as she looked up. "Just as I thought... It's the same result..." Hikaru grunted, as he narrowed his eyes. "The same result?" Dawn repeated.

"Yeah... Monferno saw the light and it looked like he was trying to go for the light..." Hikaru explained. "Yeah! The same with Pikachu! First, that light appears, and then Pikachu's eyes got all spacey!" Ash explained.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed with a nod. Conway then joined in the conversation, startling Dawn. "Interesting..." Conway admitted. Dawn blinked in shock as the nerdy trainer explained.

"If that is in fact what happened, then the legend may end up being true." Conway explained. "What legend?" Dawn asked, curious. Conway stood up, explaining about a certain legend.

"You see, there's a famous legend that's concerning this lake. It says that when a strange blue light flashes, Pokémon start vanishing!" Conway explained. Lucas and Ash both frowned at that.

"Man... I don't like that legend at all!" Ash pointed out. "That sounds kind of bizarre..." Lucas admitted as he crossed his arms, thinking it over. "You mean to say... that light lures the Pokémon over?" Lucas asked.

"Well, with Shinx disappearing, and with Monferno, Piplup and Pikachu's strange behavior, it may have something to do with that legend... Get it?" Conway explained as he adjusted his glasses.

Ash glared at where the light had disappeared off to. "We gotta do something!" Ash declared. "You're right! I say that we go and find out where that light is coming from!" Angie agreed.

"Right!" The six trainers agreed as they ran to where they saw the light as Conway tried to remind them all about the lake rules. "Hey, folks! Remember that we're not allowed to go far from the lake!" Conway reminded.

But, the group already left as the nerdy trainer smirked, shrugging. "But, I guess if Dawn is going, then I may not have much choice." Conway chuckled as he ran after the six trainers.

**Later...**

Everyone was back in their usual traveling clothes as they all approached the forest. "Where did that light go?" Ash asked as he looked around. "Well, if I remember correctly... it was..." Dawn started.

Of course, she was interrupted by Conway once again. "It was of the northwest from here!" Conway finished as the Twinleaf girl sweat dropped, nervous about the nerdy trainer's presence.

"You don't have to come with us, you know..." Dawn reminded with a nervous smile.

And so, with the next activity prepared, it has become the third day that the group had, enjoying themselves within the activity and test that was about to be held for the group's Water Type presentation.

But, when the Red Team member students planned to finish the report up, Shinx had suddenly gone missing. Now, everyone will have to find where the blue light was coming from, and where Shinx had gone off to.

Will the group make it back in time before the end of the day? Stay tuned for some more Pokémon actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Teleport)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 74: Lumineon Shines the Light Out!**

**Chapter 75: A Haunted Girl Or Dusknoir!?**

**Chapter 76: Three Trips to the Spirit World!?**

**Chapter 77: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 1**

**Chapter 78: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 2**

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: Wow... So, if we're in this cave... Does that mean... the legend of that Pokémon could be hiding in that glow of light?

Angie: Oh, Shinx! There you are! You're okay!... Don't just go off like that again, okay?

Brock: Look at that! It's a Lumineon! That's one of the rare Pokémon that barely anyone has ever saw!

Jessilinda: Ooh! In that case, that Pokémon would be perfect for me! I'll not have the best report, but a new addition to my Pokémon collection!

Hikaru: Hey! In case you didn't listen, we're not supposed to catch the Pokémon in the lake, so buzz off, you old witch!

Ash: Oh man... Lumineon is gone! I just hope it didn't go too far and out of sight... It must be because of the commotion we made up!


	74. Lumineon Shines the Light Out!

**Chapter 74: Lumineon Shines the Light Out!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Prof. Rowan announced the next activity that had something to do with a report about Water Type Pokémon. So, everyone scattered around to make a report of the Pokémon.

Ash had planned to make a Dewgong drawing, while Angie planned a Sealeo drawing. Dawn planned for a Gorebyss, with Brock having a Chinchou. Hikaru drew a Lanturn, while Lucas drew a Huntail.

However, with their attempts no good, the six trainers all decided to play and swim along with the Pokémon they were planning to draw to observe them a bit more, seeing on they do.

After some more observation, everyone decided to take a break, all planning to finish the report as soon as they can. But suddenly, Angie had noticed that her Shinx had gone missing!

Conway deduces that it was the legend of the lake, with the blue light appearing, causing many disappearances of Pokémon. With that explanation, everyone planned to follow the light and retrieve Shinx.

Everyone was back in their usual traveling clothes as they all approached the forest. "Where did that light go?" Ash asked as he looked around. "Well, if I remember correctly... it was..." Dawn started.

Of course, she was interrupted by Conway once again. "It was of the northwest from here!" Conway finished as the Twinleaf girl sweat dropped, nervous about the nerdy trainer's presence.

"You don't have to come with us, you know..." Dawn reminded with a nervous smile. "Oh no no... I want to soak in everything that I know about Pokémon! Heh heh heh..." Conway smirked.

Angie, Ash, Lucas, and Brock all watched in confusion as Hikaru sighed, shaking his head. "We should get going... The more we waste time, the more Shinx could be far ahead of us!" Hikaru reminded.

"Right!" The others agreed as the seven trainers all ran to where they saw the light. As they got close to the spot where they saw the light, there was a small cave opening up ahead.

"I'm confident that Shinx is around here somewhere..." Conway assured as he looked around. Dawn frowned as she looked around. "There's something creepy about this place..." Dawn muttered.

She held onto Hikaru's arm as the Twinleaf boy sighed with a smile. Conway then chuckled and was about to say something, until thunder rumbled. Rain began to pour down, as Conway yelped in fright.

"AH! HELP ME!" Conway screamed as he ran inside the small cave opening. Monferno screeched as he held onto his human brother's stomach, whimpering. Hikaru and Dawn both sweat dropped at Conway's reaction to thunder.

"Well... Better there than getting wet!" Lucas chuckled nervously as everyone went inside the opening too, to keep themselves safe from the rain. The seven trainers all watched, seeing the downpour.

"Man... It's really coming down!" Ash pointed out with a sigh. "I just hope that Shinx is alright..." Angie sighed, feeling more concerned about her Electric Type. "Pika..." "Piplup..." "Mon..." The three Pokémon sighed.

"I think we should all take a break for now." Brock suggested. Just before anyone could agree, Conway turned, blinking in surprise. "Ah! There!" Conway exclaimed, causing everyone to turn.

Up ahead was a small glint of light, that looked like it was at the next room of the cave. "That's right... The legend says that the blue light comes forth from the strange green cave." Conway explained.

Angie took a step, trying to look closer before shuddering. "Well... It looks green to me!" Angie pointed out. "Does that mean... that the legend of the lake is true?" Dawn asked.

Lucas frowned as he crossed his arms. "Well, we're seeing a green cave, right? So, this has to be the place!" Lucas reminded. Ash then stepped up, glaring at the light ahead.

"Then we've got to go and look!" Ash decided. Everyone agreed as the seven trainers all walked towards the green cave with the three Pokémon following along. As they were walking, another flash of light shined a little.

"That is the blue light!" Dawn gasped, seeing the light. Both Pikachu and Monferno were looking at the light as it shined, causing for the both of them to be lured in once again.

Immediately, both Hikaru and Ash grabbed onto their Pokémon starters. "Come on, Pikachu. Just keep it together!" Ash pleaded as he shook his Electric Type. "You too, Monferno. Snap out of it!" Hikaru called.

With their voices heard, the two Pokémon was shook awake, with Brock frowning. "Then, something has got to be back there!" Brock reminded. "Then that means... Shinx has got to be there, too!" Angie replied.

So, she ran ahead of the others to find her Electric Pokémon, with everyone else following. "Shinx! Where are you!? Shinx!?" Angie called out. "Shinx! Where are you!?" "Let us know where you are!" Ash and Dawn called out loud.

"Pika Pika!" "Piplup!" "Mon! Monferno!" The three Pokémon cried out, calling for their friend. "Hey! Where are you!?" Lucas called. Just then, the same blue light appeared in the water.

All the trainers turned in shock to see the blue light. Hikaru was the first one to notice it. "The blue light! All of three of you... don't look!" Hikaru yelled. Immediately, both Pikachu and Monferno turned away.

But for Piplup, he was too late as the light began to lure him in. At that, Dawn grabbed her Water Type and shook him awake. "Ah! No, Piplup! Snap out of it!" Dawn called, waking her Water Type up.

When Piplup woke up, the Twinleaf girl held him in her arms as Lucas looked at it more closely. "So, this must be the legend that people were talking about..." Lucas replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah... And this is where the strange blue light is coming from!" Ash added. Suddenly, the light started to get closer and closer, as everyone braced themselves for what's coming towards them.

"What's that!?" Ash gasped in amazement. "It's a Lumineon!" Brock exclaimed. Hikaru took out his Pokédex, scanning the evolved Pokémon of Finneon. "It looks just like Finneon..." Hikaru stated.

_"Lumineon, the Neon Pokémon. Lumineon lives in the ocean's depths. It lures Pokémon by flashing light in the patterns on its tail fins."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Whoa..." Lucas replied in awe.

"So, it was Lumineon's light that we were seeing for all this time!" Brock pointed out. The evolved Water Type splashed in and out of the water, swimming across its cave water.

"Lumineon does look beautiful..." Dawn admitted. "It's strange... A Lumineon shouldn't be in a place like this..." Conway explained, confused of the Water Pokémon's current condition and location.

"Yeah... You're right..." Brock started, until they all heard a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Shinx! The Flash Pokémon was still dazed by the Neon Pokémon's light.

"Ah! It's Shinx!" Angie gasped. She ran over to her Electric Type Pokémon as she tried to shake it away. "Pull yourself together, Shinx!" Angie called, shaking the Electric Type.

The Flash Pokémon blinked several times before he turned, seeing his trainer right in front of him! "Ah... Shinx, I can't tell you how worried I was for you!" Angie exclaimed, hugging her Flash Pokémon.

Shinx blinked several times, before saying his apology to Angie. Hikaru sighed, turning to everyone else. "Well, that's a relief. Now that Shinx is reunited with Angie, we can focus on the report now." Hikaru reminded.

"Yeah... And we also know where the light is coming from, too!" Dawn agreed. "Right. But, we all have no idea why Lumineon is here. If we could get to the bottom of that, think of a great report we could do!" Brock explained.

"You're right!" Ash agreed. "I was hoping that you would say that!" Lucas replied with a grin. "So, how should we start the observation off?" Hikaru asked. Brock made a thought, trying to think of something.

Conway stepped up, smirking. "I would like to be a part of this as well!" Conway explained. "Hold on a minute!" A familiar woman called out. Everyone turned to see someone else in the cave.

It was Jessilinda from the Green Team! "Ah ha ha ha! It appears that I finally found a Pokémon that matches with me!" Jessilinda giggled as she crossed her arms in a proud manner.

"You! I know you! You're Jessilinda! The leader of the Green Team!" Conway pointed out. The Green Team woman grew ticked off by that and glared at the group and Conway.

"Argh! That's Miss Jessilinda, buster! Now, that Lumineon... Perfect for someone that is beautiful, elegant, and refined like myself!" Jessilinda sighed. She looked at the swimming Pokémon in the water.

"And luring in all kinds of Pokémon doesn't exactly hurt either... I'll catch it, then observe it, and write a report on it! You can all just go find something else!" Jessilinda sneered.

Ash, Lucas, Dawn, and Hikaru all glared at the woman for that. "Don't you remember that it's against the rules to catch a Pokémon!?" Ash snapped. "That's right! Prof. Rowan said so!" Dawn reminded.

"Talk is cheap, young lady. I get whatever I want to get! That's my rule!" Jessilinda giggled as she faced the seven trainers. Dawn frowned as she looked at the Kanto breeder.

"You know, Brock. That sounds like a Team Rocket line!" Dawn recalled, remembering of what Jessie was like in Team Rocket. "Hey! If you even attempt to catch Lumineon, we could report this to you, you know!" Lucas snapped.

"So, unless you want to be expelled, old lady, I suggest you find some other Pokémon to match your personality." Hikaru taunted as he turned his head away with a taunting look.

That ticked the Green Team leader off as she took out a Pokéball. "How dare you!? Some foolish talks from losers!? Yanmega, let's go!" Jessilinda called angrily, summoning her Pokémon.

The Ogre Darner Pokémon appeared, ready to battle. "Luxio, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called, summoning Luxio to battle. Luxio glared at Yanmega, knowing whose Pokémon it was.

Shinx blinked to see his evolved form, yet it was a girl as well. "Luxio, before we could get back on track for the Celestic Town Contest, how about a little warm up with this old hag?" Hikaru asked.

"Lux! Luxio!" Luxio smirked with a giggle. Jessilinda angrily stomped her foot once again, not happy about the insult. "Oh... I'll show you! Yanmega, use Sonicboom!" Jessilinda shrieked.

**Hikaru: Luxio VS Jessilinda: Yanmega**

The evolved Bug Type flew in the air, shooting a sharp air move at Luxio, who got ready. "Luxio! Counter with Shock Wave!" Hikaru shouted. Luxio shot the blue electricity at the Sonicboom.

The two attacks collided, but Shock Wave managed to pull through as it shocked Yanmega. "Ah! Say what!?" Jessilinda shrieked in surprise. "Awesome! Shock Wave is looking great!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed in amazement. "Now, Luxio! Use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called, glaring at the opponent. Luxio leapt, and prepared a Steel Type attack at the Bug-Flying Type.

"Yanmega! Counter that with Steel Wing!" Jessilinda shouted out. Yanmega flew towards Luxio, with its own Steel Wing attack. However, Luxio gave a smirk as she gave a little spin.

"What!?" Jessilinda gasped. "It's the spin dodge technique!" Dawn pointed out. "Now, Luxio! Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio slammed her tail at Yanmega, while dodging Steel Wing at the same time.

The Ogre Darner Pokémon was sent flying, struggling to stay in the air. "Argh! This is so not happening! Yanmega! You use Steel Wing, let's go!" Jessilinda shouted once again.

Yanmega flew towards Luxio, ready for another attack. "We won't lose with that kind of lame attack! Luxio, use Thunder Fang!" Hikaru called, pointing at Yanmega.

As loyal as she was, Luxio evaded Steel Wing again and bit Yanmega, while releasing electricity. The Electric Type attack made a direct hit on Yanmega, as it yelled in pain. "Ah! No fair!" Jessilinda shrieked.

"To me and Luxio, it's completely fair! Luxio, wrap this up with another Shock Wave attack!" Hikaru called. Luxio leapt, shooting the electricity, which zapped and blasted Yanmega away once again.

Jessilinda shrieked as her Bug Type hit her, causing for the both of them to roll away and out of sight. "Jessilinda, wait!" Conway called. The battle was over as the seven trainers ran after her.

Only to when they got to the cave where she had rolled to, she was already gone. "Tch. She just up and vanished like that... Coward..." Hikaru scoffed, not impressed of the woman's performance in battle.

**Winner: Hikaru**

"Lux..." Luxio sighed, realizing that the battle she had just done wasn't interesting at all. She didn't notice that Angie's Shinx was staring at her with a little blush on his face.

"She's probably just up and embarrassed by now!" Dawn giggled as she held her boyfriend's arm. "So! Let's observe the Lumineon!" Ash suggested. "Right!" The others agreed as they went back to the cave lake.

But, as they all looked back, the Lumineon was already gone. "What!? The Lumineon is already gone!" Angie pointed out in frustration. "It may have gotten scared and hid under the water..." Dawn guessed.

"Nuts... And just as we thought we would have a good report..." Hikaru sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Mon..." "Lux..." Both Monferno and Luxio sighed in disappointment together as well.

"Okay... Buizel, come on out!" Ash called, summoning the Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel appeared, seeing his trainer and his friends. "Will you help us find the Lumineon?" Ash asked.

He had already changed back to his swimming trunks in case he needed to find Lumineon underwater. "Bui bui!" Buizel replied with a nod. "Remember to be careful of the lights!" Dawn reminded.

"We know that! Let's go!" Ash called. "Bui!" Buizel replied as he and the Kanto trainer jumped into the water. They looked around and all over the water, searching for Lumineon.

As they got deeper underwater, they saw a small cave at the bottom of the cave lake. Both Ash and Buizel swam down, seeing if there was any signs of the Neon Pokémon.

But, as the two swam a little closer, the cave showed a dark end, showing no signs of the Neon Pokémon. Ash blinked, confused of where the evolved Water Type could've gone to.

Back at the surface, everyone else searched around for some clues. Brock looked around and noticed a rock that looked a bit unusual. "Huh? What's this?" Brock asked with Hikaru coming over.

"What's what, Brock?" Hikaru asked as he and his two Pokémon walked over. The Twinleaf boy noticed the rock that was unusual as well. "Huh? This is..." Hikaru started, only for him to be interrupted.

Ash and Buizel had come back to the surface of the water with disappointed looks on their faces. "Did you find anything?" Dawn asked. "No... Lumineon is gone..." Ash answered. "Bui." Buizel grunted sadly.

"But, we did see a tunnel at the bottom of the lake... It may have used that..." Ash explained as he recalled of the tunnel at the bottom. "A tunnel?" Angie repeated as Brock shot up.

"That's it!" Brock exclaimed. Everyone turned to the Kanto breeder in confusion. "I would think that the tunnel would be connected to the ocean, you know?" Brock started with a smile.

"That sounds like a logical assumption to me, Brock." Conway replied, sounding like he was agreeing. "But, how could a tunnel like that lead all the way to the ocean?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"I think part of your question is answered here, Luke... It's these algae..." Hikaru explained, pointing at the seaweed glowing parts on the rock. Brock looked back at the algae and nodded.

"Right! And the thing is, I don't think I trace any other Pokémon here. So, the Lumineon must be the one eating it all!" Brock explained as he got some of the algae on his left hand.

"Wow! Excellent detective work!" Conway exclaimed, complimenting Brock's words. "You figured that out just by looking!" Angie exclaimed, amazed with Brock. Both Ash and Buizel got out of the water as Ash grinned.

"Of course! Anybody who is aiming for a Top Pokémon Breeder has to be smart!" Ash explained. "Awesome!" Angie exclaimed as she turned back at Brock. Dawn smiled, knowing how the report would go.

"It sounds like that we would all give a great report!" Dawn pointed out. "Yeah!" Ash, Angie, and Lucas agreed. "I have a certain feeling that Dawn's right. With the rare observation we found, there is no doubt!" Hikaru agreed.

"Monferno!" "Luxio!" Hikaru's two Pokémon cried out their agreements. Conway crept up behind Dawn again with a sneer. "And don't forget that my transcribing offer still stands!" Conway reminded.

The Twinleaf girl smiled nervously at that. "Maybe that would be just fine..." Dawn replied. So, with the observation done, everyone got out of the cave to head back to the Academy.

As they were all out of the cave, the sun was up, with a rainbow shining in the sky. "Well, it looks like the rain has stopped!" Ash stated. "Hey! Look up there!" Dawn cried out, looking up.

The rest of the trainers looked up, seeing the rainbow at the sky. "Wow! What a gorgeous rainbow!" Angie commented. "Great! Let's all head back!" Ash declared. "Right!" Hikaru, Dawn, Angie, Brock, and Lucas all agreed.

With that said, all of the Red Team members ran back for the Academy as Conway smirked. "Huh... Not a sad face to be seen. Ha ha ha..." Conway chuckled as he ran with them.

As the seven trainers were running back, none of them had noticed the blue lights coming back, coming from the cave.

**Later...**

Before the time was up, Hikaru, Lucas, Ash, Dawn, Angie, and Brock all made a report about Lumineon as they all presented together in the class presentation time to everyone else.

"And so... the Lumineon travels to the cave, using an underwater tunnel that makes its way towards its home, the ocean!" Angie explained. "Of course, it also flashes its four fins with its light!" Lucas added.

"And that light has the power to lure the other Pokémon right to it!" Ash explained, with Hikaru continuing it off. "We all know it, since we saw all four of our Pokémon, Piplup, Pikachu, Monferno, and Shinx lured in by the light." Hikaru replied.

Pikachu, Monferno, and Shinx sheepishly smiled as Piplup showed himself off, not feeling ashamed a bit. The Fire Type glanced at Piplup with a glare, before setting the Water Type's tail with little fire.

Piplup screamed as he tried to put the fire out, causing everyone else to laugh at the Penguin Pokémon. Brock cleared his throat and began the conclusion of their Lumineon topic.

"And so with that, we can conclude that the Lumineon travels through the cave in order to eat the seaweed, which is proven that Water Type Pokémon loves to eat!" Brock explained.

"And with that, we conclude our report!" Dawn concluded. Once they were done, all the other students began to applaud for the six Red Team members, including Kendra and Conway.

The lab professor and assistants gave the six an applaud as well. "Hm! An exceptional report, indeed! I give you all six of you ten points!" Prof. Rowan declared, getting cheers from the six.

"Alright!" The six trainers exclaimed with glee. But then, the Sinnoh Professor cleared his throat, as Yuzo stepped up as well. "However, you all left the lake without permission! Do you have any idea on how worried we were about you!?" Prof. Rowan scolded.

The six Red Team members blinked in surprise at the Sinnoh Professor as Yuzo made his decision. "For breaking the rules, we will subtract four points from each of you six, leaving you with earning six points." Yuzo declared.

"Thank you..." The six trainers thanked sheepishly as they all sweat dropped, recalling that they all broke the rules. Jessilinda sneered as she stood up, pointing at the six with a fake reminder.

"Of course, this is a good lesson for you kids. Now, you do know that you can't do everything that you want!" Jessilinda sneered. Hikaru twitched his eyes as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Says the lady who tried to catch Lumineon and tried to chase us off..." Hikaru reminded as Yuzo glared at Jessilinda. "So! From what Hikaru is saying, you left the lake as well?" Yuzo asked.

Jessilinda stuttered as Yuzo made his decision. "In that case, for attempting to catch a Pokémon and for leaving the lake, you lose eighteen points!" Yuzo declared, causing the woman to sweat drop.

"Argh! So! Once again, you two proven yourselves that you aren't good enough at all!" Jessilinda snapped at the two boys, leaving them to hang their heads with sighs. "Sorry, Miss Jessilinda, sorry." The two boys apologized.

Then, Yuzo turned to Conway with a scolding as well. "Conway, I'm afraid that you will be losing 4 of your points, too!" Yuzo reminded, but Conway only smiled and a sigh of relief.

"Hey, that's less than I expected. Ha!" Conway chuckled. Prof. Rowan looked up, thinking of what had become of Lumineon. "Hm... So the Lumineon is back, eh? A little early this year..." Prof. Rowan chuckled.

**That evening...**

Everyone had cleaning duties to do as Ash sighed. "We got a perfect score, but we still got four points taken off!" Ash sighed. "Hey, come on! Remember, we got to see Lumineon in reality, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah... It was so beautiful... I couldn't believe it..." Dawn admitted. "True..." Brock agreed. Hikaru sighed, before rubbing the back of his head. "Still, we still have a long way to go to beat the Blue Team." Hikaru reminded.

"Yeah! And by the end of the time, we're going to win!" Ash assured. "That's what I believe, too!" Angie agreed with a smirk. Everyone laughed along as they continued their cleaning duties.

And so, with the Red Team getting a perfect score on the Water Type report, they are one step closer to being the top, as they are closing in on the two teams! How will the other days go out?

Stay tuned for some more Pokémon actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Twister)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 75: A Haunted Girl Or Dusknoir!?**

**Chapter 76: Three Trips to the Spirit World!?**

**Chapter 77: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 1**

**Chapter 78: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 2**

**Chapter 79: The Training and Rest at the Center!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Lucas: Oh man... This time, the activity is going to occur at night... I wonder... Are the Ghost Type Pokémon are going to be around?

Hikaru: There should be no worry... All we have to do, is to find the target we're supposed to go through, and then we should be done, heading back to the Academy.

Dawn: Hold on! What is Conway doing all alone by himself!? And why does he look like he's in a trance!? Did something happen?

Conway: I... I was with a little girl... Then, before I knew it, she was gone! A Dusknoir came by, looking like it was preparing to attack!

Kendra: N-No way... Professor Rowan had never said anything about a Dusknoir in our group... And all the teams should've been in pair with each other!

Hikaru: Hold on... Both Ash and Angie should still be out there... Do they not know this incident!? Argh...


	75. A Haunted Girl Or Dusknoir?

**Chapter 75: A Haunted Girl Or Dusknoir!?**

"Ahem! This is Principal Rowan! Today's activity will deal with the proper way to interact with Ghost Type Pokémon!" Prof. Rowan explained. All the three teams were in their classrooms.

By the time the lecturing was done, the Sinnoh Professor was speaking through the loudspeaker for some news. Everyone grew puzzled after hearing about the new activity with Ghost Types.

"The goal of this program is to ensure that you will be able to correctly approach Ghost Pokémon! Whenever or whenever you encounter them!" Prof. Rowan explained as he made more explanations.

"Of course, your instructor will you fill in all the details!" Prof. Rowan concluded as the explanation was done. By the time he said that, Yuzo in the Red Team made his explanation to the Red Team.

He pointed at the blackboard and explained the rules about the Ghost Type activity. "And now! Let's go over our rules! After each of you teams up with a fellow classmate, you will both go together to retrieve this medal at the Summit of Ruins!" Yuzo explained.

"Your final score will be based on how long it takes you. The event begins tonight at seven sharp! So for now, your job is to find a partner!" Yuzo explained. The Kanto breeder frowned, knowing what this was for.

"It sounds to me like a test of courage!" Brock stated. "Yeah! I'm so into this!" Dawn smirked with full determination. Ash turned to his Electric Type partner with a knowing look.

"Okay, Pikachu! Are you ready for this?" Ash asked. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out with a nod. Hikaru smiled, seeing that this could help him with the next Gym training.

"Monferno, you ready for this test?" Hikaru asked as he stroked Monferno's head. "Mon... Monferno!" Monferno replied with a grin and a wink. Lucas bit his lips, as he knew that this test will be difficult for all students.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gliscor appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, Togepi, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Swinub, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

And so, with the three teams dismissed, everyone scattered around the academy yard, each teams finding a partner for their fellow teammates. For Ash, he was looking over the list of names.

"Let's see... So, who I pair up with?" Ash asked himself. His question was immediately answered when a Shinx came over, happily greeting Pikachu. Pikachu said his happy greetings back with a smile.

Just then, Angie came by, looking at the Kanto trainer. "Hey, Ash!" Angie called. "Yeah?" Ash asked as he looked up. "You know, since Pikachu and Shinx get along so well, what do you say that we be partners?" Angie asked.

"Yeah! Good idea, Angie!" Ash agreed as he got up. "We'll mop the floors with every last one of those guys!" Angie assured. "Right!" Ash agreed as the two gave each other a fist bump.

Meanwhile, Brock was also looking over the list for his partner to choose from. "Okay... So, which will it be?" Brock asked himself. His question was answered as well when a boy came over to him.

"Uh... Brock?" The boy asked. The Kanto breeder looked up, seeing his fellow classmate, Mitchell, right next to him. "Hm?... What's up, Mitchell?" Brock asked. The boy stuttered as he tried to explain.

"Well... You see... the thing is, I'm kind of scared in the dark... So, I was wondering if you would be my partner." Mitchell explained, fiddling with his fingers. "Sure! Of course, Mitchell!" Brock answered, smiling.

"That's great! Thanks, Brock!" Mitchell thanked, feeling relieved and happy for the acceptance. For Hikaru, he was looking over his list with Monferno. "What do you think, buddy?" Hikaru asked.

Monferno looked around, as he spotted Dawn, who was looking over at her list. "Mon!" Monferno screeched as he pointed at his human brother's girlfriend. Hikaru chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Of course... That's the obvious answer..." Hikaru smirked as Monferno gave a thumbs up. So, the two walked over to the puzzled Twinleaf girl, who was still unsure about her partner.

"Hey, Dawn!" Hikaru called. His girlfriend looked up and brightened up with a smile. "I know what you came up for, Hikaru..." Dawn giggled. "Right... But, just in case, you want to be partners with me?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course! Best friends or couple in the end!" Dawn giggled as she gave a peace sign. Hikaru nodded with a grin as Piplup and Monferno nodded to each other, seeing that they could work together in best.

Ash and Brock came over, seeing the Twinleaf couple partnering up with each other. "Oh... I guess I won't have to ask who are you two pairing up with!" Brock teased as Ash blinked.

"You mean, you guys picked each other?" Ash asked, a little clueless. "Of course. What else do you think, Ash?" Hikaru asked, sighing. "Mon. Monferno." Monferno replied with a nod.

Both the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type laughed nervously as Lucas came over, panting. "Huff... huff... Hey, guys..." Lucas panted. "Hey, Lucas! Do you have a partner yet?" Ash asked.

The Twinleaf trainer stood straight up, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, I don't have one yet. I was hoping if you guys are free..." Lucas explained. The group smiled sadly as they all shook their heads.

"Sorry, Luke. Our hands are tied up together." Hikaru apologized, causing the Twinleaf trainer to slump down. "Oh man... Who else could be left for me to be with?" Lucas moaned as he held his head.

"Yo! You got me, Lucas!" A student called out. The four trainers blinked in surprise to see who was behind the Twinleaf trainer. It was Kendall, the muscular student of the Red Team!

"O-Oh! Kendall... Are you the only one left?" Lucas asked, as the muscular student smirked. "Oh yeah! What else do you think?" Kendall smirked as he showed off his biceps and muscles.

Dawn sweat dropped as Hikaru chuckled nervously. Both Ash and Brock could only watch, speechless of what might occur to Lucas. "So! What do you say, yo? Care to partner up with me?" Kendall asked.

Lucas gulped, before looking around. "Like I have a choice... Alright, then! I'll be counting on you, Kendall, to assist me along the way!" Lucas replied as the muscular student grinned.

"Oh yeah! Now we're talking!" Kendall chuckled as he and Lucas walked off, with him dragging the startled Twinleaf trainer. As the two were gone, Hikaru sighed. "This is going to be one serious night..." Hikaru muttered.

"You can say that again." Dawn muttered as she held her boyfriend's arm. "But that doesn't matter! Let's hope for the best!" Dawn declared. "Right!" "That's the spirit!" Hikaru and Ash agreed.

**That night...**

Once everything was settled, Professor Rowan called in all three teams to join up with their partners and wait for their colored starting line. The Red Team was all prepared, and ready to go.

"Alright! The Red Team will pass through this red gate! But, the Green and Blue Teams will be leaving from a different location! However, rest assured that they are all the same distance to the ruins!" Yuzo explained.

He checked his watch while the other staff member looked at his list sheet. "Alright then! Let's start!" Yuzo declared. "First team! On your marks..." The staff called.

Being called out, Ash and Angie stood together with both Pikachu and Shinx. "Right!" The two agreed as they stood at the starting line. "Pika Pika!" "Shinx!" The two Electric Types cried out.

Ash looked at the girl as Angie looked back. "That number one spot will be ours!" Ash assured. "You bet, Ash!" Angie agreed as the two got ready, looking at the dark woods ahead of them.

Yuzo watched as the time began 7 PM. "Begin!" Yuzo called. At the call, the two trainers rushed off into the woods with their two Pokémon. "Let's move!" "Right!" Ash and Angie exclaimed.

Everyone watched as they disappeared into the dark woods. A few minutes later, the staff looked at the list, calling out the next group. "Alright then! The next duo may proceed!" The staff called out.

Brock and Mitchell stood together as they got ready to move. "That's us! Let's move out!" Brock reminded. Mitchell gulped as he looked at the Kanto breeder. "You'll keep an eye out for me, won't you, Brock?" Mitchell asked.

"Of course I will!" Brock assured with a smile. "Get set... Go!" Yuzo shouted out, signaling the two trainers to run into the dark woods. Dawn and Hikaru stepped up, seeing that they were ready to go.

"You ready to go, Monferno?" Hikaru asked, seeing his Fire Type on his shoulders. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno called out with a grin. The Twinleaf girl giggled, before looking down at Piplup.

"We'll be on our way before we know it!" Dawn reminded. "Lup!" Piplup agreed, feeling excited about the night event. "So, Dawn? You ready to go?" Hikaru asked as he stood besides his girlfriend.

"Ready as you can ever be!" Dawn giggled, with Piplup agreeing along. Lucas watched as the the Twinleaf couple was all ready to go. "If they're using their Pokémon, then I should send Grotle out for the play!" Lucas replied to himself.

He summoned his evolved Grass Type starter, who said his name, before glancing at his trainer. "Hey, Grotle! Do you want to walk besides and Kendall on this night event?" Lucas asked.

Grotle looked back at the dark woods, before smirking in determination. "Grot! Grotle!" The Grass Type called out with a cry of determination. "Sweet!" Lucas exclaimed as he grinned.

Just then, the two heard chattering teeth and shuddering behind them. Grotle looked at the shaking Kendall as Lucas narrowed his eyebrows. "Kendall? Is something wrong?" Lucas asked.

Kendall shot up in startle, before turning to the Twinleaf trainer with a nervous chuckle. "Oh no! I'm just shivering with excitement, Lucas! Nothing's going on at all!" Kendall lied.

Both Lucas and Grotle sweat dropped, knowing of what their activity partner was truly feeling. "Yeah, right..." Lucas muttered. Back to Dawn and Hikaru, Yuzo looked at his watch and gave them the signal.

"Alright then! Begin!" Yuzo called. "Okay!" "Let's go!" Dawn and Hikaru cried out as they ran towards the dark woods, along with Piplup and Monferno.

**Meanwhile...**

To the Blue Team gates, the last two students were sent off for their dark woods course as the other assistants watched. "Be careful, now!" The woman assistant called to the two.

"We will!" The two students called back as they kept running for their goal. After seeing them disappear into the dark woods, the two assistants were ready to wrap the beginning up.

"Well! I guess that's everybody!" The woman pointed out, until there was another girl coming by. It was Kendra! She panted as she ran for the starting line. "Hah... hah... I'm sorry!" Kendra apologized.

The two assistants turned to see the girl panting as she looked up. "I must've dozed off while the time was up..." Kendra explained as the woman frowned, remembering of what happened before.

"Huh? But, all ten of the Blue Team students are on their way to the Summit Ruins already!" The assistant explained, looking back. Kendra frowned as she saw that no other students were around.

"Hold on... But, I'm also a Blue Team student, too..." Kendra reminded as she crossed her arms in confusion. The two assistants widened their eyes as the woman thought of a point.

"But that could only mean... that there are eleven students!?" The woman exclaimed. "N-No way... That can't be... I'm supposed to be the tenth student of the Blue Team..." Kendra reminded.

**To Ash and Angie...**

The two were walking around the dark woods, searching for their way to the Summit Ruins. "Something about this forest is creepy around here..." Ash admitted as he looked around.

Angie smirked as she looked at the Kanto trainer. "Just let me know if you get scared! I'll keep you safe, Ash!" Angie teased. "Ha! Same goes for you, too! Don't go running off on me!" Ash reminded.

Pikachu and Shinx followed their trainers, only for Shinx to shriek in shock. Pikachu blinked, before turning to see a purple hand grabbing Shinx's tail! He used his Thunderbolt attack, zapping the hand.

The hand went back as the owner yelped in surprise. Both Ash and Angie turned to their Electric Types with surprised looks. "Hey! Pikachu! What's wrong!?" Ash asked, turning around.

"Pika! Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu explained as he pointed at the bushes. Ash turned his flashlight on, looking to see what was in the bushes. It was some Ghost Type Pokémon!

There was a Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar! "Hey! It's just some Ghost Pokémon! I'm really sorry my Pikachu suddenly attacked you like that." Ash apologized, seeing the three shrinking back in fear.

The Kanto trainer turned to Pikachu with a reminder for next time. "Pikachu, next time, why don't you try and count to ten?" Ash suggested. "Pika..." Pikachu replied as he sighed.

"Ash... Don't forget that Pikachu was only trying to protect Shinx!" Angie reminded. "I guess so, Angie..." Ash chuckled with a sheepish smile. So, the two trainers and their Pokémon left.

Once they were gone, the three Ghost Types sighed in relief, seeing that their Electric attacker was gone now.

**To Brock and Mitchell...**

Right after Ash and Angie had passed by a few minutes ago, Brock and Mitchell were also on their way to the Summit Ruins. Suddenly, three Ghost Types shot out of the bushes!

Mitchell screamed in fright as he stepped back. "SAVE ME, BROCK!" Mitchell yelped in fright. The Kanto breeder chuckled, before taking out a bag of Pokémon food.

"Relax! I've got just the thing!" Brock explained as he opened the bag up on the ground. "Hey, guys! You've got to check out this! It's my own special Ghost Pokémon food!" Brock explained.

Immediately as the food was revealed, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar all leapt out of the bushes and began to munch on their food. They seemed to be all enjoying it as they all ate happily.

"Wow! You're a genius, Brock!" Mitchell complimented. The Kanto breeder turned to his partner with a smile. "So then! Shall we move out?" Brock asked. "Right!" Mitchell agreed as they kept on walking.

**To Lucas and Kendall...**

Lucas and Grotle was walking around with Kendall hiding behind the two. The Twinleaf kid grew a tick mark on his forehead as he frowned, annoyed. "Would you please stop whimpering?" Lucas grumbled.

"I can't help it! It just gets so dark out here!" Kendall explained as he shuddered. Grotle shook his head with disappointment as he and his trainer kept walking with their partner.

Suddenly, they came up close to something, hearing like there was munching sounds going on. "What's that sound?" Lucas asked. "It... It sounds like monsters... eating something! But what!?" Kendall gasped.

Lucas narrowed his eyes as he adjusted his flashlights to where the sound was coming from. It was the three Ghost Types! They seemed to be finishing up Brock's special Pokémon Food.

Unfortunately, Kendall took it the wrong way. "AHHH! THEIR LUNCH IS SO NOT GONNA BE ME!" Kendall screamed as he dashed away, out of sight. "HEY! Kendall, get back here!" Lucas called.

"Grot! Grotle!" Grotle called along, sweat dropping at the same time. The Twinleaf kid face palmed, shaking his head. "He calls himself a tough guy, but in deeper emotions, he's actually a coward..." Lucas sighed.

"Luke? Is that you?" Hikaru called out. The two turned to see both Hikaru and Dawn, followed by Monferno and Piplup. "Hey, guys! I thought you might get here!" Lucas chuckled.

"Hold on... How did you get in front of us? Didn't we go before you two did?" Dawn asked, confused. The Twinleaf kid sighed, shaking his head. He recalled that Kendall wanted to take different directions.

But, in coincidence, those directions led them to a quicker route to the Summit Ruins. "You don't want to know..." Lucas grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. The couple cocked their heads in confusion, before sighing.

"So, Kendall must've ditched you, since we're seeing you alone, right?" Hikaru asked. "Mon? Monferno?" Monferno asked as he got onto his human brother's head. "You can say that again..." Lucas answered.

Dawn turned to one side, then widened her eyes. "Hold on... Look! Isn't that..." Dawn pointed out, pointing at the other parts of the woods. Both boys turned to see someone familiar walking by.

It was Conway! He seemed to be dazed and walking alone. His eyes looked blank, while walking in a strange way. "What is he doing alone? And with no partners?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"That sounds suspicious to me. I'll go after him." Lucas replied. "Grot! Grotle!" Grotle replied in a volunteering tone. Dawn bit her lips, before making her decision. "Okay then... Ill come, too!" Dawn requested.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah. Hikaru... I want you to go ahead and get to the Summits..." Dawn requested as she looked at her boyfriend, serious about the situation.

At first, the Twinleaf boy was about to hesitate, but knew he had to trust the one he loved. "Alright... Just don't put yourself in risky places... Luke, look after her, alright?" Hikaru asked.

"Alright." Lucas replied with a nod. So, the two ran after the hypnotized Conway as Hikaru watched. Being alone to find the Summits was going to be a bit more difficult now.

**To Dawn and Lucas...**

"Conway!" Dawn cried out. "Hey, Conway! Wait up!" Lucas called out. "Piplup Pip!" "Grotle!" The two starters cried out as they all ran for the smart, but nerdy trainer.

As they got out of the woods, they were at a cliff, where they spotted Conway. However, he wasn't alone. There was also a big Pokémon that looked like a powerful Ghost Type Pokémon.

"Conway!?" Dawn and Lucas gasped. The two spotted the nerdy trainer unconscious, as Dawn glared at the Ghost Type. "Alright! Just what did you do to Conway!?" Dawn snapped.

"Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup cried out angrily. But, to the trainers' and their Pokémon's surprise, the Ghost Type widened his one red eye as it waved its giant hands, saying its name frantically.

It seemed to be denying of something it had done as it floated away and out of sight. "That... was weird..." Lucas admitted as Grotle cocked his head with confusion and curiosity.

Despite their confusion, the two Twinleaf trainers ran towards the unconscious Conway as Lucas shook him awake. "Hey, Conway! Rise and shine! Get up, now!" Lucas called, shaking him.

After a few shakes, Conway groaned as he weakly got up, looking around. "What... What was that? Did you see?" Conway asked as he looked at the two trainers. Lucas took out his orange Pokédex, searching for the Ghost Type.

"Hold on... Here!" Lucas replied, showing the data on the Pokédex. _"Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. It receives electrical waves from the spirit world with its antenna and is said to take people to the spirit world as well."_ Lucas' Pokédex buzzed.

"The... spirit world?..." Lucas repeated as he gulped. "A few more steps and I would've ended up in the spirit world, too!" Conway gulped as he heard the details.

"Yeah... That was a close one!" Dawn agreed. Then, Conway blinked, before looking around for someone. "Huh? Where did she go? The girl that I was partnered with?" Conway asked, looking around.

"Hold on... Conway, we saw you walking around alone. We didn't see you with anybody." Lucas explained as he narrowed his eyes. The nerdy trainer widened his eyes, not believing it.

"That can't be! I was just following her!" Conway exclaimed. Dawn widened her eyes as she guessed of something dreadful. "You don't think... that Dusknoir took her to the spirit world, don't you!?" Dawn guessed.

Both boys widened their eyes in surprise as Conway stood straight up. "Ah! Then, we'd have a big problem!" Conway exclaimed. "This... This can't be..." Lucas shuddered in fright.

Both Grotle and Piplup shook in fear as well, hearing that there was a possibility that a human was taken away to another world, filled with spirits.

**To Hikaru...**

Hikaru and Monferno were walking around in the dark woods, finding their way towards the summit. "I sure hope that Dawn and Lucas is okay... But, what was Conway doing, walking like that?" Hikaru asked.

"Mon..." Monferno replied with a whimper. Just then, Hikaru accidentally bumped into a tree with his arm as he yelped in startle. "Mon?" Monferno asked, as the Twinleaf boy knew what the question was.

"Y-Yeah... I'm o-" Hikaru started, but didn't get to finish. Something was going on his head as he felt dizzy all of a sudden. "Ugh... What's... this... feeling... UGH!" Hikaru grunted.

"Mon!? Monferno Mon!" Monferno shrieked, trying to call for his human brother. But, it was too late to be helped as the Twinleaf boy fell to his knees, having a vision in his mind.

In the vision, there was the Summit Ruins. Surprisingly, Ash and Angie was there, along with Pikachu and Shinx. Then, a small girl appeared in front of them, trying to lure them into a portal!

The two trainers were trying to escape from their doom, holding onto the rock. That was when the vision stopped, as Hikaru recovered from his dizzy feeling. "What... What was that..." Hikaru grunted as he got up.

"Mon?" Monferno asked, getting back onto Hikaru's shoulder. "I'm fine, Monferno... Just a dizzy feeling... But, what I just saw... That was the Summit Ruins..." Hikaru replied, thinking it over.

"Ash and Angie were there, too... And... it looked like they were being dragged, into some kind of portal..." Hikaru explained as he widened his eyes. "No... No, it can't be... It can't be real..." Hikaru replied with a grit in his teeth.

"Ferno?" Monferno asked, frowning. "We have to find Ash and Angie... They could be in trouble, now!" Hikaru explained as his eyes glowed yellow and green, once again with determination and anger.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Teleport)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 76: Three Trips to the Spirit World!?**

**Chapter 77: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 1**

**Chapter 78: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 2**

**Chapter 79: The Training and Rest at the Center!**

**Chapter 80: Team Rocket Comes For a Steal!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ghost Girl: Come on... Let's play... Let's play... Come on... NOW!

Ash: Ah! What the!? Oh no, we're being dragged in! Angie! Shinx and Pikachu! Hold on!

Angie: Ahh! What is all of this!? Ash! Let go! You'll be dragged into this mess if you don't let go now!

Hikaru: HOLD ON! Both of you, hold on tight!

Ash: Hikaru... Help us! We're being sucked into that portal!

Hikaru: No... That's... That's the portal... to the spirit world!?


	76. Three Trips to the Spirit World?

**Chapter 76: Three Trips to the Spirit World!?**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Prof. Rowan announced that the new activity that's about to occur during the night. It was about the ways on how to interact with a Ghost Type Pokémon.

The goal for the night activity was to head for the Summit Ruins and retrieve a medal with a partner. Ash paired up with Angie, Brock with Mitchell, Hikaru with Dawn, and Lucas with Kendall.

Ash and Angie seemed to be okay, but Kendall was easily scared off by ghosts, leaving Lucas behind along with Hikaru and Dawn. As they were getting ready to continue on their way, the three spotted Conway walking alone.

Being suspicious of the lonely activity, Lucas and Dawn went after the nerdy trainer, leaving Hikaru to do the retrieval job. They spotted Conway, who was with a Ghost Type named Dusknoir.

Dusknoir escaped, seeing that he was being blamed for Conway's unconsciousness. As he recovered, he recalled that he was following a little girl. That was when the three guessed that the girl was taken away to the Spirit World.

Meanwhile, to Hikaru, his Dimensional Scream activated once again, with him seeing Ash and Angie being sucked into a portal that seemed to look like the entrance to the Spirit World.

How will Hikaru save those two from their future danger? And how will everyone else react of hearing Dusknoir in the woods?

"Ash and Angie were there, too... And... it looked like they were being dragged, into some kind of portal..." Hikaru explained as he widened his eyes. "No... No, it can't be... It can't be real..." Hikaru replied with a grit in his teeth.

"Ferno?" Monferno asked, frowning. Hikaru stood up as his eyes glowed once again with determination and anger. "We have to find Ash and Angie... They could be in trouble, now!" Hikaru explained, getting up.

Monferno widened his eyes, but nodded in acceptance as the two around the woods course, trying to look for the two. _"I hope that this vision wasn't from the past... Otherwise, we're already too late!"_ Hikaru thought.

As he was walking around with his Fire Type, the Twinleaf boy stopped to hear a somewhat scream. "AHHH!" The scream echoed in the air, as both Hikaru and Monferno turned in startle.

"Was that... a bloodcurdling scream?" Hikaru asked, frowning. His eyes glowed a little, while Monferno shrugged in unsureness. Hikaru took it as someone being scared as he shook his head.

A few minutes later, the trail was leading closer to the Summit Ruins as Hikaru looked up. "There's the Summit Ruins... I just hope that we're not too late..." Hikaru replied, thinking it over.

"Mon..." Monferno replied, shuddering a little. The Twinleaf boy noticed that as he made a little tease to the Fire Type. "Hey bro... You feeling scared?" Hikaru teased, getting a glare from his Fire Type.

In response, Monferno glared around the dark bushes, raising his tail up, wondering if something was around. Hikaru seemed to get the warning as he looked around, narrowing his eyes.

"Who's there!?" Hikaru called. No response came. Only the blow of wind blew, revealing that currently no one was around. Both the Twinleaf boy and the Playful Pokémon went back to their usual stances.

"That was... peculiar..." Hikaru stated as he looked around once more. "Monferno..." Monferno agreed as he got back onto his human brother's shoulder. Hikaru kept on walking, while staying alert.

Suddenly, as he was walking, a blue fire blasted in front of him, knocking him off of his feet, much to both him and Monferno's surprise. "Whoa!? What the!?-" "MON!?" The two gasped in shock.

As the two got up, recovering from the uncalled attack, a dark, large shadow floated down right in front of them. It was the same Dusknoir that was accused for Conway's unconsciousness!

"A... Dusknoir!? But, but why is it here!?" Hikaru stammered, obviously shocked to see the evolved Ghost Type. Monferno growled, glaring angrily at the dark opponent, who glanced at the human and his Fire Type.

It looked like it was ready to attack as it created more of the blue flames. "That's Will-o-Wisp! Monferno! Counter that with Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted, pointing at the evolved opponent.

The Playful Pokémon nodded as he leapt, shooting his powerful Fire Type attack, which collided with the Will-o-Wisp. Smoke covered the area, as it blinded the two sides as Hikaru tried to keep up.

"Spin with another Flamethrower, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno spun on his back on the ground, surrounding Dusknoir with a vortex of fire, trapping and harming it at the same time.

"Good! Let's keep that up!" Hikaru complimented with a grin. But suddenly, Dusknoir used his next move, as it used Psychic, banishing the spinning Flamethrower combo, much to both Hikaru and Monferno's surprise.

"What!?" "Mon!?" Hikaru and Monferno gasped together. The Gripper Pokémon shot another Will-o-Wisp attack, which exploded right in front of both Hikaru and Monferno, much to their shock.

"AHH!" "MON!" The two screamed as Dusknoir watched. A few seconds later, the blue flames began to die down, until it had completely vanished. The Ghost Type floated close to see what had happened.

But, to its surprise, his opponents were gone, like they had vanished out of sight. Dusknoir narrowed its one eye as it looked back at the top of the Summit Ruins, awaiting for his battle there.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hah... hah... That was too close to call..." Hikaru panted as he fell to his knees. "Mon... ferno..." Monferno panted along, agreeing with his human brother. The two had managed to escape from Dusknoir.

Unfortunately, the two of them took a few wounds to their bodies, but it wasn't enough to make them feel weak or fall. The Twinleaf boy looked back, with his eyes glowing down.

"But, what was that all about? Why did that Dusknoir suddenly attack us? Are we... in its territory?" Hikaru asked as he bit his lips. Monferno shrugged, but looked back to where they had ran from the Ghost opponent.

The Twinleaf boy shook his head, standing up. "No... No, it can't be. Professor Rowan had never said anything about a Dusknoir in these woods... So there's no chance that this is its territory." Hikaru reminded himself.

"Monferno..." Monferno growled. He got up, clenching his fists together, feeling angry for losing to such a powerful opponent, when he could've had a chance to win, rather than escape.

However, he of course, knew that both him and his human brother were already at a disadvantage from the beginning, seeing that Dusknoir broke through their counterattack move.

"Anyways... Let's go higher up... We should be able to find Ash and Angie if we could get to the Summit Ruins..." Hikaru suggested. Monferno cried out with a nod and agreement as he got back onto his human brother's shoulder.

Before they could move, however, they heard two familiar voices. "We're almost to the Summit Ruins!" Ash's voice called out. The Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes as he looked straight ahead.

"That's Ash..." Hikaru whispered as he walked to where he heard the voice. As he got closer, there were faint lights up ahead. Then, as both Hikaru and Monferno walked closer, they saw four figures.

Two looked like humans, while the other two looked like they were Pokémon. "Ash? Angie? Is that you two?" Hikaru asked as he got closer to the four figures. As he got closer, the two figures screamed.

"AHHH!" Both Ash and Angie screamed as they fell on the ground. Pikachu and Shinx yelled in shock as they jumped back. "A-Ah... Who's... Who's there!?" Ash stuttered as he held his flashlight up.

The light hit Hikaru, blinding both him and his Fire Type. "Gah! Hey! Turn the light down!" Hikaru snapped as he covered his eyes from the light. The Kanto trainer widened his eyes in surprise as he turned it off.

"Ah! S-Sorry, Hikaru!" Ash apologized as both he and Angie got up. The girl put a hand to her heart, sighing in relief. "Oh, thank goodness... We thought you were some kind of a creepy ghost..." Angie sighed.

The Twinleaf boy smirked as he shook his head. "You two are such scaredy-cats, you know that?" Hikaru teased, earning a glare from both Ash and Pikachu. "Hey! That wasn't funny!" Ash snapped.

"Pikachu!" "Shinx!" The two Electric Types complained in agreement, making Hikaru rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. I was wondering where the two of you were going..." Hikaru explained.

"What do you think? We're going to the Summit Ruins! We're getting closer now, you see!" Angie explained, pointing at the summit that was up ahead. "I can see that..." Hikaru sighed, shrugging.

"Monferno Mon..." Monferno sighed along, imitating his human brother. After with the relief, the three agreed to move on. "So, Hikaru. What happened to you and Dawn? Why isn't she with you?" Ash asked.

"She went with Lucas, both searching for Conway, seeing that he was alone for some strange reason..." Hikaru answered as he narrowed his eyes, also wondering why the nerdy trainer was alone.

"He was alone? Man... That is weird..." Angie admitted as she frowned. "Shinx..." Shinx seemed to agree as he cocked his head in confusion. The three kept on walking, until they all heard a voice.

And the voice sounded eerie as well. The three trainers stopped as they all turned to see what it was. It was only a large rock, as Hikaru frowned. He got closer to the rock as he inspected it.

"What the... I swear I heard a voice... Right?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah... I heard the same thing, too!" Ash explained. "Me, too!" Angie agreed, with the three Pokémon agreeing as well.

"It sounded like it was coming from the rock!" Ash pointed out as he stood besides the Twinleaf boy. "B-But how?" Angie stuttered. Her question was quickly answered when a familiar Pokémon popped out!

It was a Misdreavus! It startled both Ash and Angie as the two fell down again. Hikaru widened his eyes as he stepped back, feeling startled as well. "AH! It's a Misdreavus!" Ash yelled.

Before anyone else could react, the Ghost Type used Screech, causing the three trainers and the three Pokémon to escape from it. "GAH! That's... a loud Screech!" Hikaru grunted in pain.

"MON!" "PIKACHU!" "SHINX!" Monferno, Pikachu, and Shinx screeched along as they all ran from the uncalled attack. After a few minutes, all three of them stopped along with their three Pokémon.

"Hah hah... Man... You sure wimped out!" Angie snickered, as Ash glanced at her. "Hey, you were running away first!" Ash reminded, as Angie retorted back with a small glare. "No way!" Angie complained.

"It seems to me like the both of you panicked, while running away at the same time. Similar the way I did..." Hikaru reminded, causing the two to sweat drop. "Uh... Never mind..." Angie grumbled.

"Enough of this... We're supposed to find the Ruins!" Ash reminded. Immediately, the three all looked around, searching to see where they are. Angie widened her eyes as she didn't recognize this part of the woods.

"Did we just get here good and lost!?" Angie shrieked. Hikaru's eyes glowed once again as he looked around. "We just got out of the path... Once we get to that path, we should be back to the route." Hikaru assured.

"Yeah... R-Right..." Ash agreed as he stood straight up. Suddenly, there was a laughing voice; a little girl's voice. Hikaru, Ash, and Angie all turned to see who it was, as they spotted the girl.

The girl looked like a little girl, whose face was darkened, preventing them from seeing her eyes. She was smiling mischievously at them, as if trying to lure the three trainers to follow her.

**"Over here... It's this way..."** The girl replied, with her voice echoing. However, both Ash and Angie didn't seem to hear as they both got excited. "It's that way!?" Ash asked, eager.

"Thank you!" Angie thanked as she grew eager as well. Hikaru bit his lips, feeling doubtful of this. "That girl... Who is she?" Hikaru whispered. Monferno glared at her, not liking her presence.

He let out a small growl, with his human brother noticing. "You feel it too, right?" Hikaru asked. "Mon." Monferno replied with a small, but curt nod. Hikaru looked back up, seeing Ash and Angie were following the girl.

"Come on, Hikaru! Let's go!" Ash called out to him, as the Twinleaf boy shook his head in disbelief. "Oh... Hold on! I'm coming!" Hikaru called as both he and the Fire Type ran after the two.

**Meanwhile...**

The rest of the students were back at the Academy's ground, all frightened for what they all encountered. Dawn, Lucas, Brock, Jessilinda, and Conway all explained about a Dusknoir roaming around the woods.

Prof. Rowan frowned, not getting the story. "Hmm... That's rather strange... We monitored every Pokémon within this area... But, for some reason, we don't have any records of a Dusknoir dwelling here!" Prof. Rowan explained.

He folded his arms, looking down at his students. "It doesn't make sense for a forest dwelling Dusknoir to be here in the first place!" Prof. Rowan added, getting widened eyes from most students.

"What do you think that Dusknoir's doing here?" Dawn asked, frightened. "How am I supposed to know?" Lucas answered as he frowned. "However..." The Sinnoh Professor began.

Everyone turned as Prof. Rowan continued his explanation. "An accident did occur the other day... When we were doing some renovations." Prof. Rowan explained as he recalled the other day.

It was during the time when he and his assistants, along with some workers discovered an entrance to some world. "We discovered a cave... deep within a stone wall..." Prof. Rowan explained.

"And some think that it might be the legendary entrance to the Spirit World!" Prof. Rowan explained. That shocked Dawn, Lucas, and Brock. "Entrance to the spirit world!?" The three gasped.

"Right... The Pokédex says that Dusknoir will take people to the Spirit World... And, if in fact, if that's where Dusknoir comes from... It's possible that Dusknoir might be looking for someone to take back with it..." Prof. Rowan guessed.

Everyone grew puzzled as they all looked at each other. Conway stood besides the Sinnoh Professor, explaining his possibility. "I have reasons to believe that there's a possibility that Dusknoir had abducted a girl!" Conway explained.

Prof. Rowan frowned as he made some thoughts on what to do. "Not only that... My sister, Angie is still out there somewhere!" Kendra explained, feeling concerned for her younger sister.

"Ash and Hikaru are still up there, too!" Lucas added. Dawn bit her lips, as she looked down. She glanced at the blue bracelets that Hikaru gave her before their debuts in Pokémon Contests.

"Hikaru... Please, be safe..." Dawn whispered, speaking silently to not let anyone else hear, especially Piplup.

**Back to Hikaru and the others...**

Hikaru, Ash, and Angie were still following the little girl up to the Summit Ruins along with their three Pokémon. Monferno was still suspicious about the girl, with Hikaru knowing about it.

"I still don't know why that girl is helping us..." Hikaru thought as his eyes glowed once again, trying to see if she is a friend... or an enemy. He shook his head, deciding to shake that feeling away.

When the girl stopped, the three trainers all widened their eyes to see where they're at. They were currently at the top of the Summit Ruins! "Is this... the Summit Ruins?" Hikaru asked in surprise.

"Mon!? Monferno?" Monferno screeched in amazement, looking around. "Yeah! We did it! We finally made it!" Ash pointed out, feeling relieved. "And not a moment too soon!" Angie agreed.

"Pika Pika!" "Shinx!" The two Electric Types agreed. Monferno blinked, before seeing something on top of a large stone. "Hm?... Oh! It's the medals!" Hikaru exclaimed, pointing at the metal tray.

Both the Kanto trainer and the girl turned, seeing the medals waiting for the students. "Whoa, great! So that must mean, all of us are the first ones!" Angie pointed out, excited to see the medals.

Ash took one in his hand and made a triumph pose. "Yeah! We found the Summit Ruins medal first! I've got the Summit Ruins medal!" Ash exclaimed, holding the medal in the air.

"Wow! That's a cool pose!" Angie complimented. "Want to try it together?" Ash asked, which was obviously answered. "Yeah!" Angie agreed. The Kanto trainer turned to the Twinleaf boy with the same question.

"What about you, Hikaru?" Ash asked. The Twinleaf boy blinked before shrugging with a smile. "Sure... It couldn't hurt to try..." Hikaru answered with an embarrassed smile, walking over to the two.

So together, the three trainers held the medal in their victory pose. "Yeah! We found the Summit Ruins medal first! We've got the Summit Ruins medal!" Ash, Hikaru, and Angie said together.

"Pi Pikachu!" "Shinx!" "Mon Monferno!" The three Pokémon cried out together in triumph. Hikaru took another medal as he smiled at it. "Of course, that medal belongs to you two. This one belongs to both me and Dawn!" Hikaru reminded.

"Oh yeah... Right! But still, the three of us are all set!" Ash chuckled as he grinned. "This is awesome!" Angie commented. Before the Twinleaf boy could say another word, the girl walked past them for some reason.

The three all looked, along with their Pokémon. **"This way... Here... Come here..."** The girl replied in an echoed voice. Ash blinked in confusion as he took a step. "Is there something in there?" Ash asked.

**"Yes... Let's go... All together..."** The girl answered, trying to get the three trainers to come. Now this made the Twinleaf boy even more suspicious. Ash and Angie were both clueless as they just looked at the girl.

The girl giggled, asking them all to come. "Okay..." Ash replied as he began to walk for the girl, along with Angie. But then, they felt something grabbing them on the back of their shirts and pulling them away.

"Hold on, you two..." Hikaru replied as he stopped his friends. "Something wrong, Hikaru?" Ash asked. The Twinleaf boy looked back at the girl, who was gesturing them to come once again.

"That girl... It... looks like she's trying to lure us into something..." Hikaru explained, causing both Ash and Angie to widen their eyes. "Hold on! Are you serious!?" Ash asked in shock.

"Monferno..." Monferno growled, glaring at the little girl who was still making her gestures. "See? Even Monferno knows that there's something with her." Hikaru reminded, leaving the two to look back.

However, before they could say something, a dark shadow floated down, blocking their way. "Noir!" The Pokémon called as it faced the three trainers. It was Dusknoir! Hikaru and Monferno glared at the Ghost Type.

"It's you again!?" Hikaru snapped. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno snapped angrily. "What's that!?" Ash asked as he stepped back. Both Pikachu and Shinx glared at the Ghost Type, both ready to fight.

"It's a Dusknoir!" Angie answered, stepping back as well. Suddenly, the Gripper Pokémon used its attack, forcing for all three of the trainers' Pokémon to stay down, much to their resistance.

"Monferno!?" "Pikachu!?" Hikaru and Ash gasped. "That Dusknoir is using Psychic!?" Angie gasped. Before the three could look back up, they all saw Dusknoir turning to the girl, preparing to attack.

It opened its mouth on the stomach, preparing a Shadow Ball! "No! That girl is gonna get hurt!" Angie exclaimed, widening her eyes. "That's enough!" Hikaru shouted as the three tried to run for the girl.

However, the Gripper Pokémon saw them and forced them down with Psychic! Now the three trainers were forced on the ground, like their three Pokémon!

Seeing their trainers forced down, Pikachu, Monferno, and Shinx all attempted to break free as they all managed to do it, breaking out of Psychic. After seeing them break free, Hikaru, Ash, and Angie nodded to each other.

Then, they all made their attacks. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" "And Shinx! Use Thunder Fang!" "Monferno! Use Flame Wheel!" The three shouted out. Their starters shot forward, aiming to strike at the Ghost Type's back.

But, Dusknoir managed to see it coming as it launched a Shadow Ball at Monferno! The Flame Wheel was interrupted as it knocked the Fire Type away, causing him to hit Hikaru, who just got back up.

"What... AH!" Hikaru yelped as he and his Fire Type slid on the ground. "Oh no!" "Hikaru!" Angie and Ash gasped. Nevertheless, Pikachu and Shinx both managed to succeed, hitting Dusknoir with two powerful attacks.

It was enough to stun the Gripper Pokémon, knocking him out! As Dusknoir crashed to the ground, the effect of Psychic wore off, freeing both Ash and Angie. "Alright!" The two trainers exclaimed.

Both the Twinleaf boy and Monferno recovered as they got up to their sitting position. "Yes! It's a success-" Hikaru started, but stopped, as he remembered something from his vision.

This was what exactly happened before Ash and Angie were being sucked into some kind of portal! The Twinleaf boy widened his eyes as he tried to warn the two. "Ash! Angie! Both of you! Get out of there, now!" Hikaru bellowed.

The two surprisingly turned in confusion and question. "What is it, Hikaru?" Ash asked, frowning. **"Let's play now... Let's play now..."** The girl suggested, trying to lure the two in.

Angie blinked her eyes in surprise as Ash glared at her with reasoning. "Hey! There's no time to play now!" Ash reminded. "That Dusknoir is gonna wake up any minute!" Angie reminded.

However, the girl didn't listen as she kept demanding her suggestion. **"Come on... Let's all play together... I want you all to come with me!"** The girl explained as something glowed behind her.

Ash and Angie watched in surprise as the Twinleaf boy widened his eyes in shock. _"No!... That must be that portal! Both Ash and Angie are going to be sucked in!"_ Hikaru thought in panic.

"Both of you! Get out of there... NOW!" Hikaru shouted desperately. But, it was too late as the portal began to suck in the two trainers. "AHHH!" Angie screamed as she was about to be sucked into the portal.

"NO!" "ANGIE!" Ash and Hikaru screamed. The Kanto trainer grabbed Angie's hand, preventing her from being sucked in. Pikachu and Shinx pulled Ash, trying to prevent him from being taken as well.

"AH! Ash!" Angie shrieked as she held on tight. "Argh... Angie! Just don't let go!" Ash yelled as he held on. "O-Okay! I won't!" Angie agreed as she held onto Ash's hand, trying to hold on as well.

Suddenly, the portal began to suck in the two trainers and their Pokémon even stronger! **"Come on, let's play! Come on, let's play!"** The spirit girl demanded, as she giggled maliciously.

Hikaru gritted his teeth as he tried to get up, but for some reason, he couldn't! Monferno was forced to stay on the ground as well, not being able to move. "Argh! Nuts! Why... can't I... move!?" Hikaru grunted angrily.

Ash's grip on the rock started to slip with Angie noticing the problem. "Ash! It's no use! Just let go! If you don't... You'll end up going with me!" Angie shrieked, as she began to loosen her grip.

However, Ash's grip started to get tighter as he glared at the girl. "No way! I'll never give up!... Even if it means forever!" Ash snapped as he gripped Angie's hand even tighter, much to her shock.

"Huh!? Forever!?" Angie exclaimed in shock. Hikaru could only watch as he tried to fight the gravity that was forcing both him and Monferno to the ground. "This is... bad!" Hikaru grunted as he tried to get up.

At the entrance of the Summit Ruins, Prof. Rowan, Dawn, Lucas, Kendra, Brock, Conway, and the assistants ran over to see what was happening. They all immediately felt the wind of the portal.

"What... Is that the entrance to the Spirit World!?" Yuzo grunted as he braced himself. "I think that something is trying to pull them in there!" Brock pointed out, seeing the entrance.

"We've got to do something!" Dawn pointed out. She, Brock, and Kendra all attempted to run over and help their three friends, but was blocked by Prof. Rowan, who prevented them from passing.

"Stop! Don't get any closer!" Prof. Rowan exclaimed. "But, Professor! My younger sister! She's being dragged in there! Are you really expecting me to just stand here and do nothing!?" Kendra snapped angrily.

Despite of her reason, the assistants and the Professor continued to prevent anyone else from getting close to the Spirit World entrance. By then, the force was getting stronger than ever!

**"Let's play... Hurry up!"** The spirit girl demanded, making the portal vacuum stronger! It was too much as Ash nearly lost his grip. "Ah... NO! AHH!" Ash screamed as he was forced to let go of the rock.

"ASH!" "ANGIE!" Dawn, Brock, and Kendra screamed out loud. "NO!" Hikaru bellowed as he made more resistance to get up. He managed to get up and run, along with Monferno, diving to grab Ash's hand.

Just in time, before Angie got completely sucked in, Hikaru managed to grab Ash's hand, while Monferno held onto his human brother's left leg. "Ah!... Hikaru!?" Ash gasped.

"Just hold on! Both of you... don't let go! Even if it means tearing your arm apart!" Hikaru snapped as he began pulling his two friends away. However, due to the force of the portal, it was futile.

"No, Hikaru!" Dawn screamed, seeing her boyfriend getting sucked in, too. _"This is not... good!... My grip is already loosening! If I... let go now... Then it's the end for all of us!"_ Hikaru thought to himself.

The three were continued to be dragged into the Spirit World entrance, until they were all grabbed by someone. It was Dusknoir! It grabbed the three trainers along with their Pokémon.

Both Ash and Hikaru were surprised to see that the Gripper Pokémon was helping them. "What... Dusknoir!?" Ash gasped. Dusknoir nodded slightly as it used its tail like a hook to stop themselves from being dragged in.

"Mon?" "Pika?" "Shinx?" The three Pokémon asked in question. "Whoa! Dusknoir, what are you doing!?" Ash asked in shock. "Dusknoir... You're trying to save us!?" Angie exclaimed in amazement.

"Well! It seems that Dusknoir is trying to protect those three!" Prof. Rowan pointed out. "H-Hold on! So then... who's the real bad guy then!?" Lucas grunted as he held onto the ground.

"I think it must be that girl that's right in front of the Spirit World entrance!" Kendra answered as she tried to see through the entrance vacuum. Back at the three, the vacuum towards the entrance was stronger than ever!

Even Dusknoir wasn't able to hold onto the ground for a long time. Angie and Ash immediately began to panic. "AH! We're gonna be sucked in!" Angie shrieked in despair, seeing that they were close to the entrance.

"No... Not yet!" Hikaru grunted as he tried to withstand it. Dusknoir glared back at the spirit girl as he shot Psychic at her, forcing her to be pushed into the Spirit World entrance!

Everyone watched as the spirit girl disappeared into the black darkness. When that happened, the entrance to the Spirit World has vanished, causing the cave and the secret entrance to collapse.

Once it was proven that everyone was safe now, the Gripper Pokémon released Ash, Hikaru, and Angie, along with Monferno, Pikachu, and Shinx. The Kanto trainer sighed in relief by this.

"Ugh... Just a bit more... and we would've been ended up being trapped inside that cave..." Ash admitted with a sigh. The three turned to the evolved Ghost Type with thankful looks.

"Oh... Dusknoir! You were looking out for us all the whole time! Weren't you?" Angie asked. Dusknoir gave a low tone of agreement and a nod, signaling a yes. "Dusknoir... Thank you..." Hikaru thanked.

"Monferno..." Monferno thanked along sheepishly. Dusknoir gave a nod as he began to float in the air, almost out of sight. "Wait! Dusknoir!" Ash cried out. But, it was too late as the Gripper Pokémon had disappeared.

Everyone else ran over, seeing that the three trainers were alright. After a few minutes with Dusknoir gone, Brock, Lucas, Conway, Dawn, and Kendra all expressed their reliefs to their three friends.

Prof. Rowan then explained about the Spirit World to both Ash and Angie, seeing that Hikaru already knew about the Spirit World. "What? That was the entrance to the Spirit World!?" Angie exclaimed.

"Well... We don't know that for certain... But, it appears as though as Dusknoir had more interested on guarding it... The fact is, scientists need a long way to go to learn about this type of situation..." Prof. Rowan sighed.

Conway frowned as he recalled of something. "Does that mean the girl that was my partner was never in the Academy?" Conway asked. "To be totally honest, I doubt that the girl was even part of this world!" The assistant explained.

"So... That must mean you were partnered with a ghost!" Dawn pointed out. Immediately, Conway began to gulp and feel funny. "I was partnered with a ghost?... I was partnered with the GHOST!?" Conway exclaimed with his jaws wide open.

**The next morning...**

"We all had a busy night... But, you all performed admirably... So, I've decided to give each team thirty points!" Prof. Rowan explained. Now the Red Team was in second place, next to the Blue Team.

"So that would mean... We're still in second place!" Brock pointed out. "Well... For the Blue Team, it's definitely lonely up there... Ha ha ha..." Conway smirked in confidence for his team.

The Twinleaf boy got up and looked at everyone in the Red Team that was lined up. "Alright, Red Team! This could be our last chance to defeat the Blue Team! So, get ready for the incoming event that's about to come!" Hikaru reminded.

"YEAH!" All the Red Team teammates cheered for their promise of their victory before the end of the week.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Twister)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 77: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 1**

**Chapter 78: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 2**

**Chapter 79: The Training and Rest at the Center!**

**Chapter 80: Team Rocket Comes For a Steal!**

**Chapter 81: Fantina's Wish in Two Goals!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Yuzo: Tomorrow's the final day! And this final event will become the last chance for the Red Team to rise to the first!

Hikaru: So... It's like a race? This is starting to get pretty interesting... Of course, this includes going against our own teammates...

Ash: Well, you can all see that I'll be taking the lead and giving us the win! One for the Red Team!

Angie: Think again, Ash! I'll be the one to take the finish first, leaving you all behind the dust!

Dawn: Those three are sure pumped up for something like this... It's the rivalry again... This time, Hikaru is part of it.

Lucas: You can say that again. Although, I'm getting also pumped up, too! So that makes the four of us rivals!


	77. The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt 1

**Chapter 77: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 1**

"Students! It is my honor to announce our final activity of the Pokémon Summer Academy! Without a doubt, it's our biggest program! The Pokémon Triathlon!" Prof. Rowan announced on the loudspeakers.

Everyone in their classrooms listened as the Sinnoh Professor explained. "The things that you've all learned this week will be your key role!" Prof. Rowan explained. As he was finished, Yuzo, as the Red Team teacher explained.

"The starting line is here at the Academy, as everyone will begin simultaneously! We have prepared a Pokéball for each one of you! But, you'll have no idea what Pokémon it'll contain in ahead of time!" Yuzo explained.

That left the four trainers, along with Lucas surprised. "It's just like on the first day!" Ash pointed out. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. "So this would mean that we play by chance once again..." Hikaru stated.

"Monferno..." Monferno replied with a nod, recalling of the Quilava he and his human brother befriended. Yuzo continued his explanation, explaining the courses and trials the students will have to take.

"You and your Pokémon will wind your way towards the forest and head towards this lake!" Yuzo continued, until Brock raised his question. "Excuse me! Is that where we get our next Pokémon?" Brock asked.

"Right! You'll be using a Water Type Pokémon to cross the lake! And then after that..." Yuzo started, until Angie finished it up. "Then, it's marathon time!" Angie pointed out. "Shinx Shinx!" Shinx agreed.

"From this point, each team will make it back here towards the finish line! Also, it's quite important to remember that under no circumstances should you attack or battle with any other teams!" Yuzo explained.

He then moved onto the standings for the first, second, and third place achievements. He showed the scores of what the winners will get in their accomplishment of the marathon.

"First place will be fifty points, second place will be thirty points, and third place will be twenty points! And lastly, all of our remaining teams will earn ten points apiece!" Yuzo explained.

"Of course, that's some good news for the Red Team! The overall points will be calculated using all of the Red Team players!" Yuzo explained. Lucas blinked, before realizing what that meant.

"Then, that means... if we achieve one of the high standings, then we'll be able to defeat the Blue Team once and for all!" Lucas pointed out. Ash grew determined as he made a determined fist.

"Great! We're going to show them!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, feeling pumped up as well.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gliscor appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, Togepi, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Swinub, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

And with the announcements and rules done, everyone was outside, preparing themselves for the Pokémon Triathlon. "Those fifty points are gonna be all mine! Pikachu, ready to go?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "It's good to be pumped up! But keep up the hot air, and you'll pass out! For your information, Ash, the Pokémon Summer Triathlon is a lot more complicated than you think!" Angie reminded with a smirk.

"Go ahead and say whatever you want! I'm going to get first place!" Ash snapped. Angie glared at him, starting the argument once again. "No! That'll be me! You're better off aiming for second!" Angie snapped.

"You've got it backwards!" Ash snapped. The two continued glaring at each other as the Twinleaf boy glared at the two. "HEY! Save the rivalry for the Triathlon!" Hikaru reminded.

"Monferno Mon!" Monferno screeched in reminder. "Relax, you two! It doesn't matter who comes in first or second. It'll be the same points if the other one comes in second!" Brock explained.

"You've got that right..." Lucas agreed with a sweat drop. The Kanto trainer smiled and agreed with it. "You're right... So, Angie! May the best trainer win it all!" Ash offered, as he offered his hand to Angie.

The girl blinked, before recalling when Ash and Hikaru managed to save her, preventing her from getting sucked into the Spirit World._ "I'll never give up! Even if it means forever!"_ Ash's voice echoed in her mind of that night.

At the memory, Angie began stuttering, feeling a little hesitant about it. "Uh... Well, uh..." Angie stuttered, leaving everyone else confused. "Huh? What's wrong?" Ash asked, curious.

Immediately, the girl shook her head, feeling a little red. "Nothing! I'm just fine!" Angie answered angrily, as she quickly shook her head. She then ran off, gesturing for Shinx to follow her.

"What's with her? Is she still pumped up?" Lucas asked. "I don't know about that, Luke... I think it's something else... A new bond of some sort?" Hikaru guessed, leaving Dawn to widen her eyes.

"You think...? Well... Something still doesn't seem right..." Dawn stated. Suddenly, the nerdy trainer, Conway smirked as he snuck up behind the Twinleaf girl. "Well, Dawn! It's almost time..." Conway reminded.

Dawn let out a shriek, before turning to the nerdy trainer. "AH! C-Conway!?" Dawn shrieked as she glared at him. The nerdy trainer sneered as he adjusted his glasses, causing him to look more menacing.

"You see, I've been spending time analyzing every last bit of data I could collect from you throughout the week!" Conway explained. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the mention of data.

The three boys all looked at the nerdy trainer in confusion. "And I have come to the conclusion that you're going to be my most formidable rival in the Pokémon Triathlon!" Conway explained.

"Your... rival?" Dawn repeated, while nervous. Conway smirked and pointed at the Twinleaf girl with his determination. "That's right, Dawn! I've got you marked, you see? Sounds exciting, eh?" Conway chuckled.

He then walked away, chuckling to himself. Dawn sweat dropped at this point. "Whoa... What is up with that guy?" Dawn asked. "Yeah..." The four boys agreed, as the Twinleaf boy shook his head.

"Anyways, about the Triathlon... Best luck to all of us!" Hikaru reminded with a smile. "Sure!" "Okay, Hikaru!" "Alright." "Right!" Ash, Dawn, Lucas, and Brock agreed as they all nodded together.

"I can just feel the excitement building from everyone!" Prof. Rowan explained. Everyone turned to see the Sinnoh Professor coming with Nurse Joy and Chansey. "Oh... Prof. Rowan!" Lucas pointed out.

"Nice to see you too, Nurse Joy... But, what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked. "Well, it IS my job to keep all your Pokémon strong and healthy! So! Remember, if anything goes wrong in the Triathlon, I'll be right here!" Nurse Joy explained.

"Chansey Chansey!" Chansey cried out in agreement. Immediately, Brock went to his love mode, trying to flirt with the nurse. "Just the thought of a lovely lady waiting for me... WOW!" Brock exclaimed.

Lucas blinked to see the Kanto breeder flirting with the nurse. "H-Hey... What gives?" Lucas asked. "Oh yeah... Brock is always trying to flirt with all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies around!" Ash explained.

"Pikachu..." "Piplup Pip..." "Mon..." The three Pokémon muttered their agreement. "My blood pressure is pumping up and my heart's pounding by the minute, and it can only mean one thing!" Brock exclaimed.

He offered a hand to the nurse, much to her surprise. "I need immediate medical attention!" Brock declared as Nurse Joy took a step back in surprise. Immediately, a Poison Jab attack struck Brock, immobilizing him.

"GAH! Why... do I... keep... doing this..." Brock groaned as he slumped down from the poison, causing Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn to laugh nervously, while Lucas watched in curiosity and surprise.

**Later...**

Soon, once the time had come, everyone was lined up for the marathon, and ready to go. Dawn, Angie, and Lucas took out their Pokéballs to return their partner Pokémon for a break.

"Until the marathon starts, why don't you have a nice break?" Dawn suggested. "Lup..." Piplup sighed before agreeing. "Yeah... Good idea! Same for you, Shinx!" Angie reminded.

"Shinx!" Shinx cried out with a nod. The two girls returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs as Lucas returned his evolved Grass Type. "Same to you, Grotle." Lucas reminded, causing Grotle to nod.

As soon as Grotle was returned, Prof. Rowan stepped up. "Alright! Let's put this Pokémon Triathlon into good motion! Everyone! On your marks..." Prof. Rowan started, getting the students ready.

Everyone prepared themselves to run. Ash glanced at his Electric Type with a reminder. "Better hang on tight, buddy. Okay?" Ash asked. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu responded with a nod.

"Same goes for you, Monferno. Ready?" Hikaru asked. "Monferno!" Monferno cried out in agreement as he held onto his human brother's shoulder. "Get set..." The Sinnoh Professor called.

He rose a starting pistol in the air, the same time as Ash and Angie glanced at each other in rivalry. "GO!" Prof. Rowan called, firing the pistol. At that moment, everyone ran to head towards their first course.

But, just as the race began, Jessilinda giggled, taking the quick lead. "Make way for the fastest speed in foot racing, it's Jessilinda! Yahoo!" Jessilinda giggled as she passed everyone else.

She arrived at the first Pokémon stands where the woods course was in place. An assistant was already there, waiting for a student to come by. The leader of the Green Team took a Pokéball with a smirk.

"Ah... My swift speed comes from my heart that's pure! Now, for my reward!" Jessilinda called. She threw her Pokéball into the air, which revealed to be the Ground Type, Hippowdon.

Immediately, she took a disliking to it. "Ugh... Sorry... Bad choice. Take a hike! I'll just hand this Hippowdon for something slicker and fast!" Jessilinda declared as she began to reach for another Pokéball.

Before she could grab another Pokéball, the assistant blew his whistle loudly, reminding her of the rules. "The exchanging of Pokéballs is by against the rules!" The assistant explained.

"Eek! Oopsie..." Jessilinda shrieked a little, before realizing her mistake. By the time she was having trouble, Hikaru, Angie, Brock, Ash, Dawn, Kendra, and Lucas all came by, getting their Pokéballs.

Once they made their choice, they all summoned their Pokémon. Ash's was a Spoink, Dawn's was a Dodrio, Brock's was an Onix, Angie's was an Ariados, Kendra received a Persian.

Lucas got an Electivire, while Hikaru got a Ponyta! "Wow! I got a Dodrio!" "And check out my Spoink!" Dawn and Ash cried out. "Great! Onix sure looks strong!" "So does my Ariados!" Brock and Angie commented.

"Electivire looks electrifying!" "Persian looks speedy!" Lucas and Kendra commented. "Great! Ponyta! Let's put this in a good race!" Hikaru requested. So, the seven all ran ahead with their chosen Pokémon.

"Yeah! Giddy up!" "Let's move it!" The seven trainers all ran across the woods to get to the next course. Jessilinda could only watch in despair to see her seven opponents disappear.

"Stop! Hold on!" Jessilinda called out. Unfortunately, they were too far for her voice to be heard, leaving her with only one choice. And that is to go along with her chosen Pokémon.

"It's you and me, tiny... Alright, Hippowdon! Catch up to the crew!" Jessilinda ordered. Immediately, the evolved Ground Type roared as he began to dig deep underground, much to her shock.

"AHH! HEY! No surprise Sand Tomb!" Jessilinda shrieked as she was dragged underground. Meanwhile, all the other students ran to get their choice of Pokéballs too to catch up with the others.

Yuzo and the assistant flew on a hot air balloon to see what is happening along the race course. "Alright! It's the last day of the Pokémon Summer Academy, and everything is on the line!" Yuzo started.

Back at the Academy grounds, Prof. Rowan and Nurse Joy watched the whole thing being seen on their mini TV, since the assistant with Yuzo was recording the things that were going on.

"And they're off with the Pokémon Triathlon!" Yuzo exclaimed in the video as Prof. Rowan chuckled at the action. "With that kind of enthusiasm, it could be anyone's guess!" Prof. Rowan reminded.

"Well... I just hope that no one ends up getting hurt! Right, Chansey?" Nurse Joy asked. "Chansey!" Chansey cried out in agreement. Back at the course, Dawn and Hikaru were tied first place.

"That's it, Dodrio! Keep it like that!" Dawn encouraged. "Run like the wind, Ponyta! Nice!" Hikaru complimented, as the Fire Type started to get past the three headed Flying Type, much to Dawn's surprise.

"Whoa!?" Dawn gasped in shock, seeing that her boyfriend was getting ahead. "See ya, Dawn! I'll be waiting for you at the next course!" Hikaru assured as he and Ponyta ran up ahead.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno agreed as he held onto his human brother tight. Ash was having a hard time keeping up with the two. "Hold on, Dawn! Hikaru! Not so fast, you two!" Ash grunted.

He, Pikachu, and Spoink managed to catch up with the Twinleaf girl as the Coordinator noticed. "Not a chance, Ash!" Dawn smirked as she tried to pick up the pace. But then, a String Shot flew out of nowhere!

It held onto a tree branch, making it like a swing! Lucas and Kendra both managed to caught up when they saw the String Shot attack. Everyone turned to see that it was Angie and Ariados!

The evolved Bug Type swung with String Shot, allowing it to get in front of everyone else, except Hikaru, who was speeding up ahead. "Eat my dust!" Angie taunted as she ran off.

The Kanto trainer gritted her teeth as the older sister narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Spoink! We can't lose this!" Ash encouraged, allowing Spoink to bounce even farther and faster.

"I won't let some sister of mine get past me! Let's go, Persian!" Kendra shouted. Persian ran faster, with Dawn, Lucas, and Brock attempting to catch up. "Let's pick up the pace, Electivire!" Lucas called.

"Keep going, Dodrio!" "Pedal to the meddle, Onix!" Dawn and Brock called as their chosen Pokémon began to speed ahead, trying to catch up with the others. Yuzo and his assistant flew by, noticing the current conditions.

"And Hikaru, Monferno, and Ponyta charges ahead as they take the lead!" Yuzo explained. Back at the Academy grounds, the Sinnoh Professor and the nurse watched as they made their comments.

"That Hikaru's really making the most of it of Ponyta's skills!" Nurse Joy complimented. "It's the main objective of the Pokémon Summer Academy! Expanding knowledge by exposing students to new Pokémon!" Prof. Rowan explained.

Back at the woods course, all the other students charged after the seven trainers to catch up to them. "Here comes our next group of competitors!" Yuzo pointed out, seeing the other students with their chosen Pokémon.

One of the students, who is part of the Green Team began to wail as his chosen Pokémon, Garchomp, started to go out of control, while passing by its opponents. "GAH! You'd all better get out of the way!" The student wailed.

The student in the lead of the group looked back along with his Camerupt. As they started to get closer, Camerupt panicked as he unleashed an Eruption attack, stopping Garchomp in its tracks!

The Eruption attack startled everyone as Luxray shocked everyone with Discharge, also causing Drapion to fire a Hyper Beam! An explosion occurred, creating a mess out of the students.

All the students and Pokédex groaned, causing Yuzo to widen his eyes as he noticed the mess. "Whoa! We're looking at multiple people and Pokémon pile on the field!" Yuzo announced.

However, he didn't notice Conway, who managed to get out of the way with his chosen Pokémon, Dugtrio. He looked back with a sneer as he adjusted his glasses with a knowing look.

"I had a feeling that digging some holes and traveling underground was the only way to go! Yep! Hm hm!" Conway smirked as he continued his way with his Ground Type Pokémon.

Meanwhile, back to Hikaru and the others, the Twinleaf boy and Monferno managed to get to the lake course first with Ponyta at their side. "Great, Ponyta! Thanks for the lift!" Hikaru thanked.

"Monferno!" Monferno screeched in thanks as well, causing the Fire Type to respond with a nod. The Twinleaf boy returned Ponyta and took out a new Pokéball from the counter to summon it.

"Here goes nothing! Show yourself, whoever you are!" Hikaru called as he threw the Pokéball into the air. The form took place underwater, before it splashed into the air, revealing itself to be a Milotic!

It cooed as it waited for its temporary trainer to ride on. "A Milotic! Now that's what I call fast and beauty! Monferno, stay in your Pokéball for a while, alright?" Hikaru asked, taking out the Pokéball.

Monferno hesitantly nodded as the Twinleaf boy returned him to his ball, before he got onto the Tender Pokémon. "Alright, Milotic! Let's step on it!" Hikaru called. "Milo!" Milotic cooed with a nod.

It dove underwater, forcing Hikaru to hold his breath as the Water Type swam underwater to gain an early lead. Back to Ash and the others, Angie had arrived first and noticed that no one was at the lake.

"Drat! Hikaru must've already left the lake really quick! No matter..." Angie grunted as she thanked Ariados for its help, before returning it to its Pokéball. She summoned it, revealing it to be a Lapras!

"Okay, Lapras! It's up to you!" Angie called. Lapras nodded as it swam across the water, as the girl hoped to catch up with the Twinleaf boy. By the time that was done, Ash and the others have caught up.

They all thanked their Pokémon as all of them were returned back to their Pokéballs. The Kanto trainer watched, seeing that Angie and Lapras took off. Now, Ash was more determined to win.

"Now, it's time to clinch this!" Ash declared. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. For Angie, she and Lapras was smoothly getting along with the lake course. Angie narrowed her eyes as she looked around.

"Nuts... Where could he be!? I'm sure he has to be around here somewhere!" Angie assured as she looked around for Hikaru. By the time she was doing that, a person called out to her.

"Angie! You haven't won it yet!" Ash called out. The girl widened her eyes as she saw who it was. "It's... Ash!?" Angie exclaimed in shock. Ash was riding on his chosen Mantyke for the course.

"Full speed ahead, Mantyke!" Ash called. Mantyke nodded as it took off with high speed, managing to pass the girl and her Water Type. "Coming through! See ya!" Ash teased.

Angie narrowed her eyes, refusing to be put either third or second. "Like that's going to happen! Lapras! Use Ice Beam, now!" Angie called. Lapras shot the Ice Type attack at the part of the lake.

An iceberg appeared, allowing the Water-Ice Type Pokémon to slide up on it before the girl made her call. "Let's go!" Angie shouted out, allowing Lapras to cheer before they slid down the ice.

The ice allowed the two to zip past Ash, Pikachu, and Mantyke, as they all watched in surprise. "See ya later!" Angie teased, forcing Ash to call out to his Water Type. "Quick, Mantyke! Step on it!" Ash called.

Mantyke nodded as it tried to get past the Transportation Pokémon once again. Lapras noticed as it tried to get even with its opponent. The two kept on going until they were neck to neck.

Dawn, Brock, Lucas, and Kendra all watched the two having their determination. Dawn had Sharpedo with her, with Brock having a Feraligatr. Lucas had a Relicanth while Kendra had Starmie.

"Wow... Those two are sure getting mixed up! But I'm sure that Hikaru should at least be ahead of them." Brock explained. "Well, eight can play that game! Quick, Sharpedo! Let's move it!" Dawn called.

Sharpedo let out an agreement call, before something splashed out to the surface in front of the four. "What the!?" Kendra gasped before they all noticed on who it was. It was Conway, with his Floatzel!

"It's Conway!" Dawn pointed out. The nerdy trainer sneered as he looked back at Dawn. "Guilty as charged! Well, my dear, I'm afraid that I will have to catch up with you later!" Conway smirked as he and Floatzel dove underwater.

Lucas glared where Conway disappeared to. "There is no way I'm losing to a nerd like him! Let's go, Relicanth!" Lucas called. The ancient Pokémon let out a cry before speeding up.

To Yuzo, he and the assistant made it to the lake as they inspected of what was going on there. The camera lowered down to see some of the students with their Water Type Pokémon.

"We made it to the second part of the Triathlon, where each competitors are teamed up with the Water Pokémon as they cross the lake!" Yuzo explained. Back to the lake starting line, there was one more student to worry about.

It was Jessilinda, who finally got to the second starting point with Hippowdon. She coughed, spitting the dirt out of her mouth. "I've had it! I don't recall this being part of my job description!" Jessilinda complained.

With the Pokémon Triathlon taking place, many students are on their way to head for the finish line of the course! Will Hikaru achieve first? Or will it be either Ash or Angie? Watch out for some more Pokémon actions!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 78: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 2**

**Chapter 79: The Training and Rest at the Center!**

**Chapter 80: Team Rocket Comes For a Steal!**

**C****hapter 81: Fantina's Wish in Two Goals!**

**Chapter 82: Hikaru VS Fantina! The Fifth!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Jessilinda: Gah! I've had enough of you already! I'll be doing this the hard way now! Even if it means to cheat and break the rules!

Angie: What the... Oh no... AHH! Shinx... Come on! Hang in there!

Ash: Angie! Are you okay!? What... AHH! This is going to hurt!

Hikaru: HEY! Ash, Angie! Both of you, snap out of it! This marathon isn't over yet until we all make it to the finish line! So, let's go!

Conway: Hah... Hah... Big mistake to not do some extra training with the foot race part... Ugh...

Hikaru / Ash / Angie: First place is mine! And that's that! HAH!


	78. The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt 2

**Chapter 78: The Pokémon Final Triathlon! Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the final day of the Pokémon Summer Academy has come, which revealed the final activity for the final day. It was to be called the Pokémon Triathlon.

All the students in the Red Team noticed that if one of them achieves high points and do well enough, they could finally beat the Blue Team! Angie was pumped up, along with Ash, of course.

Just as another rivalry was about to be made, Conway interrupted, that he was sure to have a high rivalry with Dawn, much to the other's confusion. By the time their squabbling was done, the Triathlon was about to begin.

The first course was the woods course, where students would have to ride on their selected Pokémon. Hikaru, Ash, Angie, Dawn, Brock, Lucas, and Kendra all went ahead of the other students first.

That was when until Hikaru took the sharp lead, managing to get to the lake course before anyone else. It was neck and neck between Ash and Angie as they try to beat each other, while catching up to Hikaru at the same time.

How will the Triathlon go for all three teams? Will the Red Team succeed in the finals, or will the Blue Team take the lead and claim victory once again?

To Yuzo, he and the assistant made it to the lake on their balloon as they inspected of what was going on there. The video camera lowered down to see some of the students with their Water Pokémon.

"We made it to the second part of the Triathlon, where each competitors are teamed up with the Water Pokémon as they cross the lake!" Yuzo explained as he looked down to see the students.

Back to the lake starting line, there was one more student to worry about. It was Jessilinda, who finally got to the second starting point with Hippowdon. She coughed, spitting the dirt out of her mouth.

"I've had it! I don't recall this being part of my job description!" Jessilinda snapped angrily. The woman assistant blinked to hear what the woman was saying, until the Green Team leader switched her words.

"Ah ha ha ha... Thanks, Hippowdon... A job well done!" Jessilinda lied as she returned the evolved Ground Type back to his Pokéball. She took out another Pokéball for the lake course.

"Alright! Time to double the house!" Jessilinda called, summoning her new Water Pokémon. As it appeared in the water, it splashed out, revealing it to be a Magikarp! The Green Team leader widened her eyes in disgust.

Her face then darkened as she stomped on the lake's edge, walking over to the weak Water Type. "ARGH! I need you... like I need you to my side!" Jessilinda snapped angrily as she took the Magikarp.

Suddenly, to her shock, the Water Type controlled her instead, as it splashed into the lake, swimming and jumping as fast as it could. "AHH!" Jessilinda screamed as she was dragged by the Fish Pokémon.

Back to Ash and Angie, the two were racing each other once again to catch up to Hikaru and get to first place! "Go, go, go, go! Do it, do it, do it!" Ash and Angie cried out together as they tried to outrun each other.

But, to their shock, they saw something large splashing out of the water. It caused both Lapras and Mantyke to stop in track to see a serpent looking Pokémon in the air, as a figure flipped and landed on the ground.

It was Hikaru! And the Pokémon he rode on was Milotic! "Phew! Now that was some swim! Thanks a bunch, Milotic!" Hikaru thanked as he returned the beautiful Water Type to its Pokéball.

The Milotic nodded in approval before it was returned. The Twinleaf boy placed the Pokéball back onto the counter, while taking out Monferno's Pokéball at the same time. "Okay! Go, Monferno!" Hikaru called.

The Playful Pokémon appeared besides his human brother, ready to go. "Are you ready, Monferno? Let's go!" Hikaru called. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in determination as he ran with his human brother.

Back at the lake, both Ash and Angie were shocked to see that their Twinleaf friend was already way ahead of them. However, this didn't stop their determination from going wild and powerful.

"Come on, Mantyke!" "Step on it, Lapras!" The two shouted, allowing their Water Pokémon to swim faster towards the shore. As they got there, the two jumped out, as they returned their Water Types.

"Great, Mantyke! Thanks!" Ash thanked. "You too, Lapras!" Ash and Angie thanked as they returned their temporary Water Types. They placed it on the pile, making their marathon.

"Okay, Shinx! You're up!" Angie called, calling her Electric Type. Shinx appeared, ready to go and win. But, by the time Shinx was summoned, the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type was already running off!

"Okay, Pikachu! It's crunch time!" Ash called. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Angie glared at the Kanto trainer's back and ran after the two with Shinx. "You're the one that's getting crunched!" Angie snapped.

To the Twinleaf boy, he looked back to see Ash and Angie running after him and Monferno with their Pokémon. "Looks like they made it here... Monferno, let's pick up the pace!" Hikaru called.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno smirked as the two picked up their pace. "And the marathon is underway, with Hikaru leading out the path, as Ash and Angie attempts to catch up to him!" Yuzo explained.

He looked back to the lake, seeing five more competitors coming by with their Water Pokémon. "And lagging behind, we have Dawn, Brock, Conway, Lucas, and Kendra, trying to cut that lane!" Yuzo pointed out.

But then, he widened his eyes, seeing of what's speeding behind them. "But wait! Farther out... Who could that be!?" Yuzo exclaimed, seeing the splashing competitor with his or her Pokémon.

It was Jessilinda and her Magikarp! The Fish Pokémon continued on dragging her in and out of the water, while swimming as fast as it can, much to her shock. The Green Team leader screamed as she was dragged away.

"Huh?" "What the..." What!?" Dawn, Lucas, and Conway all looked back, surprised to see that the Green Team leader managed to catch up so fast. As the five of them all watched, it seemed unpleasant for Jessilinda.

Magikarp DID get her to the shore, but in a rough way, forcing her to let go of Magikarp. She slammed on the ground, as she struggled to get up. Lucas and Kendra were both bewildered of what they just saw.

"There's been a change! Jessilinda from the Green Team has suddenly and dramatically jumped from last place to third place!" Yuzo pointed out. The woman weakly punched her arm in the air with triumph.

"Ah ha... Finally... You can feast your eyes on what I'm made of!" Jessilinda weakly bragged. At that moment, Conway went up ahead of the four Red Team members with a smirk.

"I must say... An impressive piece!" Conway complimented, in a dark way. The Green Team leader cringed as she looked back at the nerdy trainer, who adjusted his glasses with a flash.

"Hm hm! Perhaps it might've been the smarter choice for me to keep tabs on you rather than on Dawn... Hm hm hm..." Conway chuckled, causing Jessilinda to grit her teeth in fright.

At the narrow ravine course, Hikaru, Ash, and Angie were still running along with their partner Pokémon. Like always, Ash and Angie began to compete against each other, by running as fast as they can.

"I am so not losing to the likes of you two! Hikaru Platinum! Ash Ketchum!" Angie snapped. She and Shinx tried to run ahead of Ash and Pikachu, but the Kanto trainer countered back with his shout.

"You're gonna be changing your mind real soon!" Ash snapped. Hikaru looked back to see his two friends and rivals still behind him and Monferno. "Try as you like, you two! Just try!" Hikaru taunted.

"Monferno!" Monferno taunted, sticking his tongue at Pikachu and Shinx. That made the two flare up in determination as they all tried to run faster. But then, there was a shriek coming from behind them.

All three young trainers turned to see Jessilinda running by with her Seviper. She seemed to be running away from something, which was revealed to be Conway and his Slowking!

"HEY! Go and pick on someone from your own planet!" Jessilinda snapped as she and Seviper picked up the pace. Unfortunately, the nerdy trainer and his Psychic Type smirked, catching up!

"Once I start keeping tabs on someone, I don't stop! Ah ha ha ha!" Conway laughed as he continued his stalk for the Green Team leader. Ash, Hikaru, and Angie all turned to see that two rivals of theirs were catching up!

Jessilinda surprisingly managed to pass Ash and Angie, followed by Hikaru and Monferno! "What the... AH!" Hikaru yelped as Conway and Slowking shoved past them as well.

"Oh no you don't!" "Get back here!" Ash and Angie shouted as they also picked up the pace. Yuzo watched from the balloon with the assistant, seeing the next part of the marathon coming up.

"And it's neck and neck battle for the number one spot as the competitor enter the tunnel! And who emerges from that one spot can be anybody's guess!" Yuzo explained, as the marathon continued.

Inside the cave, Jessilinda was still screaming, trying to get away from Conway and Slowking. She didn't even notice that she was ahead of the other competitors, with Conway laughing like a maniac.

"Ugh! Enough of being pursued! Seviper! Take care of that fruitcake with Poison Tail!" Jessilinda ordered. The Poison Type obeyed as he lunged at the nerdy trainer and his Slowking with Poison Tail!

The two nerds widened their eyes in shock as they both dodged out of the way. The blow from the attack nearly reached the three young trainers, forcing them all to duck down.

"What the... Why, you imbecile! That's completely against the rules, you old hag!" Hikaru snapped angrily. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched as he glared at the woman and her Pokémon.

"What Hikaru said! That's against the rules! So, stop!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu snapped. However, this only resulted in Jessilinda being more annoyed as ever. She glared at the three with disgust.

"There's nothing more disgraceful with the cave settings with clap trap! Seviper! Boint them with Bite!" Jessilinda shouted. The Poison Type then lunged, aiming Bite at the three trainers.

"Out of the way!" Hikaru yelled. He and Monferno managed to dodge, but Ash and Angie were knocked back, even by dodging the attack! The blow blew Shinx away, rolling him into a deep crack!

Angie widened her eyes in shock as she ran for her Electric Type. "No! Shinx!" Angie exclaimed as she dove for her Electric Type. As the Flash Pokémon fell into the crack, Angie followed, as Ash watched.

"Ah! Angie!?" Ash gasped. Seviper lashed his attack with another Poison Tail attack, which Ash and Pikachu dodged on. The Twinleaf boy glared angrily at the Green Team leader as his eyes glowed.

"You pathetic excuse for a trainer! Monferno! Burn Seviper to crisp with Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted. Without any hesitation, the Fire Type blasted Seviper away with Flamethrower.

The Poison Type yelled in pain as he was knocked back onto Jessilinda, who let out a small shriek. Conway sighed in disappointment as he ran off, continuing his run for the Blue Team victory.

"I guess that settles that! I won it along with my Blue Team! Guess my tab keeping time on you is over!" Conway laughed as he ran off with Slowking, much to the Green Team leader's anger.

"Argh! No one wacko disses me and then beats me!" Jessilinda shrieked as she ran after Conway, ignoring Hikaru and Monferno. She dragged Seviper away, running after her opponent.

Back at the hole, Angie had managed to catch Shinx, much to her relief. "Shinx! Are you okay?" Angie asked. "Shinx!" Shinx exclaimed with a nod. The girl nodded back as she began to climb up.

"I'll get us out of here, Shinx!" Angie grunted, as the Flash Pokémon watched in worry. Suddenly, as she grabbed the onto the upper ground, the rock fell apart, causing Angie to scream as she started to fall again.

Before she could fall completely, the girl felt something grabbing her hand. She looked up, seeing that it was both Ash and Pikachu grabbing onto the two! "Just hold on, Angie! Everything will just be fine!" Ash yelled.

"T-Thanks, Ash..." Angie thanked, shaken of what nearly happened. As the Kanto trainer tried to pull his friend up, the part where he was kneeling on began to break as Angie widened her eyes in shock.

"Come on, Angie! Just a little more!" Ash grunted as he kept pulling. "Ash! LOOK OUT!" Angie screamed. Ash widened his eyes as the ground he was standing on started to give away.

Both he and Angie screamed as the two began to fall into the pit! "PIKA PI!" Pikachu yelled as he tried to dive for his trainer. But then, just in time, Hikaru dove near the crack, grabbing Ash's right hand.

Monferno held onto his human brother's jacket, gritting his teeth, while pulling. "What... Hikaru!?" Ash exclaimed in shock. "Hikaru!?" Angie called out, feeling a little shocked herself.

"Just stay still and hold on!" Hikaru grunted as he started to pull. Both Ash and Angie watched as the Twinleaf boy pulled, with Monferno and Pikachu helping the Twinleaf boy out.

After a few seconds, Hikaru pulled with his last bit of strength, getting his two friends back on the course. Both Ash and Angie panted along, feeling exhausted for running and being pulled on.

They all managed to recover in a short amount of time as the Kanto trainer looked at the Twinleaf boy. "Thanks, Hikaru... We both owe you one!" Ash thanked with a weak grin.

"Pika Pika..." Pikachu with a smile. "Yeah... What Ash said. Thanks for the help!" Angie thanked. Secretly, Hikaru smirked, but kept it to himself as he got up, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah... Sure..." Hikaru replied, accepting the thanks. Then, Ash looked at the Twinleaf boy in confusion. "Hold on... But, why did you try to save us both? I thought you were gonna try and win!" Ash asked.

Hikaru frowned, but then shook his head. "Isn't it obvious? Ash, we're not just friends or rivals. We're best friends, right? And that includes Angie too, despite of all the squabbling we had." Hikaru answered.

"Best... friends? Me?" Angie asked in shock. "Yeah... Monferno, Pikachu, and Shinx are all getting along with each other. So, it would make sense for us to be friends too! Not just friends I mean, of course." Hikaru reminded.

That statement Ash a grin as he punched Hikaru playfully on the shoulder. "Wow, Hikaru. Thanks... Really, thanks a lot." Ash thanked. The Twinleaf boy nodded, before getting up.

"Save the thanks until we all make it to the finish line! Those two clowns aren't going to get ahead of us!" Hikaru reminded. "Right!" The two agreed as they both got up. Angie turned to the Kanto trainer in thanks, too.

"Ash, thank you too!" Angie thanked, smiling. Ash turned with a smile and a nod. "No prob! We're both glad that you're fine!" Ash assured. That caused Angie to blink and blush a little.

Thankfully, the Kanto trainer didn't notice as he looked at the cave path with a determined look. "Alright! Let's all turn this thing around!" Ash declared. Both Hikaru and Angie nodded together in agreement.

So, at that point, the three began their rivalry once again as they competed together, trying to get ahead with each other. "Hah... hah... I'm not going easy on you two, just because you saved me!" Angie reminded.

"I'm not expecting an easy win, of course!" Hikaru snapped as he ran faster with Monferno. "Oh yeah! Didn't think so!" Ash agreed. The three all picked up the pace with their starters, all heading for the finish line.

At the Summer Academy grounds, Yuzo and the assistant returned to where the finish line was. Prof. Rowan, Nurse Joy, and all the other assistants were waiting for the incoming students that's about to finish.

"We're now at the finish line! And in the lead, we have Conway! Followed by Jessilinda!" Yuzo announced. As everyone saw, the two trainers and their Pokémon trudged, all feeling exhausted from the running they all had.

Conway panted as he tried to keep running. However, his legs became sore, preventing him from doing so. "Big mistake... Not doing a little cardio training was pretty dumb!" Conway admitted.

"Slow..." Slowking grumbled in agreement. "Put some... springing to your steps, Seviper... Come on... Like me..." Jessilinda panted. Seviper panted, trying to keep up as well.

As the two tried to reach the finish line, they heard three yelling voices. Both Conway and Jessilinda turned in shock to see Hikaru, Ash, and Angie running towards the Academy entrance!

They looked like they were still ready to go and win. Yuzo noticed this as well, feeling pumped up for his Red Team students. "Look at that! Here comes, Ash, Hikaru, and Angie!" Yuzo exclaimed.

Everyone watched as the three young trainers picked up the pace, the three giving it their all to win first place. Monferno, Pikachu, and Shinx all ran along, trying to keep up with their trainers.

"An unexpected turn of event! The outcome of this race is still up for grabs! Never in my life have I witnessed a Triathlon like this!" Yuzo exclaimed. Nurse Joy and Chansey called out to them, both cheering them on.

"You can do it! Keep it going, you three!" "Chansey!" Nurse Joy and Chansey cheered. The Green Team leader grew annoyed as she attempted to move faster, but it turned out to be a futile.

"These legs aren't in perfect shape for nothing! That finish line was meant for me!" Jessilinda shrieked. Conway also attempted to run for the finish, but like her, it failed. Only this time, he fell, tripping everyone else, too!

"Almost... there... AH!" Conway yelped as he fell, along with Slowking, Seviper, and Jessilinda. With the two down, Hikaru, Ash, and Angie all ran past them, as they all started to get closer to the finish line.

"First place is gonna be mine and that's that!" The three trainers bellowed as they all picked up the pace. With their last bit of strength, they all yelled out loud for their victory.

Monferno, Pikachu, and Shinx all ran faster, yelling out their determination for victory as well. After the long yells and call, one of the three managed to get to the finish line first.

Everyone widened their eyes to see the close results as Yuzo announced the Top 3 winners of the Pokémon Triathlon.

"We have a winner! We have Hikaru and Monferno in first place! Followed by Ash and Pikachu in second place! Finally, there is Angie and Shinx, who came in third place! The Red Team has achieved all of the top results!" Yuzo announced.

**Results:**

**Hikaru and Monferno: 1st place**

**Ash and Pikachu: 2nd place**

**Angie and Shinx: 3rd place**

Seeing their names being called first, Hikaru weakly raised his left arm high in the air in triumph. "Hah... Hah... Alright! Victory goes to the Red Team!" Hikaru panted, but cheered.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched happily. Ash and Pikachu grinned, seeing that it wasn't so bad to get second at all. "So close!... Oh man..." Ash admitted. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu panted.

"Hah... Oh well... So that's that..." Angie sighed as she smiled a little. She turned to the two boys with their Pokémon, congratulating them. "Congratulations, Ash! Hikaru!" Angie declared.

"Shinx Shinx!" Shinx said his congratulations as well. "Thanks, Angie! You too, Shinx!" Ash thanked. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "What Ash said. Thanks." "Monferno." Hikaru and Monferno replied together.

With that settled, the three all waited for the rest of the students coming towards the finish line. "The rest of the competitors are making their way in! And we have the final results!" Yuzo announced.

He turned to the scoreboard, where the final scores are listed. The Red Team took first place with 380 points! The Blue Team ended in second place with 370 points, while the Green Team got 280 points.

"The Red Team has overtaken the Blue Team for victory!" Yuzo declared. By the time everyone was done, Conway and Jessilinda finally crawled over to the finish line with Slowking and Seviper.

They all sighed, feeling ashamed for being dead last together. "A shame... My Pokémon expertise was unassailable! But my endurance was strictly apart..." Conway groaned, putting his head down.

"That's it... Next time I grace the hallowed halls of the Summer Academy... I managing the food service..." Jessilinda assured as she groaned. The two sighed, as their Pokémon sighed as well.

**That evening...**

"So! This brings our Summer Academy to an end! First! Congratulations to the Red Team on their victory!" Prof. Rowan assured. "And, of course, the Blue and Green Teams were wonderful, too!" Nurse Joy assured.

She then smiled happily, looking at all the trainers and students. "And I'm extra specially overjoyed that not one student was injured!" Nurse Joy added in relief. "Chansey Chansey!" Chansey agreed.

"Mm... So now, I say my goodbye with my one wish for all of you... that the friendship that you have with all Pokémon deepens! And that you always learn from each other!" Prof. Rowan concluded.

"RIGHT!" All the students called out. With that said, all the assistants passed out plaques for all the students in the Academy. Ash widened his eyes in amazement as he held his.

"So, do we all get these plaque?" Ash asked. "Of course! Everyone who was involved in the Summer Academy gets one!" Dawn explained as Lucas sighed. "What a week... I feel like I've learned everything!" Lucas sighed.

"Grotle." Grotle agreed as he looked at his trainer's plaque as well. "I'm gonna remember this forever!" Brock assured as he looked up to his friends. Before anyone else could respond. the Sinnoh Professor made his one last call.

"One more thing! You're all invited to the final night's bonfire!" Prof. Rowan declared. Everyone cheered for the incoming bonfire, along with their Pokémon that was out. "A bonfire! Cool!" Dawn exclaimed.

She held onto her boyfriend's arm as Hikaru smiled, glancing at her girlfriend. The two chuckled at each other before all the students prepared for the night's incoming bonfire and party.

**That night...**

Everyone had their partner Pokémon out for them to enjoy the party and the bonfire as well. All the students were amazed to see the large bonfire, which warmed them up by a lot.

Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all watched the bonfire along with Monferno, Piplup, Ash's Pikachu, and Angie's Shinx. Kendra, Conway, and Lucas were having their supper with Grotle and Kendra's Delcatty.

And Ash and Angie were currently having a talk with each other about what had happened during the marathon part of the Triathlon. The Kanto trainer walked up to the girl as Angie sighed.

"Angie, what's wrong?" Ash asked. "*sigh* It's all done... Over..." Angie answered. Ash blinked in confusion as the girl turned to him. "It's the final night, of course. Don't you think so, too?" Angie asked.

"Yeah... You're right!" Ash agreed as he looked back up. The two looked at the sparkling stars at the sky. "I must've gone to the Summer Academy a million times before! But this year was hands down! The best one yet!" Angie explained.

"I got that feeling, too." Ash agreed. The girl then sighed, recalling of something. "You know the most amazing thing that happened to me? It was that... you and Hikaru saved me two times!" Angie admitted.

"Well, duh! It's like Hikaru says! We're friends!" Ash reminded. Angie looked down, smiling weakly in agreement. "We are friends... right?" Angie asked. Before Ash could answer, Hikaru said the answer.

"Of course. That's what I've said before, remember?" Hikaru asked. The two turned to see Hikaru and Dawn walking towards them together. "Of course, we'll all meet again someday, Angie." Dawn assured.

The girl blinked before smiling in agreement. "Right..." Angie agreed. The four formed their hands together, making a sign together. "We'll come back! All of us! One day if we have a chance to come back to Solaceon Town..." Hikaru assured.

"Right! And that is when we'll battle!" Ash agreed. Dawn giggled at that, shaking her head. "Oh Ash... You never change, do you?" Dawn asked. Hikaru smiled in satisfaction as Angie giggled.

"That'll be nice! I can't wait!" Angie assured. The four threw their hands up together, saying their call. "Friends forever!" The four shouted out loud. After their words, they all laughed together, all cherishing their Summer Academy memories.

**The next morning...**

After the final night of the Summer Academy, all the trainers and students left the Academy to get back to their travels, while saying their farewells to Prof. Rowan and the assistants.

Conway had already left to do his solo journey training. Lucas left to attend his fourth Gym battle, his next one being the Veilstone Gym. Kendra and Angie left to go back home together, since they were sisters.

While that was being done, Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock all said their farewells to their friends and rivals, as they all hoped to meet each other once again someday in a different time.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Twister)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 79: The Training and Rest at the Center!**

**Chapter 80: Team Rocket Comes For a Steal!**

**Chapter 81: Fantina's Wish in Two Goals!**

**Chapter 82: Hikaru VS Fantina! The Fifth!**

**Chapter 83: Sick Hikaru and Pachirisu!? **

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: Alright, Piplup! Nice work! Our next Contest should be in the bag!... Huh!? Oh no, Piplup! What's wrong!?

Hikaru: Monferno, too!... They both must be exhausted with all the training they had to do during this time... Ngh...

Nurse Joy: It's because they both must've overdone their training together when they should've at least done a few...

Dawn: Hold on... Does this mean... Piplup is like this all because of me? It's... my fault?

Hikaru: Does this go for me, too? I'm the reason Monferno is this exhausted state? I... can't believe myself...

Ash: Come on, you two! No need to worry! If you just let them rest for a while, they'll both be fine in no time!


	79. The Training and Rest at the Center!

**Chapter 79: The Training and Rest at the Center!**

"Quick, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted out. Piplup spun in the air, while shooting the Bubblebeam attack in the air. The bubbles all crowded together, giving the female Coordinator the timing.

"Alright, now! Use Peck!" Dawn shouted out loud. The Penguin Pokémon shot towards the gathered bubbles with his Flying Type attack. He popped the bubbles in different ways to create a form of himself!

"Wow, Piplup! Looking good!" Dawn exclaimed in amazement. "Yeah! Check it out! Looks great!" Ash pointed out. "Pikachu!" Pikachu pointed out. "Piplup seems to be in a perfect shape! Excellent!" Brock commented.

Ash then turned to where Hikaru and Monferno is, seeing the two training for their Contest performance. "Alright, Monferno! Spin with Flamethrower!" Hikaru called.

The Playful Pokémon shot the Fire Type attack in the air, creating rings of fire. "Now's your chance! Use Mach Punch through the rings!" Hikaru called. Monferno leapt in the air, ready to strike.

He shot past the fire rings, which sparkled in light, due to getting little hits from the Mach Punch attack. The Fire Type posed in the air as he began to fall, giving the Twinleaf boy the right moment to make the finish.

"Now! Use Flamethrower to boost yourself!" Hikaru shouted. By the time the finish was coming up, Ash and Pikachu both watched, interested in the Twinleaf boy's burning performance.

Monferno dove down, before shooting a Flamethrower at the ground, which prevented him from getting hurt from the fall. He then flipped on the ground, making his finishing pose.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gliscor appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, Togepi, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Swinub, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

"Alright! Way to end the show, Monferno!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched happily. Ash grew amazed as he grinned. "Wow... Hikaru, that was amazing!" Ash complimented.

The Twinleaf boy turned with an approved smile and a nod. "Thanks, Ash. It took us a long time to do that. And we also had to practice for our fifth Gym battle coming up!" Hikaru explained.

"Ferno!" Monferno agreed with a smirk. The two boys and their Pokémon then turned to Dawn, who was also finishing up her performance. "Now, Piplup! Finish it up with Peck!" Dawn called.

The Penguin Pokémon jumped in the air, using his Flying Type move to burst all the bubbles that was shaped like him. Blue, sparkling lights showered down, as the Water Type landed in a finishing pose.

"Piplup Pip!" Piplup boasted, leaving Dawn's other Pokémon to be amazed. "Yeah! You did it, Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed. But then suddenly, both Monferno and Piplup started to fall on the ground.

The two Twinleaf trainers widened their eyes and gasped. Hikaru and Dawn both ran over to Monferno and Piplup, which both seemed to be panting heavily. "Piplup, no!" "Monferno!?" Hikaru and Dawn gasped.

They held their Sinnoh starters, as Ash and Brock ran over with Pikachu, and Dawn's other Pokémon. "Everything alright?" Ash and Brock gasped. "I... I don't know..." Dawn answered.

"I don't have a clue, too..." Hikaru answered, feeling frantic about his Fire Type. "Let's get those two to a Pokémon Center! Nurse Joy might be able to help them!" Brock suggested.

"Right." The three young trainers agreed. So, with all the Contest training aside, Dawn returned her other four Pokémon back to their Pokéballs, making it more easier for the four trainers to run for the Pokémon Center.

A few minutes later, Nurse Joy was checking over Monferno and Piplup's status condition. While the group were waiting, Hikaru sighed, putting his back against the wall in annoyance to himself.

"What went wrong? I mean, during the training, Monferno looked fine when he was performing that fiery performance..." Hikaru asked, while biting his lips. Dawn turned and frowned.

"Piplup looked fine to me, too! Was it because we both overdid our training?" Dawn asked. She put her hands to her chest, feeling concerned for Piplup, while Hikaru is concerned for Monferno.

Ash and Brock could only watch the two feeling upset for their starters. Pikachu drooped his ears, also not knowing what to do to help. Later, once the examination was done, Nurse Joy let the four trainers in.

Hikaru and Dawn both practically ran in the nursing room, where they saw Monferno and Piplup in separate beds, both sleeping peacefully. "How are they, Nurse Joy?" Hikaru asked, frowning.

"Both Monferno and Piplup are fine. I find nothing wrong with their status condition... Other than a case of mild exhaustion..." Nurse Joy answered with a sad smile. "Exhaustion?..." Hikaru repeated weakly.

"Yes... Perhaps the two of them are overdoing things?" Nurse Joy guessed. That caused the two Twinleaf trainers to widen their eyes, as they both recalled the tough training they put into their Pokémon.

The Contest moves they had to practice on, the movements which they had to perfect... It all made sense for the both of them to be really exhausted. Dawn stuttered on her guess.

"It's... all my fault..." Dawn whispered to herself. "I'm the one to be blamed, too..." Hikaru agreed, his face darkening. Nurse Joy smiled sadly, trying to comfort the two trainers in reassurance.

"Now, you two... Please, don't be so hard on yourselves." Nurse Joy pleaded. "R-Right..." Hikaru agreed, his face still darkened. Ash and Brock could only watch as the nurse reminded the two Twinleaf trainers on one thing.

"Anyways, one thing's for sure, these two need some rest after all their hard training." Nurse Joy suggested. "Yeah..." "Alright..." Dawn and Hikaru sighed. "Of course! Thanks, Nurse Joy. You were great!" Brock thanked.

"Maybe from now on, we should all take it easier!" Ash assured. "That was the plan from the start, Ash..." Hikaru reminded, shaking his head in disappointment, leaving the Kanto trainer to laugh nervously.

With everything settled, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Nurse Joy all left the resting room, leaving Hikaru and Dawn to be with their starter Pokémon. It's been past a few minutes as Hikaru finally spoke up.

"Hey, Dawn..." Hikaru called. "Yeah?" Dawn asked, looking up. Her boyfriend smiled sadly, while rubbing Monferno's head. The sleeping Fire Type seemed to have felt it, as it showed a sleepy grin.

His paw held Hikaru's wrist, causing him to smile a little. The Twinleaf boy looked up at Dawn, asking her something. "Remember when we met these two the first time, at the beginning of our journey?" Hikaru asked.

The female Coordinator smiled sadly, knowing what her boyfriend meant. "Yeah... At the time, Ash and Brock weren't around... It was also the time when we had a hard time, finding these two." Dawn recalled.

"During that time, those two were both determined and persistent! Monferno was still a sweet Chimchar back then, being determined in battles, while shy at the same time..." Hikaru reminded.

"Yeah... And Piplup seemed a bit grumpy when Chimchar ate his food." Dawn added. The two chuckled together at the memory of when they met their first Pokémon, which turned out to be a bad start.

The Twinleaf boy got up, after rubbing Monferno's head once again. As he got up, he felt the Fire Type losing his grip on his wrist. Hikaru smiled as he turned to his girlfriend, who looked at him getting up.

"Um, Dawn... Would it be alright if you watch over Monferno for me? There's someone I need to give a call to." Hikaru requested. The Twinleaf girl smiled at her boyfriend with a weak nod.

"Sure. But who do you need to call?" Dawn asked. "I need to call Professor Rowan about Dragonair's current condition. It's been a while since I last switched him out for Togepi." Hikaru explained.

"I see... Okay then." Dawn replied. Hikaru nodded back as he left the infirmary, and walked down the Center hallway. As he walked, he remembered how hard he was training Monferno for the next Gym battle and Contests.

All the combination he gave orders on, all the moves Monferno had to use... It made the Twinleaf boy guilty. _"If I didn't train Monferno too hard... Maybe, he wouldn't be at this state..."_ Hikaru thought.

His face darkened until he reached the phone booths. He dialed up the Sandgem Research Lab number, waiting to call the Sinnoh Professor. Finally, someone picked up, showing Prof. Rowan's face.

"Yes? How may I... Well! If it isn't Hikaru!" Prof. Rowan chuckled. The Twinleaf boy smiled weakly, saying his hello to the Professor. "Hello, Prof. Rowan... I wanted to ask if Dragonair is there?" Hikaru asked.

The Sinnoh Professor blinked, before nodding. "Hm... Ever since you exchanged him for your new Togepi, Dragonair has been training himself very hard to make a surprise for you... In fact, his new powers surprised me as well!" Prof. Rowan explained.

The talk of new powers made Hikaru curious, as he blinked in surprise. "So... He's been training really hard, huh... Professor... Would you mind sending him to me in exchange for Leafeon?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course! I've always been looking forward to look over your Leafeon, ever since you told me it had evolved from Eevee!" Prof. Rowan chuckled. Hikaru smiled, thanking the Sinnoh Professor.

He took out the Verdant Pokémon's Pokéball and placed it on the transfer machine next to the phone screen. At the same time, the Sinnoh Professor put Dragonair's Pokéball on his side of the transfer machine.

"Are you ready, Hikaru?" Prof. Rowan asked. The Twinleaf boy gave a nod, allowing the Sinnoh Professor to activate his transfer machine. Leafeon's Pokéball vanished to Prof. Rowan's lab.

In exchange, Dragonair's Pokéball was transferred to Hikaru, as the boy took it. "I got him, Professor. How's Leafeon?" Hikaru asked. Prof. Rowan gave a nod, holding the Grass Type's Pokéball.

She's in safe hands here, Hikaru. I thank you." Prof. Rowan assured. The Twinleaf boy once again thanked the Professor for the exchange, as the phone screen turned off, leaving Hikaru to hold Dragonair's Pokéball.

Later, he got outside to where the battlefield was. He looked at the Pokéball, taking a deep breath, and exhaled it. "Okay... Let's see how good your condition is. Let's go, Dragonair!" Hikaru called.

As the ball opened, it revealed the familiar serpent-like Dragon Pokémon. Dragonair slowly opened his eyes, before seeing his human brother. He let out a happy coo, feeling happy to see Hikaru.

"Hey, Dragonair. It's been a while! How have you been?" Hikaru asked. He gave the Dragon Type's head a hug, as the Dragon Type cooed happily, nudging Hikaru's left cheek back.

That made the Twinleaf boy chuckle as he took out another Pokéball. "Togepi, I want you to meet Dragonair here!" Hikaru called. The Spike Ball Pokémon appeared, immediately greeting Dragonair with a joyful greeting.

The Dragon Type greeted back in a peaceful way. He then looked at Hikaru, seeing that someone was missing. Once the Twinleaf boy saw who Dragonair was looking for, his smile faltered a little.

"If you're looking for Monferno... He's... back at the Center, taking a long rest from our training..." Hikaru explained, shaking his head with guilt. Dragonair sighed, disappointed for not seeing his Fire Type friend as of now.

Changing the subject, Hikaru looked at his Dragon Type with a small smile. "Dragonair... I'm sure you've been training hard as the Professor says, right? He said something about you getting stronger?" Hikaru asked.

The serpent-like Dragon Type nodded with a determined look, as it got ready for a battle. But, just before Hikaru and Togepi could train with Dragonair, there was an excited voice yelling out loud.

"WOW! That's so cool! It's a Dragonair!" A kid's voice called out. The three all grew startled as they looked around. "Who's there!?" Hikaru shouted out. Both Togepi and Dragonair glanced around, both ready to fight.

"Aw... You don't need to be so mean, mister. I'm just saying that your Pokémon looks so cool!" The kid's voice called out. There was rustle on the bushes, gaining Hikaru and his Pokémon's attentions.

Out of the bushes came by a young boy who wore a hat and clothes, similar with Lucas, but smaller. He even had a determined and young look, having green eyes and black spiky, but messy hair.

"Okay... And you are?..." Hikaru asked. "I'm Hareta! Nice to meet you, Mr... uh..." The boy, Hareta started, then stammered. "It's Hikaru, kid. And you don't need to call me mister." Hikaru explained.

"Oh yeah! Nice to meet you, Hikaru!" Hareta exclaimed, his eyes shining with determination. The Twinleaf boy blinked, seeing how energized this boy was. "Okay... And you said something about my Dragonair?" Hikaru asked.

The young boy nodded as he took out a Pokéball. "Yeah! I just wanted to see if we could battle or not!" Hareta explained. The Twinleaf boy blinked, startled with the immediate battle request.

He glanced at Dragonair, who nodded with fire in his eyes. Hikaru nodded back, turning back to the young trainer. "Alright then. I accept your challenge, Hareta." Hikaru agreed.

That caused the little boy to let out a loud cheer, much to Togepi's shock, while Dragonair being startled. Seeing how determined Hareta was made Hikaru a little nervous. How energetic was this kid?

So, the two boys stood in opposite sides of the battlefield. Hikaru had already sent out Dragonair, waiting for the young trainer's Pokémon. "This is going to be fun! Let's go, Piplup!" Hareta called out.

Out of his Pokéball, the Sinnoh starter appeared, ready to battle. "A Piplup? Then, that must mean you got him from Prof. Rowan?" Hikaru asked. The boy scratched his head and grinned.

"That's right! Gramps is the one who gave me the choice! Piplup and I have been best friends ever since!" Hareta explained. Hikaru widened his eyes at hearing the young boy called Prof. Rowan, 'Gramps'.

But, he shook it off, ready to battle. "Alright then. Let's get started. Ready?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah! Piplup! Let's go!" Hareta called. "Piplup!" Piplup cried out, ready to fight.

**Hareta: Piplup VS Hikaru: Dragonair**

"Okay! We'll go first! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Hareta shouted. Piplup leapt high into the air, before shooting a Bubblebeam attack. Dragonair braced himself as Hikaru called out a new move.

"Let's see how strong you've become with the training you had, Dragonair! Safeguard, let's go!" Hikaru called. A glowing barrier formed around the Dragon Type, blocking the Bubblebeam attack.

"Whoa... So that's what Safeguard is!" Hareta exclaimed, amazed by the power. "That's not all, kid! Dragonair, use Aqua Tail!" Hikaru called. Dragonair's tail was surrounded by water as it slammed the attack on Piplup!

Piplup wailed as he was sent flying into the air. "Hang in there, Piplup! Drill Peck, let's go!" Hareta called. The Penguin Pokémon regained his balance as it spun, diving down with the Drill Peck attack.

"Ah... Dragonair, block it with Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. Meeting Drill Peck, the evolved Dragon Type slammed its Dragon Tail attack on Drill Peck, causing a small explosion.

Both Pokémon were knocked back from each other, with Hareta getting more and more excited. "Wow... Amazing! You and Dragonair are really, really strong!" Hareta complimented happily.

The Twinleaf boy and Dragonair both sweat dropped, seeing how the young trainer was determined... when he's fighting an evolved Pokémon. "But, now it gets serious! Piplup, use Brine!" Hareta called.

The Penguin Pokémon shot the powerful Water Type attack, as Hikaru countered again. "Block it with Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called. Dragonair raised his tail, sending electricity at Brine.

The Water Type attack was neutralized, as Piplup glared back in startle. "Then try this! Piplup, use Peck!" Hareta called. Rapidly, Piplup shot forward with the Peck attack, which made a hit on Dragonair.

Dragonair flinched with the small attack, but it recovered immediately once his Water Type opponent got off. "You're pretty good... But, those kinds of attacks can't beat Dragonair that easily! Use Aqua Tail!" Hikaru called.

Once again, Aqua Tail was aimed at Piplup, until the young trainer countered it. "Piplup, dodge! Then, use Drill Peck!" Hareta called. Evading Aqua Tail, the Penguin Pokémon shot forward with the drilling attack.

"Argh... Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called. Electricity shocked Piplup a little, negating Drill Peck, and dealing some damage at the Water Type. Hareta gasped, but grew more determined to win.

"We won't lose, mister! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Hareta shouted out. As the Sinnoh starter began to fall, it shot Bubblebeam while falling, which made a direct hit on the Dragon Type.

Both Piplup and Dragonair took some damage as they both panted. "Like I say... You're good, mister!" Hareta complimented as he snapped his fingers. The time of being called mister caused the Twinleaf boy to be irritated a little.

"I told you, my name is Hikaru! Can't you get that straight, kid!? Dragonair, use Dragon Tail, once more!" Hikaru called. Dragonair rapidly launched his tail, which slammed Piplup away!

"Oh no, Piplup! Counter with Brine!" Hareta called. Once the Water Type was sent flying into the air, it dove down, shooting another Brine attack. Hikaru saw it coming as he made another counterattack.

"Counter with Thunder Wave, once more!" Hikaru yelled. Dragonair raised his tail, releasing the electricity, negating Brine, while zapping Piplup. "Ah!?" Hareta gasped in surprise.

"This is the end! Dragonair, use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. The Dragon Type leapt into the air, slamming his attack at Piplup, slamming it to the ground. "Piplup, no!" Hareta shouted out.

The dust cleared, showing Dragonair still standing despite the damage it took. As for Piplup, he was shown to have fainted, groaning. "Oh no!" Hareta gasped, running over to his Water Type.

**Winner: Hikaru**

"Piplup! Are you okay!?" Hareta called, as he picked up the Water Type up. "Pip... lup..." Piplup groaned, unconscious from the battle damage he took. Hareta sighed, before grinning at Hikaru.

"Amazing... You and Dragonair really are strong! Mr. Hikaru, let's battle again someday, okay?" Hareta asked. The Twinleaf boy blinked, seeing how the young trainer could take a loss so well.

"Um... Sure..." Hikaru replied. With that said, the young boy ran off while holding his unconscious Water Type, leaving the Twinleaf boy and Dragonair bewildered to see him gone in such speed.

"Uh huh... That was... awkward..." Hikaru admitted. "Drag..." Dragonair sighed, shaking his head. At that time, the Twinleaf boy took out the Dragon Type's Pokéball, preparing to return him.

"Anyways, thanks for helping, Dragonair. Take a long rest." Hikaru thanked, returning his Dragon Type back to his Pokéball. Once that was done, it was already sunset as Hikaru got back inside.

"Nurse Joy, would it be alright if you could take care of Dragonair?" Hikaru asked, handing the Pokéball over. "Of course! It is my duty to take great care of trainer's Pokémon when they need help!" Nurse Joy explained.

She took the Pokéball and placed it on the restoration machine. She glanced at the Twinleaf boy with an assuring smile. "Dragonair will be just fine now. Don't you worry." Nurse Joy assured.

"Great. Thank you." Hikaru thanked, giving a small bow. Once that was done, he walked back to the infirmary room, where he noticed that Dawn was still there, with Monferno and Piplup still asleep.

"Hey, Dawn... How's it going?" Hikaru asked. He sat down next to Monferno's bed, as his girlfriend smiled, still looking concerned. "They're still asleep. They're really taking it nice and easy." Dawn answered.

The Twinleaf boy frowned, before stroking his Pokémon brother's head, causing Monferno to sleep while grinning. Once again, he reached out while sleeping, groping for something.

Then, as he grabbed onto Hikaru's left wrist, he held it tight, not wanting to let go. "I think Monferno is sleeping more peacefully when you're around, Hikaru!" Dawn giggled, as her boyfriend blushed.

"C-Come on now... That's just ridiculous!" Hikaru mumbled. But, right after he said that, the two starter Pokémon yawned, as they both woke up. Immediately, the two Twinleaf trainers widened their eyes in relief.

"Piplup, you're awake!" "Monferno, you're awake, too!" Dawn and Hikaru cried out together. Monferno yawned, while stretching his arms and tail. He grinned at upon seeing his human brother, before looking around.

Piplup looked around as well, both looking confused on where they were. "You two are at the Pokémon Center." Dawn explained, smiling sadly. The Twinleaf boy bit his lips, as his face darkened.

"I'm... sorry, buddy." Hikaru stuttered, getting the words out. "Yeah... I'm sorry too, Piplup... We're both so sorry..." Dawn sniffled. The two starters blinked their eyes in shock and confusion.

"Pip?" "Mon?" The two asked on why they were sorry. "You see, we had no idea we were training you both too much... And... while we had done that, you two ended up sleeping for so long..." Hikaru explained.

Dawn's eyes were welling up tears as she stuttered while saying her words. "I... I don't think I deserve you as a partner, Piplup..." Dawn stuttered, while biting her lips. Hikaru's face darkened while shaking his head.

"The same goes for me, too... I don't think I should be battling with you, especially on how much I made you exhausted during our intense training... I'm sorry, buddy." Hikaru apologized.

The two Twinleaf trainers looked as if they were about to cry. "Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup protested, shaking his head at his trainer. Monferno whimpered, shaking his head, refusing to accept that it was his human brother's fault.

He walked up to Hikaru, seeing a tear crawling on his cheek. The Fire Type whimpered as he wiped the tear off of his human brother's cheek. Hikaru blinked his eyes in surprise at seeing Monferno making a sad smile at him.

The Playful Pokémon nuzzled Hikaru on the cheek before stretching his face, much to Hikaru's surprise and displeasure. It looked to him that his Fire Type was trying to get him to smile.

"I-I... Huh... I see... Thanks, bro." Hikaru said silently. He gave the Fire Type a hug, which Monferno hugged back, snuggling onto his human brother's chest. Dawn smiled, while doing the same to Piplup.

"Oh Piplup... Thank you..." Dawn thanked, hugging her Water Type. Piplup returned the hug, but at that time, he started to grow sleepy again, forcing him to fall asleep. Dawn blinked, before smiling.

She settled her Water Type starter back to bed, seeing him sleep peacefully. The Twinleaf boy looked at Monferno, who grinned at him. "Monferno, do you want to sleep some more?" Hikaru asked.

Immediately, the Fire Type shook his head as he got onto his human brother's shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek again, showing his affection for him. "So, you prefer to stay with me, huh? Alright then." Hikaru chuckled.

Dawn stood up, seeing her Water Type sleep. "Well... I guess that settles it, then." Dawn replied. "Right." Hikaru agreed. The two hugged each other, as Monferno watched, seeing the couples hug.

Once they broke away from each other, the two Twinleaf trainers left the infirmary room, leaving the Water Type to sleep peacefully. Later, they spotted Ash, who seemed to be speaking to someone on a phone call.

The Kanto trainer spotted the two, as he asked his question. "Hey, guys... Hey, Monferno looks okay now!" Ash started, then exclaimed at seeing the Fire Type better. "Monferno!" Monferno cried out with a wave.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, waving back to his Fire Type friend. Ash turned to Dawn, continuing his question. "So Dawn, how's Piplup doing?" Ash asked. "Piplup just woke up, but fell right back asleep." Dawn answered, smiling sadly.

"Well, one good thing about this is that both our starters are feeling okay now." Hikaru assured. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed, while showing his small muscles. Just then, a familiar man chuckled, seeing the two Twinleaf trainers.

"Well, well! It's nice to see you again, Hikaru! Dawn!" Prof. Oak called. Immediately, Dawn turned to see the Kanto Professor as she widened her eyes. "Ah! It's the poetry man!" Dawn shrieked in delight.

That caused the Professor, Ash, Hikaru, Pikachu, and Monferno to laugh nervously as the Twinleaf boy gave his girlfriend a pat on the shoulder. "Dawn, Prof. Oak has a name, you know..." Hikaru reminded.

"Monferno..." "Pika..." Monferno and Pikachu sighed. "Professor Oak was just giving me advice... Hey! Maybe you two would be interested in this, too!" Ash suggested, leaving Hikaru to blink in curiosity.

"Advice?" Hikaru repeated. "What kind of advice?" Dawn asked. Ash grinned as he turned back to the Professor. "You'll see! Please, Professor. Continue on of what you were saying earlier." Ash requested.

"Of course! When it comes to the power and size, Gliscor's got the upper hand! But, the problem will arise when the opponent somehow manages to get behind Gliscor, which will enable it to attack with ease!" Prof. Oak explained.

Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru all listened as the Kanto Professor continued. "The point being, you need to pay attention to agility as you raise Gliscor." Prof. Oak explained. Ash frowned, thinking it over.

"Agility... Got it!" Ash assured. "A simple word: Agility... A simple key to battling victory!" Prof. Oak explained, much to Dawn's amazement. "That's awesome! You write poetry even when you're giving advice!" Dawn exclaimed.

Prof. Oak laughed at that, before he got closer to the screen, giving the two trainers some suggestions. "By the way, you two, I hope you're exchanging information with other Trainers and Coordinators!" Prof. Oak requested.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Exchanging information?" Hikaru repeated. "The Pokémon Center is a place of friends! For meeting all they knew, that's for you!" Prof. Oak explained.

Dawn widened her eyes, now getting what the Kanto Professor meant. "I see! Then, there's something I could be useful for doing! Even when Piplup's resting!" Dawn exclaimed.

The Twinleaf boy smiled, also getting the explanation. "I see... So, we could get used to things that might come new, if we ask and exchange some information with some other trainers!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Cool! Exchanging information!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cried out with smiles on their faces. "Got it! Thanks, Professor Oak! See you!" Dawn cried as she ran off, to find someone to exchange information with.

"H-Hey, Dawn!?" Hikaru yelped as he sighed, seeing his girlfriend run to another girl that seemed like a Coordinator. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling weakly. "That's Dawn..." Hikaru sighed.

Monferno, Ash, and Pikachu all laughed nervously, before agreeing to the Twinleaf boy's words.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 80: Team Rocket Comes For a Steal!**

**Chapter 81: Fantina's Wish in Two Goals!**

**Chapter 82: Hikaru VS Fantina! The Fifth!**

**C****hapter 83: Sick Hikaru and Pachirisu!?**

**Chapter 84: Doctor Brock Takes the Lead!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Trainer: Ah! Someone, help! Somebody has stolen all of my Pokéballs!

Ash: Who would do such a thing!?... What the!? Team Rocket!? It's you guys again!

Jessie: Ah ha ha ha ha! Why just wait, when we have a perfect chance of victory in our new and basic conditions?

Hikaru: Basic or not, you guys are still losers! Give back the trainers their Pokéballs right now!

James: In your dreams, twerp! With our new ego in place, who could stop us now?

Hareta: I'll be the one to stop you! You mean people! What are you going to do with those Pokémon!? They're not yours!


	80. Team Rocket Comes For a Steal!

**Chapter 80: Team Rocket Comes For a Steal!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Hikaru and Dawn were training Monferno and Piplup for their next Contest at Celestic Town coming up. The two starters looked as if they could create a fantastic performance!

Unfortunately, the result of the hard training caused both Monferno and Piplup to be exhausted! Nurse Joy only reports that the two needed some rest after the hard training they've been put through.

Both Hikaru and Dawn began to blame themselves for what they put for their best friends. As the two were recovering, Hikaru suddenly remembered that he was going to ask Prof. Rowan to exchange for Dragonair.

As he did so, he switched Leafeon out for Dragonair, getting his Dragon Type friend back. But, before his training with Dragonair could continue, he was challenged to a battle by a young boy named Hareta.

Hareta proved to be a powerful opponent, for being able to weaken Dragonair, while withstanding his attacks at the same time. However, the results went to Hikaru's side, as Hareta promised to get stronger soon.

Back at the Center, both Monferno and Piplup recovered from their exhaustion. The two Twinleaf trainers apologize for their recklessness for pushing their starters too hard in training.

However, their starters refused to believe that it was their fault, which deepened their bonds by a lot. With Monferno fully recovered, and Piplup still resting, the two gets some advice from Prof. Oak to ask around other Coordinators and Trainers for some information.

It was night, as Brock volunteered to help with the kitchen helping for Nurse Joy. Ash and Hikaru were dragged along for the help, with all of the group's Pokémon helping out, too.

Some of them were relaxing and waiting for supper to come. It took an hour for the dishes to be washed, as the three boys were drying them now. Brock had finished one, as he handed Sudowoodo the plate.

Sudowoodo sang along while drying the dishes with a dry cleaning rag. Ash and Hikaru were struggling with the dish washing part, as they tried to get the dishes extra clean.

As for the Pokémon, Chimchar, Monferno, and Ambipom were putting the clean dishes back onto the cupboards. Turtwig, Staravia, and Luxio were trying to prevent Swinub to get the Center's food.

Croagunk just croaked, while staring at his reflection of the metal table. Buneary looked at the reflection too, trying to make some cute poses for herself. Pikachu sighed, while carrying the sleeping Happiny on his back.

Togepi was throwing little punches in the air, trying to train herself for some action. Kirlia was putting all the cups away into another cupboard while using Psychic to make it much more easier for her.

Gliscor, Pachirisu, and the Buizel brothers groaned, all feeling hungry, with the older Buizel trying to deny it at first, before giving in. Hikaru looked back at the starving Pokémon, before sighing.

It WAS past time for supper, after all. Ash seemed to be hungry too as he glanced at Brock with his complaining. "Oh man... I'm starving... Come on, please, Brock? How about making us a little food?" Ash pleaded, feeling hungry.

But, to his dismay, Brock turned with a grin, making a reminder to the two boys. "Not just yet, Ash! I have one more thing I need to do for Nurse Joy!" Brock explained, causing Ash to groan.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, as he glanced at the Kanto breeder. "Let me guess... You offered to help, just for her to be attracted with you?" Hikaru asked knowingly. To his surprise, Brock made a different explanation.

"You see, guys... With all the Pokémon that Nurse Joy is taking care of, her hands are full! SO! I'm willing to do anything I can to help my Nurse Joy out!" Brock explained, feeling determined.

"You see, she works tirelessly without thinking about herself! So, it's the least we can do for her! The VERY least! Don't you two think so too!? Ash!? Hikaru!?" Brock explained, as Hikaru sighed.

"That's probably another excuse of yours... Although, I do have to admit, this Center has been busy for the whole day..." Hikaru admitted, thinking over the work that the nurse had to do.

"Monferno..." Monferno agreed as he climbed onto his human brother's shoulder. The Kanto breeder continued, before thinking of what the nurse might say to him for all his assistance.

**Brock's Thoughts**

"Wow... Thank you very much, Brock. You're such a big help! I just love folks who look out for other folks! That sounds like you, don't you think?" Nurse Joy asked happily, as she smiled.

"That sounds more like you, Nurse Joy... And because you spend all your time taking care of us, it is I who should be thanking you!" Brock explained, as his face turned like a gentleman.

He held the nurse's hand, as the two were on the beach sand during the sunset. "My dear Nurse Joy..." "My dear Brock..." The two breathed out at each other. With that said, the two began to run with each other.

They both laughed as they kept running along the way, both feeling happy for each other.

**Reality**

Brock was still having some loving thoughts about him and Nurse Joy together, as Hikaru tried to snap him out of it. "Hello? Earth to Brock? Did you hear what I just said?" Hikaru called.

He waved his hand at the daydreaming breeder, as Ash sweat dropped, laughing nervously. "That's Brock for you! Always thinking about Nurse Joys..." Ash chuckled nervously.

At that moment, Croagunk came by, jabbing Brock with another of his Poison Jab attack! That snapped the Kanto breeder out, causing him to groan in frustration. "UGH!... Aw, come on..." Brock groaned.

He twitched, while complaining about the sudden jabbing. "Imagination is against the law!? Aww..." Brock groaned, before slumping down. Croagunk croaked, while dragging his trainer away.

Ash chuckled nervously again as Hikaru sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

**That night...**

Everyone was fast asleep in their rooms, all getting ready for tomorrow. Piplup was in the infirmary, still sleeping for the night. At the group's room, Hikaru opened his eyes, waking up.

He quietly got out of bed, and left the room. He didn't notice Monferno waking up, and got off the bed to follow him. The Twinleaf boy looked at the window at the hallway, glancing at the moon.

It looked bright and positive, as Hikaru sighed. It's been about a few months ever since he and Dawn had left Twinleaf Town to achieve their goals during their journey in the Sinnoh region together.

As he thought more, he heard footsteps walking towards him. Hikaru turned, seeing that it was Monferno, who yawned while walking towards his human brother. Hikaru smiled softly, while holding Monferno up.

"Did I wake you up by leaving? Sorry about that, bro." Hikaru apologized. "Mon... Monferno..." Monferno chuckled, grinning at Hikaru. He squirmed free from Hikaru's grip and got onto his left shoulder.

Once he did that, the Twinleaf boy turned back to the moon. "Beautiful moon, isn't it?" Hikaru asked. "Mon..." Monferno agreed, sounding like he was amazed to see the full moon.

The two kept on watching until the boy began the talk. "Monferno... Do you remember the time when we first met? The day when we won our first Contest and Gym battle?" Hikaru asked.

"Mon... Monferno Mon." Monferno answered, which sounded like he remembered for the whole time. The Twinleaf boy seemed to understand that as he smiled, nodding as he closed his eyes.

"Back then, you were just a shy Chimchar, but a cute one to be exact, despite the fact that you were also determined to win in battles." Hikaru recalled. Monferno blushed at being called cute.

The Fire Type then shook it off, also recalling when he had first evolved, during Hikaru's first Gym battle with him. Those memories were precious to him, causing him to never forget about it.

Suddenly, before Hikaru could speak any further, there were several clacking sounds, which drew the Twinleaf boy and Monferno's attention. "What was that?" Hikaru asked, glaring at the dark hallway.

"Mon..." Monferno growled, knowing that the sounds can't be good. So, with his human brother, the two ran to where they had heard the sounds. As they got close to the spots, Hikaru heard a familiar voice.

"Good thing you didn't swallow 'em." Meowth's voice sighed in relief. The Twinleaf boy widened his eyes in shock, along with Monferno. The two crept closer to where they heard Meowth's voice.

As they got close enough, they saw Meowth, Carnivine, Mime Jr., and Wobbuffet standing around with each other. Each of them seemed to be wearing masks, with Meowth in some kind of thief suit.

Meowth seemed to be putting some Pokéballs in Carnivine's mouth. At the same time, the infirmary door opened, revealing Piplup! He seemed to have been awakened by the loud noise.

The Water Type noticed the four Pokémon as he glared at them. "Piplup Piplup!" Piplup snapped, facing the four thieves. Meowth panicked as he raised his paws in the air, attempting to fool the Water Type.

"Chill out! No way we're stealing Pokéballs, even if we do look like thieves!" Meowth assured, as he began to sweat. "That's a lie, you thief." Hikaru hissed as he and Monferno walked up, glaring at the Team Rocket member.

"AH!? The twerp and Monferno!?" Meowth yelped in surprise. Carnivine's mouth opened a little, forcing a few Pokéballs to roll out! Both starters widened their eyes to see the rolling Pokéballs.

They then glared at the four thieves, both growling at them. "A talking Meowth, those stolen Pokéballs... There is one answer to all of these clues... Team Rocket!" Hikaru snapped.

Meowth, Wobbuffet, Carnivine, and Mime Jr. all sweat dropped, knowing that they've been caught red-handed. However, the talking Pokémon still tried to deny it as he stuttered in his words.

"What do you mean we're part of Team Rocket! All you three are part of the twerp group!" Meowth snapped, glaring at them. The Twinleaf boy's eyes glowed as he turned to the two starters.

"You two... I think it's time to let everyone know..." Hikaru reminded. Both Monferno and Piplup nodded. They both took a deep breath, before letting out their cries loud to wake the whole Center up!

"MON! MONFERNO!" "PIP PIPLUP PIP!" Monferno and Piplup yelled, enough to make Meowth and the other three cringe in fright. The four all ran off as Hikaru ran after them. "HEY! Stop right there!" Hikaru shouted.

He and Monferno made a dash after the escaping four. As they were running, lights turned on, all around the Pokémon Center! Even the group's room were wide awake upon hearing Monferno and Piplup's voice.

"H-Huh!? Piplup!" Dawn yelped. "Hikaru and Monferno are gone, too!" Ash pointed out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied, pointing at the door that was still open. Brock frowned, as he changed back to his traveling clothes.

"Let's go and see what's going on!" Brock called. "Right!" Ash and Dawn agreed. The three all left their rooms to see what was going on. Meanwhile, Meowth and his three allies were trying to escape from Hikaru and Monferno!

"Get back here right now!" Hikaru yelled. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched. He launched a Flamethrower, which missed by an inch. It narrowly burnt Wobbuffet's tail, as the Patient Pokémon yelped in pain.

That made the four thieves run faster as they all got out of the Center to meet up with their two other allies. "Hey, Jessie! Hey, James! We'd better slam out of here and fast!" Meowth yelled.

At the same time, Hikaru and Monferno were out, seeing the two other thieves! "What the... It's you guys again!? Team Rocket!?" Hikaru snapped, his eyes glowing. "Mon..." Monferno growled.

Just then, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup all ran out, seeing the evil trio along with their Twinleaf friend. "Stop! Give those Pokéballs back, you thieves!" Ash yelled, as they stood besides Hikaru.

Immediately, the evil trio took off their black costumes and revealed themselves! They began their motto, but it sounded like their first motto.

"Prepare for trouble and a blast from the past!"

"And make it double, aren't theories a gas?"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"So, surrender now, or prepare for a fight, fight, and fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Ash glared at the evil trio, while Hikaru and Dawn were annoyed by their original motto. "It's Team Rocket!" Ash snapped. "It's bad enough that we have to put up with your usual routine, but what was that!?" Dawn snapped.

"I'm guessing that that was their first lame motto..." Hikaru sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "EXCUSE ME!? Lame, you say!?" Jessie snapped, growing ticked off with the Twinleaf boy.

She then calmed down as she answered the question. "History, a trip to the memory lane that got us down with group and back!" Jessie answered. "We still do have it, don't we? Where everything is old becomes new again!" James explained.

"And now... we're gonna show off our basics by beating the pants outta ya!" Meowth assured. Jessie took out a Pokéball, ready to attack. "Yanmega! Come out here and use Silver Wind!" Jessie called.

The Ogre Darner Pokémon appeared as it blew the Silver Wind attack at the group. "Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed!" James called. The Grass Type joined in with the attack, as he launched the Bullet Seed attack.

The two attacks exploded right in front of the group, much to their shock and surprise. As the dust was about to clear, Ash coughed, while trying to make his attack. Hikaru tried the same as well.

"Pikachu! Give them a piece of your Thunderbolt attack!" "Monferno! Burn them down with Flamethrower!" The two boys shouted. The two starters began to make their attacks.

However, Jessie intervened, as she called her next attack. "Yanmega! Shake them with Sonicboom!" Jessie called. The three attacks collided, creating a much bigger explosion!

The group glared as Jessie laughed. "Ah ha ha ha ha! When you're in tip top shape as we are, miracles never cease!" Jessie chuckled. Meowth sneered and took out a remote for their car.

"Yeah, but wait! There's more! Check out our new Back-to-the-Basics Bohemian Flytrap!" Meowth called. He aimed the remote at the car, which began to fly into the air! The glass case where the Pokéballs are followed as well.

"It IS flying!" Ash pointed out in surprise. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock could only watch as the car began to transform into a large robot! It grew mechanical arms and legs, while holding the Pokéballs on the robotic waist.

"So are we!" The evil trio cried out. The three all jumped into their seats of the robot, all ready to take action. "Now, that's dome! An echoed chunk of robo-hunk!" Jessie giggled with pleasure.

"A work of art... pragmatically modeled after another work of art made by me." James chuckled as he held his rose. "We drop the weight and we're feeling great! So, in honor to return back to the basics, I basically drained our wallets for this!" Meowth smirked.

"I know! Let's show the kids and rough up our tour!" Jessie suggested. "Done deal!" James and Meowth agreed. Jessie took the first move, controlling the robot to make a punch!

"First... a Rocket Punch!" Jessie shrieked. She controlled the robot to punch, which was headed straight for the four trainers and their three Pokémon! "Ah! Look out!" Ash yelled.

The group all attempted to dodge and run. However, the impact of the punch knocked Hikaru, Ash, Monferno, and Pikachu off balance as they dove towards the ground in startle.

The Kanto trainer gritted his teeth as he glared back. "That thing can punch!" Ash grunted as he got up. "That doesn't mean it's that special!" Hikaru reminded as he got up as well.

"Not special, eh? Then, how about a Rocket Kick!?" James sneered. He controlled the robot to make a kick this time. It smashed part of the Pokémon Center's wall, much to their pleasure for destruction.

"It's the pick of the cake!" Jessie giggled. "In fact, it's better than ever!" James added. "We're bad! Good bad!" "Good bad! Music to my ears!" Jessie and James cried out together.

"Now! Let's bring those twerpies to tears!" Meowth cackled. He activated the robot's cannon, which shot the beam around the Pokémon Center! All the trainers screamed as they all tried to escape.

"Our blinded High Beam Drive!" Jessie giggled. She activated the blinding lights from the robot's eyes, which caused more panicking and screaming from the trainers, as more tried to escape.

"Or our Screwdriver Bomb-a-Tears!" James laughed as he activated the spinning button. It nearly hit the trainers as lots of them panicked once again. "Hurry! Get out of here, right away!" Nurse Joy called.

"Boss Missile Toss!" "High Beam Drive!" "Screwdriver Bomb-a-Tears!" Team Rocket declared as they made more of their mechanical attacks once again. The impact caused the ground to shake.

It nearly caught the group off balance as Hikaru and Monferno held on. "Ugh... Since when did they get so good and clever!?" Hikaru grunted, as his eyes glowed once again from anger.

Just then, a Brine attack came out of nowhere, splashing Team Rocket's mecha from behind. "Huh!? Who did that!?" Meowth snapped as the evil trio turned their robot around.

The four trainers looked to see who it was. It was Hareta! He and Piplup were glaring at the robot as Hareta shook his head. "Are you one of those bad guys who steal Pokémon from people!?" Hareta called out.

"Pip!? Piplup!?" Hareta's Piplup snapped along. "Hareta!?" Hikaru gasped. "Who?" Ash and Dawn asked as Brock grew confused, frowning. The Twinleaf boy glanced at his three friends, before making an explanation.

"He's that kid that challenged me to a battle when I just got Dragonair back from Prof. Rowan..." Hikaru explained. Hareta noticed the Twinleaf boy and his three friends, before making a thumbs up expression.

"That's me! I'm all set, and ready to go!" Hareta exclaimed with a grin. Jessie grew annoyed with the young trainer as she glared at the boy. "Can it, you little brat! See how you like our punch!" Jessie called.

She launched another robot punch at the boy and his Water Type as Brock gasped. "Hey! Look out!" Brock called. Quickly, the young boy dodged and landed on a tree branch. He stuck a tongue at the evil trio, taunting them.

"Ha ha! You missed!" Hareta taunted. Piplup stuck his tongue out as well, causing Jessie to be more infuriated. "Oh... Why, you little brat!?" Jessie shrieked. Hareta shook his head, before glaring at the machine.

"Stealing Pokémon from people are wrong, you big bad guys! You should give them back while you have the chance!" Hareta demanded. "Forget about it! They won't do it even if you threaten them!" Ash reminded.

Dawn's Piplup stepped up, ready to fight. "You will?... Alright then! Piplup, use Whirlpool, let's go!" Dawn called. The Water Type jumped before launching a Whirlpool attack on the robot.

However, Jessie used the fists to block and negate it! "What!?" "Ah!?" Hikaru and Dawn gasped. Even Ash and Brock were shocked to see that the Whirlpool was taken as it was nothing.

"Ha ha! That lame excuse for an attack would've been fine if you were trying to put out the candle!" Jessie taunted. Hareta and Piplup got off the tree and ran over, standing besides the group.

"Wow... Those guys are strong! But, they're not strong enough! Piplup, are you ready?" Hareta asked. "Pip!" Hareta's Piplup agreed. "Hold on! What are you going to do!?" Ash asked.

The young trainer responded by calling out his attack. "Wait and see, mister! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Hareta called. The Water Type jumped into the air, creating a large group of bubbles.

The female Coordinator widened her eyes in surprise before getting what the young is doing. "I get it! Piplup! You use Bubblebeam, too!" Dawn cried. Piplup nodded and launched another group of bubbles.

The two joined together, creating a huge barrier of bubbles. "Ooh! Bubbliciously creepy!... When it's headed this way!" Team Rocket screamed as the group of bubbles blinded their sight.

Jessie grew annoyed at this, as she began to complain about it. "We can't see a thing with that blasted bubble wrap!" Jessie grumbled. "We need a big squeegee!" James declared.

As they were blinded, both Ash and Hikaru saw their chance to get the Pokéballs back. "Now's the time, Pikachu! Get those Pokéballs back with Iron Tail!" Ash called, pointing at the captive Pokéballs.

"You too, Monferno! Mach Punch, let's go!" Hikaru called. The two starters charged at the robot's glass case as they broke the holder of the case. As they did that, the case began to fall!

Hareta blinked before taking out another Pokéball. "Let's go, Misdreavus! Use Psychic!" Hareta called. The Ghost Type, Misdreavus appeared, stopping the Pokéballs in time with her Psychic attack.

"What power!" Brock complimented, surprised that Misdreavus was handling it perfectly. Just as the captive Pokéballs were safe, Jessie used the arms to wipe the bubbles out of their sight.

"Ah... The gift of sight..." Jessie sighed. James and Meowth sighed along for being able to see once again. "Alright, Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go!" "Monferno, finish them off with Flamethrower!" Ash and Hikaru shouted out.

Both the Electric Type and the Fire Type were ready to go as they began to charge up their attacks. "Please... I got one thing to say about your bubbles and bolts! Nah nah!" Jessie taunted.

She stuck her tongue out at the five as James glanced at Meowth. "Twerpy dolts! Quick, Meowth! Let's forge a retreat, tout suite!" James suggested. Jessie also agreed as she turned to Meowth.

"After all, we've got piles of Pokéballs!" Jessie reminded. " Once word gets down at headquarters, we'll have piles of smiles!" James assured. But then, Meowth sighed, shaking his head.

"Or maybe not..." Meowth grumbled. That statement left the two confused as the Flamethrower and Thunderbolt exploded onto them! Team Rocket screamed as they were sent blasting off into the air.

"Argh! Spill it, Meowth! What went wrong!?" Jessie snapped. "Since that thing wasn't meant to handle Electric and Fire Type attacks, who cares?" Meowth grumbled. That shocked both Jessie and James up.

"Gah!? What were you thinking!?" Jessie shrieked. "I was thinking about getting back to the basics, brainiac!" Meowth reminded with a frown. James then thought over the basic machines they had before in the old times.

"Deja vu! Remember that our first robot was devoid of the electric and fire defenses as well!" James reminded. "When it comes to paying attention, I'm a stickler, you see!" Meowth chuckled.

Jessie grew enraged at the two for that. "BEING A STICKLER MEANS TO PAY ATTENTION TO PAIN!" Jessie shrieked angrily. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the night sky.

**The next morning...**

Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hareta were saying their goodbyes to Nurse Joy. "Thank you all so much for your help! Because of your generous help, all the Pokémon are back home with their trainers safe and sound!" Nurse Joy thanked.

"We really need to thank you!" Ash reminded. "You really helped us out!" Dawn added. Brock was into falls of tears, depressed that he was leaving the one he was hoping to be loved from.

"Although, it doesn't help my heart to leave you..." Brock groaned. "Save it, Brock. There are other Nurse Joys around here for you to swoon on..." Hikaru mumbled. "Ferno..." Monferno grumbled.

Hareta cocked his head in confusion as his Piplup shook his head with disappointment. "Now, Piplup and Monferno? Please don't overdo it!" Nurse Joy requested. The two starters cried out their agreements and calls.

"Piplup Piplup!" "Mon! Monferno!" Piplup and Monferno agreed. And so, the five trainers all said their goodbyes to Nurse Joy. As they were walking, Ash blinked to see Hareta traveling with them.

"Um, hey... Hareta... Why are you coming with us?" Ash asked. "Oh... I'm just headed to another route since there's a fork in the road up ahead! I'm headed to Canalave City for my sixth Gym Badge!" Hareta explained.

Both Ash and Hikaru widened their eyes in surprise. "Sixth!? Hold on... Does that mean you have five Sinnoh Gym Badges!?" Ash yelped in shock. The young boy grinned and nodded.

"Yep! These five are from the Oreburgh, Eterna, Veilstone, Pastoria, and the Hearthome Gym!" Hareta explained. He showed his Badge Case where the five Gym Badges were shown.

"WHAT!? Oh man..." Ash groaned as he slumped down. "It sounds to me like you two need to catch up to him!" Brock chuckled. "You don't need to tell us that, Brock." Hikaru sighed.

Everyone else laughed until they reached a fork in the road. Hareta then said his farewells to the group, hoping to meet with them again. The four trainers said their goodbyes to the young trainer as they made their way to Celestic Town.

Hikaru and Dawn's sixth Pokémon Contest are close as the group makes their way there! What other events will occur while going there?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 81: Fantina's Wish in Two Goals!**

**Chapter 82: Hikaru VS Fantina! The Fifth!**

**Chapter 83: Sick Hikaru and Pachirisu!?**

**Chapter 84: Doctor Brock Takes the Lead!**

**Chapter 85: The Tiger Lily Makes a Return! **

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: I just knew that it was you doing the battling, Zoey! It's great to see you again!

Fantina: Oh la la! Are 'zey your friends? But, of course, we are in the middle of the battle, oui?

Zoey: I guess you guys haven't met her ever since you came to Hearthome City. This is Fantina! The Hearthome City Gym Leader!

Ash: You're the Hearthome Gym Leader!? Fantina, I would like to have a battle with you, if you would!

Fantina: C'est impossible. I'm in zee middle of moi training...

Hikaru: That kind of doesn't make any sense... You're a skilled Gym Leader that gives challengers a hard time. Why would you be training now?


	81. Fantina's Wish in Two Goals!

**Chapter 81: Fantina's Wish in Two Goals!**

"Ah ha ha ha ha! My battling style is zomething to be zeen, n'est pas? Get ready for another look!" A woman laughed. She seemed to be speaking in French accent as she faced her opponent.

Her opponent was Zoey, who was using Glameow, while the woman was using a Mismagius. "Here it comes, Glameow!" Zoey warned. The Normal Type got ready as it braced itself for an attack.

"Psybeam!" The woman called out. Mismagius floated into the air, shooting the Psybeam attack at Glameow. Zoey tried to counter it with one of her special dodging technique. "Dodge it, Glameow!" Zoey called.

The Normal Type tried to use her tail as a spring to dodge, but ended up getting hit too quick! Zoey gasped as her Normal Type grew confused from the Psybeam's side effect.

"Glameow, no!" Zoey called out. As the battle continued, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock walked along, all noticing the battle. Dawn turned around, smiling to see her friend and rival again.

"Ah! I thought so! It IS Zoey!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. Hikaru took a glance at the battlefield, seeing that Zoey was having a tough time fighting against her tricky opponent.

He glanced at the opponent, which was a woman in a fashion dress. Her hair was purple, in a relic sign. She seemed to have owned a Mismagius, while taking the advantage of the battle.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gliscor appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, Togepi, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Swinub, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

**Woman: Mismagius VS Zoey: Glameow**

"You can do it, Glameow!" Dawn cheered out loud. "Don't let your guard down!" Ash added. Zoey turned in surprise to see the four trainers. "Huh!? It's you guys!" Zoey exclaimed.

The woman glanced at the four trainers with a kind smile. "Ah... Zeese are your friends? But, we're zill in the heat of battle!" The woman chuckled. Zoey gritted her teeth and tried to make an attack.

"Ugh... Glameow! Use Shock Wave!" Zoey shouted out loud. The confused Glameow attempted to aim the Electric Type attack at its opponent, but due to the confusion status, it missed!

"Wow! Even the confused Glameow got off an attack!" Brock pointed out. "Yeah... But, if it misses, what difference does it make?" Dawn asked, frowning. As she asked, Glameow shook her head, losing the confusion.

"This battle isn't over yet! Glameow lost the confusion status now!" Hikaru pointed out. "Mon." Monferno agreed, grinning. "Ah... No more confusion... For you, it is out of zee frying pan, and into the fire!" The woman chuckled.

Zoey smiled as she made another attempt to strike. "Great, Glameow! Now, use Shock Wave once more!" Zoey called. Glameow charged up the attack and launched it at the Mismagius!

"Wow! The tables have turned again!" "Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup cried out. But then, as the attack got closer, the woman smirked, leaving Hikaru to frown. "I don't think so... That woman isn't making this easy!" Hikaru pointed out.

The others turned to see the woman counterattack with Mismagius. "Use Magical Leaf!" The woman cried out. The evolved Ghost Type shot the glowing leaves, which blocked the Shock Wave attack!

"What!? Oh no!" Zoey gasped. "That Shock Wave is not gonna hit!" Ash pointed out. "Zoey's opponent is taking the advantage of the resistance of Grass Type abilities to Electric Types to boost her defense!" Brock pointed out.

The woman smiled as she made her last attack. "Psywave, tout suite!" The woman called. Mismagius used the Psychic Type waves to blow the Shock Wave and Magical Leaf attack combo away!

"No way!" Zoey gasped, seeing that her attacks was being used against her! "No way!" "Shock Wave is being turned against her!" Dawn and Hikaru gasped. Even Monferno and Piplup were shocked with the countermove.

Before Zoey could make another counterattack, Glameow was blown away by the impact of the triple attack combo! Glameow fainted, unable to battle due to the damage she took.

**Winner: Woman**

"Glameow!" Zoey called. She took her Normal Type into her arms, before smiling. "Wow... You were great, Glameow..." Zoey thanked. She held Glameow, before thanking the woman for her help.

"I really appreciate for what you did for me... With you being a Top Coordinator and having our battle..." Zoey thanked. "Merci, beaucoup! You were a most formidable opponent! It's been a while zince I had a Contest battle. What joy!" The woman chuckled.

Both Coordinators held hands to shake, until Brock interrupted, swooning over Zoey's opponent. "Bonjour, mademoiselle! If I may be so bold... Zit's simply because I don't remember when I last met a beautiful woman like you..." Brock explained.

He said his words in a French accent, causing Zoey to sweat drop in surprise, as the woman blinked in surprise to see the Kanto breeder. But, before Brock could finish, he was once again jabbed by Croagunk!

"OOH! Of course... zis... may be why..." Brock groaned as he fell unconscious by the poison. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon croaked as he dragged his trainer away. At that, the woman let out a shriek.

"OH! Such abyss!" The woman shrieked. Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn all walked over to their Coordinator friend as Dawn made her words. "Zoey! It's a shame that you had to lose..." Dawn sighed.

"Yeah! But what an awesome battle!" Ash complimented. "Pika!" "Monferno!" "Piplup!" The three starters agreed. The woman chuckled, turning to Hikaru and Dawn's Coordinator rival with a smile.

"I would very much like to meet with your friends..." The woman requested, as Zoey agreed. "Sure!" Zoey agreed, as the two turned back to the three young trainers.

"Enchanté, my name is Fantina! A true pleazure!" Fantina explained, introducing herself. Hikaru blinked, recalling that he heard that name from Paris before when they've revisited Hearthome City for the Gym.

"Does this mean that you're the Hearthome City Gym Leader?" Hikaru asked. Both Ash and Dawn widened their eyes in surprise as the Ghost Type Gym Leader giggled, before nodding.

"Oui! That is moi! I am zee 'earthome Gym Leader!" Fantina answered, giving a small bow. "HUH!? Gym Leader!?" Ash yelped in shock. Dawn grew amazed, before turning to her rival.

"Awesome! We finally get to meet the Hearthome Gym Leader!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed with a smile. Zoey smiled, remembering of the hard times her friends had been through.

"Of course! You've all been here a bunch of times, and Fantina's never been around, right?" Zoey asked. "Right!" Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn agreed. Fantina smiled, before making her small explanation.

"Zhe zhing is... I have become a traveling trainer just like you! And so, I regret to say that gives me no choice but to leave the 'earthome Gym on vacances!" Fantina explained.

That left the three trainers confused as they repeated the words in question. "You had to leave the Hearthome Gym?" Hikaru asked. "You're a traveling trainer?" Ash asked along. "On vacances?" Dawn repeated.

**Later...**

Zoey and Fantina both asked the group to join them at the Pokémon Center for a cup of tea and break. However, Ash was more interested for Fantina's reason for becoming a traveling trainer.

He began trying to persuade her to have a Gym battle with him. "But, Fantina. I don't understand on why you don't go back to your Gym! I'm pretty sure that lots of challengers would like to challenge you, and that includes me!" Ash explained.

Fantina made no response but took a sip from her tea. That made the Kanto trainer a little frustrated as he stood up, trying to get her attention. "Fantina!" Ash called out in annoyance.

At that moment, a woman butted in, pushing Ash aside! "Coming through! I do declare, that your beauty is always surpassed by your top tier talents!" The woman assured with a bright smile.

Hikaru blinked in shock to see the woman who looked just like a fancy reporter. "And you are...?" Fantina asked. "I am! And that's none other than the beautifully, busy traveling reporter Jessadia!" Jessadia explained.

She then explains her reasons for being here. "My big scoop for today is all about Fantina, and all about her magnificent Pokémon! So now, if you would just work with me by looking into the camera, and making me the magic!" Jessadia explained.

Fantina took the last sip from her tea and shook her head. "I am sorry. But, zhat's impossible. I'm training now." Fantina explained. That caused Jessadia and her camera crew to fall in shock.

"OH... GREAT!?" The three shrieked as they fell to the ground. Hikaru frowned as he stood up a little. "I would like to ask you about that, Fantina. Why are you in the middle of training?" Hikaru asked.

Everyone gave their attention to the Twinleaf boy as he asked his question. "I mean, what is the point of you going on a training journey when you became a Gym Leader and a Top Coordinator?" Hikaru asked again.

"Mon Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement, as he is also confused by the Hearthome Gym Leader's methods of training. "That sounds strange to us, too. Now, what would you need to be training for?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup Pip?" Piplup asked. Ash frowned, even more confused than the two. But, that was when Zoey made her suggestion to the Ghost Type Gym Leader and the Top Coordinator.

"Well, maybe if you told everyone the same story you told me a while ago, it would help! I really doubt that they're gonna get it if you don't!" Zoey suggested. The Gym Leader sighed, before agreeing.

"I guess you're right... One day, I had a zort of revelation. I wanted to become much stronger... Stronger for the challengers who came to the 'earthome Gym in desire to challenge me!" Fantina explained.

She recalled of the time when she had first became a Top Coordinator before she became the Hearthome City Gym Leader.

_Flashback_

_"Now, how could I resist that? As a Pokémon Trainer, I 'ad to put in long hours of studying... And with a bit of luck, I was able to become a Top Coordinator!" Fantina explained._

_She recalled of the time when she had first arrived in Hearthome City, during the time when she was just a traveling trainer, followed by her Misdreavus. She had studied during numerous times._

_And when the time was right, the French woman had became the Top Coordinator in Sinnoh. "Everyone was generous with zhe praises of my battling technique... And zee 'earthome Gym was able to open with moi as its Leader." Fantina explained._

_She recalled the time when she had trained to become a Gym Leader. Everyone was praising her for her battling techniques, allowing her to take the position as the Gym Leader of Hearthome City._

_"Zee 'earthome Gym specializes in Ghost Type Pokémon. I faced off against every one and any challengers who came to zhallenge me! I fought many, many battles!" Fantina continued._

_When she had became the Gym Leader, she had taken many challengers to battle against, while winning in most of them. There was a few times when she lost by the challenger's rematch._

_"Some of my challengers, even after they've failed, would keep training in fierce determination, and then return for a rematch. Seeing that all again, I still felt that I had to win, no matter what!" Fantina explained._

_Flashback End_

Everyone was amazed on how the Gym Leader came to this method to become even stronger. Brock smiled, recalling of the two challenges he had taken from Ash when he was the Gym Leader in Kanto.

"Of course... The truly dedicated trainers that wouldn't accept defeat the first time around would always be nearest to dearest in my heart!" Brock agreed. Fantina smiled, turning to the Kanto breeder.

"Alors, you understand my feelings?" Fantina asked. "Oui." Brock responded with a nod. "You see, Brock used to be the Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym in the Kanto region!" Ash explained.

Fantina smiled as she stood up. "Wow! Then, zere's no doubt that you all understand of what I mean! Even Gym Leaders are always in training! Zey want to get stronger, too!" Fantina exclaimed.

"Of course. That's where you're right, Fantina." Hikaru agreed. "Monferno..." Monferno cried out his agreement. The Hearthome Gym Leader smiled, making her reason for her travels.

"And so, I gave it a lot of thought... And after a while, it dawned upon me that that was zee best part of zee 'earthome Gym battles by far!" Fantina explained, slowly spinning around.

"And that's how it is! Fantina's been working hard as a Trainer like us! Doing the same things like we all do! Catching Pokémon, battling, and gaining all that experience!" Zoey concluded.

"Bien sûr! Which made me realize of one more thing! I had to create a new ztyle of battling! One thing that would combine the compétition and zhe reality of zee battlefield!" Fantina explained.

Ash was most amazed at that, while Hikaru was in awe. "A new battling style..." Ash whispered. "A battling style that would... fuse the competition and reality of the battlefield?" Hikaru repeated in amazement.

"Mon..." Monferno replied in awe. "So, have you been able to think of a new battling style yet?" Dawn asked. "Non. Not quite yet, mon chère. But, one step at a time, slow and steady!" Fantina explained.

Brock folded his arms, thinking this through. "Amazing... To become a Gym Leader is not the trainer's goal... But, your desire to level up even now? You know, people would do well by following your example!" Brock complimented.

Ash then stepped up, grinning at the Gym Leader. "I've got to tell ya! After hearing your awesome story, I've just got to challenge you to a battle, you know?" Ash asked, feeling pumped up.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Me, too! You've inspired me as well to give me my best shot!" Dawn agreed. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed with a determined look. The Twinleaf boy stood, being inspired as well.

"You two are not the only ones inspired by Fantina. I'm the person that you've inspired too, Fantina! I would love to have a battle with you, too!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

At that moment, Jessadia stepped up. "Well, well! There's nothing more interesting than listening to the dreams of the few inspired twerps- Gah... Uh... What I'm really trying to say here is, how about a battle?" Jessadia suggested.

Fantina smiled sweetly as she made her words. "When traveling trainers meet on zhe road, zee first words are: 'Let's battle!'. And since you three and I fit inside that description to a T, I accept your challenge!" Fantina declared.

Ash was most pumped up at this. "Well, alright!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed, feeling pumped up as well. But, the Gym Leader made a few reminders to the three trainers.

"But, since my Pokémon are feeling a bit très fatigué, I am afraid zhat I will be only able to battle with one of you!" Fantina reminded. "Right!" Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn agreed all together.

Just then, Hikaru made his suggestion, too. "Fantina, if it would be alright... If either Ash and I battle you, we would like it to be a Gym battle. If it's for Dawn, then a Contest battle should be fine!" Hikaru explained.

"Hikaru!?" "Are you sure about that!?" Dawn and Ash exclaimed together. But, before the Twinleaf boy could answer, Fantina smiled, laughing a bit. "Oh ha ha ha! Very well, then! I will accept that requirement!" Fantina agreed.

That left both Ash and Dawn excited as the three all turned to each other. "So, let's figure this out!" Ash called in reminder. Dawn smiled, turning on her Pokétch Coin Toss app.

"I happen to have just the thing to decide which of us three could battle her!" Dawn explained. She showed the Coin Toss app, as Hikaru narrowed his eyes, knowing his chance of battling her will be luck.

"Okay, then. I call tails!" Hikaru called out. "And I call heads!" "Me, too!" Ash and Dawn replied together. So, with the decisions made, Dawn activated the Coin Toss. "Okay then!... Coin... Toss!" Dawn called.

She pressed on the coin. It flipped, revealing one side.

**Later...**

Everyone was outside at the Pokémon Center battlefield. Both Ash and Dawn were upset as they pouted for losing their chance for a battle. "Okay, WHY!? Why did I have to be dumb enough to pick heads!?" Dawn complained.

"Come on... I was the one who wanted to have that Gym battle requirement with her!" Ash groaned, slumping down. "Pikachu..." "Piplup..." Pikachu and Piplup sighed, as they were both disappointed as well.

Zoey and Brock both laughed nervously as Zoey tried to calm the two down. "Come on... It's just a game, you two! Win a few, you lose a few!" Zoey reminded. At that point, everyone looked at the battlefield.

Hikaru and Fantina were facing off against each other as Brock stepped up at the middle side of the battlefield. "Fantina! I could be the referee if you'd like!" Brock volunteered.

"If you could, then do so, s'il vous plaît!" Fantina chuckled. Brock agreed as he announced the battle rules. While he was doing that, Zoey looked at the Gym Leader, recalling of what she had said.

"After what Fantina has said to us, it seems pretty obvious that Ghost Type Pokémon are her specialty!" Zoey pointed out. Ash nodded and looked to see both sides ready to battle.

"Yeah... Not only that, Fantina has got some of those tricky battling skills that could also be used in Contests!" Ash added. The Twinleaf girl turned, smiling. She made a guess on how the battle would go.

"No need to worry, right? Hikaru won't lose that easily! Especially when it comes to battling a powerful Gym Leader like Fantina!" Dawn assured. Brock began his Gym battle rules explanation.

"Alright! The Hearthome Gym battle between Hikaru, the challenger, and Fantina, the Gym Leader is about to begin! Each side will use four Pokémon! And the battle will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions!" Brock explained.

Fantina took out a Pokéball, feeling confident for this battle. Hikaru took a deep breath and exhaled it as he took out his first Pokéball, too. Ash noticed the two and widened his eyes.

"Whoa... Both Fantina and Hikaru are taking out their Pokéballs! I guess this means they're not gonna use either Mismagius or Monferno right off the bat!" Ash pointed out in surprise.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed. The Twinleaf boy turned to his girlfriend with his request. "Hey, Dawn! How about another Coin Toss for us? Despite of this being a Gym battle, we'd like to see who goes first!" Hikaru called out.

Dawn smiled and nodded. She turned on the Coin Toss app on her Pokétch, ready to go. "You bet, Hikaru!... Okay, you two! Call it quickly!" Dawn called. At that moment, the two battlers made their call.

"In that case, I call tails!" Hikaru declared. "Then, of course, I call 'eads!" Fantina declared. "Okay... Got it! Coin Toss!" Dawn called. She flipped the digital coin. It fell on the Magikarp head.

"It's heads!" Dawn called out. "Oh la la! And zhat means I go first! I hope you are ready?" Fantina asked. "Of course! Ready when you are, Fantina!" Hikaru called out. Brock nodded on both sides, beginning the battle.

"Alright then! The Gym Leader, Fantina will make the first move! Begin!" Brock called. And so, the two trainers threw their Pokéballs into the air to summon their first Pokémon for battle.

How will things go for Hikaru for his fifth Gym battle? Will he succeed for his fifth Sinnoh Gym Badge? Or will he fall behind by Fantina's battling style?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 82: Hikaru VS Fantina! The Fifth!**

**Chapter 83: Sick Hikaru and Pachirisu!?**

**Chapter 84: Doctor Brock Takes the Lead!**

**C****hapter 85: The Tiger Lily Makes a Return!**

**Chapter 86: The Past Opponent to Fight!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: It's like I requested before! I'd like this to become a Gym battle! However, I'd like it to make a four on four battle to make it more interesting!

Fantina: Oh la la! A four on four, oui? Very well! I will accept your challenge zhen, Hikaru Platinum!

Ash: Go for it, Hikaru! Go for broke!

Zoey: How is Hikaru going to counter all of Fantina's attacks when it's the same as Contest moves while attacking?

Dawn: I'm sure Hikaru has something in mind to win... He isn't that easy to beat!

Fantina: Now zhen... Let us begin, oui?


	82. Hikaru VS Fantina! The Fifth!

**Chapter 82: Hikaru VS Fantina! The Fifth!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers were continuing on their way to Celestic Town for Dawn and Hikaru's sixth Pokémon Contest. As they were walking however, they all spotted Zoey having a battle.

It was revealed that Zoey was battling the Hearthome Gym Leader and Top Coordinator, Fantina, who says that she is currently on a training journey, much to the group's surprise and confusion.

As Zoey suggests to the Gym Leader that she should explain her reasons for this, Fantina makes her explanation, with Jessadia and her camera crew listening to the story as well.

Fantina explains that she is trying to get much stronger than she is, while searching for a new battle style at the same time. That makes Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn all inspired as all three of them challenge Fantina to a battle.

However, due to her previous battle with Zoey, the Gym Leader gives the three a reminder that she could only battle one of them. Dawn makes the choice of using the Coin Toss app to flip a coin.

And the results showed that Hikaru gets to battle Fantina, leaving both Ash and Dawn out of the game, much to their disappointment. Now Hikaru will have to battle and see if he can withstand Fantina's battling style!

How will his fifth Gym battle go?

"Alright then! The Gym Leader, Fantina will make the first move! Begin!" Brock called. And so, the two trainers threw their Pokéballs into the air to summon their first Pokémon to battle with.

"Alors, Drifloon! Battle position, vit!" Fantina called. The Balloon Pokémon spun in the air, ready to battle and win. "Loon!" Drifloon cooed as Hikaru had summoned his Pokémon.

"Dragonair, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Dragon Type Pokémon appeared, ready for the Gym battle. "Oh la la! Zat Dragonair is a very strong Pokémon, oui? I will be expecting from you a lot in zis battle!" Fantina giggled.

**Fantina: Drifloon + 3 VS Hikaru: Dragonair + 3**

"I've raised zis one ever since it was a baby Pokémon! Drifloon! Use Ominous Wind!" Fantina called. Drifloon flew into the air, before blowing a dark and devastating attack towards Dragonair!

"Dragonair! Safeguard, let's go!" Hikaru called. Before the Ghost Type attack could hit, Dragonair protected itself from the harm with Safeguard, preventing any damage, much to Fantina's surprise.

"Oh non! It took no damage!" Fantina gasped. Even Zoey was amazed with the Safeguard move. "Whoa... So Dragonair learned Safeguard? That's amazing!" Zoey complimented in amazement.

"When it comes to battling, Dragonair is one of the most pumped up ones!" Ash explained, amazed with the power as well. "I believe it's our turn, non? Dragonair! Shock them with Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called.

Dragonair raised his tail, while zapping Drifloon with a bit of electricity. Drifloon squealed in pain as her body became paralyzed due to the static condition. "Great! Now Drifloon won't be able to move so easily!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "A clever move! But, zis battle is pointless without attacks! Drifloon! Use Psychic!" Fantina called. Drifloon used the Psychic Type, which controlled Dragonair's body!

The Dragon Type flailed, trying to escape from the Psychic grip. "What!?" Hikaru gasped. Monferno growled as the others grew shocked. "Oh no! Now Dragonair is wide open for another attack!" Dawn pointed out.

"Use Hypnosis!" Fantina called. Drifloon shot a yellow cross sign, which was headed straight for Dragonair! "Tch. Send it right back with Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. He knew if Hypnosis makes contact, his Pokémon could fall asleep!

Dragonair managed to break free from Psychic as he deflected the Hypnosis, right back at Drifloon! The Balloon Pokémon groaned, before falling asleep at the ground. "Ah! Ah non!" Fantina gasped.

"Wow! Dragonair totally deflected that Hypnosis!" "Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed, amazed by the Dragon Tail's power. "Now everything's going to Hikaru's side at the moment!" Zoey pointed out.

"Now, Dragonair! Use Dragon Tail once more!" Hikaru called. The Dragon Type slammed its tail at the Ghost Type, forcing it back to its Pokéball, much to the Gym Leader's surprise.

Suddenly, a random Pokéball of hers opened, revealing it to be a Gengar! Gengar glared at its Dragon Type opponent, while Fantina could only watch in surprise. "What is zis!?" Fantina shrieked.

Dawn took out her Pokédex, scanning Gengar. _"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar hides in the shadows. If a Gengar is nearby, it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"What... just happened?" Dawn asked, also shocked. "Dragon Tail has a side effect which can force an opponent to switch out a Pokémon once the attack makes contact!" Brock explained.

He turned to Hikaru, who let out a confident smirk. "I bet Hikaru has planned that all along!" Brock guessed. After a few seconds, Fantina smiled, before she looked up at the Twinleaf boy.

"Alors, you 'ave caught me off guard! I was planning to save my Gengar for last, yet you force it to battle now! I will see to it that you are defeated, oui?" Fantina declared, as Hikaru smirked.

"Well then, let's see how you will do it! Dragonair, use Aqua Tail!" Hikaru called. "Gengar, use Shadow Punch!" Fantina called. Aqua Tail and Shadow Punch collided, which created a small explosion.

The two evolved Pokémon skidded back to their trainers, as Hikaru made another attack. "Now! Use Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called. Electricity shocked Gengar this time, as it took the paralysis.

"Argh! Gengar, use Night Shade!" Fantina called. Gengar weakly rose into the air, before launching the black shock attack, which made a hit on Dragonair. "Argh... Stay strong, Dragonair!" Hikaru called.

"Now! Hypnosis, tout suite!" Fantina called. Right when Dragonair was distracted, Gengar prepared for Hypnosis, until the paralysis struck, preventing Gengar from moving! "Non!?" Fantina shrieked.

"This is your chance, Dragonair! Use Aqua Tail once more!" Hikaru called. Quickly, the Dragon Type gave a direct hit at Gengar, causing it to smash on the ground. However, that didn't seem to make it faint, due to it being just one attack.

"Impressive... but not impressive enough! Gengar, use Poison Jab!" Fantina called. Gengar rushed forward, aiming to jab Dragonair as Hikaru gritted his teeth, calling back his Pokémon.

"Dragonair, take a nice break!" Hikaru called. Before Poison Jab could hit, it missed, due to Dragonair being returned to its Pokéball. "Oh? A zwitchout? Who is next, I wonder?" Fantina asked.

"This one's next! Kirlia, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Psychic Type appeared, ready to battle. "So, Hikaru is using Kirlia this time!" Ash pointed out. "But, isn't Kirlia weak against a Ghost Type like Gengar?" Dawn asked.

"That's true, but Gengar is also a Poison Type, which is weak against a Psychic Type like Kirlia! Hikaru is putting a lot of pressure into this." Zoey explained, looking at the two Pokémon.

"Don't underestimate Gengar, Kirlia. Keep your guard up at all times!" Hikaru called. _"I hear you, Hikaru."_ Kirlia replied in telepathy. "Shall we begin, oui? Night Shade, tout suite!" Fantina called.

Gengar launched the black lightning again as Hikaru countered. "Use Magical Leaf to counter!" Hikaru called. Kirlia launched the glowing leaves, which blocked Night Shade, but was negated in the process.

"Quick! Use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. Kirlia shot the electricity at Gengar, dealing some damage to it. "Ah! Gengar, use Shadow Punch!" Fantina called. Gengar launched a dark fist, as Hikaru blinked.

"What the... Dodge with Teleport, Kirlia!" Hikaru called. Kirlia managed to evade Shadow Punch with Teleport... but then, it followed to where Kirlia had teleported to! "What!?" Hikaru gasped in shock.

"But... how!?" Dawn gasped, unsure of what had happened. Fantina laughed, before making her explanation. "You see, Hikaru... Shadow Punch is not just fantastique, it is a unique Ghost Type move that never misses!" Fantina explained.

That caused Hikaru to frown. "A move that never misses, huh? That's just like Swift and Shock Wave!" Hikaru pointed out. "But, of course! Gengar, use Shadow Punch!" Fantina called.

Gengar launched the Shadow Punch at Kirlia, as Hikaru attempted to counter it again. "If we can't dodge it, then we'll counter it! Kirlia, use Magical Leaf to block it!" Hikaru called.

Kirlia formed another group of glowing leaves which blocked and exploded along with Shadow Punch! "Ah non!" Fantina gasped. "Now, Kirlia! It's time to use Psychic!" Hikaru yelled.

Kirlia smiled as she began to control Gengar's body, much to its shock and displeasure. It was slammed on the ground several times, taking major damage. "Gengar, withstand it, and use Night Shade!" Fantina called.

"I think not! Kirlia, use Shock Wave!" Hikaru shouted. Right after Psychic was released, Gengar launched the Night Shade attack as Kirlia countered with Shock Wave. Once again, the two moves collided and exploded together.

"Now, Gengar! Use Hypnosis!" Fantina called. Gengar shot the glowing cross towards Kirlia, who got ready to block it. "Send it right back with Psychic!" Hikaru called.

Like with Dragon Tail, Kirlia controlled the Hypnosis sign, and controlled it, which made contact with Gengar! This time, Gengar fell asleep, much to the Gym Leader's shock. "Ah non!" Fantina gasped.

"Oui, Fantina! Now, Kirlia! Use Psychic!" Hikaru shouted out. Like before, Kirlia controlled the sleeping Gengar, slamming it on the ground several times, before the Ghost Type could no longer take it.

Gengar fainted, unable to battle anymore. "Gengar!? Zut alors!" Fantina shrieked. "Gengar is unable to battle! Kirlia wins!" Brock declared, pointing to the Psychic Type's side.

**Fantina: 3 Pokémon**

"Yeah! Nice one, Hikaru!" Ash exclaimed, cheering for his friend. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered along. Both Zoey and Dawn watched, both sweat dropping at the Kanto trainer.

He sounded like he was the one having the Gym battle. Fantina returned her Ghost Type back to its Pokéball, thanking it before she looked up at the Twinleaf boy with a compliment of hers.

"Trés bien, Hikaru! I did not expect any of zis at all! First, you deflect my Hypnosis with your Pokémon's Psychic and Dragon Tail attack... And to defeat one of my strongest Ghost Types... C'est incroyable!" Fantina complimented.

Hikaru smiled, before narrowing his eyes. "I didn't expect to win this one, too! But now... I'm feeling more confident for that Gym Badge now!" Hikaru explained. Kirlia formed a dance pose in agreement to her trainer's words.

Fantina chuckled, before taking out another Pokéball. "Toutefois, you will have to defeat me perfectly to obtain zhat Badge! Mismagius, battle position!" Fantina called, as she summoned her next Ghost Type.

Mismagius appeared for battle, ready to go. "So now, it's Mismagius..." Hikaru whispered. The Hearthome Gym Leader then gave the Twinleaf boy a reminder as she smiled at the same time.

"I must tell you zis, Hikaru... My Mismagius and my other Pokémon does not know how to use Hypnosis, comprendre?" Fantina reminded. Hikaru frowned, confused on why Fantina would tell him this.

But, he shook it off as he returned Kirlia back to her Pokéball. "Thanks for your help, Kirlia. Take a nice rest." Hikaru thanked, before returning his Psychic Type to her Pokéball.

"Here goes! Togepi, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Spike Ball Pokémon appeared, ready to battle. "Toge Toge!" Togepi cooed, as both Zoey and Fantina blinked their eyes in shock.

"Oh? And why would you bring zis little one to battle?" Fantina asked. At the question, Togepi grew insulted and puffed, getting into her battle stance, giving Zoey a much more surprise.

"Okay... Forget about small... His Togepi looks tough..." Zoey admitted. "There's more to Togepi than that, Zoey..." Dawn chuckled nervously. "Very well, then! Use Psywave, tout suite!" Fantina called.

Mismagius launched waves of the Psychic Type attack, which gave Togepi a direct hit! The Spike Ball Pokémon squealed before she was sent knocking back. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, refusing to lose.

"Don't give in, Togepi! Use AncientPower!" Hikaru called. Togepi summoned boulders as it all launched at Mismagius, who took multiple hits! "Ah!?" Fantina gasped, seeing that Mismagius also took direct hits.

"Now that's what I call power!" Ash pointed out. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "You can do it, Togepi!" "Piplup Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup cheered. "Togepi, another AncientPower, go!" Hikaru called.

Togepi launched the boulders at Mismagius again as Fantina attempted to counter. "Use Magical Leaf!" Fantina called. Mismagius shot the Grass Type move at the Rock Type move, destroying the boulders.

However, the boulders became small rocks which hit the Ghost Type several times. Fantina narrowed her eyes as she called for another attack. "Use Psybeam, tout suite!" Fantina called.

Mismagius shot the Psybeam attack at Togepi, who got ready. "Protect, let's go!" Hikaru called. Togepi blocked the Psybeam with Protect, giving Fantina another chance to attack.

"Now, Mismagius! Use Psywave!" Fantina called. The Psywave was shot, managing to break the Protect barrier and causing damage to Togepi, much to Hikaru's shock. "No! Protect wasn't strong enough!?" Hikaru gasped.

"Whoa..." Dawn whispered out, amazed by Mismagius' power. "Now! Use Magical Leaf, tout suite!" Fantina called. The evolved Ghost Type shot the Grass Type attack, as Hikaru attempted to counter.

"Metronome, let's go!" Hikaru called. Weakly, Togepi used Metronome, which turned to a blowing wind, which negated the Magical Leaf attack. "Ah! Zhat was Silver Wind, no doubt!?" Fantina exclaimed.

"Now, use AncientPower, once again!" Hikaru called. Boulders bashed into Mismagius, as it tried to resist it once again. "Ugh! Mismagius, do not lose! Use Dark Pulse!" Fantina called.

Mismagius floated into the air, before it shot the powerful Dark Type move at the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi fell on the ground, as she tried to get up. "Togepi, stay strong!" Hikaru encouraged.

The Spike Ball Pokémon nodded as she tried to hold on. "Ooh! Very persistent, are we, non? Psywave!" Fantina called. The Ghost Type shot another Psywave attack, until Hikaru countered it again.

"Use Protect!" Hikaru shouted. A barrier formed around Togepi, negating Psywave, like with Psybeam. Fantina smirked however, knowing of what would happen if she launched another attack.

"Protect cannot last much longer! Mismagius, use Magical Leaf!" Fantina shouted out. The glowing leaves weakened Protect even more, also weakening the Normal Type Pokémon.

"We won't lose just yet! Togepi, Metronome, again!" Hikaru called. Togepi prayed for another move, which turned out to be a Shadow Claw attack! It made a direct hit, heavily damaging Mismagius.

"Ah! Zit was Shadow Claw!?" Fantina exclaimed in shock. "Now, use AncientPower, once more!" Hikaru called. Togepi yelled out loud, while summoning boulders, which seemed bigger than her other attacks!

The Hearthome Gym Leader widened her eyes as she made a counterattack. "Zis will not do, non? Mismagius, use Dark Pulse to counter!" Fantina called, gesturing to the Spike Ball Pokémon.

Mismagius launched the powerful Dark Type attack, while Togepi launched the Rock Type attack. Then, to everyone's surprise, the two moves passed each other, both hitting their targets!

The two Pokémon yelled in pain as they slammed to the ground from the attacks they had taken. "No, Togepi!" "C'est impossible!" Both trainers gasped as the dust started to clear.

When it was cleared, both Pokémon have fainted, unconscious from all the attacks they had taken. Everyone except Brock gasped as he made the results. "Both Pokémon are unable to continue! This battle is a draw!" Brock declared.

**Fantina: 2 Pokémon**

**Hikaru: 3 Pokémon**

Both trainers returned their Pokémon as Dawn was impressed. "Wow... I've never seen a battle go like this before!" Dawn admitted, frowning. Zoey nodded along, as she said her thoughts.

"But, I have to say, that Togepi of Hikaru's was a powerful one. I mean, it took all of Mismagius' attacks, and it still managed to withstand it!" Zoey admitted. Ash and Pikachu both watched, getting more anticipated than before.

As the two fainted ones were returned, Fantina smiled, turning to the Twinleaf boy with another compliment. "Bien joué, Hikaru... You 'ave surprised me yet again!" Fantina chuckled.

The Twinleaf boy only narrowed his eyes as he took out Dragonair's Pokéball. "Thanks for the compliment, Fantina... But, I still have two of your Pokémon to defeat! So, who is it now? Drifloon? Or do you have another Ghost Type up on your sleeve?" Hikaru asked.

Fantina chuckled, before summoning her next Pokémon. "Zit is zis one! Duskull, battle position!" Fantina called. A skull looking Ghost Type Pokémon appeared, ready for a battle and to win.

Hikaru took out his Pokédex, scanning it. _"Duskull, the Requiem Pokémon. Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"A Duskull... I never knew that could be one of Fantina's Pokémon!" Dawn admitted. "Dragonair, I need you out here again!" Hikaru called. The Dragon Type Pokémon appeared again, ready for some more.

"Now, Duskull! Use Will-o-Wisp!" Fantina called. The blue flames were shot at Dragonair as Hikaru made his attack. "Block it with Aqua Tail, Dragonair!" Hikaru shouted, punching his fist in the air.

Dragonair lashed his Aqua Tail at the blue flames, negating it. But, at that time, Fantina was ready. "Now then! Duskull, use Future Sight!" Fantina called. Duskull began to glow, focusing on its powers.

It created dimensional holes, while sending blue fires into the holes. "Hold on... What was that?" Dawn asked, surprised. Zoey folded her arms and frowned. "Fantina is trying to trick, Hikaru..." Zoey whispered.

"What are you saying, Zoey?" Ash asked. "You see, Future Sight is a move that can attack at any time when it is necessary, like attacking in the future of some sort." Zoey explained.

"That does sound scary..." Dawn admitted. "Lup..." Piplup agreed, shaking up a little. The Twinleaf boy frowned, knowing what must be done. "In that case, we'll defeat Duskull before the attack hits! Use Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called.

Dragonair unleashed another powerful electricity, which paralyzed Duskull this time. "Alors, Duskull! Use Shadow Sneak!" Fantina called. Duskull cackled as it disappeared into the shadows.

"What the... Where did it go!?" Hikaru gasped. Dragonair growled, looking around for its opponent. But suddenly, the Ghost Type popped out from behind, bashing its attack on the Dragon Type!

Dragonair yelled in pain as he skidded back to Hikaru. "What!?" Hikaru gasped. "Now, use Will-o-Wisp!" Fantina called. Another blue flames struck Duskull, this time making a hit!

The Dragon Type tried to withstand it as the Twinleaf boy called his next attack. "In that case, use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. Dragonair launched himself into the air, slamming his tail at Duskull, who took the direct hit.

It was forced to return back to Fantina, as Drifloon's Pokéball, summoning the fast asleep Drifloon. "Ah! Zut alors!" Fantina shrieked. But then, the Future Sight made its hit, exploding on Dragonair.

"Oh no!" Hikaru gasped. Ash, Dawn, Zoey, Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno gasped to see the Dragon Type fall by the uncalled attack. The dust cleared, revealing that the Dragon Type had fainted.

"No, Dragonair!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Dragonair is unable to battle! Drifloon wins!" Brock declared.

**Hikaru: 2 Pokémon**

"Whoa... Future Sight came out of nowhere... Now, I'm getting what you meant by any time necessary!" Dawn replied, feeling a little startled by the uncalled attack. Ash bit his lips, knowing that this wasn't going well for Hikaru.

The Twinleaf boy returned Dragonair to its Pokéball, thanking it at the same time. "Great, Dragonair. Thanks for your help... All your hard work will not be wasted! Kirlia, I need you again!" Hikaru called.

The Psychic Type appeared, ready to battle again. _"Here I am. I'm ready to go!"_ Kirlia assured. Hikaru nodded as he made his attack. "Alright then! Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru called.

"Drifloon, wake up, rapidement!" Fantina called. Drifloon was still asleep as it took the Magical Leaf attack. Fantina frowned, knowing that Drifloon could lose the battle if it doesn't wake up.

"We'll use this to our advantage! Kirlia, use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. Kirlia spun, while shooting the Shock Wave attack at the Balloon Pokémon, making another direct hit!

It wasn't enough to defeat Drifloon, as it slowly woke up. "Ah, oui! You are finally awake, my dear Drifloon!" Fantina exclaimed. Drifloon nodded, before it began to glow! Everyone widened their eyes at this.

Hikaru and Kirlia all blinked in surprise at the sudden call. "Alors! My Drifloon is starting to evolve!" Fantina called out. "No... Not now!" Hikaru exclaimed in shock. _"This isn't looking good..."_ Kirlia panted.

She was obviously warn out from the battle it had with Gengar. It wasn't looking forward to a much stronger opponent now. Drifloon glowed, as it turned into a bigger shape and a different form!

"Drifblim!" The Pokémon cooed. "Incroyable! My Drifloon has evolved into a Drifblim! Trés incroyable! Ha ha ha!" Fantina laughed as she spun along with Drifblim. Hikaru took out his Pokédex, scanning Drifblim this time.

"Drifblim looks stronger now..." Hikaru whispered. _"Drifblim, the Blimp Pokémon and the evolved form of Drifloon. Because it travels on wind currents, Drifblim's movements are unusual and unpredictable."_ Hikaru's Pokedex buzzed.

"Now what Hikaru is going to do? With Drifblim evolving, there's less chance that he could win!" Ash pointed out. "Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed, feeling concerned for Hikaru and Kirlia.

"I'm witnessing a miracle! Zetter brace yourself, Hikaru!" Fantina warned. "Oh, we will! Kirlia, use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. Kirlia shot the Electric Type attack towards Drifblim, who got ready.

"Keep your eyes peeled! Calmly floating, just like that!" Fantina called. Drifblim obeyed and got out of Shock Wave's way, much to everyone's surprise. "Argh! But, you should know that Shock Wave can't be dodged that easily!" Hikaru warned.

He was proven right when the Shock Wave moved, making contact with the Ghost-Flying Type directly! The Blimp Pokémon shrieked in pain as Fantina gasped. "Ah! Ah non!" Fantina shrieked.

"Ah non is right! Now, Kirlia! Use Psychic!" Hikaru called. But, that was when Fantina smiled. "I think not! Drifblim, use Hypnosis!" Fantina called. Before Kirlia could use Psychic, she was hit by the Hypnosis attack!

The Twinleaf boy gasped as his Psychic Type was fast asleep by the Hypnosis. "No, Kirlia! Wake up!" Hikaru called. It was futile, as Kirlia was fast asleep. "Now, Drifblim! Ominous Wind!" Fantina called.

Drifblim blew the dark wind, dealing a lot of damage to Kirlia, who grunted in pain while fast asleep. It looked like she was having a nightmare. "Now! Use Will-o-Wisp!" Fantina called.

The blue flames appeared as they exploded on the Emotion Pokémon. "NO!" Hikaru yelled. But, it was too late as when the dust had cleared, Kirlia was shown unable to battle, fainted.

"Kirlia is unable to battle! Drifblim wins!" Brock declared, gesturing towards the Blimp Pokémon.

**Hikaru: 1 Pokémon**

"Oh no!" "Piplup!?" Dawn and Piplup gasped. "This is not looking good for Hikaru..." Zoey replied, getting nervous about the outcome of this Gym battle. "Come on, Hikaru! It's not over yet!" Ash shouted out.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called along, attempting to encourage the Twinleaf boy. Hikaru's face darkened, before he rose his head up in determination. "Yeah... Ash is right. This battle is far from over!" Hikaru agreed.

He glanced at Monferno, who nodded with a determined glare. "Alright, Monferno. I'm counting on you to win this for us!" Hikaru replied. The Playful Pokémon nodded, before it got onto the battlefield, preparing to face Drifblim.

"Ah! So, you are using your best friend, oui?" Fantina smirked as she made her orders. "But, zit's no matter! Use Ominous Wind!" Fantina called. Drifblim blew the dark wind again as Hikaru countered.

"Don't count on it! Monferno, spin with Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. Monferno spun on his back, while shooting a large Flamethrower attack, which negated Ominous Wind and made a direct hit on Drifblim!

"Ah! What is zis!?" Fantina gasped, seeing that Ominous Wind was backfired. "This Fantina, is our determination! Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Monferno flared up with determination before charging at Drifblim with Flame Wheel.

"I zee... You are going for broke, oui? But, no matter! For zis battle will be over soon! Use Hypnosis!" Fantina called. Drifblim shot the cross, with Hikaru sawing the chance to strike back.

"Deflect it with Mach Punch!" Hikaru shouted. The Fire Type stopped Flame Wheel and punched the Hypnosis back, which made contact with Drifblim! "Ah non! Not zis again!" Fantina gasped.

"Alright! Hikaru is turning the tables now!" Ash exclaimed. "Just a little more, Hikaru! You can do it!" Dawn cheered. "Pika Pika!" "Pip Piplup!" Pikachu and Piplup cheered along as Zoey watched in amazement.

"Amazing! Despite of nearly losing, he's really giving it his all!" Zoey exclaimed. With Drifblim asleep, the Twinleaf boy saw his chance to attack while it's down. "Now! Flamethrower, let's go!" Hikaru yelled.

Monferno shot the Fire Type attack, which burned Drifblim, but it was still not enough to win. "Once it's burned, the heat is up! Show them that with Flamethrower, once more!" Hikaru called.

The Fire Type nodded as he shot into the air, blasting Drifblim away with another Flamethrower! Drifblim was awake, but was too late to be able to dodge or protect itself from the attack.

"AH!? Drifblim, non!" Fantina gasped. The Blimp Pokémon slammed onto the ground hard, creating a huge explosion. Everyone protected themselves from the dust as both trainers watched carefully to see what had happened.

As the dust cleared, Monferno was alright, still healthy and determined. As for Drifblim, it was unconscious, showing that it had fainted from the battle. "C'est impossible!?" Fantina shrieked.

"Drifblim is unable to battle! Monferno wins!" Brock declared.

**Fantina: 1 Pokémon**

The Hearthome Gym Leader thanked Drifblim as it was returned back to its Pokéball. She looked up at the Twinleaf boy and Monferno. The two were still heated up for battle as she smiled.

"Incroyable... For even if you are at a disadvantage, you still persist to fight! For that, I am most impressed." Fantina complimented. Hikaru smiled weakly as he shook his head.

"It's like I always am, Fantina. When it comes to an official Gym battle, I never think about giving up!" Hikaru explained. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno agreed, showing that he was still ready to go.

"Oh ho ho ho! Most amusant, oui? Duskull, battle position!" Fantina called. She called the Requiem Pokémon back to battle. It grunted in pain, for it had a hard time battling with Dragonair.

Not only that, it was still paralyzed from the Thunder Wave attack it took. "Zis last battle will decide the outcome! Prepare yourself, Hikaru! Duskull, use Shadow Sneak!" Fantina called.

Duskull crept onto the shadows, attempting to strike Monferno from behind. However, the Twinleaf boy was already onto it. "We're not falling for the same trick, Fantina. Monferno! Use Mach Punch on the ground!" Hikaru yelled.

Monferno gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist on the ground, causing it to crack! The cracks forced Duskull to get out of the shadows as Fantina widened her eyes. "C'est incroyable! More power than ever!" Fantina commented.

"Now then! Use Flamethrower, go!" Hikaru called. Monferno breathed out another Flamethrower attack as Duskull countered with Will-o-Wisp, under the Gym Leader's orders.

At the sight of the burning smoke, Hikaru saw his chance to make a sneak attack. "This is it! Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. "Excuse moi!?" Fantina shrieked in startle.

The Playful Pokémon surrounded himself with fire as it bashed into Duskull again! "Argh! Nice move, but zit's not good enough! Use Night Shade!" Fantina called. Black lightning struck Monferno, causing him to skid back.

"Don't quit yet, Monferno! Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. "Night Shade, tout suite!" Fantina called. The two moves collided, creating another explosion. "Now! Will-o-Wisp!" Fantina called.

Duskull shot the blue flames again, which Hikaru was prepared to counter. "Send them right back with Mach Punch, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno let out a loud screech, before punching the blue flames back.

Duskull yelped in surprise before he took multiple hits from the Will-o-Wisp attack. "Ah! Duskull, counter with Night Shade!" Fantina called. "Dodge, then use Flame Wheel, let's go!" Hikaru called.

Duskull launched the black lightning, which Monferno dodged. Then, it bashed the Ghost Type with Flame Wheel, slamming him to the ground, hard. "Non! Duskull! Use Night Shade!" Fantina yelled.

As Flame Wheel began to finish Duskull off, the Requiem Pokémon shot Night Shade, which collided with the Flame Wheel! The two moves exploded together, much to everyone's shock once again.

As the dust cleared, everyone watched carefully to see what had happened. One Pokémon was standing, while the other was down. The battler that was down was... Duskull. "Ah! Ah non, Duskull!" Fantina gasped.

"Duskull is unable to battle! Monferno wins! So the victory goes to Hikaru! From Twinleaf Town!" Brock declared. He pointed at the surprised Hikaru, until he smiled in relief and amazement.

"We... did it? We won! Monferno, we won!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Monferno! Mon!" Monferno cheered as he leapt onto Hikaru's arms, hugging him as the Twinleaf boy hugged his Fire Type back.

**Winner: Hikaru**

The two laughed lightly together as Ash, Dawn, and Zoey rose up, both amazed with the very close results. "Alright! Hikaru did it! He won the whole thing!" Dawn exclaimed with a cheer.

"Pip Piplup!" "Pikachu!" Piplup and Pikachu cheered along, both happy for their Fire Type friend's victory along with his human brother. "What an amazing battle! I really didn't expect this!" Zoey commented.

"I've got to say, that was awesome!" Ash exclaimed. Fantina smiled as she thanked Duskull for its help as she returned it to its Pokéball. She then looked at the Twinleaf boy and Monferno.

The Fire Type Pokémon got onto Hikaru's head, messing up his spiky hair. Hikaru chuckled, not minding it at all. That playfulness caused the Gym Leader to chuckle as she walked towards the two.

"Hikaru... I would very much like to thank you for a magnifique battle! Your battling style has given me zhe thought for my new battling style! For that, I thank you again." Fantina thanked.

She gave the Twinleaf boy a small bow, before handing him something. "Zis is the Relic Badge of the Hearthome Gym! You 'ave earned it in my respect and 'onor! I thank you once again." Fantina thanked.

Hikaru smiled as he took the Gym Badge with a smile. "Wow... Thank you, Fantina. This means a lot to me and my Pokémon!" Hikaru thanked. "Mon..." Monferno replied, amazed to see the badge.

The Twinleaf boy raised the Gym Badge high into the air, declaring it as his own. "Alright! It's our fifth badge! The Relic Badge!" Hikaru exclaimed. Monferno leapt into the air cheering, as he was happy for the victory.

Everyone else chuckled, all happy for Hikaru's victory. The Kanto trainer turned to Fantina with a determined look. "Hey, Fantina. Someday, when I come by your Gym again, I'd like to have a battle with you there!" Ash declared.

"And me, too! We'd love to have a battle with you too, if it's possible!" Dawn agreed. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed with a nod. The Gym Leader smiled, turning to the Coordinator's way.

"Mais oui, mon chére, Dawn! I promise, bien sûr!" Fantina assured, giving a double peace sign. "That's great!" Dawn exclaimed. The Gym Leader then turned to both Ash and Dawn with a reminder.

"Now, let's all keep working, since you can comprendre, n'est ce-pas?" Fantina asked. "You bet!" Ash and Dawn agreed together. Hikaru, Zoey, and Brock frowned of Fantina's choice of words.

"Zoey, Hikaru... Any idea of what she just said?" Brock asked. Both Coordinators shook their heads in response, as they were also confused with Fantina's words at the ending, too.

**That night...**

Zoey was showing Dawn and Hikaru her third Contest Ribbon she had received a few days ago. "Wow! Your third ribbon, Zoey!" Dawn exclaimed. "You just got this a few days ago, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Right! Shellos really came through for me!" Zoey explained. "Right... Losing is something we can't afford to do... So, are you sure you're not gonna be in the Celestic Town Contest?" Dawn asked.

"I'm gonna take a pass this time. But of course, I'll be cheering the both of you on! Don't worry!" Zoey assured. The Twinleaf boy smiled and nodded in approval.

He looked at his four Pokémon, who were all eating their Pokémon foods, thanks to Brock. "Eat up, you guys! You all deserve it for your hard work!" Hikaru assured. All four of his Pokémon cried out their happy responses as they kept eating.

"That's great! Hey, Ash! Guess what? Zoey's gonna- huh?" Dawn started. She, Zoey, and Hikaru all turned to see Ash sitting down while folding his arms. All six of his Pokémon stood around him, as Brock explained.

"Ash is going over Hikaru's Gym Battle with Fantina today." Brock explained, causing the three Coordinators to laugh nervously at Ash. "Hm... Man! It feels like my head is going to explode!" Ash groaned.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked, cocking his head in confusion. "I do know that when Hikaru's Pokémon took that hit from Hypnosis, they couldn't do anything when they were hit..." Ash recalled.

Hikaru sweat dropped, but smiled, knowing that his Kanto friend is trying to make up a different strategy for himself. "From now on, we're gonna figure out night and day and punch that Hypnosis right at the nose!" Ash assured.

All of Ash's Pokémon cheered in response as they all agreed to think of something, too. "And I've got to focus on winning that Celestic Town Contest Ribbon, you know? So, Ash! Hikaru! Looks like we all have some work to do!" Dawn reminded.

The Twinleaf boy and Ash both stood up together, both agreeing to work hard. "Right! When we're battling Fantina, we're gonna rock her hard!" Ash declared. All his Pokémon cried out their agreements as they all pumped their fists in the air.

And so, with Hikaru's victory against Fantina, the Hearthome Gym Leader, Ash makes a pledge to train hard for him to make his battle against Fantina. Now, Hikaru and Dawn will have to focus on their next Contest coming up!

What will occur along the way to their goals of their next target?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 83: Sick Hikaru and Pachirisu!?**

**Chapter 84: Doctor Brock Takes the Lead!**

**Chapter 85: The Tiger Lily Makes a Return!**

**Chapter 86: The Past Opponent to Fight!**

**Chapter 87: The Legend Makes the Hunting! **

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Man... So, in order to counter Fantina's Hypnosis combination... We'd have to... Um... Uh...

Brock: I'm off, guys! I need to get to the pharmacy in order to pick up some medicines for what we need during our traveling!

Dawn: Hikaru? Um, are you okay? You don't look so good... You look a bit, red... and tired...

Hikaru: Hm? Am I?... Well... Now that... you mention it... I do... feel a bit hot... and I'm not... feeling well... all of a sudden.

Dawn: Ah! Oh no, Hikaru... Are you okay? Oh, Hikaru... All that training last night gave you a harsh price...

Ash: Well, I guess it's up to us to take care of all of our Pokémon and Hikaru, all at the same time!


	83. Sick Hikaru and Pachirisu?

**Chapter 83: Sick Hikaru and Pachirisu!?**

"Now, Buneary! Jump and use Ice Beam!" Dawn cried out. The Rabbit Pokémon jumped high into the air, before shooting the Ice Beam attack at the tree, which became completely frozen.

"Good work, Buneary!" Dawn complimented as the Normal Type landed back down. The two looked at each other as the Twinleaf girl made a determined look, making an assurance for themselves.

"That Celestic Town Contest Ribbon will be ours pretty soon!" Dawn assured. "Bun Buneary!" Buneary exclaimed, nodding with a bright smile. Ash and Pikachu watched, seeing the two prepared for the Contest.

As the group were heading to Celestic Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, they decided to stop at a small cottage where it can be used for travelers to use on.

They decided to spend a few days there in order to get ready to move soon, while Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru decided to use this time to train for their next achievement that's about to come.

"Wow! Those two are super psyched!" Ash pointed out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Then, the Kanto trainer turned to his Electric Type, reminding him of what was needed to be done.

"But, we've got to be keep Fantina's Hypnosis from getting to us, right?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika." Pikachu agreed as he folded his arms. Ash followed and tried to think of something as well.

"Okay... So, what do you think that we should be doing?" Ash asked. Pikachu closed his eyes and began to think over ways to counter the Hypnosis attack. "Pika... Pika... Pi?" Pikachu mumbled.

He then stopped when he heard snoring noises from someone. He turned to see that it was Ash, who was nodding his head off, fast asleep. The Electric Type sighed, as he shook his trainer awake.

"Pika! Pika Pi!" Pikachu scolded, shaking Ash awake. The Kanto trainer blinked in surprise, before he glanced at his Electric Type. "Huh... WAH! Uh... Ha ha... I guess I shouldn't be nodding off while I try to think off to stay awake, huh?" Ash asked nervously.

Pikachu sighed, shaking his head. Then, Ash got up, looking around. "Where's Hikaru? He said that he would be out here training with me..." Ash grumbled, seeing that the Twinleaf boy was still absent.

Just then, the cottage door opened! The Kanto trainer expected Hikaru to come out, but it was actually Brock who seemed to be leaving for something. Dawn also turned to see as Ash called out to him.

"Hey, Brock! So, where are you headed?" Ash asked. The Kanto breeder turned, sounding startled to hear the question. "You don't know? Didn't I tell you yesterday?" Brock asked.

That's when Dawn answered the question for the Kanto trainer. "Brock's on his way to buy some medicine for our Pokémon!" Dawn explained. The Kanto breeder nodded and explained.

"Right! I heard that there was a pharmacy at the base of the mountain! It's a good time to stock up!" Brock explained. Ash seemed to get it as he got up. "Oh yeah! Good thinking, Brock!" Ash complimented.

"So, for now, I'll need you two guys to hold down the fort while I'm gone." Brock explained. Dawn blinked at his choice of words. "Two of us? What about Hikaru?" Dawn asked.

As she said the name, the cottage door opened again. Monferno was the first to come out, with Hikaru coming out. However, there was something weird about the Twinleaf boy's condition.

"Did... someone say my... name?" Hikaru asked as he coughed a little. Everyone turned their attention to Hikaru, as Monferno laughed nervously. Pikachu cocked his head in confusion as Ash asked.

"Hey... Hikaru, are you alright? You looked like you just woke up in a bad state!" Ash explained. The Twinleaf boy's face looked tired, with his cheeks a little red. His traveling clothes were all messed up.

His hair was messier than usual, like he hasn't taken a shower for a few days. "A-Am I? Do I look like... I'm in a bad state...?" Hikaru asked, before coughing once again, as he held his head.

"I do feel a bit dizzy, though... And my head... hurts a little..." Hikaru admitted as he blinked several times, in a weak state. Brock frowned as he turned to both Ash and Dawn.

"Hikaru's... in a bit of a sick state, you see..." Brock explained as he sweat dropped. Dawn let out a frown as she put her hands on her hips. "Just what were you doing that made you like this?" Dawn asked.

The Twinleaf boy didn't answer, as he turned his head away. "It's a bit... A-Achoo!... Ugh... Complicating..." Hikaru sneezed as he held his head again. Monferno climbed up to his human brother's shoulder.

He placed his paw on Hikaru's forehead, then widened his eyes. "Mon!? Monferno!" Monferno exclaimed. The others all grew startled at this. "Hikaru... I think you might have a cold..." Brock guessed.

Immediately, the Twinleaf boy was in denial. "Pfft. Me? Have a... ACHOO!" Hikaru started, before he sneezed again. "Yep... Sounds like it..." Ash chuckled. "Pika..." Pikachu sighed, shaking his head.

Brock took all three of his Pokéballs out and threw them in the air, summoning his three Pokémon. "Alright then! Come on out!" Brock called. Croagunk, Sudowoodo, and Happiny all appeared as the Kanto breeder turned to the two.

"I hope that you'll be able to take care of my Pokémon, too!" Brock requested. "Hey, you can leave everything to us!" Ash assured. "Well, just in case, I wrote everything down that you'll need to know!" Brock reminded.

"Got it, Brock!" Dawn agreed. She glanced at Hikaru, who gave a cough, then a sneeze, while covering it. His Fire Type yelped as he shook his head with a sad sigh.

She sighed with a smile, knowing that her boyfriend needs to be taken care of, too. "Okay then! I'm off!" Brock called. He then began to walk off down the mountain path as everyone said their goodbyes.

"Have a safe trip!" Ash and Dawn called. Hikaru attempted to try and say the same thing, only for it to be a cough. "Goodbye... AH!" Brock started, before he tripped on the hill.

Everyone gasped, until he recovered and continued his way down towards the pharmacy.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gliscor appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, Togepi, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Swinub, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

"Must you insist that I sleep?" Hikaru groaned, while coughing at the same time. He was being forced back into bed by his two friends as Ash smirked. "When a friend of ours catch a cold, that's when we tell them to rest up!" Ash explained.

The Twinleaf boy was about to object, before he got a concerned glare from his girlfriend, forcing him to keep his mouth shut. "Ugh... Fine... I'll take a rest, then..." Hikaru groaned, before coughing again.

He turned to the desk that was next to the bed, making his request. "Um... If you two don't mind then, could you two take care of all my Pokémon as well?" Hikaru asked, looking at his Pokéball Belt.

"Of course! No need to worry, Hikaru!" Ash assured. He picked the five Pokéballs from Hikaru's belt and summoned the five Pokémon. "Alright, gang! Come on out!" Ash called.

The balls opened, revealing Luxio, Buizel, Kirlia, Dragonair, and Togepi. The five Pokémon all cried out their names, before they turned to Ash and Dawn. They all then glanced at Hikaru, who laid in bed.

"Hey, guys... Behave while I rest, okay?" Hikaru asked, before coughing a little. Buizel and Luxio both frowned, seeing that their human brother was not in a good condition. Kirlia cocked her head, feeling sad about Hikaru's condition.

Dragonair let out a coo, while nudging Hikaru's cheek, only to get a surprise that it was hot. Togepi blinked, before frowning as well, seeing her trainer sick. "You hear what he says, guys?" Dawn asked.

All of Hikaru's Pokémon nodded hesitantly as they followed the two trainers out of Hikaru's room, leaving him to rest. "Mm... It's been a while since I've been sick like this..." Hikaru sighed.

He then closed his eyes, falling asleep. Back at the cottage living room, Ash took out Brock's list, scanning over of what needs to be done. "So? What does it say?" Dawn asked.

Ash read the list, as he answered. "First, we have to give the Pokémon a shower!" Ash answered. "Sounds fun to me!" Dawn exclaimed. So, the Kanto trainer took out his Pokéballs as he summoned all his Pokémon.

"Okay! Come on out, everybody!" Ash called. Chimchar, Buizel, Gliscor, Staravia, and Turtwig all appeared, as all the other Pokémon joined them. They all gathered around the two trainers as Ash made a suggestion.

"So! What do you say that we all take a shower?" Ash asked. All the Pokémon cheered, while Monferno cheered a little. He glanced back at the door, where Hikaru is behind it, resting.

Dawn noticed and smiled. "No need to worry, Monferno. Hikaru will be fine, I'm sure of it!" Dawn assured. The Fire Type blinked, before nodding reluctantly as he got in line with the other Pokémon for a shower.

At the bathroom, Ash and Pikachu helped all of their Pokémon to take a shower, while Dawn dried them up with towels. The Kanto trainer and his Electric Type was just finishing up with Turtwig.

Sudowoodo and Croagunk have already went, leaving them to be in the cleared list. "Okay, Turtwig... You're all set!" Ash reminded. "Turt! Wig!" Turtwig exclaimed happily as he jumped down, near where Dawn was.

The Twinleaf girl smiled as she began drying the Grass Type with the towels. "Now... Let's get you all dried up!" Dawn giggled. The Grass Type nodded as he let the girl dry him up.

Piplup then came up to the doorway as Dawn glanced at him. "Alright, Piplup! You're up next!" Dawn called. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup cried happily as he got onto the bathtub, where Ash and Pikachu were both ready.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be sparkling clean!" Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The Penguin Pokémon nodded as he let himself get cleaned by his Electric Type friend and his trainer.

Later, the showering was done, as Piplup got up, shaking his fur to get the water out. "Hey! We got this down to science!" Dawn joked, leaving Piplup to stand in pride. "Lup!" Piplup smirked.

Dawn then looked to see that Monferno was next. "Okay, Monferno! You're up next!" Dawn called. But, to her and Ash's surprise, Monferno didn't come in, as he was still staring at the room door where Hikaru was sleeping.

"Mon..." Monferno sighed. Ash blinked, before smiling in understanding. "Monferno's really worried about Hikaru, isn't he?" Ash asked. The Twinleaf girl smiled before she called out to him again.

"Monferno! You're up next!" Dawn called again. The Fire Type blinked in surprise before he got onto the bathtub slowly, getting ready to be washed up. "Okay! Here we go!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu called.

"Mon..." The Playful Pokémon sighed as he was washed and cleaned up by his two friends. Once he was done with the showering, Dawn dried him up, as she turned back to the door to see Pachirisu waiting.

"Okay, Pachirisu! You're bathing next!" Dawn called. "Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu exclaimed as she ran to the bathtub. "I'll clean you, slickety-spick!" Ash assured. He turned the water on, not noticing he turned on the cold water.

The cold water showered over Pachirisu, causing her to squeal in shock. She jumped up in the air, much to Ash and Pikachu's surprise. Ash felt the water and flinched, realizing how cold it was.

"Gah! It's too cold!" Ash exclaimed. He turned the water off, while smiling sheepishly. "Man... That must've been too cold, sorry about that." Ash apologized. Dawn looked up, not knowing what had happened.

"What happened?" Dawn asked. At the same time, Buneary peeked at the bathroom, with the Kanto trainer explaining. "I kind of sprayed cold water on Pachirisu..." Ash explained.

That caused the Twinleaf girl to glare at the Kanto trainer, scolding him. "Come on, Ash! Be careful!" Dawn warned. She gave a big sigh, before turning to Buneary with a smile.

"Well Buneary... You're up next after Pachirisu!" Dawn reminded. Buneary nodded with a smile, as her trainer took the vest off of her. "Let's make sure this doesn't get wet!" Dawn called.

She took the vest off, leaving the Rabbit Pokémon satisfied. This time, Ash turned on the warm water, making it much better for the EleSquirrel Pokémon. "There... That's much better, isn't it?" Ash asked.

"Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu agreed as she let Ash wash her up. Later, Buneary and Pachirisu were done, so Swinub came into the doorway, as Dawn took out a brush. She began brushing Swinub, knowing that the Pig Pokémon doesn't like water.

"I know you don't like to shower, Swinub, so let's clean you up with a brush!" Dawn called. "Swinub nub!" Swinub called with a satisfied look as he let Dawn brush his brown fur.

Finally, after an hour or two, all of the Pokémon were done with the bathing. "Yeah! Alright, guys! We're all finished!" Ash exclaimed. All of the Pokémon cheered, feeling satisfied for being cleaned up.

Ash took another piece of paper that's been written down. "Okay... Next is... lunchtime!" Ash declared. All the Pokémon cheered, happy that they now get to have some lunch.

"Great! I can do the cooking!" Dawn assured. "You mean it?" Ash asked. "Both Hikaru and Brock taught me of what I needed to know, so no need to worry!" Dawn assured. That was when Pikachu and Monferno stepped up.

"Pikachu!" "Monferno!" The two starters volunteered, leaving Dawn to smile. "Really? You two will give me a hand? Thanks, Pikachu! Monferno!" Dawn thanked as she giggled.

Piplup then leapt onto the sofa, volunteering as well. "Piplup!" Piplup offered, only for Dawn to smile nervously. "Mm... Thanks, but maybe you should just watch now, okay?" Dawn asked.

The Penguin Pokémon fell over, depressed for not being able to help. So, at the kitchen, the Twinleaf girl thought of making pancakes, as she began to prepare the heat, with Monferno and Pikachu mixing the ingredients.

Dawn turned, already finished with a few batches of pancakes. "Are you two all done over there?" Dawn asked. "Pikachu!" "Ferno!" Pikachu and Monferno agreed. So, the girl went over, tasting the batter.

"Let's see... Mm! Perfect! Great!" Dawn commented. She then worked on the batter that both Pikachu and Monferno mixed in. Once all the pancakes were done and ready, the three took them out to the living room.

"Okay! Lunch is ready! Come and get them while they're hot!" Dawn called. Ash and all the other Pokémon watched in amazement as the girl and her two Pokémon helpers put the plates down.

"You're gonna love them!" Dawn assured. So, everyone took a pancake, eating it. Ash found it to be tasty. "Mm... You're right!" Ash exclaimed. All of the Pokémon seemed to be enjoying the pancakes as well!

As for the third plate, this plate still had a few pancakes in them. They were for all of Hikaru's Pokémon. Monferno ushered the other five to come over as he held the plate.

Togepi, Luxio, Buizel, Dragonair, and Kirlia all nodded as they followed Monferno to the room where Hikaru was sleeping. Ash noticed and turned around. "Huh? Where are they going?" Ash asked.

He took another bite of his pancake, as Dawn smiled sweetly, knowing what the six were doing. "I think they're trying to give a pancake to Hikaru! Of course, it wouldn't be fair if he didn't take a bite." Dawn giggled.

So, like the Twinleaf girl had said, Hikaru's six Pokémon walked over to the room where Hikaru was resting. Kirlia used Psychic to open the door, since none of them can really open doors.

As the door opened, Monferno, Buizel, and Luxio peeked to see their human brother fast asleep, while still in a sick condition. "Lux? Luxio!" Luxio whispered to Buizel, as the Sea Weasel Pokémon nodded.

"Bui? Bui bu." Buizel whispered. He shook his human brother's left arm a little, which somehow managed to get him awake. "Mm... Hm? You guys... Why are you... here?" Hikaru asked, coughing a little.

Monferno let out a grin as he placed the plate of pancakes on the desk that was besides the bed. At the sight of pancakes in his eyes, the Twinleaf boy smirked as he sat up on his bed.

"I see... So, it's already lunchtime, huh?" Hikaru asked. All his Pokémon nodded with grins on their faces. The trainer smiled as he rubbed Monferno's head with a thankful smile.

"Thanks, Monferno... And thank you all, too... for thinking about me." Hikaru thanked. The Fire Type Pokémon grinned happily as the others smiled happily, seeing that their trainer was smiling.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno reminded. He gave Hikaru the small fork for him to use to eat. "Ah... Right, thanks..." Hikaru thanked. He picked on a pancake before he began chewing it.

By then, all his other Pokémon began to eat their pancakes as well. "Mm... This tastes great... I'll have to thank Dawn later... And of course, I have to thank you too, Monferno..." Hikaru coughed, as he smiled.

"Ferno..." Monferno smirked as he nuzzled Hikaru on his left cheek. So, everyone in the room took several bites of their pancake, before finishing it off. As lunch was finished, the sick Twinleaf boy sighed.

"Ha... That was a nice lunch... Thanks, everyone." Hikaru thanked. All six of his Pokémon nodded together as they all went out the door, but not before Buizel and Luxio nudged their human brother's left arm affectionately.

"I'll be fine, you two... I just... need to rest a bit... more..." Hikaru assured with a weak smile. Luxio and Buizel nodded as they left the room, leaving their human brother to sleep once again.

**Later...**

Everyone was taking a nap outside after their lunch, while Ash was trying to think of a strategy to counter Fantina's Hypnosis. "Okay... It's time to think about how to deal with Fantina's Hypnosis once and for all!" Ash declared.

He folded his arms as he sat on the sofa, thinking of a way to overcome Hypnosis. However, as he was trying that, he ended up falling asleep AGAIN, due to him thinking about a sleeping attack.

Meanwhile, as Ash began snoring, Dawn went to Hikaru's room, where she glanced to see that her boyfriend was sleeping quietly. "Um... Hikaru?" Dawn whispered, loud enough for Hikaru to awake.

"... Mm... Hm? Oh... Hey, Dawn..." Hikaru coughed as he glanced at his girlfriend. "Oh, Hikaru... Don't tell me that you were training your Pokémon all night for the Contest..." Dawn sighed.

The Twinleaf boy let out a chuckle as he looked up at the ceiling. "So... It's that obvious, huh?... I'm surprised you managed to see through me..." Hikaru chuckled, before he coughed again.

"Shh... Save your breath, Hikaru... Or otherwise, you might miss the Contest..." Dawn reminded sadly, as she felt her boyfriend's forehead. It was a little hot, but less hotter than before.

"You're feeling a little better now, I can see. Thank goodness..." Dawn sighed. "Hey... No need to worry, right?... And, thanks... for lunch." Hikaru thanked, causing his girlfriend to blush, as she was secretly happy.

"Oh, um... It wasn't just me... Pikachu and Monferno helped out, too." Dawn assured. "I see... Heh... You're a really nice girl to cook up something for all of us... Especially me, when I'm sick..." Hikaru smirked.

Dawn pouted with that, before kissing his left cheek. "Of course... idiot. You're my boyfriend, after all. You'd do the same when I'm sick, right?" Dawn asked. Hikaru blushed a little, before smiling.

"Ha ha... Yeah... That's true..." Hikaru agreed. He looked up at the ceiling, before thinking of a suggestion. "Might as well skip the Contest... So that you have a better chance of winning..." Hikaru replied.

Immediately, the Twinleaf girl pouted, turning her head away. "Hey... That'd be no fun, then! Without you being involved in the Contest, how would I win with hard work? It'd be all too easy, then." Dawn reminded.

That caused the Twinleaf boy to smile as he smirked. "Tch... I guess you're right... To get better... All I would need is some rest, of course..." Hikaru assured as he smiled weakly.

He then closed his eyes, falling back asleep, leaving his girlfriend to smile sweetly at him. "You're lucky that you're so cute sometimes..." Dawn giggled silently. She got back up, and left the room.

Once she left the room, she frowned to see that Ash was fast asleep, snoring for a while. "Ash Ketchum! Why are you sleeping?" Dawn asked. Immediately, Ash woke up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh? Ah, ha ha... I guess I shouldn't be sleeping when I should try to keep my Pokémon awake..." Ash chuckled nervously. But then, the cottage door opened, revealing the panting Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu called frantically. Both trainers turned in surprise to see Pikachu concerned about something. "Ah... Pikachu! What's wrong!?" Ash called, as he and Dawn ran out.

As they got out, the two saw all of their Pokémon surrounding something. As they ran over, they gasped. It was Pachirisu! She was groaning, looking sick, as electricity sparkled from her cheeks.

"Oh no... Pachirisu!? What's wrong!?" Dawn exclaimed in shock. Ash frowned as he felt Pachirisu's forehead. He widened his eyes, feeling the heat on the forehead. "Whoa... That's hot!" Ash exclaimed.

"A fever... Pachirisu..." Dawn whispered. Pachirisu groaned as she weakly woke up, smiling at her trainer. Ash then thought of one place that could cure Pachirisu up.

"A Pokémon Center... That's what we need!" Ash replied. "You're right... Go and find the closest one... Please!" Dawn pleaded, leaving the Kanto trainer to agree and check the book inside.

So, everyone went inside the cottage as Ash looked at the guidebook. "Oh... It doesn't seem like there's one close by..." Ash grunted, as he closed the book. Dawn widened her eyes and began to panic.

"Ah... Oh no... So, now what are we going to do?" Dawn asked, panicking. "Oh... I'm so used to having Brock doing this kind of stuff..." Ash groaned as he shook his head with frustration.

The Twinleaf girl began to pace back and forth, cradling her EleSquirrel Pokémon in her arms. "Oh no... We got to do something... We got to do it now... We have to do it quick!" Dawn panicked.

The Kanto trainer then had an idea, as he stood up. "Yeah... Let's get Brock back here! He'll know what to do!" Ash assured. Immediately, Gliscor volunteered to go and find Brock.

At first, he thought that Ash was talking to him, but it was instead entrusted to Staravia instead. "Yeah! That's great! Go and get Brock for us! Thanks, Staravia!" Ash thanked.

"Star star!" Staravia chirped while Gliscor groaned for not being picked. And so, the Starling Pokémon left the cottage in order to find the Kanto breeder. As for Dawn, she was still panicked.

"Okay... So now what are we supposed to do until Staravia gets Brock back here?" Dawn asked, pacing back and forth. "First, we've got to get that fever down." Ash suggested, leaving the girl to turn to Dawn.

"You're right... Buneary! Use Ice Beam on Pachirisu!" Dawn called. Buneary nodded, but stopped when Dawn thought back on that. "If only that was easy..." Dawn sighed, leaving Ash and the other Pokémon to sweat drop.

The Kanto trainer placed Pachirisu on the sofa, placing two blankets on it to keep it comfortable. "Just hang in there for a little longer..." Ash called, tucking the Electric Type in.

Everyone watched sadly as Pachirisu moaned, feeling more in pain. The Rabbit Pokémon then took off her vest, offering it to her trainer. "Bun Buneary?" Buneary offered, causing Dawn to smile.

"Huh? Give Pachirisu your vest?... Oh, Buneary... You're such a sweetheart." Dawn thanked, accepting the vest. The Twinleaf girl placed the vest on top of Pachirisu as Ash thought over something.

"Hm... If we only had some ice... Ah! I got it! Buizel and Happiny, come with me!" Ash called. Hikaru's Buizel blinked and nodded as he and Happiny followed the Kanto trainer outside.

Buizel shot a little Water Gun on the empty bucket that Ash took out, as the Kanto trainer got ready to make ice. "We're all set! Alright, Buizel! Use Ice Beam!" Ash called. The little Water Type nodded and leapt, shooting the Ice Type attack.

The water froze, as Ash dumped it out, leaving an ice cylinder, ready to be crushed. "Alright! You're next, Happiny! Use Pound on the ice!" Ash called. The Playhouse Pokémon nodded and broke the ice, breaking it into several pieces.

The Kanto trainer gathered the ice, putting them all in the bucket. "Great! That's all what we need!" Ash exclaimed. He and the two Pokémon ran back to the cottage, allowing Dawn to make an ice pack.

That seemed to have lowered the fever temperature as everyone watched, with Pachirisu attempting to recover. "Pachirisu... How does that feel?" Dawn asked. She only got a weak groan, with little electricity sparking on her cheeks.

A few moments later, Dawn got up, glaring at Ash angrily. "Ash! This is all your fault! You were the one who showered it with cold water!" Dawn snapped angrily, leaving Ash startled and shocked.

"What!? But Pachirisu was just fine after all of that!" Ash complained, which was only ignored by Dawn folding her arms. That was when the Kanto trainer recalled something and let out his accusation.

"Or maybe poor Pachirisu has an upset stomach! Thanks to the pancakes that you've made!" Ash retorted, leaving the girl to widen her eyes in anger. "What!?" Dawn snapped back.

"And the poor thing has asked for seconds..." Ash taunted, causing Dawn to taunt back. "Excuse me, Mr. Smarty-Pants, but everyone ate my pancakes, especially Hikaru! And only Pachirisu was the one who got sick!" Dawn retorted.

Ash only glared back, refusing to take the blame. "Well, you're not taking this on me-" Ash started, only for him to be interrupted by a familiar voice. "That's enough, both of you!" Hikaru snapped.

Everyone turned in surprise to see the Twinleaf boy still in a sick condition, but in a very low state. "What... Hikaru?" Dawn asked, surprised to see her boyfriend up, despite his sickness.

"I said, enough! Do you both think that Pachirisu will feel better with the two of you squabbling at a time like this!? Her condition could get worse, the more time you waste with your little arguments!" Hikaru snapped.

Both Ash and Dawn were stunned, as they never saw their friend yell at them like this. But, with what the Twinleaf boy was saying, the two understood, which ended their argument.

"Y-Yeah... You're right... This isn't the time to be fighting right now..." Dawn agreed. "Yeah..." Ash agreed along. Then, the Kanto trainer turned to Hikaru in confusion on why he was up.

"But, why are you up like this, Hikaru? I thought you were resting?" Ash asked. "I couldn't rest when the two of you were squabbling over a critical situation. Plus, I was feeling a lot better than before... So yeah." Hikaru explained.

Monferno smiled a little as he climbed onto his human brother's shoulder, giving him a small nuzzle on the cheek. "Ferno..." Monferno whispered in relief, leaving Hikaru to smile a little.

"Yeah... I'm feeling better now, buddy. No need to worry." Hikaru assured. The rest of Hikaru's Pokémon nodded with smiles on their faces before they turned concerned for Pachirisu.

Dawn felt Pachirisu's forehead and frowned. "The fever... It won't go down!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash got up, thinking of something. "I'm pretty sure whenever a Pokémon gets sick, Brock gives it some sort of a berry." Ash explained.

"Was that berry happened to be an Oran Berry?" Hikaru asked, while coughing a little. His condition was still a little not well, but he tried to manage, not wanting to get his friends concerned.

"Yeah! That's it! Let's go find an Oran Berry!" Ash suggested. The Twinleaf boy nodded, before coughing a little. "In that case, I'll stay here with Pachirisu, in case something happens." Hikaru replied.

"Alright, gotcha!" Ash agreed. Dawn nodded along, which allowed Ash and herself to leave the cottage. Ash's Buizel, Sudowoodo, Pikachu, Happiny, Piplup, and Kirlia followed, leaving the Twinleaf boy and the rest of his Pokémon back at the cottage.

"Come on, Pachirisu... You have to stay strong..." Hikaru whispered as he placed his palm on Pachirisu's forehead softly. The heat on her forehead remained the same, despite the ice.

This left Hikaru to frown, knowing that there wasn't much time before the EleSquirrel Pokémon will never be better.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 84: Doctor Brock Takes the Lead!**

**Chapter 85: The Tiger Lily Makes a Return!**

**Chapter 86: The Past Opponent to Fight!**

**C****hapter 87: The Legend Makes the Hunting!**

**Chapter 88: Hikaru's Dark and True Discovery**

**Next chapter preview:**

Brock: Oh no... This must be some kind of... a negative electricity that was probably forced into Pachirisu's body...

Dawn: We tried to use a mashed fruit just like my mom used to do for me, but she doesn't seem to want it...

Brock: The first thing to do is to take the negative electricity out, which should make it easier for all of us...

Ash: This is just like the time when Pikachu got sick, during the time when we started our journey in the Hoenn region.

Hikaru: Well, one thing's for sure... Pachirisu is going to be fine, thanks to you, Brock... Your skills never cease to amaze me as a doctor.

Ash: That's Brock to ya! Always on the expert on medicines!


	84. Doctor Brock Takes the Lead!

**Chapter 84: Doctor Brock Takes the Lead!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", while staying at a wooden cabin on their way to Celestic Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, the group finds themselves in a double tight situation as of now.

There were no more medicines left, leaving Brock to go out and buy some at the pharmacy. Hikaru was sick right now, due to the all night training he had with his Pokémon last night for the Contest.

So, the Kanto breeder left Ash and Dawn in charge of the Pokémon, while taking care of Hikaru at the same time. Things were going well, until Pachirisu grew sick for some reason.

As Ash and Dawn tried to blame each other for their mistakes, Hikaru steps in, stopping the fight and to remind them that fighting over something won't make Pachirisu feel any better.

So, with the argument aside, Hikaru volunteered to stay behind and look over Pachirisu, despite his sickness, as Ash and Dawn went out to look for some Oran Berries to make Pachirisu feel better.

Dawn felt Pachirisu's forehead and frowned. "The fever... It won't go down!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash got up, thinking of something. "I'm pretty sure whenever a Pokémon gets sick, Brock gives it some sort of a berry." Ash explained.

"Was that berry happened to be an Oran Berry?" Hikaru asked, while coughing a little. His condition was still a little not well, but he tried to manage, not wanting to get his friends concerned.

"Yeah! That's it! Let's go find an Oran Berry!" Ash suggested. The Twinleaf boy nodded, before coughing a little. "In that case, I'll stay here with Pachirisu, in case something happens." Hikaru replied.

"Alright, gotcha!" Ash agreed. Dawn nodded along, which allowed Ash and herself to leave the cottage. The Buizel brothers, Sudowoodo, Pikachu, Happiny, Piplup, and Kirlia followed, leaving the Twinleaf boy and the rest of the Pokémon back at the cottage.

"Come on, Pachirisu... You have to stay strong..." Hikaru whispered as he placed his palm on Pachirisu's forehead softly. The heat on her forehead remained the same, despite the ice.

This left Hikaru to frown, knowing that there wasn't much time before the EleSquirrel Pokémon will never be better. The other Pokémon watched, feeling worried for their little Electric Type friend.

Meanwhile, outside, Ash and Dawn were searching around for an Oran Berry with a few of their Pokémon. "Huh... I don't see a thing..." Ash replied, looking around. "Yeah... Me neither..." Dawn agreed.

All the Pokémon responded in agreement as the Kanto trainer checked on another tree. "There's nothing on this tree... Huh?" Ash started, then blinked in surprise. It wasn't a tree! It was Sudowoodo!

"Su? Sudowoodo?" The Rock Type asked in confusion. The confusion caused Ash to laugh nervously while Dawn, Happiny, and the two brothers sighed. "Oh... It's just you, Sudowoodo." Ash chuckled.

Just then, Pikachu called to the others, pointing at a bush where berries were attached to it. As the others ran over, Ash plucked one berry off and inspected it. "Check it! Is this an Oran Berry?" Ash asked.

Dawn looked at it and shook her head sadly. "It looks like it, but no..." Dawn sighed sadly. Despite the fact that it wasn't an Oran Berry, the two trainers went back to the cottage along with their Pokémon.

As they got back in, they saw Hikaru walking up to him. His condition seemed to a whole lot better than before. "No luck?" Hikaru asked. "No... Nothing..." Ash answered, sighing.

Hikaru sighed along, folding his arms. "How's Pachirisu?" Dawn asked, concerned. The Twinleaf boy turned to where the other Pokémon were looking at the little Electric Type, as they were still worried.

"Nothing good... The fever won't go down, despite the cold ice on its forehead..." Hikaru explained, frowning. Dawn ran over, inspecting Pachirisu as she grew more worried. "Oh, Pachirisu..." Dawn sighed sadly.

Ash frowned as he got out of the cottage, to see if either Brock or Staravia might return. Gliscor followed, as the Kanto trainer looked up at the sky and towards the path. No one was coming towards him or the cottage.

This made Ash frown as he grew curious for his Flying Type's activities. "Wonder what Staravia could be up to..." Ash wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when Gliscor volunteered to search for Brock.

"Gli! Gli Gliscor!" Gliscor volunteered, getting Ash's attention. "Wow! You want to help us go find Brock, Gliscor?" Ash asked. The Ground-Flying Type nodded, as he got Ash's permission.

So, Dawn and Ash went up to a high hill near the cottage where the wind was blowing hard enough to make it more easier for Gliscor to fly. "It feels like the wind couldn't be better!" Ash exclaimed.

"Have a safe flight!" Dawn called. By the time Hikaru and Monferno arrived, Gliscor was flying straight in the air, right towards a tree! "Ah! Gliscor, to the right! To the right!" Ash yelped.

But, it was too late for Gliscor as he slammed into the tree on his head! "Gliscor, oh no..." Dawn groaned. "This never change... Does it?" Hikaru asked, as he shook his head.

"Monferno..." Monferno agreed, disappointed as well. "Hey, Gliscor! You've got to calm down!" Ash reminded. At that reminder, the Ground-Flying Type flew into the air, flying perfectly now.

After Gliscor had gone out of sight to find Brock, the three trainers along with Piplup and Monferno returned back to the cottage to check on Pachirisu's condition. So far, like before, nothing good changed.

"Hey, Hikaru... How are you feeling?" Ash asked. The Twinleaf boy smiled weakly and turned back at the sick Electric Type. "I'm fine, thanks..." Hikaru assured as he felt his forehead.

"No heat... That means no fever for me now..." Hikaru assured. "Well, that's a relief..." Dawn sighed, glad that her boyfriend was fine now. The three trainers then turned back to Pachirisu, who was groaning even more.

The Twinleaf girl felt her forehead, seeing that it was no different. She wiped the sweat that was forming around Pachirisu's forehead, and noticed that one blanket wasn't enough.

"We need another blanket..." Dawn replied. "Right..." Ash agreed as he got up. As he did so, Turtwig and Luxio came over, carrying a few blankets with them! "Luxio!" "Turtwig!" The two cried out, smiling.

"Hey, that's great! Thanks, Turtwig! Luxio!" Ash thanked. Croagunk looked at the group, seeing that he didn't need to bring the blankets after all, since those two were ahead of him.

**Meanwhile...**

"Yes sir, we are stocked! One thing's for sure, we don't need to worry about medicine for a while!" Brock said to himself proudly. He continued his way, walking back to the cottage when he noticed something.

It was Gliscor! He seemed to be heading straight for Brock. "Gliscor?..." Brock asked as the Ground-Flying Type noticed him. Gliscor let out a devilish grin as he dove towards Brock, who let out a yelp.

He tried dodging from one side to another to evade Gliscor, only for the evolved Pokémon to follow! At that point, it was futile to dodge, as Gliscor slammed onto Brock, which caused both of them to crash on the ground.

"UGH! Wow... You're heavy..." Brock groaned as he twitched under the Ground-Flying Type. Finally, the evolved Pokémon got off of Brock, while licking his lips at the same time.

The Kanto breeder grew more confused on why Gliscor was here in the first place. "You're Ash's Gliscor... So, what's up?" Brock asked. At that question, Gliscor tried to imitate Pachirisu getting sick.

Unfortunately for him, Brock wasn't able to understand despite his best act. So, with the teary look Gliscor gave, that gave Brock a clue as he frowned. "What? So that must mean something is in trouble up there!" Brock exclaimed.

Gliscor nodded, relieved that the Kanto breeder managed to understand him. "Then we've got to go back and help them!" Brock called, as Gliscor nodded back in agreement. So, the two ran back up the hill to get to the cottage.

However, as Brock was moving nicely, Gliscor seemed to be having trouble getting up the hill by just bouncing on his tail. He fell over, as the Kanto breeder looked back with a sweat drop.

"You okay?" Brock asked. Gliscor weakly nodded, as the Kanto breeder remembered something. "I forgot that you can't fly unless you have wind on your back... Okay... Hop on my back!" Brock called.

That caused the Ground-Flying Type to blink in startle as Brock grew serious. "Just do it! Hurry!" Brock called. Gliscor gave a reluctant nod as he got onto the Kanto breeder's back, much to Brock's displeasure.

"Ugh!... You're as heavier than you were on my front!... Ugh!" Brock grunted as he fell over. Due to the combined weight of Gliscor and his backpack, he was unable to move great lengths.

"Urgh... Maybe I should go on ahead... I'll see you later!" Brock called as he ran off. Gliscor gave a sigh, knowing that he's gonna have to get back to the cottage in a hard way.

Back at the cottage, the three trainers and their Pokémon were still onto checking on Pachirisu's condition. "We've got to get Pachirisu to eat something, but what?" Dawn asked, frowning.

Hikaru stood up, thinking it over. "Hold on... You two found that berry that looked like an Oran Berry, right?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah, what about- Oh! I see! You're saying we should feed Pachirisu with that?" Ash asked.

"Precisely... What else would I suggest?" Hikaru asked. Dawn smiled as she recalled something of her memory. "When I was little, my Mom did feed me fruits, but that were mashed together..." Dawn recalled.

Hikaru smiled softly as Dawn sighed, happy about the sudden childhood memories. "I'll tell you, it tasted real good..." Dawn sighed, as Ash smiled, too. "Okay then! Then let's use the fruit that Pikachu found!" Ash suggested.

"Right!" "Okay." The two Twinleaf trainers agreed. So, Hikaru went to the kitchen, taking the fruit that Pikachu found before. He then peeled the skin off, for Dawn to mash the fruit.

After a bit of work, the fruit became a mashed fruit, enough to make it look tasty enough for a sick person or Pokémon to eat on. Soon, the two brought it over to Pachirisu as Dawn tried to give the mashed fruit to her Electric Type.

"Here, Pachirisu. Eat up." Dawn requested, only for Pachirisu to turn her head. She doesn't seem to want to eat as of now. "Uh oh..." Ash replied, seeing that the Electric Type won't eat.

At that moment, Brock rushed into the cottage, opening the door. "Huff huff... Hey! What happened!?" Brock called. Everyone turned to see the Kanto breeder arrive as Hikaru explained.

"Brock, we have a critical situation here!" Hikaru explained. "Pachirisu's got a fever!" Dawn exclaimed, causing Brock to frown. "Oh no..." Brock gasped as he ran over to the sick Electric Type.

He felt her forehead, feeling the high temperature. "It's a high one, alright..." Brock pointed out. "We thought that putting ice on its head would help, but it didn't..." Dawn explained.

"I know one thing that might help... Watch... We need to expose Pachirisu's tail." Brock explained. "I've... never heard of such thing before..." Dawn admitted as she got out of Brock's way.

"Wouldn't a medicine make it much easier?" Hikaru asked. "It is, but first, we need to figure out what's wrong." Brock explained. He looked over the EleSquirrel Pokémon's body, seeing the cheeks sparkling.

He frowned, recalling that this has happened once before. "I wonder if maybe..." Brock started, only for Ash to ask the question. "Wonder what, Brock?" Ash asked. The Kanto breeder got up, explaining.

"I wonder if Pachirisu has got some of its electricity built up..." Brock answered. "What...?" Dawn asked, confused. "What do you mean by... its electricity built up? Does that have to do with the cause of the fever?" Hikaru asked.

"You see, it can happen from times to times with Electric Type Pokémon. With the electricity built up, it can cause a high fever." Brock explained. Ash widened his eyes, recalling of when he had first arrived at Hoenn.

Pikachu was in the same condition as Pachirisu was, having a high fever and too much electricity inside him. "Yeah... That's right! That happened before to Pikachu when we arrived at Hoenn!" Ash explained.

He turned to his Electric Type partner, frowning. "I remember... You were in a really bad shape, weren't you, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed, also remembering his fever from before.

As the memory subsided, Brock took out two different electrical rods. "We've got to get those electricity out!" Brock replied. He then placed the two rods onto the EleSquirrel Pokémon's tail, preparing to absorb the electricity.

At that moment, the device activated, as it began to steal Pachirisu's negative electricity. During the process however, it caused her to scream in pain, feeling her energy being taken away a little.

"Pachirisu!?" "Hang in there!" Dawn and Hikaru gasped as they could only watch. A few seconds later, the device had shut down, showing that it had done its work.

Pachirisu groaned before she blinked, several times, waking up. Brock took out a pill that could make Pachirisu better. "This medicine will help you regulate your voltage, okay? Now, down the hatch!" Brock called.

He fed the Electric Type the medicine as the Kanto breeder let out a small smile. "You'll start feeling better right away!" Brock assured, leaving the Electric Type to nod and go back asleep.

Brock then got up, glancing at his three young friends. "When a Pokémon gets sick, you have to stay calm! They could pick up on a trainer's anxiety and in the end, it only makes things a lot worse." Brock explained.

"I get it..." Hikaru sighed, shaking his head. "I guess we were all getting freaked out..." Ash admitted, disappointed to himself. Dawn looked down, seeing her Electric Type finally sleeping peacefully.

"I'm so sorry, Pachirisu..." Dawn sniffled. Tears started to well up in her eyes as Hikaru noticed. "Dawn..." Hikaru sighed. He gave her a hug, which Dawn began to sob, hugging her boyfriend back.

"I really am an awful trainer... Ugh..." Dawn sobbed as Hikaru smoothed her hair, trying to soothe her. "That's not true, Dawn... Clean those tears... You know that Pachirisu wouldn't like it if you cried..." Hikaru reminded.

The female Coordinator gently released herself from Hikaru's hug and nodded. "Yeah... You're right..." Dawn agreed as she stayed close to Hikaru, holding his hand, rather tight.

"You see... We were trying to get something for Pachirisu to eat by giving it some mashed fruits..." Dawn explained. Brock smiled softly with a reminder to his three young friends.

"That comes a little later... You feed it an Oran Berry first." Brock explained, causing Ash to frown. "We tried looking for Oran Berries before, but there was no luck!" Ash explained.

So, Ash and Dawn ran back outside, leading Hikaru and Brock to the spot where they found the berry that looked just like an Oran Berry. As they got there, Brock looked around, giving them an advice.

"You won't find any Oran Berries here... It's not the right environment for the Oran Berries to grow." Brock explained. "Brock, why is that?" Ash asked. Hikaru folded his arms, then crouched down.

He felt the dirt on the ground, feeling it. "Does it have to do with the dirt here? I mean, this part's kind of dry." Hikaru replied as Brock nodded. "Right. The soil here is just too dry for them..." Brock explained.

He then suggested another part of the ground, where they all went to a rocky and wet part of the ground. The Kanto breeder looked around to see if there were any berries around.

"They could certainly be around here... Huh?... Look!" Brock called. He looked around, only to spot a bush filled with Oran Berries. Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn were all in awe as they ran over to the bushes.

Brock picked an Oran Berry and smiled. "This is just what we need to feed Pachirisu!" Brock assured. "Brock, that's amazing!" Dawn commented in awe. "Not just amazing, but perfect!" Hikaru assured.

So, the group headed back to the cottage where Dawn and Hikaru worked on the mashed Oran Berries. Once the mashed berry was done, Dawn brought it over to her sleeping EleSquirrel Pokémon.

"Alright, Pachirisu. Try this." Dawn suggested. At seeing the mashed Oran Berry, the Electric Type ate the berry as her trainer did a spoon-feed to her. It seemed delicious as Pachirisu smiled.

"Check it out! Pachirisu's eating!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pikachu!" "Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno were both relieved as the Twinleaf girl sighed. "That's such a relief." Dawn sighed.

Later, once Pachirisu had eaten all the mashed Oran Berries, it gave a big yawn, while Dawn placed her hand on her forehead. "Pachirisu! Your fever is going away!" Dawn exclaimed.

All the Pokémon cried out their reliefs, as Hikaru looked at the all better EleSquirrel Pokémon. "That mashed Oran Berry really did its work!" Hikaru pointed out, with a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah... It did!" Dawn agreed. "Things should be going fine now." Brock assured. He was right, as Pachirisu got up, feeling all energized, much to Dawn and Hikaru's surprise. "You're feeling that better?" Dawn asked.

The EleSquirrel Pokémon nodded as she ran around, showing its speedy run, as Dawn grew happy about it. "Ah! Pachirisu, you are feeling better!" Dawn exclaimed, as Pachirisu let out a happy squeak.

Suddenly, before Hikaru could say his relief, there was a tremor in the cottage as everyone grew startled with the sudden blow. "Ah!?" "What!?" "Ugh!" The four trainers yelped as they were knocked to the ground.

Suddenly, a net flew by, snatching Pachirisu away! "Oh no! Pachirisu!?" Dawn gasped. Hikaru gritted his teeth, knowing of one group that could want to steal some of their Pokémon.

Everyone ran outside to see what was on the cottage roof. "Ugh... What's going on up there!?" Ash demanded. Immediately, a familiar trio let out evil smirks as they began their motto.

"To see what's going, just look to the sky!"

"Not easy for twerps, but give it a try!"

"On the wind! Eek!"

"Past the stars! Yargh!"

"Hey, I can FLLLYYYY!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"A slight change of plans!" Jessie giggled. "We were banking on bagging Pikachu, but we'll settle for this live wire instead!" Meowth cackled. He held onto the net that held Pachirisu captive.

"Pachi! Pachi!" Pachirisu wailed as Dawn grew annoyed. "What do you mean by settle!?" Dawn snapped angrily. Just then, Staravia flew by, reuniting with the group! Ash smiled, seeing his Flying Type back.

"Staravia! You came just in time!" Ash exclaimed. Annoyed with the extra company, Jessie turned to James with her demanding. "Ugh... James, if you would please..." Jessie sighed.

"With pleasure. Repeat performance with the Bazooka-Bonk!" James yelled. He brought a cannon, shooting a glob of sticky bubble gum towards Staravia, as Ash called out an attack to counter it.

"Flap your wings and blow them away with Whirlwind!" Ash yelled. Staravia flew into the air, blowing the glob back towards the evil trio! It grew sticky in the balloon as the evil trio began to complain.

"Get this stick off of us!" Team Rocket bellowed out loud as they struggled with the sticky glob they're stuck on. Hikaru saw this chance to free Pachirisu at the moment. "Now! Luxio, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called.

Luxio growled and leapt in the air, shooting the Hidden Power to free Pachirisu from the net! The EleSquirrel Pokémon squealed as she got out of the net, and landed into her trainer's arms.

Dawn caught her Electric Type and smiled happily at it. "Ah! Pachirisu, are you alright?" Dawn asked. Pachirisu gave a happy nod, but then squirmed out of her trainer's grip, much to Dawn's surprise.

The EleSquirrel Pokémon joined Luxio's side, glaring at the evil trio. "But, Pachirisu! You're still recovering! So, why not let the others deal with it?" Dawn asked. Just then, Buneary and Togepi stepped up, ready to attack.

Hikaru blinked in surprise before smiling in understanding. "Alright then... Togepi! Use Metronome!" Hikaru called. Togepi jumped into the air and lagged her fingers, which created a move!

Suddenly, an icy cold wind blew harshly at the evil trio. Team Rocket screamed as they were frozen by the sudden Ice Type attack. "Amazing! That was Blizzard!" Hikaru pointed out.

"Toge Toge!" Togepi giggled. "Nice! Now, Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch!" Dawn called. So, the Rabbit Pokémon hopped into the air, before she hit the frozen evil trio several times, dealing more damage.

At that point, Pachirisu grew more determined to defeat Team Rocket as her cheeks sparkled with electricity. "You really want to battle, don't you?" Dawn asked. Pachirisu nodded with a cheeky grin.

Finally, the Twinleaf girl gave a sigh and a nod in agreement. "Hm! Alright then, Pachirisu! Use Discharge!" Dawn cried out. The EleSquirrel Pokémon shot into the air, before releasing her powerful electricity.

It zapped the frozen and sticky evil trio, while causing the balloon to explode as well! Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying into the air. "I feel like a bubble gum popsicle!" Jessie groaned.

"In a sticky mess!" James added. "Speak for yourself!" Meowth snapped. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN AND STUCK!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight into the sky.

Both Togepi and Pachirisu cheered together as Dawn giggled. "You were great, Pachirisu! But, that's enough for now!" Dawn reminded. "She has a point, you know?" Hikaru agreed.

Brock then glanced at the three, giving them an assurance for the future. "Something like this may happen again in the future, and you still might not have the luxury of locating a Pokémon Center nearby..." Brock assured.

He then looked up, giving them a serious advice. "So, I'd think it'd be best if you three learned about first aid. All three of you, just in case." Brock reminded. "Yeah..." Ash agreed as the two Twinleaf trainers agreed.

"Brock is right... C'mere. We're all that you've got, Pachirisu." Dawn giggled, as she held her EleSquirrel Pokémon, who nodded back happily. The Kanto breeder smiled as he made his suggestion.

"Alright then, who's ready for food?" Brock asked. "My stomach is making all sorts of noise!" Ash explained with a nervous chuckle. "So is mine!" Dawn giggled, feeling embarrassed at the same time.

"You two are not the only ones..." Hikaru sighed, feeling embarrassed as well. The others turned to the Twinleaf boy, seeing that his condition is much better now. "Hikaru, how are you feeling?" Dawn asked.

Hikaru smirked, letting out a thumbs up. "I'm as good as new! Thanks for the worry, Dawn." Hikaru thanked. Dawn blushed as she nodded, leaving for Ash and Brock to smile and give their small chuckles to themselves.

"Well, for one thing, being hungry gives it away all the time!" Ash replied, as the Kanto breeder chuckled again. "Great! So, let's get right to it!" Brock suggested. All of the Pokémon cheered as Dawn made a reminder.

"Eat right and healthy... And we'll never lose!" Dawn assured. "Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu agreed happily. So, everyone started to head back to the cottage, only for Hikaru to widen his eyes at one thing.

"Um... Guys? Aren't we forgetting someone?" Hikaru asked, sweat dropping. Immediately, Ash knew who it was as he let out a yelp. "Ah! We forgot about Gliscor!" Ash exclaimed.

Dawn, Pachirisu, Brock, and Monferno all sweat dropped, knowing that their Ground and Flying Type friend was still out there.

**Meanwhile...**

It was sunset as Gliscor panted, still trying to get back to the cottage. He yelped, falling over again. "SCOR!" Gliscor yelled out loud, feeling hungry and depressed at the same time.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 85: The Tiger Lily Makes a Return!**

**Chapter 86: The Past Opponent to Fight!**

**Chapter 87: The Legend Makes the Hunting!**

**Chapter 88: Hikaru's Dark and True Discovery**

**Chapter 89: The Dark Times!? Hikaru VS Yamato! **

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: So Lila is in town!? Amazing... Although, it's too bad that my Mom had to lose to her in her old times...

Ash: I've got to focus on my strategy on how to counter Fantina's Hypnosis combination... But, it's kind of hard to think when you're about to doze off...

Hikaru: Ash... You and your Pokémon never change, do you?... Well, we still have that Celestic Town Pokémon Contest coming up.

Lila: Hm? Oh my! If it isn't Dawn and Hikaru!

Dawn: Lila!? You know us!? I mean, but... How?

Lila: I've known you too ever since you were born! After seeing you two compete in Pokémon Contests... It gave me a question to myself... Do I really want to become a Top Coordinator or a PokéStylist?


	85. The Tiger Lily Makes a Return!

**Chapter 85: The Tiger Lily Makes a Return!**

**The Past**

_0:30 to 0:29_

**Johanna: 25 points**

**Lila: 25 points**

It was the finals of a Pokémon Contest, as young Johanna was battling against her old friend and rival, Lila. It was her Glameow, against her rival's Delcatty as the battle was evenly matched, with only thirty seconds remaining.

"Glameow! Iron Tail, let's go!" Johanna called. Her Normal Type partner lunged at its opponent, as it locked Delcatty in a firm grip with a spring of her Iron Tail attack! Delcatty was then sprung into the air, spinning helplessly.

Glameow followed as its opponent had fallen, while it took a graceful pose. "Well done! The way Johanna's Glameow utilized its opponent's momentum to make its pose is nonetheless outstanding!" The MC exclaimed.

But, to Johanna's surprise, Lila gave a small smirk, before she looked at her Contest rival. "Oh, really?" Lila smirked. At that moment, Delcatty had disappeared, showing that it was only a fake!

Glameow widened its eyes in surprise as it looked around to search for its opponent. "Lila's Pokémon was a decoy! So where is the real one!?" The MC commented, sounding like he was surprised as well.

"Delcatty, use Shock Wave now!" Lila called. At that moment, Delcatty got back onto Glameow's spring tail, while charging up to use the Shock Wave attack! It did its work, shocking Glameow!

And at the same time, it showed its beauty, while Glameow shrieked in pain. "Oh no, Glameow!" Johanna gasped. At that moment on, Lila spun around, while taking her fan out.

"And the flowers have bloomed!" Lila chuckled, creating a pose while creating a blossom pose. "And there it is! It's Lila's famous Tiger Lily Smile!" The MC commented as Johanna could do nothing but watch.

_0:00_

**Lila: 20 points**

**Johanna: 5 points**

"Time's up! And the winner is... Lila! From Celestic Town!" The MC declared. As soon as the battle was over, both girls praised each other for their hard work, despite if they had won or loss.

"An excellent battle, Lila!" Johanna praised. "Johanna, you put up a great fight!" Lila complimented as the girls thanked each other for a great battle.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Monferno all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig, and Gliscor appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Luxio, Leafeon, Dragonair, Buizel, Togepi, and Kirlia appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Swinub, and Ambipom appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appears with their trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet _**

(Paul and Lucas appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Luxio uses Shock Wave, Dragonair uses Dragon Tail, Buizel uses Ice Beam, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and Lucas face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and Minako appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., Yanmega, and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

**The Present**

"Wow! You actually fought a Contest battle with THE Lila!?" Dawn shrieked in amazement. The four trainers were currently at the Celestic Town Pokémon Center, where they were talking to Johanna and Hinata on the phone about Lila.

"That's right! You see, the truth is, I haven't lost a single battle up until that event. And Lila's the one who ended my winning streak!" Johanna explained. Hinata sighed, thinking it over.

"And to think it was a very close battle, Johanna... You just let your guard down when you thought it was over." Hinata sighed, leaving Dawn's mother to chuckle nervously, recalling of her mistake.

"Lila who?" Ash asked, confused. Hikaru smiled a little as he explained. "That's right. You wouldn't know about Lila since she was never mentioned in Kanto, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Ash agreed as Hikaru took out a PokéChic magazine. "You see, Ash... Lila's the only top PokéStylist, similar with Paris, if you remember what that was during the Hearthome Collection." Hikaru explained.

Monferno got onto Hikaru's shoulder as he looked at the magazine picture, amazed with Delcatty's style of fashion. "Yeah! Not only that, she styles trainers and Pokémon!" Dawn added.

"That's cool..." Ash admitted as the two Twinleaf trainers turned to their mothers. "So, what happened when Lila won the Contest against you, Mrs. Johanna?" Hikaru asked, curious.

"Well, you see, Hikaru... Your mother already had five ribbons before Lila and I had battled... But then, she ended up retiring in her Contests and being a Pokémon Coordinator before I could get a rematch with her." Johanna explained.

The Twinleaf girl sighed, thinking that it was a disappointment to miss a chance of rematch. "So, the loss still stands, huh?" Dawn asked. Both Hinata and Johanna smiled sweetly at that.

"It's fine, Dawn, I assure you." Johanna assured. "Plus, they were also fond memories. And for Lila, she is doing a very good job as a PokéStylist as of now!" Hinata explained, as Brock thought it over.

"I actually remember reading that her store is somewhere in Celestic Town..." Brock recalled. At that moment, Dawn was more than just excited. "Yeah! Isn't that great!? We all have to go!" Dawn exclaimed.

Her outburst startled the three boys, along with Pikachu and Monferno. So, after saying their farewells to Hinata and Johanna, the group went outside of the Pokémon Center, where they all made their decisions of what to do next.

"Hey Ash... Hikaru, aren't you two coming?" Dawn asked. "Sorry, Dawn... We'll have to pass on this one. The Celestic Town Contest is coming up right? I have to be extra prepared for that." Hikaru explained.

"Right! And I have to think of a way to counter Fantina's Hypnosis!" Ash explained. "Okay... Gotcha." Dawn agreed, sounding a little disappointed. "Well then, let's all meet at the Contest Hall!" Brock suggested.

"Right!" The two boys agreed. So, Ash and Hikaru parted ways with Dawn and Brock as they went to the Center's battlefield, while Dawn and Brock headed over to Lila's shop to meet her.

So, at the battlefield, Ash sat down along with all of his Pokémon to think of a way to counter the Hypnosis attack. As for Hikaru, he was planning to enter the Contest with Monferno and Buizel.

Monferno was for the Appeals Round, while Buizel was for the Contest Battles. He sent Buizel out in order to train. "Okay, you two... Let's put all our efforts together to win our fourth Contest Ribbon!" Hikaru declared.

Both Monferno and Buizel nodded together as they got ready to make a performance. For Ash, he folded his arms, thinking over of how to counter the Ghost Type status attack.

"Ugh... There's got to be a way to stay awake when Fantina uses Hypnosis! So, let's put on our thinking caps!" Ash called. At that moment on, all of Ash's Pokémon began to think over of a counter strategy.

The Kanto trainer did the same as he closed his eyes, thinking it over.

**Later...**

"Good! Now that's how the performance should be done, Monferno!" Hikaru smirked. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno cheered as he flipped backwards in playfulness. Both Hikaru and Buizel gave a laugh at that.

"Okay... So, our performances for the Appeals Round and the Battle Round is all set! So, let's give it our all to win that Ribbon!" Hikaru called. Monferno and Buizel cried out their agreements with a nod.

"So, Ash! What did you think... of our... huh?" Hikaru started to ask, but stopped. Both he and his two Pokémon sweat dropped as they all saw Ash falling asleep! As for his Pokémon, they were in deep sleep as well.

The Twinleaf boy fell over, along with Monferno and Buizel, before they ran over to the Kanto trainer and his Pokémon. "Ash... Get up already, you little slacker. Come on..." Hikaru grumbled.

"Mon... Monferno." Monferno called, as he gently shook Chimchar awake. "Bui bui bu..." The little Buizel called as he rubbed his older brother's stomach, which caused him to wake up.

By the time that was done, all of Ash's Pokémon were awake, as well with their trainer. "Uh... Uh, huh?" Ash asked, as he gave a yawn. "Did your nap give you an idea of a countermove?" Hikaru asked.

The Kanto trainer sweat dropped as he nervously shook his head. "Um... Not really..." Ash chuckled nervously, leaving Hikaru to face palm. "Ugh... Could you at least think of a strategy while not falling asleep?" Hikaru asked.

"Sorry, Hikaru... It's just so hard to think how to counter a move that can put you asleep, when thinking about it can make you fall asleep." Ash apologized, leaving the Twinleaf boy to shake his head with a smile.

"If that's the case, why don't you use one of my strategies?" Hikaru asked. Ash widened his eyes as he turned to Hikaru. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. The Twinleaf boy reminded Ash of the past.

"Remember that spinning technique my Pokémon used? I used that strategy several times during my battles. You know, the move where we defend ourselves, while attacking at the same time?" Hikaru asked.

Ash widened his eyes, as he got what his friend was saying. "I get it! So, what do you call that move!?" Ash exclaimed, feeling excited about Hikaru's strategy. "I think I would call it... a Counter-Shield?" Hikaru suggested.

"Great! That's exactly what we need! Since Fantina didn't see you using that strategy, I'm sure it would be a big surprise to her! Thanks a bunch, Hikaru!" Ash thanked, before he told his Pokémon all about it.

"You're welcome... I guess..." Hikaru chuckled nervously as Monferno tilted his head in confusion. "Ferno..." He then sighed, knowing of what his human brother had just did, telling Ash of his strategy.

**Later...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, look around you! Feel the excitement! With every step that we take together, we make history! And history is about to be made again because Marian is back in Celestic Town!" Marian declared.

The MC, Marian revealed herself at the center stage. "Which means of course, that the Celestic Town Pokémon Contest is about to begin!" Marian declared, earning huge cheers from the crowd.

Ash and Brock watched on their seats, along with Pikachu, Pachirisu, Swinub, Piplup, Kirlia, and Togepi. Marian then revealed the Contest Ribbon that will go to the winner of the Contest.

"The Celestic Ribbon will be awarded to whichever Coordinator emerges victorious! And all trainers who have earned five Contest Ribbons will be able to participate in the Grand Festival!" Marian explained.

Hikaru and Dawn were currently in their dressing room, where Hikaru was dressed up in a black tuxedo, similar to what he wore during the Jublife Contest. But, this one had a white bow, along with white gloves.

Dawn was wearing her Contest dress, in a different matter. She was trying to tie her hair into pigtails with fluffy fur, similar with Buneary's white fluffy fur in her ears. However, it didn't seem to work well for her.

"Oh no!" Dawn shrieked, as her right side of the hair wasn't working. Buneary and the younger Buizel gasped to see her hair in problem as Hikaru turned. "Dawn... Shouldn't you be get used to doing your own hair now?" Hikaru asked.

"W-Well... I don't think I should be really..." Dawn explained as she stuttered, while blushing at the same time. Hikaru sighed as he got up, trying to help Dawn with her hair. "Just hold still, okay?" Hikaru requested.

"Yes, sir..." Dawn whimpered as she felt disappointed in herself. Unknown to the two, at the hallway next to the dressing room, two women were rushing past the hallway. One seemed to be an agent of some sort.

She carried two suitcases, ushering the other woman to hurry up. "Quick ma'am! Right this way!" The agent called. She ran off, leaving the second woman to sigh. She seemed awfully familiar as she complained about this.

"Oh, come on... I told them that I didn't want to do any work today..." The woman sighed. She began to follow the agent, until she peeked to see the Twinleaf couple having trouble with Dawn's hair.

She tiptoed towards them, and before Hikaru could notice, the woman helped him with Dawn's hair, perfecting it in a second! "And the flowers have bloomed!" The woman giggled.

Both Dawn and Hikaru were amazed, along with Buizel, Monferno, and Buneary. For Dawn, she let out a squeal of awe as she looked at herself at the huge mirror. "Oh wow! Thank you so m- Huh!? You're Lila!" Dawn shrieked.

Hikaru widened his eyes as he turned to see the woman who took off her sunglasses. There was no doubt for sure... this was Lila! The old friend of Johanna and Hinata, and a famous PokéStylist.

"L-Lila!? Is that really you!?" Hikaru gasped as Monferno and Buizel got onto his shoulder, both shocked and amazed. "Mon!?" "Bui!?" The two gasped as Lila blinked, before narrowing her eyes.

"Ah! Hold on, you two are Dawn and Hikaru, aren't you!?" Lila asked, amazed to see the two children of her two friends. "T-That's right, but... How did you know who we were?" Hikaru asked.

But before Lila could answer, the agent rushed back into the dressing room, dragging Lila away. "Come on... We don't have time for this!" The agent scolded as she dragged the shocked Lila away.

The sudden disappearance left the two Twinleaf Coordinators speechless as their Pokémon blinked in curiosity. Back at the Contest stage, Marian began to announce the three Contest Judges.

"And now, I have the honor of introducing our judges for today! First, our Head Judge and Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Contesta!" Marian declared, announcing the first judge.

"Thank you! I look forward to witnessing the thrills of all the Pokémon Coordinator's training!" Mr. Contesta explained. Then, the attention all turned to Mr. Sukizo, as Marian presented him.

"And next, we have the Head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Marian declared. "Hi, Celestic Town! You're remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo complimented. Then, Marian turned to Nurse Joy.

"And last, but not least, Celestic Town's very own Nurse Joy!" Marian declared. "I'm very excited to hear that there are so many cute Pokémon for me to see!" Nurse Joy giggled.

"Alright then! Let's get things started! We'll get underway with the beautiful, and always exciting Appeals Round! Presenting our first Coordinator! This lovely lady's making her first appearance in twenty years!" Marian explained.

The curtains opened, revealing the familiar woman. It was Lila! "Please welcome the Tiger Lily of Celestic Town... Lila!" Marian called. "What!?" "Ah!" Hikaru and Dawn gasped.

Even Monferno and Buizel were shocked to see the famous PokéStylist in a Contest. At the stands, Ash and Brock were amazed to see the famous PokéStylist as well on stage.

"Lila's making a comeback!?" Brock asked, amazed. "Awesome! I can't wait to see this!" Ash admitted, feeling excited about her performance. Lila took out her Ball Capsule, summoning her Pokémon.

"Now, Cherrim! Out you come!" Lila called. The Ball Capsule with the Petals Seal opened, revealing Cherrim, who seemed to be in the Overcast form, due to the sunlight not hitting its body.

But, when the Contest lights shined on it, it changed forms into its Sunshine Form! "You know, it's like Lila had never retired!" Brock pointed out, seeing that Lila was still in her beauty form.

Ash took out his Pokédex, scanning the evolved Grass Type. "So, who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, scanning it. _"Cherrim, the Blossom Pokémon. Cherrim stays quiet until its flowers bloom when it becomes quite excitable."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"Cherrim, Magical Leaf!" Lila called. Cherrim shot into the air, shooting the five way glowing leaves which flew into the air. "Now, use Sunny Day!" Lila called. The Grass Type shot rays of light into the air.

It created sunny sparkles, which collided with the Magical Leaf! It created a glowing cherry blossom, much to everyone's surprise. "Oh wow..." Ash said in awe. "That definitely shows Cherrim's unique quality!" Brock explained.

The judges then made their comments. "Celestic Town's Tiger Lily is still blooming!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Which means... Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented.

"It feels like a flower had just bloomed into my heart!" Nurse Joy commented happily. At the waiting room, both Hikaru and Dawn were amazed. _"She really is amazing! But for today, I need to remember, she and Hikaru are my opponent..."_ Dawn thought.

_"That performance looked like it exceeds the judge's expectations... So, I have to be careful if I'm the one battling her..."_ Hikaru thought. At the stage, Marian announced more Coordinators in performance.

"Let's let the good times roll!" Marian called. So, several Coordinators performed on stage. Coordinators had Delibird, Crawdaunt, Nosepass, and Donphan! Then, Marian announced the next Coordinator.

"And next, we have the Coordinator who loves to fly... Jessilina!" Marian announced. To Hikaru's surprise and confusion, the woman was dressed just like Fantina! "What is she planning now?" Hikaru asked silently.

"Don't ask me..." Dawn responded, sighing. "The queen of the fortune and fame! And today, I'll be doing something inspired by the almost as the fabulous Fantina!" Jessilina declared.

She took out her Ball Capsule, summoning her Pokémon. "Now, dear Yanmega... You're on!" Jessilina called. Yanmega was summoned as it flew into the air in high speed, zipping past its trainer.

Jessilina was sent flying into the air, which startled Marian and the three judges. "Oh my! Jessilina is flying!" Marian called. "A new spin on my past win! How do I top this? With Silver Wind!" Jessilina called.

She began to spin around, by Yanmega using Silver Wind as she spoke again. At the waiting room, Hikaru sighed. "It's always the same for her. And her French accent is really terrible..." Hikaru commented, sighing.

"You can say that again..." Dawn agreed. At the seats, Ash frowned at this performance. "Well, she sure does like to fly a lot..." Ash commented. "And this is her imitating Fantina?" Brock asked, confused.

"Well, well! A most unusual display!" Mr. Contesta commented nervously. "Of course... Remarkable, too!" Mr. Sukizo chuckled nervously. "There's no substitute for enthusiasm!" Nurse Joy commented.

"Mm hm... Moving right along... We now have the Solaceon Town Contest Champion, Hikaru, from Twinleaf Town!" Marian announced. Hikaru stepped up, while holding Monferno's Ball Capsule.

Ash grew excited to see Hikaru's performance. "Here it comes, Brock! Hikaru's next!" Ash exclaimed. "I wonder what he has planned for this?" Brock asked as he smiled, folding his arms.

"Okay, Monferno! It's time for a performance!" Hikaru called. The Stars Seal opened the Ball Capsule, revealing Monferno as he posed on the ground. "Use Flamethrower, into the air!" Hikaru called.

The Playful Pokémon shot into the air, before it launched a Flamethrower into the sky, creating a five cross fire, similar with Fire Blast! "Now, use Mach Punch!" Hikaru called out loud.

Monferno jumped as he punched the cross fire several times, creating sparkles of orange and red light. "Wow..." Dawn said in awe as she watched in the waiting room, seeing it on TV.

"Monferno, Flame Wheel, let's go! Spin on the ground!" Hikaru called. Monferno then spun on his back while using Flame Wheel, creating a fire vortex in the air, which seemed like a fire fountain.

The crowd cheered loudly for the fiery performance as Hikaru and Monferno gave their poses, ending their performance. "Now that is what I call a fiery performance!" Marian commented.

"To create a fountain from that spinning Flame Wheel was quite delightful and burning!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Yes sir, it is remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented with a smile.

"To create a fiery performance while posing for themselves... I can see how well Hikaru has raised Monferno by their strong bond!" Nurse Joy commented. "Way to go, Hikaru!" "Nice one, Hikaru!" Ash and Brock called.

Pikachu, Piplup, Swinub, Pachirisu, Togepi, and Kirlia all cheered for their Fire Type friend, along with his trainer. Marian then announced the next Coordinator for the Appeals Round.

"Next, we have the Coordinator that is the Wallace Cup Champion, Dawn!" Marian announced as Dawn stepped up. Ash cheered on for Dawn as the six Pokémon cheered for her as well.

"Stay cool! You can do it, Dawn!" Ash cried out. At the stage, Dawn took a deep breath before she took out her Ball Capsule. "Now, Buneary! Spot... light!" Dawn cried out, as she summoned Buneary.

The Rabbit PokéFlute appeared, ready to perform. "Use Bounce!" Dawn called. The Normal Type used the Flying Type as she bounced towards the air. "Now! Spin on your ears!" Dawn called.

Buneary spun upside down, with her ears pointing towards the ground. "Those moves sure allow Buneary's adorableness to shine through!" Marian commented. "Great work, Buneary!" Ash yelled.

"Keep it up! Just like that!" Brock called out loud. The six Pokémon began to cheer even louder as Dawn continued the performance. "Now, use Ice Beam!" Dawn called, as she got more pumped up.

Buneary then began to skate with the ice course she had set up, as she skated across the icy floor. "Skating like that seems a lot of fun!" Marian commented. "Alright, now use Dizzy Punch!" Dawn called.

Buneary then skated with her ears as she used Dizzy Punch to skate even faster! Ash and Brock cheered along with their Pokémon on their seats. At the waiting, Hikaru clenched his fist as he grinned at the performance.

"That's it, Dawn. Keep it up!" Hikaru called. "Ferno! Monferno!" "Bui bu!" Monferno and Buizel cheered along as they all watched Dawn's performance. Even Marian seemed impressed by it.

"Just look at that form!... Uh oh! It looks like Buneary is starting to lose that form!" Marian exclaimed, seeing that Buneary was starting to spin in the air. "What happened!? Buneary!" Dawn gasped.

The Rabbit Pokémon squealed as she was sent flying into the air, while still spinning. "Buneary!" Dawn called. She ran up, catching Buneary as she raised her arms in the air.

Dawn posed, trying to act that it was all part of the performance. "Now, just smile and pose!" Dawn giggled. Buneary let out a fake smile, going along with the act as she gave a pose, too.

"Now, that really showed off on just how cute Dawn's Buneary can be!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Remarkable, for sure!" Mr. Contesta commented like always.

"The thing that I enjoyed the most was how much Dawn and Buneary seemed to be having!" Nurse Joy commented. The crowd cheered loudly as Marian announced the next Coordinator coming up.

Later, the three boys joined Dawn as they were all walking down towards the waiting room, where they were to await for the results. "I did mess up a little, though..." Dawn admitted sheepishly.

"Hey, don't say it like that. You managed to pull off a huge finish, which I think was cute." Hikaru complimented, leaving Dawn to blush. "T-Thanks, Hikaru..." Dawn thanked as she held onto her boyfriend's gloved hand, squeezing it tight.

"Like Hikaru was saying, those were some performances that you've put up!" Brock added as Ash and the other Pokémon agreed. "But I've got to say, that fire performance was awesome!" Ash complimented.

He turned to Hikaru, who let out a small chuckle. "Well, thanks for the compliment, Ash." Hikaru thanked. The others smiled together as they all went inside the waiting room, only to see Lila, talking to Johanna.

"Johanna! It's so great to see you! And that goes for you too, Hinata! Were you two watching?" Lila asked. "Of course, Lila! That was quite the surprise!" Johanna complimented as she smiled.

"To think that you've retired twenty years ago... I didn't think that you would maintain that top performance after all those years." Hinata admitted as she smiled, leaving the Top PokéStylist to smile.

The four trainers ran over as Hikaru and Dawn were amazed to see the three woman friends. "Lila! Hi, Mom!" Dawn cried out happily. "Hello, Dawn! Hikaru! Those were some wonderful performances that you showed us out there!" Lila complimented.

"You think so? Well, I believe that yours was the top of the line, Lila!" Hikaru complimented back, leaving the woman to smile. "Yeah! Still, that's so nice of you to say!" Dawn thanked.

She then clapped her hands together, before asking her question. "So, our moms say that you all had a Contest Battle with each other before? Wow... It sounds like it might've been totally amazing!" Dawn said in awe.

The three women smiled together as Lila closed her eyes, recalling of the past. "It was... And you see, the two battles I had with your mothers were the most important battles I had in my whole life!" Lila explained.

That statement left the two Twinleaf trainers confused. "What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked. Lila smiled at the Twinleaf boy's curiosity and began to explain, recalling when she had won against Johanna.

"I may have won against Johanna... But when I saw your mothers on how energized they were with their Glameow and Espeon... I started asking myself a few questions... Is this really what I want to be doing with my life?" Lila explained.

With Lila explaining the past, things in the Celestic Town Pokémon Contest are about to get more interesting? Who will be the one to obtain the Celestic Ribbon? Will it be Dawn? Hikaru? Or Lila?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 86: The Past Opponent to Fight!**

**Chapter 87: The Legend Makes the Hunting!**

**Chapter 88: Hikaru's Dark and True Discovery!**

**C****hapter 89: The Dark Times!? Hikaru VS Yamato!**

**Chapter 90: The Lustrous Orb to Retrieve!?**

**Next chapter preview:**

Lila: Ever since I battled with your mothers, you two... I thought whether to becoming a Top Coordinator or a Top PokéStylist...

Hikaru: So then... You retired on being a Coordinator, since you wanted the dream of PokéStylist more?

Lila: Yes... But, ever since I saw the two of you battling against each other during your Contests together, it inspired me to earn my fifth ribbon by battling either of you... Dawn... Hikaru.

Brock: So then, if you win this Contest, you'll be able to enter the Grand Festival then!

Johanna: However, that is not the only reason why Lila entered this Contest.

Lila: I could never get past you two, can I?... You see, I thought that I could learn something by battling Johanna and Hinata's kids, so I thought by battling the both of you, I could learn something about myself.


	86. The Past Opponent to Fight!

**Chapter 86: The Past Opponent to Fight!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group were finally at Celestic Town where Dawn and Hikaru were to take part of their sixth Pokémon Contest for their third or fourth Contest Ribbons.

After hearing from Johanna and Hinata that Lila lives in Celestic Town and that her shop was nearby, both Dawn and Brock planned to head to the shop to meet her, while Hikaru and Ash planned to train.

While Hikaru practiced for the Celestic Contest, Ash tried to think over on how to deal with Fantina's Hypnosis, until Hikaru gave him his strategy idea, calling it the Counter-Shield, much to Ash's amazement.

Later, at the Contest, as Hikaru and Dawn were getting ready, they briefly saw Lila, until she was dragged away by her agent, being called first for the Appeals Round at the Celestic Town Contest.

Next, a few Coordinators have performed, along with Jessilina, Hikaru, and Dawn. Right after Dawn was finished, the group was now headed off to the waiting room, where they would await the second round results.

As they got there however, they met up with Lila talking to Johanna and Hinata, as the Top PokéStylist recalled of the time when she had a hard time choosing whether to become Coordinator or PokéStylist.

The three women smiled together as Lila closed her eyes, recalling of the past. "It was... And you see, the two battles I had with your mothers were the most important battles I had in my whole life!" Lila explained.

That statement left the two Twinleaf trainers confused. "What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked. Lila smiled at the Twinleaf boy's curiosity and began to explain, recalling when she had won against Johanna.

"I may have won against Johanna... But when I saw your mothers on how energized they were with their Glameow and Espeon... I started asking myself a few questions... Is this really what I want to be doing with my life?" Lila explained.

When she was young, she had a hard time whether choosing to become a Coordinator or a PokéStylist, as she knew how much it would be to become one of them and to be the best of it.

"Back then, I wasn't sure of which path to take... Coordinator, or PokéStylist! Then, I got the chance to study PokéStylist abroad! Not knowing what to do, I ask your mothers for some advice." Lila explained.

She recalled when she talked to Johanna and Hinata about what would be best for her, before deciding onto become a PokéStylist, while retiring as a Pokémon Coordinator for a while.

"So then, we both decided that we were going to do what we really wanted to do! What we would be best at." Lila explained. Dawn was most amazed at this story. "What an amazing story!" Dawn exclaimed.

"So, I'm guessing that was when you chose to become a PokéStylist?" Hikaru asked. Monferno got onto his human brother's shoulder as Buizel stood next to Hikaru as Lila smiled with a nod.

"Yes! I decided to pursue my life to being a PokéStylist, while both your mothers concentrated on being Top Coordinators! Hinata was the first one to become the Top Coordinator, while Johanna was right after her." Lila explained.

Hinata smiled sweetly, before turning to her old friend. "To be honest, I really didn't think that you would go back to attending Contests at all, Lila." Hinata admitted as Johanna agreed with a smile.

"Well, what I can say is that it's all thanks to your son and daughter, Hikaru and Dawn. That caused both Twinleaf trainers to blink in surprise. "Huh? You mean me and Hikaru?" Dawn asked.

"You see, I of course do find my work that I pursued most fulfilling... But, when I saw Dawn and Hikaru battling with each other on TV, looking so full of life, the memories as my days as a Coordinator flooded back into my head!" Lila explained.

She closed her eyes, remembering when she saw Hikaru and Dawn battling against each other at the Wallace Cup TV, seeing how energized they were battling with each other.

"So, I started to think how wonderful it would be to stake earning my fifth ribbon by battling against either of you... Dawn... Hikaru..." Lila explained, finishing the story. Brock then knew what that meant.

"Then... If you win this, you'll be able to enter the Grand Festival!" Brock pointed out. But then, Johanna gave a reminder to the four trainers. "But... That's not the real reason why Lila entered this." Johanna explained.

That statement left the group puzzled as the Top PokéStylist smiled, shrugging. "Aha... Never could get anything past you two, could I?" Lila chuckled, as she opened her eyes with a determined look in her eyes.

"I knew that I could learn something by battling either Dawn or Hikaru, the same way I battled against Johanna and Hinata... And I tell you, we three went at it back in that day." Lila explained.

"It's obvious even after all those years, you still have yet to change." Hinata giggled, causing Hikaru to sweat drop. "Come on..." Hikaru grumbled, not seeing his mother's sense of humor.

But by then, Marian had begun announcing the results. "Thank you all for your patience! And now for the results! After careful considerations, the judges have made their decisions!" Marian explained.

She gestured to the plasma screen as she explained. "The following eight Coordinators will be moving onto the second round! Now... Take a look at the monitors!" Marian called.

As she said so, the eight faces of the Coordinators began appearing, putting the pressure on all the Coordinators that entered here. Dawn was most nervous as she held her boyfriend's hand tightly.

**1\. Lila**

**2\. Hikaru**

**3\. Hillary**

**4\. George**

**5\. Joshua**

**6\. Arthur**

**7\. Kelly**

"Ngh... Come on... Come on..." Jessilina breathed out, watching the plasma screen. There was only one spot left. Will it be Dawn? Or Jessilina? The question was answered as the last face appeared on the monitor.

**8\. Dawn**

At the sight of her face on the monitor, Dawn and her three friends were relieved and overjoyed. "We made it! It's all thanks to you, Buneary!" Dawn squealed happily as Hikaru smirked.

Ash and Brock let out their cheers for Dawn and Hikaru's success as Lila gave a smile, happy that the two made it in. As for Jessilina, she fell over, angry that she didn't make it past the first round AGAIN!

"Now, using the computer, we've randomly decided all our battles for round two! So, have a look at our four pairings!" Marian announced. As she said, the computer cards scattered around.

The eight faces flipped back, before the four battles were about to begin.

**1\. Lila VS Hillary**

**2\. Arthur VS Hikaru**

**3\. George VS Kelly**

**4\. Joshua VS Dawn**

The crowd cheered loudly, seeing who will be battling against who in the second round. At the waiting room, Lila turned to the two Twinleaf trainers with a reminder. "Now, you two, let's make sure it all comes down to us!" Lila called.

"Okay!" "Alright." Dawn and Hikaru agreed. "Dawn, Hikaru, Lila? I'm looking forward to see either of you battle against each other in some time!" Hinata assured, as Johanna nodded.

"And that goes for me, too!" Johanna added. "No need to worry, Mom! Ambipom, now it's going to be your turn!" Dawn assured. Ambipom let out a happy cheer, hearing that she's going to be in the battle.

Hikaru turned to Buizel who was besides his right leg. "Same goes for you, Buizel. It's time for some Contest battling actions!" Hikaru assured. "Bui bui!" Buizel smirked, letting out a grin.

And so, the Contest battles were about to begin, as Marian announced the first battle, which was Lila against Hillary. "Alright then! It's time for some Contest battles in round two! So, let's go!" Marian called.

_5:00 to 4:59_

The battle had ended with Lila being the victor, as she had defeated Hillary and Donphan easily with her Delcatty. As for Hikaru, he defeated Arthur and his Crawdaunt easily with Buizel.

In the fourth battle, Dawn had easily defeated Joshua's Delibird with Ambipom, making her the winner. Now, the battles had moved onto the semi-finals, showing who's going to be battling who.

**1\. Lila VS Hikaru**

**2\. Dawn VS George**

"And now, we're off to the first battle of the semi-finals! On my right, it's Lila! And on my right, it's Hikaru! With the five minutes on the clock, battle begin!" Marian called, starting the time.

_5:00 to 4:59_

"Alright, Buizel! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. Buizel appeared out of his Ball Capsule, along with the Foam Seal. "Hm. Delcatty, out you come!" Lila called, summoning Delcatty to battle with the Ribbon Seal.

**Lila: Delcatty VS Hikaru: Buizel**

"Buizel, let's start the show off with Razor Wind!" Hikaru called. Buizel jumped and flipped in the air, shooting sharp winds at Delcatty. "Delcatty, use Substitute!" Lila called, smirking.

As the Razor Wind exploded, the dust had cleared quick enough for both Hikaru and Buizel to see that it was only a fake that they've attacked! "What!?" "Bui!?" Hikaru and Buizel gasped together.

At the stands, even Ash was surprised. "Whoa, what happened!?" Ash exclaimed. "Buizel actually attacked a fake one! A Substitute!" Brock pointed out. The Twinleaf boy glanced around before noticing Delcatty.

It was right behind the Sea Weasel Pokémon, as he tried to warn him. "No! Buizel, behind you!" Hikaru called. But, it was too late as when Buizel turned, Delcatty had already jumped up into the air!

It spun itself around, forcing Buizel's twin tails to twist around it! "Now, Delcatty! Use Shock Wave!" Lila called. At the waiting room, Dawn gasped, seeing that it was the same trick that caused her mother to lose.

At the stage, Buizel screamed in pain as he felt electricity shocking him, while it became too bright for him to see the attack sparkling. Surrounding the two Pokémon were blue electricity shaping into a sparkling flower!

"Buizel!?" Hikaru gasped. Lila smiled as she took out her Tiger Lily fan. "Well done, Delcatty! And the flower has bloomed!" Lila complimented, as she made a pose for herself, as Marian noticed it.

"And there it is! Lila's famous Tiger Lily Smile! The way Delcatty tricked Buizel into luring it into its own trap was simply amazing!" Marian announced. Even the judges were amazed as they watched in awe.

**Hikaru: 84 points**

The Twinleaf boy gritted his teeth, before he made a comeback. "Then in that case, Buizel! Spin Delcatty out and use Ice Beam!" Hikaru called. Buizel smirked as he spun, much to Delcatty's surprise.

The Prim Pokémon was sent flying high into the air as Buizel spun, while shooting Ice Beam. "Substitute!" Lila called. Immediately, the fake took the Ice Beam attack, which Hikaru predicted.

"Just as I thought... Jump, Buizel!" Hikaru called. Lila blinked before she saw Buizel right in front of Delcatty, who widened its eyes in shock. "Now, Buizel! Aqua Jet!" Hikaru yelled.

Before Delcatty could dodge the attack, the Sea Weasel Pokémon slammed Delcatty to the ground with Aqua Jet, as Marian pointed it out. "And look at that! Buizel strikes back with a beautiful Aqua Jet!" Marian commented.

**Lila: 88 points**

"Not bad... However... Now, Delcatty! Use Sing!" Lila called. Delcatty recovered as he got up, beginning to sing. The musical notes were headed straight for Buizel, as Hikaru countered.

"I think not! Spin with Water Gun!" Hikaru called. Buizel spun on his back, shooting Water Gun all over the place. It splashed the musical notes away, destroying it, while hitting Delcatty at the same time!

**Lila: 76 points**

"Quick! Use Shock Wave!" Lila called. Delcatty regained his balance and shot the Electric Type attack at Buizel, which exploded right under his feet! Buizel yelped as he skidded back, taking only a few damage.

**Hikaru: 70 points**

"Come on, Hikaru! You can do it!" Ash cried out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered. Kirlia, Piplup, Swinub, Togepi, and Pachirisu all cheered along, as Buizel got back to his feet, even more determined to win.

"Let's let another flower bloom, shall we? Delcatty, use Sing!" Lila called. Delcatty sang his sleeping song again, which the musical notes all aimed for Buizel. "This again? Buizel! Spin with Water Gun!" Hikaru called.

Buizel once again used his Water Gun Counter-Shield, negating all the musical notes, while one headed straight for Delcatty. "Do it, Delcatty! Use Iron Tail!" Lila called, as she folded her arms.

Delcatty repelled the Water Gun with Iron Tail, while causing Buizel to flip in the air by force! Buizel let out a yelp as he fell to the ground, taking a surprise direct hit from the Steel Type attack.

"Oh no, Buizel!" Hikaru gasped. "And Delcatty counters with Iron Tail, knocking away Hikaru's Counter Shield strategy! The way Delcatty flips Buizel away is just amazing!" Marian announced.

**Hikaru: 53 points**

At Johanna's house, both Hinata and Johanna were watching, as Johanna grew amazed. "Wow... That's the same thing what I did! Well done, Lila..." Johanna complimented, feeling pumped up.

Hinata chuckled as she looked back at the TV, seeing how her son is having trouble with Lila. "Hikaru... Don't give up... Just do your best..." Hinata thought seriously. She stroked her Espeon's fur, who purred in content.

Back at the stage, Buizel gritted his teeth, trying to get up as Delcatty faced him. "Now, Delcatty! Use Sing!" Lila called. Once again, for the third attempt, the Sing attack made a success, putting Buizel to sleep.

"No! Buizel!" Hikaru gasped. Ash and Brock both gasped as they watched from the stands. "H-Hey, Buizel! Wake up!" Ash called. All six Pokémon cheered for Buizel as Brock frowned.

"This is bad... Once a Pokémon is asleep, they can be a wide open target for their opponent!" Brock pointed out. At the waiting room, both Dawn and Ambipom grew concerned for Hikaru.

"Poor Hikaru... And Buizel, too..." Dawn whispered as she, Monferno, and Ambipom could only watch. At the stage, Buizel was fast asleep as Hikaru tried to get his Sea Weasel Pokémon to wake up.

"Come on, Buizel! Wake up! I know that you can still battle!" Hikaru assured. Lila just smiled and folded her arms. "I'm afraid the flowers on your side won't bloom today, Hikaru. Use Shock Wave!" Lila called.

Delcatty shot the Electric Type attack at Buizel, who was still asleep. It zapped Buizel directly, giving him serious damage, while for Hikaru, a serious point loss.

**Hikaru: 38 points**

_2:00 to 1:59_

"That Sing and Shock Wave combo is putting Buizel into its deep sleep! With only two minutes on the clock, it is Lila who takes the lead of this battle!" Marian commented as Hikaru gritted his teeth.

But then, Buizel shook his head, waking up, much to Lila and Delcatty's surprise. "Impossible! Buizel is awake already!?" Lila gasped. "Nothing is impossible, you see! Use Razor Wind!" Hikaru called.

Buizel flipped in the air, shooting the sharp wind, which Lila knew exactly how to counter. "Delcatty, use Substitute!" Lila called. Once again, the Razor Wind made its mark, but it hit the clone.

"Now! Spin with Ice Beam!" Hikaru called. Buizel spun around, shooting the Ice Type attack all around the place. One of the attacks hit Delcatty directly, causing her to skid on the floor.

**Lila: 59 points**

"And there it is again! Another one of Hikaru's Counter Shield techniques! But this time, it's a cold spin, like Ice Beam!" Marian commented. "Iron Tail!" Lila called, pointing at Buizel.

Delcatty lunged at the Water Type with the Steel Type attack as Hikaru countered. "Use Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Hikaru called. The two attacks; Iron Tail and Aqua Jet meets as the two collided with each other.

_1:00 to 0:59_

The two Pokémon struggled to get past each other, until Buizel overpowered Delcatty, bashing it away, while causing it some pain. "Great work, Buizel!" Hikaru called. "Bui bui!" Buizel smirked, letting out a grin.

**Lila: 46 points**

"It's not over yet, Hikaru! Delcatty, use Sing!" Lila called. Once again, the musical notes flew towards Buizel as Hikaru countered once again. "Spin and block them with Ice Beam!" Hikaru called.

Once again, Buizel spun on his back, shooting Ice Beam all over the place, freezing the musical notes, before breaking them, creating a shatter of ice right in front of Delcatty's feet.

"That Ice Beam did the trick! With the Sing coming towards Buizel's way, he manages to get rid of them all with that Ice Beam attack!" Marian announced. "That's it, Hikaru! Way to go!" Ash called.

Brock looked up at the time, seeing that there were only thirty seconds left. "Yeah, but Hikaru doesn't have much time. And he's still a bit behind Lila at the moment." Brock explained, looking at the point difference.

**Lila: 30 points**

**Hikaru: 25 points**

_0:30 to 0:29_

"Let's wrap this up with a petal to the blossom! Now, Delcatty! Use Shock Wave!" Lila called. Delcatty jumped into the air, shooting the Electric Type attack, which Buizel braced himself for.

"Buizel! Counter it with Razor Wind!" Hikaru called. Buizel flipped, before shooting his sharp wind attack. The Shock Wave and the Razor Wind attacks met together, before creating a sparkling explosion.

Right when the dust has cleared, both Buizel and Delcatty were glaring at each other, preparing to make the next attack. However, right at that moment, the timer went off, ending the battle.

_0:00_

"Time's up! And the winner of the first semi-final battle is..." Marian called. Everyone turned their attention to the scoreboard as they saw who had the most points.

**Lila: 18 points**

**Hikaru: 15 points**

**Winner: Lila**

"And it's Lila!" Marian announced. Both Lila and Hikaru were surprised. For Hikaru, he was a bit disappointed. "Huh... So... We lost, huh..." Hikaru sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Lila walked over to Delcatty with her praise. "Well done, Delcatty. The flower has blossomed very well." Lila complimented. The Prim Pokémon smiled with a happy, glad that he made his trainer proud.

As the two were happy for their semi-final victory, Buizel sat on the ground, sighing sadly. The Twinleaf boy walked over, stroking Buizel's head, much to his surprise. "Bui?" Buizel asked, startled.

"It's over, Buizel. We lost, but... In the end, we made a close battle, didn't we?" Hikaru asked with a smile. The Sea Weasel Pokémon blinked in surprise, before nodding while smiling weakly.

"Oh man... And Hikaru was so close..." Ash sighed, disappointed for the loss. "True, but... You do have to admit, that was one heck of a battle Hikaru put up, especially against Lila!" Brock reminded.

At the waiting room, Dawn sighed, feeling sorry for her boyfriend. "Oh, Hikaru..." Dawn sighed. "Monferno..." "Ambi..." Monferno and Ambipom sighed, as they were also sorry for the Twinleaf boy and Buizel.

"And now, we're off to the final battle! We'll take a short break before we begin the final Contest battle!" Marian declared, earning another cheer from the crowd.

**Later...**

"It's too bad that you had to lose, Hikaru... I mean, that performance was on the spotlight!" Dawn admitted, smiling sadly. The group was at the waiting room, where the others met up with the Twinleaf boy.

Buizel was eating up the Poffins that his human brother had made for him in case if the Contest was over. "Yeah... But, I have to admit, Lila's a Coordinator who goes for the element of surprise." Hikaru admitted.

He looked up at her girlfriend, getting up. "Dawn. Just be careful out there. And fight until the end." Hikaru reminded, giving her a thumbs up. Dawn blinked in surprise before smiling with a nod.

"You bet!" Dawn agreed. Ambipom nodded along, determined to win against a strong opponent. "Yeah, that's the spirit!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed, seeing the Twinleaf girl's determination.

"You'll do great out there! I'm sure of it!" Brock assured. Both Dawn and Ambipom turned, as she gave a wink. "Right! Ambipom, let's do this!" Dawn called. "Ooh ooh. Ambi!" Ambipom screeched in agreement.

Unknown to the group, Lila had heard the whole thing while standing out at the hallway. She gave a sweet smile, happy that Dawn was being encouraged by her friends, especially from her boyfriend.

**Back at the Contest stage...**

"So! After round after round with some fierce battling, we now come to the final round! Over here, we have Lila! And over there, there's Dawn!" Marian announced. The crowd cheered loudly, preparing to witness the Contest finals.

At the stands, Hikaru was back into his traveling clothes as he was sitting on the seats with Ash and Brock, the three cheering for their friend. "Go for it, Dawn! You can do it for sure!" Ash cried out loud.

"Don't forget that your mom will be watching, too!" Brock called. Monferno, Piplup, Pikachu, Togepi, Kirlia, Swinub, Pachirisu, and Buizel all cheered for the Twinleaf girl as Hikaru could only smile.

_"Go for it, Dawn... Don't hold back, no matter what happens."_ Hikaru thought, as his heart was cheering for his girlfriend on the inside. At the stage, Dawn was feeling a bit doubtful for this battle.

_"If I win, I'll get my third ribbon... But even Mom and Hikaru lost to Lila... Could I really pull this off?"_ Dawn thought to herself, questioning about her chance of being victorious.

Lila stood, facing her with a confident smile. _"It's time, Dawn... Let's give it everything that we've got... With no regrets!"_ Lila thought, as she thought of how fun the battle would be with Johanna's daughter.

Back to Dawn, she remembered something. _"Hm... Of course... If I lose, I can just train some more! Relax!"_ Dawn thought as she slapped her cheeks. "No need to worry!" Dawn assured.

"They've got five minutes! Let's go!" Marian called. At the tone of her voice, the timer on the scoreboard went off.

_5:00 to 4:59_

"Ambipom! Spot... light!" "Now, Delcatty! Out you come!" The two Coordinators called. Both Ambipom and Delcatty appeared out of their Ball Capsules, the two Normal Types ready to fight.

**Lila: Delcatty VS Dawn: Ambipom**

"Ambipom, use Swift, let's go!" Dawn called. Ambipom used her two tails, shooting the Swift attack at Delcatty, which Lila countered. "Substitute!" Lila called. As she said it, the Swift made its hit.

"Way to go- Huh!?" Dawn started, then gasped. As the smoke passed, the Delcatty she attacked was only a fake! Hikaru narrowed his eyes, recalling that the same trick Lila did to him was coming to Dawn.

"So... Where's the real one!?" Ash called, looking around. Before anyone could react, the Prim Pokémon suddenly appeared right behind Ambipom, much to her shock and surprise.

"Now, use Shock Wave!" Lila called. Just like with Buizel, Delcatty coiled herself around Ambipom's two tails, and used the Electric Type attack! It shocked Ambipom, while creating a rainbow light.

"Well done, Delcatty! Yes! And the flowers have bloomed!" Lila called. She took out her fan, creating her pose and smile. "And there it is! The famous Tiger Lily Smile!" Marian announced.

**Dawn: 80 points**

At Johanna's house, Johanna was most amazed as Hinata was surprised. "Amazing... She pulled off the same trick with Dawn, but made it more dazzling!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise.

"Amazing... And it's just like twenty years ago! Wow... Even I'm feeling pumped up!" Johanna admitted, feeling excited. Back at the Contest stage, Dawn made an attempt to make a countermove.

"Ambipom, use Double Team! Then, use Focus Punch!" Dawn called. The Normal Type escaped from Delcatty's trap, creating clones of herself. All the clones then punched Delcatty directly.

It was a direct hit, as Delcatty shrieked in pain. "After a little circle dance, Ambipom's Focus Punch nails its target!" Marian commented.

**Lila: 85 points**

But then, the Twinleaf girl got another surprise. Ambipom had fallen in love with Delcatty all of a sudden, as Marian noticed it. "Uh oh... It looks like Ambipom's been afflicted with the Attract status!" Marian commented.

Dawn gasped as Ash frowned. "You know Brock, I totally forgot that Delcatty's ability is Cute Charm!" Ash pointed out. "Of course... That would mean that Delcatty is a male. And with my battle against her, Buizel wasn't afflicted since he was a male, too. Clever..." Hikaru admitted.

Brock agreed with a nod as Lila smiled, seeing that Dawn had fallen for her gender trap. "Such a pretty flower deserves a lullaby... Alright, Delcatty. Sing, please!" Lila called, folding her arms.

The Prim Pokémon then let out the musical notes, which hit Ambipom directly, causing her to fall asleep! The Normal Type snored, falling asleep. Ash blinked in surprise, remembering what Sing does.

"Hold on... So, Lila's Delcatty can use sleep skills just like with Fantina!" Ash pointed out. "Dawn's got problems if this keeps up..." Brock pointed out. As for Dawn, she was most frantic about this.

"Please, Ambipom! You've got to wake up!" Dawn called. But, it was futile, as the Normal Type kept snoring, not able to hear what her trainer said. "Now, use Iron Tail!" Lila called.

Delcatty lunged forward, before slamming Ambipom into the air, causing her to flip and fall to the ground, while still asleep. Lila took out her fan, creating her famous smile once again.

"So... Now, the second flower blooms!" Lila called. "And there it is! Her famed Tiger Lily Smile! The way that Lila's Delcatty uses that momentum to make its pose is nothing less amazing!" Marian commented.

**Dawn: 60 points**

Ambipom was still sleeping, as Dawn tried to call her Pokémon up again. "Ambipom, you've got to wake up!" Dawn pleaded. Lila only smiled, knowing that Ambipom can't be awaken easily.

"I'm afraid a flower of cruel beauty is about to blossom! Now, Shock Wave!" Lila called. The Prim Pokémon leapt in the air, shooting the Electric Type move at the sleeping Ambipom.

The move zapped Ambipom, creating a flowery electricity stunt, making more beauty and style for Lila and her Delcatty.

**Dawn: 45 points**

Finally, Ambipom woke up, but didn't faint. "Ambipom is awake! Dawn has her chance for a counterattack now!" Hikaru pointed out. "Yeah! Get back in there, Dawn!" Ash cheered. "Pika Pika!" "Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno cheered.

"Swift, let's go!" Dawn called. Once again, Swift was thrown as Lila smirked. "Substitute!" Lila called. Once again, the clone took the attack, but it backfired when Ambipom got behind Delcatty!

The Twinleaf girl was ready to make a countermove, as she made the order. "Now, Ambipom! Use Double Hit!" Dawn called. The Double Hit attack slammed Delcatty to the ground, offering double damage.

"Ambipom's gaining momentum now! That Double Hit was spot on!... But, look! Once again, Ambipom is back in Attract status!" Marian commented. Dawn blinked, before noticing that Ambipom was in love again!

Brock frowned, folding his arms with a reminder. "As long as Ambipom attacks Ambipom directly, Attract status is a risk." Brock explained, leaving Ash to be frustrated for his friend.

"Urgh... So, what can Dawn do!?" Ash asked. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, before making the answer. "She's gonna have to try to trust Ambipom on this..." Hikaru answered sternly.

Monferno frowned as he watched to see Ambipom in trouble. Back at the stage, Dawn took a deep breath, before making her decision. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go for broke... Use Double Team!" Dawn called.

To her surprise, the command worked, as Ambipom surrounded Delcatty with her clones. "You did it!" Dawn exclaimed. The Pokémon with the three boys began to cheer once again.

"That's great! Even if you're in Attract status, you can sometimes land an attack!" Brock pointed out. "Yes! If that keeps up, Dawn will have a higher chance to make a counterattack!" Hikaru pointed out.

Back at the stage however, Lila refused to give in. "Sing, Delcatty!" Lila called. Like last time, the Prim Pokémon began to sing, attempting to put his opponent to sleep once again.

"Double Hit, let's go!" Dawn called. As all the musical notes hit the clones, only Ambipom stood as she managed to attack, slamming Delcatty with Double Hit! She negated Sing, while hitting her opponent at the same time!

**Lila: 76 points**

"Ambipom did it! Double Hit had knocked Sing right out!" Ash exclaimed. "Plus, Ambipom was already in Attract status, so it doesn't matter if she attacks directly or not." Brock explained.

Just then, the hearts disappeared from Ambipom's eyes, which the Twinleaf boy noticed. "Perfect timing! The Attract status had worn off!" Hikaru pointed out. At the stage, Dawn was more than ready to win.

"Alright, Ambipom! Swift, let's go!" Dawn yelled. The Normal Type spun, while unleashing Swift, creating a star track for herself. "Substitute!" Lila called. Once again, the clone took the Swift attack.

But, it backfired once again, when the Swift track hit Delcatty multiple times!

**Lila: 45 points**

The Top PokéStylist frowned as she grew more serious the more she lost points. "Quick! Use Shock Wave!" Lila called. Luckily for her, the Prim Pokémon recovered in time, as it shot Shock Wave at the Swift track.

As the two combinations collided, it created a bright Swift and electricity galaxy vortex, much to both Lila and Dawn's amazement. "Hm... A great ring of flowers has blossomed..." Lila commented.

She then looked at Dawn, who smirked back. At the confident look on her face, Lila took out her fan, feeling more determined to win. "Alright then... Flowers will blossom at a grand scale where the world has never seen before!" Lila called.

"No need to worry! Ambipom, let's go!" Dawn cried. With the encouragement and outbursts, Delcatty and Ambipom shot their attacks even more, pushing themselves to the limit.

_0:12 to 0:11_

The three judges and Marian all widened their eyes in surprise to see such a close combination and collision. But, after a few seconds has passed, Shock Wave was negated, causing Swift to explode on Delcatty.

The Prim Pokémon screamed as she was smashed to the ground by a direct blow of the Swift combination. As soon as the dust had cleared, the timer went up, as Marian called it.

_0:00_

"Time's up! So, who will be getting the Celestic Town Contest Ribbon!?" Marian asked. Everyone looked at the scoreboard, bracing themselves for a close result as the points showed.

**Lila: 5 points**

**Dawn: 10 points**

**Winner: Dawn**

"And it's Dawn, from Twinleaf Town!" Marian called. The crowd cheered loudly for the winner as Dawn was stunned. Finally, after a few seconds, she let out a loud cheer, overjoyed for her victory.

"Ah... We did it! Ambipom, it's all thanks to you that we won!" Dawn exclaimed. She hugged her Normal Type, who laughed weakly, as she was also happy to have won the Contest as well.

All the Pokémon with the three boys cheered as Ash and Brock called out their loud compliments. "You did it, Dawn! Great for you!" Ash cried out, grinning. "And Lila, you did great, too!" Brock yelled.

Hikaru smiled with an approving nod, seeing that the two had battled well. "Nice work... Dawn." Hikaru replied with a smile. Even in Johanna's house in Twinleaf town, the two mothers smiled at the close victory.

"I hope you were watching, Mom! I did it!" Dawn's voice cried out happily on TV as Johanna smiled. "Oh, Dawn..." Johanna sighed happily. Hinata let out a sweet smile, impressed with Dawn, while amazed at the close battle, too.

Back at the stage, Delcatty grew sad, as his trainer came over. "You were just great, Delcatty. Thank you." Lila thanked. Delcatty let out a purr and a nod as the two watched Dawn and Ambipom cheer happily for their victory.

Soon, the two Coordinators walked over to each other, both praising each other for a great Contest battle. "Congratulations, Dawn. That was a great battle." Lila complimented, as Dawn smiled.

"It really was! Thanks, Lila!" Dawn thanked. The two shook hands as the crowd cheered loudly for the two finalists, along with the winner. Later, Dawn was at the awards ceremony, with the three judges and Marian preparing to award Dawn the ribbon.

"And now, the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Contesta, will present the winning Coordinator, Dawn, with the Celestic Town Contest Ribbon!" Marian announced.

And so, Mr. Contesta awarded Dawn the Celestic Ribbon, while smiling at the same time. "Congratulations, Dawn. That was quite a spectacle!" Mr. Contesta complimented.

The Twinleaf girl happily took the ribbon before sighing happily. "Thank you so much, sir!... I just won the Celestic Town Contest Ribbon! And it's all mine, all mine!" Dawn cheered, pointing the ribbon at the air.

Buneary and Ambipom cheered along, as everyone, even the losing Coordinators applauded for her victory.

**That evening...**

As the Celestic Town Contest was over, Lila asked the four trainers to come over to her shop. "Dawn, to celebrate your victory, you may pick out whatever you like! And you guys, that goes for you three, too!" Lila requested.

The four trainers were amazed as they all turned to the Top PokéStylist in thanks. "Lila! Thanks so much!" The four trainers thanked together. So, they all looked around to see which outfit they'd like the most.

"Oh wow... Awesome!" Dawn exclaimed happily. The three boys chuckled as they looked around, trying out different outfits for themselves. Ambipom, Turtwig, Buneary, Pachirisu, Croagunk, and Kirlia all tried out jewelries, much to their amazement.

As for Ash and Brock, Ash and Pikachu were dressed up like he was going to Hawaii! Brock was dressed more like a stylish outfit with a matching cap. Hikaru wore a Luxray costume, much to Luxio's happiness and his embarrassment.

Monferno and Togepi both tried out cool outfits, like armbands and headbands. As a result, the group enjoyed their time at Lila's shop. "So? How does it feel, Dawn?" Lila asked.

Dawn giggled and made her answer. "You see, everything in your shop is as nice as it can be! Again, thank you so much, Lila!" Dawn thanked. The Top PokéStylist smiled with a shook of her head.

"Hm, the pleasure is all mine! Thanks to our Contest battle, I've been able to re-experience the enthusiasm and excitement that I haven't felt in a long time!" Lila assured with a sigh.

"And I think I just might've learned a thing or two by how I'm gonna deal with Fantina's Hypnosis!" Ash explained. Lila, Hikaru, and Dawn came over, with the three boys still in their outfits.

"That's great! Just make sure you three all keep up the good work!" Lila reminded. "Okay!" Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn agreed together. Everyone then enjoyed the rest of their day at the shop before saying their farewells to Lila.

With the Celestic Contest aside, the group has made plans to head back to Hearthome City where Ash's fifth Gym battle is about to take place! What will occur along the way?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 87: The Legend Makes the Hunting!**

**Chapter 88: Hikaru's Dark and True Discovery**

**Chapter 89: The Dark Times!? Hikaru VS Yamato!**

**Chapter 90: The Lustrous Orb to Retrieve!?**

**Chapter 91: The Scarf Monster is Lickilicky!?**

**Next chapter preview:**

Brock: Unbelievable... There have been news that the Adamant Orb has been stolen by Team Galactic...

Hikaru: That must mean that they're headed for the Lustrous Orb, right? I'm sure Cynthia and her grandmother will be able to protect it safely.

Ash: Hey, speaking of Cynthia, there she is! Hi there, Cynthia!

Cynthia: Oh my... If it isn't Hikaru, Ash, and the others! It's been a long time, hasn't it?

Carolina: Oh! So these four children are the ones that you've been telling me about, wasn't it, Cynthia?

Brock: Croagunk? What's the matter? He's been acting strange and not himself in the entire morning!


	87. The Legend Makes the Hunting!

**Chapter 87: The Legend Makes the Hunting!**

"This is the Eterna City Police! We are heading as of now Celestic Town Patrol Airspace!" Officer Jenny called. She is currently on a giant aircraft, carrying the Adamant Orb in a glass case.

The aircraft was currently heading for Celestic Town to deliver the Adamant Orb. _"Roger, this is Celestic Town Aircraft Control! Weather conditions are cleared, so you won't need any instruments for this landing!"_ The officer called.

"Right! Our ETA is 0930, as scheduled! Loud and clear?" Officer Jenny asked._ "Roger."_ The officer of the aircraft control agreed. That was when he turned the radio contact off.

But, right at that moment, Officer Jenny and the officer pilot gasped. There were several Golbats coming to their way, trying to attack the aircraft. Their Growlithe and Stunky growled at the sight of the Golbats.

"Status!?" Officer Jenny called. "We have confirmation of a chopper directly overhead! But, it's not responding to our IFF!" The officer pilot explained. Officer Jenny looked up, seeing the chopper getting near their aircraft.

Suddenly, the hatch under the helicopter opened! Two men came forward, summoning their Pokémon from their Pokéballs. One was a Toxicroak, while the other one was a Tangrowth!

"What the... A Toxicroak and a Tangrowth!?" Officer Jenny gasped. At the chopper's hatch, the two men smirked. One was Saturn, letting out a chuckle. "All according to plan, the Adamant Orb is ours." Saturn sneered.

He looked at the man, whose face was darkened. "Now, tell me, sir. What does your son has to do with this?" Saturn asked. The man with the darkened face sneered and gritted his teeth.

"The brat that you call my son... is an obstacle that will soon get in our way... Very soon... I will be facing him... Today." The man answered. He turned his head away as he muttered one name: "Hikaru...".

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

_**We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
_**There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

**_But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

**_Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_**_**I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

_**The truth is...**_  
_**"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
_  
**Nice Partner!**  
**Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
_  
**I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

_**I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
_  
**The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
_  
**If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

**What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
_  
**As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
_  
**I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
_  
**It all went well, so let's high five!**  
**Hey Hey Hey!**  
**Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxio charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Turtwig uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
_  
**As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
_  
**We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
_  
**GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly grins back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

**[Opening ends]**

"All set and ready to move out!" Brock called. He had finished packing his items and things back in his backpack. The group were currently at the Celestic Town Pokémon Center after Dawn's victory at the Celestic Town Contest.

So, they were preparing to head out. Ash and Hikaru were outside, training for their Gym battle, as Ash was preparing for his against Fantina, while Hikaru trains for his sixth Gym battle.

Brock and Dawn were currently in their rooms, all ready to move out. "Well, in that case, I'll go and get Ash and Hikaru!" Dawn suggested. She ran out of the room, with Piplup and Ambipom following them.

Outside, Pikachu spun around, while using Thunderbolt. At the process, the spinning Thunderbolt that Pikachu has made looked like a shield, but a very dangerous shield, indeed.

"Awesome! You're looking great, Pikachu! Just make it a little bit stronger!" Ash complimented. The rest of Ash's Pokémon cried out their agreements, but were all amazed by the shield as well.

Hikaru stood by with Monferno on his shoulder. He watched as his Kanto friend was using his Counter-Shield strategy well. "Great! Now all your Pokémon needs to do is to make it more powerful." Hikaru commented.

"Right! And once we do that, I'll be able to get my fifth Gym Badge for sure!" Ash assured, clenching his fist. Ash's Pokémon all cried out their agreements, until Dawn ran over with Piplup and Ambipom.

"Hey, Ash! Hikaru! We're all set and ready to go now!" Dawn called. The two boys smiled as Ash made his request. "Hey, Dawn! Could you wait a little longer? I think I may be onto something!" Ash explained.

That caused the girl to blink in surprise as she grew interested. "Really? You found a counter for Fantina's sleep move?" Dawn asked. "Yeah. He's using one of my strategies, is all." Hikaru answered.

The Kanto trainer gave a nod, before explaining. "Yeah! Both of Hikaru's advice, and your Pokémon Contest battle has gave me some thoughts and ideas! The key is to block and opponent's moves while making the attack!" Ash explained.

Hikaru nodded along, with Monferno grinning, seeing that his Kanto human friend was getting it. Dawn was amazed. "You mean, the time when Hikaru used his Pokémon in battles, like spinning and attacking?" Dawn asked.

"Right! The same one! I decided to call that technique the Counter-Shield technique! See, when you use an attack and spin at the same time, it's like you're attacking while creating a shield at the same time!" Hikaru explained.

Brock walked over with Happiny, hearing the conversation. "But Ash, haven't you used your attack skills for defense in the past?" Brock asked. The Kanto trainer nodded, but made his reason.

"Yeah! But Fantina's sleep moves are a whole different ball game! Ghost Type Pokémon that are moving and attacking in a tricky way are hard to get a grip on!" Ash explained, as Hikaru took out his Badge Case.

He opened it, seeing his five Sinnoh Badges, including the Relic Badge. "Yeah... I even had a hard time defeating Fantina, and I barely won... Those Ghost Types are really tricky, you see..." Hikaru explained.

"Yeah... Drifblim and Mismagius are always floating, and sometimes you can't get a feel on what they're going to do!" Dawn admitted. The two boys nodded as Ash went over, rubbing Ambipom's head.

"Yeah... I'll tell you, Ambipom... You showed me a lot yesterday!" Ash complimented, leaving Ambipom to smile and nod happily. "But I would think a physical technique like that would only work with Ambipom's skills..." Brock started.

But then, he perked his head up, recalling of Hikaru's usage of that strategy. "Oh... I see, when Hikaru used that technique, he used his Pokémon to spin and attack, creating a shield, right?" Brock asked.

"That's right. You finally get it, do you, Brock?" Hikaru asked, smiling. Ash then turned to his Sea Weasel Pokémon, asking for an example. "Buizel, let's show them of what we got!" Ash called.

"Bui!" Buizel smirked as he leapt, spinning in the air. "That's the spin from the Oreburgh Gym!" Dawn cried out, recalling the strategy. "Alright! Use Aqua Jet!" Ash called.

Buizel then spun, while using Aqua Jet. As he landed on the ground, the water shot around, acting like it was an attack, while a defense shield at the same time! Hikaru smiled in approval as Ash made a determined fist.

"Now I'm sure that with this tactic, we'll be able to beat those Ghost Types' sleep moves and cause little damage along the way!" Ash explained, grinning. Dawn was most amazed as she clapped her hands together.

"So, that means our awesome spin has totally evolved into some awesome attack combination!" Dawn exclaimed. "That's right... But, it needs to be perfected. It has to look different besides mine." Hikaru explained.

"Right! And of course, I want to master the move that you taught me! So, what do you all say that we get this right?" Ash asked. All of Ash's Pokémon cheered out loud in agreement.

Brock then remembered something as he went back to the Pokémon Center with Happiny. Hikaru asked to follow, since he has barely anything else to do while Ash is training with Dawn.

So, at the Center's lobby, Brock just folded his arms, waiting around. "Huh. I guess we'll both just have to wait until they're done with training." Brock replied as Hikaru shrugged.

"That seems to be the only option... So, yeah." Hikaru agreed. Monferno gave a small nod, as he stretched his arms out for a bit. Just then, Happiny took Brock's backpack and dumped out all the items!

That left both Brock and Hikaru surprised as the Kanto breeder picked up his things. "Huh!? Oh... Happiny, you scared me!" Brock admitted. He began to put his items back into his backpack.

As he was doing that however, the Sinnoh Now news was on. "We now have more information of this morning's theft of the Adamant Orb." Rhonda, the Sinnoh Now reporter explained.

That caught the two's attention, as they turned to the TV screen. "What...?" Hikaru breathed out in shock. "Adamant Orb!?" Brock repeated in surprise as the two listened and watched the news.

"Fortunately, the transport ship has made a successful emergency landing, and it appears that nobody was hurt." Rhonda explained. As the news continued, Ash and Dawn walked in the lobby.

"Brock, Hikaru. Did something happen?" Ash asked. Hikaru bit his lips and frowned. "Yeah... It's the Adamant Orb... That item from the Eterna Museum... It's been... stolen..." Hikaru explained.

Both Ash and Dawn gasped in shock as they watched the news, wanting to hear more. The news continued as the screen turned to where the transport ship was.

"We have just received a report of Officer Jenny, who was actually on the transport at the time of the incident, stating that the organization of the theft was called Team Galactic." Rhonda explained.

"Team Galactic?" Ash repeated in question. "That organization... They were first after the meteorites in Veilstone City... And they were after me... Remember?" Hikaru asked, jogging Ash's memory.

"Oh yeah... You're right! It was after our Gym battle against Maylene!" Ash agreed. Brock hushed the two boys to listen as Rhonda continued the news. "They are reported to be a secret organization with operations throughout the Sinnoh region!" Rhonda explained.

Then, the screen turned to the Veilstone City's landmark, where it appears that one meteorite was missing at the picture. "They are also believed to have some connection to the recent theft of the meteorite in Veilstone City." Rhonda continued.

The screen turned back to Rhonda, as she had more. "However, their junctures remain to be unclear. At the time of the theft, the legendary Adamant Orb was in the process of being transported from the Eterna City Museum, and heading towards the Celestic Historical Research Center." Rhonda continued.

Hikaru bit his lips, recalling of the suffering he had to deal with the organization. He also recalled on how much mix up there was in the Eterna City Museum, where Team Rocket had attempted to steal the Adamant Orb.

"The Research Center is currently conducting on the research of the Adamant Orb's counterpart, the Lustrous Orb, and had tighten its security, aware of the recent criminal incident." Rhonda continued.

The screen turned to the Lustrous Orb, then to the Celestic Town Historical Museum, then turned back to the Sinnoh Now reporter, who frowned at the current and serious situation.

"The Adamant Orb was en route, so that both objects could be researched together. Now however, it is widely expected that the morning's incident will seriously impede the progress on the research." Rhonda concluded.

Nurse Joy walked over, also looking at the plasma screen on TV. "This is quite a serious situation. And the Champion is supposed to be scheduled to be there soon." Nurse Joy explained.

That caught the group's attention as they turned to the nurse. "Are you talking about Cynthia?" Ash asked. "Cynthia is coming to the Historical Research Center?" Dawn asked, amazed.

"Yes! You see, Celestic Town is where she is from, and Cynthia's grandmother is in charge of everything that goes on at the Research Center!" Nurse Joy explained. Hikaru smiled in relief.

With Cynthia on board, there was less chance that the Lustrous Orb could easily be stolen by the secret organization. "Well, that's a relief then." Hikaru sighed, putting his hand to his chest.

Monferno cocked his head in confusion, before getting what his human brother meant as he nodded along. "If Cynthia is here, then we should go and say hi!" Ash suggested, grinning.

"Yeah!" "Sure." The two Twinleaf couple agreed. Dawn held onto Hikaru's hand, while smiling sweetly at him. Hikaru began to smile, until something sharp stung his mind as he let out a grunt.

"Ngh... This is..." Hikaru grunted, causing the smile from Dawn to disappear. "Hikaru?... Is something wrong?" Dawn asked. Before the Twinleaf boy could respond, the dizzy sensation was coming back to him.

At the vision, he saw the Celestic Town Historical Museum. Then, he saw himself, along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, meeting up with Cynthia and a woman that seemed to be Cynthia's grandmother.

Just then, the vision blurred, before showing lots of Golbats, that was attempting to attack the group inside the Museum's lobby. The Lustrous Orb was there along, as the familiar organization was about to steal it.

"Hikaru...? Hikaru!" Dawn cried. At the sound of her voice, Hikaru blinked several times, before looking around. He was back at the Pokémon Center lobby, with Dawn and Ash looking at him, concerned.

"Hey... Is everything alright, Hikaru?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika?" "Mon...?" Pikachu and Monferno asked. The Fire Type seemed more concerned for his human brother as the boy shook his head.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine... I just got a little dizzy, is all..." Hikaru assured, giving a fake smile. Just then, Brock came over, looking at his Croagunk. "That's weird... What's going on?" Brock asked.

The three young trainers turned to see Croagunk, who seemed to be staring out the window, croaking continuously. "That's weird, alright..." Ash agreed, as Dawn frowned as well.

"What's with Croagunk?" Dawn asked. The Twinleaf boy tilted his head in confusion, before thinking it over. "Could something be going on at the moment?" Hikaru guessed, unsure.

He then shook his head, shaking off the belief. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure he's just on to something. Shall we head to the Historical Research Center?" Hikaru asked, as he immediately got the answers.

"Of course!" "Yes!" His three friends all responded with a nod, as he gave them a nod back. So, the four trainers had left the Pokémon Center, as they all headed towards the Research Center.

As they got there, the entrance was filled with security. "Wow... This place is gigantic..." Ash admitted, amazed with the size of the research center. "That's the Historical Research Center! The Celestic Ruins are directly behind it!" Brock explained.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, looking to see some ruins behind the building. "Huh... You're right about that..." Hikaru agreed as he let out a sheepish smile. "Monferno." Monferno agreed, smirking.

"Oh yeah... That's where they discovered the Lustrous Orb!" Dawn recalled, as she remembered the time when they met Cynthia the first time. They heard the news about the Lustrous Orb of being found.

Suddenly, their voices caught three people's attention. One of them was a police officer, while the second one was Cynthia. "Hm?... Oh my, it's Hikaru and Ash, and their friends!" Cynthia called out in surprise.

Her voice got the group's attention as Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru called their greetings to the Champion. "Hi there, Cynthia!" "It's been a while!" Ash and Dawn greeted as Hikaru gave a small wave.

As for Brock, he went back to his lovey dovey mode, running over to the Sinnoh Champion. "WOW! Too long to see the Champion!" Brock exclaimed happily. Cynthia only smiled at the sight of her four friends.

"It's nice to see you all, too." Cynthia chuckled. As she said so, a woman researcher came up besides her, which seemed to be Cynthia's grandmother. "And who are these children?" Cynthia's grandmother asked.

"They're the ones that I keep telling you about, remember? They're the children who always love to challenge!" Cynthia explained. At that, the woman researcher let out a smile and a chuckle.

"Oh ho ho ho! The rebellious ways of impetuous youth!" Cynthia's grandmother chuckled. The Champion turned to her grandmother, introducing her to the group. "Allow me to introduce my grandmother, everyone." Cynthia explained.

Everyone turned to their attention to the researcher as Cynthia explained. "Her name is Carolina, and she in charge of the Historical Research Center." Cynthia explained as the group greeted her back.

"Wow! It's really nice to meet you, ma'am! It's such an honor!" Ash explained, smiling. "Nice to meet you, ma'am!" Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock agreed, following along. "Pikachu!" "Pip Piplup!" "Monferno!" The three starters cried out.

"Thank you so much. The pleasure is all mine. I've heard so much about you four." Carolina smiled, as she greeted herself to the four trainers.

**Meanwhile...**

Nearby the Research Center, three groups were preparing for their operation. One of them was near the entrance of the Research Center, on top of a building roof where no one could see them.

"Saturn, sir. Yamato, sir. There is a problem with Phase 1 on Level E." The Galactic Grunt explained. "What? What is it? The Sinnoh Champion?" The once darkened man, Yamato growled.

Saturn took out his binoculars, seeing of what was at the Research Center's entrance. He then took out his radio contact, making his report. "G2, this is G1. Relaying the confirmation of our problem. It's the group that interfered with the Veilstone plan." Saturn explained.

That caught Yamato's attention as he let out a smirk. "So, he's there, eh... Heh." Yamato sneered, folding his arms. Back to Saturn, there was a feminine voice, responding to the problem.

_"Ohh... I see..."_ The woman chuckled. "Begin Phase 1, but be prepared. Prepare for Backup Plan if need be." Saturn reminded, as the woman agreed. _"Roger that."_ The woman called back.

The contact was shut off as Saturn stared back at the entrance. Yamato remained quiet, glancing at the entrance, of where the four trainers might be. "He'll get a huge surprise when he discovers who I really am." Yamato sneered.

That caused Saturn to turn in little confusion. "Pardon me, Yamato sir? Does your son know nothing about you?" Saturn asked. Yamato didn't answer, but shook his head, giving the commander the answer to his question.

**Back to the Research Center entrance...**

"Cynthia was just speaking recently about all of your rivals, Ash, Hikaru." Carolina explained as they reached the doors. "What ended up happening with Paul?" Cynthia asked.

The question made the two boys frown as Hikaru made the answer. "Well... The two of us had a battle with him... But, even with the close results, it didn't seem like Paul would change..." Hikaru explained.

"I would then venture to guess that you two still can't beat my granddaughter, either!" Carolina teased, earning a tick mark on Hikaru's head. "Ma'am... Pardon me for being rude, but the two of us never battled your granddaughter..." Hikaru reminded.

That reminder caused the Sinnoh Champion to laugh nervously. "Grandmother please... Would you please stop that?" Cynthia asked. Carolina let out a chuckle, before Ash made another point.

"The thing is, since we last saw you, we've been training really hard, and we made a bunch of new friends!" Ash explained. "You know, I like your spunks, you two! At least they can't take that away from the two of you, can they?" Carolina teased once again.

Hikaru sweat dropped as Monferno snickered a little. Ash shook a little, before grinning in determination. "So... How about we have a battle now, Cynthia?" Ash requested, getting Hikaru's attention.

"H-Huh!? You want to battle Cynthia right now!?" Hikaru yelped in shock. Monferno blinked in surprise as well. The Sinnoh Champion let out a small smile, before making a reminder.

"I don't think now is the time, Ash..." Cynthia reminded, giving a small smile. For Dawn and Brock, the Twinleaf girl was most amazed at Carolina's personality and her choice of words.

"Grandmother really doesn't mince words, does she?" Dawn asked, leaving the Kanto brother to chuckle. Just then, there was a loud laughter, coming from a man behind them.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! See, that's just Carolina's way of saying hi!" The man explained. He seemed to be a businessman who had spiky blue hair. He walked over to everyone as Carolina smiled.

"Oh my... There are a lot of visitors today! And here's one with a big mouth and blue hair!" Carolina teased.

**Back to Team Galactic...**

The grunt on the roof watched as the man approached the group. He turned to Saturn and Yamato, reporting the news. "Sirs? Phase 1 is in contact." The grunt explained. As he said that, the woman grunt made her words of her progress.

"System invasion is complete..." The woman grunt explained. At that, Yamato picked up his radio contact, getting news from the same woman from before. _"Phase 2 is ready and on standby!"_ The woman explained.

"Good... Copy that. Everyone, standby at your positions... Do not do anything unless we say to." Yamato sneered. _"Heh. Roger."_ The woman agreed as she turned off the radio contact.

**Back to the group...**

"Oh my, you must be the world's famous model of Sinnoh's Industrialized Complex, Cyrus!" Cynthia replied, recognizing the man. "It's indeed an honor to make acquaintance of the true Champion." Cyrus explained.

He gave a small bow, as Hikaru frowned. _"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?"_ Hikaru thought as the Sinnoh Champion explained about the man, who is known to be Cyrus.

"You see, Cyrus is responsible for building a library construction throughout Sinnoh." Cynthia explained. That amazed the four trainers as Carolina stood besides Cyrus, bragging about him.

"Mark my words, Cyrus is quite a big dealer around these parts for sure!" Carolina explained. At those words, the man put his hand on the back of his head, seemingly embarrassed by the bragging.

"Now, stop that... You're all very kind! But, at this point, I'd rather to be called an amateur history scholar, if you don't mind!" Cyrus explained. "Did your concern for the Lustrous Orb lured you here?" Carolina asked.

"Ha ha! Exactly! When I heard about the Adamant Orb theft, I felt like I had to do something!" Cyrus explained. Recalling that he and Hikaru heard about the theft, Brock went back to his lovey dovey mode again.

"I know just how you feel! I just must protect the Lustrous Orb AND this lovely Champion!" Brock explained. His loving mode caused Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru to fall over, along with their starters.

Just as the Kanto breeder said his words, he snapped out of his loving mode, not feeling any poison or jabbing. "Hm...? Croagunk? That's twice now..." Brock replied in confusion.

The three young trainers regained their positions as they stared at the Toxic Mouth Pokémon as well. "I wonder what's up with Croagunk?" Ash asked, confused as well. "No doubt that there's something on its mind..." Dawn assured.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, before he accidentally touched Dawn's hand, to which she didn't feel. However, another dizzy sensation came to his mind, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Nuts... Not again..." Hikaru grunted as he tried to steady his balance. At that point, everyone noticed as Ash and Dawn gasped. "Hikaru?!" "Hikaru, are you okay!?" Ash and Dawn cried out.

Brock frowned as Cynthia blinked. "What's happening to him?" Cynthia asked. "This happened before at the Pokémon Center... Could Hikaru's Dimensional Scream be in process?" Brock asked.

At that point, Cynthia, Cyrus, and Carolina all widened their eyes in shock of hearing the Dimensional Scream power. "What!?" "The Dimensional Scream, you say?!" Cyrus and Carolina gasped.

As for Hikaru, the dizzy feeling began to give him more visions in his mind. It continued on from before, continuing at the Golbats flying around at the research center's lobby.

Ash, Dawn, Cynthia, Cyrus, and Carolina were there, as well as himself. But, for some reason, Brock was missing, out of the picture. As of now, everyone was trying to keep the Lustrous Orb from the familiar organization.

_"That's... Team Galactic!?"_ Hikaru thought in shock. But, at that point, a darkened commander stepped up, summoning a Pokémon. That Pokémon grabbed Hikaru, starting to strangle him.

_"Gah... That's..."_ Hikaru gasped in thought. At that, the vision ended, as Hikaru shook his head. The dizzy feeling was going away as he managed to see Cyrus and Carolina talking to both Brock and Cynthia about something.

It seemed to be about Hikaru's Dimensional Scream, as he heard his ability spoken out from Carolina. "... But, I never thought that such ability would go to a young boy... like him..." Carolina admitted.

"Yes... There was a rare time when a human was able to achieve that ability... To either see the past, or the incoming future... But, to think that this boy could have such ability..." Cyrus agreed.

"I see... So that's what Hikaru can do..." Cynthia replied. "Amazing... Kellyn, a Pokémon Ranger had told us about that before, when we trying to help him with the Riolu rescue mission!" Brock explained.

"Ugh..." Hikaru grunted as he steadied himself, thanks to Ash and Dawn. "Hikaru, are you feeling alright?" Ash asked. "Was it... the Dimensional Scream?" Dawn asked. Hikaru slowly nodded, responding.

"Y-Yeah... Except... I don't want to talk about it now... I'll explain later when we're inside..." Hikaru explained. Cynthia smiled softly, agreeing. "That's right. We were going to tell you about the Sinnoh legends..." Cynthia agreed.

At that point, everyone had agreed to head inside to talk about the Sinnoh legends. So, the officers took guard at the entrance as everyone headed inside. As they were walking, Carolina made her explanation.

"Since ancient times, our town has had deep connections with Dialga, as well as Palkia. And, all throughout my extensive research of the town's history, I've acquired mountains of materials as a result." Carolina explained.

At that, they've arrived at the large doors, which Carolina opened. Inside, there were ancient arts and relics, that had possibly came from the Celestic Historical Research Center ruins.

Dawn ran over, amazed with the designs. "Wow! What an impressive piece!" Dawn commented, before she looked up at a large relic. "Hey, wait... Ah, that's it! Hikaru, we've seen that Pokémon before, right?" Dawn asked.

Hikaru blinked as he walked over, inspecting the large relic. He looked at the bottom left, seeing a familiar shape of a Pokémon. "That's right... That was... Mesprit..." Hikaru agreed in surprise.

The hearing of the two trainers knowing about Mesprit left Cyrus, Cynthia, and Carolina surprised once again. "What? You have!?" Carolina gasped.

And so, with the group reuniting with Cynthia, and meeting Carolina and Cyrus, they are off to a start with a huge mystery and discovery for themselves! But, with Hikaru's Dimensional Screams showing him future visions, what will occur at this time?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 88: Hikaru's Dark and True Discovery!**

**Chapter 89: The Dark Times!? Hikaru VS Yamato!**

**Chapter 90: The Lustrous Orb to Retrieve!?**

**C****hapter 91: The Scarf Monster is Lickilicky!?**

**Chapter 92: The Lickilicky to Take and Resolve!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Cyrus: Impossible... Not only that a child is able to have the Dimensional Scream ability, but these three children have met and seen the images of Azelf and Mesprit!? How fascinating!

Carolina: Indeed, it is... Ah! What is this!? Security won't activate! Someone has hijacked the security system of the Lustrous Orb!

Cynthia: I see... So, it is you who is doing all of these problems... Team Galactic!

Ash: Oh man... Not you guys again!? We won't let you do something horrible to our world!

Hikaru: What the... Who are you? How do you know my name!?

Yamato: Do you not see?... It's been a long time... Hikaru. I am Yamato Platinum... Your father.


	88. Hikaru's Dark and True Discovery!

**Chapter 88: Hikaru's Dark and True Discovery!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", there was a morning incident during an air transport from the Eterna City Museum, to the Celestic Historical Research Center of the Adamant Orb.

Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock all have heard from the Sinnoh Now news that the Adamant Orb has been stolen recently by an evil organization named Team Galactic. With the Historical Research Center mentioned, the group planned to head there.

Cynthia was revealed to be at the Research Center, who was working with her grandmother, Carolina. None of them have noticed that they were being watched by Team Galactic as they made their plan in progress.

Before Carolina could take the group inside, a man named Cyrus came up, requesting to see the legendary ruins and the Lustrous Orb as well. So, as everyone headed inside, Hikaru received two Dimensional Scream warnings.

The first occurred in the Pokémon Center, while the other occurred at the entrance of the Historical Research Center. Despite of the warnings that Team Galactic might attack, Hikaru kept it to himself, not wanting to get his friends in danger.

But then, as everyone arrived to see relics and ruins of the legendary trio, Dawn and Hikaru both recognized one of the Lake Trio, Mesprit, much to Cyrus, Cynthia, and Carolina's surprise.

Dawn ran over, amazed with the designs. "Wow! What an impressive piece!" Dawn commented, before she looked up at a large relic. "Hey, wait... Ah, that's it! Hikaru, we've seen that Pokémon before, right?" Dawn asked.

Hikaru blinked as he walked over, inspecting the large relic. He looked at the bottom left, seeing a familiar shape of a Pokémon. "That's right... That was... Mesprit..." Hikaru agreed in surprise.

The hearing of the two trainers knowing about Mesprit left Cyrus, Cynthia, and Carolina surprised once again. "What? You have!?" Carolina gasped. Ash walked over, noticing a familiar shape as well.

"Huh?... Oh yeah, we've seen that one as well!" Ash explained, seeing a familiar form of what he saw at Lake Valor. Both Cynthia and Carolina were both speechless and shock of these news.

"Frankly to say, I'm speechless!" Carolina admitted. Cynthia walked over to the three, getting curious. "Tell me, you three... Where did you see those two?" Cynthia asked, feeling serious.

Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn turned, along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup. "We saw the form at Lake Verity... Although, we only saw a silhouette of that shape..." Hikaru explained, folding his arms.

"Mon..." Monferno agreed, as he clearly remembered the faint shape, too. "Yeah... But, we're certain of that's what it was!" Dawn added, as Ash made up his answer of the location.

"Pikachu and I also saw something over Lake Valor! A friend of ours named Minako saw it, too!" Ash explained. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The Kanto trainer recalled of the silhouette at Lake Valor.

"It was hazy as Hikaru said... But, I'm telling you, that is what we saw at the lake!" Ash explained. At the three explanations, Cyrus remained silent as Cynthia could only take a step back.

"I'm at a loss for words... There isn't an example of where I could think of when people actually saw Lake Guardians." Cynthia admitted, leaving the Twinleaf boy to ask his question.

"Are the Lake Guardians these three shapes?" Hikaru asked, gesturing to the relic behind him. "Yes... Dawn, Hikaru... Like you said, the Lake Guardian you mostly saw was the Being of Emotion, Mesprit!" Cynthia explained.

She then turned to Ash, also glancing at the second shape. "And Ash... You must have seen the Being of Willpower, Azelf!" Cynthia answered. The Champion looked at the top of the relic, seeing one more shape.

"There's also a rumor where there is one more Lake Guardian... The Being of Knowledge, who lives in Lake Acuity, which is near Snowpoint City!" Cynthia explained. Brock tensed, recalling of what May and Zoey told them.

"Hey... That's the same legend we heard about from Zoey and May!" Brock explained. Cynthia folded her arms, explaining about the legend of the Lake Guardian Trio.

"It's been said that in countless generations, that all three of those Lake Guardians live in the Sinnoh region lakes... But, they've only existed in legend until now..." Cynthia explained, as she saw still in awe.

Carolina then added her part to the story, explaining more about the legend. "One of the legend states that only the spirits of the Lake Guardians merge from those lakes, so that they're able to watch over and protect humankind!" Carolina explained.

She frowned, glancing at the three young trainers. "There's a distinct possibility of what you three saw were those same spirits." Carolina explained. At those words, Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn were all amazed.

"Spirits...?" The three repeated together. "Hold on! Look up there! What's that thing in the middle?" Brock asked. He noticed the center of a triangle, which seemed to be a shape of the Sun.

"Our research says that it's the Adamant Orb or the Lustrous Orb." Cynthia answered. The Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes, recalling of the few times where he had visions of Mesprit telling him dream messages.

Just then, Cyrus stepped up, making a suggestion. "Professor, if they have seen Azelf or Mesprit, perhaps you should show them the Lustrous Orb." Cyrus suggested. The idea left the group in excitement, as Cyrus continued.

"Their reaction might be important to your research." Cyrus assured, giving Carolina a smile. The Professor gave a thought, before agreeing to it. "Hm... An interesting idea... Come with me, everyone." Carolina called.

So, she led the four trainers, her granddaughter, and Cyrus out of the relics room, heading to where the Lustrous Orb is stored. No one noticed Cyrus letting out an evil smirk as they were walking.

**Meanwhile...**

Outside at the Celestic Ruins, four dynamite explosives were set at each corner of the Ruins. "Placement is now complete." The Galactic scientist called, talking in her radio contact.

The woman with red hair nodded as she responded back. "G2, roger that." The woman called.

**Back to the group...**

Along the way to the Lustrous Orb, everyone have met up with Officer Jenny, who agreed to let them see the Lustrous Orb. "I have bad news... Due to our heightened security, I'm afraid I can't let you stay very long." Officer Jenny explained.

"Yes, yes, of course... We all know." Carolina agreed. Everyone continued their way until they got to a vault where the Lustrous Orb could be stored. As they got to the vault, they met up with two officers.

They had a Meowth accompanied with them as Officer Jenny asked for any status changes. "Anything unusual to report?" Officer Jenny asked. "No, officer. Status all normal!" James explained.

"I'll go ahead and open the doors, but you two officers, I'd like you to keep a sharp eye out." Officer Jenny explained. "Yes, ma'am!" The two officers agreed. They got out of the way for Carolina to gain access.

She used her ID card to check on the security scan. Once the scanning was complete, the doors began to slowly open. The barriers also began clearing out of the way as well.

Everyone took a look at it, all amazed to see such a legendary item. "Amazing how it has a strange glow..." Dawn commented. "What did you expect? This is a rare and legendary item after all." Hikaru reminded.

"Ahh... Its beauty is timeless..." Cyrus commented. He seemed to be overjoyed, but calm to see the Lustrous Orb. They all went inside towards the Lustrous Orb, where Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru stood right in front of it.

"Tell us on what you feel... Anything come to mind?" Cyrus asked. So, the three crept closer to the Lustrous Orb, trying to feel at least something from it. But, in the end, none of them felt anything.

"Uh... Nope... I don't feel a thing..." Ash explained, frowning. "Me, neither..." Dawn agreed along. "I don't feel a thing as well... Unfortunately..." Hikaru added, shaking his head.

Cyrus immediately grew shocked and infuriated at this. "IMPOSSIBLE! You're not looking at it carefully enough!" Cyrus snapped angrily. Before he got too angry, Carolina gave a reminder to the man.

"Now, now... Cyrus. No need for you to be so upset. Remember, the three of them are looking at it for the first time!" Carolina explained. At that point, Cyrus lost his angry face, before apologizing.

"Uh... Right... I'm sorry... But, when I'm standing in front of this treasure, it's so hard to try and be calm." Cyrus explained. He turned to the three young trainers, making his explanation.

"You see, the Lustrous Orb is supposed to be directly connected to the Dawn of Time." Cyrus explained. Ash frowned, recalling of what Cyrus would study about. "You would study all that, don't you?" Ash asked.

"You see, Cyrus has recently taken up the investigation of so many myths that is related to the Beginnings of Time and our world!" Carolina explained. At that, Brock turned to the Sinnoh Champion.

"Cynthia, aren't you doing that as well?" Brock asked. "Yes... All to find where our world of people and Pokémon had began." Cynthia explained. Just then, Cyrus let out a laugh of determination.

"Heh heh... YES! You see, the Sinnoh region is said to have originated within Mt. Coronet! Just try imagining the beginning of the world! A time with no war..." Cyrus explained, sighing in peace.

"A brand new paradise of peace!" Cyrus added to himself, closing his eyes. "Ah ha... There you go again, Cyrus. Our Cyrus here is a real peace-nick, through and through!" Carolina explained.

The businessman smirked as he made more of his explanation. "Of course, the war I'm talking about is more than just Pokémon battles!" Cyrus started, leaving Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru curious.

"As Pokémon Trainers, you three owe it to all to yourselves to know the difference between battles and wars! You three all should never forget that." Cyrus explained as he stood straight up.

At the explanation, Hikaru gave a small glance at Monferno, wondering if his Fire Type partner had any feelings for the peace or battles and war. The businessman then continued his words.

"Especially after you three have met the two Lake Guardians, Mesprit and Azelf... Give thanks for the miracles!" Cyrus reminded. He gave a small peek at his watch, before hiding it again.

"Miracles, huh..." Ash sighed, thinking it over. Dawn looked at the two boys with a confused looks. "I don't get why they have chosen us, though..." Dawn admitted, with her boyfriend folding his arms.

"Maybe because we care for our Pokémon? Could our care for Pokémon be stronger than anyone else at this current time?" Hikaru guessed. "Mon..." Even Monferno was stumped about this.

Cyrus cleared his throat before making his request. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear more about those lakes you three talked about." Cyrus requested.

**Back to Team Galactic...**

Some of the grunts have unleashed their Golbats, causing them to fly wildly in the air. As for the grunts, they took cover to protect themselves from the explosions that's about to occur.

The woman commander let out a sneer before pressing the buttons to the dynamites. "Heh... Shall I get started now?" The woman asked in her radio contact. Yamato responded back with his answer.

_"Do it, Mars."_ Yamato answered. The woman with the red hair, Mars, sneered and pressed the button. "Well then... Begin Phase 2!" Mars called. As she activated the explosives, the dynamites exploded.

Ruins have collapsed due to the high power of the explosives. Everyone inside the Celestic Historical Research Center has felt it as they were startled by the sudden shaking of the building.

When the explosions have stopped, Mars picked up her radio contact, explaining the news. "Phase 2 has been completed. Moving on." Mars called. _"Excellent. Prepare to surround them."_ Yamato called.

"Roger that." Mars agreed. She gave the orders for the grunts to move. With that, she ran with the grunts, heading over to the back entrance of the Research Center, preparing for the third phase.

**To the group...**

Everyone let out startled yells as they felt the rumbling of the explosions, except that none of them seemed to know what it was. That was an officer called to Officer Jenny about the current situation.

"There has been an explosion at the ruins! The area has been overrun by Golbat!" The officer explained. Officer Jenny gritted her teeth as she called everyone to leave the room where the Lustrous Orb is.

"What... Golbat!?" Officer Jenny shrieked. "Explosions at the ruins!?" Carolina gasped. Immediately, Hikaru and Ash knew what it was. "It's Team Galactic!" Ash exclaimed angrily.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed angrily. Hikaru gritted his teeth, realizing that his Dimensional Scream was true. "So, my vision was true... Team Galactic was going to attack this place!" Hikaru replied angrily.

"Your Dimensional Scream showed that, right?" Brock asked. The Twinleaf boy nodded back as Officer Jenny made calls to her fellow officers. She gave some orders for an emergency call.

"Squads 3 and 5! Blockade the ruins now! Squad 4, make sure you cover Area B at once! And Squad 6, you get on with covering Area C at once! Now, GO!" Officer Jenny called. "RIGHT!" The officers agreed.

Carolina used the scanner to close the doors, only for it to fail! Carolina gasped in surprise as Ash asked his question. "Carolina, what happened?" Ash asked. The researcher frowned, explaining the bad news.

"Now, that's odd... The doors doesn't seem to want to close!" Carolina explained. Everyone, except Cyrus gasped at that, with Officer Jenny widening her eyes to where the Lustrous Orb is being kept.

"What did you say!?" Officer Jenny demanded. As she asked, she got a radio call from the officer of Squad 6. "Argh! The research center's security system has been taken over! We've completely lost control!" The officer yelled.

Officer Jenny gritted her teeth, seeing that the Lustrous Orb was wide open now. "No! And that means that we won't be able to protect the Lustrous Orb!" Officer Jenny grunted.

Cynthia then turned to the officer, making her suggestion. "Then in that case, we'll have to move it somewhere else." Cynthia declared. Hikaru gave a small nod, although he was hesitant about this.

_"Hold on... If we're bringing the Lustrous Orb out to the main lobby... Then, that could be where Team Galactic could attack from!"_ Hikaru thought as he began to panic, sweat dropping from his head.

He tried to tell the others that it wouldn't work, but for some reason, something was keeping him from warning his friends. It was like that something wanted this to happen, preventing Hikaru to interfere.

"We'll all help protect the orb!" Ash declared. Officer Jenny turned to the four trainers and nodded. "Great. We're all lucky that you all are here to help us, just like when we were lucky in Veilstone City!" Officer Jenny thanked.

She then turned to the hallway in front of them, making her orders to everyone. "So! Are you ready to go?" Officer Jenny asked. "Yes, ma'am!" The four trainers responded. "Pika!" "Mon!" "Piplup!" The three starters agreed.

"And what about you two!?" Officer Jenny called. She turned to the two guards, which they immediately responded. "Yes, ma'am!" The two officers agreed. So, with everything set, everyone began to move the Lustrous Orb out.

Back at outside, most of the officers were on the roof, preparing to counter Team Galactic. "Team Galactic! They're coming in at four o'clock!" The officer cried out. All the Growlithe and Stunky began to hiss and growl.

Just then, the helicopters opened pods underneath, revealing Saturn, Yamato, and a few grunts. "Proceed in through Areas B and D, since they're not secured. Also, commence Phase 3!" Saturn called.

One of the grunts threw out a white orb, which exploded into a bright light, blinding the officers and their Pokémon. As the light faded, all of the officers gained shocks to see that Team Galactic were right in front of them!

"What's going on!?" One officer gasped. Saturn and Yamato have already summoned Toxicroak and Dusknoir out. Their two Pokémon let out battling cries as Yamato made the order.

"Dusknoir, use Dark Pulse!" "Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb!" The two commanders yelled. Dark Pulse and Sludge Bomb were launched, exploding on most of the officers and their Pokémon!

"AHH!" "AHH!" "GAH!" Most of the officers took direct hits as they all fell to the ground on the roof. "Fools... Do you think that you can just get in our way? Incompetent fools, I should say." Yamato sneered as Saturn gave a small smirk.

As for the group, Cynthia, Carolina, Cyrus, and Officer Jenny, everyone was running to guard the Lustrous Orb until Croagunk suddenly appeared out of his Pokéball! Brock stopped in surprise.

"What... Croagunk, what are you doing outside of your Pokéball?" Brock asked. To his surprise, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon didn't answer as it ran off to find a dark opponent that's been waiting.

The Kanto breeder turned to everyone, making his call. "You guys go on ahead!" Brock called. He ran after his Pokémon as Officer Jenny nodded back. "Alright... Let's go!" Officer Jenny called.

So, as the Kanto breeder ran after Croagunk, everyone else ran to move the Lustrous Orb. However, as they got to the main lobby however, they find themselves that their paths were blocked.

Saturn gave a smirk as he stood with his Bronzor. Some of the grunts have summoned their Golbats to battle. "No... We're too late!" Hikaru grunted angrily. "Team Galactic!?" Ash snapped angrily.

Both Pikachu and Monferno began to growl at their enemies. Saturn held out his hand, making his demand. "How about handing over that Lustrous Orb now?" Saturn asked darkly.

Immediately, Cynthia stepped up, refusing the demand. "I get it! Destroying the ruins was nothing more than a diversionary tactic to weaken our defenses!" Cynthia snapped angrily.

Saturn let out a chuckle at that. "Perhaps you should concern yourself of what's happening now. The truth is, Bronzor put all of your security outside forces to sleep. And also by that, Toxicroak should be taking care of everyone on the inside." Saturn explained.

Hikaru widened his eyes, recalling why Croagunk was acting so strange. "I bet that was what Croagunk was sensing..." Hikaru guessed. "Yeah... You're probably right..." Ash agreed.

And the Twinleaf boy was right, alright. For Brock, he had chased his Pokémon all over the place. He had finally caught up to him, only for him to see that he was facing off against Saturn's Toxicroak!

"What the... Toxicroak!? So, that's it... Croagunk has been sensing Toxicroak this whole time!" Brock exclaimed, seeing the reason for his Toxic Mouth Pokémon's strange behavior.

**Meanwhile...**

"You are now witnessing what is the tiny part of Team Galactic's greatest plan!" Saturn declared, letting out a dark chuckle. Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn stepped up, all glaring at the commander.

"I don't think so! We're not giving you the Lustrous Orb!" Ash snapped. "Never!" Dawn added. "Pika Pika!" "Piplup!" Pikachu and Piplup also stepped up, preparing for a battle.

Hikaru and Monferno then stepped up as the Twinleaf boy's eyes glowed once again. "You're going to have to force us to give it to you, except that will never happen!" Hikaru assured angrily.

His yellow and green eyes glowed brightly, showing more of his anger and power. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched angrily, with the flame on his tail burning up. Carolina smiled, amazed with the three trainers.

"Wow... Such brave children and Pokémon!" Carolina complimented. Saturn took a glance at Hikaru's eyes, seeing them glow brightly. "No doubt about it... Alright then! Bronzor, Hypnosis!" Saturn yelled.

Bronzor floated in the air, preparing to put its opponents asleep. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru braced themselves for the attack. "Pikachu, here it comes!" "Heads up, Piplup!" "Incoming, Monferno!" The three trainers warned.

Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup all got ready as Cynthia summoned her Pokémon. "Now, Garchomp! Battle dance!" Cynthia yelled. The Mach Pokémon appeared out of its Pokéball, facing Bronzor.

Just as Bronzor prepared to use Hypnosis, Cynthia made her instant order. "Brick Break, go!" "Monferno, Flamethrower on Bronzor, let's go!" Cynthia and Hikaru yelled together.

So, Monferno shot his attack first, interrupting the Hypnosis, and giving Bronzor critical damage. As for Garchomp, she slammed her Brick Break attack onto the Steel-Psychic Type, knocking it out.

"Argh! Return!" Saturn grunted as he returned his Pokémon back to its Pokéball. Ash and Dawn were most amazed with Cynthia and Garchomp's power, but also surprised with Hikaru and Monferno's willpower.

"Check it out! Both Monferno and Garchomp stopped the Hypnosis!" Ash exclaimed in amazement. Saturn held Bronzor's Pokéball, before glaring at the Twinleaf boy and the Sinnoh Champion.

"Hmph. Well done. You have definitely earned the title Champion. And as for you, boy, it seems clear on how you're Yamato's son." Saturn grunted, leaving Hikaru to narrow his eyes.

"What... How do you know about my father!?" Hikaru snapped angrily. As he asked, a Pokéball was thrown into the air, summoning a Pokémon! It was a Dusknoir, who floated right in front of Hikaru.

"Ah... What the!?" Hikaru gasped. "Use Bind, Dusknoir!" Yamato's voice yelled. The Ghost Type then grabbed Hikaru, causing Hikaru to gasp as he began to have a hard time breathing.

"Gah... Ah... What... is this...?" Hikaru grunted. "No, Hikaru!" "Hikaru!?" Ash and Dawn gasped. "No! What is the meaning of this!?" Cynthia demanded. Carolina and Officer Jenny gasped along.

"MON!" Monferno screeched angrily. He began to use Flame Wheel, before Yamato stepped up, warning everyone. "ENOUGH! If you attempt to do anything foolish, I'll order Dusknoir to break this brat!" Yamato roared.

Everyone widened their eyes to see a new commander stepping up besides Saturn. Like Hikaru, he had black hair, except that it was smooth, with parts of his bangs covering his icy blue eyes.

He currently had a face which made him look like a maniac, wanting to kill. Hikaru opened one eye, as he weakly turned his head to see the new commander warning his friends.

"Guys... Don't mind me! Just attack!" Hikaru yelled. Yamato only glared at his son, as Ash and Dawn called out their attacks. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on Dusknoir!" Ash yelled out loud.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shrieked. Pikachu and Piplup attacked, with Monferno attacking with Flamethrower. The three attacks startled Dusknoir, as he was forced to drop Hikaru, who landed on the ground.

"Ah... Gah..." Hikaru grunted, who tried to stand and breath. "Hikaru!" Dawn cried as she ran to her boyfriend, holding onto him. "Hikaru, are you okay!?" Dawn inquired, as she was deeply concerned for him.

"Y-Yeah... I'll be fine..." Hikaru assured. Monferno stood in front of his human brother, hissing at Dusknoir in a warning. Cynthia turned to Officer Jenny with a reminder that they should move out.

"Alright... If you don't mind, Officer Jenny, we'll take care of this. You take care of the Lustrous Orb!" Cynthia called. "Alright then. You keep your guard up!" Officer Jenny warned.

The Champion gave a small nod, before turning to Cyrus and Carolina. "Cyrus, you go too. And Grandmother, go with her." Cynthia ordered. "Right." "Fine with me." Cyrus and Carolina agreed together

Then, the businessman turned to Carolina with a sigh. "I hope that you'll forgive me, Professor, as this had came from my idea." Cyrus apologized. "My granddaughter will take care of everything, so don't worry!" Carolina assured.

"Good. Come with me, all of you!" Officer Jenny called. "Ma'am!" The two officers agreed. But then, as Officer Jenny prepared to escape, everyone gasped. Mars and some other grunts appeared to counter them.

Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Carolina, and Cynthia all turned to see Mars sneering at them. "Ha! Phase 4 is now complete: Reunion!" Mars sneered. "Argh! It's no good! We're surrounded!" Officer Jenny grunted.

Yamato then stepped up, sneering. "Just give it up, already. You're outnumbered, so the results of this battle goes to us!" Yamato sneered. Hikaru glared back, with his eyes glowing continuously.

"Shut up! Who are you to tell us that we should give up!?" Hikaru snapped. Yamato then stood straight up as he shook his head. "You should know better than to talk to one of your parents like that, Hikaru..." Yamato sighed.

At his name and the word, 'parents', Hikaru widened his eyes in surprise. "Parent?... But... How do you know my name!?" Hikaru stuttered, before snapping again. Ash and Dawn also turned in surprise to hear this.

That was when Yamato smiled like a maniac, answering. "So... Hinata has told all the lies about me to you, huh... Don't you see, Hikaru? I am your father, Yamato Platinum, Hikaru Platinum!" Yamato declared.

"What!?" "Huh!?" "What did you say!?" Ash, Dawn, and Cynthia gasped. Mars and Saturn sneered, seeing that the truth had come to the Twinleaf boy from their second in command.

Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup were all bewildered to hear this as well. As for Hikaru, he grew pale and silent, before he began to stutter in his words. "W-What...? Y-You... You can't be..." Hikaru stuttered.

Yamato let out a loud laugh, before making his declaration again. "It's the truth, Hikaru... I AM your father, my son..." Yamato cackled, causing Hikaru to step back, his breath growing raggedy.

"No way... Hikaru's father is..." Ash started as Dawn finished it. "Hikaru's father... is part of Team Galactic!?" Dawn finished, shocked with the sudden reveal. Cynthia was in loss for words, but still remained annoyed.

Suddenly, part of the roof glass shattered, revealing a screaming Croagunk slamming to the ground. Hikaru snapped out of his shock as he and his two friends turned to see the weakened Croagunk.

"Ah!? Croagunk!?" Ash yelled in shock. Then, Toxicroak dove towards Croagunk, stabbing him with another Poison Jab attack! Croagunk screamed before he croaked in pain, unconscious by a near fatal blow.

Brock appeared on the roof's hole, and gasped in shock. "NO! Croagunk!" Brock yelled. Toxicroak then leapt back to where his trainer was, with Saturn stepping up with his assurance.

"To be totally honest, we really have no desire for an access of violence, so just give us the Lustrous Orb and we'll leave!" Saturn assured. Yamato shook his head, as Hikaru glared back, his eyes glowing once again.

"Why... Why did you leave Mom and me, 'Father'!" Hikaru snapped, saying the father word in sarcasm. Yamato shook his head again, before making his answer. "It's because your presence disgusts me, you brat." Yamato answered.

That causes Hikaru's anger to grow. So, the reason his father left him and his mother was because he never wanted a son!? "You're pathetic..." Hikaru hissed in disgust as Monferno growled angrily.

"Say what you will, my son... But no matter what you do, nothing changes! The Lustrous Orb will already be ours, despite of your pathetic attempt to stop us..." Yamato assured darkly.

Cynthia angrily took out another Pokéball, refusing to give up on the Orb. "Not on your life! We know that you've got something on your sleeve! You're not getting any of the Sinnoh region's treasures!" Cynthia yelled.

She threw the Pokéball, preparing to summon another Pokémon. Ash and Dawn, with Pikachu and Piplup all glared at the evil organization, while Hikaru and Monferno glared at Yamato and Dusknoir.

With Team Galactic trapping the four trainers, Cynthia, and their other allies, it seems to be that the Lustrous Orb won't be easy to defend! Plus, with Yamato's confession to being Hikaru's father, how will the Twinleaf boy go by this?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 89: The Dark Times!? Hikaru VS Yamato!**

**Chapter 90: The Lustrous Orb to Retrieve!?**

**Chapter 91: The Scarf Monster is Lickilicky!?**

**Chapter 92: The Lickilicky to Take and Resolve!**

**Chapter 93: Aaron! The Bug Type Elite Four!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: So... Everything that's been told me about you was all a lie... That doesn't matter! I don't know why you joined up with Team Galactic, but I won't let you continue with your plans!

Yamato: You have no choice! You're weak... Weaker than a tiny Magikarp, you pathetic excuse for a son!

Ash: Stop right there, Team Galactic! There's no way we're gonna let you just take the Lustrous Orb!

Hikaru: What the... What are you, Ah!... (They're targeting Monferno, Chimchar, and Pikachu!?) NO! GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Dawn: NO! Hikaru! How could you do this to your own son!? What did he ever do to you to make you act like this, Mr. Platinum!?

Cynthia: We can't let Team Rocket or Team Galactic escape with the Lustrous Orb in their hands! First, let's recover our Pokémon, then go after them.


	89. The Dark Times? Hikaru VS Yamato!

**Chapter 89: The Dark Times!? Hikaru VS Yamato!**

Last time on Pokémon Sinnoh Journey, after hearing that Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn have seen Azelf and Mesprit in their spirit form, Cyrus wanted to see if they feel anything from the Lustrous Orb.

However, due to their first time seeing it, none of the trainers could feel it. But, before Cyrus could ask them more about the lakes, there was an explosion, which was caused by Team Galactic.

Carolina attempted to secure the Lustrous Orb, only to find out that security has been taken over by the evil organization. So, Cynthia made a suggestion to take the Lustrous Orb to a different place.

Croagunk then ran off, meeting up with Saturn's Toxicroak, which Brock soon realized why his Pokémon was acting strange. As for everyone else, they met up with some Galactic Grunts and Saturn.

Saturn attempted to catch the group off guard, until Monferno and Garchomp interfered with Bronzor's attack, resulting in a knock out. But then, Yamato suddenly appeared, nearly eliminating Hikaru.

But, thanks to his friends, Hikaru was freed from Yamato's Dusknoir as he soon discovers the dark and terrifying truth: Yamato was a second in command in Team Galactic, who left Hinata and him because of his son's presence.

Now, the group is surrounded as the battle for the Lustrous Orb begins. How will the battle result out with Cynthia helping out?

"I don't care who you are, Team Galactic! You're not getting a thing! Gastrodon, come forth from the seas!" Cynthia yelled. She summoned her evolved Water-Ground Type Pokémon out to battle.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

_**We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
_**There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

**_But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

**_Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_**_**I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

_**The truth is...**_  
_**"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
_  
**Nice Partner!**  
**Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
_  
**I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

_**I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
_  
**The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
_  
**If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

**What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
_  
**As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
_  
**I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
_  
**It all went well, so let's high five!**  
**Hey Hey Hey!**  
**Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxio charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Turtwig uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
_  
**As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
_  
**We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
_  
**GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly grins back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

**[Opening ends]**

Everything was all tense now. Cyrus, Officer Jenny, and Carolina faced Mars and her grunts, while Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Cynthia faced off against Saturn, Yamato, and their grunts.

"Gastrodon! Stone Edge, now!" Cynthia called. Gastrodon let out a screech, summoning sharp stones as it unleashed them all on the flying Golbats! It made a direct hit, knocking most of them out.

"So, that's Cynthia's Gastrodon?" Ash asked. Dawn took out her Pokédex, scanning the Sea Slug Pokémon, while holding onto Croagunk at the same time.

_"Gastrodon, the Sea Slug Pokémon and the evolved form of Shellos. Gastrodon inhabits the shallow tidal pools of the ocean, and its sturdy shell serves to protect its body."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

Carolina smiled at seeing most of the Golbats down, as she glared at Mars. "Well now, that was pathetic! Now, get out of the way before we move you out!" Carolina demanded, causing Mars to grit her teeth in anger.

Saturn let out a dark chuckle, stepping up. "I really don't like to be showing off, but I guess we have no choice. The burden of great power..." Saturn smirked. "Toxic!" Toxicroak croaked loudly.

The Champion glared back at Saturn, refusing to lose. "Oh, please... Well, I'm just fine with showing off." Cynthia assured. Garchomp and Gastrodon let out their battle yells, agreeing with their trainer.

"We're all behind you! Let's go, Chimchar!" Ash yelled. Chimchar appeared out of his Pokéball, ready to fight. Pikachu growled, standing next to his Fire Type friend, as Dawn took out her Pokéball.

"Pachirisu! We need you, too!" Dawn cried. The EleSquirrel Pokémon appeared, facing off against Saturn with all her Pokémon friends. Hikaru faced off against Yamato, his eyes glowing still.

"My, my... Is that what your eyes look when you get angry? Or is it when you're encouraging your pathetic friends and Pokémon?" Yamato taunted, leaving Hikaru's eyes to glow even brighter.

"Don't you dare talk about them like that... Especially when you're right in front of me, old man! I wanted to believe that you were a good man, a man who loved Pokémon... The same way as I do..." Hikaru snapped.

He glanced at Monferno, who growled at Dusknoir, causing Hikaru to look back at his traitorous father. "But, I guess I had my hopes up too high! If you're going to be part of his organization, I'll do everything I can to eliminate you!" Hikaru snapped.

Yamato let out a roar of laughter before glaring at his son. "HA HA HA! You!? Eliminate me!? You're so pathetic that I might cry my heart out!" Yamato taunted as he glanced at Dusknoir.

"Alright, Dusknoir! Use Hyper Beam!" Yamato called. At that, Mars summoned her own Pokémon. "Purugly! Come on out here and use Shadow Ball!" Mars called. The Normal Type appeared as it launched the Ghost Type attack.

Saturn was ready as well. "Toxicroak, Dark Pulse!" Saturn called. Hyper Beam, Dark Pulse, and Shadow Ball were all aimed at everyone as the trainers all fought back with their attacks.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! And Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. His two Pokémon shot their attacks. The Thunderbolt interrupted and collided with the Shadow Ball.

The Flamethrower collided with Dark Pulse as Hikaru countered with his attack. "Monferno, use Flamethrower, let's go!" Hikaru called. Monferno took a deep breath, before shooting his powerful Fire Type attack,

The two attacks met and exploded, giving neither side the advantage. "Ha ha ha... That's it... More! Give me more of your anger!" Yamato taunted, as he began to laugh maniacally.

The Twinleaf boy gritted his teeth, seeing what a total fool he seemed like, laughing at that position. "You asked for this..." Hikaru growled. Just then, the Golbats have recovered as they shot Air Cutter!

Dawn immediately countered them. "Quick, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam! And Pachirisu! Use Discharge!" Dawn cried. Piplup and Pachirisu both shot into the air, stopping most of the Air Cutter attacks.

However, more came by attacking again! "Garchomp, Dragon Claw! And Gastrodon! Muddy Water!" Cynthia called. The rest of the Air Cutters were blocked by the two attacks, creating a huge smokescreen.

All the attacks created a much bigger smokescreen, nearly blinding everyone. "Ugh... I'm going to break through all of this! Cover me, Dawn! Hikaru!" Ash called. Dawn nodded at that.

Hikaru seemed hesitant as his murderous father was still around, but agreed. "Right, Ash!" "Alright. The two Twinleaf trainers agreed. "Piplup and Pachirisu! Attack together!" Dawn called.

Piplup and Pachirisu shot Discharge and Bubblebeam once more, knocking out most of the Golbats again! "Pikachu, quick! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Pikachu lunged towards Saturn and Toxicroak with his ultimate attack.

However, Saturn only gave a smirk as he made a counterattack. "Stop it now with Poison Jab." Saturn called. Toxicroak prepared to stab Pikachu, just like what he did with Croagunk!

"Argh! Monferno, guard Pikachu with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Monferno quickly ran to save Pikachu, only to be stopped by Dusknoir. "What!?" Hikaru gasped as Yamato walked out of the smoke.

"Ah ha ha ha! Where do you think you're going!? You and I have a battle to finish!" Yamato laughed. Hikaru gritted his teeth as he took out two more of his Pokéballs, summoning his Pokémon.

"Out of my way! Dragonair, Dragon Tail, and Kirlia! Use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru called. Dragonair and Kirlia were summoned, blasting Dusknoir out of the way, while knocking Yamato off of his feet.

"Quickly, Monferno!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno nodded and continued on with Flame Wheel, knocking both him and Pikachu out of the way from the Poison Jab attack. Saturn only smirked, shaking his head.

"It's useless, boy. Use Poison Jab again!" Saturn called. Toxicroak roared as he prepared to stab Pikachu and Monferno! Chimchar screeched before he got in front of Monferno, trying to protect his friend.

"Ah, Chimchar! NO!" Ash yelled. Toxicroak was a feet away from the three Pokémon, as Hikaru made a desperate move. He ran for the three Pokémon and Toxicroak, getting in his way.

Dawn and Ash both widened their eyes, both knowing of what's going to happen. "Don't do it! HIKARU!" "HIKARU!" Dawn and Ash screamed out loud. Unfortunately, the warning came too late.

_**SHRK!**_

The smoke cleared as everyone saw what has happened. Hikaru got himself stabbed by Toxicroak's Poison Jab attack, taking a hit on the stomach! Hikaru grew pale as blood came out of his mouth.

"*hack* *cough*... Nuts..." Hikaru coughed, as he fell on the ground, unconscious from the poison. "MON!" Monferno screeched as he ran to his stabbed human brother. Tears began to well in his eyes, as he tried to shake his trainer awake.

"Pika Pika!?" "Chim!" Pikachu and Chimchar cried as they ran over to Hikaru. "Ah... Hikaru! HIKARU!" Dawn screamed. She and Ash ran over to their unconscious friend as Dawn held Hikaru's body.

"Hikaru, are you okay!? Speak to me!" Dawn cried. "N-No... No way..." Ash stuttered as he glared at Saturn. "Use Hyper Beam!" Yamato roared. Everyone widened their eyes in shock as Hyper Beam came towards their way.

But then, Dragonair and Kirlia got in front of them, both taking the hit from Hyper Beam! "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. "Dragonair and Kirlia!" Ash gasped, as the three other Pokémon gasped.

As the Hyper Beam ended, both Pokémon let out their groan before they fell to the ground, unconscious. Cynthia, Officer Jenny, and Carolina were there to watch, as they were all speechless.

"Ah! Oh no..." Carolina gasped. "Is Hikaru alright!?" Cynthia cried out. Dawn placed her ear on Hikaru's chest, then sighed in relief. "His heartbeat is normal... I think." Dawn answered.

Yamato only gritted his teeth in anger. "How pathetic. These tools got in my way of destroying that brat..." Yamato snarled as he 'gently' kicked Dragonair, as Ash glared at him.

"Stop that! Stop it, Yamato!" Ash snapped. Pikachu and Chimchar growled at the murderous man, getting ready to attack him. Monferno was still upset the fact that his human brother had taken critical damage.

"You've done enough damage! How could you do this to your own son!?" Dawn shrieked angrily. The second in command only gave an evil smirk. "Didn't you hear? As long as he's alive, I will never be able to live normal!" Yamato cackled.

"That's a complete murder, you monster!" Cynthia snapped angrily. Just then, Officer Jenny noticed the two officers and their Meowth walking away. "Hm? Hold on... Where are you three going?" Officer Jenny called.

The three officers froze up, before they turned to Officer Jenny. The Lustrous Orb was on top of the second officer's head, as it began to fall off! Cyrus, Mars, Saturn, Officer Jenny, Carolina, and Cynthia gasped.

The Lustrous Orb was about to fall, smashing into pieces! But, that was when Meowth dove in, grabbing the Orb in time. "Not for long!" Meowth yelled as he caught the Orb.

"That was some fancy paw-work!" The officer complimented. The first officer sighed in relief. "Huh... I need to take a breath now..." The first officer sighed. Carolina blinked, recalling of what she just heard.

"Did I just hear that Meowth talk!?" Carolina gasped. Immediately, the trio froze up, seeing that their disguise was a fail. "Busted!" The trio shrieked. Ash and Dawn helped their unconscious friend up, as they noticed as well.

"Oh no..." Dawn groaned. "Afraid so, Dawn... Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. Cynthia was confused at the evil trio. "Team Rocket?" Cynthia repeated. "They're just a bunch of annoying Pokémon thieves who's always butting into our lives!" Dawn explained.

Jessie, in her police disguise was most offended at that. "Well, yeah!? What lies!" Jessie shrieked angrily. Meowth held the Lustrous Orb with a sneer. "Whoever's got the Orb develops a ball!" Meowth cackled.

The evil trio then took off their disguises, while saying their motto at the same time.

"Seems what you've want, is what we've got!"

"Team Galactic's not so hot!"

"We grabbed the gusto, because we're Johnny on the spot!"

"You're not funny!" Ash snapped. "Pika!" "Chim!" Pikachu and Chimchar snapped. "Give us back the Lustrous Orb while you can!" Cynthia snapped. But the evil trio continued their motto, while mocking the group at the same time.

"You're quite the Champion, hurling empty threats, too!"

"Though one sticks to Pokémon if I were you!"

"Zip it! We've got work to do!"

"Wobbuffet!"

And so, the evil trio began to take the Lustrous Orb, all heading out to the exit, where Saturn stands. "You dopes make one wrong move, and there'll be Lustrous Linguine all over this lobby, capiche!?" Meowth threatened.

Jessie giggled, seeing that no one was making a move. "Good! You're only as half as dumb as you look!" Jessie taunted. Yamato only gritted his teeth, as both Saturn and Mars grew frustrated at them.

"Although we do love to continue this funfest, we do have a boss to attend to!" James reminded. Saturn gave a second to think, before he got out of the way to the Research Center's entrance.

Meowth noticed his movements and began to threaten him. "Freeze, weirdo." Meowth snarled. The Commander only smirked, making his suggestion. "I think that you should leave." Saturn suggested.

That suggestion left everyone, but Cyrus and Team Galactic shocked. "Excellent! Both fashionable and generous to a fault!" James chuckled. So, Team Rocket ran out of the Research Center, with the Lustrous Orb.

"Time to vault!" Team Rocket laughed as they were out of sight. Right after they left, Saturn snapped his fingers, causing all the Golbats to leave out of the Center by smashing the windows!

Everyone covered themselves to not get attacked as Team Galactic secretly made their leave. Yamato seemed hesitant as he wanted to finish his son off, but realized he had no choice.

So, he followed Saturn and Mars out, until they were all gone. Officer Jenny was the first to open her eyes and look around in surprise. "Huh? Where's Team Galactic?" Officer Jenny asked.

"They're probably going after the Lustrous Orb." Cyrus guessed. Ash struggled to keep Hikaru balance while Monferno held onto his legs to help, being silent. "Cynthia, we should go after them, too!" Ash called.

"Hold on, Ash. What about Hikaru? Dragonair, Kirlia, and Croagunk?" Cynthia reminded, causing Ash to remember. Dawn walked over, seeing Hikaru's wound on his stomach. There was little blood coming out of his stomach.

Little blood has also leaked out of his mouth. "Oh, Hikaru..." Dawn whispered, helping Ash by keeping her boyfriend in balance. Cynthia smiled softly, before looking at the fallen ones.

"I know just how you two feel, but shouldn't you be helping out your best friend, and the other three brave Pokémon that battled so hard?" Cynthia asked with a smile. Ash bit his lips, before agreeing.

"Of course Cynthia is right. This young man here and two of his Pokémon, along with Croagunk were all brave, along with all of yours. Now, you two just leave getting the Lustrous Orb back to us!" Officer Jenny assured.

She then ran out of the Research Center to follow Team Galactic and Team Rocket. At the same time, Brock ran over, seeing that he had missed the battle. "Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru! Is everything alright!?" Brock called.

Everyone turned to Brock as the Kanto trainer and the Twinleaf girl walked over to Brock, while holding onto Hikaru and Croagunk. "How's Croagunk!?" Brock called. "I'm really sorry, Brock..." Dawn apologized.

She gave Croagunk back to Brock, as the Kanto breeder sighed. "Croagunk... You battled so well... For that, I'm so proud of you." Brock praised, before he noticed the poisoned Hikaru.

"What... What happened to Hikaru!?" Brock asked. Ash bit his lips, before trying to explain. "Well... It's... kind of hard to explain..." Ash stuttered, leaving his friend to frown.

"I see... What about the Orb?" Brock asked. "Team Rocket had stolen it..." Ash explained. The thought of Team Rocket caused the Kanto breeder to frown as he shook his head with disbelief.

"I don't believe it..." Brock grunted. Carolina then walked up, assuring to the three trainers. "We've got everything here under control. You all should head over to the Pokémon Center. Cynthia, you should go, too." Carolina called.

"I will. Garchomp, I'd like you to handle everything with the Orb, please." Cynthia requested. Garchomp gave a nod as he flew out of the Research Center, trying to find the Lustrous Orb.

"Then, I know what to do. Staravia, come on out!" Ash called. Staravia let out a loud chirp as the Kanto trainer made his request. "I want you to with Garchomp and find Team Rocket now!" Ash called.

Staravia nodded as he flew out, following Garchomp. "We're counting on you, Staravia..." Ash whispered, seeing his Flying Type leave. The Sinnoh Champion then walked over to Cyrus, apologizing.

"You know, Cyrus... I'm so sorry that your visit had to turn out like this..." Cynthia apologized. The businessman only shook his head and said his fault, attempting to take the blame.

"Don't be. It's all my fault for asking to see the Lustrous Orb... Forgive me." Cyrus apologized. Carolina then began taking the blame. "You're both wrong. The fault is mine. Don't forget that I'm the one who took out the Orb and put it in harm's way." Carolina reminded.

**Meanwhile...**

At the hill near Celestic Town, another Commander received orders from Yamato. She had purple hair, and had a Skuntank with her. "G3 is here, roger that. Commencing backup plan." The commander assured.

After the contact was out, she let out a snicker. "Now that they've foolishly let Team Rocket get away with the Orb, it's our turn to take care of things!" The woman sneered. She turned to one of her grunts, who gave a nod.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll use the Spear Key to track down their movements." The grunt agreed. He opened the briefcase, opening up the key that was seen back at the Veilstone City incident.

The Spear Key rose into the air, and rotated. Once it had done so, it pointed to the way where the Lustrous Orb could be. The end shined as the commander smiled, seeing that the plan was working.

"Excellent! It's already begun to work!" The commander chuckled. And so, the three of them got into their helicopter, beginning to track down Team Rocket and the Lustrous Orb.

**Back at the Pokémon Center...**

Everyone was at Hikaru's room, where the Twinleaf boy was lying on a hospital bed. Monferno started sobbing, seeing that his human brother was harmed badly, due to the stabbing he took from Toxicroak.

Croagunk, Kirlia, and Dragonair were lying on beds, having their wounds tended. "Okay, Brock? Have Croagunk take this after breakfast, and after dinner as well!" Nurse Joy replied.

She handed the medical bag to Brock, which seemed to have medicine inside. "Now, if you all need me, I'll be right there." Nurse Joy assured. Chansey nodded along as the two left their room.

Brock walked over to Croagunk, who seemed frustrated, despite of getting badly injured. "Now, Croagunk... I know you're sad about this, but you've got to rest." Brock reminded.

Croagunk only gave a scoff at that, still frustrated from his easy loss to his evolved form enemy. Dawn walked over to Hikaru's bed, where the Twinleaf boy was sleeping. A large bandage was on his stomach, to prevent the blood from leaking out.

He already had taken his medicine to eliminate the poison inside him. However, this didn't seem to satisfy Dawn as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Hikaru... You idiot... Just why..." Dawn sobbed.

She sat next to Hikaru's bed, sobbing a little. "Why did you run and get yourself hurt like that? You... You could've died..." Dawn sobbed. Ash, Cynthia, and Brock turned, seeing Dawn upset for her boyfriend.

Monferno nudged Hikaru's left arm, only for him to stir, opening his eyes. "..." Hikaru groaned as he weakly blinked, before turning to see his friends worried for him. "What... Dawn?... Monferno?" Hikaru whispered.

Everyone widened their eyes to see Hikaru awake. "Hikaru... You're okay!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" "Chimchar..." Pikachu and Chimchar exclaimed, both relieved to see that their human friend was alright.

"That's such a relief..." Cynthia sighed. Monferno began to cry, hugging Hikaru, while crying on his chest. Hikaru slowly sat up, and winced, seeing that his stomach was under healing.

But, he gave a soft smile, hugging Monferno back. "Sorry for making you upset, buddy..." Hikaru apologized, hugging Monferno back. He rubbed the Fire Type's back, causing Monferno to snuggle more into his chest.

As he was rubbing the Fire Type's back, the Twinleaf boy looked up to see Dawn wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, Dawn... For making you upset like this, too..." Hikaru apologized.

"You should be... Why would you risk your life like that?" Dawn sniffled, but smiled. Hikaru gave a soft smile, before answering. "Pokémon mean so much to me, of course, it should mean a lot to you, Ash, and Brock." Hikaru answered.

He looked at his crying Monferno, before hugging him again. "I guess I... love my Pokémon... is all." Hikaru answered. Ash then smiled, walking over. "Yeah, but you protected Pikachu and Chimchar, too... Thanks so much, Hikaru." Ash thanked.

"Pika Pika..." "Chimchar..." Pikachu and Chimchar thanked along. They both got off of Ash's shoulder and nuzzled Hikaru on the cheek, both getting onto the Twinleaf boy's shoulders.

"Heh... You're welcome... Both of you." Hikaru chuckled. He rubbed Monferno's back, whose crying started to cease. The Twinleaf boy noticed Dragonair and Kirlia sleeping, as he suddenly remembered.

The two of them got attacked by the Hyper Beam in order to protect him and his friends. "You two..." Hikaru whispered, enough for no one else to hear. Cynthia then noticed Ash's Chimchar and asked.

"Ash, I've been meaning to ask you if your Chimchar was once Paul's Chimchar once." Cynthia asked. "Uh... Yeah..." Ash answered. The Champion smiled before taking Chimchar's paw in her two hands.

The Chimp Pokémon blinked, before looking at Cynthia. "You've certainly been through a lot, haven't you, my sweetheart?" Cynthia chuckled, leaving Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Chimchar puzzled.

"I want you to remember that Ash and Paul has gone a lot of experiences with you. I know that they walk different paths, pursuing their dreams, but it's important to watch over them both! As you all go into the future!" Cynthia explained.

Ash blinked at that, as Hikaru frowned. "Watch over us? What do you mean?" Ash asked. The Sinnoh Champion got up, and explained. "Remember what I said? 'When every life meets another life...'" Cynthia started.

That was when Hikaru finished it. "'Something will be born...'" Hikaru finished, causing Ash to remember. "Of course! I remember now!" Ash exclaimed. Monferno opened his eyes, listening to the conversation.

"Are you talking about Ash, Paul, Hikaru, Chimchar, and Monferno?" Dawn asked. "That's right, Dawn. And so now, what do you think that you and Paul have discovered after your meeting and working with Chimchar, Ash?" Cynthia asked.

Ash blinked, as Hikaru and Monferno remained silent. Chimchar was puzzled, but understood of what the Sinnoh Champion was saying.

With Hikaru currently at a critical condition, and with Team Rocket stealing the Lustrous Orb, how will the battle for the Orb go? Will Team Galactic steal the Orb? Or will it be Team Rocket?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 90: The Lustrous Orb to Retrieve!?**

**Chapter 91: The Scarf Monster is Lickilicky!?**

**Chapter 92: The Lickilicky to Take and Resolve!**

**C****hapter 93: Aaron! The Bug Type Elite Four!**

**Chapter 94: Aaron and Beautifly! The Past!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Carolina: Ah! It's you three again!?

Cyrus: Team Rocket... Am I correct? You fools would never know the true meaning of the legend!

Cynthia: We will not let you take the Lustrous Orb from us again!

Hikaru: Mom... Why... Why did you lie to me... For five years! Why!? Why did you lie to me about Dad!?

Hinata: Hikaru... I just... I just couldn't tell you the truth about him... If I did, what else could've happened to you?

Dawn: Team Galactic's talking about the new world is starting to scare me... Just what are they planning to do with our world?


	90. The Lustrous Orb to Retrieve?

**Chapter 90: The Lustrous Orb to Retrieve!?**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the battle for the Lustrous Orb had begun. It was the group and Cynthia facing off against Team Galactic, as Yamato began to attack his own son.

However, with multiple attacks hitting everywhere, it caused a smokescreen, blinding everyone. However, as Ash tried to attack Saturn and Toxicroak with Pikachu, that was countered as Chimchar and Monferno got in the way.

However, at the same time, Hikaru got in the way, taking a near fatal stab by Toxicroak's Poison Jab attack. Yamato planned to finish Hikaru off, but was stopped by Dragonair and Kirlia.

Team Rocket then suddenly escaped, along with holding the Lustrous Orb. Being left with no choice, everyone had to freeze their movements, until Saturn gave an order to retrieve the orb.

With the group recovering from the last attack, how will the four trainers be able to stop Team Galactic now and retrieve the Lustrous Orb from the evil trio?

"I don't know why... But, I'm scared..." Dawn admitted, shivering a little. Everyone looked at the Twinleaf girl in confusion. After recovering, Dragonair, Kirlia, and Croagunk still remain in their medical rooms.

As for Hikaru, he persisted to leave his room, despite the wound he has at the moment. When they all settled in the lobby, Dawn confessed her fear over Team Galactic's plans.

"Scared?" Ash repeated in confusion. "What is this new world that Team Galactic is talking about? And what are they trying to do?" Dawn asked. That puzzled the three boys with Cynthia frowning.

She then brought up a possible thought, answering Dawn's question. "I'll say this... Whatever it is, I'm very certain that it will mean nothing but disaster for all of us." Cynthia assured.

"I guess you're right..." Ash agreed. Hikaru remained silent, thinking over the betrayal that his father made, along with the organization's plan. Cynthia then turned to the group, recalling something.

"Although we don't know what their plan is for the new world, but it's obvious that they don't like this one. Of course, they're not some sort of criminals that's ever going to give up without a fight..." Cynthia assured.

The Twinleaf boy looked up, his eyes glowing a little. "And your point is, Cynthia?" Hikaru asked. "Well, we saw that Team Galactic managed to steal the Adamant Orb. So now they're going after the Lustrous Orb with vengeance." Cynthia explained.

"I'll just bet you that they're trying to take Dialga and Palkia, through the orbs!" Brock explained. That alarmed Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn, as they thought of what would happen to the two legendary Pokémon.

"That's just what I think, too... Team Galactic has big plans for those two orbs, something that will affect the world of people AND Pokémon... A challenge like no other before..." Cynthia assured.

"A challenge... like no other... I just wonder about something..." Hikaru replied, as he got the attention this time. "What do you mean, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno all looked at Hikaru in wonder, too.

"Why are they targeting me? It happened before in Veilstone City... when that commander Saturn ordered his men to capture me without harm... And why was my father trying to kill me? I know that there is another reason why he left Mom and me..." Hikaru explained.

The Champion frowned, shaking her head. "I'm afraid I don't know this one... Perhaps it's because you're related to their plan?" Cynthia guessed, unsure. Hikaru perked up, frowning.

"Me? Related to their plan?" Hikaru repeated, before gritting his teeth. He shook his head angrily, causing Monferno to look at him in worry. "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered, as Ash and Brock frowned along.

The Kanto trainer then suddenly stood up, refusing to back down. "We can't just sit here when there's work to be done!" Ash snapped as he got up. "Now, Ash! Calm down!" Cynthia called.

Just then, Brock stood up, seeing something out at the window. "Look! At the window!" Brock called. Everyone turned their attention to see Ash's Staravia flying towards the Center!

"It's Staravia!" Ash called out. So, everyone ran outside in order to meet the evolved Starling Pokémon as Staravia chirped loudly, gesturing his wings to a direction. "Did you find Team Rocket, Staravia!?" Ash asked.

Staravia let out a chirp and a nod, as Ash made a determined face. "Great then! Let's go!" Ash called. "Right!" Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock agreed. So, everyone got ready to go after the evil trio and the Lustrous Orb.

**Meanwhile...**

At the Celestic Historical Research Center Ruins, Carolina and Cyrus had made their way in with the officer's permission as they got inside. Carolina looked to see the lake trio fresco sign in one piece.

"Ah... I guess we should all be relieved that the fresco ruins is still here..." Carolina sighed. Cyrus made no response as he looked at it, until he heard rocks crumbling a little.

Both he and Carolina turned, suspicious. "Ah! Who's there!?" Carolina called. "Come out! Or I'll be forced to come over there and bring you out!" Cyrus demanded. At his demand, there was a scoff.

The people who were hiding was none other than Team Rocket! "Hmph! You pointy-heads just don't know when to quit, do you!?" Jessie snapped, not pleased by seeing the two.

"You three again!?" Carolina shrieked. "Team Rocket... Is it not?" Cyrus asked, narrowing his eyes. "Smarty-pants..." Meowth grumbled, annoyed. "Although, looting the Lustrous Orb proves our pets are much smarter than yours!" James complained.

No one noticed at the outside, the guards were put to sleep! A Bronzor floated down, with Mars and Purugly walking by. She let out a smirk, seeing that nothing could get in their way inside.

"G2, here. We're moving in now." Mars replied. _"Understood. Retrieve the Lustrous Orb. Should it be by force, eliminate all enemies."_ Yamato commanded darkly. "Roger that." Mars sneered.

**Back to the group...**

Cynthia was driving the group to the Celestic Historical Ruins on her jeep. Staravia and Garchomp were flying in the air, flying besides them. "It can't be! Are we going to the Research Center!?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Maybe... Either that, or to the ruins... Garchomp!" Cynthia called. Her Dragon Type flew besides her, listening. "Fly straight ahead and make sure that Team Rocket stays put!" Cynthia called.

"Gar!" Garchomp agreed with a nod. Ash and Hikaru then turned to their starters. "Pikachu, I want you to go with Garchomp." Ash called. "Monferno, I want you to go as well." Hikaru requested.

Both Monferno and Pikachu nodded as they got onto the Mach Pokémon's back. "Just be careful, you two. Team Galactic could be there soon, too." Hikaru warned, as the two nodded.

"Pip!" Piplup called. He landed on Staravia's back, much to the Flying Type's surprise. "What... Piplup, you too!?" Dawn asked in surprise. Brock looked up, getting the Water Type's reason.

"It looks to me like Piplup wants to help, too!" Brock explained. "Okay then... We'll be counting on you, too!" Ash called. Piplup nodded as Staravia and Garchomp flew by ahead. "And Piplup! Be sure to stay calm!" Dawn called.

Piplup gave a nod as the five Pokémon were out of sight, as they were all headed to the Ruins.

Back to Team Rocket, Cyrus, and Carolina, they were glaring at each other, only to gain some company. "What!?" Carolina gasped as Jessie and James turned in surprise, wondering of Carolina's surprise.

They then got their surprise after seeing the evil organization facing them. "What!? Team Galactic!?" Jessie gasped. "But how do you do that!?" James gasped, as Mars let out a smirk.

"Easy! You got something that we want, and we don't stop until we get of what we want!" Mars explained, letting out a sneer. The explanation left both James and Jessie confused as Mars explained.

"We've known of where the Lustrous Orb was the whole time, and to be totally honest, your efforts ended up saving us a lot of trouble by bringing it here in the first place." Mars explained.

Immediately, Team Rocket grew enraged at the commander. "The nerve! The insult of being used by sharp dressers!" James snapped angrily. "With sharp hairs, too!" Jessie added angrily.

Mars took no notice of their anger and ordered her two Pokémon to attack. "Purugly, use Body Slam! And Bronzor! Use Hypnosis!" Mars ordered. As Purugly rose up to use Body Slam, Bronzor glowed, starting to use Hypnosis.

Team Rocket panicked as the attacks began to come to their way. "WAIT! WE NEED OUR BODY!" Team Rocket screamed all together. But then, suddenly, both of Mars' Pokémon were knocked down!

She and her grunts gasped as both Bronzor and Purugly were knocked out, defeated. "No, Purugly!?" Mars gasped. At their defeat, Staravia, Garchomp, Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno landed on the ground, facing their enemies.

"Why... It's Garchomp!" Carolina exclaimed, smiling. "It must be the Champion and our four young friends." Cyrus guessed. As for the commander, she was annoyed by the uncalled attack.

"Why you... You can't do that to my Pokémon!" Mars snapped angrily. Meowth took a step back, gulping. "This ruins here reeks of twerps!" Meowth stuttered. "Hold on... But that could only mean one thing!" Jessie reminded.

"Right! We're right under the Pikachu and Monferno Protection Plan!" James agreed. At their conclusion, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, and Cynthia all ran to the entrance of the ruins, all surprised to see Mars and the grunts.

"Uh oh... Team Galactic!?" Ash gasped. "Carolina! And Cyrus, too!" Dawn exclaimed, relieved. Carolina smiled, seeing that the group and her granddaughter had arrived in time.

"I would say that you all had shown up not a moment too soon!" Carolina replied. Suddenly, as they all exchanged their reliefs, Team Rocket quickly took position in front of the fresco.

"To prove that it's not word of mouth, focus your eyes on the Lustrous prize!" James called. Carnivine opened his mouth, revealing the once hid Lustrous Orb! Everyone gasped at the sight of it.

"One more wrong move, and this Lustrous Orb turns to Lustrous Lunch!" Jessie warned, smirking evilly. "And I hardly doubt that the Lustrous Lasagna will do you yo-yos any good!" Meowth taunted.

"We win! Just like I knew we would!" Jessie laughed. Wobbuffet let out his cry, agreeing with his trainer. Both Ash and Hikaru gritted their teeth, frustrated with two enemies they have to face.

"Cynthia! What do we do now!?" Dawn asked, unsure about this. "They're so desperate that they just might go through with this!" Carolina replied, annoyed and frustrated by their warnings.

As for Cyrus, he was most furious with the evil trio. "Argh! Don't you know how important the Lustrous Orb is!? YOU IDIOTS!" Cyrus bellowed. His loud tone began to startle the evil trio.

His sudden mood and tone change caused both Hikaru and Cynthia to be suspicious, as Carolina could only watch the man pointing at Team Rocket and the fresco images of the lake guardians.

"YOU! Look behind you!" Cyrus snapped. As he pointed at the fresco, Team Rocket turned in surprise to see the fresco behind them. Cyrus then turned his rage into a loud explanation about Sinnoh's legend.

"I trust that you fools know that the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs bring great power to Dialga and Palkia... But, as the orbs are combined together with the three Lake Guardians... Their full power emerges!" Cyrus roared.

He gritted his teeth as he explained more. "To put it in simple terms so that even you could understand... The three Lake Guardians plus the two orbs gloriously bring forth nothing less than LEGENDS!" Cyrus roared.

He then began to laugh maniacally, which sounded like Yamato's laugh, much to Hikaru's surprise. "Did he just say... legends?" Ash asked, shocked of what the businessman said.

Cynthia frowned, suspicious about the man's current behavior. "Cyrus! Just calm down!" Carolina called. Unfortunately, the businessman turned to the woman angrily with a reminder.

"Don't you see that if they don't understand, they'll do something foolishly, like shattering the Lustrous Orb!? I REFUSE to let that happen! At all costs! I'm sorry if I seem so upset, but when the stakes are high, our only weapon here is the truth!" Cyrus yelled.

Monferno growled, suddenly not liking about Cyrus' maniac form, as Hikaru's eyes glowed. "This is... not normal for him..." Hikaru whispered, enough to keep the others from hearing him.

Cyrus then turned to the evil trio with another legendary lecture. "Now, listen closely! The Adamant Orb is in fact, Dialga, and the Lustrous Orb is Palkia! Those orbs will bring them to this world!" Cyrus bellowed.

At his bellow, Team Galactic's groups of Golbat flew by, distracting Team Rocket as they all covered themselves to protect themselves from the Golbats. Everyone except Team Galactic gasped at the presence of Golbats.

"Argh! Listen up, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" "Piplup, use Bubblebeam, quick!" "Monferno, you use Flamethrower!" The three young trainers yelled. And so, the three starters all shot their attacks at the Golbats.

The three attacks made several direct hits, but it wasn't enough to take them all down. Even Cynthia attempted to help by joining in with the attacks. "Now, Garchomp! Use Dragon Claw!" Cynthia called.

Garchomp yelled, slashing at the Flying Types with his attack. As for Cyrus, he was laughing like a maniac, unaware of the danger he is being put in. Suddenly, a Skuntank appeared, knocking Carnivine down!

The Grass Type yelped as he was forced to release the Lustrous Orb. As the Orb came out, the Poison Type quickly took the Orb away! "Hey! That's no fair!" James snapped angrily.

"We stole that thing!" Jessie shrieked. "Yeah! And it's only one steal per Orb!" Meowth added. Refusing to listen, Skuntank got ready to attack, facing Team Rocket as Ash gritted his teeth.

"Look, Ash! Hikaru! The Lustrous Orb!" Dawn grunted. "And who's that Pokémon!?" Ash cried. Hikaru quickly took out his Pokédex, scanning Skuntank. "Skuntank, the Skunk Pokémon and the evolved form of Stunky. It sprays a horrible smelling liquid from the tip of its tail." Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"Now, Dusknoir! Use Hyper Beam!" Yamato's voice yelled. Everyone looked up to see the Gripper Pokémon shooting his powerful attack, aimed at Hikaru and Monferno. Both dodged as they yelped from the sudden attack.

As the attack subsided, both Yamato and his Ghost Type sneered, facing against Hikaru and Monferno. "Drat... Not you again!" Hikaru snapped angrily. As for Skuntank, it ran off with the Orb!

It ran to its owner, who smiled. It was the same woman who tracked down Team Rocket! "Well done, my Skuntank!" The woman giggled, taking the Orb. She took out her radio contact, reporting.

"G3, the backup plan was a success." The woman reported. Everyone turned their eyes on another commander in shock. "Oh no! If we don't get that Orb back, then..." Cynthia gasped.

Ash gritted his teeth, refusing to give up and lose. "Come on! Let's move it!" Ash called. But suddenly, just as everyone was about to run towards the exit, Yamato refused to let this go by.

"I won't let you escape! Dusknoir! Dark Pulse!" Yamato bellowed. The Gripper Pokémon shot the Dark Type attack at the group, as Hikaru managed to counter. "Monferno! Flamethrower, let's go!" Hikaru called.

Monferno angrily shot the Fire Type attack at the Dark Pulse, which the two collided. Unfortunately, Yamato sneered, seeing his perfect chance for his surprise attack. "Now! Use Bind!" Yamato yelled.

Out of the smoke, large hands grabbed both Hikaru and Monferno, much to their surprise! The Bind took its effect, squeezing the two hard. "G-GAH! Argh..." Hikaru grunted in pain.

Monferno let out a shriek of pain as he was being nearly crushed by the Ghost Type. Ash and Dawn both widened their eyes in shock as Brock, Cynthia, and Carolina turned, surprised.

"No, Hikaru! Monferno!" Dawn shrieked. She made a movement to help her boyfriend, until Hikaru glanced at her with a glare. "Don't interfere, Dawn! This is one man... I want to defeat... myself!" Hikaru grunted.

Ash stepped up this time, before stopping. "But, Hikaru-!" The Kanto trainer started as the Twinleaf boy gave them a reminder. "Just GO! You can't let them have the Lustrous Orb!" Hikaru yelled.

"Mon! Monferno Mon!" Monferno shrieked in pain, also trying to reassure to Pikachu and Piplup. Dawn was hesitant, until Brock placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go..." Brock called.

Dawn widened her eyes, before seeing her boyfriend struggle once more. "Get your hands... off of me!" Hikaru grunted. He managed to use brute force, knocking Dusknoir's arms away.

Eventually, he got himself and his Fire Type freed, as his former father only watched in amusement. "Dawn, let's go!" Ash called. Dawn once again was hesitant, before she followed her two friends.

Only Cyrus stayed behind for some reason as he watched the battle between Yamato and Hikaru. "Heh... Good... I wasn't expecting you to challenge me like that... Your petty friends would only slow you down..." Yamato taunted.

"Shut it... Don't you dare talk about my friends like that, you traitorous man! Why did you leave Mom and me! Tell me the TRUTH!" Hikaru demanded as he dodged most of Dusknoir's Hyper Beam with Monferno.

Monferno shot back with another Flamethrower before Yamato sneered. "You really want to know? Didn't I just say it's because you were in the scene? Your presence disgusted me, is all." Yamato answered.

The Twinleaf boy's eyes glowed brighter as he spat at his father. "I can tell that's not the only reason! WHY!?" Hikaru snapped angrily. Monferno leapt back to Hikaru, hissing at Dusknoir.

The Ghost Type seemed ready to attack, only for Yamato to stop him. "Eventually, you will learn the truth, my son... One of the other reasons why I left you and Hinata..." Yamato sneered.

Hikaru widened his eyes, guessing of what his father was planning to do. "What the... You're actually running away from our battle!?" Hikaru snapped angrily, as Yamato let out a smirk.

"Don't get so worked up, boy... You're far too weak to face me right now, especially with the near fatal blow you took from Saturn... But, I promise you... We will battle again... And I will be the one left standing." Yamato assured.

He glanced at Dusknoir, who glanced back. The Gripper Pokémon then shot a Hyper Beam, shocking Hikaru. It knocked both him and Monferno off of their feet as they were slammed against the ruins wall.

"GAH!-*" Hikaru yelped. Blood was shot out of his mouth a little, due to the impact he felt from the Hyper Beam knocking him away. Mofnerno shrieked in pain as he fell unconscious.

The two slumped down, as Hikaru could only watch, seeing his father escape with Dusknoir. "D...Dad..." Hikaru whispered before he fell down, unconscious as he blacked out.

**Later, that night...**

"...karu! Can you hear me!?" Dawn's voice called out from the darkness. The Twinleaf boy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see Dawn, Ash, and Cynthia looking at him, all looking concerned.

"Hikaru... You're okay!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied, sounding relieved. Dawn sobbed a little, as Hikaru slowly stood straight on his bed. "You idiot! _**Idiot, idiot, idiot**_!" Dawn shrieked.

The sudden outburst from the girl startled Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup, while Cynthia could only watch, smiling at the romance. "Dawn... I'm fine now... You can stop repeating those words..." Hikaru grunted.

He found himself in the hospital bed of the Pokémon Center again. Monferno was sleeping besides him, covered in bandages as well. Dragonair and Kirlia were still recovering from Yamato's attack.

As for him, bandages wrapped around his bare chest, while a few were wrapped on his stomach. He had a bandage on his left cheek as well. Hikaru shook his head and asked.

"What happened to me? I remember that my father left me in unconsciousness after his Dusknoir knocked both me and Monferno out..." Hikaru asked. Ash frowned a bit.

"Well... We lost Team Galactic... meaning that they've got the Lustrous Orb... When we lost them... We found you unconscious in the ruins with Monferno. Cyrus helped you both to the Pokémon Center." Ash explained.

"Y-Yeah... Brock, Cyrus, and Carolina are going over the details with Officer Jenny about the Lustrous Orb being stolen..." Dawn added, while still upset about her wounded boyfriend.

Hikaru blinked, hearing that Cyrus helped, despite of his maniacal expression during the Lustrous Orb battle. But, he accepted it, while giving a nod. "I... I see..." Hikaru whispered.

He started to get out of bed, which Cynthia noticed. "Hikaru, what are you doing? You can't be out of bed when you're recovering!" Cynthia reminded in a serious tone.

Hikaru's face darkened before he gave a short answer. "I'm going to have a talk with my mother..." Hikaru growled, remembering that all that was told to him about his father was a lie.

Both Ash and Dawn perked up, before nodding. They both understood the situation, while Cynthia realized as well. "Alright then... Just don't stay out too long." Cynthia replied.

The Twinleaf boy nodded back as he struggled to make his way to the phones at the Center lobby. As he got to the phones, he angrily pressed the phone number buttons to call his mother.

Once he dialed the number, he waited for his mother to pick up. Eventually, her face popped up on the screen. "Hikaru? How are you- *Gasp* What in the... What happened to you!?" Hinata started, then gasped.

At the sight of his mother, Hikaru gritted his teeth, before his eyes glowed, as he glared at his mother dirtily. "Mom... I'm going to ask you once and once only. What was Dad like as of now?" Hikaru asked angrily.

Hinata widened her eyes, before she realized of what her son was talking about. She lowered her head, tears welling in her eyes. "So... So you've realized..." Hinata whispered.

At that, the son angrily snapped at his mother. "So why... WHY!? Why did you lie to me about Dad!? You said that he was a great Pokémon Trainer... But, when I met him, he was only a Team Galactic member!" Hikaru snapped.

Hinata froze in her son's angry tone, as this was her first time hearing him angry like this at her. "I... I... I only wanted to protect you-" Hinata started, only for Hikaru to interrupt.

"Protect me!? Pathetic... I suppose you lied to our neighbors as well!? Dawn's mother, Luke's mom, and everyone else!? How many people did you lie to about Dad!?" Hikaru inquired angrily.

Hinata shook a little, before tears streamed out of her eyes. "Hikaru... Hikaru, I... I... *sob*." Hinata sobbed. She was crying all over, while Hikaru could only watch, still glaring at her with his eyes glowing.

"I can't believe you... For five years... You lied to me... FOR FIVE YEARS! What have I done to be lied so many times!? Were you intending to betray me, too!? Was I nothing to you!?" Hikaru bellowed.

Immediately, Hinata widened her eyes, shaking her head. "N-No! That's not true, Hikaru... If I had told you about Yamato... I only thought you would take his path, following him..." Hinata started again, shaking.

"What did you say!? ME!? Follow his path!? A path to torture Pokémon!? What kind of a stupid reason is that!? You know very well that I love Pokémon, and that I would always count the number of days I would have left to start as a Trainer... But, you..." Hikaru hissed.

His eyes glowed brightly in anger before they stopped as his face darkened. "Whatever... Do whatever you want, 'Mom'. I... I won't care about what you do... Just... You're alone from now on." Hikaru growled.

Hinata's eyes widened once again as she tried to argue with her son, only for him to cut the line, ending the call. Hikaru's face was still darkened as he got up. As he did, Ash and Dawn was walking over.

"Hikaru..." Dawn whispered. Her sudden voice and presence startled him as he glared at his two friends. "Were you two... eavesdropping?" Hikaru asked darkly as Ash answered.

"Well... It was hard for us to not hear with your loud voice yelling..." Ash explained. At that answer, Hikaru gritted his teeth, before he ran out of the Center, still bare chested with bandages on them.

"What... WAIT! Hikaru!" Ash yelled. Dawn stopped him, shaking her head. "Ash... I'll go after him..." Dawn assured, stopping the Kanto trainer. Ash was at first hesitant, before he nodded.

With that agreed, the Twinleaf girl left the Center, leaving Ash to watch her run after her boyfriend at the night. He didn't notice Cynthia watching him. It would look as if she had heard everything from the three trainers.

**Meanwhile...**

Hikaru angrily kicked a stone into a river, causing a loud splash on the water. It was a bit chilly in the night, although he didn't felt it, due to his anger over his family.

"I can't believe this... Both of my parents... are betraying me... Nuts... NUTS!" Hikaru yelled as he slammed his right fist at the ground. He then started to sob a little, before stopping quickly.

He took out two of his cases, one as the Badge Case, while the other as the Ribbon Case. Slowly, Hikaru opened both cases, seeing his five Sinnoh Gym Badges, and his three Contest Ribbons.

These eight symbols represented on how far he made it through during his journey with Ash, Dawn, and Brock. But, at the thought of his mother lying to him, and his father sneering at him, he gritted his teeth.

"These... don't matter to me anymore... All these... were a waste of my time..." Hikaru whispered angrily. He closed both cases, and looked as if he was about to throw his Badge Case at the river.

"NO! Hikaru, DON'T DO IT! STOP!" Dawn screeched. Hikaru widened his eyes, seeing his girlfriend, almost running into him. She stopped just in time, pulling her boyfriend away from the river.

Hikaru let out a yelp as his grip on the Badge Case was still tight. As he looked at his panting girlfriend, Dawn slowly rose her head up, before sobbing again, while hugging him.

"You... idiot... What are you doing? Were you actually going to throw all your badges and ribbons away!?" Dawn scolded, as she hugged Hikaru tightly. Hikaru blinked, before his eyes softened.

He hugged her back, before the two released from each other. The two sat down in front of the river as Hikaru placed his two cases on his left. The two sat for a long time, only hearing the water running.

It was when Hikaru spoke up. "I can't believe it..." Hikaru whispered. "Can't believe what?" Dawn asked solemnly. Hikaru's eyes turned yellow and green as he lightly glared at Dawn.

"That my father is a second in command of Team Galactic! A murderer! Can you understand on how that made me feel!? I've been lied... Lied from my own mother... Lied from my neighbors... All this time... I've been lied so many times... For five years!" Hikaru yelled.

Dawn walked close to Hikaru, hugging him. Hikaru stiffed for a while, before turning away, gently pushing Dawn away from him.

"Remember when I told you, Ash, and Brock once, that my father was a good man, who was known as a great trainer? But... when he tried to kill me and Monferno, Dragonair, and Kirlia... He turned out to be unforgivable." Hikaru explained, still sobbing.

Dawn widened her eyes as Hikaru glanced at her. "So... The whole reason I went on this journey... was to make my father proud... To become the next Sinnoh Champion... And to win the Grand Festival to become a Top Coordinator for my mother..." Hikaru continued.

"And now?" Dawn asked, her face softening. Hikaru's face turned upset and stern at the same time. He looked at the river, before saying his words in an annoyed tone.

"And now I know... That my journey with you guys was a futile... I have no reason for anything. I have no reason to be on a journey... And we have no reasons to be a couple... No reasons to befriends..." Hikaru started.

He then gritted his teeth, before his voice started to rise. "My father is a murderer while my mother is a liar... My goals were all for nothing! Isn't that right!?" Hikaru snapped.

**SLAP!**

Hikaru flinched a little as his girlfriend slapped him hard on the left cheek. He placed his hand on his now red cheek as Dawn backed away, feeling regretful of what she just did.

"I'm sorry. But, your journey with us was never pointless. And you never did it for nothing... And you shouldn't be acting like this because of that." Dawn explained, her tone stern.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked, forcefully. "What I'm saying is... Think of all the precious memories you've made! You made lots of friends and rivals... Was that really all for nothing?" Dawn asked.

Hikaru blinked, as Dawn continued. "The others and I may not have suffered the same fate as you, but... What would your Pokémon think if you tried to quit as a Trainer, while releasing them?" Dawn asked.

That question shocked the boy as he narrowed his eyes, while biting his lips. "Your mom may have lied to you, and your father may have betrayed you... But, do you know what you have left?" Dawn asked.

As her boyfriend didn't answer, Dawn made the answer for him. "It's this. You have friends! You have us! Your Pokémon loves you, and cares about you as their own brother." Dawn reminded.

At the answer, Hikaru sighed, turning away, before making his reply. "I... guess you're right... I guess... it's because of my blind anger of my betrayal... that I've forgotten of what I had left..." Hikaru admitted.

Dawn blinked, before seeing her boyfriend having a realization. After a few seconds passed, Hikaru took a deep breath, before standing straight. "I'm sorry, Dawn, for lashing my anger out on you. Could you... forgive me?" Hikaru asked, blushing.

Dawn giggled a little, before she kissed her boyfriend on the lips, much to his surprise. Once the kiss ended, she winked. "Yes... Apology accepted." Dawn joked, leaving Hikaru to blush even redder.

"C-Come on... You know that after a serious conversation, I don't like being joked around..." Hikaru mumbled, embarrassed. Dawn only blushed until the two heard a familiar voice.

"HEY!" "PIKA PIKA!" Ash and Pikachu's voice cried out. The couple turned to see the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type running towards them, with Ash panting as he tried to explain.

"Huff... huff... What's taking you guys so long?... I mean... it's almost the middle of the night..." Ash panted, standing straight up. "Pikachu." Pikachu agreed in a scolding matter.

Both Hikaru and Dawn smiled a little, as the boy shrugged. "Sorry... We were just having a conversation... is all..." Hikaru apologized, getting a surprised look from Ash.

"Uh... Are you really okay, Hikaru? What's with the sudden mood change?" Ash asked, confused. Pikachu blinked, as he was also startled by Hikaru's sudden changed feelings.

"Well... I can't say..." Hikaru teased, leaving Ash to frown in curiosity. The Kanto trainer then went back to the subject, explaining. "Anyways... Cyrus already left, and Brock is waiting for us at the Center." Ash explained.

His stomach then growled, causing him to groan. "And I guess... he's makings supper for us..." Ash groaned. Pikachu groaned along, as he was feeling hungry as well.

"Pika..." Pikachu groaned. That caused the two trainers to chuckle as they all headed back to the Center, with the mood changed a little.

**The next morning...**

"So, Ash? Hikaru? Where are you all headed off next?" Cynthia asked. "The Hearthome Gym! Well, for me, I guess, since Hikaru already won his Gym Badge there..." Ash answered.

Everyone was outside as they were all prepared to leave for Hearthome City, while parting with Cynthia along the way. Monferno stayed close on Hikaru's shoulder as he was still bandaged.

Hikaru was also healing a little, but was told to stay off of training for a while until he fully recovered from his wounds.

"Good luck, Ash. And you too, Hikaru, on your previous Contests and Gym battles. Remember, I'll be rooting for the both of you." Cynthia replied, smiling at the two boys. "Great... Thanks, Cynthia." Hikaru thanked.

Ash nodded along until Nurse Joy came outside, giving the Sinnoh Champion some news. "Oh, Cynthia? We just received a confirmation from the office concerning all the related upcoming title battles." Nurse Joy explained.

Cynthia smiled, knowing what that meant. "I see... So that would mean my next challenger has been decided." Cynthia stated. The nurse nodded, as Ash turned, confused.

"Next challenger?" Ash repeated. "The next challenger for the title of Champion! Could be a little trouble living normally after all of this." Cynthia admitted, smiling.

"Regular living?" Dawn repeated as Brock realized of what the Champion meant. "I think I just know of what you mean..." Brock replied. Hikaru sighed, agreeing.

"After all the Team Galactic incident, it would be hard for all of us to act normally in our lives, since it could've shaken us up..." Hikaru explained. The Champion nodded, agreeing as well.

"Team Galactic must be dealt with, but it's also important to deal with all your hopes and dreams in your life. I thank you all very much. And so... Until we meet again." Cynthia explained, before saying her farewell.

"Right!" The four trainers agreed. "Monferno!" "Pika!" "Piplup!" The three starters cried out, saying their farewells to the Champion as well. As they were all leaving Celestic Town, Hikaru had one thing in mind.

He looked up at the sky, imagining his father staring down at him. "When the time comes... I will defeat you... and eliminate you... Father, for betraying me..." Hikaru whispered darkly.

Monferno could only watch his human brother sadly. He whimpered, while nuzzling his cheek a little, surprising Hikaru as he smiled, rubbing Monferno's head. "Sorry, buddy... For getting you involved with all this." Hikaru apologized.

"Mon..." Monferno smirked, as he made his response, saying that it was okay. "HEY! What's taking so long, Hikaru!?" Ash called. Both the Twinleaf boy and his Fire Type looked up, before they ran after their friends.

**Meanwhile...**

While Saturn, Mars, and the third commander was talking with the unknown leader about the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb, Yamato stood in his office room, sneering.

"Anytime now, Hikaru... Anytime..." Yamato sneered as he laughed maniacally, while his Dusknoir and Tangrowth could only watch at their second-in-command trainer.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 91: The Scarf Monster is Lickilicky!?**

**Chapter 92: The Lickilicky to Take and Resolve!**

**Chapter 93: Aaron! The Bug Type Elite Four!**

**Chapter 94: Aaron and Beautifly! The Past!**

**Chapter 95: The Lost Confidence! Hikaru's Loss!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Brock: Oh... Looks like there's a news report about a certain 'Scarf Monster' appearing in Solaceon Town...

Angie: Hey, guys! It's been quite a while ever since the Summer Academy!

Ash: It sure was! So, how's the business going, Angie? Any luck with your parents' job?

Angie: H-Huh!? Oh... About that... You see, the Scarf Monster you're all talking about... is actually the Trainer's Pokémon that I'm taking care of... Lickilicky...

Kendra: You see... Angie had accidentally overdid the training on Lickitung, forcing it to evolve into a Lickilicky...

Hikaru: So, you had to hide it away to prevent anyone else from knowing?... That's a cowardly way to put it, to be honest...


	91. The Scarf Monster is Lickilicky?

**Chapter 91: The Scarf Monster is Lickilicky!?**

"Hm... So the Scarf Monster is in Solaceon Town... Wow..." Brock commented. He looked at the newspaper that seemed to have some sort of news about a creature known as the Scarf Monster.

The group had arrived back at Solaceon Town where they were about to move for Hearthome City for Ash's fifth Gym Badge. After the incident from Team Galactic, the group attempts to forget about it as they travel.

Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn were getting drinks, with Pikachu, Piplup and Monferno on the their heads. "Hey, Brock! What are you reading?" Ash asked, as he noticed the newspaper his friend was holding.

"Just an article about a certain thing called the Scarf Monster spotted around town!" Brock answered. Dawn was most amused and curious as she took the newspaper, wanting to see it.

"Oh! I want to see!" Dawn called. She took the paper from Brock as she and Ash looked closer. There was a certain picture, but it was all black and gray, also too blurry to see much.

"Okay..." Dawn mumbled. "That picture is nothing but a big blur..." Ash pointed out, uninterested. "But, hold on! If you look really, really closely, you could call it a Scarf Monster!" Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah! Maybe..." Ash agreed, blinking. Dawn then glanced at Hikaru, who was quietly sipping his drink. "Hikaru? Are you listening?" Dawn asked. Her sudden question startled Hikaru as he blinked, looking up.

"H-Hm? Did you say something?" Hikaru asked. The Twinleaf girl frowned, before shaking her head. "Oh... It's nothing... Sorry." Dawn apologized. Brock sighed, remembering about the articles' company.

"Well, keep in mind that the Sinnoh Star is not the reliable paper company to rely on." Brock chuckled nervously. Hikaru walked over, taking the paper as he slowly scanned over the news and words.

"They're probably overreacting to it... Nothing else..." Hikaru sighed, throwing the paper away into the trash bin. "Mon." Monferno replied, glancing at his human brother's expression.

Just then, the lights on the light pole flickered on, as Dawn noticed. "Whoa... Where does the time fly?" Dawn asked, startled to see the light. "Well, the sun is setting fast..." Hikaru reminded along.

"Angie and Kendra's family daycare center is just ahead! So, let's move!" Brock called. "Yeah! You're right!" Ash agreed. Hikaru blinked, recalling on why they stopped here in the first place.

They had promised the two sisters that they would meet again tonight at their home and daycare center. "O-Oh... That's right..." Hikaru replied, also remembering. The Kanto trainer looked up, smiling of his Summer Academy friends.

"I wonder how those two are doing now..." Ash replied, smiling. "They should be working hard at their parents' daycare center, in my guess." Brock assured, recalling of the sisters' job.

**That night...**

The group moved out to the forest, where Brock was leading the group to where the daycare center could be. As they were walking however, both Monferno and Piplup blinked to hear something.

As the two Pokémon looked around, it caused the four trainers to look around as well. As they all turned in the same direction, they all spotted a large shadow walking across the forest near them!

Dawn, Ash, Hikaru, and Brock all gasped as the girl was thinking of one thing. "You don't think it could be...!" Dawn started, as Ash finished it. "The Scarf Monster!?" Ash finished.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he ran to where the shadow went. "H-Hey! Hikaru! Hold up!" Ash cried. The Twinleaf boy didn't listen as he and Monferno ran to where the shadow was, only for it to be out of sight.

"Tch... It got away... But to where?" Hikaru asked, frowning. By the time he asked that to himself, the others caught up, panting. "You didn't have to rush out like that, you know?" Dawn panted.

The Twinleaf boy muttered a sorry, but continued to look around. "Hey... It's gone!" Ash pointed out. Indeed, like what Hikaru had saw, the shadow had disappeared.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

_**We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
_**There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

**_But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

**_Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_**_**I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

_**The truth is...**_  
_**"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
_  
**Nice Partner!**  
**Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
_  
**I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

_**I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
_  
**The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
_  
**If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

**What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
_  
**As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
_  
**I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
_  
**It all went well, so let's high five!**  
**Hey Hey Hey!**  
**Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxio charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Turtwig uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
_  
**As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
_  
**We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
_  
**GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly grins back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

**[Opening ends]**

After losing the shadow, the four trainers continue their route, heading towards the Solaceon Daycare Center. "Huh... Our eyes must've been playing tricks on us..." Ash grumbled, annoyed.

"That can't be... I'm sure I saw it right before it disappeared... It was a large shape, of course..." Hikaru reassured, frowning. Dawn nodded along, believing what her boyfriend was saying.

There was no way it could've been a trick when they all saw the large shadow in their own eyes. Just as she looked ahead, the Twinleaf girl blinked, as she noticed a large house.

"Hey! Isn't that Kendra and Angie's house over there?" Dawn asked, pointing at the building. "Yeah! That's the one!" Brock agreed. And so, as the four trainers got to the fence near the house, the back door suddenly opened up.

The group all noticed two familiar girls. It was Angie and Kendra! Shinx ran out besides a familiar Fire Type Pokémon, which was revealed to be a Chimchar. Shinx blinked, turning to see three familiar faces.

"Shinx! Shinx!" Shinx cried out happily. The Flash Pokémon ran to Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno, as the four cheered out their happy reunion. "Hey! Angie! Kendra!" Ash called, waving to the three.

As the sisters came out, they both widened their eyes, but smiled to see their four friends! "It's Ash and Hikaru!" Angie exclaimed. "Brock and Dawn are there, too!" Kendra added.

Angie ran up to the four trainers, still in her daycare apron, while carrying around some buckets. Kendra seemed to be wearing her casual home clothes, as she caught up to her little sister, greeting the four trainers.

Even Chimchar ran up besides Kendra, which seemed that the Fire Type belonged to her. "Wow! It's so nice to see you all again!" Angie admitted. "It's great to see you too, Angie! Kendra!" Dawn giggled.

She then turned to Kendra, who winked back. "It looks like you two got your hands full!" Ash pointed out, noticing the buckets in Angie's hands. Kendra shook her head with a sad smile.

"Oh, actually... I was just training for my next Gym battle... My fourth one, that is." Kendra explained, blushing a little. "Your fourth one? And where would that be?" Brock asked, chuckling.

"My fourth Gym battle is going to be at the Pastoria Gym! I only got three badges, you see." Kendra explained. "Chim Chimchar!" Chimchar cried out in agreement and determination.

Hikaru blinked to see the Fire Type starter. "Hey... is that Chimchar yours?" Hikaru asked. "Mon?" Monferno was also surprised to see his pre-evolved form besides its trainer.

"Right! She's my first Pokémon from Prof. Rowan... But, she doesn't really like to fight, thinking she could hurt others." Kendra explained. "Chim..." Chimchar replied with a sad nod.

"Yeah, yeah... And as for me, our Mom and Dad are currently on a trip right now, so now we've got to take care of everything ourselves... And to tell you the truth, we've been running myself ragged!" Angie explained.

Ash grinned and made a determined fist. "Okay then! Then we'll help you two out!" Ash volunteered. Brock then stepped up, reminding them. "Have you two eaten? You just leave the cooking to me!" Brock called.

At that, the two sisters giggled, happy for their help. "Man! You two are lifesavers!" Angie complimented. Kendra nodded along, agreeing to her younger sister's compliment.

**Later...**

Supper was finished, as the two sisters sighed in relaxation, happy for a great meal. "Ah... Whew! Boy, that was good!" Angie sighed. "You can say that again... I don't think I can eat any more!" Kendra admitted.

"Right! Isn't Brock the best gourmet chef in the whole worldwide world?" Dawn asked. "Yes... That's right. It's a shame we never tried his cooking at the Academy. Thanks for the food, Brock." Kendra agreed, smiling sweetly.

"My pleasure, you two." Brock chuckled. Hikaru glanced down to see Chimchar, Monferno, Pikachu, Piplup, and Shinx all lying down happily after eating their Pokémon meal as well.

He chuckled a little before turning to Kendra. "So, Kendra... How are Lucas and Taylor doing?" Hikaru asked. Kendra began to think over her two former companions, recalling of what they were doing.

"Um... Let's see... Lucas has won his fourth Gym Badge and is on his way to the Veilstone Gym for his fifth Gym Badge! As for Taylor, he already won two Contest Ribbons out of his four Contests so far, with two Badges." Kendra explained.

Ash grinned at his friends' progress. "So Lucas has got four Gym Badges and Taylor has got two Contest Ribbons and Gym Badges... Man, they must've been working real hard!" Ash commented.

Brock then turned to Angie, asking her a question. "So, Angie! Would you please tell us what kind of Pokémon you and your sister are raising?" Brock asked. The sudden question caused the two sisters to shake a little.

"H-Huh!? Oh... Well... All different kinds!" Angie answered. "What my sister says... Yeah... We're raising one that's going pretty strong as of now!" Kendra answered, stuttering a little.

Everyone grew confused at their shaking tones as Hikaru frowned. "Is there... something you want to tell us, you two?" Hikaru asked. Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup all looked up, curious of their doing as well.

Kendra bit her lips, before looking a little worried about something. Ash then folded his arms, asking the sisters his question. "Tell me, Angie, Kendra, have you two heard about the Scarf Monster that's going on around town?" Ash asked.

Kendra widened her eyes at the hearing of 'monster', as Angie said her answer. "Uh, yeah... But, we only heard the rumors, you see..." Angie answered, causing more suspicion for Hikaru.

"Well, you see, when we were coming here, I think we saw one on the forest... Although, we only saw a giant shadow of that beast..." Hikaru explained, recalling of the dark shadow he tried to pursue.

"WHAT!?" The two girls roared in shock. Both Ash and Hikaru fell back in surprise as Angie began to sputter out her words. "H-Hold on! You two can't be serious! Can't you?" Angie asked.

Kendra immediately calmed down, shaking her head. "O-Oh... Sorry... I shouldn't have just yelled like that..." Kendra apologized. As for her younger sister, Angie groaned, thinking of something.

"Oh man... Not again..." Angie groaned. The four trainers turned to the younger sister in question. "Hey, Angie... Is something wrong?" Ash asked. At the question, Angie gulped and tried to assure them with her lie.

"Uh... Oh! I've just remembered, that I've got somewhere to go! You should all relax until I get back!" Angie assured. She then ran out the backdoor, with Shinx following after her.

The door slammed closed, as Brock frowned. "I wonder what's up with her?" Brock asked. Kendra gave a deep sigh, before beginning her explanation. "Um... I think you all should know of what we're hiding..." Kendra replied.

"Kendra? What do you mean?" Dawn asked. The older sister closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them back up again. "You see... That Scarf Monster you're talking about... We're the ones actually raising it." Kendra explained.

At a moment, the four trainers were motionless, silent... Before they could all say one thing loudly: "WHAT!?" The group exclaimed in shock.

**Meanwhile...**

Angie and Shinx had made it to the entrance of some cave, as the girl frowned deeply. "No way... It couldn't have..." Angie panicked silently, as Shinx drooped his ears, wondering what could've happened.

"Hey, Angie!" Ash cried out. The girl and her Electric Type partner turned to see the four trainers, along with her older sister, running towards them. "Huh... How nice for you all to follow me... Especially you, big sis..." Angie sighed.

"Tell us, Angie. What is going on?" Hikaru asked. At first, Angie started to panic a little, before seeing her sister's serious expression. She nodded back as she sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I guess I can't get really past the four of you... Especially since my older sister could've told you all... You see, it's about one of the Pokémon that we're raising..." Angie sighed.

"I already told them, Angie. They don't need to be reminded twice." Kendra explained. The younger sister blinked, before she slowly nodded. "R-Right... The thing is... The Pokémon that we're raising is actually inside that cave." Angie explained.

"What?" "Huh?" The four trainers grew confused as the two sisters led them inside. As they were walking in the cave, Ash raised another question. "But, what's your Pokémon doing inside a cave?" Ash asked.

"You'll see once we get there..." Kendra assured. With that said, the group kept quiet, until they got to the cave lake. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru all looked around, as Brock frowned, not seeing a Pokémon around.

"So? Where is this Pokémon?" Hikaru asked, suspicious. Angie sweat dropped, before stuttering once again. "Uh... Well, you see... That Scarf Monster you were all talking about..." Angie started.

"I already said it before, but... That Scarf Monster is the same Pokémon that we were raising... But, it looks like it escaped somehow... again." Kendra explained. She then turned to the group, serious and desperate about the current situation.

"For now, we need you all to help us bring it back here!" Kendra explained. Ash was already onto it as he nodded. "You got it!" Ash agreed. "We'll help as well!" Dawn added. "The same for us!" Hikaru added.

**Later...**

Angie and Kendra had led the group to where Solaceon Town was, as the two sisters made tracks of Pokémon food, ending it with a large bowl of Pokémon that was right in front of them.

Once the bait was complete, the six all waited behind the bushes for the Scarf Monster to come. "Hey... Do you really think this is gonna help with catching your Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Shh... We'll know once we see the shadow...!" Kendra assured, before blinking in surprise. Her younger sister noticed as Angie widened her eyes. "Look! There it is!" Angie whispered.

The four trainers all gasped in surprise to see the same dark shape coming to their way. "Hey, it worked! It's the same thing we saw before!" Ash pointed out. "It has to be a Scarf Monster for sure!" Dawn replied, shuddering.

She held onto Hikaru's left arm tightly, until Hikaru narrowed his eyes, before shaking his head. "Wait a second... I know that Pokémon! That's no Scarf Monster! It's... a..." Hikaru pointed out.

As he began to say it, the dark shape revealed itself, showing it to be a large, fat, and pink looking Pokémon. "It's a Lickilicky!" Brock finished, shocked to see the large Pokémon.

_"Lickilicky, the Licking Pokémon. Lickilicky can wrap its enormous tongue around anything. Getting too close to this Pokémon will result in a saliva shower."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Angie frowned as Kendra sighed, putting a hand on her forehead. "Um, guys? I'm afraid that Lickilicky which we just happen to be raising is the very same Scarf Monster everyone is making such a fuss about!" Angie explained.

Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock all gasped along with Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup. They were all bewildered for what they were hearing and seeing at the moment. "Tell us what happened." Hikaru requested.

"Right..." Kendra agreed, as Angie nodded along.

**Flashback**

It was a bright day as it was Angie's turn for training the trainer's Lickilicky that was entrusted to them as Kendra had taken her turn yesterday. The older sister was watching her younger sister train.

Chimchar stood besides her, settling on top of a fence pole. "You see... What happened was, our parents decided to let us look after a trainer's Lickitung while they were away on vacation..." Angie started.

She recalled she was giving the Lickitung some training laps around the Daycare Center while her older sister and her Chimchar watched. "Right... Unfortunately, I was shocked to see when it had happened." Kendra admitted.

"You mean, the evolution?" Dawn asked. "Yeah... I guess that I had over-trained it... I even taught it on how to use Rollout!... And the next thing I knew, it evolved into a Lickilicky!" Angie explained.

Brock frowned, knowing one thing about being a daycare center breeder. "It's never good when a caretaker goes ahead and evolves someone else's Pokémon..." Brock reminded.

Kendra nodded sadly and continued. "Yeah... But, to make things much worse, that Lickilicky also hated being inside in its Pokéball... So, there's the part where we had to move it to a cave to keep it out of sight." Kendra explained.

"That's kind of a cowardly thing, to be honest... I mean, to keep a Pokémon imprisoned in a cave like that to prevent from being seen... That feels a bit cruel..." Hikaru admitted, frowning.

"Well, yeah... But, there was one teensy bit of an issue to Lickilicky's appetite... It keeps sneaking out of the cave, going out to town while searching for food!" Angie explained.

Kendra also remembered, recalling several times when the Licking Pokémon would sneak out, searching for the townspeople's food.

**Flashback End**

"That's a problem, alright..." Ash agreed, seeing how Lickitung and Lickilicky kinds like to eat a lot of food... similar to a Snorlax. "Hold on... Then, why is Lickilicky wearing that thing that looks like a scarf?" Dawn asked.

Angie took out her backpack, taking out an air hole from it. "That... Well, Lickilicky is not the smallest Pokémon around, and it hates being inside Pokéballs... So..." Angie explained.

Kendra stepped up, putting air into the balloon-looking scarf around Lickilicky. The balloon then inflated, causing the Normal Type to float in the air! "WHOA!" The group were shocked and amazed to see such thing.

The heavy Licking Pokémon was actually floating in the air! "I just put air around Lickilicky's collar and hold it around like a balloon." Angie explained. Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped at that.

"But, won't that make the citizens even more frightened? I mean, the police could come here after seeing the dark shape at any time now..." Hikaru reminded, thinking of how people would react.

"Mon..." Monferno grumbled, not liking the idea as well. Ash didn't seem to think so, though. "Cool! So, let's get Lickilicky back to its cave!" Ash suggested. "Right... Huh?" Kendra started, then stopped.

She let out a shriek before pointing to where people were coming. Everyone turned in shock to see three people, looking like news reporters coming to their way! "Huff... Huff... Not so fast!" The woman reporter snapped.

But then, the reporter widened their eyes in shock to see the group, as the four trainers and the two sisters began to panic. "GAH! It's the Sinnoh Star people! They're here!" Angie shrieked.

"What... What are we going to do!? They could see Lickilicky at any moment now!" Dawn shrieked. As the six were flailing around, Brock had an idea. "I've got it! Ash! Angie! Hikaru! Could you distract those three!?" Brock asked.

The three that were called blinked in surprise as they sweat dropped. "Wait a minute... What should we say!?" Angie shrieked. "Just... ANYTHING! Don't let them see us, though!" Kendra answered.

Hikaru began to panic, before he slowly calmed down. Monferno was in the same situation as he sighed. "Y-Yeah... Okay. Ash? Angie?" Hikaru called. "R-Right!" The two agreed.

So, with their plan in motion, Dawn, Kendra, and Brock moved to the trees, while keeping Lickilicky hidden from the Sinnoh Star news reporters. While the reporters are distracted, Ash, Hikaru, Angie, Pikachu, and Monferno all stayed calm.

As soon as they were calmed down, the woman reporter cleared her throat, asking the three some questions. "Being a high-powered members of the main street media, I was hoping to hear a word?" The woman reporter asked.

The three trainers all began to sweat, along with Pikachu and Monferno. "Uh... Sure!" Angie stuttered as Ash gulped. "Which word do you want?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika?" "Mon?" Pikachu and Monferno asked along.

Hikaru took a deep breath, before asking. "Does this have anything to do with the Scarf Monster that you reporters were publishing stories about?" Hikaru asked, as the reporters blinked.

"Why, yes! Indeed, that's the word that I was looking for! Like you say, we're Sinnoh Star reporters! That Scarf Monster scoop we're doing... We seem to have lost track of it somehow, could you three help us all get back on track?" The reporter asked.

That question left the three trainers to sweat drop as Pikachu and Monferno began to sweat in worry. "Sure thing! The Scarf Monster is over there! See-!?" Ash started, then stopped.

He was pointing to where Dawn, Brock, and Kendra were! The three shook their heads, while Chimchar and Piplup crossed their arms, showing an X to them. Both Ash and Angie panicked, before Hikaru stepped up.

"What he means, is that it headed to your left! He has a little trouble on where to point, you see..." Hikaru explained, shaking a little. "M-Mon! Monferno!" Monferno agreed with a shaky nod.

The woman reporter blinked, before turning to the left. "I see... So, that's where it went..." The reporter stated, before looking back at the three. "Alright then. Be sure to tell us where you've seen it again, won't you?" The reporter asked.

"SURE!" Ash and Angie exclaimed together, as they accidentally dragged Hikaru into it, by pushing his head down. "N-Ngh!... You guys..." Hikaru groaned, as Monferno chuckled nervously.

The reporter nodded before turning back to her two helpers. "We got some info here. Let's go!" The woman reporter called. "Right!" The two men agreed as the three all ran into the streets again.

As soon as they were gone, the three trainers sighed together in relief, while Hikaru brought his head up, rubbing his sore back of neck. "That was too close for comfort." Brock admitted.

Kendra and Dawn nodded together, before the Twinleaf girl gave a reminder. "But all's well that ends well!" Dawn reminded. Hikaru, Ash, and Angie all nodded in agreement as Ash made his fist again.

"Whatever... Let's get going! Back to the cave we go!" Ash called. "Right!" The other five agreed. And so, while staying out of sight, the six trainers all moved slowly to where the cave was.

Once they got there, Ash and Dawn used the ropes, tying Lickilicky to a rock as Brock and Kendra made some Pokémon food with the two bowls. Hikaru and Angie made sure the ropes were tight.

The younger sister looked up at the Licking Pokémon with an apologetic look on her face. "I know that you don't like this, and I'm sorry... But, I'm afraid you're going to have to lay low for a while!" Angie explained.

Lickilicky grew upset at his imprisoned situation, as he knew that he was being imprisoned once again in a cave by his two caretakers, along with their four friends. Hikaru bit his lips, not liking this plan at first.

"Ugh... If this is going to keep Lickilicky hidden... Then, we'll have to do what's best." Hikaru stated. "Mon..." Monferno whimpered, imagining on how he would be, being imprisoned by his caretaker.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 92: The Lickilicky to Take and Resolve**

**Chapter 93: Aaron! The Bug Type Elite Four!**

**Chapter 94: Aaron and Beautifly! The Past!**

**C****hapter 95: The Lost Confidence! Hikaru's Loss!**

**Chapter 96: The Renewal of Spirit and Power!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Angie: Lickilicky? Lickilicky, are you there... Huh... AH! Oh no! It's gone again!

Kendra: If our parents finds out about this, we're both doomed at all costs! Man... Their lectures can sometimes hurt a little!

Jessie: Ah ha ha ha ha! Once we're done with this licking beast, the boss will be sure to give us a great praise!

Ash: There is no way we're letting you take Lickilicky from us, Team Rocket!

Meowth: Oh yeah! Why don't we settle this with a little boulder slam-dunk, little twerps!?

Hikaru: You asked for this, you idiots... But now, you're about to regret it right now!


	92. The Lickilicky to Take and Resolve!

**Chapter 92: The Lickilicky to Take and Resolve!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", after the incident with Team Galactic, and Hikaru's choice to continue being a Trainer, the group stops at Solaceon Town to visit Angie and Kendra's daycare center.

As they stop for a drink, Brock reads about the Sinnoh Star news, seeing that there's a Scarf Monster in the town. It was proven to be right when they all saw a large shadow walking around in the forest.

Nevertheless, the group arrives at Angie and Kendra's daycare center, as they greet each other, before the four help the two sisters out. Once that was done, along with finishing supper, Ash asks about their business, causing Angie to be nervous.

As she leaves, Kendra explains about the Scarf Monster, and how it's the same Pokémon they're raising as of now. With the search done, it turns out to be a Lickilicky that the two were taking care of.

As they tried to get Lickilicky back to the cave, they were nearly caught by the Sinnoh Star news, until Hikaru settled it down. Now the group plans to keep Lickilicky in custody in the cave.

The younger sister looked up at the Licking Pokémon with an apologetic look on her face. "I know that you don't like this, and I'm sorry... But, I'm afraid you're going to have to lay low for a while!" Angie explained.

Lickilicky grew upset at his imprisoned situation, as he knew that he was being imprisoned once again in a cave by his two caretakers, along with their four friends. Hikaru bit his lips, not liking this plan at first.

"Ugh... If this is going to keep Lickilicky hidden... Then, we'll have to do what's best." Hikaru stated. "Mon..." Monferno whimpered, imagining on how he would be, being imprisoned by his caretaker.

Brock brought over a large bowl of Pokémon food, putting it in front of the Licking Pokémon. "I made a little snack for you, to tie you over! See?" Brock called. That didn't seem to make the Pokémon feel any better, though.

**The next morning...**

The four trainers were yawning in the bright new morning as they stretched in front of the open window. "Morning, everybody!" Angie called. "Have you all got a good night sleep?" Kendra asked.

Ash yawned, before he turned to the two girls. "Morning, Angie, Kendra..." Ash replied. "Morning!" "Good morning to you." The Twinleaf couple said together. "Pika!" "Piplup!" "Monferno!" The three cried out.

Shinx greeted his three friends with a grin as Chimchar waved to her three new friends as well. "Thanks again for all the great help last night." Angie thanked. "Yeah. If it weren't for you four, we'd be in trouble right now." Kendra added.

"It's no problem. We were happy to help, but... I kind of didn't like the way we kept Lickilicky into custody..." Hikaru explained, before he recalled the tied up Lickilicky in the cave.

Kendra frowned, sighing. "I get what you mean... I know it feels wrong, but... It's the best thing we can do as of now." Kendra explained. Ash then blinked, before turning to Angie.

"So, you two... What are you going to do with this?" Ash asked. "Yeah, no matter how much you do it, your parents will find out." Dawn added with a reminder. Brock then made his suggestion.

"Maybe you two should just bring Lickilicky out of the cave, and then tell them what happened. You know it'll be a big weight off of both your shoulders if you two do." Brock suggested.

That suggestion left Kendra thinking, before Angie started to hesitate at that. "I... I... Yeah..." Angie sighed. Hikaru smiled lightly as Ash made his suggestion. "Come on! We'll go apologize with you!" Ash encouraged.

Angie blinked, before blushing a little with a smile. "How nice... Thank you, Ash!" Angie giggled. "That goes for you too, Kendra." Hikaru reminded. The older sister nodded with a small smile.

"I know. Thanks, you guys." Kendra thanked. With everything settled, the trainers all made plans to apologize to Angie and Kendra's parents of when they returned. That was when they would show the newly evolved Lickilicky.

Once the group was all dressed, Kendra suggested that they should get Lickilicky by noon. So, until the time comes, they all decided to use this time to train for a bit. Ash was into his Gym battle training.

As for Dawn, she planned to make a new combination for her next Pokémon Contest. Kendra planned to train for her next Gym battle as well. "Hey, Hikaru... Would you mind if you could battle with me?" Kendra asked.

That made Hikaru surprised with the sudden battle request. "A battle? You mean, now?" Hikaru asked. The girl nodded, explaining. "Right! I saw all of your team during the Tag Battle competition, and thought to have a rematch with you... What do you say?" Kendra asked.

For a moment, the Twinleaf boy thought about it before he smiled. "Alright... I accept your challenge. Don't expect me to hold back, though." Hikaru reminded. The girl smirked, shaking her head.

"I don't expect you to." Kendra assured. So, the two trainers got to the battlefield near the daycare center as they prepared for their battle. Hikaru made the rules as he held a Pokéball.

"Let's use just one Pokémon for this battle. We can't have too many battles when we have Lickilicky to take care of!" Hikaru suggested. Kendra smirked and agreed. "Alright! Fine by me!" Kendra agreed.

So, the two took out their Pokéballs, summoning their Pokémon. "Cherrim! Come on out!" Kendra called. The evolved Grass Type Pokémon appeared, turning into its Sunshine Form as it appeared.

The Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes as he inspected the Pokémon. "Cherrim, huh... In that case, Togepi! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Normal Type appeared, ready to battle.

"Toge Toge!" Togepi cried, facing Cherrim. Kendra squealed at the sight of Togepi. "Eek! That little one is so cute... Ah..." Kendra started, then stopped. She cleared her throat as Hikaru sweat dropped.

"Uh huh..." Hikaru mumbled as Kendra opened her eyes. "I'm ready! Are you ready, Cherrim?" Kendra asked. "Cher!" Cherrim cried with a nod. "How about you, Togepi?" Hikaru asked.

The Spike Ball Pokémon nodded to her trainer, showing that she was ready. The Twinleaf boy nodded back as the one on one battle began.

**Hikaru: Togepi VS Kendra: Cherrim**

"Let's start! Cherrim! Use Magical Leaf!" Kendra called. The evolved Grass Type shots its glowing Grass Type attack at Togepi, who braced herself. "Togepi, P-Protect!" Hikaru called.

He blinked, as he realized it. As Togepi blocked Magical Leaf with her Protect, the Twinleaf boy recalled that he hesitated on that order. But why? Why would he hesitate in a middle of a battle?

He never turned negative when it came to a rival battle or a trainer battle... "Now, Cherrim! Use Sunny Day!" Kendra called. Hikaru blinked as Cherrim shot bright lights at the sun, making Sunny Day.

"This combo... It's...!" Hikaru gasped, recognizing this combo. "Too late! Cherrim, use Solarbeam!" Kendra shouted. Cherrim immediately charged up and shot the powerful move at Togepi.

The Spike Ball Pokémon squealed as it braced itself for the impact. "Tch! Togepi, block it with Protect!" Hikaru called. He got a little irritated at himself. His thoughts of his hesitation let his guard down.

But, his Normal Type had managed to block the Solarbeam in time. "Argh... In that case, Cherrim! Use Take Down!" Kendra called. Cherrim braced itself and charged towards Togepi.

"Ngh... Protect... again!" Hikaru called. Once again, the barrier was formed, negating the Take Down attack. Cherrim flinched as it took the recoil damage, since it hit (but blocked).

The girl frowned at Hikaru's defense calls. "What's wrong!? I thought you were better than that! You use to make better strategies than to just block my Pokémon's attacks!" Kendra complained.

"An attack, huh... In that case, use Metronome, Togepi!" Hikaru yelled. Togepi glowed, wagging its two small paws, creating a move for itself. A fireball was shot into the air and split into multiple fireballs!

"What the!? This is... Draco Meteor!?" Kendra shrieked. Cherrim squealed as it took multiple hits from the Draco Meteor attack. Togepi turned to her trainer, trying to get him to attack.

Hikaru blinked, as he shook his head. "H-Huh? Oh! Right... Time to finish this! Togepi, use AncientPower!" Hikaru yelled. Boulders were summoned by the Spike Ball Pokémon as she threw it at Cherrim.

"Oh no! Cherrim, dodge it!" Kendra shrieked. Cherrim struggled to get up, until it took multiple hits from the Rock Type attack, causing it to be knocked out. "No... No way..." Kendra groaned.

**Winner: Hikaru**

The older sister of Angie sighed as she returned her Grass Type back to its Pokéball. "You win... I can't believe though it only took you two attacks to defeat Cherrim that easily..." Kendra sighed.

The Twinleaf boy smiled nervously as Togepi cheered for her victory. "Well... It might be because of the Draco Meteor luckiness, that's all..." Hikaru assured, as he stuttered a bit.

"I guess..." Kendra sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. She walked off, preparing to see Lickilicky once again as Hikaru thanked Togepi, while returning it to its Pokéball.

Then, he looked up at the sky, thinking to himself. _"What... happened to me? Where did all my battling spirit go? This... This isn't like me at all..."_ Hikaru thought as he shook his head with disbelief.

**Later...**

"Okay, guys! Let's go back to get Lickilicky now! Our parents should be here anytime soon!" Angie called. "Got it!" Ash agreed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed along. Dawn, Brock, Hikaru, and Kendra all agreed.

So, the six trainers all made their way back to the cave and inside. "Lickilicky should be sleeping now... It's always a big sleeper when it likes to sleep..." Kendra explained. "I get it..." Dawn sighed.

But, as the group all made their way to the same exact spot, Angie frowned, looking around. "Lickilicky? Lickilicky, where are you- HUH!?" Angie started, then shrieked. Eventually, everyone gasped to see what was missing.

They all ran over to see that the Licking Pokémon was missing, leaving behind a ripped piece of rope that was still attached to the rock. "What in the world..." "Mon..." Hikaru and his Fire Type partner were bewildered of what they were seeing.

"Lickilicky must've wandered off, after snapping the rope!" Brock guessed. He knelt down, holding the ripped rope. The two sisters grew pale at this, knowing that the situation wasn't good at all.

"T-This is bad!" Angie shrieked. "Not just bad... This is horrible! If our parents find out that Lickilicky is wandering around... There's no doubt that their scolding will be more intense!" Kendra stuttered.

The Twinleaf boy gritted his teeth in frustration as Ash made his suggestion. "Let's go find Lickilicky, then! It couldn't have gone too far!" Ash declared. "Right!" The five agreed.

With that settled, the six trainers all ran out of the cave, looking around to search for Lickilicky. As they all looked around, Kendra started to feel a little hopeless for the evolved Pokémon.

"Could Lickilicky have wondered off, back to town? If it did, then there would be trouble if it were to happen! News would spread around and our Daycare Center would be in chaos!" Kendra panicked.

Angie widened her eyes, realizing that her older sister was right. "Y-Yeah... Then, we would just receive more than scolding, we could get grounded..." Angie added, joining the panic.

"Come on, you guys! Don't give up yet! Lickilicky has to be around here somewhere!" Ash assured. As he said that, Monferno blinked, before he gave a sniff around the forest area.

"Mon? Monferno?" Monferno asked as he sniffed around more. Hikaru noticed the behavior and looked at him. "Is something wrong, Monferno?" Hikaru asked. Then, Shinx, Chimchar, Pikachu, and Piplup began to sniff around as well!

Dawn, Kendra, Ash, and Angie all looked at their partners, all getting confused. "Pikachu? What is it, buddy?" "Piplup, is something wrong?" "Chimchar, what's happening?" "Shinx?"

Brock frowned, as he gave a sniff as well. "Hold on... What's that smell?" Brock asked. The young trainers all looked at the Kanto breeder in surprise as they all gave a sniff around as well.

"Something smells... good?" Dawn replied. "Is it food? Was that what attracted Lickilicky?" Angie asked. Hikaru narrowed his eyes and looked around. "The scent is coming from that way. Let's go!" Hikaru called.

"Right!" The others agreed. With the scent guiding them, the group ran to see Lickilicky licking a giant brown ball. That seemed to be where the scent seemed to be coming from.

Not only that, the Licking Pokémon was tied up, although it didn't seem to mind. "Ah, there! It's Lickilicky!" Ash pointed out. Kendra blinked, before she noticed a familiar trio on a robot.

"Hold on... Who are those guys!?" Kendra called, pointing to the trio. The four trainers looked to see who it was. But, by the time they noticed, the trio began their motto, saying their words.

The group gasped, seeing that it was Team Rocket! They were in the robot as they began their motto.

"Talk about the pot, calling the kettle black!"

"Twerps have that twerpish nag!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"And off my back!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"Neat! When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"Yippee!"

"And we're in your face!"

At their motto, the two sisters grew confused at the evil trio. "Team Rocket?" Angie repeated. Dawn glared at the trio, while explaining to the two. "They're an evil gang of Pokémon thieves!" Dawn explained.

Ash and Hikaru both stepped up, ready to fight. "Knock it off! That's Angie's Lickilicky, not yours!" Ash snapped angrily. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried along. "Why do you idiots always get in our way!?" Hikaru snapped.

Jessie scoffed, and narrowed her eyes. "You need an eye exam! It's plain on your ugly faces, this is the Scarf Monster!" Jessie reminded. "Don't give us those dumb facts!" James added.

"Summer school is over, kiddies!" Meowth added angrily. Kendra shook her head with disappointment as Angie sighed. "What oddballs..." Kendra mumbled. "And comedians, too..." Angie added.

She then glared at Team Rocket with her demand. "Alright, Shinx! Quick! Use Crunch to knock onto those brainiac's heads!" Angie yelled. Shinx growled as it bit onto the inflation tube.

It was tore off from Lickilicky as Kendra took her turn. "That's it! Now, Chimchar! It's your turn to use Ember on those freaks!" Kendra called. The angry female Chimchar shot into the air, shooting fireballs.

Team Rocket screamed as they yelled about fire on their backs. As they put it out, James and Meowth began to panic, seeing that the Scarf Monster rumor is over now. "Uh oh!?" Meowth gasped.

"Hey! That's just the standard issue of Lickilicky! Just like the twerps said!" James exclaimed. As for Jessie, she glared at the two angrily, not impressed for their early panicking.

"I don't care if it's a one eyed purple-eater! Just catch it!" Jessie demanded. "Yes, dear..." James grumbled. He slumped down along with Meowth, as the Pokémon grumbled as well.

"But why...?" Meowth asked. At the stupid question, Jessie turned to a Scarf Monster to their imagination! "BECAUSE, it's the SCARF that makes the monster! SEE!?" Jessie bellowed.

While the trio were bickering with one another, Ash, Kendra, Hikaru, Dawn, and Angie used this chance to attack. "Pikachu! Use Iron Tail to cut down that rope, quick!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu nodded as he lunged at Lickilicky, aiming to strike the rope. "Shinx! You use Quick Attack!" "Chimchar, you use Fury Swipes!" "Piplup, you use Bubblebeam!" "Monferno, use Flame Wheel, let's go!"

The four called their attack orders, making the five Pokémon to charge at the ropes. However, they didn't count on Team Rocket to make an interception. "Go on, twerps! Have your kick!" Meowth yelled.

He controlled the robot to make a powerful kick at a large rock, causing it to scatter at the five Pokémon! The five all cried out their pains as they all skidded back to their trainers.

"Say what!?" Kendra shrieked. "Ha ha ha! No fuzz balls are gonna fuss with our robot!" Meowth taunted. "Now then, let's kick it up a notch!" Jessie called. Meowth smirked and agreed.

"Take... this!" Meowth yelled. Once again, he controlled the robot to kick another large rock, aiming it towards the five Pokémon. The five targets all evaded the rocks, but it startled the group again.

"Ah! Pikachu!" "No, Monferno!" Ash and Hikaru gasped. At their surprise reactions, both Pikachu and Monferno signaled to them that they were okay, as they dodged the incoming rocks at the same time.

Brock walked over to the group, making his suggestion. "Angie! Why don't you, Ash, and Kendra go and take care of Lickilicky, while Pikachu and the others distract Team Rocket?" Brock asked.

"Right!" "Got it!" "Alright." With the agreement done, the six trainers made a dash to free Lickilicky, until Jessie glanced to see the group running to free their target. "Look! Stage left! Twerps teetering close to tagging Lickilicky!" Jessie shrieked.

James and Meowth also turned to see the group, as Brock and Hikaru gritted their teeth. "They see us!" Brock called. "Argh! Don't just stand there! Let's run for it, now!" Hikaru yelled.

At his yell, the six all began to run back for Angie's house and Daycare Center. Meowth narrowed his eyes with a sneer, attempting to follow them. "You can't beat a bot!" Meowth snapped.

He ran after the six trainers, causing the five Pokémon to chase after them. By the time the group were close to the house, Team Rocket had managed to intercept them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Ha ha ha ha! Dig it, dimwits! Hand over that tug meister, and I'll convert you twerps into twerps on the glass!" Meowth demanded. At that point on, both Angie and Kendra grew irritated with the evil trio's persistence.

"MAN! You guys are pushy!" "Can't you three just give up!?" Angie and Kendra snapped together. They held hands together, both saying an attack at the same time. "Lickilicky! Use Rollout!" The sisters yelled.

Lickilicky nodded as it ran, smashing the boulders that the robot was holding. The huge impact startled Team Rocket, as they all screamed in panic. "Now! Follow it up with Wrap!" Angie yelled.

Wrap was done, as the Licking Pokémon's long tongue trapped Team Rocket, as the trio were disgusted by the tongue's saliva. "H-Hey... I'm feeling tongue-tied!" Meowth complained.

"And we're wet, too!" James added, feeling the saliva. "Now I know what suckers feel like!" Jessie shrieked, even more disgusted. Kendra smirked, taking her turn with the finishing blow.

"Alright! Now, Lickilicky! Wrap this up with Slam!" Kendra yelled. Obeying, Lickilicky swung the evil trio around, smashing them to the ground, while causing their robot to be torn apart.

The dust cleared, revealing Team Rocket groaning as they felt sore from the saliva and the Slam attack. At that point, Ash and Hikaru turned to their starters. "Say, Pikachu! How about a Thunderbolt?" Ash called.

"While we use Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. The two starters smirked as they leapt in the air, launching their attacks at the groaning Team Rocket. The evil trio wasn't groaning for long as they screamed.

The area surrounding them exploded, causing them to be sent flying into the sky! "I hate to admit it, but those tongue-tied twerps had licked us for good!" Jessie shrieked, still disgusted with the saliva.

"It's all because of the silly scarf scoop..." James grumbled, folding his arms. "Hey! Cheer up! At least now, we're clean!" Meowth reminded. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried out in agreement.

"AND NOW WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight. Once they were gone, the group were relieved that one problem was gone now.

"Hey, Angie! Kendra! I think you two did a great job evolving Lickilicky, you know?" Ash complimented. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock looked on as the two sisters grew hesitated with that question.

"Thanks, but maybe it would've been a lot better if I hadn't evolved it..." Angie laughed nervously. Kendra was about to agree, until the two heard familiar surprised voices near them.

"Angie!? Kendra!?" A man called out. The two flinched, as they slowly turned around. "M-Mom!?" Angie gasped. "Oh no, Dad..." Kendra groaned. The group all blinked in surprise to see that the couple were Angie's parents.

**Later...**

"I'm so sorry!" Angie exclaimed. "I'm really sorry too, Dad..." Kendra apologized. The two bowed down in apology as their father grew stern about this. "Didn't I tell you two to be extra careful about this!?" The father scolded.

Dawn and Brock were waiting outside for Lickilicky's trainer to come by, while Ash and Hikaru volunteered to apologize along with Angie and Kendra as the two sisters took their scolding.

"Now dear, you don't have to get so angry..." The mother reminded softly. "Honey! It's not something that we can get undone!" The father reminded. That was when Hikaru stood up.

"Um, excuse me? I'd like to apologize for this as well..." Hikaru explained, bowing down a little. "Me, too... I want to say sorry, too." Ash agreed. That left the sisters' parents confused as the father asked.

"You two... You're Ash and Hikaru, right? Sorry for what? After all, you boys didn't do anything wrong." The father asked, confused. "Welp, we're sorry that you had to be involved with this." The mother added.

Ash cleared his throat as he began to explain. "Well, I want you to know that both Angie and Kendra didn't do it on purpose! It only happened because they were trying so hard..." Ash explained.

"Yeah, and they didn't realize it before it was too late..." Hikaru added. The two girls glanced at their friends, before sighing together. The mother smiled sweetly, amazed with the two boys.

"Well, that's so sweet! We're quite aware of that, you two." The mother giggled. The father gave a sigh, reminding everyone of one thing of what he did for Lickilicky's trainer.

"But the fact is, since it's the caretaker's obligation to take complete responsibility for their actions, that we had no other choice but to request its trainer to come this afternoon." The father explained.

The mother sighed along, thinking of what the trainer might say. "Not that it's going to help... Because of course, when a Pokémon evolves, there is no turning back, then." The mother reminded.

Everyone gave a huge sigh, until they heard a surprised voice outside. "OOH! Mamma mia!" A voice cried out, startling everyone. "I guess the trainer got here a bit early!" The father guessed.

That left the four trainers surprised as the six all ran outside to see Dawn and Brock meeting Lickilicky's trainer. "Oh yes! Bello bello! Such a magnificent creature that I've never seen! Por favor!" The trainer laughed.

Hikaru blinked, bewildered of what he was seeing. Ash walked over, asking Brock the question. "Well, Ash. I'm guessing that this must be Lickitung's original trainer!" Brock explained.

"But, instead of being upset about it evolving, the guy seems thrilled!" Dawn added. "Pip Piplup?" "Pika?" "Mon?" Even Piplup, Pikachu, and Monferno seemed amazed that the trainer was overjoyed.

Chimchar and Shinx smiled weakly, a bit nervous at the trainer's reaction. By then, the man noticed Angie and Kendra's parents, and ran over to thank them, shaking the father's hands.

"Ooh! Wow, I can't thank you all enough! Evolving my Lickitung into a bello bello Lickilicky has made me the most happy and fulfilled trainer in the whole Sinnoh region! I thank you!" The trainer thanked.

Kendra blinked, as she asked. "W-Wait. Sir, are you not mad that we evolved your Pokémon?" Kendra asked. At the question, the trainer spun around back to his Licking Pokémon with a laugh.

"Are you kidding!? I wanted it to evolve as soon as possible! And you saved me the trouble! Gracias for that!" The trainer laughed. His positive reaction left the four trainers smile along.

For the two sisters and their parents, they seemed to be relieved. "Well, honey. As long as he's happy..." The mother chuckled. The father chuckled in agreement before turning to her two daughters.

"Yes, it does look like we all got off easy this time... From now on, be sure to be more careful, alright, young ladies?" The father asked. "We will, Dad! Thanks!" Angie giggled with a nod.

"It's still a relief though that the trainer was happy about it..." Kendra sighed. Hikaru and Ash smiled at the two girls, as Ash said his words in relief. "Well... That turned out good!" Ash stated.

"Yeah, thank you guys, too!" Angie chuckled. "Pika Pika!" "Shinx Shinx!" "Chimchar!" "Mon! Monferno!" The four Pokémon smirked at each other, seeing that all is well that ends well.

**That evening...**

"Thanks a lot for letting us stay over!" Ash thanked. "Sure! I'm sorry to say that things didn't go smoothly as they could!" The father apologized sheepishly. "Of course, sir." Hikaru replied.

"And Ash? Hikaru? Since I'm going to be working hard at the center, you two be sure to work hard on your battles, deal?" Angie asked. "Meanwhile, I'm going to have to continue my journey tomorrow..." Kendra added.

Hikaru smiled and nodded. "It's a deal. And Kendra, when we meet again, let's have a battle again when it's necessary." Hikaru offered. "It's a deal, Hikaru!" Kendra agreed. As for Ash, he nodded to Angie's deal.

"You can count on it, Angie! Both me and Hikaru are gonna work hard!" Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" "Mon! Monferno!" Pikachu cried out. With that settled, the four trainers took their leave, saying their farewells to Angie and Kendra, and to their family.

As they were leaving, the parents started to think about what to do for Ash and Angie. "So that's the Ash Ketchum you've been going on and on about right after you got back from the Summer Academy, right? Now I see why you like him so much!" The mother giggled.

The words left Angie startled while Kendra smiled softly at that. "You know, I was just thinking, that if you two got married, then you two could take over the family business! Couldn't they, dear?" The father asked.

"Hey! That sounds like a great idea!" The mother agreed. Immediately, Angie let out a shriek as she began to complain. "EEK! Now, just because you're my parents, you can't go saying things like that!" Angie shrieked.

While she was arguing with her parents, Kendra sighed, before she turned to Chimchar. "Say, Chimchar! I've noticed you've been blushing when Hikaru's Monferno was around." Kendra reminded.

Chimchar let out a squeal in surprise, sweat dropping. "Hee hee! With that shocked reaction, that must mean that you have a crush on Monferno, right?" Kendra teased. "CHIM! CHIMCHAR!" Chimchar whined.

The family squabble went back and forth while the four trainers were afar. As the group were walking, Ash let out a sneeze, while Monferno blinked, before coughing for a little bit, much to the other's surprise.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 93: Aaron! The Bug Type Elite Four!**

**Chapter 94: Aaron and Beautifly! The Past!**

**Chapter 95: The Lost Confidence! Hikaru's Loss!**

**Chapter 96: The Renewal of Spirit and Power!**

**Chapter 97: The Rushing New Rival, Barry!?**

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: I can't believe it's really him! Aaron, one of the members of the Elite Four!

Aaron: Hey there! I see that you four were watching my Pokémon train, right? Because we're training to battle Cynthia!

Ash: You're going to battle Cynthia!? I can't wait to see that kind of battle!

Hikaru: You must be the trainer that Cynthia was talking about... Back at Celestic Town.

Aaron: That's right! Say... Would you all like to come see my training house? We can talk much more over there.

Brock: This is a rare chance that anyone gets to have! Having a talk with a member of the Elite Four!


	93. Aaron! The Bug Type Elite Four!

**Chapter 93: Aaron! The Bug Type Elite Four!**

As the group were making their way to Hearthome City for Ash's fifth Gym battle against Fantina, they had to pass through town in order to get there. However, as they were walking, they saw people lining up for something.

"Huh? What's with them?" Ash asked. Brock, Hikaru, and Dawn noticed as well, seeing that the people seemed to be excited about something. "They seemed to be thrilled for something..." Hikaru pointed out.

"Monferno..." Monferno agreed, narrowing his eyes while looking on ahead. As they were seeing the line, Officer Jenny walked over to the group. "Are you here to observe?" Officer Jenny asked.

The four trainers blinked, as Jenny pointed to the line. "If that's the case, then please, get in the back of the line." Officer Jenny ordered. Her order only made the Kanto breeder in his lovey dovey mode.

"Jenny! Whatever you say, if a babe such as you wants me to observe, then observe is what I look for!" Brock exclaimed. The expression left the officer bewildered until Croagunk appeared out of his Pokéball.

It immediately used Poison Jab, jabbing Brock as he yelled, forced to slump down. "It's something... that I would... die for..." Brock groaned. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon only scoffed as he dragged Brock away.

The end of the lovey dovey mode left the three young trainers laughing nervously as Hikaru asked. "Officer Jenny, what do you mean by, observe?" Hikaru asked. The Fire Type cocked his head in confusion, too.

That question left the officer shocked. "What!? You're here without knowing what's going on!? You see, the one and only Aaron is holding a public training session!" Officer Jenny explained.

"Aaron who?" Ash repeated in confusion. Just then, Dawn let out a shriek, startling both her boyfriend and Ash. "Whoa, Dawn!? Are you sick or something!?" Ash yelped, while Brock recovered.

By the time she was looking through her bag, Hikaru blinked. "You can't mean... Aaron, of the Elite Four!?" Hikaru exclaimed. "Yeah! That's it! Aaron's also on this month's PokéChic! Look!" Dawn exclaimed.

She showed Ash and Brock the magazine, showing the front cover of a familiar person. "He's one of the Elite Four, alright..." Dawn sighed. That left Ash amazed as Hikaru bit his lips.

Would Aaron be able to lift his fighting spirit into new play?

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

_**We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
_**There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

**_But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

**_Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_**_**I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

_**The truth is...**_  
_**"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
_  
**Nice Partner!**  
**Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
_  
**I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

_**I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
_  
**The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
_  
**If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

**What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
_  
**As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
_  
**I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
_  
**It all went well, so let's high five!**  
**Hey Hey Hey!**  
**Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxio charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Turtwig uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
_  
**As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
_  
**We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
_  
**GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly grins back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

**[Opening ends]**

"Now, Drapion! Use Pin Missile!" Aaron yelled. The Poison-Dark Type roared as it launched the Bug Type attack at the targets. All of the needles landed on the bulls-eye mark, making it a perfect hit.

The Elite Four seems to see as he smirked. "Nice shot, Drapion! Vespiquen! Use Slash, now!" Aaron yelled. "Kor!" A Skorupi called along. It seemed to be copying Aaron's orders.

As for Vespiquen, it nodded as it slashed the incoming Frisbees, making it a perfect Slash. "Yes! You're both doing great!" Aaron exclaimed. The crowd cheered for Aaron's success as the girls shrieked in amazement.

Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were part of the crowd as they watched in amazement. "Wow... I can't believe that we're going to meet another member of the Elite Four!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Piplup!" "Mon! Monferno!" Piplup and Monferno cheered along. Ash blinked, recalling that they had met an Elite Four member: Lucian, when Hikaru and Dawn had caught the Buizel brothers the day before that.

"I remember the time when we met Lucian a while back!" Ash replied. Hikaru gave a small smile and a nod. "Yeah... He was the Psychic Type user, right? Looks like Aaron is a Bug Type user." Hikaru replied.

Officer Jenny had sat next to the group, sighing. "Ah... The amazing Lucian who uses Psychic Type Pokémon... Bertha, who uses Ground Types, Flint who uses Fire Types, and Aaron, who uses Bug Types..." Officer Jenny sighed.

She closed her dreams, sounding like she was imagining. "Of course, those awesome Champion trainers who reign over the entire Pokémon League formed the Elite Four! But of all those four, Aaron is the one who combines strength and popularity!" Officer Jenny explained.

"Strength... and popularity?" Hikaru mumbled, as he shook his head. Monferno snickered at that as the two turned back to the Elite Four's training session. Aaron continued on with his attack practice with his call.

"Now, Drapion! Hyper Beam, go!" Aaron yelled. "Kor kor!" Skorupi cried along. Drapion responded, as he jumped up, launching a Hyper Beam at all three targets, which made perfect hits.

"Yes! Excellent work!" Aaron exclaimed. His three Pokémon responded to his compliments. Officer Jenny brought up another point about Aaron.

"What's more, is that Aaron actually understands the language of Bug Types! So, on these combinations, he's spot on, completely amazing!" Officer Jenny exclaimed. She grew pumped up, startling the group.

"Jenny? Pull yourself together, please?" Brock asked. But, he was instantly ignored as the officer continued on with a sigh.

"Don't you see!? Aaron has finally risen up and challenged Cynthia! Master of the Champion League! And very soon, they're both going to have a battle, which will soon end all battles!" Officer Jenny exclaimed.

That statement left the group amazed as they looked back at the Bug Type Elite Four user. "Cynthia and Aaron?" Ash repeated. Dawn blinked, recalling of the challenger Cynthia talked about.

"I wondered about Cynthia, mentioning about the challenger back in Celestic Town..." Dawn replied. The Twinleaf boy bit his lips, before turning back to Aaron, trying to ignore the irritation.

"I suppose that 'challenger' was one of the Elite Four, huh..." Hikaru replied, folding his arms. Monferno blinked, looking at his human brother in confusion, while the others continued.

"It sure sounds like it." Brock agreed, knowing what the Twinleaf boy meant. The officer grew confident, or overconfident for Aaron as she made her declaration for the possibility about the battle.

"And Aaron is definitely going to win it! Then, my hero will be the latest, and the greatest Champion Master! Go, Aaron, go!" Officer Jenny cheered. Her cheering left the group sweat dropping at her expression.

Back at the training, Aaron continued his attacks. "The time has come! Go, Vespiquen! Use Gust!" Aaron yelled. "Skor kor!" Skorupi cried. Vespiquen obeyed, as it blew strong winds at the five targets.

The Flying Type attack burst through all the five targets through, which ended the training session. All the girls and part of the crowd cheered for Aaron as the Elite Four member smiled.

"Thank you very much! We'll put everything we had in our battle with Cynthia! So please now, we'll be counting on your support!" Aaron assured. That only made the crowd cheer louder.

Skorupi, Drapion, and Vespiquen cried out their cries, copying their trainer's request. At that point on, girls began to run over to Aaron, wanting his autograph and giving him gifts.

The Bug Type user chuckled as he began to accept their offers and autographs. Officer Jenny blinked, before realizing her duty. "Hey! I want an autograph, too... Uh, I mean, please form a line! Calm down, all of you!" Officer Jenny called.

She ran over to the girls, while the four trainers watched. "Ah! That's great! That could mean I could get an autograph as well!" Dawn exclaimed. She and Piplup ran over to get the autograph as well.

Aaron seemed to be enjoying the popularity, as he showed his smile. "Thanks! Now, who's next?" Aaron called. As he was signing autographs, Ash grew more determined to win the Sinnoh League.

"Man... Someday, I'm gonna clean up during the Champion League... And then, when I challenge Aaron and Cynthia... Watch out!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, feeling determined as well.

Hikaru glanced back at Ash, thinking it over. He DID dream to become the Sinnoh Champion and to defeat Cynthia... But, how was he going to do that with Team Galactic and his father in the way?

_"Don't get so worked up, boy... You're far too weak to face me right now... But, I promise you... We will battle again... And I will be the one left standing!"_ Yamato's words stung his mind.

Hikaru only gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "Mon?" Monferno asked, rubbing Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru blinked, as he glanced at his concerned Pokémon brother who rubbed his cheek with his hand.

The Twinleaf boy smiled warmly, rubbing Monferno's head. "I'm okay, bro. No need to worry!" Hikaru assured. That didn't seem to convince the Fire Type as he gave a little pout.

Brock noticed the two bonding with each other, as he gave a smile. When it comes to bonding a Pokémon, Hikaru is one of the best to do so. "Here you go! And thanks for coming!" Aaron thanked.

The three boys blinked to see that the line had shortened up to Dawn, who was last. "We should get ready to go now." Brock explained. "Right." Ash and Hikaru agreed as they stood up.

They walked over to see a fan girl thanking Aaron for his training session show. "No, thank you! I'll treasure this moment forever!" The girl exclaimed, running off. She seemed to be thrilled to have Aaron's autograph.

The Elite Four member turned to the Twinleaf girl, seeing her as the last one. "Alright! You're the last one!" Aaron called. Dawn smiled and nodded. "Thanks... My name is Dawn. Could you please sign this?" Dawn asked.

She held out the PokéChic magazine that had Aaron's face on the front. "I'd be happy to!" Aaron chuckled. He began to sign the magazine front cover, until Dawn explained about Cynthia.

"Also... Cynthia told us that the Elite Four are powerful battlers, so there's no way she's going easy on you! No way!" Dawn explained. The mention of the Sinnoh Champion left Aaron surprised as he looked at the four.

"Do you know her personally then?" Aaron asked. He gave the magazine back to Dawn, who took it back with a smile. "Mm hm! We all met her back at Celestic Town! Isn't that right, Ash? Hikaru? Brock?" Dawn answered.

"Yep! And of course, we'll be rooting for the both of you!" Ash explained. He made a determined fist, while Pikachu did the same. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Good luck, Aaron!" Brock replied.

"We're all expecting an intense battle coming from the two of you." Hikaru assured. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno shrieked in agreement. Aaron gave a small smile, nodding in acceptance.

"Cynthia IS powerful, but... I've been training hard as well! We're feeling great!" Aaron assured. "Drap!" "Vesp!" "Kor!" Drapion, Vespiquen, and Skorupi said their cries of agreement together.

Ash then walked over, explaining about his dream. "Here is my deal... I want to battle my way through the Champion League, and become a League Master, or become an Elite Four!" Ash explained.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a nod. The Bug Type user smirked at the determination, giving a nod. Hikaru blinked, before he cleared his throat, explaining his dreams and goal, too.

"My goal is similar to Ash, but I plan on defeating Cynthia during the Champion League if I make it far. If I were to lose, then I would just keep trying until that goal has been achieved." Hikaru explained.

"Monferno!" Monferno screeched with a grin. At the determination and tough dreams, the Bug Type user smirked and gave a nod to the two boys.

"Well, you give it a shot!... Hey, I know! Maybe you folks would all like to come to my training center! What do you say to that?" Aaron suggested. "Sure!" The four trainers agreed together.

"Of course, it would be an honor for me to have a visit from friends of Cynthia!" Aaron explained. Brock then turned to his three young friends with a reminder.

"Do you know what this means!? No one gets to have a chance to witness one of the Elite Four train!" Brock explained. Hikaru blinked, before he glanced back at Aaron. Could he really help on his tight situation.

**Later...**

With the decision agreed, Aaron led the four trainers to his training center, where the five all witnessed the beauty of the forest and the lake nearby. Dawn was most in awe at this.

"Beautiful... What a gorgeous place to train!" Dawn commented. "Lup!" Piplup agreed, as he is too amazed. Aaron chuckled, explaining. "I built it right after I became part of the Elite Four! I love it!" Aaron explained.

Hikaru turned to Aaron with amazement. "You built this place? You must've had a wonderful time training or relaxing here with many Bug Type Pokémon here..." Hikaru commented.

"Right! Take a look at those Pokémon!" Aaron pointed out. The group turned to see a couple of wild Bug Type Pokémon walking around the grasses and forests, while some were enjoying the lake.

"Whoa... Are those all wild Pokémon?" Ash asked. "That's right! It's obvious that they're all enjoying the nice weather we're having today!" Aaron explained. The four all looked around in awe, seeing many Bug Types around.

"This place seems to be more like a paradise to Bug Types!" Brock commented. "Pika Pika..." "Piplup!" "Mon..." The three starters seemed to be amazed with the peaceful scenery as well.

Aaron nodded as he took out Drapion and Vespiquen's Pokéballs. "Alright! Drapion! Vespiquen! Come out and say hi!" Aaron called. He summoned his two powerful Bug Types onto the grassy field.

The two appeared, seeing their trainer. "Good work today! How about some time off?" Aaron asked. The two key Pokémon nodded in thanks as they both wandered off to relax somewhere.

Once they were gone, Aaron took a deep breath, before making his declaration. "Alright then! I guess it's my turn!" Aaron declared. The group looked at him with confusion until the Elite Four member headed inside.

Once the group followed him, they all witnessed him doing some training for himself. "Huff... huff..." Aaron took short breaths as he picked up the pace on one of his exercise gear machines.

"Don't you get to relax, too?" Ash asked. The Elite Four member shook his head with his explanation. "I work out everyday! If I don't keep in tip-top shape, all of my Pokémon will have a field day making fun of me!" Aaron explained.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he got onto one of the exercise gears: one of the exercise bikes, and began to pedal. "Hikaru?" Dawn asked, startled to see the sudden training of his boyfriend.

"I... need to get into tip top shape, too..." Hikaru explained as he began to pedal, picking up the pace. Monferno yelped as he hopped off of his human brother's shoulder and watching him train.

"Hey! You're getting the hang of this, kid!" Aaron chuckled, leaving Hikaru to be annoyed at that. "Pardon me, Aaron... But, my name is Hikaru, from Twinleaf Town!" Hikaru explained, smirking.

He pedaled even faster as Dawn giggled. "That's the Elite Four for you! And that goes for Hikaru, too!" Dawn giggled. Ash then grew determined as he decided to join in on the training, too.

"Hey, I want to join in, too!" Ash cried. He got onto the second exercise bike, and began to pedal. Aaron glanced at the two boys, trying to warn them of their limited stamina.

"Just make sure you two don't overdo it!" Aaron warned. Ash grinned, while Hikaru smirked. "Nope! I'm fine! Huff... huff!" Ash assured, pedaling faster. The two boys were in equal speed as Brock and Dawn watched.

"Wow! Would you look at those two go!" Dawn exclaimed. Brock folded his arms, chuckling. "I'm sure Ash's rematch against Fantina got him inspired! As for Hikaru, he's looking forward to get stronger for sure!" Brock explained.

"You're right, Brock!" Dawn agreed. She then turned her attention to see a photo on a drawer, seeing a picture of a young Aaron and a Wurmple in it. That got her curious as she blinked at the picture.

**Later...**

"Hah... hah..." Ash panted as he was exhausted from the pedaling he had to do. As for Hikaru, he grew persistent as he kept pedaling, but he lowered his speed rate.

"Man... You're really persistent, are you?" Aaron chuckled. For him, he decided to take a break. Skorupi walked to his trainer, giving him a rag. "Skorupi, thanks!" Aaron thanked.

He took the rag, wiping the sweat off of him. "Kor kor!" Skorupi cries out with a smile. For Ash, he panted several times, nearly out of breath. Brock frowned at that, asking his old friend.

"Did you overdo it?" Brock asked. Hikaru glanced at where Ash was panting, seeing that the Kanto trainer has given up already. "Don't worry about me! I'm great!" Ash assured. "Pika?" Pikachu asked, unsure about that.

Dawn looked at her boyfriend, who was still pedaling, despite of his short breaths he's taking. "Come on, Hikaru. You can take a break now." Dawn reminded. The Twinleaf boy blinked, before he stopped.

"I guess so..." Hikaru reluctantly agreed as he got off, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. The Bug Type Elite Four member chuckled with his suggestion, turning to the two boys.

"Even so, it couldn't hurt to take a little break!" Aaron reminded. "Yeah... Good idea!" Ash agreed. Hikaru reluctantly nodded as he gave a deep sigh. "Ugh... To be honest, I'm nearly out of breath..." Hikaru groaned.

Monferno gave a comforting pat on the shoulder of his human brother, snickering at the same time. Dawn smiled sweetly at her boyfriend before turning to the picture behind her.

"Hey, Aaron. Who's in the picture?" Dawn asked. The Elite Four member grew confused, until he realized of what the Coordinator was talking about. He chuckled, taking the picture in hands.

"Oh! That's the very first Pokémon I've caught in the forest... The very same forest that you all saw!" Aaron explained. He smiled, recalling of his young times with the Wurmple he befriended.

"You see, when I was young, I lived in town... So, I'd sneak out into the forest as much as I could!" Aaron explained. He smiled, remembering the first time he had met Wurmple during his troubling situation.

**Flashback**

_In the forest, where all Buf Type Pokémon were enjoying their time there, young Aaron was climbing up a gigantic tree, not knowing the trouble he's putting himself in._

_"That tree... The tallest tree in the forest... It was beautiful! I tried as hard as I could, to climb all the way to the top!... But then..." Aaron explained. He sighed, remembering how high he climbed up._

_The young Aaron in the past gasped, feeling frightened of the height he's currently at. Just as he felt dizzy and about to fall, he heard a cry of a Pokémon, causing him to turn._

_Besides him, he saw a wild Wurmple, who seemed to be wanting to help the young boy off of the tree. Aaron gulped, before he let the Bug Type help him down. As it was done, the two were now on the ground._

_"Hah... Hah... Wow! Thank you so much, Wurmple! Ha ha ha ha!" Aaron thanked happily. He gave the now happy Bug Type a big hug, which the two seemed to enjoy together._

_This was the part, where it was believed that the two started bonding with each other, with Aaron having Wurmple as his very first Pokémon and friend._

**Flashback End**

"It wasn't long until we were known to be best friends! We were always out in the forest, playing together!" Aaron explained. Everyone was currently outside, seeing Aaron's photo book.

Inside were several pictures of the little Wurmple, along with his young self. Brock was amazed, seeing how much the two have bonded together. "Wow... That sounds great! You two must've had a lot of fun!" Brock stated.

"Yep! You got that right!" Aaron agreed. Ash grinned, knowing of the first friend he'd caught. As for Hikaru, he still wondered if Aaron could help him with his current doubts.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 94: Aaron and Beautifly! The Past!**

**Chapter 95: The Lost Confidence! Hikaru's Loss!**

**Chapter 96: The Renewal of Spirit and Power!**

**C****hapter 97: The Rushing New Rival, Barry!?**

**Chapter 98: Power VS Bond! A Rival Challenge!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Aaron: You know, that Wurmple got me started as my life as the Elite Four, making me enjoy a lot of Bug Type Pokémon!

Ash: I hear you! When I started my journey, Caterpie was the first Bug Type Pokémon that I've caught in Viridian Forest!

Jessie: We'll be taking those Elite Four Pokémon, thank you very much! And that includes the twerps' Pokémon!

Hikaru: Why do you morons always get in my way!? Are you that persistent to be losers as of now!?

Aaron: What the... This tree... This is the same tree where I had met Wurmple!... They're going to damage it!?

Hikaru: What can I know about battling spirit? Could I really step back into the game after what all happened?


	94. Aaron and Beautifly! The Past!

**Chapter 94: Aaron and Beautifly! The Past!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", while heading to Hearthome City for Ash's fifth gym battle against Fantina, the group had seen people waiting on line to observe onto something.

Officer Jenny confirms that the fans are all observing the training session of the Sinnoh Elite Four member: Aaron, a Bug Type user who is planning to challenge Cynthia for the title of Champion Master.

After observing the training session, Hikaru had doubts in himself after his incident with his father during the battle at the Celestic Historical Ruins. It began to bug him as he began to think that Aaron would be able to help him.

With Aaron inviting the group to his training center, he brings up a photo book which shows his younger self, and the very first Bug Type Pokémon he had caught as a partner and a good friend: Wurmple.

"It wasn't long until we were known to be best friends! We were always out in the forest, playing together!" Aaron explained. Everyone was currently outside, seeing Aaron's photo book.

Inside were several pictures of the little Wurmple, along with his young self. Brock was amazed, seeing how much the two have bonded together. "Wow... That sounds great! You two must've had a lot of fun!" Brock stated, smiling.

"Yep! You got that right!" Aaron agreed. Ash grinned, knowing of the first friend he'd caught. "I know just how you feel! The first Pokémon I've ever captured on my journey was a Caterpie, which of course, you know it's a Bug Type!" Ash explained.

"Whoa... I'm impressed!" Aaron admitted. The Kanto trainer nodded, before recalling the time he said his farewell to Butterfree. "Soon, it evolved into a Metapod... and then, a Butterfree! And that was that!" Ash explained.

He smirked, wondering about his former Bug Type. "I do wonder a lot on what it's doing and where it is..." Ash sighed, thinking in his mind. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed, remembering his first friend.

Dawn smiled, before she looked around. "So, Aaron... What's that Wurmple friend of yours doing these days?" Dawn asked. Even Brock, Piplup, and Monferno looked around, while Hikaru stayed silent.

Aaron blinked in startle, before he frowned. "Huh?... Uh... Well, you see..." Aaron started. He began to stutter, confusing the four trainers. But then, that was when a strong wind blew up, blowing Pikachu, Monferno, Piplup, and Skorupi away!

"Ah! What the... Skorupi!?" Aaron gasped. "Piplup!" "Pikachu!?" "Monferno, no!" Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru gasped together. Suddenly, even Drapion and Vespiquen were sucked in, much to Aaron's surprise.

"Oh no! Drapion! Vespiquen, no!" Aaron yelled. For the strong wind, it turned out to be a huge vacuum, sucking the six Pokémon in! The five all stood up, glaring at where their Pokémon was sucked in.

"Alright! I want to know what's going on!" Aaron demanded. At that point, a group of familiar trio sneered as they began their motto.

"You may be an Elite, but you can't always get what you want!"

"Makes it that much more fun to pun!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Love to flaunt!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is compete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"We're putting those do gooders in their place!"

"After all, we're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

The Bug Type user grew bewildered to see the evil trio. "Wait, who's Team Rocket?" Aaron asked. The four trainers glared at the group while Brock explained. "They're a horrible group of criminals who steal people's Pokémon!" Brock explained.

"And not only that, they're morons as well..." Hikaru explained. Jessie grew furious to hear an insult, coming from her enemy. "EXCUSE ME!? Morons, you say! The only morons here are you twerps!" Jessie shrieked angrily.

She then smirked, sneering at the group. "Horrible may have a completely different meaning to the non-twerpish persuasion!" Jessie giggled. "After all, having stolen both the Elite Four and twerp Pokémon... I'd say we're some kind of wonderful!" James laughed.

Both he and Jessie laughed out aloud, while Meowth explained the plan. "Now that we can start selling our Elite Four Pokémon on the line, we'll give the twerp Pokémon as a bonus!" Meowth cackled.

Aaron glared at the group, refusing to allow it, as Hikaru's eyes glowed again. "You think you're funny, huh!? I'll show you who's getting the last laugh!" Hikaru snapped. He prepared to take out his Pokéball, until Aaron stepped up.

"Not only that, those are our Pokémon! HAH!" Aaron yelled. He ran up, attempting to jump for the balloon. "What... Aaron, no!" Hikaru yelled. At that moment, Jessie scoffed, as she summoned Seviper to stop the Elite Four member.

"Seviper, use Haze!" Jessie called. The Poison Type appeared from its Pokémon, shooting black haze at Aaron, preventing him from coming any further! Aaron yelped as he fell to the ground, hard.

"No! Aaron!" Ash and Dawn gasped. The group ran over to the Elite Four as Brock called to him in concern. "Aaron! Are you alright!?" Brock called. Before the Bug Type user could answer, Jessie let out a laugh at the question.

"Oh, he'll be fine! Of course, not as fine as we are!" Jessie laughed. "Since our inventory is up, as you fools can plainly see!" James taunted. "Bye-bye, twerpies!" Meowth taunted as he drove the balloon out of sight.

Brock and Dawn glared to where they were gone. "Those crooks never change!" Brock grunted. "Of course, they're up to their no good, dirty, rotten tricks as usual!" Dawn pointed out angrily.

Ash stepped up, reminding everyone. "We can't worry about that now! We've got a bunch of our Pokémon to save!" Ash explained. Hikaru's eyes returned to normal, but he remained furious at the evil trio.

"Those idiots... They're gonna be sorry, that's for sure!" Hikaru growled. With the decision made, everyone ran after the balloon, all hoping to save their imprisoned Pokémon from Team Rocket.

**Meanwhile...**

Team Rocket were floating around in their balloon, overjoyed with their current success. "I'd say that Elite was on empty. The real Elite Four are we four, you see!" Jessie giggled happily.

By the four, she seemed to mean herself, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet. "Authentic champions are the ones who refuse to live on their lives and deny it!" James chuckled, folding his arms.

"And of course, we're authentic, keeping it real!" Meowth added. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. Suddenly, the balloon began to shake, startling the evil trio and Wobbuffet! "WHAT'D I SAY!?" Meowth yelled.

They began to notice that their imprisoned targets are the reason for the chaos that's occurring. Inside the capsule, Drapion, Piplup, Pikachu, Skorupi, Monferno, and Vespiquen all shot their attacks on the walls.

Gust, double Pin Missile, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, and Bubblebeam were shot onto the wall, creating chaos. "Hey! That's your inventory, not artillery!" James yelped as he tried to regain balance.

"Stop rocking the boat!" Meowth panicked. "Hey! Who'd want exploding merchandises!?" Jessie snapped angrily. But, at that point, it was already too late to stop as the six attacks made progress of destroying the capsule!

Team Rocket screamed as they held onto their balloon. "OH NO! WE'RE IN THE DOWN ROCKET!" Team Rocket screamed as they crashed onto the ground. No one had noticed a Ledian spying on the falling balloon.

The Bug Type blinked, before going back to Aaron to give him the updating news.

**Back to the group and Aaron...**

As for Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, Brock, and Aaron, they were still in the progress of chasing after Team Rocket's balloon as they stopped, not seeing the balloon anywhere. "I was certain that Team Rocket came flying this way!" Dawn assured.

"Well, I'm sure that I don't see any signs of them now..." Brock pointed out. "Nuts... Where did they go!?" Hikaru snapped. Everyone kept looking around as Aaron started to feel angry about this.

"I've got to find them... Those are my Pokémon! My Drapion... My Vespiquen... My Skorupi!" Aaron snapped angrily. The group all looked at the Elite Four member in surprise, as they never heard him talk like this.

"Uh... Aaron?" Ash called out. That caught the Elite Four member's attention as he calmed down. "H-Huh? Oh, uh... I'm sorry... You see, the truth is... when I was a kid, I was quite a crybaby..." Aaron started.

"I was no good at battling... I always cried because of that..." Aaron explained. He gave a deep sigh, recalling the day he had parted with Wurmple, because of his crybaby personality.

**Flashback**

_The young Aaron and his friend Wurmple were walking along the streets. The young boy was sniffling, sounding like he was crying. And it was because that he had lost another battle... so easily._

_Wurmple crawled besides him, trying to comfort his human friend. "Wurmple?" Wurmple asked. But, at that point, the crying Aaron became angry as he blamed it on his best friend._

_"What!? It's your fault that we lost! It's because you're weak! It's totally your fault!" Aaron sobbed angrily. He then ran off, crying while leaving the now saddened Wurmple alone._

_"I said such horrible things... To my best friend in the world... So, I went back... But, it was already too late... My Wurmple... My friend... He was gone..." Aaron explained._

**Flashback End**

"So you... just abandoned him... And then, you regretted it later." Hikaru pointed out. The Bug Type user nodded, before he explained his resolution after abandoning his best friend.

"That's right... And after that, I put all my energy into training... I worked with every Bug Type Pokémon I could find, so I could finally learn their language." Aaron explained.

He frowned, before turning back into his determined expression. "But, after losing Wurmple like that... I never wanted to go through that again... I can't let them get away... I have to help my friends!" Aaron declared.

"Right... We get it." Ash agreed. Brock, Dawn, and Hikaru nodded together, while the Twinleaf boy kept thinking in his mind._ "He never wants to go through it again, huh..." _Hikaru thought.

He remembered the incident, of where his father betrayed him, and when his mother lied to him... That was something he didn't want to go through again as well.

Just as the group were about to continue, there was a familiar Pokémon voice calling out to Aaron. Everyone turned to see the Ledian flying down towards them.

"Huh? Ledian?" Aaron replied, surprised. "Le le Le le! Dian Ledian!" Ledian explained. It pointed to the direction onto where it saw the balloon crashing, as it informed it to Aaron.

"What!? You're saying that you saw their ballon crash right up ahead?" Aaron asked. The four trainers gasped at that, while the evolved Bug Type Pokémon nodded in confirmation.

"Let's go!" Ash called. The Bug Type user agreed with a fierce expression. "Yeah... Come on!" Aaron called. With that, Ledian flew up ahead, guiding the group of where the evil trio were.

**Meanwhile...**

"Just like goody-goody Pokémon to band together and blow us apart! Of course, I gotta say, they sure did a bang up job, though.." Meowth complained, while complimenting as well.

Jessie grew annoyed, while not impressed with the compliment. "Will you cut the kudos and get us cranking!?" Jessie snapped. James turned to Meowth, agreeing with her.

"Stop being a buffoon and throw us another balloon!" James demanded. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "Yes, sir! Soon as you get over yourself..." Meowth exclaimed with a nod.

But then, the beat up capsule broke apart! Pikachu and Monferno got out first together, while Aaron's three Pokémon and Piplup followed along. The evil trio gasped at that.

"Ah, no! Our inventory!" Jessie shrieked. James quickly took out a Pokéball, summoning his Pokémon. "Go, Carnivine... AH! Back-biter!" James started, until his Grass Type bit on his back, causing him to yelp out loud.

Pikachu and Monferno glared at the evil trio, before the two called out to Skorupi, Vespiquen, and Drapion to follow them, with Piplup helping along as well. "Pika! Pikachu!" "Monferno! Mon!" The two cried out.

At that, the three Elite Four Pokémon proceeded to follow the three young Pokémon. Unfortunately, Jessie was the first to notice them as she took action. "Up and at 'em, Seviper! Return our merchandise!" Jessie yelled.

She threw the ball, summoning Seviper, who appeared right in front of its enemies. It hissed at Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup, as the three growled back. Suddenly, Drapion went ahead, facing Seviper in a struggle!

Vespiquen then flew up, ready to help, until James and Carniving ambushed her together. "Alright then, Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed!" James yelled. The Grass Type flew up, launching the Bullet Seed attack at Vespiquen.

The queen of the Combee Pokémon shrieked in pain as it fell to the ground, near unconscious. Drapion widened its eyes, startled to see its comrade taken down. But, that was a huge mistake as Drapion had let its guard down.

By then, Seviper slammed Drapion away with a Poison Tail attack! Pikachu, Monferno, Piplup, and Skorupi gasped as their powerful friends were easily taken down by their two enemies.

Once the two were knocked out, Carnivine and Seviper surrounded the two, while the evil trio sneered together. "Ha! Back in business at last!" Jessie laughed. "With no return fee!" James added, smirking.

The four young Pokémon glared at their enemies, all preparing to attack back, until they all heard a familiar voice. "Pikachu!" "Piplup!" "Monferno!" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru's voice called out.

Everyone turned their attention, seeing the group and Aaron running towards them. "Hey! Everybody alright!?" Aaron called. Jessie and James only sneered, while Aaron suddenly stopped, looking up.

"Huh? That tree..." Aaron whispered. He looked at the gigantic tree, recalling the place before. It was the tree of where he had first met his Wurmple, where the two became friends and partners.

"That's the tree on where Wurmple and I first met!" Aaron pointed out. The group blinked in surprise, as they all looked at the tree as well. "This is... really the same tree? Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah... There's no doubt about it. I'd never forget something important as this..." Aaron assured. By the time the four Pokémon saw their human friends, they all attempted to reach towards them!

But suddenly, the vacuum machine came back on, as it began to suck Pikachu, Monferno, Piplup, and Skorupi back inside! Everyone gasped to see that their Pokémon were being sucked in again!

Meowth and Wobbuffet were at their balloon as Meowth laughed evilly with his fixed machine. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Our Super Sucker Mark 9 is working just fine! Time to restock the proverbial shelves!" Meowth laughed.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. With that said, the machine began to suck onto the four young Pokémon, as they all screamed in panic. Aaron ran over, holding onto his Drapion and Vespiquen.

"Argh! Drapion! Vespiquen!" Aaron yelled. Everyone watched to see Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup holding onto the gigantic tree as hard as they could, trying to not get sucked by the machine.

"Hang in there, Pikachu!" Ash yelled in encouragement. "They can't win, Piplup!" "Don't let those losers get to you, Monferno!" Dawn and Hikaru yelled. But, as a few seconds passed, Jessie grew irritated with this.

"I can't stand twerps' tenacity!" Jessie shrieked angrily. "Meowth! Turn the power up to ten!" James ordered. "Roger that!" Meowth smirked. He boosted more power on the vacuum machine, putting more pressure on the four!

The sucking wind put everyone into pressure as they all stayed down, trying to not get sucked by themselves. But, at the process of sucking the four targets, the tree branches started to break.

The Bug Type user gasped, seeing the tree starting to take critical damage. "Ah! Oh no, not that tree!" Aaron shouted out. He couldn't do anything at the process, as he could only watch angrily with the tree being damaged.

As for the four Pokémon, Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup all lost their grip, as they were violently forced into the vacuum! Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Aaron all gasped to see their Pokémon being taken away again.

"Ah, Pikachu!" "Piplup!" "No, Monferno!" The three young trainers yelled desperately. Team Rocket only sneered, seeing that they could've made a success onto the capturing part.

"Now that's slick!" Jessie commented. "Super Sucker is a success!" James declared. But, right at that point, a powerful attack was launched, destroying the Super Sucker machine!

Everyone, including Team Rocket gasped at the sudden attack. As for Meowth, he and Wobbuffet didn't take it so well as they both fell onto the ground, hard. "What was that!?" Aaron yelled.

"It's a Solarbeam!" Brock pointed out. With the machine and the balloon destroyed, Pikachu, Monferno, Piplup, and Skorupi all landed safely onto the ground, unharmed as of now.

Everyone, except the evil trio ran over to them, as Ash raised the first question of their condition. "Pikachu, are you guys all okay?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with a nod.

"Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. Hikaru and Ash both nodded together with relieved smiles until everyone heard a familiar Pokémon cry! Everyone looked to see a familiar Bug Type Pokémon flying towards them.

"Hey, check it out!" Ash exclaimed. "It's a Beautifly!" Hikaru pointed out. The Kanto breeder then realized of who sent the attack. "Of course! That Solarbeam must've been launched by that Beautifly!" Brock pointed out.

For Aaron, he was bewildered to see the evolved Bug Type as he recalled that a Wurmple can evolve into one. "Huh... Are you..." Aaron started. The past friend came to his mind as he widened his eyes.

"So... You're really my Wurmple! You've evolved into a Beautifly!" Aaron pointed out. The Beautifly responded with a nod as Dawn grew amazed, while Hikaru grew bewildered at this.

"Oh wow... So, after all it went through, your Wurmple evolved and came back home!" Dawn pointed out. "Beautifly! Beautifly!" Beautifly explained to Aaron, who smiled in understanding.

"Beautifly says that it wanted to get stronger, and help me! So, it went off by itself and started training!" Aaron explained, translating the Bug Type language. Ash grinned at the explanation with understanding.

"Awesome! So Beautifly remembered all the good times when you two battled together..." Ash started. "And that was when Beautifly returned home, wanting to see Aaron again, right?" Hikaru finished.

The newly evolved Beautifly nodded with a content look. But, Jessie grew annoyed at this, interrupting the reunion act. "One second, saps! Your reunion is making me sick!" Jessie shrieked.

"And we've got a business to run! So now, the peasants and the elite meet, except we're the elites and you're the peasants!" James pointed out angrily. With that said, the trio began their attack.

"Now, Seviper! Once more, with Bite!" "Carnivine! Full ahead with Bite!" Jessie and James called. Obeying, both Seviper and Carnivine lunged at the group, as the three young trainers got ready.

"Yeah! No way! Pikachu, let's go!" Ash called. "Piplup! You go with Pikachu!" "That goes for you too, Monferno!" Dawn and Hikaru called. The three starters nodded as they began to charge for their opponents.

"Ha! Seviper, use Haze!" Jessie called. The Poison Type shot the Haze attack, blinding the three Pokémon, as they all couldn't see their opponents! Beautifly turned to Aaron, who smiled with a nod.

"You bet! Alright, Beautifly! Use Whirlwind!" Aaron called. The Bug Type flew into the air, as it blew strong winds at the Haze, blowing it away. At that point, Seviper and Carnivine were revealed.

"Alright, now! Vespiquen, use Slash! And Drapion, use Hyper Beam!" Aaron yelled. His two elite Pokémon obeyed as Drapion blasted Seviper with Hyper Beam, Vespiquen knocked Carnivine away with Slash.

The two Pokémon screamed in pain as they bashed into the evil trio, much to their surprise. At the sound of their defeat, Aaron smirked, seeing his chance. He turned to the three, with his call.

"Great! Now, let's wrap this up!" Aaron called. "Right!" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru agreed. So, with the four all together, they began their quadruple attacks at their unconscious enemies.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!" "Monferno, use Flamethrower, now!" "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" "Beautifly! Solarbeam, full blast!" Aaron yelled. The four Pokémon launched their attacks simultaneously, aiming it all on Team Rocket.

As the four moves collided with them, an explosion occurred, blasting the evil trio into the air. "Again... Twerp Pokémon combined with the Elite Four Pokémon rock! A combination worthy of respect..." Meowth commented.

For Jessie, she grew angry as she flailed in the air. "Unlike you and that turncoat trainer tog of yours!" Jessie shrieked. James sighed, glancing at the two sadly. "Well, I'll call our turnies and close our business. And it's all your fault!" James sighed.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed along. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed, as they were soon out of sight. Once they were gone, Ash let out a triumphant cheer.

"Alright! We did it!" Ash cheered. "Pika Pika!" "Piplup! Piplup!" "Mon! Monferno!" The three starters cheered. Dawn and Hikaru both smiled in satisfaction while Brock nodded with a chuckle.

Aaron then turned to his first Bug Type friend with thanks. "And thank you, Beautifly! None of this would've worked without your help! And look! It all happened right in front of our tree!" Aaron explained.

"Beautifly..." The Bug Type Pokémon looked content, as it also recalled the time when it had met Aaron as well. The Elite Four member smirked, turning back to his old friend with a determined smile.

"We'll be a team from here on out! And there's nothing stopping us from becoming Champion League masters!" Aaron assured. Drapion, Vespiquen, and Skorupi followed along with their determined cries.

Beautifly looked touched as it nodded happily. It then began to greet its new comrades as the three Bug Types greeted it back with positive attitudes. For the group, they all watched, amazed with the reunion and new teamwork.

"I'm so glad that Wurmple- I mean, Beautifly came home!" Dawn admitted. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. Hikaru smiled softly at that. He too had the same situation with Kirlia, although it wasn't due to dislike and hate.

He gave a deep sigh, as Monferno looked at his human brother in question. "Mon?" Monferno asked, concerned. "Huh? Oh... no. It's nothing, buddy." Hikaru assured, as he smiled, rubbing Monferno's head.

The Fire Type smirked and relaxed at his soft rubbing. He then got up as Brock made his comment on the two. "Wow... With Beautifly on the team, their team is more amazing!" Brock commented.

"You can say that again..." Hikaru chuckled. "Monferno." Monferno replied with a nod. At the agreement, he got onto his human brother's head with a content look on his face.

Ash then stepped up, reminding his three friends. "Well, we've got an amazing team, too! Ready to train even harder, buddy?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, nodding with a grin.

**That evening...**

It was sunset as the four trainers prepared to say their farewells to the Bug Type Elite Four user. "Aaron... Thank you so much for an awesome day today!" Ash thanked.

"Right! I can't believe on how much we've all learned." Brock replied. "Yeah! And I'm also looking forward for your battle against Cynthia!" Dawn assured. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed, smiling.

"Don't underestimate her, though... She is not to be looked as an easy match." Hikaru reminded. Aaron chuckled with a smirk. "Hey, I know that. And of course, I know we'll give it all we've got!" Aaron assured.

He then turned to Ash with a reminder. "Good luck on your Gym battle against Fantina, Ash. Do your best!" Aaron complimented. The Kanto trainer nodded with a determined smirk.

"Right! That's the way I roll! See you around, Aaron!" Ash called. With the talk done, the four trainers said their farewells to the Elite Four member, waving goodbye to him as they leave.

Aaron smiled as he and his Pokémon said their farewells as well. "Bye-bye! You all take care!" Aaron called. Drapion, Beautifly, Skorupi, and Vespiquen all followed along with their farewell cries.

Soon, the Elite Four member and his Pokémon were out of sight, as the group kept on walking, heading over to Hearthome City. As they were walking, Hikaru made one thought in his mind.

_"I might've not been able to get some advice... but I do know one thing... You cherish your memories with Pokémon until you pass away... That's what I know now..."_ Hikaru thought as he smiled softly.

He looked up at the sunset, smiling at its beauty. "Hey, Hikaru! What's with the holdup!?" "Pika!?" Ash and Pikachu cried out. Both Hikaru and Monferno blinked to see that their friends were already ahead of them.

"O-Oh! Sorry! I was just daydreaming!" Hikaru called, running to his friends. "Mon!" Monferno snickered.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 95: The Lost Confidence! Hikaru's Loss!**

**Chapter 96: The Renewal of Spirit and Power!**

**Chapter 97: The Rushing New Rival, Barry!?**

**Chapter 98: Power VS Bond! A Rival Challenge!**

**Chapter 99: The Counter-Shield! Ash VS Fantina!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Hikaru... Are you really sure that you're okay? I mean... The way you battle is... too defensive.

Hikaru: I'm fine, Ash... No need to worry... I guess that... I just need to stop battling for a while. It's you who need to train for your battle against Fantina, right?

Paul: So... You lost your battle style just because you lost one battle against a tough opponent... You're pathetic as always, Hikaru. Similar with Ash...

Ash: Hey! At least the two of us have faith in our Pokémon! For you, you only use them to win matches!

Paul: All you had to do is to rely on your Pokémon's special powers... Unlike you, Hikaru... Of all your battles, I've never seen you show your Pokémon's true strength.

Hikaru: I'll show you I can be full with potential... by beating you right here! Just because I'm low on battling spirit, doesn't mean I'd like to lose that easily!


	95. The Lost Confidence! Hikaru's Loss!

**Chapter**** 95: The Lost Confidence! Hikaru's Loss!**

It was night as the group were currently taking a break at the Pokémon Center to continue their travel to Hearthome City for Ash's Hearthome Gym Battle against Fantina for his fifth badge.

For now, they were resting at the Center, while Hikaru is in deep thought to himself. He was currently in the special hot spring that only few of the Sinnoh Pokémon Center had in them.

He washed his body, while thinking to himself._ "What Aaron showed me was... to live with your Pokémon while making memories you can cherish... But, that didn't seem to lift my battling spirit..."_ Hikaru thought.

Just then, the sliding doors opened, causing the Twinleaf boy to look up to see Ash coming out in his swimsuit with Pikachu. "Hey, Hikaru! Is there a room for both of us?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked.

The Twinleaf boy smiled with a nod. "Oh, sure... I was just thinking, that's all..." Hikaru assured. The Kanto trainer and his Electric Type then joined their Sinnoh friend in the hot spring, enjoying themselves.

"Man... This feels great!" Ash commented. "Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed along, relaxing in the warm and soothing water. Hikaru smiled weakly before he went back to his thoughts.

_"Ash seems to be in high spirits... That dream of his... It never breaks... But, as for me... I feel like I'm being pushed to the edge, like my negativity is trying to make me lose my battling spirit..."_ Hikaru thought.

He sighed, causing Ash and Pikachu to look up. "Hey, Hikaru... Is something wrong?" Ash asked. The Twinleaf boy blinked, before fake smiling. "H-Huh? Oh... It's nothing..." Hikaru lied.

Ash frowned, shaking his head. "I don't think so... When we were training while getting here... Your battling style didn't seem the same at all!" Ash pointed out. At first, the Twinleaf boy tried to act dumb.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. Ash frowned even more, thinking about it. "Well... Instead of getting offensive, you're going for defensive, and dodging... It's like you didn't want to attack at all..." Ash explained.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed. The Twinleaf boy smiled weakly, sighing. "So... You finally realized, huh..." Hikaru sighed. The Kanto trainer and his partner nodded as the Twinleaf boy sighed.

"Well, Ash... You see..." Hikaru started, but then stopped. He then sunk under the hot water, startling the Kanto trainer. "H-Huh? Hikaru?" Ash called. Pikachu blinked, concerned about the Twinleaf boy.

Suddenly, something pushed Ash into the air, causing him to jump up and splash under. "W-WAH!" Ash yelped as he fell into the hot water. "Pika Pi!?" Pikachu gasped. To his relief, Ash rose to the surface as he coughed, getting water out of his mouth.

"Hah... Oh man, what was that?!" Ash groaned. Suddenly, the smirking Hikaru rose from the surface, the spot where Ash was on. "What!? Hikaru... What was that for!?" Ash snapped, glaring at his friend.

"What? It's against the law to brighten up the mood?" Hikaru smirked. "Oh, I'll get you for that! Get back here!" Ash yelled, while grinning. He swam after the Twinleaf boy, as Hikaru swam off, leaving Ash behind.

As the two boys were splashing against each other, Pikachu sighed happily, relieved for the two boys as they seemed to be having a great time in the hot springs.

**The next morning...**

"Now, Garchomp! Battle dance!" "Now, Drapion! You're the star!" Cynthia and Aaron yelled. Both Garchomp and Drapion appeared, facing each other in battle. They glared at each other as the battle was about to begin.

"The title battle for the Champion has begun! In challenging Champion Cynthia, is Aaron of the Elite Four! Here's what at stake for our Bug Type Pokémon specialist's challenge! If he emerges victorious, the title of Champion Master will be his!" The MC announced.

Everyone at the Pokémon Center were watching the battle on TV, seeing the battle between Cynthia and Aaron. As for the group, they ran into the lobby to see the beginning just in time.

"Wow! They're just getting started!" Dawn pointed out. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed, seeing the TV. "Looks like we got in under the wire!" Ash stated. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed, as he witnessed the battle.

"And to think we made it in time..." "Mon..." Hikaru and Monferno sighed together. Just then, the Kanto trainer glanced to a familiar trainer and widened his eyes. "Hey, it's Paul..." Ash pointed out.

Hikaru blinked, before turning to see his rival as well. He bit his lips, knowing that if they talked now, it wouldn't be a friendly conversation at the moment. "Now, Drapion! Pin Missile!" Aaron's voice yelled on TV.

The two boys continued to watch the TV, seeing that Aaron and Drapion are making the first move.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

_**We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
_**There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

**_But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

**_Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_**_**I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

_**The truth is...**_  
_**"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
_  
**Nice Partner!**  
**Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
_  
**I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

_**I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
_  
**The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
_  
**If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

**What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
_  
**As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
_  
**I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
_  
**It all went well, so let's high five!**  
**Hey Hey Hey!**  
**Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxio charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Turtwig uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
_  
**As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
_  
**We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
_  
**GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly grins back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

**[Opening ends]**

"And Cynthia dominates the action! As Aaron's last Pokémon, Beautifly, is in for a real tough spot!" The MC announced. Aaron was at the losing side now as he desperately tried to counter Cynthia's Gastrodon.

"Use Solarbeam!" Aaron yelled. Beautifly managed to recover and shoot its powerful attack at Gastrodon, only for it to be countered. "Quick! Use Stone Edge!" Cynthia called. Gastrodon yelled, summoning sharp stones, which surrounded him.

The Solarbeam hit, but it was deflected by the sharp Stone Edge! Aaron gasped, seeing that Beautifly's powerful attack had failed to finish Gastrodon off. As for the Stone Edge, it kept going, giving critical damage to Beautifly.

The Bug-Flying Type fainted as the crowd went wild. "Beautifly is unable to battle! And Cynthia keeps her title! Is there anybody that Cynthia can't take down?" The MC announced, ending the battle.

**Winner: Cynthia**

"You battled like a true champ, Beautifly... And, thank you." Aaron thanked, smiling sadly. He returned his partner back to its Pokéball, before he faced the Sinnoh Champion once again.

"That was a fierce battle, indeed! Aaron's skillfully uses of his Bug Types proved to be no match against the Sinnoh Champion, despite of it as a brave attempt!" The MC announced.

Ash was amazed, as he turned to his three friends. "Cynthia's strong... But who knew she was that strong? Aaron was way over his head out there." Ash commented, amazed with the power.

"And he was so excited of having his Beautifly back..." Dawn added, sighing. "Well... Let's not forget that Aaron wasn't the only one training hard... Cynthia has also been training hard as well..." Hikaru pointed out.

"She's the Champion, alright. I don't see her losing her title in a long time..." Brock assured. Just then, they all noticed Paul coming towards them with the same cold expression on his face.

"How did everything end up?" Paul asked, facing Ash. The Kanto trainer blinked in confusion as the rival continued. "I mean with Chimchar's Blaze." Paul added. That caused both Ash and Hikaru to frown.

They knew well enough that the last time Chimchar had activated Blaze, while battling against Ursaring, it was nearly out of control. That was until Ash managed to stop his Fire Type from further rampage.

"Look... I know that Blaze is a strong ability! But, you never find me relying on something like that in the middle of a battle!" Ash assured. Paul only smirked as he left the Center, leaving the others to watch him leave.

"Man! What's his problem?" Dawn asked. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, giving a sigh. "That's just how he is..." Hikaru reminded. Monferno gave a snort and a nod, not impressed with the rival.

Ash then turned to his Electric Type with his suggestion. "Hey, Pikachu... Why don't we train?" Ash suggested. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in agreement. The Kanto trainer turned to Hikaru with his request.

"Hey, Hikaru! Do you mind having a battle with me?" Ash asked. Dawn and Brock were startled, while Hikaru blinked in surprise. "Um... Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Hikaru asked.

"Come on! I want to train as hard as I could to win against Fantina in the Hearthome Gym! Since you beat her, you should be able to help me keep up with her!" Ash explained. The Twinleaf boy hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"A-Alright... I'll do the best that I can..." Hikaru assured. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. Dawn blinked. seeing her boyfriend wasn't as determined as before when it came to battles.

Brock frowned, seeing that there was something wrong with the Twinleaf boy.

**Later...**

So, as everyone agreed, Ash and Hikaru were to have their battle. The two boys faced each other, while Brock and Dawn watched. For Ash's Pokémon that weren't battling, they were training hard with Dawn and Brock's Pokémon.

Hikaru's other Pokémon: Dragonair, Luxio, and Buizel watched to see how their human brother would battle at this point.

"Alright. What's your rule, Ash?" Hikaru asked. The Kanto trainer smirked, explaining the rules. "I'd like a three on three battle! Both sides are allowed to substitute their Pokémon! How does that sound?" Ash asked.

Hikaru blinked, before nodding doubtfully. "Right... I agree... And when either side's team is unable to continue, then the battle is over." Hikaru pointed out. "Great! Then, let's get going!" Ash called.

"Pika Pika!" "Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno smirked at each other, as they were both ready to battle. "Alright! Buizel, you're up first!" Ash called. The Sea Weasel Pokémon appeared, ready to battle.

"Bui bui!" Buizel grunted. "Okay... Togepi, it's time for your battle!" Hikaru called. The Spike Ball Pokémon appeared, facing her Water Type opponent. "Hey, Dawn! We need a Coin Toss to decide who goes first!" Ash called.

The Twinleaf girl nodded as she used her Pokétch. "Alright! Call it! Heads or tails?" Dawn asked. "I call heads!" Ash declared. "In that case, I call tails." Hikaru declared. "Okay then! Coin... TOSS!" Dawn called.

She tapped on the Pokétch screen, flipping the digital coin. It landed on the Magikarp head, which meant heads. "And it's heads!" Dawn called out. The Kanto trainer grew determined as he smirked.

"Okay then! Buizel, that means we go first!" Ash reminded. "Bui!" Buizel smirked. Hikaru braced himself, warning Togepi along the way. "Get ready, Togepi." Hikaru called. "Toge!" Togepi replied, ready.

**Hikaru: Togepi + 2 VS Ash: Buizel + 2**

"Alright! Buizel! Let's start this off with Aqua Jet!" Ash called. The Sea Weasel Pokémon shot forward with Aqua Jet, aiming to hit Togepi. "Ngh... Protect, let's go!" Hikaru called.

A barrier formed around Togepi, negating Aqua Jet, much to Buizel's surprise. "Uh oh... Buizel, get out of there!" Ash called. Hikaru blinked, realizing that he need to call out an attack.

"Alright... Now, use AncientPower!" Hikaru yelled. Rocks appeared as Togepi summoned them, before she threw it towards Buizel. Some of it hit Buizel, causing it to yelp in pain as he skidded back.

"Hang in there, Buizel! And use Water Gun!" Ash called. Buizel shot his attack, which splashed onto Togepi! The Spike Ball Pokémon squealed in pain as it skidded back to where Hikaru was.

"Use Attract, let's go!" Hikaru called. Togepi leapt into the air, before it shot multiple Attract hearts at Buizel, who grew startled. "In that case... Buizel, deflect them with Water Gun!" Ash called.

Buizel nodded as he spun on his back, negating all the Attract hearts, surprising Hikaru. "That's... my Counter-Shield strategy..." Hikaru pointed out in surprise. "Right! Let's keep it up! Use Sonicboom!" Ash yelled.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon leapt in the air, shooting a sonic wave towards Togepi. "Protect!" Hikaru yelled. Another barrier formed around Togepi, negating the Sonicboom attack.

Luxio, Buizel, and Dragonair all cheered for their human brother and their Pokémon friend to win. Brock frowned, seeing how Hikaru rather defends more than attack with the offensive moves.

"This is strange for Hikaru... Normally, he would use his move strategies to attack... Except... he rather prefer much use simple defense..." Brock pointed out. Dawn grew worried at that.

"But, what does that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked. "Well... It seems like Hikaru doesn't want to battle hard than he was... His moves are all bad timed, allowing Buizel to counter them all..." Brock explained.

For Ash, he was more into battling. "Let's keep it up, Buizel! Use Water Pulse!" Ash yelled. The Water Type shot the Water Pulse at Togepi, who braced herself. "Argh... Protect, again!" Hikaru yelled.

For the third time, the barrier protected Togepi from Water Pulse this time, as Buizel gritted his teeth. That barrier of Togepi was starting to get really annoying. He motioned Togepi to come and fight, while the Spike Ball Pokémon only glared back.

"Togepi, try a Metronome attack!" Hikaru called. Togepi waved her fingers, creating a move. Suddenly, fireballs were shot at Buizel as Dawn pointed it out. "Togepi is using Ember!" Dawn exclaimed.

"No problem! Buizel! Use Water Gun!" Ash called. Buizel negated Ember with Water Gun, which also caused the attack to hit Togepi, who squealed in pain. "Oh no!" Hikaru gasped.

"Oh yeah! Buizel, let's wrap this up with Water Pulse!" Ash called. Once again, the Sea Weasel Pokémon shot his special move at Togepi, who braced herself. "Argh! Use Metronome, again!" Hikaru called.

Once again, Metronome was played, but it was a much different move now. Blue flames appeared, heading for the Water Pulse. "Now it's Will-o-Wisp!" Dawn exclaimed. The two moves collided together, creating steam.

"This is our chance! Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Ash called. As soon as the steam cleared, the Spike Ball Pokémon was able to see that her Water Type opponent was right in front of her, landing a direct hit!

Both Hikaru and Togepi gasped as the move landed a direct hit, causing her to skid on the ground. "No! Togepi!" Hikaru yelled. The rest of Hikaru's Pokémon gasped along while Monferno watched, bewildered.

The dust cleared, showing that the Spike Ball Pokémon was unable to battle, as it groaned in pain. "Togepi lost... And it lost so easily..." Dawn pointed out, feeling worried.

**Hikaru: 2 Pokémon**

The Twinleaf boy had returned Togepi, thanking it for its battling strength. "I... I... Argh!" Hikaru thought as he began to sweat a little. "Kirlia! It's your turn to battle!" Hikaru yelled.

The Psychic Type appeared, facing Buizel in battle. _"I'm ready to go. And I'm also ready to win!"_ Kirlia replied in telepathy, only to Hikaru, who understood. Ash studied Kirlia for a while, before calling back Buizel.

"If Togepi's your choice, then I'm switching out! Buizel, take a break!" Ash called. Buizel nodded as he ran back to Ash's side, rather than going inside its Pokéball, so it could see on how its comrade's battle would go.

"Now, Chimchar! I choose you!" Ash called. The Chimp Pokémon appeared, facing Kirlia, who got ready. "So... Chimchar is next, huh..." Hikaru whispered, before he bit his lips again.

"Kirlia! Use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru called. Kirlia prepared to shoot the glowing leaves as Ash countered. "Chimchar! Counter it with Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. As Magical Leaf was sent flying, Chimchar shot its fire at it.

The Flamethrower burnt Magical Leaf, as it burnt Kirlia away. The Psychic Type shrieked in pain as she tottered back, panting. "What... Oh no, Kirlia!" Hikaru gasped. He gritted his teeth, feeling a little frustrated at this.

"In that case, Kirlia! Use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. The Psychic Type recovered enough to shoot her Electric Type attack at Chimchar, who took the hit. Chimchar screeched in pain, much to Ash, Pikachu, and Buizel's surprise.

"Ah! Chimchar! Hang in there!" Ash yelled. The actions caused all of Ash, Dawn, and Brock's other Pokémon to turn and to see the current progress of the three on three battle.

"Whoa... I didn't see that coming... Now, Chimchar! Use Scratch, let's go!" Ash called. Chimchar ran forward, aiming to slash at Kirlia. "N-No... Kirlia, use Teleport!" Hikaru called.

Kirlia glowed as it disappeared, causing Chimchar's Scratch attack to miss. "Use Flame Wheel, let's go!" Ash called. Right after Kirlia appeared, Chimchar charged forward with Flame Wheel, coming towards Kirlia.

"Dodge it with Teleport!" Hikaru called. Once again, the attack was dodged as Kirlia moved to a different spot, confusing Chimchar. "Try dodging this, Hikaru! Use Flamethrower again, Chimchar! But, with a spin!" Ash called.

Chimchar nodded, as he spun on his back, creating a Fire Counter-Shield now. As soon as Teleport wore off, Kirlia was hit by multiple Fire attacks! "Oh no! Kirlia, regain your balance with Shock Wave!" Hikaru called.

At the attempt of blocking the Counter-Shield, Kirlia shot Shock Wave at the incoming Flamethrower attacks. But, it turned out to be futile as Shock Wave was blocked by the first fire shield.

Then, more fire shields came, striking Kirlia again. "What!?" Hikaru gasped. "Hikaru, you're not battling hard enough! If that's the case, then we'll end this with Flame Wheel!" Ash shouted.

Before Hikaru could call out an order, Chimchar struck Kirlia again with a Flame Wheel, knocking the Psychic Type away. "No! Kirlia!" Hikaru gasped. Dawn and Brock gasped to see that Kirlia was knocked out easily.

It's just like with Togepi. "N-No... I lost... again?" Hikaru whispered to himself, as he silently returned Kirlia.

**Hikaru: 1 Pokémon**

"Chimchar! Thanks a bunch! Take a nice break!" Ash called. "Chimchar!" Chimchar replied with a nod, as he joined Pikachu and Buizel besides his trainer. Hikaru's face darkened as Ash stared.

"So? Who's next, Hikaru?" Ash asked. At the question, the Twinleaf boy turned to Monferno. "Monferno, I need you out now." Hikaru called. "Monferno!" Monferno replied with a nod.

So, the Playful Pokémon ran up to the battlefield, ready to face one of Ash's battling Pokémon. "Okay! Pikachu! Are you ready to go?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as he faced Monferno.

Dawn looked at both sides, seeing the current battle position. "So now, it's Monferno versus Pikachu... And Hikaru only has Monferno to use to win..." Dawn pointed out, feeling even more concerned for her boyfriend.

For Brock, he frowned, until he turned to see Paul, who was secretly watching the battle. The Kanto breeder grew surprised for a bit, until he got up with Happiny, walking to the rival.

"Paul? I thought you were already out of here!" Brock admitted. Happiny then got out of Brock's arms and ran over to Paul's Torterra, Gliscor, and Magmar, greeting them all happily.

"If you'd got something you want to say to me, say it." Paul replied sternly. Brock just smiled and said his words. "To tell you the truth, your style of Pokémon training is pretty interesting!" Brock admitted.

That left Paul looking confused and startled for a bit as he frowned. "I was wondering on why you asked Ash about Chimchar before." Brock explained. That caused Paul to only scoff as he turned his head away.

"I'm also starting to think that Ash is getting to you." Brock added, allowing Paul to say his words. "Hmph... I can't believe that he just won't use Blaze. That's all." Paul explained.

Brock grew stern about it and explained. "That's Ash, alright. It's just on how he operates! You see, both Ash and Hikaru are trying to develop their own battling style." Brock explained.

The two turned to see Ash continuing his battle with Pikachu, fighting against Monferno and the hesitant Hikaru. The Kanto breeder then turned to Paul, explaining about his meet with Reggie.

"I talked to Reggie when we were in Veilstone City. He told me you were also trying to come up with your own style of battling. Is that true?" Brock asked. The mention of his older brother startled Paul, as he scoffed.

"Humph... That brother of mine has got a big mouth..." Paul commented darkly. Brock then perked up, recalling of one thing that Reggie was missing in one of his achievement collection.

"He worries about you, you know... But, I was surprised when he told me that he challenged his way around a lot of regions and Gyms." Brock admitted, recalling of the four region's badges Reggie had.

"Let me see... I think he was missing the Battle Frontier Brave Symbol, right?" Brock asked. The mention of that symbol left Paul annoyed, recalling why his older brother had quit battling.

"Yeah, that's the one... There he was, winning Symbol after Symbol, until he loses one battle and gives it all up! Just like that! He should've been bitter, but no... Instead, he was only smiling... Always happy... I'll always never understand it." Paul explained.

He then grew stern as he declared his comparison to his brother. "I'm not Reggie. I won't do what he did, and I will not make the same pathetic mistakes that he made!" Paul snapped.

His anger was interrupted by a loud explosion nearby. Both he and Brock turned to see Monferno and Pikachu hitting each other with Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel, which caused an explosion.

Both starters yelled in pain as they were knocked back onto the ground, both unable to battle. "What... It's... It's a tie!" Dawn pointed out. Hikaru fell to his knees, admitting his defeat.

**Winner: Ash**

"Yeah... Although since Ash didn't lose either Chimchar or Buizel, that means I lost..." Hikaru replied. "Hikaru..." Ash whispered. Buizel and Chimchar could only watch as the depressed Twinleaf boy held Monferno in his arms.

"I'm sorry that I made us lose, Monferno." Hikaru apologized. "Mon..." Monferno groaned weakly. Ash did the same for Pikachu, but instead, he congratulated his Electric Type for his great power.

"Thanks a bunch, Pikachu. You were a great help in our battle!" Ash thanked. "Pika... Pikachu..." Pikachu replied with a nod.

**A few minutes later...**

Monferno, Togepi, and Kirlia were all cured from their battle wounds, as Pikachu was healed as well. For Hikaru, he still seemed depressed for the easy lost he had made in front of his friend.

"Hikaru? What is up? You've been doing the same strategy you've made during your training with Ash!" Dawn pointed out, frowning. The Twinleaf boy sighed as he got up, shaking his head.

"I... don't know... Maybe it was during the Team Galactic incident..." Hikaru guessed. "Mon?" "Toge?" "Hikaru..." Hikaru's three Pokémon grew concerned while Luxio, Buizel, and Dragonair frowned, even more worried.

"That's what's making you like this? You're more pathetic than I'd thought you'd be." Paul scoffed. Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn all turned to see Paul walking up besides Brock, seeing on how the battle had ended.

Chimchar blinked, a little frightened to see his former trainer, until Piplup, Monferno, and Turtwig got in the way, defending their Fire Type friend. "So this is why you're acting so weak? You and Ash are doing the exact same thing as me when I train." Paul scoffed.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes with a glare as Ash stepped up, annoyed with his rival. "No way, Paul! How is our battling just like with you!?" Ash snapped. Paul smirked, giving a reminder.

"While Hikaru is acting weak, you seem to be doing everything to use his attacks to get him to attack back, so you could boost his powers like I did with Chimchar... How is that any different?" Paul asked.

Dawn stepped up, explaining the situation. "He's training for his fifth Gym battle against Fantina at the Hearthome Gym!" Dawn explained, leaving Paul to blink as he asked with a not impressed tone.

"So you're going to challenge the Hearthome Gym?" Paul asked. "Of course I'm challenging it! You won it there, didn't you, Paul!?" Ash snapped. The rival only scoffed as he took out the Relic Badge.

"I did, and it's obvious that I've won." Paul answered. Hikaru only narrowed his eyes while Ash grew surprised with the quick and good progress his Sinnoh rival was actually making.

"Well, I may not have battled Fantina yet, but I did see her use Hypnosis a lot of times when she battled Hikaru! That's why I'm planning to counter her move as of now!" Ash explained.

Paul closed his eyes with a disappointed sigh. "So, now you think that the first time is the charm? All you have to do is to keep hammering away, and her Ghost Type Pokémon will fall over!" Paul explained.

This made the Kanto trainer even more determined as he made a determined fist. "Oh, I'll win it! I happen to have faith in my Pokémon... And they happen to have faith in me, too!" Ash exclaimed.

"You're pathetic... As always. And that includes you, Hikaru..." Paul scoffed, glancing at the Twinleaf boy. Hikaru could only glare back at Paul, not having the courage to ask for a fight.

Suddenlt, before Ash could ask for a battle, he for some reason stepped up, asking for a challenge. "Why don't we decide who's the pathetic one in our battle, right now?" Hikaru asked. That challenge immediately surprised his three friends and all his Pokémon.

"H-Hikaru? Are you sure?" Ash asked. The Twinleaf boy gave a nod back, assuring to the Kanto trainer. "I'm sure... If I could find the answer to my thoughts in this battle... There's no doubt I'll have no hesitation anymore!" Hikaru assured.

"I see no reason to do so. During the time when I see your battles, you don't seem to have the courage to bring out the true potential of your Pokémon, which is what makes you weak, as of now!" Paul snapped.

"Oh, I'll show you who's weak, and show which potential is stronger! You can't make a sudden conclusion without the proof of it!" Hikaru snapped. Everyone could only watch as Paul made his thoughts.

"Hmph. Alright then. But just one Pokémon each. That should be enough for now." Paul smirked. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, preparing for another tough battle, coming to his way. "Alright, I accept." Hikaru assured.

Dawn and Ash could only watch in concern while Brock frowned. Kirlia then walked over, volunteering to battle. _"Hikaru... Let me into this... I want to make up for the losses I've made."_ Kirlia requests.

The boy turned to his Psychic Type in surprise, before he gave into the decision, deciding so. "Alright then... Kirlia, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called out. Kirlia nodded as it walked to the battlefield, facing Paul.

"Hmph. In that case... Honchkrow, standby for battle!" Paul called. Appeared out of a Pokéball was a powerful Honchkrow, as it glared at Kirlia, who got ready to fight. Hikaru blinked, before taking out his Pokédex.

He scanned Honchkrow, and frowned. "So, this is the Pokémon that Reggie was talking about, back in Veilstone City... That Pokémon is the reason for Maylene losing her battling form.

_"Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock watched on the sidelines as Dawn pouted at the Pokémon with a dull expression. "Sounds like a Pokémon to me..." Dawn grumbled out loud. Brock frowned at the situation, though.

"Well, the only problem is, Kirlia is a Psychic Type... And Dark Type moved are super effective against a Psychic Type like her. So, Hikaru is putting himself in a disadvantage right now..." Brock explained.

"What? Then, how is Hikaru supposed to win?" Ash asked. Neither Dawn or Brock could answer that question. Luxio, Monferno, Dragonair, Togepi, and the young Buizel all cheered for Kirlia to win.

**Paul: Honchkrow VS Hikaru: Kirlia**

"Now, Honchkrow! Use Sky Attack!" Paul called. The Big Boss Pokémon flew high into the air, ready to make its powerful attack towards Kirlia, who braced herself for the attack.

Hikaru just stood, still hesitant to attack. "What's wrong? Not attacking?" Paul taunted. The sudden question startled the Twinleaf boy, who gritted his teeth. "Say what?" Hikaru snapped.

"Hikaru! What are you just standing for?! Call for Kirlia to counterattack!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted along. Hikaru bit his lips, still hesitant to pull off a move. _"Hikaru?"_ Kirlia called.

"Hmph. Pathetic. Do it, Honchkrow!" Paul called. With that, the evolved Dark Type flew towards Kirlia, ready to strike. "Argh... Kirlia! Use Teleport to dodge it!" Hikaru yelled.

Just as Honchkrow got close, Kirlia teleported, which caused the Sky Attack to miss. "Great! It's time for a counterattack!" Ash exclaimed, seeing that Kirlia had dodged it.

Hikaru bit his lips, still hesitant as he called to Kirlia. "Now, Kirlia! Use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. Electricity was shot at Honchkrow, as Paul countered the Electric Type attack.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Paul called. The powerful Dark Type attack was launched, destroying the Shock Wave, while hitting Kirlia as well. "No way! Kirlia!" Hikaru gasped. The others gasped to see Kirlia taking a direct hit.

"Pathetic. Now, Honchkrow, use Night Slash!" Paul called. At the order, the Big Boss Pokémon flew into the air, preparing to slash Kirlia with the super effective attack move.

"Quick! Dodge with Teleport!" Hikaru called. At that, the Psychic Type evaded Night Slash with Teleport, as she prepared to attack. "Put this chance to use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru yelled.

Kirlia spun around, as she shot the glowing leaves as the rival scoffed. "It's useless. Now, Honchkrow! Use Aerial Ace!" Paul called. Once again, Honchkrow flew up, preparing to attack again.

"We won't let you, Paul! Shock Wave again!" Hikaru snapped. Once again, Kirlia launched the Electric Type attack at Honchkrow, who took the hit, but held on to its balance as it kept going.

The Aerial Ace made the hit, slashing Kirlia away to the ground. "Stay strong, Kirlia! I know that you can still battle!" Hikaru assured, seeing the pressure that was coming to him.

Kirlia quickly regained her balance as she glared at her Dark Type opponent. "Is it just me, or is Hikaru really getting back to the battle actions?" Ash asked, surprised on how the battle is going.

Both Dawn and Brock turned in surprise, to see that in Hikaru's eyes, determination was sparking within him. "Ash, I get what you mean by that..." Dawn agreed. Brock nodded along, but still frowned.

"Yeah... But, with Kirlia taking all those attacks, it's gonna get more difficult for Hikaru ro bear." Brock reminded. Back at the battle Kirlia was panting heavily, while Honchkrow only gave a dark smirk.

"Are you giving up? Or are you planning to continue?" Paul asked. The words, give up, and continue... It flashed through Hikaru's mind, the time where he had lost to Yamato.

That dark part of his memory caused his eyes to glare with determination and anger. "We can still fight! Come at us all you want, Paul... I won't let you win that easily!" Hikaru snapped.

The sudden change of tone caused Paul to blink, as the others grew surprised. "Uh... Hikaru?" Ash called. Kirlia slowly glanced back at Hikaru, as she secretly smiled. _"Hikaru... Your resolve became... so strong..." _Kirlia commented.

She stood straight up, ready to continue, much to Honchkrow's amusement. "Hon..." Honchkrow smirked, motioning his Psychic Type opponent to bring it on.

"In that case... Honchkrow! Use Dark Pulse!" Paul yelled. Dark Pulse was launched, heading straight for Kirlia. "Dodge with Teleport! Then, use Shock Wave!" Hikaru yelled.

Quick as before, Kirlia teleported out of the way, evading Dark Pulse. She then reappeared, shooting her electricity at Honchkrow, who took a direct hit from behind. "What!?" Paul snapped.

"Bulls-eye!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" "Monferno! Mon!" Pikachu and Monferno cheered along. "You can do it, Kirlia!" Dawn cheered. The rest of Hikaru's Pokémon began to cheer for their Psychic Type friend.

"Hmph. In that case, use Sky Attack!" Paul called. Honchkrow crowed in the air, as it glowed with silvery aura. "Brace yourself, Kirlia! And use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru yelled.

As soon as Sky Attack was charged, Kirlia spun, unleashing the Magical Leaf attack, all slashing Honchkrow, who didn't seem to feel it, due to being surrounded by the Sky Attack aura.

"A weak attack like that won't do a thing! Now, Honchkrow! Use Night Slash!" Paul yelled. Sky Attack had missed, causing Night a Slash to do the work, slashing Kirlia away.

"What!?" Hikaru gasped. "Oh no!" Dawn and Brock gasped together. "Stay strong, Kirlia!" Hikaru yelled. Paul only sighed, feeling a little disappointed for the process of the battle.

"What could you possibly do in this situation? Honchkrow, let's finish this up with Aerial Ace!" Paul called. The Big Boss Pokémon crowed, as it prepared to slash Kirlia once again.

"Hikaru! You gotta get Kirlia out of there!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled along. The Twinlead boy gritted his teeth, seeing that the situation wasn't good.

If Kirlia got hit with Aerial Ace now, then this would be all over for her! "I... I... No... KIRLIA, COME ON! You can do this! I know you can!" Hikaru bellowed, startling everyone around him.

At the words, Kirlia immediately opened her eyes, and struggled to get up, panting along the way. _"Yes... I can't lose... I have to fight... And I have to win!"_ Kirlia declared herself.

She struggled to stand as Honchkrow closed in with Aerial Ace. "Ah! Look out!" Ash yelled. At that moment, Kirlia let out a battle cry, as she glowed with bright light.

Everyone, including Hikaru and Paul all watched in surprise to see what was happening to Kirlia. Even Honchkrow stopped Aerial Ace, bewildered to see the sudden glow of his opponent.

"Is that... what I think it is?" Dawn asked. "Yeah! Kirlia is starting to evolve!" Brock pointed out. Ash, Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno were all amazed as the evolution went in great progress.

The form grew taller, and the white 'skirt' turned into a white 'gown'. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves.

"K-Kirlia? No... You're... Gardevoir..." Hikaru whispered in amazement. The glowing stopped as Hikaru's newly evolved Gardevoir smiled softly with a nod. _"Yes. It's me, Hikaru." _Gardevoir responded.

Her voice seemed to be more matured as her expression looked a bit serious, yet cheerful on the inside. "Kirlia evolved into a Gardevoir!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika..." "Mon..." Both Pikachu and Monferno were both amazed for their Psychic Type friend.

Hikaru took out his Pokédex, scanning his new Psychic Type friend._ "__Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir will use all of its psychic energy to protect a trainer it has made a deep connection with." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Honchkrow only gave a smirk, seeing that his opponent was much more interesting and challenging than it would be as a Kirlia. For Paul, he didn't seem fazed by the sudden evolution.

"And you also learned a new move, replacing Shock Wave... Gardevoir..." Hikaru whispered. Gardevoir smiled with a nod, before she turned back to her Dark Type opponent.

_"You and I still have a battle to deal with, Honchkrow."_ Gardevoir reminded, leaving the Big Boss Pokémon to smirk. It made a crowing noise to like saying, 'Bring it on'.

"So Kirlia evolved... No surprise in there. Honchkrow! Use Dark Pulse!" Paul yelled. Honchkrow unleashed the powerful Dark Pulse attack, as Hikaru narrowed his eyes, attempting to counter.

"Alright... Let's try your new moves now... Use Thunderbolt!" Hikaru yelled. Ash, Dawn, and Brock all gasped at that new move order. "Gardevoir can use Thunderbolt!?" Ash exclaimed in shock.

It proved to be true as Gardevoir unleashed the Electric Type attack, which collided with the Dark Pulse, causing a small explosion. The others at the sidelines with their Pokémon covered themselves from the collision blow.

Paul and Hikaru could only watch as both their Pokémon were still standing. "You're still battling... You're quite persistent, are you? Honchkrow, use Sky Attack, now!" Paul yelled.

The Big Boss Pokémon dove towards Gardevoir again, aiming to strike directly at her. "If you're attacking like that, then we'll go with this! Gardevoir, use Thunderbolt again!" Hikaru yelled.

The Embrace Pokémon shot the attack, forcing Honchkrow to dodge most of the lightning bolts. But then, one of the Thunderbolts had struck Honchkrow, landing a direct hit. "What!?" Paul snapped.

"Bulls-eye! Again!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, amazed. "Mon! Monferno!" "Lux! Luxio!" "Toge Toge!" "Bui bu!" "Drag! Air!" All five of Hikaru's other Pokémon cheered Gardevoir on, who giggled with a smile.

As the dust cleared, it was revealed that Honchkrow is unable to continue. The rival only gritted his teeth as he returned his Big Boss Pokémon. "And Hikaru wins it!" Dawn pointed out.

**Winner: Hikaru**

"Gardevoir... We did it. We actually won." Hikaru replied in relief. He ran over to his newly evolved Psychic Type, who smiled warmly at her trainer and human friend. _"Yes. We did, Hikaru."_ Gardevoir giggled.

The Embrace Pokémon gave a hug to her human trainer, startling him for a bit, until he gave the hug back. The two separated as Paul returned Honchkrow back to its Pokéball.

"Hmph. I really wasn't expecting an evolution of Kirlia. All I can say is, you seemed pretty persistent to win." Paul stated. The Twinleaf boy blinked, before realizing what his rival meant.

Before he could respond though, Ash then stepped up, facing his rival. "Hey, Paul! Since Hikaru managed to show you the results of his bacting style, why don't I show you the results of my battling style?" Ash asked.

But, to his dismay, the rival ignored the Kanto trainer and walked up to the Center to tend to Honchkrow's wounds. Later, it was twenty minutes until he came back out again, looking more stern than ever.

"Paul?" Ash asked, leaving the rival to scoff. "All you had to say is that you're using Chimchar's Blaze. That would've been enough." Paul scoffed. That only made Ash annoyed as he shot forward.

"I already told you! I don't mess around with Blaze!" Ash snapped angrily. Silence grew around the trainers as Paul smirked, taking out Honchkrow's Pokéball.

"Alright then. But one Pokémon per side. That should be quite enough." Paul declared. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, not getting the battle rules of Paul. "The same rules with me? Why..." Hikaru whispered.

But for Ash, he immediately accepted the challenge. "Pika Pika..." "Bui bui!" Pikachu and Buizel growled. They looked like they were ready for battle, until Turtwig stepped up.

"Turtwig! Turtwig!" Turtwig cried out. The Kanto trainer turned to his Grass Type in surprise. "Turtwig, what's going on?" Ash asked. The Grass Type then gave a determined glare, looking ready to battle.

"I get it... You want to be part of this, right?" Ash asked. "Turtwig!" Turtwig agreed with a nod. Dawn and Brock watched, while Hikaru blinked for a second.

"I felt like my battling spirit is coming back... But, I feel like I'm missing something. But what?" Hikaru asked. By the time he started to think it over, Ash and Paul faced each other for their battle.

"Turtwig! It's all you!" Ash called. "Turtwig Turt!" Turtwig replied. Paul smirked as he took out a familiar Pokémon out of its Pokéball. "Honchkrow, standby for battle!" Paul called.

Everyone gasped to see the Big Boss Pokémon battling once again. "What!? Again!?" Ash gasped. Even Dawn and Brock were caught off guard. "Why Honchkrow again?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe it's to let Honchkrow make up for its loss against Gardevoir even when it had the type advantage... But the thing is, Turtwig is a Grass Type, so Honchkrow will be a challenge." Brock explained.

"Well, that's not saying that he'll lose easily, right?" Hikaru asked. "Well... I guess so..." Brock agreed. Hikaru had returned Gardevoir to her Pokéball to get some rest.

**Paul: Honchkrow VS Ash: Turtwig**

The rest of his Pokémon, along with Ash and Brock's, watched the battle between Honchkrow and Turtwig. "Turtwig! When it comes to pure speed, no one can touch you! So let's use that speed to our advantage in battle!" Ash called.

"Wig!" Turtwig agreed, thinking the same thing. "Now, Honchkrow! Use Sky Attack!" "Quick, Turtwig! Use Energy Ball!" The two trainers called out their first attacks.

Honchrkow flew in the air, preparing to strike at his little opponent. Turtwig immediately charged up his Energy Ball and aimed of his powerful opponent.

"That's great! Like the battle with Gardevoir, Sky Attack takes time to charge up, so Turtwig will land first!" Brock explained. But, Energy Ball didn't seem to do much as Paul only scoffed.

"Like that did anything! Go, Honchkrow!" Paul yelled. The Big Boss Pokémon crowed as it charged towards Turtwig, while Ash took the chance to warn his Pokémon.

"Heads up, Turtwig!" Ash shouted out. The Grass Type starter nodded as he ran, before he spun, evading the Sky Attack. "Now that's how you do it!" Ash exclaimed.

Dawn grew amazed while Hikaru was satisfied with the speed power. "Even when against Honchkrow, Turtwig's speed can't be beaten!" Dawn pointed out. "Piplup!" "Pika Pika!" "Monferno!" The three starters agreed with their cries.

Paul wasn't fazed by it, though, as he called in another attack. "Now, use Night Slash!" Paul yelled. The Big Boss Pokémon flew down, charging for Turtwig.

Ash once again made the call. "Dodge it, then use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. The first Night Slash was dodged, but the second wasn't, as the Grass Type yelled in pain, being caught off guard.

"Ah! Turtwig, no!" Ash gasped. Brock stood up, seeing the reason that Ash was in a disadvantage. "You're taking this too easy! Stop dodging!" Brock called. Hikaru blinked, unsure of what to say.

With Kirlia evolving into Gardevoir, Hikaru may have gotten his fighting spirit back, but believes that he's still missing something. While Ash battles Paul, what will the Twinleaf boy think about?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 96: The Renewal of Spirit and Power!**

**Chapter 97: The Rushing New Rival, Barry!?**

**Chapter 98: Power VS Bond! A Rival Challenge!**

**C****hapter 99: The Couster-Shield! Ash VS Fantina!**

**Chapter 100: Burn Away, Chimchar! VS Drifblim!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: It's great that you've got your old battling spirit back, Hikaru. It's great to have the old you back now!

Hikaru: I guess so... It has to be because of Gardevoir's determination got to me, which got me to think... I want to win.

Ash: Paul! It's my turn to show you how me and Turtwig do with our battling style!

Paul: All you had to do is to rely on the power of Blaze, making it much more easier for you in battle.

Ash: Are you listening, Paul!? I already told you, I don't mess with Blaze! H-Huh? Turtwig... Are you evolving? That's so cool!

Paul: How pathetic... I don't get how a trainer like you would believe in your Pokémon, when you don't know a thing about their new abilities!


	96. The Renewal of Spirit and Power!

**Chapter 96: The Renewal of Spirit and Power!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", on their way to Hearthome City for Ash's fifth Gym battle against Fantina, the group stops in a Pokémon Center to take a break, which Hikaru began to think over about himself.

The next day, the group meets up with Paul only for a short time, who asks about Chimchar's Blaze, much to Ash's annoyance. With him gone, the Kanto trainer suddenly asks Hikaru to have a battle.

With hesitation on his mind, the Twinleaf boy ended up losing against Ash and his three Pokémon very easily, as Paul noticed for the Twinleaf boy being weak as of now for losing one battle.

When insulted, the Twinleaf boy annoyingly challenged Paul to a battle, with his Kirlia going against Honchkrow. It looked bad for Kirlia, until she begun to evolve, becoming the Embrace Pokémon: Gardevoir!

With the evolution done and gone, it sealed Hikaru's victory, allowing him to gain most of his fighting spirit back. Now Ash has to prove himself whether he could withstand Paul's battling style now with Turtwig.

"Heads up, Turtwig!" Ash shouted out. The Grass Type starter nodded as he ran, before he spun, evading the Sky Attack. "Now that's how you do it!" Ash exclaimed.

Dawn grew amazed while Hikaru was satisfied with the speed power. "Even when against Honchkrow, Turtwig's speed can't be beaten!" Dawn pointed out. "Piplup!" "Pika Pika!" "Monferno!" The three starters agreed with their cries.

Paul wasn't fazed by it, though, as he called in another attack. "Now, use Night Slash!" Paul yelled. The Big Boss Pokémon flew down, charging for Turtwig.

Ash once again made the call. "Dodge it, then use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. The first Night Slash was dodged, but the second wasn't, as the Grass Type yelled in pain, being caught off guard.

"Ah! Turtwig, no!" Ash gasped. Brock stood up, seeing the reason that Ash was in a disadvantage. "You're taking this too easy! Stop dodging!" Brock called. Hikaru blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Come on! You can do it!" Dawn cheered. At the encouragement, the Grass Type shook off the damage he took from Night Slash, as he glared back at Honchkrow. Paul was already on his next move, though.

"Now, Honchkrow! Use Aerial Ace!" Paul yelled. Honchkrow yelled and dove towards Turtwig, as Ash gritted his teeth. "Turtwig! Use Bite, let's go!" Ash yelled. Turtwig jumped up to use Bite, but Aerial Ace made contact first.

It landed a direct attack, slamming Turtwig onto the ground. "Use Aerial Ace one more time!" Paul called. Once again, the Big Boss Pokémon charged at the weakened Grass Type as Ash tried to get Turtwig up.

"Ah! Turtwig, get up!" Ash yelled. But, it was too late as the second Aerial Ace made contact, knocking Turtwig onto the ground once again. With the critical damage he took, Turtwig felt weaker than before.

But, despite the wounds he had, he was still able to get up, but it struggled. "Can you still keep battling!?" Ash called. The weakened Grass Type panted before it gave a weak nod.

Suddenly, the Grass Type began to glow, much to everyone's surprise. "What... What's going on!?" Ash exclaimed. Dawn and Brock stood up, while Hikaru widened his eyes at the familiar glow.

"Wait... Could this be!?" Dawn started. "Right... Turtwig is starting to evolve!" Hikaru pointed out, getting up. Ash's other Pokémon, along with Hikaru's were amazed in awe as they watched the process of evolution.

Paul just stayed silent, unfazed by the sudden evolution in battle. For Turtwig, the new form glowed, growing larger than the original size. The shell on the form grew bushes, while the defense grew strong.

Ash was gaped at seeing Turtwig evolve, as the new form became a familiar Pokémon... It was a Grotle! Ash's newly evolved Grotle yelled out its name, feeling more power going inside him.

"GROTLE!" Grotle cried out, stomping on the ground. Ash took out his Pokédex, scanning the Grove Pokémon.

_"Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow light to shine on the tree on its shell."_ Ash's Pokémon buzzed.

"Wow! Turtwig finally evolved! That's so great!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed, amazed with Grotle's evolution. Ash grinned, believing that the battle will be much easier now.

"Yeah! Alright, Grotle! I think it's time for us to fix things up!" Ash exclaimed. With that said, the battle continued as Paul called his attack. "Use Aerial Ace!" Paul called. Honchkrow let out a battle cry as it charged towards Grotle.

"Perfect! Now let's give them a little taste of your new power by dodging and then using Energy Ball!" Ash called. Grotle nodded and tried to dodge. However, for a strange reason, Grotle couldn't jump as he took the Aerial Ace attack!

Grotle let out a pained yelp as he skidded on the ground. Ash and Hikaru gasped to see that the Grove Pokémon took a direct damage from Aerial Ace. Dawn frowned at this situation.

"I guess Honchkrow is just faster after all..." Dawn sighed. Brock turned to Grotle with a half agreement. "You're right, but it's more than that..." Brock reminded, causing Dawn to be confused.

At the battle, Paul smirked and kept on with the attacks. "Sky Attack, let's go!" Paul yelled. Honchkrow flew in the air, ready to charge in for a powerful attack. Ash gritted his teeth, trying to counter it.

"Now's your chance, Grotle! So, use Bite!" Ash called. Hikaru then stood up, trying to stop the Kanto trainer. "No, Ash! Grotle won't be able to jump that high!" Hikaru warned, startling Ash.

"Huh!? What!?" Ash gasped. Hikaru was proven right when Grotle attempted to jump. It only ended up the Grove Pokémon falling over, causing the Kanto trainer to be shocked and surprised.

"Ah... What's wrong, Grotle!?" Ash asked. The Grove Pokémon seemed confused for itself as he tried to get up. Paul was already on his way, telling the Big Boss Pokémon to attack.

"Come on, Honchkrow! Get going!" Paul called. Honchkrow let out a battle caw as it dove down at his heavy opponent. "Grotle! You've got to turn this around!" Ash yelled. Grotle grunted and tried again, only for him to fall.

"What!?" Ash gasped. The Sky Attack made its direct hit, knocking the Grass Type back to the ground. "Ah... Come on, Grotle! You're super fast! You should be able to dodge that!" Ash reminded, not knowing of Grotle's change.

Paul only scoffed, letting out a taunting smirk. "A pathetic trainer with his equally pathetic Pokémon..." Paul commented. That left Ash and Hikaru to glare at their rival, while Grotle looked angrily.

"What was that!?" "Gro!" Ash and Grotle snapped together. The rival sighed, shaking his head. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, as he turned back to the Kanto trainer and his weakened Grass Type.

"Alright... So, where's that faith? If you really think that you can win with faith alone, then you're no better than any lowlife loser trainer out there because you have no idea on how Grotle's changed!" Paul taunted, leaving Ash to grit his teeth.

"..." Hikaru remained silent, as he knew what his rival was talking about. But, before he could warn Ash again, Paul was already unleashing his final attack. "Honchkrow, use Dark Pulse!" Paul shouted.

Honchkrow launched another Dark Pulse, which made a direct hit on the Grove Pokémon. "Grotle, no! Hang in there!" Ash yelled. Grotle only screamed in pain as he was knocked back.

Unfortunately, due to all the attacks it took from before, it proved to be too much for Grotle as it fainted, losing the battle. "Oh no... Grotle!? Grotle, are you okay!?" Ash yelled, running over.

**Winner: Paul**

**Later...**

After the battle, the four trainers were back at the Pokémon Center, watching Grotle recover, thanks to Nurse Joy and Chansey. The Kanto trainer sighed as Dawn asked him a question.

"Ash... Tell me if I'm wrong, but I thought a Pokémon is supposed to get stronger when they evolve. So then, what happened to all of Turtwig's speed?" Dawn asked, not sure what happened at the battle.

Hikaru frowned, as Ash was into deep thoughts. "Well, its body did get heavier..." Brock answered. The three young trainers all turned around as the Kanto breeder explained about Grotle's possible changes.

"When Turtwig evolves into Grotle, its body gets ten times heavier. And all in a very short time!" Brock explained. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, finishing the explanation, while looking down.

"So, even if Grotle did want to dodge those attacks with his usual speed, he won't be able to, due to the increased weight of his body?" Hikaru asked. "Right... Just like that." Brock agreed.

Both Ash and Dawn gasped as they turned back to where Grotle was still recovering. "Oh man..." Ash groaned. Hikaru sighed, thinking back on his battle with Paul with Gardevoir evolving.

Gardevoir was able to defeat Honchkrow despite the type advantage, thanks to the determination that she and Hikaru had together. But for Ash, it didn't seem to match at all, despite of Turtwig's evolution.

Dawn turned to Hikaru with a soft smile. "Well, the good thing is, you were able to win against Paul, Hikaru. And another good thing for you is that Kirlia had finally evolved into a Gardevoir!" Dawn reminded.

The Twinleaf boy looked up with startle, before he smiled nervously. "Y-Yeah... You're right about that." Hikaru agreed. "Monferno." Monferno replied with a nod, climbing up to Hikaru's left shoulder.

Ash sighed, feeling disappointed in himself as he kept watching Grotle's recovery along with Brock. "Oh, Grotle... I messed up big time..." Ash whispered. Ash's silent words left his three friends frowning, as they all felt bad for Ash.

**That night...**

Grotle had recovered by the time it was night. Soon, the four trainers were in their rooms, as Ash knelt down to his downed Grass Type. He tried to lift its spirits up with some of his compliments.

"Grotle, in case if you didn't know... I thought that it was the coolest thing for you to evolve in the middle of our battle! It just felt like that nothing could keep us winning, you know?" Ash explained.

Grotle seemed saddened as his trainer continued. "It's like when you were being hit by that strong Dark Pulse, and you didn't even budge one bit! Man, you just stood there and took the whole thing! I'm sorry I didn't tell you to attack when you should've..." Ash continued.

He then smiled sadly, trying to continue. "Of course you're feeling a bit off right now since you just evolved. I know that!" Ash assured. "Pikachu!" "Mon. Monferno." Pikachu and Monferno both tried to make Grotle feel better as well.

Ash tried to finish it up with his assurance. "But, once your power is way up, and once your speed is too, no one will be able to touch you!" Ash assured. But sadly, none of the compliments and kind words seemed to make the evolved Grass Type feel any better as it gave a sad sigh.

Dawn and Hikaru frowned at this while the Twinleaf girl sighed. "I don't think that Grotle is feeling too well..." Dawn pointed out. "Piplup..." Piplup added, seeing the Grass Type's depressive state.

Hikaru bit his lips, before looking back outside of the window. "Ash... Grotle may be able to increase his speed, but that doesn't mean he'll reach the speed level the same way Turtwig had..." Hikaru explained.

Ash turned to the Twinleaf boy in confusion. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. As the Kanto trainer asked, Hikaru cleared his throat, giving an answer, feeling serious and stern about this.

"It's like Brock said, due to Grotle being ten times heavier than Turtwig, it'll take a long time for Grotle to reach up to that speed... So, for Grotle, he won't be able to rely on speed much anymore." Hikaru explained.

Ash blinked as Grotle sighed, getting what the human boy was talking about. Ash smiled, trying to make Grotle feel better again, while understanding what his Sinnoh friend meant.

"Well, even if what Hikaru said is true... Don't forget, Grotle... We're in this together!" Ash exclaimed, as Grotle slowly looked up. The Grass Type sighed sadly before looking down once again.

**Later...**

The lights were out, as the group were sleeping in the bunk beds. For Hikaru, he couldn't sleep as he looked up at the ceiling. _"What was I saying... I only made Grotle feel even worse! And for me, what was I... doing?"_ Hikaru thought.

He recalled when he battled Paul, some of his fighting spirit came back... But not all of the spirit power came to him. _"I'm still in square one to regain my battling spirit... Just, what am I missing?"_ Hikaru thought again.

He looked at the palm of his hand, before clenching it into a fist. As he turned to his right, he blinked to see something moving. It wasn't something, but it was a someone: Grotle!

The Grove Pokémon slowly moved to the door, while waking all of Ash's other Pokémon up. It seemed to have awakened Monferno and Piplup as well, causing the two starters to rub his eyes sleepily.

"M-Mon?" Monferno yawned as he got off of Hikaru's bunk bed. "Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked, as he asked where Grotle was going. Hikaru watched, while pretending to be asleep, laying down.

"Grotle." Grotle answered, as he turned away, leaving. Hikaru's eyes glowed as he tried to translate of what the Pokémon were saying. _"Grotle... Where are you going?"_ Pikachu's voice asked.

Hikaru blinked, hearing Pikachu's voice, similar to when he was involved with the Luxray and Luxio incident. _"I have to train... To grow faster and stronger..."_ An unfamiliar voice answered.

That seemed to be Grotle's voice as the Grove Pokémon was gone. As the Grass Type left, Chimchar looked at Pikachu and Monferno._ "Um... What should we do?"_ Chimchar's voice asked, unsure.

_"Pikachu, Buizel, Gliscor, Chimchar, and I will follow Grotle. Piplup and Staravia, you wake Ash, Dawn, Brock, and big bro up when it's necessary."_ Monferno declared. _"What? Me?"_ Piplup questioned, as he yawned a little.

_"Right... We can't waste time here! Grotle could get in trouble out there!"_ Pikachu agreed. So with that settled, Pikachu, Monferno, Chimchar, Buizel, and Gliscor all left the room to follow Grotle outside.

Piplup turned to Staravia with a sigh. _"Um... Should we wake the others now?"_ Piplup asked as Staravia flew towards Ash's bunk bed, which was under Brock's. _"I'd say... A minute."_ Staravia answered.

The Penguin Pokémon sweat dropped before nodding. _"Alright... Fine..."_ Piplup grumbled as he stayed close to Dawn's bed, ready to wake her when the time has come. Staravia stood next to Ash's bed, ready to wake him.

Hikaru's eyes glowed down, sensing that he couldn't understand the Pokémon language anymore. _"So... Grotle has chosen to train hard, huh?... And after when Ash promised to help him out..."_ Hikaru thought, narrowing his eyes.

He slowly got up, getting out of bed, surprising both Piplup and Staravia. "Piplup? Pip?" Piplup asked, looking at the Twinleaf boy. "I'll be heading out for a second. Wake the others if necessary, you two." Hikaru explained.

He quietly left the room, leaving both Piplup and Staravia sweat dropping, now seeing that one of their human friends have left.

**Meanwhile...**

Grotle eyed at the rock, glaring at it, as if it was the target of an enemy. "I... I can't back down here... I have to get stronger... I won't slow anybody down!" Grotle said to himself as he got ready to charge.

He took his timings before he charged. _"Okay... Go!"_ Grotle said to himself. He charged towards the rock, aiming to tackle it. But suddenly, the Grove Pokémon tripped, causing him to slam against the rock.

_"Argh!... Gah..." _Grotle yelped as he fell back, getting teary. He shook the teary face away, knowing that this wasn't the time to cry. This was the time to do some training! "I won't give up!" Grotle yelled.

He charged once again, only for him to get the same results. _"AH!... Ugh..."_ Grotle groaned as he stood up again. Multiple tries Grotle made, and none of them seemed to have worked at all.

After a few more tries, Grotle fell onto the ground, sniffling a little. _"Ugh... Why won't it work?... Am I always going to be like this?"_ Grotle sniffled as he shook the tears away once again.

As he did so, Pikachu, Monferno, Chimchar, Buizel, and Gliscor ran over to their Grass Type friend. _"Grotle! What in the world are you doing!?"_ Monferno screeched, startling Grotle, as he answered.

_"I'm training... What does it look like I'm doing! I don't want to let Ash down... or any of you guys... So that's why I'm training like this!"_ Grotle explained. _"Grotle... That doesn't mean you have to be so hard on yourself!"_ Pikachu scolded.

But, before Grotle could retort back, there was a stomping noise, getting all the Pokémon's attention. They all turned to see a familiar giant Pokémon coming towards them. _"What... Who's there!?" _Monferno snapped.

As the stomping got closer, Hikaru managed to get to everyone as he stayed hidden, not wanting to be found. "What are they all- !?" Hikaru started, then gasped in surprise. The giant shadow that came out of the tree was... a Torterra!

**Back at the Center...**

"Star! Star! Star!" Staravia chirped, pecking Ash's face. The Kanto trainer mumbled as he began to grunt in pain. "Ah... Argh!" Ash grunted. "Pip! Pip! Pip!" Piplup called, pecking Dawn.

The sharp pecking shook Dawn awake as she let out a pained shriek. For Brock, he was jabbed awake by one of Croagunk's Poison Jab attack, causing him to yell out in pain. "AHH!" Brock yelled as he immediately woke up.

As soon as Ash, Dawn, and Brock all recovered from their sleep, they all looked to see Staravia, Piplup, and Croagunk waking them up. "Ugh... Piplup, what's wrong?" Dawn asked. Just then, Ash blinked, looking around.

"Hey, what the... Where is everybody!? And where's Hikaru!?" Ash exclaimed in shock. Dawn and Brock all looked around to see Ash's other Pokémon and Monferno missing, along with the Twinleaf boy.

"Pip! Lup!" Piplup cried out, leaving the three trainers to be confused and curious.

**Back to Hikaru...**

"Is that... Paul's Torterra?" Hikaru asked himself. His eyes glowed as he tried to listen in with the starting conversation._ "It's you, Torterra... What do you want?"_ Pikachu snapped, glaring at him.

_"I believe this is none of your concern, Pikachu."_ Torterra grunted, leaving Grotle to glare at him._ "Hey! Leave Pikachu out of this!"_ Grotle snapped._ "Keep it to yourself!" _Torterra snapped back.

The Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes, seeing that it was turning into an argument. _"H-Hold on! Stop it, all of you!" _Chimchar called, stopping the argument. At that point, Pikachu, Grotle, and Torterra stopped their arguing.

The Continent Pokémon cleared his throat, before looking back at his pre-evolved form._ "It's you who I want to show you, Grotle." _Torterra explained, leaving the Grove Pokémon bewildered.

_"What... Me?"_ Grotle asked in surprise. _"You heard me... As for you..." _Torterra agreed, before turning to Gliscor._ "H-Huh? You mean me?"_ Gliscor asked, startled with the sudden call.

_"Yes... I want you to attack me with everything that you've got..."_ Torterra requested. Hikaru blinked in surprise as his eyes stopped glowing, preventing him from hearing the Pokémon's voices.

"Wait, what!?" Hikaru gasped in shock. Thankfully, none of the Pokémon seemed to have heard him, as the Twinleaf boy kept an eye on them. What he didn't notice was Piplup and Staravia's arrival together.

At the same time, Ash, Dawn, and Brock had followed the two, seeing of what was going on. "Hey... Hikaru?" Dawn called. The Twinleaf boy turned to see his three friends walking over to him while the girl pouted.

"What were you doing out of bed? We've been worried for you and the Pokémon that's gone missing!" Dawn scolded. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he pointed at the incoming conflict.

"You won't have to search our missing Pokémon far, since they're all here..." Hikaru pointed out, letting the others see of what was going on. Dawn blinked, noticing Paul's Torterra with the Pokémon.

"Is that... a Torterra?" Dawn asked. Ash nodded and frowned. "Yeah... It's just got to be Paul's Torterra..." Ash agreed, as he looked ahead. Suddenly, as the four trainers watched, Gliscor flew up, getting ready to attack.

He flew towards the Continent Pokémon, preparing a Steel Wing attack. As Gliscor flew, Pikachu, Monferno, Chimchar, Grotle, and Buizel all watched to see Gliscor testing his moves on his opponent.

"Whoa... Here comes a Steel Wing!" Ash pointed out. The Twinleaf boy bit his lips as Gliscor made contact with Torterra, hitting it with Steel Wing. Torterra didn't seem to be fazed by it, though.

"Wow! Torterra actually absorbed it!" Brock pointed out. "It looked like... he had no intention to dodge that attack..." Hikaru guessed silently. Just then, Gliscor flew up, slashing his opponent with an X-Scissor attack.

Once again, Torterra remained standing, as if the X-Scissor had no effect on it! Dawn blinked in amazement, seeing Torterra's courage to face the attacks. "Look at that! Torterra can't dodge a thing!" Dawn exclaimed.

Hikaru said it again, while folding his arms. "No... That can't be the case... It just feels like Torterra is purposely taking those attacks..." Hikaru explained. This left both Ash and Dawn confused, before they looked back at the battle.

"Right... Rather than dodging, it looks as if Torterra has chosen to just stand there!" Brock explained. "Stand there? But what for?" Ash asked. No answer was said as Torterra kept taking Gliscor's attacks.

The five Pokémon watching from the sidelines seemed amazed with the Continent Pokémon's courage to stand and take the attacks. Finally, as Gliscor makes one more attempt to strike with X-Scissor, that was when Torterra roared.

Grotle widened his eyes as the four trainers gasped in surprise. The Continent Pokémon slammed its heavy legs and weight onto Gliscor, much to its pain and shock. "Gliscor..." Gliscor groaned, admitting he was surprised.

After getting off the weakened Ground-Flying Type, Torterra unleashed Frenzy Plant, summoning the tough roots to strike at Gliscor. The Ground Type yelped as he braced himself for the attack.

But, at that moment, the Frenzy Plant roots stopped, startling Gliscor, who was expecting to be struck down by the powerful move. He looked back, seeing the Continent Pokémon withdrawing its roots.

The four trainers were amazed as Torterra seemed to have called off the battle. "Torterra was just waiting for the perfect moment to attack! Just like when Piplup did it while using Bide!" Dawn pointed out.

"Lup..." Piplup was in awe as he admitted to being surprised as well. "Not only that, but Torterra also acted as a heavy weighted boxer!" Brock added. That statement left Ash surprised, seeing what Torterra was trying to do.

Hikaru widened his eyes, seeing how much determination the Continent Pokémon had. "Terra?" Torterra called, turning to the Grove Pokémon. Grotle gave a small smile and a nod. "Grotle." Grotle responded, making his understanding.

"Hey, Torterra!" Ash called. All the Pokémon turned to see the four trainers coming over to them. "Chimchar!?" "Mon? Monferno?" "Pika Pika?" Chimchar, Monferno, and Pikachu asked, feeling surprised.

"Right... We saw the whole thing... How Torterra was trying to advise Grotle, that is..." Hikaru agreed, turning to the Continent Pokémon. The Kanto trainer smiled as he walked over to the Continent Pokémon.

"Thanks, Torterra. You were giving Grotle some serious pointers on how to battle, right?" Ash asked. At his question and knowledge, Torterra gave a short nod, while Ash made his explanation.

"I just knew what you were talking about! First, you take your opponent's attacks, and then when the time is right, whammo!" Ash exclaimed, translating of what the Continent Pokémon had shown.

Once again, Torterra gave a short nod, before turning to his pre-evolved form. "Terra!" Torterra called. "Gro." Grotle replied with a nod. The Continent Pokémon nodded back before he headed back to camp where Paul was.

"Using itself as an example was a great way to teach! Turtwig may have lost its speed when it had evolved, but the truth is, Grotle's power makes up more for it, more than a long shot!" Brock pointed out.

While agreeing, the Kanto trainer walked over to the Grove Pokémon, reminding him once again. "Grotle... You have your own battling style! And my job as a trainer is to make it the best way it can be!" Ash exclaimed.

"Grotle Gro!" Grotle cried out with a nod. The Kanto trainer smiled softly, before apologizing. "I'm sorry for being so crazed... It's my fault for not knowing it! So, from here on out, we're gonna work together to build your battling style from the ground up!" Ash assured.

"Grotle!" The Grove Pokémon nodded happily. This lesson seemed to have strengthened the bond between him and Ash as the group all prepared to head back to the Center for their good night sleep once again.

As they were walking back, Hikaru gave a soft smile. "I finally realized for what I'm missing..." Hikaru declared, causing the others to look at him in confusion. "What do you mean, Hikaru?" Dawn asked.

The Twinleaf boy gave a smile at his girlfriend as he explained. "I mean that I finally realized for what I'm missing to regain my true battling spirit. And that piece of the puzzle... is determination." Hikaru explained.

"What do you mean by... determination?" Ash asked, confused. "Pika?" "Monferno?" Even Pikachu and Monferno seemed confused with Hikaru's words as the boy began to explain.

"Ever since Gardevoir evolved during the battle against Paul and his Honchkrow, I thought I would finally get back my battling spirit, the part that I lost after losing against my father during the Lustrous Orb incident..." Hikaru started.

"Go on..." Brock requested. "But, even after I won against one of my strongest opponents, I still felt like I was missing something... Like missing the last piece to solve the puzzle to my renewed battling spirit..." Hikaru explained.

"So... That last piece was... determination?" Dawn asked. "Right... After I saw how determined Grotle was to master his new battling style, I felt something hit me, like cluing me that, that was the last piece of the puzzle." Hikaru explained.

That left Ash and Monferno brightened up as the Kanto trainer asked. "Does that mean your old spirit is back now?" Ash asked. Hikaru smiled, nodding. "I guess so! What do you think?" Hikaru teased.

The others chuckled at that, seeing that their Sinnoh friend has got his battling spirit back, after finding the last piece of his puzzle.

**The next morning...**

After packing up, the group were leaving the Center as they got the lobby. But as they were walking, they stopped to see Paul leaving the Center. "Hey, Paul!" Ash called out.

The rival turned, giving his attention to the Kanto trainer. "Last night was really something! We wanted to thank Torterra for everything that it did!" Ash explained. "Gro." Grotle agreed with a nod.

Paul only scoffed while closing his eyes. "I had nothing to do with what Torterra did." Paul said harshly as he left the Center, leaving Dawn to scowl at him. "What is wrong with you, Paul!?" Dawn snapped angrily.

But, she couldn't reach her voice to him as the rival had already left the Center. Ash smirked, turning to his Fire Type, Chimchar, who was on Grotle's back with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup.

"Well, Chimchar... Guess you can't always judge a Pokémon by its trainer, don't you think?" Ash asked. The Chimp Pokémon let out a grin and a nod. The Kanto trainer then walked over to Grotle with a promise.

"The next time we battle Paul, we're gonna win! I promise!" Ash assured. "Grotle!" Grotle agreed, Hikaru then stepped up, putting his hand on one of Ash's shoulders. "Well, you have a Hearthome Gym to deal with first, of course." Hikaru reminded.

"Right! And we know that you're going to do great, Ash!" Dawn agreed with a smile. That made the Kanto trainer even more pumped up as he nodded back. "Thanks! And it's about time we got our badge, and I can't wait!" Ash explained.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, as he felt like he was pumped up as well. Hikaru chuckled to himself, seeing the bonds Ash has with all his Pokémon, before realizing that he couldn't slack off too in his training for his sixth Gym Badge.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 97: The Rushing New Rival, Barry!?**

**Chapter 98: Power VS Bond! A Rival Challenge!**

**Chapter 99: The Counter-Shield! Ash VS Fantina!**

**Chapter 100: Burn Away, Chimchar! VS Drifblim!**

**Chapter 101: Separated in the Canalave City!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Finally! I get the chance to have my fifth Gym Badge in a battle against Fantina!

Barry: HEY! Watch where you're going, you weirdo! I'm fining you for bumping into me! You've got ten seconds!

Dawn: I remember you now! You're Barry from Twinleaf Town, right? You were part with the Exploud duet!

Barry: That's me... Wait, I know you... You're that geeky trainer who lost to Paul in the semi-final round of the Hearthome Tag Battle competition!

Hikaru: Shut up! You're no better than we are! An amateur like you wouldn't understand on how much we've been through!

Barry: Wait, what!? Who are you calling an amateur, you freak!? I demand that we have a battle... RIGHT NOW!


	97. The Rushing New Rival, Barry?

**Chapter**** 97: The Rushing New Rival, Barry!?**

**This morning...**

"Man... What is taking Hikaru so long? He said that he would be out here soon..." Ash groaned, putting his cap on. "Pikachu..." Pikachu laughed nervously, as he tried to comfort his trainer.

At the moment, the group had just woken up at the Pokémon Center in Hearthome City, as they had finally arrived in last night. Soon, they were all packed up and ready to go, but not before Hikaru reminded the group that he needed to do something.

This left the group puzzled, as the Twinleaf boy had also left Monferno with his friends, much to the Fire Type's protest and hesitation. For Ash, it's only been five minutes, except that he was a bit too impatient.

"Come on, Ash... I know that your Gym battle is making you excited, but Hikaru has his reasons for taking his time." Dawn explained. The Kanto trainer grumbled, before agreeing to it.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Ash agreed. "Pikachu..." "Mon? Monferno!" Pikachu agreed. But, as for the Fire Type, he was half tempted to go get his human brother, but regretted it, knowing that it would not make Hikaru happy for disobeying his orders.

Brock had finished putting his medical kit in his bag as a familiar voice cleared his throat. "Ahem... Sorry for taking so long." Hikaru apologized. The three trainers all turned to see Hikaru... who looked different again once again.

Instead of his second traveling clothes, the Twinleaf boy seemed to have changed back to his old clothes: his gray vest, black sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, and black fingerless gloves. His hair remained the same, black as always.

"H-Hikaru... Your outfit... It's..." Dawn stammered silently as she blushed, seeing that her boyfriend was back into his old traveling clothes. "Is it problem? You've seen me wear this at the start of our journey." Hikaru reminded.

Ash and Brock seemed to be startled as Ash asked. "Why the sudden change?" Ash asked. Hikaru smiled sadly as he explained. "Because the clothes I wore before... reminds me too much of the incident." Hikaru answered sternly.

Brock frowned, understanding the reason. "I see... Well, it's no problem to us! Not at all!" Brock assured. "R-Right! I think you look a bit better in your first outfit than in your second one!" Ash commented.

That last comment left Hikaru twitching his left eye in annoyance. Monferno got onto his shoulder with a snicker, seeing that the Kanto trainer was going to get it. "What did you say? Could you care to repeat what you just said?" Hikaru asked.

Ash sweat dropped as he began to back away, before running out of the Center. "A-AHH!" Ash screamed as he got up, running away from the now irritated Twinleaf boy, while both Brock and Dawn laughed nervously at the two's playfulness.

**Later...**

"There will be no more waiting around for me! That fifth Gym Badge is as good as ours!" Ash assured. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. For the Kanto trainer, he seemed pumped up after all the training he had in order to make a battle with Fantina.

"Alright! Pikachu! Let's get going!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. With that said, the two ran off, heading towards the Gym in full speed. "Come on, Ash! Wait up!" Dawn cried.

"Once he's pumped up for a Gym battle, there is no stopping him now... Especially with all the training he had." Hikaru chuckled nervously. "Mon... Monferno." Monferno replied with a nod.

So, as Ash took off running, Hikaru followed suit, causing both Dawn and Brock to follow along.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

_**We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
_**There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

**_But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

**_Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_**_**I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

_**The truth is...**_  
_**"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
_  
**Nice Partner!**  
**Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
_  
**I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

_**I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
_  
**The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
_  
**If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

**What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
_  
**As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
_  
**I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
_  
**It all went well, so let's high five!**  
**Hey Hey Hey!**  
**Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxio charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Turtwig uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
_  
**As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
_  
**We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
_  
**GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly grins back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

**[Opening ends]**

"Hey, Fantina! I'm back for our battle just like I said!" Ash cried out. He and Hikaru were running to the Hearthome Gym with Hikaru behind Ash. But, as the Kanto trainer got to the doors, someone else opened the door, bumping into him!

Both the person and Ash yelled out in surprise as they both fell back onto the ground, groaning. "Hey, Ash! You okay!?" "Mon?" Hikaru and Monferno called. The two ran over to Ash and Pikachu, as the Kanto trainer groaned.

"Ugh... My aching head... Oh! Pikachu, are you alright!?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu groaned, before responding with a nod. Monferno chuckled nervously before he turned back to the fallen person.

Hikaru also turned with a glare. "Man, oh man... Why don't you two look where you're going?" The person snapped. The person was a trainer who had blonde hair, and seemed to look like an arrogant one.

The trainer glared at the Kanto trainer with his immediate demand. "I'm gonna have to give you a fine! You've got ten seconds to pay up!" The trainer snapped annoyingly, as he checked his Pokétch.

Both boys looked at him in confusion as the trainer began to count down. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three... Argh... Don't just stand there!" The trainer snapped angrily.

He then glared at the two boys, giving them his declaration. "I'm going to become the strongest trainer in the world! You've got that!? Later!" The trainer declared, as he then ran off.

Once he was gone, Hikaru shook his head with a sigh before helping Ash and Pikachu up. Monferno scoffed at the rushing trainer, unimpressed by his arrogant behavior.

"Ash, you alright?" "Mon?" The two asked together. Ash gave a small smile and nodded. "Uh, yeah... But... What's that guy's problem?" Ash asked. Hikaru scoffed, annoyed with the rushing trainer.

"Just ignore him... Hm? What's that?" Hikaru started, then stopped. Ash, Pikachu, and Monferno all looked down to see an orange case, which seemed to look like a Badge Case.

"Whoa... It's a Badge Case!" Ash exclaimed. He held the case, opening it up. There were three Gym Badges in there, with one of them as the Forest Badge, the badge from Gardenia's.

"Hey! Ash!" Dawn called. Both boys turned to see Dawn and Brock running up to them as the Twinleaf girl panted. "Whoa... What's the big rush?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!" Piplup scolded along.

"You may be prepared for your battle, but you don't have to wear us all out first." Brock reminded, leaving the Kanto trainer smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that..." Ash apologized.

Just then, a familiar figure appeared in the doorway. "Alor, it's Ash!" Fantina cried out. Everyone turned their attention to see the Hearthome City Gym Leader standing in front of her Gym doorway.

"Wow! It's Fantina!" Dawn pointed out. "Your venue, mes amis!" Fantina giggled. As for Brock, after he immediately witnessed Fantina's sudden appearance, he went back to his lovey dovey mode again.

"It feels like forever when I've witnessed your graceful dancing, so won't you take my hand and let's take a trip to- AH!" Brock explained, before he fell while trying to run for Fantina.

The Gym Leader danced out of the way, leaving Brock to groan for his failure again. "Ah... Ash, I've been waiting for your return!" Fantina chuckled, holding Ash's hand. For Brock, he felt embarrassed at this.

"So... have... I..." Brock groaned as he had tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall. Right after the greeting was done, along with Brock's recovery, the group and Fantina took their conversation outside.

"Of course, all good things come to those who wait! Bon, allons-y, mes amis!" Fantina chuckled, giving the Kanto trainer a reminder. "That's great, Fantina! Thanks!" Ash thanked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out along.

Just then, the Hearthome Gym Leader blinked, noticing the orange Badge Case in Ash's hand. "What is that? Oh! It belongs to my previous challenger!" Fantina pointed out, causing Hikaru to sigh.

"It figures... That challenger of yours seemed to be frustrated with something... I guess it had to do with losing against you since we didn't see the Relic Badge inside his Case..." Hikaru replied. "Ferno..." Monferno grumbled.

"Ha ha! But, of course! 'winleaf Town is where he comes from! And I'll zay zis! He's a challenger who's full of life!" Fantina chuckled, recalling of what her previous challenger was like in battle.

"Twinleaf Town?" Dawn repeated in confusion. "Well... I don't remember anyone else coming from Twinleaf Town except for us, Lucas, and Kenny..." Hikaru recalled, thinking it over.

"Oui, bien sur! But, make no mistake! He is no match for me!" Fantina assured, wagging her finger with a taunting smile. Ash smiled as he grew confident. "I think I am! How about a battle right now?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu challenged, making a determined fist. Fantina then smiled sadly, clapping her hands together, like she was apologizing of some sort. "Quel dommage. Today is no good for me..." Fantina apologized.

At the rejection, Ash widened his eyes in bewilderment, seeing that his challenge was again rejected. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all sighed, seeing that their Kanto friend was depressed.

**Later...**

After taking their leave from the Hearthome Gym, the four trainers were walking towards the Pokémon Center. Along the way, Ash sighed, feeling depressed for losing his chance to battle Fantina again.

"Man... After all of this time... Back to square one..." Ash groaned. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed, slumping down on Ash's shoulder. Dawn and Hikaru frowned as Dawn made her statement.

"Well, there's not much you can do. Fantina's been fighting Gym Battles all day long!" Dawn reminded. "Although... I suppose that if we got here a bit sooner, then that challenger would've had to wait instead of you." Hikaru pointed out.

"Mon. Ferno..." Monferno agreed, grumbling to himself. "I guess so..." Ash agreed sadly. "Well, Gym Leader's Pokémon needs to rest up and relax, too! We could do the same thing, you know... At the Pokémon Center!" Brock suggested.

Ash blinked, before realizing something. "Yeah! And Fantina did say that the other trainer was staying there, too... I've got to give this back to him soon..." Ash replied, taking out the Badge Case.

Hikaru shook his head with disbelief as he stood besides Ash. "I wouldn't be too sure... He seemed to be in a big rush when we met him... briefly." Hikaru reminded. "HEY! COMING THROUGH!" A familiar voice called out.

Both boys turned to see a person running towards them! The three trainers all gasped as they were knocked out from each other. The huge collision knocked them all out, causing the Badge Case to be sent flying.

It landed right in front of its owner as the rushing person, Ash, and Hikaru all groaned from the sudden collision they all had. Pikachu and Monferno seemed to have felt it too as they groaned as well.

"Ash!" "Oh no, Hikaru!" Brock and Dawn gasped. They ran over, helping the two boys up. Piplup ran to Monferno and Pikachu, helping them both up. "Are you two okay!?" Dawn asked.

Both boys gritted their teeth as they got up, while the rushing person got up too... As the person got up, Hikaru noticed the familiar face. "Y-You!? You're that speeding guy from the Hearthome Gym!" Hikaru grunted.

The trainer grunted angrily, glaring at the two. "Man... Another dope not looking where he's going... Huh!? Oh no, not you two again..." The trainer groaned. The four trainers all looked at him as the trainer blinked, looking down.

His Badge Case was right in front of him as he picked it up in panic. "Huh... AH! My Badge Case!... Oh, I see! You two are not just dumb clowns, but you're thieves as well!" The trainer claimed angrily.

"A thief?" "Wait, did you just call us 'dumb clowns'!?" Ash and Hikaru said, bewildered for what the trainer was claiming. "Pika Pika!?" "Mon! Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno snapped angrily, glaring at the rushing trainer.

Just then, the trainer shook his head, before he pointed at the two boys. "Wait, I know you! You were in the Tag Battle competition! You were teamed up with Paul!" The trainer pointed out in surprise.

Ash blinked as Hikaru narrowed his eyes, recalling the competition all of a sudden. Before anyone else could speak, the trainer chuckled, before recalling of his time watching the competition.

"I watched the battle on the tube. Oh man... You couldn't even hold a candle to Paul! I was laughing out loud!" The trainer taunted. At that insult, Ash glared at the trainer, disliking him already. "Oh yeah!?" Ash snapped.

Just then, Dawn widened her eyes, remembering the rushing trainer. "Now I remember! You're Barry, aren't you? You must be!" Dawn pointed out in amazement. The trainer, Barry, blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" That was all Barry could say as Hikaru narrowed his eyes in confusion as Ash asked the question. "Wait... So, who's Barry?" Ash asked. "Don't ask me... I never seen him in Twinleaf Town at all..." Hikaru assured.

"I'm from Twinleaf Town, too! I know! You must be the guy who did the duet with the Exploud, right? It's like it was yesterday!" Dawn explained. Barry blinked, thinking it over as he responded to it.

"That's me... But, I don't really have a clue on who you are..." Barry admitted. He then looked at Hikaru and Monferno, causing him to widen his eyes, before folding his arms with a cocky smile.

"Wait... I remember now... You've got to be that hopelessly, geeky trainer who lost in the semi-final of the Tag Battle contest, of course! And you've got to be that loser who lost to Paul at the finals with Lucas!" Barry pointed out.

At his insults, the Twinleaf couple immediately grew annoyed at this. "Geeky, huh!?" "You're calling me a loser?" Dawn and Hikaru snapped together. Barry only smirked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'd never thought that I'd meet you three all in one place! Ha!" Barry laughed out loud. While Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru were fuming at the rushing trainer's cocky attitude, Brock tried to get Barry to recognize him.

"For your information, I was at the Tag Battle contest, too!" Brock tried to explain. The rushing trainer blinked, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Wow... You? I don't remember you at all... What's your name?" Barry asked.

Brock frowned at this as he answered. "It's Brock..." Brock answered as Barry tapped his head in wonder. "Brock... Well, that's not exactly ringing a bell... Ah! Now I remember! You're that guy who couldn't keep up with Paul!" Barry exclaimed.

He pointed to Ash, completely ignoring his thoughts about the Kanto breeder, as the Kanto trainer glared at him in annoyance. "Ash is my name!" Ash snapped. Once again, Barry tapped his head in thoughts.

"Ash... Ash... That's right... Let's have a battle, right now!" Barry demanded. That caused Ash to be surprised with the sudden demand. "A battle?" Ash repeated in confusion. He didn't get the chance to ask as Barry tried to rush it up.

"Come on! Let's see your Pokémon! You've got ten seconds! Nine, eight, seven, six..." Barry started, until Dawn gasped. She ran over to him, checking the orange Pokétch on his left wrist.

"Oh, cool! It's a brand new Pokétch! I just got to have one of those!" Dawn exclaimed, amazed to see the new designed Pokétch. "Nice, isn't it? I just got it from Jublife City last week!" Barry explained.

But then, he gasped, before he glared at the Twinleaf girl. "Ah, hey! Now I've lost track on how much time's gone by! Look, you trainer geek! This is all your fault!" Barry snapped angrily, blaming Dawn for a small thing.

The girl glared back, insulting him at the same time. "The only trainer geek here is you! My name is Dawn! D-A-W-N!" Dawn snapped angrily. Ignoring her anger, the rushing trainer scoffed, tapping his head in wonder.

"Yeah, whatever you say... Dawn it is..." Barry sighed. He immediately went back to his battle subject, turning to the Kanto trainer. "Stop stalling! Get the lid out and call your Pokémon!" Barry demanded.

Ash gritted his teeth before he took out a Pokémon. "What a pain in the neck! Chimchar, let's go!" Ash called, summoning the Fire Type to battle. Chimchar cried its battle cry as he prepared to have a battle.

"Hey... That looks like Paul's Chimchar... You guys trade or something?" Barry asked, causing Hikaru to frown. "Off the mark... Paul abandoned Chimchar, leaving Ash to take care of the little guy, get it!?" Hikaru snapped.

Barry grew annoyed with the stalling, turning to Hikaru. "Who asked you, you loser!? I was talking to Ash! Not you, Mr. Freak!" Barry snapped. Monferno twitched his eyes angrily, seeing that the arrogant trainer was insulting his human brother.

"Shut it! My name is Hikaru! H-I-K-A-R-U! Get it straight!" Hikaru bellowed, startling the others. "Sheesh! You don't have to be so loud! Fine, whatever! Hikaru it is..." Barry grumbled. He then shook his head, recalling of what Hikaru said.

"And please... Paul's too good to be a trainer to do that sort of nonsense. And you're lucky that you got to make a trade! I know why! You're trying to become strong like Paul! Isn't that right?" Barry asked impatiently.

"What!? Come on!" Ash snapped. Hikaru gritted his teeth, having a huge dislike on this arrogant trainer. He glanced at Monferno, who nodded annoyingly, feeling the same thing as his human brother.

For Barry, he didn't notice their annoyance and kept on going. "I want to become strong, too! So, I've been working like crazy like battling a whole bunch of trainers and Gym Leaders from all over the place!" Barry explained.

He then let out a smug look, bragging about his achievements. "I've already gotten three Badges! How about you?" Barry asked. Both Ash and Hikaru frowned as they said their number of Badges.

"Just three? I've got four!" Ash explained. "While as for me, I've got five." "Mon!" Hikaru explained, while Monferno agreed along. Barry flinched for a second, before he immediately remained cool.

"Four and five, huh!? Well, whatever... Numbers don't mean a thing. When it comes to the strongest of the trainers, I'm the man! It's battle time!" Barry exclaimed as he reached his back to get a Pokéball.

But, as he groped around his back, he felt nothing, causing him to gasp out loud. "What's wrong?" Ash asked, suspicious. "I... kind of left my Pokéballs at the storage..." Barry explained, causing Hikaru to face palm.

"You demand a battle when you don't recall having your Pokémon with you? Tch... You really are an amateur... A big mouth amateur, that is..." Hikaru snapped, feeling unimpressed with the rushing trainer.

"Say what!? Oh, I'll make you eat those words once I get back! Just chill! Now both of you don't move or you'll both be sorry!" Barry threatened, pointing to both Ash and Hikaru.

He immediately ran off, causing Ash and the others to look at him in surprise. "Hey! Stop right there!" Hikaru yelled. He and Monferno ran after the rushing rival, causing Ash, Dawn, and Brock to follow.

Piplup, Pikachu, and Chimchar followed along as the Kanto trainer tried to call out for Barry. "Hey, wait up!" Ash cried. Eventually, the group managed to catch up to the rushing trainer, following him back to the city.

Later, the group has finally arrived at the storage center where Barry had talked about. The rushing trainer immediately ran over to the storage where three people seemed to be working there.

"Um, excuse me?" Barry called. The three people blinked to see the rushing trainer appear so suddenly. As the four trainers caught up, the workers seemed to be in a panicky state of some sort.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get my Pokémon back?" Barry requested. At his request, the woman worker glared at Barry with an angry outburst, startling him and her two fellow workers.

"Now, hear this, punk! Know what finders keepers and losers weepers means!?" The woman snapped angrily. Immediately, the two fellow workers covered her mouth, preventing her to continue talking.

"It's obvious that our busy schedule is wreaking havoc in her poor rattle-brain!" The man chuckled nervously, trying to explain. Barry checked his Pokétch, feeling more impatient for the return of his Pokéballs.

"Look... I'm in a hurry. So you have ten seconds to get them! Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three..." Barry snapped, causing the smaller worker to panic as he prepared to get the Pokéballs.

"H-Hey... We can count, too! Just cool your jets!" The worker called. He then ran to the back with his two other workers, looking like to get the Pokéballs back. "Good! Now we can finally get to battle already!" Barry scoffed.

The Twinleaf boy shook his head with disappointment. "When it comes to threats and recklessness... Your words seemed to be empty, considering that it's coming from an amateur like you..." Hikaru scoffed.

"What was that!? Oh, you'll pay for saying that! In our battle!" Barry assured, as he glared at the Twinleaf boy. "Hold on... But, I thought you challenged me first, didn't you?" Ash asked.

Barry seemed to have ignored Ash as he glared at Hikaru, who just glanced back with uninterest. As for Brock, he looked up and down at the storage center, suspicious about something.

"You know... There's something strange about this storage center..." Brock pointed out as Hikaru looked up. "You're not the only one getting this feeling..." Hikaru assured. "Mon..." Monferno growled with a nod.

Piplup and Pikachu both looked up in suspicion as well, until Fantina and Mismagius came over, greeting the five trainers. "Alor! It is Ash and ze challenger from before!" Fantina stated, walking over.

The five all turned to see the Gym Leader coming towards them as Hikaru greeted her. "Oh... Hello, Fantina." Hikaru greeted. "Mon Monferno." Monferno replied, saying his greeting as well.

"Are you doing some shopping?" Dawn asked. Fantina smiled and clapped her hands together. "Mais oui, mes amis! I'm on my way to prepare a great feast! For all of my magnifique 'ard working Pokémon, oui?" Fantina explained.

She then turned, surprised to see the storage center right in front of her. "Oh? What kind of store is zis?" Fantina asked, confused. "It's a storage service!" Barry answered, causing Fantina to be very confused.

"Now, that is very strange... I've never even heard of a place like zis..." Fantina explained, thinking it over. That left the group and Barry surprised as the rushing trainer called out to the workers.

"Come on, people! Let's go with my Pokéballs and make it quick!" Barry called. But then suddenly, the building fell apart, which proved nothing more as a cardboard design! Everyone gasped as they stepped back to see what was going on.

As the dust cleared, a Meowth balloon rose up, with the evil trio laughing together in triumph. It was Team Rocket! Barry glared at the trio, annoyed to see the three. "Alright! Who are you really!?" Barry snapped.

"Yet another twerp, who doesn't know what's real!"

"You'd think by now, that it's no big deal!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Look at 'em squeal!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their-"

"Stop! Enough already! Got it, Jessie, James, and Meowth! Whatever!" Barry complained, feeling impatient with their motto. At the interruption, the evil trio grew annoyed with the rushing trainer.

"Skip manner class, did we!?" Jessie shrieked angrily. Fantina blinked in confusion to see Team Rocket, considering that she has never seen them before. "And what is it that these people exactly do?" Fantina asked.

Dawn explained as she grew stern with the answer. "Team Rocket is actually so nasty that they steal other people's Pokémon!" Dawn explained. "Non!?" Fantina gasped, seeing what they truly are.

"Now, that's a fair synopsis! As we will be stealing all of yours!" James chuckled. Meowth cackled out loud as he began to drive the balloon. "Upsy-daisy!" Meowth taunted as he tried to escape.

"HEY! You can't leave!" Barry snapped. Hikaru took out his Pokéball, while Ash took out his. "Oh, they won't! Go, Gliscor!" Ash yelled. The Ground-Flying Type was summoned, as it headed straight for the balloon.

James was ready to intercept as he took out Carnivine's Pokéball. "Time for a face off! Carnivine!" James called. Once again, as soon as Carnivine appeared, it bit onto his head, much to James' annoyance.

"It's a battling face off! Not a biting face off!" James snapped, as he tried to pry Carnivine off. Jessie sighed as she took control of it by sending her Pokémon out. "Quick, Seviper! Let's right this wrong!" Jessie called.

Seviper appeared, as it aimed to lung at Gliscor. "No you don't! Togepi, use AncientPower!" Hikaru called. The Spike Ball Pokémon appeared, as she sent her summoned boulders at Seviper, making a direct hit.

Seviper screamed in pain as Fantina decided to join in the fun. "I would be honored to handle zis! Now, Mismagius! Use Psybeam, tout suite!" Fantina called. As Seviper started to fall, the Ghost Type shot its Psychic Type attack, zapping Seviper to the ground.

Seviper groaned as it became confused, due to the Psybeam side effect. Ash used this chance to bring the Team Rocket balloon down. "Now, Gliscor! Use X-Scissor, let's go!" Ash called.

Gliscor nodded as he slashed the balloon, slashing a hole on it, causing the balloon to fall! Team Rocket screamed as they were taken down to the ground, also causing a bag to fly towards the group.

It seems to be the bag full of Pokéballs. Barry grew frantic as he dug into the bag for his Pokéballs. "Oh no, my Pokéballs! Where are you!? I'm gonna find you, my dear Pokémon... Awesome! I found them!" Barry exclaimed.

Hikaru and Ash both returned both Togepi and Gliscor back into their Pokéballs, thanking them for their hard work to stop the evil trio.

He placed all his Pokéballs back onto his backpack, as Team Rocket dusted themselves out from their fall. Jessie seemed to be more pissed with the Gym Leader as she glared at Fantina.

"We're not going to let some large Gym Leader throw us off on our game!" Jessie snapped. Her complaint left Fantina laughing as the Gym Leader made her words to the evil trio.

"Ah ha ha ha! Your problem is zis! It's obvious, that you just don't know how to dance!" Fantina reminded, leaving Jessie even more angry. "Now that's setting me below the belt!" Jessie snapped angrily.

"We're stealing back our honor and your Pokémon!" Meowth demanded as James pointed it out. "Though we never did have any honor!" James added. Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn all glared at Team Rocket, ready to battle.

"Well, you got that right!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu snapped together. Hikaru shook his head with annoyance and disbelief. "The truth is... You never deserved any honor!" Hikaru taunted. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

This made both Jessie and James mad as they called their Pokémon to attack. "Prove them wrong, Seviper!" "Go to the assist, Carnivine!" Jessie and James yelled. Obeying, the two charged at the group.

Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru attempted to counter them with their Pokémon. "Stop them cold, Pikachu!" Ash called. "In their traps, Piplup!" Dawn added. "Send them flying with your power!" Hikaru yelled.

Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno all charged at their opponents, aiming to counter their attacks. But, James seemed to be already ahead of them as he called for an attack for distraction.

"Carnivine! Bullet Seed!" James yelled. The Grass Type flew in the air, launching his Grass Type attack. The Bullet Seed startled the three starters as Jessie took this chance to strike at the group.

"Quick, Seviper! Use Bite, full blast!" Jessie shrieked. While the distraction was gone, Seviper lunged at the three Pokémon, aiming to bite the three starters. "Ah! Oh no!" Dawn gasped.

"Look out!" "Get out of there! All of you!" Ash and Hikaru warned. Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup all gasped in shock to see that their enemy was right above them. Was this the end for them?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 98: Power VS Bond! A Rival Challenge!**

**Chapter 99: The Counter-Shield! Ash VS Fantina!**

**Chapter 100: Burn Away, Chimchar! VS Drifblim!**

**C****hapter 101: Separation at the Canalave City!**

**Chapter 102: The Reunion and Ally Meowth!?**

**Next chapter preview:**

Barry: If my Empoleon proves to be no good, I'll just find another Pokémon to take over and win battles for me!

Hikaru: Just a second there... That's kind of brutal, thinking to replace your Pokémon like that, when they could be your friends!

Ash: Right! And you shouldn't just use them for battles... You should try to bond with them, like making friends with them!

Barry: I don't see how that's a big deal... My goal is to become stronger and better as quick as I could... Like Paul!

Hikaru: Only an amateur would follow Paul, considering on how brutal he gets with Pokémon! And that amateur is someone arrogant like you!

Ash: I'll prove to you that I'm strong! I'll be sure to beat you in our battle! So, bring it on!


	98. Power VS Bond! A Rival Challenge!

**Chapter 98: Power VS Bond! A Rival Challenge!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", as the group were planning to head for the Hearthome Gym, Hikaru has revealed to g have change back to his first outfit, due to the second one bring back bad memories.

So, with the outfits settled, Ash and Hikaru were both setting for the Hearthome Gym, until they had bumped up into a trainer named Barry, who blamed the two boys for causing the collision to happen.

Without wasting any more time, the rushing trainer left, leaving behind his Gym Badge Case, which Fantina points out that he is a trainer from Twinleaf Town, much to Dawn's surprise and Hikaru's confusion.

While heading to the Pokémon Center to find them, Barry bumps into both Ash and Hikaru again. Once again, Barry blames the two boys for acting like dopes, until he gets his Badge Case back, while recognizing Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru from the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament.

With the insults coming to them, the group didn't seem to like Barry at all, until the rushing trainer realized that he had forgotten about his Pokéballs back at a storage service, which proved to be none other than a dirty work of Team Rocket.

With Fantina teaming up with the group, things are about to get much easier... Or is it?

"Quick, Seviper! Use Bite, full blast!" Jessie shrieked. While the distraction was gone, Seviper lunged at the three Pokémon, aiming to bite the three starters. "Ah! Oh no!" Dawn gasped.

"Look out!" "Get out of there! All of you!" Ash and Hikaru warned. Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup all gasped in shock to see that their enemy was right above them. Was this the end for them?

"Hey, I'm on it! Empoleon, show 'em what's for!" Barry called. A Water Type Pokémon appeared, which looked like an emperor penguin Pokémon. "Now, use Hydro Cannon!" Barry called.

The Water-Steel Type Pokémon charged his powerful attack, launching it at the lunging Seviper, who took the attack in a critical hit! Seviper screeched in pain as he fell to the ground, much to Jessie's annoyance.

"Argh! Don't let a twerp pose you down!" Jessie scolded angrily. With the scolding, Seviper managed to get back up, while Ash, Dawn, and Brock were amazed. Hikaru was a little interested with the new move.

"Whoa..." "That's powerful!" Ash and Dawn commented. "Your Empoleon knows Hydro Cannon!?" Brock asked in amazement. "Ha! You bet! Pretty cool, right? You see, that little gem of a great move earned us the Forest Badge!" Barry explained.

Hikaru blinked, recognizing the Gym Badge name. "Does this mean... you challenged Gardenia for that Gym Badge?" Hikaru asked, narrowing his eyes. "Mon? Monferno?" Monferno asked in curiosity.

James blinked in surprise, recalling of who the Gym Leader was. The rushing trainer chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've got to admit, that Cacnea of hers was pretty strong..." Barry admitted.

He recalled of when he had trouble defeating the Eterna Gym Leader as he sighed. "Dealing with that Drain Punch was no cakewalk, I'll tell you! Isn't that right, Empoleon?" Barry asked.

"Emp!" Empoleon responded with a short nod. At hearing that, James seemed to be touched with the reminder of his old Grass Type friend. "It... must be... Wow! That Cacnea is mine, you see!" James exclaimed.

The sudden exclamation left Barry surprised as James asked him several questions about Cacnea's condition. "Did my dearly and missed Cacnea seemed happy and well-fed, and was it heatlhy, and was it making new friends?" James asked.

Barry blinked in surprise as the Team Rocket member sighed happily, with his eyes looking teary. "Oh please... Tell me more about my Cacnea..." James pleaded. Barry blinked nervously as he made his answer.

"Uh... The thing is... I had stuff to do..." Barry explained. Despite of not having the real answer, James stood straight up, sighing happily about his former Grass Type's progress with Gardenia.

"So Cacnea mastered Drain Punch... With its talents, and Gardenia's teaching skills, they couldn't lose! I knew Cacnea was destined for greatness..." James sighed happily. Meowth seemed to be tired of it as he and Wobbuffet dragged James away.

"If you were any softer, you would've been melted all over the ground..." Meowth sighed. "Wobba Wobba..." Wobbuffet agreed. Just as the two dragged James back to where Jessie and their Pokémon were, the evil trio was ready.

"Come on!" Meowth ordered. "No more Mr. Nice Crooks!" Jessie reminded. With the encouragement from his teammates, James cleared his throat, before being back to his serious personality.

"So, Cacnea... This one's for you! Carnivine, use Bite!" James ordered. "Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie shrieked. At their commands, both Carnivine and Seviper lunged towards the group as they were ready.

"Now, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" "And Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" "Monferno, intercept them with Flamethrower!" Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru yelled together. The three starters flew into the air as they launched their triple attacks.

The three attacks smashed into both Seviper and Carnivine, causing them to be sent flying towards Jessie, James, and Meowth! The evil trio let out their shocked yelps as Barry prepared to finish it off.

"Now, Empoleon! Use Hyper Beam!" Barry yelled. After recovering from charging Hydro Cannon, the evolved Water Type starter shot a powerful Hyper Beam attack, exploding onto the evil trio.

Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying high into the air. "Those stinkers stole our storage and steal!" Jessie complained loudly. "And no bucks and yucks for our clucks!" Meowth added.

James didn't seem to mind, however, as he seemed happy about Cacnea's great progress. "But now that I can live by curiously through Cacnea's success... Who cares if life's a mess?" James asked in joy.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were soon out of sight into the blue sky. Once they were gone, Fantina sighed and held the bag filled with the trainer's Pokéballs.

"Alor, it's time to give back everyone back zheir Pokémon!" Fantina stated. The group turned to the Hearthome Gym Leader as Hikaru said his thanks. "That sounds great. Thanks, Fantina." Hikaru thanked.

"Yeah! Thanks a bunch, Fantina." Ash thanked along. The Gym Leader chuckled before she turned to the Kanto trainer. "It seems that you 'ave proven yourself to be strong enough to defeat me, Ash! I am so looking for our Gym battle!" Fantina chuckled.

Barry blinked in confusion as the Kanto trainer smirked. "Me, too! And in our battle, I'm going to win it!" Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a determined grin. So, with that settled, the group said their farewells to Fantina before walking around the city.

Barry glanced at the Kanto trainer with a question in his mind. "So... You're going to have a Gym battle with Fantina, right Ash?" Barry asked. "Yep! And you're going to have a rematch with her, right?" Ash asked.

The rushing trainer smirked, feeling determined to win. "You bet, Ash! If Empoleon's no good, then I'll get a stronger Pokémon! And if it's no good, I'll go look for an even stronger one! Then, I'll be able to beat any Gym Leader, you know?" Barry explained.

At the sound of replacing his Pokémon, Hikaru frowned as his face darkened. "So that's how it is, huh?" Hikaru said darkly. The four trainers stopped as Ash began to think it over as well.

"How's what, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. The Twinleaf boy rose his head up, glaring at the rushing trainer. "I mean the way Barry is going to replace his Pokémon, just because he believes that they'll be no good!" Hikaru snapped.

Barry blinked in surprise as Ash made his thoughts of his belief as well. "Yeah... Hikaru is right... Just because you have lots of strong Pokémon doesn't mean that you're always going to win!" Ash added.

Barry grew even more confused as he blinked several times. "H-Huh?" Barry responded in confusion. Hikaru stood in front of the rushing trainer with Ash as the two tried to explain to Barry about the important thing with Pokémon.

"Well, we think it's just as important to train together with your Pokémon, so you can learn of what makes them tick! You know... Like bonding with them!" Ash explained. This made Barry frown a bit as he asked.

"I... kind of don't get of what you mean by bonding with them..." Barry explained. "It seems to us that no matter how weak a Pokémon may be right now, if you work hard together, you'll grow strong together!" Ash explained.

"What Ash is saying, is that you and your Pokémon have to be strong together... Like being good friends with each other... If your bond with your Pokémon is strong enough, then it'll feel like you can run over any obstacles in your way." Hikaru added.

"Mon! Monferno!" "Pika Pika!" Monferno and Pikachu agreed. However, despite of the multiple explanations made, the rushing trainer STILL didn't seem to get the important thing about the bond between trainers and Pokémon.

"I want to win now... The truth is, my goal is to become as strong as I can, and quickly as I can! As strong as Paul!" Barry explained. Hikaru scoffed, shaking his head with annoyance.

"So that's your only objective, huh? It's Paul this, and Paul that... It's really annoying, you know that!?" Hikaru snapped. "Hey! What's your problem with that!? You couldn't even beat Paul at the-" Barry started.

**WHACK!**

The rushing trainer fell to the ground, rubbing his left cheek with a groan. "Ugh... Man, that hurts..." Barry groaned. "H-Hikaru!?" Dawn gasped. Brock frowned, a little puzzled with Hikaru's anger.

"Yeah, I know I wasn't able to beat Paul... But on other occasions, I was able to defeat him with my Pokémon together, see!? Of course, an amateur like you would never understand in this kind of situation." Hikaru scoffed.

Ash watched as the Twinleaf boy brush Barry's goal away with his lecture as the Kanto trainer gave a deep sigh. "As Paul, huh... That jerk..." Ash grunted darkly, catching Barry's attention.

"Paul is the coolest trainer there is, of course! You two would understand, right? At the very least?" Barry asked. Ash remained silent as Hikaru gave the answer instead. "He's more like a cruel one, rather than the coolest." Hikaru grumbled.

"What do you mean by that!? Of course he's the coolest! He's got all this strong Pokémon, with lots of winning streaks! And-" Barry snapped again. But, like before, he was interrupted by the Twinleaf boy's glaring.

"Shut it, amateur... You don't get it at all." Hikaru growled, as Barry blinked. "Whatever... Hm?" Barry grumbled, before he looked at the Kanto trainer. Ash seemed to be thinking about something as he made a deep glare.

"Uh, hey? Earth to Ash? Whoa, what's with you? You looked like you were spaced out at the moment back there!" Barry pointed out. Dawn knew what the Kanto trainer was thinking as she explained.

"See, Ash has battled with Paul several times lately. And so did Hikaru." Dawn explained. That left the rushing trainer shocked as he looked at the two boys. "You two battled Paul!?" Barry gasped.

"Were you listening? I told you I defeated Paul on many occasions... Ugh..." Hikaru groaned, face palming. Barry then turned his attention to Ash, putting his hands on the Kanto trainer's shoulders.

"So, what happened to you, Ash!? Did you win or did you lose!?" Barry asked, feeling amazed. But after a few seconds, before Ash could give a single answer, the rushing trainer let out a laugh, folding his arms.

"Ah... Of course you lost! I should've known... I mean, after all, you were up against a giant!" Barry taunted. That seemed to hit Ash's nerves as both he and Hikaru glared at the rushing trainer.

"What was that!?" "You little-" Ash and Hikaru snapped angrily. The rushing trainer brushed the anger away as he demanded a challenge. "Oh, please! Forget it, you two! It's time to battle! So, let's rock!" Barry called.

Ash took a step forward, taking the challenge first. "Okay! You got a deal!" Ash exclaimed with determination. Hikaru gave a small nod as he allowed Ash to have a battle with the rushing trainer first.

**Later...**

Everyone was at the battlefield near the Pokémon Center as Ash and Barry faced against each other for battle. Brock stood as the referee as he explained the rules for this battle.

"Each trainer will use three Pokémon! When all three trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue, the battle is over!" Brock explained. "Right!" Both Ash and Barry agreed. Hikaru and Dawn both watched at the sidelines.

For Dawn, she was amazed with the battle tension going on. "Wow, Piplup... They're into it!" Dawn pointed out. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed. The Twinleaf boy folded his arms, glaring at Barry.

"I just hope Barry learns the lesson of bonds between people and Pokémon on this one..." Hikaru pointed out. "Mon..." Monferno growled, watching the battle. "Yeah... I hope so, too..." Dawn agreed.

"Alright! Then, let the battle begin!" Brock called. Both trainers took out their first Pokéballs, ready to battle. "Alright, Chimchar! I choose you!" "Let's go, Staraptor! Show 'em what you're made of!" Both trainers yelled.

Ash summoned Chimchar to the field, while Barry summoned Staraptor to the battlefield. Both Pokémon glared at each other, both ready to fight and to win.

**Barry: Staraptor + 2 VS Ash: Chimchar + 2**

"Use Tackle, right now!" Barry called. The Predator Pokémon shot down towards the Fire Type as Ash countered it. "Quick! Dodge it, Chimchar!" Ash called. With quick speed, the Fire Type was easily able to dodge Tackle!

The rushing trainer grew shocked with that. "Whoa! What the!?" Barry gasped. Even Staraptor seemed surprised as Ash called out the next attack. "Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" Ash called.

The Chimp Pokémon shot his Fire Type attack at the flying opponent as the rushing trainer began to panic. "Man! This is really bad! Staraptor, do something!" Barry called in panic.

So, Staraptor flew out of the way, evading the Fire Type move, as Ash gritted his teeth. "Argh... No good..." Ash grunted. "Awesome! Now it's our turn, Staraptor! Use Close Combat!" Barry called.

With the order, the Predator Pokémon dove down, attempting to use its powerful attack on the Fire Type. It threw out multiple kicks and slashes as Chimchar used his speed to dodge most of the moves.

"Ah! Chimchar, hang in there!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" "Monferno! Mon!" Pikachu and Monferno cheered along. Chimchar nodded as he kept on dodging the Close Combat attacks, but until one of him slammed him away.

Hikaru, Ash, Monferno, and Pikachu gasped together as the rushing trainer tried to finish it off. "This would be a good time to use Wing Attack!" Barry called. With the Close Combat done, Staraptor charged in, aiming to hit Chimchar with the final move.

"Our battle is as good as done!" Barry declared. Hikaru sighed, face palming. "And that is why you're an amateur..." Hikaru sighed, leaving both Piplup and Dawn to giggle. "Chimchar! Use Dig!" Ash called.

Before the Wing Attack could hit, the Chimp Pokémon dug underground, shocking Barry even more. "Huh!? What was that!?" Barry gasped. "Now, Chimchar! Use Flamethrower, let's go!" Ash yelled.

After getting out of the hole, the Fire Type took a deep breath before he shot the powerful Flamethrower at Staraptor, causing it to screech in pain as it fell to the ground, unable to battle.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Chimchar wins!" Brock declared, gesturing to Ash's side. "Alright!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cheered. The first match of the battle went to them, putting them in the lead!

**Barry: 2 Pokémon**

"Looks like Ash is starting out on top! But, how did Staraptor lose so easily with one Flamethrower?" Dawn asked, as she grew curious. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, not impressed with Barry's skills as a trainer.

"That amateur... He completely forgot about Close Combat's side effect..." Hikaru grunted. "Side effect?" Dawn repeated in confusion. "When Close Combat is done, the user's Defense and Special Defense goes down, making their guard even weaker..." Hikaru explained.

"Oh... I see!" Dawn exclaimed, now getting the Close Combat's weak point. "Hey! We're just getting warmed up! Now, you're up! Roserade!" Barry called. The Bouquet Pokémon was summoned as it immediately ran to Chimchar.

"Roserade! Use Poison Jab!" Barry called. Right in front of the Fire Type, Roserade slammed the Fire Type away, inflicting critical damage on the Fire Type. "Ah! Chimchar!?" Ash gasped.

Barry seemed to be in no intention to give mercy as he devilishly grinned, ordering Roserade to attack even more. "Poison Jab! More Poison Jab! Keep it coming!" Barry called.

Roserade threw out more Poison Type attacks as Chimchar tried to dodge all of the strikes. "Due to Chimchar being weakened by battling with Staraptor, this is putting him in a disadvantage!" Hikaru pointed out.

"Dodge and get out of there, quick!" Ash called. Unfortunately, Barry saw it coming as he prepared a countermove. "Roserade! Use your legs!" Barry called. With the order in hand, Poison Jabs seemed to be hitting Chimchar a lot more!

"Get it together, Chimchar!" "Pip Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup encouraged. "Argh... It's no good!" Hikaru pointed out. Dawn gasped as Chimchar took a direct hit on the stomach, weakening him very much.

"Now for the big finish!" Barry called. Roserade followed along as it finished Chimchar off with the last Poison Jab attack! Ash, Pikachu, and Monferno gasped while Hikaru gritted his teeth in annoyance.

The poor Chimp Pokémon fell to the ground, knocked down by the multiple attacks it had taken from both Staraptor and Roserade. "Chimchar is unable to battle! Roserade wins!" Brock declared.

**Ash: 2 Pokémon**

"HA! So there!" Barry taunted. Roserade smirked, seeing that it was an easy win. Ash gritted his teeth before he returned Chimchar, thanking him for a great battle it put up. "Thanks, Chimchar... You were great." Ash thanked.

He took out another Pokéball, summoning his next Pokémon. "Alright, Gliscor! You're up next!" Ash called. The Ground-Flying Type appeared, ready to fight. "Gliscor, use X-Scissor!" Ash called.

"Roserade, use Poison Jab!" Barry called. Both Pokémon charged at each other, ready to strike at each other. The two clashed together like a swordsman battling against a swordsman.

"Keep it up, Gliscor!" "Roserade! You keep it up, too!" Ash and Barry encouraged their Pokémon. At their encouragements, both Gliscor and Roserade clashed against each other with X-Scissor and Poison Jab.

"Looking good, Gliscor!" Ash cheered along. "The only thing we need to do to win is to attack, Gliscor! So, Roserade! Go!" Barry snapped. With more encouragements, the battle seemed to be getting intense.

Both trainers watched as both their Pokémon slammed against each other, knocking each other out! The two trainers gasped as both Gliscor and Roserade fell to the ground, knocked out at the same time.

"Oh no!" Ash and Barry gasped out loud, as Pikachu gasped, too. Brock watched as he noticed the two battlers not moving. "The results is a tie! Both Gliscor and Roserade are unable to battle!" Brock declared.

**Ash: 1 Pokémon**

**Barry: 1 Pokémon**

"Roserade, return!" Barry called. He recalled his Bouquet Pokémon back to its Pokéball as the Kanto trainer did the same with Gliscor. "Thanks, Gliscor! Now, you take a good rest!" Ash thanked.

The Kanto trainer took a deep breath as he turned to his Electric Type. "Okay... I'll never be able to beat Fantina if I lose this! Pikachu! You ready to win this?" Ash asked. Pikachu didn't need to be asked twice as he ran to the battlefield, ready to battle.

"Alright, Empoleon! You're up last!" Barry called. The Water-Steel Type starter appeared, facing Pikachu in battle. The disadvantage choice left Dawn, Brock, and Piplup all surprised at this.

"Barry's choosing a Water Type against an Electric Type!? That doesn't make a bit of sense to me at all!" Dawn pointed out. "That's an amateur mistake, I guess... Unless he really wants to lose..." Hikaru scoffed. "Mon!" Monferno scoffed in agreement.

He took out his Pokédex, scanning the Emperor Pokémon. _"Empoleon, the Emperor Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Piplup. If anyone were to hurt its pride, Empoleon would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Barry smirked in confidence as he made his declaration. "Look! Compatibility means nothing to me and my Empoleon! What matters most is how much powerful Empoleon is!" Barry exclaimed.

"Empol!" Empoleon cried out in agreement. Ash was ready as he made the first move. "Pikachu, let's go!" Ash called. The Electric Type charged forward, running towards his Water-Steel Type opponent.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!" Barry called. Thunderbolt missed the Water Type as Hydro Cannon was shot towards Pikachu! "Dodge it, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

At the call, the Electric Type dodged the attack as Barry smirked. "Now is the perfect time to use Steel Wing!" Barry declared. Empoleon charged, aiming to hit his opponent with the Steel Type attack.

"Hit it back with your Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded as he clashed his Steel Type move against Empoleon's Steel Type move. "Attack! And attack some more!Now, use Steel Wing!" Barry called.

Ash got ready as he called out his attack. "We're not losing this time! Use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. Once again, both Steel Wing and the Iron Tail clashed against each other, until Steel Wing managed to overpower Pikachu.

Pikachu let out a scream as he was bashed to the ground. "Oh no! Pikachu is starting to look weak!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pip Piplup!" "Monferno! Mon!" Piplup and Monferno tried to cheer.

"Let's wrap this up with a Hyper Beam!" Barry called in excitement. Empoleon charged up his attack as Pikachu struggled to stand. "Pikachu! Get up and dodge it!" Ash yelled desperately.

Unfortunately, it seemed too late as the Hyper Beam was launched, exploding onto the Electric Type. Pikachu screamed as he was sent flying high into the air. "Ah!?" Ash gasped in shock. "Yes! Bingo!" Barry cheered.

Dawn, Piplup, Hikaru, and Monferno all gasped as the Twinleaf boy gritted his teeth. His eyes glowed for a while, before he blinked. "No... Pikachu's not done yet... Not by a long shot..." Hikaru whispered.

Dawn gave her attention to her boyfriend with widened eyes. "You mean..." Dawn started, until Hikaru nodded. "Yeah..." Hikaru responded. As the Electric Type was still flying into the air, Ash tried to call out for his Pokémon.

_"You can do it, Pikachu!"_ Ash yelled. At the sound of Ash's voice, the Electric Type blinked before he recovered from the Hyper Beam attack. At the sight of that, Ash smirked, knowing that he could have a chance of winning this.

"Yeah! Empoleon can't move after using Hyper Beam! So, we'll use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded as he regained his balance, shooting the Electric Type attack at Empoleon.

The Emperor Pokémon yelled in pain as the Thunderbolt exploded on him, knocking him to the ground. "Wait, what!?" Barry gasped. "Now that's more like it!" Hikaru complimented. "Go for it, Pikachu!" Dawn cheered.

Monferno and Piplup cheered along as Ash called out his final move. "Now! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Pikachu let out a yell, before he charged towards Empoleon with his special move, slamming him away to the ground.

Barry gasped as his ace Pokémon was knocked to the ground, groaning. Frustrated, he tried to encourage Empoleon to keep battling. "W-What!? Hey, come on! Empoleon, stand up!" Barry called.

However, it proved to be no good as the Emperor Pokémon couldn't move. "Empoleon is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Which means the winner of this battle goes to Ash!" Brock declared.

**Winner: Ash**

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu let out a cry of joy, as he jumped onto Ash's arms, where the two hugged each other for their victory. "What!?... No... No way..." Barry groaned, as he fell to the ground.

"Wow! I'd thought that you would win, Ash! What a great battle, Ash!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed. "I have to admit, that is one of the intense and tough battle I've ever seen." Hikaru admitted.

"Mon... Monferno!" Monferno replied in amazement. Brock walked over, saying his compliments as well. "You and Pikachu really demonstrated just how important bonding with your Pokémon is!" Brock complimented.

"Thanks a lot, you guys!" Ash thanked, as he let out a small grin. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. But to their surprise, Barry let out a snort of laughter as he got up, returning Empoleon.

"Oh, give me a break... What are you so happy about? You just got lucky, that's all! But, I guess I'll cut you a little break on this one time." Barry taunted, leaving for both Ash and Hikaru to glare.

"You'll what!?" Ash snapped. Before the Twinleaf boy could say a word, Barry raised a hand to silence as he let out a boasting smirk. "Now, don't you forget! I'm oh so much stronger than you both ever going to be!" Barry taunted.

Hikaru shook his head with frustration and annoyance as he took a step forward. "Really? Will you be saying that once I beat you here?" Hikaru challenged, leaving the others to stare at him.

Barry was bewildered before he snorted. "What? You mean, I should have a battle with you? Please... Why should I?" Barry scoffed. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as Monferno glared at the rushing trainer as well.

"You claim that Ash won by luck, but can you really say that to me when we battle? Once you lose hard, then you'll know the truth behind of your loss against Ash and me!" Hikaru explained.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched angrily. That seemed to hit Barry's nerves as he stomped on the ground several times. "What was that!? Oh, I'll give you a battle... And I'll take you down!" Barry declared.

Then, he stopped, as he recalled something. "But first... I do have to heal up my Pokémon..." Barry muttered nervously, leaving the four trainers to sweat drop.

**Later...**

Barry's team had recovered from their battle with Ash's Pokémon as both Hikaru and Barry were facing off against each other to prove their true strength. Brock took part as the referee again.

"Just like the last battle, this will be a three on three battle! When each side's Pokémon are unable to continue, the battle will be over!" Brock declared. Both boys took out their Pokéballs, showing that they're ready.

Ash stood on the sidelines this time with Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu as the battle was about to begin. "Now, Roserade! Let's get going!" Barry called. Once again, the Bouquet Pokémon appeared, ready to battle.

"Buizel, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The young Sea Weasel Pokémon appeared, glaring at his Grass Type opponent. "Ha! You're calling me an amateur when you're making an amateur mistake!? Bringing out a Water Type against my Grass Type proves it!" Barry taunted.

"Shut it... Don't make any conclusions until you see how the battle goes... Amateur." Hikaru snapped, leaving Barry to be annoyed again. "Oh, I'LL SHOW YOU! Let's go, Roserade! Use Poison Jab!" Barry yelled.

**Barry: Roserade + 2 VS Hikaru: Buizel + 2**

The first move went to Barry as the Bouquet Pokémon lunged forward towards Buizel, aiming to jab him with the Poison Type attack. "Dodge them with Aqua Jet!" Hikaru called.

As Poison Jab grew near, Buizel easily dodged the jabs with Aqua Jet, as he bashed into Roserade from behind. "Say what!?" Barry gasped. "Now! Spin with Ice Beam!" Hikaru yelled.

The young Sea Weasel Pokémon spun on his back, unleashing the Ice Type attacks, which was all headed straight for Roserade. "Ah! Not good! Roserade! Dodge them all! Dodge them all!" Barry yelled desperately.

The Bouquet Pokémon let out a battle cry as it tried to dodge most of the Ice Beam rays. Unfortunately, one of the beams hit Roserade directly on the stomach, much to its pain and shock.

"Oh no!" Barry gasped. Ash and Dawn both gasped at that, while Pikachu and Piplup were amazed. "Whoa! I never knew that Buizel could use Ice Beam like that in the Counter-Shield!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed with amazement. As for Barry, he grew irritated as he tried to attack back. "Argh, whatever! Roserade, pay them back with Magical Leaf!" Barry yelled angrily.

Roserade nodded as it launched several glowing leaves towards Buizel. "Spin with Razor Wind, Buizel!" Hikaru called. Buizel paid close attentions to all the leaves coming at him as he spun on his back, creating a Razor Wind Counter-Shield.

The sharp wind strikes negated all the leaves, rendering them useless. "Now! Use Ice Beam!" Hikaru yelled. Ice Beam was unleashed, which was all blasted onto the Bouquet Pokémon.

"It can't be...!" Barry gasped. Hikaru sighed as he shook his head. "This is why you're an amateur... Your frustration and temper is the most problem here with your battling style..." Hikaru pointed out.

The start of the lecture left Barry, starting to become annoyed. "Hey! I never asked for you to lecture me! Come on, Roserade! You can take those Ice Beams! Use Poison Jab!" Barry yelled.

Roserade groaned as it managed to recover from the direct blows it took as it charged at Buizel with the Poison Jab attack, once again. "Let's wrap this up, Buizel, with another Ice Beam attack!" Hikaru called.

Buizel nodded as the Water Type jumped, before he unleashed the Ice Beam on Roserade once again, This time, the force of the attack was strong enough to nearly freeze Roserade, while knocking it down at the same time.

"Oh no! Come on, Roserade! Get up!" Barry called. His words of encouragement became useless, since Roserade groaned with swirls on its eyes, proving that it could no longer battle now.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Buizel wins!" Brock declared. Buizel smirked as he made a fist of determination. "Now that's what I call an Ice Counter-Shield, Buizel!" Hikaru complimented. "Bui bui!" Buizel thanked with a grin.

**Barry: 2 Pokémon**

"Ha! I was just warming up on that one! See how you can handle this one! Staraptor, let's get going!" Barry yelled. The Predator Pokémon appeared, glaring at the young Sea Weasel Pokémon, who looked up in ready.

"Buizel, I know you want to battle more, but... I think now is enough." Hikaru said apologetically. "Bui? Bu..." Buizel whined, before he nodded. So, the Twinleaf boy returned the pouting Buizel back to its Pokéball as Hikaru took out the next one.

"Here we go! Luxio, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru yelled. The Electric Type growled in challenge as it faced Staraptor in battle. "Great! An Electric Type like Luxio should be able to make this an easy win!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'll show you that Pokémon type advantages doesn't mean a thing here! Staraptor, use Steel Wing, let's go!" Barry yelled. Staraptor chirped in battle cry as it dove towards the prepared Electric Type.

"Jump, then use Thunder Fang!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio growled as she jumped out of the way, before landing on Staraptor's back. "Hey!? What in the world!?" Barry gasped as Staraptor turned in surprise.

"Do it! Thunder Fang!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio nodded as she chomped on Staraptor's back, shocking it with the electricity stored inside her. "Oh no! Staraptor! Get Luxio out of there with Close Combat!" Barry yelled.

"We won't let you! Use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. As soon as Staraptor was released by Luxio, the two began to combat against each other hand to hand, with Close Combat fighting against Iron Tail.

However, for some strange reason, Close Combat seemed to be a bit slower than the last time Staraptor used it against Ash's Chimchar. "What's with Staraptor? It used to be faster when it fought Chimchar, right?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe it's because of Luxio shocking it too much with Thunder Fang, dealing it a lot of damage..." Ash guessed. The Twinleaf boy smiled at that guess and gave a nod. "You're right about that one, Ash. It's due to paralysis." Hikaru declared.

"Paralysis?" Ash and Dawn repeated in surprise. "Of course! Thunder Fang has a side effect of giving the opponent paralysis! That could explain why Staraptor is moving much slower than before!" Brock agreed.

For Barry, he seemed even more desperate to win. "Argh! Come on, Staraptor! Don't let the paralysis status get to you! Use Tackle, let's go!" Barry yelled. Staraptor shook as it tried to charge at Luxio with the Tackle attack.

"Counter that with Thunder Fang!" Hikaru called. Luxio roared in battle cry as the two battlers collided together, with Tackle and Thunder Fang colliding together as well. An explosion occurred, startling everyone in the way.

"Wait... What just happened?" Barry asked. To his answer, the smoke cleared, showing that Luxio was all fine, while Staraptor wasn't. It seemed to have fainted as it twitched, while groaning.

"Ah! No way!" Barry gasped in disbelief. "Staraptor is unable to battle! Luxio wins!" Brock declared. "Whoa... Now that's electrical power!" Dawn pointed out. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed in agreement.

**Barry: 1 Pokémon**

Both trainers returned their Pokémon as Hikaru asked his question. "What's your story now, Barry? You still think that you need power to win?" Hikaru asked, in a teasing tone.

"Sure I do! Those two wins were just luck, that's all! Empoleon, let's get going!" Barry called. He summoned his ace Pokémon, which was his Water Type starter Pokémon. Empoleon glared down at Hikaru, ready to fight.

The Twinleaf boy turned to Monferno with a ready look. "Monferno, you ready to go?" Hikaru asked. "Mon!" Monferno grunted with a determined nod. So, the Fire Type ran to the field, facing off against Empoleon.

"So... You're using a Fire Type against a Water Type, huh? Let's see how strong you are once I win!" Barry taunted. The Twinleaf boy only glared as the next round of the battle began.

"Alright! Empoleon, let's start this off with Hydro Pump!" Barry called. The Emperor Pokémon jumped in the air as it launched the powerful Water Type attack towards Monferno, who glared at the incoming attack.

"Dodge it, quick!" Hikaru called. The Playful Pokémon perfectly timed the incoming attack as Hydro Pump missed its mark. "Now! Use Steel Wing, let's go!" Barry called, feeling pumped up.

Empoleon ran forward to Monferno, as it aimed to slash the Fire-Fighting Type with the Steel Type attack. "Dodge it again." Hikaru called. Once again, the attack was evaded as Barry gritted his teeth.

"What's the big idea!? Hurry up and attack already! Empoleon, use Hyper Beam!" Barry called. At the frustration of his trainer, the Emperor Pokémon shot the powerful attack towards Monferno, who was ready again.

"Dodge, once more!" Hikaru called. Hyper Beam exploded right behind the Fire Type as soon as Monferno dodged it. With all the attacks Empoleon had to send and throw out, it began to wore him out.

"Argh! Stay still and fight, will you!?" Barry demanded angrily. Hikaru shook his head in disappointment as he narrowed his eyes at the rushing trainer. "You bore me... As of now." Hikaru declared.

"I what!?" Barry snapped. "Monferno, use Mach Punch, let's go!" Hikaru called. The Fire Type screeched as he punched Empoleon away with the Mach Punch attack. "Now we're talking! Alright, Empoleon! Use Steel Wing, let's go!" Barry called.

Steel Wing and Mach Punch clashed together as both sides seemed to be equal, until Hikaru pulled off a risky trick. "Let Empoleon get close to you, then use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called.

Monferno nodded back with a glance as he got ready for Empoleon to get close. Barry didn't seem to see this coming as he called out an attack. "We've got you now! Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!" Barry called.

The special Water Type attack was unleashed, aiming for Monferno, who stopped his Flamethrower. "Tch... Dodge it again! Then, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Monferno once again screeched in determination as he bashed Empoleon away with Flame Wheel.

"Ah! Empoleon!?" Barry gasped. "Awesome! Now that's strategy AND power!" Ash pointed out. "You can do it, Hikaru! Monferno!" Dawn cheered. "Pika Pika! Pikachu Pi!" "Pip Piplup!" Pikachu and Piplup cheered along.

"We can still win this! Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!" Barry called. Hydro Pump was shot again, as the Twinleaf boy made the call. "Dodge it, once more!" Hikaru called. The Playful Pokémon got out of the way, rendering Hydro Pump useless once more.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. Fire blasted onto the Water-Steel Type, knocking Empoleon away, as it yelled in pain. The rushing trainer gasped before he tried to counter Monferno again.

"Come on, get up! Empoleon, knock them down with Hyper Beam!" Barry called. Empoleon took a deep breath, before he shot the Hyper Beam once again, as Monferno got ready. "Use Flamethrower to counter!" Hikaru yelled.

The Fire-Fighting Type took a deep breath, before he unleashed the Flamethrower, which collided with the Hyper Beam, creating another collision. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup braced themselves for the explosion that they're seeing.

The smoke cleared, showing both Empoleon and Monferno standing. Empoleon seemed to be at a disadvantage, with the large amount of damage it took from Monferno's attacks and with the recovery from Hydro Cannon and Hyper Beam.

Ash and Dawn both watched carefully, while Brock did the same. _"Argh... At this rate, Empoleon won't be able to battle anymore! I've got to end this quick and now!"_ Barry thought, gritting his teeth.

_"He still hasn't learned about bonds, huh? How in the world am I supposed to get through to his amateur guy...?"_ Hikaru thought, scratching his head. "Let's finish this, Empoleon! With one last attack... Hydro Cannon!" Barry yelled.

The group gasped again with another risky call. "Hydro Cannon again!?" Ash gasped. "But with all the damage and recovery Empoleon had to take, it should be almost impossible to use Hydro Cannon!" Dawn called out loud.

The rushing trainer ignored the warnings as he made the call. "Let's GO!" Barry yelled. The order was called as Empoleon used the last bit of his strength to launch the Hydro Cannon attack towards Monferno.

"Dodge it, once more!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno gave a nod, before he narrowly dodged the Hydro Cannon. Some of the water power from the attack got to Monferno's left foot, causing him to flinch a little.

"Ah!? No way!" Barry gasped. "Wrap this up with Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled. Before Empoleon could blink once, the Flamethrower attack was right in front of him, which knocked him away with full power.

"Oh no, Empoleon! No!" Barry yelled in shock. The dust cleared, showing Empoleon fainted, with bruises and burns all over his body. "Empoleon is unable to battle! Monferno wins! So the winner of this battle is Hikaru!" Brock declared.

**Winner: Hikaru**

"Alright!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed, seeing that their Sinnoh friend has done it. "Wow! That was such a great battle! And you did it like it was no sweat or problem!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Piplup! Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed happily with a nod. Hikaru and Monferno both chuckled together, with the two blushing at the same time. "Well... I guess you could say that..." Hikaru said nervously.

"Mon..." Monferno chuckled along. "Argh... That was all luck... All luck!" Barry snapped angrily. Everyone turned to the rushing trainer in surprise as the rushing trainer turned to the Twinleaf boy with determination.

"Just because you didn't take any loss damage doesn't make you any better than me! Like I said before, I'm going to be oh so much stronger than you two would think I would be!" Barry reminded arrogantly.

The group all frowned at Barry's attitude, seeing that even Hikaru's battle with him didn't seem to change him at all. "Man... You sure are a pain at these times..." Dawn grumbled, sighing.

Ash then stood straight up, glaring at the rushing trainer. "Okay then... Why don't you come to the Gym tomorrow? You could see me beat Fantina! The Gym Leader that you lost to!" Ash snapped.

Barry only glared back with his words in mind. "I'll come see your little battle, Ash! I'm sure that I can find the time to watch you go down!" Barry assured. Both Hikaru and Monferno sighed at that in unison.

"You're never gonna change your attitude, huh? Figures..." Hikaru grumbled annoyingly. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno scoffed, annoyed with the rushing trainer. "HEY! Say that again!?" Barry snapped.

By the time everything was settled, it was decided that Barry would come with the group to see Ash's fifth Gym battle against Fantina, the tricky Ghost Type Gym Leader to face.

With his fifth Sinnoh Gym Badge in stake, will Ash be able to catch up to Hikaru and impress Barry enough for him to change his battling style and attitude?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 99: The Counter-Shield! Ash VS Fantina!**

**Chapter 100: Burn Away, Chimchar! VS Drifblim!**

**Chapter 101: Separated in the Canalave City!**

**Chapter 102: The Reunion and Ally Meowth!?**

**Chapter 103: Nightmares! The Fake Lunar Wing!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Just watch and learn, Barry! See how my Pokémon battles their way through this Gym battle!

Barry: I don't need to learn on what a loser you are, Ash! I can see that already!

Hikaru: You might as well shut it... You're being talkative and annoying at the same time, get it?

Fantina: Ah ha ha ha! I believe that it's time for our battle! Oui, Ash?

Ash: You bet, Fantina! And with all the training we had to prepare for this, I'm gonna win it!

Fantina: Ah! But first... You're going to have to beat all of my Pokémon and my strategies to counter it, oui?


	99. The Counter-Shield! Ash VS Fantina!

**Chapter**** 99: The Counter-Shield! Ash VS Fantina!**

Last time, on Pokémon Sinnoh Journey, after the four trainers have met Barry, while defeating Team Rocket, Barry began to boast on how Paul is a skillful trainer, much to Ash and Hikaru's annoyance.

When discovering that Ash had never beaten Paul before, Barry took it as he eased that Ash was facing a giant, much to Ash's anger, and Hikaru's annoyance as Barry challenged Ash to a three in three rival battle.

It was Staraptor, Roserade, and Empoleon against Chimchar, Gliscor, and Pikachu. The battle proved to be intense until Ash came out as the victor, with Barry believing that the win was only by pure luck.

Hikaru then challenged Barry and claimed victory easily, saying that Barry lost, due to his low confidence in his Pokémon and that he had very little bond with them, until Barry took it as another pure luck for the Twinleaf boy.

Being fed up with the rushing trainer's cocky and hothead attitude, Ash 'invited' Barry to see his Gym battle against Fantina at the Hearthome Gym where he prepares to battle Fantina, the tricky Gym Leader in Sinnoh.

"Now, brace yourself for unparalleled grace and charm as we call our fabulous Gym Leader and elegant dancer, Fantina!" The referee called. He gestured to the giant doors which opened, revealing the Gym Leader.

"Ah! Bienvenue, mes amie à la 'earthome Gym! Ah ha!" Fantina called happily. She then danced around, before standing in her trainer box at the battlefield, preparing to face her Kanto challenger.

"And rejoice, mes amie, as the exciting day, has finally come!... For my battle with Ash!" Fantina giggled. Ash grinned as he made a determined face. "After this battle, we're leaving here with the Relic Badge!" Ash assured.

The Hearthome Gym Leader giggled as she made a pose for herself as an elegant dancer. "Mm hm! I'm not the one who gives the Relic Badge away that easily!" Fantina assured as she narrowed her eyes at the Kanto trainer.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

_**We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
_**There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

**_But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

**_Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_**_**I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

_**The truth is...**_  
_**"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
_  
**Nice Partner!**  
**Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
_  
**I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

_**I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
_  
**The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
_  
**If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

**What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
_  
**As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
_  
**I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
_  
**It all went well, so let's high five!**  
**Hey Hey Hey!**  
**Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxio charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Turtwig uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
_  
**As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
_  
**We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
_  
**GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly grins back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

**[Opening ends]**

"Hey, Barry! Watch and learn!" Ash called in reminder. The rushing trainer scoffed as he stood, glaring at the Kanto trainer. "Come on, Ash! I don't need to learn what a loser you are! I already know that!" Barry taunted.

**WHACK!**

"Gah!?" Barry yelped as he held his stomach. Dawn and Brock flinched, seeing that a hard elbowing from the Twinleaf boy could really hurt. "Shut it, amateur... You lost to her so it would be a nice lesson to you." Hikaru growled.

"Mon!" Monferno scoffed, turning away from the rushing trainer. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Barry bellowed, before he was held back by both Dawn and Brock as the referee cleared his throat, announcing the battle rules.

"The Hearthome Gym battle between Ash and Fantina will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokémon! And when all three of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue, the battle is over! Only the challenger may substitute their Pokémon at anytime!" The referee explained.

Fantina already has her first Pokéball out, as she prepared to summon her first Pokémon battler. "Allons-y, Gengar! Battle position, vit!" Fantina called. The familiar Ghost Type Pokémon appeared, ready to battle as it smirked.

Ash blinked at the floating Ghost Type as he narrowed his eyes. "So, Gengar is first, huh..." Ash pointed out. He took out his first Pokéball, while thinking of the moves Gengar could use.

"I wonder if they're gonna use Hypnosis soon!... Alright, Buizel! I choose you!" Ash called. The Sea Weasel Pokémon appeared onto the battlefield, ready to fight. "Bui bui!" Buizel cried as he got ready to fight.

"Buizel! You can do it!" Dawn cheered. "Piplup! Pip Piplup!" Piplup cheered along. "This should be perfect. With their strategy at hand, it'll be hard for Fantina to claim victory over Ash." Hikaru assured with a smile.

"Mon..." Monferno replied with a nod. The Kanto trainer grinned at his Water Type, giving him some encouragement. "Let's show them what special training can do!" Ash called. Buizel nodded back with his grin.

"Bui bui!" Buizel agreed. The Gym Leader grew amused as she laughed. "Ooh! I love the sound of special training! Let's not waste a minute and get going, tout suite!" Fantina called. "Gengar!" Gengar smirked as he motioned Buizel to bring it on.

Buizel glared back, gritting his teeth with determination. The referee looked at both sides and called forth the beginning of the match. "The challenger makes the first move! Battle begin!" The referee called.

**Fantina: Gengar + 2 VS Ash: Buizel + 2**

"Okay! Aqua Jet, go!" Ash yelled. The Sea Weasel Pokémon shot forward, surrounding himself in water as he charged towards the Ghost Type. However, Gengar smirked as it floated out of the way, startling both Ash and Buizel!

The Aqua Jet missed as the Water Type widened its eyes at seeing the Ghost Type dodge his attack. Barry stood up, glaring at the current situation of the battle. "I've seen this before!" Barry called.

Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all looked up at the rushing trainer as Barry explained. "The way Fantina's Pokémon keeps moving all over the place like that, and makes it impossible for the challenger to land an attack!" Barry explained.

Brock frowned, looking back at the field. "That special ability, Levitate sure works! Ash's strategy of dealing with Fantina's Pokémon's unpredictable movements if he wanted to defeat her." Brock pointed out.

Hikaru folded his arms, shaking his head. "That's not how she did it when she battled with me... She probably has some trump card up on her sleeve..." Hikaru guessed. "Mon... Monferno..." Monferno replied with a frown.

Just then, a man who works at the Hearthome Gym walked over to the stands, standing in front of Hikaru. "Ahem... Are you perhaps, Hikaru Platinum?" The man asked, startling the Twinleaf boy.

"Um... Yes?" Hikaru answered. Dawn, Brock, and Barry turned to see the Hearthome Gym worker nodding before he explained. "There's someone who wants to see you right now... If it's okay..." The man explained.

"Sure..." Hikaru agreed. He stood up, before glancing at the others. Dawn and Brock nodded in approval, allowing Hikaru to leave with the man. Ash glanced at the stands to see Hikaru leaving as he frowned.

_"Where's Hikaru going?... Argh... I can't focus on that now... The battle comes first!"_ Ash thought as the battle continued on. The Hearthome Gym Leader smirked as she gave the Kanto trainer a reminder.

"You see, zis is how a Ghost Type Pokémon moves! The question is, how do you 'andle it, Ash?" Fantina asked. Ash made his answer quick enough with determination. "Just you wait and see! Buizel, Sonicboom, go!" Ash called.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon unleashed his Normal Type attack, which Gengar dodged in a quick rate. The missed Sonicboom hit one of the walls of the Gym, as the Gym Leader let out a small giggle.

"Mm hm hm hm! But, there won't be a battle to see, if zis keeps up! It's show time! Starring the one and only Gengar the Great!" Fantina declared. Gengar smirked as he floated around, quick enough as Buizel struggled to catch up to him.

The Water Type looked as if he was about to panic as Ash called out to his Water Type. "Buizel! Look up!" Ash called. The Sea Weasel Pokémon blinked in shock as he looked up, as Fantina already called out a move to make.

"Now! Shadow Punch!" Fantina called. The Ghost Type shot a punch, which seemed like a shadow fist! Buizel attempted to dodge, only for the fist to follow, and hit him in the lower jaws.

"Uh oh! Hey, Buizel! Are you alright!?" Ash gasped. The others at the stands grew surprised. "Hey... That move... That's the same move that Fantina used against Hikaru's Kirlia!" Dawn pointed out.

"Well, if you saw it before, let me remind you again... It's a scary move... A very scary one." Barry reminded darkly. As Buizel struggled to stand, the Gym Leader laughed, before turning to her challenger.

"Like I said before with my match against Hikaru, Shadow Punch is not just fantastique, it is a unique Ghost Type move that never misses! What a way to begin! Next stop, Hypnosis!" Fantina called.

Gengar prepared to strike Buizel with black rays of his Hypnosis attack, while the Kanto trainer prepared to counter it. "I knew that it was coming... Now, spin! And use Water Gun!" Ash yelled.

Buizel let out a battle cry, before he shot the Water Gun, spinning on his back. The water Counter-Shield was formed, intercepting the Hypnosis rays, while hitting Gengar at the same time!

"So much for their Hypnosis!" Ash teased. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, seeing that their strategy worked. "Wow! It worked! Hikaru's Counter-Shield strategy worked perfectly for Ash!" Dawn pointed out.

Even Barry seemed amazed. "Whoa... They really stopped it!" Barry exclaimed. Fantina gasped as she tried to warn her Ghost Type. "Don't move, Gengar! Or you'll take damage! And don't let your body touch the water!" Fantina called.

It was already too late, as the Ghost Type was already taking multiple hits from the water Counter-Shield.

**Meanwhile...**

The man was leading Hikaru to the main lobby as the Twinleaf boy asked. "So... Who is this someone that wants to meet me so much?" Hikaru asked. The man let out a nervous chuckle, before explaining.

"As you can see... He can be... quite determined. He said he's from Twinleaf Town." The man explained. "He? Twinleaf Town? Don't tell me..." Hikaru started. Before he could finish his words, the two were already at the main lobby.

A person was standing besides the main desk, until he noticed Hikaru. "Yo, Hikaru! Haven't seen you around ever since the Summer Academy!" A familiar voice called, surprising Hikaru. "What... Lucas!?" Hikaru gasped.

Lucas, Hikaru and Dawn's childhood friend smirked with a nod. "That's right! Lucas here, and at your service!" The Twinleaf trainer smirked with a salute. The man cleared his throat, before making his words.

"I guess... I'll be leaving you two alone, as of now..." The man said nervously before he hurried back to the hallways. As he was gone, Hikaru turned to Lucas with narrowed eyes. "Luke... What did you call me out for?" Hikaru asked.

"Mon? Monferno?" Monferno asked, cocking his head. The Twinleaf trainer wagged his finger with a smirk. "That's an easy question! I called you out here, because... I wanted to have a full battle with you!" Lucas explained.

Both the Twinleaf boy and his Fire Type blinked in shock at the sudden suggestion. "Wait... A full battle!?" Hikaru yelped, while Monferno was bewildered. "Yeah! Since I thought of having a full battle, my first one would be against you!" Lucas explained.

The explanation left Hikaru sweat dropping as he nervously chuckled. "I-I guess so... Seeing that this is my first full battle as well... I guess you're leaving me with... no other choice?" Hikaru asked.

The Twinleaf trainer nodded with folded his arms. "Grotle was looking forward for a full battle too, as he wanted more battle training so that he could defeat any opponents that gets in his way!" Lucas explained.

Monferno sweat dropped at that, while face palming at Grotle's personality and character. With the full explanation done, Lucas stood in front of his childhood friend with a determined look.

"So? What's it going to be, Hikaru?" Lucas asked, with sparkled eyes. Seeing the pleading look in the eyes left both the Twinleaf boy and the Fire Type laughing nervously as they glanced at each other.

That was when Hikaru made his decision, clearing his throat. "Alright, alright... No need to get all sparkly eyes with me..." Hikaru grumbled. "Mon... Ferno..." Monferno added with a sigh.

**Later...**

So, with the decision made, Hikaru and Lucas were facing off against each other at the Pokémon Center battlefield, which was near the Gym. Hikaru glanced at Lucas, asking about the rules.

"So? What are your rules?" Hikaru asked. The Twinleaf trainer cleared his throat, and explained.

"It's like I said... A full six on six battle! Pokémon exchanges are allowed! The battle is over when one side is completely unable to continue! How does that sound?" Lucas asked, leaving Hikaru to frown.

"Whatever you say, I'm fine with it. Let's go!" Hikaru called. He held his first Pokéball as Lucas smirked. "Great! Now you're talking!" Lucas smirked as he took out his first Pokéball as well.

"Here's my Pokémon! Go! Gabite!" Lucas called. The ball opened revealing a land shark looking Pokémon, similar with Gible, but bigger, and scarier as it looks. Hikaru took out his Pokédex, scanning it.

"So, I'm guessing Gible evolved..." Hikaru whispered. _"Gabite, the Cave Pokémon. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up and then stashing them in its nest."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"That's right! And Gabite has gotten pretty stronger!" Lucas reminded. Hikaru smirked as he looked at his Pokéball, before summoning his Pokémon. "In that case, why don't I show you Gabite's former partner? Gardevoir, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called.

The ball opened, revealing the Embrace Pokémon as it glared at the Gabite, who smirked in interest. "Whoa... So Kirlia evolved? This makes it more interesting and challenging!" Lucas smirked.

"Ga!" Gabite shouted with a nod. The two trainers glanced at each other before the battle began, with Hikaru taking the first move. "Gardevoir! Start this off with Magical Leaf!" Hikaru yelled.

**Lucas: Gabite + 5 VS Hikaru: Gardevoir + 5**

The glowing leaves were all headed straight for Gabite as Lucas prepared for the attacks. "Repel them with Sandstorm!" Lucas called. The Cave Pokémon yelled its battle cry, before it swept the sand, creating a sandstorm.

The Magical Leaf was repelled as the Twinleaf boy kept it going. "Use Psychic!" Hikaru yelled. Right after Sandstorm stopped, Psychic took its place, as Gardevoir began to control Gabite's body.

Gabite yelped as he flailed around, seeing that he was forced into the air. "What!? Gabite, use Dragon Pulse on Gardevoir!" Lucas called. "I won't let you, Luke! Use Magical Leaf, Gardevoir!" Hikaru called.

While holding Gabite in place, Gardevoir let out its elegant call, summoning more Magical Leaf attacks, as all the glowing leaves pierced the Dragon-Ground Type. "Argh... No good..." Lucas grunted.

He looked at Gabite, who seemed to have taken medium amount of damage as he called out the next attack. "In that case, use Dig!" Lucas called. Gabite dug underground, as it prepared for a sneak attack.

Gardevoir narrowed her eyes, trying to keep aware. "Keep a sharp eye out... Gabite could come out at any moment..." Hikaru warned. _"I'm well aware of that, Hikaru. No need to worry."_ Gardevoir assured.

Gabite then roared, surfacing right behind Gardevoir, much to her surprise. "Use Psychic, quick!" Hikaru yelled. "Stop her with Dragon Claw, Gabite!" Lucas yelled. Before Gardevoir could stop Gabite with Psychic, Dragon Claw slashed her away, causing her to skid on the ground.

"Stay strong, Gardevoir! Now, Psychic!" Hikaru yelled. The Embrace Pokémon glared at her Dragon Type opponent as she took control of its body once again. "Argh, no! Not again! Fight it, Gabite!" Lucas shouted.

The Cave Pokémon flailed, as it tried to break free from the Psychic hold. "Magical Leaf, let's go!" Hikaru yelled. Just like before, the Embrace Pokémon kept hold onto Gabite, while shooting the Magical Leaf attack at Gabite.

The Grass Type attack made the hit, causing Gabite to yell in pain. The Dragon Type fell on the ground, while struggling to get up. "Gabite's quite persistent... and stubborn..." Hikaru commented.

"Heh... That's how Gabite is! He doesn't like to lose, so it's a win I'll be giving him!" Lucas assured. Gabite added, agreeing to his trainer's words. Hikaru, Monferno, and Gardevoir smiled together in approval.

"Alright then... Why don't you prove that win, then?" Hikaru challenged. The Twinleaf trainer smirked with acceptance. "Oh, I'll prove it! And that's right now! Gabite, use Dig!" Lucas called.

Once again, the Cave Pokémon dug underground, preparing another sneak attack. "Now! Follow it up with Dragon Claw!" Lucas called. The Dragon-Ground Type appeared out of the ground, attempting to slash at Gardevoir again.

"Dodge with Teleport!" The Twinleaf boy yelled. Using Teleport in time, Gardevoir dodged out of the way, preventing her from getting hit. She was right behind Gabite as the trainer tried to warn his Dragon Type.

"Gabite! Gardevoir is behind you!" Lucas warned. The Cave Pokémon turned in surprise as Hikaru called out his attack. "Now, use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru shouted. The Psychic Type shot the Grass Type attack at Gabite, who yelled in pain.

"Gabite, stay strong! Use Dragon Pulse!" Lucas called. Right as the Dragon-Ground Type was falling, it shot a desperate Dragon Rage, much to Gardevoir's surprise as she took the hit, bracing herself.

"Ngh!... I wasn't expecting... a desperate move like that..." Gardevoir admitted as she took deep breaths. Hikaru frowned as he took out Gardevoir's Pokéball. "In that case, Gardevoir, take a break!" Hikaru called.

The Psychic Type nodded as she was returned to her Pokéball, much to Lucas' surprise. "Wait, what? She's done already?" Lucas asked, as the Twinleaf boy took out another Pokéball. "Buizel! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru called.

The young Sea Weasel Pokémon appeared, preparing to face Gabite. "Bu Bui!" Buizel growled, while Gabite growled back. "This is getting interesting! Use Dragon Claw!" Lucas called.

Gabite let out a battle cry as he charged at Buizel, as the Twinleaf boy countered with his strategy attack. "Spin with Ice Beam!" Hikaru yelled. At the order, the Ice Counter-Shield returned, hitting Gabite directly.

Gabite gritted his teeth as he skidded back, taking deep breaths from the Ice Beam attack. "So that's your strategy... That's the Ice Counter-Shield?" Lucas asked, as he adjusted his red hat.

"Right... To attack and to defend at the same time! Now! Aqua Jet!" Hikaru called. The Water Type surrounded himself in water, while charging at Gabite at the same time. "Dragon Claw, let's go!" Lucas yelled.

Gabite charged forward, aiming to land the Dragon Type attack at Buizel, as Hikaru countered once again. "Spin with Aqua Jet! Then hit it at your opponent!" The Twinleaf boy yelled.

Buizel nodded as he spun out of the way, evading the Dragon Claw attack. "Say what!?" Lucas gasped. The Cave Pokémon looked back in shock as he took a direct hit from the Aqua Jet behind.

"Time to wrap this round up! Use Ice Beam again!" Hikaru called. Ice Beam was headed straight for Gabite, as Lucas attempted to counter the attack once more. "Dragon Pulse, go!" Lucas called.

Gabite weakly stood up and launched a Dragon Pulse, which collided with the Ice Beam. Another explosion of the collision was made, until the smoke passed, with Ice Beam coming through, shocking the Dragon-Ground Type.

The Ice Type attack made a direct hit onto Gabite as it roared in pain, falling to the ground. "Once more! Ice Beam, again!" Hikaru called. "Bui... Bu!" Buizel cried, as he fired another Ice Beam attack, which made the hit.

"What!? No, Gabite!" Lucas gasped. The Cave Pokémon yelled in pain as it fell to the ground, knocked out by the super effective attack. Lucas was speechless as he knew that his first Pokémon was down.

**Lucas: 5 Pokémon **

"Heh... You're not bad, Hikaru... Using Gardevoir and Buizel's skills together was pretty good..." Lucas complimented. The Twinleaf boy chuckled at that. "You could call that... desperation or teamwork." Hikaru reminded.

By the time he gave his childhood friend the answer, Lucas had already returned Gabite and was preparing to summon his other Pokémon. "Well, prepare for my second Pokémon! Go! Raichu!" Lucas called.

Hikaru and Monferno's eyes both widened as they saw the Electric Type Pokémon, one kind that the Pikachu group rivals with. "A Raichu?... Since when did you..." Hikaru started, as Lucas smirked.

Hikaru took out his Pokédex, scanning it. _"__Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. __Raichu's tail functions as a ground and releases electricity into the surface, which keeps it from shocking itself." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Hikaru gritted his teeth as he returned Buizel back. "You have the disadvantage here, Buizel... Take a break for now..." Hikaru called. Buizel nodded as he was returned back to his Pokéball.

Hikaru took out his third one, as he summoned it. "If you're fighting with Electric... Then I should do this! Luxio, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called, summoning his female Electric Type.

The Spark Pokémon appeared, growling at Raichu, who growled back. "Electric Type versus Electric Type, huh? Now that's more like it! Raichu, use Volt Tackle!" Lucas called. The move left Hikaru shocked.

He then shook it off as he tried to counter. "Block it with Thunder Fang!" Hikaru yelled. Both Electric Types charged at each other, colliding against each other, which created a small explosion, causing the two to skid back.

"So your Raichu can use Volt Tackle, huh..." Hikaru pointed out. "Heh heh... Yep! It's quite funny to see the look on your face after you heard me say that move!" Lucas chuckled, leaving Hikaru to frown.

"That doesn't mean I've lost the will to fight! Luxio, use Shock Wave!" Hikaru yelled. The Spark Pokémon launched electric waves at Raichu, as the Twinleaf Trainer was already prepared for the attack.

"Use Light Screen!" Lucas called. A yellow barrier formed around Raichu, as it only took a very small amount of damage from the Shock Wave attack. "Light Screen... That move..." Hikaru whispered.

"Right! Light Screen can half the power of Special Attacks! So basically, your Physical Attacks should be recommended for this full battle, you see..." Lucas explained, smirking with pride.

"Thanks for the tip-off! Luxio, use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. "Raichu, use Hidden Power!" Lucas called. The Spark Pokémon shot forward with Iron Tail, deflecting the incoming Hidden Power attacks.

"Now! Use Volt Tackle!" Lucas yelled. "No! Luxio is vulnerable when in midair... Luxio, take a break!" Hikaru called. He returned his Electric Type back to its Pokéball, as the Twinleaf trainer gave a sigh.

"Man... Switching again? Isn't it kinda boring to do too much of it?" Lucas complained. Hikaru made his explanation with a serious look and tone. "When in a disadvantage, I do need to make change of plans." Hikaru explained.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. Lucas smiled as he started to return Raichu as well. "In that case, I'll switch out my Pokémon! Raichu, you return as well!" Lucas called.

The Twinleaf trainer took out his third Pokéball, summoning his third Pokémon. "See if you can handle this! Swablu, come on out!" Lucas called. The Cotton Bird Pokémon appeared, ready to fight as it chirped in determination.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't put Luxio back into battle since he had already recalled her. "Togepi, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Spike Ball Pokémon appeared, facing off against her Flying Type opponent.

"A Normal Type versus a Normal Type? What is this... A same type battle? Swablu, use Heat Wave!" Lucas called. Sea blue chirped, before it blew out tremendous amount of heat towards Togepi, as Hikaru called out his attack.

"Defend yourself with Protect!" Hikaru called. A barrier formed around the Spike Ball Pokémon, preventing her from getting hit by the Heat Wave attack. "That's a strong defense... But what about this!?" Lucas challenged.

Hikaru blinked as his childhood friend made another call for attack. "Now, Swablu! Use Steel Wing!" Lucas called. Swablu dove down with the Steel Type attack, trying to make a perfect aim.

"Dodge, Togepi! Then, use AncientPower!" Hikaru called. Togepi rolled away from Steel Wing and summoned boulders, throwing them at her Flying Type opponent. It seemed to have made the hit, but Light Screen protected it.

"It lasts out in teammates, huh... That move is quite clever..." Hikaru commented as he blinked. "You haven't seen the last of it yet! Swablu, use Double Team!" Lucas called. Swablu let out a loud chirp, as it created clones of itself.

"Great... Just great... Which is the real one?" Hikaru grunted as he looked carefully. Togepi was doing the same, feeling worried about getting hit multiple times. "Steel Wing, let's go!" Lucas called.

"Counter them with Metronome, Togepi!" Hikaru shouted out. As the clones drew near, Togepi wagged her paws, creating a move. Electricity shot all over the area, eliminating all the clones of Swablu!

It even hit the real one itself, much to its shock and pain. "No way! That was... Discharge!? Metronome... That's one heck of a move..." Lucas commented, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

**Back to the Gym battle...**

While Hikaru and Lucas were battling, the Gym battle between Fantina and Ash were continuing. "Listen up, Ash! If that's your strategy, you better stick with it!" Barry called, still unsure about Ash's battling style.

As the Water Counter-Shield had ended, Gengar ended up falling to the ground after taking multiple damage. But, right after it fell, the Ghost Type got back up, facing against its Water Type opponent.

"I guess that all our special training proves that a great defense can go up as a great offense, too!" Ash commented with a smirk. "Bui bui!" Buizel exclaimed with folded arms and a prideful grin.

"Oh la la, Ash! Laying down and attacking all at once, quite magnifique, oui? So, that's the Counter-Shield that you've been talking about!" Fantina chuckled. "That's the one! I got it, thanks to Hikaru!" Ash explained.

He then turned back to the stands, seeing that the Twinleaf boy still hasn't returned. _"Man... What's keeping Hikaru so long? Is he... having a battle right now? Could that be why he's late?"_ Ash thought.

He turned his thoughts back into battle as the Gym Leader prepared to make another attack. "Let's see how you deal with Night Shade!" Fantina challenged. Gengar once again flew into the air, launching a Night Shade attack.

The Kanto trainer was ready as he called for a counterattack. "Water Pulse, Buizel!" Ash cried. Water Pulse and Night Shade were both launched at the same time, only for the two moves to collide onto their opponents!

Buizel took the hit of Night Shade, while Gengar took the direct hit from Water Pulse. Everyone at the stands gasped while both Fantina and Ash were in shock. "Zut, alor!?" "Ah! Buizel!?" The two trainers gasped.

A few seconds passed as the dust cleared, showing the two battlers. Buizel still seemed capable to battle, while Gengar wasn't, groaning from the multiple attacks it had to take. It was shown to be have fainted.

"Gengar is unable to battle! Buizel wins!" The referee declare. "Noooo!" Fantina shrieked as she shook her head in disbelief and shock. "Yeah! We did it, Buizel!" Ash exclaimed. "Bui bui!" Buizel cried with a grin.

**Fantina: 2 Pokémon **

Dawn and Brock were amazed as the girl was amazed. "Wow! Isn't Buizel strong?" Dawn asked Piplup. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed with a nod. Brock let out a smile as he was amazed by the offense and defense as well.

"Wow! Guess the best attack after Counter-Shield is a fast one! What a strategy!" Brock pointed out. Barry started to grow annoyed, seeing that Ash had defeated one of the Gym Leader's Pokémon.

"ARGH! Man! I can't believe that Ash didn't even break a sweat! Especially when I couldn't beat even one of Fantina's Pokémon!" Barry snapped, annoyed that Ash had a better chance than him.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs, as Ash thanked his Water Type for a great battle. "Buizel, return!... Buizel, I'm gonna need you a bit later! So, take a good rest!" Ash praised.

Fantina had already returned her Ghost Type as she let out a impressed look towards Ash. "Alor... Merci, Gengar. Return... You're quite the challenger formidable, Ash!" Fantina complimented. That made Barry even more angry.

"HEY! What did she just say to him!? She didn't say anything nice to me at all!" Barry complained. Both Dawn and Brock laughed nervously, while Piplup did the same. The rushing trainer would never change, would he?

"As long as we stay sharp, this one's in the bag! What do you say we make a quick work of her other two Pokémon?" Ash suggested, turning to his Electric Type. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Fantina laughed as she took out her second Pokéball. "Bon! I've never 'ad so much fun! Mm hm hm! So you can guess who's next! Mismagius, battle position!" Fantina called. The Pokémon who defeated Zoey appeared, facing Ash.

"Now Ash, let me tell you something upfront. Please, keep in mind that Mismagius cannot learn Hypnosis! And now, it's time for me to ask you something... Exactly 'ow are you planning to deal with zis?" Fantina explained.

That left the group puzzled at the stands. "She sure is not keeping any secrets..." Brock pointed out. "But all she's doing is putting herself in a disadvantage, right?" Barry asked. Brock turned, making his reason.

"No, it's common for Gym Leaders to share their techniques during battles, and they could see on how their challengers can handle it. After all, the goal of a Gym Leader is to present a broad range of challenges to each and one of their opponents!" Brock explained.

Ash thought it over, recalling of one thing Mismagius could use. "Okay... Let's figure this out... I'm pretty sure when Hikaru and Zoey battled Mismagius it used Psychic moves and Magical Leaf..." Ash thought out loud.

He then grinned, taking out his second Pokéball. "Then, we're going to have to deal with Magical Leaf as well! Chimchar, I choose you!" Ash called. The Chimp Pokémon appeared, ready to fight and win.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar screeched. Fantina let out an amused smile and made her challenge. "Let's see what you've got, Chimchar!" Fantina challenged. "Mismagius..." The Ghost Type agreed.

Ash took the first move, preparing to attack. "Flame Wheel, go!" Ash called. Chimchar screeched as he spun in Flame Wheel, charging towards the evolved Ghost Type Pokémon.

Mismagius attempted to dodge, only for the Flame Wheel to follow the Ghost Type. Both Fantina and Mismagius were in quite a shock for that. "Wow! I had no idea that Chimchar could jump!" Fantina admitted.

By the time she said that, the Flame Wheel started to draw closer to Mismagius. Barry was amazed on how much progress that the Fire Type Pokémon had gone through. "Oh man! That must take a lot of power!" Barry exclaimed.

"Actually, that kind of agility is easy for Chimchar! Piece of cake!" Brock explained. "Let's do it, Chimchar! Go!" Ash yelled. Chimchar let out a loud battle cry, focusing more power on Flame Wheel.

"Hm... Alor, Mismagius! Use Psywave!" Fantina called. Mismagius created Psywave attacks, interrupting Flame Wheel, while dealing moderate amount of damage to Chimchar. "Ah!?" "Uh oh!" Ash and Barry gasped.

Chimchar was slammed to the ground, as Dawn blinked in worry. "Oh no..." Dawn replied in concern. "Lup..." Piplup replied in worry. "That looked like some real damage! Psychic moves are something to behold!" Brock commented.

As the dust cleared, the Fire Type managed to get up, facing Mismagius. "Hey, Chimchar! Are you okay!?" Ash called. At first, the Fire Type started to whine at this in pain. The Gym Leader giggled at that.

"Does zis surprise you, Ash? Well, hang on! Because there is much I need to show you!" Fantina explained. Ash frowned, seeing Psywave is a tricky move when used against him.

"That Psywave can sure be a pain... Chimchar! Spin and use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. Chimchar let out a battle cry as he spun, while using Flamethrower at the same time, impressing Fantina.

"So! Now this time, it's going to be a Fire Counter-Shield! Très bien!" Fantina commented. Just like with Gengar, Mismagius began to take several hits from the Fire Counter-Shield. Fantina called out a move, trying to intercept it.

"Use Psywave!" Fantina yelled. After escaping from the shield briefly, Mismagius attempted to stop the Fire Counter-Shield with the Psywave attack, only for her to be hit by another fire shield! "No! Not again!" Fantina gasped.

"We held that off, too!" Ash exclaimed with a smirk. Barry started to grow amazed as he saw how well Ash was battling. "Awesome! Ash is kicking it up!" Barry commented. "He can counter other moves other than Hypnosis!" Dawn pointed out.

"Well that's because Ash has gotten really good using attacks for defense! Attacks like that are a lot effective other than Hypnosis!" Brock explained. Fantina let out an amused chuckle, before she smiled.

"Let's see how you deal with this! Mismagius, Magical Leaf!" Fantina called. The Grass Type moves were launched, all blocking the Fire Counter-Shield attacks. Both Ash and Chimchar were in shock by this.

"Char!?" "No way... It can't be!" Ash exclaimed in disbelief. Chimchar could only step back in shock to see his Fire strategy has backfired on him.

**Back to Hikaru's battle...**

"Use Heat Wave once more!" Lucas yelled. Swablu let out a loud chirp, sending more heat waves towards Togepi, who got ready as Hikaru immediately countered it with his other attack.

"Use AncientPower once more, Togepi!" Hikaru called. AncientPower were launched, hitting Swablu directly, much to the Twinleaf trainer's surprise. "Wait, what!? Swablu, no!" Lucas shouted in surprise.

As for the Heat Wave, some of it made a hit on Togepi, much to her surprise. The Spike Ball Pokémon squealed as she took the hit, forcing her to skid back to her trainer. "Togepi, are you okay!?" Hikaru called.

The little Pokémon nodded back with a smile of assurance, allowing the Twinleaf boy to nod back. Hikaru then looked up with Monferno, seeing that Swablu seemed to be unable to battle, as it wasn't moving.

**Lucas: 4 Pokémon **

Swablu was returned back to its Pokéball, as the childhood friend looked up at the Twinleaf boy. _"Whoa... He didn't even break a sweat while defeating Swablu... I guess I underestimated him... too much." _Lucas thought.

He summoned his previous Pokémon, calling it out. "Let's go, Raichu!" Lucas called. Once again, the Electric Type appeared out of its Pokéball, facing against Togepi. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, seeing that the battle was getting serious.

"Now, Raichu! Use Hidden Power!" Lucas called. Glowing orbs were launched at Togepi, while Hikaru called for the defense. "Block them with Protect, Togepi!" Hikaru called. Another barrier was formed, blocking Hidden Power.

However, by the time the barrier was down, Raichu was right in front of the Spike Ball Pokémon, much to her surprise. "Ah...!? Get out of there, Togepi! Quickly!" Hikaru yelled. Togepi couldn't move as she was so startled by Raichu's sudden appearance.

"Hit her, Raichu! Use Volt Tackle!" Lucas called. Raichu made his battle cry before he slammed into the Spike Ball Pokémon hard into the air, slamming her to the ground with brutal force. "Argh... Togepi!?" Hikaru called.

The dust cleared itself, showing that the Spike Ball Pokémon was knocked out. "It looks like it's one win for me! I'm catching up!" Lucas called. Hikaru returned the fallen Togepi back to her Pokéball as he frowned.

**Hikaru: 5 Pokémon **

"Just because you beat one of my tricky Pokémon doesn't mean you have the advantage yet!" Hikaru reminded. He took out another Pokéball and prepared to throw his fifth Pokémon out. "Let's go! Dragonair, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru yelled.

He threw his fifth Pokéball in the air as the ball opened, revealing to be Dragonair. It glared at Taichu, who glared back. The tension between the two childhood friends are high, with the full six in six battle in process!

Meanwhile for Ash, he seems to be struggling a little with Fantina's Ghost Type tricks! How will both Ash and Hikaru defeat their opponents with the battle tension high?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 100: Burn Away, Chimchar! VS Drifblim!**

**Chapter 101: Separation at the Canalave City!**

**Chapter 102: The Reunion and Ally Meowth!?**

**C****hapter 103: Separation at the Canalave City!**

**Chapter 104: Cresselia and the New Evolution!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Let's do it, Chimchar! Pikachu! Buizel! This all depends whether we're getting our fifth Sinnoh Gym Badge or not!

Fantina: Ah ha ha ha! Zis is desperation, oui? How will you counter my Drifblim's Counter Counter-Shield?

Dawn: With that kind of strategy, the Counter-Shield strategy is no good! And where is Hikaru? What's keeping him so long?

Hikaru: I never thought... that this battle would be close... Even if we didn't get to the Sinnoh League Conference yet...

Lucas: Keep up the pace, Hikaru! Otherwise, I just might leave you hanging! Give me everything that you've got!

Ash / Hikaru: Oh man... This isn't looking good at all! / Tch... This is really getting intense... How can I win?


	100. Burn Away, Chimchar! VS Drifblim!

**Chapter 100: Burn Away, Chimchar! VS Drifblim!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Hearthome Gym battle between Ash and Fantina was about to begin, where Ash would battle in order to get his fifth Sinnoh Gym Badge to head for the upcoming Sinnoh League.

Fantina proved to be more powerful and trickier than Ash thought, when Gengar used Levitate to its advantage, and when the tricky Mismagius began to overpower Hikaru's Counter-Shield strategy with her Psywave attack.

At the same time, Hikaru got a call from someone who wanted to meet him. The one that called for him, turned out to be Lucas, who challenged his childhood friend to a full six on six battle to test his abilities for the Sinnoh League.

The full battle began with Lucas using Gabite, Raichu, and Swablu. Hikaru had to use Gardevoir, Buizel, Luxio, and Togepi. With the score two to one, the battle could go anywhere, along with Ash's battle with Fantina.

**Hikaru: 5 Pokémon (Togepi: OUT)**

**Lucas: 4 Pokémon (Gabite &amp; Swablu: OUT)**

"Just because you beat one of my tricky Pokémon doesn't mean you have the advantage yet!" Hikaru reminded. He took out another Pokéball and prepared to throw his fifth Pokémon out. "Let's go! Dragonair, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru yelled.

He threw his fifth Pokéball in the air as the ball opened, revealing to be Dragonair. It glared at Raichu, who glared back. The tension between the two childhood friends were high, with the full six in six battle in process!

"Dragonair! Use Aqua Tail!" Hikaru called. Dragonair raised his tail, launching it towards Raichu as Lucas countered. "Use Volt Tackle to counter it!" Lucas called. Raichu let out battle cry as it charged towards the Aqua Tail.

The two moves collided, creating an explosion. Both battlers skidded back to their trainers, allowing Lucas to make another move. "Now, Raichu! Hidden Power!" Lucas called. Glowing orbs were launched at Dragonair, until Hikaru countered it this time.

"Send them right back with Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called. The Dragon Type let out battle cry, deflecting the Hidden Power attack towards Raichu, who took multiple hits from it! "No way!" Lucas gasped.

"Now! Use Dragon Tail on Raichu!" Hikaru called. Raichu managed to get up, only to be hit by another Dragon Tail attack, forcing him to return to his Pokéball! The Twinleaf trainer gasped as another one of his Pokémon was forced out.

This one was a Magmar, who was ready for battle. "No way... What just... happened!?" Lucas gasped. "Dragon Tail is a move that can force your opponent's Pokémon to retreat back to its Pokéball, only after it makes the hit!" Hikaru explained.

Magmar blinked, while Lucas gritted his teeth. "I see... So that's how it is..." Lucas grunted. "Now, Dragonair! Use Aqua Tail!" Hikaru called. The Aqua Tail was landing straight towards Magmar, with the Spitfire Pokémon ready to counter.

"Dodge it! Then, use Flamethrower!" Lucas called. Magmar managed to roll out of the way, while blasting Flamethrower at Dragonair. "Counter that with Safeguard!" Hikaru called.

A barrier formed around Dragonair, preventing him from taking the burn of the attack. The Twinleaf boy went ahead, calling out another attack. "Now, use Aqua Tail!" Hikaru yelled. This time, Aqua Tail made the hit, slamming Magmar away.

The Spitfire Pokémon yelled in pain as he skidded back to his trainer. "Magmar, stay strong! Use Smog!" Lucas called. After recovering from Aqua Tail, the Fire Type unleashed barriers of smoke, creating a distraction for Dragonair.

"Where did he go...? I can't see with this Smog around..." Hikaru grunted as he narrowed his eyes. "You'll see soon! Magmar! Now, use Focus Punch!" Lucas called. The Smog cleared, only for Dragonair to be hit by Focus Punch!

The Dragon Type shrieked as he was sent flying into the air, falling to the ground by the surprise attack. "Argh... So that Smog attack was just a distraction... so you could use Focus Punch while Dragonair was vulnerable..." Hikaru pointed out.

"That's exactly what it means, Hikaru! Man! You sure catch up fast! Now, Magmar! Use Smog again!" Lucas called. Once again, the Smog formed around the Fire Type, hiding himself from his Dragon Type opponent.

"No... At this rate, Dragonair won't be able to take any more surprise attacks!" Hikaru grunted. He took out Dragonair's Pokéball, recalling his Dragon Type. "Take a nice break, Dragonair!" Hikaru called.

Magmar missed his Focus Punch as the Dragon Type was returned back to his Pokéball. "So! Who's next then?" Lucas challenged. "This one! And he wants some more! Buizel, I need you out again!" Hikaru answered.

Once again, the young Sea Weasel Pokémon appeared, facing against his Fire Type opponent. However, Lucas just smirked, seeing that the battle situation was going in his hands.

"I thought you would use a Water Type..." Lucas smirked. That statement left Hikaru, Monferno, and Buizel all confused as the childhood friend made the attack. "This is it, Magmar! Use ThunderPunch!" Lucas called.

"What!?" Hikaru gasped. ThunderPunch made its mark, hitting Buizel directly into the air. The Water Type screamed in pain as he was slammed to the ground by the critical Electric Type attack.

"Magmar can use ThunderPunch!?" Hikaru snapped in surprise. "B-Bui..." Buizel grunted as he managed to get up. He shook his head, trying to recover from the impact of the ThunderPunch attack.

"But, of course! Any special Pokémon like Magmar here can learn any moves even if it doesn't match his type form!" Lucas smirked. "Mag! Magmar!" Magmar responded, sounding like he agrees with his trainer.

The Twinleaf boy let out a small chuckle, wiping the sweat from his forehead now. "Ha ha... This is getting quite intense... Isn't it, Buizel?" Hikaru asked. "Bui bui..." The young Sea Weasel Pokémon replied with a nod.

The battle continued on with Hikaru continuing. "In that case, we'll go all out! Buizel, use Razor Wind!" Hikaru yelled. Sharp air were unleashed towards the Spitfire Pokémon while Lucas countered it.

"Use Flamethrower to counter it!" Lucas called. Flamethrower was shot, meeting up with the Razor Wind attack. The two moves collided together, creating a small explosion. "Now, Magmar! Use ThunderPunch!" Lucas yelled.

Magmar lunged at the young Sea Weasel Pokémon, preparing to strike again. "Dodge, Buizel! Then, use Aqua Jet!" Hikaru yelled. Buizel narrowly dodged the attack, which only a little cut to his right cheek.

After he dodged, Buizel shot into the air, using Aqua Jet as he bashed into Magmar several times, dealing lots of damage. Magmar groaned, falling to its knees, much to Lucas' surprise. "No way... Magmar!?" Lucas gasped.

He looked back at the Twinleaf boy, who let out a confident smirk. "Give in, Lucas... You can't win. Even with all the good strategies you have... It won't be enough to beat my Pokémon team!" Hikaru declared.

"Mon! Monferno!" "Bui! Bui bu!" Monferno and Buizel agreed together. "Not a chance, Hikaru! Why do you think I'd suggest a full battle? Because I was expecting something like this! A potential from you, that is!" Lucas explained.

"Our... potential?" Hikaru repeated, while Monferno and Buizel frowned together. By the time he repeated those words, Lucas had already returned the exhausted Magmar back to his Pokéball.

"Right! And that potential... I need to see it! From both you and your Pokémon! Now is the time to bring out this one! Grotle, let's go!" Lucas called. Lucas' ace Pokémon appeared, crying out its battle cry.

"Grotle!" The Grass Type yelled. Hikaru and Monferno both blinked. "I guess we're finally battling Grotle now, huh..." Hikaru grunted. "Bui..." Buizel hissed, glaring at his Grass Type opponent.

"Now then, let's show them your new move, Grotle! Use Leaf Storm!" Lucas called. Grotle let out a battle cry, unleashing his powerful Grass Type attack; a storm of leaves all heading straight for Buizel.

"Buizel! Counter it with Ice Beam!" Hikaru yelled. Buizel spun around, negating the Leaf Storm attack with the Ice Counter-Shield once again, while Lucas only gave a smirk.

"Now! Grotle, use Crunch!" Lucas called. Right after the Counter-Shield had stopped, Grotle leapt over to the young Buizel, biting on his right arm hard. "BUI!" Buizel shrieked in pain.

"B-Buizel!? Use Razor Wind to get out of there!" Hikaru yelled. The Sea Weasel Pokémon prepared to use Razor Wind, only for Lucas to counter the attack. "I think not! Use Giga Drain!" Lucas called.

Grotle yelled, summoning all the roots to squeeze Buizel. Energy began to drain out of the Water Type, causing Buizel to groan in pain, feeling very weak by the energy draining attack.

"Oh no! Buizel! Stay strong!" Hikaru yelled. His yellow and green eyes were back as he tried to encourage the Water Type to fight. "Too late, Hikaru! Now, Grotle! Use Leaf Storm!" Lucas shouted.

Another Leaf Storm was shot, blowing towards Buizel, who took the direct hit. Buizel let out a weak scream as he flew into the air. "Ngh!... Hold on!" Hikaru called. He dove down, catching Buizel in his arms.

The knocked out Buizel let out a weak groan, looking up at his human brother. Monferno ran over to the two, looking concerned. "Mon?" Monferno asked. Hikaru sighed in relief, before answering.

"I'm fine, Monferno... Hey, Buizel... You okay?" Hikaru answered, before he asked Buizel. "Bui..." Buizel whined. He sounded ashamed for not being able to defeat one of his opponent.

"It's alright, Buizel... You did more than enough to give us a chance of victory. You take a good rest." Hikaru praised. His eyes remained yellow and green as he returned his Water Type back in its Pokéball.

**Hikaru: 4 Pokémon **

Both he and Monferno returned back to their battle box, looking at their now bewildered childhood rival. "Whoa... That was... touching... Telling your Buizel that it gave you more chance for victory... You really believed that?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah... Magmar took some damage, thanks to both Buizel and Dragonair... It's giving us more chance for victory! And I'm not planning to let that go all to waste!" Hikaru explained, his eyes glowing brightly.

"Mon... Monferno!" Monferno screeched in determination. With that said, the Twinleaf boy turned to Monferno with his orders. "Monferno, I need you to get out there, and do your best!" Hikaru called. "Mon!" Monferno exclaimed with a nod.

The Playful Pokémon ran over to the battlefield, facing off against Grotle. "Ferno..." Monferno growled, his tail blazing up. "Gro..." Grotle growled back, sounding amused by his rival's blazing determination.

"I should say this... The real full six on six battle begins now, Luke! So, give me, no... Give us everything that you've got!" Hikaru called. Lucas blinked in amazement, then grinned. "With pleasure, Hikaru!" Lucas smirked.

**Back to Ash's battle...**

"It... can't be!" Ash gasped. He and Chimchar were both bewildered that their Fire Counter-Shield was taken out by Fantina's Mismagius' Magical Leaf attack. Dawn, Barry, and Brock were surprised, too.

"I don't understand on how Fantina already broke through!" Barry grunted, frowning in annoyance. "Chimchar's moves are supposed to be powerful against Grass Type attacks!" Dawn pointed out in confusion.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say she's hammering Chimchar with Magical Leaf to break the Counter-Shield." Brock explained. Fantina let out another elegant dance pose, while giving a sigh.

"Quel dommage, Ash... Zhe truth is... I learned everything about the Counter-Shield when you used it before on Gengar! Oui?" Fantina asked. The Kanto trainer gritted his teeth, knowing that the battle was going trickier than by a minute.

"Oh man... And after all our hard work!... Just like a Gym Leader..." Ash grunted, sweat dripping from his forehead. He took a deep breath, before making his call. "Okay, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel again!" Ash called.

"Dark Pulse, tout suite!" Fantina called back. The Chimp Pokémon prepared to use Flame Wheel, while Mismagius shot a Dark Pulse attack, aiming it towards her Fire Type opponent. While it did so, Ash called out another attack.

"Chimchar! Flamethrower, keep it up!" Ash yelled. Chimchar let out a screech, as he unleashed the Fire Counter-Shield once again with the Flamethrower attack. While he did so, Flame Wheel was still in effect.

The Flamethrower blocked the Dark Pulse attack, while the Flame Wheel kept on going. Fantina gasped, seeing that her move was blocked, once again. Even Brock seemed surprised as he pointed it out.

"Look! Now he's using Flame Wheel as a Counter-Shield this time!" Brock pointed out. "Awesome! Ash's battling seems to be getting more amazing than ever!" Dawn pointed out. "Piplup..." Piplup agreed in amazement.

Fantina refused to lose again as she called out for another counterattack from her Ghost Type starter. "Mismagius! Psywave, s'il vous plait!" Fantina called. Ash however, grinned at that.

"Yeah! I thought so!" Ash exclaimed. That exclamation left the Gym Leader confused and startled. At the meantime, Mismagius shot her Psywave, countering all the Fire Counter-Shield waves.

"Wait! Was only the Flamethrower hit!?" Barry asked. As he asked, his question was answered, as Chimchar screeched, hitting his hidden Flame Wheel at Mismagius, making a direct hit. Mismagius yelled in pain, as she fell to the ground, knocked out.

Chimchar landed on the ground as well, feeling proud of his battle work. The referee looked closely, before declaring the winner of this round. "Mismagius is unable to battle! Chimchar is the winner!" The referee declared.

**Fantina: 1 Pokémon **

"Noooo!" Fantina screamed once again. Now she was left with one Pokémon to fight with! "Yeah! You did it, Chimchar!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed together. Chimchar grinned happily as he made a happy dance for himself.

Dawn smiled, as she knew what the current results were. "And now that Ash still has all three of his Pokémon, it's a three on one battle!" Dawn said, turning to Piplup. "Lup!" Piplup agreed.

The Kanto trainer looked up at the Hearthome Gym Leader, explaining about his plan. "I figured that if I've blocked your Dark Pulse, you'd follow it up with Psywave! And I was right!" Ash explained.

"No point in pulling a wool over your eyes, oui? I am très impressionné!" Fantina admitted with a smile. Brock seemed to get his old friend's strategy as he smiled, thinking it over.

"First, you block your opponent's Psywave with a Flamethrower, and then you hit them where it really hurts with Flame Wheel! That's got Ash written all over it!" Brock explained with an impressed expression.

For Barry, he was starting to get really annoyed as he scratched his head with annoyance. "Argh... ASH IS TOO MUCH, I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Barry bellowed. He then calmed down, causing both Dawn and Brock to sweat drop.

Piplup sighed with disappointment as the Kanto trainer returned his happy Fire Type with a smile. "You did the job that you needed to do, Chimchar! Thanks! Now, you take a nice good rest!" Ash thanked.

Barry blinked as the Fire Type was called back for a break. "Chimchar seems a lot more different back when Paul had it! I saw the two of them competing a while ago... And even when they won the thing, Chimchar didn't seem happier as it is now!" Barry pointed out.

Dawn and Brock could only look at the rushing trainer, as they knew what he was talking about. Dawn then glanced back at the empty seat, where her boyfriend was supposed to be.

_"Hikaru... Where are you? You're missing the big part where Ash is starting to win!" _Dawn thought. Back at the battle, Fantina took out her last Pokéball, as she prepared to summon her last Pokémon.

"And now for my third Pokémon! Voila! It's Drifblim!" Fantina called. Fantina's ace Pokémon appeared, facing off against Ash. The Kanto trainer frowned, recalling that Pokémon.

"Whoa... It's Drifblim!" Ash exclaimed. The Gym Leader chuckled, as she reminded her challenger. "Ash, I'm certain, mon, that you remember Drifblim. As you can see, it got plainly more stronger and beautiful than before!" Fantina explained.

"Drif! Drifblim!" Drifblim cried out, agreeing to her trainer's words. Ash turned to his Electric Type starter with a smile. "Alright... It's up to you, buddy!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded as he ran to the battlefield.

"Now, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. The Electric Type nodded as he shot the Thunderbolt at Drifblim, creating an Electric Counter-Shield, hitting it all on the Ghost-Flying Type Pokémon.

Drifblim shrieked in pain as it took the direct damage from the Electric Counter-Shield. "Wow! What a hit! Drifblim can't move!" Dawn pointed out. "Piplup!" Piplup said, feeling excited for his friend.

Ash grinned as he gave a challenge to the Hearthome Gym Leader. "Fantina! You may have destroyed our Flame Counter-Shield with your Magical Leaf, but how you're planning to do it with an Electric Shield?" Ash asked.

Fantina smiled sweetly and darkly as she explained. "You certainly didn't waste time paralyzing Drifblim, did you? But, perhaps you forget, Ash, but Drifblim can use Psychic moves as well! Like Psychic!" Fantina explained.

At the calm order, the Ghost Type used Psychic, negating the Electric Counter-Shield it's been trapped in. Both Ash and Pikachu gasped while Fantina made her words in a reminder.

"Yes, your Counter-Shield is an excellent strategy, but Ash, please remember that all good things must come to an end, n'est ce pas?" Fantina reminded. That caused Ash to grit his teeth, knowing Fantina was right.

"I do think that your strategy is magnifique! So! Perhaps the time has come for you to do some re-strategizing, while I do some myself! Voila! Will-o-Wisp!" Fantina called. Drifblim formed blue fireballs, preparing to attack.

At that, Fantina called out a combination attack, similar to a Contest combination. "Now, use Psychic to control the Will-o-Wisp!" Fantina called. Drifblim then used its Psychic powers, controlling the blue flames.

The flames began to swirl around Drifblim, creating a Will-o-Wisp shield like form. "Pikachu! Knock it away with Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu let out a battle cry, unleashing its Counter-Shield at the Will-o-Wisp shield.

However, none of the attacks seemed to have gotten to Drifblim, as the blue flames defended it from the super effective attack. "No way! It's sealed off!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"As you can plainly see, my Drifblim is sealed into the Counter-Shield! It's like a Counter Counter-Shield!" Fantina explained, giggling. Ash gritted his teeth, seeing his strategy failed once again.

"Drifblim's Psychic maintains a powerful range such as Will-o-Wisp, and will last much longer than any moves of yours! Alor! Here we go!" Fantina called. Drifblim then threw her Counter-Shield at Pikachu, trapping him inside the Will-o-Wisp shield!

Suddenly, the Ghost Type flew right in front of Drifblim, slapping its 'hands' on Pikachu's cheeks. Both Dawn and Ash gasped at this. "No! At this rate, Pikachu will fall under Hypnosis!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash tried to get Pikachu out with his attack. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt, go!" Ash called. The Electric Type attack didn't affect Drifblim, as it was blocked by the Will-o-Wisp Counter-Shield. "Ah!?" Ash gasped in shock.

"Hypnosis!" "Pikachu! Deflect it with Thunderbolt!" The two trainers yelled. Once again, Pikachu tried to use his Thunderbolt attack, only for it to be stopped by the sudden Hypnosis attack! The move made the hit, putting Pikachu to sleep.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash yelled. With the Hypnosis in effect, Pikachu was fast asleep, or dazed. Fantina used this chance to make her finishing move. "Now! Ominous Wind!" Fantina shouted. Ominous Wind made the hit, slamming Pikachu into Ash.

The Kanto trainer managed to catch his fallen Electric Type as he grew surprised at the battle results. "Ah, Pikachu!" Ash called. The Electric Type fainted, groaning from its defeat.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Drifblim is the winner!" The referee declared.

**Ash: 2 Pokémon**

"Oh no..." Dawn replied sadly. "Piplup..." Piplup added with a frown. The Kanto trainer only smiled, thanking his Electric Type for doing a great attempt. "Pikachu, that was an awesome job! Thank you..." Ash thanked.

"Pika..." Pikachu said sadly, disappointed that it couldn't finish the battle for his partner. As Ash set his partner down, he made his assuring words to Pikachu. "Hey, listen... I'm sure your hard work is going to pay off! I'm sure of it!" Ash assured.

"Pika Pika..." Pikachu said sadly. He wasn't so sure of it, since he was only able to deal little damage to Drifblim with just Thunderbolt. For Barry, he just watched from the stands, staring at the two's touching moment.

**Back to Hikaru's battle...**

"Now, Grotle! Use Cut!" Lucas called. Grotle charged towards Monferno, preparing to land the Cut attack at his Fire Type rival. "Monferno! Dodge, then use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called.

As Monferno narrowly dodged Cut, Grotle managed to leave a small cut on Monferno's right cheek, causing him to flinch a little. That didn't stop him however, from using Flame Wheel. The fire wheel smashed Grotle away, much to its pain.

"Argh! Grotle! Grab Monferno and use Giga Drain!" Lucas called. Recovering from the sudden blow, Grotle used the roots, that was all headed straight for Monferno. The roots caught the Fire Type and began to drain some energy from him.

"MON! Mon..." Monferno shrieked, before he started to feel weak. "Stay strong, Monferno! Flamethrower, let's go!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno opened his eyes, before he blasted Grotle away with the Fire Type attack.

Grotle yelled in pain as he was burned by the super effective attack. "Now, Grotle! Use Leaf Storm!" Lucas yelled. "Flamethrower again!" Hikaru shouted. Leaf Storm and Flamethrower collided together, creating a small explosion.

Both boys smirked at each other, while Hikaru looked a bit more serious at the time. His eyes remained glowing a little as he called his attack. "Alright... Let's try Mach Punch!" Hikaru shouted.

"Grotle! Counter it with Crunch!" Lucas yelled. Grotle roared as he charged with Cut, while Monferno ran up with Mach Punch. Cut looked as if it was about to hit, only for Monferno to make the first hit, knocking Grotle away.

The Grove Pokémon yelled in pain as he skidded back to his trainer. "Grotle, no!" Lucas gasped. "Now! Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled. The Playful Pokémon took a deep breath, before he unleashed his Fire Type attack.

The flames burned Grotle up, knocking him out of the battle. "Oh, no way!" Lucas exclaimed in shock.

**Lucas: 3 Pokémon**

"That's how strong our bond is, Luke! One that outmatches you and Grotle's bond together!" Hikaru assured with a determined fist. Lucas gulped, before looking at both his childhood friend and his Fire Type partner.

The childhood friend smiled before he took out Magmar's Pokéball. "It's great to hear that you have a bond with each other, but that doesn't mean you could win that easily! Magmar, you're up again!" Lucas called.

The Spitfire Pokémon appeared, ready to fight once again. "Brace yourself, Monferno. Use Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. The Playful Pokémon ran up, aiming to punch his Fire Type opponent.

"Counter it with ThunderPunch!" Lucas called. Magmar prepared his Electric Type attack. The two fists collided, creating a small explosion. At that point, the two Fire Type skidded back to their trainers as Lucas cried out his next attack.

"Now! Use Focus Punch!" Lucas yelled. Out of the smoke, a Focus Punch appeared, slamming Monferno into the air. "Argh! Regain your balance, Monferno! Then, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled.

Shaking his head, the Playful Pokémon slammed the Spitfire Pokémon away with Flame Wheel. "No way... Even after a direct hit from Focus Punch, Monferno can still battle!?" Lucas exclaimed in shock.

The Twinleaf boy smirked, with his eyes glowing even brighter. At the same time, Monferno's eyes started to glow as well, the same eyes as Hikaru. _**"As long as we're in battle together, there's no way we'll give up!"** _Hikaru yelled.

He made a determined fist, with Monferno mimicking his movements. At that point, fire began to glow around Monferno's body, much to both boy's surprise. "What the!? What is this!? Is Monferno... evolving!?" Lucas gasped.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, before shaking his head in disbelief. "No... This isn't evolution... But something else." Hikaru answered. Monferno's body glowed with the fiery aura, as he turned to his human brother with a grin and a nod.

For some reason, his face looked different. Instead of his usual brown eyes, his eyes were yellow and green, similar with Hikaru's. His blue marking was part black, like a mask covering his blue and red markings.

His cheeks also had swirly marks, which changed his face appearance. Also, his fists were glowing with fire, making it look more powerful. Hikaru widened his eyes, while his eyes remained glowing. "M-Monferno? What are you..." Hikaru started.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno exclaimed. _"Let's not stop here, Hikaru... We have a battle to win!"_ A familiar voice called out. Hikaru blinked, recognizing it as Monferno's voice. He was bewildered, but shook his head.

"Alright... I may not know what's going on... But you look stronger than before!" Hikaru commented. The Fire Type nodded back with a thumbs up, while Lucas was still bewildered at this situation.

"Monferno... looks completely different now... But why?" Lucas asked. He checked his Pokédex, only to get the same Monferno info, with the usual form of the Fire-Fighting Type Pokémon.

"Mm... No matter... Whatever it is, we have to win, no matter what! Now, Magmar! Use Flamethrower!" Lucas yelled. The Spitfire Pokémon, who was bewildered, shook his head as he unleashed his Flamethrower at the powerful Monferno.

"Show them your true power with Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. _"With pleasure, big bro... Try to stop this!"_ Monferno cried out. He unleashed his Flamethrower at Magmar's Flamethrower, causing the two to collide.

Once again, there was another explosion. However, the Flamethrower that Monferno unleashed was nearly golden, pushing through Magmar's Flamethrower. "Ah!?" "Mag!?" Both Lucas and Magmar gasped as the golden Flamethrower exploded on Magmar.

"No, Magmar!" Lucas gasped. The smoke cleared, showing Magmar severely burned, despite the fact that it was a Fire Type and unable to battle.

**Lucas: 2 Pokémon**

The Twinleaf trainer returned his Fire Type, while looking bewildered to see such fire on the Playful Pokémon. "How hot is that flame? With that kind of fire, Monferno looks a bit... unstoppable!" Lucas commented.

Hikaru blinked, before his eyes cleared, returning back to normal. At the same time, Monferno glowed again, with his usual form coming back. That left both boys surprised once again.

"Monferno is back to normal?" Hikaru whispered in question. "Mon? Monferno?" Monferno asked himself, as he looked at his body. The Twinleaf boy blinked in surprise. He could no longer understand of what his Fire Type was saying now.

As for Lucas, the Twinleaf trainer gave a sigh, before summoning his sixth Pokémon. "I don't know what happened now, but the battle is going to continue! It's time to show you my newest friend! Let's do it! Go, Gallade!" Lucas yelled.

Hikaru and Monferno could watch in surprise as a Pokémon that looked similar to Gardevoir appeared. It only looked like a blade user, as its arms were like blades, which could help him protect himself while attacking as well.

"Gallade..." Hikaru whispered, taking out his Pokédex._ "Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"In that case, if it's an evolved form of Kirlia, how will it go against this? Gardevoir, I need you out again!" Hikaru called. The Embrace Pokémon appeared back into battle, facing off against her male counterpart.

_"So... You're my male counterpart and my opponent, huh..."_ Gardevoir replied telepathically. _"That's right... Whether you're my female counterpart or when you're a female, I will not back down from a fight!"_ Gallade responded back telepathically.

Lucas and Hikaru both stared at each other, seeing that the battle was about to get more complicated with the two evolution parts facing against each other in their first battle with each other.

**Back to Ash's battle...**

"I've got to do something about that Will-o-Wisp! Now, Buizel! You're up again!" Ash called. The Sea Weasel Pokémon appeared again, facing off against his Ghost Type opponent. "Bui bui!" Buizel cried out.

Fantina smirked in amusement as she made a challenge to the Kanto trainer. "So, Ash! How are you planning to attack zis time?" Fantina asked. The Kanto trainer responded by making his attack call.

"Like this! Spin with Aqua Jet!" Ash yelled. Buizel let out a yell, before spinning, while using Aqua Jet. The move charged towards Drifblim, who threw another Psychic and Will-o-Wisp combo.

However, the combo was negated, as Barry grew amazed with the spinning Aqua Jet. "They wiped out the Will-o-Wisp!" Barry exclaimed in amazement. As he said so, the Aqua Jet slammed Drifblim away, causing it to shriek in pain.

The Gym Leader only narrowed her eyes, seeing how Ash did it. "Ah... So you brought out a Water Type Pokémon to extinguish the flames, did you? Alor! Ominous Wind!" Fantina yelled.

Drifblim regained her balance in flight, allowing her to unleash the Ominous Wind, negating the Aqua Jet, while blowing Buizel away. The Sea Weasel Pokémon yelped in pain as Ash tried to counter it once more.

"Come on, Buizel! Water Pulse!" Ash yelled. As he landed, Buizel unleashed the Water Pulse attack, as Fantina countered it with her combination. "Will-o-Wisp!" Fantina called.

Once again, the blue flames appeared, colliding with the Water Pulse. The two moves exploded, creating a blinding light, blinding the Water Type. As soon as the light faded, Drifblim was right in front of Buizel!

"No, not again!" Ash yelled in shock. "Use Hypnosis!" Fantina called. This time, the Hypnosis made its mark, putting the Sea Weasel Pokémon to sleep. As soon as it was done, the Gym Leader already called her attack.

"Now, use Psychic!" Fantina shouted. With her opponent asleep, it was easy for Drifblim to send Buizel away, knocking the Water Type out. "Buizel is unable to battle! Drifblim is the winner!" The referee declared.

**Ash: 1 Pokémon**

Dawn frowned, seeing that the tables have turned to Fantina's favor. "Fantina beat Buizel, too..." Dawn pointed out, sadly. "Drifblim sure is strong, putting away two Pokémon in a blink of an eye!" Barry commented.

The Gym Leader smirked, as she narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't dismiss the power of Hypnosis, if I were you, n'est ce pas?" Fantina reminded. Ash frowned, while he returned his Sea Weasel Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

"You were great, Buizel! Thank you!" Ash thanked. He then took out Chimchar's Pokéball, ready to fight with his Fire Type. "Okay, Chimchar! It looks like you're the last up! I'm counting on ya!" Ash called.

The Chimp Pokémon appeared once again, facing off against Drifblim. Fantina smiled as she made her attack. "So come and get it! Will-o-Wisp!" Fantina called. Once again, the Ghost Type surrounded itself with the blue flames, creating its Psychic Will-o-Wisp combination.

"Now! Use Flame Wheel!" Ash yelled. Chimchar let out a loud screech, before unleashing his Fire Type attack towards Drifblim, as Fantina managed to easily counter it. "Sorry! But that move is just as the same!" Fantina called.

She was proven right as the Will-o-Wisp prevented the Flame Wheel from going any closer. Chimchar was blasted away, as he skidded back to Ash. At that point, Ash blinked, starting to get the idea.

"Flame on flame, huh?... Hm!" Ash started, then smirked. Fantina blinked, noticing Ash's smirk. "Zat is strange... Is something funny?" Fantina asked. Even Dawn and Barry seemed confused to Ash's smirking.

"What is up?" Dawn asked. "Ash must've figured something out!" Brock answered. "Well, it's gonna take more than that in order to break their Will-o-Wisp!" Barry pointed out, seeing the Will-o-Wisp still active.

"If they want to see flames, we'll show them flames! Flamethrower, go!" Ash yelled. Chimchar nodded and shot his Flamethrower, as Fantina countered with her combination once again.

"My Counter-Shield against on any moves!" Fantina assured. At that, Drifblim threw the Psychic and Will-o-Wisp combination. The two moves collided with each other, only for the Flamethrower to gain an advantage.

The Flamethrower, surprisingly, managed to absorb the Will-o-Wisp, making it more effective! The purple Flamethrower exploded onto Drifblim, causing Fantina to gasp in shock, that her combination backfired on her.

"That's it!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed together. Their plan seemed to have worked, which surprised Barry as well. He stood up, amazed with the combination. "It worked! They broke the shield!" Barry pointed out.

**Back to Hikaru's battle...**

"Gallade! Use Leaf Blade!" "Gardevoir! Use Thunderbolt!" Both trainers called out their attacks. Gallade speedily charged forward with Leaf Blade, while Gardevoir tried to stop him with her Thunderbolt attack.

The electricity all missed their marks, as Gallade slashed Gardevoir away with the Grass Type attack. _"Ugh! That slash..."_ Gardevoir grunted. She took deep breaths, causing Hikaru to frown.

_"Gardevoir is losing her health... And with Gallade having high speed... There's no way her attacks can meet! But... if I try to return Gardevoir, she'll only refuse..."_ Hikaru thought, taking a deep breath.

"Gardevoir! Use Thunderbolt, once more!" Hikaru yelled. Once again, the Thunderbolt was aimed for Gallade, who instantly got out of the way, causing the Electric Type attack to miss.

"Gallade! Use Swords Dance!" Lucas called. The Blade Pokémon surrounded himself with swords, making his attack power much more powerful than before. The Twinleaf boy blinked in surprise, knowing that Gallade's attacks will be much stronger now.

"Now, Gallade! Use Psycho Cut, let's go!" Lucas yelled. Gallade readied his position and launched the dark-pink slash towards Gardevoir, who took the direct hit. The Embrace Pokémon shrieked in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Gardevoir!?" Hikaru gasped. _"N-Ngh... That's painful... But, I... won't give in!"_ Gardevoir grunted. She managed to pull herself together as she regained her balance. Once again, she faced her male counterpart, who smiled in amusement.

"Gardevoir..." Hikaru whispered. The Embrace Pokémon glanced back at her trainer with a sweet smile._ "I can handle it, Hikaru. Don't worry... It's going to take more than just blades to take me down."_ Gardevoir assured.

The Twinleaf boy blinked, before smiling with a nod. "If that's what you want, Gardevoir... Then, let's keep going! Let's battle to the end!" Hikaru called. Gardevoir nodded back, before she turned to Gallade.

"You're both determined... I like that." Lucas complimented. Gallade smiled with a nod, as he felt the same for both Gardevoir and Hikaru. "In that case, we'll attack first! Gallade! Use Leaf Blade!" Lucas yelled.

The Blade Pokémon launched himself, aiming his blades towards Gardevoir. "Teleport to dodge! Then, use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru called. The Embrace Pokémon teleported out of the way, before she reappeared, launching the Magical Leaf attack towards Gallade.

The attack made the hit, as Gallade grunted in pain, skidding back to Lucas. "Now's your chance to use Thunderbolt!" Hikaru yelled. As Gallade tried to recover, Gardevoir followed it up with a Thunderbolt, zapping Gallade this time.

The Blade Pokémon panted as he fell to one knee. The two attacks had struck him hard, preventing him from moving too much. "Gallade! Stay strong!" Lucas cried, as he tried to encourage his Pokémon.

Hearing his voice, the Fighting-Psychic Type managed to get up, ready for some more. "Here he comes, Gardevoir... Are you ready?" Hikaru asked. _"I'm more than just ready... I'm prepared!"_ Gardevoir answered.

At the response, Hikaru smiled with an approving nod, as the two boys waited for the exact moment. Then, as the wind blew, that was when the Twinleaf trainers shouted out the attacks.

"Gallade! Use Leaf Blade!" "Gardevoir! Use Thunderbolt!" The two trainers yelled together. At the same time, Gallade charged forward, preparing a Leaf Blade, while Gardevoir managed to shock her male counterpart with Thunderbolt.

Despite of being zapped by the Electric Type attack, Gallade managed to keep running, as he slashed Gardevoir away with Leaf Blade. There were two small explosions, shocking both Lucas and Hikaru.

The dust cleared, showing both Gallade and Gardevoir still standing. However, for the both of them, they were covered in bruises and cuts, proving on how hard the collision was.

A few seconds passed, and both Psychic Types fell down to the ground, unconscious. "No way, Gallade!" "Gardevoir, are you alright!?" Lucas and Hikaru gasped together. The two Twinleaf trainers ran over to their Psychic Types in worry as the two opened their eyes together.

**Hikaru: 3 Pokémon**

**Lucas: 1 Pokémon**

Gallade turned to Lucas weakly, before giving him a weak smile. The Twinleaf trainer smiled back before taking out Gallade's Pokéball. "You battled hard, Gallade, thanks. Now, take a good rest." Lucas thanked.

He returned the Blade Pokémon back to its Pokéball, as Hikaru turned to Gardevoir. "Thanks for your hard attempt, Gardevoir. We WILL win this, I promise." Hikaru assured. _"I'll be expecting that victory... Hikaru..."_ Gardevoir sighed.

The Embrace Pokémon was returned back to its Pokéball, as both boys went back to their trainer boxes. "Mon..." Monferno was amazed on how well both Gardevoir and Gallade fought against each other.

"Amazing, huh..." Hikaru replied. "Ferno." Monferno agreed with a nod. Lucas took out Raichu's Pokéball, and summoned him again. "Raichu, you're the last one!" Lucas called. Raichu, who was weakened a little, appeared, ready to fight.

"Rai rai!" Raichu growled, his cheeks sparking. The Twinleaf trainer turned to Hikaru with a smile. "I know that I may have the disadvantage, with one against three, but I still want to see this battle through!" Lucas explained.

Hikaru smiled back with a nod. "Alright then... Let's keep going! Luxio, I need you out here again!" Hikaru called. The Spark Pokémon was summoned to the field, as it growled at her Electric Type opponent.

The two Electric Types glared at each other as the battle continued. "Alright! Luxio, use Iron Tail!" Hikaru yelled. "You use Volt Tackle, Raichu!" Lucas called. Luxio ran forward, aiming her Iron Tail at Raichu.

As for the Mouse Pokémon, he ran forward with Volt Tackle, negating Iron Tail, while it slammed Luxio away, hard. Luxio fell to the ground, before she stood up, glaring at Raichu.

"You don't want to lose, huh, Luxio... I can understand that... Luxio! Show them your real electric power with Shock Wave!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio let out a screech as she unleashed the electricity around her, shot towards Raichu.

"Ngh, Raichu! Use Light Screen to block it!" Lucas called. As Shock Wave came by, Light Screen nearly blocked it, but it caused the Mouse Pokémon to take some damage. "Now! Use Hidden Power!" Hikaru yelled.

"MON!" Monferno screeched along, encouraging his Electric Type friend. Luxio let out a roar, unleashing the Hidden Power attack towards Raichu. Once again, the Mouse Pokémon was hit, but the damage was low, due to Light Screen's effect.

"It won't work, Hikaru! Now, Raichu! You use Hidden Power!" Lucas called. Raichu unleashed the same attack towards the Spark Pokémon, while Hikaru was already prepared for that.

"Deflect it with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio shot into the air, repelling the Hidden Power orbs, causing them all to hit Raichu, who took the deflected hit. "Argh... In that case, use Thunderbolt!" Lucas shouted.

Raichu panted, before he unleashed the Electric Type attack towards Luxio, who took the hit, skidding back to Hikaru. Both Electric Types stared at each other, as both boys were ready as well.

"Volt Tackle!" "Iron Tail!" Raichu's Volt Tackle and Luxio's Iron Tail collided together once again, as it created another explosion, similar with Gallade and Gardevoir's battle, but a bit different.

The dust cleared, as both boys waited for the results. Both Luxio and Raichu were panting as they glared at each other, before one of them fell. That Pokémon was Raichu, as it showed that he was unable to battle now. "Ah..." Lucas gasped.

He had lost... and he was only able to beat half of Hikaru's team.

**Winner: Hikaru**

"Great job, Luxio! Nice work!" Hikaru thanked. "Lux! Luxio..." Luxio smirked with a nod, as Hikaru rubbed her head, causing her to grin happily. The Twinleaf boy then returned Luxio back to her Pokéball, before he turned to Lucas.

"So, Lucas! What did you think? Satisfied, now?" Hikaru asked. "Mon? Monferno?" Monferno asked. He was on his human brother's shoulder once again as Lucas let out a small grin.

"Satisfied? I'm amazed and determined!" Lucas exclaimed. That left both Hikaru and Monferno surprised as the Twinleaf trainer said his beliefs. "After having this battle, I figured that my Pokémon and I still have a lot to learn if we want to win the Sinnoh League!" Lucas explained.

The Twinleaf boy blinked in surprise, while Monferno shrieked a little in surprise. "M-Mon!?" Monferno shrieked. For Lucas, he took deep breaths, before he exhaled it all out. "Thanks for the battle, Hikaru. That taught me the things I needed to know!" Lucas explained.

"Right. The same goes for me, too. When the time is right, let's have another full battle someday." Hikaru suggested. Lucas nodded back with a smile. "Oh, I'll be looking forward to it! When the time is right, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah..." Hikaru agreed. So, with the promise done, the two boys said their goodbyes as Lucas ran off, preparing to train some more. Hikaru gave a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have to admit... That was quite a battle that Luke gave me..." Hikaru admitted. "Mon..." Monferno agreed along. Suddenly, the Twinleaf boy gasped, remembering something. "Ah, oh no! Ash's Gym battle!" Hikaru gasped.

Monferno widened his eyes, remembering as well. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in reminder. "Y-Yeah! I know!" Hikaru called back. As he said it, both he and his Fire Type ran back to the Hearthome Gym to see Ash was doing in his battle.

**Back to Ash's battle...**

The smoke cleared as Ash gave a smirk, explaining about the purple Flamethrower from before. "It didn't just break the shield! That Flamethrower absorbed the Will-o-Wisp, making it even more powerful! Guess you don't know everything about Counter-Shields after all!" Ash explained.

The Gym Leader let out a small giggle with her admitting. "Perhaps I spoke a bit too soon! Your Chimchar may be trés magnifique, but I'm afraid your rematch road ends here! Ominous Wind, Drifblim!" Fantina called.

Drifblim blew up another Ominous Wind, while Ash countered, preparing to make a finishing move. "Chimchar, Dig, let's go!" Ash called. The Chimp Pokémon dug underground, preparing a sneak attack.

In a few seconds, the Fire Type appeared right behind the Ghost-Flying Type Pokémon. At the same time, Hikaru and Monferno came running in, back into the stands. "Huff... huff... Is Ash winning?" Hikaru panted.

Dawn noticed her boyfriend panting and widened her eyes. "Hikaru! You made it! Ash is about to finish this!" Dawn explained. Hikaru blinked, before turning to see Chimchar and Drifblim battling against each other.

Monferno remained on his human brother's shoulder, watching as his best Fire Type friend lunging towards Drifblim. "Chimchar! Grab ahold of Drifblim, quick!" Ash called. At that, the Fire Type grabbed onto Drifblim's arms, much to Fantina's shock.

After grabbing the Ghost Type, the Chimp Pokémon let out a battle cry, slamming Drifblim to the ground, before he threw her into the air. As the Ghost Type was sent flying into the air, Chimchar followed, preparing to make the last attack.

As for Barry, he was amazed on how Chimchar can battle well. "I've never seen Dig used like that! Go figure!" Barry admitted. For Fantina, she prepared to make one last attack to her opponent.

"Bien supreme! But now, it is time to use Hypnosis!" Fantina ordered. At the same time, Ash used this chance to counterattack. "Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. As soon as the Ghost Type turned, Chimchar was already unleashing Flamethrower on her.

Drifblim let out a shriek in pain as she fell to the ground, unable to battle. Chimchar landed on the ground, showing a big, proud grin on his face. "Drifblim is unable to battle and Chimchar wins! Which means the victor goes to Ash, the challenger!" The referee declared.

**Winner: Ash**

"Yeah! We did it, guys!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu and Chimchar both cheered for their victory as the Fire Type danced around happily for his big victory. Hikaru smiled with relief, before he turned to Monferno.

The Playful Pokémon looked as if he wanted to cheer along with his Fire Type friend. Monferno glanced at his human brother, who jerked his head to allow him to join the fun. Monferno thanked Hikaru with a nuzzle on the cheek before he ran to the battlefield, joining Chimchar with the victory.

The two Fire Types laughed together as Monferno congratulated his pre-evolved friend for his big victory, while Chimchar thanked his evolved form for watching the battle. "Wow! They really did it! They really beat Fantina!" Dawn exclaimed in amazement.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed. Barry was speechless, until he could say five words: "He actually pulled it off..." That was the only thing that Barry could say for once. Brock smiled with a chuckle.

"Things were quite shaky for a while... but, Ash pulled it off! What a great battle!" Brock exclaimed. Dawn ran to her boyfriend, glaring at him with a pout. "What were you doing, while Ash was battling? You've got some explaining to do, Hikaru!" Dawn scolded.

The Twinleaf boy chuckled a little, before giving her a wink. "I'll explain later, Dawn. I can promise you that." Hikaru assured. With a little hesitation, Dawn gave a small nod, before turning back to Ash cheering with Pikachu, Chimchar, and Monferno.

Fantina held Drifblim up, thanking her for her hard work. "Merci beaucoup, Drifblim. You're a true 'ardworker!" Fantina thanked. "Blim... Blim..." Drifblim replied weakly, with a small nod.

Later, at sunset, Fantina prepared to hand the Relic Badge to her victorious challenger. "Congratulations, Ash. You and all your Pokémon are truly magnifique! S'il vous plait, take the Relic Badge." Fantina explained.

She presented the Gym Badge to Ash, who took it with a grin. "Wow! Thanks so much!... Alright! We got the Relic Badge!" Ash exclaimed. He presented his fifth Sinnoh Gym Badge in the air, as Pikachu, Chimchar, and Buizel cheered along.

**That evening...**

"WHA!? You were having a full battle with Lucas!?" Ash exclaimed in shock. Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Barry were all at the Pokémon Center, where they prepared to head for Canalave City later in the morning.

"Right... At the beginning of your battle, Lucas requested that we should have our first six on six battle... I ended up being the victor, though... So, at the end of our battle, I rushed back to the Gym as fast as I can to see your final battle!" Hikaru explained.

"Wow... That must've been so intense... No wonder you couldn't get back here in time..." Dawn commented in amazement. "Right... Sorry for leaving without warning, guys..." Hikaru apologized.

"Monferno..." Monferno replied, apologizing as well. "You don't need to! When you're asked to have a full battle, you just got to accept it! I know that I would!" Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Dawn and Brock chuckled at the Kanto trainer's apology acceptance as Ash looked up at Barry. "So, Barry. Where are you going to go now?" Ash asked. Barry looked up at the stars, and made his choice.

"It's a no brainer. I'm going to Iron Island." Barry answered. "Iron Island?" Ash repeated in confusion. "That's where a lot of Steel Type Pokémon are, right?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah... I trained there and won at the Canalave Gym. I figured that it would be a good idea to train there again." Barry explained.

The rushing trainer then turned to both Ash and Hikaru, making his choice. "And of course, that's my strategy!" Barry explained. The Twinleaf boy sweat dropped, along with Monferno, who gave a not impressed sign.

"You call that a strategy? It's actually a training plan..." Hikaru corrected. Before the rushing trainer could argue, Dawn took out Brock's guidebook, and pointed to the location of where Iron Island and Canalave City might be.

"Iron Island is over there! It's a boat ride from Canalave City!" Dawn explained. Ash looked at the map, before making his idea. "So maybe, our next Gym challenge should be at the Canalave Gym! What do you think, Hikaru?" Ash asked.

"I'm up for it, of course. There's no telling what challenge the Gym Leader might give us there." Hikaru assured. The Kanto trainer nodded with a smile, before he looked up at Barry, making his suggestion.

"Hey! Why don't we all go together?" Ash suggested. Barry folded his arms with a not interested sign, but agreed. "Okay... Maybe if the two of you win there, then maybe I'll start thinking the two of you as real rivals!" Barry taunted.

Ash and Pikachu blinked in surprise, while Hikaru frowned. "Since when have I considered you as a real rival? You're always an amateur in my sight. Being reckless and too stupid and all." Hikaru scoffed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I'M FINING YOU FOR-" Barry started to bellow, only for Hikaru to punch him in the face. Barry let out a yelp, before he fainted on the ground, causing the others to laugh nervously, including Empoleon.

After a few seconds, Barry recovered as he held his head. "Ungh... Whatever, the Canalave Gym's main focus is on Steel Types... So give it a shot if you dare! I kinda doubt that the two of you can..." Barry taunted once again.

"Shut it. We won't know until we try, amateur." Hikaru snapped. His scolding left Barry turn red in anger again. "Stop calling me amateur! I'm strong, you see! Stronger than you can ever think-" Barry shouted again.

**WHACK!**

Once again, Barry's face was punched, only for the fist to land on the head. The others were surprised at this once again, before Ash made his thoughts. "I'm so sure that Badge Number 6 will be mine, they might as well give it to me upfront!" Ash assured.

"I guess that includes me too. With all the hard training we've been through, there should be no doubt that we could win this with no problem." Hikaru assured. "Pika Pika!" "Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno agreed.

Barry slowly recovered while he held his head once again. "Yeah... Yeah... We'll see about that..." Barry groaned as he fell face on the table, causing the others to yelp back in surprise.

No one noticed, however, that a certain man was spying at them at the roof of the building. "I see... So that's Hikaru and his three friends... My son was right about him. He's a strong one for sure!" The man chuckled.

A small Pokémon climbed onto the man's shoulder, seeing the Twinleaf boy and his three friends, along with his Fire Type partner. "What do you say we go now, Plusle?" The man asked. "Plus Plu!" Plusle agreed with a nod.

So, the unknown man hopped off of the roof of a building, while jumping onto another roof of the building. This man was an unknown one for sure. What secrets does the man have? And who is this son he's talking about?

Hikaru and the others will be sure to meet other obstacles along the way! But for now, their new destination... is Canalave City!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 101: Separated in the Canalave City!**

**Chapter 102: The Reunion and Ally Meowth!?**

**Chapter 103: Nightmares! The Fake Lunar Wing!**

**Chapter 104: Cresselia and the New Evolution!**

**VOL. 3:**

**Chapter 1: The Old Gateau in the Old Chateau!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Barry: Man... What's with this blimp? First, it goes too slow, and now, they want us to have a picture with our Pokémon? No way!

Ash: What the... What happened to the picture... Team Rocket!? Not you guys again! Give us our Pokémon back right now!

Jessie: In your dreams, twerp! They now belong to thr Team Rocket new secret society... EEK! What happened to Meowth and all our Pokémon!?

Brock: They must've been all separated by the explosion they were caught up in! We're going to have to search for them before they do!

Hikaru: I swear... If you lay one finger on them, Team Rocket... You're going to be sorry that you never met me OR my Pokémon!

Meowth: Oh, come on! Why did I have to be separated with you lugs! This is such a mess now...


	101. Separation at the Canalave City!

**Chapter**** 101: ****Separation at the Canalave City!**

"Man! This blimp is so slow, that I'm fining someone for boring me to tears!" Barry snapped impatiently. He tapped his foot several times in annoyance to show his impatience as Brock turned with a chuckle.

"Barry, relax! Why not come over here and take in some of the scenery with us?" Brock suggested. "You know, it does feel good!" Ash reminded. "It's also nice to just take it easy!" Dawn added along.

"Hey... Speaking of scenery... Is that Canalave City below?" Hikaru asked. He and Monferno looked out at the window, seeing multiple of islands that's filled with cities there. Everyone looked over to see what the two were seeing.

Indeed, the islands with cities there were all connected as Dawn noticed. "Hey, those islands are all part of Canalave City, right?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed with an excited tone.

"We're finally here! And just in time for our sixth Gym battle!" Ash pointed out with a grin. "Pika Pika!" "Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno agreed. The two seemed to be pumped up for their incoming battle.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

_**We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
_**There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

**_But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

**_Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_**_**I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

_**The truth is...**_  
_**"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
_  
**Nice Partner!**  
**Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
_  
**I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

_**I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
_  
**The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
_  
**If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

**What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
_  
**As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
_  
**I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
_  
**It all went well, so let's high five!**  
**Hey Hey Hey!**  
**Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxio charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Turtwig uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
_  
**As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
_  
**We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
_  
**GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly grins back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

**[Opening ends]**

As soon as the blimp made a landing, Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Barry prepared to leave, until a woman attendant came by, greeting the five trainers happily. "Thank you for riding on Bloated Skies of Blimp Air!" The woman attendant greeted happily.

That startled the group as the attendant explained. "And you're in luck! Our staff photographer is ready to take a commemorative picture for you and your Pokémon!" The attendant explained.

To prove her point, a staff photographer held his camera, looking like he's ready to take a picture of the group. Brock and Dawn were both immediately into it. "That's a great idea!" Brock commented.

"That sounds fun!" Dawn exclaimed happily. At that, Ash smirked, taking out all of his Pokéballs. "So, come on out for a picture, guys!" Ash called. All of Ash's Pokémon appeared, ready for the photo.

Dawn took out all her Pokéballs as well. "All of you, too!" Dawn called. Ambipom, Swinub, Buneary, and Pachirisu stood besides Piplup, as Brock took all his Pokéballs out for the commemorative photo, too.

Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo appeared together as they got ready for the photo. For Hikaru, he felt a little hesitant, before he took out five of his Pokéballs as well. "Okay... Let's get this group picture all over with!" Hikaru called.

Buizel, Dragonair, Togepi, Luxio, and Gardevoir appeared, right besides Monferno. Now, only Barry had to send his whole team out. But the rushing trainer didn't seem to feel like taking a commemorative photo at all.

"Man... What a drag..." Barry groaned, putting his hands behind the back of his head. At the complaint, the woman attendant glared at the rushing trainer, giving him a scolding.

"The drag would be not utilizing our great services! Why our photographer has give the pictures royalty!" The attendant explained. "And of course, you're special, too!" The photographer complimented back.

Dawn was into a pleading position now as she tried to convince Barry. "Please, Barry? We do have to remember our trip!" Dawn explained. That made the rushing trainer grumble to that.

"My trip starts when I get to Iron Island, see?" Barry grumbled. Ash smirked, patting his hand on his back. "Come on! It's just a picture, you know!" Ash reminded with a sheepish grin.

"You guys are all resting too much! I'll bring out Empoleon and that's it! So, let's get this over with!" Barry called. The Emperor Pokémon cried out his name, as it stood with the group's Pokémon.

With all the Pokémon out, the attendant and the photographer tried to make a perfect photo background. "Now, everyone! Scrunch together, please!" The attendant called.

Once everyone was scrunch together a little, there was one more thing the photographer wanted. "Good! Now, if all the trainers could just move back!" The photographer called.

"Back, back, back!" The attendant added. So, the five trainers did so, taking three steps back. "Now, to the right!" The attendant called. Hikaru blinked, knowing of where this is going.

As Ash, Dawn, Barry, and Brock took three steps to the right, Hikaru only took two steps, while faking one step to the right. At the right moment, the four yelled in surprise, falling into a pitfall trap.

"What the!? Guys!?" Hikaru gasped. All the Pokémon turned in surprise to see that their trainers have fallen until the photographer used this chance to make the picture. "Ready? Everyone, say cheese!" The photographer smirked.

As he pressed on the camera button, instead of a flash going on, a net flew around all the Pokémon, trapping them all. "What the... What are you doing!?" Hikaru snapped. He ran to the net, and began pulling.

The other two blimp workers tried to pull back, creating a squabble in the between. As both sides pulled, the group's Pokémon all grunted and yelped, seeing that they were being pulled on two sides.

As the Twinleaf boy kept pulling, Ash finally emerged from the trap with the other three, as he glared at the blimp workers. "Hey! What happened with the picture!?" Ash snapped angrily.

Letting go of the net, the two workers took off their disguises to reveal their true selves! "I'd say... that the picture is getting clearer more to the time!" Jessie giggled, showing her true self.

Right at that moment, all of the evil trio's Pokémon appeared, including Meowth. Just as Jessie as about to finish her first phase of the motto, Barry interrupted her, not liking the fact of this situation.

"You can't do that to my Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump!" Barry called. The Emperor Pokémon shot the powerful Water Type attack, aiming it towards the evil trio. Jessie angrily countered back with her order.

"I will not be cut off in mid-motto! Seviper, time to use Haze!" Jessie called. James joined in, taking off of his photographer disguise as well. "You, Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed!" James cried.

The Grass Type unleashed the Bullet Seed towards the trapped Pokémon as Ash countered back. "Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" The Kanto trainer cried out. Chimchar responded by unleashing his Flamethrower attack.

Hikaru joined in angrily as he called out his attack. "Monferno! You use Flamethrower as well!" Hikaru yelled. The Playful Pokémon joined in the battle, teaming up with Empoleon and Chimchar.

The five moves collided together as the five trainers tried to make more power up. "Seviper! Excite days and amaze with Haze!" Jessie called. "Carnivine! Make them take heat with Bullet Seed!" James called.

More power were sent to Haze and Bullet Seed, until the three boys countered back with their power ups. "Come on, Empoleon! With your powers, we can't lose!" Barry shouted.

"Yours too, Chimchar! Let's go!" Ash cried. "Use Flamethrower, full power, Monferno!" Hikaru yelled. Each of the fives moves were powered up, as the collision started to get much more bigger.

With the collision too big, it was too much, as a huge explosion occurred. Everyone was sent blasting away, much to their surprise, as they were all knocked to the ground!

At the same time, all of Hikaru, Ash, Jessie, Dawn, James, Brock, and Barry's Pokémon were sent flying, all with Meowth, too! All the Pokémon wailed as they disappeared into different locations.

"All of my Pokémon are gone!" "All of mine, too!" Ash and Dawn cried out in shock. "My Pokémon... They are all gone as well..." Hikaru whispered in shock. "And every last one of them!" Brock pointed out.

"Including Empoleon!" Barry added. Even Jessie and James seemed shocked to see their Pokémon disappear, along with their Normal Type comrade. "Including Meowth..." "And dear Mime Jr.!" Jessie and James added.

Suddenly, Jessie smirked, starting to have an idea. "I've set some silver lining! Whoever gets to find the Pokémon first gets to swipe the whole sherbet!" Jessie declared. James was immediately onto this.

"Oh dang!" James agreed. With that agreed, the evil trio ran off, attempting to find all the separated Pokémon. "Let's do our thing!" Jessie and James cried as they escaped from the group. Hikaru gritted his teeth, getting up.

"Those idiots... It's going to be a huge problem if they find our Pokémon first!" Hikaru pointed out. "Right! We can't let that happen!" Dawn agreed. With that settled, the group made their way to the city.

"Let's hurry!" Brock called. As they were running, both Barry and Hikaru had thoughts to pay Team Rocket back for their schemes. "If anything happens to Empoleon, I'm gonna find all of them!" Barry snapped.

"I swear... If Team Rocket gets a hand on ONE of my Pokémon, I will blast them off more than I would!" Hikaru threatened. At that, his eyes glowed for a second, before they disappeared. At that, the search began.

**Meanwhile...**

**Pokémon POV**

At one spot near the Canalave City, Pikachu and Pachirisu groaned, feeling beaten down after the explosion they were involved in. Even Meowth and Mime Jr. we're with the two Electric Types together.

"Ugh... My bottom hurts a little..." Pikachu groaned. "You're not the only one who's hurt, you know?" Pachirisu grunted out, as she got up. "That hurts..." Mime Jr. groaned, while Meowth looked around.

"Man... Separated from all non-Pokémon personnel." Meowth groaned. Just then, as both Meowth and Mime Jr. turned to see Pikachu and Pachirisu, the Normal Type suddenly got an idea for his enemies.

_"If I would've pretended to turn all twerpish, I can lead all those lunk-heads to Jessie and James! And then, Team Rocket would be piled high with Pokémon!"_ Meowth thought, thinking of a new scheme.

So, he and Mime Jr. began to do the acting as the Normal Type said his words. "Now, now! Please! Dismiss with that doubting face!" Meowth called. "Huh?" Pachirisu blinked as Pikachu frowned in suspicion.

"Since we're all in this mess, let's have a ceasefire!" Meowth suggested. "A ceasefire? What are you saying?" Pikachu asked along. "It's so that we'll help you get back to your twerpish digs, dig?" Meowth suggested.

Pikachu still frowned, while Pachirisu seemed to understand. "You see, the two of us know on where you ought to be! I mean, one dirty paw washes the other, right?" Meowth added. "That's right!" Mime Jr. agreed.

"The point is taken!" Pachirisu giggled along. "Uh... Well, that's..." Pikachu started. That was until when he was dragged away by his enemy, being taken away to another place along with Pachirisu and Mime Jr.

Secretly, Meowth smirked, seeing that his plan was working. "Guess what they say there's a sack of Pokémon born every minute, they meant it! Hee hee hee!" Meowth thought devilishly. That was one group moving along.

Another group was on another part of Canalave City. Empoleon, Piplup, Luxio, Happiny, Grotle, and Togepi all managed to recover from the fall they've taken. "Ngh... My head. Now, what was that all about?" Empoleon grumbled.

"Ahem! The others should be that way! Let's go!" Piplup demanded. He began to act as a leader, going ahead of the other confused Pokémon. "Are you kidding me?" Luxio grunted annoyingly. "Don't ask me..." Togepi sighed.

When seeing he other Pokémon weren't following him, the Water Type grew frustrated. "COME ON! There's no time to lose now, you see!?" Piplup snapped, forcing the others to follow him.

Happiny seemed to get it. Empoleon was unsure to follow his pre-evolved form. And as for Grotle, he wondered if what Piplup were saying was true. If it wasn't, then this was going to be a very, long walk.

So, the second group moved on, heading to the city.

**Back to Hikaru and the others...**

**End POV**

"Man, oh man, Ash! Commemorative photo, my foot! This is all your fault, you know!" Barry blamed. That shook Ash as he glared back at his arrogant rival. "What!? All my fault!?" Ash snapped back.

Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock could only watch until the Twinleaf girl broke it up. "Argue all you want, but nothing's going to change!" Dawn reminded. "You can say that again..." Hikaru agreed with a nervous chuckle.

Just then, everyone looked up to see two Pokémon flying towards them! "Huh? Oh! Staravia and Gliscor!" Ash called. At hearing their names, the two Flying Types turned as Gliscor immediately flew towards Ash.

"GAH! Ugh... Nice to see you, too..." Ash groaned. "Gliscor..." Gliscor groaned along. Dawn, Brock, and Hikaru could only sweat drop as the Twinleaf boy sighed. "Are you two alright?" Hikaru asked.

"Mm hm... What about you, Gliscor?" Ash asked. Gliscor responded back with a teary-eyed look, as Brock let out a sigh of relief. "What a relief! It's sure great to see those two again!" Brock chuckled.

Just then, someone teleported right in front of Hikaru, much to the group's surprise. It was Gardevoir! _"O-Oh! Everyone!"_ Gardevoir gasped telepathically, as Hikaru could only hear her. "Gardevoir! You're okay!" Hikaru exclaimed.

He embraced his Embrace Pokémon as the Psychic Type could smile sweetly back, before she hugged her trainer, too._ "I'm glad you're okay too, Hikaru..."_ Gardevoir responded back with a smile.

Dawn smiled, seeing her boyfriend happy for his Pokémon. She then turned back to both Staravia and Gliscor. "Great! Now they could look for everybody else in the air!" Dawn exclaimed, until she turned and gasped.

"Guys! It's Team Rocket!" Dawn pointed out. Everyone turned their attention to see a Meowth balloon floating by, which indeed belonged to the evil trio. Jessie and James seemed to be looking for their Pokémon as well.

"Mm hm hm hm! This time, he will laugh last laugh's worths!" Jessie giggled evilly. "Mime Jr.! Carnivine, hello!" James called. Both Ash and Hikaru looked up, glaring at the floating evil trio. Ash called for his Flying Type.

"Hey, Staravia! Go and follow Team Rocket!" Ash called. The evolved Flying Type chirped as he flew towards the balloon. Unfortunately, the two already noticed Staravia as Jessie gasped to see the flying intruder.

"Staravia sighting!" Jessie called. James sneered and took out a familiar figure. "Ah ha! I've got just the tool for this job! Ta-da!" James called. He revealed the figure to be a female Staravia looking doll.

"Now to spray some of the Staravia attracting number five! Sic' 'em!" James called. He threw the flying fake female away. Due to the scent James sprayed onto the fake, Staravia was immediately attracted and in love with the fake!

The evolved Starling Pokémon sighed dreamily as it flew after it. James laughed in triumph. "Ha! The truth is, only love can break your heart!" James laughed. Jessie smirked, seeing that their search is much more easier now.

"Well, I'm a big fan of your game!" Jessie chuckled. Ash and Hikaru wasn't about to let this go as they called their Pokémon to attack. "Gliscor, let's go!" "Gardevoir! Get ready to use Magical Leaf!" The boys called.

Gliscor flew up ahead as Gardevoir summoned the leaves, preparing to strike. Jessie noticed it and smirked, folding her arms. "I think it's time to revive your role as cupid!" Jessie called. James sighed, shrugging.

"I'm not exactly prepared for Gliscor or Gardevoir love!" James pointed out, leaving Jessie shocked. "Do it, Gardevoir!" Hikaru called. Gardevoir let out a battle call, as she launched the Magical Leaf at the balloon.

"Use X-Scissor!" Ash yelled. Gliscor charged in, popping the balloon with X-Scissor, as Magical Leaf finished it off. Jessie and James screamed together as their Meowth balloon fell harsh to the river. "Yes! Nice work, Gliscor!" Ash praised.

Gliscor smirked and flew by as Hikaru returned Gardevoir with his praise. "Thanks for your help, Gardevoir. Return, for now." Hikaru thanked. "Alright." Gardevoir responded back with a smile.

The Embrace Pokémon was returned as Ash returned Gliscor as well. "You too, Gliscor! Return!" Ash called. Gliscor was also returned back to his Pokéball as the group decided to continue their search.

For Jessie and James, they fell onto the river of Canalave City, being able to swim to the sidewalk. "Argh... Washed up again..." Jessie groaned. "Huh. Funny..." James added. None of the two noticed Croagunk on a boat nearby.

**Back to the Pokémon...**

**Pokemon POV**

"No need to worry! We'll be with the others sooner than you think!" Piplup called. He was leading, Empoleon, Luxio, Togepi, Grotle, and Happiny around Canalave City to find their trainers before Team Rocket finds them.

But, due to Piplup's poor sense of directions, they ended up in a dead end, just like in a maze. "H-Huh!? It's a dead end!" Piplup yelped in shock. Empoleon folded his arms with an unimpressed expression.

"Looks like it..." Luxio grumbled, sighing in disappointment. "Why are you even leading us in the first place? You don't know this city at all!" Togepi sighed. The Water Type looked back angrily at the two, as he began to yell at them.

"I'm leading because I know the way! I just got distracted, that's all!" Piplup snapped back. For Grotle, he was exhausted with all the walking he had to do. "Can't we... take a break?" Grotle panted.

But Piplup didn't listen as he ran up ahead, behind the others. "Come on! This way, everyone! Pick up the pace!" Piplup called. Everyone groaned, as Grotle whined, seeing that there was going to be another long walk.

**Meanwhile... For Pikachu and Pachirisu...**

Pikachu, Meowth, Pachirisu, and Mime Jr. were walking along the woods and grass that was near Canalave City. Meowth grumbled to himself as Pikachu eyed on him suspiciously. "Jessie and James better not be twiddling their thumbs... After all, this is our big chance!" Meowth thought.

Seeing the Normal Type trudging, the Electric Type narrowed his eyes on him. "Why so down? You need an outfit to walk?" Pikachu teased while frowning. That caused Meowth to be offended as he glared at the Electric Type.

"Hey! If I wanted an ordinary outfit, I would've asked for it!" Meowth snapped. "Ha! Yeah, right..." Pikachu scoffed, not believing it. Meowth cleared his throat, and led Pikachu to a small rock near a river.

"The problem is, I don't think I'm getting through to you, my Electric Type buddy! The problem is, every moment of harsh life has been a total bummer! Multiple blast-offs, till I got multiple blisters...!" Meowth explained.

Pachirisu and Mime Jr. joined the two as the Team Rocket member recalled the times when the operations had failed. "... Till I'm filled with the blast-offs agony, my claws hurt!" Meowth exclaimed, his eyes getting teary.

But soon, he cleared it up, feeling determined for himself. "Till now! When all my bad and beat up brain wrap itself around is making a fresh start!" Meowth declared. That left Pikachu blinking as Meowth held his paws with a smirk.

"And that's why you got yourself a dive in the wall buddy-type, true new, teammate!" Meowth declared. "W-What? What are you..." Pikachu stuttered in surprise, only for both Pachirisu and Mime Jr. to cheer.

They didn't notice Croagunk riding on another boat, which the Toxic Mouth Pokémon, was of course, gazing at the river up ahead, and the way to the city. As for Staravia, he was still in love with the fake female Staravia that James threw out.

It was unfortunate for the Flying Type, that he never knew that it was a fake, due to the Staravia attraction perfume it was sprayed on.

**Back to the trainers...**

**End POV**

"All of these dumb roads going to nowhere on this dumb island are making me mad!" Barry snapped angrily. The five trainers were looking across the bridge and the river, where the next island was.

"It IS hard to see when we get onto that bridge..." Dawn admitted, sounding like she's agreeing with the rushing trainer. "Well, no matter how hard it has to be, we still need to find our Pokémon before Team Rocket does..." Hikaru pointed out.

"Good point." Ash added. The rushing trainer glared at the two boys, making his arrogant statement. "Well, I'm finding all our Pokémon before you two do, Ash. Hikaru." Barry scoffed. The Twinleaf boy gained a tick on his forehead, annoyed.

"You think this is a game!? A race to find all our Pokémon!? You're really are a pathetic amateur to think that way..." Hikaru snapped, shaking his head with annoyance and disappointment.

"What did you just say!?" Barry snapped. At that exact moment, there were multiple footsteps as everyone turned to see more of their Pokémon running around in groups! The Buizel brothers, Swinub, Monferno, Chimchar, Sudowoodo, Dragonair, Ambipom, and Buneary were in that group!

Everyone ran to their Pokémon as Dawn hugged Buneary, who jumped into her arms. "Oh wow! Buneary, you're okay!" Dawn exclaimed happily. "Bun bun!" Buneary cried out with a nod.

The Twinleaf girl looked up to see her other two Pokémon in the group. "And Ambipom! And Swinub, too! Oh, what a relief!" Dawn exclaimed. The two of her Pokémon nodded happily, as they were overjoyed to see their human brother.

"Monferno! You're okay!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno exclaimed. The Fire Type jumped into his arms, as the two hugged each other. The Twinleaf boy chuckled as he looked at his other Pokémon safe and sound.

"Dragonair and Buizel! You two are okay as well!" Hikaru pointed out. "Bui!" "Drag! Air!" Hikaru's two Pokémon cried out their responses. The Water Type hugged his left leg, while Dragonair nuzzled Hikaru on his right cheek.

"Buizel! And Chimchar!" Ash exclaimed. "With Sudowoodo!" Brock added. Barry smirked arrogantly, pointing to himself. "Hm! And you can thank me for finding them all!" Barry assured, while Hikaru sighed.

"Zip it, amateur. There's no need to thank you, since you didn't do anything." Hikaru scoffed. Monferno and the young Buizel snickered at that, while Dragonair let out an amused smile. As for Barry, he grew red again.

"WILL YOU CUT IT WITH THE AMATEUR PART!? Huh? Wait, where's Empoleon?" Barry bellowed, before he asked around. He groaned, realizing that his Water Type starter wasn't in this group.

**Back to the separated Pokémon...**

**Pokémon POV**

Piplup had once again led the group to a dead end, much to his surprise. "What? Again!?" Piplup yelped in surprise. He slowly turned, seeing that all the other Pokémon were glaring at him angrily.

"I believe I should take over now." Empoleon declared. "Of course! That would be a better idea." Luxio agreed. "Please lead us, Empoleon!" Togepi cried out happily. For Piplup, he grew pale, seeing that the others want to replace him with Empoleon.

The little Penguin Pokémon sighed as he slowly walked to the exit of the dead end alley. "Go on... leader..." Piplup sighed sadly. "With pleasure! Follow me, everyone!" Empoleon called, as he lead the group.

Luxio and Togepi followed Empoleon, as Happiny carried Grotle, much to his embarrassment. As for the Water Type, he slowly followed behind, feeling ashamed and embarrassed of himself.

**Back to the group...**

**End POV**

While searching for the rest of their Pokémon, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, and Barry found four other Pokémon. It was Pikachu, Pachirisu, Meowth, and Mime Jr.! "Look! There's Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"And Pachirisu, too!" Dawn pointed out. Barry again tried to boast for finding them. "Well, I found them! It was all-" Barry started, only for Hikaru to jab him in the stomach. "M-Me..." Barry yelped as he fell to the ground.

Brock and Dawn sweat dropped as Ash called to his Electric Type partner. "Hey! Pikachu!" Ash called. As the four Pokémon turned, only Pikachu and Pachirisu were thrilled as they waved to their trainers.

Meowth and Mime Jr. could only panic to see that their enemies found them first. "What a revolting development this is! These dopes found the twerps first!" Meowth thought, as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Now, just stay there! We're coming to get you, so don't move a muscle!" Dawn called. Barry got up, recovering from the stomach jab as he made his decision. "Argh! Since this is Team Rocket's fault, and Empoleon is not with them, I'll just have to find them all!" Barry declared.

"Sure thing... Not." Hikaru muttered. "Mon!" Monferno scoffed in agreement. He once again settled on his human brother's shoulder, believing Barry as an amateur human as well.

But then, there was trouble. Jessie and James ran up, seeing the four Pokémon! "Joy! There's Meowth!" Jessie pointed out. "Ooh! And Mime Jr., too!" James added. "And Pikachu makes three!" Jessie added.

"Ahoy, Meowth! We found you now, so don't move a whisker!" James called. He called to his comrade as the Normal Type turned to see his two companions! Even Mime Jr. seemed happy to see her trainer.

"Yay! Jessie! James! Hidey-ho!" Meowth called. He then stopped, and grew pale. Behind him, Pikachu folded his arms suspiciously, knowing what this meant. "Ah..." Meowth stuttered as he tried to find the right words to convince Pikachu.

"GAH! Oh, what are we going to do? Oh, what are we going to do? The bad Team Rocket found us, and we're toast!" Meowth yelled out loud. Mime Jr. followed along his movements as the Team Rocket member laughed nervously.

For the five trainers, they ran around the city to get to the place where Pikachu and Pachirisu were. As they ran, they met up with another dead end! "What!? Oh man, not another dead end!" Ash groaned.

"Just what is wrong with this place?" Brock snapped, frowning in annoyance. For Barry, he seemed to have had enough as he gritted his teeth, running in the other direction. "ARGH! This way!" Barry yelled.

"Wait! Barry!" Dawn cried. The group were left no choice as they ran after the rushing trainer. None of them noticed Croagunk on another boat, with the Toxic Mouth Pokémon seeing the view.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 102: The Reunion and Ally Meowth!?**

**Chapter 103: Nightmares! The Fake Lunar Wing!**

**Chapter 104: Cresselia and the New Evolution!**

**VOL. 3**

**C****hapter 1: The Old Gateau in the Old Chateau!**

**Chapter 2: VS Rotom! The Electric Prankster!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: Meowth? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to find your idiotic pals, Jessie and James?

Meowth: I was... But now, I'm sick of always being the Team Rocket dirt bag... Being treated like a slave to those two!

Barry: I don't believe it... I mean, you're from Team Rocket! So, there's no way someone like you would be on our side!

Dawn: Well... I kind of do feel sorry for him... Why don't you become a TV star instead? I can get the professionals to make you one!

Meowth: SERIOUSLY!? You could do that!?... Then again... I'm starting to think back again...

Ash: Well, you're not gonna steal any of our Pokémon, Team Rocket! We won't let you!


	102. The Reunion and Ally Meowth?

**Chapter 102: The Reunion and Ally Meowth!?**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, and Barry all went on a blimp, heading for Canalave City together. But as they reached their destination, they were immediately caught up in trouble.

The trouble proved to be coming from the evil Team Rocket, as they planned to steal all of their Pokémon! However when the group clashed to get their Pokémon back from the evil trio, everyone was caught up in an explosion!

The explosion blew all of the group's Pokémon away, especially Team Rocket's. With the search going in progress, it went well for the group as they found some of their Pokémon. There were only nine more to go.

They had spotted Pikachu and Pachirisu hanging out with Meowth and Mime Jr., while Jessie and James found Meowth and Mime Jr. at the same time. The race began to see who could reach to the spot first.

But, it seems as though Meowth had other plans in order to reach back to his comrades.

_"If those two yahoos don't make the rendezvous seen soon, the twerps are gonna grab us first and leave me holding a big pot full of air!"_ Meowth thought as he fidgeted several times, with Mime Jr. doing the same.

Pikachu could only glare at him in suspicion while Pachirisu watched. Suddenly, the Team Rocket member grabbed Pikachu's paw and began to run. "Come in, twerpy-heads! Let's lam out of here!" Meowth called.

"Pika!?" Pikachu yelped in surprise. Why were they suddenly running when their friends were about to come close? As the four were running, Meowth explained the details, which was the fake details.

"If we stand here like bumps in a log, what's left of that nasty Team Rocket will be in a heart beating and take us, Pokémon, away!" Meowth explained. Soon, he dragged the Electric Type to a nearby bush, while Mime Jr. and Pachirisu followed.

They didn't notice again, that Croagunk was on a speedboat now, as the driver was giving him a ride. As soon as the boat was gone, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, and Barry had arrived at the scene.

"Huh!? Hey, Pikachu!" Ash called. Everyone looked around to see the four Pokémon no longer in sight. "Hey... They were just here a minute ago, weren't they?" Ash asked, scratching his head.

"No doubt!" "I saw it, too!" Dawn and Barry agreed. "Where could they have gone so quick?" Brock asked. "You don't suppose Meowth took them away for an escape route?" Hikaru asked, frowning.

"Mon? Monferno..." Monferno asked along. That left the others startled, until they heard two familiar voices coming to their way. "As sure as the days were long, they were here!" James' voice cried out.

Everyone turned to see Jessie and James coming to their way, which they looked like they were trying to find Meowth. "Come on, Meowth! You don't move that fast!" Jessie called, looking around.

But just then, when they spotted the five trainers, they gasped. "Yipes! Twerps!?" The two gasped. The group glared at the evil duo with annoyance. "Team Rocket!" Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, Brock, and Barry snapped.

Soon, the two groups were glaring at each other, making taunts at each other. "We're gonna steal your Pokémon first and you can't stop us! Nah nah nah, boo boo!" Jessie taunted obnoxiously.

"Yeah!? Like that's going to happen! No way!" Ash snapped. "Better not lay a finger on my Pokémon or else!" Dawn threatened. "If you lay one filthy finger on one of my Pokémon, you'll be very sorry you ever met us!" Hikaru snapped.

"Ferno..." Monferno growled angrily. "And that goes for my Empoleon, too!" Barry added. "Yeah! Or any of my Pokémon, too!" Brock added. "Save your breaths, twerps! We call your Pokémon and no tag backs!" James warned.

The seven trainers glared at each other, with Monferno joining in the glare. Soon, they all scoffed from each other, while walking away from each other. While they were back to back, Hikaru glanced at Monferno.

"Give them a taste of your Flamethrower, Monferno." Hikaru whispered. The Playful Pokémon nodded and leapt in the air. With Jessie and James not noticing, the Fire Type let out a screech and shot the Flamethrower at the duo.

Both Jessie and James were too late to turn and react as they were blasted in the air! They screamed as they were sent off to the sky. "ARGH! That no good twerp! How dare he attack us from behind!?" Jessie shrieked angrily.

"Well, that makes two of us! We're taking their Pokémon for sure this time!" James added. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie and James screamed as they disappeared out of sight, probably landing on a part of the city.

"Good one, Hikaru!" Dawn giggled. "Well, you know me! When you want to win a race, make sure you're prepared!" Hikaru chuckled. Brock and Ash chuckled at that, while Barry was left confused.

Later, as the five trainers were back at the city, they ran up to see Empoleon, Piplup, Luxio, Grotle, Happiny, and Togepi! "Huh? Empoleon!" Barry cried out. "And Piplup, too!" Dawn called.

"Luxio and Togepi! You two are okay!" Hikaru exclaimed in relief. Hearing the three voices, the six Pokémon turned and cried out their joys to see their trainers again. Soon, they crossed to the other side, where their trainers were.

"All's well that ends well! They're all safe!" Barry pointed out. "Pikachu and Pachirisu are left!" Ash stated. The Twinleaf boy blinked, before making a reminder. "Wait, Staravia and Croagunk are missing, too! Remember?" Hikaru reminded.

Ash and Brock sweat dropped at that, recalling one of their Pokémon was still missing. "Oh yeah... Staravia flew off because of Team Rocket's trick, huh..." Ash chuckled nervously. "And we haven't seen Croagunk at all..." Brock added.

"Come on, you two! They've got to be around here somewhere!" Dawn reminded. "Yeah! And of course, I'll be the one finding them for you guys, just so you know." Barry boasted. "No one asked you, amateur." Hikaru mumbled.

"Mon..." "Pi..." "Lux..." Monferno, Togepi, and Luxio sighed along, disappointed at the rushing trainer as well.

**Meanwhile...**

Meowth, Pachirisu, Pikachu, and Mime Jr. were still walking along the Canalave City, trying to find either Team Rocket or the five trainers. "I can't get rid of Jess and James when I want..." Meowth groaned.

"Mime mime..." Mime Jr. copied, feeling down. "Pika..." Pikachu sighed. Suddenly, as the four were walking, the Electric Type suddenly stopped, hearing familiar voices. "Guys! Let's try over here!" Ash called.

"No way! They're over here!" Barry argued. Pikachu widened his eyes and turned to see Ash and the others near them! Both Ash and Barry seemed to be arguing over of which path to take.

"Will you two stop fighting already!?" Dawn snapped, as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't bother... They won't stop no matter how much you try to persuade them..." Hikaru reminded with a face palm.

"Well, I guess I know now..." Dawn sighed, shaking her head. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried. "Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu called. Everyone turned to see the two Electric Types running towards them.

"Finally! You're okay, too!" Dawn exclaimed happily. She held her EleSquirrel Pokémon into the air, happy to be reunited. "It's a good thing Team Rocket didn't get ahold of you first!" Ash sighed in relief.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a grin. "Right... Staravia and Croagunk are the only ones left missing..." Hikaru reminded. "Monferno..." Monferno agreed with a nod. Just then, the group got a surprise.

As the reunion was done, Meowth and Mime Jr. came over, greeting the group. "Yay! A twerp reunion! Now Pikachu and all your Poké-pals can chum it up!" Meowth exclaimed in a fake rejoiced tone.

"Mime mime mime!" Mime Jr. cried in agreement. The five trainers all glared at the member of Team Rocket and Mime Jr. as Brock asked in surprise. "Meowth!?" Brock cried out. Barry stepped up, frowning.

"Yeah, hey, are you in Team Rocket?" Barry asked in suspicion. The Team Rocket member smirked as he turned around, making a carefree face. "Silly twerps! Already been there and done there!" Meowth lied.

"Come again?" "Mon..." Hikaru and Monferno growled together. They had no intention to trust a member of Team Rocket, especially when Meowth could be telling a lie. Meowth cleared his throat, and gestured to Pikachu.

"The truth is, me and Mime Jr.'s been spending the whole day trying to re-hook you twerps up again! So, we were helping you guys and hook up with you, too!" Meowth explained. That left the five trainers in shock.

"HUH!?" The group gasped in shock. Secretly, the Twinleaf boy still didn't believe it. _"Now what is Meowth up to this time? Is he trying to get us to trust him by luring us into his trap?"_ Hikaru thought to himself.

Later, at a clearer field, Meowth explained to the group with his lies and on how he decided to join the group. "See, I've been working my bones out to do the right thing with Pikachu and Pachirisu here." Meowth started.

"Y-You're kidding..." Ash muttered. "Seriously?" Dawn asked in surprise. "And why should we trust you now?" Hikaru asked, crossing his arms. "Ferno?" Monferno asked in caution. Meowth sighed, explaining.

"I've been getting sick and tired of being treated nothing more than a Team Rocket dirt-bag! It's like Jessie and James thinks of me as their pathetic servant!" Meowth lied, as he shook with a little fear.

Ash, Dawn, Barry, and Brock seemed to get it, while Hikaru seemed hesitant to believe it. "Wow... Servant, huh?" The four asked. The Twinleaf boy remained silent as he and his Fire Type partner glanced at each other before they listened.

"Every day, it's do this... Do that!" Meowth snapped. _"I didn't tell you to buy bread, I told you to BUY bread!"_ Jessie shrieked in his thoughts. "And James with his stupid soda..." Meowth added.

_"How am I supposed to collect bottle caps when you buy cans!?"_ James bellowed in his mind. The Team Rocket member began to think over the times when he was yelled at for doing the wrong things as he gave a deep sigh.

"It NEVER ends!" Meowth added. _"We don't throw away, we recycle!" "Not crackers! CHIPS!"_ Jessie and James continued to yell at him in his mind. "And THAT, too!" Meowth added, feeling frantic about his comrades.

"You see... Every moment of every day, I wanted to break the bonds of a stinking servitude, okay!?" Meowth explained. "Mime mime mime!" Mime Jr. added, copying Meowth's expression and thoughts.

"That's why Mime Jr. and I decided to join up with Pikachu and worked all the live long day to looking for you twerps and twerpette!" Meowth concluded. "Mime mime mime!" Mime Jr. agreed with a shaky nod.

By the time they were finished, Ash, Dawn, and Brock looked as they were sorry for the two, along with Pikachu, Chimchar, and Piplup. But, for Barry, Hikaru, and Monferno, they weren't sure to believe it.

"Wow... Pikachu, this true?" Ash asked his Electric Type. Pikachu shrugged, unsure about the explanation. Suddenly, Pachirisu came over, nudging Dawn's leg to get her attention. The Twinleaf girl turned with a smile.

"Oh... You're hungry, aren't you?" Dawn asked. Brock chuckled, getting up. "Of course! With all the commotion going on, we totally forgot about lunch!" Brock reminded. So, the group once again summoned their Pokémon in order to have lunch.

But, like before, Barry only sent out Empoleon, just in case. For Meowth and Mime Jr., they were amazed to see how much food the group had. "Eat up! There's plenty of more!" Brock called. Dawn had a bowl of Poffins, ready for Meowth and Mime Jr.

"Obviously, Mime Jr. is hungry, too!" Dawn teased as she placed the bowl of Poffins in front of the two. "Being buddies with the twerps sure taste good!" Meowth admitted as he took several Poffins, before eating them.

With that, he and Mime Jr. dug in the Poffins, as both of them felt dreamy about them. "Ah... Eating this well everyday builds strong Poké-bodies twelve way!" Meowth commented. He smirked, thinking of how healthy he could be soon.

"And that body would be my body if I was real buddies with these dudes!" Meowth thought secretly. Hikaru glanced at the Team Rocket member with a suspicious look as his girlfriend noticed his glance.

"Come on, Hikaru... You don't have to be cautious now." Dawn assured. She placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder as the Twinleaf boy sighed. "What if that story was a lie and he's plotting something for our Pokémon? Have you even thought of that?" Hikaru asked.

Monferno pouted along with a nod. Apparently, all of Hikaru's Pokémon doesn't seem to trust Meowth or Mime Jr. for a bit. "Oh, come on... He told us on how hard it was to be with Jessie and James, and you know how Pikachu agreed with Meowth's words." Dawn reminded.

The boyfriend blinked, before he bit his lips. "Yeah, but still..." He was interrupted by Dawn who pinched his right cheek in a playful way. "No buts! Now, I believe that you have to eat or drink something, too!" Dawn scolded playfully.

"N-Ngh... Yeah, I do..." Hikaru mumbled, blushing a little. With the small talk done, Barry made up a point to Meowth, as Dawn sat back in her seat. "You don't see a talking Meowth everyday! Give up Team Rocket and you'll have lots to choose from!" Barry reminded.

That gave the Twinleaf girl an idea. "Yeah! I'll bet that you could become a big TV star!" Dawn guessed. The sudden thought struck Meowth's mind as he thought over it. "TV star..." Meowth repeated with a smirk.

**Imagination**

Meowth's thoughts led to him becoming a part of a famous TV commercial as he soon became a star. "This miracle soap can clean even a dirty, stinking rag, just like this one!" Meowth explained.

He took a filthy rag and dunked it underwater, that was filled with soap water. He then washed it around as the lady in the commercial watched as well. As the cleaning looked satisfying, Meowth took it out.

"Check it out! WOW! As clean and white as the meadow after a snowstorm!" Meowth exclaimed. Right after that, he imagined on what it would be like to sing as a star on TV, while being cheered on for his achievements.

**Imagination End**

"That's it! Adulation is right up my alley! I've been working my tail off for success and these twerps are dropping it in my lap!" Meowth thought, smirking. He then turned to Dawn in question.

"But how do I get to the broadcasting business without a contact?" Meowth asked. Hikaru stood next to Dawn as the Twinleaf girl answered. "Well, I just happen to know the host of Sinnoh Now!" Dawn explained.

"HEY! Give me an intro! Give me an intro!" Meowth cried out. "You mean Rhonda? The reporter of Sinnoh Now?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah! I'd think we'd be able to track Rhonda down and we'd put out the word at the Pokémon Center!" Brock added.

"Good thinking, Brock! I'd want to check up on Croagunk and Staravia, too!" Ash agreed. For Meowth, this seemed to be paradise for him. "I'll eat to that!" "Mime mime mime!" Meowth and Mime Jr. cried together.

Later, after lunch, the group arrived near the Pokémon Center, where they prepared to head inside. Meowth seemed to be excited to have his new dream come true. "The Pokémon Center... Here we are!" Ash stated.

"Let's get going! Come on, TV lady! This talking Pokémon is ready to rock!" Meowth exclaimed. Hikaru and Monferno both sweat dropped together as they sighed, seeing the big enthusiasm of their enemy.

"Come on, Meowth... One step at a time!" Ash called. But then, as everyone took a step, they fell right into a pitfall trap! Everyone yelled in shock as they fell to the hole. "Okay! Who built this hole!?" Dawn complained.

"I think we know the answer to that question, Dawn!" Hikaru grunted. Indeed, familiar voices said their calls as Jessie made the call. "Blow the door!" Jessie called. "Right!" James agreed. Soon, the door opened, revealing the Team Rocket duo.

"There's nothing like a hole to help us get what we need!"

"It surely caused you twerps to pay heed!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"..."

Without Meowth saying his line, it left both Jessie and James surprised as they turned to see Meowth dusting himself off as Mime Jr. ran over to her trainer. "Dear Mime Jr.! I missed you!" James exclaimed.

For Jessie, she glared at her comrade. "Alright, Meowth! What are you doing, tracing around with those tacky twerps!?" Jessie snapped. Meowth began to sweat as he waved nervously to Jessie.

"You see, the thing is...!" Meowth started, only to be interrupted by Ash and Barry. "See, we were told by Meowth that his days with Team Rocket are through!" Barry started, as Ash continued on.

"That's right! Meowth said that things would be better off without you!" Ash added. That secretly made Meowth panic as Jessie refused to believe it, while James just glared. "Come on! Are you pulling my leg!?" Jessie shrieked.

"Jessie's ticklish!" James added as Meowth sweated even more. "Sorry! Oh man... I'm in deep!" Meowth chuckled nervously. Both Jessie and James refused to believe it as they sent out their Pokémon.

"Right! Go, Seviper!" Jessie cried. The Poison Type Pokémon appeared, hissing at the group. "Quick, Buizel! I choose you!" Ash called. The Sea Weasel Pokémon appeared, facing off against Seviper.

"Empoleon, now! Teach these losers a lesson!" Barry called. The Emperor Pokémon appeared, preparing for battle as well. "That goes for you too, Buizel!" Hikaru shouted. He summoned the younger Sea Weasel Pokémon out for battle.

Jessie took the first attack, aiming at Empoleon. "Quick, Seviper! Use Bite!" Jessie cried. Empoleon's right wing was bitten as Seviper used the Dark Type move! James took his turn, aiming towards Ash's Buizel.

"Now, Mime Jr.! Teeter Dance, go!" James cried. The little Psychic Type danced around, controlling Buizel's movement! The once, cool Sea Weasel Pokémon turned into a relaxing puppet dancer!

"No, Buizel!" Ash gasped. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he glanced at his Buizel, who glanced back. The Twinleaf boy gave a short nod to his Water Type, while Buizel nodded back. "Use Poison Tail!" Jessie laughed.

Seviper lunged at Buizel, aiming the Poison Tail towards the older brother. "Hold it! Buizel, use Razor Wind!" Hikaru cried. The younger brother defended his brother, and shot Razor Wind, which exploded on both Seviper and Mime Jr.!

Both Pokémon cried in pain as they were slammed back to the ground, right in front of their trainers. "No, Seviper!" "Ah! Dear Mime Jr.!" Jessie and James shouted in shock. When the Teeter Dance has stopped, Ash's Buizel shook his head, to regain his consciousness.

"Bui?" Ash's Buizel groaned, shaking his head. "Bui bui! Bui?" His younger brother nudged him in the arm, grinning at him. The older Buizel blushed a little, before thanking his younger brother for saving him there.

"Now that's what I call teamwork!" Dawn commented. "Now, Buizel! Water Gun!" Ash called. "You use Water Gun as well, Buizel!" Hikaru added. Together, the Buizel brothers shot the Water Guns at Seviper and Jessie.

"Now, Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump!" Barry called. The Emperor Pokémon washed James and Mime Jr. away with the powerful Water Type attack. "Now, Sonicboom!" "Razor Wind, once more! And Monferno! Flamethrower!" Ash and Hikaru called.

Monferno and the two brothers shot into the air, launching their special attacks towards the evil duo along with Seviper and Mime Jr.! The four all screamed as Meowth began to panic, seeing his comrades being taken down.

"Jessie!... And poor James..." Meowth gasped. He gritted his teeth, beginning to think over the truth about him and his two comrades._ "The truth is... We had good times! And... not so good times..."_ Meowth thought.

"The rough times... and the tough times... The sad times... Bucket-headed bad times... More weird times than I could shake at! But, we've been a good team! Blast off after blast off, after blast off!" Meowth thought, gritting his teeth even more.

"It's always been all for one and one for all!" Meowth thought, remembering their joyful times. "Meowth! We're over now!" "Chop chop, chum!" Jessie and James' words reached into his positive mind now.

"I can't do it! Now to them!... No! Jessie and James deserve better than this! What was I thinking!?" Meowth yelled. He first bashed into Ash, much to his shock and then, kicked at Barry, much to his surprise.

"AHH! Take this, twerps!" Meowth yelled. He aimed another kick at Hikaru, who dodged it immediately, much to the Pokémon's surprise. "Huh!? I missed!?" Meowth gasped as Hikaru glared at him.

"How pathetic... I thought you would come to this result!" Hikaru snapped darkly. The Buizel brothers, Monferno, and Empoleon all looked back to see in surprise as Meowth aimed a Fury Swipes at them!

Monferno glared at the Normal Type, as he lunged towards Meowth, aiming a punch and a kick towards him! "Oh! You want some, too!?" Meowth shrieked. "MON!" Monferno snapped angrily.

He had the nerve to attack his human brother and his friends... The nerve to lie to them all! He began to punch and kick rapidly, making multiple hits at Meowth. "GAH!? What the heck is THIS!?" Meowth yelled in pain.

One more punch slammed Meowth away to the ground, as he glared back at the group. "Ha! Doesn't matter! What's most important is that I'm back in the coop!" Meowth grunted, as he dusted himself off.

"Meowth! What happened to you saying that you were really wanting to join our team!?" Ash snapped. "You were going to be a TV star!" Dawn added in surprise. Hikaru shook his head and turned to the others.

"Don't bother, guys. He's just as stupid as they are!" Hikaru reminded, causing Meowth to shake a little in surprise as he smirked. "Heh heh heh! That was obviously an act, and you're calling me stupid!?" Meowth sneered.

He pointed at the group with a sneer. "Not only that, I snuck at you twerps for good!" Meowth added. The Twinleaf girl frowned, giving him another reminder. "What about becoming a star?" Dawn asked.

The heart inside Meowth jumped as he grew startled, before he shook his head. "Okay! Now, hear this! My heart will always be with Team Rocket, dig!?" Meowth assured. That gave him glares from the group.

"Of course we get you... You idiot..." Hikaru grumbled in disappointment. "Backstabber!" Barry added. Meowth laughed, before he narrowed his eyes. "I'm no backstabber! Nope! At least not when the lame brains in my life who really counts!" Meowth corrected.

At that, both Jessie and James cheered for him, with Seviper and Mime Jr. "Right on!" Jessie encouraged. "Trip up those twerps!" James added. Soon, the evil trio was back together again as they sneered at the five trainers.

"So! Once again, Meowth's on the scene to clean up the crud! Show us what you've got and give us a laugh!" Meowth demanded. At that, Hikaru, Dawn, Ash, and Barry prepared to attack once again with their Pokémon.

"We'll show you what we've got, but you won't laugh!" Ash assured. "You're gonna cry!" Dawn added. "Suffer like you're all supposed to be!" Hikaru added. "That's right!" Barry agreed.

Ash - "Buizel! Use Water Gun!"

Barry - "Empoleon, use Hydro Pump, now!"

Hikaru - "Monferno, you use Flamethrower! And Buizel, use Razor Wind!"

Dawn - "Okay, Piplup! Bubblebeam, let's go!"

The five attacks were all launched, as they combined together, exploding onto the evil trio! Team Rocket screamed as they were blasted off into the sky. As they were sent flying in the air, Meowth smiled in relief.

"Now, this is more like it! Fresh air, and I'm happy! You know why?" Meowth asked. "BECAUSE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie and James answered as they disappeared out of sight.

Suddenly, Staravia flew by, flying towards the group. "Hey, look! There's Staravia! HEY!" Ash called. The Starling Pokémon turned and flew down, chirping as he flew down right in front of the five trainers.

"It's good to see you again, Staravia!" Ash chuckled, leaving his Flying Type to nod with a chirp. For Hikaru, he looked down at his Fire Type with curiosity, as Monferno glanced back in question.

"Mon?" Monferno asked. The Twinleaf boy smiled and held Monferno a little in the air. "Monferno, did you just learn Close Combat while you were fighting against Meowth?" Hikaru asked, smiling.

The Fire Type grinned with a nod as Hikaru chuckled. "I thought so... You were awesome out there, you know?" Hikaru complimented, causing Monferno to blush a little before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Mon..." Monferno chuckled sheepishly. The two then turned to the others as Ash asked the Kanto breeder. "Brock, who's left?" Ash asked. The Kanto breeder folded his arms and thought it over.

"Well, there's Croagunk..." Brock answered. "Huh... Let me see... Why do I feel like I've seen Croagunk around here a lot?" Dawn asked herself, thinking it over. Both the Twinleaf boy and his Fire Type sweat dropped at that question.

"Just wait for it, Dawn. You'll soon learn why." Hikaru assured. Dawn and Ash blinked together in confusion, while Barry folded his arms with a frown. Suddenly, a woman came by from behind, leaving a building.

"Alright! See you later!" The woman called. Immediately, Brock ran over to the woman, much to the other's surprise, and to the woman's shock. "Hi... My name is Brock. I love your eyes... Much, much bluer than the ocean... And your lovely ruby red lips... Much redder than-" Brock explained.

Just as he was about to finish, there was a familiar poisonous jab from behind! It was Croagunk! He once again used Poison Jab, jabbing Brock from the back, making him shriek in pain. "ARGH!... THIS... PAINED... LOOK... ON... MY... FACE! GAH!" Brock stuttered.

He fell over, as the woman cringed in surprise, seeing the Kanto breeder in pain. Everyone then watched Brock being dragged away by the Toxic Mouth Pokémon once again. The four young trainers sweat dropped at this scene.

"Well, that's a good way to get Croagunk back..." Ash admitted. "I guess..." "You can say that again..." The Twinleaf couple sighed in annoyance.

**Later, that evening...**

Soon, the boat to Iron Island was off as Barry was about to part with the group. "Alright! Now, Iron Island, here I come!" Barry cried out. "I'm gonna get that Canalave Gym Badge! So we've got work to do!" Ash declared.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Well, Monferno and I need to prepare as well!" Hikaru added. "Monferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched in determination. The rushing trainer nodded and turned to the Kanto trainer.

"Okay! What do you say we battle after my training is through?" Barry suggested. "Sure! I'll beat you whenever you want!" Ash assured. Then, the rushing trainer glared at Hikaru, who gave a bored look on his face.

"And as for you, tough guy, I'll make sure that you regret calling me an amateur once I beat you the next time!" Barry assured. "I can't wait! Train to your heart's content, then... Amateur..." Hikaru taunted.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? Oh... That's it... I'm so going to fine you if we meet again!" Barry assured angrily. He then walked up to the ship, and headed inside, saying his farewell to the group.

The four trainers waved to Barry as the ship began to leave. "Bye, Barry!" "Take care of yourself!" Ash and Dawn cried, calling to the rushing trainer. Hikaru and Brock chuckled together as they waved a goodbye to Barry as well, until the ship was out of sight.

The group's next destination is now... the Canalave Gym.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 103: Nightmares! The Fake Lunar Wing!**

**Chapter 104: Cresselia and the New Evolution!**

**VOL. 3:**

**Chapter 1: The Old Gateau in the Old Chateau!**

**Chapter 2: VS Rotom! The Electric Prankster!**

**Chapter 3: Luxray and Piloswine! Big Problems!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: What's with this place? First, I can't have a Gym battle, and now, the city here seem to be quiet! Too quiet...

Brock: Maybe Jenny knows of what could be going on! Look! Her police station is right there!

Officer Jenny: You see, people here have started to get nightmares, preventing them from getting a good night's sleep. So, we suspected it as a Darkrai.

Hikaru: Darkrai? You mean the Pitch Black Pokémon that gives off nightmares? That can't be... Tonight's not a full moon night...

Brock: Hold on... That Lunar Wing seems to be suspicious... Ah! It's nothing more than a Pidgey father covered in lacquer!

Officer Jenny: No way! I paid good money for that! Nobody tricks me... NOBODY! It's arresting time!


	103. Nightmares! The Fake Lunar Wing!

**Chapter**** 103: Nightmares****! The Fake Lunar Wing!**

"We made it! Check out the Canalave Gym!" Ash pointed out in excitement. After saying their farewells to Barry yesterday, the group continued their way on Canalave City, as they were headed towards the Gym for today.

As they got there, Ash was pumped up for the Gym battle, while Hikaru was determined to earn his sixth Sinnoh Gym Badge to become much stronger and to have one more step closer to the Sinnoh League Conference.

"Both of your Gym battles are coming up soon, boys!" Dawn giggled. "And the shot of your sixth badge!" Brock added. "Yeah... I just can't believe it's happening so fast, though..." Hikaru admitted, as he chuckled nervously.

"Mon... Monferno..." Monferno sheepishly agreed. For Ash, he and Pikachu turned to the Twinleaf boy and Monferno with scolding looks. "Come on, Hikaru! Be more determined! And a bit more pumped up! Just watch!" Ash advised.

The Twinleaf boy blinked as the Kanto trainer took a deep breath, while facing the entrance of the Gym. "HELLO!" Ash yelled. That startled Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock, before they immediately recovered from the large call.

But, as a few seconds passed, only the wind blew, along with Ash's echoing voice. That caused everyone to frown to hear no response. "Uh oh..." Ash muttered in dismay. "Do you think, that no one's here-" Dawn started.

She was interrupted by a loud scream: "WAAAHHH!" That shocked everyone as Hikaru widened his eyes. "What the... What's that noise!?" Hikaru gasped. "Mon!?" Monferno shrieked in surprise.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

_**We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
_**There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

**_But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

**_Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_**_**I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

_**The truth is...**_  
_**"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
_  
**Nice Partner!**  
**Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
_  
**I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

_**I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
_  
**The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
_  
**If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

**What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
_  
**As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
_  
**I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
_  
**Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
_  
**It all went well, so let's high five!**  
**Hey Hey Hey!**  
**Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxio charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
_  
**As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
_  
**We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
_  
**GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly grins back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

**[Opening ends]**

"W-Whoa... That was kind of... the creepiest scream!" Ash admitted nervously. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed nervously. Suddenly, the Gym doors opened, as everyone braced themselves for something scary coming out.

Ash and Pikachu grew stiff, Brock just twitched in little fear, while Dawn held onto Hikaru's right arm, as Hikaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion and worry. For Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup, they all watched on their trainers' shoulders and head, preparing themselves.

But, instead of something scary coming out, it only turned out to be a man, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Ugh... Talk about scary..." The man groaned. He seemed to have not gotten a good night sleep as his eyes were looking sleepy.

The four trainers blinked in curiosity as they ran over to the sleepy man. "Excuse me, but was that you we heard screaming just a few minutes ago?" Dawn asked. The man sighed, rubbing his eyes while talking.

"Sorry if I was scaring you, but I was having a horrible nightmare..." The man explained. "A nightmare?" Ash repeated in confusion. "Yeah... I've been having nightmares every night since I arrived here, and I honestly haven't been able to get a good night in ages..." The man explained.

He gave a big yawn, causing the group to fall over a bit. Hikaru sighed as he explained their reason for being near the Gym. "Well, the thing is, the two of us are here so that we could have a Gym battle here." Hikaru explained.

"Mon Monferno..." Monferno agreed. The man wobbled a bit before explaining the current situation. "Not possible... You see, right now, the Gym Leader right now is doing some training on Iron Island." The man explained.

Hikaru blinked, while Ash grew shocked and upset. "Hey, I think that's where Barry went!" Dawn guessed. "That's the same place. I'm sure of it!" Brock assured. Ash groaned while Hikaru shrugged a little.

"Man... Not again! How many times are we going to go to a Gym with no Gym Leader!?" Ash complained. "That's just how life is, Ash. You want something done, you just have to wait for it patiently." Hikaru advised.

"Ferno." Monferno agreed, although he was disappointed for a no battle as well. "Don't worry about it... He'll be back in a few days and I'll be sure to let you know that you're looking to have a battle with him..." The man yawned.

He nodded off before he started to fall asleep again. Suddenly, he let out a loud scream, causing the four trainers to cover their ears in surprise along with their Pokémon. "AHHHHH! H-Huh!? Argh!" The man screamed before he groaned.

He knocked on his head several times, trying to stay awake. "Argh... No falling asleep! No falling asleep!" The man scolded himself as he headed back inside the Gym, leaving the group to be bewildered at this.

"What... was that?" Ash asked again. "Pika..." Pikachu replied, unsure of what to say. "I... don't know how to answer that." Hikaru stated, shaking his head in disappointment. "Mon..." Monferno sighed along.

Later, after discovering that the Gym Leader was out of town, the group made their way through the city island in order to explore in some places. "It is what it is. He's out of town." Dawn reminded the downed Kanto trainer.

Ash was of course, upset that he had missed his chance for another Gym battle while Dawn and Hikaru tried to comfort him. "It's time like this that it's best to take your mind off of this, so how about some shopping?" Dawn suggested.

"Other than that, you should realize that while the Gym Leader is gone, you could do some special training too, you know?" Hikaru advised. "Mon. Monferno." Monferno agreed with the suggestion.

Just then, the two ideas were stopped by the Kanto breeder as he looked around suspiciously. "Hey, that's weird..." Brock stated. "What's weird, Brock?" Dawn asked, while Hikaru looked back as well.

"The guidebook says that this is the island's busiest shopping district... But look around!" Brock explained. The three young trainers looked around, seeing that their breeder friend was right. "Wow... It looks deserted..." Dawn commented.

"They must've gotten nightmares too, just like that man at the Gym." Hikaru guessed. Just then, Brock noticed a police station, which came to his interest and his excitement. He jumped up and down, feeling pumped up.

"Look! A police station! Officer Jenny will know the perfect place to shop! And I can't wait to ask her where!" Brock explained. He skipped over to the station, hoping to see the officer. "Jenny... Jenny!" Brock sang.

While the Kanto breeder skipped to the police station, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru could only watch, before they followed their Kanto breeder friend. Inside the station, Brock came in, greeting the officer.

"Jenny... Oh, Jenny!" Brock called. As he went inside, he noticed the officer snoring, while nodding off. "Hi there, Jenny!" Brock called energetically. At that, Jenny blinked as she backed away in her chair in surprise.

At the process, she nearly fell backwards, causing Brock to run over and catch her. "Got you! Are you alright now?" Brock asked. As the three young trainers came in, the sleepy officer yawned, glancing at Brock.

"Has there... been an... incident?" Officer Jenny asked. Brock blinked, breaking out of his lovey-dovey mode. "No. Not exactly." Brock answered. The sleepy officer then yawned loudly before she tilted her head for more sleep.

"*yawn* Well, that's good... Then, good night... Sweet dreams..." Officer Jenny yawned. Brock frowned as he tried to get the officer to stay awake. "But, Jenny! You've got to tell us on what's going on around here!" Brock reminded.

Sooner or later, Brock managed to get Officer Jenny to stay awake as the officer began to explain. The four trainers all sat on a table with her as Officer Jenny began her news about Canalave City.

"You see, the thing is, over the past couple of days, every single person on this island has been having nightmares!" Officer Jenny explained. That alarmed the group as Dawn saw the point. "Then, you must be having them, too!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Right... Everyone's gone to other islands and that's why this one is so deserted..." Officer Jenny explained. "Have you have any idea of why this is happening?" Ash asked curiously. At that, the officer made the answer.

"Yes... The truth is, we have a Darkrai at our midst." Officer Jenny explained. The four trainers, along with their three Pokémon all widened their eyes in shock. "What!? Darkrai!?" The group said together in shock.

"Yes... Every year, at this time, a Darkrai pays a visit to our island, bringing nightmares with it for everybody." Officer Jenny explained. "EVERY year!?" Dawn gasped in shock. Hikaru bit his lips as the officer continued.

"Yes... However, a Cresselia that lives nearby on Fullmoon Island shows up at the same time! Warding off Darkrai's dreams with its mystical powers." Officer Jenny explained. "But then?" Hikaru asked.

"But then, for some reason, Darkrai decided to show up early in this year... And, ever since there's been no sign of the Cresselia, everybody's been having nothing but nightmares! And of course, it's obvious that no one's been able to get any sleep." Officer Jenny explained.

The story left the group speechless, until the sleepy officer continued. "In desperation, I got a Lunar Wing to protect myself from bad dreams! But, I'm afraid it hasn't been working very well..." Officer Jenny explained.

"A Lunar Wing? You mean the item that Cresselia usually has?" Hikaru asked. "That's right! They're actually Cresselia feathers!" Brock answered. Soon, the officer pulled the feather out, revealing it to the group.

"As you can see, they're very pretty... But, the nightmare just goes on and on!" Officer Jenny explained. Dawn took out her Lunar Wing pendant that she had for a while. "I've got a Lunar Wing pendant that I've been wearing for a while!" Dawn explained.

Ash frowned, crossing his arms. "But, what I want to know is, why isn't Jenny's Lunar Wings working?" Ash asked. Brock took a closer look, then frowned. He took out his magnifying glass, walking over to Jenny.

"Do you mind if I have a look at that?" Brock asked. "No... Not at all..." Officer Jenny answered. She handed the item to Brock as the Kanto breeder looked over it. "Thanks... Let's see..." Brock whispered.

He then grew alarmed as he inspected the Lunar Wing. "Ah! Jenny, this looks nothing more than just a Pidgey feather that's been painted with lacquer! This thing is a forgery! A fake Lunar Wing!" Brock pointed out.

Officer Jenny, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru were all shocked at the news. "A forgery!?" "It's a fake Lunar Wing!?" "What is this!?" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru yelled out loud all together. Even their starters were surprised by the news.

"NO WAY! I paid good money for that! Nobody tricks me... NOBODY!" Officer Jenny bellowed. She seemed to be wide awake, as her eyes were like burning with fire. She ran out of the station, making her call.

"It's arresting time!" Officer Jenny yelled, as she left the station in a hurry. As she left without a blink, the four trainers, Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup all sweat dropped at the officer's newfound energy.

"Let's follow her, okay?" Ash suggested. "Okay!" Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock agreed. So together, the four trainers with their three Pokémon ran after the retreating and angered officer, as they ran all the way to the fake Lunar Wing sale spot.

As they got to the spot, they were all surprised to see what was on their eyes. Up ahead was a large tent, along with a few people, waiting to get some Lunar Wing, but they were impatient for it.

"Over there!" Officer Jenny pointed out. As the group looked, they saw something inside the tent as they went closer to the opening of the tent. As they got close, everyone heard voices as they listened.

"Our Nightmare-Maker machine has exceeded my nightmare-ish expectations. A pleasant, but sleepy surprise..." A woman's voice yawned.

"While everyone puts the blame squarely on Darkrai's shoulders, the masses are growing shorter for our phony Lunar Wings!" A man's voice chuckled in triumph. Then, the woman began to yawn once again.

"But, the only problem being is that our Nightmare Maker works so well, we've been having nightmares, too!" The woman's voice yawned once again. Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock widened their eyes as Officer Jenny frowned.

"Hold on... Nightmare-Maker machine?" Ash whispered in shock. "Phony Lunar Wings!?" Dawn whispered in shock. "There's no doubt that these idiots are the culprits of the nightmares and the fake Lunar Wings..." Hikaru whispered out.

They stopped talking and listened back to the plot. "All the better for pulling tons of all-nighters, and making Lunar Wings!" The third voice cried out. Monferno and Pikachu blinked in surprise as they recognized the voice.

It belonged to Meowth's voice! Meowth continued on, explaining about the Lunar Wing forgery. "You take a Pidgey feather and bend it... Lacquer it up to make it nice and shiny... And you end up with a beautiful, green money-making machine!" Meowth cackled.

Once the plot ended, Officer Jenny gritted her teeth, refusing to allow this. "So, THAT'S how you did it..." Officer Jenny snapped. Meowth panicked as the curtains flew from behind, causing the trio to turn.

"I heard every word!" Officer Jenny snapped. The three turned back in shock. "You snoop!" The three cried together. "I'm placing you under arrest!" Officer Jenny declared. Suddenly, the machine turned off as the three revealed themselves.

They took off their disguises, showing who they really were. It was Team Rocket! They sleepily began their motto, although it sounded a bit dull and sleepy.

"Is that a rested development that I hear?"

"Her inner rage rings loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Laying down a law of breakneck chaos."

"Dashing deposits, putting fear in its place."

"A Jenny by any other name's just as bad!"

"In the name of our law, looks like you've been had!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Sleepy Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting law-buyers in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Woobu, woobu!"

"Mime, mime!"

"Team Rocket!?" Ash snapped. "The jig is up!" Officer Jenny snapped, pointing at the evil trio. The Twinleaf boy glared at the evil trio with disgust and annoyance. "How pathetic and cruel can you three get!?" Hikaru snapped.

"Your scheme to make everyone have nightmares so you can dupe them into buying fake Lunar Wings are through!" Brock snapped angrily. "Why don't they ever learn...?" Dawn sighed annoyingly.

At the accusation, Jessie stomped angrily, furious at the interference once again. "Why do you twerps manage to show up and turn our dreams of fame and fortune into real nightmares!?" Jessie shrieked.

"We pulled all-nighters to build this baby than you, alive!" James explained annoyingly. "Then, when we're done, our worst nightmare turns out to be you!" Meowth snapped angrily. Both Ash and Hikaru were already prepared to attack.

"Save your complaints when you're in prison! Monferno, use Flamethrower!" Hikaru snapped. "That goes for us, too! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Together, the two Pokémon shot their powerful attacks, causing the machine to explode.

At the same time, the evil trio was sent flying into the air, being blasted off. "From one horrendous nightmare to another..." James groaned. "If the writer of this story can't let us sleep, the least he could do is give us some more story parts about us..." Jessie yawned.

"We're blasting off too soon..." Team Rocket tried to yell, but yawned. They were sent flying into the sky and out of sight. As they were gone, Ash was bewildered of what just occurred.

"Wow! To think all those nightmares were Team Rocket's doing all along!" Ash replied, amazed. "I guess that also means no Cresselia..." Dawn sighed, disappointed. "There's one good thing about this, though." Hikaru reminded.

"That's right! At least the people will finally be able to get some sleep, again! Can't wait to have some good dreams!" Officer Jenny added, smiling. At that phrase, Brock went into his lovey dovey mode.

"Why wait? Look! The dreamy dream of night can also come true during the day if you'll only agree to take my hand!" Brock declared. But suddenly, the Kanto breeder was jabbed by Croagunk once again with another Poison Jab.

"ARGH! Then, I'll... give back... Croagunk's..." Brock groaned. He let his Toxic Mouth Pokémon drag him away as the officer sighed in worry and disappointment. "Oh dear..." Officer Jenny sighed. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru could only laugh nervously at that.

**That evening...**

"Thanks for dinner, Jenny!" The four trainers called out in thanks. "Pika Pika!" "Monferno!" "Piplup!" Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup thanked as well. "Was that good! I can tell you, Jenny... You're one amazing chef!" Brock complimented.

"Well, since you solved the case of the phony stores and the nightmares, it's the least that I can do! I'm glad that you enjoyed it!" Officer Jenny replied with a smile. "Mm! Oh man... I'm stuffed!" Ash sighed happily.

For Dawn, she rubbed her eyes with a soft yawn. "Huh... I don't know why, but I'm feeling tired..." Dawn admitted. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could rest here for a bit?" Brock requested.

"Please do! I've got a comfortable room in the back, and you're welcome to make yourselves well at home!" Officer Jenny agreed. "That sounds the best! Thanks for the help, Officer Jenny!" Hikaru thanked.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno agreed, grinning.

**That night...**

Unknown to everyone, as they all tried to get some sleep, the broken Nightmare-Making machine from before started to be shadowed, as the clouds covered the moon at the same time.

**Nightmare**

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes and then widened them. "H-Huh!? What the... What in the world is this place!?" Hikaru gasped. He looked around, only seeing darkness with the ground as puddles.

He took a few steps, looking around. "Hey! Ash! Dawn! Brock!? Where are you guys!? Monferno!?" Hikaru cried. He called to his friends and his Fire Type partner, only to not get an answer.

Suddenly, he heard growling, getting his attention. He rapidly turned to see five wild Zangoose, all hissing and glaring at him. "What the!? Zangoose!? Where did you all come from!?" Hikaru gasped.

He panicked, as sweat began to drip from his forehead. _"W-Why am I so scared? I thought... I've gotten over my fear over this!?"_ Hikaru thought as he shook his head. Suddenly, the group all lunged at Hikaru, aiming to slash at him.

"AH!" Hikaru yelled. He dodged out of the way, evading Crush Claw, X-Scissor, Slash, Night Slash, and Cut. He took out a Pokémon and prepared to summon his Pokémon. "It's no good... Luxio, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called.

He pressed on the small Pokéball, trying to enlarge it. But suddenly, as he did so, the ball exploded, burning his hand. "GAH! Argh... No... No... This can't be..." Hikaru yelped, then gasped, feeling panicked.

He took out four of his other Pokéballs and gulped. The five Zangoose growled at him, waiting for him to make his move. "Come on... This can't be happening... Right? Everyone, I need your help!" Hikaru cried.

He threw his four Pokéballs in the air, and attempted to summon Togepi, Dragonair, Gardevoir, and Buizel. However, as he threw the four balls in the air, all of them started to blacken, disappearing into thin air.

Hikaru gasped in shock and bewilderment. "No... This... This can't be... No... NO! I... I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" Hikaru bellowed, tears streaming out of his eyes. Just then, as he opened his eyes, he noticed that all the Zangoose have disappeared.

"What the... Now where did they go?" Hikaru asked as he wiped the tears away. Suddenly, as he turned around, he saw Monferno lying on the ground, looking badly wounded. "Ah!? Monferno! Monferno!?" Hikaru called.

He ran to his unconscious Fire Type, holding him in his arms. "M-Mon?" Monferno groaned as he glanced at his human brother. "Monferno... Are you okay? Stay with me, buddy!" Hikaru called.

"M-Mon... Monferno..." Monferno weakly groaned. The Twinleaf boy helped his Fire Type up, until a dark shadow appeared right in front of them. Both Hikaru and Monferno gasped as they looked to see the dark shadow.

"Ah... Ahh..." "M-M-Mon..." Both of them were in complete loss of words until the dark shadow made a move to attack. "AHHHH!" "MOOON!" Hikaru and Monferno screamed together as a bright light shown.

**Reality**

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in shock and fright as they got out of the extra room, with Officer Jenny turning the light on. Soon, everyone was in the office lobby as everyone came out of the rooms.

"Hey! Did you all have nightmares!?" Jenny asked in surprise. The four trainers nodded as Dawn explained hers first. "All of a sudden, I found myself standing in a world of complete darkness, and there was this weird Pokémon there standing with me!" Dawn explained.

Ash, Brock, Hikaru, and Officer Jenny gasped at that. "Ah! That was my dream!" Ash exclaimed. "And mine!" "Me, too!" "That makes all of us..." Officer Jenny, Brock, and Hikaru answered.

The officer frowned, thinking over the nightmare machine they had destroyed. "I don't understand what it could be since we destroyed that awful nightmare machine!" Officer Jenny admitted.

Just then, the Kanto trainer paled, thinking of one answer to the huge question. "Hey... You don't think that Darkrai showed up, do ya?" Ash asked. "Considering that all of us had nightmares, I think so..." Hikaru answered.

He checked his Pokéball belt, seeing that all of his Pokéballs are safe and sound. He gave a sigh of relief as Dawn raised the question. "Yeah, but how?" Dawn asked. Officer Jenny had the answer to that question.

"Let's go to Fullmoon Island and check it out!" Officer Jenny declared.

**Later...**

Everyone got onto Officer Jenny's boat, as they were all headed to the Fullmoon Island, of where the Cresselia was rumored to be. The four trainers looked ahead to see the island while Officer Jenny drove her boat.

As they approached the island, Officer Jenny pointed it out. "Fullmoon Island, dead ahead!" Officer Jenny pointed out. "The Fullmoon Island... Where the Cresselia lives in..." Ash whispered.

"Pika..." Pikachu whispered out in agreement. Hikaru bit his lips, while Monferno remained nervous. They never had a night like this, where they would probably have to face two mystical and legendary Pokémon at the same time.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

**Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 104: Cresselia and the New Evolution!**

**VOL. 3**

**C****hapter 1: The Old Gateau in the Old Chateau!**

**Chapter 2: VS Rotom! The Electric Prankster!**

**Chapter 3: Luxray and Piloswine! Big Problems!**

**Chapter 4: A Friendship School!? A New Bond!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Officer Jenny: Here we are! This is Fullmoon Island, where the Cresselia lives and rests.

Dawn: So, if we see Cresselia, then we could stop the nightmares, and see if Darkrai is really here or not!

Jessie: Hold it right there, twerps! That precious Cresselia is coming with us, whether it likes it or not!

Ash: Argh! You won't get away with this, Team Rocket! People needs a good night sleep, and we won't let you stop us!

Hikaru: Luxio, teach them a lesson or two!... No! Luxio- Ah!?

Dawn: What's going on!? Both Swinub and Luxio are... glowing! Could this be... evolution!?


	104. Cresselia and the New Evolution!

**Chapter 104: Cresselia and the New Evolution!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", after parting with Barry, the four trainers have finally arrived at the Canalave Gym, where Hikaru and Ash's sixth Sinnoh Gym battles would take place.

However, as they headed there, there was a loud scream, followed by a man who worked at the Canalave Gym. The condition of the man looked suspicious as he claimed that he's been having nightmares ever since he had arrived in the city.

When asked where the Gym Leader was, the group received news that the Gym Leader was training in Iron Island now, making it impossible for a Gym battle. After the challenge denial, the group walked around the city, only for it to look deserted.

Officer Jenny, who seemed sleepy as well, explained the news about a Darkrai and Cresselia coming around in the island. However, what they discovered wasn't Darkrai's nightmare work, but Team Rocket's nightmare machine instead!

Ash and Hikaru immediately destroys it with Pikachu and Monferno, but at night, the nightmare still lingers. After getting to the conclusion that it could be Darkrai, the group and Officer Jenny headed for Iron Island to find Cresselia.

Little did they know that they were being followed once again by the evil trio.

As they approached the island, Officer Jenny pointed it out. "Fullmoon Island, dead ahead!" Officer Jenny pointed out. "The Fullmoon Island... Where the Cresselia lives in..." Ash whispered.

"Pika..." Pikachu whispered out in agreement. Hikaru bit his lips, while Monferno remained nervous. They never had a night like this, where they would probably have to face two mystical and legendary Pokémon at the same time.

Soon, the boat moved into a narrow ravine. "Looks like the whole island is surrounded by cliffs!" Brock pointed out, looking at the many boulders and cliffs guarding the Fullmoon Island.

"So, how are supposed to get and up over them all?" Ash asked, looking around. Officer Jenny made the answer, pointing ahead. "That's how! Everybody, take a look up ahead!" Officer Jenny called.

The four trainers along with their three Pokémon saw an opening that led towards the island inside. "It's a cave!" Ash pointed out in amazement. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. "Looks like we found our entrance..." Hikaru stated.

"Mon..." Monferno replied in agreement. Soon, the boat entered the cave, right to where the group could land on. On the ground were some stairs that looked like it led towards the top. "Wow... Would you look at that?" Dawn replied in amazement.

"Pip Piplup..." Piplup agreed. The officer pointed to where the entrance of the Fullmoon Island could be. "The entrance to the island is up ahead!" Officer Jenny pointed out. She pointed towards the opening towards outside.

At that, the Kanto trainer seemed determined to find Cresselia. "Great! Then, I'm going in!" Ash called. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said in agreement. As everyone headed out to the entrance, they were soon walking on a thin walkway of the cliff.

"When it comes time for Darkrai's visit, it's said that the Cresselia perches itself on a little shrine on top of the cliffs!" Officer Jenny explained. She held the lantern high in the air to see where they were going.

Suddenly, as they walked on the thin walkway, Hikaru blinked, noticing something glowing. "Wait... What's that?" Hikaru asked. He pointed to a glow, where it seemed to be surrounded by small rocks.

He and Monferno walked ahead, picking something from the rocks. It seemed to a feather, which looked very similar to the fake Lunar Wing that Team Rocket had made. "Is this... a Lunar Wing?" Hikaru asked.

He showed it to everyone else as his Fire Type partner inspected it more closely. "Mon..." Monferno breathed out in amazement. Brock took the wing and inspected it with his magnifying glass.

"Now... Yep! I'm sure that this is the real item! It seems to me that Cresselia must've dropped it here, and not too far in the distant past either!" Brock explained. Dawn grew a bit excited at that.

"That must mean that the Cresselia must've come to the island!" Dawn guessed. "Well, that's only a theory. You can't be sure unless you see it for real." Hikaru reminded, sweat dropping. "Monferno..." Monferno agreed.

Just then, Piplup got onto Dawn's right shoulder and gave the Lunar Wing a sniff. "Piplup!" Piplup cried out. He hopped off of Dawn's shoulder and sniffed on the ground as well. "What... What is Piplup doing?" Hikaru asked.

"M-Mon..." Monferno snickered a little, thinking that the Water Type was acting quite funny. Despite the snickering, the Penguin Pokémon kept sniffing around as everyone else watched.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup called, motioning everyone to come over. "Piplup's got the scent!" Dawn exclaimed. As she said so, everyone began to follow, with the Twinleaf boy not believing this news.

The search continued until Piplup had tracked the scent all the way to a group of small rocks on top of one another. "Pip! Piplup!" Piplup cried, gesturing to the small rocks. "Piplup! Over there?" Dawn asked.

The Water Type smirked with a nod. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed. Suddenly, as he said it, a Psyduck rose up from behind, staring at Piplup sleepily. "Psy?" The Psyduck asked, shocking Piplup.

The Penguin Pokémon yelled in fright, while everyone else fell over. "Uh... That's the wrong scent..." Ash chuckled nervously. "Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed. "I don't believe this..." "Ferno..." Hikaru and Monferno grumbled, as they both face palmed.

So, at this point, both the Twinleaf trainers summoned one of their Pokémon to do the sniffing. "Luxio, come on out!" "Swinub, I need your help!" Hikaru and Dawn called. Both the Electric Type and the Ice-Ground Type appeared, seeing their trainers.

"Swinub nub!" "Lux! Luxio!" Swinub and Luxio cried out. The Twinleaf boy crouched to their Pokémon level and explained the news. "Luxio... Swinub... We have a favor to ask of you two." Hikaru started.

The request made the two cock their heads as Dawn giggled. "Well... When it comes to tracking scent, the two of you rules! You see, we want you two to use the scent of this Lunar Wing to find Cresselia!" Dawn explained.

The Spark Pokémon and the Pig Pokémon both nodded in response as they sniffed the feather for a moment. "Lux... Luxio!" Luxio cried out. She ran ahead, with Swinub following behind. "Looks like they're hot on the trail!" Dawn giggled.

"So, let's stay close behind!" Ash called. Everyone did so as they ran after Luxio and Swinub, as the female Electric Type took the lead ahead, jumping on rocks that led to the top, with Swinub behind her.

Soon, the two Pokémon managed to get onto the top. As they did so, Swinub jumped up and down, jumping towards a shrine that looked like a crescent moon sitting on top of the shrine rocks.

Luxio watched down, seeing her human brother and his friends managing to get to the top. They all climbed up, much to their dismay and exhaustion. Once they were all at the top, all five of them were panting with all the running and climbing they had to do.

"Huff... Huff... Is this the place?" Hikaru asked, looking ahead. "Luxio! Lux!" Luxio responded with a nod. She nudged her human brother to hurry it up as she and Monferno helped Hikaru up onto his feet.

"I think Swinub found something!" Dawn stated, pointing ahead. Ash blinked in surprise as he saw the shrine. "H-Huh!? Jenny, is that it?" Ash asked. Officer Jenny looked up, seeing the crescent moon shrine as well.

"Sure is! We're standing in front of Cresselia's shrine!" Officer Jenny answered with a smile. "Then, this must be where Cresselia should be, right?" Hikaru asked, dusting himself off.

"Mon..." Monferno replied in amazement. As Hikaru asked, glowing, colorful lights shined down, catching everyone's attention. At the same time, a glowing ball of light floated down, revealing a figure inside the light.

It was a pink and yellow Pokémon, who seemed to be a Pokémon that was born from the moon. "Is that... who I think it is?" Hikaru asked in amazement. "Yeah! I can't believe it, but it's Cresselia!" Brock pointed out.

"Pika..." "Lup..." "Luxio..." "Nub..." Even Pikachu, Piplup, Luxio, and Swinub were amazed to see the beautiful sight of the legendary Psychic Type Pokémon. "What a beautiful Pokémon..." Dawn commented.

At the same time, Hikaru took out his blue Pokédex, scanning the legendary Pokémon. _"Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. Shining particles are released from Cresselia's wings like a veil, and it is said to represent the crescent moon."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Suddenly, a net was sent flying, and it was headed straight for Cresselia. Hikaru gasped as he tried to warn the Lunar Pokémon. "Cresselia, look out!" Hikaru yelled. "MON! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in warning.

Cresselia turned in surprise, but was too late to dodge it as she fell into the trap. The Lunar Pokémon shrieked in surprise as she was slammed to the ground, unable to fly by the net.

"Cresselia's trapped!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "Oh no..." Officer Jenny breathed out in surprise. "Well, let's not just stand there! We have to help her!" Hikaru called. "Right!" Everyone agreed.

The four trainers and Officer Jenny ran to try and free Cresselia. Pikachu, Luxio, Monferno, and Piplup followed, while Swinub could only watch in surprise. Suddenly, a giant Magikarp machine jumped into the air, and landed on the ground.

Everyone backed away in surprise, as the culprits of the net were none other than Team Rocket! "Of course, it was Cresselia we came to take!" Jessie giggled. "But both Pikachu and Monferno are both icings on the cake!" Meowth added, sneering.

"You never change, do you!?" "Pika Pika!?" Ash and Pikachu snapped together. Meowth laughed and took out a remote. "HAH! Of course we do! Now we're beating you!" Meowth cackled.

He pressed on the button, summoning four more nets! Everyone gasped as they were caught by it! Brock and Officer Jenny were caught in one, Dawn and Piplup in the second, Ash and Pikachu in the third, while Hikaru and Monferno in the fourth.

"Aw... Catching old and new friends warms my heart!" Jessie taunted. Pikachu, Monferno, and Cresselia could only watch as they glared at the evil trio with disgust. As everyone was captured, the Magikarp robot formed mechanical arms!

The evil trio looked as if they were planning to capture both Monferno and Pikachu first! Ash refused to allow it as he turned to his Electric Type. "Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, quick!" Ash cried.

Pikachu nodded and started to aim Thunderbolt at Team Rocket, until Brock tried to stop his friend. "NO! Ash, don't do it!" Brock yelled. Suddenly, the Thunderbolt that was launched for Team Rocket actually hit Ash instead!

"AHHHH!" Ash screamed as he was shocked by the powerful Thunderbolt, due to the net he and his partner were caught up in. The Kanto trainer fell to the ground, groaning in pain, much to Pikachu's surprise.

"Pika!?" Pikachu gasped. "Argh... Watch what you say next time, Ash!" Hikaru scolded. "Mon..." Monferno sighed in disappointment. Jessie laughed maniacally at that, seeing their enemies shocked instead of them.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Nice shot!" Jessie taunted with laughter. "Shut up, you stupid witch! You're sounding like one of them right now!" Hikaru snapped angrily. That grew ticks all over Jessie as she started to turn red.

"What... did... you... say... TWERP!?" Jessie bellowed angrily. She looked as if she wanted to attack the group right away with anger and vengeance for the insult that she was forced to take

Meowth and James yelped in surprise as they grabbed ahold of Jessie. "Come on, Jessie! Don't take in the twerp's taunts!" James warned, as he tried to hold her back, much to he resistance.

"Remember! We're here to steal Pikachu, Monferno, and Cresselia! Don't you understand our mission!?" Meowth yelled. Eventually, Jessie calmed down, as James turned to the captured group.

"You see, the past experiences has taught us one thing! It's best if you keep your attacks to yourself!" James taunted. The arms started to head for Pikachu and Monferno as the two starters gasped.

Suddenly, something bashed into the evil trio's machine! Everyone turned in surprise to see that it was Swinub and Luxio! The Pig Pokémon was tackling one of the mechanical arms with Take Down.

And the Spark Pokémon was using Iron Tail to stop the other mechanical arm cold. However, the two attacks didn't seem to have any effect as they were slammed away to the ground. "Swinub, no!" "Piplup!?" Dawn and Piplup gasped in shock.

"Luxio! Are you alright!?" "Mon! Monferno!?" Hikaru and Monferno asked desperately. Immediately, the two of them recovered, standing back up. Swinub blew steam out of his nose, as Luxio gritted her teeth, with electricity sparkling around her.

"Okay, then! Swinub, go in with Take Down, quick!" Dawn called. "Luxio, pay them back with Thunder Fang!" Hikaru yelled. At the orders, both Pokémon nodded as they charged towards the Magikarp machine.

Luxio and Swinub together struck the mechanical arms once again, only for it to slam them back! "What!?" "Now way!" The Twinleaf trainers gasped. James sneered and wagged his finger in a taunting way.

"Naughty double Pokémon!" James scolded teasingly. However, that didn't stop the two as Luxio started to grow more angry, while Swinub grew more determined to defeat the enemy. Together, the two of them attacked with Take Down and Thunder Fang!

Once again, the two moves hit at the same time, only for the same results to occur. Multiple times, both the Electric Type and the Ice-Ground Type Pokémon tried to strike the mechanical arms, hoping to make some damage.

But, no matter how many times they try, it proved to be futile as the machine didn't take any damage. "No... This is... If they keep up, they'll be the ones taking damage, instead!" Hikaru gasped, as his eyes widened in shock and desperation.

Dawn could only watch as the two struck at the robot again, only for the damage to recoil on them. She started to grow teary, as she wanted this to stop. Soon, after both Luxio and Swinub were slammed back down again, both the Twinleaf trainers couldn't hold back their pleadings anymore.

"STOP! Swinub, that's enough! Please!" Dawn pleaded. "Luxio! Stop this! You don't have to do this anymore! Don't get yourself hurt so much! Stop it... Stop it right now!" Hikaru yelled, as he started to grow a bit teary as well.

However, despite of their pleadings, both Luxio and Swinub weakly got back up, preparing to attack once again. This time, Meowth grew furious as he angrily prepared a hard punch for the two persistent enemies of his.

"HEY! Since you don't want to listen to your twerp and twerpette, I'll help you! With THIS gentle pat!" Meowth snapped angrily. He slammed Swinub away with the fist on his stomach, while Luxio on the cheek.

Both Luxio and Swinub yelled in pain as they were smashed to the ground this time. "SWINUB! LUXIO!" Everyone cried out in shock. For Hikaru, this attack cracked him. He gritted his teeth, as his eyes turned only yellow in anger this time.

"You... You... filthy... idiots!" Hikaru breathed out with anger. He clenched his fists, while gritting his teeth even more. At the sight of Luxio, his Pokémon sister getting hurt badly by the enemies, this was something he could never, NEVER forgive.

Monferno noticed this and held onto Hikaru's right arm, pleading for Hikaru to calm down. "Mon! Monferno! Mon!" Monferno pleaded, shaking his head. But to no avail, Hikaru didn't listen as he grew more furious.

Suddenly, as everyone could watch except Hikaru, both Luxio and Swinub managed to get up, as they were even more weaker than before. As they got up, they let out their last cries, before the two of them started to glow.

That snapped Hikaru out of his anger as his anger calmed down and his eyes returned to normal. "W-What?" Hikaru breathed out in surprise. "Swinub and Luxio! They're..." Dawn gasped in surprise.

"The two of them are starting to evolve!" Brock pointed out. Everyone could only watch in amazement as both Luxio and Swinub started to grow bigger, and looking stronger. The glowing stopped as the evolution gave the two new forms.

The form that was once Luxio looked like a fully grown lion, but with black fur. It had yellow eyes, with red sclera. The tail was the same, with the looking of a four shaped star. Swinub's form was quite different, too.

The brown fur nearly covered every part of its body, including the eyes. Only its feet, tusks, and nose had shown. The two had become a Luxray and a Piloswine! Luxray roared while Piloswine yelled in battle cry.

Everyone smiled and were in awe to see two evolutions at the same time. "Wow! That's amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. "Luxio... No... You're... Luxray!" Hikaru replied in amazement, as Luxray just glared with a curt nod.

Ash, Brock, Officer Jenny, Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno were all amazed while Team Rocket were shocked to see new forms of their enemies. "Gah!? Those are the twerps' Pokémon!?" Jessie shrieked in shock.

Hikaru took out his Pokédex, scanning Luxray while Dawn scanned Piloswine. _"Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, and the evolved form of Luxio. Luxray can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

_"Piloswine, the Swine Pokémon and the evolved form of Swinub. Piloswine's entire body is covered with fur, which makes it hard to see, so it uses its nose to sense its environment instead."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

Suddenly, both Piloswine and Luxray turned, glaring at the evil trio. Luxray growled deeply, while Piloswine looked as if he was ready to take charge. Team Rocket gasped as the two let out battle cries.

Piloswine first charged ahead, smashing the front of the Magikarp machine away into the air! Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying into the air. Then, for Luxray, she shot blue electricity that shocked the evil trio multiple times.

"Wait, what's that!?" Dawn exclaimed in surprise. "That's Discharge! Luxray must've learned it after she evolved!" Brock pointed out. "Luxray... That's... amazing. You learned Discharge..." Hikaru whispered in amazement.

"Mon..." Monferno was in awe as the machine exploded, while Team Rocket was sent flying towards the air. As they were sent flying, James asked a question, looking around. "So, is this a real blast off is it just a dream?" James asked.

At that, Jessie blinked, looking around. "A dream? Who knows! Perhaps it would help if Meowth and I pinched a few cheeks..." Jessie suggested. "Well, I'm game!" Meowth agreed. At that, the two began to pinch each other!

At the results, nothing was going on, as both of them called the results. "ARGH! No dreams!" Jessie and Meowth grunted, much to James' surprise. "AND WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were soon out of sight.

When they were gone, Dawn ran over to her newly evolved Piloswine. "Piloswine! I can't thank you enough for saving all of us!" Dawn thanked. She rubbed her Ice-Ground Type's fur as Piplup smiled at his newly evolved friend.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Pilo..." Piloswine grunted with a smile. "Now, no matter what lies ahead, we'll all face it together!" Dawn assured. "Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup cried out, jumping and down, cheering.

Hikaru smiled at his girlfriend's happiness for Piloswine. So, he and Monferno walked over to Luxray, who was staring off at the cliff. "Luxray. I need to thank you, too. Because of you, we're all saved! Along with Piloswine, that is!" Hikaru thanked.

"Monferno!" Monferno replied with a smile. But then, just as the Twinleaf boy was about to pet his Gleam Eyes Pokémon, Luxray glanced at Hikaru with a glare and growled lowly, much to Hikaru's surprise.

"L-Luxray? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Brock and Ash looked over, seeing the tense situation between Hikaru and Luxray. The Twinleaf boy tried to touch his Electric Type again, only for Luxray to shock him with Discharge!

"AHHH!" Hikaru screamed as he fell to the ground, almost paralyzed by the sudden attack. "Mon!" Monferno gasped as he ran over to his human brother. "Hikaru!" Ash and Brock called as they ran over to their Twinleaf boy friend.

As they helped him up, Hikaru glared at Luxray with hurt and shock. "L-Luxray!? What was that for!? I was only trying to thank you for helping us!" Hikaru snapped. Luxray only growled back, before she scoffed, turning away.

"No way... Luxray?" Hikaru breathed out in disbelief as he frowned sadly. Officer Jenny and Dawn came over, along with Piplup and Pikachu. "Brock, what's going on? Why did Luxray just do that?" Ash asked.

"Well... You see, when a Luxio evolves into a Luxray, the trainer must be able to tame it enough in order for Luxray to become much more friendly and comfortable with its trainer... But..." Brock explained.

"That Luxray is much more fierce than the other kind..." Officer Jenny finished, frowning. "Does that mean... Luxray doesn't like Hikaru right now?" Dawn asked, feeling worried. "Pip Piplup?" Piplup asked in worry.

Hikaru could only watch, as he sadly took out Luxray's Pokéball. "Luxray... Return for now." Hikaru called. He managed to get the Electric Type back to her Pokéball, before he looked at it with a frown. "Luxray... What happened to the sweet side of you that I know?" Hikaru asked.

"For now, I think it's time we help Cresselia." Officer Jenny reminded. "Right! That's a good idea." Brock agreed. So, with that agreed, everyone except Hikaru freed the Lunar Pokémon from the net, as she shook her head.

Cresselia then glowed, saying her thanks silently, before she rose above her shrine. She glowed brightly, much to everyone's awe. "So pretty..." Dawn commented, as Officer Jenny made the request.

"Cresselia, I'm begging you, please save the people of Canalave City from all of their awful nightmares!" Officer Jenny requested. At the request, the glowing stopped as Cresselia let out a cooing sound, before she flew off.

Everyone watched as Cresselia looked as if she was headed for Canalave City. "Cresselia!?" Ash called. "It looks like that Canalave City is where it's exactly headed!" Brock stated. Hikaru frowned as Officer Jenny made the suggestion.

"Come on! Let's go as well!" Officer Jenny called. So, everyone ran back to the boat, following the Lunar Pokémon back to Canalave City. As they arrived at the city, they kept following the Psychic Type, as it floated to where Team Rocket's Nightmare-Maker Machine was.

As she got there, she glowed, surrounding the whole area with bright light. At the bright light, one dark creature was disturbed as it rose from the shadows and revealed itself. It was none other than Darkrai!

As everyone arrived at the spot, they were all shocked to see the Pitch Black Pokémon facing off against Cresselia. "It's Darkrai!" Everyone cried. Hikaru took out his Pokédex, scanning the Dark Type Pokémon.

_"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares__ upon them." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"Of course! Then it was Darkrai after all!" Ash exclaimed. "Right... But why did it show up now?" Officer Jenny asked. Hikaru frowned as Monferno scratched his head, trying to think up a reason.

But then, as Darkrai floated around, circling something, Officer Jenny gasped, noticing of what Darkrai was surrounding. "Ah! Look at that! It's what's left over of Team Rocket's Nightmare Machine!" Officer Jenny pointed out.

Brock then realized the truth of Darkrai's appearance. "It's all starting to make sense! Darkrai's here now in such an unusual time, because the electro-magnetic waves from the Nightmare Machine must've lured it here!" Brock explained.

That gave Officer Jenny, Dawn, and Hikaru disbelieving looks as the officer sighed. "I still don't believe it..." Officer Jenny sighed. Dawn looked up, even more confused. "But, that doesn't really explain on why Cresselia is here!" Dawn reminded.

Hikaru blinked as the battle between Darkrai and Cresselia was about to begin. Ash made one guess to this. "The only reason I could think of is that Cresselia must've sensed that the island was in danger!" Ash explained.

"That could be one reason... But Cresselia's true purpose here is to defeat the nightmares with her powers, right? That has to be the second reason on why she's here..." Hikaru reminded with a frown.

At that point, after the conversation, it looked as though the battle was about to end. Cresselia let out a battling cry as she filled the area filled with light, causing Darkrai to be startled, before he retreated back to its shadow.

It disappeared into the ground of the darkness, and out of sight. Once Darkrai was gone, Cresselia floated down, gazing upon the four trainers and Officer Jenny. "Cresselia, thanks so much!" Officer Jenny thanked.

At the words, the Lunar Pokémon glowed, as she cooed before disappearing. It's most likely that she was headed back to Fullmoon Island, except that no one knew about it. "Wow! I wonder where Cresselia is headed off to next!" Dawn wondered.

"Yeah, me too! Probably somewhere we never even heard of!" Officer Jenny guessed. "Well, that's fine, as long as Cresselia will be in peace now." Hikaru stated. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno cried with a nod.

"Thanks to Cresselia, everyone will be able to get a good night sleep!" Brock assured. "You can say that again!" Hikaru chuckled, realizing that that was true. With the nightmares gone now, people in Canalave City could get peaceful dreams now.

But for Ash, he was more interested in having his sixth Gym battle in the Canalave Gym. "Get ready! Because the Canalave Gym training starts tomorrow!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a grin.

Hikaru and Monferno nodded along, before the Twinleaf boy took out Luxray's Pokéball. "Luxray..." Hikaru whispered in worry, as Dawn turned, seeing her boyfriend troubled by his newly evolved a Electric Type.

She smiled sweetly, kissing Hikaru on the cheek, much to his surprise. "Wha..." Hikaru replied in surprise. "I thought that might cheer you up! Hikaru, there's no need to worry. I'm sure Luxray will be just fine with you after for a while." Dawn assured.

Hikaru blinked, before he gave a small smile. "I guess you're right..." Hikaru agreed as he nodded back. So, with the nightmares becoming to sweet dreams, tomorrow is when the real training begins!

To be continued in VOL. 3!

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

**Luxray: (F): (Thunder Fang, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

**Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

**Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

With Prof. Rowan:

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

Next chapters:

**VOL. 3:**

**Chapter 1: The Old Gateau in the Old Chateau!**

**Chapter 2: VS Rotom! The Electric Prankster!**

**Chapter 3: Luxray and Piloswine! Big Problems!**

**Chapter 4: A Friendship School!? A New Bond!**

**Chapter 5: Byron VS Roark! Father VS Son!**

**Next volume preview:**

Hikaru: Luxray, what's wrong with you!? Why won't you listen to me!? Are you really becoming a wild Luxray that's difficult to tame!

Ash: Something's going weird on Iron Island! Look! There's Team Galactic! Barry and Team Rocket are there, too!

Hareta: Hey, everyone! Looks to me that you're all working very hard to become top trainers! I just can't wait to battle with you guys!

Dawn: So, Piplup is about to evolve?... Huh!? Wait, Piplup! Don't you want to become much stronger than Kenny and his Prinplup!?

Paul: How pathetic... You rely on luck to win your battles... And I don't plan on making the same mistake that my brother did!

Reggie: Because I haven't found my inner strength, I decided to retire on becoming a true Pokémon Trainer.

Lucas: The last time we fought, I wasn't ready to win! But this time, in our battle, I'll be sure to bring out! Let's go, Torterra!

Hikaru: You asked for this, Luke! Infernape, let's show them how much power we've got, and how strong our bond is!


End file.
